Harry Potter und die Zeitenwende Alternativband 8
by Dea1963
Summary: Was geschah nach Band 7... Epilog ausgenommen. / Harry gerät unter den Druck einer weiteren Prophezeiung, doch diesmal hat er Hilfe auch von unerwarteter Seite.
1. Vorwort

Disclaimer:

Ich habe mir die Figuren und das Universum von J. ausgeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Die Idee ist jedoch meine. Mein spezieller Dank gilt Tiziana9, die mir erlaubt hat, eine ihrer Ideen in dem Kapitel „Der goldene Heuler" mit verwenden zu dürfen.

Vorwort

Es war vorbei. Nach über einem Vierteljahrhundert war der größte Schwarzmagier endlich Vergangenheit, die Jubelstürme verklungen und, die Feiern, fröhliche Siegespartys wie auch die Trauerfeiern, beendet. Langsam kehrte wieder die Normalität in den Alltag ein, auch wenn sich vieles geändert hatte. Hogwarts würde zum wieder geöffnet werden, die Jahrgänge des Vorjahres sollten wiederholt werden und der Erstklässlerjahrgang würde doppelt so stark besetzt sein wie sonst.

In einer noch nie da gewesenen öffentlichen Akklamation wurde Kingsley Shaklebolt zum Zaubereiminister gewählt. Er griff umgehend hart durch und mit Hilfe der überlebenden Ordensmitglieder wurde das Ministerium von Verschwörern, Sympathisanten des Schwarzmagiers und korrupten Mitarbeitern gesäubert. Dolores Umbridge konnte zwar keine Verbindung zu Voldemort nachgewiesen werden, aber der regelmäßige Einsatz der Blutfedern bei den Hogwartsschülern war unstrittig bewiesen und brachte sie für 15 Jahre nach Askaban. Stan Shunpike wurde unter Veritaserum verhört und es erwies sich, dass der nicht sonderlich intelligente junge Zauberer keine eigenen Erinnerungen und offensichtlich unter Imperius gehandelt hatte. So konnte der Schaffner endlich rehabilitiert werden. Für alle überraschend wurden die Malfoys jedoch unter Bewährung freigelassen. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich wie seinerzeit Severus Snape innerlich völlig von Voldemort abgewandt und war diesem zuletzt nur noch aus purer Angst gefolgt. Narzissa war als reine Mitläuferin eingestuft worden und Draco war bis zum Sturz des Schwarzmagiers ohnehin noch minderjährig gewesen. Die empfindliche Geldstrafe und die öffentliche Ächtung der alteingesessenen Familie waren nach Ansicht des Gamots Strafe genug.

Aber es würde auch diesmal ein Schuljahr voller Überraschungen werden.


	2. Ein etwas anderer Hogwartsbrief

Kapitel 1 - Ein etwas anderer Hogwartsbrief

Es war vorbei. Nach über einem Vierteljahrhundert war der gefürchtetste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten endlich und für immer besiegt worden. Die Jubelstürme waren verklungen und Siegensfeiern wie auch unzählige Beerdigungen waren beendet. Langsam kehrte wieder die Normalität in den Alltag ein, auch wenn sich vieles geändert hatte.

Im Fuchsbau platzte die Küche an einem schönen Augustmorgen aus allen Nähten. Die gesamte Familie Weasley drängte sich um den Frühstückstisch, außerdem waren auch Hermine und Harry anwesend.

„Mum, mach das Fenster auf" rief Ginny gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Schlingernd und schwankend landeten Errol und Pigwidgeon auf dem Küchentisch, wobei Errol wie immer zielsicher in der Porridgeschüssel landete. Er hatte es sich trotz seiner Altersschwäche nicht nehmen lassen, die lang erwarteten Briefe zuzustellen. Und der winzige Pig hätte all die Schreiben niemals allein tragen können. Molly erlöste die beiden zerzausten Federknäuele von ihrer Fracht und verteilte Eulenkekse.

Derweil griff Arthur sich die Briefe. „Ach, das sind ja die Briefe von Hogwarts", meinte er. „Für Ginny, für Ron, für George… und hier sind auch welche für Hermine und Harry." Der letzte Brief war an ihn gerichtet und er begann laut zu lesen.

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Schulleiterin: Minerva McGonagall_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley,_

_wie Sie ja bereits aus dem letzten Ordenstreffen im Ministerium wissen, öffnet die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zum 01. September wieder ihre Tore. Entsprechend der ministeriellen Verordnung für Bildung und Erziehung erhalten Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, und George Gideon Weasley das Angebot, die 7. Klasse zu besuchen und zum Schuljahresende regulär ihre UTZ-Prüfungen abzulegen. Das selbe Angebot geht auch an Hermine Jane Granger und Harry James Potter. Die entsprechenden Briefe erhalten sie mit gleicher Eulenpost. Ich bitte eulenwendend bis zum 20. August um Antwort, ob wir Ihre __drei Kinder zum UTZ-Jahrgang begrüßen dürfen._

_Lieber Arthur, vorher muss ich jedoch dringendst darum bitten, dass Sie mir Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley heute noch ins St. Mungos bringen. Begeben Sie sich im St. Mungos zu der Heilerin Filonia Derwent von der Abteilung Verletzungen durch magische Tiere, sie leitet dort die Isolierstation. Und ich fordere hierzu absolutes Stillschweigen, vorläufig darf außer Ihrer Familie, Harry und Hermine niemand etwas davon erfahren. Das angehängte Hogwartssiegel dient Ihnen um 10.00 Uhr als Portschlüssel direkt ins St. Mungos._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin_

Verdutzte Stille senkte sich kurz über den Tisch. Dann platzte George heraus: „ICH? Noch mal in die Schule? Wieso?" während Ron zeitgleich zu husten begann. Er hatte sich beim Versuch, wieder einmal mit vollem Mund loszuplappern, derbe verschluckt. Hermine verdrehte kurz die Augen und erlöste ihn mit einem gemurmelten Anapneo von den verirrten Porridgekrümeln in der Luftröhre.

Anschließend las sie ihren Brief vor. Es war der übliche Hogwartsbrief, der sie aufforderte, sich am kommenden 01. September um 11.00 Uhr am Gleis Neun Drei/Viertel einzufinden. Außerdem hingen die übliche Bücherliste und die Fahrkarte an. George reagierte kopfschüttelnd auf den Brief. „Ich habe da ein gut laufendes Geschäft in der Winkelgasse! Wie und vor allem wieso soll ich noch mal zur Schule gehen? Ich komme auch ohne einen UTZ gut zurecht!"

Hermine war von der Möglichkeit, ihren UTZ nachzuholen, begeistert, während Ron eher missvergnügt vor sich hinmurmelte. Er wäre lieber bei den Wimbourner Wespen eingestiegen oder mit Harry in die Aurorenausbildung gegangen als noch mal in die Schule.

„Mum" maulte er dann etwas lauter, „ich habe einfach keinen Bock mehr auf Schule. Ich kann nächstes Jahr als Hüter bei den Wimbourner Wespen einsteigen."

Energisch fuhr Molly auf „Ronald Bilius Weasley, du wirst erst einen anständigen Schulabschluß machen. Wenn du schon lieber deinen Hals auf einem Besen riskierst statt einen sicheren Job im Ministerium anzunehmen, wirst du vorher deinen UTZ machen!"

Ron wusste nur zu gut, dass jede Diskussion mit der Matriarchin seiner Familie sinnlos war, wenn sie diesen Tonfall anschlug. Murrend gab er nach, denn seine Mutter schrieb bereits die Antwort, dass er und Ginny nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden.

George grinste nur. Auch wenn sie oft genug über die angebliche Unseriosität seines Ladens schimpfte, so war seine Mutter doch sehr stolz auf seinen geschäftlichen Erfolg. Und da er dies auch ohne Schulabschluß geschafft hatte und zudem bereits auf eigenen Füßen stand, würde sie ihn nicht überreden können.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Harry seine Überraschung überwunden. Zur Schule gehen, ok, immerhin brauchte er den UTZ für die Aurorenausbildung. Dass man ihn auch so genommen hätte, passte ihm nicht. Ihm war die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit ohnehin gründlich zuwider.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron freute er sich sogar darauf, nochmals nach hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Dann sickerte die Einladung ins Zaubererkrankenhaus in seine Überlegungen. Er war alles andere als begeistert, schon wieder ohne Angabe von Gründen irgendwohin zitiert zu werden. „Muss ich da wirklich mit?" fragte er leicht angesäuert.

„Ich fürchte ja, Schatz", erwiderte Molly nachdenklich.

„Aber ich kann dich beruhigen: Das wird bestimmt kein öffentliches Ereignis" ergänzte Arthur seine Frau, „sonst hätte Minerva nicht so ausdrücklich um Geheimhaltung gebeten. Sie wird uns bestimmt alles erklären können. Übrigens reicht die Zeit gerade noch, dass wir uns im Garten versammeln, der Portschlüssel geht in wenigen Minuten!"

Seufzend holte sich Harry mittels Accio seinen Umhang und quetschte sich hinter Hermine aus der Ecke heraus, wo er eben noch so gemütlich gefrühstückt hatte.

Draußen hielt Arthur den Brief vor sich hin, das Trio legte seine Hände an das große Wachssiegel und dann glühte es blau um sie herum auf. Als das Glühen verblasste, standen sie in einem der Flure des Mungos vor einem verriegelten Durchgang. Eine kleine rundliche Hexe in Heilerkleidung wippte nervös auf ihren Fußballen und schien sichtlich erleichtert, als sie die Ankommenden erblickte.

„Kommen sie, kommen sie" drängte sie und öffnete die magisch versiegelte Glastüre mit einem unverständlich gemurmelten Spruch. Eilig trippelte sie den gefliesten Gang entlang und führte die Gruppe zu einer schweren eichenen Tür am Gangende, um diese dann einladend zu öffnen. Arthur verabschiedete sich hastig und verschwand, denn er hatte dringende Termine im Ministerium wahrzunehmen.

Harry und seine Begleiter fanden sich in einer Art Versammlungsraum wieder. Die Einrichtung war aus dem viktorianischen Zeitalter. Aufwendig verarbeitete und auf Hochglanz polierte Möbel aus wertvollen Hölzer, zierlich gedrechselte und geschnitzte Möbelfüße und dazu ein Eichenparkett, in dem man sich spiegeln konnte, vermittelten einem das Gefühl, einen Zeitsprung in die Vergangenheit gemacht zu haben. Nur die Sitzgelegenheiten waren sehr unterschiedlich, vom unbequemen dunklen Holzstuhl mit mittelalterlich anmutender hoher Lehne bis zum üppig gepolstertem Ohrensessel glich nicht ein Möbelstück dem anderen. Ein runder schwerer Eichentisch dominierte den Raum. An ihm saßen bereits mehrere Personen, die den Neuankömmlingen aufmerksam entgegenblickten. Eine von ihnen erhob sich und eilte ihnen entgegen.

„Willkommen im Mungos" freute sich Minerva, denn die Schottin war es, die sie so unerwartet hergebeten hatte. „Darf ich vorstellen" fuhr sie fort, „Filonia Derwent, die Leiterin der Isolierstation"

Die Hexe, die sie hereingeführt hatte, nickte ihnen lächelnd zu.

„Dann noch Asklepios Salvare, der neue Direktor des St. Mungos"

Nun erhob sich ein älterer Zauberer mit asketischen Gesichtszügen, das Bild eines Briten der Oberschicht, um zurückhaltend zu grüßen.

„ Die anderen Teilnehmer kennen sie sicher" endete McGonagall und deutete auf Professor Flitwick, Kingsley Shaklebolt und zu aller Überraschung auf einen sehr alten Zauberer, der sich den anderen als der pensioniere Professor Silvanus Kesselbrand vorstellte. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt und einen Platz gefunden hatten, beschwor Professor McGonagall mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes eine Runde Kürbissaft und Butterbier herauf und erhob sich, um die Versammlung zu eröffnen.

:


	3. Eine Versammlung voller Überraschungen

Kapitel 2 - Eine Versammlung voller Überraschungen

„Verehrte Anwesende," Minerva stutzte und sagte ebenso uncharakteristisch wie unerwartet: „Ach was soll's. Also, meine Freunde, wir treffen uns hier und heute, weil sich einige Probleme ergeben haben. Da diese mittelbar oder unmittelbar die hier Anwesenden betreffen und vorerst nicht öffentlich bekannt werden sollen, habe ich in Absprache mit Kingsley dieses Treffen veranlasst. Erst einmal sollt ihr jene Tatsachen erfahren, die dem Ministerium bekannt sind bzw. wurden. Bitte beachten sie, dass ein allgemeines Bekannt werden derzeit nicht erwünscht ist. Kingsley, bitte." Tief aufatmend ließ sich Minerva wieder in dem gemütlichen Ohrensessel zurückfallen, das rehbraune Lederpolster knarrte protestierend.

Der ehemalige Auror sah grübelnd auf, seine dunklen Augen blickten besorgt.

„Tja, wo fange ich an… also erst einmal die Fakten, die Ihnen aus der Zaubererpresse bekannt sind. Bis auf einige wenige sind alle Todesser gefasst und zum größten Teil bereits verurteilt und in Askaban. Die letzten Verhöre laufen noch. Außerdem dürfte euch nicht entgangen sein, dass es keine Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn mehr gibt. Sie wurde bei einer nicht öffentlichen Verhandlung des Gamots als unregistrierter Animagus enttarnt und auch wegen Verleumdung und vorsätzlichen Missbrauchs der Pressefreiheit im Schnellverfahren zu mehreren Monaten Askaban verurteilt. Durch die Entfernung der Symphatisanten Voldemorts aus dem Ministerium wurden auch die subversiven Elemente im Propheten erkannt und entfernt Aber nun die nicht bekannten Tatsachen:

Harry, deinem Handeln verdanken viele Hogwartskämpfer ihr Leben. Aber es kam auch zu überraschenden Folgen. Als Voldemort starb, neutralisierten sich viele seiner schwarzmagischen Flüche.„ Kingsley atmete tief durch, und die Heilerin Filonia Derwent ergriff das Wort.

„Mit unter den ersten schwarzmagischen Zaubern lösten sich die Cruciatusflüche und ihre Folgen. Sie können sich den Aufruhr in der Janus-Thickey-Station vorstellen, als das Ehepaar Longbottom zum ersten Mal seit 20 Jahren in ansprechbarem erwachte. Wie sich herausstellte, war der Cruciatus mit einem bisher unbekannten nachhaltigen Verwirrfluch gekoppelt gewesen, der nun erloschen ist. Neville wurde umgehend verständigt, er und Augusta sind seitdem im Mungos zu Gast und helfen den Longbottom, so weit zu genesen wie nur möglich." (Okay, hier kommen wir zur Logikfalle. Die Longbottoms wurden in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Das heißt, ihr Gehirn wurde geschädigt. Nun ist die Frage: Kann eine solche Schädigung rückgängig gemacht werden? Falls du dies mit ‚ja' beantwortest, was ist mit den Opfern, die unter dem Cruciatus starben? Erwachen sie wieder zum Leben? Nein, tot ist tot und kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Womit wir wieder bei der Schädigung des Gehirns wären. Kann das ‚repariert' werden…? Hier ist Vorsicht geboten, du begibst dich damit auf Glatteis.)

Die Überraschung gelang, nicht einmal die sonst so wortgewandte Hermine brachte ein Wort heraus. Noch bevor sich jemand fassen konnte, fuhr Kingsley fort:

„Frank Longbottom konnte uns nach all den Jahren endlich mitteilen, warum Voldemort so sehr an ihm und seiner Frau interessiert war. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Frank als Auror nicht nur ein Ass in Zauberkunst war, sondern auch ein gute Legilimentiker. Und Alice war nicht nur ein gute Tränkebrauerin, sondern auch sehr geschickt im Umgang mit magischen und nichtmagischen Kräutern. Jedenfalls teilten mir die Longbottoms mit, dass es ihnen gelungen war, ein Mittel zu finden, um zweifelsfrei nachweisen zu können, ob jemand unter dem Imperius stand oder nicht. Sie haben den verzauberten Trank damals an Mundungus ausprobiert und dieser hat es leider im angetrunkenen Zustand ausgeplaudert. Bellatrix Lestrange hat daraufhin zugeschlagen, mit welchen Folgen für die Longbottoms ist ja bekannt. Leider hatte Frank es versäumt, vor den Versuchen an Mundungus Dumbledore von seinem Erfolg in Kenntnis zu setzen" Hier holte Kingsley tief Luft. „Wir haben es noch nicht veröffentlicht, aber das ist der Grund, warum wir diesmal so viele inoffizielle Todesser überführen konnten. Dank Franks Entdeckung konnte nachgewiesen werden, ob tatsächlich der Imperius aktiv gewesen war oder nicht. Aus dem gleichen Grund konnte auch zweifelsfrei bewiesen werden, dass Malfoy Senior zwar ein arroganter unsympathischer Mann sein mag, aber sich tatsächlich von Voldemort abgewandt hat. Diese Aussage wurde unter Veritaserum bestätigt und es konnten mehrere Anwendungen des Imperius an Lucius malfoy festgestellt werden. Womit wir zum nächsten Punkt kommen…"hier wurde er von einem aufgebrachten Ron unterbrochen.

„Soll das heißen, dass Ekel Malfoy straflos ausgeht? Er hat Hermine gefoltert, er hat Ginny den Horcrux untergejubelt, Voldemort ist mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry los, er war bis zum Schluss dabei!"

„Hör auf, Ron" wurde Hermine sauer. „Es war Bellatrix, die mich gefoltert hat. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass dieses unselige Tagebuch ein Horcrux war und seinen Zauberstab hat er bestimmt nicht freiwillig an Voldemort abgetreten. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, aber wir müssen fair bleiben."

Harry ergänzte leise: „Wenn Narzissa mich im Verbotenen Wald verraten hätte, wäre ich jetzt tot. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy seine Frau gut genug gekannt hat um ihre Lüge zu bemerken. Und Lucius war zwar dabei, aber er hat nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gehoben, er hat nur noch versucht, seine Familie raus zu halten in der Schlacht."

Ron brummte missmutig, aber Kingsley schickte ihm einen scharfen Blick über den Tisch und fuhr fort.

„Frank und Alice hatten zuletzt an einigen merkwürdigen Vorgängen gearbeitet. Im Nachhinein gesehen hängen diese zusammen. Harry, du wirst dich erinnern, dass das Ministerium Zauberertestamente überprüft. Damals lag das Testament eines Gastwirts vor, der in seiner Jugend nach Albanien geheiratet hat. In seinem Nachlass befanden sich einige Schriftstücke und Gegenstände, über denen ein scheinbar unbrechbares magisches Siegel lag."

Plötzlich glitzerte es in Hermines Augen auf und sie platzte heraus: „Es gab doch das Gerücht, dass Voldemort sich damals nach Albanien geflüchtet hätte!"

Kingsley lächelte kurz anerkennend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Knapp daneben, Hermine. Es handelt sich um eine Reisetruhe, die im Gasthof von Tirana stehen geblieben war. Der Wirt hat sie bis zu seinem Tod aufbewahrt und testamentarisch dem Ministerium überantwortet, denn er konnte sie nicht öffnen. Nun ja, die Truhe gehörte Quirinus Quirell. Und dieser war gar kein so schlechter Zauberer, seine Truhe war hervorragend weißmagisch gesichert. Der darauf liegende Bann war zeitlich gebunden, er löste sich erst nach Voldemorts Tod." Wieder holte Kingsley tief Luft. „In der Truhe befanden sich einige hochinteressante uralte Bücher und auch sein Tagebuch. Wie es aussieht, hat Voldemort mehrere Anläufe gebraucht, um sich Quirell zu unterwerfen. Quirell hatte jedenfalls noch Zeit genug sein Eigentum magisch zu versiegeln und sich selbst die Erinnerung an die Existenz der Truhe zu nehmen. Es ist diesem Umstand zu verdanken, dass Hogwarts bis zuletzt eine für Voldemort uneinnehmbare Festung blieb, denn diese Bücher haben einige aufregende Tatsachen enthüllt, die wir dringend untersuchen müssen. Jetzt haben wir endlich Gelegenheit, die Ermittlungen weiterzuführen und dazu werden wir Harrys Hilfe brauchen."

Noch bevor dieser sich äußern konnte, erklang aus einem tiefen Plüschsessel eine kratzige rostige Altmännerstimme. „Wir hatten nie die Ehre, Mr. Potter, uns näher kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Professor Kesselbrand, mein Fach waren die magischen Geschöpfe und mein Spezialgebiet sind die magischen Vipera Venemosa des nahen Ostens. Minister Shaklebolt bat mich um Klassifizierung jener Schlange, die Mr. Neville Longbottom in der Schlacht geköpft hat. Nach umfangreichen Untersuchungen gelang mir der Nachweis, dass es sich um eine magisch stark vergrößerte Version einer Vipera ammodytes meridionalis gehandelt hat. Genau genommen ist das eine hochgiftige Muggelschlange, die durch intensive Verabreichung von Wachstums- und Gripsschärfungstrank sowie durch Einsatz etlicher Zauber zu jenem eigenartigen Geschöpf heranwuchs, das letztendlich Voldemort als Haustier diente. Ihr Gift wurde mehrfach magisch modifiziert. Zusammengefasst wirkt das Gift erst lähmend und nach Tagen erst tödlich. Die vergifteten Wunden schließen sich nur sehr schwer und sind extrem schmerzhaft. Dies hatte für das letzte Opfer dieser Schlange einen unerwarteten Effekt." Die Stimme verklang und die leise aber energische Stimme von Heilerin Derwent fuhr fort.

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen strengstes Stillschweigen über das, was ich ihnen jetzt mitteile. Nach der Schlacht wurde auch der Körper von Professor Snape aus der heulenden Hütte geborgen und aufgebahrt. Wenige Stunden vor der geplanten Beerdigung informierte mich Professor Kesselbrand über diese Schlange und ihr Gift. Nun, Professor Snape…"

Hier musste Filonia Derwent erstmal tief Luft holen, und sie trank hastig einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Also, Professor Snape lebt noch und außer den hier im Raum Anwesenden weiß es nur noch das Bildnis von Albus Dumbledore" quetschte sie mühsam hervor und fiel in ihren grünen Plüschsessel zurück.


	4. Warum ich?

Kapitel 3 - Warum ich?

Jetzt meldete sich ein etwas näselnde Stimme zu Wort, deren Akzent eindeutig der britischen Oberschicht entsprang. „Es ist richtig, dass Professor Snape noch lebt, aber er ist noch immer bewusstlos. Heilerin Derwent und mir ist es bislang nicht gelungen, ihn wieder aufzuwecken und das ist der Grund, warum ich hier sitze." Der Chef des Mungos wandte sich direkt an Harry und fuhr in ernstem Tonfall fort.

„Mr. Potter, gemäß den Bemerkungen von Schulleiterin McGonagall standen sie nach Albus Dumbledore dem Professor am Nächsten. Da Dumbledore nicht mehr lebt, hoffen wir, dass es Ihnen gelingen wird, zu Professor Snape durchzudringen."

In der folgenden Stille hätte man eine Fliege husten hören können. Endlich fand Harry die Sprache wieder, auch wenn diese sehr kloßig klang. „Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?" und setzte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu „Wieso soll ich Professor Snape nahe gestanden haben, das verstehe ich nicht?"

Ein Seufzen erklang aus dem ledernen Ohrensessel und die schottische Hexe gestand leise: „Albus hat mich weitestgehend eingeweiht, Mr. Potter. Nachdem sie seine Erinnerungen gesehen haben, sind sie außer Albus der einzige Zauberer, der mehr über Severus Snape weiß als dieser uns aus freien Stücken wissen ließ." Trocken ergänzte der kleinwüchsige Zauberkunstprofessor von der Seite: „Und das war nicht gerade viel, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape ist der verschlossenste Mensch den ich je gekannt habe. Schon als Schüler war er alles andere als gesprächig und über sich selbst hat er nie sprechen wollen." „Mrs. Derwents und meiner Ansicht nach hat sich Professor Snape in sich selbst zurückgezogen und wird nicht mehr aufwachen. Ich will sie nicht mit Fachausdrücken quälen, allgemein ausgedrückt hat der Patient keinen Lebenswillen mehr. Und nach Auskunft der hier Anwesenden sind sie, Mr. Potter, der einzige Mensch, der ihm einen Grund zum Weiterleben geben könnte." beschloss Asklepios Salvare ernst die Informationen.

In Harrys Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken immer schneller in einem irrwitzigen Karussell. Er hatte nach der Schlacht nur mühsam zur Ruhe gefunden, noch heute schreckte er regelmäßig schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hoch, denn verarbeitet hatte er die Geschehnisse noch lange nicht. Und all die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit war ihm inzwischen gründlich zuwider, er war es leid, dass man mit den Fingern auf ihn zeigte und dass er ständig im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen schien. Und nun warteten schon wieder Aufgaben auf ihn, erwartete man wieder seine Hilfe bei verschiedenen Problemen. Mindestens eines davon drehte sich um Voldemort und auch die Geschichte wegen Professor Snape weckte sehr zwiespältige Gefühle in ihm.

Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus dem verzehrenden Gedankenwirbel heraus. „Also sie haben wichtige Informationen zu Hogwarts und Voldemort, wo Harry ihnen bei den Untersuchungen helfen soll. Außerdem soll er Mr. Salvare helfen bei der Behandlung von Professor Snape. Ach ja, und er soll ab wieder als Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und über die anderen Sachen den Mund halten." Plötzlich wurde Hermine sehr laut. „Hat irgendjemand von Ihnen mal daran gedacht, dass all das für Harry zu viel sein könnte? Er war bereit für sie alle zu sterben, er hat all die Jahre immer nur für sie gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Hat er sich nicht endlich etwas Ruhe verdient?"

Ron brummte zustimmend und fügte hinzu: „Was bitte schön soll Harry denn können, was sie nicht fertig bringen? Und warum gerade er?„ Unbehaglich tauschten die Anwesenden fragende Blicke und schließlich beantwortete Kingsley ihnen ihre Fragen.

„Sie haben beide recht, Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley Junior. Wie sie selbst bestens wissen, hatte Voldemort schon in jungen Jahren alles unternommen, um Informationen über sich und sein Handeln zu verschleiern oder zu vernichten. Diese Informationen treten nun durch das Sich-Lösen der schwarzmagischen Flüche wieder zu Tage. Und leider lassen sie nur einen Schluss zu: Wenn diese Geheimnisse nicht restlos aufgeklärt werden, besteht die große Gefahr, dass es irgendwann wieder einen Schwarzmagier geben wird und ob wir das rechtzeitig werden verhindern können, steht in den Sternen. Mr. Potter ist durch Albus Dumbledore intensiv in die Geschichte von Tom Riddle eingeführt worden und Professor Snapes Beobachtungsgabe als Spion mag das eine oder andere Puzzleteil ergänzen, damit wir ein schlüssiges Ergebnis erhalten und entsprechend verfahren können.

In der Truhe des Professor Quirell ließ sich nur ein kurzes Schreiben öffnen und vollständig lesen, in dem er demjenigen die Truhe überlässt, der Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde endgültig besiegt. Das sind sie, Mr. Potter. Und die in der Truhe enthaltenen Bücher sind in alter Runenschrift verfasst, darauf weisen jedenfalls die noch lesbaren Buchtitel hin. Sie, Mr. Potter, haben das Wahlfach Alte Runen nicht belegt, wohl aber ihre Freundin, Miss Granger. Und da die Erfahrung gezeigt hat, das es sinnlos ist, sie Drei trennen zu wollen, haben wir auch Mr. Weasley junior eingeweiht.

Mr. Potter, um sicher verhindern zu können, dass es in naher Zukunft einen weiteren Schwarzmagier vom Schlage eines Tom Riddle gibt, bitte ich sie, bei der Klärung dieser Probleme aktiv mit zu helfen. Dass das Ganze im Verborgenen geschehen muss, werden Sie sicher verstehen. Damit Sie dies auch während der Schulzeit in Hogwarts tun können, haben wir die Schulleiterin und ihren Stellvertreter Professor Flitwick eingeweiht. Professor Kesselbrand, Heilerin Derwent und Asklepios Salvare werden mit ihrer Hilfe versuchen, Professor Snape ins Leben zurück zu holen. Ich selbst werde Ihnen mit Hilfe von Arthur Weasley vom Ministerium aus so gut wie möglich helfen und ihnen den Rücken freihalten. Die Longbottoms sind bereit, Ihnen alles zu erzählen, was sie über Voldemort wissen und herausgefunden haben, Neville wird mit ihnen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und versuchen, sie dort zu unterstützen." Kingsleys Augen blickten Harry sehr ernst an. „Wie sieht es aus, Harry, wirst du uns helfen? Lass dir Zeit mit deiner Entscheidung, ich würde verstehen wenn du ablehnst."

In die Runde blickend schloss Kingsley: „Ich empfehle, dass wir alle erst einmal zu Mittag essen und uns in zwei Stunden hier wieder treffen. Minerva, Heilerin Derwent, Hermine, meine Herren… ich danke Ihnen."


	5. Es beginnt wieder

Kapitel 4 – Es beginnt wieder

Genervt seufzend ließ sich Harry auf einen etwas schmuddelig wirkenden Stuhl in der Mungos-Kantine fallen. Kingsleys Worte hallten noch in ihm nach: Der Nachlass von Quirell ging an ihn… und nur er würde die Probleme lösen können. Resigniert ließ der Junge-der-bisher-alles-überlebte seine brennende Stirn auf die aufgestützten Arme fallen. Würde das denn nie ein Ende haben? Wegen des endlich toten Schwarzmagiers hatte er keine Jugend gehabt, waren alle seine bisherigen Schuljahre überschattet gewesen von Abenteuern, auf die er auch hätte verzichten können, stand er seit seinem Wiedereintritt in die magische Welt im Fokus der Menschen. Merlin, wie er das hasste!

Ungewollt blitzten unkontrolliert Erinnerungen in ihm hoch… er fühlte sich wie damals, als Snape mittels Legilimens immer wieder in seinem Hirn wühlte. Immer schneller drehten sich die Bilder, verschwammen zu bunten und auch dunklen, blitzenden Splittern… „Harry….Harry…..HARRY!" endlich drang die Stimme seiner Freundin durch den bunten Wirbel und er bemerkte die feste Hand auf seinem Arm. Durch die Finger blinzelnd erkannte er die besorgten Züge von Hermine und das nicht weniger verkniffene Gesicht von Ron. Leise aufstöhnend zwang er sich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und hob den Kopf. „Es…. geht mir gut" log er leise.

„Sagte der Typ, der versucht hat, einen Hippogreif nieder zu starren" kommentierte Ron. „Alter, du schaust aus wie ein überanstrengter Vampir mit verdorbenem Magen, erzähl mir nix. Ey, würde mir auch so gehen wenn ich gerade erfahren hätte, dass diese schmierige Fledermaus…" „RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HALT DEINE DUMME KLAPPE!" Hermines Stimme schrillte rekordverdächtig durch die Kantine und brachte an der Speiseausgabe die auf einem Rolltisch abgestellten Gläser bedenklich zum Klirren. Instinktiv zog Ron den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und hielt erschrocken im ersten Augenblick nach seiner Mutter Ausschau, aber dann lachte Harry plötzlich leise auf. „Danke, Hermine, DAS habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht" schmunzelte er.

Jetzt war es an Hermine, verdutzt aus dem Umhang zu schauen. Als das Schweigen begann unangenehm zu werden, kam ein leises „Leute, es tut mir leid" von Rons Lippen. „Harry, was ist los, erzähl es uns bitte!" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor atmete tief durch und besah sich intensiv seine Fingernägel. „Ich… naja… es ist fast wie damals mit diesen Träumen, nur die Narbenschmerzen fehlen".

„Wie meinst du das, Harry?" Hermine runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, man sah es dahinter arbeiten.

„Ich versuche, all das zu ordnen was wir eben erfahren haben. Aber… naja, ich sehe ständig Bilder, und das immer schneller…"

„Bilder? So wie mit der Schlange, die Dad angriff?" Ron schnappte nach Luft.

„Nein… es sind… Erinnerungen. Aber immer nur als Bilder, ganz kleine Fetzen, und das alles dreht sich schneller als ich denken kann… ich bin völlig durcheinander" klagte Harry. Dann schielte er Ron aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an: „Und damit du beruhigt bist, Professor Snape kommt nicht darin vor, obwohl… es fühlt sich fast so an wie damals im Okklumentikunterricht."

„Was sind das für Bilder?" wollte Hermine wissen… beiläufig kramte sie aus ihren Umhangtaschen Pergament und Schreibfeder hervor.

„Was wird das denn? Ein Protokoll für die Thickey-Station?" Versuchte Ron die Situation zu entspannen. Leider hatte selbst Harry keinen Sinn für den verunglückten Witz.

„Ach Ron, du hast in Hogwarts aber wirklich nichts gelernt" schnappte Hermine, „ich will alles kurz notieren, damit wir dahinter kommen, was Harry so beschäftigt. Er sagt ja selber, dass er so schnell nicht denken kann, also schreibe ich es auf und wir können dann Schritt für Schritt vorgehen."

Diese Herangehensweise leuchtete Harry und Ron nicht nur ein, ersterer sah darin eine Möglichkeit, die Bilder- und Gedankenflut möglicherweise zu stoppen.

Im gleichen Augenblick begann in der Mysteriumsabteilung eine bis dahin neblige Kugel hell zu leuchten und im Wachbüro erklang ein ungewohnter Alarm. Ruckartig fuhren die beiden wachhabenden Unsäglichen hoch… sie hatten zwar von diesem speziellen Alarmzauber gehört, aber seit unzähligen Jahren war dieser nicht mehr gehört worden. Ein Eilmemo schoss aus der Hand des Älteren und suchte den Weg ins Ministerbüro, während die beiden Unsäglichen durch die endlosen Regale liefen. Seit die Verheerungen, welche der Kampf zwischen der DA und den Todessern gerade in dieser Abteilung angerichtet hatte, repariert worden waren, war es wieder dunkel in den unendlich langen Regalwänden und die restaurierten Prophezeiungen staubten wieder ein. Da… „Regal 104, Bord 3" notierte der jüngere Zauberer, „betrifft…. Äh, Findus" wandte er sich an den erfahrenen Kollegen „ das ist merkwürdig. Da steht keine betroffene Person auf dem Schild, nur die Anweisung: Den Minister sofort informieren, goldener Heuler" Verdutzt kontrollierte der mit Findus Angesprochene diese Aussage und grübelte laut: Das ist soviel ich weiß seit Jahrhunderten hier nicht mehr passiert. Genau genommen seit dem 26. Juli 1533 und das war wegen der Ermordung Atahualpas gewesen. Na egal, soll sich der Minister damit beschäftigen" mit diesen Worten schwang er den Zauberstab und sagte: _Aureum Plorare_. Sofort erschien ein golden blitzender Heuler, drehte sich in irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit um sich selbst und verschwand schließlich mit einem leisen _PUFF. _

Inzwischen hatte Harry sich soweit gesammelt, dass er leise erzählte, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke belastete, schon wieder der Junge-der-einzig-helfen-kann sein zu müssen. Und dass es dieses Gefühl war, welches jene Bilderflut ausgelöst hatte, deren bunter Strudel noch immer auf der Innenseite seiner Lider zu rotieren schien. Hermine hatte, die Feder regungslos in der schreibbereiten Hand, zugehört und malträtierte mit den Zähnen ihre Unterlippe. Aber es war Ron, der die richtigen Worte fand: „Hör mal, ich weiß wie das ist, wenn man glaubt vor Gedanken zu platzen. Weißt du, als mich damals die Greifer fassten, weil ich aus dem Zelt abgehauen bin… also die erste Nacht ging es mir genauso. Da war ein Gefühls-Karussell in meinem Kopf, ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden." Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten bis fast zu ihrem Haaransatz, doch Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe fast den Rotton seiner Haare erreichte, fuhr fort: „Du, Hermine, hast mal gesagt, meine Gefühlswelt würde auf einem Teelöffel Platz haben. Naja… das stimmt nicht ganz… ich mag mich damit nur nicht auseinandersetzen, ich bin nicht so der Denker…äh…" seine Stimme verklang in einem flüsternden Stammeln." Hermine griff nach der Hand des jüngsten Weasleys und drückte sie. „Schon gut Ron, du bist eher unser Taktiker, da können zuviel Emotionen stören. Deswegen bin ich dir ja auch im Schach nicht gewachsen" lächelte sie ihn an. Dann wurde sie unvermutet wieder sachlich.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, Harry, sind es Gefühle… die Bilder stehen für Gefühle, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Darüber müssen wir reden. Lass uns das mal der Reihe nach angehen… was haben die uns als erstes erzählt und was siehst du genau?" begann sie ein Feuerwerk von Fragen auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor abzuschießen. Dieser war erleichtert, mit welch wissenschaftlicher Sachlichkeit ihre Freundin das Ganze anging, vor allem, weil es ihn tatsächlich ausreichend von dem verwirrenden Strudel in seinem Inneren ablenkte. Rons ewig hungriger Magen trieb diesen zur Essensausgabe und er kehrte mit einem Tablett voller belegter Brote und einer großen Karaffe Kürbissaft zurück. Nach gut einer Stunde legt Hermine aufatmend ihre Schreibfeder zur Seite und murmelte einen Trocknungszauber über die Tinte, die zwei Pergamentrollen dicht gedrängt bedeckte.

Dann sah sie unvermittelt auf. „Ganz klar alles Gefühle beziehungsweise Bilder, die für bestimmte Gefühle stehen, und die in Verbindung zum Gehörten zu sehen sind" stellte sie fest. „Nur eines fehlt, sowohl ein Gefühl wie auch ein Bild" Und wieder war es Ron, der überraschend Hermines Aussage mit nur einem Wort abschloss:

„Snape"


	6. Der goldene Heuler

Kapitel 5 – Der goldene Heuler

Nachdem Harry im Sturmschritt den runden Tisch verlassen hatte und seine zwei Freunde ihm umgehend gefolgt waren, seufzte Kingsley resigniert auf. Die leise Stimme von Salvare klang auf: „Ich kann Ihnen von den Küchenelfen ein Mittagessen herrichten lassen. Mit leerem Magen kann man nicht denken" Die Runde nickte zustimmend und Asklepios klatschte kurz in die Hände, woraufhin ein Hauself in weißem Kittel erschien. Diensteifrig nahm er die Bestellung des Klinikchefs auf um nach wenigen Augenblicken ein warmes Buffet auf dem Eichentisch anzurichten. Haggis, Fisch, Fleisch, vielerlei Gemüse und ebenso vielfältige Desserts erschienen zusammen mit einigen Flaschen ausgesuchter alkoholischer Getränke, unter denen sich sogar ein 1845er Laphroaig-Whisky befand, was der Schulleiterin ein anerkennendes Murmeln entlockte. Der Klinikchef entschuldigte sich wegen der anstehenden Visite und verliess mit der Heilerin Derwent und dem graubärtigen Professor Kesselbrand den Raum.

Gerade hatten sich die zurückgebliebenen Anwesenden mit Essen und dem jeweils bevorzugtem Getränk versorgt, als ein lang hallender tiefer Glockenschlag erklang und ein goldener Feuerball über dem Tisch auftauchte. Der bronzene Ton war noch nicht völlig verklungen, als sich ein disharmonisches Scheppern dazu gesellte. Dem Minister war das erhobene Besteck aus den Händen gefallen und er starrte fassungslos auf den sich materialisierenden goldenen Umschlag. Die Anderen waren alarmiert und ratlos, noch nie hatte einer von ihnen den reaktionsschnellen ehemaligen Auror derart erschüttert gesehen.

„Das… Das ist ein goldener Heuler!" versuchte Kingsley sich zu fassen, als die Ursache seiner Sprachlosigkeit plötzlich laut wurde.

_**Das Pendel schwingt, der Schatten flieht,**_

_**doch eines kann ohne das andere nicht sein.**_

_**Diese Rätsel zu lösen, bedarf es der magischen Zahl.**_

_**Einer muss von zwei Zauberern abstammen,**_

_**einer ein Halb-Zauberer sein**_

_**und bei einem müssen die Wurzeln in nichtmagischem Ursprung liegen**_

_**Dazu gesellen muss sich einer, der zwischen den Gegensätzen steht,**_

_**nur gemeinsam kann es gelingen,**_

_**das Gleichgewicht zu bringen.**_

Der Heuler verstummte und veränderte flirrend seine Form zu einem gold gefärbten Memo, auf dem in silbriger Schrift der rezitierte Text sowie Regalnummer und Fach zu lesen war, wo diese Prophezeiung zu finden war. Es landete neben Kingsleys Teller und faltete sich akkurat zusammen.

„Was beim Merlin war das denn?" Minerva McGonagall wusste nicht allzu viel über Wahrsagen, obwohl sie unter den Professoren Hogwarts Sybill noch am nächsten stand. Sie wusste zwar von Trelawneys Prophezeiungen, aber von einem goldenen Heuler hatte sie noch nie gehört. Kingsley schluckte. Doch dann rückte er mit seinem Wissen heraus:

„Es gibt zwei Arten von Prophezeiungen. Die eine ist allgemein bekannt, es sind die Aussagen, die von seherisch begabten Menschen getätigt werden, die Prophezeiung um Mr. Potter und Tom Riddle ist ihnen allen ja bekannt. Aber es gibt auch Vorhersagen, die nicht einzelne Personen betreffen. Es sind Warnungen, die nach unserem Wissen zu Beginn einer Zeitenwende erfolgen und diese betreffen. Die uns Zauberern bekannteste Warnung erfolgte im Jahr 1533. Leider wurde damals nicht rechtzeitig auf den goldenen Heuler reagiert und ein ganzes magisch begabtes Volk ging unter. Nur wenige Muggelnachkommen der Inkas überlebten die Gräueltaten und das gesamte magische Wissen ging uns verloren bis auf wenige Artefakte, die gerettet werden konnten. Der folgende Genozid kostete Millionen Menschen das Leben. Unsere Historiker sind der Meinung, dass die Rettung des Inkavolkes und seines Wissens hätte aufgehalten werden können. Bei den Russen soll es kurz vor dem Erscheinen Grindelwalds ebenfalls einen goldenen Heuler gegeben haben, kurz darauf starb Rasputin. Leider hat das russische Ministerium wegen der Muggel-Revolution alle Aufzeichnungen aus jener Zeit verloren, deswegen wissen wir nichts wirklich genaues über dieses Exemplar eines goldenen Heulers "

Er holte tief Luft. „Wie sie wissen, werden Prophezeiungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufbewahrt und sie können dort nur von denjenigen herausgenommen werden, die sie betreffen. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Prophezeiung gemacht wird, erscheint eine Kugel, auf deren Sockel sich ein Schild befindet. Dieses Schild zeigt die Namen der Personen an, die die Prophezeiung betrifft.

Ein Alarmzauber informiert die wachhabenden Zauberer, wenn eine neue Prophezeiung erfolgt. Die letzten beiden Alarme erfolgten, als Professor Trelawney ihre Wahrsagungen bezüglich Lord Voldemort machte. Dabei handelte es sich um die üblichen Prophezeiungen. Bitte behalten sie für sich, was sie jetzt erfahren: Selten erscheint auf dem Schild kein Name, sondern die Aufforderung, einen goldenen Heuler an den amtierenden Minister zu schicken. Diese Prophezeiungen sind sehr selten, immer jedoch geht es dabei um das Schicksal der gesamten Zaubererschaft. Und diese Prophezeiungen nennen verschlüsselt auch jene Personen, die entscheidend sind für die Zeitenwende."

Nervös nahm Kingsley einen Schluck des Elfenweins, den er sich eingeschenkt hatte. „Ich sage das nicht gerne, gerade weil es den Jungen schwer belasten wird. Aber ich glaube, dass diese Prophezeiung wieder Mr. Potter betrifft, und dazu seine Freunde. Wer die vierte Person sein soll, kann ich nur mutmaßen, und auch was ihre Aufgabe ist, entzieht sich mir."

Professor Flitwick räusperte sich heiser. „Minerva, haben sie eine Idee?" Die Schottin ließ nachdenklich ihren Whiskyschwenker kreisen und hob dann den bebrillten Blick. „Nun, Mr. Weasley ist reinblütig, Mr. Potters Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene, somit ist sein Blutstatus der eines Halbbluts und Miss Granger ist selber eine Muggelgeborene. Allerdings trifft dies auch auf uns zu: Kingsley ist reinblütig, sie, Filius, sind mit ihrer Koboldabstammung halbblütig und ich selber… nun die McGonagalls sind ein altes schottisches Muggelgeschlecht aus den Highlands. Ich teile jedoch Minister Shaklebolts Auffassung, dass dieser Heuler unser goldenes Trio gemeint haben könnte. Was die vierte Person angeht…" sie schwieg kurz und sagte dann: „Nun, bereits im ersten Schuljahr lösten diese Drei als Erstklässler alle von uns Lehrern ersonnenen Aufgaben, um zum Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Und Miss Grangers Intelligenz und Talent in der Recherche hat bislang noch jedes Rätsel gelöst. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir gefällt, aber wie es aussieht, wird Gryffindor auch dieses Jahr öfter auf drei seiner Schüler verzichten müssen. Wir sollten es den Dreien sagen, meinen sie nicht auch?" Sowohl Kingsley als auch Flitwick nickten zustimmend. Minerva McGonagall zückte ihren Zauberstab und beschwor ihren Patronus, um ihn mit einer entsprechenden Nachricht zu den drei jugendlichen Zauberern zu schicken.


	7. Erkenne dich selbst

Kapitel 6 – Erkenne dich selbst

„Snape"

Die darauf folgende Stille brüllte förmlich in ihren Ohren. Um das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bekommen, äußerte Hermine ihre Gedanken laut: „Diese Bilder, Harry… ich sagte ja schon, dass sie Gefühle transportieren. Auch negative Gefühle … aber eines musst du mir sagen: Was empfindest du für Professor Snape?" Harry stierte nur ein Loch in die etwas miefige Luft des Klinikbistros. Er war eigentlich ein freundlicher hilfsbereiter Junge, aber er konnte entsetzlich stur und verschlossen sein, wenn er etwas nicht wollte. „Komm schon, Harry" drängte die Braunhaarige. „Sei ehrlich… hasst du ihn so sehr, dass du es nicht mal aussprechen kannst?"

DAS hatte gesessen, sein Kopf zuckte mit der Geschwindigkeit einer zustoßenden Schlange herum. Aber die grünen Augen waren plötzlich sehr nachdenklich. „Hass? Nein, Hermine. Sicher, ich habe ihn früher von ganzem Herzen verabscheut und er war mir zuwider. Er war immer so kontrolliert und selbstbeherrscht, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, warum er seine Abneigung meinem Vater gegenüber so unreflektiert auf mich übertragen hat, obwohl ihn doch meine Augen so an meine Mutter, seine große Liebe, erinnerten. Aber… seit ich seine Erinnerungen kenne, habe ich meine Meinung über ihn geändert. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn jetzt sonderlich mag. Aber ich respektiere ihn als den mutigsten Mann, den ich je kennen gelernt habe." Ron klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Harry Potter gemacht?"

Ernst musterte ihn der Schwarzhaarige. „Ron, wir waren Kinder. Und… ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, es ist Zeit, erwachsen zu werden." Plötzlich grinste er schief. „Hallo, wir sind alle nach dem Gesetz volljährig. Meint ihr nicht, dass wir uns auch entsprechend benehmen sollten?" Jetzt war es Ron, der sehr nachdenklich wurde. „Kann sein, Harry. Aber es fällt mir schwer, in der Fledermaus…äh, in Professor Snape etwas anderes zu sehen als einen bösartigen schmierigen Mistkerl. Und ich verstehe nicht, wieso man ausgerechnet deine Hilfe braucht… wo wir noch nicht mal den UTZ abgelegt haben."

„Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, sollten wir noch mal zu Harrys Problem zurück kommen. Ich könnte ja mal in der Klinikbücherei nachsehen, ob…." „Hermine" stöhnten die beiden Jungs lachend auf. „Ich bin der Junge-der-lebt und habe vor kurzem den dunkelsten Bösewicht aller Zeiten mit einem schlichten Expelliarmus überwältigt" flachste Harry, „glaubst du wirklich, dass du in den Büchern der Zaubererklinik dazu etwas finden wirst" lachte er unvermittelt schallend los. „Oh, von dem Kimmkornkäfer gibt es bestimmt schon hochwissenschaftliche Ergüsse" prustete Ron und hielt sich die Seiten. Hermine war erst irritiert, schloss sich dann aber dem allgemeinen Gelächter an, als sie erkannte, dass es Harrys Weg war, seine überreizten Nerven zu beruhigen und die angespannte Stimmung wieder etwas zu lockern.

Noch immer giggelten die Drei, als plötzlich ein silbriger Streif durch die Wand gehuscht kam und sich vor ihren Augen zu einem eleganten Milan formte. Die unverkennbar schottisch gefärbte Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin erklang: „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, kommen sie bitte unverzüglich zurück in den Besprechungsraum. Es gibt… einige beunruhigende Neuigkeiten." Schlagartig wurden die drei Gryffindors wieder ernst und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den dritten Stock. Im Treppenhaus trafen sie auf Asklepios Salvare und seine zwei Begleiter und eilten gemeinsam in den Besprechungsraum zurück.

Nachdem alle Teilnehmer der Runde wieder ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, erhob Salvare als erster seine Stimme. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass mein Anteil an diesem Treffen in der Bemühung liegt, Professor Snape zu heilen. Leider habe ich nach meiner Visite weitere beunruhigende Informationen für sie." Der hagere Brite zögerte sichtlich, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. „Zuerst einmal möchte ich sie über die abschließenden Ergebnisse von Silvanus Kesselbrand in Kenntnis setzen. Ich erwähnte ja schon, das die Wirkung des Giftes dieser Schlange mehrfach magisch modifiziert worden sein muss. Die rein organischen Auswirkungen konnten wir behandeln, wir hatten ja noch die Aufzeichnungen von Arthur Weasley, der ebenfalls von Nagini gebissen worden war. Aber Silvanus hat entdeckt, das das Gift mit schwarzer Magie verändert wurde und auch psychische Auswirkungen zeigt. Es scheint ähnliche Wirkung wie die Anwesenheit von Dementoren zu haben. Es raubt zwar nicht glückliche Erinnerungen, aber es verstärkt negative Empfindungen." Die kratzige Altmännerstimme von Kesselbrand setzte den Bericht fort. „Wir haben einiges von dem Gift aus der Bisswunde isolieren können und haben seine Wirkung an einigen Tieren getestet. Nun, nach meinen Testergebnissen ist die Wirkung verheerend. Alle Tiere haben… nun ja, genau genommen haben sie jeglichen Lebenswillen verloren, der Überlebensinstinkt war völlig ausgeschaltet und sie sind inzwischen alle gestorben. Heilerin Derwent und Asklepios sind geprüfte Legilimentiker. Es mag unüblich sein, dies an Tieren zu praktizieren, aber es war der einzige Weg, die psychische Komponente des Giftes nachzuvollziehen." Die leise Stimme der Heilerin beendete den Bericht: „Wie es aussieht, ist der Patient körperlich durchaus so weit, zu erwachen. Aber sein Geist ist in seinen negativen Gefühlen gefangen und das verhindert, dass Professor Snape von selbst erwachen wird, solange er es nicht ausdrücklich will. Und dieser Impuls kann wegen der verheerenden Giftwirkung auf die Psyche nur von außen kommen. Gelingt uns hier kein Eingreifen, wird er im Koma bleiben und bis zu seinem Tod nur noch dahinvegetieren"

Harry sprang auf, denn er hatte plötzlich jenen Moment vor Augen, als er damals im Ministerium Voldemort und dessen schwarze Magie erfolgreich aus seinem Geist gedrängt hatte. Jetzt ergab Asklepios Bemerkung Sinn, dass er, Harry, als einziger vielleicht zu Professor Snape würde durchdringen können. „Wie soll das funktionieren" sagte er, „denn, obwohl ich die Vorgehensweise theoretisch kenne, beherrsche ich die Legilimentik nicht und Professor Snape ist zudem ein hervorragender Okklumentiker. Er hat immerhin jahrelang Voldemort widerstanden" Minerva zog überrascht ihre Augenbraue hoch, so dass sich ihre Stirnfalten vertieften. „Dann haben sie sich entschieden, Severus zu helfen?" fragte sie leicht ungläubig nach. Schließlich wusste sie, wie sehr der Junge all die Jahre unter seinem Zaubertrankprofessor gelitten hatte, und hatte damit gerechnet, dass dieser ablehnen würde. Harry ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Überrascht erkannte sie, dass dieser Schützling ihres Hauses ihrer Protektion nicht mehr bedürfte. Diese grünen Augen waren nicht länger kindlich, die Reife eines erwachsenen Mannes lag darin. „Ja, ich werde ihm helfen, aber ich weiß noch nicht wie. Übrigens, Professor, warum haben sie mir ihren Patronus geschickt?"


	8. Legilimens

Kapitel 7 – Legilimens

Noch bevor McGonagall die Frage beantworten konnte, wurde sie von Kingsley unterbrochen. Er erzählte den entgeistert Lauschenden von dem goldenen Heuler und von der Prophezeiung, ihrem Inhalt und den Mutmaßungen der Professoren dazu. Dank ihrem analytisch arbeitendem Verstand regte sich Hermine als Erste. „Einiges von der Prophezeiung verstehe ich", sagte sie, „denn es gibt da ein Konzept aus der Muggelwelt. Es nennt sich das Yin/Yang-Prinzip, speziell der Gegensatz von Licht und Dunkel, Schwarz und Weiß" Auf den Gesichtern der Zauberer standen nur noch Fragezeichen. Hermine zog nachdenklich ihre Unterlippe durch die Zähne und ging ins Detail.

„Mit dem Pendel ist glaube ich das Schicksal gemeint. In der Muggelliteratur findet sich öfter das Bild eines Pendels, wenn vom Schicksal gesprochen wird. Der zweite Satz meint bestimmt das Dunkel, das besiegt wurde, also schwingt das Pendel vom Dunkel zum Licht, von Schwarz zu Weiß. Und der letzte Satz fordert ein Gleichgewicht. Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um hier um einen Hinweis handelt, wie die Rätsellösung aussehen soll. Nur… was ist das Rätsel?" Beeindruckt musterten die Professoren die junge Gryffindor. Minerva ergänzte die Vermutungen nun ihrerseits: „Wenn diese Prophezeiung einen Hinweis auf die erforderliche Lösung gibt, was ist mit der magischen Zahl gemeint und wer sind die drei Personen?" Jetzt war Hermine auf sicherem Terrain und lächelte. „Arithmantik, Professor, nennt als erste der magischen Zahlen die Drei. Außerdem ist es eine Primzahl und ist auch in der Fibonaccifolge enthalten. Und offensichtlich sind damit drei Personen gemeint, die bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllen. Wie sie sicher wissen, nennt man uns schon länger das goldene Trio. Ich möchte nicht anmaßend klingen, Professor, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir es sind, von denen da die Rede ist." Anerkennend murmelte Professor Flitwick: „Sie wären eine Zierde für das Haus Ravenclaw geworden, Miss Granger. Haben sie denn auch deuten können, wer die vierte Person sein könnte?" Diesmal war es Harry, der antwortete. „Das kann ich ihnen beantworten, Sir. Hat Minister Kingsley nicht erwähnt, dass mir auf Umwegen die Unterlagen von Professor Quirell hinterlassen wurden? Die dieser mit weißmagischen Sprüchen vor Voldemort geschützt hat? Schwarze Magie, weiße Magie… Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Professor Snape sein muss. Nur er kennt beide Seiten und stand genau zwischen ihnen."

Zustimmendes Nicken ging rings um den Tisch. Asklepios näselnde Sprechweise gab seinen Worten eine unter die Haut gehende Eindringlichkeit: „Dann dürfte es vorrangig sein Professor Snape zu wecken. Sie erwähnten, keine Legilimentik zu beherrschen. Das wird nicht das Problem sein. Filonia und ich können seine Schutzwälle öffnen, denn er ist bewusstlos, kann also keine aktive Gegenwehr leisten. Wir konnten vorhin an den oberflächlich vorhandenen Bildern nicht vorbei, sie sind durchweg… grausam und verstörend. Mit Konzentration und Blickkontakt sollten sie in seinen Geist eindringen können, Mr. Potter, denn sie haben nach Minervas Auskunft Kenntnisse über Snapes Privatleben und gelangten schon einmal in seinen Geist. Aber was sie dort vorfinden werden und wie sie den Patienten aus seiner tödliche Lethargie wecken können, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen."

„Na, den aus der Ruhe zu bringen war doch schon immer deine leichteste Übung" murmelte Ron. Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und fragte ruhig, wann ein erster Versuch geplant sei.

„In Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse am besten sofort. Und Harry sollte nicht allein gehen" Kingsleys Blick lag dabei auf dem goldenen Memo, das noch immer unberührt neben seiner rechten Hand lag.

Asklepios erhob sich und öffnete eine Seitentür. Das Trio folgte ihm durch einen kurzen Gang zu einem einzelnen Krankenzimmer. In dem Bett lag regungslos ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkeprofessor. Der schlanke Körper war bis auf die Knochen abgemagert und das Gesicht war so blass wie die weißen Laken. An der Halsseite hob sich knapp oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins rot und wulstig die Bissnarbe ab. Das hagere Gesicht war ausdruckslos und leer, die halboffenen Augen starrten blicklos an die Decke. Filonia Derwent ließ ihren Zauberstab prüfend waagerecht über den Körper gleiten und nickte dann. „Sein Herzschlag ist langsam, aber ausreichend kräftig" sagte sie, „ich werde ihn ständig überwachen und Asklepios wenn erforderlich unterstützen."

Salvare zog seinen Zauberstab und sah Harry auffordernd an. „Ich werde als Erster eindringen und ihnen den Weg bahnen soweit es mir möglich ist, Mr. Potter. Und Sie" wandte er sich an Ron und Hermine, „achten bitte auf ihren Freund. Wenn er in Schwierigkeiten kommen sollte, werden sie es bemerken. Bitte unterbrechen sie dann umgehend jeglichen Blickkontakt von Mr. Potter zum Patienten." Angespannt nickten die Drei und Harry starrte seinem alten Widersacher in die trüben Augen. „Bereit?" klang Asklepios Stimme an sein Ohr und verursachte in Harrys Erinnerungen ein Deja-vú.

„Legilimens!"


	9. Aus dem Dunkel zurück ins Licht

Kapitel 8 – Aus dem Dunkel zurück ins Licht

Unvermittelt erblickte Harry einen Bilderwirbel vergleichbar jenem, der ihm seit den Offenbarungen Kingsleys vor dem eigenen inneren Auge rotierte. Nur… dieser Strudel in Snapes Geist war völlig farblos, die Bilder waren durchweg gräulich eingetrübt bis tiefschwarz. Die äußere Schicht an Bildern passierte er zu schnell um mehr wahrzunehmen als die roten Augen Voldemorts, silberne Masken, und verschiedene Szenen, die einem blutigen Horrorfilm der Muggel alle Ehre gemacht hätten. Allerdings drehte sich die Bilderfolge des inneren Wirbels quälend langsam und jedes Bild projizierte auch die darin transportierte Emotion nachhaltig auf den außen stehenden Betrachter. Qual, Wut, Schmerz, Todessehnsucht, wieder Schmerz und Verzweiflung stürmten auf Harry ein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er im Zentrum des Strudels eine in sich zusammengekauerte völlig verzweifelte Gestalt zu erblicken, bevor ihn die Wucht der negativen Emotionen aus den wirbelnden Bildern gewaltsam aus dem verschlossenen Geist hinausschleuderte.

Schwer nach Luft schnappend sackte er an der Zimmerwand hinunter und musste erst einmal trocken schlucken, bevor es ihm gelang, den erstickenden Nebel aus fremden Gefühlen von seinem eigenen Geist zu trennen. Durch die sich lichtenden grauen Wolken erkannte er die besorgten, sprachlos gewordenen Gesichter seiner Freunde, Hermine kauerte mit zutiefst erschrockenem Gesicht neben ihm. Dann funktionierte auch sein Gehör wieder und ein schwaches Wimmern drang durch. Asklepios Salvare war neben dem Krankenbett zusammengebrochen und hatte offensichtlich einen Zusammenbruch erlitten, Mrs. Derwent bemühte sich um ihren Chef. Snapes Körper lag wie zuvor völlig reglos und unverändert komatös im Krankenbett.

Die Augen wieder schließend stellte er sich den eben erblickten Bildern. Unwillkürlich mischten sich Bilder seines eigenen schwer aufgewühlten Innenlebens dazu und er begann, Ähnlichkeiten zu sehen. Das völlig verängstigte abgemagerte kleine Kind, das vor einem sichtlich alkoholisierten Mann, der eine schwarzhaarige verhärmte Frau schlug, in der Zimmerecke Schutz suchte, wurde überlagert von dem höhnischen rotgesichtigem Antlitz eines Vernon Dursley, als dieser einen etwa 4-jährigen Harry ohrfeigend in die Stiege unter der Treppe jagte. Da waren die spottenden Kinder mit Muggelschultüten in Händen, die einen gehetzt blickenden langhaarigen Jungen wegen seiner abgerissenen Kleidung verhöhnten, dieses Bild überlagerte sich durch die Gang von Big D, als sie den 7-jährigen Harry Kopf voran in das Urinal der Grundschule zwängten und sich auf ihn erleichterten, bevor sie den Abzug zogen. Spottende Gryffindors, unter ihnen der gehässig grinsende James und ein bösartig lachender Sirius, mischten sich mit den angeekelten Blicken ihm bekannter Schüler, an deren Roben „Potter stinkt"-Sticker leuchteten. Gewaltsam riss sich Harry aus den Erinnerungen seines Lehrers heraus. Wie sollte er durch diese Mauer aus Selbsthass und Verzweiflung hindurch kommen?

Mittlerweile waren seine Augen wieder offen und er starrte unfokussiert in Hermines Gesicht. Die jüngste Erinnerung aus dem Speisesaal drängte sich ans Licht… hatte sie nicht seine Bilder akribisch notiert? Unvermittelt schoss der Gryffindor vom Boden hoch und griff seiner Freundin in die Umhangtasche, die beiden Pergamentrollen an sich reißend. Ihre überraschte Frage ausblendend, vertiefte er sich konzentriert in ihre Aufzeichnungen und rief sich dabei die erhaltenen Informationen in Erinnerung. Schnell zeichnete sich ein Weg ab und schließlich wusste Harry, wie er zu Snape würde durchdringen können. Ob er den bewusstlosen Mann aus seinen Depressionen würde reißen können… nun, Ron hatte es ungewollt auf den Punkt getroffen: Es war immer ein leichtes gewesen Snape gegen sich aufzubringen. Snape hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit seinen Schwachpunkt gezeigt, erkannte er dabei. Und brennende Wut war ein mächtiges Motiv, das wusste Harry nur zu gut. Aufblickend erkannte er überrascht, dass seine Freunde ihn mittlerweile aus dem Krankenzimmer zurück in den Besprechungssaal gedrängt hatten.

Auf der anderen Tischseite hing Asklepios Salvare totenbleich in seinem Sessel und rang mühsam um seine Fassung. Die Professoren waren leise am diskutieren, wusste doch keiner von ihnen, was genau vorgefallen war. Harrys Blick kreuzte den des angegriffen wirkenden Arztes und er nickte leicht. „Ich glaube, es ist kein völliger Fehlschlag gewesen" die distinguierte Stimme erreichte nur mühsam die Ohren der Anwesenden „Es gelang mir, die äußere Schutzmauer kurz zu öffnen, bevor mich die Bilder und Emotionen überwältigten. Mr. Potter scheint weiter vorgedrungen zu sein" erschöpft verklang die Stimme und die Heilerin reichte ihrem Vorgesetzten eine Phiole, deren Inhalt Harry trotz seines mäßigen Zaubertrankwissens als Trunk des Friedens erkannte. Dann sah er selbst in die Runde: „Ja, ich bin fast bis zum Professor vorgedrungen und ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wie ich es schaffen kann." Er überlegte kurz um dann fortzufahren „Dazu muss ich sehr persönliche Momente erinnern, sowohl beim Professor als auch bei mir und…" verlegen brach er ab, er wusste nicht, wie er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte. Es war Minervas Taktgefühl, das ihm hilfreich zur Seite stand. „Ich verstehe sie richtig, Mr. Potter, dass sie lieber mit dem Professor allein sein möchten?" fragte die Schottin leise. Harry nickte nur.

Asklepios Salvare klang ernst und besorgt: „Mr. Potter, sind sie sich sicher, das sie das ein zweites Mal und noch dazu allein wagen wollen? Ich werde Ihnen dieses Mal nicht helfen können, diese Bilder sind noch zu frisch." Entschlossen hob Harry den Kopf „Sir, ich habe meine Mutter schon so oft in meinen Träumen sterben sehen, ich sah wie Cedric Diggory ermordet wurde, ich musste Voldemorts Geist in meinem erleben, ich entschied mich bewusst zu sterben… ich glaube, dass ich es schaffen kann. Ich würde sie nur bitten, mir die richtige Zauberstabbewegung für den Legilimens noch einmal zu zeigen." Professor Flitwicks Stimme zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: „So, Mr. Potter, geht die Zauberstabbewegung" der kleine Lehrer demonstrierte sie zweimal "aber entscheidend sind ihr Wille und ihre Konzentration. Ohne diese ist die Magie nutzlos bei diesem Zauber" Harry schwang mehrmals seinen Stab, die demonstrierte Bewegung memorierend. Dann sah er plötzlich auf. „Bitte lasst mich dort allein" und er ging mit entschlossenen Schritten zurück in das einsame Zimmer am anderen Gangende.

Dort angekommen stellte er sich den trüben Augen seines Lehrers, konzentrierte sich so intensiv wie noch nie zuvor und… fand sich unmittelbar in dem grauen Strudel wieder, sein geflüstertes Legilimens selber nicht mehr hörend. Die äußeren Bilder waren in der Tat extrem grausam, sie zeigten unzählige Erinnerungen aus den Todesseraktivitäten. Harry erkannte aber auch, dass die Emotionen deutlich zeigten, wie sehr Snape sich innerlich gegen diese Gräueltaten gestemmt hatte, und er erkannte wie dick dessen geistige Schutzmauern gewesen sein mussten. Diese Erkenntnis half ihm, selbst unbeteiligt an den verzweifelten dunklen Gefühlen zu bleiben und weiter vorzudringen. Wieder erhoben sich vor ihm die quälenden Erinnerungen des jungen Severus Snape, nur diesmal setzte er jedem Bild eines aus seinen eigenen Erinnerungen entgegen. Plötzlich gab die Mauer nach und er taumelte in den Kern des Geistes und fand sich vor bohrenden dunklen Augen wieder und hörte wieder den erbosten Ausruf Snapes: Nennen sie mich nicht einen Feigling! Dem setzte er seine stärkste Erinnerung entgegen, die ihm damals im Ministerium geholfen hatte: Die blauen Augen Dumbledores und die gütige Stimme, die drängend geflüstert hatte: Es sind nicht unsere Eigenschaften, die uns ausmachen, sondern unsere Entscheidungen! Und er versuchte seinen eigenen Gedanken dazu zu setzen: Jetzt aufzugeben ließe Voldemort im Nachhinein siegen und das wäre dann tatsächlich FEIGE.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen im harten Klammergriff dünner Hände an seiner Kehle wieder und eine heisere Stimme zischte zutiefst erbost: „Ich habe sie gewarnt, Potter: nennen sie mich nie wieder einen Feigling!" „Willkommen zurück Professor" krächzte er noch, bevor ihn Luftmangel und Kopfschmerzen in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch stürzen ließen.


	10. Kitzele niemals einen schlafenden Snape

Kapitel 9 – Kitzele niemals einen schlafenden Snape

Kochender Zorn durchtobte ihn, bis allmählich eine Erinnerung seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte: Der weit aufgerissene Rachen diesen ekligen Riesengewürms mit den tropfenden Giftzähnen, das sich unaufhaltsam seinem Hals näherte. Durch die sehr präsente Erinnerung hindurch registrierte er, dass er gerade dabei war, dem Goldjungen Dumbledores endgültig die Gurgel umzudrehen… mühsam zwang er sich zu einem schwachen Abglanz seiner sonst perfekten Selbstkontrolle und öffnete die verkrampfte Hand. Das Potterbalg sackte über dem Bettrand zusammen wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden abschnitt…. Moment, Bettrand?

Endlich nahm auch der geschulte Verstand des dunklen Mannes seine Arbeit wieder auf und erreichte in kürzester Zeit eine beängstigende Geschwindigkeit. Als erstes erfolgte eine fast automatische Bestandsaufnahme der Situation. Er, Severus Snape, lag bekleidet mit einem Klinikkittel in einem Bett, auf dessen Bezug das Abzeichen des St. Mungos auf der Bettwäsche deutlich zu erkennen war. Seine Hände, also wohl auch sein Körper, waren skelettartig abgemagert, sein linker Halsansatz spannte schmerzhaft und die Schmerzen, die in seinem Kopf puckerten, fühlten sich verdächtig nach einem ausgiebigen Legilimens an. Ganz beiläufig registrierte seine Selbstwahrnehmung noch die Reste einer ungewohnten schwarzmagischen Signatur in seinem Körper.

Mittlerweile hatte sich seine Atmung ziemlich normalisiert und er begann fieberhaft nachzudenken. Aber außer dem Bild der zubeißenden Nagini und dem vagen Bild von Lilys Augen vor einer zunehmenden Schwärze fand sich in seinem Verstand nichts, was Auskunft über die dringendste Frage geben konnte: der Verbleib Voldemorts und das Ergebnis der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Auch, was diese einem Vulkanausbruch gleichende lodernde Wut beim Erwachen erklären würde, entzog sich seiner dahinjagenden Überlegung. Nur die ihm momentan völlig unverständlichen Worte Potters fielen ihm noch ein. Seit wann hieß ihn dieser nervige Spross des Albtraums seiner Schulzeit willkommen? Und warum hatte er die Hände an der Kehle des Goldjungen gehabt? Er zwang seine schmerzenden Stimmbänder, präzise Laute zu formen: Accio Zauberstab.

Dieser sprang ihm aus dem offenen Fach des Nachttischs in die abgemagerte Hand. Snape überlegte noch einmal und beschloss, nicht nur die fehlenden Informationen auf schnellsten Wege zu beschaffen, sondern auch Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten. Sollte doch der Orkus sein Versprechen holen, den Auserwählten-der-ihm-den-letzten-Nerv-raubte vor allem und jedem, insbesondere der eigenen Dummheit, zu schützen! Als wolle er ihn erstechen, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Ohnmächtigen, flüsterte ein Enervate und schoß einen Lähmzauber hinterher, als sich der junge Gryffindor blinzelnd wieder aufgesetzt hatte.

„So, Mr. Ich-bin-der-Auserwählte-Potter, jetzt werden sie mir verraten, was in der jüngsten Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist und Sie werden einen sehr guten Grund brauchen, was Sie dazu berechtigt hat, sich zur Befriedigung ihrer zweifelhaften Auffassung von Spaß in meinem Kopf herumzutreiben! Legilimens!" Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste drang Snape brachial in den Geist Harrys vor und begann dort brutal nach dessen jüngsten Erinnerungen zu wühlen. Nur wenigen Augenblicke später sank er seinen Geist zurückziehend kraftlos in seine Kissen zurück, presste mühsam ein „Finite Incantatem" über die bebenden Lippen und starrte den Jungen fassungslos an.

Mit allmählich klar werdendem Blick kam Harry wieder zu sich. Sofort war ihm klar, was da eben geschehen war und überrascht merkte er, dass es ihn nicht einmal sonderlich störte. Nur die Kopfschmerzen von Snapes überfallartiger Legilimentik, auf die hätte er gerne verzichtet. Als das Entsetzen aus dessen schwarzen Augen nicht weichen wollte, sprach er ihn leise an: „Sir… Sir… Professor Snape, ist alles in Ordnung?" Nur ein gequältes schweres Einatmen verriet, dass ihn sein Gegenüber gehört haben musste.

„Professor, es ist alles ok. Ich musste sie wütend machen, damit sie wieder zu sich kommen und ich nehme ihnen ihre Reaktion ganz bestimmt nicht übel. Schließlich sind sie endlich wieder aufgewacht!"

„Endlich?" war aus der rauen belegten Stimme, die noch so gar nicht seidig klingen wollte, ein riesiges Fragezeichen herauszuhören. „Potter…" ein Hustenanfall unterbrach den Satz. „Harry, Sir, einfach nur Harry" konterte der junge Gryffindor. „Nun, Einfach-nur-Harry," allmählich gelang der ölige Tonfall wieder "woher nehmen sie die Respektlosigkeit, sich so nonchalant über alle Verhaltensregeln hinwegzusetzen?"

Offensichtlich fand Snape schnell in vertraute zynische Gewohnheiten zurück, seine emotionalen Schutzmauern standen wieder. Harry aber fühlte seinem Lehrer gegenüber keine Furcht mehr, nur allergrößten Respekt und sogar Freude, dass dieser so offensichtlich wieder ins Leben zurückgefunden hatte. „Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein, Sir" vorsichtig tastete er sich durch das snapesche Minenfeld „aber wollen sie wirklich mit Sirius Black die Angewohnheit teilen, mich ständig mit meinem Vater James zu verwechseln?"

Zum zweiten Mal verschlug es dem Kerkerbewohner die Sprache. Er gab sich einen Ruck, denn das wollte er nicht unbeantwortet lassen. „Nun, Mr. Potter" erstmalig war die Anrede ohne höhnische Untertöne „das ist ein Argument, das eines Slytherins würdig wäre." Snape war selber überrascht, welche Anerkennung er dem jungen Löwen entgegenzubringen bereit war. Dieser konterte mit ungewohnter Gelassenheit: „Wissen Sie, Sir, der sprechende Hut wollte mich damals zuerst in ihr Haus einteilen. Wussten sie das nicht?"

Potter? Fast ein Slytherin? Zum dritten Mal verlor Severus Snape die Fassung und seine schwarze Augen suchten wortlos nach Halt in dem freundlichen Lächeln seines Schülers.


	11. Waffenstillstand

Kapitel 10 – Waffenstillstand

Etwas verunsichert wartete Harry darauf, dass sein Professor ihm endlich antwortete. Schließlich räusperte sich dieser vorsichtig und griff dabei nach seiner Kehle. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür und die Heilerin schaute herein. „RAUS" erklangen der tiefe Bariton und die höhere Stimmlage des Jüngeren ebenso synchron wie entschlossen. Eine kurze winkende Handbewegung Snapes ließ die Tür mit Wucht zuschlagen, während Harry ein _Muffliato_ hören ließ.

Nach einem Schluck Wasser aus seinem Glas ergriff Snape sehr förmlich das Wort. „Mr. Potter, ich würde es vorziehen, dieses Gespräch nicht nur weiterhin unter vier Augen zu führen, sondern auch in einem etwas…äh… würdigerem Rahmen." Erst als er nervös mit seinen Händen an dem Klinikhemdchen herumzupfte, fiel bei Harry der Sickel. Er stand auf und drehte sich entschlossen zum Fenster, krampfhaft überlegend, wie er das folgende Gespräch überstehen sollte. Keinesfalls wollte er den Slytherin unnötig reizen, aber die kommende Unterhaltung würde einiges an Sprengstoff enthalten. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an Snapes Reaktion, als er damals versehentlich in seinen Geist eingedrungen war.

Ein heiseres Räuspern ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Severus Snape hatte Bettdecke und Kissen in einen schwarzen Morgenmantel sowie gleichfarbige Pantoffel verwandelt und saß mit dem Wasserglas in der Hand an dem kleinen Besuchertisch. Auf sein knappes Nicken hin nahm Harry auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz. Es war der Mut der Gryffindors, der den Jungen befähigte, das Wort zu ergreifen. In äußerst knappen Worten schilderte er, was nach Snapes Zusammenbruch in der heulenden Hütte geschehen war. Dabei blieb er so objektiv wie nur möglich, seine eigene Rolle so gut wie möglich herunterspielend. Nur Salvares Informationen, die er über den Zustand des Professors erhalten hatte, gab er vollständig und fast wortgetreu wieder. Er beendete seinen Bericht mit einer Nachricht, die ihn jetzt erst einfiel: Dass man seinem Gegenüber posthum den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse verliehen hatte. Ein raspelndes abgehacktes Geräusch ließ ihn stutzen: Snape lachte. „Posthum, Mr. Potter? Dank ihrer Impertinenz fühle ich mich aber ziemlich lebendig."

„Kann es sein, dass Sarkasmus ist ihr zweiter Vorname ist, Sir?" konterte Harry, um sich danach fast die Zunge abzubeißen. Wider Erwarten zuckte es nur amüsiert in Snapes Mundwinkeln.

„Seien Sie versichert, Mr. Potter, dass ich jeden Anderen zu jeder anderen Gelegenheit als dieser für das Eindringen in meine Privatsphäre ins nächste Zeitalter geflucht hätte" nachdenklich musterte der Ältere sein nun doch ziemlich verlegenes Gegenüber und ergänzte „Ich erwarte, dass Sie über das hier Vorgefallene Stillschweigen bewahren".

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich konnte noch nie besonders gut lügen, Professor. Und draußen sitzen einige Leute die einen Bericht erwarten" erneut kroch eine verlegene Röte über sein Gesicht und er fuhr mit etwas hilflosem Ton fort „Ich habe Ihnen noch nicht alles erzählt"

Nun erzählte er von dem goldenen Heuler und dann, von den bis unter den Haaransatz wandernden Augenbrauen Snapes etwas gehemmt, von Hermines Deutung der Prophezeiung.

„Ich würde alles darum geben, endlich normal leben zu können und nicht schon wieder den Erwartungen einer Prophezeiung gerecht werden zu müssen" schloss er schließlich, auf einen vernichtenden höhnischen Kommentar wartend.

Überraschenderweise blieb dieser aus. Severus Snape musterte nachdenklich seine Hände und blickte schließlich auf. „Sie hatten recht, als Sie mir vorwarfen, in Ihnen ihren Vater zu sehen." gestand er leise. „und sie waren nicht ganz ehrlich, was ihre Rolle in diesem Krieg betrifft" Jetzt sah er auf. „Sie waren mehrfach bedenkenlos bereit, ihr Leben für ihre Freunde zu opfern, zuletzt sogar… für mich."

Nun war es an Harry, wie ein lebendes Fragezeichen auszusehen.

„Ich war es, der auf Voldemorts Befehl hin Naginis Gift modifiziert habe" klang leise die Stimme des Tränkemeisters. „Wären sie länger in meinem Geist geblieben, hätte die Wirkung auf Sie übergegriffen und nach dem, was ich an Bildern in Ihrem Geist gesehen habe, sind Sie immer noch ein lausiger Okklumentiker." Der sachliche Tonfall nahm den Worten ihre beleidigende Schärfe.

„Besteht noch Gefahr für Sie, Sir?" hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.

Verneinend schüttelte der Ältere leicht den Kopf. Dann huschte eine undefinierbare Emotion über das verschlossene Gesicht und er fragte: „Haben Sie denn nach dem ZAG weiter Zaubertränke belegt?"

Harry schluckte kräftig, beschloss, bei der schonungslosen Offenlegung der Tatsachen zu bleiben und beichtete seine Notenmanipulation mit Hilfe des Lehrbuchs des Halbblutprinzen. Auch, dass er hinter dessen Identität gekommen war, verschwieg er nicht.

„Mir imponiert ihre Ehrlichkeit, Mr. Potter". Sinnend musterte der Tränkemeister seinen ehemaligen Schüler und holte dann entschlossen Luft. „Sollten Sie ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts nachholen wollen und ich wieder als Zaubertranklehrer eingestellt werden, dann werde ich Sie in meinen Abschlußkurs aufnehmen. Und diesmal, Mr. Potter, werden Sie alles lernen, was Sie von mir lernen können."

Harry begriff, dass dies ein Friedensangebot seitens des verschlossenen Mannes war und wohl auch die einzige Entschuldigung, zu der dieser fähig war. Spontan streckte er ihm die Hand hin. Zögernd wurde der Handschlag erwidert.

„Und nun sollten wir Ihre Begleiter nicht länger im unklaren darüber lassen, dass die schmierige Kerkerfledermaus mit den fettigen Haaren zurückgekehrt ist" mokierte sich der größte Zyniker aller Zeiten mit gewohnt seidig-kaltem Tonfall. Schmunzelnd stemmte sich Harry hoch und öffnete dem Anderen höflich die Tür.


	12. Same Procedure as every Year

Kapitel 11 – Same Procedure as every Year

Krachend schlug die Tür des Besprechungsraumes auf und herein stürmte der Mann, um dessen Schicksal sich die leisen Gespräche der Anwesenden in der langen Wartezeit gedreht hatten. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, trotz des ungewohnten Morgenmantels ebenso beeindruckend und furchteinflößend zu wirken wie in seinem wehenden Umhang. Erst als er sich umdrehte, um in einem der freistehenden Sessel Platz zu nehmen, war ein sichtlich amüsierter Zug auf dem noch immer extrem blassen Gesicht unübersehbar. Dass hinter ihm ein mindestens ebenso belustigter Gryffindor hereingehuscht war, fiel wegen der Dramatik dieses Auftritts niemandem auf.

„Und am dritten Tage wieder auferstanden von den Toten…" erschrocken schlug sich Hermine die Hand vor den Mund, hatte sie doch ungewollt laut gedacht. „Nun, weder kann ich über Wasser wandeln noch hieß meine Mutter Maria" kommentierte der Tränkemeister trocken. „und sie sollten diese schlechte Angewohnheit schnellstens ablegen, Miss Granger" schob er mit ironisch zuckender Augenbraue nach.

„Merlin sei Dank" so bewegt hatte wohl noch niemand die Schottin reden hören. „Severus, ich hatte nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt…" Schroff unterbrach sie der Angesprochene. „Ich sehe keine Veranlassung für unnötige Gefühlsausbrüche. Mr. Potter hat mich über eine neue Prophezeiung in Kenntnis gesetzt. Könnte ich bitte den genauen Wortlaut erfahren?"

Eines war sicher: Dumbledores Schützling blieb der schwierige unfreundliche Mensch, der er zeitlebens gewesen war. Aber der verschlossene Mann war ein hervorragender und hochintelligenter Taktiker, konstatierte Kingsley insgeheim. Dann entsprach er Snapes Wunsch und rezitierte die Prophezeiung im genauen Wortlaut und fasste auch zusammen, was bereits für diesbezügliche Überlegungen angestellt worden waren. Das blasse Gesicht wurde womöglich noch ausdrucksloser und abweisender als sonst, als Snape mit zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen das Gehörte zu verarbeiten begann. „Wagen Sie es nicht, ihre Finger an mich zu legen und stecken Sie ihren Stab weg" zischte er plötzlich los. Er musste tatsächlich Augen im Hinterkopf haben, denn dort standen Salvare und Derwent mit einer Krankenakte und einem Diagnosestab in der Hand.

Dann fuhr er in nüchternem Tonfall fort: „Ich brauche weitere Informationen. Schulleiterin, Mr. Potter informierte mich, dass Sie in 10 Tagen den Schulbetrieb in Hogwarts wieder aufzunehmen gedenken?"

Die Schottin erwiderte: „Ich würde mich freuen Sie wieder als Tränkemeister begrüßen zu dürfen".

„Sie dürfen" entgegnete Snape knapp. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, außer Mr. Potter auch die anderen beiden Teile jenes Dreigestirns wieder einmal am Hals zu haben, welches einem selbsternannten Lord erst das Leben vergällte und ihm dann selbiges raubte?"

Das war der Kerkerbewohner wie er leibte und lebte. Nur er verstand es, ein Kompliment verbal so zu verpacken dass es als beleidigende Äußerung ankam. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten sich jedoch an seine Art gewöhnt und Flitwick schmunzelte sogar. Kingsley fragte knapp: „Was haben sie vor, Snape?"

„Nun" dehnte dieser im altgewohnten öligen Tonfall mit einem Seitenblick auf das Memo, „ ich teile Miss Grangers Ansicht, dass diese papierne Kreischdrossel tatsächlich die hier anwesenden UTZ-Schüler des kommenden Jahrgangs gemeint hat. Und was die vierte Person angeht… Mr. Potter gab mir zu verstehen, dass er mich an dieser Stelle sieht." Kingsley wiederholte seine Frage und der ehemalige Todesser verschoss einen seiner berüchtigten Blicke. „Ich sagte bereits, ich brauche mehr Informationen. Miss Granger wird mir in der Hogwartsbibliothek behilflich sein, Mr. Weasley wird nach meinen Aufträgen dasselbe im Ministerium tun, sein Vater wird ihm hoffentlich beim Entziffern der Buchtitel helfen. Mr. Potter wird mir diesen mysteriösen Nachlass von Quirell bringen. Außerdem werde ich den Eltern von Mr. Longbottom einige Fragen stellen müssen. Vorher, Minister, würde jeder Versuch der Aufstellung eines Plans auf tönernen Füßen stehen." Der samtig-lauernde Tonfall warnte jeden im Raum davor, Nachfragen zu stellen.

„Nachdem das geklärt ist, würde ich gerne wieder meine Räume im Schloss beziehen und mich etwas angemessener kleiden" schnappte Severus nach einer Schweigeminute. „Schulleiterin, ist mein Kamin wieder am Netzwerk? Ja? Potter, Weasley, Granger, sie folgen mir. Flitwick, Sie sorgen dafür, dass mir diese Möchtegernheiler vom Leib bleiben"

Mit derselben Dramatik, mit der er erst vor wenigen Minuten in den Raum gestürmt war, eilte Snape zum Kamin des Besprechungszimmers, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein, ätzte „Snapes Büro, Hogwarts" und verschwand in einer grünen Stichflamme.

„Charmant wie immer" amüsierte sich Minerva McGonagall, „ aber Effizienz und einen gewissen Sinn für Dramatik konnte man ihm noch nie absprechen". Dann wurde ihre Stimme etwas schärfer und sie drängte das Trio zum Kamin. Derweil versuchte Flitwick, Asklepios Salvare wieder zu beruhigen. „Not amused" war eine gelinde Untertreibung von der Laune des Klinikchefs. Nach einiger Zeit schaltete sich Silvanus Kesselbrand ein, er kannte den Tränkemeister ja noch als Kollegen und es gelang ihm, den Chefheiler über die Diskussion der wissenschaftlichen Aspekte des Falls abzulenken. Die Schottin erinnerte daran, dass es nur vernünftig sei, den wohl intelligentesten Kopf des Lehrkörpers nach Albus Dumbledore an dem Fall arbeiten zu lassen. Und sie wies eindringlich darauf hin, dass Professor Snape trotz seiner mangelnden sozialen Umgangsformen offensichtlich bereits erste Ideen zu haben schien und bat, ihn einfach nach seiner Fasson arbeiten zu lassen. Endlich hatten sich die Wogen halbwegs geglättet und man verabschiedete sich voneinander. Kingsley musste ins Ministerium zurück, dort wollte er Arthur und auch Percy für die von Snape angekündigte Recherchearbeit abstellen. Salvare und Derwent verschwanden in den Gängen des Mungos, während McGonagall und Flitwick über den Kamin zum Schulleiterbüro flohten.

In der Mysteriumsabteilung flammte die bewusste Prophezeiung noch einmal hell auf. Unter dem Hinweis auf den goldenen Heuler erschienen vier Namen: Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermine Jane Granger, Severus Tobias Snape. Im Wachraum ertönte der entsprechende Alarm und der mittlerweile Dienst habende Unsägliche machte verschlafen eine entsprechende Notiz. Gähnend überlegte er kurz, wie viel Sinn eine Prophezeiung wohl machte, wenn sie einen Toten betraf. Er hatte nicht nur den entsprechenden Nachruf im Propheten gelesen, sondern während seiner Schulzeit auch Wahrsagen bei dem Turminsekt gehabt. Dementsprechend aufmerksam war er, wenn es um den Dienst im Wachraum der Prophezeiungen ging. Brummelnd legte er seine Füße wieder hoch auf den Schreibtisch und nickte erneut ein, lag doch noch ein mehrstündiger Wachdienst vor ihm. Auch im Regal 104 senkte sich die allfällige Dunkelheit herab und die erloschene Kugel im Bord 3 begann, wie all ihre Nachbarinnen, langsam einzustauben.


	13. Wer hoch steigt, fällt tief

Kapitel 12 – Wer hoch steigt, fällt tief

Missgelaunt stocherte er in der undefinierbaren leicht angebrannt riechenden Masse herum. Auch der neueste Kochversuch seiner Mutter war nicht wirklich essbar. Angewidert schob er den Teller von sich und sein Blick blieb an den Spinnweben hängen, die Teile der kostbaren Stuckdecke verunzierten. Die staubgrauen Vorhänge vor dem halbblinden Fensterglas nahmen ihm jeglichen Appetit. Und der Brief, den der Familien-Uhu gebracht hatte, verdarb ihm die Laune endgültig! Zum wiederholten Male las er das Schreiben:

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Schulleiterin: Minerva McGonagall_

_Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei öffnet zum 01. September wieder ihre Tore. Entsprechend der ministeriellen Verordnung für Bildung und Erziehung erhalten Sie, Mr. Draco Malfoy, das Angebot, die 7. Klasse zu besuchen und zum Schuljahresende regulär ihre UTZ-Prüfungen abzulegen. Die Bücherliste und das Zugticket liegen bei. Ich bitte eulenwendend bis zum 20. August um Antwort, ob wir Sie zum UTZ-Jahrgang begrüßen dürfen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin_

Da er vor wenigen Wochen volljährig geworden war, hatte er versucht, sich vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu drücken. Aber da hatte ihm sein Vater einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht! Er bestand darauf, dass sein Sohn einen ordentlichen Schulabschluß hinlegte und sich danach eine gut bezahlte Arbeit suchte. Bah! Wütend trat er gegen das Tischbein und stürmte in sein Zimmer, um sich dort wie schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Bett zu verkriechen.

Erstmalig jedoch gelang es ihm nicht, sich hinter seinem Trotz zu verschanzen und er begann, die Situation deutlich wahrzunehmen. Sein Vater, Todesser des inneren Kreises, war wider Erwarten mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Aber bis auf einen kümmerlichen Rest, die kleine Erbschaft einer unwichtigen Tante aus einer Seitenlinie, war all ihr Vermögen bei Gringotts vom Ministerium konfisziert worden. Was nicht als Bußgeld diente, wurde zum Schadensausgleich für die Opfer des Krieges erklärt. All die früher so bedeutend erschienenen Verbindungen hatten sich in heiße Luft aufgelöst. Niemand wollte politischen oder geschäftlichen Selbstmord begehen, in dem er Kontakte zu den Malfoys zugab oder gar pflegte.

Außerdem hatte man ihnen alle noch verbliebenen Hauselfen genommen und anderen Familien zugewiesen. Narzissa tat zwar ihr Möglichstes, aber als Tochter des Hauses Black hatte sie nie gelernt, selbst in einem Haushalt Hand anzulegen. So waren die Mahlzeiten an der untersten Grenze der Genießbarkeit und meist ein undefinierbar zerkochtes Etwas. Das Buch von Gilderoy Lockhart über Haushaltszauber hatte sich als ziemlich unbrauchbar erwiesen. Der Inhalt war ebenso hilfreich wie sein Autor ein Blender gewesen war. Malfoy-Manor verkam im Dreck, da Narzissas Bemühungen nur knapp reichten, Küche, Bad und zwei Schlafzimmer in annehmbaren Zustand zu halten. Die Kleidung begann schlimmer auszusehen als die geflickten Roben des Werwolfs, den man posthum mit einem Merlinorden geehrt hatte.

Zu guter Letzt musste er jeden Tag hinter dem Haus im Garten arbeiten. Seine Mutter hatte, um Geld zu sparen, einen großen Gemüsegarten angelegt, den Draco täglich entgnomen musste. Und auch hier gelangen die Zauber zum Unkrautzupfen nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, wie die Trauerränder unter den einst manikürten Nägeln des jüngsten Malfoy bewiesen. Seinen Vater bekam er kaum zu Gesicht, da dieser täglich unterwegs war, um Stück für Stück die in Jahrhunderten zusammengetragenen Antiquitäten unter Wert zu verkaufen, um den Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Denn niemand war bereit, Lucius Malfoy einzustellen und seine Mutter hatte seinerzeit wegen der anstehenden reichen Heirat ihre Schulbildung völlig vernachlässigt und einen miserablen UTZ gemacht.

Aber all das war gar nichts gegen das elende Gefühl in der Magengrube bei dem Gedanken an eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Vincent Crabbe war im Dämonsfeuer gestorben, der um ein Jahr ältere Gregory Goyle hatte als Todesser gemordet und saß auf Jahre in Askaban. Auch wenn eine der Slytherineigenschaften „Wahre Freundschaft" sein mochte, wurde Draco klar, dass er in all den Jahren außer diesen beiden tumben Tölpeln keine Freunde gefunden hatte. Sicher, mit Blaise Zabini hatte er öfter Schach gespielt, aber ins Quidditschteam hatte er sich mit Hilfe seines Vaters eingekauft, gestand er sich ein. Das Mopsgesicht Pansy war ihm zwar ständig nachgelaufen, weil ihr Vater sich eine Verbindung mit dem Geschlecht der Malfoys erhofft hatte, aber Parkinson hatte wie alle Anderen jede Geschäftsbeziehung zum Hause Malfoy beendet und seine Tochter mochte zwar unansehnlich und etwas simpel im Kopf gestrickt sein, aber wie alle Schlangen war auch sie auf ihren Vorteil bedacht und würde ihn nicht einmal mehr ansehen.

Nicht einmal sein Patenonkel konnte ihm mehr helfen, denn soweit Draco es wusste, hatte der dunkle Lord Severus Snape seine Monsterschlange auf den Hals gehetzt. Dann dachte er an seine letzte noch lebende Tante Andromeda: Auch hier hatte er wohl keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Seine Cousine Nymphadora war in der Schlacht durch einen Fluch von der verrückten Bellatrix ums Leben gekommen und Harry Potter war der Pate von Teddy.

Potter… nun, Draco wusste bis heute nicht, warum er damals den von einem Schwellfluch fast unkenntlich gewordenen Gryffindor nicht verraten hatte, aber er war sich sicher, das ihn auch von dieser Seite nichts Gutes erwartete. Die Granger war in diesem Haus gefoltert worden und das Wiesel… er erinnerte sich an die Wut, mit der Molly Weasley letztendlich über Tante Bellatrix gesiegt hatte. Weaselby würde diese Wut sicher unreflektiert auf ihn übertragen.

Unaufhaltsam begannen die Tränen zu fließen, spülten all die aufgesetzte Arroganz hinweg ohne den verzweifelten Kummer lindern zu können. Schließlich jedoch begann Draco, sich aus dem lockenden Sumpf des Selbstmitleids heraus zu ziehen. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie sehr sein Pate Feigheit verabscheut hatte und wie entschlossen er seine Überzeugung vertreten hatte. Hatte der Prophet in der Hommage anlässlich der Ordensverleihung nicht sogar erwähnt, dass Severus für seine Überzeugung gestorben war? Entschlossen richtete sich Draco auf, schnäuzte sich und ging sich im Badezimmer das Gesicht waschen. Dann fasste er einen Plan: In all den Jahren hatte er mit seinen Noten nicht viel schlechter dagestanden wie die Granger. Und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass diese anfangs keine Freunde gehabt hatte bis zu diesem Vorfall mit dem Troll. Er würde es halten wie sie: In jeder freien Minute in der Bibliothek sitzen und lernen. Wer sich hinter Büchern versteckte, musste nicht die Blicke der Mitschüler ertragen und sich den zu erwartenden Kommentaren gegenüber taub stellen würde er auch schaffen. Er würde mehr und intensiver lernen als all die anderen und seinen UTZ mit Bestnoten ablegen. Und dann… wenn ihm in England niemand einen Job gab, würde er es eben im Ausland versuchen. Splitternd zerschellte seine Spardose auf dem Fußboden und er klaubte all das Kleingeld zusammen. Mit etwas Glück reichte es für die Schulbücher, wenn das Wiesel mit gebrauchten Bücher zurechtkam, konnte er das auch. Er griff nach der Feder, eulte seine Anmeldung nach Hogwarts und griff nach seinem saubersten Umhang, um sich in der Winkelgasse die Schulbücher zu besorgen, bevor der große Run auf die Läden einsetzte.


	14. Vorsichtige Annäherung

Kapitel 13 – Vorsichtige Annäherung

Rußbedeckt stolperten Harry und seine Freunde in Snapes Büro aus dem Kamin. Der Rauminhaber stand wenige Schritte vor ihnen reglos im Raum und ließ seine Blicke wandern. Obwohl die Kämpfe nicht bis in die Tiefe des Kerkers gelangt waren, hatten doch die Auroren bei der Durchsuchung der Räumlichkeiten nach Snapes Flucht ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Einrichtung lag in Trümmern, nicht ein Möbelstück war heil geblieben und der Boden war knöchelhoch mit Büchern und Pergamenten bedeckt. Nach einem forschenden Blick auf das immer weißer werdende Gesicht des Mannes hob Harry seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Trümmerfeld und versuchte eine Abwandlung des Spruches, mit dem Hermine so oft seine ramponierte Brille gerichtet hatte: _Cathedra Reparo._ Von allen Seiten krochen Holzsplitter und Lederfetzen aufeinander zu und schließlich stand, wenn auch ramponiert, der altmodische Stuhl vor ihnen, den sie von den vielen Strafarbeiten her nur zu gut als Bürostuhl ihres Lehrers erkannten. „Sir" vorsichtig zupfte Hermine am Ärmel des Morgenmantels, „wäre es nicht besser, wenn Sie sich setzen würden?"

Ausdruckslos musterten seine dunkle Augen die Quelle des störenden Ziehens an seiner Kleidung, dann erst erreichten die Worte seinen dröhnenden Kopf. Schwer sank Severus Snape auf den wackligen Stuhl, noch immer entgeistert die Zerstörungen in den Kerkerräumen musternd. Vielleicht sollte er sich erst einmal eine kurze Pause gönnen, schließlich hatte er nach Potters Aussage lang genug bewusstlos gelegen um fast so substanzlos wie ein Geist zu werden. Harry schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf, dieses Beispiel sinnloser Zerstörungswut war ihm unverständlich. Dann hatte er eine Idee und rief leise: „Kreacher". Mit einem lauten Plopp erschien der uralte Hauself und konnte sich minutenlang kaum fassen vor Glück, dass sein Herr ihn brauchte. „Kreacher" wurde Harry schließlich leicht ungeduldig „ was glaubst du, schaffst du es mit deiner Elfenmagie, diese Räume wieder in ihren vorherigen Zustand zu versetzen?" Der alte Elf zögerte sichtlich. „Mr. Potter, Sir" druckste er herum „auch wenn ich noch die Teetabletts tragen kann, meine Magie lässt bereits stark nach und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es allein schaffen kann."

Hermine reagierte etwas ungläubig. „So kann man das hier aber unmöglich lassen und Professor Snape ist sicher noch nicht in der Verfassung, dieses Chaos hier ohne Hilfe zu richten" „Was ich kann oder nicht, sollten sie besser mir überlassen" knurrte es unwirsch vom Stuhl her. „Wo ist denn der Elf, der hier sonst immer geputzt hat?" „Tot, Sir" antwortete Kreacher leise. „aber wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte, Sir…" das verschrumpelte Geschöpf zögerte erneut. Erst der aufmunternde Blick Harrys brachte den Elfen dazu, weiter zu sprechen. „Da ist diese Elfe, Sir, Winky heißt sie. Seit dem Tod Dobbys ist sie völlig haltlos, Sir, sie kommt mit der Freiheit nicht zurecht. Sir, wenn sie ihr neuer Herr würden, könnte sie Kreacher helfen Ordnung zu schaffen" ängstlich schielte der Elf in die Runde, bereit, sich beim ersten Anzeichen von Missfallen selbst zu bestrafen.

Leise seufzend richtete sich der Tränkemeister auf. Er machte sich keinerlei Illusionen: das kurze Aufflackern seiner Kräfte war der Wut zuzuschreiben, mit der er erwacht war… und nun war beides verpufft. Er musste sich dringend ausruhen. „Miss Granger, sie kümmern sich bitte um die Bücher und Unterlagen, versuchen Sie zu retten was zu retten ist. Mr. Weasley, sie apparieren zurück nach Hause und verständigen sie ihren Vater, er möge die Pressenachricht über mein Überleben noch zurückhalten bis er von mir hört. Mr. Potter, folgen sie mir" Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verliess das Büro, um sich zu seinen nebenan gelegenen Räumen zu begeben. Hier sah es nur wenig besser aus als im Büro, aber die lederne Sitzgruppe stand noch. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Snape den Staub vom Sofa verschwinden und sackte halbliegend auf dem Möbelstück in sich zusammen. Nach einigen scheinbar endlosen Augenblicken wurde ihm ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt und seine Nase verriet ihm, dass Potter seine Whiskysammlung gefunden haben musste.

„In Ordnung, Kreacher" sprach er den Elfen an, der seinem Herren gefolgt war und hinter dessen Bein hervorlugte. „Diese Winky kann für mich arbeiten wenn sie will. Repariert und säubert was ihr könnt, aber erst besorgt mir und meinem Gast bitte ein leichtes Abendessen… etwas Hühnerfleisch, Gemüse, eine leichte Suppe und einen starken Kaffee. Oder bevorzugen Sie Tee, Mr. Potter?" Dieser schluckte einige Male, denn eine Einladung in Severus Snapes Privaträume war das Letzte was er je erwartet hätte. „Geht auch Kürbissaft, Sir?" gelang es ihm hervorzuwürgen. Der Angesprochene nickte knapp und wies mit der Hand auf den ebenfalls noch stehenden Sessel. Harry schwang diskret seinen Stab, um das lederne Monstrum zu entstauben und nahm Platz. In das Schweigen hinein ploppten die beiden Elfen und nach einigem Fingerschnippsen sah das Wohnzimmer, denn darum handelte es sich, wieder aufgeräumt und sauber aus. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Tablett mit zwei Gedecken und der gewünschten Speisefolge.

Sein Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit dem Frühstück im Fuchsbau nur noch dieses pappige Sandwich im Klinikbistro zu sich genommen hatte und dass es mittlerweile schon vorgerückter Nachmittag sein musste. Zögernd griff Harry zu, noch immer wollte es nicht in seinen Kopf, dass er gerade mit seinem Zaubertränkelehrer als dessen Gast speiste. Erst nachdem die Schüsseln fast geleert waren, ergriff Snape das Wort. Er sprach zögernd, jedes Wort sorgsam suchend und abwägend. „Mr. Potter, wie es aussieht, habe ich sie bisher falsch beurteilt und einiges vorausgesetzt, an dem offensichtlich nicht so ist. Da es für eine Zusammenarbeit unerlässlich ist, dass ich sie besser kenne, wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie mir mehr über sich berichten." Harry überlegte, denn er wusste mit der steifen Förmlichkeit seines Gegenübers nicht sofort umzugehen. „Was wollen sie genau wissen, Sir?" fragte er schließlich nach. „Nun, im Orden wurde gelegentlich erzählt, dass sie keineswegs der verwöhnte Prinz waren, für den ich sie gehalten habe. Und die Bilder aus ihrem Geist sprechen ebenfalls eine ganz andere Sprache. Mr. Potter, Albus hat aus ihrem Verbleib außerhalb Hogwarts immer ein Geheimnis gemacht. Wie sind sie vor dem Brief aufgewachsen?" sprang Snape über seinen Schatten. Leise begann Harry zu sprechen und zu berichten, wie es ihm bis zu jenem Septembertag ergangen war, an dem er als Erstklässler in die große Halle geführt worden war.


	15. Geächtet

Kapitel 14 – Geächtet

Seine Hand griff bereits nach dem Flohpulver, als sein Stolz ihn doch innehalten ließ. War er wirklich bereit, sich der öffentlichen Ächtung zu stellen, fragte sich Draco. Da sich der bislang stets verwöhnte Prinz von Slytherin keine Vorstellung von dem machen konnte, was ihn erwartete, lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass er sich seit der Befragung durch die Auroren im Manor vergraben hatte.

„Wo willst du hin?" die Stimme von Narzissa hatte nichts von der vornehmen Kühle verloren. Nur ihr Erscheinungsbild war unerwartet. Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand die aristokratische Erscheinung in einer fleckigen Haushaltsschürze und mit Kopftuch zum Schutz der silberblonden Haarpracht gesehen.

Zögernd informierte sie ihr Sohn über sein Vorhaben. Auch, dass er dafür seine Spardose geknackt hatte verschwieg er nicht. Dass es ihm gelungen war, endlich über seinen Schatten zu springen, erfüllte Narzissa mit einem ungewohnten Gefühl von mütterlicher Zuneigung.

„Warum schaust du dich nicht erst einmal in der Bibliothek um" schlug sie leise vor. „Vielleicht findest du dort einige der Schulbücher deines Vaters."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen und rasches „Danke, Mutter" später verschwand Draco eilig in Richtung des Malfoy'schen Salons, der über einen bogenförmigen Durchgang mit der Bibliothek verbunden war. Der ehemals repräsentative Raum war dunkel und roch staubig und nach kalter Asche.

„_Incendio!" _entzündete Draco den Kamin. Auch die noch vorhandenen Kerzenstummel des erblindeten Kristalllüsters flammten auf. Seufzend registrierte Draco, dass ohne das unermüdliche Werkeln der Hauselfen der einst so selbstverständliche Glanz des Manor verschwunden war. Auch die langen Bücherregale überzog eine Staubschicht und die teuren Goldschnitte auf den Buchrücken waren glanzlos und matt geworden.

Suchend strich er an den Regalen entlang, um schließlich in einer dunklen Ecke eine Sammlung an Schulbüchern zu finden. Wahllos griff er eines heraus. Im Inneren des Buchdeckels war in Schönschrift der Name „Abraxas Orion Malfoy" zu lesen, also war dies ein Buch seines Großvaters. Das Buch zurückstellend bemerkte Draco erstaunt, dass dort noch sechs weitere Bücher desselben Titels standen. Obwohl die Abhandlung über Arithmantik, denn darum handelte es sich, schon seit etlichen Generationen das Standardwerk im Schulunterricht war, hatte offensichtlich jeder Schüler aus dem Hause Malfoy neue Schulbücher erhalten.

Er griff nach der in seiner Umhangtasche steckenden Bücherliste und suchte sich für Hogwarts zusammen, was die Regale hergaben. Überrascht konstatierte er, dass er nur noch jene Utensilien würde kaufen müssen, die sich nun einmal verbrauchten: Pergament, Federn und Zaubertrankzutaten. Da flackerte eine Malfoy-untypische Idee durch Dracos Kopf. Wenn er bis auf ein Restexemplar jedes Werkes all jene Dubletten der Schulbücher an Flourish & Botts verkaufen könnte, hätte er mit etwas Verhandlungsgeschick ausreichend Geld zur Verfügung, um sich mit der nötigsten Grundausstattung an Schulgarderobe neu einzukleiden. Immerhin standen da die Schulbücher von mindestens 6 Malfoy-Generationen vor ihm und füllten das gesamte Regal.

Gesagt, getan. Zügig leerte er das Regal, sorgsam darauf achtend, jeweils ein Exemplar der Schulbücher für den Bestand der Hausbibliothek zurück zu lassen. Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihm, die Bücherstapel ausreichend zu einem kleinen Päckchen zu verkleinern, das in eine seiner Umhangtaschen passte. Weil sich am Kamin des Salons kein Flohpulver finden ließ, kehrte er zum Kamin in der Eingangshalle zurück. Entschlossen schluckte er den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunter, warf etwas Pulver in die smaragdgrün aufleuchtenden Flammen und trat hinein.

„Winkelgasse"

Hustend verliess er im Tropfenden Kessel den öffentlichen Kamin und beeilte sich, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Da die Zaubererwirtschaft so früh am Tag noch menschenleer gewesen war, hatte nichts ihn vorwarnen können. Mit seinem Betreten der Winkelgasse senkte sich ein eisiges Schweigen über die dort Anwesenden. Vor ihm wichen die Menschen zurück, als hätte er die Drachenpocken und hinter ihm erhob sich missbilligendes Zischen. Endlich erreichte er Flourish&Botts und verschwand im Laden.

„Herzlich, Willkommen, womit kann ich…." Jäh verstummte der Ladeninhaber um im eisigen Tonfall fortzufahren. „Was wollen Sie hier, Mr. Malfoy?"

Erneut seinen Stolz hinunterwürgend erklärte Draco den Zweck seines Besuchs und zog das Bücherpaket aus der Umhangtasche. Als er zum Vergrößern der geschrumpften Bücher seinen Zauberstab zückte, blitzte unübersehbar ängstliches Misstrauen über das Gesicht des Verkäufers.

„Äh, was würden Sie mir denn für diese Schulbücher geben, Mr. Flourish?" Dracos Stimme war belegt und klang nicht halb so selbstsicher wie er es sich wünschte.

Unwillig blätterte der Geschäftsmann durch die Bücher. Einige davon legte er zur Seite, andere bedachte er mit einem kurzen Winken seines Zauberstabs, um die Schmutzblätter aus den Büchern zu trennen. Endlich hob er den Blick.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass jene Bücher" mit dem Kopf deutete er auf den aussortierten Stapel „ unverkäuflich sind. Niemand wäre bereit, ein Buch zu kaufen, dass sich offensichtlich vorher im Besitz Ihrer Familie befand. Bei den anderen Büchern ließen sich die Namen heraustrennen. Dafür gebe ich ihnen…" überlegend dehnte Mr. Flourish den Augenblick der Wahrheit quälend in die Länge. Schließlich nannte er eine lächerlich geringe Summe.

Erbost versuchte Draco zu handeln, denn auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit noch nie irgendwelche finanziellen Sorgen gekannt hatte, so wusste er doch, was diese Bücher neu kosten würden. Und die Exemplare waren bis auf die nun heraus getrennten Blätter in gutem Zustand. Doch er biss auf Granit.

„Sie sollten froh sein dass Sie hier überhaupt bedient werden." schnappte der Ladeninhaber. „Nur weil Ihre Familie so lange gute Kunden von uns waren, gebe ich Ihnen eine Grundausstattung an Federn und Tinte dazu. In Zukunft wickeln Sie ihre erforderlichen Einkäufe mit der Eulenpost ab, Ihre Anwesenheit in diesen Räumen schadet meiner Reputation als Geschäftsmann."

Um das Buchpaket erleichtert und mit einem Schreibset von bestenfalls mittlerer Qualität bestückt wurde Draco aus dem Laden gedrängt. Bei Madam Malkins wurde er kurzerhand des Ladens verwiesen. Der Inhaber des Phantaplasm weigerte sich schlichtweg, ihm die benötigten Zaubertrankzutaten zu verkaufen und in die Nocturngasse wagte sich Draco nicht allein. Immer wieder pfiff und buhte es hinter ihm her, entmutigt trat er den Rückzug in den Tropfenden Kessel an.

Dort wurde es noch schlimmer. Mittlerweile war das Lokal gut gefüllt und die anwesenden Zecher machten sich einen Spaß daraus, den verängstigten Blonden herum zu schubsen, bis er schließlich durch jene Türe flog, die nach Muggel-London führte.

„Ey, pass doch auf!"

Er war über einen jungen Muggel gestolpert, der hinter einem langen hölzernen Klapptisch stand. Stammelnd entschuldigte sich Draco, denn gute Umgangsformen waren auch in der Zaubererwelt den oberen Zehntausend quasi mit der Muttermilch eingeflößt worden. Dann überflog er die Gegenstände, die der Muggel auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte und platzte heraus: „Was ist das denn?"

„Man, ey, heut' ist doch Bücherflohmarkt im Viertel." beschied ihn der Muggel kauend. Eine Wolke von pfefferminzartigem Geruch umwehte Dracos Nase. Da er mit dem Begriff ‚Flohmarkt' nichts anfangen konnte, zog er es vor zu schweigen und studierte lieber die zum Verkauf ausgelegte Ware. In einem Karton am Tischende lagen einige Werke unter dem Zettel „Gratis".

Um möglichst ohne Aufsehen verschwinden zu können, ließ sich Draco diese Bücher aushändigen und verschwand in die nächste Seitengasse. Sich dort aufatmend gegen die Wand lehnend, überlegte er, wie er möglichst ungesehen wieder heim kehren könnte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Er könnte natürlich über die nahe gelegene Telefonzelle ins Ministerium und dort einen der Kamine nehmen. Aber er fühlte sich nicht fähig, sich weiter der Ächtung der Zauberer und Hexen noch einmal zu stellen. Als volljähriger Zauberer hatte er ja noch eine weitere Reisemöglichkeit, fiel ihm ein. Ein rascher Blick bewies ihm, dass er unbeobachtet und allein war und so apparierte er, sich auf die Sicherheit seines Zimmers konzentrierend.

Im hohen Bogen entleerte sich sein Magen, nachdem er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Noch nie war er über eine solche Strecke appariert un dihm war speiübel. Angeekelt ließ er die Reste seines Essens verschwinden und warf sich auf sein Bett. Um sich abzulenken, griff er wahllos nach einem der umsonst erstandenen Muggelbücher und begann zu lesen. Der Titel sagte ihm außer einem sattsam bekannten Namen gar nichts: ‚Onkel Toms Hütte'.


	16. Wolf im Schafspelz

Kapitel 15 – Wolf im Schafspelz

Als Harry endlich schwieg, hatte Professor Snape die Stirn auf seine rechte Hand gestützt, die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger massierend. Erschüttert gestand sich der Slytherin ein, dass er sich tatsächlich hinter einer Mauer aus Vorurteilen verschanzt hatte. Zusätzlich zeigte ihm eine boshafte kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf eines der Bilder, die er in Harrys Geist gefunden hatte.

- flashback –  
„ich glaube, es ist Zeit, erwachsen zu werden." - „wir sind alle nach dem Gesetz volljährig. Meint ihr nicht, dass wir uns auch entsprechend benehmen sollten?"  
- flashback ende –

„Mr. Potter, ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber sie werden in meinem Abschlußkurs alles lernen, was sie von mir lernen können. Und ich werde Ihre Arbeit entsprechend bewerten, darauf haben Sie mein Wort."

Nachdenklich rekapitulierte Harry das Gehörte. Er erkannte, dass dies Snapes Art war, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Und er war sich sicher, dass der stolze Mann kein weiteres Wort darüber verlieren würde. Dann hatte er einen Einfall.

„Professor, Sir, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Meine Hilfe, Potter?" Der Tränkemeister fiel in die vertraute Anrede zurück, jedoch fehlte im Gegensatz zu früher der höhnische Beiklang.

„Ja, Sir. Meine Noten letztes Jahr waren nicht wirklich fair, Sir. Professor Slughorn ist…" Harry zögerte, er wollte den alten Lehrer nicht der Parteilichkeit bezichtigen. Stotternd suchte er einen anderen Ansatz. „Ich werde Nachhilfe brauchen, um Ihrem Standard eines UTZ-Schülers zu entsprechen." nahm er einen neuen Anlauf.

Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn prüfend durch die hängenden Haarsträhnen. Dann seufzte der Mann leicht auf und beschied den Wartenden: „Ich lasse Ihnen zum Beginn des Schuljahres meine Entscheidung zugehen. Guten Tag, Mr. Potter."

Harry begriff, dass dies die Aufforderung war, den gemeinsamen Abend zu beenden. Er erhob sich, musterte noch einmal besorgt den sichtlich müden Tränkemeister und verabschiedete sich leise. Auf die Ereignisse des Tages zurückblickend kamen ihm Bedenken, den Professor allein zu lassen. Aber er kannte dessen abweisende Art nur zu gut, um ihn noch mal anzusprechen und damit eventuell zu reizen.

Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss und das Porträt, das diese bewachte, spitzte missbilligend die Lippen. Harry ignorierte das Bild und beschloss, Professor McGonagall aufzusuchen. Sicherlich würde er von dem Gargoyle erfahren, ob sie sich im Schulleiterbüro befand oder noch aushäusig war. Rasch stieg er die Treppen empor.

Derweil erhob sich Severus mühsam vom Sofa. Zu der körperlichen Erschöpfung kam nun auch ein Gefühl des seelisch völlig Ausgelaugtseins hinzu. Potters Lebensbericht zu lauschen hatte einen Nebel aus unzähligen unerwünschten Erinnerungen hervorgerufen. Und statt der grünen Augen Harrys hatte er den funkelnden Blick seiner einstigen Freundin Lily vor sich gesehen.

Das Gefühl, versagt zu haben, bohrte in ihm. Er hatte versprochen, ihren Sohn zu schützen. Und er hatte Dumbledore vertraut, dass dieser das Beste für den damals einjährigen Jungen tat. Erschüttert gestand er sich selber ein, diesem Jungen, der eine äußerst unschöne Kindheit hinter sich hatte, das Leben in der Schule unnötig erschwert zu haben. Noch immer hallten Harrys Worte über das Erwachsenwerden in seinem Ohr, die er dessen Erinnerungen entnommen hatte.

Es wurde Zeit, dass auch er die Kindheit hinter sich ließ, stellte Severus fest. Er würde sich in Zukunft bemühen, Harry Potter als Individuum zu sehen und nicht als Sohn seines Quälgeistes James. Und weil der Tränkemeister kein Freund von halben Sachen war, beschloss er, auch sonst seinen Umgang mit gewissen Schülern kritisch zu überdenken. Ein Gespräch mit Minerva sollte dafür der erste Schritt sein. Aber erst einmal würde er lange schlafen, denn die Erschöpfung wuchs rasch.

Ein Blick in sein Schlafzimmer ließ klar werden, dass die Hauselfen auch hier für ausreichend Ordnung gesorgt hatten. Leise ächzend ließ sich Severus auf sein Bett sinken. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, sich umzuziehen, denn kaum dass sein Körper die Laken berührte, war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Inzwischen hatte Hermine im Büro die am Boden verstreuten Bücher aufgesammelt, die verknickten Pergamente so gut es ging glatt gestrichen und alles in einer Ecke gestapelt. Kreacher und Winky hatten mit Hilfe ihrer magischen Kräfte die Möbel wieder hergerichtet und eine erste Grundreinigung vorgenommen. Sogar die alte Standuhr funktionierte wieder. Tief hallend ertönte ihr Schlagwerk, der Glockenklang von BigBen verkündete die vorgeschrittene Zeit.

Die junge Hexe strich sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und beschloss, ihre Arbeit am nächsten Morgen fort zu setzen. Denn auf ihr leises Klopfen an der Türe zur Wohnung des Lehrers erfolgte nur eine bissige Bemerkung des Porträts: „Respektieren Sie gefälligst zu nachtschlafender Zeit die Privatsphäre des Professors, es sind außerdem Ferien!"

„Alte Giftspritze" kommentierte die junge Frau trocken und beschloss, zum Fuchsbau zurück zu kehren. Eilig huschte sie die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hoch, stemmte die schwere Eingangstüre einen Spalt auf und zwängte sich hindurch. Während sie unter dem sternklaren Himmel zum Apparierpunkt eilte, stellte sie sich die Reaktionen der Zaubererwelt vor, wenn diese vom Überleben des Doppelspions aus dem Propheten erfahren würde. Auch war sie gespannt, welche ihrer alten Schulkameraden das Angebot, den UTZ nachholen zu können, annehmen würden. Endlich erreichte sie den Apparierpunkt und verschwand in Richtung Fuchsbau.

Harry versuchte derweil den Wasserspeier dazu zu bewegen, ihm Zutritt zum Schulleiterbüro zu gewähren. Doch die Steinfigur war alles andere als hilfsbereit und Harry grummelte schließlich: „Na dann nicht, blödes Felsgesicht."

„Bitte treten Sie ein" spuckte der Gargoyle missvergnügt, denn ungewollt hatte Harry das gültige Passwort genannt. Das ließ sich dieser natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und ließ sich von der Treppe den Turm hinauf tragen.

„Ich bin nicht Albus, Filius!" Die Schottin lief erregt im Schulleiterbüro auf und ab. „Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich Mr. Potter auf der Suche nach einem dubiosen Rätsel durch die Weltgeschichte hetzen. Er wird ganz normal sein letztes Schuljahr absolvieren und wir werden sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln."  
„Minerva, überleg es dir" erklang es vom Bild des gemalten Dumbledore her. Der alte Zauberer saß dort gemütlich in einem mit dunkelrotem Samt gepolsterten Sessel, neben sich ein schwarzbraunes Tischchen mit zierlich geschnitzten Beinen. Auf dem Tisch stand die unvermeidliche Bonboniere mit Zitronendrops.  
McGonagall wirbelte herum. „Nein, Albus! Ich kenne deinen Wahlspruch ‚Für das größere Wohl' gut genug. Es hat Severus fast das Leben gekostet und ich will nicht, dass auch Mr. Potter nochmals derart exponiert wird!"

„Wie geht es Severus überhaupt?" erkundigte sich der Zauberkunstlehrer leise. „Hat er das nicht etwas übereilt verlassen?"

Minerva seufzte. „Das ist nichts neues, Filius. Selbst wenn er auf den Todessertreffen wegen der erlittenen Cruciatusflüche schwer verletzt wurde, hat er doch jedes Mal spätestens am nächsten Morgen den Krankenflügel verlassen. Und im Unterricht hat er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Außer Poppy und Albus hat er ohnehin niemanden an sich heran gelassen und sich selber mit seinen Tränken aufrecht gehalten."

Der vor der angelehnten Tür stehende Harry hat genug gehört. Er kannte seine Hauslehrerin gut genug, um eines zu wissen: Sie würde ihn erst gehen lassen, wenn er ausreichend von dem erzählt hatte, was in Professor Snapes Räumen besprochen worden und vorgefallen war. Und er würde das Entgegenkommen des Tränkemeisters nicht enttäuschen, dessen Verschwiegenheit es zu verdanken war, dass Lord Voldemort hatte besiegt werden können. Leise trat er den Rückzug an. Da er mittlerweile ebenfalls eine bleierne Müdigkeit in sich hoch kriechen spürte, traute er seiner Konzentration nicht, um zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren. Zum Kamin in Professor Snapes Büro wollte er nicht gehen, da erinnerte er sich an Dobbys Elfenmagie, die ihn damals aus dem Malfoy'schen Verlies geholt hatte.

„Kreacher" Mit einem Plopp erschien der alte Elf. „Bitte bring mich in den Fuchsbau" Harry taumelte leicht vor Erschöpfung. Einige Augenblicke später stand er in der Küche des Fuchsbau vor Arthur Weasley. Dieser konnte gerade noch zugreifen, um Harry am Umfallen zu hindern und trug den bereits schlafenden Zauberer auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer.


	17. Eine Schlange häutet sich

Kapitel 16 – Eine Schlange häutet sich

Er klappte das Buch zu und drehte sich, so dass er rücklings auf dem Bett zu liegen kam. Das gelesene Buch erschütterte seine Schwarz-Weiß-Sicht der Welt. Wie die Muggel ihre Sklaven behandelt hatten, jagte ihm unangenehme Schauer über den Körper. Das waren keine Gefolgsleute eines Schwarzmagiers gewesen, sondern die Oberschicht eines Muggellandes, die tatsächlich vor etwa 150 Jahren existiert hatte. Und sie hatten andere Menschen als ihr Eigentum angesehen, weil diese eine andere Hautfarbe hatten.

Ungewollt stellte sich die Erinnerung an einen Hauselfen ein, der von seiner Familie auch nicht gerade freundlich behandelt worden war. Oh, wie sein Vater getobt hatte, als der Goldjunge Gryffindors ihn mit Hilfe einer Socke ausgetrickst hatte. Wobei diese Aktion durchaus etwas slytherinhaftes hatte, gestand Draco sich ein. Dann begann der scharfe Intellekt des Jungen zu arbeiten.

Die farbigen Muggel hatten keine Wahl gehabt. Das hatten die von Voldemort gejagten Muggel auch nicht, ebenso die quasi versklavten Hauselfen. Nur zu gut erinnerte sich der blonde Junge an die .R-Aktion der muggelstämmigen Granger. Damals hatte er sie ausgelacht und verachtet, jetzt spielte ihm sein Geist die grausigsten Bilder vor. Die Mischung von tatsächlichen Erinnerungen an die miterlebten Gräueltaten der Todesser und den Bildern ausgepeitschter Negersklaven aus seiner Fantasie verursachte ihm einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund.

Langsam realisierte Draco, dass einiges an seinem bisherigen Weltbild mehr als fragwürdig war. Und er begann zu begreifen, dass es die aus Traditionen und Überheblichkeit geborene Einstellung der Familie Malfoy war und nicht wirklich seine eigene Ansicht, die sein bisheriges Weltbild geformt hatte. Es wurde ihm klar, warum seine Familie geächtet worden war. Es war nicht nur die erwiesene Gefolgschaft zu Voldemort, sondern vor allem auch der arrogante Standesdünkel der Malfoys gewesen, der sie zu Fall gebracht hatte. Diese Bestreben, ständig etwas Besseres sein zu wollen als andere.

Besser… hart lachte Draco auf. Wenn einer besser war als andere, dann war das sein früherer Rivale, dieser Potter. Das Bild, wie Potter entschlossen zum Verbotenen Wald ging um sich töten zu lassen, brannte noch immer in seiner Erinnerung. ER hätte die Verve dazu nicht gehabt, gestand sich der Slytherin ein.

Sein knurrender Magen wurde unüberhörbar und er verliess das obere Stockwerk in Richtung Küche. Ein Rauschen im Kamin der Eingangshalle stoppte seine Schritte. Aus dem Kamin rutschte eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt. Grau-braune stumpfe Haare, ein altersrunzliges Gesicht, geflickte Kleidung... Draco zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, wusste er doch, dass man nicht ohne weiteres die auf dem Kamin liegenden Banne passieren konnte. Mit einem Angriff rechnend, hob er die Zauberstabhand.

„Lass das, Draco" kam es leise von dem scheinbar Fremden. Dieser tippte sich mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und die Zotteln verschwammen zur vertrauten silbrigblonden Frisur, der arthritisch gekrümmte Körper streckte sich und die Runzeln des Gesichtes wichen den hochmütigen Zügen seines Vaters. Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären. Dann beschloss er, seinem Vater von seinem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu erzählen, schließlich fehlten ihm ja immer noch die Zaubertrankzutaten und auch eine Grundausstattung an Schulkleidung.

Lucius Malfoys Gesichtszüge zuckten kurz, als sein Sohn von den Buhrufen, dem abweisenden Verhalten der Geschäftsleute in der Winkelgasse und den Handgreiflichkeiten im Tropfenden Kessel sprach.

„Das ist der Grund für die von dir beobachtete Verwandlung" kommentierte er den Bericht seines Sohnes. „Bei den Zutaten kann ich dir nicht helfen. Wegen der Ächtung kann ich sie dir nicht kaufen, neuerdings muss der Zauberstab zur Verifikation vorgelegt werden. Und wir sind scheinbar im Moment keine akzeptable Kundschaft. Du wirst dich an die Schulleitung wenden oder die Sachen selber sammeln müssen. Was die Kleidung angeht wirst du mit dem auskommen müssen was du hast"

Draco schnappte nach Luft. Dass sein Vater die Ächtung der Familie mit derart billigen Tricksereien umging, ließ sein ohnehin schon wankendes Weltbild endgültig in tausend Scherben zerfallen. „Das ist feige, Vater. Ist das der Stolz der Malfoys?" Bitter wandte sich Draco von seinem Vater ab. Nie wieder würde er diesen Mann als Vorbild akzeptieren können. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte das Bild seines verstorbenen Patenonkels auf. Onkel Sev mochte ein zynischer Griesgram gewesen sein, aber er hatte konsequent zu seinen Überzeugungen gestanden. Draco hatte ihn in jenen Wochen ihrer Flucht als äußerst mutigen und integeren Mann kennen und schätzen gelernt. Auch an Loyalität konnte sich sein egozentrischer Erzeuger bei seinem Patenonkel einiges abschauen. Familienehre… was war sie seinem Vater tatsächlich noch wert?

Tief in Gedanken versunken holte er sich aus der Küche die neuesten etwas klumpig geratenen Versuche seiner Mutter, ein genießbares Brot zu backen, griff sich dazu einige kümmerliche Tomaten aus dem Malfoy'schen Garten und eine Kanne Tee und verschwand kauend wieder in seinem Zimmer. Wieder und wieder überdachte er seine Situation. Die Familie Black mit ihrem Wahn des Toujours pur war untergegangen. Sein Vater umging mit einem billigen Trick die Folgen der erfolgten Ächtung der Familie Malfoy und verhökerte ihre Besitztümer meistbietend. Vom Stolz der Malfoys waren sie Lichtjahre entfernt. Nur seine Mutter nötigte Draco noch Respekt ab. Sie mühte sich ab, um ihre Familie durch diese schweren Zeiten zu bringen und ihr Vorschlag, sich die benötigten Schulbücher aus der eigenen Bibliothek zu holen, zeigte, dass es ihr mit der Veränderung ihrer Person durchaus ernst war. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm helfen, wenigstens eine präsentable Schulkleidung zusammen zu stellen.

Wie schon vor dem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse erkannte Draco, dass ein guter Schulabschluß und die Aufnahme einer Arbeit der einzige gangbare Weg aus der derzeitigen Misere war, wenn er sich seine Selbstachtung bewahren wollte. Die Reaktionen der Zauberer in der Winkelgasse und dem Tropfenden Kessel gaben ihm eine gute Vorstellung davon, wie es in Hogwarts für ihn werden würde, aber das würde er überstehen. Die Demütigungen und die Cruciatusflüche durch den dunklen Lord hatte er schließlich auch überlebt. Ein Gutes hatte das knappe Gespräch mit seinem Vater jedoch gehabt: Draco hatte eine Idee, wie er zumindest einen Teil seiner Zaubertrankzutaten beschaffen konnte.

Entschlossen reckte er das Kinn. Wenn er seiner Mutter im Garten beim Unkraut zupfen helfen konnte, konnte er auch in den verbleibenden Tagen bis zum Schulbeginn so viele Kräuter und sonstige Zutaten für Zaubertrankkunde sammeln und vorbereiten wie möglich. Und in Hogwarts würde er versuchen, die bestmöglichen Noten zu schreiben und sich ansonsten aus den Häuserrivalitäten heraus halten. Viele Slytherins würden ohnehin nicht zurückkehren, das wusste er. Hatten doch aus seinem Haus fast nur Onkel Severus und der alte Slug zu den Kämpfern des Lichts gezählt. Blaise hatte sich auch auf Seiten Hogwarts in die Schlacht gestürzt. Vielleicht kehrte ja sein Schachpartner ebenfalls zurück, denn auf den Listen der Gefallenen war der Name Zabini nicht aufgetaucht. Dann wäre er nicht völlig allein, so hoffte er. Morgen würde er als erstes seine Mutter nach nahe gelegenen Fundorten der magischen Kräuter fragen, beschloss er. Nach einer Katzenwäsche im Bad ließ er sich mit schmerzendem Kopf in sein Bett fallen. Über dem Versuch, sein Weltbild in anderer Form wieder aufzurichten, schlief er ein.


	18. Pläneschmieden in der Winkelgasse

Kapitel 17 – Pläneschmieden in der Winkelgasse

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte die tief in die Flickendecke vergrabene Nase und niesend erwachte der schwarze Strubbelkopf. Blinzelnd sah er umher, dann verriet ihm seine Nase, dass in der benachbarten Küche bereits ein deftiges Frühstück auf dem Herd stehen musste. Schnell rollte er sich von dem niedrigen Möbel, streckte sich gähnend und folgte dem Duft vom Ham and Eggs.

„Guten Morgen, Harry" strahlten ihn seine Freunde an. Hermine war offensichtlich bereits satt und studierte die neben ihr liegende Bücherliste. Ron schaufelte ungerührt Rühreier in sich hinein, sein Appetit war ja sprichwörtlich.

„Setz dich und iss, Schatz" Molly schenkte ihm einen Tee ein, der Tote erweckt hätte. Mit einem Wink sorgte sie dafür, dass das benutzte Geschirr sich selbst zur Spüle räumte und die Spülbürste begann ihr Werk. „Lass mal sehen, Ron" griff sie nach Rons Liste. „Hmmm, einige der Bücher von George und Fred…." Hier verstummte sie kurz, die Trauer um den verlorenen Sohn war noch zu frisch. Dann schluckte sie entschlossen. „Also, viele von den Büchern haben wir schon. Aber du brauchst auf jeden Fall neue Umhänge, die alten kann ich nicht noch einmal verlängern."

„Du solltest ihm einen schweren Stein auf den Kopf hexen, Mum" witzelte George aus der Ecke heraus. „Sonst stößt er bald an jedem Türstock an". Er blätterte im Propheten und schnaubte plötzlich „Diese Idioten!" Auf den fragenden Blick der anderen hin las er den Artikel vor, in dem vom Auftauchen Dracos in der Winkelgasse die Rede war. Die Überschrift war fast so reißerisch wie jene der Rita Kimmkorn es gewesen waren. „Müssen ehrbare Geschäftsleute ehemalige Todesser bedienen?" stand auf der dritten Seite und auf dem Foto war zu sehen, wie die Zecher des tropfenden Kessels einen verängstigt blickenden blonden Zauberer durch die Außentüre stießen.

Ron schnaufte und überraschte seine Freunde. „Das ist nicht fair". Auf Hermines fragenden Blick hin begann er zu stammeln: „Naja, du sagst doch, wer sich so verhält wie die Todesser, ist auch nicht besser. Und Harry sagt auch, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient. Ich mag ihn nicht, aber er hat Harry nicht verraten, als er es konnte." Anschließend biss sich seine Gesichtsfarbe plötzlich mit seinem Haarschopf, denn Hermine drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wenn ihr mit dem Abschlabbern fertig seid, würde ich gerne los" machte sich Ginny bemerkbar. Der Jüngsten in der Runde waren so offenherzige Liebesbezeugungen immer noch etwas peinlich. „Dann können wir nach dem Einkaufen noch in den Eisladen, der neue Besitzer soll das Eissortiment verändert haben." Da Florean Fortescue ebenfalls zu den Kriegsopfern gehörte, war vor wenigen Tagen ein Besitzerwechsel und die Neueröffnung des Ladens Thema in den Zeitungen gewesen.

Nach einigem Gedrängel und hektischem Suchen nach Umhängen sammelten sie sich vor dem Kamin. Mit dem Bild seiner ersten Flohreise vor Augen sprach Harry diesmal betont deutlich: „Winkelgasse". Wie immer rußbefleckt trat er im Tropfenden Kessel rasch beiseite, damit die ihm Folgenden genug Platz hatten.

„Potter. Es ist Potter" raunte es durch die Wirtschaft und Applaus brandete auf. Ein etwas verwahrlost wirkender Zauberer mit Hasenzähnen und mehreren Bierflecken auf dem Umhang drängte sich vor und versuchte nach Harrys Hand zu greifen. Noch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, wich der Gryffindor einen halben Schritt zurück. Diese Visage hatte er erst vor einer Viertelstunde im Bild des Propheten gesehen, als Hasenzahn den taumelnden Draco mit einem wuchtigen Tritt durch die Tür befördert hatte.

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an. Mit jemandem, der meine Mitschüler derart verächtlich behandelt und sich selbst als etwas besseres vorkommt, will ich nichts zu tun haben." Das gestrige Gespräch im Kerker hatte offensichtlich auf ihn abgefärbt, denn der Tonfall klang fast genauso kalt und abweisend wie jener eines gewissen Professors. Er kopierte die Bewegung, mit der Snape immer seinen Umhang um sich schlang, und verliess den Tropfenden Kessel in Richtung Winkelgasse.

In der Winkelgasse nahmen ihn seine Freunde in die Mitte und es gelang ihnen, ohne größeres Aufsehen den Buchladen zu erreichen. Als sie beladen mit ihren Einkäufen an die Kasse kamen, drückt Mr. Botts dem überraschten Harry ein weiteres Buch in die Hand. ‚Zaubertränke – Voraussetzungen für den Erfolg' entzifferte Harry. „Eine Eule brachte uns einen schriftlichen Auftrag und ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass es sich um das benötigte Buch für den Nachhilfeunterricht handelt" erklärte Mr. Botts.

„Äh – danke" Also würde er im kommenden Schuljahr mehr Zeit als bisher am Kessel zusammen mit Severus Snape verbringen. Er beeilte sich, seinen Freunden in die Apotheke zu folgen, wo er fast das doppelte an Zutaten kaufte als nötig. Leise informierte er Hermine von Snapes Versprechen und diese versprach, ihm ihrerseits zu helfen. Anschließend trafen sie sich mit Ron und Ginny bei Madam Malkins, denn allen waren die alten Schulumhänge zu klein geworden. Da Arthur Weasley vom Ministerium eine Sonderzahlung erhalten hatte, gefiel sich Ron vorm Spiegel, wo er einen Festumhang nach dem anderen probierte. Endlich hatten sie auch diese Einkäufe erledigt.

Hermine zog Harry zum Eyeloops. „Wir haben zusammengelegt" erklärte sie verlegen. „Wir wissen, dass Hedwig für dich einzigartig war, aber du brauchst eine Eule, wenn du unterwegs sein solltest während des Schuljahrs." Harry zog finster die Augenbrauen zusammen, Hedwig konnte nichts ersetzen, aber er wollte seine Freunde nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Nach einigem Herumschauen fiel sein Blick auf einen griesgrämig wirkenden Uhu, dessen Gefieder so dunkelbraun gefärbt war, dass es fast schwarz wirkte. Spontan kaufte er das Tier und erhielt sogar einen tüchtigen Rabatt. Niemand hatte das missmutig krächzende Tier bisher haben wollen. Er kramte in seinen Lateinkenntnissen und nannte das Tier schließlich Bubo, was schlicht ‚Uhu' auf Lateinisch bedeutete.

Auf die prall gefüllten Tüten schauend entschied er sich, seine Einkäufe mit einem neuen Besen zu komplettieren. Nach einigen Diskussionen erstand er erneut einen Feuerblitz und eilte dann in den Eisladen. Lachend diskutierten die Freunde über die Eiskarte und bestellten sich dann jeder einen Überraschungsbecher aus der Quidditschserie. Ein oranger Chudleybecher mit brennendem Eis, ein sauer zischender zitronengelber Wimbourn-Pokal und eine leicht rauchende minzgrüne Harpies-Schale tauchten am Tisch auf, Hermine hatte sich lieber für das ihr vertraute Kaffeeeis mit leisem Weckruf entschieden, das in der Eiskarte erhalten geblieben war.

„Noch 10 Tage bis Hogwarts." Ron schielte ein letztes Mal in den sauber ausgekratzten Becher und legte seufzend den Löffel zur Seite. „Was machen wir in der Zeit?"

Harry legte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Ron, aber ich möchte mir ein Zuhause einrichten. Nach Godric Hollows will ich nicht, also werde ich den Grimmauld-Place 12 vollständig herrichten. Und als erstes werfe ich diese widerliche Schrumpelhexe aus dem Flur raus."

„Wie willst du denn den Klebefluch entfernen?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Wenn das Bild nicht von der Wand abgeht, entferne ich die Wand" zuckte er die Schultern. „Aber erst einmal muss ich mich einrichten, denn ab 01. September werde ich genug um die Ohren haben"

„Auf unsere Hilfe kannst du zählen, Mann" hatte Ron eine Idee. „Aber die Doxys kann Mum diesmal allein aus den Vorhängen klauben!".

„Wenn ich mir das so überlege, sollte ich vielleicht die gesamte Inneneinrichtung ersetzen" Harry klang entschlossen. Zuviel in dem Haus erinnerte ihn an Sirius und der Verlust schmerzte noch immer. „Aber jetzt will ich erst mal den ganzen Krempel hier reisefertig verstauen, hoffentlich passt das alles in meinen Koffer."

„Oh, da weiß ich etwas besseres." Hermine rief ihm jene Perlenhandtasche in Erinnerung, die sie auf ihrer Flucht begleitet hatte. „Wobei ich für dich wohl besser einen Rucksack verzaubern sollte" ergänzte sie hastig, als die Vorstellung, mit einer Perlenhandtasche auf Gleis 9 ¾ aufzutauchen, Unbehagen auf Harrys Züge malte. Erleichtert stimmte er dem Vorschlag der Hexe zu und sie machten sich auf den Heimweg.


	19. Kräuterexpedition

Kapitel 18 – Kräuterexpedition

„Autsch, verflucht" Wieder hatte sich sein Umhang in irgendwelchen Dornenranken verhakt. Er war heilfroh, dass seine Mutter ihm geraten hatte, eines der älteren im Prinzip zu kleinen Teile mit zu nehmen. Nach einem langen anstrengenden Tag hatte das Kleidungsstück so viele Risse und Dreiangeln, das es nicht einmal mehr als Putzlumpen taugen würde. Aber das Opfer hatte sich gelohnt, zufrieden linste Draco kurz in den Sammelkorb.

Bis auf einige Pilze hatte Draco fast alles gefunden, was er auf der Zutatenliste notiert hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm mit gutem Rat geholfen und ihm einige ergiebige Sammelgebiete in Apparierreichweite nennen können. Seit einer Woche streifte er nun schon durch Wiesen, Moore und Wälder. Jetzt war er im letzten Wald angelangt auf der Suche nach den benötigten Pilzen. Da es vorgestern Nacht das erste Mal seit Beginn des Sommers stark geregnet hatte, hoffte er darauf, auch die ihm noch fehlenden Pilze heute noch in ausreichender Menge finden zu können. Dann würden ihm drei Tage bleiben, alles zu verarbeiten und zu packen.

Da… unter der Eichengruppe schimmerte eine ganze Gruppe der begehrten Gewächse. Zielstrebig griff er danach und zuckte zutiefst erschreckt zusammen. Hatte sich seine Hand doch statt um den Stiel des Pilzes um ein leicht zerkratzt aussehendes Handgelenk gefasst. Zurückfahrend als hätte er in glühende Kohlen gefasst schoß er hoch, sein Gegenüber tat dasselbe. Beide zückten Zauberstäbe und zielten verteidigungsbereit aufeinander, dann breitete sich Erleichterung auf Dracos Gesicht aus.

„Longbottom"

„Malfoy" Erst nachdem der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel steckte, ließ Neville den seinen sinken. Misstrauisch musterte dieser seinen Mitschüler aus dem Haus der Schlangen und registrierte nicht wenig erstaunt, dass dieser offensichtlich ebenso zum Botanisieren unterwegs war wie er selber. Nach einem peinlichen Schweigen brach er die Stille.

„Wenn das für Zaubertränke sein soll, hast du das Falsche gesammelt" stellte er fest.

Der Blonde verstand nicht ganz, was der junge Gryffindor meinte. „Ich habe genau das gesammelt, was wir brauchen." warf er seine zerzaust hängenden Haare zurück. Er schaute flüchtig in den Sammelkorb und memorierte halblaut, was er bereits gesammelt hatte. „Magischer Wasserdost, frische Misteln, Adlerfarn, Birkensporlinge, grüner Knollenblätterpilz…"

„Das sind aber nicht alles Todeshauben" unterbrach ihn Neville leise. „Du hast da auch einige grüne Täublinge dabei. Und bei den Orangefuchsigen Rauköpfen sind dir ein paar Pfifferlinge dazwischen geraten." Der gutmütige Junge traute Malfoy zwar keine drei Schritt weit, aber das war sein Spezialgebiet und er gewann an Sicherheit.

Unerwartet zahm fiel die Reaktion Dracos aus. Er musterte den Sammelkorb noch einmal genauer und hakte nach: „Bist du dir sicher?"

Neville nickte eifrig. Er begann zu erklären, woran man die Pilze unterscheiden konnte und nach einige Sätzen half er Draco, die Kuckuckseier in der Sammelbeute auszusortieren. Langsam kam dabei ein vorsichtiges Gespräch zwischen den beiden früheren Feinden zustande. In dessen Verlauf gestand der Slytherin, warum er sammeln gegangen war und erwähnte auch, dass seine Bestelleule únverrichteter Dinge vom Phantaplasm zurück gekehrt war.

Dann gab er sich plötzlich einen Ruck, hatte er sich doch geschworen, neu zu beginnen. „Äh, Neville, also das mit dem Erinner-mich damals… es tut mir ehrlich leid" schaffte er es, durch die verengte Kehle zu quetschen und hielt Neville seine Hand hin. Dieser musterte die sturmgrauen Augen lange, fand aber nur aufrichtige Reue darin. Schließlich erwiderte er den Händedruck, denn er war noch nie nachtragender Natur gewesen.

„Was fehlt dir denn noch genau" wollte er es wissen.

„Graphornpulver, Schweifhaare von Einhörnern und Thestralen, Eierschalen und Schuppen vom Drachen" kam die leise Antwort. „Die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse will mir nichts verkaufen und in die Nocturngasse will ich nicht gehen." Draco fuhr sich fahrig durch seine Haare. „Meine guten Noten in Zaubertränke kann ich wohl vergessen." Seufzte er.

„Ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du willst" kam das überraschende Angebot von Neville. „Ich könnte Hagrid fragen, schließlich betreut er ja die Einhörner und Thestrale im Verbotenen Wald. Und er kann sich bestimmt die Drachenzutaten aus Norberts Reservat schicken lassen."

„Warum hilfst du mir? Ich war in all den Jahren nicht gerade nett zu dir." Draco war immer noch unsicher.

Entschlossen blickte Neville ihn an. „Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und ich finde, für einen Neuanfang ist es nie zu spät." Dann lächelte er: „Hallo, ich heiße Neville Frank Longbottom." Und er bot Draco seine Hand zum Freundschaftsgruß. Dieser wechselte mehrmals die Farbe von blass zu rot und zurück, atmete dann aber tief durch. „Danke. Ich bin Draco Malfoy."

Nochmals holte er tief Luft. „Würdest du mich daheim besuchen und mir helfen, den Rest der gesammelten Pflanzen zu kontrollieren?" fragte er ungewohnt schüchtern. „Ich muss das nämlich noch alles verarbeiten und könnte deinen Rat brauchen, damit die Zutaten sortenrein sind."

Nachdem sie sich über einen Termin geeinigt hatten, sammelten sie einträchtig die unter der Eichengruppe stehenden Pilze, um sich dann voneinander zu verabschieden und in verschiedene Richtungen heim zu apparieren.

Narzissa staunte nicht schlecht, als ihr in der letzten Zeit so bedrückt wirkende Sohn mit einem breiten Strahlen im Gesicht früher als erwartet auftauchte. Überschwänglich sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, als er von den Ereignissen des Nachmittags berichtete und den Besuch des Schulkameraden für den nächsten Tag ankündigte. Er freute sich sogar auf den morgigen Besuch.

Seine Laune wurde noch besser, als seine Mutter ihm eine gelungene Überraschung bereiten konnte. Sie war dem Beispiel ihres Sohnes gefolgt und hatte die Bibliothek sowie den Speicher akribisch durchforstet. Nach einigem angestrengten Üben diverser Zauber war es Narzissa gelungen, einige kaum getragene Schuluniformen und Umhänge von früheren Generationen magisch nicht nur zu reinigen, sondern auch passend zu verwandeln. Der stabile Überseekoffer, den sie dabei gefunden hatte, stand sorgfältig gereinigt und akkurat gepackt in der Diele. Nur noch die Zaubertrankzutaten und der Besen fehlten.

Mit bei den gefundenen Büchern befand sich auch ein Kochbuch aus der Muggelwelt. „Wie sie allerlei leckeres an Brot und Brotaufstrichen zaubern" stand auf einem schlichten Umschlag. Es war wohl diesem zweideutigen Titel zu verdanken, dass dieses Buch in früheren Zeiten nicht aufgefallen und aussortiert worden war. Zum ersten Mal seit sie den Haushalt selber führte konnte die Frau des Hauses Malfoy ein wirklich leckeres Abendbrot auftischen. Das Geruch nach Kardamom und Kümmel, der vom noch warmen Brotlaib aufstieg, ließ Dracos Magen heftig rumoren. Und das Griebenschmalz dazu war einfach nur köstlich. Er nahm mehrmals nach, war er doch schon immer ein tüchtiger Esser gewesen. Satt, zufrieden und glücklich sank er danach müde in sein Bett.


	20. Aus Alt mach Neu

Kapitel 19 – Aus Alt mach Neu

Krachend schossen Steinsplitter, Schuttteile und Staub durch den Flur. Nur ein rasches Protego der jungen Zauberer verhinderte, dass jemand verletzt wurde. Leise vor sich hinschimpfend klopfte die braunhaarige Hexe sich den Dreck von der Robe.

„Ich schwöre, dass diese widerliche Alte ihr Porträt mit mehr als nur einem Dauerklebefluch belegt hat."

„Was ihr aber nicht geholfen hat" grinste der ältere der Rotschöpfe. „Dein ‚Bombarda Maxima' und unser Weasleys Zauberhaftes Feuerwerk zu kombinieren war eine klasse Idee, Hermine."

Derweil grub sein jüngerer Bruder kopfschüttelnd im Schutt. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber das Porträt ist nicht einmal zerkratzt." Mit diesen Worten zog er das Bild aus dem Trümmern.

„Abschaum! Schlammblüter! Blutschänderisches Pack, raus aus meinem Haus!" Eine Harpyie hätte nicht schlimmer kreischen können wie das Bildnis von Walpurga Black. Harry, der dabei war, die letzten Steinsplitter aus seiner Kleidung zu klopfen, hatte die Nase voll. Erbost stellte er sich der kreischenden Greisin.

„Nur zu Ihrer Information, Madam" Kalte Wut klang aus seiner Stimme. „Ihr Sohn Sirius hat mir dieses Haus vermacht. Mit ihm ist der Name Black erloschen, denn seine Cousinen wurden Mitglieder anderer Familien. Nun gehört dieses Haus nicht mehr den Blacks, sondern ist Sitz der Familie Potter. Und ich dulde es nicht, wie Sie sich in MEINEM Haus aufführen." Mit eisigem Blick wandte er sich an den älteren Weasley.

„George, kannst du diese… Dame… in den tiefsten Keller bringen und dafür sorgen, dass ihr Gekeife nur noch die dortigen Asseln verschreckt?"

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen" Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tode Freds huschte das alt vertraute spitzbübische Grinsen über das sommersprossige Gesicht. „Komm, Brüderchen, lass uns den Keller mit etwas peruanischem Instant-Finsternispulver verschönern, damit diese keifende Farbkleckserei es passend zu ihrem Namen schön dunkel hat". Begeistert folgte Ron ihm mit dem Gemälde, das wieder schlimmer wie eine irische Banshee schrie.

Als die Nerven zerfetzende Quelle des Geschreis endlich nicht mehr zu hören war, machte sich Harry mit Hilfe der beiden jungen Hexen daran, die Wand mithilfe eines _Reparo murus_ wieder aufzurichten. Dann begannen sie, mit weitläufig schwingenden Bewegungen ihrer Zauberstäbe Boden und Wände von muffigen Teppichen und vergilbten Tapeten zu befreien.

Am Abend waren Harry und seine Freunde mit dem Erdgeschoss und dem ersten Stockwerk fertig. Die Wände waren mit hellem Putz versehen, der Marmor des Fußbodens im Erdgeschoss hatte seine Farbe von tiefem Schwarz zu einem hellen Ziegelrot verändert. Das erste Stockwerk war mit warm schimmerndem Buchenparkett ausgelegt. George hatte mit Hermines Hilfe das alte Mobiliar gereinigt und das altersdunkle Ebenholz in warm schimmerndes Mahagoni verwandelt.

Das Haus am Grimmauld-Place war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Aus der düsteren Gruft war ein anheimelndes Heim geworden. Nur die Zimmer von Sirius und Regulus im Dachgeschoss ließ Harry unverändert. Das Zimmer seines Paten wollte er nicht verändern und den anderen Raum hatte er Kreacher überlassen.

George hatte im Keller bei der Suche nach einer düsteren Ecke für Walpurga Black eine bislang hinter Gerümpel versteckte Tür gefunden. Zur großen Überraschung Aller verbarg sich dahinter ein großes fast schon luxuriös ausgestattetes Labor. Die Zutatenschränke waren zwar fingerdick mit Spinnweben überzogen und verstaubt, die Zutaten selber verschimmelt und verdorben, aber allein die Ansammlung an Kesseln aus Kupfer, Silber und sogar Gold in unterschiedlichsten Dicken und die umfangreich bestückte Büchervitrine waren ein Vermögen wert.

Harry beschloss, das Labor vorerst nur gründlich zu reinigen und für die Neueinrichtung Professor Snape um seinen fachkundigen Rat zu bitten. Sicher könnte ihm der Tränkemeister auch sagen, welche der vorhandenen Bücher schwarzmagisch und damit mit größter Vorsicht zu behandeln waren.

Obwohl Harry ausdrücklich darum gebeten hatte, auf eine Geburtstagsfeier zu verzichten, bestanden seine Freunde darauf, sich zumindest am Ferienende zu einem gemeinsamen Essen im Grimmauld Place 12 zu treffen. Am Abend des 31. Augusts versammelten sich daher die Weasleys und Hermine als Harrys Gäste in der renovierten Küche zu einem Umtrunk. Arthur und Molly waren voll des Lobes über die gelungene Neugestaltung des Hauses. Plötzlich zischte es im Kamin und in dem smaragdgrün aufstiebenden Flammen erschien ein aufgeregter Percy und hielt die Abendausgabe des Propheten in den Händen.

So schwer es ihnen auch gefallen war, die drei Freunde hatten das Überleben ihres Tränkelehrers bisher für sich behalten. Doch die heutige Schlagzeile machte weitere Heimlichkeiten überflüssig.

‚Severus Snape, der Mann der lebt' prangte es quer über das Titelblatt. Drei Seiten voll waren mit etlichen Beiträgen bedruckt, die alle vom Überleben des Professors handelten. Allerdings war es keinem der Schreiber gelungen, ein Interview mit dem Tränkemeister zu führen. Die Fotos zeigten nur einen blassgesichtigen Schatten hinter einer wuchtig zuschlagenden Tür. Das an der Tür hängende Porträt war Harry bestens bekannt und er erkannte die Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro wieder.

Lange gingen die Wogen hoch am Küchentisch. Endlich beruhigten sich die Gemüter. Harry hatte unmissverständlich klargestellt, dass er Severus Snape nicht nur traute, sondern mit diesem auch seinen Frieden gemacht hatte. Und er weigerte sich rundheraus, die Hintergründe dafür zu nennen. Denn die ihm in der Heulenden Hütte anvertrauten Erinnerungen waren viel zu persönlich um sie allgemein weiter zu erzählen.

Ron war nicht gerade begeistert, dass er auch im Abschlußjahr von dem bisher immer schlecht gelauntem Lehrer in Zaubertränken unterrichtet werden würde. Aber diese Vorstellung führte das Tischgespräch in andere Bahnen. Bis fast um Mitternacht wurde fleißig gemutmaßt, wer im kommenden Schuljahr in welchem Fach unterrichten würde. Dann mahnte Molly sie, dass der Zug am nächsten Tag nicht auf sie warten würde und voller Vorfreude auf die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts gingen sie schließlich schlafen.


	21. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 20 – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

„Also zu meiner Zeit hätte es das nicht gegeben!" Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete der pensionierte Bahnarbeiter am Gleis 10 die vorbeiflutenden Gruppen. Merkwürdig, was die heutigen Eltern ihren Kindern so alles erlaubten. War es neuerdings Mode, dem Nachwuchs Eulen zu schenken? Zu seiner Zeit hätte es bestenfalls einen Stallhasen gegeben, der zu Weihnachten dann in der Röhre gelandet wäre…. Plötzlich verlor sich sein Gedankengang und er blätterte mit jäh erwachtem Interesse nach dem Sportteil in der London Times. Unweit von ihm steckte einer der etwas altmodisch gekleideten Reisenden verstohlen einen kurzen Holzstock zurück in den Ärmel und rollte die Augen. Das hätte noch gefehlt, dass ein gelangweilter Muggel den Schulzug entdeckt hätte.

So verpasste der Muggel den weithallenden Ruf eines etwas zerzaust wirkenden Uhus, dessen Käfig auf einem großen Lederkoffer dahinwackelte. Das dunkel und fast seidig klingende „buuuubooo" des Vogels mischte sich mit einem abgehackt klingendem „Hau Hau" einer jungen stämmigen englischen Bulldogge, die ihren Besitzer hinter sich herzerrte. Zusammen mit dem vielstimmigen Quaken etlicher Kröten und den unterschiedlichsten Lautäußerungen von aufgeregten Katzen ergab sich eine Lärmkulisse, die mühelos das zischende Geräusch der dampfenden Lok übertönte.

Gleis 9 ¾ war überfüllt von jungen Zauberern und Hexen sowie deren Eltern. In weiser Voraussicht waren drei weitere Wagen an den Hogwarts-Express angekuppelt worden, denn der Erstklässlerjahrgang rückte in doppelter Stärke ins Schulleben ein.

Immer noch schuhute Harrys Uhu lautstark vor sich hin und verschoss dabei ausgesprochen grimmige Blicke. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sich das Tier in den Menschenmassen ausgesprochen unwohl fühlte. Endlich gelang es dem jungen Zauberer, sein Gepäck und den Käfig am Gepäckwagen abzugeben und er stieg in den ersten Wagen. Eigentlich war er ja mit seinen Freunden verabredet, aber in dem Gedränge vor dem Zug war kein Durchkommen, also wollte er sie ohne Slalomlauf um Gepäckstücke und Käfige im Zug suchen.

Da fand er ein noch leeres Abteil und entschied sich um: Sollten sie doch ihn finden. Aufatmend ließ er sich auf einen der Fensterplätze fallen. Lange war ihm jedoch keine Ruhe vergönnt, denn die Abteiltür öffnete sich leise quietschend. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich mit einem begeistert sabberndem Clownsgesicht vor seiner verrutschten Brille wieder.

„Pfui, Bondo, aus, runter" Vergeblich verhallte die Schimpftirade Nevilles, der Hundewelpe fuhr fort, einen Freudentanz auf Harrys Schoß zu veranstalten und diesem mit feuchten Hundeküssen seine Freundschaft zu erklären. Erst als Neville ihn kurzerhand vom Schoß des anderen herunterhob, kam Harry wieder zu Luft.

„Sorry, Harry, er hört noch nicht wirklich auf mich" Neville klang verlegen.

„Macht doch nix, Neville:" beruhigte ihn der Schwarzhaarige. „Wo hast du denn Trevor gelassen?"

„Er ist Oma in den Garten ausgekommen und am Teich hat dieses Jahr ein Graureiher übersommert. Naja, Trevor ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht." Sonderlich unglücklich schien Neville über das Ableben der ständig flüchtigen Kröte nicht zu sein.

Wieder öffnete sich die Abteiltür und zwei Rotschöpfe drängten sich hinein, gefolgt von einem etwas zerzaustem Lockenkopf. Ron, Ginny und Hermine begrüßten Harry und Neville, ließen sich auf die noch freien Sitze fallen und schnell war ein lebhafter Informationsaustausch im Gange. Am Fußboden beschnüffelten sich ein oranges aufgeplatztes Sofakissen und ein dunkelbraun-weiß gestromter vierbeiniger Clown. Die beiden Tiere schienen sich recht gut zu verstehen, denn schnell begannen sie mit allerlei Kapriolen, die bei den anwesenden Zweibeinern öfters Lachanfälle hervorriefen.

Nachdem die Imbisshexe am Abteil eine große Menge ihrer Waren losgeworden waren, wurde die Stimmung etwas ruhiger. Neville berichtete davon, dass seine Eltern zwar weiterhin ihr Leben lang an den Folgen der erlittenen Folter leiden würden, aber sie waren ansprechbar und nahmen am Leben ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung teil. Die junge Bulldogge war ein Geschenk seines Vaters, nachdem dieser vom Verschwinden Trevors erfahren hatte. Eine Medihexe hatte dem langjährigen Patienten die Bitte erfüllt und aus einem Wurf Bondo ausgesucht und dem begeisterten Neville in den Arm gelegt.

Sie passierten bereits Leeds, als sich die Diskussion in Richtung Lehrerkollegium Hogwarts zuwandte. Muggelkunde musste neu besetzt werden, da Professor Burbage zu den Opfern Voldemorts zählte. Heiß wurde diskutiert, ob der zurückgekehrte Professor Snape nun weiter Zaubertränke oder doch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Dabei erzählte Neville auch von der Begegnung im Wald und seinem Besuch auf Malfoy Manor. Die Diskussion wurde hitziger, aber dann einigten sich die Abteilinsassen, Draco so lange neutral entgegenzutreten wie dieser sich entsprechend neutral ihnen gegenüber verhielt. Harrys Ansicht, dass nicht nur Professor Snape rehabilitiert werden solle, sondern auch anderen eine neue Chance gegeben werden sollte, setzte sich schließlich durch.

Mittlerweile dunkelte es draußen bereits und ein allgemeines Gedränge entstand, als sich die Freunde rasch in ihre Schulumhänge warfen. Endlich bremste der Zug mit einem lauten Kreischen der Bremsen und kam im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade zum Stillstand. Die freudige Aufregung der aus den Waggons kletternden Jugendlichen war fast greifbar, alle freuten sich, nun endlich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren oder dort eingeschult zu werden. Über 50 Neuankömmlinge sahen sich staunend auf dem Bahnsteig um.

„Erstklässler zu mir!" Der altbekannte Ruf dröhnte durch die Luft. Am Ende des Bahnsteigs ragte die vertraute Gestalt über die Menschenmenge, Hagrid war weiterhin als Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien Hogwarts tätig. Er schickte Harry ein rasches Grinsen und ein Winken der schinkengroßen Hand, bevor er sich der immer noch wachsenden Gruppe aufgeregter Elfjähriger widmete, die ihn umscharten. Nachdem er die Neuankömmlinge in Richtung Seeufer wegführte, leerte sich der Bahnsteig rasch.

Harry hatte am Zug gewartet, dass sich das allgemeine Gedränge lichtete, er genoss versonnen die immer wieder herrliche Ansicht des abendlichen Hogsmeade. Erst als ihn Ron etwas unsensibel den Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte und ihn mit „Hey, du Träumer, kommst du?" aus den Gedanken riss, trottete er los in Richtung Kutschenplatz. Die Thestrale scharrten ungeduldig, es war nur noch eine Kutsche vor Ort, die bereits von Ginny und Neville besetzt war. Die beiden Jungs kletterten an Bord und nun fehlte nur noch Hermine, die hinter dem aus seinem Korb gesprungenen Krummbein hinterher gehechtet war.

„Soll ich dich in Trevor umtaufen?" schimpfte die junge Hexe halblaut, als sie das fauchende spuckende Fellknäuel endlich auf die Kutsche bugsieren konnte. Sie hob bereits den Fuß auf den Tritt, als ihre scharfen Augen eine leicht taumelnde Gestalt am Platzrand ausmachte. Dann erkannte sie in der Person eine vertraute Gestalt und holte zischend Luft.

„Malfoy, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Rasch sprang sie zu und fing den Slytherin gerade noch ab, bevor diesem die Knie weg knickten. Betroffene Stille senkte sich über die Kutsche, als Hermine den Mitschüler in den Lichtkegel zog. Er war auf das Übelste zusammengeschlagen worden, die Unterlippe aufgeplatzt, beide Augen zu geschwollen und das Gesicht war von einer im Haaransatz befindlichen Platzwunde ziemlich blutig. Der leicht gekrümmten Haltung nach zu urteilen hatte der Junge auch einige Treffer in Rippen und Bauch abbekommen.

Nochmals versuchte Hermine von Draco zu erfahren, was vorgefallen war. Dieser nutzte seinen angeborenen Stolz, um sich etwas mühsam aufzurichten.

„Nichts, wobei ich dich brauche, Granger." Die Erklärung klang nüchtern. „Nichts, was ich als zurückgekehrter Sohn eines Todessers nicht zu erwarten gehabt hätte." Er wandte sich ab.

„Wo willst du hin?" Nur mühsam schluckte Ron dabei die altgewohnte Bezeichnung ‚Frettchen' hinunter.

„Man hat mir sehr deutlich klargemacht, dass ich als Gesellschaft auf den Kutschen inakzeptabel bin. Ich laufe zum Schloss…" Die Stimme klang nicht mehr so sicher und Draco schauderte leicht zusammen, offensichtlich bereitete ihm das Sprechen einige Schmerzen.

Fassungslos tauschten die Kutscheninsassen Blicke und dann fasste sich der gutmütige Neville ein Herz: „Nun, wir finden dich nicht inakzeptabel. Also steig schon zu, wie rutschen ein wenig zusammen." Blass werdend starrte Draco sie ungläubig an, doch Hermine lotste ihn mit sanftem Druck im Rücken zum Einstieg. Die helfend entgegen gestreckte Hand Harrys schließlich brach den Bann und der Slytherin zog sich mühsam in das Gefährt, so dass die ungeduldigen Thestrale endlich loslaufen konnten.

Hermine kaute derweil sichtlich erbost auf ihrer Lippe und explodierte schließlich: „Das wird Konsequenzen haben. Einen Mitschüler dermaßen angreifen kann ich nicht tolerieren" und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Der silbrige Otter-Patronus brach daraus hervor und verschwand in Richtung Schloss, dann machte sich die Schulsprecherin daran, die Wunden notdürftig zu heilen. „Wenn wir da sind, gehst du erst mal zu Madam Pomfrey" wies sie den Blonden energisch an. „Und ich werde mit Professor McGonagall reden."

Harry, Ginny, Neville und Ron hatten leise und entsetzt debattiert, wer Draco derart zugerichtet haben mochte, aber diesbezüglich schwieg der Verletzte eisern. Überhaupt machte er während der Fahrt nicht einmal den Mund auf und mied die Blicke der anderen so gut er konnte.

Strahlend von unzähligen Laternen beleuchtet tauchte endlich das Schloßtor vor ihnen auf, die Thestrale trabten davor eine elegante Kurve und nun war es Tatsache: Sie waren wieder in Hogwarts!


	22. Alte Sünden und neue Kollegen

Kapitel 21 – Alte Sünden und neue Kollegen

Schwatzend und summend strömten die Schüler in die große Halle. Diese erstrahlte in altem Glanz, lediglich die Haustische waren jeweils um einiges verlängert worden und reichten nun bis fast an die Empore. Dort saß bereits das versammelte Lehrerkollegium, einige alt vertraute Gestalten aber auch einige neue Gesichter blickten den hereinströmenden Jugendlichen entgegen. Allerdings fiel den älteren Schülern eine signifikante Änderung auf: Wohl hing hinter dem thronartigen Sessel der Schulleiterin das Hogwartsbanner, aber es war nicht ein einziges Hausbanner zu sehen.

Nachdem alle ihre Sitzplätze gefunden hatten, öffnete sich die Hallentüre weit und der Wildhüter Hagrid führte die Schar der Erstklässler herein. Wie immer wirkten diese nervös, angespannt aber auch freudig erregt, wie immer war da der übliche Tollpatsch, dessen tropfende Kleidung verriet, dass er während der Überfahrt entweder in den See gefallen oder vom Kraken mit einer Dusche bedacht worden war. Über 50 Kinder drängten sich in den Mittelgang, viele von ihnen war im vergangenen Jahr wegen des sich zuspitzenden Dunklen Krieges entweder von den Eltern daheim behalten worden oder hatten wegen ihres Blutstatus damals als Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborene keinen Hogwartsbrief erhalten. Als sie alle sich etwas beruhigt hatten, erhob sich Professor McGonagall, leise den _Sonorus_ gegen den eigenen Hals sprechend. Da wegen des Platzmangels das Rednerpult nicht aufgestellt worden war, sprach sie direkt von ihrem Sitzplatz aus. Ihre Miene war noch ernster und strenger als sonst.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. All den älteren Schülern willkommen zurück zu einem Neuanfang." Hier brandete Beifall auf, denn allen war klar, dass die Schulleiterin damit den Sieg über Lord Voldemort meinte. Doch dann folgte eine schockierende Ansage der Schulleiterin.

„Wie mir von der Schulsprecherin Hermine Granger mitgeteilt wurde, haben einige von Ihnen im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einen Mitschüler körperlich angegriffen und laut Madam Pomfrey ernsthaft verletzt. Leider hat sich Mr. Malfoy bisher geweigert, mir seine Angreifer zu nennen."

Ein vielstimmiges Raunen flog durch den Saal, dazwischen erhob sich ein deutlich verständlicher Zwischenruf: „Was hat der Todesser auch in Hogwarts zu suchen…" Peitschend fuhr die schottisch geprägte Stimme der Schulleiterin dazwischen.

„Mr. Stebbins jr., erheben Sie sich bitte!" Zögernd stand der Zwischenrufer auf.

„Es war Lord Voldemort, der mit seinem Rassismus die Weltherrschaft anstrebte. Beabsichtigen Sie, diesen Rassismus unter anderer Prämisse fortzuführen?" Die Worte waren vernichtend und die erboste Schulleiterin fuhr nun wieder an die Allgemeinheit gerichtet fort.

„Laut Madam Pomfrey müssen es mindestens drei, wenn nicht vier Schüler gewesen sein, die es sich in verabscheuungswürdiger Todessermanier nicht nehmen ließen, einen Mitschüler, der ihnen nicht genehm war, zu demütigen, zu misshandeln und schwer zu verletzen. Dies ist ein klarer Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln."

Einen kurzen Blick über das Kollegium streifen lassend fuhr sie fort: „Sie, meine Damen und Herren Siebtklässler, werden Ende des Jahres unsere Schule mit dem UTZ verlassen. Vor Ihnen liegt die schwere Aufgabe, unsere Welt friedlich neu aufzubauen. Ihr Anderen seid die nachwachsende Generation, deren Aufgabe es sein wird, diesen Frieden zu erhalten. Nutzen Sie diese Chance und lassen sie sich nicht dazu verleiten, die fehlgeleiteten Einstellungen jener, die man Todesser nannte, in neuer Form wieder zu beleben. Hogwarts hat vier gleichberechtigte Häuser und ich werde nicht dulden, dass die Rivalitäten zwischen diesen Häusern derartige Ausmaße annehmen. Auch dulde ich nicht, dass Sie sich über das Urteil des Zauberergamots hinwegsetzen und eine wie auch immer geartete Selbstjustiz üben. Seien Sie sich dessen gewiss, dass Sie sich in diesem Fall nicht nur vor mir würden verantworten müssen, sondern dass Ihnen der sofortige und endgültige Schulverwies droht. Ich erwarte bis zum morgigen Frühstück, dass sich die Schläger, welche Mr. Malfoy angegriffen haben, freiwillig stellen." Die Schottin ließ mittels einer Kunstpause diese Ankündigung sacken um dann weiter zu sprechen.

„Kommen wir nun zur Einteilung unserer neuen Erstklässler durch den Sprechenden Hut"

Professor Sprout stellte einen Stuhl vor den Lehrertisch und legte den alten Filzhut bereit. Wie gewohnt öffnete sich die Krempe und das traditionelle und doch immer wieder jedes Jahr neu gedichtete Lied erklang.

_Ich bin ein alter Hut, das ist wahr,_

_und doch sortiere ich euch Jahr für Jahr,_

_Über eure Eigenschaften weiß ich am besten Bescheid,_

_und verteile euch, also haltet euch bereit._

_Sticht Tapferkeit bei euch hervor,_

_schick' ich euch gewiss nach Gryffindor_

_Seid fleißig ihr und auch loyal,_

_ist Hufflepuff die einzig richt'ge Wahl_

_Find ich euch besonders schlau_

_passt nach Ravenclaw ihr genau_

_Ehrgeiz, Stolz und Stärke ich in euch find,_

_gehört ihr nach Slytherin geschwind._

_Doch ich bin noch nicht zu Ende,_

_merkt auf, ihr steht vor einer Zeitenwende._

_Getrennt sind nicht länger Schwarz und Weiß,_

_ihr fragt, woher ich das nun weiß_

_Mit Forscherdrang und Toleranz_

_Wird lang Gespaltnes wieder ganz._

_Beachtet, was euch golden wurd' verkündet,_

_Erfolg ihr habt, wenn ihr euch all verbündet._

_Nun lasst uns nicht lang verweilen,_

_damit ich euch passend kann verteilen!_

Das Lied des Hutes war wieder einmal überraschend, jedoch nur das Goldene Trio verstand die Anspielungen im letzten Teil wirklich.

Nachdem der Applaus sich gelegt hatte, griff Minerva McGonagall nach einem langen Pergament und begann mit der Zeremonie. Diesmal dauerte sie sehr lange wegen der hohen Schülerzahl, doch endlich waren 11 Gryffindors, 15 Hufflepuffs, 14 Ravenclaws und 10 Slytherins neu eingeteilt worden und das gewohnte Festmahl erschien auf den Tischen.

Während des Essens wurde an allen vier Tischen aufgeregt diskutiert, immer wieder flogen Blicke zum Tisch der Schlangen hinüber. Diese waren gegenüber den anderen Häusern deutlich in der Minderzahl, denn viele von ihnen waren dem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen. Voldemort hatte nicht gezögert, die Loyalität seiner Anhänger durch Entführung und Kindesmord zu erpressen. Der hohe Blutzoll, den die Slytherins hatten zahlen müssen, war für alle offensichtlich. Endlich war selbst Ron zu satt, um weiter essen zu können, und die Tische leerten sich.

Erneut erhob sich die Schulleiterin, um erneut das Wort an die Schülerschaft zu richten.

„Nachdem wir alle ausreichend gespeist haben, komme ich nun zu einigen Ankündigungen.

Der Verbotene Wald führt seinen Namen nicht umsonst, es ist Ihnen untersagt, diesen zu betreten. Unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch hat wie jedes Jahr eine Liste aller verbotenen Gegenstände an seiner Bürotüre ausgehängt und bittet um Beachtung. Wie immer ist das Zaubern, Hexen und Verfluchen auf den Gängen verboten. Die Vertrauensschüler sind für Gryffindor Dean Thomas, für Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott, für Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater und für Slytherin Blaise Zabini. Schulsprecher sind Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor und Kevin Entwhistle aus Ravenclaw.

Wie Sie sehen, hat es auch im Lehrerkollegium einige Veränderungen gegeben. Der Vollständigkeit halber stelle ich Sie Ihnen alle vor.

Zauberkunst wird von meinem Stellvertreter Professor Filius Flitwick unterrichtet. Er ist auch Hauslehrer für Ravenclaw.

Geschichte der Zauberei erteilt ihnen Professor Cuthbert Binns.

Verwandlungen lernen Sie von mir.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet ab diesem Jahr Professor Asatira Shaklebolt. Sie übernimmt das Haus Gryffindor.

Kräuterkunde lernen Sie bei Professor Pomona Sprout, Sie ist auch Hauslehrerin für Hufflepuff.

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird endgültig von Professor Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche übernommen.

Muggelkunde ist ab diesem Jahr Pflichtfach für alle Jahrgangsstufen und wird von Professor Quentin Savage gelehrt, einem ehemaliger Auroren.

Zaubertränke unterrichtet sie Professor Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin."

Zunehmendes Raunen unterbrach die Vorstellung der Lehrkräfte und die Schulleiterin musste kurz zur Ordnung rufen, um den Rest des Kollegiums in stark verknappter Form vorzustellen.

„Wahrsagen Professor Sybill Trelawney, Besenflugstunden Madam Hooch, Astronomie Professor Aurora Sinistra, Arithmantik Professor Septina Vektor, Alte Runen Professor Bathsheda Babbling. Die Krankenstation untersteht Madam Poppy Pomfrey, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts leitet Madam Irma Pince, Wildhüter und Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien Hogwarts ist Rubeus Hagrid.

Folgen Sie bitte nun ihren Vertrauensschülern in die Gemeinschaftsräume, wir sehen uns alle morgen um neun Uhr zum Frühstück wieder hier in der Großen Halle. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen eine Gute Nacht und erwarte einige von ihnen aus genanntem Anlass im Schulleiterbüro."

Applaus brandete auf, dann leerte sich die Halle und das Treppenhaus füllte sich mit lebhaft diskutierenden Schülern. Vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame verkündete Dean Thomas das aktuelle Passwort: ‚Amnestia' und der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde von den Löwen gestürmt. Harry und seine Freunde belegten wieder ihre Stammplätze vor dem Kamin. Sie besprachen noch eine Weile die neue Zusammensetzung des Lehrerkollegiums, aber für tiefer gehende Gespräche waren sie alle zu müde. So verschwanden sie schließlich in ihre Schlafräume und nicht nur über im Gryffindorturm begann die Nachtruhe.


	23. Der alte neue Snape

Kapitel 22 – Der alte neue Snape

Blinzelnd öffnete der Schüler die noch immer verquollenen Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Dann erst realisierte er, dass er sich nicht im gewohnten Kerkerquartier, sondern immer noch in der Krankenstation befand. Draco verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er sich aufsetzte. Noch bevor er die Beine aus dem Bett schwingen konnte, tauchte Poppy auf und grüßte ihn kurz.

„Ah, Sie sind aber früh wach, das ist gut. Bitte stillhalten, damit ich Sie noch einmal untersuchen kann." Der Zauberstab über den Körper schwenkend fuhr die Medihexe fort. „Das sieht gut aus, Mr. Malfoy. Die Rippen sind geheilt, die Wunden geschlossen und auch den Blutverlust konnten wir über Nacht ausgleichen. Ich gebe Ihnen eine kleine Phiole Schmerztrank mit für den Fall, dass die gezerrten Muskeln zu große Beschwerden machen sollten. Aber Sie können die Krankenstation verlassen und in der Halle frühstücken." Der Tonfall war eher geschäftsmäßig denn freundlich, aber Madam Pomfrey war zu sehr Medihexe, um Draco anders als professionell gegenüber zu treten. Dieser war darüber recht erleichtert und bedankte sich leise. Dann verschwand er in Richtung seines Hauses.

Eine heiße Dusche und schneller Kleidungswechsel später stand er vor der Großen Halle und atmete tief durch. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit war gekommen und er rechnete nach den Buhrufen in der Winkelgasse und dem gestrigen Vorfall mit dem Schlimmsten. Es war letztendlich sein Stolz, der ihm half, die Türen zu öffnen und steifbeinig zu seinem Haustisch zu gehen. Der Geräuschpegel fiel zwar für einen kurzen Moment auffallend ab und etliche Blicke folgten ihm, aber Draco erreichte ohne Zwischenfälle seinen Sitzplatz und ließ sich erleichtert nieder. Nachdem er sich seinen Teller vollgeladen hatte, begann Blaise ein leises Gespräch mit ihm und so erfuhr Malfoy von der Ansprache der Schulleiterin und begriff, was diese für ihn getan hatte. Aufblickend traf er ihren Blick und neigte kurz dankend sein Haupt.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors wurden gerade die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt und leises Aufstöhnen ging durch die Gruppe der Siebtklässler.

„Mann, es kann nur Montag sein" beschwerte sich Seamus halblaut. „Erst eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dann noch eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und damit wir uns auch wohl fühlen noch eine Doppelstunde in Muggelkunde. Und das alles mit den Slytherins zusammen."

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir am Nachmittag noch allgemeine Sprechstunde mit der neuen Hauslehrerin haben" ergänzte Neville leise. Auch er sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, begann doch das Schuljahr mit seinem Angstfach.

„Und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, hagelt es zusätzlich Strafarbeiten" drängte Hermine. „Beeilt euch, sonst kommen wir zu spät" Eine allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung ergriff die Löwen und jede Klassenstufe verschwand in eine andere Richtung. Harrys Jahrgang traf sich mit den Slytherins vor dem Kerkerlabor. Die beiden Häuser schwiegen sich an und eine deutlich fühlbare Spannung lag in der Luft. Pünktlich schwang die Tür auf und sie drängten hinein. Wie immer verteilten sie sich hinter die Tische und warteten leise miteinander redend auf den Tränkemeister. Dieser betrat wie gewohnt mit wehenden Roben den Unterrichtsraum, eilte nach vorne und drehte sich ruckartig um. Seine Stimme erhob sich, der Klang wie immer leise und seidig, und doch war da etwas anders als gewohnt.

„Ruhe. Wie Sie alle wissen, lasse ich üblicherweise nur jene Schüler zu meinen UTZ-Kursen zu, die in ihren ZAGs ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränken erreicht haben. Nun hat Professor Slughorn letztes Jahr auch etliche Schüler zugelassen, deren Notenstand nicht meinen Anforderungen entspricht und ich bin gehalten, sie weiter bis zum UTZ zu unterrichten."

Bis hierhin war das die gewohnte Ansprache des Tränkemeisters, allerdings fehlte der sonst drohende Unterton. Snape fuhr fort:

„Ich werde mir diese Woche einen Überblick über ihren aktuellen Wissensstand verschaffen. Um dem Wunsch der Schulleitung Rechnung zu tragen, werden neue Paarungen gebildet. Wenn ihre Namen aufgerufen werden, gehen Sie zügig zu ihren Partner an den Labortisch. Die Gryffindors alle heraustreten." Wie immer hatte es der Professor nicht mit höflichen Bitten, trotzdem beeilten sich die Löwen, ihre Taschen und Utensilien zu greifen und sich an der hinteren Kerkerwand zu versammeln.

Bei der Verlesung wurde deutlich, dass immer ein Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zusammen an die Kessel gestellt wurde. Ron bekam als Banknachbarn Blaise Zabini zugeteilt, womit er sich nur schwer abfinden konnte. Zu sehr hatte er sich an Hermines geflüsterte Tipps gewöhnt, nun würde er selber lernen müssen. Hermine verzog leicht das Gesicht, als ihr Theodore Nott zugeteilt wurde. Neville musste zu Draco an den Tisch, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich störte. Schließlich hatte er den Blonden bei seinem Besuch in Malfoy Manor gut genug kennen gelernt. Zum Schluss blieben nur noch Dean, Seamus und Harry übrig, da mehr Gryffindors als Slytherins im Jahrgang waren. Snape sortierte Dean und Seamus zu einem Paar zusammen und wies Harry einen Einzelplatz direkt vor seinem Pult zu.

Dann wirbelte er herum und begann, ein Feuerwerk an Fragen auf die Schüler abzuschießen. Zutaten, Zubereitungsarten, Eigenschaften einzelner Zutaten, Trankrezepturen… den derart unter Druck gesetzten Schülern brach rasch der Schweiß aus. Untypisch für ihn gab Snape nur kurze Kommentare, auf richtige Fragen kam ein kurzes „korrekt", bei Fehlern gab er kommentarlos die Frage an den Nächsten weiter.

„Welche Pflanzenteile benötigt man für einen Heiltrank gegen krankhafte Spielsucht, Mr. Longbottom?"

Dieser holte tief Luft. In Kräuterkunde war er ungeschlagen der Klassenbeste und das wusste er. „Die Pseudobulben der magischen Wespen-Orchidee. Diese findet man im Mittelmeerraum in Kiefernwäldern."

„Korrekt. Erstaunlich, Mr. Longbottom, dass Sie sich in Kräuterkunde so gut auskennen und die Produkte so mangelhaft verarbeiten. Wie bereiten Sie diese Zutat vor?" Auch hier wusste Neville die Antwort.

„Sie müssen mit einem silbernen Messer längs geöffnet werden, damit die darin enthaltenen Samenkörner unverletzt bleiben. Die Samenkörner werden in einem Mörser aus Marmor zermahlen."

„Wieder korrekt. Mr. Longbottom, in der nächsten Stunde werden Sie mit Mr. Malfoy diesen Heiltrank zubereiten."

„Mr. Potter, nennen Sie mir die Zutaten für das Veritaserum." Jetzt war es an Harry, die Nerven zu behalten. Die eng bekritzelten Seiten aus dem Buch des Halbblutprinzen vor Augen zählte er die Zutaten herunter. Anschließend befragte ihn der Tränkemeister zur Zubereitung und trug ihm dann auf, in der Folgestunde mit eben diesem Trank zu beginnen. Und so ging es Schlag auf Schlag, jeder Labortisch erhielt eine andere Aufgabe.

Snape ließ seinen Blick schweifen und beschloss die Inquisition mit den Worten „Sie scheinen bei Professor Slughorn tatsächlich einiges gelernt zu haben. Den Rest dieser und die nächste Stunde werden sie die Ihnen aufgetragenen Tränke brauen. Ich erwarte absolute Ruhe und saubere Arbeit. Beginnen Sie!"

Es wurde ein denkwürdiger Montag. Obwohl ihr Lehrer in altgewohnter Manier durch den Kerker streifte, fiel nicht ein einziger höhnischer Kommentar, vielmehr schwieg sich der Professor völlig aus. Dies trug zu einer relativ entspannten Atmosphäre bei und erstmals gelang es Neville mit einigen unauffälligen Hilfestellungen seines Braupartners, die Stunde ohne geschmolzenen Kessel zu beenden. Sogar der Trank, den er ablieferte, sah so aus wie der aufgetragene Heiltrank. Auch Harry gelang es, das Veritaserum bis zu dem Zwischenstadium zusammen zu rühren, nach dem es mehrere Tage ruhen musste. Als Hausaufgabe gab es dann einen mehreren Fuß langen Aufsatz über Sicherheit am Labortisch bei der Vorbereitung der zu brauenden Tränke. Nicht ein einziger Hauspunkt war abgezogen worden, was zu einigen verwunderten Blicken führte.

„Mr. Potter, zu mir." rief der Tränkemeister am Ende der Stunde. Rasch winkte Harry den anderen zu, schon mal seine Sachen mit zu nehmen, und ging vor zum Lehrerpult. Severus Snape musterte ihn eine Weile und äußerte dann trocken: „Ich bin überrascht, Potter. Allein erzielen Sie weitaus bessere Ergebnisse als mit ihren Freunden zusammen. Haben Sie das zusätzliche Buch dabei?"

„Nein, Sir… äh, nicht hier im Unterricht, Sir. Es liegt in meinem Schlafraum."

„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend um 20.00 Uhr, pünktlich, wenn ich bitten darf. Und bringen Sie das Buch mit." Damit war Harry entlassen und etwas verwirrt wegen des überaus sachlichen Tonfalls seines Zaubertränkelehrers beeilte er sich, um noch rechtzeitig zur nächsten Stunde zu gelangen.


	24. Definiere Dunkle Künste

Kapitel 23 – Definiere Dunkle Künste

Der Verteidigungsraum sah ungewohnt aus. Die Pulte waren verschwunden, an den Wänden entlang lagen Sitzkissen im orientalischen Stiel. In der Raummitte stand eine lebensgroße Holzstatue eines Kuttenträgers mit Maske, sie hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Leise murmelnd verteilten sich die Siebtklässler und hockten sich im ungewohnten Schneidersitz rund um den Raum verteilt nieder. Dann erschien ihre neue Professorin, sie wirkte etwas fremd inmitten der schwarzen Schülerroben.

Professor Asatira Shaklebolt war von fast ebenholzschwarzer Hautfarbe und sie trug eine sehr farbenfrohe fein gestreifte Robe, die Hermine leise als typisch afrikanisch bezeichnete. Die Stimme war angenehm warm und ein leicht rollendes R verriet die ausländische Herkunft.

„Hallo Klasse, ich bin Asatira Shaklebolt, ihre Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wie Ihnen mein Name schon verrät, bin ich mit unserem Minister verwandt, aber" hier blitzten die Augen auf "es wird deswegen keine Vergünstigungen oder ähnliches geben.

Ich bin als Massai geboren, habe die ersten Jahre beim Stammesschamanen gelernt, bis ich in Ruanda in die African Magic and Mystery School aufgenommen wurde. Dort habe ich meinen UTZ gemacht, habe an einem Grundkurs der afrikanischen Auroren teilgenommen und bin aber letztendlich Fluchbrecherin geworden. Auf einem Symposium in Europa habe ich Professor McGonagall kennen gelernt und auf ihre Bitte hin bin ich ab heute ihre Verteidigungslehrerin." Die Massai sah leise lächelnd in die Runde.

„Wie mir zu Ohren kam, haben Sie in den beiden letzten Jahren einen privaten Verteidigungsclub gehabt, die so genannte DA. Deswegen werde ich Sie jetzt kurz praktisch prüfen, um zu sehen, wie viel Ihnen noch am UTZ-Niveau fehlt. Beginnend an der Tür werden sie aufstehen, sich kurz namentlich mit Häuserzuordnung vorstellen und dann einen Kampfzauber, gleich ob Verteidigungs- oder Angriffszauber, auf unseren Dummy hier abfeuern. Danach rufen Sie bitte einen Patronus auf, so sie diesen Zauber beherrschen, und setzen sich wieder. Dort an der Tür, beginnen Sie bitte"

Draco rappelte sich hoch, trat dem Dummy auf 5 Schritt Entfernung entgegen und nach kurzem Überlegen peitschte sein _Serpensortia _aus dem Stab. Vor dem Dummy erhob sich zischend eine Königskobra, die jedoch dann vom Slytherin mit dem _Evanesco_ wieder beseitigt wurde. Nun verharrte Draco kurz, lächelte dann und rief _Expecto Patronum_. Ein silbriger Pfau stolzierte Rad schlagend durch den Raum um dann wieder zu verschwinden.

Der Blonde verbeugte sich formvollendet knapp aus der Hüfte heraus gegenüber der Professorin und sagte leise: „Draco Malfoy, Slytherin" um dann zu seinem Sitzkissen zurückzukehren.

Nun sprang der nächste Schüler eifrig auf und in der folgenden Stunde flogen dem Dummy unzählige Zauber und Flüche um die Ohren. Asatira Shaklebolt hat eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder heraufbeschworen, der sie leise murmelnd zu jedem Schüler einige Worte diktierte. Als letzter erhob sich Neville. Er stellte sich halblaut vor, wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn dem Dummy zu und dann rief er _Innecto vegetabilis._ Auf diesen den anderen unbekannten Spruch hin umschlangen Pflanzenranken den Dummy. Dieser verschwand binnen weniger Herzschläge unter einem Blätterkokon. Anschließend rief Neville seinen Patronus und ein bulldoggenähnlicher Hund trollte sich durch die Luft.

„Sehr gut" lobte die Lehrerin. „Sie alle haben im praktischen Teil ein sehr hohes Niveau bewiesen, auf diesem werden wir dann aufbauen können. Ich habe 22 gestaltliche Patroni gezählt, das ist sogar über dem UTZ-Niveau.

Also beginnen wir heute mit etwas Theorie." Ein kollektives Stöhnen lief durch den Raum, die Erinnerung an eine pinkrosa gekleidete Kätzchenfanatikerin war allen noch sehr präsent.

Die Professorin lachte. „Keine Sorge, was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, werden Sie in ihren Schulbüchern nicht finden. Zuerst einmal sollten Sie wissen, dass es drei Arten der Zauberei gibt. Wer von Ihnen hat eine Idee, was damit gemeint ist? Miss Granger?"

„Gesagte und ungesagte Zaubersprüche" Hermine klang nachdenklich, sie suchte noch nach den geforderten Antworten.

„Soweit richtig, aber unvollständig. Mr. Entwhistle?"

„Stablose Magie" versuchte es der Ravenclaw.

„Voodoo" kam es von Padma Patil aus der anderen Ecke. Weitere immer abwegigere Vermutungen folgten, die Massai-Professorin notierte die Aussagen mit. Schließlich hob sie die Hand: „War das alles?"

Zögernd meldete sich Draco. Zum Sprechen aufgefordert setzte er zweimal an, war aber sichtlich gehemmt. Schließlich stieß er rau hervor: „Lord Voldemort hat manchmal auch ohne seinen Zauberstab und ohne Verwendung eines Zauberspruchs Magie gewirkt." Von etlichen Mitschülern kam daraufhin ein missbilligendes Zischen, das umgehend von der Lehrerin unterbrochen wurde.

„Ruhe. Ihr Mitschüler hat nämlich Recht, er hat als einziger die seltenste Form der Zauberei erkannt und nennen können. Fünf Punkte an ihr Haus dafür, Mr. Malfoy." Dann fuhr sie dozierend fort:

„Wir kennen drei Stufen der Zauberei. Die einfachste Form davon ist die konventionelle Stabmagie, welche Sie in der Schule lernen. Sie umfasst gesagte wie ungesagte Zauber, für die Ausführung wird der Zauberstab benötigt. Als nächstes folgt die Handzauberei, darunter versteht man die schwierigere Form der stablosen Zauberei. Sie wird in der Oberklasse vermittelt, ihre Beherrschung ist Voraussetzung für einige Berufe wie zum Beispiel dem eines Aurors. Der bekannteste Zauber dieser Schwierigkeitsstufe ist der Animaguszauber. Die seltenste und am schwierigsten auszuführende Stufe ist die Arkane Magie. Das ist Zaubern ohne Sprache und Gesten rein aus der puren Willenskraft heraus. Dies erfordert ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und an Bündelung der individuellen magischen Aura. Die Gründer Hogwarts beherrschten diese Form der Zauberei und auch der von Mr. Malfoy genannte Schwarzmagier wandte diese Stufe der Zauberei im Bereich der Dunklen Künste an."

Eifriges Kratzen von Schreibfedern begleitete den Vortrag der exotischen Zauberin. Diese Form der Theorie war mindestens so spannend wie die Praxis, gebannt folgte die Klasse den Ausführungen.

„Andere Abarten der Arkanen Zauberei sind auch in Muggelkreisen bekannt, auch wenn sie von der Magischen Welt kaum beachtet werden. Miss Patil hat als Beispiel Voodoo genannt. Allerdings zählt Voodoo zu den Dunklen Künsten, ist also verbotene Magie." Ein maliziöses Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Afrikanerin. „Was ich jetzt von Ihnen wissen will, finden Sie ebenfalls nicht in den Büchern. Wie definieren Sie schwarze Magie?"

Verdutzt schauten sich die Schüler an. Schließlich erhob Hannah Abbott ihre Hand.

„Schwarze Magie schadet." Versuchte sie sich an der Antwort.

„Das tut der _Furunkulusfluch_ auch, und doch ist er nicht schwarzmagisch klassifiziert"

Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr die Professorin fort: „Was ich Ihnen aufzeigen möchte, ist, dass die Grenzen zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie fließend sein können. Entscheidend ist nicht der Zauber als solcher, sondern die dahinter stehende Absicht. Was ich Ihnen nun erzähle, wird üblicherweise nur in den Aurorenkursen gelehrt. Aber wegen Ihrer Erfahrungen halte ich sie für reif genug, sich damit auseinander zu setzen."

„In meiner Heimat leben viele Massai noch immer auch von der Jagd. Und um ihr Wild schnell und schmerzlos zu erlegen, wenden sie einen alten Jagdfluch an. Dieser ist nichts anderes als die Abwandlung des schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Nun sagen Sie mir: Ist dieser Jagdfluch schwarzmagisch?"

Irritiert starrten die Siebtklässler sie an, hier und da folgte ein sehr zögerliches Kopfschütteln.

„Betrachten wir die Absicht, die hinter dem Jagdfluch steht, finden wir die Antwort. Der Fluch bewirkt, dass das Wild schmerzlos fällt, die Jagd dient dem Erhalt des Lebens, ist also notwendig. Der Unverzeihliche wird mit finsterster Absicht gesprochen, er soll menschliches Leben ohne zwingenden Grund nehmen. DAS ist schwärzeste Magie. Erkennen Sie den Unterschied?"

Allmählich ging ein Nicken durch die Runde.

„Nun ist es ausgesprochen kompliziert, die Intention der Zaubernden zu erkennen. Deswegen hat man diverse Zauber und Flüche als schwarzmagisch gebrandmarkt, welche in der Absicht entwickelt oder gewirkt wurden, um anderen Menschen wissentlich zu schaden. Damit meine ich nicht den _Rictusempra_, auch wenn exzessives Kitzeln durchaus als schädigend empfunden wird, wenn das Opfer anschließend einen hartnäckigen Schluckauf hat. Sie werden mir als Hausaufgabe jeder mindestens 5 Zauber nennen, die Sie als schwarzmagisch einstufen. Dazu bitte auch eine ausführliche Begründung, und ich wünsche dabei ihre persönliche Meinung und keine Buchzitate oder Gesetzestexte des Ministeriums."

Ihre letzten Worte wurden vom Klingelzeichen übertönt, welches das Ende einer faszinierenden Unterrichtsstunde einläutete.


	25. Muggelkunde

Kapitel 24 – Muggelkunde

Im Klassenraum für Muggelkunde wartete Professor Savage bereits auf die Schüler. Rasch suchten diese sich Sitzplätze und der ehemalige Auror ergriff das Wort.

„Herzlich Willkommen im neuen Pflichtfach Muggelkunde. Zuerst darf ich mich Ihnen nochmals vorstellen: Mein Name ist Quentin Savage, muggelstämmig, mein Haus war Hufflepuff. Bis zum Ende des Dunklen Krieges war ich als Auror tätig, habe aber um Entlassung aus dem Dienst gebeten.

Im Übereinstimmung mit der beginnenden Reform des Ministeriums habe ich das Lehramt für Muggelkunde in dieser Schule angenommen. Wie Ihnen die Schulleiterin bereits mitteilte, ist dieses Fach ab sofort Pflicht für alle Jahrgänge, ein UTZ in Muggelkunde wird ebenfalls ab sofort in einigen Berufen erforderlich sein. Der Minister vertritt die Auffassung, dass sich die Zaubererschaft bei weitem nicht ausreichend mit den Muggeln und den Möglichkeiten der nichtmagischen Welt auseinandersetzt. Zu diesem Zweck folgen wir diesem Jahr noch keinem wirklich festem Lehrplan, ihre Prüfungsthemen werden daher den Stoff beinhalten, der von uns erarbeitet wird."

Der Professor klang trocken und humorlos und es war offensichtlich, dass er Unaufmerksamkeit in diesem bisherigen als Schlafkurs verschrienen Fach nicht dulden würde.

„Zu Beginn möchte ich wissen: Wer von Ihnen kennt die Muggelwelt aus eigener Erfahrung, weil muggelstämmig oder halbblütig dort aufgewachsen?"

Harry, Hermine und noch einige andere meldeten sich kurz, aber sie waren deutlich in der Minderzahl. Der Lehrer nickte kurz und fuhr fort:

„Nun, wie sie alle wissen, verbietet es das Internationale Geheimhaltungsstatut zum Schutz der magischen Welt von 1689, Muggel davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass es uns gibt. Trotzdem ist auch Muggeln das Wissen um die Existenz von Magie nicht völlig fremd. Weiß jemand ein Beispiel?"

Die darauf folgenden Wortmeldungen ergaben nur Märchen und Sagen sowie die belachte Äußerung von „Spinnergruppen wie Sekten".

Professor Savage begann zu dozieren: „Nun, wie Ihnen die Jahresangabe verrät, ist das Geheimhaltungsstatut erst 1689 in Kraft getreten. Die von Ihnen genannten Märchen und Sagen beinhalten tatsächliche Begebenheiten aus der Zeit davor. So ist es unseren Forschern bekannt, dass es sich bei dem Muggelmärchen „Hänsel und Gretel" tatsächlich um eine deutsche Sabberhexe gehandelt hat, welche den Kannibalismus an Muggelkindern praktizierte. Ein anderes Märchen ist „Rapunzel", hier hat eine vereinsamte Hexe ein Muggelweisenkind adoptiert. Der Haarwuchszauber _Crescero capillus_, der den anwesenden kosmetisch versierten Hexen bekannt sein dürfte, wurde von eben dieser Hexe erfunden, weil ihr Adoptivkind in Folge einer erblich bedingten Störung kahlköpfig war . Den Rest des Märchens mit dem Turm und dem Prinzen können sie als reine Muggelfantasie abtun.

Muggel nehmen Magie durchaus wahr, erkennen sie aber in Folge der Geheimhaltung nur selten als solche. Aus diesem Grund sind die von Ihnen zitierten Gruppen als Sekten und Spinner verschrien. Trotzdem existieren einige, welche sogar ernsthafte Versuche unternehmen, gewisse Zaubereien zu praktizieren, dazu später mehr.

Da sie selbst keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben, behelfen sich die Muggel mit einer Vielzahl von Lösungen. Diese sind durch dem auch in der Muggelwelt vorhandenen Forscherdrang oft auch fortschrittlicher als die von uns praktizierten Magien."

Halblautes Murmeln erhob sich, denn diese Aussage war unerwartet und überzeugte die Schüler nicht wirklich.

Der ehemalige Auror verzog etwas missbilligend den Mund.

„Ich bitte doch darum, dass sie uns an ihren Überlegungen teilhaben lassen. Wer von Ihnen kann mir ein Muggelwerkzeug nennen, das unser entsprechendes Werkzeug übertrifft?"

Sofort schnellte Hermines Hand hoch. „Der Füllfederhalter, Sir"

„Bitte erklären Sie uns worum es sich dabei handelt, wie es funktioniert und warum es besser ist als sein magisches Gegenstück."

Obwohl Hermine nicht allzu viel technische Kenntnisse hatte, wusste sie doch in diesem Bereich Bescheid.

„Es ist ein Schreibwerkzeug, Sir. Es besteht aus einer Schreibfeder und der Griff ist hohl und dient als Vorratsbehälter für die Tinte. Dieser Tank ist jedoch wesentlich größer als der hohle Kiel unserer Schreibfedern. Die Füllerfedern gibt es in verschiedenen Härtegraden, so kann damit sowohl weiches Pergament wie auch sehr hartes körniges Reispapier problemlos beschrieben werden. Füller, so lautet die Kurzbezeichnung, haben eine Kappe als Verschluss. So kann man sie Platz sparend immer mit sich führen. Ihr Vorteil gegenüber der Feder ist, dass sie nicht tropfen, weil die Tinte nur fließt, wenn Druck auf die Feder ausgeübt wird. Und die Füllung reicht sehr lange, während man bei unseren Schreibfedern immer wieder ins Tintenfass tauchen muss."

„Was halten sie für fortschrittlicher, Miss Granger, diesen Füller oder eine Schreibfeder?"

Hermine zögerte und antwortete dann: „Ich halte den Füller für effizienter, Sir"

Der Professor nickte anerkennend und schenkte dem Haus Gryffindor zehn Punkte. Den Rest der Stunde verging über etliche Vergleiche zwischen den Werkzeugen der Muggel und ihren Entsprechungen in der magischen Welt. Kurz vor Stundenende klatschte der Lehrer kurz in die Hände und konstatierte: „Wie wir erschöpfend festgestellt haben, sind die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Welten doch recht augenfällig. Dies bezieht sich auch auf die Kleidung. Wie ich in meiner Laufbahn als Auror oftmals bemerken musste, haben die meisten Zauberer nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, wie sich die Muggel kleiden. Die Muggelmode wandelt sich wesentlich schneller als die unsrige und glauben sie mir, es ist peinlich, wenn man in Muggel-London auf einen Zauberer trifft, der in einen vorsintflutlichen Badeanzug der Muggel gekleidet ist und so den Vergissmichs unnötige Arbeit beschert.

Deswegen lautet ihre erste Hausaufgabe wie folgt: Besorgen Sie sich Muggelmagazine über die heutige Muggelmode. Sie werden jeder für sich drei Kombinationen an angemessener Kleidung zusammenstellen, und zwar für den Alltag wie zum Beispiel einem schlichten Einkauf auf dem Markt, dann ein Outfit für den gehobeneren Anspruch wie zum Beispiel einem seriösen Geschäftsinhaber und zu guter letzt eine Festgarderobe. Ich wünsche dabei, dass es sich bei ihrer Auswahl in allen Fällen um unauffällige und doch stilvolle Garderobe handelt. Sie werden ihre zusammengestellten Kleidungsstücke nach Muggelart der gesamten Schule vorführen, die Muggel nennen so etwas eine Modenshow. Gruppenarbeit ist erlaubt, die Vorführung wird benotet werden. Termin dafür ist nächste Woche Sonntag.

Als weitere Hausaufgabe wird mir jeder von Ihnen bis spätestens kommenden Montag eine Abhandlung schreiben. Stellen Sie mir ein Muggelwerkzeug oder eine Erfindung vor, gegebenenfalls ihre Entsprechung in unserer Welt. Ich erwarte eine ausführliche Beschreibung, eine Erklärung zu Funktionsweise und Zweck und ihre Meinung, warum es zu dieser Muggelerfindung keine Entsprechung in unserer Welt hat oder welche Variante warum die Bessere ist." Er erhob leicht die Stimme. „Außerdem sollten sie sich mit ihren Mitschülern abstimmen, wer welchen Muggelgegenstand wählt, denn ich erwarte von jedem Schüler eine individuelle Arbeit. Abschreiben wird mit einem T bewertet, gleich ob sie der Abschreibende sind oder ihre Arbeit zum Kopieren zur Verfügung stellten.

Madam Pince wird Ihnen bei Ihren Recherchen behilflich sein, es wurde eine magische Verbindung zur Nationalbibliothek in Muggel-London installiert. Auf Wiedersehen."

Lebhaft schwatzend und diskutierend strömten die Siebtklässler zum Mittagessen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Dean Thomas Befürchtungen noch am Frühstückstisch war der erste Schultag hochinteressant gewesen und es war nicht einmal zu den früheren Hausrivalitäten gekommen. Dazu waren sie viel zu sehr mit den Themen beschäftigt, denn die Hausaufgaben würden sehr viel Zeit beanspruchen. Für den Nachmittag standen außerdem für alle Häuser Besprechungen mit den Hauslehrern an, doch erst einmal hatten sie alle Hunger.


	26. Es beginnt

Kapitel 25 – Es beginnt

Bereits um halb Zwei rief Professor Shaklebolt den ersten Gryffindor-Siebtklässler zu sich ins Büro. Inhalt des Gesprächs waren die bisher gezeigten Leistungen der Vorjahre und wie schon im fünften Jahr eine Berufsberatung. Neu und unerwartet war das Angebot diverser berufsvorbereitender Praktika in den Herbst-, Weihnachts- und Osterferien. Die Gespräche waren nicht all zu lang, eine halbe Stunde war bislang das Längste gewesen.

Ron erhielt das etwas überraschende Angebot, bei einer Profimannschaft, den Tutshill Tornados, während des Herbsttrainings als Hüter spielen zu dürfen. Nach Ansicht des Profitrainers war eine Karriere im Quidditch-Profilager denkbar. Als er der Massai jedoch vom Laden seines Bruders und dem Vorhaben, als Nachfolger und Ersatz seines verstorbenen Bruders Fred dort einzusteigen, erzählte, empfahl diese ihm, sich im Unterricht auf Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen zu konzentrieren. Sie merkte ihn für ein Praktikum bei Gringotts und für ein weiteres in der Handelsabteilung des Ministeriums vor, damit er erste Erfahrungen im Geschäftsleben sammeln konnte.

Hermine erhielt Angebote von diversen Ministeriumsabteilungen, aber auch drei Professoren Hogwarts boten ihr Praktika an mit einer denkbaren Option auf eine spätere Lehre. Dass eines davon Verwandlungen war, kam nicht überraschend. Das zweite Angebot kam vom Filius Flitwick, der ihr Praktikum mit „Wie man neue Zauber erforscht" bereits gezielt thematisierte. Völlig überraschend hingegen war das Angebot, als Tränkelehrling auf Probe arbeiten zu dürfen.

Da sich Hermine nicht zwischen diesen drei Angeboten entscheiden konnte, belegte sie zu jedem Ferientermin bei einem anderen Professor ein Praktikum. Als erstes würde sie im Kerker arbeiten, über Weihnachten sollten Verwandlungen ihr Thema werden und die Erforschung neuer Zaubersprüche wurde für die Osterferien eingetragen. Die Hauslehrerin legte ihr nahe, die Forschung als Berufsweg in Betracht zu ziehen. Mit den bisherigen Noten wäre ein passendes Stipendium sowohl in Oxford wie auch in Cambridge kein Problem. Mit einer entsprechenden Empfehlung wäre eine Bewerbung auch noch nach den Osterferien möglich. Begeistert zog die Junghexe beladen mit etlichen Broschüren in den Gemeinschaftsraum davon, um sich dort in die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten hinein zu lesen.

Harry wurde als letzter von seiner neuen Hauslehrerin zum Gespräch gebeten. Sein Berufswunsch, Auror zu werden, hatte sich nicht geändert, er war fest entschlossen, die erforderlichen Kenntnisse im UTZ nach zu weisen. In diesem Zusammenhang erzählte er der Professorin, dass er bereits diesen Abend zur Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke mit Severus Snape einen Termin hatte. Asatira Shaklebolt notierte sich dies, legte die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sie habe ich aus einem etwas anderen Grund zu mir gerufen, Mr. Potter. Vorab sollten Sie wissen, dass mein Cousin Kingsley mich in allen Punkten bezüglich Quirells Erbschaft und der neuen Prophezeiung informiert hat.

Ich werde Ihnen wo immer Sie es benötigen und wünschen helfend zur Seite stehen.

Als Fluchbrecherin habe ich sehr viel Erfahrung sowohl mit weißmagischen Schutzbannen wie mit auch schwarzer Magie. Meine UTZ in Arithmantik und Alte Runen habe ich beide mit O abgelegt, die Erforschung unbekannter oder in Vergessenheit geratener Zauber ist mein privates Hobby. Kingsley und Minerva sind der Meinung, dass Sie fachkundigen Rat benötigen könnten.

Ich habe keinesfalls vor, Sie in ihrer Vorgehensweise in irgendeiner Form zu reglementieren. Jedoch bin ich bereit, Ihnen jede machbare Unterstützung zu gewähren, von Erlaubnisscheinen für Ausflüge außerhalb des Schulgeländes, Zutrittserlaubnis zur Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek bis hin zum Erstellen von Portschlüsseln, wenn Sie ihre Versuche weiter fort führen sollten. Seien Sie versichert, dass dies von meinem Bruder aus privatem Interesse gefördert wird. Dass Sie nicht bereit sind, sich politisch in welcher Form auch immer zu betätigen, ist uns aus der Vergangenheit ja bekannt."

Die Professorin erhob sich und schlug eine Brokatdecke von einem kantigen Gegenstand zurück. Zum Vorschein kam eine etwas altmodische große Seemannskiste aus altersdunkler Eiche und bronzenen Beschlägen. Der Deckel wies mehrere tiefe Kratzer auf, am Schloss fehlte der Schlüssel. Die Kiste hatte ein außen mit Leder angenietetes Seitenfach, in dem ein dicker Brief steckte.

„Dies, Mr. Potter, ist die Kiste vom verstorbenen Professor Quirell. Der Brief ist an das Ministerium adressiert, wie Sie sehen, ist das Siegel geöffnet. In dem Brief findet sich ein kurzes Testament und die Anweisung, die Truhe komplett Ihnen auszuhändigen." Die Stimme der Professorin klang ernst. „Wie Ihnen mein Bruder vermutlich schon gesagt hat, ist diese Erbschaft nicht namentlich an Sie gerichtet. Als Erbe wurde jene Person bezeichnet, die Lord Voldemort endgültig bezwingt. Und dies sind unstreitig Sie. Bitte bestätigen Sie mir hier mit einem Blutstropfen und ihrer Unterschrift, dass Sie das Erbe annehmen und auch erhalten haben."

Harry stach sich mit seiner Schreibfeder in die Fingerkuppe und unterzeichnete die Dokumente.

„Mr. Potter, in Anbetracht der Umstände habe ich mir erlaubt, Sie für ein spezielles Praktikum vorzumerken. Es ist mit „Selbstständige Erforschung alter Geheimnisse" ohne direkten Arbeitgeber in den Akten vermerkt. Auf die Weise sind Sie frei, die Schule sowohl in den Ferien als auch während des laufenden Schuljahres für Recherchen zu verlassen. Ich bitte nur, dass Sie mir jeweils eulen, dass und wohin Sie gehen. Und ich soll Ihnen von der Schulleiterin ausrichten, dass der Gargoyle vom Schulleiterbüro auf das Passwort ‚Felsgesicht' hört."

Jetzt war Harry doch etwas baff. Aber um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken und mit seinen Freunden besprechen zu können, nickte er kurzerhand. Die Massai rief daraufhin einen Hauselfen herbei und wies diesen an, die Truhe an jeden Ort zu bringen, den Harry Potter bestimmen würde. Dieser entschied sich, die Kiste fürs Erste neben sein Bett im Schlafsaal zu stellen. Er bedankte sich bei der neuen Hauslehrerin und beeilte sich, zum Abendessen hinunter zu gehen. Denn zur vereinbarten Nachhilfe wollte er unbedingt pünktlich erscheinen.


	27. Vorsicht bissiger Uhu

Kapitel 26 – Vorsicht, bissiger Uhu

Die Freunde machten sich zusammen mit Neville auf den Weg zur Wildhüterhütte. Bondo tobte begeistert um sie herum und machte allerlei Faxen. Die Versuche seines Herrchens, ihn zur Ordnung zu rufen, ignorierte er dabei völlig, viel lieber spielte der junge Hund den Clown. Sein faltiges Gesicht nahm auch sofort den Halbriesen für sich ein, als dieser auf das Klopfen hin seine Türe öffnete. Eine lärmende Begrüßung später fanden sich die Schüler um Hagrids Tisch versammelt, jeder einen großen Becher Tee vor sich habend.

„Is' das schön, dass ihr alle wieder hier seid" ließ Hagrid sichtlich gerührt hören. „Un' wer ist der Kleine denn?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Wildhüter an der jungen Bulldogge bereits einen Narren gefressen hatte.

„Das ist Bondo, mein Dad hat ihn mir geschenkt" klärte ihn Neville auf. „Ich wollte fragen, ob er während des Schuljahres bei dir bleiben könnte" Jetzt klang der Gryffindor etwas zögerlich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht freiwillig von dem Tier trennen wollte. Hagrid polterte gutmütig: „Klar kann er bleiben, Fang freut sich bestimmt. Aber wieso behältst du ihn nicht im Schlafsaal?"

Ron platzte heraus: „Weil das Vieh nicht stubenrein ist und niemand gerne morgens in seine Pfützen und Haufen rein laufen will. Außerdem frisst er alles an, was herumliegt!"

„Is' doch noch fast ein Welpe" Offensichtlich störte sich Hagrid nicht an den Marotten Bondos. „Fang lernt ihn das schon" verschandelte der Halbriese wieder einmal die Grammatik.

„Sag mal, Hagrid, ich dachte du und Madame Maxime…" wechselte Hermine das Thema. Die Miene Hagrids verdüsterte sich. Er knurrte etwas von französischer Lebensart, mit der er sich nicht anfreunden könne… und nach weiteren dahin gemurmelten Halbsätzen prustete Hermine plötzlich los. Madame Maxime, selber eine gepflegte vornehme Erscheinung, hatte versucht, Hagrid zu einer gründlicheren Körperpflege zu überreden. Dieser mochte aber sein wild wucherndes haariges Gestrüpp so wie es war und konnte nicht verstehen, was andere an Speiseresten im Bart oder Schweißflecken in der Kleidung stören könne.

Da Hagrid etwas verstimmt war, brachen die Freunde auf, wobei Neville noch kurz zurückblieb. Nicht nur, um die Einzelheiten von Bondos Pflege zu klären, sondern auch, weil er ja Draco versprochen hatte, ihm die Einhorn- und Thestralhaare sowie die Drachenzutaten zu besorgen. Hagrid, durch die Ablenkung wieder besänftigt, schenkte ihm sogar noch ein abgebrochenes Graphorn. Das Horn hatte Hagrid bei seiner Exkursion zu den Riesen während des Krieges gefunden, konnte damit jedoch nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Wenn Draco dies zu Pulver zerrieb, würde er seine Zutaten vollständig bereit haben.

Zurück im Schloss setzten sich die Freunde in der Bibliothek zusammen über ihre Hausaufgaben. Die umfangreichen Recherchen wollten sie unter sich aufteilen, denn die Hausaufgabe in Muggelkunde gestaltete sich doch schwieriger als gedacht. Ron hatte sein Thema bereits, er wollte über die Muggelsportart Fußball schreiben und Vergleiche zum Quidditch ziehen. Neville hatte sich als begeisterter Pflanzenkundler die Naturmedizin der Muggel im Regenwald zum Thema gewählt und war bereits tief in verschiedene Werke versunken, welche Madam Pince ihm besorgt hatte.

Hermine hatte sich für einen Vortrag über antiquarische Schriften und die Muggelmethoden ihrer sicheren Archivierung entschieden, im Augenblick versuchte sie mit Hilfe von Madam Pince an entsprechendes Material heranzukommen. Harry hatte eine ganze Weile überlegt und ließ sein Leben im Ligusterweg Revue passieren. Wenn die Dursleys außer Haus gewesen waren, hatte er vor dem Fernseher gesessen, noch lieber aber an Dudleys Computer gehockt. Das Internet hatte ihn fasziniert… Internet? Das war's, befand Harry. Internet, die globale Informationsquelle, in der das gesamte Wissen der Muggel abrufbar gespeichert war, abzurufen mit einem Mausklick, hatte zudem keine magische Entsprechung. Das Thema bot eine Fülle an Möglichkeiten und Harry entschied sich für deshalb dafür.

Hermine erzählte, dass ihre Eltern über Internet verfügten und dieses auch intensiv nutzten. Sicher würden sie den Freunden mit Material zu den gewählten Themen aushelfen, denn Madam Pince wirkte etwas überfordert mit der Beschaffung all der angefragten Unterlagen. Die magische Verbindung zur Nationalbibliothek in Muggel-London war bereits völlig überlastet.

Harry stellte seinen neu erworbenen Uhu zur Verfügung, dieser sollte mit der Bitte um Material zu Hermines Eltern fliegen. Hermine verschwand in Richtung Eulerei und kam schimpfend zurück.

„Also dein Uhu beißt ganz tüchtig" meckerte sie. „Und grantig ist der, kaum auszuhalten. Aber der ist so was von fix verschwunden, ich habe noch nie eine Eule so schnell fliegen sehen."

Harry entschuldigte sich gerade bei ihr, als sein Blick auf die altmodische Wanduhr fiel. Es war 19.50 Uhr und wenn er pünktlich zur Nachhilfe im Kerker sein wollte, musste er die Beine unter den Arm nehmen. Im Laufschritt stürmte er in seinen Schlafsaal, sich das neue Buch greifend, und hetzte dann, die ihm bekannten Geheimgänge nutzend, hinunter zu den Verliesen.

Gerade als der letzte Stundenschlag der Schlossuhr durch die Gänge hallte, kam er rutschend an seinem Ziel zum Stehen. Noch immer keuchend klopfte er an die Tür und diese schwang auf. Snapes Stimme brummte „Herein" und er betrat das Labor. Der Professor winkte ihn in sein Büro hinüber und forderte ihn auf, Platz zu nehmen.

„Mr. Potter, nach ihrer heutigen Leistung im Unterricht wird es nicht viel an Nachhilfe benötigen. So weit ich das beurteilen kann, fehlt es ihnen an der ausreichenden Sorgfalt bei der Vorbereitung der Zutaten und der Beachtung der Zubereitungsvorschriften." Snapes Stimme klang trocken und sachlich. „Ich sehe wenig Sinn darin, sie zu Übungszwecken Wurzeln in feine Scheiben schneiden zu lassen oder die Rührbewegungen ihres Löffels zu zählen. Sagen Sie mir, woran es liegt, dass es Ihnen derart an Konzentration mangelt." Der Professor lehnte sich zurück, legte die gelblich verfärbten Fingerspitzen aneinander und wartete.

Harry atmete tief durch und beschloss, offen und direkt zu sein. „Sir, das liegt vor allem an Ihnen, wenn Sie mich schon so direkt fragen." Snapes Augenbraue begann ihre Wanderung zum Haaransatz, aber noch schwieg der dunkle Mann abwartend.

„Sie… naja, sie finden nie ein Wort der Anerkennung, wenn einem etwas gelingt. Sie wandern ständig herum und schießen nur gehässige Bemerkungen ab. Sie sehen jeden Fehler und machen einen dafür nieder. Das macht mich nervös und dann kann ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Außerdem hatte ich deswegen schon im ersten Halbjahr der ersten Klasse jede Freude an diesem Fach verloren. Das hat sich erst geändert, als Professor Slughorn den Unterricht übernahm." Zuletzt hatte Harry begonnen, zu stottern. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was er da seinem Lehrer unterstellte.

Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Maske auf dem Gesicht war undurchschaubar.

„Nun gut, Mr. Potter. Für gewöhnlich tue ich, was ich für richtig halte. Aber sie sind hier, weil ich Ihnen Nachhilfe versprochen habe. Hören Sie zu: Ich muss jederzeit jeden Kessel überwachen, deswegen laufe ich durch das Labor. Fehler muss ich im Ansatz verhindern, wie katastrophal diese ausgehen können, haben sie oft genug bei den Fehlschlägen Longbottoms miterlebt. Wenn ein Trank im Rezept fein geschnittene Veilchenwurzeln oder dreizehn rechtswendende Löffelumdrehungen fordert, erwarte ich von meinen Schülern, dass sie derlei Anweisungen korrekt umsetzen. Ich verabscheue Dummheit und Desinteresse und genau das ist es, was so viele in meinem Unterricht zeigen. Soll ich dafür Lob erteilen, dass gelegentlich ein Schüler des Lesens kundig ist? Ich bin kein Freund von Kuschelpädagogik."

Aus dieser Warte hatte Harry das noch nicht betrachtet. Nach einer Weile nickte er und fragte: „Warum erklären Sie uns das nicht im Unterricht?"

„Weil es im Vorwort des Tränkebuches für den ersten Jahrgang steht" schnappte Snape nun doch etwas gereizt.

„Ich habe verstanden, Sir" Harry versuchte, den Lehrer nicht weiter zu reizen. „Und ich werde die nächsten Zutaten für das Veritaserum so akkurat wie möglich vorbereiten." Beendete er seine Antwort entschlossen.

Der Professor blinzelte nur kurz. Dann wies er auf das Buch: „Haben Sie schon einmal hineingeschaut?" wollte er wissen. Harry verneinte: „Ich habe erst meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, Sir, und dann war da noch das Beratungsgespräch bei Professor Shaklebolt."

„Und eine lustige Teerunde bei Hagrid" setzte Snape nach „In der Zeit hätten sie bereits das erste Kapitel lesen können."

Um den Tränkemeister vom Thema abzubringen, berichtete Harry ihm leise, dass er seit einigen Stunden im Besitz von Quirells Truhe war. Snape reagierte leicht entsetzt: „Sie stellen einen mit unbekannten Bannen belegten Gegenstand einfach so in Ihren Schlafsaal? Ist Ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sie damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch ihre Mitschüler gefährden könnten?"

Harry konterte, dass die Truhe ja lange genug vom Ministerium untersucht worden sei. Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie lassen ihre bisherige gesunde Skepsis gegenüber dem Ministerium missen, Potter. Nur weil der neue Minister versucht, diesen Saustall auszumisten, bedeutet das doch nicht, dass die Angestellten klüger geworden wären."

Der ehemalige Todesser wurde sehr ernst. „Mr. Potter, Sie sollten dringend lernen, allem Unbekannten erst einmal mit Abstand und Misstrauen zu begegnen, dann lebt man nämlich länger und gesünder. Und gerade Sie mit ihrem Berufswunsch sollten dies beherzigen."

Der Gryffindor musste seinem Gegenüber zustimmen und fragte: „Wo soll ich denn die Truhe Ihrer Meinung nach aufbewahren, Sir?"

„Wenn Sie damit leben können, stelle ich Ihnen einen bislang ungenutzten Nebenraum meines Büros zur Verfügung. Das Passwort dafür lautet ‚Nachtschatten', das Porträt von Theobaldus, dem Erblassten bewacht den Zugang vom Gang aus." Severus Snape schaute den Schüler grübelnd an. „Ich werde sicherheitshalber einige Schutzbanne legen und bestehe darauf, dass sie mich jedes Mal dazu holen, wenn sie die Truhe oder deren Inhalt näher betrachten wollen." Er erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde ihre Arbeit am Kessel in den nächsten Stunden genau beobachten. Üben Sie sich in Sorgfalt und Konzentration, dann sollten ihre Leistungen ausreichen. Und nun, Mr. Potter, sollten Sie auf direktem Weg in Ihren Turm zurückkehren, es ist gleich Ausgangssperre."

Harry bedankte sich leise und kehrte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Dort diskutierte er leise mit seinen Freunden. Hermine gab Snape in allem Recht. Die Truhe gehörte schnellstmöglich entfernt, also rief Harry schließlich nach dem alten Hauselfen und beauftragte Kreacher, die Truhe im Kerker zu deponieren. Was die Nachhilfe anging, lächelte die Hexe nur und meinte: „Das sage ich euch seit unserem ersten Schultag." Ron, der bisher nur zugehört hatte, unterbrach sie mit einem gewaltigen Gähnen. Da dieses sofort ansteckend wirkte, verschwanden die Freunde in ihren Betten, denn der nächste Tag würde mit Verwandlung beginnen und niemand wollte unausgeschlafen einen Anpfiff der Schulleiterin kassieren. Und so ging der erste Schultag zu Ende.


	28. Schulpolitik

Kapitel 27 – Schulpolitik

Der nächste Morgen begann aufregend. Als Vorhut des morgendlichen Schwarms der Posteulen vollführte ein fast schwarzer riesiger Uhu einen Kamikazeangriff auf den Gryffindortisch, um dann eine saubere Punktlandung zwischen Harrys Kakaobecher und Hermines Porridgeschüssel hinzulegen. Er transportierte das umfangreichste Paket, dass die Zauberer je von einem einzigen Vogel hatten zustellen sehen. Als Hermine ihm ein Stückchen Frühstücksspeck hinhielt, kniepte er sehr bösartig krächzend in ihren Finger. Laut zeternd hielt er seinem Herren erst das eine, und dann das andere Bein hin, um endlich von seiner Last befreit zu werden. Seine durchdringende Stimme brachte die gesamte Halle zum verstummen. Den von Harry als Dank angebotenen Eulenkeks verschmähte er, startete noch immer übelgelaunt vor sich hin grantelnd heftig flügelschlagend senkrecht durch und bescherte Ron dabei eine Kürbissaftdusche aus dem umkippenden Krug. Rücksichtslos schoß der schwarze Riesenvogel durch das Gedränge der noch immer hereinströmenden Eulen, welche sich beeilten, dem griesgrämigen Artgenossen aus der Flugroute zu flattern.

„Könnte man glatt für die Inkarnation einer bestimmten Schlange halten…nur lebt die ja noch" prustete ein Schüler laut los. Trotz der mörderischen Blicke eben dieser schwarz gekleideten Schlange vom Lehrertisch her breitete sich schallendes Gelächter in der Halle aus. Ebenso schnell verklang es wieder, denn die Propheteulen hatten sensationelle Nachrichten abzuliefern. Über die gesamte Titelseite prangte die Überschrift: ‚Umfassende Schulreform bereits in Arbeit. Schüler präsentieren übernächstes Wochenende erste Ergebnisse.'

Lang und breit berichtete der Text über die Absicht, dem Nachwuchs der Zauberer die Welt der Muggel vertrauter zu machen als dies je zuvor geschehen war. Mit großem Trara wurde die von Professor Savage als Wochenprojekt deklarierte Modenschau als großes Ereignis in Hogsmeade angekündigt. Es war die Rede von einem Kartenvorverkauf, die Einnahmen sollten dem zu Gute kommen.

Außerdem kündigte der Prophet eine Artikelreihe an über Muggelerfindungen. Aus dem Kontext ging deutlich hervor, dass die Zeitung beabsichtigte, einige der Hausaufgaben der Siebtklässler für diese Artikelreihe abzudrucken. Das führte bei dem Abschlußjahrgang zu nicht wenig Stress. Denn schon der Umfang der Hausaufgaben des ersten Tages ließ deutlich ahnen, welch ein Lernpensum auf sie zukam.

Diese Ahnung bewahrheitete sich überdeutlich. Die Anforderungen der Lehrer in den folgenden Tagen waren ungewohnt hoch, in allen Ecken der Bibliothek und der Großen Halle saßen die UTZ-Schüler einzeln oder in Grüppchen und waren in ihre Bücher vertieft, memorierten halblaut den zu lernenden Stoff oder diskutierten ihre Ergebnisse mit einer Vehemenz, die jedem Disput gestandener Wissenschaftler locker die Waage hielt. Snape fand allmählich in seine übliche grantige Art zurück, mit einem kleinen Unterschied: die häufigen Punktabzüge hagelten gleichmäßig auf alle Häuser nieder. Er hielt jeder Jahrgangsstufe eine kurze aber prägnante Ansprache über die Notwendigkeit von Sorgfalt und Konzentration in der Trankbrauerei und ließ unmissverständlich durchblicken, dass er ‚Nicht sorgfältiges Lesen' der Rezepte und Anweisungen für pure und vorsätzliche Dummheit hielt.

Nur in zwei Dingen änderte sich sein Unterricht: Noch immer prangerte er jeden Fehler gnadenlos an, aber die Häme dabei unterließ er meistens. Außerdem begab sich das Wunder, dass er hin und wieder auch mal Punkte vergab, und zwar an alle Häuser. Lange wunderten sich die Schüler nicht darüber, denn zeitgleich schraubte er seine Anforderungen womöglich noch höher als bisher und seine Hausaufgaben waren gefürchtet, erreichte ihr täglicher Umfang doch legendäre Höhen. Zudem hatte er auch in den unteren Jahrgangsstufen damit begonnen, die Laborpartner bunt durcheinander zu würfeln und immer wieder umzustellen.

Die neue Verteidigungslehrerin forderte ebenfalls ein extrem hohes Pensum an Arbeit und Konzentration, sie erwartete, dass die Zauber und Flüche ungesagt erfolgten. In ihren Stunden traten sich die UTZ-Schüler paar- und gruppenweise gegenüber, die Duelle wurden heftiger. Kein Tag verging, an dem nicht mindestens mehrere Schüler mit Blessuren in der Krankenstation auftauchten. Und auch ihre Hausaufgaben, welche die selbstständige Erarbeitung der Theorien zu den ausgesprochenen Flüchen zum Inhalt hatten, waren sehr umfangreich und fordernd.

Außerdem gab es weitere Neuerungen: Es wurde ein schwarzes Brett für Schüler neben dem Eingang zur Großen Halle aufgehängt. Dort fanden sich schnell Aushänge von neu gegründeten Clubs: Neben Quidditch und Koboldstein gab es mittlerweile auch einen Schachclub, eine Schwimmmannschaft und einen Tanzclub für Gesellschaftstänze. Der Schulchor wurde um ein noch kleines Orchester erweitert. Endlich kam das erste Wochenende heran und die Siebtklässler tauchten aus einem Mahlstrom an Hausaufgaben, Lernstunden und Projektarbeiten auf.

Harry war fix und alle, als er am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle das letzte Wort zu seinem Geschichtsaufsatz schrieb. Denn selbst der Geist Binns, sonst zuverlässig langweilig und öde, forderte deutlich mehr Leistung als bisher. Und weil sein Unterrichtsstil einschläfernd wie immer war, musste man entweder gegen die Schlafattacken ankämpfend sehr konzentriert zuhören oder sich hinterher alles aus den Büchern mühsam erarbeiten. Noch mal die 4 Fuß Pergament überfliegend, streckte sich der Junge-der-siegte genüsslich und lehnte sich dann zurück. Missmutig beäugte er den Stoß Papier, den Bubo ihm am Dienstag so spektakulär zugestellt hatte und der das erbetene Material über das Internet der Muggel enthielt.

Außer dieser Projektarbeit für Muggelkunde hatte er alles erledigt, am frühen Abend würde er die Auswahlspiele für die diesjährige Quidditchmannschaft leiten. Beim Einräumen seiner Schulsachen fiel ihm das Tränkebuch in die Hand, das Professor Snape ihm empfohlen hatte. Obwohl er in der gestrigen Stunde hochkonzentriert und fehlerfrei das Veritaserum fertig gebraut hatte, beschloss er etwas schuldbewusst, zumindest die ersten beiden Kapitel zu überfliegen, bevor er seinen neuen Besen einfliegen wollte. Während er über dem recht anspruchsvollem Buch brütete, baute sich hinter ihm lautlos der Aufsicht führende Snape auf.

„Morgen Vormittag um 10.00 Uhr in meinem Büro, Potter. Und bringen Sie ihre beiden Freunde mit." Raunte es unvermittelt leise in Harrys Ohr. Dieser erlitt vor Schreck fast einen Herzinfarkt, hatte er doch seinen Lehrer überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

„Außerdem fünf Punkte für Sie wegen löblichem Lerneifer in ihrem unbeliebtesten Fach" Severus Snape lächelte diabolisch. „Eine Frage noch: Gehört dieses dreiste Vieh von Dienstag früh Ihnen?" Harry nickte ergeben. „Den haben mir meine Freunde geschenkt, weil doch Hedwig…" er stockte. Der Tränkemeister ergänzte: „…zu den Kriegsopfern zählt. Eine interessante Wahl haben sie da getroffen, Mr. Potter. Wissen sie überhaupt, was Sie da erstanden haben?" Fragend sah Harry auf.

„Ihr Uhu entstammt offenbar einer alten Zucht, die nicht nur auf außerordentliche Schnelligkeit, sondern auch auf eine gewisse Wehrhaftigkeit Wert gelegt hat. Dieser Vogel wird seine Post niemals jemandem anderen als dem designierten Empfänger aushändigen und dass er sich sehr gut zur Wehr zu setzen vermag, hat er ja bereits gut demonstriert. Ein sehr wertvolles Tier, wenn Sie mich fragen, sogar deutlich besser als ihre Schneeeule. Denn im Gegensatz zu dieser ist ihr neuer Vogel sogar für Interkontinentalflüge bestens geeignet und sicherlich auch ausgebildet. Sein ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein und die Reaktionen der Schuleulen weisen jedenfalls daraufhin."

Der Professor beendet den überraschenden Exkurs über Posteulen und erinnerte Harry nochmals daran, am nächsten Tag pünktlich zu sein. Dieser sah dem Slytherin nachdenklich hinterher, zog dann aber das Tränkebuch wieder an sich heran.

Eine Stunde später stand er auf dem Quidditchfeld. Nach bewährter Vorgehensweise ließ er alle Anwärter erst einmal einige Testrunden um das Spielfeld fliegen, um dann in die gezielte Auswahl zu gehen. Ron verteidigte erfolgreich seinen Platz als Hüter und Ginny wieselte derart flink auf ihrem alten Shootingstar durch das Testspiel, dass sie erneut als Jägerin aufgestellt wurde. Demelza Robbins zeigte mehrere gekonnte Doppelschrauben und erkämpfte sich mit ihrer extremen Wendigkeit ebenfalls wieder einen Platz als Jägerin, Dean Thomas komplettierte das Jäger-Trio. Jimmy Peakes und Richie Cooke verteidigten ihre Positionen als Treiber und mit Harry als Sucher war die Gryffindor-Hausmannschaft komplett. Zwei Zweitklässler, Bobby Brown und Les Corner, wurden für die Ersatzbank als Jäger und Treiber dazu geholt. So konnte bei Bedarf sogar Harrys Sucherposition durch Ginny besetzt werden, da für diese dann Ersatz vorhanden war.

Nachdem die neu zusammengestellte Mannschaft einige einfache Spielzüge sowie die taktisch so wichtige Falkenkopf-Formation im rasch dunkler werdendem Stadion geflogen war, entließ Harry die Spieler und schrieb rasch die Aufstellung auf einen vorbereiteten Zettel, den er an das neue Schwarze Brett hängte. Endlich konnte er zum Abendbrot in die Große Halle verschwinden. Dort saßen bereits etliche Schüler über der Abendausgabe des Propheten. Die Reformen von Kingsley Shaklebolt wurden darin heiß diskutiert.

‚Handelt es sich bei den abgeschafften Gesetzen um alte Zöpfe, die neu überdacht gehören, oder um lieb gewordene Traditionen, die nur der Reform wegen unnötig verschlimmbessert werden sollen?'

Unterzeichnet war der lange, geschickt reißerisch aufgemachte, aber wenig informative Erguss nur mit dem Pseudonym ‚scarabeus secretarius', dahinter stand der Vermerk ‚freier Mitarbeiter'. Es wurde sehr gerätselt, wer hinter dem Pseudonym stecken mochte. Wegen der Initialengleichheit tippten einige wenige sogar auf Snape, aber das wurde schnell verworfen. Dass der Professor die Öffentlichkeit der Presse scheute wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, war den meisten noch von den Bildern des letzten Artikels über ihn gegenwärtig. Cho Chang hatte da eine sehr viel gezieltere Vermutung. Sie wies auf die Übersetzungsmöglichkeit des Pseudonyms hin und stellte die Behauptung auf, dass der ‚lauschende Käfer' mit einer gewissen blond gelockten Reporterin identisch sein könnte. Hermine teilte diese Ansicht.

Harry erinnerte sich, wie unauffällig die Animagusform der Rita Kimmkorn doch war. Auch wenn sie eben wegen dieser nicht registrierten Animagie zur Zeit in Askaban einsaß, wollte er sich doch Sicherheit verschaffen. Er schrieb ein Briefchen an Arthur Weasley mit der Bitte um Nachforschung und ging zur Eulerei hoch. Bubo hockte allein auf einer Stange, die anderen Eulen hielten gehörigen Abstand zu dem dunklen Riesen.

Leise schmeichelte Harry dem Tier: „Ich habe vorhin erfahren, was du für eine seltene Besonderheit unter den Eulen bist, Schwarzer. Und für diese Botschaft brauche ich das zuverlässigste Tier das ich bekommen kann." Der Uhu musterte seinen Herren aus goldfarben glühenden Lichtern, um nach etwas Bedenkzeit lautlos herab zu segeln.

Etwas herrisch streckte er den befiederten linken Ständer vor, um den Brief in Empfang zu nehmen. „Oh, du bist ja Linkshänder" Harry erinnerte sich, dass er Hedwig die Post immer rechts angebunden hatte. „Ich verspreche dir, in Zukunft darauf zu achten" buhlte er erneut um die Zuneigung seines Vogels. Dieser knarzte nur kurz ungnädig, verzichtete diesmal aber darauf, vor dem Abflug kräftig zuzubeißen, und strich ab.


	29. Animagus

Kapitel 28 – Animagus!

Am nächsten Morgen erschien der erste der vom Propheten angekündigten Artikel. Professor Savage hatte eine erste Auswahl getroffen, ohne jedoch die Namen der Verfasser zu verraten. Weil diese Hausaufgabe allen Jahrgangsstufen gestellt worden war, fieberte die gesamte Schülerschaft dem ersten Artikel entgegen.

Als die Freunde die Halle betraten, brandete Applaus auf. Dann rollte der von den Quidditch-Turnieren vertraute Schlachtgesang leicht abgewandelt über die Tische: „Weasley ist unser King, der schreibt ein tolles Ding!"

Auf dem Weg zu seinem gewohnten Platz wurde Ron immer wieder anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft, die Röte in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich immer mehr und biss sich wieder einmal mit seinem feurigen Haarschopf.

Hermine schnappte sich rasch ihre abonnierte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, hob die Stimme und las den Artikel laut vor. Als Sportsfreund hatte Ron sich Muggel-Fußball als Thema gesetzt, sein Aufsatz war zwar kurz, aber für die jungen Zauberer doch sehr informativ. Spontan beschlossen die Schüler, das Quidditchfeld am Nachmittag zu einem Fußballplatz Zweck zu entfremden und es mit der Muggelsportart zu versuchen. Die Muggelgeborenen sahen sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt des Interesses und an allen Tischen waren so unvertraute Worte wie „Abseitsregel", „Elfmeterpunkt" und ähnliche Fachbegriffe zu hören. Ron war der Held des Tages, heiß wurde diskutiert, wessen Aufsatz wohl in der nächsten Ausgabe abgedruckt sein würde.

Während sich Harry zum Abschluss eines üppigen Frühstücks einen heißen Kakao einschenkte, kam der immer zerzaust wirkende Uhu herab geschossen. Weil der Junge-der-seinen-Vogel-mag nachgedacht hatte, verwandelte er rasch einen Apfel in eine lebende Maus, die er Bubo anbot. Der dunkle Eulenvogel legte den Kopf zur Seite, um nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Grübelns das zappelnde Nagetier aus Harrys Hand zu hacken. Während er seine Beute erwürgte, spreizte er sein linkes Bein etwas ab und Harry nestelte rasch die kleine Pergamentrolle los.

Hermine betrachtete das Schauspiel angewidert. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr Eulen Nagetiere tötet, weil ihr euch von ihnen ernährt, aber musst du das neben meinem Müsli machen?" murrte sie halblaut. In den goldfarbenen Lichtern begann es zu funkeln und die Freunde hätten darauf schwören können, dass sich der gefiederte Postbote über die Hexe amüsierte. Elegant hob er halblaut krächzend ab um sein Mahl in die Eulerei zu tragen. Derweil begann Harry die Nachricht halblaut zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_danke für deinen Hinweis, aber die Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn sitzt noch in ihrer Zelle in Askaban. Ich soll dir von den Auroren ausrichten, dass man mit ‚Homenum revelio' verborgene Menschen findet. Dieser Zauber wirkt auch bei angewandter Animagie. Pass auf dich auf_

_Arthur Weasley_

„Naja, einen Versuch war es wert" kommentierte Ron das Briefchen. Hermine krauste nachdenklich die Stirn und bat dann die Jungen, auf die Anwesenheit von eher ungewöhnlichen Insekten zu achten.

Der tiefe Klang der Schulglocke brachte die Luft zum Vibrieren, der melodiöse Halbstundenschlag hallte an ihre Ohren.

„Ach, Snape hat mich für 10.00 Uhr zu sich zitiert und ich soll euch mitbringen" schlug Harry sich vor die Stirn.

„Ganz ruhig mit den jungen Pferden, wenn wir gleich losgehen, sind wir auf jeden Fall pünktlich" stellte die wie immer organisiert denkende junge Hexe fest.

„Wempf dumpf dasch sgschst" Wieder einmal hatte Ron vergessen, vor dem Reden zu schlucken.

„Hat dir schon mal ein Mädchen gesagt, wie abstoßend das ist?" kabbelte Hermine den Rotschopf in leicht angeekeltem Ton.

Harry rollte die Augen, schwang die Beine über die Sitzbank und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Und wie vermutet folgten ihm seine Freunde kurz darauf im Laufschritt. Sie passierten das Verlies, in dem sie in Zaubertränken unterrichtet wurden sowie das Lehrerbüro und folgten dem finster werdenden Gang um die Ecke. Halb unter Spinnweben verborgen entdeckten sie ein stockfleckiges fast blindes Porträt mit einem leichenblassen hochnäsig dreinschauendem Bewohner.

„Nachtschatten!" nannte Harry das Passwort, aber das Porträt machte nur „Pfft" und drehte ihm die kalte Schulter zu. Irritiert wiederholte der Junge das Passwort, aber das Porträt schenkte ihm nur einen blasierten Blick. „Ist der Blödmann taub oder so?" giftete Ron leicht angenervt. Die überall in diesem Gangabschnitt präsenten Spinnweben schlugen ihm aufs Gemüt.

„Weder noch" der näselnde Tonfall des Bildbewohners war eindeutig slytherin. „Aber Umgangsformen oder Stil scheinen Ihnen völlig fremd zu sein."

„Sagt der Richtige" konterte Hermine. Mit einem raschen _Ratzeputz _beseitigte sie Staub, Spinnweben und Wasserflecken von dem Bild, um es dann süffisant zu fragen: „Wie verträgt sich denn Ihr Anspruch auf Umgangsformen mit der Tatsache, dass sie Ihrer Aufgabe nicht nachkommen?"

Theobaldus dem Blassen verschlug es offensichtlich die Sprache. Die wieder klar leuchtenden Farben offenbarten den Albinismus des längst Verstorbenen. Endlich überwand der Fahle seinen Schock, murmelte fast unverständlich einen Dank für die Reinigung in Hermines Richtung und öffnete den Durchgang.

Als sie den kahlen Raum betraten, lief ein unangenehmes Kribbeln über ihre Haut und zeitgleich war ein durchdringendes Schrillen zu hören. Umgehend flog die gegenüberliegende Durchgangstüre auf und Severus Snape stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab und alarmierter Miene im Türrahmen.

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie nächstes mal den Weg über mein Büro wählen würden!" zischte er erbost, den Stab mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder in seiner Robe verschwinden lassend. Reflexartig schlug er dabei nach einer an seinem Gesicht entlang streifenden violettfarbenen Motte.

_Homenum revelio _kam es von Hermine, gefolgt von einem scharfem_ Petrificus Totalus_, als der erste Spruch um die Motte eine schwache, aber deutliche Aura aufschimmern ließ.

„Sir, wie zwingt man einen Animagus zur Rückverwandlung?"

Die schwarzen Augenbrauen erreichten ungeahnte Höhen, als der ehemalige Spion seinen Blick zwischen dem zu Boden taumelnden Insekt und der junge Hexe hin und her huschen ließ. Dann wirbelte er herum, rief eines der unzähligen Gläser aus seinem Labor zu sich und hexte die Motte ausbruchssicher hinter das dicke Glas.

Er eilte damit in sein Büro, das Trio hinter her winkend. Einen Zauberstabwink später verdreifachte sich der ungemütliche hochlehnige Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und die Zauberer nahmen Platz. Auf Snapes auffordernden Blick hin berichtete Hermine von dem Artikel im Propheten, dem Pseudonym des Verfassers, ihrem und Chos Verdacht und Arthurs Brief. Harry zog diesen schnell aus der Umhangtasche hervor und schob ihn seinem Lehrer über die Tischplatte zu.

Nachdenklich legte Severus die Fingerspitzen der aufgestützten Arme gegeneinander.

„Es ist bemerkenswert, wie bedacht Sie dieses Mal ihre Umgebung auf Verdächtiges im Auge haben." Begann er seine Gedankengänge laut zu äußern. „Bedenkt man die Findigkeit dieser gelbhaarigen puppenlockigen Pest, grenzt es an ein Wunder, dass sie noch nichts über die neueste Prophezeiung oder diese Truhe im Nebenraum erfahren hat, obwohl doch beides unseren Lieblingshelden betrifft." Seine Lippen zuckten amüsiert und den Worten fehlte die Bösartigkeit.

„Meine Empfehlung ist es, erst einmal die Identität dieses samtflügeligen Beobachters zu klären und über seinen Verbleib Klarheit zu schaffen. Dann erst sollten wir uns um die Truhe und ihren Inhalt kümmern." Der Tonfall änderte sich unmerklich, die Maske des Spions wich dem engagierten Wissenschaftler, der die eigentliche Kernidentität des Slytherins war.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, die auf der Truhe liegenden Banne zu untersuchen. Es sind durchweg einzigartige Abwandlungen bekannter Schutzbanne wie dem _Salvio hexia_ und dem _Repello Muggeltum_. Soweit ich es nachvollziehen konnte, hat Professor Quirell die Banne nicht nur mit Hilfe von Alten Runen verändert, sondern die Runen auch noch arithmantisch verschlüsselt. Leider hege ich die Befürchtung, dass ein Zugriff auf den Truheninhalt ohne vorheriges Lösen der Schutzzauber entweder den Inhalt unwiderruflich vernichtet oder der agierenden Person erheblichen Schaden zufügen würde. Das Ministerium hat offensichtlich nur die Buchtitel studiert, ohne den Inhalt zu berühren. Um die Banne aufzuheben, wird es einiger Arbeit bedürfen."

Die Freunde blickten sich entgeistert an, denn das hörte sich nach einem sehr schweren Stück Arbeit an. Harry äußerte nun seinerseits seine Ideen zu dem Problem.

„Sir, diese Prophezeiung sprach von einer Zeitenwende, ebenso der Sprechende Hut. Glauben Sie, das wir in irgendeiner Form zeitlich gebunden sind, dass eine ‚Deadline' besteht?" Der Muggelausdruck schien dem Tränkemeister vertraut zu sein. Nach kurzem Schweigen begann er zu dozieren.

„Das ist möglich, Mr. Potter. Aber wenn ein zeitlicher Endpunkt gegeben ist, wurde er sehr ungenau definiert. Die Zeitenwende… damit bezeichnen Historiker die Umbrüche zwischen verschiedenen Zeitaltern ebenso wie die christliche Religion der Muggel den vorgeblichen Zeitpunkt der Geburt ihres Gottessohnes. Andere Muggel verstehen darunter den anstehenden Datumswechsel vom 20. in das 21. Jahrhundert. Nach meinem Dafürhalten sollten wir mit der Lösung dieser Rätsel auf schnellstem Wege beginnen, sobald wir uns über diesen Nachtfalter und seine Absichten klar geworden sind ."

Blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und schoß einen ungesagten Zauber auf das verschlossene Glas ab, das klirrend zerbrach und sich in eine wabernden Lichtwolke auflöste. Nur schemenhaft erahnte man das Ausdehnen der violetten Trugmotte zu einer eindeutig menschlichen Gestalt. Noch bevor diese auch nur die geringste Bewegung ausführen konnte, flog ein Fesselzauber über den Schreibtisch und der Tränkemeister löste die blendende Lichtwolke mit einer wedelnden Stabbewegung fort, um das verwandelte Individuum genauer betrachten zu können.


	30. Alarm!

Kapitel 29 – Alarm

Als sich die Identität des Animagus offenbarte, holte Severus zischend Luft. Seine Blässe vertiefte sich kurzzeitig bis zu einem leichenhaften Kalkweiss. Dann entwickelte der Professor in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit eine energische Aktivität.

Als erstes dröhnte die sonore Stimme als Alarm durch ganz Hogwarts: „Eindringling mit unklarer Absicht im Schloss. Die Schulleiterin, ihr Vertreter und Professor Shaklebolt umgehend zu mir in den Kerker, die Schüler sammeln sich unverzüglich in der Großen Halle!" Er fuhr zu dem Trio herum, seine nahezu glühenden Augen durchbohrten jene Augen, welche denen seiner verstorbenen Lily so sehr glichen.

„Potter, können sie mir irgendetwas zu diesen aufgeblasenen spionierendem Pfau sagen?" Sein Tonfall war drängend, der Herr der Tränke war sichtlich beunruhigt. Harry starrte ungläubig auf den goldlockigen Mann im eleganten violetten Umhang.

„Professor Lockhart? Aber der ist doch in der Janus-Thickey-Station für unheilbare Fluchschäden im Mungos" Ron fand als erster seine Sprachfähigkeit wieder.

„War, Mr. Weasley, war." Snape konnte sich den zynischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, behielt aber immer noch Harry im Blick. Dieser schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, er konnte sich nicht erklären, was da vor seinen Augen geschah. Mittlerweile warf der ehemalige Lehrer mit wohl berechneter Gebärde die Haare zurück und flötete: „Hallo alle miteinander. Könnten Sie mir nicht diese völlig unattraktiven Seile abnehmen? So kann man sich doch unmöglich sehen las…" was immer Gilderoy noch hatte sagen wollen, blieb durch ein _Silencio_ des Tränkemeisters in seinem Hals stecken.

Zeitgleich flog die Tür des Büros auf und die vom Alarmruf herbeizitierten Professoren stürmten mit gezückten Zauberstäben herein. Fassungslosigkeit malte sich auf McGonagalls und Flitwicks Gesichter, die Verteidigungslehrerin musterte den Gefesselten interessiert und wachsam. Mit wenigen Worten waren die Neuankömmlinge informiert und die Schulleiterin fällte einen raschen Entschluss: „Ins Schulleiterbüro, alle. Filius, würden Sie bitte die Aufsicht in der Großen Halle übernehmen? Niemand verlässt diese, bis Severus mir erklärt hat, was ihn zu diesem Alarm veranlasst hat!"

Zur Überraschung aller trat der Slytherin vor die Rüstung, welche gegenüber seiner Bürotür im Gang stand, und ließ diese mit dem Passwort ‚Wahre Stärke' zur Seite springen. Dahinter offenbarte sich eine nach oben führende Wendeltreppe. Harry machte Stielaugen, seine Meinung, dass die Karte der Rumtreiber alle Geheimgänge anzeigen würde, war gerade zunichte gemacht worden. Den gefesselten ungebetenen Gast in die Mitte nehmend, verschwand die Gruppe auf dem Weg nach oben.

Die geheime Treppe endete unweit des Schulleiterbüros hinter einem Gemälde von Francis Pratt, einem Astrologen von Zar Peter dem Großen und ehemaligem Hogwartsschüler. Der Gargoyle gab sofort die Treppe zum Schulleiterbüro frei, als er McGonagall im Sturmschritt heraneilen sah.

Im Büro angekommen erklang die alarmierte Stimme der Schulleiterin: „Bitte erklären Sie das, Severus." Der ehemalige Spion wirkte immer noch ziemlich blass und sein Gesichtsausdruck war furchterregend.

„Schulleiterin, Mr. Potter und seine Freunde waren in mein Büro bestellt. Dabei übte Miss Granger den Homenumzauber auf eine umherschwirrende Motte aus und bat mich, den auf dieser liegenden Animaguszauber rückgängig zu machen. Das Ergebnis steht vor Ihnen. Nach Aussage Mr. Potters müsste dieser menschliche Pfau jedoch in der Station der Unheilbaren sitzen." Wie immer fasste sich Severus sehr kurz, sein Tonfall ließ dabei keinen Zweifel daran, dass seiner Meinung nach Lockhart in der Thickey-Station genau am richtigen Platz gewesen war.

Minerva wandte sich an eines der Porträts: „Mrs. Derwent, würden Sie bitte in ihr Porträt im Mungos wechseln und herausfinden, wann und wie Professor Lockhart dieses verlassen hat?" Das Gemälde nickte kurz und verschwand aus dem Rahmen. Anschließend versuchte die Schottin den selbstverliebten Schriftsteller zu befragen, erhielt jedoch nur verwirrende Auskünfte. Dieser strahlte, dass er an einem epochalen Werk arbeite, und beteuerte, keinerlei üble Absichten gehabt zu haben. Darüber, wie er, der sich doch als Niete am Zauberstab erwiesen hatte, die Animagusverwandlung gemeistert hatte, schwieg er sich jedoch aus.

Anschließend berichteten Harry und Hermine über ihren Verdacht bezüglich des Pseudonyms im Propheten, Snape reichte das Briefchen von Arthur, welches er noch bei sich trug, herüber. Das Porträt von Albus Dumbledore mischte sich in das Gespräch ein und regte an, im Ministerium zu erfragen, ob Lockhart's Animagie in der Registratur vermerkt sei. „Oh, das ist mein kleines Geheimnis" kicherte der Geck. Gerade deswegen machte sich ein weiteres Porträt auf den Weg ins Ministerium, um die letzten Animagi-Einträge im Büro für die Aufsicht über magische Geschöpfe zu erkunden.

Dilys Derwent erschien wieder in ihrem Rahmen und begann zu erzählen. Ein gewisser Bozo habe schon vor einiger Zeit begonnen, Lockhart regelmäßig zu besuchen. Er habe angeregt, diesen mit Hilfe einer Muggelmethode zu behandeln. Es habe sich um eine Rückführung unter Hypnose gehandelt, ausgeführt von einem Hypnotiseur aus der Muggelwelt. Danach habe sich Mr. Lockhart's Erinnerung Stück für Stück, wenn auch recht lückenhaft, wieder rekonstruiert. Da Mr. Bozo viele Nachmittage mit Mr. Lockhart im Mungos wie auch bei genehmigten Ausflügen außerhalb sehr hilfreich gewesen sei, habe man schließlich den Patienten zur weiteren ambulanten Behandlung in dessen Obhut entlassen.

Hermines Erinnerung an das Trimagische Turnier vermochte ein weiteres Puzzleteil beizusteuern: Der Fotograf, welcher den Schnappschuss von ihr und Harry im Zelt gemacht hatte, war von Rita Kimmkorn mit ‚Bozo' angesprochen worden. Das Bild von Derwent bestätigte, dass Mr. Bozo im Mungos Fotograf als Beruf genannt habe. Das zurückkehrende Porträt des Schulleiters Francis Pratt konnte ergänzend berichten, dass außer Rita Kimmkorn ein Ogilvy Bozo in den letzten 5 Jahren als Animagus registriert worden sei, dieser sei als Animagus eine Schwarzdrossel. Außerdem läge eine Anmeldung für eine Trugmotte, und zwar für einen Troy de Gillochkart vor.

Das unbeholfene Anagramm war sofort durchschaut. Der eisige Blick und die unverhüllte Drohung des Herrn der Gifte, das frisch gebraute Veritaserum zu testen, bewegte den dadurch ziemlich verängstigten Gefangenen dazu, nun doch mit der Wahrheit heraus zu rücken. Mr. Bozo habe ihn nach Voldemorts Rückkehr regelmäßig besucht. Bei den nachmittäglichen Ausflügen wäre er immer in Bozos Haus gewesen, dort habe ihm dieser die Animagusverwandlung beigebracht. Als Gegenleistung sollte er in dieser Gestalt Informationen für Bozo und Kimmkorn beschaffen.

Auf Severus Stirn grub sich eine tiefe senkrechte Falte ein. Minervas fragendem Blick entging dies keineswegs und auf ihr Drängen hin offenbarte er seine Gedankengänge.

„Wenn es dieser schreibenden Pest gelungen ist, die Außenwelt zu manipulieren, dann ist Askaban so löcherig wie ein Schweizer Käse! Lestrange senior war schon immer ein äußerst findiger Kopf, er hat damals den Massenausbruch im Auftrag von Voldemort geplant. Dass die Todesser Rache nehmen wollen, ist ebenso Tatsache wie dass diese Rache vor allem Mr. Potter und mir gelten wird. Aber auch die restlichen Schüler sind gefährdet. Denn wenn es den Todessern gelingt, aus Askaban heraus als Auftraggeber für Racheaktionen zu fungieren, ist jeder schulfremde Besucher potentiell verdächtig. Die Schutzbanne Hogwarts müssen unbedingt verschärft werden, das problemlose Eindringen eines Animagus offenbart bedenkliche Lücken."

Fieberhaft überlegte Severus Snape die möglichen Konsequenzen ihrer Entdeckung. Die bisher völlig unbeachtet in der Ecke stehende Verteidigungslehrerin kündigte leise an, umgehend ihren Cousin und die Auroren zu informieren. Ein eleganter Gepard brach aus ihrem Zauberstab und verschwand in Richtung London. McGonagall nickte dazu und schickte ebenfalls ihren Patronus aus, um umgehend den Orden des Phoenix einzuberufen. Dann sah sie erst ihren Zaubertrankprofessor und dann seine drei Schüler ernst an: „Wir wollen hoffen, dass über ihr spezielles Nachhilfethema und seinen goldenen Hintergrund nichts bekannt geworden ist. Severus, ich halte es für unumgänglich, dass ihr euch an die Arbeit macht. Ich überantworte dir zusätzlich den Schutz von Mr. Potter und seinen Freunden." Sie schickte ein Memo in die Große Halle an Professor Flitwick mit der Aufforderung, die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu schicken und das Ganze als Übung zu deklarieren. Snape wies das goldene Trio an, umgehend in sein Büro zurückzukehren und zischte Harry halblaut das Passwort desselben ins Ohr. Dann begab er sich zusammen mit seiner Massai-Kollegin in die Große Halle, um die Schüler ihrer Häuser in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zu begleiten.


	31. Codeknacker

Kapitel 30 – Codeknacker

Zurück in Snapes Büro besprachen die Freunde die Vorkommnisse. Hermine war überzeugt, dass Lockhart über diesen Bozo, den sie als recht schmierig in Erinnerung hatte, für Rita Kimmkorn als Informant hatte herhalten sollen. Harry und Ron stimmten ihr zwar zu, dass dieser sicherlich beeinflussbar und naiv genug für solch einen Zweck sei, zweifelten aber an, dass Gilderoy an verwertbare Informationen gelangt war. Dann kamen sie auf das eigentliche Ziel, die Erforschung der Truhe und ihres Inhalts, zu sprechen. Diesmal stand Harry völlig auf dem Schlauch, da er nicht die geringste Idee hatte, wie das Problem anzugehen war.

Hermine begann die ihr bekannten Tatsachen laut zu überdenken. Die Truhe und der Inhalt hatten Professor Quirell gehört. Nach den Informationen des Ministers damals im Mungos enthielt die Truhe alte Bücher in Runenschrift, wobei letzteres anhand der Rückentitel vermutet wurde. Ebenso spekulativ war ihrer Meinung nach die Annahme, dass der Inhalt Hogwarts betreffen könne. Sicher sei, dass die Truhe mit einer Anzahl von als weißmagisch klassifizierten Schutzbannen und Zaubern belegt sei. Als letztes führte sie den vom Tränkemeister erwähnten Sachstand an, dass die Banne und Zauber verändert und in irgendeiner Form verschlüsselt seien.

Ron überraschte sie mit einer tiefer gehenden Überlegung. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie sehr alle bisher Beteiligten vom Minister über die Schulleiterin bis hin zu Professor Snape zur Eile drängten. Er fragte Hermine, ob ihr je etwas von einer arithmantischen Verschlüsselung zu Ohren gekommen sei. Diese versuchte ihr Wissen für ihre Freunde zusammenzufassen.

„Naja, ältere Zaubersprüche basieren nicht auf Latein, sondern auf den Alten Runen. Es sind 25 verschiedene Runen. In Arithmantik haben wir die beiden Pentagramme gelernt. Das weissmagische Pentagramm weist mit der ersten seiner fünf Zacken nach oben, sein schwarzmagisches Pendant dagegen nach unten. Ordnet man die Runen in einem Kreis um und in das entsprechende Pentagramm, kann man über die damit entstehenden Strukturen Zaubersprüche erschaffen oder auch bestehende Sprüche verändern. Das unterliegt zusätzlich einigen grundsätzlichen arithmantischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten." Hermine suchte nach Worten, die ihr eine vertraute etwas ölige Stimme von der Tür her lieferte.

„Exzellent erklärt, Miss Granger. Wir stehen vor dem Problem, dass die zu brechenden Banne in ihrer Struktur verändert wurden. Außerdem scheint mein verschiedener Kollege die Runen in sich verschlüsselt zu haben."

Rons Gesicht leuchtete plötzlich auf. Sein muggelbegeisterter Vater hatte ihm vor einigen Wochen ein spannendes Muggel-Buch mitgebracht, in dem es um eine Verschlüsselungsmaschine ging. Er erzählte davon, erwähnte dann, dass diese Maschine mit Namen „Enigma" schon über 50 Jahre alt sei. Er schloss den etwas wirren Vortrag mit den Worten: „Quirell hat ja Muggelkunde unterrichtet. Kann es sein, dass er eine Muggelmethode zur Verschlüsselung angewandt hat?"

Beeindruckt musterten sowohl der Tränkemeister wie auch die anderen beiden Triomitglieder den Rotschopf. Die viel belesene Hermine sagte zögernd: „Der älteste Muggelcode ist der Cäsarencode. Für seine Anwendung braucht es aber ein Schlüsselwort und eine Zahl."

Ron grinste nur: „Wenn ich was vor Du-weißt-schon-wem beschützen wollte, also ich würde Voldemort als Schlüsselwort nehmen und wenn ich Runen verschlüssele, die auch noch arithmantisch zu berechnen sind, eine entsprechende Zahl wählen." Auf die verdutzten Blicke der anderen verteidigte er sich erbost „Ich sag ja nur, dass ich so vorgehen würde.". Severus Snape wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Wie würde dieser Cäsarencode denn in der Praxis aussehen?"

Hermine sprang auf und ging zu der an der Wand hängenden Tafel, auf welcher einige halb verwischte Trankrezepte zu sehen waren. Mit ihrem Zauberstab beschwor sie das Runenalphabet und 25 Zeichen malten sich nebeneinander auf die Tafel.

„Die kleinste arithmantische Zahl in der Magie ist die Drei" dozierte sie und unter den Runen Feru, Uruz und Thurisaz zeichneten sich kleine Sternchen. „Dann folgt das Codewort, in Rons Beispiel ‚Voldemort'." Wieder erschien das Gesagte an passender Stelle auf der Tafel, immer ein Buchstabe unter jeder Rune. „Und mit der nächsten freien Rune, hier dem Eiwaz, würde das Geheimalphabet beginnen. Nun schreibt man das Geheimalphabet unter das Originalalphabet" ein Wink des Zauberstabes ergänzte ihre Ausführung bildlich auf der Tafel „ und dann sucht man für die codierten Runen die originalen Entsprechungen. Ein sicheres System, solange man das Schlüsselwort und die Codezahl kennt."

Nachdenklich hob nun der Tränkemeister seinen Stab und einige Runen erschienen unter den beiden Alphabeten, kurz darauf wandelten sich diese entsprechend dem Entschlüsselungsbeispiel. Ein ungläubiger Laut entfuhr dem Lehrer, als er auf die Tafel starrte. Dann wandte er sich Ron zu.

„Wenn mein Versuch gelingt, erhält ihr Haus Punkte für besondere Findigkeit". Er eilte gefolgt von dem Trio in den Nachbarraum, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Truhe und begann stumm eine kurze Beschwörung.

Das Holz der Truhe begann plötzlich in allen Farben opalisierend zu schimmern, dann verblassten die Farben wie ein Regenbogen, wenn seine Urheberin, die Sonne, sich hinter Wolken versteckte. Prüfend ließ der Slytherin erneut seinen Stab schwingen und wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Meine Hochachtung Ihnen gegenüber, Miss Granger. Dank ihres detailversessenen Lerneifers und Mr. Weasleys etwas kruder Phantasie kennen wir nun die Verschlüsselung der Banne und Zauber. Es sollte nun möglich sein, die restlichen magischen Umhüllungen dieser Kiste zu beseitigen und den Inhalt auf seine Gefährlichkeit hin zu prüfen. Sie werden mich dann am Montag Abend um 20.00 Uhr wieder aufsuchen."

Durch eine kurze Handbewegung des dunklen Mannes schwang die Tür zum Kerkergang auf, seine Worte waren die für ihn typische Aufforderung zum Gehen gewesen. Keiner der drei Gryffindors hatte sich weit genug von der Verblüffung erholt, um der Anweisung des Lehrers nicht zu folgen oder ihm Fragen zu stellen. Und sie bekamen keine Chance, sich wieder zu fassen. Denn kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, erklang völlig unerwartet die seidige Stimme: „Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, 30 Punkte für Gryffindor für die Demonstration von angewandtem Detailwissen und Fantasie."


	32. Neue Partner

Kapitel 31 – Neue Partner

Noch immer schweigend kaute Harry verbissen auf seinem Mittagessen herum. Erst der Lernmarathon unter der Woche und jetzt eine rasch voranschreitende Entwicklung mit der neuen Prophezeiung… das Karussell in seinem Kopf erreichte wieder eine schwindelerregende Geschwindigkeit. Die neben ihm sitzende Ginny bemerkte, wie er sich verstohlen die Schläfen rieb. Der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen verriet ihr genug über das zurückliegende Kerkertreffen, auch wenn ihre Vermutung über eine übellaunige Fledermaus in die falsche Richtung zielte.

Kurz entschlossen fasste sie nach Harrys Hand, schickte ihrem Bruder und Hermine einen fast schon drohenden Blick und zog den Jungen hinter sich her auf das Gelände. Das Wetter war zwar leicht bedeckt, aber trocken und warm. Die beiden Gryffindors folgten dem Seeufer, um sich hinter einer dicken Weide zu einem lauschigen Plätzchen zurück zu ziehen.

Allein schon Ginnys kleine harte Hand in der seinen und ihr Schweigen halfen Harry, nicht wieder ins Grübeln zu verfallen. Zur Seite schauend vertiefte er sich in die warmen Augen des Mädchens und sagte leise:

„Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch bei der Beerdigung?"

Ginny lächelte versonnen, denn sie hatte diese Frage ebenso erhofft wie er ihre Reaktion. Als ihre weichen Lippen ihm einen zarten Liebesbeweis auf den Wangenknochen hauchten, wandte er sich ihr zu und zog sie in eine besitzergreifende Umarmung. Die Welt um sie herum versank, als sich ihre hellen Augen in seinen grünen Iriden verloren und sie nach hinten ins weiche Gras sanken.

Ron und Hermine hatten den beiden verdutzt hinterher geschaut. Der Rotschopf hatte mit einer seltenen Klarsichtigkeit erkannt, was seine jüngere Schwester mit seinem besten Freund vorhatte und konstatierte überrascht, das es ihn nicht störte. Eine weiche braune Locke kitzelte ihn am Hals, als Hermine sich ihm zuwandte. Ihre Gedanken, welche sich immer noch um das Runenrätsel gedreht hatten, wurden abrupt abgelenkt, als ihr bewusst wurde, mit welcher Intensität der junge Mann neben ihr sie anschaute.

Unter dem Tisch fanden sich ihre Hände ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun und verflochten sich miteinander. Mehrmals setzte Ron zum Sprechen an, aber sein Hirn weigerte sich, der Zunge die Worte zu liefern. Doch die intelligenteste junge Hexe Hogwarts seit Rowena Ravenclaw verstand ihn auch so. Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich und verschwanden immer noch Händchen haltend im Treppenhaus in Richtung des siebten Stocks.

Am Tischende der Schlangen war Draco längst mit dem Essen fertig. Auch er war von dem Lernpensum der vergangenen Woche ziemlich geschlaucht. In der Bibliothek hatte er durch Zufall auf der Ablage für zurück zu schickende Bücher aus der Londoner Nationalbibliothek ein Werk über Schachgroßmeister entdeckt. Konzentriert verfolgte er eine dort dokumentierte Partie der russischen Muggel Garri Kimovic Kasparow gegen Anatoli Karpow und zollte der brillanten Strategie insgeheim Bewunderung. Auch bot ihm das Buch eine willkommene Abwechslung zum Lernstress der vergangenen Tage.

„Du spielst Schach?"

Aufschauend sah er in die nebelgrauen Augen einer Fünftklässlerin. Die junge Slytherin kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor.

„Astoria Greengrass" stellte sie sich leise vor.

„Ach, du bist Daphnes jüngere Schwester?" irgendwie war ihm ein wenig seine schlagfertige Intelligenz abhanden gekommen.

Das Mädchen mit den fast elfenzarten Zügen musterte noch immer das Schachbuch, das er in den Händen hielt. Dann schlug sie ihm eine Partie vor. Früher hätte er sich niemals mit jüngeren Schülern näher abgegeben. Aber Schach mochte er viel zu sehr, um das Spielangebot auszuschlagen. Mit einem kurzen Stabschlenker räumte er etwas Platz frei und rief sein Schachspiel herbei, das sich selbsttätig aufbaute.

„Schwarz oder Weiß?" höflich bot er dem Mädchen die Wahl zwischen seinen beiden Händen, in denen er je eine Figur verbarg. Diese tippte auf eine des Fäuste, nahm die darin verborgene weiße Spielfigur, und begann dann die Partie mit der Sizilianischen Eröffnung. Draco war überrascht, konterte dann aber passend und rasch entwickelte sich eine hochwertige Partie, die das Interesse auch anderer Häuser erregte. Eine Traube von Schülern umstand die beiden Spieler und erstmals seit Beginn des Schuljahres war Draco wieder akzeptiertes Mitglied der Schülergemeinschaft. Das wutverzerrte Mopsgesicht Pansys blieb unbemerkt, das enttäuschte Mädchen verschwand Rachepläne schmiedend aus der Großen Halle.

Im Büro der Direktorin trafen sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens mit den Hauslehrern, um über die derzeitige Situation der Schule mit dem Ministerium zu beraten. Der Professor der Tränke, wie immer missmutig wirkend, wies nochmals nachdrücklich auf die Gefahr hin, dass nicht nur eine Rita Kimmkorn, sondern auch hochrangige Todesser möglicherweise über Kontakte zur Außenwelt verfügen könnten. Percy, der für den vielbeschäftigten Minister erschienen war, versicherte, dass die ehemaligen Voldemortanhänger ausnahmslos in Isolationshaft säßen und scharf überwacht würden. Gilderoy Lockhart säße mittlerweile in den Zellen des Ministeriums und würde intensiv von den Auroren verhört.

Schließlich wurde nach heißer Diskussion beschlossen, den angeblichen Probealarm weiterhin als solchen auszugeben. Da nur die Sechst- und Siebtklässler an den Wochenenden auch außerhalb der üblichen Hogsmeadetermine in das Zaubererdorf gehen dürften, würden die Auroren verstärkt Wache schieben. Der Lehrkörper würde die Augen offen halten und Professor Flitwick versprach, die Schutzbanne daraufhin zu prüfen, ob man diese auch gegen das Eindringen von Animagi erweitern könne.

Nach der Versammlung sah man ein seltenes Bild: Der verschlossene Tränkemeister und der zwergenhafte Zauberkünstler in einer lebhaften Fachdiskussion. Vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Slytherin sonst nichts für ‚albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel' übrig hatte, ließ einige verwunderte Blicke in ihre Richtung streifen. Aber der blasse Bewohner der Kerker war seit seiner Rückkehr zwar immer noch abweisend und verschlossen, aber nicht mehr ganz so aggressiv wie früher. Endlich trennten sich die beiden so ungleichen Zauberer um den Rest des Samstags ihren jeweiligen Vorhaben nachzugehen.


	33. Hogwarts next Topmodel

Kapitel 32 – Hogwarts next Topmodel

A/N: Leute, ich bin sprachlos. Mittlerweile habe ich über 400 Zugriffe täglich zu verzeichnen, also scheint die FF ja anzukommen. Ich möchte mich nochmal ganz herzlich bei meinem neuen Beta Florean bedanken. Eure und seine Anregungen helfen mir sehr beim Schreiben. Mein Vorlauf ist auf ganze 3 Kapitel geschrumpft, ich stecke gerade bis über beide Ohren in Planung und Recherche. Aber ich bleib dran, damit ihr möglichst täglich neuen Lesestoff bekommt. Inzwischen träume ich sogar von „meiner" Geschichte, so intensiv befasse ich mich damit.

In einem leer stehenden Klassenzimmer trafen sich einige Schüler, um gemeinsam an dem Projekt für Muggelkunde zu arbeiten. Lavender Brown, die Patil-Zwillinge aber auch Dean und Seamus hatten einiges an Modemagazinen und Muggelzeitungen zusammengetragen. Deans Mutter, welche den Muggelberuf einer Damenschneiderin gelernt hatte, hatte ihrem Sohn außerdem einen langen Brief geschrieben. Dessen Informationen wollte Dean gerade den anderen vortragen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Drei Slytherins lugten herein und die Wortführerin stellte trocken fest:

„Oh, modische Beratung, wie man Gold mit Rot kombiniert?" Dean konterte gelassen. „Nö, derzeit überlegen wir noch, ob wir Konfektionskleidung, Pret-a-porter-Modelle oder Haute Couture wählen."

„Ach… du kennst den Unterschied?" Noch immer klang die Sly etwas blasiert. Der dunkelhäutige Gryffindor war das erste Mal in seinem Leben richtig stolz auf den Beruf seiner Muggelmutter und sagte das auch. Wider Willen waren die Schlangen beeindruckt und fragten nach weiteren Informationen, denn sie hatten nur einige Teeniezeitschriften von einem Muggelkiosk zur Hand und ob die Bekleidung aus der mit ‚Girl' und ‚Bravo' titulierten Druckerzeugnisse wirklich tauglich waren, bezweifelten sie insgeheim dann doch.

Rasch entbrannte eine lebhafte Diskussion, aus der sich dann ein geschickter Kompromissvorschlag herausschälte. Die Alltagskleidung würde durchgehend aus Konfektionsmodellen bestehen, die von Dean als City- und Businesslook bezeichnete Auswahl für den gehobeneren Anspruch aus diversen Kollektionen der Modedesigner und die Abendgarderobe würde nach Ideen der Haute Couture zusammengestellt werden. Deans Mutter hatte nicht nur Magazine, sondern auch diverse Schnittmuster geschickt und die Schüler begannen, die verschiedenen Modelle auf magischem Weg herzustellen. McGonagall hätte ihre helle Freude daran gehabt, mit welchem Eifer alte Umhänge und sogar einige von Filchs Putzlumpen in die geforderten Ensembles verwandelt wurden.

Die Magazine der Schlangen erwiesen sich dann doch noch als hilfreich. Denn Seamus erinnerte daran, dass sich auch in der Muggelwelt nicht jeder hochwertige teure Mode würde leisten können und dass dort die Jugend einen anderen Geschmack hatte als die Erwachsenen. Unter Zuhilfenahme der Schnittmuster und aller anderen Informationen entstand schließlich eine geschmackvoll zusammengestellte Kollektion in allen drei von Professor Savage geforderten Kategorien.

Padma wollte den Ablauf der Vorführung überwachen, Lavender Brown und die Hufflepuff Megan Jones erklärten sich bereit, sich um Frisuren und Make-up zu kümmern, Dean und die Wortführerin der Slytherins, Tracey Davis, wollten als Conferenciers auftreten. Parvati übernahm es, über das neue schwarze Brett einige Mitschüler als Models anzuwerben und Seamus würde sich um Musik und Beleuchtung kümmern. Das Projekt hatte etwas zuwege gebracht, das wohl einmalig war: Schüler aus allen vier Häusern arbeiteten Hand in Hand friedlich zusammen.

In der Großen Halle endete nach fast zwei Stunden die Schachpartie zwischen Draco und Astoria. Nach einem heißen langem Gefecht ihrer beiden Intellekte legte die Schülerin ihren König auf die Seite, denn der Blonde hatte sie endlich schachmatt gesetzt. Anerkennende Pfiffe und Applaus stiegen von der Schülertraube auf und der Kopf des Schachclubs, ein Ravenclaw, bot Draco den Beitritt an. Mit einem ungewohnt warmen Gefühl im Bauch nahm Draco dankend an und lud seine Gegnerin dann zu einem Spaziergang an den See ein.

Am sandigen Ufer entlang schlendernd bewegte sich ihre Unterhaltung bald von spanischer Verteidigung und Königsgambit fort zur jüngsten Vergangenheit. Zögernd tasteten sie sich dabei aneinander heran, denn auch die Greengrass-Familie war in den Sog der Todesser geraten. Astorias Vater war wegen einer taktisch wichtigen Position im Ministerium zur Mitarbeit erpresst worden und das Mädchen hatte das Trauma der Bedrohung noch lebhaft in Erinnerung. Draco berichtete leise von seinen Erfahrungen mit der Ächtung seiner Familie und erzählte schließlich auch von seinem Entschluss, den Stolz seiner Familie nicht über Manipulation und Geld, sondern über harte Arbeit wieder herzustellen.

Beide fanden Gefallen am jeweils anderen und sie beschlossen, den morgigen Tag mit einem gemeinsamen Besuch im Hogsmeade zu verbringen. Lange noch beobachteten sie den Kraken, der mit den Sonnenflecken auf dem Seewasser spielte. Dabei begann Astoria ein wenig zu frösteln, sie war leicht kälteempfindlich. Ganz Kavalier nahm Draco seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn ihr über die Schulter, um sie dann vorsichtig um die Schulter fassend an sich heranzuziehen. Sich so eng umschlungen haltend traten sie den Rückweg ins Schloss an. Dabei trafen sie am Portal auf Harry und Ginny, die auch vor der sinkenden Temperatur ins Warme flüchten wollten.

Astoria entdeckte die Freundin ihrer Schwester am schwarzen Brett, wie diese einen bunten Zettel aushängte. Sie zog Draco an der Hand hinter sich her zur Infotafel, dicht gefolgt von Ginny und Harry, denn auch die Löwin wurde von der weiblichen Neugierde geplagt. Der Zettel stammte von der Schülergruppe, welche die Muggelmode präsentieren wollte. Daphne Greengrass' Name stand bereits darauf und Astoria wollte sich und Draco ebenfalls eintragen. Obwohl dieser sich anfangs sträubte, konnte er dem bittenden Ausdruck der nebelgrauen Augen nichts abschlagen. Harry erlitt das selbe Schicksal, denn auch Ginny begeisterte sich für die Idee und so fanden sich beide Jungen als Teilnehmer auf der Liste wieder. Die beiden Mädchen verschwanden Richtung Halle, denn sie hatten Hunger.

Der völlig überrumpelte Harry brummte vor sich hin, dass er sich auf dem Besen sicher wohler fühlen würde als auf einem ‚Catwalk'. Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und stichelte gutmütig, dass Catwalk und Löwe doch schon von Namen her zusammenpassen würden. Ein Wort gab das andere bis Harry etwas aufgebracht meinte: „Kannst du es denn besser?"

In einem Anflug der früheren Arroganz warf Draco seine blonden Haare zurück. „MIR steht elegante Kleidung jedenfalls. Ob man das von dir sagen kann, weiß ich nicht" Etwas zweifelnd betrachtete er Harrys Klamotten. Dieser hatte sich zwar in der Winkelgasse neue Schuluniformen besorgt, aber die ausgeleierten Klamotten von Dudley hatte er noch immer nicht ersetzt. „Soll ich es darauf ankommen lassen?" schnappte er deswegen leicht gereizt. Warnend ertönte in Dracos Hinterkopf eine leise Stimme. Dieser Gryffindor hatte ihm am Bahnhof die Hand gereicht, als er von fast allen anderen zurückgestoßen worden war. Und so machte er einen Vorschlag.

„Pass auf, Potter. Du kommst morgen Vormittag mit nach Hogsmeade und ich kleide dich vernünftig ein. Wenn du dann elegant aussehen solltest, dann… dann gehe ich mit dir gemeinsam über diesen Laufsteg und führe die Muggelmode vor!" Die beiden jungen Kampfhähne standen sich gegenüber und blitzten sich an. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über Harrys Züge und er konterte: „Dann nennst du mich aber Harry und nicht mehr Potter, darauf bestehe ich." Wieder nervte da ein leises Stimmchen in Dracos Hirnwindung und so stimmte er zu: „Ok. Dann bin ich aber auch Draco und nicht mehr das Frettchen, verstanden?"


	34. Probleme

Kapitel 33 – Probleme

Frustriert und verärgert ließ Severus seinen Zauberstab sinken. Obwohl es dank der Intelligenz der jungen Granger und des verrückten Einfalls des jüngsten Weasley-Sohnes gelungen war, den äußeren Schutzbann der Truhe aufzuheben, war er bisher nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen. Die Truhe stand offen und das oben auf liegende Tagebuch hatte er entnehmen können. Aber die übrigen Schutzbanne entzogen sich immer noch hartnäckig seinem Zugriff. Auch die Ratschläge seines Kollegen Filius Flitwick hatten ihn nicht weiter gebracht. Etliche Pergamente bedeckten seinen Schreibtisch, übersät mit arithmantischen Berechnungen und Quellenangaben. Neben dem Möbelstück stapelten sich alle möglichen Bücher über Schutzzauber am Boden, aber er war bisher nicht erfolgreich gewesen.

Er wusste, dass er trotz der Stärke seiner ihm innewohnenden arkanen Kraft nur ein eher mittelmäßiger Zauberer war. Ausschließlich seiner außerordentlich hohen Konzentrationsfähigkeit hatte er es zu verdanken, dass seine Zauber und Flüche durchschlagend und dauerhaft waren. Seine hoch entwickelte Logik erfasste problemlos die Strukturen der verschiedenen Zauber, die Theorie bot ihm keinerlei größere Probleme. Seine Abneigung gegen die Zauberkunst gründete vielmehr darin, dass es ihm nie zufrieden stellend gelungen war, seine magische Kraft vollständig über seinen Zauberstab zu bündeln, jedes Mal hatte er einen ihm unerklärlichen Widerstand zu überwinden. Doch dass er es diesmal nicht einmal schaffte, die Struktur der abgewandelten Banne zu erfassen, frustrierte ihn über alle Maßen und seine Stimmung war weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt, als ihn das Schwächegefühl seines Magens zum Abendbrot in die Halle trieb.

Sein Gesicht spiegelte den kochenden Zorn ausreichend wieder, denn die zum Essen strebenden Schüler öffneten dem Dahineilenden eine Gasse wie zu den Zeiten, als seine Tätigkeit als Spion ihn regelmäßig in tiefste depressive Verstimmungen gestürzt hatte. Erschreckt musterte die Schulleiterin die eisige Maske des auf den Lehrertisch zustürmenden Kollegen. Erst als dieser mit stechendem Blick Löcher in die Luft starrte und Unmengen an Kaffee in sich hinein zu schütten begann, griff sie ein. Leise und drängend bot sie ihm an, sie nach dem Essen gesprächshalber im Schulleiterbüro aufzusuchen. Sie erntete nur einen giftigen Blick und ein eindeutig ablehnendes kurzes Knurren.

Den Siebtklässlern war es nicht entgangen, dass der Kerkerfledermaus irgend etwas gewaltig in die Suppe gespuckt haben musste. Draco, der hinter dem Dreamteam unterwegs zu seinem Platz war, hörte Ron leise murmeln: „Der schaut aus, als ob Du-weißt-schon-wer ihn besuchen will."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Weaselby!" zischte er erbost. Besorgt musterte er seinen Paten, der sah aus, als würde er am liebsten alles und jeden in Grund und Boden fluchen.

„Lass es Ron" hielt Harry seinen Freund davon ab, auf den Slytherin los zu gehen. „Das ist wirklich nicht komisch." Nachdenklich musterte er den Tränkemeister. „Ich möchte wissen was er hat."

Draco schnaubte, in seine frühere Verhaltensweise fallend. „ hat wieder sein Helfersyndrom, ja?" Harry wirbelte herum. „Das letzte Mal, als ich Professor Snape geholfen habe, hat er mich fast erwürgt. Aber ja, ich würde ihm helfen wenn ich wüsste, was los ist."

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen. Sein Pate hatte ihm gegenüber Andeutungen gemacht, die nur den Schluss zuließen, dass es Potter gewesen war, der ihn aus dem Koma geholt hatte. Und wieder war da diese Erinnerung an den Kutschenplatz von Hogsmeade.

„Potter, warte!" Er folgte dem Gryffindor an dessen Tisch. An das Gespräch vor der Halle denkend, hob dieser mit zuckendem Mundwinkel den Kopf und winkte einladend mit der Hand.

„Was willst du, Draco?" Der Angesprochene hockte sich kurz gegenüber auf die Bank, beugte sich vor und murmelte „Ich habe eine Idee, was los sein könnte. Und die gefällt mir nicht." Als er sich erhob, um zu seinem Haustisch zu gehen, konterte Harry: „Bleib und erzähl mir, was los ist." Dann jedoch fiel beiden auf, dass sich Totenstille über alle Tische gelegt hatte und sämtliche Blicke von Schülern wie Lehrern auf ihnen ruhten: Der frühere Eisprinz der Schlangen, geächteter Todesser, und der Löwe-der-den-Schwarzmagier-besiegte, saßen einträchtig beisammen am Gryffindortisch. Hastig würgte Draco hervor: „Nach dem Essen an der Treppe zu den Kerkern" und machte, dass er zurück an seinen Tisch kam. Nur langsam hob sich der allgemeine Lärmpegel wieder auf normal.

Eines jedoch war den beiden Jungen gelungen: Durch ihre Aktion war Severus Snape kurzfristig aus seinen finsteren Grübeleien gerissen worden. Seufzend gab er seinem Hunger nach und würgte etwas Fish and Chips in sich hinein. Wieder begannen seine Gedanken um das ungelöste Problem zu kreisen, als seine Augen zufällig zwei Augenpaaren am rechten Tisch begegneten: Einem forschenden Blick aus braunen Augen und einem eindeutig besorgtem Blick aus grünen Augen, versteckt hinter runden Brillengläsern. Auch sein Patensohn musterte ihn fragend aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Erinnerung an die ebenso unerwartete wie überraschende Lösung welche sich am Vormittag an der Tafel in seinem Büro offenbart hatte, blitzte durch seine Gedanken. Er beschloss, das Goldene Trio am kommenden Montag Abend zu befragen. Blieb nur noch der Umstand, dass ihm sein Zauberstab hartnäckig den vollen Gehorsam verweigerte und er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte wieso.

Beim Verlassen der Halle wurde der Zauberkunstlehrer unvermutet von seinem dunklen Kollegen angesprochen. Die beiden Professoren betraten Flitwicks Büro und der Slytherin offenbarte ihm die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Seele brannte.

„Verstehe ich Sie recht, dass sie ihre Magie nicht wie gewünscht bündeln können?" Der zwergenhafte Lehrer krauste nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wenn ich es so bedenke, hatten Sie dieses Problem schon in ihrer Schulzeit, Severus. Erlauben Sie mir die Frage, welchen Zauberstab Sie benutzen und wo sie diesen erworben haben?"

„Er ist aus Eberesche, hat als Kern ein Knieselschnurrhaar und ist 14 Zoll lang. Ich bekam ihn von meiner Mutter."

Flitwick lächelte. „Ich bin zwar kein Zauberstabmacher, Severus, aber ich denke, dass das der Grund für ihr Problem sein dürfte. Die Eberesche gilt als weibliches Element in der Zaubertheorie und auch Katzen sowie ihre magischen Verwandten, die Kniesel, geben ihre Haare eher für die Zauberstäbe von Hexen. Ein so deutlich weiblich geprägter Zauberstab kann Ihnen nicht wirklich dienen, Severus. Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie sich bei Ollivander einen auf Sie zugeschnittenen Stab anfertigen lassen, ist dieses Problem endlich behoben."

Der schwarz gekleidete Zauberer erhob sich verblüfft, bedankte sich knapp bei dem freundlich lächelnden Kollegen und beschloss, dem alten Zauberstabmacher zu eulen. Sollte sich der Verdacht seines Kollegen bewahrheiten, brauchte er tatsächlich einen neuen Zauberstab. Nachdenklich holte er seinen alten Ebereschenstab heraus und drehte ihn wehmütig zwischen den Fingern. Es war das einzige Erinnerungsstück an seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihm ihren Stab geschenkt, als er seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam. Denn der damals schon daueralkoholisierte Vater sorgte mit seiner Trunksucht für dauerleere Kassen im Hause Snape und für einen eigenen Zauberstab von Ollivanders war nicht genug Geld vorhanden gewesen. Er rief seinen Raben zu sich und schickte diesen mit einer entsprechenden Nachricht in die Winkelgasse.

Von der Eulerei kommend kehrte er in seinen Kerker zurück und griff wieder nach dem Tagebuch des Quentin Quirell. Noch immer vermochte er keinen Sinn in dessen Notizen zu sehen, schon der erste Satz war ihm immer noch unverständlich.

_Der Weise hat keine unumstößlichen Grundsätze; er passt sich anderen an._

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eben dieser Satz den Schlüssel zum Lösen der Banne enthielt. Bestimmt war das wieder so ein Verschlüsselungsrätsel und die junge Miss-Know-it-all schien sich auf dem Gebiet auszukennen. Genervt aufseufzend genehmigte er sich einen Feuerwhiskey und legte sich dann schlafen.


	35. Muggel versus Magier

Kapitel 34 – Muggel versus Magier

Einige Räume weiter saß Draco entspannt in seinem Schlafraum. Erst die Anerkennung für den Sieg im Schach und dann der Spaziergang am See mit einem recht hübschen Mädchen, noch dazu eine reinblütige Slytherin… vor diese Erinnerung schoben sich die wütenden Gesichter jener Zauberer, die ihn in der Winkelgasse ausgebuht und im Tropfenden Kessel sogar körperlich angegriffen hatten. Erschrocken gestand sich der Blonde schließlich selber ein, dass er auf dem besten Wege gewesen war, in altgewohnte Pfade zurück zu schwenken.

Seufzend ließ er den Blick schweifen… zwei der drei Betten im Raum standen leer. Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht zurückgekehrt, der eine war tot, der andere saß lebenslang in Askaban. Da niemand bereit gewesen war, mit Draco den Schlafsaal zu teilen, wurde diesem wieder überdeutlich bewusst, dass ihm sogar aus dem eigenen Haus Misstrauen und Abneigung entgegenschlug. Nur dem Kodex der Slytherin hatte er es zu verdanken, dass ihm seine Hausgenossen außerhalb ihrer Räume nicht in den Rücken fielen. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Blick auf dem Stapel Muggelbücher ruhte, die er auf diesem ‚Flohmarkt' gratis bekommen hatte.

Bisher hatte er den Aufsatz für Muggelkunde nicht einmal begonnen, da ihm einfach kein Thema einfallen wollte. Sein Vater hatte ihm vor einigen Jahren mal aus der Asservatenkammer des Ministeriums einen so genannten Fernseher mit eingebautem DVD-Player mitgebracht. Er hatte sich daheim mit seinen beiden Freunden über den vorhandenen Muggelfilm scheckig gelacht. ‚Dragonheart'… es war zu komisch, was sich die Muggel in ihrer Phantasie so vorstellten. Aber das Gerät hatte kein magisches Pendant und einen echten Vorteil vermochte der Junge darin auch nicht zu sehen.

Da der späteste Abgabetermin am Montag sein würde, musste er aber langsam anfangen, über irgendetwas zu schreiben. Das bereits gelesene Buch ‚Onkel Toms Hütte' hatte er im daheim im Manor gelassen. So griff er schließlich nach dem noch unberührten Stapel Muggelbücher.

Sein Namensgeber, das Sternbild des Drachen, stand bereits am Himmel, als er die Bücher beiseite legte. Der Slytherin war viel zu aufgewühlt und geschockt, um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Die entsetzlichen Bilder in seinem Kopf sorgten für ein ausgesprochen hohles Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wieder und wieder wirbelten verschiedene Namen und Bezeichnungen durch seinen Kopf, fast im Trance griff er zur Feder und begann sie niederzuschreiben: Shoah, Rassenschande, Blutschutzgesetz, Genozid, sechseinhalb Millionen Tote… er griff erneut nach dem ersten Buch und vertiefte sich in den Text.

Es war bereits kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als er die Schreibfeder aus der Hand legte. Obwohl dieser Muggeldiktator keinerlei magisches Blut in sich führte, waren etliche Parallelen zum dunklen Lord auffällig. Allein schon die Duplizität des Blutschutzgesetzes von 1935 mit dem Ministeriumserlass zur zwangsweisen Feststellung des Blutstatus und den daraus folgenden Bestimmungen war erschreckend. Für nähere Vergleiche der beiden finsteren Anführer fehlten Draco jedoch nähere Informationen zu Lord Voldemort. Er wusste dass es eine kurze Biographie gegeben hatte im Klitterer, aber als diese Ausgaben erschienen, hatte er noch in den Verhörzellen des Ministeriums gesessen.

Dann fiel ihm die blonde Ravenclaw ein, die immer mit Radieschen am Ohr und anderem abstrusen Schmuck umherlief. Als Tochter des Herausgebers würde sie ihm gewiss weiterhelfen können, denn Madam Pince weigerte sich schon seit langem, neben Büchern auch Zeitungen in der Schulbibliothek zu archivieren. Und im Hause Malfoy war von jeher nur der Tagesprophet abonniert gewesen. Er beschloss, die wenigen Stunden bis zum Frühstück zu schlafen und dann den Vergleich zwischen diesem dunklen Kapitel der Muggelgeschichte und dem Zweiten Dunklen Krieg der magischen Welt zum Thema seines Aufsatzes zu machen. Auch das Schlußfazit stand ihm bereits klar vor Augen. Als es ihm endlich gelang, einzuschlafen, jagte ihn immer wieder derselbe Albtraum: Eines der ältesten Symbole arkaner Zauberei, das Sonnenkreuz, fiel durch einen schwarzen Spiegel und das spiegelverkehrte eckige Gegenstück, das Emblem des Muggelführers, tanzte bluttriefend vor einem Paar rot glühender Augen mit schlangenartigen Schlitzpupillen. Endlich gelang es ihm unter lautem Stöhnen, aufzuwachen. Die Sonntagssonne stand bereits schon hoch am Himmel, als er blass und elend aussehend ohne großen Appetit in Richtung Frühstück zur Großen Halle schlurfte.


	36. Hogsmeade

Kapitel 35 – Hogsmeade

Harry hatte bestens geschlafen, zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht ohne Albtraum. Versonnen lächelnd dachte er an den Traum der vergangenen Nacht, der sich um einen gewissen Rotschopf gedreht hatte. Der ältere Bruder dieser Person rammte ihm wieder einmal den Ellenbogen in die Rippen: „Ey, träumt du?"

Da sein Freund es irgendwie schaffte, immer dieselbe Stelle an seinem Brustkorb zu traktieren, verzog der jäh wachgerüttelte Träumer schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. „Muss das sein?" meckerte er halblaut.

Da Hermine aufmerksam werdend herüberschaute, würgte Ron rasch den Bissen Frühstücksbrot hinunter, bevor er weiter redete.

„Hermine und ich wollen heute nach Hogsmeade, da hat ein neuer Bücherladen aufgemacht. Und ich brauche für meinen Sauberwisch Besenpolitur. Außerdem soll ein neues Buch über die 11er-Modelle auf dem Markt sein."

„Das ist bestimmt der Grund, warum DU mich freiwillig in ein Büchergeschäft begleitest" neckte ihn Hermine von der Seite. Während sich zwischen ihr und Ron eine freundschaftliche verbale Kabbelei abspielte, mischte sich Ginny ins Gespräch ein.

„Wollten wir nicht auch am Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade, Harry?"

Dieser wollte gerade nicken, als ihm die Verabredung mit Draco einfiel. Etwas verärgert war er schon, hatte ihn doch der Slytherin gestern Abend an der Treppe glatt versetzt. Trotzdem wollte er sehen, ob es dem blonden Drachen ernst gewesen war, mit ihm Klamotten kaufen zu gehen.

„Ich bin heute Vormittag schon verabredet, Ginny. Aber ich treffe dich dann zum Mittagessen in den Drei Besen, ok?"

Die Hexe nickte bestätigend. Den Schmollmund hatte sie gerade noch aus ihrem Gesicht fern halten können. Denn immer noch nagte es an ihr, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt sie an Dumbledores Grab erst abgeschoben hatte und dann scheinbar bedenkenlos wieder die vorherige Freundschaft weiterführte. So schön der Nachmittag am See auch gewesen sein mochte, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, schon wieder auf das Abstellgleis geschoben zu werden. Das passte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Harry hatte von der sich anbahnenden Missstimmung wieder nichts mitbekommen. Denn er hatte den übernächtigt aussehenden Draco entdeckt, der sich gerade zu einem hastigen Frühstück an seinem Haustisch niederließ.

Den intensiven Blick Harrys spürend sah er auf und erinnerte sich leise aufstöhnend an die beiden Verabredungen. Eine davon hatte er glatt vergessen. Die Slytherinseite seines Charakters sorgte für die Idee, die zugesagte Einkaufstour mit dem Gryffindor auch dafür zu nutzen, mehr über den Dunklen Lord zu erfahren. Die Gelegenheit konnte nicht günstiger sein. Und es würde ihm das Gespräch mit Loony ersparen, denn von der etwas überdreht wirkenden Ravenclaw hielt er nicht all zu viel. So flog ein elegant zum Kranich gefaltetes Memo von Draco zum Löwentisch und landete sanft in der Hand des Suchers.

Vor der Halle trafen sich der fragende Blick aus grünen Augen und der undurchdringliche, aristokratische Blick des anderen.

„Was hast du genau vor, Malfoy?"

„Hatten wir uns nicht auf Harry und Draco geeinigt? Als erstes wollte ich in ‚Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat' mit dir. Vielleicht auch noch in ‚Noblesse elegante', aber das kennst du wohl nicht." konterte die Schlange.

Harry verdrehte etwas die Augen. „Vorher muss ich aber zur Gringotts-Zweigstelle, der Laden klingt nicht gerade billig"

Der Sly lachte. „Du brauchst nur deinen Zauberstab vorlegen, mit Hilfe der magischen Signatur wird der Einkauf dann automatisch aus deinem Verlies eingezogen." Unvermittelt wurde er ernst. „Allerdings…" er stockte.

Harry wartete, bis Draco leise seufzte.

„Du wirst es aus dem Propheten wissen, die Malfoys sind zur Zeit keine gern gesehene Kundschaft."

Inzwischen waren die beiden schon ein gutes Stück in Richtung Hogsmeade gelaufen. Harry blieb stehen und sah dem Slytherin offen ins Gesicht. „Ich bin doch der Kunde und du bist mein Begleiter, oder sehe ich das falsch?"

„Jahaaa" dehnte der Blonde. „Dir als dem Retter werden die Geschäfte ohnehin nichts abschlagen."

„Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt, Malfoy! Ich hasse dieses Getue, habe es schon immer gehasst. Wenn das ein Problem sein sollte, können wir es auch lassen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause schüttelte Draco den Kopf und ging in Richtung des Zaubererdorfes weiter. Schnaufend folgte ihm Harry und den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück.

Zwei Stunden später verliess ein völlig geschaffter Harry das ‚Noblesse elegante', gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Draco. Der Gryffindor war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Statt der ausgeleierten verblichenen Klamotten war er jetzt erstmalig geschmackvoll in gut passende Sachen gekleidet. Der Sly hatte ihm bei der Auswahl geholfen und der Spiegel des Geschäftes hatte nicht an wohlwollenden Kommentaren gespart.

„Also wenn ich nicht eindeutig einseitig orientiert wäre, könnte ich mich glatt in dich vergucken" zog die Schlange ihren Begleiter auf. Er hielt dem bepackten Harry die Tür zu den drei Besen auf, denn Umgangsformen waren ihm dank seiner Mutter zur zweiten Natur geworden.

Der Gryffindor lief tiefrot an, das Thema Sexualität war nichts, über das er leichtherzig hätte reden können. Die völlig spießigen Ansichten und Tiraden Vernon Dursleys waren dafür ursächlich, dass er sich nie wirklich damit auseinandergesetzt hatte. Der Blonde begann zu lachen, denn sein Gegenüber sah im Angenblick richtig niedlich aus.

„Kann das sein, dass ich da eine Lücke in deinem Wissen schließen muss, Harry?" neckte er den unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl herumrutschenden Löwen.

„Über Bienchen und Blümchen weiß ich Bescheid, danke." Schnappte der etwas angefressen. „Bist du etwa vom anderen Ufer? Ist das der Grund warum Pansy nie bei dir landen konnte?"

Ein breiter werdendes Grinsen kroch über das Gesicht des jungen Aristokraten. Nachdem die Bedienung den beiden je ein Glas Butterbier gebracht hatte, klärte er den anderen auf, dass in der Zaubererwelt die jeweilige sexuelle Orientierung zwar nicht öffentlich diskutiert wurde, aber ansonsten stillschweigend geduldet wurde. Und er ergänzte: „Ich bin übrigens nicht … wie sagtest du…. vom anderen Ufer. Pansy ist nicht mein Typ, außerdem wollten sie und ihre Familie mich eher wegen des Namens und des Geldes." Verbittert klingend schloss er. „Das hat sich ja ohnehin erledigt, nicht wahr?"

Harry erinnerte sich an Sirius Erzählungen und fasste nach. „Soll das heißen, dass man dich nicht hätte frei wählen lassen?"

„Wo denkst du hin! Reinblütig ist ein Muss und arrangierte Ehen sind nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dass meine Mutter sich schon in der Schule in meinen Vater verliebt hat, war ein glücklicher Zufall. Aber Walburga Black und Abraxas Malfoy fanden beide die Verbindung mehr als akzeptabel. Walpurgas Ehe mit ihrem Cousin Orion Black wurde arrangiert, weil sich kein in den Augen der Blacks akzeptabler Partner für sie finden ließ. Abraxas war der einzig andere mögliche Kandidat, aber der war schon mit meiner Großmutter verlobt. Mein Vater und Parkinson senior fanden eine Verbindung zwischen Pansy und mir passend."

Harry war überrascht, wie trocken sich Draco zu dem Thema äußerte. Dann hakte er nach: „Wie denkst du darüber?"

„Ich weiß nicht." kam die ehrliche Antwort. „Im Augenblick versuche ich meine Standpunkte neu zu überdenken. Wegen dem Blutstatus habe ich übrigens eine Frage…" geschickt leitete Draco das Gespräch auf Lord Voldemort und bat sein Gegenüber um mehr Informationen. Dieser war zwar nicht sonderlich erbaut über das neue Gesprächsthema, aber er erinnerte sich, dass Tom Riddle seine Gefolgsleute völlig im Unklaren gelassen hatte, was persönliche Informationen anging. Und so berichtete er, was er wusste und herausgefunden hatte.

Inzwischen waren etliche andere Hogwartsschüler eingetrudelt, unter ihnen auch eine bekannte Truppe. Weil die Drei Besen bereits voll waren, setzten sich Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna zu den beiden an den Tisch. Schweigend lauschten sie Harrys Bericht über Voldemorts Vergangenheit, denn außer dem Trio hatte keiner so ausführlich Bescheid gewusst. Harry war nach dem Endkampf nicht besonders erpicht darauf gewesen, Fragen zu beantworten. Außer der Meldung über sein endgültiges Ableben hatte sich der Prophet wie schon früher über den Schwarzmagier ausgeschwiegen. Und die im Klitterer erschienen Kurzbiografie war eher eine Aufzählung bekannter Fakten gewesen.

Nachdem Harrys Worte verklungen waren, nickte Draco leicht. Wegen der dazu Gekommenen fühlte er sich unwohl und wollte die Runde verlassen.

„Bleib, ich lade dich ein"

Die Entschlossenheit in Harrys Gesicht ließ nicht nur den Sly zurück auf den Stuhl sinken, sondern auch Rons üblicher gehässiger Kommentar blieb unausgesprochen in dessen Kehle stecken. Die anfangs etwas gespannte Atmosphäre lockerte sich rasch, denn Luna sprach Draco auf die Schachpartie in der Großen Halle an. Ron, der selber ein guter Spieler war, begann Fragen zum Verlauf der Partie zu stellen, die er zu seinem Verdruss versäumt hatte.

Während sich die beiden über Vor- und Nachteile diverser Spielzüge auszutauschen begannen, fiel dem Rest auf, wie sehr sich Harrys Erscheinungsbild verändert hatte. Als Ginny dann noch erwähnte, dass sie Harry auf der Liste der Models eingetragen hatte, wurde die Stimmung ausgesprochen lustig.

Madam Rosmerta nahm sich trotz der vollen Stube die Zeit, die jungen Zauberer persönlich zu begrüßen und nahm dabei auch gleich die Bestellungen für ein gemeinsames Mittagessen auf. Erst eine ganze Stunde später trennten sich Jugendlichen in bester Stimmung. Ron und Hermine verschwanden zu ‚Magisches und Antiquarisches', dem neuen Buchladen, während Ginny und Harry einen Abstecher in den Honigtopf machten. Neville und Luna verschwanden in Richtung Wald und Draco machte sich auf den Rückweg, um seinen Aufsatz mit Hilfe der von Harry erhaltenen Informationen fertig zu stellen.


	37. Zauberstabkunde

Kapitel 36 – Zauberstabkunde

Severus Snape saß wie schon so oft ziemlich missgelaunt am sonntäglichen Frühstückstisch. Für gewöhnlich zog er es vor, die Wochenenden in seinen Räumen zu essen, aber die Direktorin war am Tag davor schon auf seine üble Laune aufmerksam geworden und auf ein erzwungenes Gespräch hatte er keine Lust. Also stocherte er in der Schüssel Porridge herum und frönte seiner Koffeinsucht.

Am Morgen war ihm im Badezimmer die Flasche Rasierwasser herunter gefallen und der _Reparo_ war ihm unnötig schwer gefallen. Wieder hatte sich seine Magie gesträubt, durch den Zauberstab zu fließen und das ärgerte ihn. Am meisten regte ihn dabei auf, dass die Lösung so offensichtlich war, dass er in all den Jahren nicht darauf gekommen war. Aber das Schicksal hatte ein Einsehen, sein Rabe Hugin schoss durch den Schwarm der Posteulen heran und warf ihm eine Antwort Ollivanders auf das gestrige Anschreiben vor den Teller.

Der Zauberstabmacher wusste sehr wohl, dass der Professor während des laufenden Schuljahres unmöglich zu den üblichen Geschäftszeiten in der Winkelgasse erscheinen konnte. So bot er ihm an, noch an diesem Sonntag während der Vormittagsstunden im Geschäft vorbei zu schauen, um nach einem passenden Zauberstab zu suchen. Den Rest des Briefes, in dem Ollivander seine Verwunderung zum Ausdruck brachte, noch nie Severus Tobias Snape als Kunden gehabt zu haben, überlas der Tränkemeister leise knurrend. Er war kein Freund von Smalltalk, den er für sinnloses Gerede hielt.

Da dieses Wochenende das Kreuz einer Aufsichtsführung über die Hogsmeadeausflügler an ihm vorbei gegangen war, brach er gleich nach dem Frühstück auf und flohte in die Winkelgasse. Schneller als ein Schatten und fast ebenso lautlos huschte er vom Tropfenden Kessel hinüber zu dem kleinen Geschäft, dessen Schaufenster so vernachlässigt wirkte. Die Tür öffnete sich von selber, als er die Türschwelle betrat.

Der Zauberstabmacher begrüßte seinen neuen Kunden höflich und bat ihn, auf dem einzeln stehenden Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Snape war darüber nicht sonderlich erbaut, wie ein Elfjähriger von dem magischen Maßband vermessen zu werden, aber die Fragen Ollivanders lenkten ihn bald davon ab. Dieser wollte genau wissen, wie Severus bisher mit dem geschenkten Zauberstab zurechtgekommen war. Und auch was den magischen Widerstand anging, den der Tränkemeister beim zaubern fühlte, interessierte den alten Zauberstabmacher sehr.

„Erstaunlich, erstaunlich, dass sie mit diesem Stab zurechtgekommen sind" murmelte Ollivander. „Ich erinnere mich, Eberesche, Knieselschnurrhaar, 12 Zoll, leicht biegsam, höchst potent für die Trankbrauerei. Ihre Mutter war da sehr begabt, aber was rede ich, Sie sind ja der Tränkemeister schlechthin."

Endlich war das Maßband mit dem Vermessen fertig. Dreimal hatte es an Severus Nase angesetzt, was dieser mit einem gereizten Schnauben quittierte. Schon die täglichen Kommentare seines Spiegelbilds über das markante Riechorgan reichten ihm völlig.

Mittlerweile hatte Ollivander seine Überlegungen beendet und griff zielsicher nach einer schwarz lackierten Schachtel. Auf feinstem dunkelgrünen Saffianleder lag ein whiskyfarbener, matt glänzender Zauberstab darin.

„13 Zoll, starr, aus dem Kern einer Pyramideneiche gefertigt. Der Kern besteht aus der Schwungfeder eines Kolkraben und dem Schwanzhaar eines Greifen. Eines echten Greifen, wenn ich bemerken darf, eines der letzten lebenden Exemplare im mazedonischen Reservat war der Spender dieser seltenen Zutat." Ollivanders Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern, als er dem Tränkemeister den Stab anbot.

Als dieser danach griff, begann es um ihn herum zu leuchten und tief in seinem Körper spürte Severus einen Vulkan ausbrechen, eine nie gekannte Hitze durchpulste seinen Körper und nahm ihm den Atem. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben strömte seine arkane Energie mühelos in den Zauberstab, als er probehalber eine Kerze damit entzündete. Mit der meterhohen Stichflamme, welche die Kerze zur Hälfte schmolz, bevor diese normal weiter brannte, hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

Auch dem Zauberstabmacher verschlug es die Sprache, als sich die Magie derart brachial den Weg bahnte. Offensichtlich hatte der Zauberstab seinen Zauberer gefunden, aber die Stärke der zu kanalisierenden Magie überstieg alles, was dem magischen Handwerker in all seinen langen Jahren unter gekommen war. Dem immer noch sprachlosen Severus empfahl er, den Stab erst einmal mit gebotener Vorsicht ein zu zaubern und auf jeden Fall einen versierten Zauberkünstler zu befragen.

Um fast 18 Galleonen ärmer kehrte ein sehr nachdenklicher Zauberer nach Hogwarts zurück und begab sich umgehend zum Schulleiterbüro. Der Wasserspeier grantelte herum, weil ihm das Passwort „Felsgesicht" nicht gefiel, aber der drohend erhobene Stab und die fast sichtbar pulsierende magische Aura des dunklen Professors stimmten ihn rasch um. Das Büro war leer, aber das war Severus nur recht. War er doch hierher gekommen, um einen der größten Zauberkünstler aller Zeiten zu befragen: Albus Dumbledore.

Das Porträt lauschte ihm aufmerksam und blinzelte beeindruckt, als Severus die Stärke der Magie kurz demonstrierte. Das verzauberte Dampfmaschinchen begann fast mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu rotieren und nur der rasch gesprochene Gegenzauber verhinderte, dass es sich dabei in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. Auf die Bitte Dumbledores hin belegte sich Severus mit einem gemurmelten _Restauratio Magus_., um seine magische Aura sichtbar zu machen. Um ihn herum bildete sich für einen kurzen Augenblick eine gletscherblau leuchtende Aura, die im Bereich des Herzens am stärksten pulsierte. Die Intensität des reinen Blaus schmerzte fast in den Augen.

Albus nickte sinnend und erklärte dem verblüfften Besucher, dass die Intensität der Leuchtkraft Rückschlüsse auf das Potential der vorhandenen arkanen Kraft zuließ.

„Wenn es dir gelingt, das vorhandene Potential voll zu nutzen, wirst du einer der kraftvollsten Magier aller Zeiten werden. Aber vorher musst du mit dir selbst im reinen sein" Die Worte des alten Weissmagiers tropften nur langsam in das Hirn des Tränkemeisters. Mit dem zweiten Satz konnte er nicht viel anfangen. Aber die Worte riefen unangenehme Erinnerungen an vergangene Gespräche wach. Wie oft hatte ihn sein Mentor aufgefordert, nach der Sache mit Lilys Tod mit sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen ins reine zu kommen. Auf eine Neuauflage unter ähnlicher Prämisse war er nicht scharf und so drehte er dem Bildnis des Alten abrupt den Rücken zu und kehrte mit wehenden Gewändern in seine Kerker zurück.

Dort angekommen fiel er in den ledernen Sessel und erinnerte sich an eine lang zurückliegende Lektion in Zauberkunst. Während seines Studiums der Braukunst hatte er ein Trimester lang auch Zauberkunst belegt, da er damals schon versucht hatte, jenen merkwürdigen Widerstand des alten Zauberstabes zu ergründen.

Die längst verhallten Worte erklangen erneut in seinem Gedächtnis.

„Was uns zum Zaubern befähigt, ist die in uns vorhandene arkane Kraft, gemeinhin als Magie bezeichnet. Die Stärke eines Magiers wird nicht nur von der Menge der vorhandenen Kraft bestimmt, sondern auch von seiner Fähigkeit, diese zu bündeln und zu leiten. Durch Konzentration vermag er diese Kraft weiter zu steigern. Die arkane Kraft kann sich aber auch mit den Emotionen des Zauberers verbinden und dadurch um ein vielfaches potenziert werden. Zauberer, denen dies gelingt, vermögen es, auf der dritten Stufe Magie zu wirken, ohne Stab oder Gesten, aus purer Konzentration und Willenskraft heraus. Ein emotionsloser Magier wird diese Stufe niemals bewältigen, selbst die Handmagie wird ihm schwer fallen."

Schaudernd erinnerte sich der ehemalige Todesser daran, wie Voldemort seinen auf Hass gründenden Wahnsinn als Quelle für seine Zauberei angezapft hatte. Die Flüche des Dunklem Lords waren extrem kraftvoll gewesen und mehr als einmal hatte der Schwarzmagier nur mittels eines Blicks Magie gewirkt.

Er selber war damals schon ein äußerst beherrschter junger Mann gewesen, der nur sehr selten Gefühle zuließ. Und er erkannte, dass er sich selbst beim Zaubern im Weg gestanden hatte. Es war nicht nur der Zauberstab seiner Mutter gewesen, der die arkane Kraft nur unvollkommen geleitet hatte, seine stets unterdrückten Gefühle hatten die vorhandene kraftvolle Magie ausgebremst und förmlich kastriert. Er erinnerte sich, wie Potter ihn wutentbrannt nach Dumbledores Tod angegriffen hatte. Hätte er die Flüche nicht dank Harrys fehlenden Okklumentikkünsten schon im Ansatz abwehren können, wäre der Junge vielleicht sogar erfolgreich gewesen. Solch eine emotionale Kraft hatte hinter den zaubern gelegen… sinnend starrte Severus vor sich hin.

Sollte er es wirklich wagen, die all die Jahre sorgfältig kontrollierten Emotionen zuzulassen? Er erinnerte sich, wie er als sehr kleiner Junge wegen der häuslichen Streitigkeiten zwischen seinen Eltern einen Wutausbruch bekommen hatte. Der flammende Zorn hatte sich in einer fast unlöschbaren Feuersbrunst manifestiert, der die Snapes zum Umzug nach Spinners End zwang. Seit jenem Tag hatte ihn sein Vater ebenso gehasst wie gefürchtet. Und die Wucht der Gefühle nach Lilys Tod war es gewesen, die ihn unter Dumbledores Anleitung zu einem Meister in Legilimentik und Okklumentik werden ließ.

Eben jene lang unterdrückten Gefühle bahnten sich nun durch die entstandene Lücke ihren Weg und Tränen begannen das hagere Gesicht herab zu laufen. Die onyxfarbenen Iriden verschwanden hinter einem unaufhaltsamen Tränenschleier und endlich, nach all den Jahren, begannen die seelischen Wunden sich zu reinigen und zu heilen.


	38. Sonntagabends in Hogwarts Teil 1

Kapitel 37 – Sonntagabends in Hogwarts

Nach und nach trudelten die Siebtklässler wieder im Schloss ein. Harry warf Ginny ein kurzes „Bis nachher" zu und flitzte los, seinen Besen zu holen. Denn er wollte noch mal schnell auf das Quidditchfeld. Das sich verdüsternde Gesicht des Mädchens bemerkte er ebenso wenig wie schon die noch nicht bereinigte Verstimmung vom Frühstück. Irgendwie war beides einfach unbemerkt an ihm vorbeigegangen. Nicht jedoch an dem Nesthäkchen der Weasleys, die langsam aber sicher so richtig sauer wurde.

Gut, Harrys Argument damals mit der Bedrohung durch Voldemort hatte sie noch verstanden, aber die Zeit war doch recht lang geworden. Sie hatte in Hogwarts zusammen mit Neville die DA so gut wie möglich weitergeleitet, immer auf der Hut vor den Carrows und Snape. Im nachhinein wusste sie, dass letzterer sie so gut es ging vor den Todesserkollegen beschützt hatte, aber der Stress damals war nicht ohne gewesen. Und all die heimlichen Übungsstunden der DA, in der sie den anderen zeigen musste, wie all die Verteidigungszauber funktionierten, hatten aus dem Mädchen eine selbstbewusste junge Frau werden lassen. Und diese Frau war es leid, immer wieder auf Warteposition geschoben zu werden. Sie hatte da auch eine ganz brauchbare Idee… die rote Mähne nach hinten werfend machte sie sich auf die Suche nach den Patil-Zwillingen.

Der gutmütige Neville hatte Luna geholfen, nach einer der fantastischen Kreaturen zu suchen, die diese am Waldrand vermutet hatte. Dass sie weder Schlickschlupfe noch schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler finden würden, war ihm schon vorher egal gewesen. Aber dass er eine ganze Handvoll frisch aufgeblühter weinender Nachtveilchen gefunden hatte, wog die Enttäuschung wieder auf. Im Gewächshaus Drei hatte Professor Sprout ihm eine kleine Ecke frei geräumt und er zog sorgfältig die zarten Blütenblätter vom Stempel, darauf bedacht sie nicht einzureißen.

Pomona Sprout hatte ihm eine kleine Schachtel für seine Ausbeute geholt und erklärte ihm halblaut, wofür man die Blüten benutzte. Sie waren eine der wichtigsten Zutaten für den Emotio-Trank, einem selten verwendeten Heiltrank. Der interessiert lauschende Junge erfuhr, dass dieser Trank dann angewendet wurde, wenn jemand durch unterdrückte Gefühle depressiv oder anderweitig psychisch instabil zu werden drohte. Der Trank bewirkte, dass die Gefühle den Fühlenden nicht zu sehr überrollte und so überforderten. Allerdings wurde dieser Trank nur selten gebraut, denn der Trunk des Friedens, den er ja aus dem Unterricht kannte, reichte in der Regel völlig aus. Aber nach Aussage der Kräuterkundelehrerin war es bislang nicht möglich, die weinenden Nachtveilchen im Gewächshaus zu kultivieren. Sie waren nicht häufig zu finden und weil ihre Blütenblätter sehr früh nach dem ersten Aufbrechen der Knospe geerntet werden mussten, war der Emotiotrank fast in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Dabei wirkt er besser als der Trunk des Friedens und ist auch sehr viel ungefährlicher" beschloss die Professorin ihren Diskurs. Inzwischen hatte Neville die Blütenblätter mit einem Frischhaltezauber versehen aus dem Kistchen in ein Glas umgefüllt, das er in seine Zutatensammlung stellen wollte. Obwohl Zaubertränke sein Angstfach waren, war doch sein Interesse geweckt. Den Trunk des Friedens hatte er im 5. Schuljahr gründlich versiebt, weil er nach der Zugabe des Mondsteinpulvers einmal zu wenig rechts herum gerührt hatte. Er bedankte sich bei der Lehrerin und brachte erst die Veilchenblätter in seinen Schlafraum, bevor er in die Bibliothek ging.

Er zog „Höchst potente Zaubertränke" aus dem Regal, und fand zwei Seiten nach dem Trunk des Friedens eine Abhandlung über den Emotio-Trank. Es handelte sich um eine Weiterentwicklung des Euphorie-Elixiers, die sich sehr viel einfacher anhörte als das sonnengelbe Gebräu, das sie bei Slughorn durchgenommen hatten. Weinende Nachtveilchen, Pfefferminzblätter, Lenkpflaumen, getrocknete Billywig-Stacheln, gemahlenes Drachenherz, Feuersalamanderblut, klein geschnittene Flubberwürmer… bis auf die Veilchenblätter alles Zutaten, die sie in ihren Schülerkästen als Ausstattung hatten. Und das Rezept las sich ziemlich einfach, wenn er bei der Zubereitung sorgfältig zählte würde sogar er den Trank hinbekommen.

Im Gegensatz zum Trunk des Friedens, der bei Überdosierung oder häufiger Einnahme üble Nebenwirkungen haben konnte, schien der Emotio-Trank um einiges harmloser zu sein. Und er wusste, dass seine Eltern wegen der Gefahr emotionaler Überlastung öfter mit dem Friedenstrunk behandelt wurden und der könnte bei Überdosierung sogar tödlich wirken. Der Emotiotrank erschien ihm da als weitaus bessere Alternative. Da ihm außerdem eine gute Note für ein eigenständig durchgeführtes Projekt zumindest ein Annehmbar als Abschlussnote sichern würde, beschloss er, sich an den Trank zu wagen. Von Harry wusste er, dass dieser in den Kellern des Grimmauldplatzes ein Zaubertranklabor gefunden hatte. Und vielleicht konnte er Draco, der in Tränke ein E aufzuweisen hatte, dazu überreden, ihm zu helfen. Denn in Gegenwart der Kerkerfledermaus würde ihm der Brauversuch gewiss fehlschlagen, dazu machte ihn der Professor viel zu nervös. Er schaffte es, Madam Pince das Buch als Leihgabe zu entreißen und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, um dort weiter zu lesen und eventuell Malfoy zu treffen.

Der Slytherin setzte gerade seinen Namen unter den fertigen Muggelkundeaufsatz und sprach den Trocknungszauber darüber. Er war sich klar darüber, dass er mit seinem Thema etwas an der Aufgabenstellung vorbeigeschrammt war, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte eine gute Arbeit geleistet, darüber war er sich sicher. Und das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine mit Muggeln verbundene Arbeit förmlich mit seinem Herzblut geschrieben.

Sich zurück lehnend ließ er den Vormittag Revue passieren und musste leise kichern. Dem Star der Gryffindors war gar nicht klar geworden, wie sehr ihn die neue Garderobe äußerlich verändert hatte. In den labbrigen Muggellumpen hatte der Schwarzhaarige immer klein und schmächtig, ja schwach gewirkt. Kein Wunder, dass er dermaßen unterschätzt worden war, überlegte sich Draco. Jetzt betonte die neue Kleidung Harrys ausgewogene Körperproportionen und ließ die Drahtigkeit des trainierten Suchers ausgesprochen attraktiv erscheinen. Die Blicke der Mädchen auf dem Weg vom ‚Noblesse elegante' zu den Drei Besen waren dem Slytherin im Gegensatz zum Löwen keineswegs entgangen. Und wenn das Ziel dieser Blicke nächstes Wochenende tatsächlich als männliches Model über den Catwalk schreiten würde… der Blonde schmunzelte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die Diskussion über Schach mit dem Wiesel… äh, mit Ron, korrigierte er den Gedanken. Dass er sich mit diesem friedlich unterhalten konnte, hätte er selber bis vor kurzem nicht für möglich gehalten. Vielleicht sollte er ihm demnächst mal eine Partie anbieten… immerhin hatte der Rotschopf ja im ersten Jahr sogar 50 Punkte für sein Können im Spiel der Könige erhalten. Auf den Stundenschlag lauschend beschloss Draco, den Rest des Tages in der Großen Halle zu verbringen. Sonntags standen nachmittags immer Kuchenplatten und kannenweise Getränke auf den Haustischen. Und obwohl die Backkünste seiner Mutter sich in den letzten Ferientagen merklich gebessert hatten, hatte er doch Sehnsucht nach etwas Süßem und seine Barschaft reichte zum Plündern des Honigtopfes nicht aus.

Hermine hatte sich mit ihrer Neuerwerbung ebenfalls in die Große Halle verzogen, weil sich einige Drittklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd über Tisch und Bänke geliefert hatten. In dem neuen Buchladen hatte sie die Kopie einer uralten Handschrift gefunden. „Arkane Zauberey und Handmagie" stand dort in der geschwungenen Schreibweise wie sie im frühen Mittelalter üblich gewesen war. Der Text war ebenfalls in Altenglisch und mit allerlei lateinischen Formulierungen gespickt. Rasch vertiefte sie sich in die Abhandlung eines Zauberers, der nur wenige Generationen nach Merlin gelebt haben musste.

Ron hatte sich das neue Buch über die Sauberwischserie 11 geholt und studierte die Tipps, wie man aus dem Besen noch etwas mehr an Beschleunigung und Wendigkeit herausholen konnte. Vielleicht konnte ihm Madam Hooch dabei helfen, die Besenreiser in der beschriebenen Art und Weise zu biegen, dann könnte er gleich beim nächsten Quidditchtraining probieren, ob die Tipps etwas für den Einsatz als Hüter taugten. Aufblickend schlug ihm fast der Unterkiefer auf der Tischplatte auf. Dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf, das da den Mittelgang entlang getänzelt kam… war das etwa seine kleine Schwester? Ihr folgten etliche Blicke der älteren Schüler, denn die Verwandlung war doch sehr auffällig.

Mit Hilfe der Patil-Zwillinge und auch Lavenders umfangreichem Wissen über Kosmetik, Frisuren und Kleidung hatte sich Ginny in eine zarte rothaarige Elfe verwandelt, deren Liebreiz mit dem einer Veela durchaus konkurrieren konnte. Sie hatte beschlossen, Harry eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Beziehungspflege zu erteilen.

„Männer sind Jäger, Kleines." hatte Lavender getönt. „Du musst ihnen das Gefühl geben, dass sie dich nicht fest in Händen haben. Wenn sie dir nachjagen müssen, werden sie dir letztendlich zu Füßen liegen und nur noch dich im Sinn haben."

„Hausmannskost kann jeder haben" hatte Parvati beigepflichtet, „aber wenn etwas exotisches daherkommt, werden sie sich sabbernd die Hälse verrenken um der Betreffenden nachsehen zu können."

„Und es ist eine Schande, wenn man seine Reize so versteckt wie du" kam es von ihrer Zwillingsschwester Padma, die sich bereits Gedanken machte, wie man die eher praktisch-sportliche Erscheinung Ginnys in ein ebenso ästhetisches wie attraktives Kunstwerk verwandeln könnte.

Wie Harry auch war sie ja eher drahtig gebaut und als Rothaarige hatte sie ein schmales eher hellfarbiges Gesicht mit vielen blassen Sommersprossen. Die Patil-Zwillinge hatten ihr mit Hilfe einiger Kosmetikzauber goldfeurige Reflexe in die Haarfarbe gezaubert und aus den langen glatten Haaren eine ätherisch wirkende Lockenpracht gehext. In zartem grün gehaltene Garderobe dazu sah sie aus wie eine zerbrechliche Fee und die geschickt abgedeckten Sommersprossen ließen das nun makellose Gesicht elfenzart erscheinen.

Ganz wohl fühlte sich Ginny nicht dabei, im Grunde ihres Herzens war sie ein ebenso bodenständiger Mensch wie ihre resolute Mutter. Aber die anerkennenden Blicke der älteren Mitschüler und die neidischen Gesichter einiger Mädchen schmeichelten ihrem angekratztem Ego. Sollte Harry doch sehen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich für sie interessierte. Neben ihrem Bruder auf die Sitzbank sinkend schnappte sie diesem die ebenfalls in Hogsmeade erstandenen Quidditchzeitschriften weg und vertiefte sich in den Bericht über das letzte Spiel der Holyhead Harpies.

Ein anerkennender leiser Pfiff ließ beide Weasleys aufschauen. Mit seinem Schachbrett in den Händen stand Draco Malfoy vor ihnen. Die Blicke immer noch auf Ginny ruhend fragte er halblaut, ob Ron Lust auf eine Partie hätte. Dieser wollte zuerst wütend auffahren, die deutlich an seiner Schwester interessierten Blicke des Slytherins passten ihm nicht. Aber ein heimlicher Tritt unter dem Tisch an sein Schienbein machte ihm deutlich, dass diese keinerlei Einmischung seinerseits dulden wollte. So nahm er die Herausforderung an und die beiden Jungen begannen eine erbitterte Schlacht auf dem Schachbrett. Keiner schenkte dem anderen etwas und wie schon am Tag zuvor fand das Spiel rasch eine Traube interessierter Zuschauer, die leise murmelnd die einzelnen Züge diskutierten.

In den Kerkern hing ein völlig erledigter Tränkemeister im Sessel. Schon in jungen Jahren während der Grundschule hatte er gelernt, seine Gefühle vor den Mitschülern zu verbergen. Während seiner Hogwartszeit war es nur noch Lily gelungen, hinter seine Maske zu schauen. Und nach seinem Beitritt zu den Todessern hatte er sehr rasch die Kunst, seine Gefühle vollständig zu verbergen, perfektioniert. Die folgende Zeit als Spion hatte die aufgesetzte Gefühlskälte gefährlich verschärft. Zum Ende hin hatte er oft nur noch mit Hilfe von Tränken schlafen oder Ruhe finden können.

Seit Potter im Mungos in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war, bröckelte die innere Mauer kontinuierlich. Und Severus hatte verlernt, zu fühlen, denn das Verleugnen von Gefühlen war nach all den Jahren Teil seines Wesens geworden. Nun jedoch rächte sich seine misshandelte Psyche. Dem langen Weinkrampf folgend erhob sich eine tiefschwarze Depression aus den Tiefen seiner Seele und drohte ihn zu lähmen. Um wieder klar denken zu können, erhob er sich und griff nach einer verstaubten Phiole im Regal. Er zählte mehrere Tropfen Friedenstrunk in sein Whiskyglas. Er wollte es bereits zum Mund führen, als es ihn hochriss. Wie viele Tropfen hatte er doch gleich… erschüttert stellte er fest, dass er nicht wirklich konzentriert gezählt hatte und auf dem besten Wege gewesen war, sich eine womöglich tödliche Überdosis zu verabreichen.

Sein Blick überflog die hölzernen Ständer, in denen sich vielfarbig schimmernde Phiolen reihten. Das Sedatio-Elixier, Baldriansud, Johanniskrautextrakt… alles Mittel zur Beruhigung der Nerven, doch in seinem Fall nicht stark genug. Er seufzte unwillkürlich, denn dass er die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren schien ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich. Schließlich beseitigte er den gefährlichen Inhalt des Whiskyglases mit einem gemurmelten Evanesco und bestellte bei seiner neuen Hauselfe einen starken Beruhigungstee.

Als er in seinem Badezimmer das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser erfrischte, sparte der Spiegel nicht mit Kommentaren: „Du siehst aber ganz schön verheult aus, mein Lieber. Und blass bist du auch, du solltest öfter an die Sonne gehen, das hilft!" Völlig untypisch erfolgte keine Reaktion, flog der Spiegel nicht zerschmettert zu Boden.

Sonnenlicht… das es heilsam auf die Psyche wirken sollte, hatte Severus irgendwann irgendwo schon mal gelesen. Und war er als Tränkemeister nicht sogar in der Lage, flüssiges Sonnenlicht herzustellen? Nochmals überprüfte er die kristallenen Phiolen und wurde endlich fündig. Gerade als er die goldgelb funkelnde Phiole auf den Tisch stellte, ploppte es und Winky erschien mit einem Tablett in den Händen.

„Kräutertee, Meister. Eine Mischung aus Melisse, Hopfen, Baldrian und Johanniskraut, mit feinstem Bienenhonig gesüßt. Und etwas Schokoladenkuchen hat Winky auch dazugelegt." Die großen Telleraugen starrten den Zauberer unsicher an, die Elfe wusste ihren neuen Herren noch nicht wirklich einzuschätzen. Und die Küchengerüchte hatten nichts wirklich Ermutigendes oder Hilfreiches hören lassen. Den Staub auf den Phiolen bemerkend fragte die Elfe schüchtern: „Soll Winky die Regale säubern, Sir?"

„Bloß nicht" fuhr der Zauberer heftig auf. Das erschrockene Gesicht ließ ihn seine wunde Seele noch deutlicher spüren und so erklärte er etwas ruhiger im Tonfall werdend: „Das sind zum teil sehr empfindliche Tränke. Eine magische Behandlung könnte diese negativ beeinflussen und das ist viel zu gefährlich. Du wirst hier nichts anrühren. Und jetzt geh!" Die Elfe nickte begreifend, verbeugte sich und verschwand.

Er aß und trank mechanisch, was sich auf dem Tablett befand und mischte sich dabei einen guten Schuss des flüssigen Lichts in den Tee. Mit einem vorsichtigen Wink seines neuen Stabes setzte er sein Grammophon in Gang und die klassischen Klänge von Pachelbels Kanon in D, gespielt auf einer Harfe, füllten die Räume. Allmählich gewann er seine Fassung wieder, nur die Einsamkeit seiner Kerker legte sich lähmend auf sein Gemüt. Das war völlig ungewohnt, denn üblicherweise mied er die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen. Nicht einmal die herrlichen Klänge der Musik vermochten ihn wie sonst zu fesseln. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und beschloss, entgegen seinen Gewohnheiten die Große Halle aufzusuchen und später dort zu Abend zu essen. Als Alibi griff er sich eines seiner vielen Bücher, dann verschwand er treppaufwärts.


	39. Sonntagabends in Hogwarts Teil 2

Kapitel 38 – Sonntagabends in Hogwarts – Teil 2

Als er von der Kerkertreppe kommend in Richtung Große Halle abbog, rannte ein Schüler mit Wucht in ihn hinein und stürzte Hals über Kopf zu Boden. Snape stützte sich kurz mit der Hand an einer Säule ab, um nicht selbst das Gleichgewicht vollends zu verlieren. Dann raunzte er den Unglücksraben an: „20 Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter! In der Luft mögen sie ja ein Ausbund an Sportlichkeit sein, aber die Tollpatschigkeit ihrer Füße kann sich mit der von Longbottom messen. Müssen Sie mir derart in die Quere kommen?"

Der konterte atemlos: „Dito, Professor" und war in Gedanken immer noch auf seinem Feuerblitz. Das Dahinrasen in immer gewagteren Flugmanövern hatte seinen Kopf von allen belastenden Gedanken frei gepustet und der Adrenalinstoß des letzten Wronskibluffs ließ ihn immer noch traumselig grinsen. Die noch durch seine Adern tobenden Endorphine verhinderten, dass er überhaupt wahrnahm, wem er da gerade so respektlos geantwortet hatte und so rannte er weiter, um die völlig verschwitzte Kleidung zu wechseln. Perplex starrte ihm der Slytherin nach… Potter schien ja völlig abgehoben zu sein und das debile Grinsen des Schülers ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln. Er selber konnte zwar durchaus gekonnt mit einem Besen umgehen, aber er konnte der allgemeinen Quidditchbegeisterung nichts abgewinnen.

Immer noch in Gedanken durchquerte der Professor die Halle. Seine stetig arbeitende Beobachtungsgabe aus Spionagezeiten registrierte beiläufig, dass Longbottom fasziniert ein komplexes Buch über Zaubertränke studierte, die junge Weasley sich völlig untypisch für sie ziemlich aufgebrezelt hatte und dass sich der Eisprinz und der Feuerkopf ausnahmsweise einmal nicht mit roher Gewalt, sondern auf geistiger Ebene ein schweres Gefecht lieferten. Gerade rochierte Draco und lockte Ron dabei in eine hinterhältige Falle, die diesen im nächsten Zug seine Dame kosten würde. Die Muggelhexe war wieder einmal in irgendein Buch vertieft. Den Lehrertisch erreichend griff sich Snape etwas Schokoladenkuchen, schenkte sich einen brühheißen Kaffee ein und nahm sich sein mitgebrachtes Buch vor.

Da er es geschafft hatte, völlig unauffällig durch die Halle zu gleiten, bemerkten ihn die Schüler kaum. Und das Buch in seinen Händen lockte ihn rasch in andere Sphären, sein Intellekt begann zu arbeiten. Nur wenige Minuten Ruhe waren ihm vergönnt, als ein fast schon heulendes Aufstöhnen vom Gryffindortisch erklang. Ron war seinem Spielpartner tatsächlich in die listige Falle gegangen. Die Rochade Dracos hatte ihn in der falschen Sicherheit gewogen, dass dessen König quasi eingekesselt war und nun hatte er seine Dame verloren und eine Spielfigur der Schlange setzte ihn gerade matt. Die zuschauende Schülerschaft war ebenfalls völlig baff, niemand hatte Dracos Kriegslist durchschaut.

Ron sah auf. Er mochte den Malfoy-Erben immer noch nicht, doch er war als Löwe fair genug um dessen verdienten Sieg anzuerkennen. So hielt er ihm mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln die Hand zur Gratulation hin. Etwas zögernd wurde der Handschlag erwidert und nun konnte der Gryffindor nicht mehr an sich halten und platzte heraus: „Wo bei Merlins Boxershorts hast du denn den Spielzug her?"

Der Sly zog das Buch über die Partien der Schachgroßmeister aus der Umhangtasche und legte es dem Rotschopf vor die Nase. „Ich kann lesen, weißt du" dehnte er in altgewohnt arrogantem Ton. „Und diese List findest du nicht in magischer Unterwäsche, sondern bei echten Könnern"

„DU liest Bücher über und von Muggeln?" Gryffindors Schachstratege war zu verblüfft um auf die Provokation einzugehen. „Das ist ja mal ganz was Neues. Zeig doch mal her"

Draco zögerte kurz. Aber obwohl es ihm in der Vergangenheit diebischen Spaß machte, den Fuchs zu provozieren, versuchte er sich mittlerweile so zu verhalten wie ein erwachsener Zauberer und die verbalen Spitzen nicht in eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung gipfeln zu lassen. Vom Kämpfen hatte Draco seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts die Nase gestrichen voll. Und so gab er seinem Gegner das Buch, zeigte auf den Bericht einer Partie und binnen kurzer Zeit waren die beiden in ein lebhaftes Wortgefecht über diesen raffinierten Spielzug verstrickt.

„Irgendwie echt Slytherin, der Zug!" merkte Ron schließlich an.

„Wie meinst du das?" argwöhnte Draco.

„Naja, euer Credo ist doch die Selbsterhaltung obenan zu stellen. Überleben und dabei daraus Vorteile zu ziehen, wenn möglich" formulierte Ron sein Empfinden, um Sachlichkeit bemüht. Auch er war im Moment viel mehr an diesem verbalen Schlagabtausch denn an einer der früheren Prügeleien interessiert.

„Und was ist bei euch Löwen da so anders? Versucht ihr nicht zu überleben?" konterte der Slytherin. „Oder ist es euer viel gerühmter Gryffindormut, der euch blind für die Gefahren agieren lässt?"

„Nein, Draco" erklang Harrys Stimme vom Gang her. „Wir stellen uns den Gefahren und unserer Angst und versuchen trotzdem am Leben zu bleiben." Dozierte er, Professor McGonagall nachahmend. Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Im Prinzip versuchen wir dasselbe wie ihr, aber aus einer anderen Sichtweise heraus. Geniale Partie übrigens, obwohl ich nur die letzten paar Züge mitbekommen habe."

Leises Murmeln erhob sich um die Jungen herum. Derweil packte Draco sein Schachbrett ein und wollte gerade gehen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel den Titel von Nevilles Buch las. Er ließ sich neben dem Gryffindor auf die Sitzbank sinken und befragte diesen leise zu dem plötzlichen Interesse an Zaubertränken.

Severus hatte mit wachsendem Interesse die Diskussion zwischen den Jungen beobachtet. Gerne hätte er gewusst, worüber diese sprachen… die Erinnerung an fleischfarbene Etwasse an langen Schnüren geisterte durch seinen Kopf. Nun, bei seiner Abneigung gegen Scherzartikel aller Art, speziell jenen der Weasley-Zwillinge, wäre er der letzte, der diese Langziehohren verwenden würde… und öffentlich in der Halle wäre das ohnehin nicht möglich. Doch das alte Buch in seinen Händen, mit dessen Hilfe er schon seinerzeit den Sectumsempra erfunden hatte, inspirierte ihn, die Langziehohren durch einen Zauber zu kopieren. Heimlich den Zauberstab schwenkend versuchte er einen weiteren selbst entwickelten Zauberspruch aus seiner Schülerzeit: _Auditio longinquintas_.

Er bekam noch den letzten Wortwechsel zwischen Ron, Harry und Draco über die Maximen der Häuser mit und dann das Gespräch zwischen Draco und Longbottom. Seine Beobachtung fiel ihm ein. Diese Katastrophe am Kessel versuchte tatsächlich, einen komplexen Trank zu erlernen, noch dazu einen, der nicht auf dem Lehrplan stand, weil die Hauptzutat zu selten und zu teuer war. Leicht erschüttert war er dann, als Neville seinem Nachbarn freimütig offenbarte, dass er die möglichen Nebenwirkungen des Friedenstrunks fürchtete, mit dem seine Eltern neuerdings behandelt wurden. Als der Tränkemeister dann noch von dem Labor am Grimauldplatz hörte und von Nevilles Ansicht, ohne die einschüchternde Anwesenheit des Tränkelehrers den Emotio-Trank als notenverbesserndes Projekt brauen zu können, begannen seine Augenbrauen wieder einmal auf unnachahmliche Weise den Kontakt zum Haaransatz zu suchen.

Die durch den Krieg ausgelösten Veränderungen im Verhalten der Schüler waren unübersehbar. Die Häuser gifteten sich nicht mehr bis hin zu ernsthaften Fehden an, die Vernunft gewann die Oberhand über hormongesteuerte pubertäre Auseinandersetzungen, die Poppy soviel Arbeit bescherten. Und manch ein Schüler des letzten Jahrgangs offenbarte interessante persönliche Entwicklungen. Er beschloss, Longbottom in der nächsten Doppelstunde völlig in Ruhe zu lassen und so zu ergründen, ob dessen Brauleistung tatsächlich für den nicht ganz einfachen Heiltrank ausreichen könnte. Und er würde Potter zu diesem Labor befragen.

Dieser saß nichts ahnend über seinem Kürbissaft und kämpfte gegen die Eifersucht. Diese Leidenschaft erhob brüllend ihre Stimme in seinem Herzen, als er die völlig verändert erscheinende Ginny erblickte. Diese hatte mittlerweile die Quidditchmagazine zur Seite gelegt. Seit sie Harry bemerkt hatte, verwickelte sie Ernie Macmillan in ein Gespräch. Sie hatte gesehen, dass sich dieser für den Tanzclub eingetragen hatte, aber noch keine Partnerin gewählt hatte. Und so flirtete sie ungeniert mit dem Hufflepuff und brachte damit die Bestie in Harry zur Weißglut. Vergessen waren die gelungenen Flugmanöver und statt der Endorphine peitschte nun Testosteron durch sein Blut und sein Blick verfinsterte sich immer mehr.

Ein leises Flimmern zog sich über die Haustische und die leer gegessenen Kuchenplatten wurden von einem üppigen Abendessen ersetzt. Langsam füllte sich die Halle und leerte sich wieder, nachdem sich alle gesättigt hatten. Hermine war durch das Auftauchen der Gedecke aus ihrer Lektüre hoch geschreckt worden. Sie registrierte sehr wohl Harrys extrem schlechte Laune, brachte sie aber noch nicht mit Ginny in Verbindung, Ihr war, gefesselt von den alten Abhandlungen, deren Veränderung entgangen. Selbst war sie ohnehin nicht so sehr auf Kleidung und Schminke versessen. Als Harry außer einigen Schlucken Saft nichts zu sich nahm, packte sie einige Sandwiches für später ein. Dann griff sie den vor sich hin Brütenden am Ellenbogen und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Schulsprecherbüro, um Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen.

Mehrmals setzte Hermine an, stellte Fragen und begann zu mutmaßen. Hatte ihr Freund wieder Visionen? Waren die nächtlichen Albträume vom Endkampf, die sie im Fuchsbau sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, wieder präsent? Sie sprach diese Gedanken laut aus in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Gegenüber sein Schweigen brechen würde. Doch Harry schaltete komplett auf stur, schwieg sich aus und sie biss auf Granit.

„Was ist los mit dir Harry? Du benimmst dich merkwürdig, isst nichts und starrst nur vor dich hin. Lass dir doch helfen!" versuchte sie es ein letztes Mal. Vergeblich, denn Harrys Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die beschwingt mit anderen Jungs flirtende Ginny. Er hatte schon immer Probleme damit gehabt, seine innersten Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Diese jemand anderem zu offenbaren, brachte er nicht einmal bei den Flachsereien mit Ron fertig. Niemals würde er darüber mit einem Mädchen reden… auch wenn dieses Hermine hieß und seine beste Freundin war.

Achselzuckend ließ sie ihn schließlich gehen, folgte ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum und las bis zum Schlafengehen weiter in der fesselnden Abhandlung. Der Kamin war schon bis auf wenige noch rotglühende Scheite erloschen, als sie endlich schlafen ging. Ron und Ginny waren beide nicht mehr im Raum. Ihr schwarzhaariger Freund starrte, auf dem Sofa sitzend, immer noch brütend vor sich hin. Endlich reagierte er auf ihre rüttelnde Hand an seiner Schulter und verschwand knurrend im Schlafsaal. Kopfschüttelnd murmelte Hermine „Jungs!", verstaute das Buch sorgfältig in ihrer Büchertasche und verschwand dann auch ins Bett.


	40. Verkehrte Welt

Kapitel 39 – Verkehrte Welt

Der Montagmorgen sah, wie sich ein unausgeschlafener immer noch verstimmter junger Mann aus seinem zerwühlten Bett wälzte. In der Dusche sann Harry immer noch über Ginny nach. Dass die sonst immer ziemlich neutral gekleidete Jägerin plötzlich so betont weiblich daherkam und dabei auch noch so umwerfend wirkte, hatte ihn weniger aus der Spur geworfen als ihr Flirt mit Ernie. Für ihn war sie die große Liebe, die von Voldemort erzwungene Trennung an Dumbledores Beerdigung hatte ihm damals fast die Seele zerrissen. Und der gemeinsame Nachmittag am See… endlich hatte er sich wieder ganz und heil gefühlt. Ihr zuliebe war er sogar bereit gewesen, sich auf dem Laufsteg begaffen zu lassen.

Obwohl er mittlerweile mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften und tropfenden Haaren wieder vor seinem Bett stand, kam er einfach nicht darauf, warum Ginny sich so anders verhielt. Dass er sehr besitzergreifend reagierte, war ihm klar geworden, eine intakte Familie ohne öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit war nun einmal sein größter geheimer Traum. Und Ginny spielte darin die zentrale Rolle. War ihre Liebe zu ihm durch die lange Trennung zerbrochen? Oder warum spielte sie auf einmal mit seinen Gefühlen? Als er vor lauter Grübelei auch mit dem zweiten Bein in das linke Hosenbein fuhr und sein Hinterteil schmerzhaft den Boden küsste, gestand er sich ein, dass er Mädchen allgemein und Ginny insbesondere nicht verstand. Mädchen… wen könnte er vertraulich um Rat bitten? Ron brauchte er nicht fragen, der war ein womöglich noch größerer Beziehungslegastheniker als er. Und Hermine… die Erinnerungen an den Vorabend setzten wieder ein. Die Freundin hatte bereits versucht ihm zu helfen und er hatte sie dickköpfig abgewiesen. Und dann… brannte sich die Szene mit Snape vor der Großen Halle in sein Bewusstsein. Oh nein! Der Kerl würde ihn heute im Unterricht kastrieren! Mindestens!

Der Rumms des stürzenden Harrys hatte auch die anderen Jungs geweckt und das übliche morgendliche Tohuwabohu setzte ein. Harry beichtete den anderen seinen Ausrutscher gegenüber Snape und die Kumpels stöhnten kollektiv auf. Die Fledermaus war zwar etwas erträglicher als früher, aber auf Respektlosigkeit, echte wie eingebildete, hatte Snape schon immer extrem giftig reagiert.

„Das kann ja ausgesprochen heiter werden" Der dunkelhäutige Dean rollte die Augen. „Ein toller Wochenanfang, echt, Harry. Wenn die Lehrer weiter solche Monsteraufgaben verteilen, ist eine Strafarbeit von der Kellerassel das Tüpfelchen auf dem I. Ich bin vor lauter Büffeln erst am Sonntag mal dazu gekommen, mich mit Su Li zu treffen" Im Eifer der Vorwürfe offenbarte er ungewollt sein Geheimnis. Anerkennende Pfiffe ließen die Hautfarbe noch dunkler anlaufen.

„Respekt, Alter!" tönte Seamus grinsend. „Hast dir da aber einen hübschen Raben geangelt. Deine dunkle Haut und ihre Schlitzaugen… wird ne interessante Mischung, meint ihr nicht auch?" Rasch duckte er sich vor dem fliegenden Kopfkissen und schon war eine heftige Kissenschlacht im Gange, die sogar Harry wieder zum lachen brachte.

Erst das bärenartige unüberhörbare Knurren von Rons Magen brachte die fünf Schlafsaalinsassen zur Besinnung und wie Mädchen kichernd und gackerend griffen sie nach ihren Schultaschen und zogen los in Richtung Frühstück. Dort trafen sie auf ihre Jahrgangskameraden die fasziniert im Propheten blätterten. Auch sonst lag gebannte Stille über den Tischen, nur hier und da hörte man ein Umblättern. Lediglich Hermine stocherte leicht errötet in ihrem Müsli, sie kannte den im Propheten erschienen Aufsatz Wort für Wort, war er doch aus ihrer Feder.

Sie hatte sich alte Schriften und deren erhalt als Thema gewählt. Die Muggel hatten Archive, in denen uralte Kostbarkeiten lagerten. Diese wurden sorgfältig konserviert und mittels Fotografien kopiert. Die so angefertigten Kopien waren dann in Büchereien und Museen zu finden und für Wissenschaftler einzusehen. Als Beispiele hatte sie die im Vatikan lagernden Akten der Galileischen Prozesse und der erhaltenen Evangelarien angeführt und auch die größte Sammlung antiker Schriften nördlich der Alpen im Historischen Archiv der deutschen Stadt Köln genannt. Das älteste dort existierende Dokument datierte auf das Jahr 922, das war immerhin noch vor Merlins Zeiten gewesen. Als dittes nannte sie die British Library, denn diese bewahrte sogar Dokumente aus der Zeit vor Beginn der allgemein üblichen Zeitrechnung auf. Bewusst hatte sie die Muggelbezeichnungen vor und nach Christi gemieden, denn nur muggelstämmige Magier wussten überhaupt etwas damit anzufangen.

Sie hatte als Vergleich angeführt, dass in der magischen Welt die älteren Werke völlig willkürlich in Antiquarien, privaten Sammlungen und zufälligen Fundorten verteilt waren und dass niemand einen regelrechten Überblick über bibliophile Kostbarkeiten hatte, nicht einmal das Ministerium. Wenn überhaupt Kopien angefertigt wurden, dann von Privatpersonen aus unterschiedlichsten privaten Interessen heraus. Sie führte an, dass keine Handschriften z.B. von Merlin oder den Hogwarts-Gründern erhalten seien, obwohl diese doch sicherlich von höchstem Wert gewesen wären. Forscher wären auf zufällige Kenntnis von Existenz und Verbleib solcher Werke angewiesen, in ihren Augen ein unhaltbarer Zustand. Ihre Schlussfolgerung war, dass auf diese Weise unschätzbares Wissen in der Vergessenheit versank und die Bemühungen der Muggelwelt, Niedergeschriebenes zu erhalten und für die Nachwelt zu bewahren, bei weitem der Vorzug zu geben war.

Der Aufsatz hatte die für sie typische Länge und sie hatte nicht mit Quellenangaben gespart. Jedem Schüler leuchtete ihre Meinung ein, denn wer hatte im rahmen der Hausaufgaben noch nicht verzweifelt in der Bibliothek über dieses oder jenes Thema recherchiert. Manch ein „O" oder „E" war nur dadurch zustande gekommen, dass dem betreffenden Schüler zufällig aus privaten Kreisen her ein weiteres Werk zum Thema bekannt gewesen war, das nicht in der Hogwartsbibliothek stand. Die Muggelstämmigen Zauberer waren dadurch erheblich im Nachteil, denn sie hatten in ihrer Welt keine solche Möglichkeiten wie zum Beispiel ein Aristokrat wie Draco, bei dem daheim eine umfangreiche Bibliothek vorhanden war. Fast schon ehrfürchtige Blicke flogen immer wieder zur Autorin des Aufsatzes hinüber, denn sie hatte da selbstbewusst den Finger auf einen wunden Punkt der magischen Welt gelegt. Und es war ihr gelungen, den Tenor des Elaborats wertfrei und ohne Schuldzuweisung zu halten, sie ließ dort einfach die Fakten sprechen und das Schlusswort war in bester wissenschaftlicher Tradition nüchtern und sachlich, aber unmissverständlich.

Im Kerker schloss sich die Tür krachend hinter dem Tränkemeister und Harry zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Der erwartete Anpfiff ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Na, Potter, schaffen sie heute, ihrer Umgebung ausreichend Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken? Oder beabsichtigen sie, durch weitere völlige Geistesabwesenheit diesen Kurs zu sprengen und sich mit frechen Antworten aus der Patsche ziehen zu wollen?„ Nach einigen weiteren höhnischen Sätzen über Respekt im allgemeinen und dem Fehlen desselben gegenüber seiner Person im Besonderen wandte sich Snape endlich vom immer kleiner werdenden Harry ab und verteilte die Aufsätze. Ein ungläubiges Quieken kam von Neville, mit zitternden Händen starrte er auf ein A und den in rot geschriebenem Kommentar: „Wenn Sie in der Praxis ihre Ausführungen beachten würden, wäre ihr Verschleiß an Kesseln nicht so besorgniserregend hoch." Auch der von ihm in der letzten Woche gebraute Trank war mit einem A minus bewertet worden. Überwältigt sah Neville auf, doch Snapes Blick ruhte auf Pansy Parkinson, die von ihm gerade wegen eines nach seiner Meinung grottenschlechten Geschreibsels nach Strich und Faden auseinander genommen wurde.

„Da sie in der UTZ-Prüfung jeden Zaubertrank aus den letzten beiden Jahren beherrschen müssen, werden sie nun jeder für sich einen Heiltrank brauen. Arbeiten sie sorgfältig, die gelungenen Tränke werden die Vorräte der Krankenstation auffüllen helfen." An der Tafel erschien eine ganze Reihe von Zaubertränken, vom Skelewachs über Furunkeltrank bis hin zu Tränken gegen verdorbene Mägen und mehreren kosmetischen Produkten. Dahinter erschienen die Namen der Schüler und Neville schluckte. Denn sein Trank war der Trunk des Friedens. Diesmal musste er alleine arbeiten, denn Draco hatte ein Haarwuchselixier zu brauen.

„Ich erwarte außerdem von jedem eine mindesten 4 Fuß lange schriftliche Abhandlung über den jeweiligen Trank. Über das Lehrbuch hinausgehende Ausführungen mit Quellenangaben sind ausdrücklich erwünscht." Ein Blick zu Hermine hinüber verdeutlichte, dass auch der Professor den Artikel im Propheten gelesen haben musste. Dann vertiefte sich der Professor in den Stapel Pergament vor sich und die Schüler blätterten in ihren Büchern und begannen, Zutaten zusammen zu suchen.

„Sind sie unfähig, ihren Kopf zu benutzen?" peitschte es durch den Raum. Die bohrenden Blicke des Tränkemeisters ruhten vernichtend auf Pansy Parkinson, die leise flüsternd von Millicent Hilfe erbeten hatte. Denn Seidenglatts Haargel war noch nicht im Unterricht durchgenommen worden und das Mopsgesicht hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie an die Rezeptur herangehen sollte, obwohl diese zwar reich an Zutaten, aber nicht all zu schwierig in der Herstellung war.

„Des Lesen sind sie wohl kundig, sonst wären sie kaum an dieser Schule." höhnte der Lehrer. „Aber ihre Intelligenz scheint nicht einmal für einfache kosmetische Produkte auszureichen, die sie sicherlich noch dringender benötigen als einen Gripsschärfungstrank." Die von früher bekannte Häme hatte einen scharfen beleidigenden Unterton und das Mädchen erstarrte. Dann begriff sie den vollen Umfang der Beleidigung und brach in Tränen aus. Snape schnaubte missbilligend und schnauzte: „5 Punkte Abzug für fehlende Selbstkontrolle". Dann setzte er süffisant hinzu: „Ich habe Ihnen bereits letzte Woche deutlich gemacht, dass ich Dummheit nicht dulde. Wenn sie sich den Anforderungen des UTZ in meinem Kurs nicht gewachsen fühlen, gehen sie in Merlins Namen." Aufschluchzend wirbelte das mopsgesichtige Mädchen herum und verschwand Türen schlagend aus dem Labor. Nicht einmal die Schlangen murrten, denn Pansy war wegen ihres unangenehmen Charakters selbst im eigenen Hause unbeliebt.

Wie schon den Montag davor senkte sich geschäftige Stille über die Kessel. Snapes Augen waren zwar allgegenwärtig, aber er blieb an seinem Pult sitzen und las immer wieder einmal in seinen Pergamenten. Neville vermochte sein Glück kaum zu fassen, stand er heute doch tatsächlich nicht einen Augenblick lang im Fokus der stechenden Augen. Von seinem gestrig gefasstem Entschluss motiviert, arbeitete er hochkonzentriert. Und es grenzte an ein Wunder: Seine Hände zerkleinerten und zerrieben die Zutaten mit der selben Präzision und Sorgfalt, mit der er sonst in den Gewächshäusern bei der Behandlung von empfindlichen Pflanzen so brillierte. Seine Zuversicht wurde dadurch weiter angefacht, dass Snape ihn scheinbar gar nicht beachtete. Und so las er immer wieder sorgfältig die Rühranweisungen und zählte akribisch jede Umrundung des Löffels. Endlich zog er diesen aus dem Gebräu und reduzierte die Temperatur unter dem Kessel exakt nach den Vorgaben des Schulbuches. Als er seine Phiole abgefüllt hatte, kam seine alte Unsicherheit zurück. Den Trank störungsfrei zu brauen war eine Sache, aber zum gefürchteten Lehrer vortreten… er erstarrte. Denn hinter ihm rauschte plötzlich der flatternde Umhang und die seidige Stimme klang an sein Ohr.

„Ich bin überrascht, Longbottom. Dieser Trank entspricht tatsächlich den Vorgaben des Schulbuches. Wenn ich das katastrophale Ergebnis von vor zwei Jahren so bedenke, bin ich tatsächlich gezwungen, in ihrem speziellen Fall ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' zu geben." Neville verschwamm es vor den Augen und er sackte auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Der Professor war kommentarlos an den nächsten Kessel herangetreten und vergab auch hier seine Bewertung. Die Kommentare waren spitzzüngig und von gewohntem Sarkasmus. Einige klägliche Misserfolge erhielten sogar ein ‚T', aber Nevilles ‚E' war das Ereignis des Tages. Die aus den Kerkern strömenden Schüler waren einhellig der Meinung, dass die Fledermaus Zweifel an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit aufkommen ließ. Erst wurde eine Slytherin nach allen regeln der Kunst fertig gemacht und sogar aus dem Kurs geekelt, dann bekam der Tollpatsch der Labore die beste Note des Tages. Gut, die Granger hatte auch ein ‚E', aber bei ihr war das ja der übliche Standard.

Im VgddK-Unterricht erwartete sie eine neue Aufgabe. Nachdem sie in der ersten Woche die Kampfzauber bis zum Umfallen geübt hatten, nahm Asatira Shaklebolt nun die Schutzbanne als Thema. Die Aufgabenstellung war nicht ohne. Im Klassenzimmer standen mehrere Stellwände mit kleinen Durchgängen in der Mitte. Diese waren mit den unterschiedlichsten Schutzzaubern versehen. Die Schüler sollten herausfinden, um welche Banne es sich handelte, was sie bewirkten und ob dabei irgend welche Gefahren bestanden. Unter der Wendeltreppe, die zum Lehrerbüro führte, fand sich ein überquellendes Regal mit Literatur zu diesem Thema.

Das Trio hatte dabei seine eigenen Gedanken, die sich einhellig um eine gewisse Truhe drehten. Aber im Laufe der Stunde erwies sich, dass es sich um übliche Schutzzauber wie zum Beispiel dem _Glisseo_ handelte, der auf den Treppen der Mädchenschlafsäle lag. Wer einen Schutzzauber richtig erkannte, bekam von der Professorin den entsprechenden Spruch und die erforderliche Zauberstabbewegung gezeigt. Gegen Ende der Stunde war jeder der Schüler in der Lage, sich mit einem Feuerring vor angreifenden Kappas zu schützen oder seinen Besen mit einem Diebstahlsschutz zu versehen.

In Muggelkunde diskutierte die Klasse ausgiebig mit Professor Savage über Hermines Aufsatz, der immer noch neben Nevilles Note das Tages Thema war. Darüber verflog die Unterrichtszeit und erst gegen Ende der Doppelstunde wechselte der Lehrer das Thema. Er wies auf das Modeprojekt hin und verkündete, dass Madam Rosmerta in Hogsmeade Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen würde. Dann forderte er die Schüler auf, die Modelle, für welche sie jeweils verantwortlich waren, schriftlich für die Benotung zu bezeichnen. Bei Gruppenarbeiten würde die Note für die gesamte Gruppe gelten. Er sammelte den Rest der Aufsätze ein und erließ ihnen für den Rest der Woche die Aufgaben, damit die Präsentation am kommenden Wochenende ausreichend Vorbereitung hatte. Zu guter Letzt ging ein mahnender Aufruf an die Schüler, denn Harry und Draco waren bisher die einzigen Jungen, die für die Vorführung eingetragen waren. Wie schon in der Woche davor beendete der Muggelkundelehrer seine Stunde sekundengenau mit dem Gongschlag und schwatzend stürmte der Siebtklässlerjahrgang den Mittagstisch.


	41. Der Unfall

Kapitel 40 – Der Unfall

Endlich waren die Hausaufgaben erledigt. Weil Ron und Harry Sehnsucht nach ihrem Lieblingssport hatten, gingen sie noch einige Zeit vor dem offiziellen Quidditch-Training aufs Feld. Ron bog seine Besenreiser entsprechend der Beschreibung in seinem neuen Buch und legte dann noch den neu erlernten Diebstahlschutzbann auf den Sauberwisch. Harry schaute ihm skeptisch zu. Seiner Meinung nach war der Besen völlig in Ordnung so, wie er vom Hersteller konzipiert und auf Herz und Nieren getestet worden war. Ron schlug seine Bedenken in den Wind, er meinte, die Tipps aus dem Buch unbedingt umsetzen zu müssen.

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder eingetroffen und sie stiegen auf die Besen. Da in den letzten Monaten vor und nach der Schlacht keiner von ihnen viel geflogen war, setzte Harry als Erstes Flugmanöver an. Ron landete schnell wieder, denn er war der Meinung, als Hüter müsse er keine schnellen Doppelschrauben mit Salto und ähnlichem fliegen. Nochmals bearbeitete er die Reiser des Besens und stieg erst wieder auf, als Harry alle Mannschaftsmitglieder in 2 Minimannschaften ohne Sucher aufstellte für ein Trainingsspiel. In jeder Gruppe flog einer der neuen Reservespieler mit, um sich in die Mannschaft einzufinden.

Harry flog als Trainer mit, gab Tipps und auch Kritik ab. Der neue Reservejäger Les Corner war wieselflink und brachte Ron ins schwitzen. Der Neue hatte es wirklich drauf, geschickt anzutäuschen und dann in eine völlig unerwartete Richtung zu werfen. Harry wies ihn an, durch die gegnerische Mannschaft hindurch im Alleingang auf die Ringe los zu fliegen und, wenn möglich, ein Tor zu werfen. Er selbst platzierte sich unweit neben die Ringe, um den Spielzug zu beobachten.

Corner schlängelte sich durch die anderen Spieler, mit gewagten Schrauben umflog er vor ihm auftauchende Hindernisse und ging scheinbar auf den rechten Ring los. Im letzten Moment schlug er einen Haken, vollführte eine enge Kehrtwende und warf den Quaffel unter seinem linken Arm durch in Richtung des linken Ringes. Ron reagierte blitzschnell, zog seinen Sauberwisch über Kopf in eine anschließende halbe Schraube und wollte aus dem schnellen Manöver heraus schlenzen, um den Quaffel mit den Besenborsten vom Ring wegzuschießen.

Doch der Besen geriet ihm völlig außer Kontrolle, wild trudelnd und schlingernd rammte Ron Harry, der nicht mehr aus dem weg fliegen konnte. Der heftige Zusammenprall ließ den Sauberwisch in Teile bersten und Ron kopfüber abstürzen, auch für Harry ging es senkrecht abwärts. Den Stiel des Feuerblitzes mit Gewalt hochreißend schrammte er mit den Beinen am Boden entlang, bevor er sich immer wieder überschlagend liegen blieb. Demelza und Ginny hatten geistesgegenwärtig die Zauberstäbe herausgerissen und versuchten Ron mit Schwebezaubern abzufangen. Nur diesem Umstand verdankte es der Junge, dass er sich nicht das Genick brach. Aber der Aufschlag genügte, um ihn schwer verletzt und bewusstlos liegen zu lassen.

Harry versuchte sich völlig benommen aufzurappeln, aber Dean Thomas, der neben ihm vom Besen sprang, drückte den Taumelnden ins Gras zurück. Jimmy hatte seinen Besen herumgerissen und nahm in der Eile den kürzest möglichen Weg zur Krankenstation, indem er dort durch das offene Fenster flog. Binnen Minuten waren Poppy, Shaklebolt und Snape vor Ort, gefolgt von Hermine und etlichen anderen Schülern. Eine rasche Untersuchung ergab, das Harry mit üblen Schürfwunden und einem leichten Schock davon gekommen war. Da es um Ron sehr ernst stand, beauftragte Poppy den Tränkemeister, der ja durch seine Kampferfahrung einiges von Wundbehandlung verstand, sich um den Kapitän zu kümmern. Shaklebolt half, den Schwerverletzten auf die Krankenstation zu levitieren und benachrichtigte die Direktorin.

Snape heilte die Schürfwunden Harrys nach genauer Inspektion mit einer kreisenden Handbewegung und einer gemurmelten Beschwörung. Ein forschender Blick in die unfokussierten Augen des Schülers später half er diesem auf und führte ihn in Richtung der Kerker. Hermine, die von der besorgten McGonagall aus der Krankenstation geworfen worden war, kam ihnen nachgelaufen und fasste Harry stützend unter den anderen Arm. Im Büro des Professors wurde Harry in einen Sessel gesetzt und der Tränkemeister ließ ihm aus einer seiner unzähligen Phiolen drei Tropfen in den Mund fallen.

„Uäärrggs, das schmeckt ja wie Katzenpisse!" protestierte Harry danach. Mit rasch klarer werdenden Augen verzog er ebenso angewidert das Gesicht wie sein Lehrer.

„Schon mal etwas von Umgangsformen gehört, Potter?"

Schuldbewusst wurde der etwas kleiner. Die Erinnerung an Onkel Vernon blitzte auf, wie der ihm im Kindergartenalter wegen der Verwendung von einem Schimpfwort den Mund mit Seife auswusch. Diese Erinnerung war so nah hinter den aufgerissenen Augen präsent, dass Snape sie ungewollt sah.

Hermine brach die beginnende unangenehme Stille. „Was ist bloß passiert, Harry? Wie konnte Ron derart abstürzen?" Stockend berichtete Harry von Rons Versuch, den Sauberwisch zu frisieren und zusätzlich zu verzaubern. Die Hexe überschüttete ihn mit Vorwürfen, aber Harry konterte achselzuckend, dass Ron seine Bedenken nicht hatte hören wollen.

Völlig unerwartet kommentierte Snape: „Es lag nicht an der versuchten Dauerwelle für dieses fliegende Mordgerät. Hören Sie denn im Unterricht nie zu?"

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber im Moment verstehe ich nicht, Sir" Harry hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer was gemeint sein könnte. Seufzend erklärte der Slytherin, dass sich die üblicherweise auf Rennbesen befindlichen Stabilisierungszauber nicht mit dem einfachen Dienstahlsbann vertrugen. Die entstehenden Wechselwirkungen hoben die Stabilisierung nicht nur auf, sie verstärkten die latente Instabilität. Einmal in schneller Drehbewegung war der Besen kaum mehr zu kontrollieren.

„Um diesen Effekt zu Vermeiden, hätte der Bann neu konfiguriert werden müssen. Wie ist Mr. Weasley überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen?"

Harry versuchte Rons Buch mit einem Aufrufezauber heran zu zaubern, aber schon von dem Versuch wurde ihm schwindlig und sein Magen meldete sich unangenehm. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schwang der Professor seinen Stab „Accio Rons Quidditchbuch". Wenige Herzschläge später durchbrach ein ganzer Papierstapel, Rons Sammlung an Quidditchbücher und Fanzines, die Bürotür und der Lehrer ging unter dem Papierbombardement zu Boden.

„Verdammte Scheiße" fluchte er ungehalten. Der Zauber war von einer ungewohnten Kraft gewesen, die er noch immer nicht im Griff hatte. Außerdem hatte er schlicht vergessen, sich ausreichend auf den herbeigerufenen Gegenstand zu konzentrieren und die gedankliche Vorstellung viel zu allgemein gehalten. Harrys Grinsen deutete er fälschlicherweise als Schadenfreude und fauchte bissig „Was haben sie zu grinsen?"

Harry druckste ein wenig herum und prustete dann trotz aller Versuche sich zu beherrschen, los. „Ihre Umgangsformen, Sir."

In Snapes Inneren kochte das Tier. Er wollte den Zauberstab hochreißen und würgte ein „Pott.." auf der Zunge ab, denn in den grünen Augen stand völlige Aufrichtigkeit und er erkannte, dass er wieder einmal James in Harrys Verhalten sehen wollte. Zur Beruhigung tief durchatmend quittierte er Harrys Ruhe mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue, griff nach dem passenden Buch und wurde auch schnell fündig. Kopfschüttelnd zeigte er den Schülern die kleine Fußnote unter dem Text, in dem vor möglichen unerwünschten Effekten gewarnt wurde.

„Achten Sie bei Anwendung eigener Zauber auf Unverträglichkeiten und Nebenwirkungen mit Zaubern, Flüchen und Bannen der Kategorie III und VII. Und zu welcher Kategorie gehört der Stabilisierungszauber, Potter? Diese Warnung sollten Sie ihrem Freund vermitteln. Und jetzt kommen Sie."

Während er noch sprach, war ein Memo von Poppy auf seinem Schreibtisch gelandet, in dem die Medihexe bestimmte Tränke erbat. Diese ergreifend stürmte Snape aus seinem Büro, ungeduldig die beiden Schüler hinter sich herwinkend.

Er hieß beide vor der Krankenstation warten und verschwand hinter der Tür. Nach langen Momenten bangen Wartens wurden sie schließlich hereingewinkt. Noch immer ohne Bewusstsein lag ihr Freund blass und reglos im Bett. Poppys Miene war sehr ernst.

„Er ist knapp davongekommen. Etliche Knochenbrüche, der verschobene Beckenbruch hat innere Verletzungen verursacht. Es ist ein Riesenglück, dass die Wirbelsäule nur schwer gestaucht worden ist und das Rückenmark unverletzt blieb. Die Hirnblutung konnte ich stoppen und dank Severus Tränken sollte ein Ödem nicht auftreten. Bedenklich ist jedoch die magische Rückkopplung wegen der unverträglichen Zauber, die beim Zerbrechen des Besens interagiert haben. Wenn er nicht in den nächsten Stunden erwacht, muss er ins verlegt werden."

Inzwischen war von der Direktorin das Ehepaar Weasley hereingeführt worden. Tränenüberströmt ließ sich Molly am Bettrand nieder, die schlaffe Hand ihres Sohnes greifend und festhaltend. Sie hatte Poppys Worte gehört und drängte: „Warum verlegen Sie ihn nicht jetzt sofort ins Mungos?"

„Wegen der nicht definierbaren Stärke der magischen Rückkopplung. Würde er jetzt ins Mungos gefloht, geportet oder appariert werden, könnte dies die Rückkopplung verstärken und ein magischer Hirnschaden wäre unvermeidbar und leider irreversibel. Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist, eine mögliche Hirnschwellung zu verhindern und zu warten, dass er von selber wieder erwacht."

Arthurs Gesicht war ebenfalls tief besorgt, aber ihn beschäftigte noch etwas anderes. Mit einer Kopfbewegung gab er Minerva und Severus ein Zeichen, dass er sie noch dringend sprechen musste.

Die Freunde gaben derweil den vor der Station wartenden Mannschaftsmitgliedern einen kurzen Bericht über die bedenkliche Lage ihres Hüters. Da Poppy außer den Eltern Niemanden auf der Station als Besucher dulden mochte, zogen die Gryffindors mit bedrückten Gesichtern in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Die Direktorin winkte Arthur Weasley und ihrem Tränkelehrer zu, ihr zu folgen und verschwand in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros.


	42. Politische Gefahren

Kapitel 41 – Politische Gefahren

Mit ernsten Gesichtern setzten sich die drei Erwachsenen im Direktorenbüro nieder. Albus Porträt blinzelte leicht alarmiert, steckte sich dann ein gemaltes Zitronendrops in den Mund und spitzte die Ohren. Auch die anderen Schulleiter waren aufmerksam geworden, denn nicht nur Minerva schien besorgt zu sein.

Sie begrüßte Mr. Weasley nochmals kurz und informierte ihn dann ausführlich über den Unfall auf dem Quidditchfeld. Professor Snape ergänzte, was er im Gespräch mit den beiden anderen Mitgliedern des Trios erfahren hatte. Er mochte kein Freund vom Quidditch sein, aber er kannte sich ausreichend mit den Wechselwirkungen zwischen verschiedenen Bannen aus. Arthur akzeptierte die Meinung des Professors rückhaltlos, dass sein Sohn Ron schlicht zu leichtsinnig war.

Dann seufzte er tief auf und wechselte das Thema. Nach seinen Informationen war ein langjähriger Abteilungsleiter in üblen Misskredit geraten. Greengrass senior unterstand das Büro der Liegenschaftsverwaltungen. Dieses verwaltete nicht nur öffentliche Gebäude. Denn alle verurteilten Gefolgsleute Riddles verloren mit der Einweisung in Askaban ihre Vermögenswerte. Das Büro kümmerte sich um die enteigneten Grundstücke und Häuser, prüfte deren Wert und die Verwertbarkeit.

Aus den so gewonnnen Mitteln wurden die Kriegsopfer entschädigt, Waisen unterstützt und viele öffentliche Gebäude saniert. So waren zum Beispiel die öffentlichen Toiletten im Ministerium lange ein Schandfleck gewesen, schlimmer beieinander als das Klo der maulenden Myrte. Der Minister hatte dafür gesorgt, das zusätzliche Zauberer eingestellt wurden, die unter Hochdruck Abhilfe schafften.

Auch die zusätzlichen Kosten von Hogwarts, verursacht durch die Wiederholung aller Jahrgänge, wurden aus diesem Fonds beglichen. Und nun wurde der Leiter dieser Abteilung, Herr Greengrass, der Veruntreuung bezichtigt. Was die Angelegenheit pikant machte, war, dass einer der federführenden Denunzianten Parkinson Senior war. An die Öffentlichkeit war davon bisher glücklicherweise noch nichts gelangt, aber Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt signalisierte dem Orden größte Besorgnis des Ministeriums.

Nach bisherigen Erkenntnissen war Greengrass nichts vorzuwerfen gewesen. Dass ihn Voldemorts innerer Zirkel erpresst hatte, um die Finanzen Hogwarts in die Finger zu bekommen, hatte dieser nach dem Krieg selbst offenbart. Greengrass hatte passiven Widerstand geleistet, soweit er dies wagen konnte, ohne seine Töchter Daphne und Astoria auf der Schule durch die Todesser-Lehrer zu gefährden. Parkinson hingegen war ein intimer Geschäftspartner der Malfoys gewesen. Da er als Händler sein Vermögen auch über Auslandskonten transferieren ließ, war ihm die Unterstützung des Schwarzmagiers nicht nachzuweisen. Dass er mit Lucius eine Ehe zwischen dem Malfoy-Erben Draco und seiner Tochter Pansy arrangieren wollte, war ebenfalls ein offenes Geheimnis.

Arthur nichts beweisen, kannte aber Greengrass Senior als integren Mann und war sich sicher, dass Parkinson Seniors Unterstellungen, wohlwollend betrachtet, nur verdrehte Tatsachen waren. Kingsley konnte es sich leider leisten, in dieser Intrige offen zu agieren… Pansys Vater hätte den Minister mit Wonne vor der Presse als ebenso korrupt wie seine Vorgänger dargestellt. So war eine Untersuchung angeordnet worden und die im Ministerium arbeitenden Ordensmitglieder suchten verzweifelt, womit Parkinson Greengrass noch belasten könnte.

Severus schnaufte verächtlich und stellte fest „Dieser Speichellecker hat Voldemort über das Ausland ein wahres Vermögen zufließen lassen. Es war zu erwarten, dass man diesem Schakal nichts nachweisen konnte und kann. Aber ihr solltet euch mal die Versteigerungsprotokolle und die Grundbücher vornehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er über Strohmänner versucht, die Malfoy-Grundstücke aufzukaufen."

Fragend sahen ihn Minerva und Arthur an.

„Nun, dass Draco sich nichts aus dem Hundert-Kilo-Mopsgesicht macht, ruft in Hogwarts jede Schuleule von den Türmen" höhnte der Slytherin. „Da Lucius durch die Ächtung praktisch alles verloren hat und Draco ohnehin nie frei wählen konnte, versucht Parkinson nun den ökonomischen Hebel anzusetzen, um seine Null von einer Tochter doch noch unter die Haube zu bekommen."

Arthur schaltete als Erster. „Du meinst, er will Lucius mit einer Rückübertragung der Grundstücke anlässlich einer arrangierten Heirat zwischen Draco und Pansy ködern?"

Minerva schüttelte sich. „Das ist nicht mehr Slytherin, das ist absolut widerlich" schnaubte sie. „Wer so mit dem Wohl unschuldiger Kinder spielt, gehört unverzüglich ausgeschaltet."

Severus zuckte nur kurz mit dem Mundwinkel. „Das ist eine Lücke in eurer Reform" gab er leise zu bedenken. „Die Verordnung zur Beschlagnahme des Vermögens verurteilter Todesser umfasst nicht nach dem Krieg erworbene Werte."

„Natürlich nicht!" empörte sich Arthur. „Sogar Malfoy und seines Gleichen sollen die Chance haben, sich zu re- re- re—rehablitieren." stolperte er über den Muggelbegriff.

Aus Albus Gemälde gluckste es leise. „Ich möchte euch auf einen Denkfehler hinweisen. Durch Sirius Testament eint Harry Potter sowohl das Black- wie auch das Potter-Vermögen in seinen Händen. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, verfügt er damit über wesentlich mehr Reichtum als Draco jemals geerbt hätte."

„Lenk nicht ab, alter Mann" schnaubte Severus. Er betrachtete intensiv seine Fingernägel und sah dann düster auf.

„Erstens: Kingsley hat Potter eine Truhe mit noch unbekannten Büchern, vermutlich über Hogwarts, übergeben lassen. Zweitens: Der Vater dieser Pansy versucht den Abteilungsleiter vom Liegenschaftsbüro, das auch die Grundstücke von Hogwarts verwaltet, aus dem Amt zu drängen. Beidem gemeinsam ist, dass Hogwarts involviert ist. Er war Slytherin… wo liegt für ihn bei Erfolg dann der Profit?"

Arthur schaute nachdenklich. „Vielleicht kann das Percy beantworten. Er hat unter anderem die Verantwortung für die Durchführung der Grundstücks- und Hausversteigerungen, Kingsley hat ihn dafür abgestellt."

Minerva hatte noch ein weiteres Thema. „Severus, ist das wahr, dass du Pansy Parkinson aus deinem Kurs ausgeschlossen hast?" Der Gefragte zog nur ein Gesicht als hätte er etwas Ekelerregendes gerochen.

„Ich bitter dich, deine Entscheidung zu überdenken! Immerhin ist Zaubertränke ein wichtiges UTZ-Fach. Und du hast zugesagt, alle Schüler von Horace in den Abschlußkurs aufzunehmen, auch wenn sie nicht ganz deinem hohen Standard entsprechen. Du musst Pansy Parkinson für den UTZ-Abschluß wieder zulassen."

Hinter den angriffslustig funkelnden Augen bedachte Severus die Situation. Es wäre nicht ratsam, diesen Parkinson unnötig anzuheizen. Insbesondere nicht, weil dessen Motive unklar waren. Und so gab er knurrend nach.

„Der Rauswurf war nicht endgültig, Schulleiterin, da wurden sie falsch informiert. Aber die Note „T" für die katastrophale Leistung ist gerechtfertigt!" zog er sich, ganz Schlange, aus der Affäre.

Arthur sagte zu, durch Percy Parkinsons Geschäftsgebaren überwachen zu lassen. Denn Severus Andeutung, dass Hogwarts in irgendeiner Form involviert sein könnte, bereitete allen Magenschmerzen. Die Direktorin begleitete Arthur zurück zur Krankenstation und die Kerkerfledermaus flatterte zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, um einige Fakten über seinen Patensohn abzuschöpfen.

Dieser konnte ihm jedoch keine neuen Erkenntnisse bringen. Nur dass er Pansy noch nie wirklich gemocht hatte. Früher hatte es ihm geschmeichelt, wenn sie sich ihm an den Hals warf. Aber die Ereignisse der jüngsten Vergangenheit und auch das Gespräch mit Harry in den Drei Besen hatten ihn andere Schlüsse ziehen lassen. So stand er nun einigen aristokratischen Dogmen und damit auch einer Verbindung mit dem Mädchen definitiv ablehnend gegenüber. Dies bestätigte Severus Beobachtungen und er kehrte in seine Räume zurück für den Fall, dass Poppy weitere Tränke per Memo von ihm anforderte.


	43. Nicht geteert aber gefedert

Kapitel 42 – Nicht geteert, … gefedert

Am späten Nachmittag schlug der abgestürzte Quidditchhüter seine Augen wieder auf. Der Kopf dröhnte wie eine riesige Pauke und jeder Knochen schien sich schmerzhaft einzeln bemerkbar machen zu wollen. Während sich die Augen noch allmählich wieder auf scharfe Sicht einstellten, schrie die am Bettrand sitzende Frau erleichtert auf und brach vor Glück in Tränen aus.

„Mum? Was ist denn passiert? Merlin, brummt mir der Schädel." nuschelte der Junge. Die Medihexe Hogwarts eilte herbei und untersuchte erleichtert lächelnd seinen bandagierten Körper, während sie ihn leise über den Unfall und seine Folgen informierte. Dabei musste sie Molly Weasley energisch zurückhalten, welche wegen des frisierten Besens zu einer ihrer berüchtigten Standpauken ansetzte.

Allmählich kehrte die Erinnerung wieder zurück und Ron war heilfroh, als Madam Pomfrey die immer noch zwischen Zetern und vor Glück Weinen schwankende Molly aus der Station wies. Die Stimme seiner Mutter konnte bei einer typischen Weasley-Standpauke mühelos einen Orkan übertönen und sein Kopf brummte eh schon so stark wie ein Muggeltransformator. Einige rasche Tests später atmete die Medihexe auf. Das Skelewachs wirkte, die Blutungen waren alle gestoppt und die Gefahr eines magischen Hirnschadens war ebenfalls gebannt. Jetzt waren nur noch die zahllosen Prellungen und Zerrungen zu behandeln. Resolut drückte sie dem Jungen eine Phiole in die Hand, dann noch eine und noch eine. Als es bereits bedenklich im Bauch gluckerte, ließ sie endlich von ihm ab und verschwand wieder in ihrem kleinen Büro. Von dort informierte sie die Mutter über den Zustand des Patienten, bat sie aber auch, vorläufig heimzukehren, da der Junge vor allem Ruhe bräuchte. Schließlich kannte Poppy die Weasleymatriarchin und ihre Schimpftiraden gut genug.

Das Druckgefühl im Bauch nahm weiter zu und der Junge kroch, dem Ruf der Natur folgend, zentimeterweise aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig hangelte er sich an den Betten entlang, bei jedem Schritt leise jammernd.

„Wo gedenken Sie hinzugehen? Marsch zurück in ihr Bett. Wenn wirklich die Welt untergeht und sie so dringend etwas brauchen, besorge ich es Ihnen." erscholl es hinter dem Rotschopf, als er sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte.

„Danke, aber das kann ich nur selbst!" murmelte er protestierend.

„Zurück in ihr Bett und keine Widerrede!"

„Merlin, ich muss mal" platzte er heraus. „Und ich bin zu alt, dass sie mir dabei helfen sollten" schob er trotzig hinterher.

„Sie denken doch nicht, dass Sie allein gehen." konterte die Medihexe. Als eine verlegene Röte über das Jungengesicht kroch, ergänzte sie leicht grinsend: „Wenn sie es arrangieren könnten, sich zu setzen statt das Urinal zu benutzen, ersparen sie sich eine Peinlichkeit und mir die Mühe, einen kollabierten Patienten aus der Toilette bugsieren zu müssen." Ron kapitulierte und ließ sich mit hochrotem Kopf helfen.

Eine Viertelstunde später lag der Junge schwer atmend wieder im Bett. Poppy hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, die stützenden Verbände zu wechseln und die Laken glatt zu ziehen. Danach hatte sie endlich Erbarmen und ließ mit den Worten „Nur eine Viertelstunde und leise, wenn ich bitten darf" seine Freunde in die Station. Harry und Hermine ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und besuchten ihren noch immer blassen Freund. Hermine hielt ihrem Freund einen Vortrag über Leichtsinn, aber sie war viel zu froh, ihn wieder wach zu sehen, um sich nicht in seine Arme ziehen und mit einem Kuss zwangsweise beruhigen zu lassen.

Harry lenkte sie und Ron ab, in dem er von dem nach Katzenpisse schmeckendem Trank erzählte, den er im Kerker gegen seinen Schock hatte schlucken müssen. Ron konterte, dass das Skelewachs nicht nur wie flüssiger Gips aussah, sondern auch noch zehnmal schlimmer schmeckte. Sie begannen Vermutungen anzustellen, ob der Tränkemeister die Heiltränke absichtlich so grausam schmecken ließ und wurden von einer hell auflachenden Hermine belehrt, dass jeglicher Zusatz von Geschmacksstoffen die Wirksamkeit der Heiltränke zunichte machen würde. So ging die zugestandene Viertelstunde viel zu schnell zur Neige.

Mit dem Versprechen, dass Ron bei ausreichender Heilung schon am nächsten Morgen die Station würde verlassen dürfen, scheuchte Poppy sie doch hinaus. Den Hinweis, dass Ron mindestens 2 Wochen nicht auf einen Besen zurückkehren dürfe, nahm Harry nur am Rande wahr. Viel zu glücklich war er darüber, dass sein bester Freund den Unfall dann doch recht glimpflich überstanden hatte, wo es vor wenigen Stunden noch fast tödlich ernst aussah.

Am Abendbrottisch diskutierte er mit der Mannschaft dann die Problematik des fehlenden Hüters. Wegen der Modenschau am Wochenende fiel das Training weg und am Samstag darauf stand das erste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff an. Der zweite Reservespieler konnte sie etwas beruhigen. Er hatte daheim nach eigenen Angaben schon als Hüter gespielt und zur Not könnte auch Jimmy Peakes einspringen und von Bobby als Treiber ersetzt werden. Harry beschloss, beide Konstellationen gleich am nächsten Abend auszuprobieren, denn viel Zeit blieb nicht, die Mannschaft auf Trab zu bringen. Harry wollte ein letztes Mal den Quidditchpokal holen, bevor er die Schule verliess. Dafür wäre ein Sieg über Hufflepuff ein guter Auftakt.

Nach dem Essen traf er sich mit Hermine, da sie beide für 20.00 Uhr zu Professor Snape bestellt waren. Harry hatte noch immer keine Idee, was es mit der Prophezeiung und der Truhe auf sich hatte. Er hatte über den letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsort Quirells in Albanien nachgelesen. Die dortige Ecke klang gruselig. Außer der menschlichen magischen Bevölkerung gab es dort Riesen und Vampire. Statt der Kobolde waren dort ihre Verwandten, die Skriteks, beheimatet. Diese waren misstrauische Einzelgänger und nicht für eine Mitarbeit im Bankgeschäft zu begeistern. Weil sich die englischen Koboldclans mit den Skriteks ohnehin nicht gut verstanden, hatte Gringotts in Albanien keine Filiale. Das Bankgeschäft lag dort in der Hand von Dunkelzwergen, entfernten Verwandten der nordischen Zwergenstämme. Dhûllkars arbeitete mit Gringotts zusammen, so das man über das Zwergenkontor auch an sein Gold in den Koboldverliesen herankam.

Aus dem VgddK-Unterricht war er nur oberflächlich über Vampire informiert. Er wusste zwar, wie man diese erkannte un bekämpfte, aber über ihre aus Osteuropa stammende Kultur wusste er weniger als Nichts. Er hatte noch herausgefunden, dass Albanien zu weit entfernt war zum Flohen oder Apparieren und dass man selbst bei Verwendung von Portschlüsseln eine Zwischenstation einlegen musste. Hermine hatte sich, angeregt durch Snapes beiläufige Erwähnung über die veränderte Struktur der Banne und auch durch die Verschlüsselung der Alten Runen, in die Theorie zur Erschaffung von Bannen und Schutzzaubern gestürzt. Es war ihr sogar gelungen, einen der einfachsten Zaubersprüche, den _Lumo_s, in Alte Runen zu übersetzen. Aber der Verschlüsselungsversuch schlug fehl.

Pünktlich um 20.00 Uhr standen die Beiden vor Snapes Büro und klopften an. Sie hörten seine Stimme murmeln, aber das erwartete ‚Herein' blieb aus. Hermine fasste sich ein Herz, nahm das Murmeln als eine Aufforderung, einzutreten, und öffnete vorsichtig die Bürotür. Die beiden Schüler blieben im Büro überrascht stehen. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu Ihnen und hatte eine ganze Reihe von Federn vor sich liegen. Immer wieder erklang sein gereizt gebrummtes _Wingardium Leviosa, _aber nacheinander schoß jede der Federn entweder als Flaumspur wie eine Rakete durch den Raum oder verpuffte in einer kleinen Explosion. Entgeistert räusperte sich Hermine ein wenig und der Professor wirbelte mit mörderischem Blick herum. Im Kontrast dazu war der Anblick der völlig mit Flaum durchsetzten schwarzen Haare zuviel für beide Schüler und sie brachen synchron, ungeachtet der gefährlich glühenden, schwarzen Augen, in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	44. Es wird chinesisch

Kapitel 43 – Es wird chinesisch

„Verzeihung, Professor" stöhnte Harry unter anhaltenden Lachsalven. „Aber sie sehen aus wie der geteerte Bösewicht aus einem Muggelwestern." Bei diesem Vergleich krümmte sich Hermine hilflos unter einem erneutem Lachanfall. Eine dritte Stimme mischte sich verdächtig prustend in diesen Chor von lautstarker Heiterkeit. Das Porträt in Snapes Büro schaffte es nicht mehr sich zu beherrschen und sein gackerndes Kichern mischte sich mit den Lauten aus den Kehlen der Schüler. „Schau mal in den Spiegel, Professor" riet es dem am Siedepunkt stehenden Professor.

Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wären zwei Schüler und ein Gemälde im selben Augenblick über den Hades geflogen. Dann beeilte sich der Ursprung der allgemeinen Heiterkeit, ins Bad zu gelangen. Der Spiegel fiel umgehend ebenso mit in das Lachterzett mit ein und nach einigen Augenblicken ergänzte ein tiefer Bariton zum Quintett. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu komisch und es geschah ein denkwürdiges Ereignis: Severus Snape, bösartiger Griesgram vom Dienst, lachte zusammen mit seinen Schülern, dass ihm die Tränen kamen.

Er griff zum auf dem Sideboard liegendem alten Zauberstab, presste ein halbersticktes _Evanesco plumam _hervor und wedelte den Stab kreisförmig erst um seinen Kopf und dann in einer erneuten Kreisbewegung, die sein gesamtes Büro umfasste. Die herumschwebenden Federn und Flaumteilchen verschwanden binnen eines Lidschlags spurlos und seine Haare boten wieder den gewohnten schwarzen, leicht fettig wirkenden Anblick. Er rief Winky herbei, bestellte einen großen Krug kaltes Butterbier und einem doppelten Ogdens Old Whiskey und öffnete mit immer noch zuckenden Lippen seinen beiden Gästen den Durchgang zu seinem Wohnzimmer.

Harry und Hermine rangen noch immer nach Luft und die Hexe hickste immer wieder, ein Schluckauf war die Folge ihres Ausbruchs. Nachdem sie, Snapes Handbewegung folgend, auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatten, wechselte Harrys Gesichtsfarbe von puterrot zur Leichenblässe. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie giftig sein Lehrer darauf reagierte, wenn er annahm, dass man sich über ihn lustig machte. Etwas stotternd würgte der Junge eine Entschuldigung hervor, aber der Professor winkte ab und nagelte ihn mit seinem Blick fest.

„Beruhigen sie sich, Potter. .NÄ.PASSIERT." Das war unmissverständlich und die Gryffindors nickten eilig, selbstverständlich würden sie die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten für immer in sich verschließen. Hermine versuchte ihren Schluckauf mit etwas Butterbier zu bekämpfen. Leider musste sie in genau dem falschen Moment hicksen und nieste los, weil der Bierschaum sie in der Nase kitzelte. Nur mühsam unterdrückten die beiden Männer einen erneuten Heiterkeitsausbruch und Snape ließ eine seiner vielen Phiolen heranschweben. Einige abgezählte Tropfen später war die Junghexe von den lästigen Zwerchfellkrämpfen befreit und stellte dem Tränkemeister die Frage, was denn da passiert sei.

Dieser knurrte etwas von einem neuen Zauberstab, mit dem er etwas Probleme habe und wechselte dann schnell das Thema. Er berichtete, dass er zwar den letzten auf der Truhe liegenden Bann als modifizierten Salvio hext habe ermitteln können. Aber die veränderte Struktur des Zaubers entzog sich ihm immer wieder. Er hatte die der Zauberstruktur zugrunde liegenden Runen unzählige Male mit wechselnden Passwörtern am Cäsarencode probiert, aber vergeblich.

„Wenn es eine Verschlüsselung ist, dann entzieht sie sich mir." gestand er abschließend ein.

Harry musste daran denken, wie eng Voldemorts Horkruxrätsel an dessen Vergangenheit gebunden gewesen waren. Er äußerte diesen Gedankengang noch einmal laut und fragte dann: „Wie gut kannten sie ihren Kollegen in der Vergangenheit, Sir?"

„Vor Voldemort?" In der für ihn typischen Bewegung legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander und fasste langsam seine Gedanken in Worte. „Quirinus Quirell war ein sehr fantasievoller und gewitzter Zauberer. Mit seiner Schreckhaftigkeit stand er sich jedoch öfters selbst im Weg. Als Duellant war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich selber in die Füße zauberte, größer als eine Gefährdung seines Gegners. Aber seine Banne waren vorzüglich. Er war von reinblütiger Abstammung, hat aber wegen des dunklen Krieges an der magischen Schule von Silberhütte in Deutschland graduiert. Das ist ein sehr kleines Institut in der Nähe vom Brocken. Die Legenden der Muggel über die so genannte Walpurgisnacht haben schon früh sein Interesse geweckt.

Er hat dann an der Zauberuniversität von München Muggelkunde studiert. Übrigens die einzige Hochschule, die jemals zeitweilig Vorlesungen zu diesem Bereich anbot und dies auch nur, weil die Erinnerungen an Grindelwald noch frisch genug waren und die deutschen Magier ein Zeichen gegen den Muggelhass des Dunklen Lords setzen wollten. Dabei hat er das Schloss Neuschwanstein besucht und war von da an für die Geschichte von Schlössern sozusagen Feuer und Flamme. Um die alten Pergamente lesen zu können, hat er auch im Fach Alte Runen einen Abschluss erworben. Nach seiner Anstellung als Lehrer für Muggelkunde hat er sich intensiv mit der Geschichte Hogwarts befasst.

Da in den Jahren seiner Lehrtätigkeit niemand einen UTZ in Muggelkunde belegte, hatte er viel Freizeit. Diese nutzte er für Forschungsarbeiten und um seinen Interessen nachzugehen. In den Sommerferien vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts folgte er möglichen Spuren der Gründer in den Osten Europas. Er hat vorher einige wirre Äußerungen über die Klassifizierung der Magie gemacht. Da Dumbledore keinen Lehrer für VgddK finden konnte, aber Professor Charity Burbage für Muggelkunde gewinnen konnte, hat er ab Ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts den Unterricht in VgddK übernommen. Dass er von seiner Forschungsreise ein zur Hälfte lebendes Souvenir mitbrachte, hat niemand geahnt. Sein Verhalten war immer schon zurückhaltend und schreckhaft, nicht einmal ich schöpfte anfangs Verdacht. Den Rest kennen Sie."

Harry berichtete, was er über Quirells letzen gesicherten Aufenthaltsort in Albanien zusammengetragen hatte. Aber auch das brachte die Zauberer in ihren Überlegungen nicht weiter.

„Und da ist nichts weiter, Sir?" fragte Hermine sicherheitshalber nach. Severus schlug sich in Gedanken vor die Stirn, erhob sich und holte das frei gewordene Tagebuch und warf es dem Mädchen in den Schoss.

„Hier sind seine Reiseaufzeichnungen. Eine Anreihung von Reise-Daten und Kostenaufstellungen, mehr nicht. Der Satz auf der ersten Seite wird ein Lieblingszitat von ihm sein, verdreht genug dafür ist er jedenfalls."

Hermine schlug den Satz sofort nach.

_Der Weise hat keine unumstößlichen Grundsätze; er passt sich anderen an._

Sie gluckste leise. „Das ist allerdings ein Zitat. Es stammt von Lao-Tse, einem berühmten chinesischen Philosophen aus Muggelchina. Gelebt hat er im 6. Jahrhundert…"

Severus stoppte den Vortrag mit einem scharfen Heben der Hand. „Genug, Miss Granger. Glauben sie, das sich aus den vorliegenden Informationen etwas finden lässt, dass uns hilft die Verschlüsselung des Bannes zu lösen?"

Harry war über den Begriff ‚unumstößliche Grundsätze' gestolpert. Gerade die auf Traditionen fast völlig festgefahren Denkweise der magischen Welt passte so hervorragend auf diese Aussage, dass er wie im Klassenzimmer die Hand hob. Auf das Heben einer Augenbraue in dem hageren Gesicht hin fragte er nachdenklich: „Sie sagten, Professor Quirell habe vor der Abreise etwas zur Klassifizierung der Magie erzählt. Was meinen Sie damit? Was hat er genau gesagt?"

Severus schnaubte. „Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen stellte er plötzlich die Teilung der Zaubersprüche in weiße und schwarze Magie in Frage. Wenn Sie ihrer aktuellen VgddK-Lehrerin zugehört haben, dann haben sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was auch er, wenn auch mit anderen Worten, glaubte erkannt zu haben."

Harry und Hermine tauschten einen Blick.

„Wofür ist denn dieser Lao-Tse noch bekannt, Mine? „ fragte Harry zögernd. Er hatte da eine abenteuerliche Vermutung, konnte diese aber noch nicht in Worte fassen. Angestrengt nachdenkend zog die Junghexe nicht nur die Unterlippe durch die Zähne, sondern malte auch mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Couchtisch herum. Auf dem spiegelnden Holz hinterließ dies schwache Spuren. Der Finger zog einen Kreis, unterteilte diesen dann mit einer S-förmigen Linie und tippte in die jeweils bauchigen Kreishälften. Harry war den Fingerbewegungen wie hypnotisiert gefolgt und erkannte das Symbol sofort, hatte doch Tante Petunia eine Zeitlang für ihren Duddymatz von einem chinesischen Bringdienst Essen kommen lassen. Und auf der Speisekarte waren genau dieses Symbol und darunter dieser Text gewesen.

„Yin und Yang, schwarz und weiß" platzte er heraus.

Verdutzt sah Hermione auf, dann fiel auch bei ihr der Sickel.

„Du meinst schwarze und weiße Magie, Harry?" fragte sie nach. Dieser nickte und führte seinen Gedankengang bezüglich der „unumstößlichen Grundsätze" der magischen Welt aus, die Magie in schwarz und weiß zu teilen.

Auch hinter Snapes Stirn arbeitete es. „Ihr Ansatz ist, dass die Aussage dieses Zitat der Schlüssel für den Bann ist."

„Ja. Aber diesmal ist es sicher keine Verschlüsselung nach einem Code." Hermines Stimme klang leise aber fest.

Harry rezitierte den zweiten Teil des Zitats: „er passt sich anderen an" und fragte dann den Lehrer, was dieser über den zu brechenden Bann herausgefunden hatte.

„Es ist der _Salvio hexia_, aber seine Struktur ist verändert worden. Und ich habe diese Veränderung noch nicht nachvollziehen können."

„Wie wird denn diese Struktur überhaupt gebildet?" Harry war sich sicher, dass dies noch nicht Stoff in Zauberkunst gewesen war.

„Es gibt mehrere Wege. Wenn man die Alten Runen und die Arithmantik der ersten Verschlüsselung berücksichtigt, ist hier die älteste Methode von Nöten. Man schreibt das entsprechende Runenpentagramm, beim Salvio Hexia würde dies so aussehen." Severus griff nach Pergament und Feder, malte das weißmagische Pentagramm, schrieb die 25 Futhark-Runen hinein und verband die Runen des Bannes mit Linien. Die Linien ergaben überraschenderweise das Abbild der für den Bann nötigen Zauberstabbewegung.

„So in etwa sieht der Rohentwurf aus. Ich habe die ermittelten Runen immer wieder mit dem Cäsarencode und den unterschiedlichsten Passwörtern geprüft. Aber ich finde die Strukturveränderung nicht."

Leise wiederholte Harry „Yin und Yang, Schwarz und weiß, den anderen Grundsätzen anpassen…" Er sah auf.

„Der Salvio hexia ist weißmagisch, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings" kam die Antwort. „Die schwarzmagische Variante ist ein ziemlich komplexer Trank, der während des Brauvorgangs noch zusätzlich beschworen werden muss."

Zögernd folgte Harry seiner kühnen Theorie. „Kann man denn die Runen auch aus einem schwarzmagische Pentagramm ableiten, Sir?"

Zweifelnd zeichnete der Professor das schwarzmagische Pentagramm, füllte es mit den Runen und entwickelte die Strukturlinien das Salvio-Bannes. Die in den Linien erscheinende Abbildung der Zauberstabbewegung sah abenteuerlich aus. Er verglich die Zeichnung mit dem schwarzmagischen Pentagramm mit seinen in den letzten Tagen notierten Untersuchungsergebnissen. Dann begann er verschiedene lateinische Wörter zu schreiben, endlich ersetzte er das _Salvio_ durch _Exsolvere_ und das _Hexia_ durch _Magus_.

Hermine, die als Tochter von zwei Zahnärzten mit dem Lateinischen vertrauter war als Harry, konnte seine Gedankengänge offenbar nachvollziehen, denn sie flüsterte gebannt: „Das könnte klappen!"

Snape sah auf. „ Ja, Miss Granger, das könnte die Lösung sein. Potter, sie haben wesentlich mehr in ihrem Kopf als sie denken. Folgen sie mir, Beide." Nach kurzem Zögern wählte er seinen alten Zauberstab, denn mit dem neuen Zauberstab kam er noch nicht ohne Komplikationen zurecht. Keinesfalls wollte er die Kiste in die Luft sprengen oder in Brand setzen wie etwa vor dem Treffen die Federn.

Bei der Truhe angekommen sah er noch einmal auf die verschlungenen Linien in dem Pentagramm. Mit größter Präzision bildete er die Abbildung mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes nach und rezitierte dabei _Exsolvere Magus._ Wie schon beim ersten Mal begann es um die Truhe herum opalisierend zu leuchten. Aber es flackerte nur kurz auf und erlosch dann wieder.

Genervt stöhnte der Tränkemeister auf. Er bat Harry, den Zauberspruch mit seinem Phönixstab zu vollführen. Erst im dritten Anlauf meisterte der Gryffindor die komplexen Bewegungen und erneut flammte es kurz regenbogenfarben auf, um nach kurzem Flackern wieder zu erlöschen. Hermine versuchte es nun ihrerseits, aber auch sie erzielte kein besseres Ergebnis.

Schließlich gestand der Slytherin sich und den anderen laut ein, dass keiner den Gegenbann mit ausreichend Kraft sprechen könne. Da er den Schülern sein Problem mit der Kanalisierung seiner Magie nicht erläutern wollte, beendete er das Treffen mit der Bemerkung, Rat beim Zauberkunst-Kollegen einholen zu müssen.


	45. Verdammter Ruhm

Kapitel 44 – Verdammter Ruhm

Der herauf dämmernde Morgen sah einen übernächtigten Tränkemeister grübelnd auf dem Astronomieturm stehend. Einige Stockwerke tiefer drängelte ein rothaariger Schüler quengelnd die Medihexe, ihn endlich gehen zu lassen. In der Halle deckten sich die Tische von selber, weil die Hauselfen bereits fleißig am Werkeln waren. In London war in der Redaktion des Propheten bereits hektische Betriebsamkeit ausgebrochen. Die Druckmaschinen arbeiteten mit Höchsttempo, denn es war zu erwarten, dass die Nachfrage wegen des heutigen Leitartikels immens sein würde.

Tief hallend erhob die Stundenglocke in Hogwarts Uhrenwerk ihre Stimme und verkündete den Beginn der siebten Stunde. Überall in den Schlafsälen begannen sich die Schüler zu rühren, die ersten Duschen begannen zu rauschen. Im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal flog die Tür lautstark auf und Ron stürmte mit dem Feingewühl einer Dampfwalze herein.

„Maaaaaan, du Dödel! Musst du so einen Lärm machen?" protestierte es schlaftrunken aus Seamus Bett. Zwischen Deans halboffenen Vorhängen hindurch kam ein Kissen geflogen und auch der gutmütige Neville brummte protestierend. Aus dem Bett unter dem Fenster langte eine Hand tastend zum Nachtschränkchen hinüber, fand endlich die dort abgelegte Brille und verschlafene grüne Augen blinzelten in Richtung der Lärmquelle. Ron erkennend schoß Harry dann aber blitzartig aus dem Bett und begrüßte den zurückgekehrten Freund im Überschwang der Gefühle mit einer festen Umarmung.

Nun hielt es auch die anderen Jungen nicht mehr in den Betten und eine lautstarke Begrüßung war durch die Tür bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum hörbar. Gemeinsam stürmten die Kameraden die Duschen und alberten dort weiter herum, dabei das gesamte Bad unter Wasser setzend. Bester Laune turnten sie einige Minuten später die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Dort flog ihnen ein temperamentvoller Lockenkopf entgegen.

Im nächsten Augenblick mischten sich buschige braune mit zerzausten roten Haaren, als das Mädchen seinen Freund in eine enge Umarmung und einen intensiven Kuss zog. Nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier hätte zwischen die beiden Körper gepasst. Anerkennende Pfiffe von den Freunden und neidische Blicke von den Mädchen drangen nur zeitverzögert in Rons Wahrnehmung und tief errötend schob er Hermine von sich. Sein Verstand setzt kurzzeitig aus und aus seinem Mund kam der für ihn typischste Spruch:

„Lass uns essen gehen. Ich habe Hunger!"

In dem allgemeine Gedrängel und Geschiebe gelang es Ginny nicht, an Harry heran zu kommen. Sie hatte am Vortag gemerkt, dass die Tipps von Lavender und den Patil-Zwillingen buchstäblich ein Schuss in den Ofen gewesen waren. Ja, etliche Jungs hatten ihr nachgeschaut, einige von ihnen hatten sie auch angesprochen, aber sie hatte auch die Verletztheit in Harrys Blick gesehen. Und ihm wehtun war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Warum nur wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass in ihrer Beziehung irgend etwas nicht stimmte? Sie liebte ihn und, da war sie sich sicher, er auch sie. Bedrückt folgte sie den Hauskameraden.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, erhob sich ein Höllenlärm. Von allen Seiten waren „Harry"-Rufe zu hören, anerkennende Pfiff und Beifallsklatschen machten die Lärmkakophonie komplett. Verwirrt schob sich Mittelpunkt dieser Aufmerksamkeit zum Kopfende des Tisches an seinen Platz. Was bei Merlins Bart war denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?

Vor seinem Teller saß ein missgelauntes schwarzes Etwas. Noch zerzauster als sonst zeterte Bubo leise vor sich hin. Als Harry sich hinsetzte, hüpfte der Uhu herausfordernd auf den Teller und streckte herrisch das linke Bein vor. Verdutzt nestelte der Junge das länglich-runde Päckchen ab und fragte leise: „Was hast du? Du schaust aus als hätte dir jemand in den Wassernapf gespuckt." Der Vogel gönnte ihm nur einem eisigen Blick und hob ab. Im nächsten Augenblick war er von einigen anderen weiblichen Eulen umgeben, die, ihrer Last bereits ledig, schmeichelnd um den großen Schwarzen herumscharwenzelten. Diesem war das offensichtlich unangenehm und die Schüler, die das auffällige Verhalten der Vögel beobachteten, hätten schwören können, dass der zerzauste Uhu Gift und Galle in Richtung der anderen Eulen spuckte.

Fassungslos starrt der Empfänger des Päckchens auf den Leitartikel des Propheten. Die beiliegende Notiz vermerkte lediglich, dass es sich um ein Gratis-Exemplar handeln würde. Die alles beherrschende Schlagzeile handelte wieder einmal von ihm, tituliert als Held der magischen Welt. Die fehlende Möglichkeit, sich problemlos umfassende Informationen zu beschaffen, sei ein bedeutendes Manko der Zaubererwelt. Er habe den Mut, nicht nur den Finger auf diese Wunde zu legen, hieß es. Nein, er habe auch politisch Stellung bezogen, in dem er die Technik der Muggel, bezeichnet als Internet, als Lösung aufgezeigt habe. Un diesem Tenor ging es über mehrere Seiten weiter, etliche Zauberer hatten sich profilierungssüchtig zu Wort gemeldet. Von völliger Zustimmung bis absoluter Ablehnung reichten die Meinungen. Einige unterstellten ihm sogar, sich durch dieses Outcoming für eine politische Karriere vorbereiten zu wollen. Sein Berufswunsch, Auror zu werden, bezeichneten diese Stimmen als ersten Schritt auf das politische Ziel, dem Amt des Zaubereiministers, hin.

Die fragenden Blicke in seine Richtung brannten ihm unangenehm im Gesicht, das er weiterhin auf die Zeitung gesenkt hielt. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er einen eisig-verachtenden Blick aus dunkel verschatteten, übernächtigten Augen vom Lehrertisch her. Als außer Snapes tödlichem Blick auch noch halblaute Diskussionen über die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer politischen Karriere Potters in seine Wahrnehmung drangen, explodierte er.

„Das war doch nur ein verdammter Hausaufsatz" brüllte er auf und stürmte blind für alles andere aus der Halle und aus der Schule in Richtung See. Wie schon im Bistro des Mungos wirbelte es hinter der blassen Stirn, immer schneller und schneller. Erinnerungen an frühere Artikel der Zeitung mischten sich mit etlichen Bildern von Situationen, die er als unangenehm empfunden hatte. Er wollte doch nur ein normales Leben, warum war er immer der Außenseiter? Erst der verhasste Freak in der Familie Dursley, der gehänselte und gejagte Schüler an der Elementary-School von Little Whinging, dann der Held der magischen Welt für etwas, was er nie freiwillig gewollt hätte. Und dann all die Ereignisse der letzten sieben Jahre, die in Voldemorts Tod gipfelten und ihn immer wieder in den Brennpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit rückten. Sogar einen Merlinorden Erster Klasse mit Zusatzauszeichnung hatte man ihm aufgedrängt, auch nach der Schlacht hatte er kaum zur Ruhe kommen können. Harrys Nerven gaben nach, immer schneller rannen verzweifelte Tränen über sein Gesicht und bitter schluchzend warf er sich ins Gras des Seeufers.

Dracos Blick war von der Zeitung zu Harry und zurück gewandert. Er war ein viel zu guter Beobachter um nicht zu bemerken, wie unangenehm und wohl auch unerwartet dem Gryffindor der Zeitungsartikel war. Er bemerkte auch die schlechte Laune seines Patenonkels, der einen seiner berüchtigten Todesblicke in Potters Richtung schickte. Zuletzt bemerkte er das bedrückte Gesicht von Weaselette, offensichtlich hing da in der Beziehung der Haussegen schief. Das gestrige Manöver des Mädchens hatte er durchaus bemerkt, aber nicht sofort die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Nachdenklich wanderte der Sly zum Unterricht. Das Fehlen des Gryffindors gab weitere Rätsel auf, niemand wusste, vor der Junge hingerannt war. Ron und Hermine war anzusehen, dass sie am liebsten Pergament und Feder in die nächste Ecke gefeuert hätten, um ihren Freund zu suchen. Aber die Lehrer waren unerbittlich und erlaubten den beiden besorgten Freunden nicht, den Unterricht zu verlassen, um auf die Suche zu gehen.

In den Kerkern hätte man eine Fliege husten hören können. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte man den Tränkemeister in derart schlechter Laune gesehen. Der nichtigste Anlass genügt, ihn ausrasten zu lassen und die Edelsteine in den Hausgläsern bewegten sich erdrutschartig zurück nach oben. Die nieder hagelnden Strafarbeiten waren umfangreich genug, um auch dem ausgeglichensten Gemüt schlimme Albträume zu bescheren. Die betroffenen Jahrgänge erschienen durchweg verheult und zutiefst verängstigt am Mittagstisch. Severus Laune hatte sich bis zum Mittag bestenfalls von tiefschwarz zu sehr dunkel gebessert und Minervas Versuch, heraus zu finden, was denn vorgefallen sei, wurde derart eisig abgeschmettert, dass selbst die resolute Schottin es vorzog, den Slytherin erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen.

Nach dem Mittagessen startete Severus eine weitere Reihe von Versuchen, seinen Eichenstab einzuzaubern, aber die Ergebnisse waren womöglich noch katastrophaler als die explodierenden Flaumfedern des Vortages. Zu seiner maßlosen Überraschung hatte einmal sogar eine wedelnde Handbewegung in Richtung des kalten Kamins diesen mit einer Feuersbrunst glühen lassen, dass selbst die Kaminsteine in dunkle Rotglut gerieten. Der rasche Kühlungszauber danach, ebenfalls eher instinktiv gedacht und nicht gezielt mit dem Stab gezaubert, überzog die halbe Kellerwand mit einer feinen Schicht Raureif. Aber sie kühlte endlich auch das brodelnde Gemüt des Professors auf Normalmaß herab. Er gestand sich ein, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Sein alter Stab bremste seine Magie aus. Aber seit er den neuen Stab das erste Mal benutzt hatte, waren seine arkanen Kräfte unberechenbar geworden. Auch ohne Stab hatte er einige Male einfache Zauber gewirkt. Diese hatten eine Stärke gehabt, die ihn zutiefst beunruhigte, ja, sogar verängstigte, wie er sich eingestand.

Es war noch nie seine Art gewesen, seine Probleme mit jemandem zu diskutieren, Albus war die einmalige Ausnahme seines Lebens gewesen. An den Zauberstabmacher Ollivander oder den Zauberkunstkollegen mochte er sich deswegen nicht wenden. Aber auch vor den neugierigen fragen der Direktorin scheute er zurück. Und diese waren unvermeidlich, wenn er die Schottin aus dem Büro bat, um mit Albus Porträt ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch zu führen. Dann hatte er eine Idee: Waren nicht die Porträts in der Lage, sich innerhalb Hogwarts gegenseitig zu besuchen?

Er hatte noch nie mit dem Porträt in seinen Räumen mehr gewechselt als kurze bissige Kommentare. Salazar Slytherin, denn um den Gründer handelte es sich, war aber auch nie besonders redselig gewesen und hatte ihn zwar beobachtet, aber von sich aus kein Gespräch gesucht. Severus hatte außerdem das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Slytherin sich an irgendetwas an ihm störte. Trotzdem beschloss er, seine Idee in die Tat umzusetzen an wandte sich an den Gründer seines Hauses. Mit emotionslosen Worten forderte er ihn auf, Albus zu einem Besuch im Kerkerbüro zu veranlassen. Da er, wenn er wollte, durchaus über Umgangsformen verfügte, quälte er ein etwas gezwungen klingendes „Bitte" hinterher, als das Porträt nur leicht die Brauen hob. Salazar musterte den Schwarzgekleideten eine Weile, ehe er letztendlich knapp nickte und aus dem Rahmen verschwand.

Murrend ließ sich der Professor in seinen Stuhl fallen. Dieser unsagbare Zeitungsartikel und Potters überraschende Reaktion geisterten durch seinen Kopf. Dass der Schüler auch zum Mittagessen nicht erschienen war, bereitete Severus ein unbehagliches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Da Harry volljährig war, hatte sich der Aufspürzauber, der auf den Stäben minderjähriger Zauberer lag, bereits gelöst. Die Direktorin hatte der Magie des Schlosses nachgespürt und versichert, dass der Junge noch auf den Schulgelände sei. Die Hauslehrerin würde nach Unterrichtsende den Jungen suchen, seine Freunde hielten bereits Ausschau nach ihm. Der alte Hauself Kreacher hatte nur behauptet, seinem Herren ginge es gut, aber er hatte sich geweigert, dessen Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Das Erscheinen Albus in dem silbernen Rahmen über dem Kamin holte Severus Gedanken wieder zurück zu seinem akuten Problem.

Eine Stunde später ließ Severus resigniert den Zauberstab sinken. Wieder schwebten Flaumteilchen, teilweise glühend, überall durch die Kerkerluft. Gleichgültig was er auch versuchte, die Magie floss zu heftig und es gelang ihm nicht, diese zu bändigen und zu kontrollieren. Fast war er versucht, sich mit den Einschränkungen des Ebereschenstabes erneut zu arrangieren. Vom Porträt aus beobachteten ihn gütige blaue Augen durch die Halbmondbrille, aber auch ein kühler Blick aus dunkelgrauen durchbohrenden Augen. Severus, der schon immer empfindlich auf Blicke hinter seinem Rücken gewesen war, wirbelte mit wehenden Roben herum.

„Komm mir nicht wieder mit 'Sei mit deinen Gefühlen im Reinen'" knurrte er ungehalten. Mehrmals schon hatte ihn die Stimme seines Mentors genau dazu aufgefordert, aber ohne Erfolg. Außerdem entzog sich dem Tränkemeister, was seine Gefühle mit der Bündelung von Magie zu tun haben sollten. Außerdem machten ihn die abschätzenden Augen Salazars nervös… etwas, was in den letzten Jahren nur noch Tom Riddle vermocht hatte. Albus Porträt war im Augenblick etwas ratlos. Sein Schützling hatte sich ihm zwar einmal, ein einziges Mal, rückhaltlos anvertraut, hatte ihn freiwillig mittels Legilimentik in den aufgewühlten Geist gelassen, aber das war jetzt schon fast 20 Jahre her. Längst hatte sich die Schale wieder geschlossen, auch wenn Dumbledore der einzige gewesen war, dem sich Severus freiwillig anvertraut hätte.

Und genau das war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt, überlegte das Bild. Schon immer war Severus ein extrem beherrschter Mensch gewesen, der seine Gefühle nicht nach außen dringen ließ. Und die Jahre nach Lilys Tod hatten die Maske perfekt erkalten lassen. Der verstorbene Direktor war der Einzige gewesen, der noch in ihm lesen konnte, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Nun war der Punkt gekommen, an dem sein Junge seine eigenen Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, weil er sie nicht mehr wahrnahm. Und das Gemälde wusste nicht, wie es ihm diese Erkenntnis zukommen lassen sollte, ohne ihn zu verletzen oder in sture Verleugnung zu treiben.

„Hätte ich Sie nicht all die Jahre beobachtet, würde ich am Vorhandensein der für Slytherin erforderlichen Intelligenz zweifeln." Leise klang die kühle Stimme in altertümlichem Englisch aus dem silbernen Rahmen, als sich Salazar zu Wirt meldete.

Snape schnappte unbeherrscht zurück: „Ach, und ihre grenzenlose Intelligenz kann bestimmt auch die perfekte Lösung präsentieren oder wie?"

„Selbstverständlich"


	46. Magie der Gefühle Teil 1

Kapitel 45 – Magie der Gefühle – Teil 1

Draco ging in Richtung See. Das Verschwinden Potters aus der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und sein unentschuldigtes Fehlen während des gesamten Unterrichts wurde im ganzen Schloss diskutiert, nicht einmal in der Bibliothek hatte er seine Ruhe gehabt. Also hatte er sich seine Bücher gegriffen und steuerte das abgelegene Wiesenstück an, wohin er sich gerne zurückzog. Von dort war der Blick auf den See sehr schön, aber das Schloss war von hohem Schilf verdeckt und man hatte die Illusion, allein mit sich und dem silbrigen Wasser zu sein.

Er ließ den Bücherstapel auf die flache Felsplatte fallen und wollte sich gerade mit dem Umhang ein gemütliches Plätzchen herrichten, als ihn ein ersticktes Wimmern erreichte. Überrascht bog er einige überhängende Zweige der dort wachsenden Trauerweide zur Seite und entdeckte den Vermissten. Dieser schien nicht richtig bei sich zu sein, denn die Augen waren nur halboffen und wirkten irgendwie leer. Der Kopf wurde immer wieder hin und her geworfen. Nochmals erklang das Wimmern, in dem diesmal Worte zu hören waren: „Ich ertrinke…" Offensichtlich hatte sein Mitschüler einen üblen Albtraum, denn sein verweintes Gesicht war verzerrt von Schmerz und Trauer wie das eines Menschen, der gerade durch seinen persönlichen Hades ging.

„Potter" Er stieß den Anderen leicht an, um ihn zu wecken. Dann würde der Löwe zu McGonagall müssen, um sein Fehlen zu rechtfertigen und er, Draco, hätte die versteckte Wiese wieder für sich allein.

Keine Reaktion.

„Ey Potter, wach auf, du faule Socke!" Er griff fester zu und schüttelte den Anderen. Als dieser erneut keine Notiz von ihm nahm, ließ er mit Hilfe eines _Aguamenti _einen Strahl Eiswasser in das blasse Gesicht spritzen. Ein entsetzter gurgelnder Schrei erscholl, der Gryffindor begann wild rudernd um sich zu schlagen, aber wach wurde er immer noch nicht. Nun war es Dracos Rücken, über den es eiskalt lief, offensichtlich war Potter in ernsten Schwierigkeiten.

Draco wusste aus einem belauschten Gespräch davon, dass Harry während des Krieges von Voldemort beeinflusste Visionen gehabt hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass er gerade Zeuge eines solchen Trugbildes sein könne, lähmte sein logisches Denken. War Harry wieder vom Geist des Schwarzmagiers besessen? Würde er ihn gleich wild gestikulierend angreifen, oder würde er röchelnd sterben? Immer schneller löste in Dracos Kopf eine Horrorvorstellung die andere ab, bis schiere Angst durch seinen Körper kroch. In der aufkommenden Panik wusste er nur einen Menschen, an den er sich Hilfe suchend wenden, der ihn noch einmal vor den Klauen des Dunklen Lords bewahren konnte: sein Pate. Einen Herzschlag später schoß der silbrige Pfau in Richtung der Kerker davon. Die zitternden Knie vermochten ihre Last nicht mehr zu tragen und Draco sank panisch bebend neben Harry zu Boden.

Der Patronus platzte in dem Moment ins Büro, als Salazars Antwort den Bewohner schockte. Im nächsten Augenblick war Dracos ton- und kraftlose Stimme zu hören: „Am See, Hilfe…". Dahinter waren Panik und Grauen zu erahnen und Severus reagierte unverzüglich. Mit meterlangen Sätzen eilte er aus dem Schloss und dorthin, wo er Draco schon einige Male hatte verschwinden sehen. Dem Professor war die verborgene kleine Wiese bekannt, auch er schätzte in schlaflosen Nächten ihre Abgelegenheit zum Nachdenken. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation: Ein scheinbar bewusstloser Potter und daneben sein Patensohn, am Rande einer ausgewachsenen Panik und unfähig, verständlich zu reden. Nun, ein probates Mittel würde weiterhelfen. Obwohl er sonst nicht zu offener Gewalt neigte, holte der Professor aus und klebte dem zitternden Slytherin seine Hand schwungvoll ins Gesicht.

Der Schock der schallenden Ohrfeige genügte, um Draco wieder soweit zur Besinnung zu bringen, dass er, wenn sich auch immer wieder verhaspelnd, das Vorgefallene berichtete. Rasch überprüfte Snape Harrys Zustand in der Absicht, dessen Transportfähigkeit auf die Krankenstation zu prüfen. Aber das Ergebnis des Diagnosezaubers ließ ihn stutzen. Er entdeckte eine winzig kleine Spur schwarzer Magie. Und er erkannte sie rasch, war es doch der Überrest einer jener Modifikationen, die er auf Befehl Voldemorts an Naginis Gift vorgenommen hatte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, wie Potter daran gekommen sein konnte: Jener Legilimens im Mungos, der ihn, Severus, zurück ins Leben geholt hatte. Nicht einmal die hochrangigen Heiler der Zaubererklinik waren in der Lage gewesen, das magische Koma zu durchbrechen. Wie sollte da die Medihexe Hogwarts jetzt helfen können? Nein, er würde zwar die Direktorin benachrichtigen, aber er hatte Potter gegenüber eine Lebensschuld und er würde sie begleichen.

Er schickte seinen Patronus ins Direktorenbüro, nahm den bewusstlosen Harry auf die Arme und kommandierte den fast willenlosen Draco, ihm zu folgen. Das Trio erreichte unbemerkt die Kerker, da Severus in den Schatten dahin glitt und Draco ihm förmlich am Umhangzipfel klebte. Kurz darauf traf auch Minerva McGonagall ein und erneut begann Dracos Befragung. Dieser hatte sich ein wenig gefasst und konnte wieder zusammenhängend sprechen. Er berichtete, was vorgefallen war und erzählte dabei auch, warum er derart in Panik geraten war… niemand hätte vor den Augen Minervas und Snapes schweigen können. Letzterer verabreichte dem Slytherin einen leichten Beruhigungstrank und verpflichtete ihn zum Stillschweigen, um ihn dann kurzerhand vor die Tür zu setzen.

Leise berichtete Severus seine Entdeckung bezüglich der schwarzmagischen Spur und des Wissens, wie Potter dazu gekommen war. Auf Minervas bestürztes Luftholen hin fuhr er fort, dass er in einem Legilimens den einzig möglichen Weg sähe, die andauernde Ohnmacht des Schülers zu beenden. Nur auf diesem Wege sei dessen Geist erreichbar. Die Schulleiterin bemerkte überrascht Dumbledores Anwesenheit in dem Bilderrahmen über dem Kamin und sah diesen nun Rat suchend an. Ein leichtes Nicken signalisierte ihr, dass Albus mit Severus Ansichten übereinstimmte. Und so erlaubte sie einen Behandlungsversuch durch den Legilimens des Tränkemeisters unter der Bedingung, dass dies in der Krankenstation stattfand.

Dieser gab innerlich zähneknirschend nach. Seit er während seiner Schulzeit fast täglich durch die Attacken der Rumtreiber die Hilfe der Medihexe hatte in Anspruch nehmen müssen, hasste er den Krankenflügel. Aber die Entscheidung der Direktorin war nur vernünftig und bindend, also fügte er sich und half ihr, den immer noch bewusstlosen Harry dorthin zu levitieren. Vergessen war sein Problem mit der Magie, er konzentrierte sich unterm Gehen auf die Modifikationen, die er damals am Gift der zum Monster entwachsenen albanischen Viper Voldemorts vorgenommen hatte. Krampfhaft durchwühlte er auf dem Weg durch die Gänge sein Gedächtnis danach, ob er entsprechend seinen Gewohnheiten auch passende Gegenzauber entwickelt hatte. Wobei er überrascht war, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm seine Erinnerungen nicht genommen hatte… oder hatte er sie ihm teilweise genommen? Dann würde er die Modifikationen nachvollziehen und die Gegenzauber erneut entwickeln müssen. Sorgenvoll ruhte sein Blick auf dem Ohnmächtigen, der sich wieder und wieder in seinem Albtraum wand und leise stöhnte.


	47. Magie der Gefühle Teil 2

Kapitel 46 – Magie der Gefühle – Teil 2

Endlich war Poppy mit ihren Diagnosezaubern fertig und bestätigte Severus Einschätzung der Lage. Körperlich war Harry völlig in Ordnung, seine komaähnliche Ohnmacht musste nervliche Ursachen haben. Die besorgte Direktorin beratschlagte sich mit der Medihexe, ob diese mit einem Legilimentik-Versuch einverstanden war. Ein etwas giftiger Blick Snapes, begleitet von einem knappen Nicken, erlaubte ihr, Poppy einen groben Überblick über die Umstände von Severus Genesung im zu geben. Die Medihexe schwieg ziemlich lange und ihr Blick ruhte sinnend auf dem Tränkemeister. Oft genug hatte sie diesen verarzten müssen, wenn er von seinen Einsätzen als Spion zurückkehrte. Und es war ihr nicht entgangen, wie sehr die sicherlich grauenvollen Erlebnisse auch an seiner Psyche genagt haben mussten.

Deswegen zögerte sie zuerst, einer Legilimentik an Harry Potter durch Severus Snape zuzustimmen. Die Risiken waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Doch sie kannte den Professor als äußerst kontrollierten selbstbeherrschten Mann und wusste um seine außergewöhnlichen Kenntnisse in Legilimentik und Okklumentik genug, um die Gefahr für ihn als vertretbar einzuschätzen. So gab sie schließlich ihr Einverständnis und stimmte sogar Snapes Bedingung zu, der darauf bestand, während des Legilimens mit dem Jungen allein sein zu wollen. Die beiden Hexen zogen sich in Poppys Büro zurück, jederzeit bereit, im Notfall einzugreifen. In dem Porträt eines Heilers, das im Büro hing, erschien auch still das Abbild von Albus, um die Geschehnisse zu verfolgen.

Severus verwandelte den ungemütlichen Besucherstuhl in einen bequemen Sessel und suchte sich eine möglichst kraftschonende Sitzhaltung. Dann drehte er den Kopf des Jungen in sein direktes Blickfeld, öffnete mit leichtem Fingerdruck dessen Augenlider und konzentrierte sich auf dessen grüne Iriden. Nach einem Gefühl des Nach-vorne-Kippens fand er sich in Potters Geisteswelt wieder. Ein großer leerer Raum, gebildet aus scheinbar substanzlosem grauen Nebel. Als er auf ‚seine' Hände herabsah, materialisierte sich das gedachte Bild… diese Erkenntnis praktisch umsetzend hielt er nach Harrys Seele Ausschau und ‚sah' einen vielfarbigen, sich in sich drehenden trichterförmigen Sturm aus bunten Erinnerungs-Splittern.

In einem unangenehmen Deja-vu-Gefühl betrachtete er den wilden Wirbel von Bildern, in dessen Kern er die Seele des Schülers zu finden hoffte. Jedes der Bilder war durchtränkt von den damit verbundenen heftigen Emotionen, kein Wunder, wenn Potter sich vor dieser geballten Ladung an Gefühlen geflüchtet hatte. Noch immer verharrte Severus am Rand des Wirbels, denn ein direktes Eindringen erschien nicht nur undurchführbar, sondern wäre auch ein brachialer Gewaltakt an der Psyche des Jungen. Allmählich erkannte der Legilimentiker aber auch, warum Harry in der Okklumentik immer wieder versagt hatte.

Eines der Bilder leuchtete scharf aus den anderen hervor und es gelang Severus geschultem Geist, es aus dem Wirbel zu isolieren und kurz zu betrachten. Es war getränkt von der Liebe und Geborgenheit seines Elternhauses und überlagert vom Schmerz des Verlustes… es zeigte jenen Augenblick aus Sicht des einjährigen Harrys, als seine Mutter sich zwischen den Todesfluch und ihren Sohn stellte und fiel. Vorsichtig löste sich der Professor wieder von der Erinnerung und platzierte sie unbeweglich am Rand des verwirrten Geistes.

Offensichtlich verhinderte die Tiefe von Harrys Empfindungen, dass dieser so etwas wie Ordnung in seinem Geist schaffen konnte. Eine solche Struktur war aber Voraussetzung für eine erfolgreiche Okklumentik und so hatte Harry diese niemals wirklich erlernen können. Als die vereinzelte Erinnerung an ihrem Platz blieb, begann der Professor behutsam, die turbulenten Bilder einzeln aus dem wirbelnden Chaos zu lösen und grob strukturiert zu ordnen.

Nach und nach lichtete sich der Sturm endlich, so dass sich der inzwischen erschöpfte Slytherin vorsichtig wieder aus dem Kopf des Schülers zurückzog. Kreidebleich und schweißüberströmt hob er seinen Blick und begegnete den besorgten Augen Minervas und Poppys, die es nicht im Büro ausgehalten hatten. Die Direktorin kannte seine Gewohnheiten und hielt ihm wortlos einen großen selbstfüllenden Becher schwarzen, starken Kaffee hin. Dankbar griff er danach und stürzte das dampfende Getränk in einem Zug hinunter.

Er berichtete nur kurz, dass er begonnen hatte, einen Weg zu Potters Geist zu bahnen und dass er aus Erschöpfung hatte abbrechen müssen. Dann verlangte er von Poppy einen Stärkungstrank, denn er wollte sein Vorhaben zu Ende bringen. Poppy lehnte dies rundweg ab und bestand auf einer mindestens einstündigen Pause. McGonagall, die den aufziehenden Sturm in Snapes Gesicht erkannte, intervenierte im letzten Moment und bat ihn, etwas genauer zu schildern, was denn so dringend sei. Das Ablenkungsmanöver durchschaute er wohl, trotzdem erklärte er, dass Harry traumatisiert sei und von einer massiven emotionalen Überlastung in eine Art Endlosschleife gezwungen wurde. Weitere Erläuterungen verweigerte er schlichtweg und leerte statt dessen stumm einen weiteren Becher Kaffee. Dann brummte er die Heilerin an, ihn endlich weiter arbeiten zu lassen. Ohne weitere Worte wandte er sich wieder Harry zu, leerte seinen eigenen Geist und tauchte wieder in die Gedanken des Jungen ein.

Wie schon zuvor verharrte er erst einmal am Rand, um sich erneut einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Viele der Erinnerungsbilder verharrten in der von ihm geschaffenen Struktur und das Gewitter der Bilder hatte sich gelichtet und verlangsamt. Er erkannte viele der vorbei gleitenden Szenen. Sie zeigten alle das gleiche Thema: Harry im Mittelpunkt ihm offensichtlich unangenehmer Aufmerksamkeit. Und diese Bilder wurden von jener schwarzmagischen Signatur getrübt, die er bereits bei seiner ersten Diagnose entdeckt hatte. Noch nie hatte Severus davon gehört, dass man in Geistform, noch dazu während eines ausgeführten Legilimens, Magie ausüben konnte. Aber als er das nächste Bild, eines aus Harrys Grundschulzeit, isolierte, reinigte sich dieses von den schwarzmagischen Spuren. Nur durch seinen unbewußten Willen? Leicht irritiert bemerkte er, das dies eine unerwartete Erweiterung seiner magischen Fähigkeiten zu sein schien.

Diesen überraschenden Umstand intensiv und gezielt nutzend löste er den sich in sich selbst drehenden Kreislauf der Bilder endlich auf und drang zum Zentrum von Harrys Geist vor. Er sah vor sich einen in sich zusammengerollten Körper, die angezogenen Beine von den Armen umschlungen, das Gesicht an die Knie gedrückt. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Gedanken aus und berührte die Seele des Anderen.

„Ruhig, sie sind weg. Niemand wird dich bedrängen" vermittelte er vorsichtig. Harrys gepeinigter Geist spürte die ungewohnte Berührung. Er kannte diese Stimme und diese Präsenz. Und er spürte die darin vorhandene Aufrichtigkeit und Festigkeit. Ein einzelnes Bild schwebte heran und zeigte, wie Harry im die Bilder Severus vergifteten Geistes mit eigenen, ähnlichen Bilder überlagerte. Ja, diese Präsenz kannte der Junge gut, er spürte die Vertrautheit. Dieser Präsenz zu folgen fühlte sich gut und richtig an, sie würde ihn nicht täuschen, er wäre in Sicherheit. Und so folgte er dem Geist des Anderen, hinaus aus dem Ich zurück in die Außenwelt. Endlich öffneten sich Harrys Augen und er kehrte ins Bewusstsein zurück.

Severus hatte sich, als er das Erwachen des Jungen spürte, vorsichtig zurückgezogen und saß reglos da, den wieder aufleuchtenden Blick des Schülers erwidernd. Harry fühlte, dass da irgendetwas anders war und versuchte, diesem Gefühl zu folgen. Er erkannte, was sein Lehrer für ihn getan hatte… es war diesem gelungen, den Wirbel zu stoppen und irgendwie die Erinnerungen, Bilder, Töne und abstruse Gedanken so zu ordnen, dass er nicht mehr in ihnen zu versinken drohte. Immer noch verharrte der Professor reglos und schweigend. Endlich fokussierte sich der Blick des Schülers auf ihn und dessen Stimme flüsterte ein fast unhörbares „Danke".


	48. Rache und Intrigen

Kapitel 47 – Rache und Intrigen

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stürmte Pansy in ihr Zimmer und warf hinter sich krachend die Tür ins Schloss. Früher… da war sie Dracos ständige Begleiterin, ihr Vater hatte ihr versichert, dass eine eheliche Verbindung fest arrangiert sei. Der blonde Eisprinz war seit ihrer Einschulung ihr großer Schwarm gewesen, einte er doch alles in sich: Ein gutes Aussehen, eine aristokratische Herkunft, die sich auch in seinem Auftreten niederschlug, ein großes Familienvermögen, welches er dereinst erben würde. Außerdem würde er von seinem Vater die ganzen politischen Verbindungen übernehmen… Pansy hatte sich in ihren Träumen bereits an der Spitze der Gesellschaft gesehen.

Mit dem Tod Voldemorts und dem Ende des zweiten Dunklen Krieges war diese Wunschblase in tausend Scherben zersprungen. Draco war mit all den anderen Anhängern des Schwarzmagiers verhaftet worden. Er kam zwar mit einem blauen Auge davon, aber der Reichtum war futsch, das politische und geschäftliche Ansehen war dahin. Sein Verhalten hatte sich geändert… die Arroganz, diese von Pansy als aristokratisches Auftreten geliebten Allüren, waren restlos verflogen. Sein früheres Gefolge hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und die frühere vorgezeichnete Zukunft war dahin. Als sie noch Dracos ständige Begleitung gewesen war, war sie der Kopf der Mädchenclique gewesen. Aber nachdem sie bei der Endschlacht versucht hatte, Harry Potter auszuliefern, hatte man sie fallen lassen wie eine zu heisse Kartoffel.

Pansy war klar geworden, dass sie sich etwas erträumt hatte, was vor der heutigen harten Realität keinen Bestand haben konnte. Keinen Gedanken verschwendete sie daran, ihrem mehrjährigen Begleiter Draco zur Seite zu stehen. Typisch Schlange versuchte sie sich auf dem markt der reichen Junggesellen neu zu orientieren. In den Ferien, nach dem Sieg, war ihr dann auf einer der vielen Partys der Spiegel vorgehalten worden. Sie hatte sich an einen teuer gekleideten jungen Zauberer herangemacht, diesen mit schmachtendem Blick zu einem Tete-a-tete auffordernd. Der Junge hatte sie leicht angewidert gemustert und sich abgewandt. Kurz darauf war sie unbemerkt Zeugin eines Gesprächs zwischen diesem Jungen und seinen Begleitern geworden.

„Wer war denn die nervige Sabberhexe eben?" klang es mit französischem Akzent an ihr Ohr.

„Kenn ich nicht. Was wollte die denn von dir?" kam die Antwort.

„Mir doch egal. Hast du dir das Weib mal angeschaut? Nervig, ätzende Stimme und dem Gesicht nach zu urteilen auch noch geistig minderbemittelt. Die sucht mit Sicherheit sich doch nur ein gemachtes Nest."

„Du, das ist doch die Tochter von diesem britischen Handelsattaché" erklang eine dritte näselnde Stimme.

„Mon Dieu! Als ob ich, der Erbe des Comte du Pres, es nötig hätte, mich mit einer Krämerstochter abgeben zu müssen…"

Geschockt lauschte Pansy den leiser werdenden Stimmen, verliess die Feier und sperrte sich daheim im Badezimmer ein. Der sprechende Spiegel kommentierte ausgerechnet heute ihre vermeintlich lasziven Bewegungen gnadenlos. „Sie wiegen definitiv einige Pfunde zuviel, ihr Körper wirkte bei ihren Verrenkungen nicht attraktiv, sondern plump und ungelenk. Ihr Gesicht hat eine zu kleine und hohe Stupsnase, Sie ähneln auffallend einem Mops. Alles in allem sehr unattr…" Mit lautem Bersten zersprang der gehässige Spiegel und Pansy steckte mit erbost gefurchter Stirn den Zauberstab wieder weg. Insgeheim gestand sie sich jedoch ein, dass ihr Haar von einem stumpfen Braun war und schlaff herabhing. Dass ihre Stimme eine eher unangenehme Wirkung auf andere hatte, hatte sie bislang schlicht überhört. Außerdem waren ihre bisherigen Schulnoten eher mäßig, hielt sie es doch als vermeintlich zukünftige Mrs. Malfoy junior für unnötig, sich mit trockenem Schulwissen zu belasten. Diesen Umstand reflektierte sie mit besonderer Wehmut, denn sie war nicht dumm, und sie erkannte, dass dies hätte anders sein können.

Weinend war sie auf ihr Zimmer geflohen und hatte sich dort tagelang eingeschlossen und sich geweigert, etwas zu essen. Ihr Vater, viel zu früh Witwer geworden, begann sich schließlich Sorgen zu machen. Er verschaffte sich gewaltsam Zutritt zum Zimmer seiner Tochter und stellte diese zur Rede. Pansy war nicht bereit, die demütigende Selbsterkenntnis irgend jemandem zu offenbaren. Und so gelangte ihr Vater nur zu dem Schluss, dass seine Tochter unglücklich in Draco Malfoy verliebt war und sich dessen ungewisses Schicksal zu sehr zu Herzen nahm.

Wenige Wochen später fällte das Zauberergamot sein Urteil über die Malfoys und Parkinson begann, ganz Slytherin, zu planen, wie sich aus der verfahrenen Situation ein Gewinn herausholen ließe. Offiziell hatte er jeden Kontakt zu Lucius Malfoy abgebrochen. Über Strohmänner jedoch begann er, das zur Versteigerung kommende Eigentum des Aristokraten zu einem Spottpreis an sich zu reißen. Er würde mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.

Die mittelmäßigen Noten seiner Tochter waren ihm nicht entgangen, sie würde nach ihrem Schulabschluß wie Pech an ihm kleben. Denn Niemand würde sie einstellen wollen, da es ihr an guten Noten ebenso mangelte wie auch an wirklichen Umgangsformen. Aber da war die damals nach der Tauffeier angesprochene Verbindung zwischen Draco Malfoy und Pansy, nach altem Brauch waren in Reinblüterkreisen arrangierte Verbindungen fast so verpflichtend wie ein offizielles Verlöbnis. Er würde diese familiäre Last in eine Ehe abschieben können. Diesen Happen würde er Malfoy Senior durch die traditionelle Morgengabe der Braut schmackhaft machen. Diese würde aus dem für einen Spottpreis erstandenen Grund und Boden bestehen. Als Bonus würden dann noch die politischen Verbindungen des geächteten Todessers mit Leichtigkeit zu übernehmen sein, war er doch mit einer sauberen Weste aus dem Krieg hervorgegangen. Als Handelsattaché hatte er einige nützliche Verbindungen, die er um die politischen Kontakte der Malfoys auszuweiten gedachte.

Leider kam dem so kaltherzig Kalkulierenden der Abteilungsleiter des Liegenschaftsbüros in die Quere. Dieser hatte Verdacht geschöpft, weil gerade die konfiszierten Werte der Malfoys so schnell Interessenten und neue Eigentümer fanden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn öffentlich bekannt würde, dass die Käufer alles von ihm beauftragte Strohmänner waren! Verschlagen bosselte sich Parkinson aus Halbwahrheiten ein überzeugend klingendes Gerücht zurecht und platzierte dieses geschickt im Ministerium. Dieser Minister, ein ehemaliger Auror, musste eine Ermittlung einleiten, in Zuge derer Greengrass Senior vorübergehend suspendiert wurde. Dieser junge Rotschopf, der nun als Stellvertreter die Verkäufe und Versteigerungen abwickelte, war einer aus der Weasley-Bande. Ein pedantischer, aber unfähiger Korinthenkacker, so beurteilte ihn der Reinblüter abfällig.

Seiner Tochter hatte er nur die Zusicherung gegeben, dass das Ehe-Arrangement Bestand haben würde und dass Draco keine Wahl bliebe, als der Verpflichtung nachzukommen. So hatte sich Pansy erneut an den Eisprinzen heranschmeicheln wollen, aber der hatte ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Statt dessen hatte er begonnen, mit dem blonden Seelchen Astoria herum zu poussieren… Schachspiel? Ha! Als ob man damit eine Dame der höheren Gesellschaft werden könne!

Lautstark tobte sie ihre Wut aus! Nur der Stillezauber auf dem Zimmer verhinderte, dass sie dabei belauscht wurde.

„A S T O R I A ! Was für ein widerlicher Name! Was will die kleine Schlampe?

Draco ist MEIN FREUND! Wenn sie sich nicht ganz schnell vom Acker macht, lernt sie MICH kennen. ICH habe dem hochwohlgeborenen Herren beigebracht, was eine Frau will. Nun wo er beherrscht, was ICH mag, will ICH es auch genießen, außerdem wurde er MIR versprochen, MIR ganz allein und nicht diesem Elfchen. Er küsst MICH! NUR MICH!

ICH bringe sie um, Ja, ‚Avada Kedavra' und aus!

O d e r ?

NEIN! Wegen diesem elenden Biest nach Askaban? NEIN! Das muss anders gehen!"

Leider war diese Greengrass eine Reinblütige und durch die Position ihres Vaters eine akzeptable Verbindung. Es sei denn… Pansy erinnerte sich, in uralten Ausgaben der Hexenwoche von einem Skandal gelesen zu haben. Die Ehefrau des verstorbenen Abraxas Orion Malfoy war an Drachenpocken erkrankt. Sie hatte sich zwar davon erholt, aber war einer manchmal auftretenden Nebenwirkung erlegen. Der Erreger hatte ihre Magie zerstört und sie so zu einer Squib gemacht. Dies war in Reinblüterkreisen völlig inakzeptabel und so hatte Abraxas Malfoy seine unglückliche Frau umgehend in ein abgelegenes Sanatorium für Unheilbare abgeschoben. Man hatte nie wieder von der Squib gehört.

Da war doch……

„Aha, da ist es ´Höchst potente Zaubertränke`, dieser Neville ist ein Rindvieh, aber trotzdem danke, fürs Liegen lassen dieses Buches. So steht mein Name weder auf der Genehmigung, noch auf der Ausleihliste. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich da drin nichts finden würde.

Da war doch,……nein,….da muss doch,…nee, auch nicht,……MIST,…..ah, da ist es ja…… Der Trank macht aus der falschen Schlange eine Squib, und hops, weg ist sie, weg von der Schule, weg von Draco!

Ha…..nie wieder wirst Du Dich an etwas vergreifen was mir gehört. Dreckiges Flittchen!

Puff und weg und ICH hab MEINEN Draco wieder für MICH, nur für MICH." Pansy begann hinterhältig zu grinsen.

Am Wochenende würde sie wie alle anderen volljährigen Schüler Ausgang nach Hogsmeade haben. Sie nahm sich vor, heimlich die Zutaten in Hogsmeade zu erwerben. Was sie dort nicht erhielt, könnte sie auch aus dem Zutatenschrank Snapes, der für die Schüler bestimmt war, entwenden. Ihrer Zimmergenossin, der Bullstrode, würde sie etwas von einem Trank vorfaseln, der ihr, Pansy, helfen sollte, etwas an Gewicht zu verlierenNun grübelte sie, wie sie den Trank diesem blonden Elfchen Astoria unerkannt unterjubeln konnte.

Den Trankkönnte sie heimlich an mehreren von Hagrids Schützlingen probieren und sehen, ob diese ihre magischen Eigenschaften verlören. Der blöde Halbriese würde vor einem Rätsel stehen und eine unbekannte Seuche vermuten. Wie also konnte sie Astoria den Trank unterschieben ohne selber in Verdacht zu geraten? Wenn diese als Squib die Schule verlassen musste, würde sich der Rest schon ergeben. Sie sah sich wieder als Braut Dracos in eine verheißungsvolle Zukunft schreiten. Denn mit der Morgengabe hätte Draco genug von seinem Erbe zurück, um sich und seine Zukünftige erneut auf dem ihnen zustehenden Platz in der höheren Gesellschaft zu etablieren.


	49. Feuer!

Kapitel 48 – Feuer!

Albus Porträt wartete bereits in Salazars Bilderrahmen auf ihn, als Snape die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich ins Schloss warf. Immer noch war sein Gesicht verschlossen, aber hinter der Fassade brodelte es. Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick einen Gedanken an diese Routinehandlung zu vergeuden, zauberte er im Vorbeigehen ein _Incendio_ in Richtung Kamin. Für einen kurzen Moment erglühte das Büro in grellem Licht und aus dem Kaminschlot schoß eine hell gleißende Stichflamme, die heftiger war als selbst ein Drache sie hätte hervorbringen können.

Diesmal begannen nicht nur die Schlotsteine zu glühen und der sonst so schweigsame Salazar stieß einen lauten und äußerst unfeinen Fluch aus. Der Kühlungszauber, den der erschrockene Tränkemeister wirkte, zauberte lange Eiszapfen an die Kerkerdecke und für einige Momente sah das sonst so düstere Büro aus wie ein glitzerndes Winterwunderland in weihnachtlicher Vorfreude. Die unerträgliche Hitze sank auf eine halbwegs normale Temperatur herab, die eisige Märchenwelt in eine ungemütlich nasse Tropfsteinhöhle verwandelnd. Die eben noch so zauberhaft wirkenden Eiszapfen schmolzen rasch tropfend dahin, während in Severus Hirn eine Erinnerung aufflammte.

„_Ihre grenzenlose Intelligenz kann bestimmt auch die perfekte Lösung präsentieren oder wie?"_

„_Selbstverständlich"_

Fürs Erste legte der Tränkemeister den neuen Zauberstab auf den wieder abgekühlten, aber tropfnassen Kaminsims und holte sich seinen alten Ebereschenstab aus der Schreibtischschublade. Nachdem er durch einige Trocknungszauber den Raum von einem Feuchtbiotop zurück in ein benutzbares Büro verwandelt hatte, fixierte er Salazars Bild mit seinem Todesblick und zischte: „Ich erwarte jetzt eine Erklärung. GLEICH!"

Es war jedoch Albus, der seine Stimme erhob. „Warum so gereizt, mein Junge?"

„Weil ich als Lehrer Verantwortung zu tragen habe. Wäre DAS hier", die Armbewegung umschloss den verrußt wirkenden Kamin, „ eben im Krankenflügel passiert, hätte ich Potter gegrillt."

Die hellblauen Augen wurden sehr ernst und dass Albus ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit keinen Zitronendrops hervorholte, bewies ebenfalls, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Und Snape hasste nichts mehr als nicht genauestens Bescheid zu wissen. Aber das Bild kam direkt zur Sache.

„Bevor ich dir meine Vermutung erzähle, muss ich wissen, was in der Krankenstation genau vorgefallen ist. Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?"

Genervt seufzte der Slytherin auf. Er hatte gewiss nicht vor, sich in irgendeiner Form zu rechtfertigen. Aber er war viel zu sehr Wissenschaftler, um eines nicht genau zu wissen. Ohne Kenntnis wirklich aller Details konnten gewisse Probleme nicht gelöst werden. Diesen Umstand hatte er durch die lebenslange Beschäftigung auch mit den diffizilsten Tränken verinnerlicht. Und so berichtete er langsam, jedes Wort abwägend, was vorgefallen war. Dabei erwähnte er auch das eigentümliche Vorkommnis, dass er in Geistform fähig gewesen war, nur durch seinen Willen eine magische Reinigung zu bewirken.

Nickend fasste Albus zusammen: „Das sind zwei Probleme. Zum Einen kannst du deine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren und zum Anderen entwickelst du unbekannte magische Fähigkeiten. Ob das Eine mit dem Anderen zusammenhängt?"

„Imerhin myn Her." Der Gründer der Schlangengrube wirkte sehr nachdenklich. „Mi deucht, de Kentnis um de Magi hat syt min Dahinscheide seer abgenomme."

Die altmodische Sprechweise und das mittelalterliche Englisch erzwangen ein sehr genaues Hinhören. In solch eine Konzentration gezwungen, fehlte Severus die Motivation, seinem Sarkasmus freie Bahn zu lassen. So begnügte er sich mit der trockenen Frage: „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Fur so einfach zauber wi de lumos en zaubrstab neme, dat kann net sey?" kam die Gegenfrage. „Fur so einfach zauber de ungesprochene handmagi doch geet?"

Erstaunt zog nicht nur Severus die Augenbrauen hoch. Auch Albus wirkte überrascht, was jedoch nicht verwunderlich war. Das Porträt des Gründers hing seit Menschengedenken in den Kerkerräumen und seine Schweigsamkeit und Ungeselligkeit waren sprichwörtlich. In den letzten Minuten hatte es mehr gesprochen als in all den vergangenen Jahrhunderten.

„Zauberkunst und ihre Theorien sind nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet" gab der Giftmischer zu. „Beim Brauen halte ich ohnehin nichts von albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel." Der stolze Einzelgänger musste sich selbst gegenüber zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass er ohne Hilfe von außen nicht weiterkommen würde. Wenn er die Kernaussage des Porträts richtig interpretierte, war die Antwort auf seine Probleme in längst vergessenen Magiekenntnissen zu finden. Buchwissen würde nicht weiterhelfen, denn vergessenes Wissen fand sich leider nicht auf Pergamentblättern. Nun, das Porträt eines der Gründer war gerade das Richtige, um seine Fragen zu beantworten. Und Albus… nun, wenn ihm jemand helfen konnte, dann diese beiden Abbildungen der größten Magier ihrer Zeit.

Endlich beantwortete er die Frage des altersdunklen Porträts. „Gewohnheit, Verehrtester" Noch immer war er in Gedanken versunken. Dann fasste er sein Wissen über die Theorie der Zauberkunst zusammen und sah den Gründer fragend an. „Wir verwenden üblicherweise Zauberstäbe. Ungesprochene Zauber werden erst in den höheren Klassen gelehrt. Handmagie ist selten und wer sie beherrscht, gilt als mächtiger Zauberer. Der letzte mir bekannte Handmagier war unser verstorbener Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Und was Magie betrifft, die ausschließlich mittels Willenskraft wirkt, kenne ich nur einen einzigen, der dies gemeistert hat: Tom Marvolo Riddle, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte."

Dann ergänzte Albus, was er über Zauberstäbe wusste. „Zauberstäbe suchen sich den Zauberer aus. Sie sind ausgesprochen individuell. Andere Magier können sie verwenden, aber mit deutlich schlechterem Ergebnis. Mit aus der Familie geerbten Zauberstäben sind die Ergebnisse etwas besser, dennoch bleiben die betroffenen Zauberer weit unter ihren Möglichkeiten. Ich denke da an Mr. Ron Weasley und Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Mit zuckenden Lippen raunte Snape: „Versuch nicht, mich zu schonen." Dann wandte er sich an Salazar Slytherin und forderte diesen auf, sein Wissen über die Magie preis zu geben. Die zynisch gemeinte Zusatzbemerkung, die scheinbar nebensächlichen Details nicht auszulassen, hatte ein unerwartetes Ergebnis. Der Slytherin-Gründer hatte nämlich etwas mit der Kerkerfledermaus gemeinsam: Den Stolz auf sein umfangreiches Wissen. Den Zynismus ausblendend fühlte sich Salazar in seinem Ego geschmeichelt und holte dozierend weit aus.

„Zauberey hyst, de stofe kraft mit de uns gegebene kraft verwandln und beherrsche tun. Der griechisch philosoph thales von milet vertrat de ansicht, da alle stofe nur verschiedene ansichte de urstof waser sy. anaximenes – derglyche von milet – kam zu de schlus, de luft der urstof sy un zur mitte von de universum hin ganz geprest werde, wodurch de andern stofe waser und erde entstande. heraklit us de stadt ephesus war de ansicht, dass de sich imer wandelnd un verändernd feuer de urstof sy mus, da sich im universum alls wandelt. magie ist in all falle nach de begriff myne zeit de beherschung de vir elemente luft, waser, erde und feuer.

By gute begabung wird de kraft durch de konzentration und ein geschulte wille gebunde un gelyt. zur hilfe kon beschworung in de sprach de lehr diene. by ser schwierig zauberey dint der zauberstab als hilfe fur de richtung und Bundel von de magi. de stab mus von de zauberer selbst gemacht worde sy, den jedr zauberer hat en ander geschicke als de ander. wo de eine zauberer wysdorn mit drachenherzfasern drin wil, walt de ander ebenholz un rabefeder drin. de wal von de holz ist daby so einzig fur de zauberer wie de stofe von de magische kern. De ganz grose zauberer kon ohne de stab nur aus de konzentration un hilfe von de gyst zaubern.

De kentnis um de beherschung von de magische kraft one de stab is vergessen jetzt. daby war de magi von de professor snape by de kranke ganz klar von de hochste stufe, von de gystmagi."

Verwunderung, Anerkennung und Respekt lag in den Worten, die dem Tränkemeister galten. Obwohl es genau das war, was er sich all die Jahre gewünscht hatte, fühlte er sich nun doch verlegen. Außerdem beschäftigte ihn noch etwas anderes.

„Was hat das mit der Unkontrollierbarkeit meiner Magie zu tun?" hakte er nach.

Diesmal war es Albus, der antwortete.

„Ohne Gefühle ist Magie nicht möglich. Auch kann sie durch Gefühle verstärkt werden, manche Zauber bleiben ohne dahinter stehende Emotionen wirkungslos. Leider muss ich hier den Unverzeihlichen Cruciatus-Fluch als Beispiel anführen. Und es sind die sich von Gefühlen ernährenden Dementoren, die selbst keine Magie wirken können. Aus diesem Grund ist ihre Ausstrahlung auch so lähmend, dass ihre Opfer nur selten in der Lage sind, den einzig wirksamen Schutzzauber, den Patronus, zu rufen.

Unkontrollierte Gefühle sind gefährlich, denn sie beeinflussen die Magie in unvorhersehbarem Maß. Bedenke, was Bellatrix Lestrange in ihrem krankhaften Hass angerichtet hat. Kontrolle hingegen führt zu reproduzierbaren kraftvollen Zaubern. So hat es Molly ihrer grenzenlosen Mutterliebe zu verdanken, dass ihre Zauber kraftvoll genug waren, Bellatrix für immer auszuschalten. Ebenso sind Harrys Gefühle sehr tief, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Deswegen gelang es ihm, durch einen einfachen, aber mit voller Inbrunst gesprochenen Expelliarmus Voldemorts Fluch auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton zurück zu drängen, als die Zwillingsstäbe sich verbanden.

Wenn ich richtig liege, sind es deine verdrängten Gefühle, welche deine Magie so unkontrollierbar werden ließen. Mit diesen Gefühlen musst du ins Reine kommen. Schließe endlich mit der Vergangenheit ab und höre auf, dich selbst zu kasteien. Beginne wieder zu leben, nimm deine Empfindungen an und verarbeite sie. Dann wirst du deine Magie wieder kontrollieren können."

Salazar ergänzte leise: „Nit nur kontrollire, sondern uch stablos beherrsche. so ich recht gesehe, ist jede ungewollt magi by de professor mit feuer verbunde." Die gemalten Lippen schlossen sich zu einem schmalen Strich und leiser Unmut zog über das Gesicht des Gründers.

Severus zog jedoch daraus den falschen Schluss. Die letzte Höllenglut hatte den Bilderrahmen angeschmolzen und so schrieb er die Verstimmung des Porträts der fast stattgefundenen Vernichtung zu. Das Gehörte rekapitulierend atmete er tief durch und sprang gedanklich in unbekannte kalte Gewässer.

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen, Alter Mann?" blickte er Albus fragend an.

„Das sagte ich bereits. Schließe mit der Vergangenheit ab. Lasse deine Gefühle zu, es gibt keinen Grund mehr, sich zu verstecken." Gütig lächelnd zwinkerte der verstorbene Schulleiter seinem Schützling zu, um dann wieder in sein eigenes Porträt zurück zu kehren. Das Bild des Gründers bedeutete durch kurzes Neigen seines Hauptes, dass es ebenfalls die Unterredung für beendet hielt und es wandte sich wieder dem im Hintergrund gemalten Bücherschrank zu.

Lange saß der Zauberer noch in seinem Bürostuhl und überdachte die letzten Stunden. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken schließlich weit in die Vergangenheit und er sah unvermittelt in ein liebliches Gesicht mit funkelnden grünen Augen und feuerroten Haaren. Das erdrückende Gefühl von Schuld begann tief in seiner Brust zu brennen und jäh riss es ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Seine rechte Hand brannte in einer feurigen Aura und im Glas der Whiskyflasche spiegelten sich seine Augen, in denen ein Feuer, heißer als die Lavaglut eines ausbrechenden Vulkans, Funken sprühte. Sein Seelenschmerz hatte sich feurig manifestiert, nur mühsam bezwang er seinen inneren Aufruhr und die Flammen erloschen spurlos. Aufstöhnend presste er die Handballen auf die Augen und die immer noch brennende seelische Qual trieb ihm bittere Tränen durch die krampfhaft geschlossenen Lider.


	50. Die Schlange und der Löwe

Kapitel 49 – Die Schlange und der Löwe

Zur Bettruhe verdonnert langweilte sich Harry unendlich. Ok, er hatte überreagiert und war zusammengebrochen. Die emotionale Überlastung und des Professors Hilfeleistung hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm in groben Zügen erklärt. Sie bestand darauf, ihm in regelmäßigen Abständen einen Beruhigungstrank zu verabreichen. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich so entspannt, dass er jede, aber auch wirklich jede Abwechslung begeistert begrüßt hätte.

Die Direktorin hatte ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm geführt. Es war ihr gelungen, dem Jungen die Notwendigkeit zu vermitteln, zu den Geschehnissen eine gewisse innere Distanz aufzubauen. Er hatte endlich einen Zipfel der Erkenntnis fassen können, dass er keinesfalls verpflichtet war, den Erwartungen anderer zu entsprechen. In diesem Punkt war Minerva nämlich schon immer etwas anderer Meinung als ihr Vorgänger gewesen. Wenn der Junge sich der Öffentlichkeit nicht stellen wollte, war sie bereit, ihm den Rückzug in ein abgeschlossenes Privatleben zu ermöglichen. Außerdem hatte sie Professor Savage zur Rede gestellt. Sie schätzte es nicht, dass sich das Ministerium in die Schulpolitik einmischte. Und das Schulinterna, zu denen sie auch Hausaufsätze zählte, ohne Wissen und Einverständnis ihrer Verfasser auf der Titelseite breit getreten wurden, hatte sie für die Zukunft strikt untersagt. Der Heuler, den sie in die Redaktion geschickt hatte, würde dort jedenfalls den Putz von den Wänden rieseln lassen.

Harry hatte seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin aufmerksam zugehört und dann nur genickt. Sie hatte ihm kurz aufmunternd zugelächelt und war dann gegangen. Seine Freunde waren vor Unterrichtsbeginn kurz da gewesen, hatten einen Berg Süßes dagelassen, waren dann aber in Richtung Klassenzimmer verschwunden. Er hätte gerne noch einmal mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor gesprochen, aber dieser hatte sich noch nicht wieder blicken lassen. Inzwischen regte er sich über den Artikel im Tagespropheten auch nicht mehr auf. Es stand zwar ein anderer Name unter dem Erguss, aber die Schreibweise war jener der Kimmkorn ähnlich. Wenig Fakten, viele Vermutungen und Unterstellungen, zu einem Geschreibsel zusammengerührt, das mehr auf Leserzahlen abzielte denn auf Tatsachenberichte. Mittlerweile war der Klitterer seriöser in seiner Berichterstattung als das offizielle Sprachrohr des Ministeriums. Auch wenn Xenophilios Lovegood seine wöchentliche Artikelserie über seltene fantastische Tierwesen wie dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler zum Amüsement seiner Leserschaft beibehalten hatte, so hatte er doch aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Die vom Klitterer veröffentlichten Berichte waren gut recherchiert und wo spekuliert wurde, war das ganze schon durch das Druckbild abgesetzt und entsprechend formuliert.

Harry verfolgte eine umhersummende Fliege mit den Augen und begann aus Langeweile die Runden zu zählen, die das Insekt über seinem Bett drehte. Da öffnete sich die Tür zur Station und ein unerwarteter Besucher näherte sich etwas zögernd seinem Bett. Statt Süßigkeiten hatte er Schulbücher, Pergament und Feder mitgebracht. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass Ron und Hermine nach dem Abendbrot vielleicht noch mal vorbeischauen würden, aber sie hatten am Nachmittag schon gemeint, dass sie sich nicht sicher waren, früh genug mit dem Berg an Hausaufgaben fertig zu werden. Mit diesem Besucher hatte er gewiss nicht gerechnet, auch wenn Madam Pomfrey ihm erzählt hatte, dass er von Draco am See gefunden worden war.

Der Blonde legte seine Last auf dem Fußende des Bettes ab und wühlte in der inneren Umhangtasche. Schliesslich zog er ein schmales Buch hervor, das er dem Gryffindor wortlos hinhielt. „Vom Umgang mit unangenehmen Mitmenschen, der Leitfaden für den gebildeten Aristokraten". Das Buch sah sehr teuer aus, in dunkelblaues Drachenleder gebunden und mit edlem Goldschnitt auf dem Umschlag versehen. Überrascht nahm Harry das Buch an und Malfoy suchte noch mal in der anderen Umhangtasche. Ein kleines nett verpacktes Päckchen kam zum Vorschein. Der Slytherin murmelte halblaut: „Ich wollte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken, dass du mir am ersten Tag so geholfen hast".

„Danke" mehr brachte Harry nicht hervor, das Verhalten des Eisprinzen hatte ihm fürs erste die Sprache verschlagen. Um das verlegene Schweigen zu kaschieren, riss er das Papier von dem Geschenk. Zum Vorschein kam ein ausgesucht schönes Lesezeichen. Das obere Ende bildeten Kopf und Schulter eines geflügelten Greifen, der Körper, die Flügel und die Beine liefen nach unten in einem langen flachen Dreieck aus. Es bestand aus fein ziseliertem rotgoldenen Metall und war mit Sicherheit antik. „Hab ich aus Muggel-London von einem Bücherflohmarkt" gestand der Blonde. „Es lag in einem der Bücher, die ich dort bekommen habe, ein Fantasyroman, was immer das auch sein mag."

Harry musste grinsen, zu komisch war Dracos Gesicht, als er gestand, nicht zu wissen, was Fantasy war. Dann erklärte er dem Slytherin, was es mit Muggelfantasy auf sich hatte. Draco lauschte aufmerksam, als Harry ihm von Drachen, Elben, der Scheibenwelt, und dem Herrn der Ringe erzählte. Dann fasste er das Gehörte zusammen: „Dann ist Fantasy praktisch die moderne Version von Muggelmärchen."

„Naja, ein Unterschied ist da schon" erwiderte der Gryffindor „Für diese modernen Märchen denken sich die Muggel komplett neue Realitäten aus. Inklusive der Tierwelt, den verschiedenen Rassen und den Gesellschaftsformen." Etwas skeptisch zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Die entwerfen sogar die Politik dieser Fantasiewelten?"

„Oh ja, und das kann sogar recht anspruchsvoll zu lesen sein. Dieser Tolkien zum Beispiel hat sich für seine Wesen sogar eigene Sprachen ausgedacht."

Zu Harrys Überraschung kannte Draco eine dieser Fantasy-Geschichten. Der Blonde erzählte ihm von dem Film, den er auf dem Muggelfernseher daheim gesehen hatte. Etwas überheblich klingend mokierte er sich dann über den Umstand, dass sprechende Drachen wohl undenkbar seien.

„Genau darum geht es ja bei Fantasy" gab Harry ihm Kontra. „Es handelt sich um durchweg erfundene Begebenheiten mit erfundenen Welten. In der Welt von Dragonheart können Drachen eben sprechen."

Sein Besucher brummte etwas unwillig. Dann wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.

„Weißt du, wie lange du hier noch festliegst?"

„Hast du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir?" stichelte Harry gutmütig.

„Wie man's nimmt. Ich habe dich einen halben Tag durch die Bekleidungsgeschäfte Hogsmeade's gezerrt. Und du bist das einzige andere männliche Model, das für die Modenschau am Sonntag vorgesehen ist. Das heißt, wenn du das durchziehst… das Wiesel, äh, Ron hat da was angedeutet, dass du sicher nicht begeistert davon bist, schon wieder von der Presse beschnarcht zu werden." Es war Draco deutlich anzusehen, wie wenig er davon hielt, womöglich als einziger Mann Mode vorführen zu müssen, noch dazu Muggeloutfits..

Harry konnte nicht anders. Dracos Sorge und das Buch, das er ihm mitgebracht hatte… das war so typisch Schlange, dass er schallend loslachte. Immer wieder losprustend presste er hervor: „DAS lasse ich mir nicht nehmen… dich im Muggeloutfit auf dem Laufsteg zu sehen. Dafür nehme ich es sogar mit zehn Kimmkorns auf." Sein Heiterkeitsausbruch war ansteckend und so begann auch der Eisprinz zu lachen.

„Hier geht es ja lustig zu!" konstatierte Poppy überrascht, denn die Rivalität der beiden Jungs war sprichwörtlich gewesen. Potter und Malfoy, die sich gemeinsam vor Lachen schüttelten, das war einmalig.

„Ach" grinste Harry spitzbübisch, „ich stelle mir Draco gerade in Hip-Hop-Hosen vor… mit dem Hosenboden in Kniekehlenhöhe.

Der schoß grinsend zurück. „Vorsichtig, Potter, sonst hast du Niemanden, der dir hilft, zum Smoking einen korrekten Windsor-Knoten in die Krawatte zu binden. Morgen ist übrigens Probe, nachmittags um 17.00 Uhr im Muggelkunde-Klassenzimmer"

Nachdem Harry den von Poppy gebrachten Trank mit einer Grimasse herunter gewürgt hatte, verkündete ihm die Medihexe, dass er ihrer Ansicht nach stabil genug sei, um am nächsten tag wieder am unterricht teilzunehmen. Als die beiden wieder allein waren, wurde Draco unvermittelt sehr ernst.

„Ich brauche deinen Rat, eventuell auch deine Unterstützung, Potter."

„Wobei?"

„Naja, Neville will da einen Trank für seine Eltern brauen, den er in einem Buch aus der Bibliothek gefunden hat."

„Neville? Freiwillig einen Trank brauen?" Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Draco begann zu erzählen, dabei berichtete er auch von seinem Zusammentreffen im Wald und dem anschließenden vergnügten Nachmittag in Malfoy Manor. Ganz Slytherin wob er die Frage nach dem Labor in Harrys Haus sehr diplomatisch in das Thema.

Dieser erfasste sofort, dass Neville sein Trank-Projekt bestimmt nicht in Snapes Labor umsetzen würde. Und in wenigen Wochen waren ja Herbstferien. Als DA-Mitglied war Neville bereits in den erneuerten Fideliuszaubers des Grimmauldplatzes 12 mit einbezogen worden. Der Orden nutzte das Haus nicht mehr und so war es allein seine Entscheidung. Nach gründlichem Nachdenken beschloss er, Malfoy eine Chance zu geben. Er griff nach Pergament und Feder und kritzelte eine kurze Zeile, welche Draco mitlas. Der Zettel verging darauf in einer kurzen Flamme.

„Jetzt kommst du in das Haus. Das Labor ist im Keller, aber bis auf zwei Bücherschränke und einige Kessel steht es leer. Ach ja, sei vorsichtig… in einer sehr dunklen Ecke hängt das Porträt von Walpurga Black, weck sie nicht, wenn dir deine Ohren lieb sind."

„Hast du keine Zutaten in dem Labor?"

„War alles verschimmelt und verdorben. Ich wollte Professor Snape bitten, mir bei der Neuausstattung zu helfen, aber es hat sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben bisher."

Draco legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich kenne das Labor meines Patenonkels recht gut. Und vom Brauen verstehe ich auch etwas. Du gehst mit mir über diesen Catwalk und ich helfe dir, im Labor die Zutaten einzuräumen."

Malfoy konnte es nicht lassen, zu handeln, konstatierte Harry schmunzelnd „Kennst du dich auch mit schwarzmagischen Büchern aus?"

„Machst du Witze? Du sprichst hier mit einem Malfoy."

„In dem Labor sind die beiden Regale voll mit Büchern. Und wie ich die Blacks so kenne, benötigen wir da dein Wissen bestimmt. Könntest du dir das mal ansehen?"

Der Slytherin nickte zustimmend, was Harry mit der Warnung „Bitte sieh dich vor, bei der ersten Aufräumaktion hatten wir einige sehr gefährliche Sachen dabei" quittierte. Draco nickte abermals und fragte dann: „Spielst du Schach?"

„Naja, Ron hat es mir beigebracht, aber ich verliere immer. Wie wäre es mit Snape explodiert?"

Den Rest der Besuchszeit verbrachten die beiden Jungs damit, sich ein heißes Duell Zauberschnippschnapp zu liefern. Endlich sah Draco auf und erschrak. „Ich muss los, ich habe gleich noch ein Berufsberatungsgespräch."

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen zum Frühstück. Und du zeigst mir dann, wie man diesen Windsorknoten macht, ok?"

Die Tür fiel ins Schloß und Harry rief „Kreacher". Mit einem Plopp erschien der Elf „Zu Diensten, mein Herr".

„In Kürze kommen Neville und Draco, vielleicht auch Hermine und Ron ohne mich zum Grimmauldplace 12. Bitte führe bis auf Widerruf alle ihre Anweisungen so aus, als kämen sie von mir. Das ist alles, danke."

„Jawohl, Sir" verneigte sich der alte Elf und verschwand mit einem weiteren Plopp.

Entspannt legte sich Harry zurück in seine Kissen. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass man sich mit dem Eisprinzen so angeregt unterhalten konnte. Wenn der seine Arroganz und Feindseligkeit stecken ließ, konnte der sogar nett sein. Langsam schlossen sich die grünen Augen und er glitt in einem erholsamen und traumlosen Schlaf.


	51. Kreacher und das Labor

Kapitel 50 – Kreacher und das Labor

Endlich begann das Wochenende und die meisten Schüler drehten sich noch einmal in ihren warmen Betten herum. Aber sowohl in den unterirdischen Quartieren der Schlangen wie auch im Turm der Löwen waren vereinzelte Schüler dabei, sich für ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Treffen fertig zu machen.

Und so tröpfelten nach und nach das Trio, Draco Malfoy und Neville Longbottom in die Große Halle. Als sich der Sly allein zum Frühstück an seinem Haustisch hinsetzen wollte, wurde der sonst so zurückhaltende Neville aktiv und holte den Blonden zu den restlichen Schülern herüber an den Löwentisch. Immerhin hatten sie vor, gemeinsam zum Grimmauld-Place 12 zu reisen.

Die Idee hatten Draco und Neville ausgeheckt. Nach dem Besuch auf der Krankenstation hatte Ersterer den Vorschlag gemacht, Harrys Privat-Labor aufzuräumen. Er überzeugte Neville davon, dass der Emotio-Trank nicht nur den Longbottoms, sondern auch dem angeschlagenen Freund sehr von Nutzen sein könnte. Und sein Patenonkel könnte sicherheitshalber den gebrauten Trank auf seine Brauchbarkeit hin testen.

Neville hatte darauf bestanden, auch Ron und Hermine einzuweihen. Der Eisprinz hatte seine alten Vorurteile erst herunterschlucken müssen, es war ihm schwer gefallen, zuzustimmen. Überraschenderweise war die Granger sofort in das Vorhaben mit eingestiegen und auch der Rotschopf hatte es geschafft, mit neutral gehaltenem Gesichtsausdruck ihr Vorhaben durch zu planen. Ungewohnt war auch, dass sie dieses Mal die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers für ihr außerschulisches Vorhaben hatten.

Draco hatte seinen Patenonkel eingeweiht, der ihm die offizielle Erlaubnis ausgestellt hatte. Außerdem bekamen sie von Snape sogar noch die Erlaubnis, von seinem Bürokamin aus zum Grimmauld-Place 12 zu flohen. Als die Planung komplett stand, weihten Hermine und Ron ihren immer noch im Krankenflügel festgehaltenen Freund in ihr Vorhaben ein. Dieser war ziemlich angenervt davon, dass Poppy ihm den Ausflug nicht erlaubte. Aber wenn er sich nicht fügte, würde er am nächsten Tag nicht nach Hogsmeade dürfen, da war die Medihexe eisern geblieben. So ließ er Hermine seinen Uhu mit einem kurzen Schreiben zum Phantaplasm schicken, damit die Freunde den Zutatenschrank neu bestücken konnten.

Es war noch immer morgendlich kühl und neblig, als die Gruppe vor der Bürotür Snapes eintraf. Dieser war bereits auf, aber morgenmuffelig schlecht gelaunt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hätte Milch sauer werden lassen, aber zur Erleichterung der Ausflügler wies er nur stumm auf den bereits entzündeten Kamin und widmete sich dann wieder Kaffee schlürfend seinen Aufzeichnungen.

In einer Aschewolke rutschten die Zauberer in der Eingangshalle aus dem dortigen Kamin. Draco sah sich mit großen Augen um. Er hatte zwar über seine Eltern vom Reichtum der Blacks gewusst, aber das beeindruckende Anwesen sah er nun das erste Mal von innen. Im Laufe der Gespräche hatte er mitbekommen, dass das Trio das Haus komplett umgestaltet hatte. Die Episode, wie das selbst in Malfoy Manor bekannte und berüchtigte Porträt der Walburga Black von ihrem alten Platz in den dunkelsten Kellerwinkel gelangt war, hatte auch ihm Respekt und ein sehr breites Grinsen abgenötigt.

Die neue Einrichtung vom zukünftigen Stammsitz der Potters gefiel ihm sehr gut. Allerdings ließen ihm die Anderen wenig Zeit, sich umzusehen, da sie bereits auf dem Weg ins Labor waren. Dort wartete Kreacher auf sie. Er hatte den Raum bislang nicht verändert und Hermine zögerte, dem Elfen den Auftrag dazu zu erteilen. Draco, der nichts von der damaligen Putzaktion in Snapes Räumlichkeiten wusste, reagierte irritiert.

„Granger, könntest du ihn nicht schon anweisen, hier zu putzen?"

„Na ja, vielleicht kann er das nicht mehr…" zögernd berichtete Hermine von Kreachers damaliger Aussage, seine Magie wäre dafür nicht mehr ausreichend. Draco zog misstrauisch werdend die Augenbraue hoch und ließ sich die Szene detailgenau beschreiben. Dann lachte er trocken auf.

„Selbst wenn er bereits im Sterben läge, könnte er noch zaubern. Ergo: Der Elf lügt."

Hermine wurde klar, dass ihr der Reinblüter eines voraus hatte: Das Wissen über Fähigkeiten und Denkweise eines Hauselfen. Sie hatte zwar viel darüber gelesen, aber Draco war mit Hauselfen aufgewachsen und sein Wissen über diese Wesen war durch selbst erlebte Geschehnisse detailreicher als das ihre. Sie wirbelte zu Kreacher herum und nahm diesen ins Verhör. Der alte Elf hatte zwar seine Feindseligkeit damals abgelegt, aber die lange Abgeschiedenheit mit dem keifenden Bild seiner verstorbenen Herrin zeigte immer noch Wirkung.

Schließlich kristallisierten sich zwei Fakten heraus: Kreacher wusste nichts von Snapes Unschuld, hielt ihn daher für einen potentiellen Feind seines Herrn Harry und hatte die fadenscheinige Ausrede nur benutzt, um nicht in einen Interessenskonflikt zu geraten. Außerdem fühlte sich der alte Elf von den Hogwarts-Elfen nicht akzeptiert und hatte deswegen nur mit der anderen Außenseiterin, Winky, näheren Kontakt. Zwischen den beiden so unterschiedlichen Elfen war eine Freundschaft entstanden.

Indem er seiner Freundin, die sich nichts so sehr wünschte wie eine neue Herrschaft, den Dienst bei Professor Snape vermittelte, hatte der verschlagene Kreacher mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Winky hatte wieder eine Perspektive und blühte auf, und er selber musste nun nicht einem zweiten Herren dienen. Harry gegenüber war Kreacher seit der Episode mit Regulus Medaillon bedingungslos loyal, das war deutlich zu merken.

„Wie der Herr, so's Gescherr" lachte Hermine. Dem irritierten Draco erklärte sie dann das Sprichwort und erinnerte daran, dass mit Ausnahme von Sirius alle Blacks Slytherins gewesen waren. Und Kreachers verdrehte, ja verschlagene Handlungsweise war einer Schlange mehr als nur würdig.

Der Elf merkte, dass man ihm glaubte und ihm seine Handlungsweise nicht übel nahm, mehr noch, diese sogar akzeptierte. Über die für ihn überraschenden Informationen bezüglich Severus Snape wollte er später nachdenken. Er rückte sich das Handtuch zurecht, das er zur Toga geknotet trug, und begann, das Labor in sofort gebrauchsfähigen Zustand zu versetzen. Dabei erwies sich deutlich, wie Recht Draco mit seiner Einschätzung gehabt hatte. Das Labor war nach kürzester Zeit im bestmöglichen Zustand.

Der Slytherin hatte sich, dem Plan folgend, eine Liste angelegt, welche Zutaten besorgt werden mussten. Kreacher erbat sich die Aufzeichnungen, las diese durch, verbeugte sich und verschwand mitsamt der Liste und einem hörbaren Plopp. Der Blonde war als einziger nicht überrascht, kannte er es doch aus seinem Elternhaus, dass Elfen für ihre Herrschaften einkaufen gingen. Er begann die Bücherschränke zu mustern. Dabei stieß er rasch an seine Grenzen und wandte sich den Anderen zu.

„Also diese Bücher hier muss sich mein Patenonkel anschauen. Viele davon sind zwar nicht direkt schwarzmagisch, aber so alt, dass ich nicht einschätzen kann, ob sie gefährlich sind."

Hermine und Ron, welche den Rest des Kellers nach weiteren Laborgegenständen abgesucht hatten, nickten. Hinter ihnen ploppte es erneut und Kreacher erschien wieder. Er holte Päckchen um Päckchen aus einer großen Tüte und sie begannen, gemeinsam den Zutatenschrank neu zu bestücken. Die Zutaten mussten von Hand einsortiert werden, um magische Verunreinigungen zu vermeiden. So arbeiteten die Zauberer Hand in Hand mit dem Elfen, etwas, was für Draco völlig ungewohnt war. Aber rasch merkte er, wie sehr sie von der Sachkunde Kreachers profitieren konnten und wie effektiv ein motivierter Elf arbeiten konnte.

Endlich waren sie fertig und der vernachlässigte Kellerraum verwandelte sich wieder in ein Labor, das selbst Professor Snape beeindrucken würde. Neville, der sein Projekt nicht vergaß, befestigte seine Notizen auf einem Vorlagenhalter und begann, Kessel, Schneidebrett und alle anderen Utensilien bereit zu stellen. Hermine studierte die Aufzeichnungen interessiert, griff sich ein Messer und begann, eine der vielen Zutaten vorzubereiten. Neville zerrieb die Blätter des weinenden Nachtveilchens und Draco rührte die Trankbasis an. Ron kam sich anfangs ziemlich überflüssig vor, hatte dann aber eine Idee. Er wandte sich an Kreacher und bat diesen, ihn in die Bibliothek zu begleiten.

Dort verpflichtete er den Elf zum Schweigen und offenbarte ihm die Prophezeiung, die über Harry, Hermine, ihn und den Professor sprach. Dann erzählte er von der Truhe und ihren Bannen. Zuletzt brachte er zur Sprache, dass keiner des Quartetts in der Lage gewesen war, den entschlüsselten letzten Bann, der noch auf Quirells Truhe lag, aufzuheben.

„Sag, Kreacher, deine Magie ist doch anders als die Unsere. Hast du eine Idee, wie wir mit dieser Truhe weiterkommen könnten?"

Der alte Elf runzelte das ohnehin schon faltige Gesicht. Offensichtlich widerstrebte es ihm, zu sprechen. Ron erinnerte sich an Hermines unzählige Predigten, dass die Zauberer die Elfen bedenkenlos versklavt hatten, ohne sich über deren Fähigkeiten im Klaren zu sein. Noch andere Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. All die Recherchen, die sie damals über die Horkruxe hatten machen müssen. All die Erkenntnisse, die Hermine aus Büchern gewonnen hatte. Jene Momente, als Kreachers Erlebnisbericht ihnen entscheidend weiter geholfen hatte. Und zuletzt Snapes Entscheidung, dass er, Ronald Weasley, mit Hilfe seines Bruders Percy im Ministerium nach Informationen wegen der Truhe und der goldenen Prophezeiung suchen sollte.

Der jüngste Weasley-Sohn begann, sein strategisches Talent zu nutzen. Leise sprach er mit dem Elfen, versuchte, diesen zu überzeugen statt zu überrennen. Und schließlich gelang es. Kreacher seufzte tief und begann zögernd zu sprechen.

„Eigentlich ist die Magie dieselbe, Sir. Wir nutzen sie nur auf ganz andere Weise als die Zauberer und Hexen. Das Ministerium untersagt uns die Nutzung eines Zauberstabes" hier bleckte der Elf etwas spöttisch seine Zähne.

„Dabei ist ein Zauberstab doch nur sehr selten nötig"

Ron erinnerte sich an die erste VgddK-Stunde dieses Schuljahres und die Theorie der drei Magiearten. Darauf angesprochen schüttelte der Elf leicht den Kopf.

„Das ist so nur ein kleiner Teil der Zauberei, Sir. Magie ist überall, sie ist Teil dieser Welt. Wir Elfen können sie sehen und zu unseren Zwecken manipulieren und nutzen."

Atemlos lauschte der Rothaarige, ihm war klar, dass hier etwas einmaliges vorging: Ein Elf gewährte ihm Einblick in die Geheimnisse seiner Magie. Auch wenn er nicht den Forscherdrang seiner Freundin Hermine hatte, so war er sich doch sicher, dass dieses Wissen sich nicht in Büchern finden lassen würde. Kreacher fuhr fort und versuchte, sein Wissen in für Menschen fassbare Begriffe zu formulieren.

„Die Magie ist ein Teil der Natur. Ihr Menschen unterteilt diese in vier Elemente, dabei ist Magie das fünfte Element. Sie setzt sich aus den ersten vieren zusammen und manipuliert diese dabei. Wer auch nur ein Element beherrscht, vermag die anderen ebenfalls zu beherrschen."

An dieser Stelle stutzte Ron. Eine ähnliche Diskussion hatte er schon öfter von Bill gehört, der ja mit den Kobolden arbeitete und von diesen viel gelernt hatte. Er wollte seine Vermutung bestätigt wissen.

„Kreacher, verstehe ich das richtig, dass du Elementarmagie benutzt? Das ist doch nur eine Legende!"

Das faltige Wesen blinzelte belustigt. „Waren die Heiligtümer des Todes nicht auch nur Legende, junger Herr?" schoß er eine Gegenfrage zurück.

Vom Durchgang zur Halle kam ein kollektives Luftholen. Die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe hatten den Emotio-Trank fertig angesetzt und Neville überwachte das Köcheln. Hermine und Draco waren auf die Suche nach dem fehlenden Freund gegangen und hatten einen Großteil des Gesprächs mitbekommen.

Draco hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund, denn er war nicht vollständig in die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres eingeweiht. Die Heiligtümer kannte er nur aus dem Märchen von Beedle, dem Barden. Aber das völlig untypische Verhalten des alten Elfen faszinierte ihn und so nutzte er die Gelegenheit für weitere Fragen.

„Erklär mir, was ist das mit der Elementarmagie?"

Der Elf wiederholte, dass sich Magie aus der Energie der anderen vier Elemente zusammensetzte. Die Nutzung dieser Energie sei das, was allgemein als Zauberei bezeichnet wurde. Dann ergänzte er, dass die Elfen sich die rohe magische Energie direkt zu Nutze machten. Deswegen konnten sie zum Beispiel auf den Magieströmen reitend teleportieren und die Apparitionsschirme umgehen. Die Menschen dagegen kanalisierten und bündelten die magischen Kräfte, um diese dann gezielt einzusetzen. Der direkte Zugriff auf die arkanen Kräfte war in Vergessenheit geraten, auch war dies nach Aussage des Elfen talentabhängig.

Draco fasste das Gehörte zusammen. „Also hat es früher tatsächlich Elementarmagier gegeben. Weißt du, ob es darüber Aufzeichnungen gibt?"

„Nein, Herr. Die Elementarmagie kann man nicht aus Schriften lernen, das geht nur in Zusammenarbeit mit einem natürlichen Elementarwesen."

Hermine kam auf einen anderen Punkt zu sprechen. „Was hat die Elementarmagie mit der Truhe zu tun?"

Kreacher erinnerte sie daran, dass die Hauselfen oft gemeinsam ihre Zauber wirkten und dass diese dann sehr viel kräftiger wirkten. Er wusste aus dem Küchenklatsch, dass der verstorbene Professor Quirell eine Hauselfe damit beauftragt hatte, ihm einen Schutzbann über seinen Reisekoffer zu legen. Wie dieser wieder aufzuheben war, konnte er nicht sagen.

Nachdem Hermine dem Elfen gedankt hatte, standen sich die Drei gegenüber. Draco hatte zu viel mitbekommen, um nicht sehr neugierig zu werden. Obwohl es vor allem Ron widerstrebte, weihten die Gryffindors den Eisprinzen schließlich in die gesamte Geschichte ein. Draco war klar, welch ein Vertrauensbeweis ihm da erwiesen wurde. Er beschloss, diesmal auf der richtigen Seite zu agieren, sein Gefühl trieb ihn dazu, Freundschaft mit Loyalität zu vergelten. Außerdem war sein Patenonkel mit betroffen und diesem schuldete er sein Leben.

Sie kehrten als Gefährten zu Neville ins Labor zurück, als dieser gerade das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschte. Der Trank hatte die beschriebene blasslila Farbe und der empor quellende Dampf hatte eine leise sehr schmeichelnde Duftnote, die für sich schon eine entspannende und beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Sie füllten den gesamten Kesselinhalt in einige große Kristallphiolen ab und kehrten gerade noch rechtzeitig für das Mittagessen nach Hogwarts zurück.


	52. Enchantment under the sea

Kapitel 51 – Enchantment under the sea

Schon am frühen Sonntagmorgen füllte sich die Große Halle mit aufgeregt schwatzenden Schülern. Heute war der Tag, an dem in Hogsmeade die viel diskutierte Modenshow stattfinden würde. Der Jahrgang der Siebtklässler hatte lang und hart dafür gearbeitet, wobei die Rollenverteilung vom ersten Nachmittag beibehalten worden war. Die ursprünglich als einfaches Schülerprojekt geplante Aufführung war zu einem großen Event herangewachsen. Dank der Indiskretion von Professor Savage war daraus ein Medienspektakel geworden.

Das bewiesen die Schlagzeilen der Sonntagsausgaben diverser Zeitungen. Auch Bubo hatte eine ungewöhnlich dicke Postrolle abgeliefert. Seit Harry seinem Uhu lebende Nager anstelle von Eulenkeksen reichte und sich jedes Mal mit ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit bedankte, war der Vogel um einiges zugänglicher geworden. Immer noch war er groß, schwarz, zerzaust und griesgrämig, aber in den goldenen Lichtern stand nun Akzeptanz und distanzierte Freundlichkeit.

Der gefiederte Bote machte sich einen diebischen Spaß daraus, seine Beute direkt neben Hermines Frühstück zu töten, allerdings hob er dann jedes Mal ab, um in der Eulerei in Ruhe zu fressen. Die halblauten Schimpftiraden der Hexe beeindruckten ihn nicht im Geringsten, sondern stachelten ihn scheinbar sogar an. Die anderen Eulen hatten gelernt, den riesigen Artgenossen in Ruhe zu lassen.

Harry bekam noch immer Gratisexemplare des Tagespropheten und so entrollte er die dicke Sonntagsausgabe. Wie zu erwarten war die heutige Modenshow das Tagesthema schlechthin. Allerdings hatte der Heuler der Schuldirektorin dafür gesorgt, dass Harrys Name nicht mehr praktisch jede Zeile der Artikel zierte. Auch die Vermutungen und die völlig überzogenen Unterstellungen hatten aufgehört. Dann jedoch blieb der Blick des Gryffindors auf der vierten Seite an einer Randmeldung hängen.

„Rita Kimmkorn aus Askaban entlassen. Die nun frei schaffende Journalistin kündigt für kommenden Montag das Erscheinen ihrer Potter-Biographie an." Daneben war ein Archivbild der süßlich grinsenden Reporterin abgebildet sowie eine Aufnahme Harrys, die während der Ordensverleihung geschossen worden sein musste. Dem so titulierten Helden stieg die Zornesröte vom Nacken her hoch. Die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde bemerkte er ebenso wenig wie das Aufmerken des Tränkemeisters. Dieser legte seine Serviette zur Seite, führte mit McGonagall ein kurzes Gespräch und glitt im nächsten Moment auf den zornbebenden Gryffindor zu.

„Mitkommen, Potter!"

Der leise, aber scharfe Tonfall durchdrang den feurig wabernden Nebel in Harrys Hirn und er folgte eher aus einem Reflex heraus als dem Befehl des Professors. Dieser führte ihn in das Kerkerbüro und drückte dem verdutzten Schüler dort eine Phiole in die Hand.

„Austrinken!"

„Nein!"

Die direkte Weigerung verschlug dem Tränkemeister kurz die Sprache. Noch bevor er mit einer seiner verletzenden Bemerkungen kontern konnte, fuhr Harry leise fort:

„Sie haben mich immer wieder aufgefordert, auf Verdächtiges zu achten und vorsichtig zu sein. Ich werde nichts trinken, von dem ich nicht weiß, was es ist."

Etwas ungläubig musterte der Professor den widerspenstigen Jungen.

„Misstrauen sie mir?"

Harry zögerte. Das sich offenbarende snapesche Minenfeld war mehr als kompliziert. Bejahte er die Frage, beleidigte er den Professor. Verneinte er die Frage, log er. Mit sich ringend hob er den Blick und versuchte, dem stechenden Blick Snapes standzuhalten. Aus einer Erinnerung heraus zitierte Harry einige der ersten Worte, die Severus Snape ihm gegenüber gesprochen hatte.

„Wer sich für die schwierige Wissenschaft der Zaubertrankbrauerei interessiert, den lehren Sie, wie man den Kopf verhext, die Sinne betört, Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen braut und sogar den Tod verkorkt. Professor, Sie haben mir mehr als einmal geholfen und auch das Leben gerettet. Trotzdem werde ich einen unbekannten Trank nicht annehmen, auch und vor allem nicht von Ihnen!"

Der ehemalige Spion sah ungewollt beeindruckt in das entschlossene Gesicht Harrys.

„Mr. Potter, bei dieser Phiole handelt es sich um einen leichten Beruhigungstrank. Er soll verhindern, dass sie einen erneuten emotionalen Zusammenbruch erleiden. Er stammt von Ihren Freunden. Ich habe ihn überprüft, er entspricht in allen Parametern den Anforderungen. Außerdem werden sie nach meinen Informationen heute über diesen Laufsteg stolzieren und dabei im Brennpunkt der anwesenden Presse stehen. Wie belastend allein schon die Anwesenheit dieser Kimmkorn für sie sein wird, war schwerlich zu übersehen. Also trinken sie JETZT!"

Die seltene Offenheit in den leisen Worten des Professors überzeugte den jungen Zauberer von dessen ehrlichen Absichten und er schluckte das leicht nach Veilchen duftende Gebräu hinunter. Der im Hinterkopf lauernde Jähzorn verflüchtigte sich und Harry atmete tief durch. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst geworden, wie sehr ihn der Artikel innerlich erregt hatte. Dann blitzte Dracos Gesicht in seinen Gedanken auf und er murmelte grinsend „Um Draco im Muggeloutfit auf dem Catwalk zu sehen, würde ich sogar zehn Kimmkorns ertragen". Die für diesen Vormittag anberaumte letzte Probe würde bald beginnen, fiel ihm dabei ein. Da der Professor noch immer schweigend vor ihm stand, verabschiedete er sich hastig und rannte hinauf zum Muggelkunde-Klassenraum.

Draco saß mit einem der Muggel-Modemagazine im Sly Gemeinschaftsraum und las, während er darauf wartete, dass es Zeit wurde, sich mit der Arbeitsgruppe Muggelmode zu treffen. Plötzlich spürte Draco zwei schmale Hände auf den Schultern. Der erste Schreck wich einem angenehmen Kribbeln, als die Hände sanft in Richtung seiner Brust glitten. Plötzlich nahm er einen schweren süßen Duft war, wie ihn sonst nur die Durmstrang Mädchen trugen.

„Pansy, was willst du? Ich hatte dich doch gebeten den gebotenen Abstand zu wahren. Du weißt unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist vorbei! Bitte halte dich daran."

„Aber Draco, ich dachte wir könnten etwas Spaß haben, ich hab so eine Lust darauf. Biiitteeeee!"

„Zisch ab Pansy, ich bitte dich ein letztes Mal!"

„Nein Draco, lass doch diese Greengrass samt dieser idiotischen Modenshow…"

Das war der Punkt auf dem I, Draco sprang mit wütendem Gesicht und erhobenem Zauberstab auf: „Furuncu…"

„Nein, bitte nicht" Pansy riss die Augen auf und die Hände vors Gesicht, nur um auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und aus dem Raum zu rennen.

Draco ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, nahm seine Lektüre wieder auf und murmelte vor sich hin „Geht doch!"

Nach dem Mittagessen begannen die Schüler und Lehrer, hinunter nach Hogsmeade zu strömen. Mit Hilfe Professor Flitwicks war zwischen Madam Rosmertas Pub und dem Schwarzen See der Veranstaltungsort hergerichtet worden. Auf der sanft zum See abfallenden Wiese war mit der Rückseite zum Wasser hin eine Bühne errichtet worden, der davor befindliche Catwalk führte weit in die Stuhlreihen hinein. Hinter der Bühne schloss sich das Zelt an, das während des Trimagischen Turniers den Champions als Warteraum gedient hatte.

Das Bühnengerüst selber war mit schillernden Stoffbahnen verhüllt, dessen silbrig-grüne Farben wunderbar mit dem glitzernden See als Hintergrund harmonierten. Passend zum Ambiente klangen leise die Melodien der Wassermusik von Händel durch die Luft. Am Ende der Seewiese hatte Madam Rosmerta ein üppiges Buffet hergerichtet, passend zum Thema Muggelmode bot sie neben den üblichen magischen Getränken auch die typischen Getränke der Muggelwelt an. Neben Champagner und diversen Likören fand sich auch Nichtalkoholisches, Coca Cola war mittlerweile selbst in der magischen Welt ein Begriff.

Die ersten Stuhlreihen am Catwalk waren reserviert für den Lehrkörper und die anwesenden Pressevertreter. Drei der Stühle waren bereits besetzt von den Creevey-Brüdern mit ihren Fotoapparaten und von Luna Lovegood, welche einen Bericht für die Zeitung ihres Vaters, den Klitterer, schreiben wollte.

Etliche Erstklässler hatten sich bereit erklärt, als Platzanweiser zu fungieren. Mit eifrig geröteten Gesichtern wiesen sie den eintreffenden Hexen und Zauberern die nummerierten Plätze an. Wer über keinen reservierten Sitzplatz verfügte, suchte sich am Wiesenrand einen Stehplatz, eine fröhliche Volksfestartige Stimmung lag in der Luft.

Im Zelt wirbelten die Akteure nervös durcheinander. Mit Erlaubnis der Schuldirektorin war Deans Mutter angereist und fungierte hinter den Kulissen als Direktrice. Ihre Erfahrung in der Modewelt der Muggel zahlte sich aus, die vorzuführenden Modelle hingen geordnet auf Ständern, für jedes der Models war ein extra Tisch vorbereitet, an dem es hergerichtet und geschminkt wurde. Mrs. Thomas, privat ein eher gemütlicher Mensch, scheuchte die Helfer in bester Feldwebelmanier umher, um einen reibungslosen Ablauf der Show zu gewährleisten. Zwischen den Jungs und dem Bereich für die Mädchen, war ein stoffbespannter Paravent als Schamwand errichtet worden.

„Miss Parkinson, sofort Outfit Nr. 17 an Tisch 4 zu Greengrass! Aber pronto!" Wie eine Peitsche durchschnitt der Ruf der Direktrice das Zelt. Die Angesprochene verzog den Mund, antwortete aber fügsam: „Ja, Mrs. Thomas."

In ihrem Kopf aber brodelte es. „PRONTO! Wenn ICH mich heute nicht um das Elfchen kümmern müsste, würde ich dir Muggeltante zeigen, WIE pronto du auf deiner großen Klappe liegen würdest. Aber sei's drum, wenn ich heute durchhalte, dann ist Dracos Möchtegern-Freundin ein für allemal außer Gefecht!"

An der Seitenwand waren Tabletts mit Häppchen und eine ganze Kollektion an Getränken hergerichtet worden. Die Slytherinmädchen der Projektgruppe, die nicht selber über den Laufsteg gehen würden, sollten die Beteiligten versorgen. Als erstes wollten die Schüler junge Muggelmode vorführen.

„Potter, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Mit den Fetzen mache ich mich doch zum Affen!" Der blonde Aristokrat fühlte sich in den überdimensional großen Hosen und dem schlabbernden Shirt sichtlich unwohl, aber er stand für das Hip-Hop-Outfit auf der Liste.

„Hast du es vergessen, Draco? Ich nehme es mit der Kimmkorn auf, also gehst du im Hip-Hop-Look über den Laufsteg. Und wenn es dich beruhigt: Snoop Doggy Dogg, DER Hip-Hopper überhaupt, ist in Muggelkreisen immerhin eine Berühmtheit." Harry grinste breit, denn er hatte in bester Rumtreibermanier die Finger mit im Spiel gehabt.

"Wenn sie ihren angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck weglassen, sind sie in dieser Kleidung der Inbegriff von Coolness" sekundierte Dracos Schminkspiegel. Schnaufend ergab sich der junge Aristokrat in sein Schicksal.

Einige Tischchen weiter kamen die nebeneinander platzierten Mädchen Astoria und Ginny ins Gespräch.

„Zu den roten Haaren solltest du Erdtöne wählen" empfahl Astoria halblaut. Die sportliche Ginny dankte ihr leise für den Tipp, denn abgesehen von dem einmaligen Ausrutscher mit Lavenders Styling benutzte sie sonst keine Schminke.

„Soll ich dir die Haare bürsten?" bot sie Astoria leise ihre Hilfe an. Diese war vor Lampenfieber zu zitterig, um einen Frisierzauber zu benutzen. So kamen sich die beiden Mädchen geeint durch das ungewöhnliche Ereignis näher und fanden sich überraschend sympathisch.

Im Zuschauerbereich strömten die Magier immer noch herein, die Stuhlreihen füllten sich. Am Eingangsbereich rannte eine bekannte puppenlockige Reporterin unvermittelt in die wie immer schwarz gewandete Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Sein drohender Blick erstickte jeden ihrer Proteste im Keim und nur ein erschrockenes Quietschen kam über ihre Lippen.

„Wenn Sie ihre Blicke auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, könnte ihr Artikel deutlich an Realität gewinnen!" Scheinbar gedankenlos zerbröselten die langen Finger einen getrockneten Käfer. Die leisen öligen Worte und die beiläufige Geste beinhalteten eine unausgesprochene Drohung und die Reporterin kochte innerlich über die Impertinenz des ehemaligen Todessers, ihr eine Zensur auferlegen zu wollen.

In einer der hintersten Stuhlreihen ließen sich zwei Besucher nieder, die von den anderen sichtlich gemieden wurden. Nervös rückte Narzissa sich auf dem harten Klappstuhl zurecht, sie hatte Lucius dazu überredet, Dracos Auftritt mit zu verfolgen. Die spürbare Ächtung ließ sie für den Auftritt ihres geliebten Sohnes Schlimmes befürchten, die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse im Tropfenden Kessel war noch nicht verblasst.

Dann ertönte eine helle Fanfare und Schweigen senkte sich über die dicht bevölkerte Wiese. Professor McGonagall betrat die Bühne und hob die Arme.

„Willkommen! Meine Damen und Herren, Herr Minister, liebe Schüler und Kollegen, willkommen zur Modenshow „Enchantment under the sea"! Ich begrüße Sie alle an diesem herrlichen Ort, um gemeinsam das neue Projekt aus dem Fach Muggelkunde zu bewundern. Wie Sie alle wissen, kleiden sich die Muggel anders als wir, und wenn wir ihrer Welt einen Besuch abstatten, müssen wir uns entsprechend kleiden. Unsere Schüler haben uns einige Kollektionen aus der aktuellen Mode der Muggel zusammengestellt und werden diese nun nach Muggelart vorführen. Nach der Vorführung haben Sie Gelegenheit, die Köstlichkeiten Madam Rosmertas zu genießen. Die Herren Weasley und Weasley von Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen werden uns zum Abschluss des heutigen Tages mit einem Feuerwerk erfreuen. Die Damen und Herren der anwesenden Presse werden nach der Show Gelegenheit erhalten, sich mit den Akteuren zu unterhalten. Und nun wünsche ich Ihnen allen viel Spaß am Programm dieser Veranstaltung und übergebe das Wort an Mr. Dean Thomas und Ms. Tracey Davis."

Erster Beifall rauschte auf, als der Gryffindor und die Slytherin links und rechts neben der Bühne Aufstellung nahmen. Die dahinperlenden Töne der klassischen Musik verklangen und die beiden Conferenciers begannen, von der Mode der Muggeljugend zu erzählen. Dann erklangen die rhythmischen Klänge von ‚_No Limit Top Dogg' _und das erste Mädchen trat durch den Vorhang. Gespannte Stille verfolgte ihren schwingenden Gang zum Kopf des Catwalk, das Posing entlockte vielen ein leises Raunen. Dann kam ein zweites Mädchen heraus, gefolgt vom Eisprinzen. Sich hinter seiner Arroganz verschanzend schritt Draco im Hip-Hop-Style gekleidet über den Laufsteg. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass eben diese präsentierte Coolness seinen Auftritt hundertprozentig authentisch wirken ließ. Herumwirbelnd nahm er zwischen den Mädchen an den Seiten des Laufstegs Aufstellung. Die Musik wechselte fließend zu den fetzigen Rhythmen des Mambo Nr. 5 und zwei weitere Mädchen kamen heraus, mit Harry in der Mitte. Danach kamen weitere Models, in legere Citymode für Erwachsene gekleidet,

Nachdem auch sie zuerst einzeln bis an das Kopfende des Ganges geschritten waren, nahmen sie an den Seiten des Laufstegs Aufstellung. Wie eingeübt wechselte die Musik und die Schüler kamen paarweise nochmals nach vorne, um dann wieder hinter den Vorhängen zu verschwinden. Draco und Harry waren das letzte Paar, die gespielte Konkurrenzsituation zwischen Harry und Draco ließ beide ihre anfänglichen Hemmungen völlig vergessen und beide steigerten sich selbstvergessen in ihren Auftritt hinein. Obwohl alle Teilnehmer vor ihrem Auftritt unter großem Lampenfieber gelitten hatten, spornten sie die Musik, die Atmosphäre und der Adrenalinrausch zu Höchstleistungen an und ihre Performance riss das Publikum mit. Beifall brandete auf, als sie aufgeregt atmend ihren Auftritt beendeten und vom Laufsteg abgingen. Die beiden Conferenciers kamen minutenlang nicht zu Wort, was jedoch den Akteuren im Zelt genügend Zeit verschaffte, sich von fetzigen Jugendlichen in seriöse Geschäftsleute zu verwandeln.

Nun erklang eine ältere Melodie, eingespielt von einer Bigband. Dean Thomas Mutter hatte ihren Plattenschrank geplündert und so schwang nun die unvergessene Stimme von Frank Sinatra mit seinem Lied ‚New York, New York' über die Seewiese. Aus dem Vorhang kamen die Models, gekleidet wie für eine wichtige Konferenz, mit Aktentaschen in der Hand. Draco und Harry bildeten ein ausgesprochen beeindruckendes Gespann, während Astoria und Ginny es sich nicht hatten nehmen lassen, den Dutt von Professor McGonagall und ihre Brille zu kopieren. Erneut begannen die Zuschauer begeistert zu applaudieren, das Auftreten der Schüler war schlicht beeindruckend.

Die beiden Moderatoren grinsten sich an, und bereiteten sich auf den letzten Teil der Show vor. Hier hatten sich Neville und Kevin zur Teilnahme breitschlagen lassen. Als Musik erklangen verschiedene Teile aus dem Muggel-Musical „My Fair Lady". Als erstes wirbelten zwei der Mädchen zur Melodie von ‚I feel pretty' in eleganter Abendkleidung über die Bühne. Dann legten Neville und Kevin eine etwas komisch angehauchte Nummer hin, die Anspielungen des Songs ‚Get me to the church in time' sorgten in Verbindung zu Nevilles übertriebener Tollpatschigkeit zu Lachsalven im Publikum. Der silbergraue Cut, den er trug, war für jede Festlichkeit geeignet und unterstrich die Komik des Auftritts. Die Musik wurde von den Eröffnungsklängen des ‚Embassy Ball' überlagert und die beiden Jungs holten die an Bühnenrand wartenden Mädchen ab und stellten sich als Spalier links und rechts am Laufsteg auf.

Hinter der Bühne war während des Auftritts der ersten vier Models eine kurze heiße Diskussion entbrannt. Draco war nicht entgangen, mit welch gierigem Blick die Kimmkorn auf jeden Schritt Harrys lauerte. Und dieser war trotz des Emotio-Tranks in ziemlich aufgelöstem Zustand. Nur seinen im Quidditch-Spiel gestählten Nerven verdankte es der Gryffindor, dass es ihn noch aufrecht hielt. Eigentlich war geplant gewesen, dass Harry und Ginny als letztes Paar im Hochzeitsdress auftraten, aber der Slytherin hatte etwas anderes vor.

„Ey Potter! Du bist mir was schuldig!"

„Dir, Draco? Was denn und vor allem wieso?"

„Ich hab mich vorhin zum Affen gemacht, und das habe ich wohl dir zu verdanken! Jetzt wirst du etwas für mich tun."

„Was denn, bei Merlins Unterhosen?"

Draco zögerte etwas. Er hatte sich unsterblich in Astoria Greengrass verliebt und diese erwiderte seine Gefühle, die letzten Nächte hatten sie sich immer wieder heimlich auf dem Astronomieturm oder in leeren Klassenzimmern getroffen. Er wollte sie zu der Seinen machen und hier bot sich ihm eine einmalige Gelegenheit… wenn Potter mitzog.

„Lass mich mit Astoria als Brautpaar laufen… Harry!" würgte er hervor. Dieser schaute überrascht herüber. Die Benutzung seines Vornamens und das erregte Gesicht des Slys überzeugten ihn davon, dass diesem sehr, sehr viel an der Angelegenheit lag.

„Außerdem ziehst du der Kimmkorn den Giftzahn, dich und Ginny als Traumpaar zur Schlagzeile der nächsten Woche zu machen" ergänzte der Blonde seine Rede.

Harry, dem genau dieser Umstand schwer im Magen gelegen hatte, ging bereitwillig auf die slytherinsche Verhandlungstaktik ein. Eine rasche Information an Mrs Thomas, die Direktrice, genügte, und die Helfer hängten die Garderoben entsprechend um und halfen den Akteuren in die jeweiligen Modelle.

Auch die Mädels beeilten sich, in jeweils andere Kleider zu schlüpfen, während Draco Harry in die Smokingjacke half und den Sitz des Krawattenknotens überprüfte. Neville beendete gerade seinen Auftritt und die Zeit reichte gerade noch, Dean und Tracey durch den Vorhang etwas zuzuzischen, dann wechselte die Musik zum ‚Embassy Ball' und Harry reichte mit plötzlich etwas schwitzig werdender Stirn Ginny seinen Arm. Elegant schritten sie in Abendkleidung hinaus in die Scheinwerferlichter, Ginnys Ballkleid bauschte sich weit auf. Sich an ihrem Lächeln festhaltend gelang ihm der Auftritt ohne Patzer. Sie schwebten den Laufsteg hinunter bis an das vordere Ende des Spaliers und trennten sich dort. Harry vollführte eine von Draco eingedrillte Verbeugung aus der Hüfte heraus gegenüber der in einen Knicks versinkenden Ginny. Dann ergänzten sie das wartende Spalier und der auch in der magischen Welt bekannte Hochzeitsmarsch erklang.

Aller Augen richteten sich auf das nun erscheinende Paar. Beide waren in ausgesucht elegante Hochzeitskleidung gehüllt, Astorias Robe war überraschend schlicht und unterstrich die elfenzarte Figur des weißblonden Mädchens. Dracos Smoking wurde von dem Gehstock seines Vaters stilvoll unterstrichen und die geschliffenen Umgangsformen, die im Hause Malfoy für unerlässlich galten, kamen seinem Auftritt zu Gute. Das englische Königspaar hätte nicht hoheitsvoller und eleganter wirken können wie die beiden Slytherins. Sie schritten durch das Spalier hindurch, hinter ihnen schlossen sich die Paare an, und sie nahmen am Kopfende des Laufstegs gemeinsam Aufstellung. Dann wandte sich Draco plötzlich seiner Partnerin zu und sank formvollendet auf ein Knie nieder. Die Musik verklang und langsam und bedächtig erklang Dracos weit tragende Stimme.

„Astoria! Ich traf dich in einer für mich schweren Zeit, du nahmst mich ohne Vorbehalte an. Mehr noch, du öffnetest dein Herz für mich. Ich möchte keine Sekunde mehr ohne deine Schönheit, deinen Geist, deinen Witz, kurz, ohne dich sein. Ich bitte dich hiermit in aller Form, meine Frau zu werden!" Er senkte demütig den Kopf und bot ihr in einem geöffneten Samtschächtelchen einen herrlichen Verlobungsring dar.

Fast im Sprung stürzte Astoria die kurze Distanz auf Draco zu, fiel ihm, laut „JA! Ja, ja!" rufend um den Hals. Erst jetzt verstanden die meisten Zuschauer, dass dies keine Inszenierung war, und tosender Applaus begleitete den Liebesbeweis des jungen Paares. Nach dem sie sich schwer atmend voneinander trennten, strahlte Astoria ihren Prinzen an. Draco erwiderte nun ihr strahlendes Lächeln, nahm den Ring und steckte ihn ihr an den Ringfinger ihrer zarten Hand, wofür sie sich mit noch einem Kuss bedankte. Unter anhaltendem Beifall erhob sich Draco wieder, hauchte seiner nun Verlobten einen galanten Kuss auf die Hand, und führte mit ihr die restlichen Models zurück zum Vorhang.

Hinter der Bühne rauchte Pansy vor Eifersucht. Das Gespräch zwischen Harry, Draco und den beiden Mädchen hatte sie nur aus der Entfernung gesehen und daher gründlich missverstanden. Als nun der Eisprinz mit seinem blonden Elfchen als Hochzeitspaar paradierte, schäumte in ihr der pure Hass und sie wischte sämtliche Skrupel beiseite. Weil alle hinter der Bühne befindlichen Helfer durch die Vorhänge lugten, nutzte sie den Augenblick. Für die Teilnehmer waren frische Getränke auf die Schminktische gestellt worden, damit sie zwischen den Auftritten schnell etwas trinken konnten.

Immer schneller rasten die Gedanken in Pansy Kopf.

„Blondes Mistvieh! Schlampe! Dich werde ich lehren, mir den Freund auszuspannen. Du kriegst eine extra große Portion Squib-Trank! Squib? Neeeeein, DU wirst die Super-Muggel! Nie wieder wirst du auch nur ein Fünkchen Magie haben, nie wieder wird Draco dich auch nur ansehen!"

So versetzte sie mit vor Wut zitternden Händen das auf Astorias Tischchen stehende Glas mit ihrem Trank. Dabei war sie zu genauem Dosieren gar nicht mehr fähig, dann entglitt ihr auch noch die nun leere Phiole und rollte seitlich von der Tischplatte.

Auf der Bühne verneigten sich die Akteure ein letztes Mal und verschwanden hinter den Vorhängen. Im Zelt fielen sie sich jubelnd in die Arme um sich gegenseitig zu gratulieren. Draco und Harry grinsten sich an, die wechselseitige Aktion vor und hinter der Bühne hatte aus gegenseitiger Akzeptanz den Beginn einer zaghaften Freundschaft werden lassen.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht, Potter, aus dir wird doch noch ein Gentleman!"

„Und aus dir ein erstklassiger Bräutigam, Malfoy. Kann es sein, dass du deine Braut gefunden hast, als du sie in der letzten Zeit am Schachbrett umgarnt hast?" flachste der Gryffindor launig zurück. Draco lachte leise.

„Vielleicht. Meinen Vater trifft jedenfalls der Schlag, wenn er davon hört. Der wird schon toben, weil ich ihm seinen Stock entführt habe."

„Ähm… also vorhin beim Abgang habe ich deine Eltern ganz hinten gesehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie verkannt habe."

Astoria und Ginny griffen inzwischen gleichzeitig nach ihren Gläsern, um sich zu erfrischen.

„Brr, Goldlackwasser! Wer hat mein Glas nur mit dem Zeug aufgefüllt?" schimpfte Astoria mit einem Blick in ihr Glas halblaut. Ginny, auf deren Tisch ein Butterbier gestanden hatte, sah mit einem Blick, dass in dem Trubel kein Durchkommen zum Getränkeausschank war und bot spontan Astoria einen Tausch an.

„Hier, nimm mein Butterbier, mir ist Goldlackwasser lieber! Übrigens, dein Brautkleid sieht atemberaubend aus und dein Auftritt war phantastisch! Und Dracos Antrag… das war ja sooo romantisch!"

„Oh, danke! Du und Harry, ihr passt aber auch hervorragend zusammen." Gab Astoria erfreut das Kompliment zurück. Dann hob sie das Glas.

„Auf eine gelungene Show!"

„Auf das frisch gebackene Brautpaar!" konterte Ginny.

Der Trinkspruch machte die Runde, alle prosteten sich zu und leerten die Gläser.

Direktorin McGonagall hielt eine kurze Abschlußrede. Anschließend ergriff Minister Shaklebolt das Wort und würdigte den Auftritt der Schüler mit einigen launigen Worten. Er war noch bei den Dankesworten an die Lehrerschaft, als aus dem Zelt hinter ihm ein gurgelnder Schmerzensschrei die Luft durchschnitt. Dann war Harrys Stimme zu hören, ein grauenerfüllter panischer Schrei: „GINNY, NEEEEEIN!"


	53. Aresto Momentum

Kapitel 52 – Aresto Momentum

„Ich bitte dich hiermit in aller Form, meine Frau zu werden!" Klar verständlich drangen die Worte bis zu den hinteren Stuhlreihen. Der etwas verkrampft auf einem Klappstuhl sitzende Aristokrat richtete sich jäh kerzengerade auf. Unglauben, Wut, Stolz, Überraschung und Verstehen wechselten schneller als ein Blitzlichtgewitter in seinen Zügen. Er drängte sich, um Fassung ringend, rücksichtslos durch die Stuhlreihen, um in das Zelt hinter der Bühne zu gelangen. Gerade hatte er die letzten Knie der Sitzenden passiert, als ihn eine zarte Stimme mit eiserner Entschlossenheit aufhielt.

„Lucius!"

Mit flammenden Augen wirbelte er herum, griff die Sprecherin am Arm und zog sie von den Zuschauern fort an den Rand der Wiese und schleifte sie dann hinter sich her in Richtung des Zeltes. Dort schimpfte er halblaut vor sich hin.

„Nicht mit mir, Freundchen! Das hast du gefälligst vorher zu erfragen! Und du bist bereits verlobt…"

Hier würgte ihn die Stimme seiner Frau erneut im ultimativen Tonfall ab.

„Nein, Lucius! Er war versprochen, aber nicht verlobt. Er hat sich entschieden und ICH stehe zu ihm! … Hör doch…" Ihre Stimme ging in dem Jubel der begreifenden Zuschauer unter. Anstelle der von beiden Eltern befürchteten Buhrufe spendeten alle Anwesenden ihrem Sohn und dem bildhübschen Mädchen an seiner Seite stehende Ovationen, in der ersten Reihe blitzten die Fotoapparate im Stakkatotakt. Draco schien mit einem Satz erreicht zu haben, worum sich Lucius bisher vergeblich mühte.

Lucius schüttelte sich innerlich wie ein nasser Hund und eilte mit Riesenschritten weiter zum Seeufer, gefolgt von seiner sich sorgenden Frau. Die letzten Monate waren auch am Charakter des Aristokraten nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen.

Erst hatte er begriffen, dass er für den Dunklen Lord weniger als ein weiterer Bauer im Spiel der Macht war. Niemals hatte der Schwarzmagier ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, seine Macht zu teilen, wie er es anfangs den Todessern der ersten Stunde versprochen hatte. Die unzähligen Cruciatusflüche, gedacht als Bestrafung für sein und Dracos Versagen, hatten Malfoy Seniors frühere Treue endgültig zerschmettert. Pure Angst hatte ihn bei der Stange gehalten, und diesem Umstand sowie den Geschehnissen in der Schlacht, von Potter geschildert, verdankte er es überhaupt, dass er heute hier war und nicht in einer modrigen Zelle mitten in einem Granitfelsen in der Nordsee.

Nun ging ihm auf, was Draco offensichtlich gelungen war. In der Tiefe seiner Seele bewunderte er den Schneid seines Sohnes, einfach auf diese Bühne zu gehen und dem Ruf seines Herzens zu folgen. Überdies zollte er der Wahl seines Erben Respekt, war Astoria Greengrass doch sowohl reinblütig als auch eine Slytherin. Und was für eine! Die Differenzen mit ihrem Vater?… Nun, die waren eher Folge des Gamot-Urteils denn eine persönlich gemeinte Fehde. Der kühl rechnende Verstand eines Slytherins erkannte die Möglichkeiten und eigentlich waren die beiden wirklich ein hübsches Paar.

So fasste Lucius Malfoy nach der Hand seiner Frau und erklärte leise: „Du hast Recht, Zissy! Ich will ihm gratulieren, komm!" Sie betraten das Zelt in dem Moment, in dem die Mädchen ihre Gläser auf Ex leerten.

Dort, wo sich der Catwalk und der Bühnenaufbau rechtwinklig trafen, war eine im Schatten liegende Ecke und dort stand der Meister der Tränke mit verschränkten Armen und wachsamen Blicken. Der Show als solches konnte er nicht viel abgewinnen, aber einige Male zuckte es doch in seinem Gesicht. Den Film „My fair Lady" kannte er aus seiner Kinderzeit in der Muggelwelt. Er hatte ihn durch das Schaufenster des Fernsehgeschäftes in Spinners End gesehen.

Bei dem gewollt komischen Moment, mit Nevilles Tollpatschigkeit in Verbindung mit dem Song dazu, zuckte sogar über seine harten Züge ein schwaches Lächeln. Dann registrierte er verwundert, dass Potter nicht, wie geplant, als Letzter auf den Catwalk trat. Seine Augen flogen wachsam zwischen der mit ihrer giftgrünen Flotte-Schreibe-Feder lauernden Rita Kimmkorn und Harry hin und her, aber die Reporterin schien sich zurück zu halten. Dann betrat sein Patensohn im Hochzeitssmoking den Laufsteg und machte seiner Partnerin einen formvollendeten Antrag.

Als Hauslehrer war Snape die Romanze zwischen Draco und Astoria natürlich nicht entgangen. Da es der Junge schwer genug hatte mit seinen Mitschülern, hatte der Professor während seiner Kontrollgänge öfter „vergessen", in jene Nischen und Räume zu schauen, in denen sich die beiden Turteltäubchen gerade trafen. Während der Zeit ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht waren sich Draco und Severus recht nahe gekommen und nun gönnte er dem Jungen sein Glück. Dann sah er am Wiesenrand Lucius Malfoy und dessen Frau im Sturmschritt heraneilen. Da er seinen alten Freund nur zu gut kannte, betrat Severus das Zelt von der Bühnenseite her in fast demselben Moment wie Lucius und Narzissa von der Seeseite her.

Mit dem Trinkspruch für das frischgebackene Brautpaar noch auf den Lippen kippte Ginny das Goldlackwasser in einem Zug hinunter. Erfrischend kühl rann es die Kehle hinab. Doch dann wandelte sich das angenehme Gefühl in brennendes Feuer. Quälende Glut breitete sich rasend schnell in ihrem Körper aus, der Atem stockte, und sie war unfähig, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Dann explodierte etwas in ihrem Kopf und alles wurde schwarz.

Das Glas glitt aus der noch erhobenen erschlaffenden Hand und sie stürzte schwer zu Boden. Die Augen rollten ruckartig nach oben und verschwanden in den Augenhöhlen. Der Körper bog sich krampfartig durch und wurde von konvulsiven Zuckungen geschüttelt. Jeder der grauenvollen Krämpfe wurde von einer schwachen Welle irisierenden Lichts begleitet. Vor den blau anlaufenden Lippen bildete sich Schaum und jäh war in dem totenstill gewordenen Zelt jene nach Tod klingende rasselnde Atmung zu hören. Harry schrie auf wie ein waidwundes Tier und wollte zu seiner Freundin, aber ein schwarzer Blitz warf ihn zur Seite.

„_Aresto momentum totalis!"_

Der Tränkemeister hatte den Schock als erster überwunden und war mit einem einzigen pantherartigen Satz rücksichtslos durch die Menge gebrochen. Er rammte den Gryffindor aus dem Weg und fiel neben dem krampfenden Mädchen auf die Knie, noch in der Bewegung seinen Stab schwingend und einen Stasis-Zauber sprechend. Sein messerscharfer Verstand erkannte die tödliche Gefahr der offensichtlich vorliegenden Vergiftung. Für die Benutzung eines Bezoars fehlte die Zeit. Um die rasante Entwicklung der Symptome zu stoppen, musste das Gift sofort aus dem Körper des Mädchens. In Anbetracht der brisanten Situation blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit. Mit vor Widerwillen verzerrten Lippen formte sein Mund einen Fluch, der aus dem dunkelsten Repertoire der schwarzen Magie entstammte.

„_Refringere Pectus"_

Fast unbemerkt blieb das zeitgleiche Aufblitzen von der Zeltwand her, die dort kurz erschienene Gestalt verschwand umgehend wieder.

Aus dem durch den Stase-Zauber im zeitlosen Zustand gehaltenen Körper quollen Magen- und Darminhalt hervor. Dieser Fluch war zu Folterzwecken entwickelt worden und war wie der eigentlich für Jagdbeute entwickelte Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch von Voldemort und seinen Schergen für grausamste Folter gebraucht worden. Die inzwischen ins Zelt gestürzten Ordensmitglieder, Professor McGonagall und Minister Shaklebolt, starrten den Tränkemeister entsetzt an. Dieser entnahm der widerlichen Pfütze neben dem Mädchen routiniert eine Probe, ließ die Phiole in eine Umhangtasche gleiten und beseitigte die Reste mit einem gemurmelten _Evanesco_.

Madam Pomfrey war mittlerweile ebenfalls vor Ort appariert und kniete an Ginnys anderer Seite. Ein kurzer Diagnose-Zauber genügte ihr und sie hob den Kopf: „Miss Weasley wurde vergiftet. Dank Professor Snapes Eingreifen ist das Gift bereits aus dem Körper entfernt und der Stase-Zauber hält sie stabil, bis sie im St. Mungos behandelt werden kann." Ein kollektives schweres Luftholen ging durch die Anwesenden. Stotternd äußerte sich Neville: „Aber das war doch eigentlich Astorias Drink, die Mädchen haben die Gläser getauscht…"

Dann kam von den Tischen her die vom Schreck etwas heisere Stimme der Direktrice: „Hier liegt noch so ein Glasfläschchen." Noch bevor sie sich bücken konnte, um es aufzuheben, realisierte Draco, dass die Phiole neben Astorias Schminktisch lag und wirkte einen wortlosen Aufrufezauber. Vorsichtig roch er am Flaschenhals, der bittere Geruch von Schierling und Beifuss war unverkennbar. Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter und die andere nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand.

„Offensichtlich galt dieser Anschlag deiner Verlobten, Draco!" zischelte sein Vater im leisen und gefährlichen Tonfall. Die Hand löste sich von seiner Schulter und Lucius Malfoy malte mit seinem Ulmenholzstab eine rötlich glimmende Rune über der Phiole in die Luft. Diese begann, mehrmals um das Glas zu kreisen, stieg dann in die Luft um im nächsten Augenblick Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht mit blutrotem Licht zu erleuchten. Die Giftmischerin realisierte in ihrem Triumphgefühl nicht die Gefährlichkeit ihrer Situation, schürzte die Lippen und flötete: „Draco gehört mir!" Entsetzen malte sich auf den Gesichtern ob dieses mittelbaren Schuldeingeständnisses.

Zeitgleich rissen drei aufs äußerste erboste junge Zauberer ihre Stäbe heraus um auf die Slytherin los zu gehen. Im selben Moment ertönten

„_Expelliarmus"_

„_Stupor"_

„_Derigesco"_

Aus verschiedenen Richtungen flogen diese Zauber und verhinderten gerade noch den Tod der Delinquentin. Denn Ron, Harry und Draco waren auf dem besten Wege, die intrigante Hexe buchstäblich in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

„Das ist sie nicht wert, Ron" Hermine umklammerte schluchzend ihren Freund, um zu verhindern, dass er sich seinen Zauberstab zurückholte. Luna hielt mit plötzlich sehr wachem Gesichtsausdruck ihren Stab weiterhin auf Harry gerichtet, der sich erstaunlich schnell und wild strampelnd wieder aufrappelte. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war womöglich noch frostiger als der von ihm auf Draco gesprochene Erstarrungszauber.

Hinter der Menge war plötzlich ein urtümliches Brüllen zu hören. Die Wasser des schwarzen Sees tobten trotz des windstillen sonnigen Wetters in jähem Aufruhr und der sonst so friedfertige Krake gebärdete sich extrem aggressiv. Loony legte mit versonnenem Ausdruck ihren Kopf leicht schräg und schickte den vor Erregung unberechenbaren Harry endgültig in das Land der Träume, diesmal mit einem deutlich stärkeren_ Stupor_. Schlagartig beruhigte sich der See wieder und das gewaltige Wassergeschöpf peitschte ein letztes Mal mit seinen Fangarmen in Richtung der Menschen, bevor es wieder in den Tiefen versank.

In dem Trubel tauchten die von Poppy alarmierten Medimagier vom St. Mungos auf, levitierten die in der Zeit erstarrten Ginny auf eine Trage und verschwanden sofort mit ihrer Patientin. Die schottisch gefärbte Stimme der Direktorin klang, Autorität verstrahlend, auf:

„Ruhe bewahren, alle miteinander. Mr. Zabini, nehmen Sie Miss Parkinsons Zauberstab an sich, führen Sie sie in ihren Schlafraum. Sie sind mir persönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie bis zum Eintreffen der Auroren mit niemandem spricht und ihr Zimmer nicht verlässt. Kingsley, informieren sie die Zuschauer, dass eine der Schülerinnen wegen der Aufregung einen Zusammenbruch hatte und deswegen die Pressetermine nicht stattfinden. Molly…" sie wandte sich an die inzwischen im Zelt erschienene Mutter „bitte nehmen Sie ihren Sohn Ron mit ins St. Mungos. Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy, ich erwarte sie mit ihrem Sohn in meinem Büro, sofort. Und Severus… kümmern sie sich um Potter! Ich erwarte von allen Anwesenden Stillschweigen, bis wir über die Geschehnisse Klarheit haben. Miss Weasley hatte wegen der Aufregung einen Zusammenbruch und ist zur Überwachung von ihren Eltern ins St. Mungos gebracht worden. Ich wünsche nicht, dass irgendeine andere Geschichte von Ihnen herumerzählt wird!"

Die Direktorin und der Minister verschwanden in Richtung Bühne, um die Zuschauer zu beschwichtigen und die Presse fern zu halten. Familie Malfoy verschwand in Richtung Schulgebäude und der Tränkemeister levitierte den noch immer vom Stupor gelähmten Gryffindor in Richtung Kerker, beide Phiolen mitnehmend. Astoria stürzte hinter Draco her. Die noch im Zelt befindlichen Schüler standen alle unter Schock, die eben noch so ausgelassene Stimmung war dahin. Deans Mutter hatte in ihrer langjährigen Berufslaufbahn als Mode-Direktrice Erfahrungen mit Nervenzusammenbrüchen. Zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey, die vor Ort geblieben war, gelang es ihr, die Jugendlichen wieder soweit zu beruhigen, dass die Außenstehenden die Schwindelei mit Ginnys Kollaps glauben würden.

Die festliche Stimmung war jedoch unwiderruflich zerstört und die Zuschauer verließen nach und nach das Gelände. Da es sich Ron und George nicht nehmen ließen, an die Seite ihrer Schwester ins Mungos zu eilen, fiel das angekündigte Feuerwerk ohnehin aus. Als die sinkende Sonne scheinbar den Wasserspiegel des Sees berührte, war von der feiernden Menge niemand mehr übrig, nur das zertretene Gras erinnerte noch an den ereignisvollen Tag.


	54. CSI Hogwarts

Kapitel 53 – CSI Hogwarts

Nachdem die Bürotür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, dirigierte Snape den schwebenden Körper seines Schülers in einen Stuhl und löste dann wortlos den Lähmfluch. Harry holte tief Luft und hechtete in Richtung Tür. Noch immer tobte in ihm der Zorn wie ein brüllender Orkan und die Sorge um Ginny spülte gleich einer Flutwelle alle anderen Gedanken hinweg. Doch er erreichte die Tür nicht, etwas Schwarzes stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Halt, Potter!"

Im Bann des Gefühlsstrudels riss Harry den Stab heraus, um das Hindernis aus dem Weg zu fluchen. Vor seinen Augen wogte es, seine Umwelt nahm er nur wie durch eine wirbelnde Wasserwand wahr. Ohne zu realisieren, wo er überhaupt war und wer da vor ihm stand, verließ ein _Stupor_ mit der Kraft einer Flutwelle das Stechpalmenholz.

Nur seinen herausragend trainierten Reflexen verdankte es Severus, dass er rechtzeitig einen _Protego_-Schild hochreißen konnte. Die extreme Wucht des _Stupors _ließ ihn trotzdem mehrere Schritte zurücktaumeln, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Tür Halt fand. Das wutverzerrte Gesicht Harrys glich so sehr dem seines alten Quälgeistes James, dass sich in Snape eine Woge heißer Wut ihren Weg bahnte.

Als sein Fluch nicht den gewünschten Zweck erfüllte, brachen sich Harrys Gefühle unkontrollierbar ihre Bahn. Ohne sein bewusstes Zutun rollte eine Welle reiner Magie auf den Tränkemeister zu, traf jedoch kurz vor diesem auf den sich manifestierenden, kochenden Zorn des Herrn der Kerker. Blitzartig sprang die Temperatur im Raum auf einen neuen Rekord und in den vielen Gläsern mit all ihren schleimigen Wesen und Pflanzen darin begannen die Flüssigkeiten zu brodeln, das Büro füllte sich im Handumdrehen mit widerlichen Dämpfen.

Beide Zauberer mussten geschockt zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr allein in ihrem Geist waren. Von den emotionsgeladenen Magiewellen in das Ich des jeweils anderen geschleudert, war es, als stünden sich ihre Seelen in jenem grau wabernden Raum gegenüber, den beide aus den letzten Legilimens-Anwendungen her kannten.

Snape sah in Harry den hilflosen Zorn, der zusammenbrechenden Freundin nicht helfen zu können, die zerstörende Angst, sie unwiderruflich zu verlieren. Hinzu kam die flammende Wut auf die Giftmischerin und jene Entschlossenheit, sich durch nichts auf der Welt aufhalten zu lassen, die für den Jungen so typisch war.

Harry erkannte in Snape die ehrliche Sorge um ihn und um seine Freundin, die Erinnerung an die Zuneigung für die tote Lily, die Scham, versagt zu haben und die Entschlossenheit, dem Sohn Lilys einen solchen Verlust um jeden Preis zu ersparen.

Für einen Augenblick zeitloser Ewigkeit starrten sich beide Zauberer in die Augen, bevor sie sich mit einem Ruck voneinander lösten. In den Regalen beruhigten sich die Glasinhalte wieder, Harry sackte kraftlos auf einem Stuhl zusammen, während Severus, den Kopf nach hinten lehnend und die Augen schließend, mit seinem Rücken Halt am Türblatt suchte. Der Tränkemeister fasste sich als Erster. Die für die Tätigkeit als Doppelspion erforderliche Selbstkontrolle setzte automatisch wieder ein.

„Zweifelsfrei lieben sie Miss Weasley, aber sie helfen ihr nicht, wenn sie wie ein Tornado hier herausstürmen, Harry." sagte er leise.

„Ich bringe sie um!" kam es tonlos von Harrys Lippen, sein abwesender Blick verriet, dass er damit gewiss nicht sein Gegenüber meinte.

„Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, steckt in Ihnen etwas Slytherin. Befragen Sie diesen Teil ihrer selbst. In Askaban können sie ihrer Freundin nicht helfen. Überlassen Sie Miss Parkinson den Auroren und helfen Sie mir, das Gift zu analysieren. Sollten die Medimagier wider Erwarten dieses verunglückten Gebräus nicht Herr werden…" Er verstummte und zog auf unnachahmliche Weise eine Augenbraue hoch.

Völlig perplex richtete der Gryffindor seinen Blick auf den Tränkelehrer.

„Sir?"

Der Meister aller Tränke konnte doch wohl nicht im Ernst erwarten, dass er, dessen Leistungen von eben diesem Lehrer immer abgewertet worden waren, ihm bei solch einer komplexen Aufgabe eine Hilfe sein konnte.

„Starren Sie nicht so, Potter." Der Professor hatte sich vollständig wieder gefangen und sein Tonfall klang kühl. „Wie man die Zusammensetzung eines Trankes analysiert, war Thema des sechsten Jahrgangs. Und ihr Labor am Grimauldplatz 12 ist nach Aussagen Mr. Malfoys bestens dafür geeignet. Er wird ihnen sicherlich dabei zur Hand gehen und Miss Granger wird sich helfend in die Trankbücher vertiefen. Hier…" Snape ließ seinen Blick über das Trümmerfeld schweifen, „ hat es sich in den nächsten tagen mit ordentlicher Arbeit."

„Und SIE?"

Der ehemalige Todesser erlaubte sich ein leises Aufseufzen. „Um ein Voranschreiten der Symptome, welche gewiss den Tod zur Folge gehabt hätten, zu verhindern, habe ich an Miss Weasley einen schwarzmagischen Fluch angewandt. Dieser ist ebenso illegal wie die Unverzeihlichen und es ist bei meiner Vergangenheit nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann mich die Auroren des Ministeriums dafür abführen werden."

„Das werden sie nicht!" Wieder blitzte jene für Harry typische Entschlossenheit auf.

„Sie werden sie kaum daran hindern können"

„Nicht?" In Harrys Augen begann es zu funkeln, als er seinen Professor fixierte. „Ich werde genau das tun, was Sie mir immer vorgeworfen haben."

Snape stutzte und hob dieses Mal fragend die Augenbraue.

„Ich bin der Junge-der-Voldemort-vernichtete" erklärte Harry und versuchte dabei, so blasiert zu klingen wie es typisch für den eingebildeten Lockhart war. „SIE retteten Ginnys Leben. ICH, strahlender Held der Zaubererwelt, werde das bezeugen. Wer dies in Abrede stellt, greift nicht nur Sie, sondern auch MICH an. Slytherin genug?" Harry fixierte die Augen seines Professors und legt seinen Kopf leicht schräg.

In dem angeschmolzenen Silberrahmen Salazar Slytherins erschien plötzlich eine vertraute blauäugige Gestalt. „Minerva bittet euch beide, sofort ins Schulleiterbüro zu kommen!" erklang Albus Stimme.

„Felsgesicht!"

Der Gargoyle beeilte sich, aus dem Weg zu springen, denn in der Stimme der Direktorin schwang völlig untypisch der peitschende Ton einer neunschwänzigen Katze mit. Minerva McGonagall betrat das Büro, Familie Malfoy und Astoria hinter sich her winkend, und wandte sich zuerst an die Porträts.

„Dilys, sehen Sie im Mungos nach, ob Sie etwas über den Zustand von Miss Ginevra Weasley herausbekommen können. Phineas, informieren sie unauffällig den Minister und alarmieren Sie Gawain Robards und Auror Dawlish, ich brauche sie sofort hier in Hogwarts. Albus, sobald es den beiden möglich ist, sollen Severus und Mr. Potter hierher kommen."

Tief durchatmend drehte sie sich zu ihren Besuchern um, entschuldigte sich für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit und rief eine Gruppe bequemer Polsterstühle herbei. Außerdem bestellte sie bei einer Hauselfe Tee und Gebäck. Dann richtete sich der bebrillte Blick auf Draco und Astoria.

„Verzeihen Sie meine Manieren. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Greengrass, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrer Verlobung! Möge ihre Verbindung unter einem besseren Stern stehen als der heutige Tag."

„Alles Gute, mein Liebling! Und, Miss Greengrass, willkommen in unserer Familie. Nennen sie mich doch Narzissa!" Die Adlige strahlte, ihre Freude über das Glück ihres Sohnes ließ sie ungewohnt emotional reagieren. Das Mädchen bedankte sich, etwas eingeschüchtert und mit geröteten Wangen reichte sie ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter die Hand und hauchte: „Danke Narzissa. Ich bin Astoria…"

Mit der üblichen kühlen Zurückhaltung sekundierte der blonde Aristokrat seine Frau, reichte der Verlobten seines Sohnes kurz die Hand und bot ihr ebenfalls die persönliche Anrede an. Doch dann schnellte sein Kopf zur Schottin herum und der Tonfall der folgenden Worte hätte nicht eisiger sein können.

„Soeben wurde versucht, meine Schwiegertochter in spe zu vergiften. Was gedenken Sie zu unternehmen, Schulleiterin?" Das letzte Wort zog er süffisant in die Länge.

„Nun, fürs Erste will ich mir ein vollständiges Bild der Geschehnisse machen, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Greengrass, bitte schildern sie mir so chronologisch wie möglich das Vorgefallene. Lassen sie dabei kein Detail aus."

Zögernd, immer wieder nachdenkend, erzählte Astoria, wie Draco und Harry aus dem spontanen Entschluss des Blonden heraus ihre geplanten Rollen im Finalauftritt getauscht hatten. Sie sprach von Ginnys herzlicher Freundlichkeit, mit der diese ihr geholfen hatte, die recht aufwändige Hochzeitsrobe anzulegen, und nannte die jüngste Weasley dabei eine Freundin. Die hochschnellenden Augenbrauen Lucius' ignorierend fuhr sie mit einer Kurzbeschreibung des Auftritts und dem Antrag fort.

„Und dann wollten wir in der Garderobe alle anstoßen. Irgendjemand hat mein Glas mit Goldlackwasser gefüllt…" der Gedanke an das ungeliebte Getränk ließ sie die Nase vor Abscheu kräuseln. „Ginny hatte auf ihrem Tisch ein Butterbier stehen und hat mir angeboten zu tauschen. Dann hat sie mir zugeprostet, getrunken und ist….ist…" aufschluchzend brach sie ab, die Erkenntnis, dass das Gift ihr gegolten hatte, würgte ihr die Worte ab. Draco nahm sie beruhigend kurz in den Arm, hielt sie auch danach sanft um ihre Taille und wandte sich seinerseits an die Direktorin.

„Ich hatte schon länger die Absicht, Astoria um ihre Hand zu bitten. Und Po…Harry war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Deswegen habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er mit mir tauscht… er hat sofort zugestimmt und mir noch Mut gemacht. Ich war dann draußen, Astoria hat Ja gesagt…" ein verliebter Blick glitt zur Seite in Richtung seiner Herzallerliebsten, „und dann haben wir alle unsere Gläser genommen, um anzustoßen. Die wurden während der Show von den Helfern immer wieder nachgeschenkt. Nach dem Zusammenbruch von Weasel… äh, von Ginny Weasley hat Professor Snape sofort eingegriffen. Mrs Thomas hat dann neben Astorias Tisch eine leere Phiole gefunden, die noch ganz scharf und beißend nach Schierling und Beifuss roch."

Die kühle Stimme von Lucius führte die Erzählung fort.

„Narzissa und ich saßen in den hinteren Zuschauerreihen, als unser Sohn sich seiner Braut erklärte. Wir sind dann über den Hintereingang am Seeufer in das Zelt, um unseren Sohn zu gratulieren. Als wir eintraten, wurden gerade die Gläser zum Umtrunk gehoben. Nach dem Zusammenbruch von Miss Weasley und dem Fund der leeren Phiole war nicht nur Severus klar, was vorgefallen war. Ich habe die Phiole mit einem Spruch belegt, der anzeigte, wer diese befüllt hatte. Der Zauber wies auf Miss Parkinson. Mein Sohn verlor die Kontrolle und versuchte, auf Pansy loszugehen. Das hat Severus mit einem Einfrierzauber verhindert."

Narzissas Stimme ergänzte leise: „Es war auch Severus Geistesgegenwart, die mit einem Stasiszauber für Miss Weasley die Zeit anhielt. Er hat das einzig Vernünftige getan und das geschluckte Gift auf schnellstmöglichem Weg aus dem Körper entfernt."

Die blonde Aristokratin zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber entschlossen weiter.

„Ich verstehe eine ganze Menge von Zaubertränken und auch ein wenig von Medimagie. Bei einem in Stase gehaltenen Körper ist es nicht möglich, die üblichen Behandlungen zum spontanen Entleeren des Magens anzuwenden."

Draco murmelte halblaut: „Nicht mal die Kotzpastillen aus dem Zauberscherzladen hätten geholfen."

Narzissa nickte. „Genau. Da Miss Weasley zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits bewusstlos war, hat Severus auf den einzig wirksamen Fluch zurückgegriffen, der auch an einem erstarrten Körper wirkt. Es ist mir bewusst, dass dieser Fluch schwarzmagisch ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Weasley ohne das sofortige Entfernen des Giftes aus ihrem Körper trotz der Stase noch dort am Seeufer gestorben wäre. Schierling, Sie verstehen?"

Minerva murmelte: „Ich möchte wissen, was Miss Parkinson da zusammengebraut hat und woher sie überhaupt das Rezept hatte! Dawlish muss nachher ihr Zimmer durchsuchen, vielleicht erhalten wir Aufschluss darüber."

Ein leises Rascheln erklang von einem der Porträtrahmen. Dilys Derwent war zurückgekehrt, ihr Gesicht war ernst.

„Miss Weasley lebt, liegt aber in tiefem Koma. Der ihr verabreichte Trank war verunreinigt, die Nebenwirkungen können noch nicht abgesehen werden." Das Porträt zögerte. Dann verkündete es mit tiefster Abscheu in der Stimme: „Dieser Trank… es ist der Magum disturbare. Und er ist erheblich verunreinigt und außerdem überdosiert gewesen. Niemand weiß, ob die Patientin jemals wieder genesen kann."

Die verstörten Gesichter der Frauen ließen die beiden männlichen Malfoys stutzen, auch Astoria beschlich eine üble Vorahnung, die ihren Magen zu einen eisigen Klumpen zusammenzog.

„Dieser Trank zerstört die Magie eines Menschen, indem er die Magiekorpuskel für immer lähmt. Überdosiert wirkt er sich außerdem auch auf die Gehirnfunktionen aus." Minervas Stimme klang vor Entsetzen kraftlos.

Astoria stammelte: „Wenn ich dieses Gebräu getrunken hätte…"

„Dann wären Sie für immer zu einer Squib geworden." Die kratzige Männerstimme Robards durchschnitt den Raum. Der Chef-Auror war zusammen mit seinem Kollegen unbemerkt durch den von Minerva freigegebenen Kamin erschienen und hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Nun war er umfassend informiert und traf rasch seine Entscheidungen.

„Dawlish, lassen Sie sich von Mr. Malfoy Junior den Schlafraum dieser Parkinson zeigen. Durchsuchen Sie ihn gründlich nach allem, was nach Zaubertränken ausschaut und nicht zum Schulalltag gehört. Behalten Sie Mr. Zabini dabei im Raum und Miss Parkinson im Auge.

Ich will Severus Snape hier haben, und zwar sofort!"

„Robards, sie verdächtigen den Falschen!" Minerva kannte die Abneigung des Chef-Aurors, der seinem Mentor Mad-Eye Moody so glich, gegenüber ihrem Tränkemeister nur zu gut.

Der Auror musterte sie und blaffte: „DAS ist keine Schulangelegenheit mehr, Direktorin! Für mich ist das versuchter Mord und damit eine Angelegenheit für den Gamot. Wer war noch alles beteiligt?"

Narzissa Malfoy zog ein Programmblatt aus der Umhangtasche und reichte es Robards. „Alle hier aufgelisteten Schüler waren im Zelt, außerdem auch deren Freunde. Ich habe auch einige Lehrkräfte gesehen und für einen kurzen Moment auch eine Reporterin am vorderen Zelteingang."

Während ihres letzten Satzes öffnete sich die Bürotür und Severus Snape betrat den Raum, gefolgt vom leichenblassen Harry.

In den nächsten Minuten führte der Leiter des Aurorenbüros ein hochnotpeinliches Verhör an Snape durch. Genauer gesagt, er versuchte es, aber der Tränkemeister ließ all die gehässig hingespuckten Fragen schweigend mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an sich abprallen.

Als der Kriminalist erbost seinen verbalen Beschuss für einen Moment einstellte, um tief Luft zu holen, funkte Narzissa dazwischen. „Mr. Robards, bevor sie weiter blind im Dunklen umherstochern, beantworten sie mir bitte eine Frage. Wie würden sie bereits geschlucktes Gift aus einem bewusstlosen und unter Stasiszauber stehendem Menschen herausholen?"

Harrys Kopf zuckte herum und er schaute die Fragerin mit groß werdenden Augen an. Auf Mrs. Malfoys provokante Frage schien es nur eine mögliche Antwort zu geben, das verriet das sich missmutig verdüsternde Gesicht des Aurors nur zu gut. Es war offensichtlich, dass diesem der Umstand, dass die einzige Möglichkeit ein schwarzmagischer Fluch war, nicht zu gefallen schien.

Minerva kannte ihren Kollegen gut genug, um durch seine abweisende Miene zu schauen. Er hielt offensichtlich das Vorgehen des Chef-Aurors für pure Zeitverschwendung, war aber zu klug, um diesen mit entsprechendem Sarkasmus zu reizen. Sie versuchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Severus, das Porträt von Dilys berichtete, dass man im Mungos das Gift als den Magum-disturbare-Trank identifiziert hat, allerdings in verunreinigter Ausführung. Kennst du irgendein Gegenmittel?"

Die dunklen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Nach einem langen Augenblick der Stille erklang die leise Stimme.

„Nach den elementaren Gesetzen der Magie nach Gamp gibt es für jeden Zauber einen Gegenzauber und für jedes Gift ein Gegengift. Lediglich der dritte Unverzeihliche ist davon ausgenommen. Mir ist im Augenblick kein Gegengift zu diesem Trank geläufig, wohl aber kenne ich mich mit der Entwicklung von neutralisierenden Tränken aus. Sobald ich die Zusammensetzung der Trankprobe ermittelt habe, werde ich versuchen, einen solchen neutralisierenden Trank zu brauen."

Dann wurde seine Stimme fast unhörbar, als er düster hinzufügte: „Ob aber die bereits eingetretene Schädigung der Magiekorpuskel behoben werden kann, vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

„Rede Klartext, Giftpanscher!" fuhr Chefauror Robards ihn an. „Kannst du Ginevra Weasley helfen?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, werde ich einen Gegentrank ermitteln und brauen. Damit wird Miss Weasleys Überleben gesichert sein. Aber kein Trank dieser Welt wird den bereits angerichteten Schaden an ihrer Magie beheben können."

Harry, der noch nie vom angesprochenen Trank gehört hatte, fragte zögernd, was denn dieses Gift für eine Wirkung habe… denn als die Anwesenden darüber gesprochen hatten, war er noch mit Professor Snape auf dem Weg ins Direktorenbüro gewesen. Der Professor antwortete ihm leise und emotionslos: „Dieser Trank vernichtet die Magie im Körper des Trinkenden, Mr. Potter. Wenn der Schaden an Miss Weasleys Magiekorpuskeln bereits zu groß war, als sie in Stase sank, dann wird sie ihr Leben als eine Squib weiterführen und beenden müssen."

Inzwischen war Dawlish aus den Schlafräumen der Slytherin zurückgekehrt. Er warf das gefundene Buch „Höchst potente Zaubertränke" und einige Holzdöschen auf den Tisch.

„Das Buch war auf den Namen Neville Longbottom in der Bücherei ausgeliehen worden. Die Bibliothekarin hat bestätigt, dass Mr. Longbottom dieses Buch für sein Projekt „Emotio-Trank" auslieh. Der Spurenzauber hat gezeigt, dass Miss Parkinson dieses Buch nach Mr. Longbottom als letzte in Händen hielt. In den Döschen sind verschiedene Zutaten enthalten, die für das Brauen des Giftes nötig sind. Im Zimmer steht ein nur flüchtig gereinigter Kessel, der Restspuren von Schierlingsextrakt aufweist. Meiner Meinung nach genügen diese Beweise für den Gamot."

Gawain Robards grunzte unverständlich und missmutig, nickte kurz in die Runde und kündigte an, nun ins Ministerium zurückzukehren und Miss Parkinson dabei als Gefangene mit zu nehmen.

Die lange schmale Hand des Herrn der Tränke langte derweil an Dawlish vorbei und griff sich die drei Döschen. Er öffnete sie einzeln, begutachtete und beroch jede Zutat gründlich. Endlich hoben sich die dunklen Augen und er gab seine Meinung preis.

„Die Verunreinigung des Trankes dürfte an der mangelnden Qualität dieser Zutaten liegen. Die gemahlene Tollkirschenrinde ist eindeutig mit Spuren vom Schwefelporling versetzt. Und der Beifuss… ich gehe davon aus, dass diese Zutat eine selbst gesammelte ist. Statt des bitteren Beifusses, der im Trankrezept steht, handelt es sich hier eindeutig um das beifußblättrige Traubenkraut. Außerdem ist diese Zutat hier nicht vom Wasserschierling, sondern vom gefleckten Schierling."

Angewidert verzog Snape das Gesicht. Seiner pedantischen Natur war eine derartig schlampige Vorbereitung von Trankzutaten, noch dazu mit solchen Irrtümern, nicht nachvollziehbar. Eines war sicher: Sollte Miss Parkinson trotz des Schulverweises ein Abgangszeugnis erhalten, würde sie im Fach Zaubertränke für diese zweifelhafte Leistung ein „Troll" erhalten.

Einen Funken Hoffnung konnte der Herr der Gifte den Lauschenden aber geben.

„Bei einer derartig veränderten Rezeptur ist es sogar möglich, dass der Trank zwar hochgiftig ist, aber nicht die beabsichtigte Wirkung, die Zerstörung der Magie, hat. Um dazu Genaueres sagen zu können, muss ich ins Labor. Und ich benötige Hilfe. Mr. Potter, folgen sie mir."


	55. The Morning after

Kapitel 54 – The Morning after

Ein völlig erledigter Harry kletterte spät abends durch das Porträtloch und stieß zur wartenden Hermine. Sie warf ihr Buch, einen Muggelroman, zur Seite und nahm den Freund erst einmal ganz fest in die Arme. Dieser holte mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzer tief Luft und murmelte dann leise: „Danke!". Schwer sackte er auf ihrem Stammsofa zusammen, stützte die Unterarme auf die Knie und starrte blicklos ins Feuer. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn, schlug die Unterschenkel angewinkelt auf die Sitzpolster hoch und lehnte sich zwanglos an ihn.

„Harry, vorhin hat mich Ron angefloht. Ginny ist soweit stabil, aber die Heiler wollen den Stasis-Zauber erst aufheben, wenn…"

„Wenn der Trank analysiert ist, Mine, das weiß ich. Aber trotzdem danke" murmelte der Schwarzhaarige erschöpft. Leise fing er an zu berichten und begann mit den Vorkommnissen im Büro und den Geschehnissen danach.

„Stell dir vor, Snape wollte meine Hilfe bei der Analyse. Glaub mir, ich habe heute mehr Zutaten hin- und hergeschleppt, gehackt, zerdrückt und gemahlen als in den ganzen letzten Schuljahren. Da standen zeitweise sechs Kessel gleichzeitig über den Feuern und trotzdem ist er nicht einmal ins Trudeln geraten."

Hermine staunte. Dann hakte sie wissbegierig nach, fragte nach Ergebnissen und Absichten. Harry zuckte ergeben die Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht gut genug in Zaubertränken, um auch nur einen Teil von dem zu verstehen, was Snape da anstellt. Um es mal simpel auszudrücken: er hat die Trankprobe bis in ihre kleinsten Teile zerlegt, bestimmt, analysiert… und ich wette, er kennt inzwischen jeden Krümel der verwendeten Zutaten mit sämtlichen Vor- und Nachnamen. Jetzt ist er am rechnen und schreiben, deswegen hat er mich weggeschickt. Ich bin jedenfalls so fertig, dass ich bestimmt einschlafe bevor ich mich auch nur umgezogen habe."

„Dann werden wir dir dabei helfen, Kumpel" Leise hatten sich Harrys Schlafsaalgenossen Neville und Dean genähert. Dean fasste den vor Müdigkeit taumelnden Harry unter und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Schlafsaal. Neville sah Hermine fragend an.

„Warum Harry? Snape lässt sich doch sonst auch nie von jemandem auch nur auf sein Schneidbrett schauen."

Ein schiefes bemühtes Lächeln huschte über die Mädchenlippen.

„Er hat die Hilfe nicht wirklich gebraucht, Neville. Ich glaube, er wollte verhindern, dass Harry vor Sorge und Kummer ausflippt. Anstrengende Arbeit ist eine gute Ablenkung und jetzt ist Harry zu müde, um sich Sorgen zu machen."

Neville schaute bedrückt zu Boden. „Es ist alles meine Schuld, Hermine! Wenn ich dieses Buch nicht in der Großen Halle vergessen hätte…"

„Vergiss es!" unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Dann hätte sich dieses Weib irgendetwas anderes ausgedacht und es hätte Astoria getroffen. Die einzige, die hier Schuld hat, ist Pansy Parkinson!"

„Meinst du wirklich…" zögerte der etwas unbeholfen wirkende Gryffindor.

„Ja, Neville. Tu mir ein Gefallen, ja? Pass auf, dass Harry im Bett bleibt. Nicht dass er unbemerkt wach wird und auf dumme Gedanken kommt… zur Not verhex seine Vorhänge oder so…" versuchte die Junghexe den Freund aus der DA abzulenken. Sie schaute ihm nach, bis auch er im Jungenschlafsaal verschwand.

Sie selber war immer noch viel zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Ablenkung übers Lernen hatte sie schon versucht, brachte aber die erforderliche Konzentration dafür nicht auf. Und so nahm sie sich erneut das neueste Geschenk ihrer Mutter vor, ein Taschenbuch mit dem Titel „Leroni of Darkover" und vertiefte sich in die Fantasywelt der Muggelautorin. Erst als das Kaminfeuer endgültig heruntergebrannt war, waren auch ihr die Augenlider schwer genug geworden, um ohne langes und fruchtloses Grübeln über die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages in den Schlaf zu gleiten.

Am Montagmorgen war die allgemeine Stimmung in der Großen Halle gedrückt. Hermine und Harry wurden von vielen vorsichtig fragenden Blicken gestreift, als sie sich zu ihren Plätzen durchzwängten. Der hinter ihnen gehende Neville drehte abrupt ab in Richtung Slytherintisch, um Draco eine ihm wichtige Frage zu stellen. Der Blonde rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und bot dem neuen Freund den frei werdenden Platz an.

Ein Besteckteil klapperte scheppernd auf den Steinboden der Halle, ansonsten war die jäh eintretende Stille fast mit den Händen greifbar. Ein Löwe saß am Tisch der Schlangen… und diese schienen nicht einmal etwas dagegen zu haben. Daphne Greengrass schob Neville den Brötchenkorb in Reichweite und von der anderen Seite bekam er von Malcolm Baddock die Kanne Kürbissaft gereicht. Mut fassend bat er Draco leise, den Tränkelehrer nach der Qualität des Emotio-Trankes zu fragen. Neville wollte am Nachmittag seine Eltern im Mungos besuchen und den fertigen Trank gleich mitnehmen.

Tracey Davis und Blaise Zabini sahen sich das Geschehen kurz an, wechselten einen entschlossenen Blick, der Dunkelhäutige murmelte: „Na dann…" und beide erhoben sich. Tracey war während der Vorbereitungen zur Modenshow dem Ravenclaw Kevin näher gekommen und ging nun zu ihrem Freund hinüber, offen Farbe bekennend. Den Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler zog es zum Hufflepuff Owen Caldwell, die beiden Jungs hatten schon länger romantische Gefühle füreinander entwickelt. Gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen waren in der magischen Welt zwar geduldet, wurden aber nur selten öffentlich ausgelebt.

An allen Tischen fassten vereinzelt Schüler den Mut und wechselten die Plätze an die Tische anderer Häuser, je nachdem wo Freunde oder Liebschaften saßen. Als das Gewusel sich legte, bot sich den fassungslos aufmerkenden Lehrern ein vielfarbiges Bild. Die Häusereinteilung an den langen Tischen, seit fast einem Jahrtausend fester Bestandteil der Schule, existierte am heutigen Morgen nicht mehr. Das nun einsetzende Gewirr aus flüsternden und murmelnden Stimmen ließ die Große Halle wie ein überdimensionalen Bienenstock summen. Die sich spaltbreit öffnende Tür wurde nicht bemerkt, ein übernächtig wirkender Rotschopf zwängte sich hindurch, stutzte nur kurz bei dem überraschenden Anblick und drängte sich dann durch Unordnung, um das Goldene Trio wieder zu komplettieren.

Den bebrillten Blick immer noch erstaunt über die kunterbunt gemischt sitzenden Schüler gleiten lassend, erhob sich die Direktorin und klatschte zweimal scharf in ihre Hände. Die vielstimmige Geräuschkulisse ebbte erneut ab, als sich die schottisch gefärbte Stimme erhob.

„Liebe Schüler, verehrte Kollegen. Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen allen die erfreuliche Mitteilung machen, dass es Miss Weasley den Umständen entsprechend wieder besser geht. Sie konnte stabilisiert werden und ist wieder außer Lebensgefahr. Sie wird aber noch einige Zeit im Mungos verbleiben.

Außerdem hat sich für uns alle unerwartet eine Änderung im Kollegium ergeben. Wegen persönlicher Umstände…", ein leises abfälliges Schnauben war vom Stuhl eines gewissen Professors zu vernehmen, „hat uns Professor Savage verlassen. Für das Fach Muggelkunde konnten wir Mrs. Miranda Thomas gewinnen, sie ist Ihnen von gestern als Direktrice der Modenshow bekannt. Wie Ihnen allen bekannt sein dürfte, ist Mrs Thomas eine Muggel. Ich bitte sie alle darum, auf diesen Umstand Rücksicht zu nehmen. Und nun wünsche ich allseits weiter einen guten Appetit."

Das nun einsetzende allgemeine Geplapper erreichte mühelos die Geräuschintensität eines brüllenden Drachen. Dean Thomas, der von dieser Entscheidung ebenso überrascht worden war wie seine Mitschüler, saß völlig erstarrt mit halboffenem Mund da. Seine ohnehin dunkle Hautfarbe vertiefte sich um mehrere Nuancen, als ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoß. „Mund zu, es zieht!" kommentierte Ron Weasley und weckte den Schlafsaalgenossen mit einem gutmütig-derben Rippenstoss aus der Erstarrung. Dann begannen die Post-Eulen einzuschweben.

Allen voran wie schon öfter der gewaltige schwarze Uhu, der wieder einmal punktgenau neben Hermines Teller landete und ihr herausfordernd zublinzelte, ehe er sich von Harry ein eingeschlagenes Päckchen und die gerollte Gratisausgabe des Tagespropheten abnehmen ließ.

„Wage es" drohte Hermine halblaut mit ihrem Zauberstab, als der Vogel seine übliche Belohnung, eine lebende Maus, von Harry gereicht bekam. Bubo griff anders als sonst das Nagetier mit einer leicht schlenkernden Krallenbewegung derart aus der Hand seines Herrchens, dass das Genick seiner Beute sofort brach. Mit hochmütigem Blick zu Hermine schüttelte er ein paar Mal seinen Kopf und hustete der entgeisterten Hexe das hochgewürgte Gewölle auf den Frühstücksteller. Ein spöttisch-höhnisches „Schuhuuu" ausstoßend, startete er wie immer senkrecht durch, den Saftkrug diesmal offensichtlich gezielt auf den Schoß Hermines kippend.

„Du elendes Mistvieh! Und du, Mr. Potter" der Kopf der hochgradig erbosten Gryffindor schoß herum „solltest deinem Vogel gefälligst bessere Manieren beibringen!"

Der Angesprochene hat zuerst versucht, ernst zu bleiben, wieherte aber nun vor Lachen und rutschte dabei fast von der Bank. „Er mag dich eben, Mine! Und so eine Liebesgabe hat dir bestimmt noch kein Verehrer geschenkt!"

Ron konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los, sein Gegenüber über und über mit Rührei bespritzend. Der war bereits ebenfalls am lachen und die gesamte Gruppe der Siebtklässler kringelte sich in unkontrollierten Heiterkeitsausbrüchen. Dann glitt ein Nachzüglervogel gravitätisch durch die Halle zum Lehrertisch. Ein staubgrauer Holarktischer Raufusskauz landete mit wichtigtuerischem Gehabe vor dem übernächtigt aussehenden Professor. Das am Ständer befestigte Schreiben hatte die für Ministeriumspost typische bronzierte Umrandung und das Benehmen des Vogels glich aufs Haar dem eines verknöcherten linientreuen Beamten.

„Harry, lies das!" erscholl plötzlich Nevilles Ruf vom Tisch der Slytherins. Hastig entrollte der Angesprochene die Tageszeitung und starrte entgeistert auf die Schlagzeilen der ersten Seite.

„Freundin des Helden Opfer schwarzer Magie? - Rita Kimmkorns Exklusivmeldung auf Seite 2"

„Hogwartsprofessor benutzt Folterfluch in der Öffentlichkeit! - Exklusivbericht des bekannten Autors Gilderoy Lockhart auf Seite 3"

„Potter-Biografie erschienen und ab sofort im Handel erhältlich! - Vorwort der Autorin auf Seite 4"

Zum dritten Mal am heutigen Morgen versank die gesamte Schülerschar in Grabesstille.

4


	56. Fanpost

Kapitel 55 – Fanpost

_**Freundin des Helden Opfer schwarzer Magie?**_

_Der aufgehende Stern der Zauberwelt, Miss Ginevra Weasley, brillierte auf der Modenshow in Hogsmeade an der Seite unseres Helden Harry Potter. Ihr strahlender Auftritt fand ein jähes Ende, als der ehemalige Todesser Severus T. Snape sie mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch folterte, der ihr Inneres nach außen kehrte. Der Minister verweigert zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt jegliche Stellungnahme. Muss Harry Potter, unser Goldjunge, einen weiteren tragischen Verlust hinnehmen?_

_Rita Kimmkorn, Reporterin_

_**Hogwartsprofessor benutzt schwarzmagischen Folterfluch an Schülerin**_

_Wie aus gut unterrichteten Kreisen berichtet wurde, kam es bei der von Hogwarts Schülern veranstalteten Modenshow in Hogsmeade zu einem hässlichen Zwischenfall. Professor Severus T. Snape, Tränkelehrer an dieser Lehranstalt, folterte seine Schülerin, Miss Ginevra Weasley, vor unzähligen Zeugen mit schwarzmagischen Zaubern. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass die bedauernswerte junge Hexe noch immer im Koma in der Abteilung Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle des St. Mungos weilt. Kann man ruhigen Gewissens ein solches Monster als Lehrer auf unseren Nachwuchs loslassen?_

_Gilderoy Lockhart, freier Mitarbeiter_

_**Potter-Biografie erschienen und ab sofort im Handel erhältlich!**_

_Lesung der Autorin heute Abend, 18.00 Uhr, in der Buchhandlung Flourish & Botts mit anschließender Signierung der Erstausgaben. Miss Kimmkorn kündigt drittes Werk ihrer biografischen Reihe an: ‚Severus Snape, Schuft oder Heiliger?'. Als geplantes Erscheinungsdatum wurde kommendes Halloween genannt._

_-TPR-_

Am Lehrertisch schnappte Minerva McGonagall ebenso entsetzt wie verärgert nach Luft. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vorgänger Albus Dumbledore misstraute sie den Machenschaften des Tagespropheten. Zudem war sie bestrebt, sowohl ihre Kollegen als auch die Schüler aus den Fängen der Reporter herauszuhalten. Außerdem verärgerte sie die falsche Darstellung der Geschehnisse im höchsten Maße. Besorgt blickte sie zu ihrem übermüdeten Tränkemeister hinüber.

Dieser las gerade in dem Einschreiben des Ministeriums und wusste nicht, ob er laut fluchen oder den Verfasser ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen sollte. Vor den von der durchgearbeiteten Nacht überanstrengten Augen tanzte der anmaßende Text hin und her:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_gestern um 18.42 Uhr führten Sie am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees einen illegalen schwarzmagischen Fluch auf Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley durch. Laut Augenzeugenbericht des Ministers Kingsley Shaklebolt gaben jedoch ihre Motive keinen Raum für Zweifel. Der Leiter der Zaubererklinik St. Mungo, Mr. Asklepios Salvare, informierte uns außerdem, dass es ausschließlich Ihnen zu verdanken sei, dass besagter Schülerin noch in der vergangenen Nacht ein Gegenmittel gegen die erfolgte Vergiftung verabreicht werden konnte. In Anbetracht dieser Umstände verzichtet das Zauberergamot auf eine strafrechtliche Verfolgung, spricht Ihnen jedoch nachdrücklich eine Verwarnung für die Anwendung schwarzer Magie aus. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Gawain Robards_

_Abteilungsleiter des Aurorenbüros_

Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, die in ihm kochende Wut zu unterdrücken. Nachdem er gerade das Einschreiben zu Ende gelesen hatte, reichte ihm die Direktorin wortlos die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten herüber. Ungläubig überflog er die Machwerke des nervigen Käfers und der aufgeblasenen Trugmotte. Der angekündigte Titel der über ihn geplanten Biografie ließ seinen ohnehin spinnwebfein gewordenen Geduldsfaden endgültig reißen. Zornbebend schleuderte er das Schmierblatt auf den Frühstückstisch, dass das Geschirr bedenklich klirrte, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte durch den Lehrereingang aus der Großen Halle. Die erschreckt aufblickenden Schüler hätten schwören können, eine feurige Aureole hinter der Kerkerfledermaus herwabern gesehen zu haben.

Da trotz McGonagalls Anweisung vom vorigen Nachmittag am Ort des Unglücks alle Schüler von Ginnys Vergiftung und dem beherzten Eingreifen des Professors wussten, wagte es niemand, über die beiden reißerischen Artikel zu diskutieren. Alle Jahrgänge, die heute das Pech hatten, Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan zu haben, hatten unter Snapes explosiver Laune zu leiden.

In einem Rückfall in alte Zeiten kanzelte er einen Schüler nach dem anderen auf das bösartigste ab und entzog hemmungslos Punkte für Nichtigkeiten. Als Höhepunkt des snapeschen Temperaments zählten zweifelsohne die 30 Punkte Abzug, die er Draco Malfoy für „zu lautes Umblättern der Seiten im Schulbuch" abzog. Fluchtartig verliess die UTZ-Klasse nach Stundenende die Kerker und schlich so leise und unauffällig wie nur irgend möglich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

Auch hier war die Geräuschkulisse extrem gedämpft, da die übelgelaunte Kerkerfledermaus ebenfalls beim Essen anwesend war. Größtenteils schweigend verzehrten die Schüler ihre Mahlzeiten, um nicht auch noch wegen „zu lauten Schluckens" weitere unsinnige Punktabzüge erdulden zu müssen. Das Hausglas der Hufflepuffs war bereits völlig leer und bei den Gryffindors lagen nur noch eine Handvoll Rubine im Glas.

In die erzwungene Stille hinein flog die Hallentür mit einem explosionsartigem Krachen auf und herein stürzte ein völlig aufgelöster Hausmeister. Argus Filch war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Eulenmist bedeckt und von seiner Arbeitsjacke tropfte es schwarz und stinkend. Eine faulig-beißende Geruchsfahne nach Stinksaft hinter sich herziehen stapfte er erbost zum Lehrertisch und zeterte in Richtung Professor Snape los.

„Was glauben SIE eigentlich, wer sie hier sind?"

„ICH bin hier der Tränkemeister und sie eine olfaktorische Beleidigung!" ätzte der Angesprochene zurück.

Minerva hatte das völlig verdreckte Erscheinungsbild des Hausmeisters zuerst sprachlos gemustert und schaltete sich nun ein.

„Hätten Sie die Güte, zu erklären, was Sie mit diesem Auftritt bezwecken wollen?"

Argus schnaufte. Dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Das sind Heerscharen, sage ich Ihnen. Diese Posteulen, ein Heuschreckenschwarm könnte nicht zahlreicher sein! Der Dreck im Lehrerzimmer ist unbeschreiblich und wer muss das dann wegputzen? ICH! Und all die Briefe sind für DEN da." Anklagend wies sein zitternder Finger auf Snape.

Dieser verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wenn sie die Aufgabe, die Lehrerpost in die entsprechenden Fächer zu sortieren, nicht mehr bewältigen können, sollten sie an einen vorgezogenen Ruhestand denken."

Diese abfälligen Worte brachten Filch erst so richtig in Rage.

„Dann sollten sie sich die Bescherung vielleicht einmal selber ansehen! Und die magischen Briefbomben…" er deutete auf die tropfenden Stinksaftflecken auf seiner Jacke „dürfen sie gerne selber aussortieren!"

Skeptisch hob sich die berüchtigte Augenbraue des Professors ein wenig und er erhob sich, um sich von dem Wahrheitsgehalt von Filchs Aussage zu überzeugen. Die Direktorin folgte ihm und in einigem Abstand hinter den Professoren drängten sich die wagemutigsten unter den Schülern, unter ihnen auch das Trio, in Richtung Lehrerzimmer.

Als Minerva die Doppeltür öffnete, bot sich ein unglaublicher Anblick. Das Lehrerzimmer war fast kniehoch mit unzähligen Briefen bedeckt. Durch die Fenster schossen unzählige Eulen, warfen ihre Fracht ab und verschwanden wieder. Allem Anschein nach waren alle in Britannien lebenden Posteulen heute im Dauereinsatz in Richtung Hogwarts.

Als Severus neben die sprachlose Direktorin trat, erhob sich aus der Pergamentflut eine Heerschar an Heulern und die roten Pergamentumschläge plärrten praktisch zeitgleich los. Die Geräuschkakophonie aus dem Lokalkolorit tiefster Gossensprache ließ die gefürchteten Schimpftiraden der Weasleymatriarchin wie das sanfte Flüstern eines Frühlingslüftchens erscheinen. Als das Geschrei endlich verklang, klangen allen Anwesenden schmerzhaft die Ohren.

Mit allergrößter Vorsicht zog der fassungslose Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab und schickte wortlos einige Aufspürzauber in den Pergamentberg. Kurz darauf pfiffen die Warnzauber fast ebenso schrill los wie kurz zuvor die Heuler.

„Wie es aussieht, haben sie da einen Riesenhaufen Fanpost erhalten, Severus" säuselte Sybill Trelawney. „Ich habe heute früh schon im Teesatz gelesen, dass….."

„Einen Dreck haben Sie! Sie sollten sich eine andere Brille zulegen, damit sie überhaupt etwas richtig lesen können!" giftete Snape verletzend zurück.

„Severus!" mahnte Minerva und rief die Hauselfen herbei. Sie erteilte diesen den Auftrag, die Postflut von magischen Briefbomben, verfluchten Schreiben und noch nicht losgegangenen Heulern zu befreien und sie dann ordentlich in Kästen sortiert in einem leeren Klassenraum zu lagern. Ihr Blick fiel auf das ebenfalls anwesende Trio und blieb missbilligend an Rons Grinsen hängen.

„Sie Drei werden für Professor Snape diese Briefe öffnen, sichten und vorsortieren!"

„Konntest du dir dieses blöde Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Ron?" stöhnte Harry halblaut. Das geplante Quidditsh-Training konnte er angesichts der stetig wachsenden Pergamentlawine wohl abschreiben. Aufseufzend wandte er sich um und das Trio machte sich an die Arbeit. Der immer noch extrem mies gelaunte Tränkelehrer machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich um seine Post kümmern zu wollen und verschwand wehenden Umhangs in Richtung der Kerker.

Stunden später war endlich auch der letzte Vogel seine Post losgeworden und Hermine hatte die Briefe säuberlich vorsortiert und aufgelistet. Mehrere Stapel türmten sich hüfthoch an der Wand entlang und die Pergamentrolle, auf der Hermine feinsäuberlich die Absender aufgelistet hatte, war über 2 Meter lang.

Draußen dunkelte es bereits, als die beiden Jungs endlich den letzten Umschlag geöffnet hatten. Beide sanken aufstöhnend auf den Stühlen in sich zusammen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und die Fledermaus hatte einen ihrer altbekannten Auftritte.

„Nun, Miss Granger, sind sie fertig?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Und?"

Hermine zögerte und biss sich heftig auf das Innenfleisch ihrer Wangen, um ein breites Grinsen zu verhindern.

Mit bemüht gleichgültig gehaltener Miene begann sie vorzulesen:

„Es handelt sich um 2 Privatzustellungen und unzählige Leserbriefe als Reaktion auf die heutigen Artikel im Tagespropheten, Sir. Bei den Privatzustellungen handelt es sich um die neue Ausgabe des Fachblattes „Braukunst heute" und um eine Bestellung für verschiedene Tränke. Die Leserbriefe, das sind rund 10.000 Anschreiben. Die hier…" eine flatterige Handbewegung wies auf einen beeindruckend Haufen Pergament an der Zimmerwand „ sind Drohbriefe, die Hauselfen haben 97 Briefbomben, die meisten davon mit Stinksaft, 844 verfluchte Botschaften und 1678 Heuler eliminiert, der Rest sind…" Hermine zögerte lange und nur der drohende Blick des Professors brachte sie dazu, gepresst klingend weiter zu sprechen: "604 Heiratsanträge, einige davon homosexueller Natur, und 60 Kinderwünsche ohne Bindungsbegehren."


	57. Salazars Geschichte

Kapitel 56 – Salazars Geschichte

"…604 Heiratsanträge, einige davon homosexueller Natur, und 60 Kinderwünsche ohne Bindungsbegehren."

Zum ersten Mal in all den Schuljahren erlebte das goldene Trio, dass es dem Zaubertrankprofessor nachhaltig die Sprache verschlug. Ron, der eben noch Mühe hatte, nicht über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, verfolgte zutiefst erschreckt, wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe des Professors von blass zu völlig blutleer und leichfahl veränderte und wie sich dann eine ungesunde Röte von den sichtbar pulsierenden Halsschlagadern her über das verzerrte Antlitz ausbreitete.

Hermine, der wohl als einzige schon beim Frühstück aufgefallen war, dass der Tränkemeister eine wohl schlaflose und arbeitsreiche Nacht hinter sich hatte, tat der Lehrer leid. Er mochte ein abweisender eigenbrötlerischer und ungeliebter Mensch sein, aber sie hatte auch schon gleich nach der Offenlegung von Dumbledores Erinnerungen erkannt, dass all die unangenehmen Charakterzüge auch als Folge der Extrembelastung als Spion so ausgeufert waren. Sie wusste in diesem Moment nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihre Hilflosigkeit wollte sich mit einem für sie untypischen Kichern entladen, aber das konnte sie bislang verhindern, indem sie das Innere ihrer Wangen mit den Zähnen malträtierte.

Harry war Zeuge des vermeintlichen Todes von Snape gewesen. Die Erinnerungen des Professors hatten es ihm überhaupt erst ermöglicht, sich dem prophezeiten Schicksal zu stellen. Außerdem erinnerte er sich nur zu gut, wie sehr er unter den Artikeln gerade des Tagespropheten gelitten hatte. Dazu kamen die Gedankenbilder aus dem Jahr des trimagischen Turniers, als fast alle Mitschüler mit „Potter stinkt"-Stickern herumgelaufen waren.

Als dann noch die Geschehnisse im Mungos, als der aus dem Koma hochkommende Mann ihm die Hände an die Kehle gelegt hatte, durch seinen Kopf wanderten, wurde sein Blick besorgt. Seine rechte Hand glitt unter den Umhang und umklammerte prophylaktisch den Zauberstab. Wie würde Severus Snape nun reagieren?

Dieser stand noch immer, als habe ihn ein Blitz getroffen, reglos im Raum. In Anbetracht der nächtlichen Sisyphusarbeit waren die Artikel im höchsten Maße verunglimpfend und die Reaktionen der Leser der pure Hohn. Diese Heiratsanträge und Kinderwünsche waren für ihn die Krönung in seiner persönlichen Hölle. Wollte ihn denn jeder in der magischen Welt verhöhnen und lächerlich machen?

„Sie sagen, dass diese Schreiben…" Es würgte ihm die Stimme ab, bebend hob sich eine Hand in Richtung der Pergamentlawine an der Wand.

Dann tröpfelte der eine Nebensatz nachträglich in seine bereits eingeschränkte Wahrnehmung: „einige davon homosexueller Natur…" und die bereits vorhandene Wut vervielfachte sich, die letzten Reste der Selbstkontrolle hinweg schmelzend.

Wie schon einmal in seinem Büro geriet seine arkane Kraft außer Kontrolle und aus der erhobenen Hand schoß ein Magiestrahl, der an der Wand die Tore zur Hölle öffnete. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren nur noch nahezu brennende Luft und umherschwebende Ascheflöckchen anstelle der Pergamentberge vorhanden. Harry, der den sengenden Hitzestrahl an einem Gesicht hatte vorbeifliegen spüren, riss den Zauberstab heraus und hechtete, Ron mit sich reißend, von der glühenden Wand weg. Hinter ihm glühten die Steine. Da der Urheber das feurigen Infernos offensichtlich im Augenblick nicht ansprechbar war, sah er nur eine Möglichkeit, die noch immer bestehende Magiewelle zu unterbrechen und hob den Zauberstab.

„Stupor!"

„Incarcerus!"

Der zweite Spruch kam aus Hermines Mund, die offensichtlich denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte. Der Tränkemeister sackte zu einer festen Rolle verschnürt bewusstlos zu Boden, die Magiewelle verebbte. Dass es den beiden Schülern überhaupt gelang, den erfahrenen Duellanten und Kämpfer Snape mit Sprüchen aus dem Schulstoff außer Gefecht zu setzen, war nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass dieser völlig neben sich stand.

Inzwischen hatte die höllische Glut den Sauerstoffgehalt der Raumluft bedenklich herabgesetzt und sie versuchten, den Raum zu verlassen. Doch durch die zur hellen Glut erhitzten Steinwand war der metallene Schließmechanismus wohl verbogen oder gar angeschmolzen, denn die Klinke ließ sich weder anfassen noch bewegen, das _Alohomora_ Hermines verpuffte wirkungslos. Apparieren war innerhalb des Schlosses unmöglich, das wussten sie alle nur zu gut.

Harry erkannte, dass sie alle vier in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckten. Die Möbel des Klassenraums hatten mittlerweile ebenfalls Feuer gefangen und das alte Holz flammte auf wie trockener Zunder. Die von Ron und Hermine gehexten _Aguamentis_ waren fast wirkungslos, ebenso hätte man versuchen können, einen Großbrand mit einer Kindergießkanne zu löschen.

Tief in Harry begann sich erneut jenes Etwas zu rühren, das bereits am Vortag in Snapes Büro kurz und heftig unter der Oberfläche seiner Seele geregt hatte. Das durch seinen Körper peitschende Adrenalin ließ ihn instinktiv handeln, er lenkte die unerwartete Energiewelle einfach durch seinen Stab und unvermittelt ergoss sich eine gewaltige Wasserwoge aus seinem Stab und vor den weit aufgerissenen Augen des Trios tobte kurz der Urkampf der beiden gegensätzlichen Elemente.

Das Klassenzimmer war nach einigen Augenblicken mit Dampf gefüllt, krachend rissen die überhitzten Steine durch die viel zu rasche Kühlung. Der Boden war mit einer ruß-schwarzen nach Asche riechenden Flüssigkeit bedeckt, die noch vorhandene Möbelreste waren verkohlt. Fassungslos starrte das Trio auf die Zerstörung und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sich neben ihnen die Seilrolle wie von Geisterhand aufdröselte und der Professor in einer rasch fließenden Bewegung mit gezücktem Zauberstab aufstand. Die kurze Ohnmacht hatte den nüchternen Verstand wieder die Oberhand gewinnen lassen und sein rascher Blick offenbarte ihm, dass keiner der Drei verletzt war. Mehrere Schwünge des Zauberstabes ließen die schwelenden Überreste des monströsen Feuers ebenso verschwinden wie die knöchelhoch stehende Dreckbrühe.

Das aus der Form geratene Türschloss richtete sich selbst wieder gerade und der Professor bedeutete wortlos den Gryffindors, ihm zu folgen. Mit raschen Schritten eilte er in sein Büro, sorgte für die nötigen Sitzgelegenheiten und ließ sich auf seinen Bürostuhl sinken.

Ron brach als erster das Schweigen.

„Professor… das da eben… also sie haben ohne Zauberstab… äh…"

„Können sie auch verständliche Sätze artikulieren, Weasley?" Snapes Stimme klang belegt, er hustete ein Rauchwölkchen aus.

Der Rotschopf wand sich auf seinem Stuhl, aber ihm geisterte die krächzende Stimme des alten Hauselfen durch die Gedanken.

„War das eben Elementarmagie, Sir?"

Verblüffung malte sich auf das Gesicht des Slytherin. Hinter ihm horchte Salazars Porträt jäh auf und sprang aus dem gemalten Ohrensessel.

„Würden Sie mir erklären, was in ihrem verqueren Gryffindorschädel an unausgegorenen Vermutungen wuchert?" Snape verschanzte sich hinter seiner altgewohnten Bissigkeit.

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen raschen Blick. Dann erzählte Ron von dem Gespräch mit Kreacher und dessen Angaben, dass es sehr wohl Elementarmagie geben würde. Hermine ergänzte, wo Ron Details ausließ und endete mit der Definition des Elfen, was die Magie in dessen Augen war.

Noch bevor Severus Snape sich zu den geschilderten Ereignissen äußern konnte, räusperte sich das Gemälde hörbar. Offensichtlich hatte Salazar Slytherin etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen, das er loswerden wollte.

„Wurde de junge mensche mir die ehr erwyse un de erygnis nach un nach berichte?"

Die altertümliche Sprechweise machte ihm etwas zu schaffen, aber das Ansinnen des Porträts war unmissverständlich. Abwechselnd schilderte das Trio, sich immer wieder gegenseitig mit Details ergänzend, was in dem Raum vorgefallen war. Dabei äußerten sich alle Drei ausgesprochen vorsichtig und zurückhaltend in ihrer Wortwahl, denn ihrem Lehrer begann bei den Erinnerungen an die Schmähbriefe schon wieder eine bedenkliche Röte ins Gesicht zu steigen. Ron beendete die Erzählung mit seiner Vermutung, dass es sich bei dem feurigen Inferno um elementare Magie gehandelt haben könne, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass Professor Snape in jenem Augenblick keinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Salazar nickte sinnend mit dem Kopf. Dann stellte er Fragen nach den Aussagen des Hauselfen und entschloss sich schließlich, mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Er sprach Ron direkt an:

„De vermutung sin gut, jung freund. de professor hat on stab un wort zaubert, in myn zyt nannt man des gystmagi. er hat die iberall vorhandene magi und syne element genutzt. auch de jung mit de swartz locke hats tan un de feur mit de eygne kraft von de wasser bekempft. syn urkraft kont er aber kontrolire un durch de zauberstab lyte."

Ron, dem nun das gesamte Gespräch mit Kreacher wieder präsent war, hakte nach.

„Der Elf sagte, man könne die Elementarmagie nur von Elementarwesen lernen. Wie dass mit Professor Snape ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber Harry ist bestimmt noch kein Elementar begegnet, das hätte er uns erzählt!"

Salazar zuckte die Schultern.

„Dat is so. wisse se nicht, dat de hogwarts mit de magi von de elemente gebaut is?"

Hermine, die das Buch „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" auswendig kannte, verneinte entgeistert. Nach dem Buch hätten die Gründer in Hogwarts eine Schule gegründet, zitierte sie aus dem Werk

Der Ur-Slytherin lächelte dünn.

„Dan hat de godric wirklich getan was ich gefircht!"

„War das der Grund für ihren Streit und die Trennung der Gründer?"

Severus Snape schaltete sich halblaut in den Gedankenaustausch ein. Die Erinnerung an die unkontrolliert durch ihn hindurch rollende Magiewelle war ihm unheimlich, er bevorzugte es entschieden, die Geschehnisse unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Dat kann ich net wise. myn bild is vor de trenung hir her gekom und an speter hab ich kyne erinerung, da myn original de schlos verlies.

Godric, rowena, helga und ich ware gute freund. mir alle vir hatte begabung in der magi von de element. rowena konte de luft, helga de erd, godric de feur un ich de wasser gebite. mir erkannte, wi sich schon felende kontrole von de magische kraft auswirke kann. dagege beschlosse mir, mit ne schul vor zu gehe. In de schul soln de jung zauberer un hexen de kraft von sich kontrolire lerne.

Ale mitnand un mit de magi von de element ham mir de schloss von de godric in de schul gehext. un de vile bann, welch ales bis heut schütze, sin all von uns."

Atemlos lauschten die vier Zauberer den Offenbarungen des Porträts, denn das war lebendig gewordene Geschichte, die wohl niemandem mehr bekannt war. Harry sagte leise: „Was ist dann geschehen? Und wie passen die Kammer des Schreckens und der Basilisk da hinein?"

„In de anfang nahme mir al begabte schüler uf. us wenige wurde bald an de hundert. vil blut flos in de zyt, de mensch totete mensch wege nichts. Auch by de magisch begabte muggel, de zu uns kame, warn welche von verfyndet clans. daby ham mir de talentierte de kontrol yber de element gelert. dan gerit aber en stryt unter de schieler aua unsere kontrol. de erbe von en clanhaupt, en magier von de wasser, kam mit ne zauberer von de muggel in hogshead in stryt. de letzt hat en talent fyr de erd, kont es aber net kontrolliere. de muggel war schon als kind zu de christe wechsle. un wege syn glaube er de ausbild in de magi von de element net wollt, wyl es von de deiwel kome. de byd junker entfeselte on es zu wole de magisch kraft von de element. de muggel verlor de herrschaft von de magi von de erd un syn gesamt dorf versank in de teufe von de erd. de entstanden loch filt sich mit de wasser und de mensche ertranke…"

„Der schwarze See!" platzte Hermine heraus.

Salazar nickte.

„Es war nich de erst mal, das de magier von de muggel stryt suchte. de neue glaube verurtylt hexerey und zauberey als von de deiwel und de hol. derwege wolt ich net ufneme de magier von de muggel in hogwarts. godric, bis zu de zyt myn beste freund, war de ansicht, ale magisch begabte mensche mus de kontroll von de kraft in sich lerne. Mir habe oft ser gestrite. als gryffindor myn gefile fir de helena, de tochter von de rowena, merkte, is de stryt anschwelt, den er hat se selbst habe wole."

„Und die Kammer des Schreckens?" wiederholte Harry

Fragend sah ihn das Gemälde an. Hermine zitierte aus dem Gedächtnis Professor Binns Worte: „Einer phantasiereichen Legende zufolge hat Salazar Slytherin eine Geheimkammer in das Schloss eingebaut, von der die anderen Gründer nichts wussten. Und die Legende sagt weiterhin, dass Slytherin die Kammer versiegelt hat, so dass keiner sie öffnen kann. In der Kammer soll ein Monster hausen, das nur der Erbe von Slytherin im Griff hat. Harry und 50 Jahre vor ihm Tom Riddle haben diese Kammer gefunden und geöffnet. Sie beherbergte einen Basilisken!"

Mit unergründlichem Blick schwieg Salazar einige Minuten. Dann erzählte er den Lauschenden, was es mit der Legende tatsächlich auf sich hatte.

„Von de gefile von mir fir de helena ham mir gered. nach de katastroph mit de schwarze see ging sie von de schloss un lebt jahr um jahr an nem fluss, der aus ner hol in de verbotene wald komt. Um s net sichtbar zu besuche, baut ich unter de schlos de gelas, von dem se sage, das es de kamer von de schrecken sy. es war de zugang zu de unterirdisch hafe. dort war en boot, mit dem ich zu de verstek von de helena fare kont.

An en tag, nach dem godric un ich abermals wegen de sach mit de zauberer von de muggel gestritten hate, ertapte er uns byde an de ufer von de see bei de end von de flus und verlor ganz de fasung. an dise tag gerite syne und myne kraft ganz auser kontrole, was de unterirdisch gang und de hafe mit erd und styn verschit. rowena un helga konte de drohend zusammenbruch von de hogwarts grad noch verhindere. daby wurde de rowena schlim verletzt. der medicus von de schloss, en Baron von de provinz alba, solt helena zu ihr bringe. De man versuchte se zu zwinge, aber se verwygerte sich de man."

Harry ergänzte leise: „Der blutige Baron hat Helena umgebracht. Sie ist die graue Dame, der Hausgeist der Ravenclaws. Was ist mit dem Basilisken?"

Die gemalte dünne Augenbraue hob sich leicht. „Davon wys ich kyn teil. doch war unter de wesen von de schwarze see en freund, en caledonische wasserdrache."

„Das Vieh in der Kammer ist aber definitiv ein Basilisk." platzte Ron heraus.

Severus Snape leise Stimme klang erstaunt auf: „Der Basilisk ist noch in der Kammer?"

„Ja, Sir. Genauer, sein toter Körper." Harry wandte sich noch mal an Salazar. „Was wurde aus dem Drachen?"

„Als ich von de hogwarts ging, hab ich de drache zu de sicherhyt von sich selbst bitt, zu gehe. de adelige von de muggel, de ritter, hate de Jagd von de drache zu ner beliebte aufgabe macht un ich wollt nich, das de drache was geschit. glen entschlos sich, zu de ort von syn geburt by de ort invernes zurück zu gehe"

„Das hat er Ihnen gesagt? Oder hat er es mit der Klaue in den Uferschlamm gekratzt?" Skepsis und Sarkasmus prägten Snapes Kommentar.

Salazar schoß einen missbilligenden Blick in Richtung des Fragers. „Myn war es auch, parsel zu rede. de sprach wird nich nur von de schlange verstande un gesproche, ny, auch von de drache."

„Natürlich, beide Arten gehören zu den Reptilien. Aber wenn sie Hogwarts verlassen haben, wie ist dann der Basilisk in die Kammer geraten?" Hermine hatte sofort die Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den Schlangen und den Drachen erkannt.

„Godric hat mir de schuld an de tod von syner fruchtlose lieb gegebe un unsere freundschaft kont nimer syn. de original von mir is wie de drache in de hymat gange, in de karpaten. wen in de hall zu de hafe en basilisk war, mus de geschopf nach myne zyt dort hinein gekroche syn."

Das Porträt verstummte und seinem sich verschließenden Gesichtsausdruck war zu entnehmen, dass es nicht bereit war, weitere Informationen preiszugeben. Trotzdem versuchte Harry eine letzte Frage: „Wenn das, was Professor Snape und mir passiert ist, Elementarmagie ist, wie und von wem können wir lernen, diese zu kontrollieren? Das Feuer vorhin hätte beinahe die Schule abgefackelt!"

Salazar zuckte bei der Nennung des heißen Elements unbehaglich zusammen und ließ sich zu einem letzten Satz erweichen: „Finde de elementwesen von dir un es wird dich lehre. de lehrer von mir war de glen." Der Gründer wandte sich ab und verschwand aus dem Rahmen.

„Na toll. Die flügellosen Caledonier sind doch schon seit Ewigkeiten ausgestorben, hat Charlie mal erzählt." verzog Ron das Gesicht.

Das Läuten der Abendglocken drang in die Kerker. Severus Snape musterte das Trio mit drohendem Blick.

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie über diese Angelegenheit fürs erste Stillschweigen bewahren!"


	58. Quo Vadis

Kapitel 57 – Quo Vadis

Grübelnd starrten die sonst so entschlossenen Augen blicklos auf die Regale. Seit drei Tagen brütete sie schon, wie sie allen Beteiligten helfen konnte. Ihr Tränkelehrer war außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht mehr außerhalb seines Labors anzutreffen, selbst seine Aufsichtspflichten nahm er nicht wahr. Mr. Ron Weasley erschien in der Früh zum Unterricht und verschwand direkt nach der letzten Stunde, er verbrachte jede freie Sekunde am Krankenbett seiner Schwester. Ms. Hermine Granger vergrub sich in der Bibliothek und Mr. Harry Potter war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Die Heiler im St. Mungos hatten ihn nach zwei Tagen, während denen er sogar den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte, mit Ausnahme von einer halben Stunde jeden Abend praktisch Hausverbot erteilen müssen.

Harry erinnerte die Schuldirektorin an ihren stets schwarz gekleideten Kollegen, in jenen Tagen nach dem Tod der Potters. Severus Snape war damals in vergleichbarer Verfassung gewesen, depressiv bis an die Grenze zum Suizid. Allerdings hatte der Slytherin einen gewichtigen Grund gehabt, sich nicht von der Schwermut zu jener endgültigen Handlung treiben zu lassen: Albus Dumbledore war damals schon überzeugt gewesen, dass Voldemort nicht mit den Potters zusammen gestorben war. Und Severus Snape hatte sich überzeugen lassen, zum Schutz von Lilys Sohn in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Und nicht zuletzt Dracos Babylachen war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass das schwer angeschlagene Gemüt des Professors nicht für immer in Selbsthass und bösartigem Zynismus versunken war.

Nach Minervas Dafürhalten war Severus der Einzige, der derzeit dem unglücklichen Harry helfen konnte, wieder zu sich zu finden. Der Kampfgeist des Gryffindors war dahin, er schlief seinem Aussehen nach kaum, aß nur, wenn man ihn zu jedem Bissen nötigte und auf Fragen der Lehrer während des Unterrichts reagierte er nur mit abwesenden umwölkten Blicken. Aber auch an Severus waren die Ereignisse nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, das wusste die Schottin nur zu gut.

Die Häme der Zeitungsartikel und dann diese unselige Briefe-Flut hatten auch ihren Kollegen emotional ins Straucheln gebracht. Er scheute seitdem wirklich jeden vermeidbaren Kontakt zu seinen Mitmenschen und erschien auch nicht mehr zum Essen in der Großen Halle. Minerva McGonagall kannte ihn, sicherlich vergrub er sich in seinem Labor und vernachlässigte seine Bedürfnisse auf das Sträflichste. Nun, eines wenigstens konnte sie tun: Sie rief nach Severus neuer Hauselfe Winky.

Sie befragte diese und musste hören, dass ihr Verdacht sich bestätigte. Was Severus Snape seit Montag Mittag zu sich genommen hatte, hätte gereicht, auch einen Hungerkünstler wegen Unterernährung ins Grab sinken zu lassen. Sie beauftragte Winky, dafür zu sorgen, dass Professor Snape regelmäßig Mahlzeiten in seine Räume geliefert bekam, auch wenn er sie wieder abbestellen sollte. Die Elfe nickte eifrig und machte sich ans Werk.

Am nächsten Abend saß Winky bedrückt am Küchenkamin. Mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit hatte ihr Herr die Speisen entweder ignoriert oder sie ihr wutentbrannt nachgeworfen. Sie war überzeugt, alles falsch gemacht zu haben und schielte zu den heißen Herdplatten hinüber. Ob sie sich bestrafen sollte? Gerne hätte sie einen anderen Elfen um Rat gefragt… aber sie war seit ihrem alkoholischen Absturz eine Außenseiterin. Der einzige Elf, mit dem sie sich gut verstand, war der uralte Kreacher. Als hätte dieser ihre Gedanken gehört, erschien er gerade nicht weit von ihr halblaut murmelnd in der Küche, ein nicht berührtes Tablett in Händen.

„Kreacher, kannst du mir helfen?" zögernd rief Winky nach dem alten Diener der Blacks. Dieser wurde aus seinen murmelnden Selbstgesprächen gerissen. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen ließ er die angetrockneten Sandwiches und den schal gewordenen Kürbissaft verschwinden. Dann lauschte er Winkys Selbstvorwürfen und machte eine überraschende Entdeckung. Winkys Herr verhielt sich ähnlich wie sein Harry Potter, beide verweigerten das Essen, beide verkrochen sich vor der Welt.

Beide Elfen hatten das Drama um Ginny mitbekommen, denn auch in der kleinen Welt der Elfen war Harry Potter das Gesprächsthema überhaupt. Und Hauselfen tratschten untereinander ebenso leidenschaftlich wie menschliche Dienstboten in der Muggelwelt. Nach einem intensiven Gespräch wusste Kreacher, dass Severus Snape jede freie Sekunde über den Kesseln verbrachte, um einen Gegentrank zu dem verhunzten Gebräu zu finden, welches Harry Potters Freundin so schwer vergiftet hatte. Winky wusste, dass Harry vor Sorge um Ginny immer tiefer in eine schwere Depression abglitt und erneut emotional abzustürzen drohte.

Kreacher fasste einen Entschluss. Im Gegensatz zu Winky und den anderen Elfen war er in seinen Entscheidungen etwas unabhängiger, die über viel Jahre kultivierte Unverschämtheit ließ ihn spontan handeln. Er ploppte in das Labor des Zaubertrankprofessors, der gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn ein weiteres Versuchsrezept in seinen Notizen ausstrich.

„Wenn das schon wieder irgendeines deiner Appetithäppchen ist, verschwinde wieder" grantelte der Zauberer über die Schulter, als er hinter sich das typische Geräusch eines apparierenden Elfen vernahm.

„Kreacher bringt nichts, Kreacher braucht etwas" mit aller Frechheit, über die er aus den Jahren der Einsamkeit mit einem wahnsinnigen Porträt her verfügte, machte sich der alte Elf bemerkbar. Die Blicke der herumwirbelnden Gestalt drohten ihn förmlich zu erdolchen, aber der Elf fasste sich ein Herz, sein Meister brauchte dringend Hilfe. Und genau das sagte er dem wutschnaubenden Zauberer auch.

Diesen traf es wie ein eisiger Wasserguss. Seit er das Trio am Montag Abend aus seinen Räumen verabschiedet hatte, war er in einer in sich selbst drehenden Spirale aus Selbsthass versunken. Hinzu kam rasch der Frust, dass kein einziger Ansatz für ein Gegengift des veränderten Magum-disturbare-Tranks greifen wollte. All die Jahre, in denen er als Spion tätig gewesen war, hatte er auf ein normales Leben verzichtet. Sein Bedürfnis nach Anerkennung hatte er gestillt, in dem er zu DER Koryphäe im Tränkebrauen wurde. Doch nun war Voldemort tot und es hatte sich nichts geändert. Die Zeitungsartikel hatten ihn tiefer getroffen als er es wahrhaben wollte. Und trotz seines Wissens scheiterte er wieder und wieder an dem dilettantischen Gebräu einer Schülerin, versagte beim Versuch ein Gegengift zu kreieren. All sein Denken, Fühlen und Handeln hatte sich nur noch in diesem engen Rahmen bewegt.

Der verknitterte Elf hatte ihm mit wenigen Sätzen klar gemacht, dass auch andere Menschen unter großen Problemen litten. Und wie es in Harry Potter aussehen musste, konnte sich Severus mittlerweile sehr gut vorstellen… war er doch in den vergangenen Wochen mehrmals in dessen Geist gewesen. Er griff nach einer der Phiolen mit Longbottoms Emotio-Trank und forderte Kreacher auf, ihn zu Potter zu führen.

Dieser hatte sich in den Raum der Wünsche verkrochen. Die düstere morbide Atmosphäre des gruftähnlichen Raumes zeigte überdeutlich die Verfassung des Jungen. Gerade redete Hermine auf den Gryffindor ein, versuchte ihn in seiner geistigen Isolation zu erreichen, jedoch ohne jeden Erfolg. Snape seufzte innerlich, griff sich die Phiole und drückte die Junghexe wortlos zur Seite.

Mit hartem Griff packte er den Jungen am Unterkiefer, zwang ihn dadurch, den Mund zu öffnen und flößte ihm mit geschicktem Griff den Trank ein. Da er nicht gerade zimperlich vorgegangen war, hatte Harry den Trank aus reinem Reflex heraus bereits geschluckt, ehe er die Zwangshandlung überhaupt bewusst registrierte. Im nächsten Augenblick explodierte der Gryffindor jedoch regelrecht und schleuderte dem Professor eine Reihe von Flüchen um die Ohren, dass es nur so krachte. Die Zauber waren durch die überkochenden Gefühle von einer ungeahnten Kraft und Severus gelang es nur durch seine perfekt gedrillten Duellierfähigkeiten, dem tobenden Schüler Paroli bieten zu können. Der Raum der Wünsche reagierte auf die geänderte Situation und verwandelte sich umgehend in eine Kampfarena mit einer Schutzwand, hinter die sich Hermine und Kreacher flüchteten.

Nach tagelangem Fasten und durchwachten Nächten hatte der Junge jedoch nicht mehr viele Kraftreserven und so schlug der _Derigesco_ des Professors durch den instabilen _Protego-_Schild und ließ Harry für wenige Sekunden zu einer Eisskulptur werden. Auch der Professor wankte leicht, er verfügte zwar über größere Kraftreserven als sein Schüler, aber nun war auch er ziemlich am Ende. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab später formte sich der Raum erneut um und hatte nun große Ähnlichkeit mit der Sitzecke im Wohnzimmer des Professors.

„Potter, setzen! Sie wollen mich nicht wirklich töten, sonst sähe ich anders aus! Was soll also der Kinderkram?"

Mit dem sich lösenden Erstarrungsfluch drangen die bissigen Worte seines Lehrers zu seinem Verstand vor und Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und sich selbst in einen der Sessel fallen. Hermine nahm ebenfalls Platz, der alte Hauself, der sich um seinen Herren sorgte, nahm hinter dessen Sessel Aufstellung. Nachdem alle saßen, begann endlich der Trank bei Harry zu wirken, die gequälten Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. Tiefer Kummer nistete trotzdem in den grünen Augen und unvermittelt begann Harry zu sprechen.

„Sie sagen, dass das Gift auch die Hirnfunktionen beeinträchtigt hat. Ginny reagiert nicht auf Weckversuche, sie liegt im Koma. Und sie… die Heiler können nichts machen. Sie haben gesagt, dass ihr Gegentrank nicht richtig geholfen hat." Fast anklagend bohrte sich der trostlose Blick in die dunkeln Augen des Tränkemeisters.

Dieser spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner Seele… dort wo er seine verlorene Liebe für immer weg geschlossen geglaubt hatte. Durch Fokussierung auf das fachliche Problem zwang Severus sich in die Maske der kalten Gleichgültigkeit zurück.

„Der Trank von Miss Parkinson hat durch die verfälschten Zutaten eine völlig unvorhersehbare Wirkung." erwiderte er leise. Er zählte die abgewandelten Zutaten kurz auf und schloss: „Es verbietet sich von selbst, diese unerwarteten Wirkungen in einer Forschungsreihe zu ergründen. Die bisherigen Ergebnisse sind… verwirrend."

Bei der Aufzählung der Zutaten waren die tütenförmigen Ohren des Elfen in aufgeregte Zuckungen geraten und er meldete sich leise zu Wort. „In Verbindung mit einem bestimmten Zauber wären das die Zutaten für einen _Interceptere Organum._" Severus schnappte leichte nach Luft, während die beiden Schüler den Elf verständnislos ansahen.

„Das ist schwärzeste Magie! Woher bei Merlins überkochenden Kesseln weißt du davon?" Skeptisch musterte der Tränkemeister das alte Geschöpf, dann keimte ein Verdacht in ihm auf.

„Natürlich, die Blacks und ihre Vorlieben. Lass mich raten: Regulus oder Bellatrix?"

„Nein, Sir. Phineas Nigellus hat darüber geforscht, bevor er zum Schulleiter in Hogwarts ernannt wurde."

Mit großen Augen lauschten Harry und Hermine. Sie konnten sich noch gut an das sich recht arrogant gebärdende Porträt erinnern, das Hermine auf ihrer Flucht in der Perlenhandtasche mitgeschleppt hatte. Hermine, der der Bücherschrank in Harrys Labor einfiel, warf leise ein: „Hat Professor Black Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen?"

Kreacher überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Ja, aber die werden Ihnen nicht viel helfen."

„Wieso?" Dreistimmig erklang die Frage und der alte Hauself zögerte kurz. Doch hatte er Hermine schon von seinen magischen Geheimnissen berichtet, Harry gegenüber war er loyal und dass der Herr der Gifte seinem Herrn helfen wollte, davon war er mittlerweile überzeugt.

Und so offenbarte er sein nicht geringes Wissen über Zaubertränke, das er in seinem langen Leben von seinen verschiedenen Herrschaften aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Der _Interceptere Organum_ ist ein schwarzmagisches Gebräu. In Verbindung mit dem _Interceptum_-Fluch kann man damit ganz nach Wunsch einzelne Bereiche innerhalb des Körpers lähmen."

Hermine zog sofort einen Vergleich zu einer gefürchteten Krankheit der Muggel. „Eine Art magischer Querschnittslähmung?"

Kreacher kräuselte die faltige Stirn noch mehr, begriff dann, worauf die hexe anspielte, nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf, dass die Ohren flatterten.

„Die Wirkung ist sehr viel präziser, abhängig vom Willen des Zaubernden."

Snapes angewidertes Gesicht verriet, dass ihm der Trank zumindest von Hörensagen her bekannt war.

„War Professor Black mit seinen Forschungen erfolgreich?" wollte er wissen, ohne die Schüler darüber aufzuklären, worin diese Forschungen bestanden hatten.

„Er nicht, Sir, aber Bellatrix."

Die Erinnerung an die wahnsinnige Todesserin ließ sie alle kurz verstummen. Kreacher ergänzte leise:

„Sie hat lange und hässlich gelacht, als sie den Urheber des _Interceptere Organum_ herausfand. Nach ihren Aussagen war es Helga Hufflepuff, die den Trank erfunden hat. Aber nach den Aufzeichnungen dazu hat sie vergeblich gesucht. Das einzige von ihr aufgespürte Exemplar der ‚Allerley hexisches Gebraeu' ist ihr von einem anderen Käufer vor der Nase weggeschnappt worden"

Hermine fotografisches Gedächtnis in Sachen Büchern lieferte ihr ein Erinnerungsbild an einen verblassten Buchrücken in einem hölzernen Koffer. Jäh platzte sie mit ihrem Wissen heraus und zauberte unvermittelt einen lebendigen hoffenden Funken in Harrys kummergetrübte Augen zurück.

„Das ist eines der Bücher in Quirells Truhe!"


	59. Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein

Kapitel 58 – Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein

Wieder erlosch die schwach aufleuchtende Aura, ohne dass der Zauber den letzten Schutzbann um die Truhe gelöst hatte. Mittlerweile war der Tränkemeister nicht nur im höchsten Grade entnervt, sondern auch erschöpft. Die Attacken Potters im Raum der Wünsche hatten das eigentlich in dem Jungen schlummernde Potential ahnen lassen und seine überschäumenden Emotionen hatten das Ihrige zur Wucht der Flüche beigetragen.

Unter den wallenden Roben verbargen sich als Folge des Zusammentreffens etliche blaue Flecken und die überanstrengten Muskeln meldeten sich überlaut. Snape verzog das Gesicht, denn in den letzten Jahren war es niemandem mehr gelungen, ihn derart in die Enge zu treiben. Der Dunkle Lord ausgenommen… aber der hatte sich auf meist auf die Unverzeihlichen beschränkt und sich gegen seinen Crucio aufzulehnen hätte einen unschönen Tod zur Folge gehabt.

Müde kehrte Severus in sein Wohnzimmer zurück und in seinem Hirn jagten die Gedanken. Um der kleinen Weasley helfen zu können, brauchte er mehr Informationen. Der alte Elf hatte ihm eine neue Spur geliefert, der in Vergessenheit geratene _Interceptum Organum_ Trank. Der Fluch war in alten Schriften noch zu finden, aber außer Kreachers Aussage hatte der Professor trotz aller Bemühungen keinerlei Schriften über den Trank finden können. Potter hatte ihm sogar Zutritt zu seinem Labor am Grimmauld-Place gewährt, aber auch in den dortigen Büchern hatte Severus nichts finden können. Und wegen der unseligen Zeitungsartikel bestand keine Aussicht, dass ihn die Beamten des Ministeriums Zugang zur Asservatenkammer gewähren würden. In den konfiszierten schwarzmagischen Büchern konnte er also nicht suchen, so blieb nur noch das Buch aus Quirells Truhe. Und diese weigerte sich beharrlich, den letzten Schutzbann fallen zu lassen.

Hinzu kam, dass er immer deutlicher spürte, wie sehr ihn sein alter Zauberstab ausbremste und wie wenig er bei Verwendung des neuen Stabes seine Magie kontrollieren konnte. Irgendetwas in ihm sorgte für unkontrollierbare Schwankungen des Magieflusses, mehr als einmal hatte er die leere Abstellkammer, die er nun zum Üben nutzte, in ein Flammenmeer getaucht. Tief seufzend rekapitulierte er, was er mittlerweile sicher wusste:

Der Schutzbann war so in seiner Struktur verändert worden, dass der lösende Spruch nicht aus dem weißmagischen Pentagramm abgeleitet der _Salvio hexa_ war, sondern das schwarzmagisch abgeleitete Gegenstück, der _Exsolvere Magus_. Die sichtbare Reaktion auf die Versuche, den Bann zu lösen, bewies, dass der Spruch als solcher korrekt war. Aber warum war er nur scheinbar zu schwach?

Da seine eigene Sammlung an Lektüre sich eher auf sein Fachgebiet, die Braukunst, beschränkte, beschloss der Professor, noch einmal in der Schulbibliothek nach Möglichkeiten zu forschen, einen ausgesprochenen Zauber deutlich zu verstärken. Mit wehendem Umhang eilte er durch die Gänge des Schlosses, die vor ihm ängstlich fliehenden Schüler entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit nicht beachtend. Manch ein erstaunter, aber auch erleichterter Blick folgte ihm auf seinem Weg. Zielstrebig führten ihn seine Schritte zu den Regalen über Zauberkunst und er begann, nach möglicherweise hilfreichen Abhandlungen zu suchen. Genau hinter der Regalwand, an der seine Blicke forschend entlang huschten, diskutierten zwei Schüler halblaut, aber nichts desto trotz heftig.

„Das funktioniert nicht, Granger!"

„Ach, und woher willst DU das wissen, Malfoy?"

„Falsche Frage, Granger! WIE und vor allem WOHER sollen Muggel Möglichkeiten kennen, Magie zu verstärken?"

„Keine Möglichkeit, Malfoy, sondern eine Idee!" Die Schulsprecherin zögerte und wechselte kurz das Thema.

„Sag mal, du bist wie ich hier, um Harry zu helfen. Ihn nennst du im Gegensatz zu mir mit Vornamen… wieso eigentlich?"

In perfekter Kopie seines Patenonkels hob sich die silberblonde Augenbraue elegant. „Du weißt nicht viel über reinblütige Zauberer, nicht wahr?"

„Was hat meine Frage denn mit dem Blutstatus zu tun?"

„Umgangsformen, Granger. In unseren Kreisen sprechen sich ausschließlich engste Freunde mit Vornamen an."

Etwas verdutzt ließ Hermine diese Information sacken. Dann fragte sie leise: „Gehören die besten Freunde deines Freundes nicht auch zu diesem engen Kreis?"

Skeptisch überdachte Draco, was hinter Hermines Frage stehen mochte. Dann ging ihm auf, was ihm die Hexe da anbot: Wahre Freundschaft ohne Hintergedanken. Wie schon bei Neville bot er ihr die Hand und stellte sich mit vollem Namen vor. Soeben hatte sich sein neuer Freundeskreis um die klügste Junghexe aller Zeiten erweitert. Dann kam er auf das Thema ihrer Diskussion zurück.

„Ihr habt den Bann um diese Truhe noch nicht lösen können. Seid ihr denn sicher, dass ihr den richtigen Spruch habt, Hermine?"

„Ja, Draco. Professor Snape selbst hat ihn entwickelt. Aber irgendwie scheint der Spruch nicht stark genug zu sein. Ein angehängtes Maxima war jedenfalls wirkungslos."

„Und was war das für eine verquere Idee, die du da hattest?"

„Können sich zwei Zauberer so zusammenschließen, dass ihr gemeinsame Magie zeitgleich in einen Spruch fließt? Das würde die Kraft doch verdoppeln!"

In Dracos Kopf rumorte es. Irgendetwas klang an der Idee nicht richtig. Und plötzlich hatte er es, es war eine Frage der Logik.

„Es kann nicht funktionieren. Dieser Bann wurde doch von nur einem Zauberer gelegt, von Professor Quirell. Es wäre unlogisch, wenn man zum Lösen mehr als einen Zauberer brauchen würde… hätte doch sein können, dass er nach dem Legen des Bannes noch mal an den Truheninhalt gemusst hätte."

In die Überlegungen hinein mischte sich eine kreischende Stimme. Die fette Dame wollte wieder einmal ihre angeblichen Sangeskünste demonstrieren und versuchte gerade, dem genervten Porträt eines Bibliothekars das Zersingen einer Sektflöte vorzuführen.

Von dem gekreischten hohen C schmerzten dem Slytherin die Ohren und er murrte: „Seit wann kann man Glas zersingen?"

„Oh, wenn die Schwingungen des Tones der Eigenschwingung des Glases entsprechen und diese verstärken, zerbricht der Kristall unter der wachsenden Spannung" Hermine kannte das Phänomen aus einer Fernseh-Dokumentation. Sie fuhr fort: „Deswegen dürfen Soldatenkolonnen auch nicht im Gleichschritt über Brücken marschieren, sonst könnte diese einstürzen."

Etwas ungläubig hakte Draco nach: „Weil ein paar Menschen im Gleichschritt laufen, stürzt eine massive Brücke ein?"

„Ja, jeder Gegenstand besitzt seine Eigenfrequnz. Wenn er mit genau dieser Schwingung angeregt wird, schaukelt sich das Ganze hoch und die entstehenden Spannungen können die Strukturen der Brücke zerreißen."

„Dann marschiert doch im Gleichschritt um diese Truhe herum" flachste der Blonde.

Hermine starrte ihn blicklos an. Man sah, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn fieberhaft arbeitete. Dann sprang sie plötzlich auf. „Ich glaube, du hast gerade die Lösung gefunden, Draco!"

„Welche Lösung, Miss Granger?" Hinter dem Regal erschien die Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Er hatte dem Wortwechsel der beiden mit wachsendem Interesse gelauscht. Da ihm aber wie Draco das Konzept der Interferenz nicht geläufig war, hatte er sich bemerkbar gemacht.

Etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, sah Hermine ihren Lehrer mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nur eine Idee, Sir… mehr Intuition als gesicherte Translation in die Magie."

Nachdenklich werdend überdachte Snape die Situation. Alle bisherigen Lösungsansätze waren in irgendeiner Form aus der Muggelwelt hergeleitet. Und Miss Grangers Ideen hatten sich immer wieder als richtungsweisend erwiesen. Sein Patensohn hatte ebenfalls einen sehr hellen Kopf und offensichtlich war er vom Trio eingeweiht worden.

„Holen Sie Weasley und Potter. In meinem Büro, in einer halben Stunde, pünktlich!" Die Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt, als er herumwirbelte um in der ihm eigenen Art in seine Räume zurück zu rauschen.

Bereits nach 20 Minuten klopften vier Schüler an seine Tür und betraten nach der Aufforderung das Büro. Auf Snapes Blick hin versuchte Hermine ihre Idee in Worte zu fassen. Mehrmals setzte sie an und stöhnte frustriert, als es ihr nicht gelang, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie wiederholte noch einmal das Beispiel mit der Brücke und den im Gleichschritt marschierenden Soldaten.

Harry, der in den Ferien früher aus Langeweile auch in Dudleys alten Schulbüchern geblättert hatte, begann zu verstehen, worauf Hermine hinauswollte.

„Du meinst, dass die Struktur bricht, wenn sie von mehreren Quellen in gleicher Art und zur gleichen Zeit belastet wird?"

„So ähnlich, Harry." Hermine stockte, Physik war nicht wirklich ihr Fach. „Die Brücke hat eine Eigenschwingung. Wenn die erzeugten Schwingungen dieselbe Frequenz haben und sich mit gleicher Phase aufschaukeln, kann die entstehende Spannung die Materialstruktur zerstören."

„Und du glaubst, dass es sich mit dem Bann ebenso verhält?"

„Nicht mit dem Bann, sondern mit der Magie, Harry. Magie besteht aus Korpuskeln, Magie ist Energie. Und Wellen übertragen doch auch Energie." Wieder begann sie zu stocken, gerade warf sie die gesamten physikalischen Erkenntnisse der Muggel durcheinander.

Der Professor erkannte, worauf die Junghexe hinauswollte. „Sie stellen hier die Theorie auf, dass Magie aus, wie nannten sie es, aus Schwingungen besteht. Und sie wollen versuchen, diese Schwingungen zu verstärken, damit die Struktur des Bannes bricht." Anerkennend musterte er Hermine. Das war definitiv Stoff für die höheren Studiensemester der Universität und lag weit selbst über dem Schulniveau einer UTZ-Schülerin.

„Das ist theoretische Zauberkunst, Miss Granger. Da wir jedoch bislang mit allen Versuchen gescheitert sind, bin ich bereit, einem Experiment zuzustimmen. Wie wollen sie denn … die Schwingung verstärken?"

Hermine schloss die Augen. Dann begann sie halblaut zu überlegen. „Kraft verstärken über Zauber geht nicht, der Maxima war ohne Effekt. Gleichzeitige, sich verstärkende Magie von zwei Zauberern ist unlogisch, weil nur ein Zauberer den Bann gelegt hat und diesen auch allein würde aufheben können müssen. Verstärken geht nicht, gleichzeitig ist unlogisch, nacheinander…." Verstummend riss sie die Augen auf.

„Wiederholung, Sir. Man kann Schwingungen auch durch Wiederholung verstärken."

Harry hatte ebenfalls begriffen, worauf Hermine hinauswollte, und platzte mit einem allerdings nicht ganz passendem Muggelsprichwort heraus: „Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein."

Ron zweifelte an der Wirksamkeit und sagte das auch laut. „Was soll das schon bringen, wenn ich den Gegenzauber mehrmals wiederhole?" Er zog seinen Stab und schoss einige Male durch die offen stehende Tür zum Nebenraum den _Exsolvere Magus_ auf die Truhe ab. Jedes mal flackerte das irisierende Leuchten kurz auf und verschwand wieder, aber der Bann blieb bestehen.

„Quod erat demonstrandum" bemühte der Rotkopf seine Lateinkenntnisse.

„Hora ruit" echote es dunkel vom Tränkemeister her. „Die Zeit scheint der entscheidende Faktor zu sein."

Draco erinnerte noch ein anderes Detail aus dem Gespräch mit Kreacher. „Sagte der Elf nicht, Professor Quirell habe sich von einem Hauselfen beim Legen des Bannes helfen lassen?"

„Natürlich!" Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. „Wahrscheinlich muss der Gegenzauber mehrmals gesprochen werden. Und zwar jeweils bevor das Licht erlischt… aber so schnell kann ein Einzelner gar nicht sprechen. Deswegen brauchte Professor Quirell Hilfe… und einem Elfen konnte er absolutes Stillschweigen befehlen."

„Und wie oft muss der Gegenzauber gesprochen werden?" Ron dachte wie immer praktisch.

Schweigen senkte sich kurz über die Runde. Harry reagierte impulsiv: „Wenn wir oft genug zaubern, wird sich der Bann lösen, bestimmt!"

„Oder die Truhe samt Inhalt zerstören" kühlte die Stimme des Professors den Enthusiasmus seines Schülers wieder ab.

„Der Gegenzauber ließ sich aus der Theorie entwickeln. Kann man die benötigte Anzahl des Gegenzaubers nicht auch aus der Theorie schließen?" Dracos logische Schlussfolgerung leuchtete ein. Da Arithmantik Hermines Gebiet war, begann sie erneut halblaut nachzudenken.

„Einen wie auch immer gearteten Bezug zur Arithmantik sehe ich nicht. Aber die Muggelentsprechung, die Numerologie, könnte vielleicht weiterhelfen." Sie kramte aus ihren Umhangtaschen Pergament und Feder hervor und begann, ihre Ideen mit zu notieren.

„Die kleinste arithmantische Zahl ist die Drei. In der Numerologie steht sie auch für die Versöhnung von Gegensätzen. Das passt nicht wirklich. Die Vier steht für die Materie und Uranos, das männliche Element der mythischen Göttersagen. Die Fünf steht für Sinnlichkeit, Männlichkeit, Sexualität und Hermes. Die Sechs steht für Ehe, Harmonie und Aphrodite. Die magische Zahl schlechthin ist die sieben. In der Numerologie steht sie für Geburt, Tod und Magie, Voldemort hat nicht umsonst sieben Horkruxe herstellen wollen. Aber Quirell wollte die Truhe vor Voldemort schützen."

„Die Liebesgöttin oder männliche Sexualität werden kaum der Schlüssel zu einem Reisekoffer sein" stellte der Professor etwas spöttisch fest. Für ihn klangen die numerologischen Bedeutungen ähnlich konfus wie die nebulösen Theorien der Wahrsage-Kollegin.

„Reisekoffer… Reise… das ist es!" Hermine sprang auf. „Die numerologoische Bedeutung der fünf, natürlich. Hermes ist nicht nur der griechische Götterbote, er ist auch der Beschützer der Reisenden!"

Diese Erkenntnis wischte den Spott von den Zügen des Professors, er sprang wie ein Raubtier von seinem Stuhl hoch und stürmte in den Nebenraum zur Truhe. Die Schüler beeilten sich, ihm zu folgen.

„Zauberstäbe heraus! Sobald das Licht erscheint, spricht der nächste den Spruch, das ganze einmal reihum!"

Snape hob seinen Stab und machte den Anfang.

„Exsolvere Magus!" An den Kanten der Truhe begann es zu glühen.

Viermal echote der Spruch reihum wie ein gesungener Canon, von Mal zu Mal intensivierte sich das Leuchten und umschloß die Truhe fast vollständig.. Aber dann… flackerte es an den Kanten und erlosch wieder, bevor sich die Aura vervollständigen konnte.

„Noch einmal, etwas langsamer" kommandierte der Professor. Das Ergebnis blieb jedoch das Selbe. Sie versuchten es erneut mit geändertem Tempo, dann mit geänderter Reihenfolge der zaubernden. Und dabei stellte sich heraus, dass es jeweils das vom Zauber des Professors ausgelöste Leuchten war, das vorzeitig erlosch und die Vollendung des Gegenzaubers verhinderte.

Ins Büro zurückgekehrt suchte Harry eine Erklärung.

„Kann es sein, dass unsere Zauber zu schwach sind, Sir? Nach dem was ich Ihnen im Raum der Wünsche angetan habe…" die geröteten Wangen verrieten, dass sich Potter nicht nur die Schuld gab, sondern sich auch dafür schämte.

Severus schnaubte gereizt. „Machen sie Witze, Potter? SIE haben den Dunklen Lord überwältigt und was meine Fähigkeiten angeht… nun, außer Direktor Dumbledore hat mir schon lange kein Zauberer im Duell standgehalten."

Hermine insistierte. „Es war eindeutig ihr Zauber, dem es irgendwie an Kraft fehlte, Sir. Woran hat es denn sonst gelegen, wenn nicht an Erschöpfung?"

„Syne magi ist net genug unter de kontrole, syne gefile de gleichklang fele tut"


	60. Quid est veritas

Kapitel 59 – Quid est veritas?

Es reichte! Definitiv! Von dem Duell im Raum der Wünsche schmerzte ihm jeder Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers, die von der Erschöpfung ausgelösten Kopfschmerzen waren rekordverdächtig. Die letzten Sätze von Harry und Hermine sowie die höhnisch klingende Bemerkung Salazars bewirkten, dass sich die dunklen Augen sichtbar verengten, in den Pupillen begann es unheilvoll zu glühen. Snape war bestimmt nicht jemand, der sich von anderen Fehler, welcher Art auch immer, vorhalten ließ.

ER, der so viele Jahre nur dank seiner perfekt ausgefeilten Selbstkontrolle in Voldemorts Kreisen überlebt hatte, sollte sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben? Noch während dieser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf geisterte, kochten eben jene Gefühle gefährlich in ihm hoch. Die Schüler, die an den sich verengenden Augen erkannten, dass die Stimmung ihres Professors zu hochexplosiv umschlug, flüchteten regelrecht aus den Kerkerräumen. Harry zerrte dabei Hermine hinter sich her, bevor diese eine Entschuldigung zusammen stottern konnte.

Der zornbebende Professor starrte auf das Porträt und kämpfte mit der Versuchung, die in Öl verewigte Gestalt des Gründers ins Nirwana zu hexen. Dann meldete sich ein Stimmchen im Hinterkopf: War das, was gerade mit ihm geschah, wirklich noch mit dem vereinbar, was er unter Selbstkontrolle verstand? Oder hatte das Bild vielleicht doch in gewisser Weise Recht?

Severus wirbelte herum, stürmte aus dem Büro hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Ledersofa fallen. Hier, ohne die unterkühlten und doch provozierenden Blicke Salazars, beruhigte er sich wieder halbwegs und begann nachzudenken. In der letzten Zeit hatte er tatsächlich immer wieder jene emotionale Distanz verloren, die er nach Lilys Tod kultiviert hatte. Zu groß war der Schmerz, das Gefühl von Versagen und Schuld gewesen, deswegen hatte er damals begonnen, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren. Innerlich war er dabei fast völlig erkaltet, Spott ersetzte Mitgefühl und Freundlichkeit war bei ihm nur durch Abwesenheit vorsätzlicher Bosheit definiert.

Seit Potters Eindringen in seinen Geist im Mungos hatte sich das geändert. Severus hasste nichts mehr als die Kontrolle zu verlieren, gleich ob nun über seine Gefühle oder die Situationen seines alltäglichen Lebens. Er würde die inneren Mauern wieder aufbauen müssen, dann wäre die Kontrolle seiner arkanen Kraft sicherlich kein Problem mehr. Nachdenklich drehte er seinen neuen Stab zwischen den langen Fingern. Hatte er erst wieder die emotionale Kontrolle, würde ihm der Stab ohne jene rätselhaften Ausbrüche an Magie dienen, da war er sich sicher.

Nachdem er sich bis zu diesen Gedanken durchgerungen hatte, meldete sich knurrend sein Magen und verlangte nach Beachtung. Da Severus keinerlei Bedürfnis nach den Appetithäppchen dieser aufdringlichen Hauselfe hatte und seine Kopfschmerzen sich schon immer einer größeren Menge schwarzen Kaffees geschlagen gegeben hatten, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu einem verspäteten Abendessen.

Diese stand bereits fast leer, nur am Lehrertisch saß noch der kleine Zauberkunst-Kollege. Professor Flitwick war in einen Stapel Notenpapier vertieft, offensichtlich stellte er die Lieder für seinen Chor neu zusammen. Severus war das nur recht, ihm war nicht nach Small Talk. Er füllte sich den Teller mit warmen Porridge, schenkte sich einen Becher heißen Kaffee ein und versank wieder ins Grübeln. Als er, noch immer in Gedanken versunken, den letzten Tropfen getrunken hatte, wollte er sich den Haferbrei zu Gemüte führen. Nur hatte der sich inzwischen völlig abgekühlt. Es war ihm völlig entfallen, dass er momentan beide Stäbe mit sich führte und seine Finger holten den neuen Stab heraus.

Severus führte einen wortlosen Wärmzauber aus, der im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ein explosives Ergebnis zeitigte. Der Tisch, er selber, sein Kollege und auch dessen Notenblätter… alles war mit klebrigem Haferbrei bedeckt! Der Slytherin saß wie eingefroren und starrte ungläubig seinen neuen Stab an. Gehetzt huschten seine Augen durch die Halle… bestimmt würden sich die Schüler eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Aber in dem großen Raum herrschte gähnende Leere.

Ein leises Kribbeln huschte über seinen Körper und er fuhr zusammenzuckend herum. Filius ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, mit dem er gerade Tisch, Notenblätter, sich selbst und auch den Tränkemeister von den schleimigen Spuren des missglückten Wärmezaubers befreit hatte. Interessiert musste er den fast honigfarbenen Holzstab in Severus Hand.

„Oh, ist das etwa Pyramideneiche? Welch außergewöhnliche Wahl! Was für einen Kern hat dein neuer Stab denn?" Der Koboldnachkomme schien das Malheur völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen zu haben, nur reges Interesse an Snapes neuem Zauberstab stand in den lebhaften Augen.

„Rabenfeder und das Schwanzhaar eines echten Greifen" antwortete der Slytherin. Der Kollege wusste ja um sein Problem mit den Stäben, vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen, dieses vermaledeite Stück Holz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Und so bat der sonst abweisende Tränkemeister seinen Kollegen um Rat.

Wenn Filius das Unbehagen seines Kollegen spürte, so überspielte er dies geschickt. Zu gut kannte er die Empfindlichkeit und Dünnhäutigkeit des Slytherin, deswegen plauderte er gar nicht erst, sondern fragte scheinbar völlig beiläufig nach den beiden Zauberstäben.

Von der sachlichen Freundlichkeit des Halbkobolds eingenommen reichte ihm Severus erst den alten, später dann den neuen Stab. Filius bat mit kurzem Blick um Erlaubnis und sprach mit jedem Stab einen kurzen Zauber. Mit anerkennendem Nicken reichte er dem Tränkemeister die Stäbe zurück und hörte sich dessen Schilderung an. Nachdenklich wiegte Filius den Kopf.

„Solche Kontrollprobleme sind mir nur von sehr jungen Zauberern bekannt.„ meinte er dann. Severus, der sich nun mal nicht für Kinder interessierte, hob fragend beide Augenbrauen.

„Nun, wie du sicher weißt, erwacht die magische Kraft bei Kindern in unterschiedlichem Alter und mit verschiedener Stärke. Mein erster Spontanzauber war mit sieben Jahren" verschmitzt lächelnd erinnerte sich Professor Flitwick an den Bart seines Vaters, der sich in wallendes saftiges Moos verwandelt hatte.

„In dem Alter hat mir auch meine Mutter die ersten Zauber beigebracht" Severus war von sich selber überrascht, dass er aus freien stücken derart Privates preisgab. Aber der Kollege nickte nur.

„Wegen der Kontrolle: Manche Kinder vermögen ihre Magie nicht zu kontrollieren, weil diese nicht stark genug ist."

„Squibbs wie unser Hausmeister"

„Genau. Aber manchmal, wenn auch sehr selten, ist die fehlende Kontrolle durch viel zu starke Magie verursacht. Es soll da böse Unfälle gegeben haben."

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört!"

„Ich weiß auch nur von zwei oder drei Fälle in all den Jahren. Aber im Ministerium müssten diese Fälle vermerkt sein."

Das Ministerium… innerlich seufzte Severus auf. Im Augenblick war ihm dieser Weg der Recherche bestimmt versperrt. Grollend bedachte er den Kimmkorn-Käfer in Gedanken mit einem Fluch und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Gesprächsthema.

„Wissen Sie, wie es zu solchen Kontrollverlusten kommt?" hakte er nach.

„Nun, die angeregten Magiekorpuskel werden durch Emotionen verstärkt oder gebremst. Es gibt da Theorien, dass viele Squibs psychisch oder emotional nicht stabil genug sind, um den Belastungen der Magie gewachsen zu sein. Wenn man so will, ein Schutzmechanismus. Bei zuviel Magie wird meines Wissens frühzeitig ein zeitlich begrenzter Bann gelegt, damit das Kind psychisch gesund aufwachsen kann. Mit Einschulung auf eine Zaubererschule wird der Bann dann gelöst und das Kind lernt, die Magie zu beherrschen. Das hat sich als bester Weg erwiesen, weil sonst die Magie den Magier beherrscht und nicht umgekehrt."

„Wie bekomme ich die Magie mit dem neuen Stab unter Kontrolle?"

Bedauernd hob Filius die schmalen Schultern.

„Offensichtlich verfügst du über ein erhebliches Potential, das du wegen deines alten Stabes nie ausgeschöpft hast, Severus. Ich denke, dass es Übungssache ist. Sieh dir Mr. Potter an. Seine Magie wird durch seine starken Gefühle extrem verstärkt. Wenn es ihm gelingt, seine Gefühle mit seinem Willen in Einklang zu halten, ist ein gewaltiges Potential spürbar. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass er bereits in seinem dritten Jahr einen gestaltlichen Patronus rufen konnte. Und sein Phönixstab steht für große magische Macht.

Dein neuer Stab ist beeindruckend, Severus. Kernholz einer Pyramideneiche steht für tiefgehende Gefühle, stark genug, vorhandene Magie zu potenzieren. Rabenfedern stehen für einen scharfen Intellekt und der Greif steht für ein feuriges Temperament." Der Zauberkunstlehrer blinzelte belustigt.

„Wenn man es so betrachtet, eint dein Stab die Eigenschaften dreier Häuser. Du selbst stehst für das vierte Haus. Ich glaube, dass du mit dem neuen Stab ein sehr viel mächtigerer Zauberer werden wirst. Lies mal die Bücher von Gamp. Sie behandeln zwar die Theorie der Zauberkunst, aber die Abhandlungen über die Kontrolle der magischen Kräfte könnte dir vielleicht helfen. Ich denke, du musst akzeptieren, dass auch Eigenschaften anderer Häuser in dir stecken, damit dir die emotionelle Kontrolle deiner Magie gelingt. Am Stab liegt es gewiss nicht."

In Severus stieg die Erinnerung an eine Aussage Potters auf. Hatte der nicht erwähnt, dass er beinahe ein Slytherin geworden wäre? Er würde einmal den Sprechenden Hut befragen müssen, ob dieser die von Flitwick erwähnten Eigenschaften in ihm gesehen hatte und warum er ihn nach Slytherin sortiert hatte. Er dankte dem Kollegen mit knappen Worten und erhob sich, um in seine Kerker zurück zu kehren.

Auf den Weg nach unten grübelte er über das Gehörte nach. In einem Punkt hatte der Zauberkunstkollege Recht: Seine feurigen Missgeschicke waren immer geschehen, wenn er sich über irgend etwas aufregte. Bisher war er der Auffassung gewesen, auch diese Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass sich irgendetwas seit seinem Wiedererwachen nach der Schlacht verändert hatte. Und diese Veränderung beunruhigte ihn mehr als er sich bis dahin eingestanden hatte.

Diesmal war es Miss Granger, in die er hineinrannte. Dabei rutschte ihr ein ganzer Bücherstapel aus der Hand. Eine hastige Entschuldigung murmelnd klaubte sie die Bücher wieder auf und verschwand eilig aus seinem Blickfeld. Dabei übersah sie das halb hinter eine Rüstung gerutschte Bändchen, Severus hob es auf.

‚Die Stimmen von Marrakesch' von Elias Canetti, ein Muggelautor, stellt er fest. Der Einband war schon lose und so rutschte das Buch ihm fast wieder aus der hand. Als er rasch zufasste, schlug der Buchdeckel auf und er las die darin notierte Widmung.

„Feig, wirklich feig ist nur, wer sich vor seinen Erinnerungen fürchtet."

Der Satz begann tief in seinem Inneren eine beängstigende Resonanz auszulösen. Und es tat weh, mehr als früher die Cruciatus-Flüche des dunklen Lords. Mehrmals schnappte der Professor tief nach Luft und lief mit immer schnellerem Tempo zu seinen Räumen. Als er diese endlich erreichte, drehte sich in seinem Inneren schmerzhaft ein Wirbel, wie er ihn schon aus Harrys Geist kannte. Aber ihm war keine erlösende Ohnmacht gegönnt. So ließ er das Buch und die Stäbe auf den Couchtisch fallen, warf Robe und Gehrock über die Sofalehne, griff sich einen Schlaftrunk und floh vor den beängstigenden Empfindungen förmlich in sein Schlafzimmer. Hastig kippte er den Inhalt der Phiole herunter, um dem eigenartigen Rumoren tief in seiner wunden Seele durch Schlaf zu entkommen.

Der Trank wirkte rasch, Severus blieb nicht einmal Zeit, sich zu entkleiden. Aber obwohl der Körper von dem Trank in den Schlafzustand gezwungen wurde, fand seine Seele keine Ruhe. Unter den Lidern rollten die Augen hin und her, immer wieder schlug er um sich und halberstickte Rufe klangen durch den Raum. Endlich kam der Körper zur Ruhe, aber das Gesicht glänzte nass von Tränen, der Mund war schmerzverzerrt. Tief in der geschlagenen Seele hallte immer noch das Zitat und die selbst errichteten Mauern brachen unter dem Druck längst unterdrückt geglaubter Emotionen.

All die in der Vergangenheit unterdrückten und nie verarbeiteten Erinnerungen und Gefühle befreiten sich endgültig aus den eisigen Ketten der Selbstkasteiung. Selbsthass, Schuldgefühle, tiefe Trauer, Verbitterung, seelischer Schmerz und Einsamkeit überfluteten den im Schlaf schutzlosen Geist. Eine unkontrollierte Magiewelle nach der nächsten strahlte von dem Schlafenden aus und entfesselte einen kochend heißen Wirbelwind im Raum.


	61. Out of control

Kapitel 60 – Out of Control

Die magischen Farben begannen sich unbehaglich zu kräuseln, als Magiewelle um Magiewelle von den benachbarten Räumen kommend heranbrandete. Die deswegen kontinuierlich steigende Raumtemperatur bereitete dem Bewohner des alten silberumrahmten Porträts nicht geringe Sorgen. Das edle Metall seines Rahmens war in jüngster Vergangenheit bei einem vergleichbaren Ausbruch unkontrollierter arkaner Magie bereits deutlich angeschmolzen. Und er wagte es nicht sich vorzustellen, was mit ihm geschehen mochte, wenn er, zur Flucht in ein anderes magisches Gemälde gezwungen, sein Bild verlieren sollte. Ihm war nicht einmal bekannt, ob eine derartige Zerstörung nicht sogar das Ende seiner Existenz bedeuten würde.

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die an seine Ohren drangen, war vom Bewohner der Kerker keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Offensichtlich hatte dieser sich den Schlaftrunk bereits zu Gemüte geführt, denn in wachem Zustand hätte sich der Tränkemeister niemals so weit gehen lassen, vernehmlich zu schluchzen. Die einzige lebende Person, der Salazar sich mit einem Hilfegesuch anvertrauen würde, war dieser Gryffindor-Junge, zu dem der Kerkerbewohner ein so zwiespältiges Verhältnis hatte. So begab sich Salazar Slytherin das erste Mal seit Beginn seiner gemalten Existenz aus eigenem Entschluss auf die Wanderung durch das Schloss, um Harry Potter zu finden.

Sir William Wallace zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als in seinem Gemälde ein altertümlich gekleideter Fremder auftauchte. Über diese Dreistigkeit erbost, zog er sein Schwert und rief: „Seid ihr ein jämmerlicher Engländer, so küsst meinen schottischen Hintern. Seid ihr jedoch…" Rüde wurde er von dem verstimmten Gründer unterbrochen. „ICH bin de Salazar Slytherin, grinder von de gemäuer hir. WER in dis wend de jemmerlich wicht is, sei heut net gericht. wo is de jung mr. potter?"

Die Gryffindors waren die aufrührerische Art des schottischen Freiheitskämpfers gewohnt, aber die scharf gezischten Worte in ihrer altertümlichen Aussprache lenkten sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf den gänzlich unerwarteten Gast ihres Hauses. Auch Harry, der auf seinem Stammsofa sitzend in die Flammen des Kamins gestarrt hatte, wurde aus seiner Grübelei gerissen. Er stand zögernd auf und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Porträt. „Mr. Potter, ir selbst anwesenheit is ohn säumen von nöten!" fauchte der Slytherin und wies auf den angekohlten Saum seiner Robe. Die grünen Augen weiteten sich perplex, dann fiel bei dem Jungen der Sickel und er beeilte sich, schnellstmöglich in die Kerker zu gelangen.

Das blasiert wirkende Porträt an Snapes Bürotür verweigerte ihm zuerst den Zutritt, als der inzwischen dezent rauchende Salazar in dem schmucklosen Rahmen erschien und mit einem eisigen Todesblick das Öffnen der Türe erzwang. Harry stürmte in den Raum und fand sich in einer wahren Glut wieder, die ein unangenehmes Deja-vú hervorrief. Da ihn im selben Moment eine aus den Wohnräumen kommende Magiewelle überrollte, suchte er dort nach dem Professor. Im Wohnzimmer fanden sich jedoch nur die abgelegten Kleidungsstücke und die zwei Zauberstäbe. Durch eine halb offen stehende Tür sah er das von einem grünen Baldachin überspannte Fußende eines wuchtigen Bettes, auf dem offensichtlich sein Lehrer lag.

Zögernd betrat Harry das Schlafzimmer, darauf gefasst, von seinem Bewohner im nächsten Augenblick mit giftigen Worten und tödlichen Blicken bedacht zu werden. Doch Severus Snape lag leichenblass und reglos auf den Laken, eine leere Phiole in der erschlafften rechten Hand. Erschrocken untersuchte der junge Zauberer den Tränkemeister und roch auch vorsichtig an der Phiole. Da der Professor auf die zaghaften Weckversuche nicht reagierte und sein Atem auffallend kraftlos und flach ging, schickte Harry besorgt einen Patronus zu Madam Pomfrey.

„Was fehlt ihm?" Besorgt musterte die Direktorin ihren bewusstlosen Kollegen.

„Das kann ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen" Grimmig versuchte die Medihexe, den Schlaftrunk aus Snapes eigener kleiner Hausapotheke näher zu analysieren.

„Körperlich ist er soweit stabil. Aber was seinen Zusammenbruch bewirkt hat, entzieht sich noch meiner Kenntnis."

„Meinst du, er hat versucht, sich…" Minerva brach ab, ein Suizidversuch klang in Verbindung mit der Person des Tränkemeisters dann doch zu unwahrscheinlich.

„…zu vergiften?" Poppy griff den Gedankenfaden auf. „Das glaube ich nicht, dazu ist er viel zu vorsichtig. Außerdem, WENN er das vorgehabt hätte, wäre er nicht mehr am Leben."

Sie beendete ihre Diagnosezauber und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Er ist völlig überarbeitet, erschöpft und hat in den letzten Tagen wohl weder ausreichend gegessen noch getrunken. Der Schlaftrank hat ihn schlicht gesagt von den Socken gehauen."

Gerade wollten die beiden Frauen erleichtert aufatmen, als sie ein ebenso gewaltiger wie unkontrollierter Magieausbruch vom Patienten kommend überrollte.

„Bei Merlins Bart, das ist doch nicht möglich!" keuchte Poppy auf und beeilte sich, einen Bannzauber zu sprechen.

„War das…" Ungläubig sah die Direktorin die Medihexe an.

„Ich glaube schon. Wie es aussieht, sind die magischen Kräfte des Professors außer Kontrolle geraten." Hektisch eilte Poppy in ihr Büro und zog eine ältere ziemlich dicke Krankenakte zu Rate. Doch sie fand darin nicht, wonach sie suchte.

„Er war als Schüler nicht betroffen" sagte sie ratlos. „Ich werde in der Zauberprüfungsbehörde nachfragen müssen"

„Das überlass bitte mir" bat die Direktorin, denn es war nicht nötig, Severus Snape noch mehr in den Blickpunkt des Ministeriums zu rücken. Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Schulleiterbüro.

„Ich melde mich bei dir, Poppy"

„Gut, Aber beeil dich bitte, die Symptome sind… beängstigend!"

Minerva überlegte hektisch. Oft schon hatten die erwachenden magischen Kräfte bei den Kindern zu Problemen geführt. Gerade die Muggelgeborenen gerieten dadurch in ernst zu nehmende psychische Krisen. So war es mittlerweile gängige Praxis, vom magischen Karteikasten nicht nur die Geburt zauberisch begabter Kinder anzeigen zu lassen, sondern auch deren Magielevel zu überwachen. Ergaben sich dabei Probleme, welche die psychische Stabilität der Kinder gefährdeten, wurden die arkanen Kräfte dieser Kinder mit einem zeitlich begrenztem Bannspruch belegt. Dieser löste sich, sobald die Betroffenen sich innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts befanden, wo sie ihre erwachten Kräfte kontrollieren lernten.

Die Symptome von Severus Snape waren eben jene, wie sie die solchermaßen betroffenen Jugendlichen zeigten. Aber der Tränkemeister war ein voll ausgebildeter fähiger Zauberer und bereits fast 40 Jahre alt! Sie beschloss, sich nicht direkt an den zuständigen Beamten der Zauberwesenbehörde zu wenden. Der unvermeidliche Tratsch im Ministerium würde sicherlich auch der allgegenwärtigen Reporterin Kimmkorn zu Ohren kommen. Und auf eine weitere postalische Apokalypse war Minerva McGonagall nicht erpicht. So meldete sie ein Flohgespräch direkt zum Minister an und bekam nach kurzer Wartezeit Kingsley Shaklebolt in ihren Kamin durchgestellt.

Hastig schilderte sie ihm das Vorgefallene und die sich daraus ergebenden Fragen. Der Minister teilte ihre Auffassung, den Vorgang unter Umgehung des Dienstweges zu ergründen und versprach, ihr einen vertrauenswürdigen Assistenten zu Hilfe zu schicken. Eilig kehrte die Direktorin in den Krankenflügel zurück. Dabei fiel ihr im Vorbeigehen die zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammengesackte Gestalt Harrys auf, der vor dem Krankenflügel wartend auf einem Fenstersims kauerte.

Keine Viertelstunde später trat Percy aus den grün auflodernden Flammen des Kamins in Poppys Bereitschaftszimmer. Er ließ sich von Madam Pomfrey die Symptome schildern, prüfte kurz den gelegten Bannzauber und zuckte dann leicht die Schultern.

„In den letzten Jahren hat es immer genügt, diesen Bann zu legen und den Trunk des Friedens zu verabreichen. Ich habe aber in den Aufzeichnungen keine Hinweise darauf finden können, dass die magische Reifungsdissoziation jemals zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt als im frühen Kindesalter aufgetreten wäre. Und unter den gelisteten Fällen ist Professor Snape nicht notiert, auch nicht als Kind."

Poppy nickte beiläufig, denn die Ausführungen Percys entsprachen auch ihrem Wissenstand. Dass Snapes arkanen Kräfte außer Kontrolle geraten waren, musste also eine andere Ursache haben. Und die dazu passenden Assoziationen gefielen ihr überhaupt nicht. Denn allen gingen emotionale Störungen voraus und sie endeten ausnahmslos im Wahnsinn. Auch der Hinweis auf den Zaubertrank half hier nicht weiter.

„Leider pflegt sich Professor Snape zur Behandlung von Unpässlichkeiten aus seinem eigenen Trankvorrat zu bedienen. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, welcher Art der eingenommene Schlaftrank ist. Die möglichen Wechselwirkungen mit dem Trunk des Friedens könnten daher tödlich enden."

Vor der Krankenstation saß Harry immer noch völlig in sich gekehrt auf dem Fenstersims. Wie oft hatte ihn der Tränkemeister auf seine fehlende Selbstkontrolle hingewiesen! Deswegen war damals Sirius gestorben und nun war es Severus selber, der bewusstlos hinter dieser Tür lag. Niemand war bereit, ihm irgendetwas zu sagen.

Nach der Schlacht hatte Harry schnell gelernt, dass keine Nachrichten während der Behandlung eines Verletzten meist ein schlechtes Zeichen waren. Und die Heiler der magischen Welt hielten es wie die Mediziner der Muggel: Informationen gab es nur an direkte Verwandte oder Ehepartner. Er war weder das Eine noch das Andere…

„Merlin, Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?"

Matt hob der Angesprochene die Schultern. „Ich habe mich mit Snape duelliert und jetzt liegt er bewusstlos auf Station und niemand sagt mir, was los ist"

Das scharfe Auflachen riss ihn nur halb aus seinem Selbstmitleid.

„Träum weiter, Potter! Auch wenn du der Retter unserer Welt bist, Onkel Sev würde dich mühelos im Halbschlaf ohne Zauberstab ins Mungos fluchen." Der spöttisch-ironische Tonfall genügte, damit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit sich endgültig seinem Gegenüber zuwandte.

Draco atmete auf, als der trübe Nebel sich aus den grünen Augen verzog. „Erzähl mir, was vorgefallen ist." schlug er, nun wieder im neutralen Tonfall, vor. Eine halbe Stunde später atmete er tief durch. Wie schon Poppy und Minerva zog er bezüglich der Magiewellen den selben Schluss.

„Hör zu, Harry." Begann er und schilderte dem überrascht lauschenden Gryffindor, mit welchen Problemen sich magisch begabte Kinder oft herum zu schlagen hatten. „Ich hatte das auch mit sechs…aber das behältst du für dich, ist das klar?"

„Und warum sagt mir das niemand?" nörgelte der Schwarzhaarige müde. Dann sah er neugierig auf.

„Und was machst du hier, Draco?"

„Naja… in den Ferien sollen wir doch Betriebspraktika machen." Jetzt klang der Slytherin ziemlich mürrisch. „Wie es aussieht, habe ich noch keines."

Harry schaute zuerst erstaunt, doch dann fiel der Sickel. „Wegen dem Gamot-Urteil" murmelte er halblaut.

„Jaha. Ich habe nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten offen: Kellneraushilfe im Tropfenden Kessel oder das Ministerium."

„Das Ministerium?"

Draco nickte finster. „Ja. Sie haben sich verpflichtet, die aufzunehmen, die nicht selber einen Platz finden. Und ich werde mich bestimmt nicht im Tropfenden Kessel herumschubsen lassen… das eine Mal hat mir gereicht, danke!"

„Und was musst du dann im Ministerium machen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber bestimmt nichts wirklich Wichtiges. Schließlich bin ich der verurteilte Sohn eines Todessers und trage selber das Mal."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. „So ein Mist…"

Auf Dracos fragenden Blick her stotterte er: „Morgen spielen wir doch gegen Hufflepuff und ich habe mir nicht einmal deren Mannschaft angeschaut." Der Slytherin lächelte schmallippig.

„Dann wird es aber Zeit. Komm mit, ich kann dir helfen."

Eine Stunde später wusste Harry über die Mannschaft der Dachse bestens Bescheid. Draco war ein ebenso scharfsichtiger Beobachter wie Snape und hatte auch nicht mit Ratschlägen gespart. Zuletzt sagte er ganz ruhig: „Du solltest nicht einzig auf deine Fähigkeiten als Sucher bauen, Harry. Wea…Ron ist ein hervorragender Hüter, wenn er die Nerven behält vor dem Spiel. Also lenk ihn morgen ab, bis es losgeht… dann müsstet ihr eigentlich gewinnen."

Harry atmete tief durch, bedankte sich und ging ins Bett in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Abstand zu gewinnen und Schlaf zu finden.

4


	62. Das Quidditchspiel

Kapitel 61 – Das Quidditchspiel

„Ey Harry, aufstehen! Na los, du Schlafmütze von einem Kapitän!"

Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, die schlafverklebten Augen zu öffnen. Sein noch verschwommener Blick fiel auf einen nervös trippelnden Rotschopf. Seufzend langte Harry zum Nachttischchen und angelte sich seine Sehhilfe. Dann fielen ihm all seine Probleme wieder ein… Ginny im Koma, Snape ohnmächtig im Krankenflügel, und vor ihm drehte der Hüter Gryffindors bereits vor dem Frühstück am Rad.

Dann erinnerte er sich an Dracos Rat, Ron um jeden Preis abzulenken. Merlin sei Dank fiel ihm ein, was Snape ihm in den Fanzines gezeigt hatte nach Rons Unfall mit dem frisierten Sauberwisch. Und so begannen die beiden eine rasch hitzig werdende Diskussion über Sinn und Unsinn frisierter Rennbesen mit besonderem Augenmerk auf Quidditch. Der dazu stoßende Dean mischte bei der Diskussion eifrig mit, als Harry von der Direktorin seitlich heraus gewunken wurde.

Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck Minerva McGonagalls bedeutete nichts Gutes. Leise teilte sie ihm mit, dass Ginny nach weiteren vergeblichen Behandlungsversuchen auf die Thickey-Station verlegt werden sollte. Harry starrte sie fassungslos an: „Aber… das ist die Station für Unheilbare, Professor!"

Seufzend nickte diese und gab zu, dass die Heiler nicht mehr weiter wussten. Als einzige Hoffnung konnte sie ihm nur sagen, dass Professor Snape nicht nur erwacht war, sondern auch auf eigene Verantwortung den Krankenflügel bereits verlassen hatte.

„Wenn jemand noch einen Trank finden kann, dann Severus Snape. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich McGonagall ab, um Ron Weasley ebenfalls zu verständigen.

„Warten Sie! Ich….ich möchte es ihm gerne selber sagen." würgte Harry hervor. Die Direktorin zog leicht erstaunt ihre Stirn in Falten, nickte dann aber.

„Viel Glück noch beim Spiel, Potter."

Harry lehnte sich an die Säule, neben der er gerade stand. Fieberhaft jagten seine Gedanken, immer wieder wiederholte er mental: „Ginny kommt zu den Unheilbaren, die Heiler wissen nicht mehr weiter"

Vor seinen Augen wiederholte sich das Bild des zusammenbrechenden Mädchens immer wieder.

Ein derber Rippenstoß holte ihn endlich in die Realität zurück. „Na los, Kapitän, da wollen ein paar Dachse zusammengestaucht werden" dröhnte Jimmy Peakes, packte seinen geistesabwesenden Mannschaftskapitän am Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit aufs Quidditchfeld.

Da allen Mannschaftsmitgliedern seine belastende Situation bewusst war, fiel niemandem auf, dass Harry nur noch körperlich anwesend war. Endlich raffte er sich auf, um Ron zu informieren, da öffnete sich bereits die Tür zum Spielfeld. Er hatte sich offensichtlich völlig automatisch umgezogen, denn er stand startbereit in Sucherdress da, die dröhnende Stimme des Sprechers verlas die Mannschaftsaufstellung Gryffindors und, immer noch wie ein Roboter agierend, fand er sich plötzlich in der Luft wieder.

Madam Hoochs schriller Pfiff ertönte, der Quaffel stieg empor, er begann den ersten Suchkreis… und driftete gedanklich erneut ab. So bekam er nicht mit, dass Demelza und Dean mit dem Ersatzjäger Les Corner anfangs böse Probleme hatten und dass die Hufflepuffs nur dank Rons ausgezeichneter Leistung nicht meilenweit in Führung gingen. Er schreckte kurzfristig auf, als Jimmy Peakes knapp neben ihm einen Klatscher von ihm wegschlenzte, kreiste erneut auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz und glitt wieder gedanklich ab ins Mungos. Die Aufholjagd der Gryffindor-Jäger, die endlich zusammen gefunden hatten, ging völlig an ihm vorüber, er zog seine Kreise so stetig und automatisch wie ein Uhrpendel. Erst das Aufbrüllen im Stadion weckte ihn, er sah den Sucher Hufflepuffs in den Sturzflug gehen und tauchte ebenfalls ab. Den Feuerblitz auf Höchsttempo beschleunigend wagte er einen dem Wronski-Bluff ähnlichen Sturzflug, denn der Schnatz schwebte gerade über dem Spielfeldrasen dahin.

Der Sucher der Dachse, Stebbins Jr., raste dahin als sei ihm nicht nur Voldemort auf den Fersen. Er hatte Harrys Geistesabwesenheit bemerkt und war dem Schnatz näher als der Gryffindor… nun holte er aus seinem Nimbus 1700 heraus was nur ging.

Die Stimme des Stadionsprechers dröhnte und die Menge war längst zum akustischen Hexenkessel mutiert, da schlossen sich die Finger des Hufflepuff nur wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys ausgestreckter Hand um den Schnatz!

„Das ist unglaublich, Leute! Nach einem Rückstand von 80 zu 220 gelingt Hufflepuff das Unglaubliche! Stebbins jr fängt den Schnatz und Hufflepuff gewinnt mit nur 10 Punkten Führung vor Gryffindor!" … Harry riss seinen Feuerblitz herum, zog beim Landen vor der Mannschaftskabine mit den Absätzen eine hässliche Furche in den wohl gepflegten Rasen, pfefferte den Besen in die nächste Ecke und verschwand beinahe rennend aus der Kabine und dem Stadion.

Severus Snape verliess das Quidditch-Stadion, in dem die Hufflepuffs frenetisch ihren Sieg über Gryffindor bejubelten. Die Leistung des Goldjungen war ja unterirdisch gewesen… mit den Gedanken im Wolkenkuckucksheim statt beim aktuellen Geschehen. Ein Wunder, dass er bei dieser mangelnden Konzentrationsfähigkeit überhaupt gegen Voldemort hatte bestehen können! Um den grölenden Massen zu entgehen, lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung See zu seiner kleinen Wiese.

Diese war jedoch besetzt. Mit tränenfeuchten Kuhaugen saß da Potter und bemitleidete sich wieder einmal selber. Wahrscheinlich suhlte er sich schon wieder in Schuldgefühlen… dem Tränkemeister stieß es buchstäblich sauer auf. Mit wenigen langen lautlosen Schritten stellte er sich neben den Unglücksraben.

„Und, Potter? Ist es so befriedigend, sich in Schuldgefühlen und Selbstmitleid zu suhlen? Wird das ihre neue Lebensaufgabe?"

Gereizt wie eine angreifende Königskobra schoß der Sucher hoch. Tiefe Verletztheit stand in den Augen und das Gesicht brannte vor Zorn.

„DAS beherrschen SIE ja in Perfektion, Sir!" giftete der Junge mit Lilys Augen zurück. Snape taumelte leicht zurück. Dann begann es in ihm zu brodeln.

„Was erlauben Sie sich, Potter!"

„Die Wahrheit, Sir!" der Junge zischte gefährlich. „Ja, ich gebe mir die Schuld wegen Sirius Tod. Sie fühlen sich schuldig am Tod meiner Eltern. Aber ich bin deswegen nicht zum Ekel mutiert." Er holte scharf Luft und zwang sich, die Beherrschung zu wahren.

„Außerdem habe ich kurz vor dem Spiel erfahren, dass die Heiler Ginny aufgegeben haben und sie zu den Unheilbaren verlegen. Irgendwie wurde mir da das Spiel völlig egal. Können SIE das verstehen, Sir?"

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Severus vor ihm, die schwarzen Augen bar jeder Maske. Die Worte des Jungen hatten getroffen, tief getroffen. In seiner Seele hoben Selbsthass, Schuld und Schmerz ihre hässlichen Fratzen und drohten ihn zu verschlingen. Mühsam presste er die Worte hervor:

„In mein Büro, SOFORT!"

Mit einem dumpfen Laut fiel die Tür des Kerkers hinter den beiden Männern ins Schloss. Der Professor wirbelte herum. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen musterte er scharf Harrys verweintes Gesicht, suchte nach Spott und Häme. Doch stand dort nur Trauer und Kummer sowie jene Verletztheit, die seine Worte verursacht hatten. Wieder einmal musste er sich eingestehen, dass er James vor sich gesehen hatte und nicht Lilys Sohn. Gepresst stieß er hervor:

„Erklären Sie sich!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Auf dem Weg in die Tiefen des Schlosses war er sich durchaus bewusst geworden, was er seinem Lehrer da vorgeworfen hatte. Aber in Anbetracht seines Kummers war es ihm völlig egal. Und genau das sagte er Snape auch.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mich für meine Aussage von der Schule werfen lassen können. Aber ohne Ginny…. Ist mir das egal." Heiß rannen erneut die Tränen über das blasse Gesicht.

Severus schluckte trocken. Er griff in die Brusttasche seines Gehrocks, zückte sein Taschentuch und drückte es dem überrascht zusammen zuckenden Schüler in die Hand.

„Ich wollte mich damals umbringen." gestand er leise. „Ohne Albus wäre mir das auch gelungen. Und Minerva… hat genau das in meinem Zusammenbruch vermutet."

Der Junge schwieg dazu. Der Ältere hing seinen trüben Erinnerungen nach, zog aber Vergleiche zu seinem Schüler. Schließlich fragte er, unbewusst ins vertrauliche Du fallend:

„Wie konntest du mit deinem Schuldgefühl wegen Black leben? So unbeschwert und lachend?"

Harry hob seinen Blick. „Unbeschwert? Lachend? Professor, ich hatte fast jede Nacht Visionen, die mir Voldemort aufzwang. Wenn meine Freunde mich nicht abgelenkt und immer wieder mal zum Lachen gebracht hätten, dann hätte ich aufgegeben." Er überlegte und ergänzte „Hermine hat mir etwas Wichtiges gesagt: Sirius hätte niemals gewollt, dass ich mich seinetwegen derart vergrabe. Und sie hat recht. Also versuche ich das Leben zu genießen. Denn der Krieg hat mir auch gezeigt, dass es das einzige ist, was man tun kann."

Mit gesenktem Kopf ließ Severus sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Dann sagte er matt: „Poppy hat bei mir eine magische Reifungsdissoziation vermutet."

Als sich auf Harrys Gesicht das pure Unverständnis malte, erklärte Snape ihm mit kurzen Worten die magische Kinderkrankheit. Dann schloss er etwas bitter: „Sie werden bemerkt haben, dass ich meine Magie derzeit nicht besonders gut unter Kontrolle habe."

Harry hakte nach: „Diese Sache, verursacht sie die emotionale Instabilität oder ist sie dadurch verursacht?"

Verblüfft erwiderte Snape „Beides, Potter." Sein messerscharfer Intellekt erfasst die hinter der Frage stehende Vermutung und diesmal ließ er sein Gegenüber an seinen Gedanken teilhaben.

„Sie denken, meine Schuldgefühle sind die Ursache der Magieschwankungen?"

„Es wäre doch möglich, Sir."

Tief durchatmend griff Snape nach dem neuen Zauberstab und versuchte zuerst, sich seinen so lange vergrabenen Gefühlen zu stellen. Diese überrollten ihn jedoch mit einem derartig scharfen Schmerz, das er ins Wanken geriet. Sich mühsam aufrichtend stöhnte er leise.

Harry hatte erschrocken das Geschehen gemustert. Der Slytherin hatte die sonst unverrückbare Maske fallen lassen und man hatte in seinen zerfurchten Zügen lesen können wie in einem offenen Buch. Offensichtlich war er von seinen Emotionen überfordert. Am Lehrer vorbeischauend fielen ihm die verbliebenen Phiolen mit dem Emotio-Trank ins Auge. In einem Anflug seiner Impulsivität holte er sich eine davon, drückte sie dem schwer atmenden Professor in die Hand und sagte leise: „Vielleicht hilft das!"

Potter hatte tatsächlich Verstand, konstatierte die sarkastische Ader des Tränkemeisters. Dieser setzte das Gefäß an die bebenden Lippen und stürzte das nach Veilchen duftende Mittel herunter. Binnen weniger Minuten linderte sich das Brennen seiner Seele zu einem nur unterschwelligen unangenehmen Prickeln. Die wild schäumenden Gefühle flachten sich ab, und er gewann seine Selbstkontrolle wieder.

Dem wachsam wartenden Jungen eine kurzen Seitenblick zuschießend zielte Snape auf eine seiner Schreibfedern: _Wingardium Leviosa_! Diesmal verpuffte die Feder nicht in glühende Flaumteilchen, sondern erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte elegant durch den Raum, jeder Stabbewegung des Zauberers folgend. Dann verwandelte Snape die Schreibfeder in einen farbenfrohen Bärenspinner. Nach einigen Momenten, in denen der Falter durch den Raum gaukelte, verwandelte er sich wieder in die vertraute leicht zerzauste Schreibfeder zurück.

„Folgen Sie mir, Potter!"

Im Nebenraum hob er den Stab und zielte auf die Truhe.

„_Exsolvere Magus!"_

Die noch immer tränenheisere Stimme Harrys erklang wie ein Echo und der Zauberspruch wiederholte sich viermal. Das um die Truhe irisierende Licht wurde immer stärker und als Severus Snape die fünffache Beschwörung beendete, war die Truhe in einen Kokon aus Licht gehüllt. Ein undefinierbares Brausen flüsterte durch den Raum und verklang dann. Vor ihnen stand wieder der hölzerne Überseekoffer mit offenem Deckel. Aber der schwach glitzernde Schutzbann war verschwunden, Snapes schlanke lange Finger schlossen sich um einen brüchigen Einband mit dem Titel ‚Allerley hexisches Gebraeu'.

Scharf schnappte Harry nach Luft, denn er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Snape in diesem Buch den Gegentrank zum _Interceptere Organum_ Trank zu finden hoffte. Dieser legte das uralte Werk vorsichtig auf seinen Schreibtisch. Seine empfindsamen Fingerkuppen hatten ihm bereits gewarnt, dass sich die Handschrift Hufflepuffs bereits in einem fortgeschrittenen Zustand der Auflösung befand. Er legte einen Schutzzauber auf die zerbröckelnden Pergamentseiten und überlegte.

Snape erinnerte sich an Hermine Grangers Aufsatz über antiquarische Schriften. Da das Buch ohnehin in Runenschrift verfasst war, beschloss er, die Junghexe in seine Forschungsarbeit mit einzubinden. Außerdem würde er die beiden Jungen des Trios irgendwie beschäftigen müssen. Vor allem Harry, damit dieser nicht wieder derart in Kummer versank, dass er sogar im Quidditch versagte.

Außerdem musste er sich dringend mit seinem eigenen Problem befassen. Jetzt, wo der Emotio-Trank seine verdrängten Gefühle unter einer seelischen Watteschicht dämpfte , gelang es ihm mühelos, seine arkanen Kräfte durch den neuen Stab zu bündeln. Und die Stärke seiner Magie war belebend, ja berauschend. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, derart machtvoll zaubern zu können. Hätte er das doch nur früher gewusst.

Energisch rief er sich zur Ordnung und wandte sich dem Gryffindor zu.

„Ich denke, dass noch nicht alle Hoffnung für ihre Freundin verloren ist." versuchte er diesen aufzumuntern.

„Sobald ich diese Schrift vollständig entziffert habe, sollte sich ein Erfolg versprechender Ansatz für einen Heiltrank finden lassen."

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen, Sir?" Der Hoffnungsfunke in Harrys Augen glomm nur schwach. Der Slytherin überlegte. Er wollte das Rätsel nicht nur lösen, um seine Lebensschuld bei Harry Potter einzulösen. Es war inzwischen zu einer Frage der Ehre geworden. Außerdem konstatierte er überrascht, dass er für diesen Schüler nicht nur Achtung, sondern so etwas Ähnliches wie Freundschaft empfand. Freundschaft mit einem Potter… er schüttelte sich kurz und lenkte seine Gedanken auf die Frage des Jungen zurück.

„Ich denke schon. Ihre Freundin wird mir helfen, die Runen korrekt zu deuten und die Übersetzung schriftlich festhalten. Sie und ihr Freund werden für mich unterwegs sein."

„Sir?"

„Mir ist im Augenblick der Weg ins Ministeriumsarchiv verwehrt, Potter. Ihr Freund könnte für mich die Informationen beschaffen, die ich zum Verständnis dieser Handschrift benötigen werde. Und einige der Zutaten für die Brauversuche müssen frisch gepflückt sein. Das wird dann ihre Aufgabe werden, Potter."

Harry holte mehrmals tief Luft. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Sir, wegen Draco…."

„Was?" schnappte der Tränkemeister, seine Geduld war am Ende und seine übliche Reizbarkeit wurde spürbar.

„Er hat noch kein Praktikumsplatz und wird deswegen im Archiv des Ministeriums arbeiten müssen. Er könnte uns doch auch helfen. Immerhin hat er ein E in Zaubertränken."

„Hmmm" Snape summte nachdenklich. Sein Patensohn hatte allerdings genügend Grips unter seinem Blondschopf, um im Ministeriumsarchiv effektiv suchen zu können.

„Nun gut. In einer Woche beginnen die Herbstferien. Bis dahin sollte ich soweit sein, erste Brauversuche vornehmen zu können. Kehren sie in ihren Turm zurück, Potter. Und ich bitte mir für die Zukunft mehr Selbstbeherrschung aus!"

„Ja, Sir!" Die Direktorin hatte recht: Wenn jemand Ginny noch helfen konnte, dann war es Severus Snape! Mit neu erwachter Hoffnung im Herzen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm, um sich den wegen dem verlorenen Spiel sicherlich erbosten Mannschaftskameraden zu stellen.


	63. Der Gamot

Kapitel 62 – Der Gamot

Mit einem entrüsteten Krächzen gelang es dem grauen Raufusskauz gerade noch, dem Schockzauber auszuweichen. Empört schüttelte sich der Vogel. Wie konnte es dieser Zauberer nur wagen, einen Kollegen derart anzugreifen? Der im Ministeriumsdienst stehende Kauz empfand sich selbst als Beamten dieser Institution und alles, was er getan hatte, war sein Job. Er hatte dem Handelsattaché ein Schreiben zugestellt. Immer noch erbost mit dem Schnabel klackend strich der gefiederte Bote durch das Fenster ab, fest entschlossen, seine Artgenossen von diesem empörenden Vorfall zu unterrichten. Parkinson Senior würde danach von keinem Ministeriumsvogel mehr angeflogen werden. Und wenn der Eulenpfleger in der Postabteilung Wind von dem Vorfall bekam, würde ihm eine Verwarnung wegen vorsätzlicher Belästigung und Angriffs einer ministerialen Posteule ins Haus stehen!

Der ältere Zauberer hatte von der Reaktion des Vogels nichts mitbekommen. Er hatte diesen ohnehin nur als Blitzableiter benutzt. Außerdem waren magische Tierwesen, zu denen schließlich auch die Posteulen zählten, für ihn ohnehin nur minderwertige und notfalls ersetzbare Kreaturen. In der wutbebenden Hand flatterte das Anschreiben hin und her. Seine missratene Tochter hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihn über die Gefängnisverwaltung zu kontaktieren und um Unterstützung zu bitten. Einen Lidschlag später ging das Pergament in Flammen auf.

Er würde einen Teufel tun und sich für das tumbe Geschöpf einsetzen, das so leichtfertig alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte! Im Ministerium wurde er von Kollegen geschnitten, hinter seinem Rücken wurde getuschelt und die Handelspartner aus dem Ausland behandelten ihn seit dem Vorfall in Hogsmeade mit eisiger Distanziertheit. Zudem saß er auf einer größeren Anzahl ersteigerter Anwesen fest, die seine Strohmänner auftragsgemäß erstanden hatten. Aber da sich seine Geldgeber wegen Pansys Giftmischerei ebenfalls schlagartig zurück gezogen hatten, waren seine Gringotts-Verliese leer. Die Kobolde weigerten sich, ihm Kredit einzuräumen. Auch wenn sie es nie offiziell bestätigen würden… dieses halbwüchsige Pack stand loyal zum Retter der magischen Welt und der Anschlag auf dessen Freundin hatte die Koboldbankiers nicht unberührt gelassen.

Griphook, der mittlerweile zum stellvertretenden Leiter der Bank aufgestiegen war und als Nachfolger des altersschwachen Gringott-Chefs Eargit angesehen wurde, hatte ihm persönlich kalt lächelnd mitgeteilt, dass es keine Kredite geben würde. Natürlich hatte dieses minderwertige Geschöpf ihm nicht einmal einen Grund genannt. Nun, dieses Problem würde sich lösen lassen. Nicht umsonst ruhte ein Gutteil seines Vermögens im Ausland, wo die gierigen Finger dieses Koboldpacks keinen Zugriff darauf hatten. Und diese missratene Weib… er schnaubte, sein Blutdruck stieg wieder. Enterben und aus der Familie ausstoßen würde er sie. Dann könnten ihm die Kollegen nicht mehr vorwerfen, dass die Giftmischerin seine Tochter war. Er rieb sich jäh die Hände. Ja, so könnte er halbwegs unbeschadet aus dem Schlamassel hervorgehen. Und seine Intrige gegen Greengrass würde bei dem zu erwartenden Tumult um Pansys Prozess völlig unbeachtet bleiben… und er könnte sich auf dessen Posten manövrieren. Und dann könnte er all die ersteigerten Grundwerte aus dem konfiszierten Malfoyvermögen doch noch gewinnbringend verwerten und ein gut Stück reicher aus der Sache hervorgehen.

Er kritzelte hastig einen entsprechenden Brief an die entsprechende Ministeriumsabteilung und zwängte diesen seinem merkwürdig widerstrebendem Bartkauz in den Schnabel. Der musterte ihn kurz mit einem durchbohrenden Blick, denn wegen dem im Schnabel steckenden Brief konnte er sich nicht laut äußern. Er hatte den Angriff auf den Ministeriumsvogel mitbekommen und seinen Entschluss gefasst. Gekonnt im Abflug das edle Schreibset des Zauberers mit Mist bekleckernd verschwand der Vogel, um diesen letzten Brief zuzustellen und nie wieder zu kehren.

Eine Stunde später brach in Askaban eine junge Hexe am schmutzigen Boden ihrer Zelle mit einem Heulkrampf zusammen. Pansy war zwar klar gewesen, dass ihr Vater nicht erfreut sein würde, hielt er doch sehr viel auf einen makellosen Ruf. Aber dass er sie aus der Familie ausstieß und offiziell enterbte, war zu viel für ihre angeschlagene Psyche. Ihr verzweifeltes Weinen ging der Zellennachbarin gegenüber gewaltig auf die Nerven.

"Schnauze, Schlampe, ich habe dir schon letzte Nacht gesteckt, dass dein Gejaule hier nicht angesagt ist. Ich zerr dich durchs Gitter und prügel' dir auch ohne Zauberstab dein bisschen Leben aus dem Leib.

Wie konntest du eigentlich annehmen die nächste Mrs. Malfoy zu werden? Du kannst Narzissa nicht mal das Wasser reichen. Dir fehlen zuerst einmal Schönheit, ein Minimum an Format und Geist sowie die nötige Härte. Elender Jammerlappen, der dunkle Lord hätte dir gezeigt, was Schmerz ist, was Angst ist, bevor er dich unwertes Dreckstück entsorgt hätte. Du hasst Deine Widersacherin, hast du sie getötet? Nein! Hast Du ihr geschadet? Nein! In Deiner grenzenlosen Dummheit hast du sogar das Ziel verfehlt. Und, was tust du jetzt? Du jammerst über die böse Welt und deinen ach so bösen Vater? Im Gegensatz zu dir jämmerlichem Abschaum hat Bellatrix hunderte Male den Crucio ertragen, ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Mehr noch, oft hat sie den Lord noch mit einem frechen Grinsen provoziert, Könntest du das oder würde dir die Hand schon beim Erlegen einer Ratte zittern? Schätzchen. Bist du überhaupt in der Lage selbst zu tun, wonach dein kleines Hirn in seiner Gier nach Rache schreit? Raffst du es endlich, du bist nicht mal eine Giftmischerin, du bist ein Nichts. Ein letzter Rat dir elendem Haufen, geh in dich, überwinde jedes Gefühl, wenn du das hier überstehen willst."

Pansy ließ den Kopf tief hängen und zog sich in die hinterste Ecke ihrer feuchtdreckigen Zelle zurück. Wenn selbst eine verurteilte Todesserin ihr so deutlich sagte, dass sie nie eine Malfoy geworden wäre… die seit Kindertagen sorgfältig gehegte Seifenblase platzte. Fieberhaft grübelte das Mädchen nach, wie es möglichst glimpflich aus der Sache herauskommen konnte. Nicht umsonst war sie eine Slytherin, es würde sich ein Weg finden. Langsam fasste sie neuen Mut und setzte sich dreckig grinsend zurecht.

Die kleine Weasley lag im Koma, das hatte im Propheten gestanden, den die Gefangenen als Ersatz für Toilettenpapier blattweise in die Zellen zugesteckt bekamen. Ihr Erzeuger würde mit seiner Intrige, über die Pansy durchaus Bescheid wusste, schon dafür sorgen, dass diese blonde Schlampe, die ihr Draco abspenstig gemacht hatte, nicht glücklich werden würde. Und ihr Vater… sie stülpte verächtlich die Lippen, als sie an den Mann dachte, der sie eben offiziell und endgültig verleugnet hatte… nun, sie wusste zuviel von seinen Geschäften und er würde bereuen, sich die Tochter zum Feind gemacht zu haben!

Im Ministerium wälzte Kingsley Shacklebolt die Akten. In einer Stunde begann die Verhandlung vor dem kompletten Zaubergamot wegen Pansy Parkinson und auf seinem Schreibtisch lag noch immer unerledigt der Vorgang wegen Greengrass Senior. Der Minister war davon überzeugt, dass die Korruptionsvorwürfe, die Parkinson Senior angezeigt hatte, nur verdrehte Tatsachen waren. Aber bisher war es nicht gelungen, Parkinson Senior unlautere Absichten nachzuweisen. Dabei waren sich die Ordensmitglieder ziemlich sicher, in Parkinson sogar einen der Hauptfinanziers Voldemorts vor sich zu haben.

Kingsley hatte am frühen Vormittag die Longbottoms im Mungos besucht. Frank Longbottoms Aufgabe als Auror hatte auch darin bestanden, die heimlichen Unterstützer Voldemorts aufzudecken. Der ehemalige Auror hatte müde gelächelt.

„Kingsley, viel kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du weißt sicher, dass Alice und ich nie wieder völlig genesen werden. Aber wenn du die Hintermänner Voldemorts suchst, solltest du nach Muggelart vorgehen. Die Macht ist da, wo das Geld ist. Denn dieser Riddle wäre nie so groß geworden, wenn er nicht auch finanzielle Unterstützung gehabt hätte. Was ich weiß: Gringotts hat ihn nicht unterstützt. Aber in der magischen Welt gibt es auch andere Geldhäuser, auch wenn sich diese im Ausland befinden. Und nicht alle davon befinden sich in Koboldhänden. Wenn du Voldemorts Finanziers suchst, solltest du dort ansetzen."

„Wie soll ich das machen, Frank? Eine offizielle Anfrage vom Zaubereiministerium Großbritanniens wäre kontraproduktiv. Und die Auroren sind noch immer mit den Aufräumaktionen beschäftigt, ich kann niemanden entbehren."

Frank Longbottom ließ den Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken. Schweiß begann von der Stirn zu perlen, das Gespräch strengte ihn sichtlich an. Leise sagte er schließlich: „Frag Severus. Neville hat mir erzählt, dass er überlebt hat. Und wenn einer unentdeckt und subtil nachforschen kann ohne die Hippogreife scheu zu machen, dann er."

Kingsley seufzte, dankte dem blassen ehemaligen Auroren und verabschiedete sich.

Nun saß er in seinem Büro und rang mit sich. Nach all dem, was Severus Snape für den Sieg hatte erleiden müssen, wollte er ihn nicht mit nur wagen Vermutungen um eine Spionagetätigkeit, noch dazu im Ausland, bitten. So blieb dem Minister nur die Hoffnung, dass sich Parkinson Senior während des Prozesses gegen seine Tochter ungewollt eine Blöße gab. Wie schon am Morgen im Mungos entrang sich seiner Brust ein von Herzen kommendes Seufzen. Er schälte sich aus seinem Umhang, zog die violette Robe des Gamot-Vorsitzenden an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verhandlungsraum.

In dem düster wirkenden Gang vor dem Saal war die Hölle los. Von sämtlichen Zeitungen und Magazinen waren Reporter vor Ort, unter ihnen stachen die blondierten Puppenlocken der Kimmkorn unangenehm in Harrys Augen. Er war zusammen mit einigen anderen als Zeuge geladen und musste sich nun gezwungenermaßen der Presse stellen. Nach dem Rat McGonagalls setzte er eine fast ebenso undurchdringliche Miene auf wie Severus Snape und wiederholte stereotyp nur zwei Worte: „Kein Kommentar!". Der Tränkemeister kultivierte einen derart bösartigen und eisigen Blick, dass nur Rita Kimmkorn ihn mit ihrer so typischen Impertinenz ansprach.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, WIE Snape das machte, aber als der Blick aus den dunklen Augen mit dem sensationsgierigen Ausdruck der bebrillten Augen kollidierte, erblasste die Reporterin sichtlich und schimpfte halblaut: „DAS werden Sie noch bereuen, ich kriege Sie schon noch!". Sie wandte sich den gerade erscheinenden Malfoys zu, aber auch Lucius' Reaktion war sehenswert. In dem aristokratischen Gesicht hoben sich beide Augenbrauen und die unterkühlten Augen erweckten unwillkürlich den Eindruck, als habe ihr Inhaber etwas ekliges, vielfüßig Krabbelndes entdeckt, was sich sonst unter Steinen verbergen mochte. Erbost wich Rita Kimmkorn zurück, bislang war ihr nicht ein Interview gelungen und ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder wedelte gelangweilt hinter ihr her.

Im fast kreisrunden Verhandlungssaal hatten sich mittlerweile auch die letzten Gamot-Mitglieder eingefunden. 45 violette Roben dominierten die Stirnwand des Raumes. Die Zuschauerränge waren bis auf den letzten Sitz besetzt und wo immer zwei Füße nebeneinander Platz fanden, standen dicht gedrängt Zauberer und Hexen. Innerhalb der runden Schranken standen sechs Auroren in ihren mitternachtsblauen Umhängen mit gezückten Stäben Wache. Als Protokollant diente Percy Weasley. Stille senkte sich über die tuschelnde Menge, als sich der Vernehmungsstuhl durch den Boden nach oben schob. Auf ihm saß blass und verängstigt Pansy Parkinson, die Hände und Füße an den Stuhl gekettet. Der Minister erhob sich und entrollte eine von vielen Pergamentrollen.

„Hiermit eröffne ich die Sitzung des Zaubergamots. Angeklagte, ihr Name ist Pansy Parkinson, geboren am 30.05.1980, Tochter des Magnus Parkinson und der verstorbenen Mafalda Parkinson, geborene Shunpike, zuletzt Schülerin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei?"

Mit zitternder Stimme hauchte das Mädchen eine bestätigende Antwort.

„Pansy Parkinson, sie werden angeklagt, am 22. September diesen Jahres an ihrer Mitschülerin Ginevra Molly Weasley einen Giftanschlag verübt zu haben. Wir werfen ihnen folgendes vor: versuchte schwere Körperverletzung an Miss Astoria Greengrass, schwere Körperverletzung an Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, grob fahrlässige Gefährdung der im Festzelt Anwesenden durch in Verkehr bringen eines potentiell tödlichen Giftes sowie die Absicht, eine vollwertige Hexe vorsätzlich ihrer Zauberkräfte berauben zu wollen. Wie plädieren Sie?"

Pansy hat den Kopf gesenkt, es war ihr nicht möglich, den Gamot-Mitgliedern in die Augen zu schauen. Tränen liefen über das runde Gesicht, sie blieb stumm. Nach einigen quälend langen Augenblicken räusperte sich der Minister und fuhr fort:

„Miss Parkinson, ich werte ihr Schweigen als Schuldeingeständnis. Außerdem weise ich nachdrücklich darauf hin, dass die Verwendung von Veritaserum angeordnet wird, wenn Sie die Fragen des Gamots nicht freiwillig beantworten."

Erschrocken ruckte Pansys Gesicht hoch, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie schluckte noch einmal schwer, dann sagte sie leise: „Ich werde antworten."

Ein Gamotmitglied erhob sich.

„Damocles Belby, Zaubertrankmeister. Sagen sie mir noch einmal den genauen Namen des Tranks, seine Zutaten und woher sie um den Trank und seine Zubereitung wussten."

Stockend berichtete Pansy vom Fund des Buches in der großen Halle, von der gefundenen Abhandlung für den _„Magum Disturbare"_ und zählte dann halblaut die ihr im Gedächtnis gebliebenen Zutaten auf. Wie Snape bereits anhand der in ihrem Zimmer gefundenen Zutatenreste festgestellt hatte, war Pansy nicht bewusst, dass sie durch Verwechslung der Pflanzen beim Sammeln die Wirkung des Trankes verändert hatte.

„Sie werden von einer Koryphäe seines Fachs unterrichtet, Miss Parkinson. Wie kann es sein, dass Ihnen ein derartig schwerwiegender Fehler beim Brauen unterlaufen ist?" Belbys Frage war eher rhetorischer Natur, denn er griff sich ein Pergament. „Ihren Schulunterlagen zu Folge sind ihre Leistungen alles andere als beachtlich im Tränkebrauen. Woher waren sie sich sicher, dass Ihnen dieser Trank gelingen würde?"

Der abschätzige Tonfall des Fragers erregte Pansys Widerspruchsgeist und sie fauchte:

„Ich habe ihn getestet! Und alle Niffler dieses verblödeten Halbriesen haben danach nicht mehr gekonnt wie ein gewöhnlicher Maulwurf!"

„Rosalinda Spore, Kräuterkundlerin. Ihren Schilderungen entnehme ich, dass ihnen der Unterschied der verschiedenen Schierlingsarten nicht bekannt ist." Die zierliche Gestalt der erdfarben gekleideten Dame schielte auf die selben Unterlagen, die auch Damocles Belby in Händen gehalten hatte „Dabei ist dies laut Curriculum Stoff der dritten Klasse in Kräuterkunde gewesen. In den ZAGs haben sie hier mit M nicht bestanden."

Pansy reagierte zunehmend gereizt, ohne zu merken, dass dies durchaus gewollt war von den Fragern.

„Schierling ist doch Schierling, bei Merlin! Solange diese Schlampe zur Squib wurde war, mir das so egal wie Trollrotz!"

„Wie auch immer sonst ihre Umgangsformen sein mögen, Miss Parkinson, hier vor dem Gamot werden sie sich korrekter Wortwahl befleißigen" wurde sie vom Protokollanten, Percy Weasley, zur Ordnung gerufen.

Nun erhob sich eine weitere Gestalt, auf der dunkelvioletten Robe glitzerte das golden gestickte Abzeichen des St. Mungos auf dem Revers.

„Filonia Derwent, stellvertretende Chefheilerin des . Miss Parkinson, ist Ihnen überhaupt die ursprüngliche Anwendung des Magum Disturbare Tranks bekannt?"

„Nein"

Pansy fauchte gereizt, die abschätzig klingenden Fragen zerstörten ihren letzten Rest an Selbstkontrolle und ihre Antworten wurden immer impulsiver, aber auch wahrheitsgetreuer.

„Dieser Trank war vor Jahrhunderten die einzige Möglichkeit, außer Kontrolle geratene Magie zu lähmen. Wie Ihnen die Drachenzüchter bestätigen werden, ist ein in Musth befindlicher Drachenbulle extrem aggressiv sogar den paarungswilligen Weibchen gegenüber. Dieser Trank wird den älteren Drachenbullen bei Beginn der Brunftperiode verabreicht, damit die Musth deutlich gemäßigter verläuft. Der Organismus der Drachen kompensiert die lähmenden Eigenschaften des Trankes in etwa 3 Monaten. So kann die Fortpflanzung der selten gewordenen Drachenarten in den Reservaten gezielt gesteuert werden ohne Gefährdung der Weibchen und der Wärter.

Sie, Miss Parkinson, haben Miss Weasley nach den Ermittlungen unserer Heiler eine Dosis verabreicht, die gereicht hätte, einen ausgewachsenen männlichen Hornschwanz für Monate in ein fast handzahmes schläfriges Lamm zu verwandeln! Zudem war ihr Gebräu durch falsche und verunreinigte Zutaten derart verändert, dass es uns nicht gelungen ist, die anhaltende Wirkung aufzuheben!"

Eine ältliche vertrocknet wirkende Hexe erhob sich nun.

„Mafalda Hopfkirch, Leiterin des Büros gegen den Missbrauch der Magie. Erläutern Sie bitte, aus welchem Grund sie ihre Zielperson in eine Squib zu verwandeln wünschten."

Durch die Erregung platzte aus Pansy alles heraus. Die versprochene Verbindung, die Entfremdung Dracos, die Eifersucht auf Astoria… all ihre Beweggründe wurden den entsetzt lauschenden Gamot-Mitgliedern offen gelegt. Es war ein Unterschied, diese Motive im Vernehmungsprotokoll der Auroren zu lesen oder sie durch Pansys hasserfüllte Stimme zu hören.

Die Gamothexe räusperte sich und begann, das wirre Bündel an Aussagen zu entwirren.

„Also Sie sind durch ihre Eltern kurz nach ihrer Geburt Mister Draco Malfoy versprochen worden."

Pansy nickte. „Mein Vater hat diese Verbindung auf der Tauffeier von Dray arrangiert"

„Mister Draco Malfoy, Miss Parkinson." rügte Percy Weasley halblaut, oblag ihm doch nicht nur die Verfassung des Protokolls, sondern auch die Überwachung der Einhaltung der Regeln.

Mrs. Hopfkirch fuhr fort.

„Wie hat sich ihre Beziehung zu Mr. Draco Malfoy im Laufe der Jahre entwickelt?"

Pansy begann zu erzählen. Vor der Einschulung nach Hogwarts war sie zusammen mit wenigen ausgesuchten, reinblütigen Zaubererkindern auf Malfoy Manor von Privatlehrern unterrichtet worden. Damals war sie das einzige Mädchen in Dracos Umfeld gewesen und dieser hatte stets versucht, den Wünschen seiner Eltern gerecht zu werden. Dann wurde die Erzählung etwas stockend, aber es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden Schüler erste intime Erfahrungen miteinander geteilt hatten.

„Nach dem Fall Voldemorts wurde auch Familie Malfoy verhaftet. Wie haben Sie sich damals verhalten, haben sie an dem Eheversprechen festgehalten?"

Was nun kam, war an Eindeutigkeit nicht zu übertreffen. Pansys Stolz lag in Scherben am Boden und so erzählte sie von der Abweisung durch den französischen Jungzauberer auf der Siegesfeier. Dann war durch den Freispruch der Malfoys unter Auflagen wieder Hoffnung auf das Versprechen vorhanden gewesen.

„Die Malfoys würden niemals ein gegebenes Wort brechen. Und mein Vater hätte mit meiner Morgengabe schon dafür gesorgt, dass sie zugestimmt hätten. Schließlich wären sie damit saniert worden" plapperte Pansy. Kingsley hakte sofort halblaut ein und fragte, scheinbar harmlos, nach der Natur der Morgengabe. Die in Fahrt geratene Hexe achtete nicht darauf, dass dies eigentlich ein Geheimnis zwischen ihrem Vater und ihr war und erzählte von den Transaktionen mit den Grundstücken und Anwesen.

Etwas fassungslos fasste der Minister das Gehörte zusammen. „Ich höre sie die ganze Zeit von den Malfoys, dem Familienruf und dem Vermögen reden. Sagen Sie, Miss Parkinson, lieben Sie Draco Malfoy?"

Kuhäugig sah Pansy zu ihm auf. „Diese Ehe war das Beste, was mein Vater für mich arrangieren konnte. Die Malfoys waren reich, hatten politischen Einfluss und sind eine der ältesten reinblütigen Familien. Draco sieht toll aus, benimmt sich wie ein wahrer Aristokrat und ist toll im…." Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und hatte den Anstand, leicht zu erröten.

Nicht nur Kingsley schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über das Mädchen. Dann fuhr er mit der Verhandlung fort.

„Nun, als erste Zeugin wird stets das Opfer gehört. Miss Ginevra Weasley verharrt jedoch in tiefem Koma, daher rufen wir ihre Mutter in den Zeugenstand."

Molly wurde von einem Auroren herein gebeten, er zauberte ihr einen gepolsterten Stuhl und sie nahm Platz. Nachdem auch sie für das Protokoll ihre persönlichen Angaben gemacht hatte, berichtete sie, was sie mitbekommen hatte. Und sie erzählte mit Bitternis und Kummer in der Stimme, dass ihre Tochter am Vortag als unheilbar auf die Thickey-Station verlegt worden war. Ihr Auftreten war gefasst, aber still und in sich gekehrt. Es hinterließ einen starken Eindruck auf alle Anwesenden. Erst als sie aus der Vernehmung entlassen wurde, schluchzte sie erstickt auf und flüchtete sich in Arthurs Arme, der im reservierten Bereich der ersten Sitzreihe auf sie gewartet hatte.

Nun kamen die an der Moden-Show beteiligten Schüler der Reihe nach dran. Alle wurden intensiv befragt und es kristallisierte sich deutlich heraus, dass niemand auch nur eine Ahnung von Pansys Vorhaben gehabt hatte. Tracey Davis ergänzte die gewonnen Erkenntnisse um die Aussage, dass Pansy erst am Tag der Show selber zum Helfer-Team dazu gestoßen war. „Ich habe geglaubt, sie mache das wegen ihrer Note" murmelte die Vertrauensschülerin bedrückt. Millicent Bullstrode, Pansys Zimmergenossin, erinnerte sich an den angeblichen Diät-Trank, der längere Zeit in dem Zimmer geköchelt hatte.

„Und ihnen ist der Schierlingsgeruch nicht aufgefallen?" hakte Susan Bones, Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde, nach. Millicent wand sich unbehaglich, doch dann schluckte sie entschlossen.

„Ich kann nicht besonders gut Riechen, Madam, deswegen habe ich Probleme damit, Zutaten am Geruch zu unterscheiden. Außerdem will ich später mal Sicherheitstrolle ausbilden, dafür brauche ich Zaubertränke nicht. Ich habe das Fach nach den ZAGs nicht weiter belegt. Und Pansy hätte einen Diättrank durchaus brauchen können."

„Nun gut, das genügt. Kommen wir nun zu den Vorgängen nach Miss Weasleys Zusammenbruch. Führen sie den nächsten Zeugen, Professor Snape, herein."

Als die dunkle Gestalt des Lehrers sich drohend neben ihr aufbaute, rutschte Pansy in sich zusammen, offensichtlich fürchtete sie sich immer mehr. Snape blieb mit verschränkten Armen und verschlossener Miene stehen, den Stuhl verschmähend. Die Abfrage der Personalien bestätigte er mit einem mehr als knappen bestätigendem Schnarren. Aufgefordert, das Geschehen aus seiner Sicht zu schildern, bellte er:

„Ich sah Miss Weasley nach dem Genuss eines Getränks bewusstlos zusammenbrechen. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, belegte ich sie mit einem Stasiszauber. Die Krämpfe und der bittere Schierlingsgeruch ließen nur den Schluss zu, dass sie Gift geschluckt hatte. Dieses musste auf schnellstem Wege aus dem Körper entfernt werden. Mir ist dazu nur ein einziger Fluch bekannt, den ich anwenden musste, damit mir das Mädchen nicht unter den Händen starb." Der Leiter des Aurorenbüros äußerte sich hämisch.

„Ein schwarzmagischer illegaler Fluch, wie Mr. Snape vergaß, zu erwähnen. Ich habe ihn dafür bereits verwarnt…"

Susan Bones unterbrach Robards, sie mochte den fanatischen Zauberer nicht sonderlich. „Was geschah danach, Professor?" Dabei betonte sie den Titel, um deutlich zu machen, dass sie sich um Neutralität bemühte.

Snape berichtete mit dürren Sätzen vom Fund der Phiole, vom Angriff der drei Jungs und der von ihm, Hermine und Luna gesprochenen Gegenzauber. „Dann haben die Medimagier Miss Weasley ins Mungos abtransportiert." Der Mund schloss sich zu einer dünnen Linie, es war überdeutlich, dass der Tränkemeister keine weitere Frage zu beantworten bereit war.

„Als nächsten Zeugen rufen wir Asklepios Salvare, Direktor des , in den Zeugenstand." Der hagere Medimagier war bedeutend auskunftsfreudiger als der Herr der Gifte. Er versäumte es auch nicht, dessen Rolle in den bisherigen Behandlungsversuchen hervor zu heben.

„Ohne Professor Snapes Arbeit wäre Miss Weasley vermutlich noch in der ersten Nacht verstorben. Er hat aus den verfügbaren Trankresten das Gift analysiert und einen ersten Gegentrank gebraut. Dieser hat die im Körper kreisenden Giftreste neutralisiert. Seitdem arbeitet er ohne Pause an einem Gegentrank, der Miss Weasley aus dem Koma holen, vielleicht sogar heilen kann."

Professor Tofty, nicht nur Mitglied der Prüfungskommission, sondern auch des Gamots, stellte eine weitere Frage.

„Wieso konnten die Heiler des Mungos diese Analyse nicht vornehmen?"

„Nun, seit dem Krieg ist das St. Mungos deutlich überbelegt. Es fehlt uns an allen Ecken und Enden an ausgebildetem Personal, an Material und leider inzwischen auch an den finanziellen Mitteln für die selteneren Zutaten. Professor Snape hat uns schon öfters als Tränkebrauer ausgeholfen und diese Analyse hat er mit eigenen Mitteln durchgeführt."

„Sie meinen, mit den Mitteln der Schule. Immerhin werden die Zutaten des Labors von der Schule finanziert und gestellt" warf der Chef-Auror ein.

Der Tränkemeister richtete sich sichtlich gekränkt auf. „Sie irren sich. Die Analyse habe ich mit Zutaten aus meinen persönlichen Beständen durchgeführt."

„Können sie das beweisen?" stichelte Gawain Robards.

„ICH kann das bezeugen!" Harry, der seine Vernehmung bereits hinter sich hatte und in der ersten Sitzreihe Platz genommen hatte, sprang auf. „Ich habe bis kurz vor Mitternacht Professor Snape geholfen bei der Gift-Analyse."

Der Chef-Auror ließ nicht locker. „Ihr gespanntes Verhältnis zu Professor Snape ist bekannt, Mr. Potter. Was sollte sie dazu bewegt haben, ihm zu helfen?"

„Das Leben meiner zukünftigen Frau!" explodierte Harry, den noch nicht erfolgten Heiratsantrag kurzerhand vorweg nehmend. Dann wiederholte er den Satz, den er so ähnlich damals schon Hermine gegenüber benutzt hatte: „Ich habe an dem Abend mehr Zutaten hin- und hergeschleppt, gehackt, zerdrückt und gemahlen als in den ganzen letzten Schuljahren. Da standen zeitweise sechs Kessel gleichzeitig über den Feuern. Und alle Zutaten stammten aus Professor Snapes persönlichem Vorrat… bis auf das Wasser." Die Gamot-Mitglieder lachten leise bei diesem Seitenhieb Harrys in Richtung des Chef-Aurors.

„Dann ist Professor Snape für das Überleben des Opfers verantwortlich?"

„Wenn sie damit meinen, dass sie nicht am See oder später gestorben ist, dann ja. Er forscht noch immer an einem Gegentrank, wir versuchen ihm nach Kräften dabei zu helfen."

„Wer ist „wir", Mr. Potter?"

Harry zuckte kurz die Schultern. „Ron, Hermine, Neville, Draco und ich." Er zögerte kurz, denn über die Truhe wollte er nichts erzählen. Dann hatte er eine Idee. „Wie sie sicherlich wissen, hat mir mein Pate Sirius Black seinen gesamten Nachlass vermacht. In der Bibliothek der Blacks sind auch Aufzeichnungen von Phineas Nigellus Black und anderer an Zaubertränken interessierten Blacks vorhanden. Professor Black war ja nicht nur Direktor von Hogwarts, sondern selber ein Tränkemeister. Wir helfen Professor Snape beim Sichten der umfangreichen Bibliothek, beim Sammeln von frischen Zutaten und beim Ansetzen verschiedener Forschungsreihen."

Fassungslos registrierte der Tränkemeister, dass Harry damals mit seiner Aussage recht gehabt hatte. Der Gamot glaubte dem Retter der magischen Welt unbesehen jedes Wort und sein Widersacher, Gawain Robards, war auf geschickte Art und Weise mundtot gemacht worden. Die ihn streifenden Blicke waren nicht länger abweisend und misstrauisch, sondern anerkennend und respektvoll, als er den Zeugenstand verliess. Da die Gamot-Mitglieder sich kurz berieten und Harry sich wieder gesetzt hatte, beugte er sich zu ihm herüber und säuselte leise: „Ich wusste nicht, dass Gryffindors so routiniert lügen können"

„Oh, ich habe meine slytherinsche Seite genutzt, Sir. Und ich habe nur die Tatsachen etwas vorweg genommen, nicht wahr?" Die hochschnellende Augenbraue verriet Harry, dass er seinen Lehrer überrascht hatte. So ergänzte er ruhig: „Das ist mein voller Ernst, Professor. Ich mag keine Leuchte in ihrem Fach sein, aber ich kann und will helfen, so viel es nur irgend geht. Das Selbe gilt für meine Freunde." Severus nickte nachdenklich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Prozess.


	64. One more Cup of Coffee

Kapitel 63 – One More Cup of Coffee

Der Gamot beriet recht lange, was eine Neuheit war. Bislang war das Urteil durch simples Handaufzeigen mittels einfacher Mehrheit entschieden worden. Aber auch dieses neue Vorgehen gehörte mit zu den umfassenden Reformen, mit denen Kingsley Shacklebolt das Ministerium und die Zaubererwelt in das neue Millennium führen wollte. Endlich kam der Gamot zum Schluss und Percys Stimme forderte:

„Erheben Sie sich bitte."

Dann verlas der Minister in seinem Amt als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots das Urteil.

„Miss Pansy Parkinson, Sie werden der versuchten schweren Körperverletzung in Tateinheit mit schwerer Körperverletzung sowie grob fahrlässiger Gefährdung der Öffentlichkeit durch in Verkehr bringen eines potentiell tödlichen Giftes sowie die Absicht, eine vollwertige Hexe vorsätzlich ihrer Zauberkräfte berauben zu wollen, schuldig gesprochen. Sie werden mit sofortiger Wirkung der Schule verwiesen und werden noch in dieser Stunde zu einer 20-Jährigen Haftstrafe nach Askaban verbracht. Ihr Zauberstab wird eingezogen. Sie erhalten jedoch nach den neuen Richtlinien für Strafvollzug bei guter Führung die Möglichkeit, ihren Schulabschluss in Askaban als externer Prüfling nachzuholen und einen der in der Anstalt angebotenen Berufe zu erlernen. Nach Verbüßung ihrer Haft wird geprüft, ob sie in die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer und Hexen zurückkehren dürfen, dann erhalten sie ihre Abschlusszertifikate ausgehändigt und ihren Zauberstab zurück. Sie dürfen dann wieder ohne Sicherungsvorkehrungen zaubern. Andernfalls erfolgt eine Blockierung ihrer Kräfte und sie werden den Rest ihrer Tage als Muggel verbringen müssen. Außerdem werden Ihnen sämtliche durch die Behandlung von Miss Weasley entstandenen Kosten auferlegt sowie ein Bußgeld in Höhe von 5000 Galleonen, zu zahlen in den Kriegsopferfonds des ."

Minister Shacklebolt fixierte die blasse Pansy mit durchbohrendem Blick.

„Miss Parkinson, nicht nur Ihre Taten, sondern auch Ihr gesamtes Verhalten ist im höchsten Maße verwerflich. Sie sind berechnend, Habgierig und heimtückisch. Nach Aussage ihrer Lehrer sind Sie mit ihren Schulleistungen weit unter ihren Möglichkeiten geblieben, man kann ihre Bemühungen in einem einzigen Wort zusammenfassen: Grenzenlose Faulheit. Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie während des Aufenthaltes in Askaban ihr Verhalten überdenken und ändern. Die Sitzung des Zaubergamots gegen Miss Pansy Parkinson ist hiermit beendet."

Erregtes Raunen füllte den großen Raum, als der Käfigstuhl mit seiner Insassin wieder im Boden versank. Severus Snape wollte gerade gehen, um den heranstürmenden Reportern zu entgehen, als sich ein kleines Memo vor seiner Brust materialisierte. _– Bitte kommen Sie sofort in mein Büro. K. – _Augen rollend folgte er der Aufforderung und verschwand spurlos in der Menge. Harry und die anderen hingegen fanden sich von der Reportermeute eingekesselt, unter Ihnen auch ein vertraut-verabscheuter Blondschopf mit giftgrüner Flotte-Schreibe-Feder.

Zehn Stockwerke über dem Sitzungssaal begrüßte der Minister Severus Snape in seinem Büro, schloss die schweren, ledergepolsterten Türen hinter ihm und legte einen Stillezauber über sein Büro. Dann umrundete er den ministerialen Schreibtisch. Dieser war ein gewaltiges Prunkstück aus feinstem Kirschbaumholz mit üppig geschnitzten Zierleisten an jeder Kante. Auch der Stuhl glich einem Thron, die Polster waren aus feinstem Drachenleder. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung warf Kingsley die violette Gamotrobe über die Aktenberge, die sich auf einem Sideboard stapelten.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Severus. Ich nehme an, du hast es bemerkt?"

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte ebenso verächtlich wie unmissverständlich. Immerhin war es für den ehemaligen Spion überlebenswichtig gewesen, selbst Flöhe husten zu hören. Und Pansys Informationen über die dubiosen Geschäfte ihres Vaters waren schwerlich zu überhören gewesen. Der Minister hob entschuldigend kurz die Hände.

„Verzeih, ich vergaß. Es geht um meine Ermittlungen gegen Parkinson Senior. Nach deinen Hinweisen, er habe Voldemort vom Ausland her finanziell unterstützt, habe ich von Percy jede greifbare Akte durchforsten lassen. Überraschenderweise war der stellvertretende Leiter von Gringotts, Griphook, zu einigen Auskünften bereit. Die Koboldbank hat demzufolge keine Transaktionen vom und ins Ausland für ihn vorgenommen, dasselbe gilt für Vermögenstransfers von den ausländischen Filialen Gringotts zum Mutterhaus in London.

In den Protokollen der Liegenschaftsbehörde geht Percy Weasley jedem Käufer der Malfoy'schen Grundwerte nach. Die eingehenden Gelder kommen tatsächlich aus dem Ausland. Griphook war zu keinen detaillierten Auskünften bereit, aber er verwies darauf, dass die Kobolde im östlichen Mittelmeerraum keine Filialen betreiben. Frank Longbottom hat sich vor Lestranges Angriff ebenfalls mit der Thematik befasst, wie sich Voldemort finanziert hat. Er teilt Griphooks Meinung, dass die Gelder über ausländische Bankhäuser geflossen sein müssen, die sich nicht in Koboldhand befinden."

Der Slytherin zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel. Dann gab er sein Wissen preis.

„Ich beziehe einige empfindliche Zutaten direkt von der östlichen Mittelmeerküste. Der Auslandshandel ist fest in der Hand der Dunkelzwerge, es läuft alles über ihr Handelskontor Dhûllkars in Tirana. Soweit ich weiß, ist auch das Finanzgeschäft unter ihrer Kontrolle."

Nachdenklich spielte Kingsley Shacklebolt mit einer Fasanen-Schreibfeder von seinem Schreibtisch und sah dann auf.

„Offiziell kann ich nichts unternehmen, Severus. Wenn jemand noch eigenbrötlerischer und verschlossener ist als die Kobolde, dann sind es die Dunkelzwerge. Es muss jemand vor Ort Nachforschungen anstellen, dessen Legende keine Verbindung zu Parkinson Seniors Geschäften zulässt."

Er atmete mehrmals tief durch und gab sich dann einen deutlich sichtbaren Ruck.

„Severus, du hast mehr gegeben als alle Anderen und es ist mir unangenehm, dich damit zu behelligen. Aber… du beabsichtigst nicht, in den nächsten Wochen persönlich irgendwelche seltenen Zutaten in Tirana zu erwerben?"

Das hagere Gesicht versteinerte, der ehemalige Spion starrte blicklos in die Luft. Obwohl ihn dieser Auftrag durchaus reizte, lagen seine Prioritäten doch wo anders. Er fühlte sich Potter gegenüber in der Schuld und auch seine vertragliche Verpflichtung als Lehrkraft war für ihn die bindende Aufgabe. So schüttelte er sachte den Kopf.

„Meine Priorität liegt fürs erste bei der Erforschung eines Heiltrankes für Miss Weasley, Shacklebolt. Außerdem ist es uns endlich gelungen, Quirells Truhe zu öffnen, auch hier wartet eine große Aufgabe. Als Professor habe ich zudem ein volles Tagesprogramm."

Der Minister nickte nachdenklich. „Schon gut, Severus. Ich werde Bill und Charly Weasley Kontakten. Vielleicht haben die irgendwelche berufliche Verbindungen nach Albanien, die sich als nützlich erweisen. Ich danke dir, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, mir zuzuhören."

Er erhob sich und reichte aus Gewohnheit die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß über den Schreibtisch. Aber der Tränkemeister pflegte niemandes Hand zu schütteln, deswegen wirbelte er nach einem knappen Nicken wortlos herum und eilte mit sich aufbauschendem Umhang zur Tür heraus.

In der gewaltigen Eingangshalle traf er auf seine Schüler. Diese wurden immer noch von etlichen Presseschreibern bedrängt und eine sattsam bekannte, süßlich-schrille Stimme übertönte die Fragen ihrer Kollegen.

„Harry Potter, was sagen Sie zu diesem Urteil?"

„Kein Kommentar!"

Wie stehen Sie wirklich zu Professor Snape? Wobei helfen Sie ihm genau? Wieso hilft dieser Ex-Todesser Ihnen?"

„Kein Kommentar!"

Der Tränkemeister stellte fest, dass seine slytherinsche Begeisterung für die Farbe Grün in Verbindung mit der Flotte-Schreibe-Feder dieser Kimmkorn rapide nachließ. Dann beschloss er, diesem Schauspiel ein Ende zu bereiten und schnarrte eisig:

„Zeit für den Heimweg, Herrschaften! Potter, ihre Lebensgeschichte wurde bereits gedruckt, also trennen Sie sich endlich von ihrem Secretarius scarabeus! Außerdem benötige ich Sie für die Beschaffung der Bauchschuppen eines wilden Draco volans!"

Den nervigen Käfer-Animagus mit seinen Blicken förmlich erdolchend, packte er den Angesprochenen sowie den in Reichweite stehenden Freund am Kragen und stieß sie wahllos zu einem der vielen Kamine, harsch das nächst beste Ziel bellend:

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel!"

Hustend stolperte Harry in dem Zauberer-Pub aus dem Kamin, mit der ebenfalls taumelnden Gestalt Rons neben sich. Denn eben diesen hatte der Professor bei seiner spontanen Aktion am Schlafittchen gepackt. In kurzen Abständen folgten ihnen zuerst Hermine und Draco, dann kletterte die Fledermaus höchst selbst aus der Feuerstelle.

„Folgen Sie mir. Diese Ecke ist verwanzt, wir sollten schnellstens die Örtlichkeit wechseln."

Während Harry leise schmunzelnd Ron und Draco über die Bedeutung des Muggel-Ausdrucks aufklärte, mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Wenn Sie eine privatere Umgebung benötigen, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein. Folgen Sie mir einfach."

Hermine wusste offenbar, wo sie hin wollte, ihr Weg führte sie nach draußen ins Muggel-London. Rita Kimmkorns Abneigung Muggeln gegenüber und auch ihre Ahnungslosigkeit über deren Welt waren Severus präsent, der Versuch, den Zeitungskäfer in der Muggelwelt abzuhängen, könnte tatsächlich erfolgreich sein. So schloss er sich den bereits durch die Tür verschwindenden Jugendlichen an, folgte seiner Schülerin gut eine Viertelstunde durch verwinkelte Gassen und fand sich schließlich in einem kleinen gemütlichem Lokal an der Covent Garden Piazza wieder.

„The Pirate's Coffeeshop" kündete eine Inschrift auf den Außenfenstern. Die Inneneinrichtung war gediegen aus dunkleren Hölzern, verschiedene Sitzecken luden zum Verweilen ein und an der Theke standen ledergepolsterte Barhocker für die eiligeren Gäste. Die Karte über der Theke kündete von unzähligen Kaffeespezialitäten, die weit über das übliche Angebot von Kaffee, Cappuccino, Latte macchiato, Espresso und Mocca hinaus gingen. Außer den üblichen Sorten Coffea Arabica und Coffea Robusta bekam man hier auch Jamaica Blue Mountain und, zu Snapes großer Freude, sogar den seltenen Monsunkaffee.

Hermine hatte das Aufleuchten der dunklen Augen bemerkt und richtig gedeutet, und so rief sie in die Küche:

„Hallo John. Bitte einmal die große Auswahl für sechs Personen" Sie wandte sich zurück an die überrascht wirkende Gruppe und lüftete lächelnd das Geheimnis.

„Meine Eltern verkehren hier öfter, dieser Coffeeshop gehört Long John Silver." Snape verschluckte sich hörbar, denn natürlich kannte er Stevensons Schatzinsel. Ein melodiöses Lachen erklang vom Durchgang her, ein grazil gebauter Italiener kam breit lächelnd mit einer Schale Amarettini zum Tisch der Zauberer.

„Sie liebt diesen Wortwitz, Signore e Signoras. Gestatten, John Silva, Barista des Pirate's."

Mit lasziven Hüftschwung kehrte er zu den hinter der Theke verheißungsvoll blitzenden Kaffeemaschinen zurück, um die gewünschten Getränke herzurichten.

Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit, um das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Falls Mr. Potter sie noch nicht informiert haben sollte: Es ist uns gestern gelungen, die Truhe zu öffnen."

Das Quartett schnappte nach Luft, vorwurfsvolle Blicke streiften den Gryffindor. Dieser hatte tatsächlich am Vorabend niemanden mehr davon erzählt… und der heutige Morgen war erfüllt gewesen von Gesprächen über den anstehenden Prozess.

Hermine fasste sich als erste und fragte nach dem Buch Hufflepuffs. Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ja, es ist in der Truhe. Aber es ist in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Ich weiß nicht, ob man es überhaupt öffnen kann, ohne die Seiten darin endgültig zu zerstören." Die dunklen Augen fixierten die Junghexe.

„Sie haben doch diesen Aufsatz über Erhaltung antiquarischer Schriften geschrieben. Wissen Sie eine Methode, wie man einen fast zerfallenden Pergamenteinband öffnen und lesen kann, ohne diesen endgültig zu zerstören?"

Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Doch da meldete sich der italienische Gastronom, der gerade diverse Kaffeespezialitäten brachte, zu Wort.

„Worin genau besteht denn ihr Problem mit diesem alten Buch, Signor?"

Snape konnte sich seinen Sarkasmus mal wieder nicht verkneifen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir ein professioneller Kaffeekocher bei der Restaurierung und Erhaltung von zerfallendem Pergament helfen kann."

Long John begann so breit zu grinsen, dass man sogar seine schneeweißen Eckzähne bestens sehen konnte.

„Ho laureato in ingegneria cartaceo… wie sagt man, ich habe Ingenieur für Papiertechnik studiert und abgeschlossen. Und da lernt man auch … restaurare cartaceo…"

Snape unterbrach den redseligen Italiener: „Wie würden Sie ein fast schon zerfallendes Buch behandeln?"

Harry begriff, was sein Lehrer im Sinn hatte und berichtete seinen Mitschülern halblaut vom desolaten Zustand des Buches.

Derweil erzählte John von der üblichen Muggelmethode, stark gealtertes Papier vorsichtig anzufeuchten, um die ausgetrockneten Seiten voneinander trennen zu können.

„Der Einband wird abgehoben. Dann werden die Seiten gespalten und man legt hauchdünnes Japanpapier dazwischen, um sie einzeln an den schadhaften Stellen mit flüssigem Papier behandeln zu können. Sie werden einzeln fotografiert und dann…"

Der Tränkemeister unterbrach den Redefluss erneut und fragte nach den Bestandteilen des flüssigen Papiers. Konzentriert lauschte er den chemischen Begriffen und nickte schließlich. Als Tränkemeister war es ihm ein leichtes, auf magischem Weg flüssiges Pergament herzustellen. Inzwischen hatte Long John die unterschiedlichsten Kaffeesorten und Spezialitäten serviert. Direkt vor dem Professor stellte er mit wissendem Lächeln ein Kännchen feinsten Monsun-Kaffees hin, zusammen mit einem vorgewärmten Becher aus naturfarbenem Steingut. Dann kehrte er in seine Küche zurück, während seine Gäste ihre Getränke kosteten. Den Stillezauber, der ihn dabei von hinten traf, bekam er als Muggel nicht mit.

Snapes Laune stieg durch den Genuss des wirklich exquisiten Kaffees sichtlich und so begann er bereitwillig, seine Vorhaben der nächsten Tage mitzuteilen.

„Ich werde versuchen, das Buch von Hufflepuff mit Hilfe der magisch verfeinerten Muggelmethoden in einen stabilen Zustand zu bringen. Vielleicht gelingt es mir, die Seiten mit Muggeltechnik zu duplizieren. Mit den Duplikaten werden Draco und Hermine mir helfen, die Runenschrift zu übersetzen und so vielleicht mehr über den _Interceptum Organum_ und einen möglichen Gegentrank zu erfahren."

Hermine warf ein: „Vielleicht funktioniert es ja, den Duplicare-Zauber so zu modifizieren, dass wir Mikrofiches erhalten." Rasch erklärte sie, dass es sich um stark verkleinerte bedruckte Folien aus robusten Kunststoff handelte, die mit Hilfe eines Lesegerätes dann gelesen werden konnten.

Draco gab zu bedenken, dass Muggeltechnik in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren würde, aber Hermine hielt dagegen. „So ein Lesegerät ist ein optischer Vergrößerer, so ähnlich wie ihn der Professor in der Stunde über Werwölfe verwendet hat. Das müsste auch in Hogwarts machbar sein."

Harry beschäftigte immer noch etwas Bestimmtes und dies warf er nun ein. „Und was ist nun mit dieser Kimmkorn?"

Snape lächelte zynisch. Nicht umsonst hatte er eine falsche Spur gelegt.

„Oh, abgesehen von einigen Schmierereien wird sie sich sicherlich auf die Suche nach einer bestimmten Zutat machen, um mir auf der Spur zu bleiben."

Harry rekapitulierte kurz im Stillen, was Snape da in der Eingangshalle geblafft hatte und wiederholte halblaut: „Bauchschuppen eines Draco volans… was ist denn das für ein Tier?"

Der Tränkemeister hatte plötzlich einen fast schon amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das, Mr. Potter, ist der Gemeine Flugdrache. Eine Agamen-Art aus Hinterindien und Sumatra, die in etwa 20 Meter Höhe in den Bäumen lebt. Eine Haltung in Gefangenschaft ist der Zoological Society of London trotz aller Bemühungen bis heute nicht gelungen, alle Flugdrachen sind den Muggeln nach kurzer Zeit eingegangen."

„Ach so" Harry lachte plötzlich los. „20 Meter hoch in den Bäumen… das ist doch auch für einen Käfer etwas hoch, oder?"

Die Vorstellung, wie die Reporterin versuchte, in ihrer Animagusform einen Flugdrachen aufzuspüren, ließ sogar den Tränkemeister breit schmunzeln. Mit Erstaunen registrierte er, dass es durchaus angenehm sein konnte, in Gesellschaft zwanglos miteinander zu reden und sich dabei zu entspannen. Ja, er freute sich sogar auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Quartett bei der Entschlüsselung von _„Allerley hexisches Gebräu"._ So also fühlte es sich an, Freunde zu haben.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er bedauernd die inzwischen geleerte Tasse feinsten Kaffees auf den Tisch, trieb die Schüler nach kurzem Abschied in eine stille Seitengasse und sie apparierten zuerst in die inzwischen abendlich ruhige Eingangshalle des Ministeriums, um von dort mit einem der Kamine über Snapes Büro nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.


	65. Es war einmal vor langer Zeit

Kapitel 64 – Es war einmal vor langer Zeit…

Mittwoch Nachmittag saßen das Trio, Draco und Neville gemeinsam in der Großen Halle über einem Kräuterkundeaufsatz. Professor Sprout hatte einen langwierigen Exkurs gehalten darüber, dass man gewisse Inhaltsstoffe in verschiedenen Pflanzen finden konnte. Ihren Ausführungen nach konnte man in vielen älteren Trankrezepten die pflanzlichen Komponenten substituieren. Sie hatte den Schülern aus dem Mittelalter stammende Braurezepte gegeben mit der Aufgabe, die Wirkstoffe und, wo möglich, die Substitute der verwendeten Pflanzen zu nennen.

„Merlins Unterhosen" Ron stöhnte. „Weiß einer, was Schönmädchen sein soll? Ich finde das in keiner Pflanzenliste"

„Das ist ein mittelalterlicher Begriff für Tollkirsche" half Neville ihm aus. „Das Belladonna in der Pflanze sorgt für erweiterte Pupillen, die Mädchen haben das als Schönheitsmittel verwendet"

„Aber Tollkirsche ist doch giftig!" entsetzte sich der Rotschopf. Sein Mitschüler zuckte nur die Schultern. „Im 18. Jahrhundert haben die Muggel gelöstes Arsen sogar als Aphrodisiakum eingesetzt, dabei ist das Zeug ebenfalls hochgiftig."

Hinter ihnen stand der Aufsicht führende Tränkeprofessor und lauschte interessiert. Die Kenntnisse Longbottoms in Kräuterkunde waren beeindruckend, er kannte offensichtlich auch die abwegigsten und altertümlichsten Bezeichnungen. Und damit wurde sein Wissen für Snape interessant.

Denn es war dem Professor mittlerweile gelungen, die alte Handschrift Hufflepuffs in ihre einzelnen Seiten zu spalten und diese unter Anwendung der magisch modifizierten Muggelmethode gut genug zu restaurieren, um die Rezepturen entziffern zu können. Der Idee Grangers folgend, hatte er jede Seite als Dia reproduziert und saß in jeder freien Minute neben dem Projektor, um die altertümliche Runenschrift zu übersetzen. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, das Original-Rezept des Interceptum Organum sowie die eines Gegentrankes gefunden zu haben. Aber die Pflanzenbezeichnungen hatten nichts mit dem gemein, was der alte Hauself zu berichten gewusst hatte.

Er beugte sich vor und raunte den fünf Schülern zu: „Zu mir in die Kerker, in 30 Minuten"

Nevilles Feder drückte erst ein Loch in seinen Aufsatz, dann zog seine Hand hektisch einen langen Strich, dass die Tinte nur so spritzte. Harry und die anderen konnten ihm noch so oft von dem ungeplanten Treffen in diesem Coffeeshop berichten, wo sich der Professor überraschend so gelassen und menschlich gegeben hatte, für ihn blieb der Tränkeprofessor Angst einflößend. Er nahm seinen ganzen Gryffindormut zusammen, als die Gruppe eine halbe Stunde später an die Kerkertüre klopfte.

Völlig ungewohnt für den sonst stets grantigen Lehrer wurden sie verhältnismäßig freundlich hereingebeten und fanden nicht nur gepolsterte Stühle statt unbequemer Hocker, sondern auch mehrere Kannen Getränke vor. Vor Snapes Platz stand eine große Kanne, aus welcher der fein-aromatische Duft jenes Monsun-Kaffees emporstieg, der im Pirate's serviert wurde. Harry grinste leicht… ob da ein Zusammenhang bestand? Wenn ja, würde er speziell für seinen Zaubertrankprofessor diese spezielle Kaffeesorte bei den Hauselfen ordern!

Dann jedoch räusperte sich Snape in altgewohnter Manier und hatte augenblicklich die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler.

„Ich habe Sie alle hergebeten, weil es mir gelungen ist, das Originalrezept des _Interceptum Organum_ Tranks zu entziffern. Außerdem scheint Helga Hufflepuff einen Gegentrank entwickelt zu haben, an diesem werden wir arbeiten. Mr. Longbottom, sie haben vorhin in der Großen Halle beeindruckende Kenntnisse in den alten Pflanzenbezeichnungen bewiesen. Lesen sie einmal die pflanzlichen Zutaten des Original-Trankes vor und erklären Sie, um welche Pflanzen es sich handelt."

Snape verschwieg dabei, dass er durchaus selbst genügend von Zaubertrankzutaten verstand, um diese Aufgabe selbst zu lösen. Aber ihm zerrann die Zeit zwischen den Fingern. Nach Hufflepuffs Notizen war die Zeit mit ein entscheidender Faktor bei der Umkehrbehandlung und je mehr Hilfe er bei der Entwicklung eines Gegentrankes hatte, desto geringer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit bleibender Schäden bei Ginevra Weasley.

Neville schluckte, folgte dann aber der Aufforderung seines Lehrers.

„Als pflanzliche Zutaten sind Kuhtod, Alsem und Saukraut aufgeführt. Damit sind der Wasserschierling, der bittere Beifuss und die Tollkirsche gemeint."

Ron schluckte hörbar.

„Kuhtod? Saukraut? Daraus kann man wirklich einen Heiltrank brauen?"

„Haben Sie Probleme mit dem Lesen?" Snapes leicht bösartiger Sarkasmus schlug wieder durch. „Dies sind die Bestandteile des Originaltrankes."

Hermine hatte eine Idee, worauf der Professor abzielte, und fragte nach: „Haben Sie vor, die Umkehrwirkung durch Substitution zu erreichen?"

Dieser war leicht überrascht. Die Intelligenz der Junghexe beeindruckte ihn immer mehr, seit er mit ihr und ihren Freunden zusammenarbeitete.

„Das wäre prinzipiell möglich bei einem einfachen Gift, Miss Granger. Aber der Trank ist mit einem Fluch kombiniert. Ich habe noch nicht herausfinden können, wie die Umkehrung bewirkt werden kann. Die bisherigen Ergebnisse der Versuchsreihen sind verwirrend."

Harry sah auf, ein Funkeln in den Augen. „Sie haben bereits Versuchsreihen durchgeführt?"

„Ja, Mr. Potter. Aber die magische Komponente entzieht sich mir. Deswegen sind weitere Experimente wenig Erfolg versprechend." Snape wechselte das Dia im Projektor und eine andere Seite aus dem alten Büchlein wurde an die Bürowand geworfen.

„Ich werde versuchen, diese Zutaten zu beschaffen und den von Hufflepuff beschriebenen Gegentrank zu brauen. Wie der dazugehörige Gegenzauber auszuführen ist, müssen wir noch herausfinden."

Draco las halblaut vor: „Feder eines schwarzen Löweneckerchens, Schuppe eines Caledoniers, eine

Perle der Wasserkönigin und Fleisch von einem Golem". Etwas ratlos sah er die anderen an.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was das alles sein soll?"

Neville erwiderte leise: „Die Wasserkönigin ist eine andere Bezeichnung für die Wasserhyazinthe. Aber die stammen ursprünglich aus Nord-Amerika und Australien. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Pflanze vor tausend Jahren von Helga Hufflepuff als Zaubertrankzutat verwendet wurde."

Hermine, die ihre Schulbücher ziemlich auswendig kannte, ergänzte: „Also in Newt Scamanders „Phantastische Tierwesen" findet sich kein Tier mit solch einem Namen. Und ich kenne auch kein Mineral mit dieser Bezeichnung."

Harry hatte etwas geistesabwesend gewirkt. Das Löweneckerchen hatte einen vertrauten Beiklang, irgendwann vor sehr langer Zeit hatte er davon gelesen. Der unfokussierte Blick glitt dabei über die wieder hergestellten Gläser in Snapes Regalen und blieb an einer kleinen Acromantula hängen. Unwillkürlich blitzte die Erinnerung an eine spinnenbewohnte Besenkammer und die zerfetzen Spielsachen seines Cousins in ihm auf und dann wusste er plötzlich, woher er von dem Löweneckerchen wusste.

„Das Löweneckerchen… ich habe davon gelesen."

„Wo, Harry?"

Immer noch geisterten Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit in seinem Kopf herum und dann war die gesuchte Erinnerung plötzlich greifbar und er platzte heraus: „Das singende springende Löweneckerchen!"

Ratlosigkeit malte sich nicht nur auf Snapes Gesicht, nur Hermine stutzte. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich versonnen, denn auch in ihr stiegen Kindheitserinnerungen auf.

„Das ist ein Muggelmärchen! Das geht ungefähr so: Es war einmal ein Mann, der hatte eine große Reise vor, und beim Abschied fragte er seine drei Töchter, was er ihnen mitbringen sollte. Die Jüngste wünschte sich eben ein singendes springendes Löweneckerchen. Der Vater brachte ihr aber statt der gewünschten Lerche einen ausgewachsenen Löwen, einen verwunschenen Prinzen mit. So ungefähr jedenfalls. Löweneckerchen ist hier ein Synonym, sowohl für eine Lerche wie auch für einen verzauberten Löwen."

Ron erinnerte sich an die erste Stunde in Muggelkunde bei Professor Savage und brachte es zur Sprache.

„Könnte es sich bei diesem Löweneckerchen um die Muggelversion eines magischen Tieres handeln?"

Nachdenklich musterte Snape den Rotschopf. „Durchaus möglich, Mr. Weasley. Echte Greife sind zwar nur noch in Reservaten zu finden, aber die von ihnen gewonnen Zutaten sind äußerst potent in ihrer Magie." Er verschwieg, dass sich in seinem neuen Zauberstab das Schwanzhaar eines solchen Greifen befand. Hermine, welche noch ihre Büchertasche mit sich herumschleppte, war am Blättern in Scamanders Werk. Sie fand, was sie suchte, und las laut vor:

„Die schwarze Lerche, wird auch Löweneckerchen genannt. Ihr Gesang soll Stürme besänftigen können und hat auf magische Wesen eine einschläfernde Wirkung. Wo das Löweneckerchen brütet, flüchten die Fledermäuse. Seine Heimat liegt in den Karpaten, dem heutigen nördlichen Albanien. Es wird als aussterbende Art angesehen, da nur noch wenige Brutpaare vom Autoren gefunden werden konnten. "

Ron wiederholte, was er vor einigen Tagen schon einmal gesagt hatte, als sie Salazars Geschichte gelauscht hatten. „Der flügellose Wasserdrache gilt bereits seit langem als ausgestorben. Woher sollen wir also Schuppen von einem Caledonier herbekommen?"

Hermine blätterte immer noch in ihrem Tierwesenbuch und fand eine merkwürdig vertraut wirkende Abbildung.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass das die Zeichnung von einem schottischen Wasserdrachen sein soll, ich hätte schwören können, dass das Nessie ist."

„Nessie?" Draco verzog amüsiert sein Gesicht. Er hatte es nicht so mit magischen Tieren, sein Erlebnis mit Seidenschnabel damals hatte ihm völlig gereicht. Aber ein potentiell so gefährliches Tier wie einen Drachen mit einem derart verniedlichendem Namen zu versehen, fand er zu komisch.

Hermine erzählte von dem Muggelmonster von Loch Ness und auch davon, dass es immer wieder mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit gesichtet wurde.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass dieser Glenn noch lebt?" Auch Harry hatte Salazars Erzählung noch gut in Erinnerung.

„Nein, Harry. Aber vielleicht leben ja doch noch einige Caledonier in diesem Loch, das würde die Sichtungen erklären."

Snape hatte bislang dem Meinungsaustausch seiner Schüler still zugehört. Die sprunghafte Herangehensweise widersprach zwar völlig seiner eigenen pedantisch-systematischen Art, zeitigte aber offensichtlich erste Ergebnisse. Er hakte ein und brachte die bisherigen Ergebnisse auf den Punkt.

„Sie vermuten also in dem Löweneckerchen eine Karpatenlerche oder einen Greifen. Und Miss Granger vermutet hinter der Sichtung dieses Muggelmonsters Nessie die Existenz eines unentdeckten Restbestandes von Wasserdrachen. Mr. Longbottom hält die Wasserhyazinthe für denkbar, nennt aber auch gewichtige Gegenargumente für ihre Verwendung durch Helga Hufflepuff. Irgendwelche Ideen, was mit dem Fleisch eines Golems gemeint sein könnte?"

Hermine und Ron öffneten beide gleichzeitig den Mund. Ron unterbrach sich und gab seiner Freundin den Vortritt.

„Bei den Muggeln ist der Golem eine mythische Gestalt aus der jüdischen Religion. Es handelt sich um ein künstlich aus Lehm und Ton gebildetes menschenähnliches Wesen, das besondere Kräfte besitzt, Befehlen folgen, aber nicht sprechen kann."

„Klingt fast nach Inferi" Draco schüttelte sich, geplagt von unschönen Erinnerungen aus der Zeit, als der Schwarzmagier in seinem Zuhause residiert hatte.

Ron widersprach ihm. „Nein, Draco. Meine Großtante Muriel erzählt ja immer uralte Märchen. Und da war auch mal eine Erzählung von Golems dabei, die haben irgendetwas mit den Riesen zu tun." Er zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, als Snape wegen der ungenauen Angaben die Augenbraue hochzog.

„Naja, Großtantchen ist… ziemlich anstrengend, deswegen habe ich nie zu Ende zugehört. Aber wenn es um Riesen geht, kann uns ja vielleicht Hagrid weiter helfen."

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die jungen Zauberer, dann räusperte sich Snape nachdrücklich.

„Fürs erste werde ich sicherheitshalber die Verwendbarkeit von Wasserhyazinthen testen. Mr. Longbottom, sie besorgen mir bitte mehrere Exemplare dieser Pflanze. Miss Granger, sie und ihre Freunde werden die Bibliothek nach allem durchforsten, was sie über Golems und diese Wasserkönigin finden können. Mr. Weasley, erfragen sie doch bitte bei ihrem Bruder Charly, ob er Kontakte zum mazedonischen reservat hat und mir einige Greifenfedern beschaffen kann, Dort sollen einige letzte Exemplare des echten Greifen leben. Wir treffen uns Freitag Abend um 19.00 Uhr wieder hier in meinem Büro."


	66. Mythos oder Wahrheit?

Kapitel 65 – Mythos oder Wahrheit?

Madam Pince war völlig irritiert. Dass sich der Bücherwurm Miss Granger häufig bei ihr aufhielt, war ja nichts wirklich Neues. Auch wenn sie es nie durchblicken ließ, mochte sie das kluge Mädchen. Es behandelte die Bücher mit der gebotenen Ehrfurcht und noch nie war bei ihr einer der Schutzzauber losgegangen. Außerdem wusste sie, wo und wie sie die von ihr gewünschten Informationen zu suchen hatte und belästigte die Bibliothekarin nie mit Fragen, welche man mit etwas Grips selbst lösen konnte.

Aber seit zwei Tagen wurde die Junghexe von diesen drei Jungs begleitet, die bislang die Bücherei nur aufgesucht hatten, wenn sie durch Hausaufgaben dazu gezwungen wurden. Und diese Bengels, alle drei Quidditchverrückte, hatten sich ebenso verbissen in die Bücher vergraben wie eben ihr Stammgast Miss Granger. Die Schüler verließen ihr Heiligtum nur, um zu schlafen, den Unterricht zu besuchen und zu essen. Der Weasley-Spross hatte zwar tatsächlich versucht, Essbares einzuschmuggeln, aber dafür hatte sie ihm gehörig den Kopf gewaschen. Die Drohung, ihn der Bibliothek zu verweisen, hatte gefruchtet. Seitdem war aber auch an dem Verhalten der Jungs nichts mehr zu bemängeln gewesen.

Gedankenversunken schüttelte sie den Kopf. Für gewöhnlich stimmte sie Argus Filch zu, dass die Schüler hinterhältige kleine Teufel waren, mehr darauf aus, das Personal zu ärgern und sich selbst gegenseitig Streiche zu spielen statt die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, Wissen zu erwerben. Aber das Verhalten dieses Quartetts war ungewöhnlich. Stirnrunzelnd musterte sie den Bücherstapel, den eben diese Schüler aus der Muggelbibliothek angefordert hatten. Märchen, Mythen und Legenden über Riesen aus Großbritannien, Irland und Schottland. Und da waren dann noch die Nachschlagewerke über Pflanzen und Tiere mit Schwerpunkt Meeres- und Wassergeschöpfe, welche der junge Longbottom erbeten hatte. Der pflanzenbegeisterte Junge hatte alles durchgeforstet, was sie ihm hatte beschaffen können. Vorhin war er wieder einmal zur Zaubererklinik geportet, um seine Eltern zu besuchen.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dieser ungewöhnliche Wissensdurst war ihr nur durch eine umfangreiche Strafarbeit erklärlich. Und ihr fiel ein, dass Professor Snape in den letzten Wochen öfter mit eben diesen Schülern beschäftigt gewesen war. Es war nur ungewöhnlich, dass er ein Mitglied seines Hauses gemeinsam mit Gryffindors zu einer derart umfangreichen Strafarbeit abkommandierte. Schulterzuckend hakte sie schließlich ihren Gedankengang als eines jener unerklärlichen Mysterien ab, auf die man bei heranwachsenden Schülern immer wieder einmal traf. Lieber freute sie sich darauf, dass Argus Filch sie für diesen Abend tatsächlich zu einem Kännchen Tee eingeladen hatte. Sie war zwar auf Katzenhaare allergisch, aber die Niesattacken würde sie magisch unterdrücken. Denn seine fast schon abartig intensive Zuneigung zu diesem ebenso zerzausten wie hässlichen Exemplar aus der Gattung der Felidae mit Namen Mrs. Norris war allgemein bekannt.

Ron streckte den schmerzenden Rücken, den er seit Stunden über diverse Wälzer gebeugt hatte, und seufzte.

„Ich kann einfach nichts mehr finden. Was hast du denn herausgefunden, Harry?"

„Auch nicht viel mehr als du, Ron. Die letzte namentlich bekannte Riesin in England war Fridwulfa, Hagrids Mutter. Aber die wurde Anfang der Zwanziger außer Landes getrieben und Hagrid hat ja mal erwähnt, dass sie bereits tot ist. Sonst habe ich den hier gefunden: Bran den Blutrünstigen. Er wurde im späten Mittelalter von einem Muggeljungen namens Jack erschlagen, die Muggel haben daraus das Märchen ‚Jack und die Bohnenranke' gemacht. Aus der Bibel ist Goliath bekannt, aber der hat im damaligen Israel gelebt und ist lange vor Helga Hufflepuffs Geburt bereits gestorben. Hengist von Upper Barnton wurde im 15. Jahrhundert von einem Muggel getötet. Die Zyklopen aus den griechischen Muggel-Sagen haben auch lange vor den Gründern gelebt."

Draco warf halblaut ein: „Du hast Morholt vergessen. Der soll zu Artus Zeiten gelebt haben… das wäre etwa 500 nach Christus gewesen. Weiß denn Hagrid nichts über Golems?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Neville hat ihn gefragt, als er seinen Hund Bondo besuchte, aber Hagrid ist von seinem Vater aufgezogen worden und weiß fast nichts über die Geschichte der Riesen, was nicht auch wir im Unterricht gelernt haben."

Der blonde Slytherin legte den Kopf schräg. „Du hast da in Snapes Büro eine Verwandte erwähnt, die sich mit Märchen und so auskennt."

„Das ist Großtantchen Muriel. Sie nervt fürchterlich, gibt zu allem und jedem ihre Kommentare ab und gibt ständig und unüberhörbar laut damit an, wie reich und wichtig sie ist. Aber früher hat sie uns immer alle möglichen Märchen und Legenden erzählt." Ron seufzte bei der Erinnerung an die aufgezwungenen Küsse und die ständigen spitzen Bemerkungen über seine deutlich abstehenden Ohren.

Hermine sah ihren Freund verständnisvoll an, hatte sie die alte Dame doch selbst auf Fleurs Hochzeit im Fuchsbau kennen lernen dürfen. Dann sagte sie leise: „Vielleicht weiß sie ja von weiteren Riesen oder kann uns etwas über Golems erzählen. Besuch sie doch, wir haben ja die nächsten zwei Wochen Herbstferien."

Ron schnaufte. „Hast du vergessen, dass ich zum Betriebspraktikum in der Handelsabteilung des Ministeriums antreten muss? Frag du doch deinen speziellen Freund Grawpy, was Golems sind."

Die Hexe verdrehte die Augen. „Ok. Aber nur, wenn ihr alle mitkommt, wir haben Hagrid schon länger nicht mehr besucht."

Der blonde Slytherin protestierte leise. „Auf mich werdet ihr verzichten müssen. Lieber helfe ich Neville, die ganzen Bücher nach Hinweisen zu dieser Wasserkönigin zu durchsuchen."

Dass Draco und Hagrid seit der Geschichte mit dem Hippogreif Seidenschnabel ein etwas gespanntes Verhältnis zueinander hatten, war dem Trio bekannt. So nickten sie, nur Hermine hatte noch etwas loszuwerden: „Dann lass dir doch von Madam Pince alles geben, was in der Muggelbibliothek über Nessie vom Loch Ness vorhanden ist. Vielleicht finden sich ja wirklich Hinweise auf die schottischen Wasserdrachen."

Augen rollend stimmte Draco zu und sah dem Trio hinterher, das sich in Richtung der Wildhüterhütte davon trollte. Dann erhob er sich, setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und ging zum Pult der Bibliothekarin, um diese zu becircen, ihm einen weiteren Bücherstapel aus der Londoner Nationalbibliothek zu beschaffen.

Stunden später trafen sich die Fünf zum Abendbrot in der Großen Halle. Mittlerweile war es nichts Neues mehr, wenn sich vereinzelte Schüler an andere Häusertische setzten, aber immer noch wurden Draco Blicke nachgeworfen, wenn er sich zum Trio an den Löwentisch setzte. Nur war diesem das inzwischen herzlich gleichgültig, hatte er in den vier Gryffindors doch echte Freunde gefunden, die ihn vorbehaltlos annahmen, nachdem er sich für Vergangenes entschuldigt hatte.

Während sie sich die kalte Bratenplatte und belegten Brote schmecken ließen, verglichen sie ihre Ergebnisse. Denn ihre Hausaufgaben dürften bei aller Recherche nicht zu kurz kommen, waren sie doch im Abschlußjahrgang. Hermine und Draco halfen, wo immer es nötig war, dann wandten sie sich wieder ihrer Suche zu. Doch hatten sie weder über Golems noch über diese mysteriöse Wasserkönigin etwas finden können. Dafür hatte Draco einiges über das Monster vom Loch Ness zusammengetragen. Er berichtete auch über die bislang vergeblichen Versuche der Muggel, mit Tauchrobotern und kleinen U-booten das mysteriöse Wesen im Loch auszumachen.

„Sie haben jede Menge unterseeischer Höhlen finden können, aber diese konnten sie nicht erkunden. Das gibt ihre Technik nicht her."

Entgegen seiner früheren Einstellung zu Muggeln hatte Draco diesen Teilaspekt recht spannend gefunden. Die Technik der Muggel, mit der diese es sogar geschafft hatten, in 3800 Meter Tiefe die gesunkene Titanic zu finden und zu untersuchen, war auch im Loch zum Einsatz gekommen.

Er erzählte davon und ergänzte dann: „Der Loch Ness ist zwar nach Muggelangaben nur etwa 230 Meter tief, aber trotz all ihrer Technik können sie die unterseeischen Höhlen nicht betreten und untersuchen. Wenn der Caledonier überlebt hat, müsste er in diesen Höhlen zu finden sein."

Neville hatte einen Einwand.

„Ist denn sicher, dass die schottischen Wasserdrachen in diesen Höhlen gelebt haben?"

Keiner wusste etwas Genaueres darüber, auch Charly, den Ron über das Flohnetzwerk um Informationen zu dieser ausgestorbenen Drachenart gebeten hatte, wusste keine genaueren Details. Sie beschlossen, nachher in Snapes Büro das Porträt Salazars über seinen Freund Glenn auszuhorchen, so der Gründer sich bereit fand, mit ihnen zu reden. Pünktlich um Sieben fanden sie sich im Büro des Tränkelehrers ein.

Dieser hatte seit Mittwochabend sehr viel Nachzudenken gehabt. Dass er am letzten Treffen deutlich freundlicher gewesen war als man es je von ihm erwartet hätte, gefiel ihm im Nachhinein sogar. Die Atmosphäre war nicht ganz so entspannt und gemütlich gewesen wie im Coffeeshop, aber doch ausgesprochen angenehm. Die Schüler hatten sich viel freier unterhalten, ohne es dabei am Respekt ihm gegenüber fehlen zu lassen, auf den er so viel Wert legte. Und er hatte entgegen seinen verwurzelten Ängsten immer noch die Kontrolle über die Situation wie auch über seine Gefühle gehabt.

Gefühle… er hatte Potters spontane Aktion wiederholt. Nach Einnahme des Emotio-Tranks hatte er seine Magie unter Kontrolle und der neue Zauberstab entzückte ihn immer wieder. Allerdings funktionierte es bislang nur solange die Wirkung des Trankes anhielt. Fehlte dessen magisch dämpfende Wirkung, wühlten ihn seine Emotionen derart auf, dass er sich buchstäblich selber beim zaubern im Wege stand. Endlich gelang es dem verschlossenen Mann, sich dieser Tatsache zu stellen und sie als gegeben zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Wie er dieses Problem in den Griff bekommen würde, wusste er nicht. Aber das neu erwachte Pflänzchen Hoffnung hatte die selbst errichte Mauer in seiner Seele gesprengt. Überraschenderweise erwies sich dieser zarte Hauch an Zuversicht als stärker wie all die alten vertrauten Weggefährten Schuld, Selbsthass und Verbitterung.

So hatte er beschlossen, die gelockerte Stimmung zum heutigen Treffen bewusst erneut zuzulassen. Wieder standen im Büro eine Auswahl an Getränken und ein Tablett mit kleinen Häppchen bereit. Winky war hocherfreut gewesen und nur der Umstand, dass sie vom Professor genaueste Anweisungen erhalten hatte, verhinderte, dass aus einem Tablett Häppchen und einer kleinen Getränkeauswahl ein üppiges Buffet a la Slug Club Party geworden war. Er ließ einen letzten prüfenden Blick durch sein Büro streifen und der deformierte Silberrahmen vom Gründerporträt stach ihm unangenehm ins Auge.

Salazar sprang entsetzt aus seinem gemalten Ohrensessel, als sich der Eichenstab des Slytherin-Hauslehrers auf ihn richtete. Zweimal schon hatte die unkontrollierte Magie dieses Tränkemeisters seine Existenz gefährdet und jetzt wagte es der Kerl, ihn direkt zu verfluchen? Dann jedoch überraschte ein angenehmes Kribbeln das Gemälde. Die Brandflecken auf dem Saum seiner Robe verschwanden spurlos, das Silber des Bilderrahmens floss in seine alte verschnörkelte Form zurück und der dezente Russ-Schleier, der auf den Ölfarben lag, löste sich in Nichts auf. Gerade als der Gründer überlegte, sein schon sprichwörtliches Schweigen zu brechen und ein Gespräch mit dem Bewohner des Kerkers zu beginnen, klopfte es an der Tür.

Die fünf Freunde registrierten verwundert, dass die veränderte Atmosphäre des letzten Treffens auch diesmal vorherrschte. Aber keiner von ihnen wollte einen ins Negative führenden Stimmungsumschwung des Lehrers riskieren, in dem er diesen Umstand ansprach. Höflich grüßend suchten sie sich jeder einen Sitzplatz und bedienten sich erst nach Aufforderung an den angebotenen Erfrischungen. Snape schenkte sich selbst einen heißen Kaffee ein und genoss das aus der Kanne dampfende Aroma. Winky war Harrys Tipp gefolgt und hatte speziell für ihren Herren einen Vorrat dieser speziellen Kaffeesorte beschafft.

„So, Herrschaften. Dann lassen Sie mal hören, was Sie herausgefunden haben."

Neville, immer noch nervös in der Anwesenheit des Lehrers, hatte am wenigsten zu berichten.

„Über die Wasserkönigin habe ich nichts Neues herausfinden können. In der magischen Literatur findet sich lediglich ein wager Hinweis auf die Meermenschen in Verbindung mit den Verträgen zwischen dem Ministerium und den Zauberwesen. Bei den Muggeln ist es eine volkstümliche Bezeichnung für die Eichhornia azurea, die azurblaue Wasserhyazinthe. Professor Sprout hat mir im Gewächshaus Zwei eine größere Ecke eingeräumt, dort habe ich einen kleinen Teich mit diesen Pflanzen angelegt. Sie hat mir außerdem gestattet, im Rahmen meines Praktikums in Kräuterkunde in den nächsten zwei Wochen diese Pflanzen auf mögliche magisch verwendbare Bestandteile zu untersuchen. Einige Exemplare stehen für Sie bereit, wenn Sie die Pflanze frisch für ihre Forschungsreihen verwenden wollen."

Der forschende Blick Snapes ließ Nevilles Handinnenflächen feucht werden. Der Gryffindor erwartete einen Anraunzer, bestimmt hatte er wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht. Doch die Personifizierung seines Irrwichtes hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn. In früheren Jahren hatte Longbottom in seiner Gegenwart nicht einmal einen verständlichen zusammenhängenden Satz formulieren können. Dagegen war der kurze Bericht präzise und gut recherchiert. Und so raubte er dem Jungen wieder einmal jede Fassung auf eine ganz andere Art als gewohnt.

„Gut gemacht, Longbottom. Ich erwarte Sie dann morgen früh nach dem Frühstück um neun Uhr mit drei frisch geernteten möglichst vollständigen Exemplaren in meinem Labor."

Während er sich im Hinterkopf misstrauisch fragte, ob das wirklich sein Patenonkel war, der da Longbottom lobte, begann Draco seinen Bericht.

„Nessie ist in der magischen Welt unbekannt. Außer in Scamanders Werk findet sich nur noch in ‚Drachenarten Großbritanniens und Irlands' von Harvey Ridgebit ein kurzer Absatz über den flügellosen Caledonier. Schon bei der Einrichtung der Reservate durch den Internationalen Zaubererkonvent im Jahr 1709 galt die Art als ausgestorben. Die letzte Sichtung eines Wasserdrachens soll um 1600 herum gewesen sein, aber wenn es dazu Aufzeichnungen geben sollte, liegen die in den Archiven des Ministeriums.

Bei den Muggeln ist die erste Erwähnung eines Seeungeheuers im Loch Ness in der ‚Vita Columbae' des Abtes Adamnan zu finden. Die letzten Sichtungen werden auf 1934, 1969 und 1972 datiert. Die Muggel beschreiben das Geschöpf als etwa 15 bis 20 Meter lange Kreatur. Die genaueren Beschreibungen variieren stark, verschiedene Muggel glauben das Geschöpf als einen Plesiosaurus klassifizieren zu können. Die haben aber vor gut hundert Millionen Jahren gelebt.

Die Muggel haben mit ihrer Technologie Loch Ness auch unter Wasser recht gründlich untersucht. Aber in die unterseeischen Höhlen, die sie fanden, konnten sie nicht hinein, diese Tauchboote waren zu schwerfällig dafür. Und Taucher sind noch keine in den Höhlen gewesen.

Wenn es dort noch Caledonier geben sollte, dann haben sie in diesen Höhlen gelebt. Aber nicht einmal Charly Weasley konnte mir sagen, ob die schottischen Wasserdrachen in solche Höhlen leben würden.

Ich habe in den Ferien ein Praktikum im Archiv des Ministeriums. In der Zeit werde ich die älteren Aufzeichnungen durchsehen, ob ich etwas über die gesuchten Zutaten finden kann."

Ron fuhr mit seinen Erkenntnissen fort. Er zählte kurz die in den Büchern namentlich verzeichneten Riesen auf und ergänzte:

„Hagrid konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen, weil er bei seinem menschlichen Vater aufwuchs. Und bei seinem Ausflug mit Madame Maxime zu den letzten noch lebenden Riesen hatte er ganz andere Probleme. Golems sind in der magischen Literatur nicht verzeichnet. Aber meine Großtante Muriel hat mal in einem Märchen etwas über einen Golem erwähnt."

Ron verzog das Gesicht und murmelte sichtlich angewidert: „Ich kann sie ja in den nächsten Tagen mal besuchen und versuchen, etwas heraus zu finden."

Snape hatte schweigend und mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck zugehört.

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Vorschläge oder Ideen?"

Harry nickte und stand dann auf, um sich direkt vor das Porträt Salazars zu stellen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass das Gemälde zwar vorgab, in eines der gemalten Bücher vertieft zu sein, dabei aber reichlich lange Ohren machte. Und so folgte er seinem Impuls und sprach es direkt an.

„Sir, könnten Sie mir bitte behilflich sein? Wissen Sie etwas Näheres über die Lebensgewohnheiten ihres Freundes Glenn?"

Der Gründer rümpfte missmutig seine Nase. Gerade ging die Legende seiner Sprachlosigkeit wohl baden. Doch hatte er nicht vergessen, dass er gerade diesen Jungen um einen nicht unbedeutenden Gefallen gebeten hatte. Und der Gryffindor war ihm unverzüglich zu Hilfe geeilt, also verdiente er zumindest eine Antwort.

„De glenn hat in de wasser gelebt. syne atzung ware de fische un de pflanze. zu de zyt unsre freundschaft is er zehn klafter lang gewese. syne art zu lebe hab ich net gekannt, er hat nur einmal erwehnt, syne gefehrtin sei eine ritter zum opfer gefalle. ich bedauere ihne net weiter helfe zu konne."

Hermine überwand die Enttäuschung als Erste. Entschlossen richtete sie sich auf und verkündete:

„Warum schauen wir nicht vor Ort nach?"

Der Tränkemeister teilte ihre Ansicht und schnarrte in alter Manier:

„Ab Montag sind zwei Wochen lang Herbst-Ferien. Wenn uns die Bücher nicht weiterhelfen können, dann bleibt uns nur die direkte Forschung vor Ort. Folgen Sie mir!"


	67. Rita's Welt

Kapitel 66 – Ritas Welt

Die Reporterin warf wutschnaubend das Ablehnungsschreiben auf ihren Couchtisch. Seit sie als nicht registrierter Animagus ihre Strafe in Askaban abgesessen hatte, gelang es ihr nicht mehr, beruflich Fuß zu fassen. Der Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten hatte sie nach ihrer Entlassung nur noch als freie Mitarbeiterin akzeptiert. Die Muggelpost hatte auf ihre Bewerbung gar nicht erst geantwortet und dieses Pergament von der Hexenwoche war einfach nur eine Zumutung!

_Sehr geehrte Miss Kimmkorn,_

_mit Interesse habe ich Ihre Bewerbung als Redakteurin unserer Zeitung ‚Die Hexenwoche' gelesen._

_Ich bedaure, dass in der Abteilung ‚Aktuelles' derzeit für eine Reporterin Ihres Formats kein Platz frei ist. In unserem ‚Heiler Winter Team' für die Kummerkasten-Kolummne kann ich Ihnen eine freie Mitarbeit zur Probe anbieten. Die Entlohnung regelt sich nach der Häufigkeit und Qualität Ihrer Mitarbeit._

_Bei Interesse erwarte ich Ihre Eule bis Beginn der kommenden Woche._

_Kollegiale Grüße_

_Harold Quill_

_Verleger_

Ha! Eine Kummerkastentante für sexuell frustrierte Junghexen und Zauberer in diesem Wochenmagazin sollte sie werden? Niemals!

Noch immer zitternd vor Wut löste sie das Siegel an einer weiteren Pergamentrolle, der vorletzten aus der heutigen Post.

_Liebe Miss Kimmkorn,_

_trotz ihrer Haftstrafe war ich bereit, Sie als Mieterin zu behalten. Allerdings sind sie mir nicht nur die Miete für die Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit schuldig geblieben, die Rückstände haben sich um zwei weitere Monatsmieten erhöht._

_Ich erwarte, dass sie den gesamten Rückstand bis zum 21. Oktober ausgeglichen haben. Andernfalls lasse ich die Wohnung am 31. Oktober auf Ihre Kosten räumen. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Emma Lodger_

_Vermieterin_

Etwas erschrocken über den plötzlich so harschen Ton ihrer früher so freundlichen Vermieterin griff Rita nach dem letzten Poststück. Es enthielt die erste Abrechnung aus den Verkäufen der Harry-Biografie. Die Zahlen begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen und sie rieb sich ungläubig die Augen. Aber das änderte den Inhalt des Schreibens nicht.

Obwohl die gesamte magische Welt Großbritanniens Harry Potter als Helden feierte, deckten die Einnahmen aus dem schleppend angelaufenen Verkauf gerade mal die Kosten für den Druck der Bücher. Der Überschuss reichte knapp für die Miete des vergangenen Septembers und für die Lebenshaltungskosten des kommenden Monats… wenn sie sich stark einschränkte.

Offensichtlich war ohne weitere Sensation nichts mehr aus diesem Heldenbengel heraus zu holen. Sinnend lehnte sich Rita in die seidenen Polster ihrer zierlichen Rokoko-Chaiselongue zurück. Ohne die früher üblichen glänzenden Kritiken war ihr neuestes Werk alles andere als gefragt, also konnte sie nicht einmal mit Verkaufszahlen hausieren gehen. Und ihr Verlies war leer…

Doch sie wäre nicht DIE Kimmkorn gewesen, wenn sie nicht einen auflageträchtigen Riecher für Skandale und Sensationen gehabt hätte. Sie kratzte einige Erinnerungssplitter zusammen und setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. DARAUS ließ sich bestimmt etwas machen, das auch gleich ihr neuestes im Druck befindliches Werk zum Bestseller lancieren würde.

Severus Snape… seit dem Tod seiner Jugendliebe Single. Nicht einmal das Rotlichtviertel Hogsmeades oder die entsprechenden Örtlichkeiten in der Nocturngasse hatten die markante Gestalt als Kunden begrüßen können, das hatte sie beiläufig mitbekommen. Aber seit dem Fall des Schwarzmagiers hatte er häufigen Kontakt zum Weltretter gepflegt. Auch schienen die früheren Animositäten völlig verschwunden zu sein. Und Harry Potter war nicht nur im Giftmischer-Prozess vehement für den Professor eingetreten, ihm war es zu verdanken, dass man den Ex-Todesser nicht kurzerhand für immer nach Askaban verfrachtet hatte.

Hinzu kamen die zugetragenen Gerüchte, der Tränkemeister habe bergeweise homosexuelle Anträge per Eulenpost erhalten. Das falsche Lächeln vertiefte sich, so dass man unter der dicken Schminke die Falten deutlich erahnte. Rita war ihre eigene Haut und ihr anspruchsvoller Lebensstil wichtiger als die sonst so sprichwörtliche Loyalität ihres ehemaligen Hauses. Slytherin oder nicht, sie würde sich an diesen Mann dran hängen, bis sie ertappen würde.

Der mit dem Merlinorden geehrte Spion ein schwuler berechnender Opportunist, der den Ruhm seines Schülers eiskalt ausnutzte, mit diesem eine verbotene Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung vorantrieb oder sogar bereits insgeheim führte… oh, die Kerkerfledermaus würde es bereuen, ihr in Hogsmeade unterschwellig gedroht zu haben und sie im Ministerium jeder Chance auf ein Interview mit Potter beraubt zu haben! Sie zählte ihr noch vorhandenes Barvermögen gedanklich durch… für ein bis zwei Wochen Recherche, wie Rita ihr Vorhaben nannte, würde es reichen müssen.

Morgen Früh ging der Hogwarts-Express von hogsmeade nach London, um die Schüler in die Herbstferien zu bringen. Und dass Severus Snape am Bahnhof Aufsicht zu führen hatte, wusste sie aus derselben Quelle, die ihr auch die Sache mit den Briefen zugetragen hatte. Das süße Lächeln bekam eine ausgesprochen rachsüchtige Ausprägung. SIE würde vor Ort sein und einen Aufspürzauber auf den Professor legen. Sie hatte schon als Schülerin die magische Signatur der Spur modifizieren können, die auf den Stäben jugendlicher Zauberer lag. Sein Eibenholzstab war bekannt und sie brauchte nur Sichtkontakt zum Träger, um den Spruch zu wirken.

Eine weitere leichte Änderung in der Struktur des Zaubers, den sie als ihre Spezialität betrachtete, und der Professor würde nicht einmal merken, dass sich ein modifizierter Spürzauber auf seinen Stab legte. Und so führte jeder seiner Zauber ihr verraten, wo er sich befand und sie würde ihn mühelos beobachten können. Mit gezierten Bewegungen erhob sie sich um sich an einem Schreibpult aus derselben Epoche wie ihre Chaiselongue an die Abwandlung des Spurzaubers zu machen.

In Hogwarts führte Severus die Schüler durch den Geheimgang direkt zum Schulleiterbüro. Der Gargoyle beeilte sich, auf das Passwort _Felsgesicht_ hin zur Seite zu springen, die grimmigen Launen des Lehrers waren von ihm gefürchtet. Im Büro wartete nicht nur Minerva McGonagall auf sie, auch Percy Weasley stand still, aber aufmerksam in einer Ecke. Erstaunt ließen sich die Schüler in den angebotenen Sesseln nieder, nur der Tränkemeister schien die Anwesenheit des Assistenten des Ministers erwartet zu haben, denn er baut sich in altgewohnter Manier mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinen Schülern auf und grüßte knapp.

Minerva begrüßte die Schüler freundlich, Percy beschränkte sich auf ein nonverbales höfliches Kopfnicken. Dann sah die Schuldirektorin ihren Lehrer fragend an und dieser kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Wie es aussieht, habe ich einen möglichen Ansatz des Heiltrankes für Miss Weasley finden können. Um diesen gebrauchsfertig zu entwickeln, muss ich allerdings zuerst das Originalrezept nachbrauen. Die Zutaten sind, wenn überhaupt, dann nur persönlich zu beschaffen."

Er nannte Minerva die Zutaten und fasste die Rechercheergebnisse seiner Schüler zusammen. Dabei würdigte er, typisch Snape, ihre Verdienste nur in einem Nebensatz. Allerdings wussten sowohl die Schüler wie auch die Direktorin, dass dies aus seinem Mund ein deutliches Lob war. Er schloss den bericht mit den Worten: „Um genaueres über die Zutaten zu erfahren, diese vielleicht sogar direkt beschaffen zu können, ist Nachforschung vor Ort erforderlich."

Die dunklen Augen wandten sich Percy zu.

„Hier kommen Sie ins Spiel, Weasley. Ihr Bruder hat eine Praktikumsstelle in der Handelsabteilung. Besorgen Sie ihm im Rahmen dieses Praktikums einen Auftrag, der es möglich macht, dass er und sein Freund Potter sich am Loch Ness näher umsehen können. Draco hat die Pflichtstelle im Archiv, er braucht die Möglichkeiten und die Genehmigung, im Archiv in den alten Unterlagen nach allem, was mit den Zutaten zu tun haben könnte, suchen zu können."

Dann sprach er seine Kollegin an.

„Mister Longbottom wird im Rahmen seines Kräuterkundepraktikums bei Ermengard Sprout die magische Verwendbarkeit von Wasserhyazinthen in Heiltränken prüfen. Außerdem wird er nach möglichen Substituten und deren Wirkungen forschen.

Ich selbst werde das Tränkepraktikum von Miss Granger dazu nutzen, ihr die Beschaffung seltener ausländischer Zutaten vor Ort, in diesem Fall im östlichen Mittelmeerraum, näher zu bringen. Für das Protokoll: Meine Vorräte an Dianthuskraut sind aufgebraucht, das Phantaplasm hat dieses derzeit nicht vorrätig und die Zwischenhändler führen meist nicht die Qualität, auf die ich bestehe.

Außerdem bat mich Minister Shaklebolt um einen Gefallen, den ich vor Ort gleich mit erledigen könnte. Dass außer Ihnen, Mister Weasley und den beteiligten Schülern niemand etwas von dem Hintergrund der jeweiligen Tätigkeiten erfahren soll, sei noch einmal betont."

Minerva überdachte den Vorschlag des Kollegen sorgfältig und überrascht: Die Idee, die Praktika zu nutzen, war effektiv und brillant. Den Grund für das Versteckspiel glaubte sie erahnen zu können, denn ihr war das kurze Rencontre zwischen Snape und Kimmkorn in Hogsmeade nicht entgangen. Um sicher zu gehen, sprach sie es aus.

„Der Grund für dieses Versteckspiel ist die Presse?"

Snape knurrte bösartig.

„Nicht die Presse, sondern Miss Kimmkorn. Ihr Interesse an Mr. Potter scheint ungebrochen und seine spontane Bekanntgabe seiner familiären Zukunftspläne im Gerichtssaal ist nicht dazu geeignet, dieses Interesse abzukühlen."

Percy warf trocken ein:

„Ich sage das nicht gerne. Aber die Angestellten der Portschlüssel-abteilung stehen im Verdacht, Interna an die Presse zu geben. Da der Schuldige noch nicht ermittelt werden konnte, würdet ihr vermutlich vom ersten Moment eures Vorhabens an unerwünschte Begleitung haben."

Man sah dem Ex-Todesser an, dass er für einen kurzen Moment lang versucht war, das Problem mit einem möglicherweise illegalen Fluch zu lösen. Denn Rita Kimmkorn war dafür berüchtigt, selbst die Flöhe der Werwölfe husten zu hören… und wenn sie sich entschloss, sie zu beschatten, hatten sie ein Problem. Allein wäre er unauffindbar verschwunden, aber er war in Begleitung und hatte außerdem das Zeitproblem, dass die Herbstferien auf zwei Wochen begrenzt waren. Außerdem hatte in Hufflepuffs Aufzeichnungen etwas nicht näher Definiertes gestanden, dass die Zeit für die Wirksamkeit eines Gegentrankes ein entscheidender Faktor sei.

Ron murrte halblaut. „Wir haben lange Zeit Voldemort und seine Schergen genasführt ohne uns erwischen zu lassen. Was ist schon diese Kimmkorn dagegen?"

Minervas Stimme war leise, aber entschieden. „Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht, Mr. Weasley. Sie war eine Slytherin, hat aber die Neugier eines Gryffindor, die Hartnäckigkeit einer Hufflepuff und die Intelligenz einer Ravenclaw!"

Hermine ergänzte halblaut: „Außerdem sind wir letztendlich durch einen kleinen Fehler doch noch erwischt worden. Vergessen? Aber ich habe eine Idee, wie wir diese Reporterin abhängen können."

Snapes Augenbraue zuckte interessiert nach oben und er wurde ironisch.

„Lassen Sie uns an ihrer Idee teilhaben, Miss Granger. Welchen Weg glauben Sie gefunden zu haben, der mir entgangen sein soll?"

Gespannt warteten auch die Jungs und Percy auf Hermines Antwort. Rons Selbstvertrauen war durch Minervas Einwand erschüttert, er hatte vorschnell über ihre Gegenspielerin geurteilt, ohne sie wirklich zu kennen. Die anderen Jungs hatten keine Idee, worauf Hermine hinauswollte, obwohl sich in Harrys Gedanken plötzlich ein Muggel-Kinderlied als Ohrwurm einnistete.

‚_C-A-F-F-E-E-, trink nicht so viel Kaffee, nicht für Kinder ist der Türkentrank…' _Etwas genervt von dem alten Canon schüttelte er den Kopf und lauschte aufmerksam der Freundin.

„Professor, sie haben uns im sechsten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste immer wieder gepredigt: Kenne deinen Feind, nutze seine Schwächen. Rita Kimmkorn mag hinterhältig, schlau und hartnäckig sein, aber sie ist eine Slytherin."

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Draco, dass die Junghexe und er Freundschaft geschlossen hatten und brauste auf.

„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Genau das, Draco. Ihr Slytherins seid stolz, sehr stolz sogar. Und das artet schnell in Überheblichkeit aus und das ist Kimmkorns Schwäche. Denn sie hält Muggel für minderwertig und würde sich nie aus freien Stücken mit ihnen befassen. Schon vergessen, dass sie uns nicht einmal zur Covent Garden Piazza gefolgt ist?"

Mit großen Augen wurde sie von ihren Mitschülern gemustert und Draco lachte plötzlich trocken auf.

„Genial, Granger. Du schlägst vor, auf Muggelart zu reisen und so diese Schmeißfliege los zu werden?"

Percy meldete sich zu Wort.

„Die Idee ist gut, Hermine. Von undichten Stellen in der Portschlüsselabteilung einmal abgesehen, seid ihr unortbar, solange ihr keine Magie anwendet."

Harry, der sich an die Spur erinnerte, runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, das Ministerium überwacht nur die Zauberstäbe von jugendlichen Zauberern und Hexen."

Pedantisch begann Percy zu erklären, dass man in der Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei jede Anwendung von Magie ermitteln konnte. Das Problem lag darin, dass man aus der Ferne nicht genau ermitteln konnte, wer im einzelnen gezaubert hatte. Harry, der sich an den Vorfall mit Dobby und an die Dementorenattacke auf ihn und Dudley erinnerte, nickte verstehend.

„Und was ist, wenn wir dann vor Ort zaubern müssen?"

Severus Snape schaltete sich ein.

„Sie und Mr. Weasley werden wie Muggel vorgehen, Mr. Potter. Da die Muggel an diesem Loch Ness durchaus interessiert sind, können sie dort ohne Magieanwendung unauffällig in der Menge verschwinden. Mister Weasley" wandte er sich an Percy „ wie weit reicht die ministerielle Ortungsmöglichkeit?"

Percy überlegte und bat um eine kurze Unterbrechung. Er flohte den Minister an und führte, den Kopf in den smaragdgrün lodernden Flammen des Kamins steckend, ein kurzes Gespräch.

„Tut mir leid, Severus. Aber seit Voldemort legen die anderen europäischen Länder eine Spur auf die Stäbe einreisender ausländischer Zauberer und Hexen. Damit seid ihr auch im Ausland jederzeit ortbar, wenn ihr zaubert."

Missmutig knurrte der Tränkemeister: „Es ist mir zwar neu, dass Albanien neuerdings zu Europa zählen soll, aber unter diesen Umständen werden auch Miss Granger und ich als Muggel reisen müssen."

Ron warf spontan ein: „Nach Inverness ist es nicht weit und ich wollte ohnehin dort zu Tantchen Muriel, was fragen. Aber wie reisen Muggel von Schottland nach Albanien?"

Percy hatte noch ein Detail los zu werden.

„Auch wenn ihr wie Muggel reist, müsst ihr euch am Ziel in Albanien beim dortigen Ministerium melden. Illegal Reisenden machen sie dort kurzen Prozess. Das Ministerium liegt im magischen Viertel, der Pellumbas-Passage. Ihr müsst euch nach der Einreise umgehend dort im Büro für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit melden und eure Zauberstäbe mit der Fremdenspur belegen lassen."

Hermine hatte das Letzte nur am Rande zur Kenntnis genommen. Sie war zwar in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, aber noch nie hatte sie eine derart weite Reise organisieren müssen. Ihre Eltern, die ja von ihrem Praktikum wussten, waren zu einem Zahnärzte-Symposium in die Vereinigten Staaten gereist. Harrys Verwandte würden mit Sicherheit nicht helfen. Und die reinblütigen Familien der anderen freunde kannten sich auch nicht besser in solchen Sachen aus als sie.

Minerva hatte einen kurzen leisen Wortwechsel mit Severus geführt und schickte dann ihren Patronus los. Sie lächelte.

„Wozu haben wir eine Muggel als Professorin? Soweit ich weiß, ist Miranda in ihrem früheren Beruf als Mode-Direktrice in der ganzen Welt unterwegs gewesen. Mr. Weasley, meine Grüße an Kingsley, ich werde ihn auf dem Laufenden halten."

Snape verdrehte leicht die Augen. Ihm war der Kreis der Eingeweihten jetzt schon zu groß, aber Miss Grangers Vorschlag war tatsächlich genial und auch er wusste nicht genug über die Muggelwelt, um die anstehenden reisen zu organisieren. Außerdem war er ebenso neugierig wie seine Schüler, welche Vorschläge Mrs. Thomas für die Reiseplanung von als Muggel getarnten Magiern so auf Lager hatte.

6


	68. Albanien wir kommen!

Kapitel 67 – Albanien, wir kommen!

Während sie auf Professorin Thomas warteten, hatte Draco noch einen Einwand:

„Wie halten wir Kontakt zueinander? Flohgespräche über die Entfernung sind nicht möglich und außerdem wären sie magisch ortbar. Ron und Harry sind ja nicht weit fort, da reicht die Eulenpost. Aber wie sieht das mit Ihnen, Professor, und mit Hermine aus?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich. Sein Rabe Abraxas war zwar schnell und zuverlässig, aber diese Entfernung war für ihn nicht ohne großes Risiko zu bewältigen. Die Verwendung von offiziellen Postvögeln würde ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen, denn interkontinentale Post lief immer über den Verteiler im Ministerium. Und wenn schon Percy Weasley zugab, dass es dort undichte Stellen gab, schied auch diese Möglichkeit aus.

Harry erinnerte sich an Snapes Vortrag über seinen Uhu und sagte leise:

„Bubo ist für Interkontinentalflüge gezüchtet und ausgebildet. Ich werde ihn euch mitgeben."

Hermine verzog den Mund. Bubos bisheriges Verhalten ihr gegenüber war nicht dazu angetan, Sympathien für den griesgrämigen zerzausten Vogel zu wecken. Der Professor hatte nicht nur diesen, sondern zusätzlich noch einen anderen Einwand.

„Potter, sie verstehen nicht viel von Posteulen. Ihr Uhu hat sich an sie gebunden, ohne seine Zustimmung wird er sich aber niemals an Miss Granger oder mich ausleihen lassen. Magische Eulen sind intelligente Tiere und ohne ihre Zustimmung läuft nichts. Zudem dürfte es schwierig werden, ein derart auffälliges Tier als Muggel mit zu führen.

So ist zum Beispiel der Handel mit ausländischen magischen Geschöpfen ist vom Ministerium geregelt und wird streng überwacht. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir als Muggel auf vergleichbare Probleme stoßen würden.

Vorausschicken gefährdet unsere Tarnung, dafür ist ihr Uhu wie auch früher ihre Schneeeule ein zu auffälliges Exemplar"

Harry schoß eine verrückte Idee durch den Kopf und er platzte impulsiv damit heraus.

„Was, wenn wir ihn für die Dauer der Reise verwandeln? Die Verwandlung von Tieren in einen unbelebten Gegenstand hatten wir schon in der fünften Klasse und Professor McGonagall, Sie helfen uns doch sicher!"

Draco musterte den Gryffindor erstaunt. Der Einfall war dermaßen abwegig, das er sogar funktionieren könnte. Aber… er meldete sich zu Wort.

„Percy Weasley erwähnte, dass die Stäbe in Albanien mit der Spur belegt werden. Damit wäre der Rückverwandlungszauber ortbar."

Harry konterte.

„Dann verwandeln sie den Uhu eben zurück, bevor sie das Ministerium aufsuchen."

Draco kannte sich aber besser aus und erklärte es.

„Mein Vater war ja früher im Ministerium beschäftigt. Und wenn ein Gesetz ‚unverzüglich' sagt, dann ist das wörtlich zu nehmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das albanische Ministerium eingestellt ist, aber bei uns wäre das Ausführen eines Zaubers VOR Registrierung des Stabes illegal."

Ron, der aus Percys früheren endlosen Erzählungen über Kesselbodendicken und ähnlichen Themen mehr behalten hatte als er selbst wusste, erinnerte sich an ein Detail.

„Percy erwähnte einmal, dass bei der Registrierung eines Zauberstabes zum erfassen der magischen Signatur ein Zauber gesprochen werden muss. Üblicherweise macht das ein Ministeriumszauberer, aber vielleicht wäre das eine Möglichkeit für die Rückverwandlung, ohne die Tarnung zu gefährden."

Snape schnaubte.

„Ihr Plan hat für meinen Geschmack sehr viel Wenn. Als erstes sollte Mr. Potter seinen Vogel fragen, ob dieser überhaupt bereit ist, mit zu spielen."

Minerva McGonagall hatte die Diskussion aufmerksam verfolgt und fragte Hermine, in was sie denn den Uhu verwandeln würde.

Diese erinnerte sich an ein Zeitungsfoto eines Reiseberichtes aus einer der Zeitschriften im Wartezimmer ihrer Eltern. Aus dem Rucksack des Globetrotters hatte der Kopf eines großen kuscheligen Teddys geragt. Laut dem Interview hatte dies einen gewollten psychologischen Effekt. Der interviewte Tramper hat grinsend zugegeben:

„Sie glauben nicht, wie unkompliziert ich überall durchkomme. Ich sehe regelrecht, wie Zöllner und Polizisten den Teddy erstaunt mustern. Das freundliche Gesicht des Bären suggeriert ihnen, dass ich ebenso sein muss. Es hilft sehr, ohne Probleme überall durch zu kommen, mitgenommen zu werden oder eine kostenlose Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zu finden." Er wusste, wovon er sprach, denn laut Zeitungsbericht hatte er Psychologie studiert.

Diese Erinnerung und auch ein Quäntchen Rachsucht für das Gewölle in ihrem Frühstück ließ sie breit lächeln.

„Ich dachte daran, Bubo in ein großes Plüschtier zu verwandeln." Und sie fügte ihre Erinnerung an den Reisebericht und dessen Inhalt an.

Die Vorstellung, den auffälligen Interkontinental-Uhu als niedliches Plüschtier im Gepäck mit zu führen, ließ Severus Mundwinkel deutlich amüsiert zucken. Potter würde es schwer haben, den Vogel zu überzeugen. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Türe und Miranda Thomas betrat den Raum.

„Hallo, Miranda"

Minerva ergriff sofort das Wort und schwang dabei ihren Zauberstab, um einen weiteren Sessel heraufzubeschwören.

„Ich habe dich zur Unterstützung eines außerschulischen Projektes hergebeten. Einige dieser Schüler haben bereits zu Jahresanfang ein Projekt beantragt, sie wollen während der Ferien im Rahmen ihrer Praktika auf Muggelart verreisen, was eigentlich in Dein Ressort fällt, Miranda. Allerdings ist es dir nicht möglich, zu prüfen, ob die Projektvorgabe auch wirklich eingehalten wird. Dein Vorgänger musste leider sehr überstürzt abreisen. Da Miss Granger während des Praktikums unter Professor Snapes Obhut steht und dieser ohnehin zur Beschaffung diverser wichtiger Zaubertrankzutaten auf Reisen geht, welche die magische Apotheke diese derzeit nicht vorrätig hat, ließen sich diese Aufgaben problemlos kombinieren. Durch deine frühere Tätigkeit kannst du sicher noch wertvolle Erfahrungen in das Projekt einbringen. Würdest Du uns bitte bei den Vorbereitungen unterstützen?"

„Ich habe dich zur Unterstützung eines außerschulischen Projektes hergebeten. Einige dieser Schüler hier wollen während der Ferien im Rahmen ihrer Praktika als zusätzliches außerschulisches Projekt auf Muggelart verreisen. Da Miss Granger während des Praktikums unter Professor Snapes Obhut steht, wird dieser sie dabei begleiten."

Anerkennend schoß ein langer Blick aus Snapes Augen zur Direktorin. ‚Sieh an, was die alte Löwin die Wahrheit verbiegen konnte, ohne direkt zu lügen!', schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Das würde er ihr bei ihren häufigen Disputen genüsslich unter die Nase reiben können.

Professor Thomas hatte sich inzwischen auf dem gemütlichen Polstersessel niedergelassen und schlug grazil die Beine übereinander. Überraschenderweise unterstrich diese an sich typisch männliche Geste ihre ausgesprochen feminines Erscheinungsbild. Dann stellte sie die wichtigste Frage: „Wohin soll es denn gehen?"

Snape klang reserviert.

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley werden den Loch Ness besuchen, Miss Granger begleitet mich nach Albanien in die dortige magische Strasse. Das Projekt sieht vor, ohne jegliche Magie völlig unauffällig ans Ziel zu gelangen."

Mirandas Augen rundeten sich erstaunt.

„Eine weite Reise für ein Ferienprojekt, aber natürlich werde ich sie unterstützen! Für Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter sehe ich keine größeren Probleme. Etwa 15 Kilometer nördlich vom Schwarzen See befindet sich eine Autobahnraststätte, an die auch ein Wanderweg grenzt. Sie könnten mit Fahrrädern und Campingausrüstung zum Loch radeln, das wäre eine Zwei-Tages-Tour. Jugendliche Rucksacktouristen gibt es dort mehr als genug, da auch die Muggelschulen zeitgleich Herbstferien haben. Und die Großwetterlage ist sehr mild für die Jahreszeit, warm genug, um noch zu campen."

Ron grinste breit. Er erzählte von dem Zelt, dass sich sein Vater damals von einem Kollegen für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ausgeliehen hatte. Aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne die resolute Muggel gemacht.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Mr. Weasley. Camper, vor allem in ihrem Alter, besuchen sich gegenseitig auf den Campingplätzen, um neue Kontakte zu schließen. Sie werden ein normales Zelt verwenden und ihre Mahlzeiten mit einem normalen Gaskocher zubereiten. Können sie überhaupt ohne Magie kochen?"

„Ich kann es." Meldete Harry sich leise. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die unzähligen Mahlzeiten, die er für die Dursleys hatte kochen müssen, sowie die daraus resultierende Kocherfahrung ihm jemals von Nutzen sein würde.

„Gut. Miss Granger verfügt als Muggelstämmige über die notwendige Kleidung. Wie ich beobachten konnte, tragen sie, Mr. Potter, an ihren freien Tagen ebenfalls normale Kleidung. Jeanshosen, Pullover, Sweatshirts und ein stabiler Anorak sollten ausreichend sein. Mr. Weasley sollte sich vergleichbare Garderobe besorgen, so er sie nicht besitzt. Bei uns daheim befindet sich noch eine ältere, aber vollständige Campingausrüstung im Keller. Wenn sie wollen, können sie sich diese für ihr Ferienabenteuer ausleihen. Es müsste nur einer der Kollegen die Ausrüstung her bringen."

Snape hüstelte und erklärte dann trocken, während seiner Abendaufsicht für einige Momente abwesend zu sein und mittels Apparition das gewünschte heran zu schaffen.

Über die Hilfsbereitschaft des sonst verschlossenen und abweisenden Kollegen leicht überrascht, schenkte die attraktive Lehrerin ihm einen längeren Blick Dann begann sie, die Reiseroute nach Albanien zu erläutern.

„Sie müssten nach London zum Flughafen reisen. In Stansted startet die Ryan-Air regelmäßig nach Italien mit dem Zielflughafen Bari. Von dort gelangen sie mit einer Fähre nach Durres. Das liegt etwa 40 Kilometer von Tirana entfernt, das letzte Stück könnten sie sich dann ein Taxi nehmen."

Während Hermine schon beim Gedanken an das Fliegen grünlich um die Nase wurde, hatte Severus einen gewichtigen Einwand.

„Wie sollen wir denn Ihrer Meinung nach London kommen? Der Hogsmeade-Express ist magisch, entspricht also nicht den Vorgaben des Projekts. Apparition und Flohnetzwerk oder Besenflug scheiden aus dem selben Grund aus. Und mit einem Muggelfahrrad dürfte es wohl etwas zu weit sein."

„Dann müssen Sie ein motorisiertes Fahrzeug benutzen." Miranda wurde nachdenklich. „Hermine, besitzen sie bereits einen Führerschein?"

Die Junghexe schüttelte den Kopf, für derlei Vorhaben hatte ihr der Krieg weder Zeit noch Gelegenheit gelassen. Auch Severus brummte verneinend und setzte etwas bissig hinzu: „Ich habe noch nie vor der Notwendigkeit gestanden, ein Auto lenken zu müssen."

Minerva legte plötzlich den Kopf schräg.

„Aber Severus! War da nicht damals in deinem siebten Schuljahr der Vorfall mit Blacks Motorrad?"

Während sich in Snapes Augen tödliches Eis bildete, begann Ron zu stottern. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und wandte sich an Harry.

„Sorry, Kumpel, aber ich muss da was verraten. Mein Vater hat nach deinem Absturz die Teile von Sirius Motorrad aufgesammelt und sie wieder zusammengebaut. Ich weiß, dass er es bereits zum laufen gebracht hat, nur der Beiwagen fehlt noch… und die Flugzauber hat er auch noch nicht erneuert, die Genehmigung dafür vom Ministerium fehlt noch. Naja…" verlegen starrte Ron an Harry vorbei, „ es sollte ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich von uns Weasleys werden. Weil es doch eine Erinnerung an deinen Paten ist…" Der Rotschopf verstummte.

„Was für eine Maschine ist es denn?" fragte Miranda freundlich nach.

Ron und Harry zuckten die Schultern aber der Tränkemeister blaffte in äußerst gereiztem Tonfall los.

„Eine alte Watsonian mit Beiwagen, dem Prototypen der 1000er, eine Einzelanfertigung speziell für Black."

Sprachlos starrte Harry seinen Lehrer an. Die großen grünen Augen, die in diesem Moment wieder in Severus die Erinnerung an Lily präsent werden ließen, brachten diesen dazu, seine persönlichen Erinnerungen preiszugeben.

„Black brachte sie in seinem siebten Jahr nach den Osterferien mit nach Hogwarts. Angegeben hat er damit, es war unerträglich. Dann…" Snape stockte kurz, aber die Verbitterung brach die Schranken seiner sonstigen Verschwiegenheit.

„Black machte sich wieder einmal über meine Herkunft lustig. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass Spinners End zu den Armenvierteln Londons zählte und wollte mich mit der Zur-Schau-Stellung seines kostbaren Eigentums demütigen.

Ein Wort gab das Andere und ich habe es ihm dann heimgezahlt. Als er bereits zu Bett gegangen war, habe ich die Maschine genommen, sie um den See herumgefahren und dort im Uferschlamm versenkt. Es war nicht schwer, denn er hatte die Bedienungsanweisung in der Satteltasche verstaut."

Minervas Gesicht zuckte verdächtig.

„Also du warst das." Sie erklärte den erstaunten Zuhörern: „Wir haben natürlich das Motorrad auf magische Spuren untersucht, aber nichts gefunden. Da die Schilde Hogwarts keinen Muggel durchlassen, Anwesende ausgenommen, konnten wir uns nie erklären, wer für diesen Streich verantwortlich war. Obwohl wir dich durchaus im Verdacht hatten."

In Severus Gesicht zuckte kurz der alte Kummer auf.

„Am nächsten Morgen haben Lily und Potter ihre Verlobung während des Frühstücks bekannt gegeben. Ich wollte ihr diesen Tag nicht durch eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit Black und Potter verderben. Und am Mittag war das Motorrad ja bereits gefunden worden."

Harry unterbrach das danach herrschende Schweigen und stellte fest: „Dann reisen Sie also mit dem Motorrad nach London."

Fassungslos ruckte Severus den Kopf zum Gryffindor herum.

„Sie würden mir das Motorrad, die einzige Erinnerung an Black, überlassen? Einfach so?"

Mit festem Blick erwiderte Harry: „Ja, Professor." In den grünen Augen standen Ehrlichkeit, Respekt und Vertrauen. Snape schluckte und bemerkte überrascht, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme von seinem Herzen aus in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Verwandlungszauber auf seine Kleidung.

Als sich das schwarze Flimmern legte, war er vollständig in schwarzes Leder gehüllt. Die etwas abgeschabt wirkende Motorradkluft wirkte nicht weniger bedrohlich wie seine üblichen Roben. Auf dem Rücken der Jacke prangte ein geflügelter Totenkopf sowie der Schriftzug „Death Eaters, MC, London"

In der Gestalt eines Rockers kam Snapes unterschwellige Gefährlichkeit erschreckend deutlich zur Geltung. Instinktiv wichen bis auf Miranda alle unwillkürlich so weit von ihm zurück, wie es die Sessel zuließen.

Die ehemalige Mode-Direktrice lächelte nur. „Nicht schlecht, Kollege. Aber als Schüler würden sie dafür nur ein Annehmbar von mir erhalten."

Dem Slytherin fiel fast der Unterkiefer aus dem Gesicht. Die hagere Gestalt wurde zum lebenden Fragezeichen, bevor er leise zischte: „Wieso?!?"

„Dir Vorgabe lautet unter anderem auch unauffällig. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie etwas über die Besonderheiten einer Kutte mit Colours wissen.

Schauen sie, auch wenn die Mitglieder der Gangs dies immer wieder bestreiten, so sind viele doch an der Grenze der Legalität aktiv. Drogen- und Waffenhandel sowie die Prostitution sollen von den diversen Gangs kontrolliert und betrieben werden. Einige ihrer Chapters wurden wegen nachgewiesener krimineller Aktivitäten verboten. Wenn sie mit einer derartigen Kutte durch das Land cruisen, werden sie jeden Bobby Englands, der sie zu Gesicht bekommt, auf den Fersen haben. Man wird sie ‚zufällig' anhalten und kontrollieren… und ich bezweifele, dass man sie schnell wieder gehen lässt.

Übrigens reagieren die Gangs ausgesprochen rabiat und unfreundlich, wenn ein fremdes Gangmitglied durch ihr Revier fährt. Ohne Magie sind sie ihnen keinesfalls gewachsen."

Snape überlegte und rief Kindheitserinnerungen wach. Verwaschen tauchte das Bild eines Muggels auf, der von der Biker-Gang buchstäblich zerlegt worden war, weil er diese mit abfälligen Kommentaren bedacht hatte. Sich selbst hatte er als Freebiker bezeichnet, seine Jacke war voll mit Aufnähern und Anstecknadeln gewesen.

Erneut schwang Snape den Zauberstab und die Jacke verwandelte sich, das bedrohlich wirkende Logo verschwand. Nun zierten verschiedene Aufnäher und Anstecker die Vorderseite und die Ärmel der Jacke, der Rücken war ohne Zier.

Miranda musterte ihn erneut und bat murmelnd Minerva um etwas. Diese beschwor ein Bild herauf, das Hermine überrascht als Momentaufnahme aus einem alten Roadmovie, „Die wilden Engel", erkannte. Es war eine Aufnahme von Peter Fonda, der in „Die wilden Engel" und natürlich in „Easy Rider" die Hauptrollen gespielt hatte.

Snape betrachtete das Bild mit geschlitzten Augen. Die schwarze unverzierte Kluft, die Peter Fonda da trug, sagte ihm mehr zu als das bunte Flickenwerk, als welches sich seine Jacke gerade zeigte. Wieder ein kurzer Zauber und seine Aufmachung entsprach jener von Fonda.

Zustimmend nickend musterte ihn Miranda, hatte aber dennoch noch etwas zu bemängeln.

„So sieht es gut aus. Aber sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sie in Stansted in den Flieger in Richtung Ausland steigen wollen… da sollte ihre Kleidung nicht ganz so … bedrohlich wirken. Wenn sie die Hose in eine übliche Jeanshose verwandeln, eine Sonnenbrille und ein buntes Kopftuch tragen, dazu eine passende Kette und sich die Haare zum Zopf binden würden…" Einen Herzschlag später stand ein waschechter Althippie vor ihnen, nur markante Nase verriet, wen sie da vor sich hatten.


	69. Wo bitte sind die Stützräder?

Kapitel 68 – Wo bitte sind die Stützräder?

Miranda ließ einen langen gellenden Pfiff hören, was bei den Zauberern zu nicht wenig Irritation führte. Die muggel-typische Art, Überraschung oder Anerkennung auf diese etwas vulgäre Art zu zollen, war in der magischen Welt nicht üblich. Aber die vom Pfeifgeräusch transportierte Botschaft in Verbindung mit der Anerkennung in den Augen der Professorin war unmissverständlich.

„Perfetto!" lobte sie mit enthusiastischem Ton. Sie hatte dem stets reservierten, zugeknöpften Kollegen gar nicht zugetraut, überhaupt solch eine Aufmachung zu tragen. Dabei übersah sie jedoch, dass die Flower-Power-Bewegung der Vietnam-Generation in der magischen Welt keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen, ja praktisch völlig unbekannt war. Dementsprechend skeptisch schaute Severus, als die Kollegin nach einem leisen Informationsaustausch mit der Direktorin eine eigenartig wirkende Kette in der Hand hielt… Minerva hatte für Miranda den Verwandlungszauber gewirkt.

Der Anhänger bestand aus einem Kreis mit einer auf dem Kopf stehenden Lebensrune, auf merkwürdige Weise mit einer Lebensrune verbunden. Das ganze hing an einer recht grob wirkenden Kette. Leise lachte die Muggel-Lehrerin auf, als Severus die angebotene Kette musterte als wäre es ein Schierlingsbecher.

„Bei uns ist dies ein älteres und weltweit bekanntes Friedenszeichen" erklärte sie ihm. „Und es passt eindeutig besser zu ihrem Alter Ego als eine scheinbar echt-silberne Kette!"

Dann wandte sie sich Hermine zu und verwickelte diese kurz in ein Gespräch über die auch heute noch übliche Bekleidung, welche man den Hippies zuordnete. Dann wurde sie unvermittelt wieder sachlich.

„Etwas Wichtiges hätte ich fast vergessen: Als Muggel benötigen Sie einiges an Papieren! Zuerst wäre da ein Reisepass mit Foto, dann ein Touristen-Visum und Professor Snape braucht einen Führerschein. Von meinem Neffen, der im Kosovo-Krieg gedient hat, weiß ich, dass Impfungen gegen Gelbfieber und Hepatitis empfohlen werden. Wenn Sie außerhalb der Ortschaften auf Pflanzensuche gehen, sollten sie sich auch gegen Tollwut und FSME immunisieren.

Überhaupt sollten sie nach Möglichkeit das Grenzgebiet zum Kosovo meiden. Der eigentliche Krieg wurde zwar offiziell am 10. Juni für beendet erklärt, aber die Nachwehen dürften im Grenzgebiet noch spürbar und das Misstrauen gegenüber Ausländern groß sein.

Dann sollten sie unbedingt einen Kompass und gute Landkarten mitnehmen, die Strassen sind in einem jämmerlichen Zustand und Beschilderungen sind praktisch nicht vorhanden."

Hermine wandte leise ein:

„Aber diese Unterlagen zu bekommen kann Wochen dauern! Und Flugtickets brauchen wir auch noch."

Mrs. Thomas lächelte maliziös.

„Ich werde morgen früh mit im Hogwarts-Express nach London reisen. Da mein Handy bereits kurz hinter Hogsmeade wieder Netzverbindung hat, kann ich meinen früheren Assistenten anrufen. Jean-Jacques ist zwar ebenso bizarr wie linksgestrickt, aber im Austüfteln von Reisemöglichkeiten und Beschaffung von Tickets auch in die abgelegensten Orte ist er ein Genie. Er kann euch dann die erforderlichen Reiseunterlagen zur Abflughalle bringen."

Minerva warf ein:

„Ich werde Arthur bitten, über seinen Sohn die erforderlichen Papiere zu beschaffen. So weit mir bekannt ist war Mr. Percy Weasley im Rahmen eines Projektes des Ministeriums einen Monat beim Security Service und war diesem in einem Fall wohl sehr behilflich. Er könnte die Papiere sicher noch vor Reisebeginn in mein Büro bringen. Wann wollt ihr überhaupt abreisen, Severus?"

Im üblichen sauertöpfischen Tonfall knurrte dieser:

„So schnell wie möglich! Morgen früh habe ich Aufsicht in Hogsmeade, damit der Hogwartsexpress in einem Stück aus dem Bahnhof rollt. Dann muss ich mich mit dem Motorrad von Black wieder vertraut machen… immerhin soll ich nach Muggelart fahren und Miss Granger dabei mitnehmen. Mr. Weasley würde ich etwas Übung mit einem Fahrrad nahe legen… es besteht da ein geringfügiger Unterschied zu seinem Sauberwisch. Dasselbe gilt für Mr. Potter."

„Ich kann Rad fahren" protestierte der Zitierte, dabei ebenso krampfhaft wie vergeblich versuchend, ein Kiefer verrenkendes Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Der Anblick ihres Magens ist nicht so ermutigend wie ihre Worte, marsch in Ihren Schlafsaal, Potter! Das gilt auch für den Rest!" Snapes harsche Worte wurden vom durchs Schloss schwingenden Stundenschlag unterstrichen, welcher vom Beginn der Sperrstunde kündete.

Hastig verabschiedeten sich die Schüler, um in sicherer Entfernung vom Direktorenbüro laut loszuprusten. Unauslöschlich hatte sich der Anblick des als Hippie verkleideten Tränkemeisters in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Selbst Neville fragte sich haltlos giggelnd, ob er dem Albtraum seiner Schulzeit je wieder mit dem gebotenen Ernst und Respekt würde gegenübertreten können. Draco hielt Hermine kurz am Umhang auf, als sie die wandernden Treppen erreichten und warten mussten.

„Du, ich habe da ein Buch für dich, das könnte euch vielleicht helfen. Willst du es gleich mitnehmen?"

Neugierig beschloss Hermine, das überraschende Angebot anzunehmen, und folgte Draco bis in die Kerker, wo er plötzlich spurlos verschwand. Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie gewisse Freiheiten, was die inzwischen angebrochene Sperrstunde anging. Nach wenigen Augenblicken tauchte der Blonde wieder mit einem gelben dicken Taschenbuch in der Hand auf.

„Hab ich von einem Bücherflohmarkt in Muggel-London, brauch ich nicht, kannst du behalten." beschied er sie knapp, drückte ihr das Werk in die Hand und verschwand, ein kurzes „Gute Nacht, Hermine" murmelnd. Hermine machte sich auf den langen Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, dabei schon einmal in das Buch hineinblätternd.

„Die Kunst zu überleben. Survival. 1000 Tipps & Tricks für Globetrotter und Abenteurer" prangte es auf dem gelben Umschlag. Nach dem Klappentext war der Autor ein deutscher Konditormeister aus Hamburg, der sein Hobby, das Reisen, auf diese Weise dokumentierte. Die Nase tief im Inhaltsverzeichnis und dann im Vorwort vergraben, erreichte sie das Porträt der Fetten Dame, murmelte das Passwort und überließ es ihrem Unterbewusstsein, ihre Füße zu ihrem Bett zu lenken. Von der Einleitung fasziniert, zauberte sie sich hastig in ihr Nachthemd, kuschelte sich ins warme Federbett und vertiefte sich weiter in die informativen Zeilen. Hätte sie das doch schon in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr gewusst, huschte es eine Stunde später als letztes durch ihren Kopf, als sich ihr Körper dem übermächtigen Schlafbedürfnis ergab.

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte herauf und fand nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Severus übermüdet am Frühstückstisch. Der Professor war zuerst mit der Kollegin Thomas in ihr Muggel-Zuhause appariert, um die Campingausrüstung sowie zwei so genannte Trekkingfahrräder zu beschaffen und geschrumpft mitzunehmen. Dann war er im Fuchsbau, hatte ein längeres Gespräch mit Arthur Weasley ertragen müssen, der seiner Begeisterung für Muggeltechnik nachgab und ihm all die Finessen der Watsonian erklären wollte. Da die Flugzauber sowie der Stabilisierungszauber noch nicht wieder auf der schweren Maschine lagen, stand er vor einem Transport-Problem. Unsicher, ob die Muggeltechnik das magische Schrumpfen und Wieder-Vergrößern in Verbindung mit einem Levicorpus unbeschadet überstehen würde, blieb ihm nur noch, mit der Maschine im Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogsmeade zu fahren. Dort klingelte er einen darüber wenig begeisterten Aberforth im Eberkopf wach, stellte das Motorrad im Ziegenstall unter und fand erst lange nach Mitternacht endlich seine Nachtruhe.

Nun starrte er in unterirdischer Laune in seinen Kaffee, nicht einmal das exquisite Aroma der speziellen Sorte vermochte seine Stimmung zu heben. Er würde zuerst einmal den wimmelnden und durcheinander schwatzenden Haufen von pubertierenden Nervensägen in den Express verfrachten. Dann musste er sich dem Problem stellen, mit Blacks Motorrad sicher genug zu fahren, um als Muggel nicht aufzufallen. Er erinnerte sich durchaus an jene Nacht, als er mit der Watsonian um den schwarzen See geeiert war, um diese im Uferschlamm zu versenken.

Er war kein schlechter Besenflieger, ganz im Gegenteil. Für seine hagere, damals schlaksige Gestalt hatte er ein ausgesprochen feines Körpergefühl und Gleichgewicht. Dass er dem Besenfliegen nichts abgewinnen konnte, lag an seinen Mitschülern. Zum einen schien alle Welt damals wie heute zu glauben, dass sich ein guter Flieger zwangsläufig für Quidditch begeistern müsse. Und dann war da noch James Potter gewesen… außerhalb der Besenflugstunden bei Madam Hooch hatte der Schüler Severus nie Gelegenheit gefunden, mit einem der Schulbesen zum Vergnügen zu fliegen. Wann immer er damals in den ersten Schulmonaten mit einem Schulbesen zum Quidditch-Gelände wollte, war dieses bereits von der Potter-Clique besetzt oder sie erwischten ihn beim Fliegen mit hinterrücks abgefeuerten Flüchen.

Der Unterschied zwischen einem Besen und dem Motorrad war, dass ersterer sich in drei Dimensionen bewegte, dabei aber üblicherweise magisch unter der Kontrolle des Fliegenden befand. Das Muggelfahrzeug hingegen musste aktiv im Gleichgewicht gehalten werden, man hatte beide Hände und Füße damit beschäftigt, die Gänge einzulegen, den Gashebel zu drehen, den Schalthebel oder die Bremse zu betätigen… darüber hinaus gehorchte das schwere Gefährt auch noch je nach Moment und Gegebenheit den Gesetzen der Fliehkraft und Beschleunigung.

Während der Ferien seiner Schulzeit hatte er, der die Nase kaum aus den Büchern bekam, praktisch täglich auch die Tageszeitungen gelesen, die sein Muggelvater las. Immer wieder war da von üblen Verkehrsunfällen die Rede, die reißerischen Artikel der Sun waren mit entsprechenden Bildern abgedruckt. Severus hatten die sensationslüsternen Aufnahmen von blutigen, zerfetzten und verrenkten Körpern dazu animiert, sich immerzu vorsichtig und kontrolliert zu bewegen sowie auch mit allen aus Büchern erlernbaren Heilzaubern vertraut zu machen. Dies hatte maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass er als Erwachsener scheinbar lautlos auftauchte oder verschwand und sich auch in den brenzligsten Situationen meist selbst zu helfen wusste.

Lautlos aufseufzend legte er das angebissene Buttertoast auf den Teller zurück, leerte seine vierte Tasse Kaffee und verschwand in Richtung Halle, um die Aufsicht über die ersten zu den Kutschen strömenden Schüler zu übernehmen. Da er schlicht keine Lust hatte, zu apparieren, bestieg er die letzte Kutsche, in welcher sich Hannah Abbott und Neville Longbottom befanden. Letzterer grüßte mit einem leisen Lächeln… wie am Abend davor schon vermutet, verhinderte die Erinnerung an einen missmutig starrenden Althippie in McGonagalls Büro, dass der sonst leicht einzuschüchternde Junge die gewohnte Angst vor der Fledermaus verspürte.

Dieses neue Gefühl der Sicherheit sorgte dafür, dass er sich, ohne seinen Lehrer weiter zu beachten, mit der Hufflepuff in ein Gespräch über Küchenkräuter vertiefte. Sie überraschte den Mitschüler mit der Mitteilung, dass sie ihren kommenden Berufsweg bereits gebahnt hatte. Der bereits ins Gringotts-Verlies angewiesene finanzielle Opferausgleich konnte ihr zwar nicht die von Todessern gemordete Mutter wiedergeben, aber er ermöglichte ihr, ihre berufliche Zukunft nach ihren Wünschen zu gestalten. Von ihrer Muggelmutter hatte sie eine Leidenschaft für das Kochen geerbt und sich als Praktikantin im Tropfenden Kessel beworben. Tom hatte ihr gegenüber bei den ersten Gesprächen durchblicken lassen, dass er einen Nachfolger suchte. Kurz entschlossen hatte das Mädchen, das seit über einem Jahr schon volljährig war, ein Kaufangebot auf den Pub abgegeben. Und Tom, der Wirt, hatte sofort angenommen.

Neville gratulierte ihr herzlich und wünschte ihr Glück. Er selbst wollte die nächsten Tage zusammen mit seiner Großmutter beraten, wie die Zukunft für seine Eltern aussehen sollte. Sie würden dauerhaft pflegebedürftig bleiben und Augusta fühlte sich einer dauerhaften Betreuung nicht mehr gewachsen. Neville wollte in den nächsten Tagen versuchen, eine Pflegerin anzustellen und eine angemessene Bleibe zu finden. Dann würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um bei Professor Sprout das Kräuterkundepraktikum zu absolvieren und die Wasserhyazinthen zu studieren.

Auf dem Quidditchfeld lagen Ron und Harry haltlos lachend vor Vergnügen auf dem Rücken. Immer wieder versuchte Ron, auf sein Trekkingrad aufzusteigen und loszufahren, ohne schon nach wenigen getaumelten Metern der Länge nach ins Gras zu kippen. Ron amüsierte sich am meisten über sein Ungeschick, denn Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass diese Fähigkeit in der Muggelwelt bereits kleine Kinder meisterten. Mehrere Male hatte Harry es ihm vorgemacht… er selber hatte das Radfahren auf einem von Dudleys älteren Rädern gelernt. Er hatte das defekte Rad seines Cousins mit etwas Bastelgeschick wieder halbwegs fahrtüchtig bekommen und sich so den Weg zur Grundschule erleichtert.

„Du musst treten und dabei lenken, Ron! Mit den Händen, das ist schließlich kein Besen!" Vergeblich, wieder biss der Rotschopf, über die Lenkerstange segelnd, buchstäblich ins Gras. „Binsch isch densch einsch Hippogreifsch…" nuschelte er erbost, Gras und Erde ausspuckend. Dann packte er den bockigen Drahtesel entschlossen mit beiden Fäusten, holte mit dem rechten Bein Schwung, um es hinten über die bereits montierten Gepäcktaschen zu schwingen, verhakte sich mit dem Schnürsenkel an einer Taschenschnalle und knallte wieder unsanft auf den Boden. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt in Harrys Lachen einzufallen, nach dem sich der Schmerz etwas verzogen hatte. Erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen hatte er endlich den Dreh heraus, konnte ohne unglückliche Zwischenfälle auf- und absteigen, anfahren, Kurven fahren und bremsen. Mit der Gangschaltung hatte er noch so seine Probleme, aber das Fahren lernte man eben nur vom Fahren… befand Harry, dessen Flanken vor lauter Lachen zwickten und stachen.

In Hogsmeade stand eine unauffällige Gestalt im Gebüsch neben dem Bahnhofsgebäude. Das moosgrüne Kostüm aus teurer Acromantulaseide korrespondierte in seiner Farbe mit dem Immergrün der Zierpflanze. Rita hatte außerdem einen _Proscipe meum, _den Ignorierzauber,über sich selbst gelegt. Keiner der Vorbeiströmenden sah sie, fast als wäre sie gar nicht vorhanden. Solange sie keine Geräusche verursachte oder jemanden berührte, würde sie unbemerkt bleiben. Endlich erblickte sie Severus Snape, der die Nachzügler antrieb, endlich einzusteigen. Einem Erstklässler rutschte beim Versuch, die steilen Stufen in den Waggon zu überwinden, mehrmals der Griff des viel zu schweren Koffers aus der Hand und der Professor zückte genervt ob der Verzögerung seinen Ebereschenstab. Reaktionsschnell schwang Rita fast zeitgleich mit dem Tränkemeister ihren Stab und murmelte leise _Vestigium magicus ipsum. _

Die abgewandelte Handbewegung gelang und unsichtbar legte sich der Spurzauber auf Snapes Stab. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen drehte sich die Reporterin um und schwang noch einmal ihren Zauberstab, um sich in ihrer Animagusform vom Bahnhof zu entfernen, bevor sie zurück in ihre Wohnung apparierte. Dabei streifte sie jedoch einen Zweig des Rhododendrons, hinter dem sie gestanden hatte. Das Geräusch weckte sofort die Wachsamkeit des stets etwas misstrauischen Professors. Er wirbelte herum, sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel für einen Lidschlag lang den Schatten einer Gestalt, dann jedoch durchbohrten seine Augen vergeblich die schattige Ecke hinter dem immergrünen Strauch. Wer auch immer dort verborgen gestanden hatte, war ebenso heimlich verschwunden. Misstrauisch werdend eilte er hin und da umspielte ein sich verflüchtigender Hauch von Spinnenseide, Schminke und Rosenwasser seine sensiblen Geruchsnerven. Kurz nur schloss er die Augen und dann präsentierte sein wacher Geist ihm das zu diesem individuellen Geruchsmuster passende Personenbild: Die blondlockige Reporterin!

5


	70. Es war die Nachtigall und nicht die

Kapitel 69 – Es war die Nachtigall und nicht die Lerche

Der Samstag Mittag fand die in Hogwarts verbliebenen Personen an einer einzigen Tafel in der Großen Halle versammelt wieder. Neben Minerva und Severus war vom Lehrpersonal nur noch Professor Flitwick anwesend. Er hatte in der zweiten Ferienwoche Luna Lovegood als Praktikantin zu betreuen und war ohnehin mit eigenen Projekten beschäftigt. Hagrid war im Verbotenen Wald unterwegs und würde erst am Abendessen wieder teilnehmen. Das Trio komplettierte die kleine Runde und die Hauselfen verwöhnten die Sechs nach Kräften.

Da Filius in die Vorgänge rund um die Prophezeiung eingeweiht war, scheute sich Severus nicht, vor dem Halbkobold das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Die benötigte Ausrüstung ist komplett, mein Gepäck ist bereit. Blacks Motorrad steht hinterm Eberkopf, einen Fahrversuch habe ich vorhin unternommen. Für unsere Zwecke komme ich ausreichend zurecht. Wie sieht es mit ihren Fahrkünsten aus, Weasley?"

Ron schreckte hoch, er war völlig in seinen voll gepackten Teller vertieft. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine würgte er den Bissen herunter, ehe er dem Tränkemeister Rede und Antwort stand. Nun war er froh, trotz seiner unfreiwillig humoristischen Einlagen solange geübt zu haben, bis er dieses Folterinstrument der Muggel akzeptabel kontrollieren konnte.

„Es geht" murmelte er, leicht verlegen bei der Erinnerung an die unzähligen Fehlversuche. „Ich habe auch schon fertig gepackt."

Harry zeigte mit einem Nicken an, dass auch er reisefertig war und fügte an: „Ich muss nur noch einmal in die Eulerei, mit Bubo reden. Heute früh war er wohl zu müde, jedenfalls hat er mich ignoriert und sich auf seinen Schlafplatz zurückgezogen."

Professor McGonagall hakte einen weiteren Punkt der To-Do-Liste ab, als sie in ihre Umhangtasche griff und die erforderlichen Muggeldokumente verteilte. Einige Augenblicke war nur das Rascheln der umgeblätterten Seiten in den Reisepässen zu hören. Ron und Harry hielten Personalausweise in der Hand und Ersterer fand das Muggelfoto gar nicht komisch.

„Ich sehe aus wie ein Henkeltopf" klagte der Rotschopf.

„Sehr realitätsgetreu" kommentierte der neben ihm sitzende Severus trocken. Sein eigenes Bild war geeignet, kleine Kinder zu Tode zu erschrecken. Harry und Hermine waren mit ihren Bildern auch nicht all zu glücklich, aber in Anbetracht der statischen Muggelfotos im Vergleich zu den sich bewegenden Aufnahmen der Zauberer konnten sie zufrieden sein.

„Wie lösen wir das Problem mit der Fremdenspur?" wollte Hermine wissen. Flitwick bot seine Hilfe an, in Zauberkunst war immerhin er der Experte am Tisch. Nachdem ihn Minerva über die geplante Verwandlung des Uhus und der Pflicht der Registrierung der Zauberstäbe in Albanien aufgeklärt hatte, runzelte er nachdenklich die ohnehin schon faltige Stirn.

„Welchen Stab willst du denn mitnehmen, Severus" fragte er leise. Dieser hob ein wenig die Schultern und gab zu, unentschlossen zu sein. Auf Filius Bitte hin reichte er ihm beide Stäbe. Der Halbkobold schwang noch immer nachdenklich den alten Stab und stutzte. Mit der Feinfühligkeit für Magieflüsse, in langjähriger Berufserfahrung extrem verfeinert, spürte er einen unvertrauten Widerstand. Denn er hatte den Stab schon einmal geschwungen und diesmal fühlte sich das Zaubern anders an. Den eigenen aus Efeuholz bestehenden Stab ziehend, untersuchte Flitwick Severus alten Stab aufmerksam und zischte plötzlich überrascht.

„Tststs, auf diesem Stab liegt ein Spurzauber!"

Der Blick des Slytherin wurde eisig. Mit kurzen Worten berichtete er von dem eigenartigen Vorfall am Bahnhof und seiner ziemlich sicheren Annahme, dass Rita Kimmkorn vor Ort gewesen war. Filius schnaufte, denn auch er hielt nichts von der Reporterin. Dann hatte er einen Einfall.

„Wenn du einverstanden bist, nimmst du deinen neuen Stab mit, Severus. Ich werde diesen hier in Hogwarts behalten und gelegentlich für alltägliche Zauber benutzen. Bei deiner Begeisterung, dich tagelang im Labor zu vergraben, wird so deine Abwesenheit nicht auffallen. Nach eurer Rückkehr werde ich Miss Kimmkorn wegen des Missbrauchs von Magie anzeigen."

Flitwicks Blick machte dem Todesblick von Severus tapfer Konkurrenz, als er schloss: „Ein derartiger Spurzauber ist nur Auroren gestattet! Die Dame scheint zu glauben, sich an keinerlei Regeln halten zu müssen."

Der Tränkemeister brummte indifferent. Sicher, der Kollege hatte ja eine wirklich brauchbare Idee, aber noch immer hatte er seinen neuen Stab nicht zufrieden stellend gemeistert. Wenn er als Muggel reiste, würde er den Emotio-Trank schwerlich mitführen können. Und ohne war ihm die Kontrolle seiner Magie noch immer nicht wirklich gelungen. Er warf die Serviette neben den Teller, grüßte knapp und verließ das Schloss, um in der friedlichen Atmosphäre seiner Seewiese nachzudenken.

Eine halbe Stunde später jedoch schreckte er auf. Der beschwörende Klang einer bekannten Stimme drang an sein Ohr und im nächsten Moment umrundete Potter das die Blicke abschirmende Gebüsch. Auf dem linken Unterarm trug er den struppigen Uhu und redete auf diesen ein.

„Bubo, bitte. Um Ginny zu helfen, müssen wir an verschiedene Orte, um die Zutaten zu finden. Und du bist der einzige, der zwischen Professor Snape und mir einen Kontakt aufrecht halten kann. Du musst dich von ihm mitnehmen lassen!"

Geschmeidig erhob sich Snape und beobachtete fasziniert den Vogel. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Herren, der mit dem Gesicht zum See stehend den Slytherin noch nicht bemerkt hatte, hatte Bubo diesen längst gesehen. Golden schimmernde Lichter bohrten sich in die dunklen Iriden und plötzlich breitete das Tier die Schwingen und hob ab. Elegant und lautlos überwand es die kurze Strecke zum Professor und streckte die mächtigen Fänge für den Landeanflug. Dieser hob rasch den linken Arm und zuckte zusammen, als die Krallen durch den Robenärmel in das verblasste Dunkle Mal drückten. Skeptisch wandte er sich an den Schüler, der sich mittlerweile umgedreht und ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Haben Sie ihren Vogel über die beabsichtigte Verwandlung informiert?"

Harry hob stumm die rechte Hand und wies einen tiefen Schnabelhieb vor. Da Bubo schon längere Zeit zumindest seinen Herren nicht mehr gebissen hatte, konnte man die Geste nur als ein ja deuten. Severus musterte den Vogel ebenso aufmerksam wie dieser ihn.

„Ich werte deine Annäherungsgeste als Zustimmung" brummte er leise. Ein ebenso halblautes heiseres Krächzen erscholl offensichtlich antwortend, dann wurde der linke Unterarm energisch nach unten gedrückt, als der Uhu abhob und zur Eulerei davon strich. Snape bedeutete dem schweigend wartendem Schüler, sich zu ihm zu setzen und ließ sich selber wieder im Gras nieder.

Harry holte tief Luft und knüpfte an jenen Moment an, als der Professor mit seiner Hilfe seine Magie mit dem neuen Stab erstmals kontrolliert hatte.

„Wie geht es jetzt mit dem neuen Stab, Professor?"

Die in der Stimme mitschwingende ehrliche Besorgnis verhinderte, dass der altgewohnte Reflex, zu mauern, aufkam. Leise und ernst kam eine unerwartete Antwort von dem Professor.

„Hatten Sie beim zaubern schon einmal Probleme mit ihren Gefühlen, Harry?"

Die seltene Offenheit und Vertrautheit brachte den Gryffindor dazu, sehr gründlich in seinen Erinnerungen zu forschen. Und da war doch …

„Ja, Professor" Versonnen folgten Harrys Augen den Lichtreflexen der Nachmittagssonne auf dem See, als er die Erinnerung wachrief.

„Es war, als Remus, äh, Professor Lupin mit mir das erste Mal am Patronus gearbeitet hat. Ich konnte zuerst kein ausreichend starkes Glücksgefühl finden." In der Erinnerung versunken, murmelte er: „mein größtes Problem war es, alles andere auszublenden, als ich meine Erinnerung gewählt hatte."

Auf Snapes Gedanken wirkte Harrys letzter Satz wie ein eisiger mentaler Wasserguss. War das sein Problem? Dass er trotz Konzentration zu viele Emotionen zuließ? Er begab sich auf die Suche nach seinen Emotionen und das wohligwarme Gefühl, das er erstmals im Pirate's empfunden hatte, überlagerte all die negativen Gefühle der Vergangenheit. Sonst stets kontrolliert, ließ sich Severus förmlich in diese glückliche Emotion fallen, ein ungewohntes leises Lächeln ließ sich auf seine Lippen nieder. Fast im Trance hob er den Eichenstab und das Liguster-Gebüsch schräg vor ihnen bedeckte sich über und über mit weißen Blüten.

Dieser Spruch zählte zu den Komplizierteren. Und die enorme Kraft der durch ihn fließenden Magie bei dem wortlos gewirkten Zauber war berauschend. Sich nun ganz auf die angenehme Erinnerung des Gefühls einlassend, wirkte der Professor noch mehrere Zauber, so dass die Wiese danach buchstäblich einem Märchenreich glich. Endlich begriff er, was sein Mentor Albus immer versucht hatte, ihm zu vermitteln. Wenn er sich ganz auf den Moment einließ, seine selbst errichtete mentale Schutzmauer ignorierte, gehorchte ihm der Stab vollkommen, war seine arkane Kraft in vollem Umfang kontrollierbar. Und wenn er sich dabei auf ein angenehmes Gefühl konzentrierte, gelangen ihm auch die wirklich komplizierten Sprüche, die zur Verwandlungskunde gehörten.

Verwandlung… er drehte sich zu dem baff erstaunten Gryffindor.

„Danke, Harry. Ich glaube, dank deiner Hilfe könnte ich das Problem mit deinem Vogel lösen."

Er rief eine der herbei gezauberten Nachtigallen auf seine linke Hand und verwandelte sie in einen Spielzeugvogel aus Blech. Dann legte er seinen Stab beiseite, konzentrierte sich erneut auf das tief empfundene Glücksgefühl und dann spürte er, wie sich seine Magie mit ungewohnter Stärke ihren Weg durch seinen Arm bahnte. Ein Rütteln ging durch das Aufziehspielzeug und dann zwitscherte der rückverwandelte Vogel kurz und verschwand blitzartig im Gebüsch.

Mit immer weiter werdenden Augen hatte der Junge die Zauberversuche Snapes und die sich verändernde Wiese verfolgt. Niemals hätte er dem verschlossenen Mann einen derartigen Sinn für Romantik zugetraut. Und dass dieser zuletzt sogar Geistmagie in ihrer reinsten Form anwandte, verschlug ihm endgültig die Sprache.

Severus erhob sich, um ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Nachdem er auch für das letzte Problem eine Lösung parat hatte, drängte es ihn, aufzubrechen. Zurückblickend bemerkte er die grenzenlose Verblüffung und eine wachsende Verehrung im Gesicht des Schülers. Wenn James Potter wüsste dass… von dem sich unerwartet in seinen Geist schleichenden Gedankengang strahlte eine mentale Kälte aus, die Snape erstmals bewusst wahrnahm. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das wachsende angenehme Gefühl von Freundschaft und Vertrauen dem Sohn Lilys gegenüber und meinte dann trocken:

„Komm, wir haben eine Reise anzutreten."

Eine Stunde später stand das Quartett reisefertig im Schankraum des Eberkopfs. Aberforth fielen fast die hellblauen Augen aus dem Gesicht, als sich Severus in sein Alter Ego verwandelte. Aber dann ging er, nur fassungslos den Kopf schüttelnd, voraus zum Ziegenstall.

„Pfui Teufel, das stinkt ja mörderisch!" schimpfte Hermine los, als der markante Geruch des Stallbewohners in ihre Nase stieg. Der verzottelte Bock meckerte nur verstimmt, hatten doch die Stallbesucher nichts Fressbares dabei.

„Warum haben sie die Fahrräder und das Motorrad nicht bei Hagrid untergestellt?"

„Weil der Halbriese eine arglose Plaudertasche ist und den Tricks der Kimmkorn niemals gewachsen wäre" schnappte Severus kurz angebunden. Auch ihm raubte der Gestank des Stallbewohners den Atem, für seinen empfindlichen Geruchssinn grenzte dies an pure Folter. Eilig schob er die Watsonian ans Tageslicht und musterte misstrauisch das Zusatzgerät, das ihm die Kollegin Thomas zwecks Montage am Lenker überreicht hatte. Arthur hatte fast eine Stunde dafür gebraucht und noch immer zweifelte der Professor an der Nützlichkeit dieser Muggeltechnik.

„Ein Navigationsgerät mit Sprachausgabe" hatte Miranda fröhlich erklärt. „Über den Ohrstöpsel kann man hören, in welche Richtung man sich als nächstes zu wenden hat. Ich habe dir die Fahrtstrecke vom Autohof nach Stansted schon einprogrammiert, du musst an der Raststätte nur noch einschalten. Und die Montage ist ganz einfach, nur am Lenker befestigen."

Resignierend sah er zu den beiden Jungs hinüber. Harry saß bereits fahrbereit auf seinem Trekkingrad, auf dem sich neben seinem Gepäck auch die Zelttasche befand, Weasley schwang gerade das rechte Bein in weitem Bogen über das aufragende Gepäck. Die Zauberstäbe waren in den Innentaschen der Anoraks verschwunden, die Freunde wirkten wie unzählige Muggeljugendliche auch. Ein letztes Winken, dann trat das Duo in die Pedale und verschwand Richtung Norden. Sie wollten einem Waldweg folgen, der sie einige Kilometer abseits von der Raststätte entfernt auf den Wanderweg Richtung Inverness führen würde.

Hermine, mit ausgebleichter Jeans, Tunika, mehreren Holzkettchen und bunten Zöpfchen im Haar, zwängte sich in ihre Lederjacke, legte den Nierengurt um und kämpfte dann darum, ihre üppige Haarpracht in den eng anliegenden Helm zu zwängen. Endlich konnte sie den Kinnriemen schließen, setzte sich ihren Rucksack auf und musterte den leicht aus der Motorradpacktasche herausragenden Plüsch-Uhu.

Severus trat mehrmals den Starter durch, und brachte den aufheulenden Motor der noch aufgebockten Maschine kurz auf Touren. Ja, er hatte alles noch vor seinem inneren Auge und wenn die Junghexe ihn nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, würde er dieses brüllende Metallmonster Richtung Süden lenken können. Er saß auf, klappte den Ständer weg und dann war es an der Junghexe, sich wie ein Affe hinter ihn zu klemmen. Der für das Fahren nötige enge Körperkontakt war für den sonst stets distanzierten Severus eine neue Erfahrung.

Wenn das die Kimmkorn wüsste, schoß es ihm sarkastisch durch den Kopf, als er den ersten Gang einlegte und die Watsonian gemächlich anrollte. Schon während der kurzen Strecke bis zur Raststätte der Muggel gewann er an Sicherheit, die nötige Koordination hatte er sich bei seinen Fahrübungen am Vormittag eingeübt. An der Wegmündung zum Rastplatz setzte er den Blinker, tippte kurz auf den Powerknopf des Navigationsgerätes, dessen Kabel zum Ohrstöpsel unter seinem Helm führte, und dann beschleunigte er das Motorrad Richtung Süden auf Reisegeschwindigkeit. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich, hinter dem Helmvisier verborgen, über seine Lippen. Diese geballte vibrierende Kraft zwischen seinen Beinen, die lange breite Autostrasse vor seinen Augen, das vermittelte ihm ein Freiheitsgefühl… nur Fliegen war schöner!


	71. Der sich den Wolf tritt

Kapitel 70 – Der sich den Wolf tritt

Es rauschte. Gleichmäßig, eintönig, einschläfernd, deprimierend… und es war widerlich nass. Die Waden krampften, immer wieder, immer schmerzhafter. Die Oberschenkel, an denen eine ebenso eiskalte wie tropfnasse Jeanshose klebte, fühlten sich an wie eine Mischung aus Stein und Wackelpudding, mal abgesehen davon, dass auch hier das Wort Schmerz eine neue Bedeutungstiefe bekam. Und der Regen strömte erbarmungslos weiter vom schmutziggrauen Himmel. Dann veränderte sich die Geräuschkulisse. Zum Rauschen gesellte sich ein zuerst leises, dann immer lauter dröhnendes Brummen. Das von hinten kommende Geräusch steigerte sich zu einem tiefem Orgeln und dann erfasste nicht nur die Luftdruckwelle die beiden Radler, sie wurden auch mit einer Fontäne schlammigen Wassers bespritzt, als der ‚Scottish Postbus' sie fast von der Single Track Road drängte.

„Harry!" Der Gerufene hatte den Kopf wie eine Schildkröte zwischen die Schultern gezogen und hörte ihn scheinbar nicht.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" wiederholte Ron seinen Ruf, vom ersten kläglichen Tonfall in jene Sprechweise verfallend, die seine Mutter so erfolgreich kultivierte. Diesmal mit Erfolg, denn sein Freund bremste, drehte sich auf dem stehenden Fahrrad halb um und fragte:

„Was ist los?"

„Wo wollen wir eigentlich genau hin und wie weit ist es noch?"

„Auf der Landkarte ist ein Campingplatz verzeichnet, es sind vielleicht noch 5 Meilen"

Der Rotschopf stöhnte kläglich.

„Das schaff ich nicht, Harry"

Dieser warf dem Freund einen besorgten Blick zu… auch wenn sich dieser durch das Quidditch-Training einer guten Kondition erfreute, musste die ungewohnte Art der Fortbewegung, noch dazu mit Gepäck, für ihn recht anstrengend sein. Da in den bereits passierten Dörfern immer wieder mal ‚Bed&Breakfast'-Schilder neben den Gartentürchen angeschlagen gewesen waren, beschloss er, in der vor ihnen liegenden Ortschaft gleich die nächst beste dieser Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten anzusteuern.

Auch er war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, und es fehlte ihm definitiv die Motivation, in diesem strömenden Landregen am Campingplatz erst noch ein Zelt von Hand aufbauen zu müssen. Er gab seinen Entschluss an den erleichtert aufatmenden Freund weiter und trat wieder in die Pedale. Die vor ihm durch den Regen schimmernden Lichter erwiesen sich als eine nur kleine Ansammlung von Häusern, jedoch ohne das ersehnte Schild. Erst als sie die Siedlung bereits wieder verlassen hatten, baumelte ein halb verwittertes B&B-Schild über einem niedrigen Mäuerchen aus Bruchsteinen.

Harry sprang vom Rad und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. Der war auf der letzten Strecke ein wenig zurückgefallen und kam in einer merkwürdigen stehenden Haltung heran. Steifbeinig stieg Ron ab, sichtlich erschöpft schnaufte er tief durch. Dann folgte er, Harry hatte ein schrill in den Angeln kreischendes Türchen aufgeschoben und schob sein Rad über den schmalen Weg zwischen Gemüse und Kräuterbeeten hindurch bis zur Tür des Cottage.

Gerade hob Harry die Hand, um an die Eingangstüre zu klopfen, als diese von innen geöffnet wurde. Eine dralle Frauengestalt mittleren Alters erschien und der Junge tauschte höflich einen Gruß und fragte dann nach einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Die Frau lächelte breit.

„Oh, Gäste, das ist schön. Stellen sie ihre Räder in den Holzschuppen gleich links ums Haus, dann kommen sie hinten zur Küche herein, ich habe gerade die Scones aus dem Ofen geholt."

Das ließen sich die Beiden nicht zweimal sagen, schnell waren die Trekkingräder in den kleinen, aber nur halbvollen Schuppen geschoben. Rasch zischte Harry Ron noch zu: „Denk dran, das sind Muggel und wir sind auch welche… wenn du nicht weiterweißt, überlass mir das Reden!"

Dann standen sie, noch immer tropfend und mit Schlamm bespritzt staunend in der Küchentür. Das Cottage war tief in den Heideboden geduckt und die Zimmerdecke war ziemlich niedrig. Aus der Ecke knackte es in einem altertümlichen gusseisernen Herd und verführerischer Duft stieg vom Küchentisch von einer irdenen Schüssel aus, in der die erwähnten Scones noch dampften.

Ihre Gastgeberin fasste die Gäste kurzerhand beim Arm, zog sie mit sich, die Tropfenspur nicht beachtend, welche den blitzblank gescheuerten Dielenboden verunzierte. Sie öffnete einen kleinen aber gemütlichen Schlafraum, in dem sich zwei Betten sowie ein alter Bauernschrank befanden. Dann angelte sie aus eben diesem Schrank zwei große Handtücher und meinte: „Das Bad ist gleich gegenüber, sie werden sich erst mal trocknen wollen. Tee oder Bier?"

Ron, der nur das Butterbier der Magier kannte und liebte, platzte heraus: „Au ja, ein Bier wäre toll!" Harry zog einen Tee vor und bat höflich darum. Dann ließ ihre Gastgeberin sie allein und ihm fiel auf, dass sein rothaariger Freund scheinbar Probleme hatte, sich aus der Hose zu schälen. Scherzhaft neckend fragte er: „Hast du Muskelkater am Hintern?"

„Viel schlimmer!" stöhnte der. „Ich bin total wund gerieben, genau an meinen E…" Harrys Blick wanderte zum südlichen Körperende und begriff. Ron hatte seine heiß geliebten Boxershorts getragen, die ihm lose um die Hüften flatterten und nun nass und faltig an den intimsten Stellen gescheuert hatten. Er verkniff sich das Grinsen und prüfte das Innere seines Rucksacks. Zum Glück hatte er diesen noch vor der Abreise mit einem Impervius belegt, so konnte er dem leidenden Freund nun eine trockene Feinripp-Unterhose anbieten.

„Aufgescheuert, kommt vor", merkte er lakonisch an. „Man sollte beim Rad fahren eben keine losen Unterhosen tragen". Von Hermine hatte er noch im Gemeinschaftsraum einen Tiegel mit der Aufschrift ‚Hirschtalg' bekommen, sie hatte sie ihm zugesteckt und dazu geraunt: „Gegen den Wolf." Der Rotschopf griff sich die angebotene Hose, trockene Klamotten aus seinem eigenen Rucksack, das Handtuch sowie das Tiegelchen und verschwand im Bad. Kurz darauf tauchte er sauber, trocken eingekleidet und mit noch feuchten, aber frisch gekämmten Haaren wieder auf. Harry beeilte sich, ebenfalls wieder ein präsentables Erscheinungsbild abzugeben. Aus bei den Dursleys erworbener Gewohnheit hängte er noch rasch die nassen Sachen über Stuhllehnen und Schranktüren, dann kehrten sie in die Küche zurück.

Dort saß inzwischen ein grauhaariger wettergegerbter Mann Pfeife rauchend an der Eckbank, zu seinen Füßen zwei prächtige mehrfarbige Hunde. Diese reagierten auf das Erscheinen der Jungs und erhoben sich knurrend.

„Acair, Bàn, àite!" Die Stimme war tief und guttural, aber das Schottische war ihnen unverständlich und das sah ihnen ihr Gastgeber mit seinen durchdringenden flinken Augen wohl auch an, denn er murmelte halblaut „Beurla!" in den nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er erhob sich und stellte sich vor:

„Alastair MacStorm vom Clan der MacStorms."

Die Jungs grüßten höflich und nannten ihre Namen, um dann, der auffordernden Kopfbewegung Alastairs folgend, ebenfalls an dem Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Weasley… ich hätte schwören können, du wärst ein Paddy von Eire. Aber dein Name klingt nicht danach."

Ron schickte einen Blick zu Harry, der sich selbst kurzerhand zu seinem Verwandten erklärte und angab: „Wir sind Cousins aus Ottery St. Catchpole."

„Und ich bin Eilidh MacStorm, gebürtige McLeod vom Clan der McLeods." Die Frau, die am Herd stand, stellte eine dampfende Kanne Schwarztee und vor Ron einen Krug dunkles Bier hin. Dem Mann servierte sie ein großes Glas Whiskey. In das Regal an der Stirnwand der Küche greifend, holte sie henkellose schlichte Steingutbecher und schenkte Harry, ihrem Mann und sich selbst Tee ein.

Der Mann hob sein Glas und gab Bescheid: „God save the Queen", Harry, der diesen Muggelbrauch kannte, beeilte sich zu erwidern, Ron echote und verzog nach dem ersten Schluck Brown Ale angewidert das Gesicht. DAS war ein ganz anderes Kaliber als das nur schwach alkoholische Butterbier, das er gewohnt war. Alastair lachte schallend, während Eilidh kommentarlos einen weiteren Becher mit Tee füllte und vor Ron abstellte.

Dann begann ihr Gastgeber zu fragen. Harry blieb so nah an der Wahrheit wie möglich und gab an, während der Herbstferien mit den Rädern eine Wandertour an den Loch Ness vor zu haben.

„Naja, eigentlich wollten wir noch bis zum Campingplatz am Caisteal Fiadh, aber der Regen wurde uns zu viel."

"Ist doch gutes schottisches Wetter, der Regen fällt fast lotrecht, nur leicht zur Seite geneigt." witzelte Alastair. Dann wurde er geschäftsmäßig. „Die Nacht mit Frühstück kostet euch beide je 9 Pfund, das Abendbrot je 4 Pfund." Harry, der von seinem Onkel Vernon her die üblichen Übernachtungspreise kannte, schnappte nach Luft.

„Danke, Sir, das ist aber sehr großzügig".

Ron, der sich mit Muggel-Geld nicht auskannte, lenkte das Thema in unverfänglichere Gebiete und fragte nach dem Beruf ihres Gastgebers. Dieser gab bereitwillig Auskunft, dass er Schäfer sei und nebenher Collies züchtete, trainierte und auf Shows vorstellte.

„Unsere Welpen erzielen Spitzenpreise, denn Acair und Bàn sind weit und breit die besten Hütehunde die man finden kann." Man konnte den Stolz Alastairs auf die beiden Collies deutlich hören. „Sagt mal, was wollt ihr denn am Loch?"

Ron war heilfroh, dass Draco so gründlich recherchiert hatte und erzählte, was er behalten hatte: Dass man erst kürzlich mit Tauchbooten nach Nessie gesucht hatte, aber bislang nichts gefunden hatte.

„Naja, da haben wir gedacht, wir schauen uns das mal vor Ort an" schloss er. Alastair nickte anerkennend, klopfte die erloschene Pfeife aus und begann, sie neu zu stopfen.

„Es ist schön, dass sich auch die Jungen für unsere alten Mythen interessieren. Viel zu viel gerät bereits in Vergessenheit. Da gibt es Sachen, ich sage euch…" er schwieg kurz, weil er, mit einem Streichholz am Pfeifenkopf hantierend, diese wieder anpaffte.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, einzuwerfen: „Oh ja. Außer für Nessie interessieren wir uns auch für Riesen… aber da haben wir bisher nur wenig herausgefunden." Offensichtlich hatte er damit bei Alastair den richtigen Ton getroffen, denn der schmunzelte nun breit.

„Wisst ihr was? Seit unser Pub geschlossen hat, habe ich nur noch selten Zuhörer. Ich erzähle euch vom Giants Causeway, von Fionn mac Cumhaill und Benandonner und ihr leistet mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft! Oder mögt ihr kein Haggis?" Die Jungs, die das Gericht von Hogwarts her kannten, beeilten sich, zu versichern, dass sie gefüllten Schafsmagen durchaus gern aßen und sperrten dann die Ohren gut auf.

Alastairs tiefe Stimme fand in den Rhythmus eines guten Geschichtenerzählers und er berichtete: "Fionn mac Cumhaill war der Sage nach ein relativ kleiner Riese in Irland, der sich mit dem Riesen Benandonner aus Schottland messen wollte. Damit die beiden Rivalen zueinander finden konnten, baute Fionn den Pfad aus Steinen, den Giants Causeway, über die See. Als Benandonner nun im Anmarsch war, erzitterte die Erde. Oonagh, die Frau Fionns nahm ihren Mann und wickelte ihn in Tücher, so dass Benandonner dachte, es sei Fionns Kind und nicht er selbst. Da bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun und nahm Reißaus. Denn Benandonner war zwar groß, aber nicht besonders helle.

Später hat sich Benandonner dann mit Merlin angefreundet. Als ihm die Menschen immer mehr auf den Pelz rückten, bat er diesen, ihm zu helfen. Und seitdem schläft Benandonner in den Highlands. Einmal soll er aufgewacht sein."

Alastair zog fest an seiner Pfeife und freute sich an dem Interesse in den Augen der Jungen. Der Rotschopf fragte fasziniert:

„Merlin? DER Merlin?"

„Ja, Paddy. Myrddin, wie sein richtiger Name gewesen sein soll, stammte zwar aus Cornwall, soll aber von der Jungfer Nimuè in den Highlands in eine Höhle gelockt worden sein, die sich hinter ihm schloss. Wusstet ihr übrigens, dass die berühmteste Glocke Englands nach dem Riesen benannt wurde? Nein? Nun, Benandonner wurde auch Big Ben genannt und die hängt..."

„Im Clock Tower des Palace of Westminster in London!" platzte Harry heraus. Eine seiner schönsten Kindheitserinnerungen war eine Klassenfahrt im dritten Schuljahr gewesen, als er ohne seinen Cousin Dudley, der die Masern hatte, am Schulausflug der Elementary School Little Whinging teilgenommen hatte. Sie hatten einige Sehenswürdigkeiten Londons besichtigt und jedes Detail war Harry im Gedächtnis geblieben.

„Es reicht, Alastair, sonst verhungern unsere Gäste noch!" Mit diesen Worten stellte Eilidh eine Schüssel nach der anderen auf den Tisch und verteilte Teller und Besteck. Vorweg gab es eine Feather fowlie, die schottische Hühnersuppe. Dann kamen die dampfenden, mit Innereien gefüllten Schafsmägen zusammen mit Rübenmus und Kartoffelbrei auf die Teller, zum Abschluss tischte Eilidh selbst gefertigten ‚Lamark Blue'-Käse auf. „Von eigener Schafsmilch" erklärte sie und Alastair fügte mit einem liebevollen Blick hinzu: „Und auf jeder Show seit zehn Jahren preisgekrönt".

Der schottischen Gastgeberin gelang auf Anhieb, was in all den Jahren die Hogwartselfen nur einmal geschafft hatten: Ron schob seufzend die verführerisch duftende Käseplatte nach einem Probehäppchen zur Seite und entschuldigte sich, pappsatt zu sein.

„Du bist vielleicht kein Ire, aber dein Appetit stellt jeden Paddy in den Schatten" kommentierte Alastair grinsend.

Harry, der sich ebenfalls mehr als nur satt fühlte, wollte noch einmal auf das Riesenthema zurückkommen.

„Dieser Benandonner… weiß man, wo Merlin ihn schlafen gelegt hat?"

„Nicht genau, mein Junge! Die Legende spricht von den Highlands, auch sagt sie, dass Big Ben aus den Gebeinen der Erde besteht und durch Merlins Zauber zu lebendem Stein wurde. Er soll in den nördlichen Highlands liegen. Und die werden ja vom Great Glen geteilt. Er soll am Ben Nevis, dem höchsten Berg der Grampian Mountains liegen, andere Sagen verkünden, dass er in den Küstenklippen des Moray Firth liegen soll, knapp nördlich von Inverness."

Der Schotte zwinkerte mit den lustig auffunkelnden Augen. „Wenn ihr sowieso in die Gegend radelt, könnt ihr ja vom Loch Ness aus einen Abstecher dorthin machen. Vielleicht schafft ihr es ja, ihn zu finden und noch einmal zu wecken."

„Noch einmal?" fragte Ron verdutzt nach.

„Ach ja, das habe ich ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Kennt ihr ? Der mag zwar der Schutzpatron von Eire sein, aber seinen Ruf zum Dienst an seinen Schöpfer hat er in Schottland erhalten. Die Sagen berichten, das er sich vor einem Unwetter in eine Höhle geflüchtet hat. Um seiner Furcht zu begegnen, entzündete er ein Feuer und begann laut zu beten… und nach einiger Zeit erhielt er Antwort. Patrick hielt die Stimme für jene Gottes und folgte der Aufforderung, zu gehen. Der Legende nach hat er übrigens in Big Bens Nase gezündelt und der fühlte sich wohl gestört. Jedenfalls ist Patrick nach Irland gezogen und hat dort den christlichen Glauben gepredigt… und die Paddys haben ihn dafür zu ihrem Schutzpatron gemacht."

„Ach geh, Alastair, das ist doch nur eine deiner selbst ausgedachten Geschichten" klapste ihm seine Frau gutmütig auf den Arm. „Es ist spät geworden, und ihr wollt sicher morgen früh weiter."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte den beiden Zauberern, dass der Abend tatsächlich schon ziemlich weit vorgerückt war. Die Hunde schnarchten unter dem Tisch um die Wette und plötzlich spürten die Freunde, dass ihre Knochen von der ungewohnten Radelei dann doch schmerzten und nach einem warmen Bett verlangten. Sie bedankten sich noch einmal und verschwanden in ihr Zimmer.

„Du, Harry, meinst du, dass an den Geschichten etwas dran sein könnte?"

„Weiß ich nicht, Ron. Aber nach Inverness zur Außenstelle des Ministeriums müssen wir ja sowieso wegen deinem Praktikum. Von da können wir Draco eulen, ob er etwas über diesen Benandonner herausfinden kann. Und uns diesen Klippenzug anschauen können wir auch."

„Dann sparen wir uns den Abstecher bei Großtantchen, ja?" frohlockte Ron.

„Geht nicht, Ron. So wie ich Professor McGonagall verstanden habe, hat sie deinen Vater bereits vor unserer Abreise verständigt und ihn gebeten, uns bei deiner Großtante anzukündigen. Ach ja, sie kennt mich ja von Fleurs Hochzeit her als Barry Trotter… soll ich als ich selbst oder als dein Cousin mitkommen?"

Der Gedanke an Tantchens staubtrockenes Shortbread ließ Ron eine etwas angewiderte Geste machen. Dabei stach ihn ein brennender Schmerz von seinen Testikeln her und er fluchte, das sich seiner Mutter der Zauberstab gekräuselt hätte. Nach dem Tiegel mit dem Hirschtalg greifend, verschwand er im Bad. Harry zog sich rasch um, stellte fest, dass ihre durchgeregnete Kleidung immer noch klamm und feucht war, und ließ sich dann in das Bett fallen, das direkt am Fenster stand. Er war sehr viel müder als er noch vor wenigen Minuten in der gemütlichen Küche geglaubt hatte.

Das launische schottische Wetter hatte umgeschlagen und die Sterne standen zum Greifen nah am Nachthimmel. Er konnte das Sternbild des Drachens ausmachen, das sich um den Kleinen Wagen herum wand. Während Ron aus dem Bad zurückkehrte und sich ebenfalls in die Federn verkroch, blitzte am Himmel ein Schwarm Sternschnuppen schwach auf. Mit bereits in den Schlaf abdriftendem Geist fragte sich Harry, ob es sich nun um die Tauriden oder die Pisciden handelte… sein Atem wurde langsamer und tief und er versank in Morpheus Armen, von Ginnys Lachen träumend. Sein Freund wälzte sich noch einige Male unruhig hin und her, denn der Wolf, den er sich beim Radeln geholt hatte, brannte noch immer. Aus der Küche klangen murmelnd die Stimmen ihrer Gastgeber in ihrem singenden gälischen Dialekt, untermalt vom Schnarchen der beiden Hunde. Er hoffte, dass sie am Loch Ness tatsächlich das Rätsel um die Caledonier lösen konnten, sein letzter Gedanke galt seiner Schwester. Ein weiterer Klang mischte sich in das Orchester der Schlafgeräusche und dann sägte auch Ron fleißig an den Wäldern der schottischen Landschaft.

6


	72. Papa Severus

Kapitel 71 – Papa Severus

Ein herrlicher Tag des Altweibersommers neigte sich seinem Ende zu. In flammenden Farben hoben sich die ersten Ausläufer des Sherwood Forest vor dem weindunklen Himmel ab, in der Luft lag ein letzter Hauch der nachmittäglichen Wärme. Seit ihrer Abfahrt durchpulsten Adrenalinwogen seinen Körper, unter ihm vibrierte der kraftvolle Motor und ein warmer Frauenkörper klammerte sich an seinen Rücken… all dies erzeugte ein berauschendes Hochgefühl in Snape, das seinen sonst so analytischen kalten Verstand buchstäblich vor die Tür setzte. Er lebte ausschließlich für den Moment, Vergangenheit und Zukunft waren nur schwache Schemen irgendwo weit weit weg… erstmals seit langer Zeit war Snape einfach nur glücklich.

Da klopfte es auf seine Schulter, seine Begleitung drückte ihren Helm an den seinen und er verstand ihre gerufenen Worten durch den brausenden Fahrtwind: „Ich muss mal!". Mit der Hand wies sie daraufhin auf ein Hinweisschild, das die Raststätte „Zum gefiederten Pfeil" ankündigte. Mit leisem Bedauern ob der Fahrtunterbrechung setzte er den Blinker, zog die Maschine seitlich von der Autobahn herunter und kam vor der Restauranttüre des Autohofes zum Stehen.

Hermine sprang förmlich von dem Motorrad und eilte hastig durch eine Tür, auf der ein unmissverständliches Schild die Existenz einer Toilette für Damen verkündete. Jäh bemerkte der Tränkemeister, dass der mehrstündige Adrenalinrausch auch körperliche Folgen bei ihm zeigte… dadurch, dass er statt seiner gewohnten losen Roben eine knackenge Jeans trug, war die Beule für jeden sichtbar. Unter dem Visier flog eine deutliche Röte über das hagere Gesicht und hastig stellte er sich das Unerotischste vor, was ihm einfiel.

Umbridge in Reizwäsche, Argus ohne Kleider, Voldemort bei der Vergewaltigung von Muggeln… einige tiefe Atemzüge später konnte auch Severus ohne peinlichen Ausblick auf seinen Schritt von dem Motorrad absteigen. Er setzte den Helm ab und steuerte seinerseits das passende Pendant der WC-Tür an. Drinnen war ein Drehkreuz, daneben ein Kästchen mit Schlitz. Die Muggel schienen ihresgleichen für beschränkt zu halten, denn an der Wand hing eine ausführliche Beschreibung samt Piktogrammen, wie das Drehkreuz zu benutzen war.

Einige Minuten später hatte der Slytherin diese Hürde gemeistert und verliess den Raum wieder. Dort wartete Hermine auf ihn, offensichtlich wollte sie das Restaurant aufsuchen. Da sich auch sein Magen hohl anfühlte, folgte er ihr, um auf die nächste Aufgabe zu stoßen: Das Selbstbedienungsrestaurant. Kurzerhand ahmte er jede Handlung Hermines nach und musterte mit schnellen Seitenblicken die ebenfalls an der Theke entlanggehenden Gäste. Aha, also erst Teller, Tasse, Besteck nehmen, dann aus den Regalen die Speise entnehmen… beim Kaffeeautomaten half Hermine ihm, als sie seinen nachdenklichen Blick bemerkte. Sie zahlte dann auch an der Kasse, denn vorausschauend hatte sie sich einen größeren Betrag an Muggel-Geld eingesteckt.

Mit Hogwarts konnte sich das Ganze nicht messen, aber man konnte es essen und trinken. Schweigend hatten sie das rasche Mahl verzehrt, dann sah die Junghexe ihren Professor fragend an: „Fahren wir weiter, Sir?".

Inzwischen war der vorher rot-violette Himmel nachtdunkel geworden. Snape, der sich an den Absatz über das Einschalten der Scheinwerfer in der Bedienungsanleitung erinnerte, nickte nur, verliess die Raststätte und setzte den Motor der Maschine wieder in Gang. Nach einigem Schalten hatte er heraus, wie das mit dem Fahrlicht und dem Fernlicht funktionierte, ließ Hermine aufsitzen und rollte los. Plötzlich quäkte es blechern in seinem Ohr:

„In 50 Metern scharf rechts abbiegen, dann links abbiegen." Erschreckt zuckte er zusammen, dann erst dämmerte es ihm, dass es sich dabei wohl um dieses sprechende Navigationsgerät handelte. ‚Komische Anweisung', schoss es durch seinen Kopf, denn vor ihm lag die Auffahrt zurück zur Autobahn. Sicher, man musste sich erst rechts und dann links halten, aber scharf rechts abbiegen… er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und ignorierte das Quäken einfach. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich wieder dieses leicht süffisante Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte… dann hatte ihn der Adrenalinrausch wieder im Griff.

Wegen der Dunkelheit drosselte er das Reisetempo deutlich… die Scheinwerfer der alten Maschine stanzten einen vielleicht 50 Meter langen Lichtkegel aus der Dunkelheit. Besenfliegen hatte dann doch einen Vorteil… in der Luft gab es nun mal keine überholenden Lastwagen und keine Leitplanken. Endlich erreichte er die ersten Ausläufer von London und das Navigationsgerät begann erneut zu quaken. Die Hinweisschilder bestätigten die schnarrende Frauenstimme und so fand Severus überraschend mühelos den Weg zum Flughafen Stansted.

Diesmal hatte die frische Nachtluft dafür gesorgt, dass es zu keiner peinlichen Blutansammlung gekommen war. Steifbeinig kletterte seine Schülerin vom Sitz und auch er faltete sich auseinander und streckte den steif gewordenen Rücken. Leise knackend begann der Motor der Watsonian abzukühlen, als er sie aufbockte und den Schlüssel abzog. Er griff sich die ebenso schwere wie volle Seitenpacktasche, die ihm als Gepäckstück diente, schob den herausragenden Kopf des Plüschvogels zur Seite, und steuerte gemeinsam mit der gähnenden Gryffindor die Glastür an, über der eine flackernde Neonschrift auf den Abflugbereich hinwies.

Sie blieben in der Mitte der Halle stehen und sahen sich erst einmal um. Da wurden sie von der Seite angerufen.

„Endlich! Miranda hat mir nicht genau gesagt, wann ihr kommt!"

Fassungslos starrte Severus auf die sich nähernde Gestalt, schaute prüfend ein zweites Mal hin. DAS war zweifellos noch skurriler als Umbridge in Strapsen! Vor ihnen erschien ein Muggel, zweifellos männlichen Geschlechts, aber in der Aufmachung einer Frau, wie man sie üblicherweise im ältesten Gewerbe der Welt antreffen mochte. Kurzes Röckchen, Netzstrümpfe, Stöckelschuhe und ein gewagtes Oberteil, das von einer plüschigen Boa verdeckt wurde. Die Augen ebenso stark geschminkt wie Lippen und Wangen, eingehüllt in eine Wolke aus Parfüm. Die Haare, ebenso blond wie künstlich, türmten sich in einer hoch toupierten Frisur.

„Eine Dragqueen…" Hermine fasste sich als Erste und benannte murmelnd, was sie gerade erreichte.

„Hallo mein Süßen, da seid ihr ja endlich, ich warte schon seit Stunden! Ich bin Jean Jacques L'Amour, aber ihr könnt mich Jeannie nennen. Oh je, du siehst aber müde aus, Schätzchen, willst du einen Kaffee? Komm, da hinten hat es die Automaten." Wie ein Maschinengewehr sprudelte die skurrile Gestalt die Worte heraus und zog sie in die im Halbdunkel liegende Ecke, wo einige nicht gerade einladend wirkende Stehtische neben vertrockneten Palmen standen.

Die Kübel der Pflanzen waren voll von Zigarettenkippen, dementsprechend kränklich wirkten die Ziergewächse. Aus einigen Automaten, wie sie Severus schon in der Raststätte gesehen hatte, schien ein bläulich-künstliches Licht. Inzwischen war Jean-Jacques aufgefallen, dass er mit seiner üblichen bizarren Art bei seinen beiden Schützlingen nicht wirklich ankam. Seine Ex-Chefin hatte ihm die Beiden ans Herz gelegt, nicht nur, dass er ihnen die Reisetickets besorgen sollte, sondern er sollte sie bis zum Check-In begleiten.

„Sie fliegen das erste Mal, kann sein, dass sie etwas desorientiert sind." hatte Miranda ihm gesagt. Er legte dem abwesend den Automaten zugewandten Alt-Hippie kurz die Hand auf den linken Unterarm, worauf der herum schoß wie eine Schlange.

„Ist das euer Motorrad da draußen? Das könnt ihr da aber nicht stehen lassen!" wies er ihn an. Ein langer stechender Blick folgte, dann legte der Biker die Schlüssel auf den Tisch und zischelte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mrs. Thomas Ihnen auch diesbezüglich Anweisungen gegeben hat". Jeannie hatte im aufkommenden Scheinwerferlicht eines ankommenden Taxis Gelegenheit, das Motorrad genauer durch die Glasscheiben zu betrachten.

Alle Wetter, DAS war aber ein Schmuckstück! Dem Aussehen nach ebenso ein Original wie die Fonda-Jacke, die der Hippie trug… dafür hatte die Dragqueen einen Blick. Nicht umsonst war sie seit vielen Jahren im Modezirkus unterwegs.

„Ich werde sie hüten wie meinen Augapfel, Süßer!" versprach sie, um daraufhin fast mit eisigem Blick erdolcht zu werden. Ganz offensichtlich war der Typ ein ausgesprochen griesgrämiger Hetero, der ihr gegenüber sehr wenig Toleranz aufbrachte. Jeannie zuckte innerlich die Schultern, in der Modebranche akzeptierte man ihn trotz seiner gelebten Tuntigkeit wegen seiner Genialität und die Ansichten Außenstehender berührten ihn wenig.

Er griff in das kleine Handtäschchen an seinem Arm, fischte mit den lackierten Krallen zwei dicke Briefumschläge heraus und schob sie über den Tisch. „Flugtickets und Fährtickets sowie die Zeitpläne" wurde Jean geschäftsmäßig. Jäh war in der Stimme keine Spur des affektierten Gehabes mehr zu hören.

„Euer Flug geht in einer Stunde. Es ist die Verbindung Ryan-Air London-Bari am Gate 2, Flugnummer RA 265. Das Boarding beginnt in 30 Minuten. Allerdings habe ich am Last-Minute-Schalter nur noch Economy-Class bekommen. In Bari habt ihr dann 3 Stunden, um zum Hafen zu kommen. Sucht euch ein Taxi und sagt dem Fahrer: ‚Imbarco traghetto' und zeigt ihm die Schiffskarten, dann kommt ihr auch hin. Ach ja, am Flughafen solltet ihr euch einige Pfund in Lira wechseln lassen, beim Wechselkurs verrechnen sich die Taxifahrer gerne zu ihren Gunsten."

Hermine nickte, sie konnte mit den Anweisungen deutlich mehr anfangen als Snape, der sich trotzdem jedes einzelne Wort merkte. Die Dragqueen griff sich die Motorradschlüssel und fiel in ihr nerviges Gehabe zurück.

„So, meine Süßen, euer Schätzchen bringe ich dann zu Miranda! Und, Süßer, du hast in den Klamotten aber wirklich einen Knackarsch, zum Anbeißen! Ciao-ciao!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Snape noch in dieser Stunde als Mörder abgeführt worden. So aber blieb es bei dem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck und Hermines unterdrücktem Kichern. Dann versuchte sie, den Professor und sich etwas abzulenken und fragte sachlich, ob er Lust auf einen Kaffee hätte.

Kaffee… die Aussicht auf einen ordentlichen Koffeinschub ließ die Gesichtszüge des Slytherins wieder normal werden und wenige Augenblicke später nahm er Hermine einen Plastikbecher ab, den diese von einem der Automaten geholt und dort gefüllt hatte. Durch die brennende Hitze ließ sich das dünne nachgebende Gefäß kaum greifen und er verbrannte sich auch fast die Zunge. Dann jedoch stellte er den Becher angewidert wieder ab. Die schwarze Plörre mochte heiß sein, ja… aber das war kein Kaffee, das war einfach nur widerlich! Auch Hermine ließ den Kaffee stehen und griff nach ihrem Rucksack.

Sie war schon öfter mit ihren Eltern geflogen und beabsichtigte, wie schon in der Raststätte ihrem Professor als Beispiel voraus zu gehen. Am Schalter angekommen bestätigte sie, nur dieses Handgepäck mit zu führen. Dann jedoch wurde sie zur Kasse gebeten, denn ihr Rucksack hatte mehr als die erlaubten 15 Kilo Gewicht. Hätte sie doch nicht so viele Bücher eingepackt! Snape, der aufmerksam ihr Tun verfolgt hatte, wuchtete seinerseits die Packtasche hoch. Er hatte nur das allernötigste eingepackt und dieser Plüsch-Uhu mochte zwar groß sein, wog aber in seiner verwandelte Form nicht viel.

Man winkte sie durch und Hermine ging durch einen eigenartigen Torbogen, der entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit jenem Bogen in den Tiefen der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte. Snape stellte, ihrem Vorbild folgend, seine Tasche auf das Laufband und schritt etwas zögernd durch das Metalltor. Im nächsten Moment schrillte ein gellender Pfeifton los, der Blick des Flughafenangestellten wechselte von schläfrig zu wachsam und vom nächsten Raum näherten sich zwei Uniformierte, deren Blick große Ähnlichkeit mit dem der Auroren hatte.

Severus stand wie erstarrt, da er nicht wusste, wie er die Situation einzuschätzen hatte. Sein Instinkt riet zur sofortigen Flucht, aber da griff Hermine ein, sie drehte sich um und lachte ihn breit an.

„Aber Paps, hast du schon wieder vergessen, deine Kette abzunehmen…"

Automatisch griff der Slytherin nach dem metallenen Schmuckstück, das von der Lederjacke verdeckt um seinen Hals hing. Der Flughafenangestellte bedeutete ihm, die Kette in eine Schale zu legen und noch einmal durch den Bogen zu gehen. Diesmal blieb der Metallrahmen stumm, die Miene des Beamten entspannte sich schlagartig wieder und die beiden in Rufweite verharrenden Uniformierten zogen sich wieder in ihren Raum zurück.

Severus hängte sich die Kette wieder um, griff nach der Tasche und ging Seite an Seite mit der Hexe durch den langen Gang. An der Ausgangstür stand eine junge Frau, die sich von Hermine die Tickets geben ließ, sie herzlich als Fluggäste begrüßte und durchwinkte. Vor ihnen lag eine verglaste brückenartige Konstruktion, die zu einem dieser stählernen Vögel der Muggel führte, dem Flugzeug. Hermines Schritt wurde langsamer, ihr Gesicht wurde langsam kreidebleich. An der Tür zum Flieger wäre sie fast stehen geblieben, hätte sie nicht ein dicker Mitreisender von hinten angerempelt, so dass Snape gegen Hermine fiel und diese ins Flugzeug taumelte.

Dort wurden sie von einer anderen jungen Frau zu ihren Sitzen geführt. Der dicke Muggel zwängte sich ruppig an ihnen vorbei und beanspruchte den Fensterplatz für sich. Da sich hinter ihnen die anderen Passagiere drängten und Hermine starr wie eine Salzsäule stand, schob Severus seine lange Gestalt in die Sitzreihe zum mittleren Sitz und zog Hermine kurzerhand am Ellenbogen hinter sich her zum Gangsitz. Die Stewardess bemerkte kopfschüttelnd die Gepäckstücke, die der Hippie einfach neben der Sitzreihe im Gang hatte stehen lassen und wuchtete diese ins dafür vorgesehene Fach. Dabei sperrte sich der Plüschvogel, er passte einfach nicht hinein. Kurz entschlossen zog die Flugbegleiterin das Kuscheltier aus der Tasche, drückte es dem Besitzer auf den Schoß, und schloss das Gepäckabteil nun problemlos.

Der Zauberer ließ wachsam den Blick schweifen, nichts entging ihm außer dem Umstand, dass seine junge Begleiterin völlig erstarrt und ziemlich blass in ihrem Sitz saß. Nachdem die Stewardessen überall die Anschnallgurte geschlossen hatten, auch bei den beiden Magiern, wurde die Tür mit einem dumpfen Laut geschlossen und die Flugmaschine setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung. Am dicken Muggel vorbei schauend beobachtete Severus, wie ihr Flugzeug über mehrere geteerte Fahrbahnen rollte und dann einen seitlichen Schwenk vollführte und wieder zum Stillstand kam.

Die großen Metallröhren an den Flügeln begannen dumpf zu röhren, das Flugzeug nahm rasch Fahrt auf und Snape wurde von der Beschleunigung jäh nach hinten gegen die Lehne gerissen. Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie plötzlich der Boden unter ihnen zurückblieb und sie steil in den Himmel stiegen. Bald durchstießen sie die Wolken, und über ihnen sah man die Sterne auffunkeln, während das Flugzeug über eine verzauberte Landschaft aus Watte dahinzuschweben schien.

Ein Krächzen lenkte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die uniformierten jungen Frauen hatten im vorderen Bereich Aufstellung genommen und eine von ihnen sprach in einen Telefonhörer.

„Ach, das Stewardessenballett" der dickliche Muggel starrte gierig auf die attraktiven jungen Frauen, gerade dass er nicht sabberte. Wegen der Enge in der Sitzreihe konnte Snape zu seinem Leidwesen nicht auf Distanz zu dem ihm suspekten Sitznachbarn gehen, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Ansage.

„Dear passengers, welcome on board…" routiniert haspelte die Sprecherin die Begrüßungsansprache herunter. Dann verwies sie auf den Zweck der Papiertüten, die sich vor jedem Passagier in einem Netz an der Rückenlehne des Sitzes vor ihm befanden. Anschließend folgte der Hinweis auf die unter jedem Sitz vorhandenen Schwimmwesten. Durch eine größere Lücke in der Wolkendecke erkannte Severus schräg unter ihnen die Themse und knurrte leise: „Schwimmhilfen für die Themse? Pah!"

Der Muggel neben ihm konterte mit einer ebenso höhnischen wie impertinenten Bemerkung, einer Anspielung auf den Kleidungsstil des Zauberers und einem ebenso deutlichem Zweifel an dessen Gepflogenheiten in Sachen Körperhygiene. Auf Snapes blassem Gesicht erschienen hochrote Flecken an den Wangenknochen, nur mühsam hielt er die zuckende Rechte davon ab, nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen, den er in die Innentasche seiner Jacke stecken hatte. Die leise Stimme einer Stewardess entschärfte die brenzlige Situation.

Die junge Flugbegleiterin hatte Hermines starre Haltung und die kalkweisse Farbe des Gesichtes wohl bemerkt und routiniert als Flugangst gedeutet. Beruhigend und ablenkend sprach sie auf die Hexe ein und sah dann zu Snape auf, der immer noch den plüschenen Bubo auf dem Schoß hatte.

„Ist das Kuscheltier für ihre Tochter, Sir? Dann geben sie es ihr bitte, vielleicht entspannt sie sich dann."

Zum zweiten Mal wurde er vom einsamen Junggesellen zum Vater umdeklariert. Perplex überließ er Bubo der Stewardess, die den Vogel Hermine in den Schoss setzte, die Arme der Hexe darum schlang und ihr dann ein Glas Wasser brachte.

„Wussten Sie, dass ihre Tochter luftkrank wird, Sir?" Die Stewardess hatte auch Severus Anspannung bemerkt, jedoch falsch gedeutet. Dieser zögerte, dann murmelte er: „Wir fliegen das erste Mal zusammen." Die Flugbegleiterin nickte, klappte das Tischchen vor Hermine herunter, stellte ihr das Wasser hin und verließ sie dann, um sich um den nächsten Passagier zu kümmern.

Endlich wurde es ruhiger im Flieger, Hermine begann sich zu entspannen, schließlich sank der übermüdeten jungen Frau der Kopf zur Seite an Severus Schulter und sie schlummerte ein. Unter ihnen zogen die Lichter von Dover vorüber und dann waren sie über dem Ärmelkanal. Snape fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. Der Muggel neben ihm quoll förmlich aus dem Sitz und schnarchte misstönend vor sich hin, dabei immer weiter zum Mittelsitz hin kippend. Von der anderen Seite ruhte Hermines Kopf an seiner Schulter, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Die langen Beine passten nur in ziemlich unbequemer Haltung in die enge Sitzreihe und begannen jetzt bereits zu verkrampfen. Unhörbar seufzte der Professor gequält auf, wenn das die Art der Muggel war, zu reisen, waren ihm die Methoden der magischen Welt entschieden lieber. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen saß er reglos im Spannungsfeld zwischen dem Duft der jungen Frau und der Marter des Gestühls abwartend da, das Ende des Fluges gleichsam verdrängend und herbeisehnend.

5


	73. Von Schafen, Tartans und Drachenkraut

Kapitel 72 – Von Schafen, Tartans und Drachenkraut

„Haaaaatschi!"

Die sommersprossige Nase zuckte, als ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl sie streifte. Dann öffnete ihr Besitzer erst ein, dann auch das zweite Auge. Durch das Fenster fiel das rosig angehauchte Licht eines herrlichen Herbstmorgens und die Luft war erfüllt mit… Blöken? Jäh setzte Ron sich auf und lauschte.

Vielstimmige Rufe drangen an seine Ohren. Der hohe ängstlich zitternde Ruf von Lämmern und die tieferen Stimmen der antwortenden Mütter bildeten einen einmaligen Morgengruß, der den jungen Magier hellwach werden ließ. Außerdem drang durch die Zimmertüre der unverkennbare Duft von schwarzem Tee und frisch gebackenem Shortbread. Das rumpelnde Knurren aus seinem Bauch holte ihn endgültig aus dem warmen Federbett und er griff sich frische Kleidung sowie ein Handtuch. Bevor er im Bad verschwand, zog er seinem noch selig schlummernden Freund gnadenlos das Kopfkissen weg.

Harry schoss erschrocken hoch, als er plötzlich gegen das geschnitzte Kopfende des Bettes stieß. Grummelnd sah er seinem Freund nach, dessen Scherze ihn schon öfter unsanft geweckt hatten. Dann jedoch bemerkte auch er die malerische Morgenstimmung, die sich aus der Morgenröte und den Rufen der Schafherde ergab. Zufrieden konstatierte er, dass ihre heutige Tagesetappe deutlich angenehmer zu werden versprach als die Schlammduschen des Vortages.

Eine Viertelstunde später standen die beiden Jungs in der menschenleeren Küche… der Tisch war gedeckt, in der Kanne dampfte der Schwarztee, aber ihre Gastgeber fehlten. Ron trat an die nach hinten führende Tür und blieb wie gebannt stehen von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Auf der Wiese hinter dem Haus wogten die goldig überhauchten wolligen Vliese einer kleinen Schafherde. Um sie herum waren die beiden Collies zu Gange. Sie schlichen, duckten sich, sprangen auch mal rasch vor und zurück… den Blick immer auf die Schafe fixiert. Und es war offensichtlich, dass diese von den beiden Hunden am Platz gehalten wurden.

„Noch nie einen Hütehund bei der Arbeit gesehen, Paddy?" Gutmütiger Spott lag in der rauen Stimme Alastairs, der mit einem Eimer Milch herantrat. Einige Schritte hinter ihm trug Eilidh ein kleines, offensichtlich verletztes Lamm in den Armen. Sie brachte es zu einer mit Stroh und einer Decke gepolsterten Kiste neben dem altertümlichen Herd und machte sich, zornig murmelnd, daran, einen blutigen Lauf zu verarzten und zu verbinden.

Etwas betreten folgten Ron und Harry mit Blicken dem Tun ihrer Gastgeberin, unschlüssig, ob sie ihre Hilfe anbieten oder sich zurück halten sollten. Alastair nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab, in dem er sie zu Tisch bat. Während er ihnen den Korb mit dem frisch gebackenen, duftendem Brot reichte, erzählte er rau, dass die Herde in der Nacht von einem streunenden Hund angefallen worden war. Die Collies hatten den Fremdling umgehend attackiert und auch mit heftigen Bissen vertrieben, doch hatte der Streuner bereits ein Lamm gebissen.

„Wird es wieder gesund?"

Harry klang bedrückt, immer schon bereitete es ihm ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ein Geschöpf sich verletzte. Alastair wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Kommt darauf an…"

„Worauf denn, Sir? So schlimm scheint der Biss doch nicht zu sein!" Ron hatte gesehen, dass Eilidh bereits mit dem Verband fertig war und das Tier erschien ihm auch recht munter.

„Nun, es war ein Streuner. Wenn wir Glück haben, das herumstromernde Tier eines Touristen, wenn wir Pech haben, ein tollwütiger Hund."

Ron wollte schon fragen, was denn diese Tollwut sei, als er unterm Tisch kräftig gegen das Schienbein getreten wurde. Aufblickend bekam er von Harry einen warnenden Blick… offensichtlich war diese Tollwut-Krankheit jedem Muggel bekannt und offensichtlich etwas ernstes. Da Alastair bemerkt hatte, dass der Rotschopf zu einer Frage ansetzte, wechselte er rasch das Thema.

„Warum haben denn einige Tiere schwarze Köpfe und andere nicht?"

Damit zauberte er ein Lächeln zurück in Alastairs Augen.

„Das sind zwei verschiedene Schafsrassen. Die schwarzgesichtigen sind Cotswold-Schafe, die anderen sind Border Leicester Schafe. Von den Cotswold nutzen wir hauptsächlich die Wolle, die Leicester sind Fleisch- und Milchschafe."

Eilidh, die sich inzwischen mit an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und an ihrem Tee nippte, sah auf.

„Du bringst mich auf eine Idee, Alastair. Habt ihr Zwei eigentlich schon ein Quartier am Loch Ness?"

Die jungen Zauberer schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Dann habe ich einen Vorschlag für euch. Am westlichen Ufer, nicht weit von Inverness, wohnt eine gute Kundin von mir in Drumnadrochit. Sie webt die feinsten Tartans, die ich je gesehen habe. Und sie scheint wirklich alle Clanmuster zu kennen.

Also: Wenn Ihr ihr einige Muster bringt, dann bekommt ihr nicht nur eure Übernachtung umsonst, sondern hat am Loch ein günstiges Privatquartier. Die alte Witwe Muriel ist zwar schon etwas wunderlich, aber ich kenne niemanden, der sich mehr über netten Besuch freut, der noch etwas für unsere alten schottischen Bräuche übrig hat."

Alastair lachte brummend. „Oh ja, wunderlich ist sie wirklich. Aber ich glaube, sie kennt wirklich jedes Märchen und jeden Mythos von Schottland. Von ihr könnt ihr wirklich alles über Nessie oder über Riesen erfahren. Manchmal scheint sie allerdings ihre Geschichten für real zu halten."

Ron und Harry waren begeistert von dem Angebot, hatten ihnen doch die Muggelmärchen bei ihrer Suche geholfen. Harry fragte dann aber doch nach, was genau Alastair mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Eilidh warf ihrem Mann einen schnellen Blick zu und wiegelte ab.

„Ach, manchmal scheint sie ihre Legenden für wahr zu halten. So ist sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ihr Geld von Kobolden verwaltet wird. Aber das ist bei ihrem Alter nicht weiter verwunderlich… sie muss schon an die neunzig Jahre alt sein. Aber die Tartans von ihr sind erstklassig, noch von Hand gewebt und von einer Qualität, da reicht Industrieware nicht heran." Eilidh hatte Papier und Bleistift herausgesucht und notierte den Jungs die Anschrift der besagten Witwe. Alastair hatte inzwischen den Collies ein paar gellende Pfiffe geschickt, griff nach dem langen gekrümmten Stab, der neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte, und verabschiedete sich von seinen Logiergästen.

Eine halbe Stunde später schoben die Jungs ihre Trekkingräder zurück auf die Strasse, das Gepäck war um ein ordentliches Verpflegungspaket sowie um ein Päckchen Stoffmuster gewachsen. Sie ließen es geruhsam angehen und Ron merkte, dass Hermines Hirschtalg wohl eher aus einem Trankkessel denn aus einer Muggelapotheke stammen musste. Der Wolf war verschwunden und er hatte sich erneut eine von Harrys Unterhosen ausgeliehen. Auf diese Schmerzen konnte er dankend verzichten.

Während sie nebeneinander in Richtung Inverness rollten, grinste Harry plötzlich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Witwe eine Hexe ist… woher sonst kommt wohl diese Koboldgeschichte? Und der Name, Muriel…"

„Bestimmt nicht!" unterbrach Ron ihn hastig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Großtantchen mit Muggeln verkehrt!"

Das Herbstwetter war im Gegensatz zum Vortag wie aus dem Bilderbuch, die Luft zwar kühl, aber angenehm. Und so kamen sie viel rascher voran als erwartet und zur späten Mittagsstunde rollten sie tief schnaufend am Seeufer aus.

Dort herrschte Hochbetrieb. Unzählige Touristen flanierten am Seeufer, mehrere rucksackbepackte Jugendgruppen trabten ihren Gruppenleitern nach und auch sonst herrschte ein Betrieb wie in der Winkelgasse zur Hauptgeschäftszeit. Rasch wurde den Jungs klar, dass sie hier gewiss keine Spuren des Caledoniers finden würden. Hatte Charly ihnen doch noch geschrieben, dass wildlebende Drachen in der Regel recht menschenscheu wären, sofern man sie nicht an ihrem Schlafplatz aufstöberte oder ihr Gelege bedrohte.

Harry faltete die Straßenkarte auf und fand auch rasch den von Eilidh erwähnten Ort Drumnadrochit… es waren nur wenige Meilen. Sie beratschlagten kurz und beschlossen, erst einmal die Stoff-Muster abzuliefern und vor Ort zu entscheiden, ob sie diese Witwe Muriel um Logis bitten würden oder es doch mit einem der überfüllten Campingplätze versuchen würden. Zügig traten sie in die Pedale und erreichten schließlich das Anwesen der Witwe, vor dem sie sprachlos anhielten.

Ein altes aus Bruchsteinen erbautes Häuschen, von Heckenrosen zu Hälfte überwuchert, erhob sich malerisch am Ortsrand. Ohne Eilidhs Wegbeschreibung hätten sie es glatt übersehn, verschmolz es doch optisch durch den Bewuchs völlig mit der dahinter stehenden Baumgruppe. Ein Hexenhaus, wie es kein Illustrator hätte besser entwerfen können. Ron begann zu stottern…

„Ich…. Das glaub ich nicht! Das ist Tantchens Haus!"

Harry ließ das Fahrrad zur einen und sich auf die andere Seite fallen und lachte, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Da hatten sie gestern noch darüber diskutiert, ob ein Abstecher zu Rons Großtante Sinn machte und dann erwies sich diese als gute Bekannte ihrer Gastgeber. Ron hatte sich inzwischen halbwegs wieder gefasst und zog an der Klingelschnur, die von dem überwucherten Torbogen baumelte. Das rostig klingende Scheppern hallte unüberhörbar, war doch Tantchen bereits recht schwerhörig. Aber im Hexenhäuschen rührte sich nichts.

Schließlich löste Ron das abzuliefernde Päckchen von seiner Packtasche und deponierte es direkt vor der Gartentüre. Dann kehrten sie um und radelten zurück. Dabei folgten sie den Hinweisschildern in Richtung Inverness, denn Ron musste sich ja noch bei der Außenstelle des Ministeriums melden. Endlich erreichten sie die Gasse, in der sich, verborgen hinter einem unattraktiven Trödelladen, die Außenstelle befinden sollte. Zwischen dem Trödelladen und dem benachbarten Gebäude führte ein gerade mal schulterbreiter Durchgang zum Hintergebäude. Als sie an die scheinbar vergitterte Kellertüre herantraten, wich der Abwehrzauber und sie erblickten ein kleines Schild an einer schwarzen Holztüre. Es verkündete die Existenz des Zaubereiministeriums, Außenstelle Nord-Schottland.

Doch wieder standen die beiden jungen Magier vor verschlossenen Türen. Was auch immer sie versuchten, die Türe blieb zu. Selbst als Ron verstohlen seinen Zauberstab zückte und sich mit einem Alohomora als Zauberer identifizierte, blieben sie außen vor. Seufzend gab Ron auf und schaute Harry fragend an: „Und nun?"

„Zum See und das Fresspaket vernichten" schlug dieser vor. Die Radtour hatte auch ihn recht hungrig gemacht. Sie kehrten zum zweiten Mal zur Uferpromenade zurück, fanden wie durch ein Wunder eine gerade frei werdende Bank und verputzten Eilidhs Lunchpaket bis zum letzten Krümel. Ron fand die Touristengruppen recht amüsant, vor allem die ständig knipsenden japanischen Gruppen fand er zu komisch. Nicht einmal die Creevey-Brüder hatten so ausdauernd an den Linsen ihrer Apparate geklebt.

Inzwischen war die Mittagszeit vorbei und Harry drängte, sich einen Platz auf dem Campingplatz zu sichern. Zuerst wollte der Platzwart die beiden Jungs abweisen, aber die vom Vortag noch immer dreckverkrusteten Räder verrieten ihm, dass die beiden Radler offensichtlich eine längere Anreise hinter sich hatten und er erbarmte sich. Wenn es die beiden nicht stören würde, praktisch direkt neben der sanitären Anlage das Zelt aufzuschlagen, dürften sie auf dem recht vollen Platz campieren. Harry beglich rasch die Kosten im voraus und dann suchten sie sich den zugewiesenen Platz. Direkt neben ihnen war eine Gruppe Iren dabei, ebenfalls ihre mobilen Unterkünfte zu errichten.

Als sie die beiden Jungs und den wirklich knapp bemessenen Platz direkt neben den Platztoiletten bemerkten, schoben sie ihre Zelte dicht an dicht zusammen, so dass die Gryffindors ein wenig mehr Abstand zu den Toiletten halten konnten. Scherzworte flogen herüber, wieder wurde Ron aufgrund seiner Haarfarbe für einen Iren gehalten. Da er sich dann aber doch etwas unwohl fühlte, weil er fürchtete, sich zu verraten, brachen die beiden Zauberer nach dem Aufbau ihrer Schlafstätte ein drittes mal zum Seeufer auf, diesmal allerdings zu Fuß.

Sich leise über alles, was sie über die schottischen Wasserdrachen wussten, unterhaltend, folgten sie dem Seeufer in Richtung Norden. Sie spekulierten immer noch, ob es sich bei Nessie um einen Caledonier, um ein unbekanntes Muggelgeschöpf, oder schlicht um einen Mythos handelte, als sie einen Bachlauf erreichten, der in den See mündete. Durstig wollte Ron sich mit den Händen etwas Wasser schöpfen, als er jäh zurück zuckte. Eindeutig war das Prickeln, welches das eisige Wasser über seine Haut schickte, magischen Ursprungs.

Hastig drangen die beiden Zauberer bachaufwärts vor. Der Wasserlauf war breit, nicht all zu tief und eisig kalt. Auf beiden Seiten erstreckten sich grüne Weiden, der Boden war übersät mit kleinen schwarzen Knödeln… die sie nach ihrem Aufenthalt bei Alastair und Eilidh als Schafsmist erkannten. Dann mussten sie ein größeres Gehölz durchqueren und stießen inmitten des Waldes auf ein ausgedehntes Brombeerengestrüpp. Um dem Bach folgen zu können, mussten sie in das Wasser steigen. Nach gefühlten mehreren hundert Metern wich das Gestrüpp auf beiden Seiten zurück und öffnete sich zu einem fast kreisrunden Platz, der mittig vom Bach durchschnitten wurde. Der Boden erschien… blau!

Die kreisförmige Lichtung war vollständig bedeckt mit bläulich schimmernden Farnpflanzen. Im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Farngewächsen bestanden diese aber nicht aus Wedeln, sondern aus glattrandigen zungenähnlichen Blättern. Harry hatte ein spontanes Deja-vú. Vor einigen Sommern hatte Tante Petunia versucht, für den Wettbewerb des schönsten Vorgartens eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Farnart in Kübeln zu kultivieren. Der Versuch war desaströs geendet, die Schuld hatte man natürlich ihm gegeben. Endlich fand er den gesuchten Pflanzennamen und sprach ihn aus: „Sieht aus wie Hirschzungenfarn. Aber der ist nicht blau, sondern grün…"

Ron war mit wissendem Gesichtsausdruck in die Knie gesunken. Er zupfte eine Blattspitze ab, zerrieb sie zwischen den Fingern und roch daran. Dann sah er mit selbstsicherem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Das ist Drachenkraut, Harry! Charly hat mir erzählt, dass Drachen als magische Geschöpfe entsprechend magische Pflanzen bevorzugen. Und Salazar Slytherin hat doch gesagt, dass sich sein Wasserdrache von Fischen und Pflanzen ernährt hat. Das muss dieses Drachenkraut gewesen sein."

Der Rotschopf hatte unterm Sprechen die Lichtung prüfend gemustert.

Harry folgte den Blicken und begriff, wonach Ron suchte. Leise warf er ein:

„Der Gründer hat aber auch etwas von 18 Ellen Länge gesagt. Und das hier sieht nicht so aus, als würde ein fast 20 Meter langer Drache zum Fressen herkommen."

„Da ist noch etwas, Harry." Ron klang verdächtig nach Hermine, aber diesmal wusste er wirklich einiges an Details, die sich wie ein Puzzle zusammenfügten.

„Drachenkraut ist eine sehr selten gewordene Pflanze… Charly sagte, dass die Schafe und Ziegen der Muggel daran schuld seien, weil sie dieses Kraut bevorzugt fressen. Im Reservat haben sie deswegen Zitronengras angebaut, damit die Drachen satt werden. Die brauchen ja nicht nur Fleisch, sondern auch pflanzliche Kost."

Harry schlussfolgerte bedrückt: „Du meinst, dass die Caledonier ausgestorben sind, weil sie nicht genug zu fressen hatten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher, Harry. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch etwas über den Verbleib der Wasserdrachen heraus. Lass uns zum Campingplatz zurück gehen."


	74. Bella Italia

Kapitel 73 – Bella Italia

„Sir…. Sir, möchten Sie ein Frühstück?"

Langjährig antrainierte Reflexe ließen Severus binnen Sekunden hellwach werden. Immer noch hockte er ziemlich eingezwängt zwischen dem dicken Muggel und der an seiner Schulter schlafenden Junghexe in diesem viel zu knapp konzipierten Sitz. Die Stewardess, welche sein Erwachen bemerkte, klappte mit routinierten Handgriffen die Tischchen vor ihm und der Granger herunter. Derweil leierte sie in atemberaubendem Tempo herunter, was von dem fahrbaren Verpflegungswagen erhältlich war.

Ein Morgen ohne Kaffee? „Zweimal komplettes Frühstück" brummte Severus daher und quetschte mühsam noch ein „Bitte" hinterher. Dann standen zwei Tabletts vor ihnen… voll gestellt mit eigentümlichen Verpackungen. Im Tausch kramte er einen Zehn-Pfund-Muggelgeldschein aus einer Jackentasche.

„Ihrer Tochter geht es besser?"

Etwas genervt von dem unerwarteten Familienzuwachs schüttelte er Hermine leicht und sie erwachte schließlich.

„Professor?" nuschelte sie verschlafen. Die Stewardess stutzte kurz… die beiden waren doch Vater und Tochter? Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Passagierliste und äußerte verdutzt:

„Granger und Snape? Ich dachte, sie wären…."

Hermine, mittlerweile hellwach, schaltete schneller als der Tränkemeister und strahlte die Flugbegleiterin bemüht naiv an.

„Oh, meine Mutter und mein Vater waren nicht verheiratet… und mein Dad ist tatsächlich Professor, deswegen nenne ich ihn meist so, er hasst es nämlich, Paps genannt zu werden."

Snapes Augenrollen war rekordverdächtig, während der dicke Muggel Glubschaugen bekam. Der scheinbare Althippie ein Professor… oh-oh. Dann registrierte er, dass seine Sitznachbarn Frühstück serviert bekommen hatten und er nicht… halblaut schimpfte er auf die angeblich unfähige Stewardess, die es versäumt habe, ihm ebenfalls Bordverpflegung mit zu servieren. Dabei übersah der Meckerer, dass die Verpflegung nicht automatisch Bestandteil des gebuchten Fluges war, sondern gesondert gekauft werden musste.

Derweil schüttelte die weitergegangene Stewardess leicht den Kopf. Ob die junge Frau wirklich die Tochter dieses grantigen Hippies war? Oder doch eher die junge Geliebte? Aber da beide volljährig waren und sie als gebürtige Londonerin noch ganz andere Spleenigkeiten gewohnt war, hakte sie die Frage ab. Das Verhältnis zwischen zwei erwachsenen Personen ging sie schließlich nichts an und die Fürsorglichkeit des Mannes, der jungen Frau das Lieblingskuscheltier gegen die Flugangst mitzunehmen, hatte für sie etwas Rührendes.

Die Tiraden neben sich mühsam ausblendend, hatte Snape inzwischen den Kampf mit den vielfältigen Verpackungen aufgenommen. Aus dem Augenwinkel Hermines Handgriffe nachahmend, türmte sich schließlich ein kleiner Müllberg vor ihm sowie ein labbriges belegtes Sandwich, ein Croissant mit gummiartiger Konsistenz und zwei Becher, von denen einer handwarm und der andere leicht abgekühlt daherkam.

Der beherzte Biss in das Baguette erwies sich als Mordanschlag auf seine Geschmacksnerven, es schmeckte nach nasser Pappe. Angeekelt legte der Tränkemeister das Baguette zurück, verzichtete auf ein weitere Folterung seines Magens durch das Gummihörnchen und inspizierte die Becher. In dem Einen befand sich eine orangefarbenes kühles Getränk … aber der aufs feinste geschulte Geruchssinn verriet ihm, dass es sich hier keinesfalls um echten Orangensaft handelte. Ein vorsichtiges Nippen offenbarte eine wässrige Flüssigkeit mit einem übersüßten, leicht bitteren und offensichtlich künstlichen Aroma. Als er den Deckel vom anderen Becher lüpfte, schwappte eine bekannte schwarze Flüssigkeit. Durch die Erfahrung mit dem Automatenkaffee in Stansted vorgewarnt, nippte er erneut nur sehr vorsichtig und hätte sich fast übergeben. Lauwarm, geschmacklos und bitter… offensichtlich sparte diese Fluggesellschaft an allen Ecken und Enden. Noch nie war ihm ein derart widerlicher Kaffee untergekommen… billigste bitter gewordene Röstung, durch die Automatenzubereitung der Muggel verschlimmbessert… auch dieser letzte Bestandteil des Bordfrühstücks fand keine Gnade in den Augen des Zauberers.

Hermine fühlte offensichtlich ähnlich… auch sie ließ trotz knurrendem Magens das Frühstück praktisch unberührt liegen. Inzwischen hatte der Muggel beschlossen, sich bei seinem Sitznachbarn anzubiedern. Sich freundlich und jovial gebend, zog er erst über die offensichtlich mindere Qualität des Bordessens her und fragte dann neugierig:

„Wie ich hörte, sind Sie Professor? Welcher Fachbereich denn? Ich habe da nämlich in der Schulter…."

Hermine sah, wie der Blick ihres Lehrers immer eisiger wurde und warf hastig hin: „Organische Chemie".

„Oh, ein Chemiker! Da hat aber bestimmt jemand nachgeholfen, dass wir uns hier treffen, hö hö hö. Wissen Sie, ich leite die Entwicklungsabteilung unserer Firma, wir produzieren Bohrmaschinen. Und für die Härtung des Stahls wenden wir auch chemische Verfahren an. Vielleicht wären Sie ja an einer Zusammenarbeit inte…"

Snapes Blick war geeignet, Löcher in die Außenhülle der Boeing 737 zu bohren. Hermine griff zu einer Notlüge und setzte dabei die Erinnerung an das Gespräch im Coffeeshop um.

„Mein Vater beschäftigt sich derzeit mit flüssigem Papier, Metall zählt nicht zu seinem Spezialfach."

Der Muggel ließ nicht locker und schleimte sie weiter voll mit seinen Selbstbeweihräucherungen. Endlich fiel ihm das Schweigen der beiden Sitznachbarn auf und er lachte erneut.

„Hö hö hö, wo sind nur meine Manieren. Ich bin Vernon Dursley, und Sie?"

„Ich nicht!" schnappte der Tränkemeister erbost.

Denn vor Snapes innerem Augen lief plötzlich die Vergangenheit wie ein Film ab. Die Bilder aus Potters Geist, genauer aus dessen Kindheitserinnerungen offenbarten, dass das schleimige Walross neben ihm identisch war mit James Potters Schwager. Severus war nicht unbedingt ein Kinderfreund, aber was diese Speckwalze da dem ihm anvertrauten Waisenkind angetan hatte, weckte unschöne Erinnerungen an die eigene unglückliche Kindheit. Brodelnd stieg in ihm die Wut auf und nur mühsam wahrte er seine abweisende Maske. Unauffällig bleiben, mahnte er sich selber, als es ihm plötzlich den Magen bis an den Kehlkopf hob.

Das Flugzeug schien sich unvermittelt im freien Fall zu befinden, jedenfalls flogen die angebrochenen Verpackungen und Essensreste plötzlich durch die Kabine. Neben sich spürte er einen unerwarteten Magiestoß und er ruckte mit dem Kopf zu Hermine herum. Ihre Locken wehten wie von einem Sturm zerzaust fast waagerecht in der Luft, in ihren Augen schienen Blitze zu zucken und der Blick, den sie Mr. Dursley zuwarf, war mörderisch. Severus erinnerte sich, wie seine Magie unter dem Druck der aufkochenden Emotionen außer Kontrolle geraten war und griff nach Grangers zur Faust geballten Hand, um sie kurz und scharf zu drücken.

Der Schmerz riss Hermine aus ihrem beginnenden Wutanfall und zeitgleich beruhigte und stabilisierte sich der Flieger. Der Lautsprecher begann zu knattern:

„Hier spricht Captain Armstrong. Leider sind wir gerade durch ein Luftloch geflogen, wie es über der Küste der Normandie öfter auftritt. Wir bitten die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen. Zur Vermeidung von Unfällen bitten wir sie, die Tische wegzuklappen, die Sitze in eine aufrechte Position zu stellen und sich wieder anzuschnallen. Unsere Flugbegleiter sind Ihnen dabei gerne behilflich."

Befriedigt stellte Severus fest, dass das Dursley-Walross den Kopf in einer dieser Papiertüten vergraben hatte… Würggeräusche verrieten den Grund dafür. Immer noch hielt er Hermines Hand mit der seinen umschlossen, ihr Puls raste. Um sie abzulenken, versuchte er sich im Smalltalk:

„Woher eigentlich … deine Abneigung gegen das Fliegen?" Gerade noch rechtzeitig war ihm eingefallen, dass sie sich als vermeintliches Vater-Tochter-Gespann schlecht siezen konnten.

Hermine atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich fühle mich in der Luft unwohl, irgendwie ausgeliefert"

Das erklärte, warum sie sich nicht für das Besenfliegen begeistern konnte. Aber woher kam diese Angst? Er fragte nach.

„Meine Eltern und ich waren im August 1988 in Deutschland auf Urlaubsreise. Wir haben dort einen Flugtag auf dem Fliegerhorst Rammstein besucht. Während einer Kunstflugvorführung prallten drei der Flugzeuge in einer Flugfigur zusammen, eines davon stürzte brennend direkt in die Zuschauer. Es gab viele Tote und unzählige Verletzte."

Die verdrängten Erinnerungen kamen hoch und die braunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Überall war nur Feuer, dieser schreckliche Gestank nach Kerosin, verbranntem Fleisch und Gummi. Dann die vielen Opfer, bei manchen war kaum noch zu erkennen das es einmal Menschen waren…. Meine Eltern sind zwar nur Zahnärzte, aber sie haben am Rande des Infernos so gut es ging Erste Hilfe geleistet."

„Und dich dabei allein gelassen? Wie alt warst du da?" Snape ging in Gedanken rasch seine Schülerliste durch und beantwortete die eigene Frage. „Süße Circe, du warst erst acht Jahre alt! Es wundert mich nicht, dass du dem Fliegen nichts abgewinnen kannst."

Bevor Hermine ihm antworten konnte, knackste der Lautsprecher des Fliegers erneut.

„Verehrte Fluggäste, leider erhielten wir soeben die Mitteilung, dass die italienischen Fluglotsen in Generalstreik getreten sind. Der Flughafen Bari ist bereits geschlossen. Da Rom mit den umgeleiteten Flügen überlastet ist, wurden wir angewiesen, in Ancona auf dem Aeroporto di Ancona-Falconara „Raffaello Sanzio" zu landen."

Unter den Passagieren brach ein genervt klingendes Murmeln aus. Hermine kramte hektisch in ihrer Tasche und zog dann den Umschlag mit den Reisetickets sowie eine dicke Broschüre heraus. In letzterer begann sie hastig zu blättern und atmete schließlich erleichtert auf.

„Wir müssen zwar mit einer anderen Linie als geplant übersetzen, aber auch in Ancona existiert eine Fährverbindung in Richtung Durres. Von da aus müssen wir dann irgendwie nach Tirana weiterreisen."

Severus Snape lehnte sich zurück und unterzog die Decke des Fliegers einer intensiven Betrachtung. Wenn das die muggeltypische Art des Reisens war, war er heilfroh, ein Magier zu sein! Der neben ihm sitzende Dursley hatte begonnen die Stewardessen zu schikanieren… er verlangte ein Mittel für seinen rebellierenden Magen und schaffte es schließlich, einen Gratisdrink heraus zu schinden. Das Nervenkostüm des Tränkemeisters faserte bereits bedenklich aus, als das Flugzeug zu sinken begann… offensichtlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und begannen zu landen.

Als sie das Terminal verließen, mussten sie erneut ein Metalltor passieren, etliche Reisende wurden mit der Aufforderung „Controllo doganale" heraus gewunken, Und hier bewährte sich Hermines Belesenheit: Die Uniformierten fixierten zuerst die bedrohlich wirkende hagere Gestalt Snapes, dann jedoch erblickten sie den aus der Tasche des Professors ragenden Kopf des Plüschuhus. Ein verstecktes Grinsen huschte über die Gesichter der italienischen Flughafenzöllner und sie ließen die beiden Magier anstandslos passieren.

Kurz vor dem Erreichen des Ausgangs wurden sie erneut von dem dicken Muggel, Vernon Dursley, grob angerempelt. Auf diese dreiste Art und Weise ergatterte er den letzten noch freien Wagen der vor der Ausgangstür stehenden Taxischlange. Aber er hätte sich besser nicht mit dem äußerlich kühlen, aber innerlich vor Zorn brodelndem großen Slytherin angelegt. Dieser pfiff für einen kurzen Augenblick der Rache auf ihre Geheimhaltung und ließ seine hochkochende Magie mit einer unauffällig wedelnden Handbewegung frei.

Die Folge war sehenswert. Als sich Harrys Onkel vorbeugte, um sich auf die Rückbank des Taxis zu zwängen, riss die rückwärtige Hosennaht in voller Länge auf. Die Offenbarung eines ebenso gewaltigen wie schwabbeligen Hinterns mit aus den Beinsäumen der Unterhose quellenden hängenden Speckbacken ließ Lachsalven homerischen Ausmaßes über die sich am Airport drängenden Massen gehen.

Den zwiespältigen Blick Hermines konterte der Professor trocken: „Ein Rissfest-Zauber von Lupin… genau genommen das negative Pendant dazu. Dieser… unmögliche Mensch wird nur mürbe gewordene Stoffe an seiner Kleidung vorfinden, solange er aus diesem Koffer lebt. Und…" die linke Augenbraue hob sich elegant und spöttisch „ stablose Zauber können durch die Spur nicht geortet werden."

Die Gryffindor nickte mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Das purpurrot angelaufene Antlitz Dursleys in dem entschwindenden Taxi und die Aussicht, dass diesem noch weitere Peinlichkeiten der soeben erlebten Art bevorstanden, befriedigten auch ihre Rachegelüste. Dann entdeckte sie ein sich näherndes Fahrzeug mit dem markanten Schild auf dem Dach und hob den Arm.

Vor dem Flughafen stehend starrte Snape fassungslos auf das Fahrzeug, das Hermine mit dem Ruf „Taxi!" herbeigerufen hatte. Nicht nur, das das merkwürdige Fahrzeug kanariengelb erstrahlte, es war auch nicht sehr viel größer wie sein größter Trankkessel!

Der Fahrer hatte dienstbeflissen die beiden Taschen verstaut und nötigte sie nun zum Einsteigen. Zielsicher hatte er in der hageren Gestalt einen Sohn Britanniens erkannt und radebrechte, was seine geringen Englischkenntnisse nur hergaben. Endlich verstand Snape, dass mit dem Fiat 500 das vor ihm stehende Auto gemeint war. Hermine hatte sich auf die Rückbank gezwängt und der Tränkemeister klappte seine lang aufgeschossene Figur mühsam auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammen. An die erhaltene Anweisung denkend äußerte er rau: „Il traghetto"

„Si, si" strahlte der Fahrer, bewegte einen Knüppel, das es bedenklich unter der hinteren Haube krachte, und raste dann in scheinbar selbstmörderischer Absicht los. Sie stürzten sich unter Missachtung sämtlicher Verkehrsregeln in die Blechlawine auf der Strasse, dabei auch noch die falsche Straßenseite nutzend. Ihr Fahrer schimpfte ohne auch nur Luft zu holen über die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer, brüllte diese durch das offen stehende Seitenfenster an und gestikulierte so lebhaft, dass sich seine Hände mehr in der Luft denn auf dem Lenkrad befanden. Snape war gewiss kein Feigling, aber langsam wurden ihm die Reisemethoden der Muggel doch unheimlich. Endlich bremste die rollende Blechschachtel abrupt ab, vor Snapes Augen breitete sich der Hafenpier aus. Hastig kletterte er aus dem Wagen, gefolgt von Hermine, die dem Fahrer seinen Fahrpreis noch aushändigte.

Der längliche Platz am Hafenkai lag recht still in der vormittäglichen Sonne. Snape, der bei einem in frühen Kindertagen erzkatholisch lebendem Vater die sonntäglichen Gepflogenheiten der Muggel kannte, ahnte, dass sich die Bewohner wohl in der nicht weit entfernten Kirche befanden. Hermine informierte ihn hastig, dass sie versuchen wolle, ob die Rezeption der Fährgesellschaft geöffnet hatte. Immerhin musste sie die Tickets umtauschen. Da die kleine Gastwirtschaft fast am Ende des Platzes geöffnet schien, bat sie ihn, dort auf sie zu warten. Dann eilte sie in Richtung des am Kai liegenden gewaltigen Metallgebildes fort, auf dessen ehemals weißen, aber nun rostbefleckten Seiten der Name „Dädalus" aufgemalt war.

Mit skeptischem Blick musterte Snape das Fährschiff, denn um dieses handelte es sich offensichtlich. Dann legte er entschlossenen Schrittes die kurze Strecke zu den auf dem Platz stehenden Tischen der Wirtschaft zurück und nahm Platz. Der Wirt hatte den frühen Gast bereits bemerkt und kam rasch herbei. Schon die kurz geknurrte Antwort auf sein fröhliches „Buon Giorno, Signore!" verriet ihm, dass da ein Engländer am Tisch saß. Ein vernehmliches Magenknurren verriet, dass dieser offensichtlich noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte.

Snape, der kein Wort Italienisch sprach und keine Lust auf pantomimische Unterhaltungen hatte, griff auf Latein zurück. War dies doch das Geburtsland dieser weltweiten Sprache der Wissenschaft. „Pane e Vino" verlangte er kurz angebunden. Der Wirt nickte eifrig, als gläubiger Katholik verstand er eine ganze Reihe lateinischer Wörter. Aber… Brot und Wein? So früh am Tage? Tomaso, der Bäcker, saß gerade in der heiligen Messe in der San Francesco, also konnte er kein frisches Brot servieren. Und das Brot vom Vortag war bereits verkauft. Nach kurzen Überlegen belud Luigi, der Wirt, das Tablett mit einem von seiner Frau frisch gebackenem Panettone und einem Kännchen besten Espressos. Dazu stellte er eine kleine Karaffe mit süffigem Landwein.

Damit hatte er bei dem Zauberer unwissentlich eine große Anerkennung errungen. Niemals hätte Snape zugegeben, dass er eine Schwäche für süße Kuchen hatte. Aber das kräftige Aroma des wirklich ausgezeichneten Espressos und das Bouquet des Rotweins hoben seine Laune deutlich an. Er begann, das im Flieger verschmähte Frühstück nachzuholen, denn die klügste Junghexe Hogwarts stand noch immer an dem Häuschen nahe der Gangway der Fähre und gestikulierte heftig mit einem von hier nicht sichtbaren Gesprächspartner.


	75. Griechische Legenden

Kapitel 74 – Griechische Legenden

Himmel, wie sein Kopf puckerte! Ron stöhnte leise, als er mit Harry am Montagmorgen wieder in Richtung der Ministeriumsaußenstelle lief.

Nachdem sie am Vortag zu ihrem Zelt zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie ihre Zeltnachbarn, die Iren, ganz spontan zu einer Lagerfeuerfete eingeladen. Dabei hatten die Iren jede Menge Bier und eigentümlich prickelnde Getränke aufgefahren. Cola nannten sie das schwarze Gesöff… extrem süß und nach dem Trinken musste man ständig rülpsen, um die Kohlensäure wieder loszuwerden.

Ron hatte sich mangels anderer Getränke an dieser schwarzen Limonade festgehalten… die Erfahrung mit dem Brown Ale hatte ihm vorerst gereicht. Aber dann hatte ihm einer der Iren, Patrick O'Connor, lachend ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt.

„Da, probier mal… das ist Diesel. Schmeckt besser als Cola pur und zieht nicht so rein wie Bier."

Das Getränk hatte schlammbraun ausgesehen, war aber überraschend süffig und kam dem Geschmack von Butterbier so nahe wie es kein Zauberer bei diesem Muggelgetränk für möglich gehalten hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Ron den Mix aus Bier und Cola in einem Zug heruntergekippt und den Rest des Abends nicht gerade wenig davon konsumiert. Nun rächte sich dies mit einem barbarischen Kater, einem üblen und pelzigem Nachgeschmack im Mund und dann fehlte ihm irgendwie ein wenig die Erinnerung an den späteren Abend.

Harry, der sich beharrlich nur an der Cola festgehalten hatte, grinste ebenso verhalten wie schadenfroh. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft hatte Ron offen zugegeben, dass er gerne etwas mehr über Zaubertränke gewusst hätte. Der Ausnüchterungstrank war zwar nicht Lehrstoff in Snapes Unterricht, stand aber auch in einem ihrer Bücher unter dem Abschnitt leichter Heiltränke.

Die beiden Freunde erreichten den Hinterhof und diesmal gelangten sie problemlos hinein. Sie fanden sich in einem Raum wieder, der Harry an eine rustikale Polizeidienststelle erinnerte. Ein fast brusthoher Tresen trennte die Besucher von zwei Schreibtischen und einer Wand, die hinter mit Schriftrollen, Büchern und Bergen von Zetteln voll gestopften Regalen verschwand. Die Papierflut trotzte scheinbar allen Gesetzen der Schwerkraft, die Stapel neigten sich bedenklich in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Richtungen.

Einer der Schreibtische war besetzt. Dahinter saß ein uraltes verhutzeltes Männchen mit kleinen, listig funkelnden Augen. Das restliche Gesicht bestand aus unzähligen Falten und Fältchen, soweit es nicht von einem üppigen langen Bart zugewachsen war, der Harry urigerweise an den Weihnachtsmann erinnerte. Das Schild an dem Schreitisch verkündete: „T. Clearwater, Leiter der Außenstelle Nordschottland des Zaubereiministeriums".

Der andere Schreibtisch verschwand halb unter weiteren Papierbergen. Die noch sichtbaren Teile der Schreibplatte wiesen frisch aussehende Brandflecken auf, das dortige Namensschild war zu einer bizarren Form zerschmolzen, die ehemalige Inschrift unleserlich zerlaufen. An der Seitenwand befand sich ein kleiner Kamin, der aussah, als wäre er mindestens seit Rons Geburt nicht mehr gereinigt worden. Die Flammen um die wenigen Holzscheite kämpften mühsam darum, in dem Aschehaufen nicht zu erlöschen.

Höflich warteten die beiden Jungs, dass der Ministeriumszauberer sie zur Kenntnis nahm, doch dieser wühlte weiter in seinen Papieren, sich immer wieder Notizen machend und leise in seinen Bart schimpfend. Schließlich wurde es Ron zu bunt und er wurde laut.

„Guten Morgen. Ich bin Ronald Bilius Weasley und ihr Praktikant für…"

„Und Sie sind zwei Tage zu spät dran!" unterbrach ihn die heiser raspelnde Altmännerstimme des Männchens resolut.

„Sie haben seit vorgestern Herbstferien und ich hatte erwartet, sie pünktlich zu Dienstbeginn am Samstag hier eintreffen zu sehen." Dann folgten einige halblaut gemurmelte unfreundliche Bemerkungen über die Unzuverlässigkeit der Jugend allgemein und die Disziplinlosigkeit des ministerialen Nachwuchses insbesondere.

Ron schnappte nach Luft. Dann platzte er heraus:

„WIR waren gestern schon einmal hier… aber da war geschlossen! Und ich hätte gar nicht Samstag früh hier sein können, wir sind erst nach dem Mittagessen aufgebrochen."

Clearwater hatte sich erhoben, aber deswegen war er nicht sehr viel größer geworden. Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum, sein Kopf ragte gerade so eben über den Tresen hinaus. Angriffslustig schnappte er:

„Nun, dann sind sie wohl einen Kamin zu weit geflogen oder falsch appariert. Und man kann riechen, wo sie gelandet sind… sie stinken wie eine ganze Brauerei! Die sie scheinbar seit Vorgestern Nachmittag ausgetrunken haben!"

Harry sah, wie sein Freund vor Zorn dunkelrot anlief. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es sinnlos war, mit Ministeriumszauberern streiten zu wollen und versuchte schlichtend einzugreifen.

„Wir sind im Rahmen eines Schulprojektes in Muggelkunde auf Muggelart mit Fahrrädern gereist, Sir. Deswegen haben wir solange für die Anreise gebraucht. Und als wir hier gestern niemanden angetroffen haben, haben wir auf einem Campingplatz übernachtet und sind dort abends zu einem kleinen Fest eingeladen worden."

Die unter buschigen silbrigweißen Brauen liegenden Augen ruckten zu ihm herum und er wurde eingehend gemustert… von Kopf bis Fuß und wieder zurück, wobei der durchbohrende Blick zuletzt an der verblassten Stirnnarbe hängen blieb. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte das Gesicht in noch mehr Falten und der alte Zauberer wurde plötzlich recht umgänglich.

„Ach, Sie sind doch Harry Potter? Dann muss der zornige Rotschopf der zweite Teil des Trios sein. Nehmen sie mir meine Vorwürfe nicht so übel, aber die letzte Aushilfe, die man mir geschickt hat, war so ein widerlicher Schlangenkopf."

Die Jungs sahen sich etwas ratlos an, mit dem Begriff ‚Schlangenkopf' konnten sie nix anfangen. Der alte Clearwater fegte inzwischen mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung den Papierberg vom unbesetzten Schreibtisch, verdoppelte mit einem Stabschlenker den dazugehörigen Stuhl und einen Augenblick später hatte er einen dampfenden Samowar, Teeservices für drei Personen sowie eine Platte Gebäck herbeigehext. Dann klappte er einen Teil der Tresenplatte hoch und öffnete den Jungs den Durchgang, bat sie Platz zu nehmen.

Nachdem er ihnen Tee eingeschenkt hatte und sie sich jeder einige Gebäckstücke von der Platte gewählt hatten, hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus.

„Was beim Merlins Bart ist denn ein Schlangenkopf, Sir?"

Clearwater kicherte.

„Ich mag alt sein, aber bestimmt nicht von gestern. Er hat zwar immer langärmelige Roben getragen, aber das Mal vom Oberschlangenkopf habe ich trotzdem auf dem linken Arm gesehen. Und als Archie dieses Frühjahr versuchte, mich zu verhexen, hat er sich buchstäblich die Finger verbrannt.

Mein Hobby ist nämlich das magische Jonglieren mit Feuerbällen… nun ja, manchmal verfehle ich mein Ziel aber. Und als Archie einen Unverzeihlichen an mir probieren wollte, ist mir eben so ein dummer Fehler passiert…"

„Und?" hakte Ron nach.

„Ach, die Grindelohs im Loch haben an dem Tag gegrillte Schlange statt Kaulquappen gespeist. Leider hat auch der schöne Schreibtisch etwas abbekommen…"

Trotzdem er ihnen gerade mitteilte, dass er einen Todesser getötet und an die Wasserwesen verfüttert hatte, kam Clearwaters Geschichte so treuherzig rüber, dass die Gryffindors loslachten.

Ron und Harry tauschten einen kurzen Blick und dann erzählten sie die abgesprochene Geschichte. Ron solle zusammen mit Harry Erfahrungen im Handeln sammeln wegen der Geschäftsübernahme. Außerdem gaben sie an, sich für das Muggelmonster Nessie zu interessieren und gaben vor, herausfinden zu wollen, ob es sich um ein magisches Geschöpf handele. Zu guter Letzt erzählte Ron von der Drachenkraut-Wiese, die sie entdeckt hatten.

Der Alte blinzelte belustigt mit den Augen.

„Du bist doch einer der Prewetts, nicht wahr?"

Ron hob überrascht den Kopf wieder von der Teetasse, denn er hatte gerade einen Schluck trinken wollen.

„Ich bin Ron Weasley, Sir…"

„Jaja, weiß ich doch. Deine Mutter ist doch eine geborene Prewett und eine Großnichte von Muriel Prewett. Also bist du für mich auch ein Prewett… ich finde, du hast mit den vielen Sommersprossen eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Mollys Bruder Gideon Prewett, Merlin hab ihn selig."

Der Rotschopf schluckte. Es war für ihn völlig ungewohnt, auf die mütterliche Verwandtschaft angesprochen zu werden. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Großtantchen Muriel… wo ist sie eigentlich? Sie war gestern auch nicht zu Hause!"

Leichte Betrübnis huschte über den Blick Clearwaters.

„Hör zu: Ich bin hier allein, bin also Vergiss-Mich, Unsäglicher, Auror, Handelsattache und noch einen Sack voller Berufsbezeichnungen in einer Person.

Nicht weit von hier sind in einem Muggelkornfeld merkwürdige Kreise aufgetaucht. Um sicher zu gehen, dass diese Kornkreise nicht von irgendwelchen Unsinn hexenden Magiern stammen, sind Muriel und ich gestern hin appariert. Naja, deine Großtante hat eine Vorliebe für Goldschmuck und gestern trug sie so goldene Fußkettchen, als sie mitten im Kornkreis mit einem Fuß durch die Oberfläche in einen Nifflerbau durchbrach. Da saßen einige Jungtiere drin, die haben sich sofort auf das Fusskettchen gestürzt und haben dabei deiner Großtante den Knöchel ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Ich habe sie zum Mungos appariert, da ist sie noch."

Rons Besorgnis wich einer leisen Beunruhigung.

„Ich sollte meine Mutter davon informieren."

„Flohpulver hab ich irgendwo dahinten neben dem Kamin…"

Doch der aschegefüllte Kamin regte nicht gerade die Lust auf ein Flohgespräch an, so murmelte Ron: „Ich glaube, ich eule ihr lieber."

„Ich sehe, du hast keine Eule bei dir. Wenn du willst, kannst du Ikarus nehmen" die altersfleckige Hand wies auf einen braunen Haufen auf der Regalwand. Dieser regte sich bei Nennung des Namens träge und entpuppte sich als schläfriger Steinkauz.

Harry musterte ihr Gegenüber seinerseits forschend. Der lange Kampf gegen Voldemort und sein Gefolge hatte ihn gelehrt, misstrauisch zu sein. Über diesen alten Zauberer wussten sie gar nichts. Er fragte knapp:

„Clearwater?"

„Jein. Ich wurde in Griechenland geboren als Telemachos Katharós Ýdor. Meine Eltern übersiedelten nach Britannien, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war und wir änderten den Namen in die englische Schreibweise Clearwater."

Ron runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Eines der Bücher über Drachenbrutpflege von meinem Bruder Charly wurde von einem Nestor Katharós geschrieben."

„Ja, das war mein Großvater" nickte Clearwater. „Der berühmte Drachenbändiger Weasley ist also dein Bruder. Kein Wunder, dass du das Drachenkraut als solches erkannt hast."

„Was ist an dem Drachenkraut eigentlich so wichtig, Sir?" fragte Harry, der schon aus Rons Reaktion am Vortag entnommen hatte, das diese Pflanze eine wichtige Bedeutung haben musste.

„Nun, ohne Drachenkraut keine lebenden Drachenjungen, junger Potter. Wenn Drachen ihre Eier legen, tun sie es immer in der Nähe von Drachenkraut. Dieses gibt seine Magie an die direkte Umwelt ab und hilft so den Eiern beim Heranreifen. Außerdem ist es ein wichtiger Nahrungsbestandteil für die Drachen. Aber es ist wegen der Muggel selten geworden… deren Weidetiere fressen es bevorzugt ab. Es sind schon einige Drachenarten wegen der Muggel ausgestorben, andere stehen vorm Verhungern oder bekommen ihre Brut nicht zum Schlüpfen."

„Aber ich dachte, mit Zitronengras…"

„Papperlapp! Das mag für die Feuer spuckenden Landdrachen angehen, aber die Wasserdrachen rühren Zitronengras nicht an."

„Sind die Caledonier deswegen ausgestorben?" platzte Ron heraus.

Ein forschender Blick huschte herüber.

„Was weißt du über die flügellosen schottischen Wasserdrachen, Junge?"

Der Rotschopf begann zu stottern, denn er wollte nicht zu viel erzählen. Harry übernahm die Antwort.

„Wir haben in der Bücherei von Hogwarts einen Hinweis gefunden, dass im Loch Ness vor langer Zeit ein Caledonier gehaust haben soll. Und wir dachten, dass diese Nessie vielleicht…"

Wieder unterbrach ihn der Alte.

„Irrtum, Junge. Mag sein, dass hier mal Caledonier gelebt haben. Aber schon als ich vor 80 Jahren hier her kam, hätte das noch vorhanden Drachenkraut nicht einmal für einen einzelnen Drachen gereicht, geschweige denn für ein volles Gelege. Die Wiese, die ihr entdeckt habt, ist das letzte Vorkommen am Loch, ich habe mit viel Mühe Muggelabwehrzauber darüber gelegt. Die Caledonier werden ausgewandert sein… und es ist bestimmt nicht die letzte Drachenart, die von den unwissenden Muggeln ausgerottet wird."

Dieser letzte Satz kam in verbittertem Tonfall heraus. Offensichtlich wusste der Alte etwas dazu… die Jungs warteten und dann begann Clearwater zu erzählen.

„Habt ihr schon einmal vom Minotaurus auf Kreta gehört? Der Muggel Homer hat daraus ein ganzes Epos gemacht, danach soll der Minotaurus ein Wesen mit menschlichem Körper und einem Stierkopf gewesen sein.

In Wahrheit handelte es sich um einen minoischen Zwergdrachen, auch kretischer Bullendrache genannt. Eine verletzte Drachin wurde von einer Muggelfrau am Strand gefunden und gepflegt. Sie konnte noch ihre Eier legen, bevor sie verstarb.

Die kretische Königin, denn um diese hat es sich gehandelt, nahm die fünf Eier mit sich in den Palast von Knossos. In ihrem Lustgarten stand auch ein Beet voller Drachenkraut. So gelangte eines der Eier zur Reife und ein junger Bullendrache schlüpfte. Der König Minos fürchtete das Tier und ließ ein großes Gehege mit vielen verwinkelten Gängen bauen… das so genannte Labyrinth. Das Tier nannte er den Minotaurus und nutzte es, um seine Gegner einzuschüchtern. Obwohl Wasserdrachen Fisch- und Pflanzenfresser sind, warf er ihm immer wieder Fleisch vor. Deswegen ist der Minotaurus nach einigen Jahren elend eingegangen.

Die Königin hatte Angst um die verbleibenden Eier. Um diese zu tarnen, hüllte sie sie in eine dünne Keramikschicht und ließ diese bemalen wie die unzähligen Vasen im Palast.

Nicht lange danach ist der Santorin-Vulkan explodiert. Die Flutwelle zerstörte die Brutplätze der minoischen Zwergdrachen und der Ascheregen ließ das Drachenkraut eingehen. Die Zwergdrachen haben die Katastrophe nur um wenige Jahre überlebt, dann verharrten nur noch die verbliebenen noch lebensfähigen vier Eier in Unreife.

Ihr müsst wissen, solange ein Drachenei warm und trocken liegt und seine magische Aura unzerstört bleibt, bleibt es lebensfähig… auch noch nach Hunderten von Jahren kann bei entsprechender Pflege durch ein Drachenweibchen noch ein lebendes Drachenjunge daraus schlüpfen. Nun, auch die minoische Muggelkultur versank im Nebel der Geschichte und mit ihnen der Palast von Knossos und mit ihm die Vaseneier.

Und dann geschah das Unglück! Ein britischer Muggel, Sir Arthur Evans, entdeckte die Überreste des Palastes und begann mit Ausgrabungen. Dabei fand er auch die vier Vaseneier, die er für riesige Amphoren hielt. Weil er bei den Grabungsarbeiten ziemlich rabiat mit Spitzhacken vorging, wurden alle vier Eier beschädigt und die möglicherweise noch lebensfähigen Jungen starben in ihren Schalen ab. Die Vasen stehen übrigens heute im Nationalmuseum der Muggel in London.

Mein Großvater war ein Drachenforscher, wie ihr von seinem Buch her wisst. Er kam um nur wenige Tage zu spät und konnte die letzten Exemplare dieser Drachenrasse nicht bergen. Das Ministerium in Athen hat ihn deswegen damals sogar vor den Gamot zitiert. Weil er in Griechenland nirgends mehr Fuß fassen konnte, wanderte er nach Britannien aus in der Hoffnung, das vielleicht doch noch eines der Jungen überlebt haben könne. Vergeblich übrigens. Er änderte den Familiennamen von Katharós Ýdor, was klares Wasser bedeutet, in Clearwater."

Die Jungen schwiegen lange, die Geschichte hatte sie ziemlich beeindruckt. Und in keinem der Bücher über Drachen hatten sie davon gelesen… Hermine hatte wohl recht mit dem in ihrem Aufsatz erhobenen Vorwurf, dass das Wissen der Zauberer nicht sorgfältig und systematisch genug archiviert wurde. Schließlich räusperte sich Harry.

„Glauben Sie, dass die Caledonier ebenso ausgestorben sind, Sir?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Junge. Aber ich kenne da vielleicht jemanden der euch die Frage über den Verbleib der schottischen Wasserdrachen beantworten kann.

Ronald, Sie sollen ja bei mir ihr Praktikum in Handelsbeziehungen machen, richtig?"

Der Angesprochene nickte.

„Beherrschen Sie denn Meerisch? Nein? Hmm…. Nun gut, Uisge clachan iasg spricht unsere Sprache gut genug um eine Verständigung möglich zu machen.

Folgendes: Er ist der Häuptling der Wassermenschen im Loch. Und ich habe ihn schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl er mir einiges an Fischschuppen und magischen Algen liefern wollte.

Ihr beide werdet von der Drachenkrautwiese aus in Richtung Nordosten in den Loch Ness tauchen. Folgt dem Streifen Braunalgen, dann findet ihr sein Dorf. Lasst die Seebewohner den ersten Schritt tun und hütet euch, die Stäbe zu zücken… dann findet sich der Rest schon. Dieser Stamm ist verhältnismäßig zahm, sie handeln regelmäßig mit mir.

Versucht herauszufinden, warum der Uisge nicht zum Handeln erschien, wie abgesprochen. Und denkt daran: Uisge ist ein Ehrentitel für Wasserwesen, sprecht ihn damit an. Vielleicht ist er bereit, euch etwas über den Verbleib der Caledonier zu erzählen.

Ich empfehle die Verwendung des Kopfblasenzaubers.

So, genug geplaudert. Ab mit euch ins Loch. Nehmt Ikarus mit, er wird euren Brief befördern. Und nun lasst mich weiterarbeiten."

Der alte Zauberer ließ mit einem Stabschwenk das Teegedeck verschwinden, die Papiere stapelten sich wie von Zauberhand wieder auf dem angesengten Schreibtisch. Dann hatte sich Telemachos Clearwater wieder hinter seinen eigenen Tisch gequetscht und seine Feder glitt erneut kratzend über die Pergamentunterlagen, während er murmelnd und unverständlich sein Tun kommentierte.

Von dem abrupten Rauswurf etwas perplex standen die Jungs etwas ratlos in der schmalen Gasse. Über ihn flatterte der sichtlich schläfrige Steinkauz Ikarus und krächzte protestierend. Als keiner der beiden auf diesen Protest reagierte, landete er kurzerhand auf dem roten Haarschopf, tretelte ein wenig hin und her und kauerte sich wieder zu einem unscheinbaren braunen Federhaufen zusammen, kurz darauf leise schnorchelnd.

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, belegte den verpennten Vogel mit einem Ignorier-mich-Zauber und kehrte dann mit Ron zum Zeltplatz zurück. Dort angekommen stellten sie fest, dass die trinkfesten und feierfreudigen Nachbarn mittlerweile abgereist waren. Ron warf einige kurze Zeilen über Tantchens Unfall auf Pergament, während Harry ebenfalls einen Brief schrieb.

Er hatte sich erinnert, dass Draco ja im Ministerium anzutreten hatte und verfasste einige Zeilen an den Slytherin. Darin bat er ihn, ihm doch soweit machbar Informationen über den kauzigen alten Zauberer mit Namen Telemachos Clearwater zukommen zu lassen. Ikarus ließ sich beide Briefe in das Ledertäschchen stecken, gähnte lang und ausgiebig und startete dann mit trägen Flügelschlägen in die mittägliche Herbstluft.


	76. Der Gigolo

**Kapitel 75 – Der Gigolo**

Ohne ihren Worten auch nur im Geringsten zuzuhören, starrte er gebannt in das junge, lockenumrahmte Gesicht. Mit nur einem Blick umfasste er die schlanke Gestalt in den engen Jeans und der ebenfalls recht stramm sitzenden Motoradjacke und schluckte trocken. In seinem Kopf spielte sich eine seiner Lieblingsbettszenen ab, die einen gewaltigen Blutstau in seinen Lenden verursachte:

Wie er mit einer Hand die zierlichen Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze fixierte und ihr mit der anderen erst die Kleidung vom Leib riss und dann die Brüste knetete. Dann würde er sie nehmen, hart und immer wieder, bis aus dem anfänglich protestierenden Flehen ein langgezogenes Stöhnen wurde, das Santino für die typische Äußerung eines intensiven weiblichen Höhepunkts hielt. Dabei war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass seine sexuelle Fantasie auch bei wohl wollender Betrachtung nichts anderes war als eine mentale Vergewaltigung.

Immer noch starrte sie der Angestellte der Fährgesellschaft intensiv, aber wortlos an. Hermine hatte es erst mit den wenigen italienischen Sprachbrocken versucht, die sie im Laufe ihrer Zeit in der Muggelwelt so aufgeschnappt hatte. Als auch auf die Wiederholung ihres Anliegens in Englisch zu keiner Reaktion des italienischen Schiffsoffiziers führte, griff sie ebenso wie ihr Lehrer in der Hafenwirtschaft auf Latein zurück. Der intensiv starrende Blick des Mannes war ihr mittlerweile zunehmend unangenehm und sie starrte zurück. Dabei hatte sie plötzlich ein Gefühl des Nach-vorne-Kippens und fand sich unvermittelt in einer albtraumartigen Szene wieder.

Sehr schnell wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich offenbar in der Gedankenwelt ihres Gegenübers befand, war ihr doch als Hexe nicht nur die Idee der Legilimentik vertraut, sondern auch aus Büchern, wie sich diese für den Ausführenden anfühlte. Dann erkannte sie mit aufkochender Wut, was sich in der Gedankenwelt des Mannes abspielte. Die in dessen Fantasie stattfindende Vergewaltigung heizte ihren Zorn zu nie gekannter Weißglut und dieser riss sie in die Realität zurück. Im nächsten Augenblick knallte es hörbar, Hermine wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und fegte in Richtung der Hafentaverne davon.

Santino stutzte verblüfft. Noch nie hatte sich ein Mädchen, denn nur auf diese jungen Frauen stand er, ihm derart widersetzt. Alle, von den Sandkastenbekanntschaften seines Heimatdorfes bis hin zu den abenteuerlustigen Touristinnen, waren bisher seinen Schlafzimmeraugen und seinem strahlenden Lächeln erlegen. Seine Wange brannte von der gepfefferten Ohrfeige und nun meldete sich sein ausgeprägtes Ego beleidigt zu Wort. Er riss die Tür des kleinen Kassenhäuschens auf und eilte der Engländerin nach. Dabei musste er sich zunehmend gegen eine jäh aufkommende stürmische Brise stemmen, die wie aus heiterem Himmel über den Kai fegte.

In der Taverne „Da Luigi" hatte Severus nicht nur den Espresso, sondern auch den hausgemachten Panettone restlos vertilgt und schwenkte nun genießerisch den dunklen Landwein im Glas. Gerade als sein ausgeprägter Geruchssinn das angenehme Bouquet wahrnahm, fegte ein eindeutig magisch knisternder Luftstoss durch sein Haar. Aufblickend gewahrte er die wie eine Windsbraut herbei stürmende Hermine, deren Locken fast waagerecht vom Kopf wegflogen. Ihr folgte ein Einheimischer, der weißen Uniform nach ein Angestellter der Fährlinie.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Hexe und der feuerrot brennende Handabdruck im Gesicht des Schiffsoffiziers verrieten ihm, dass da etwas Gravierendes vorgefallen sein musste. Denn Miss Granger war seines Wissens eher der intellektuelle denn der handgreifliche Typ. Andererseits hatte er in seinen fast vierzig Lebensjahren das Geheimhaltungsstatut der Zauberei derart verinnerlicht, dass er in der Muggelwelt sogar in seinem tristen Zuhause in Spinners End vollständig auf Magie verzichtete. Was er dann aber in den Zügen der Näherkommenden las, ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen.

Die Granger war dermaßen außer sich, dass ihr die Kontrolle ihrer Magie zu entgleiten drohte. Und das Gesicht des uniformierten Muggels war finster, offensichtlich nahm er Hermine die Ohrfeige sehr übel. Vom Gesamteindruck her schätzte Severus den Mann als gewaltbereit ein, gewisse Parallelen zu den sadistischen Lestranges waren für den Spion unübersehbar. Da er schlecht im Muggelhafen den Zauberstab zücken konnte, bereitete er sich innerlich darauf vor, gegebenenfalls mittels Handmagie einzugreifen. Den Vorteil seiner düsteren und einschüchternden Erscheinung gezielt nutzend, erhob er sich langsam, fast lauernd.

Die junge Frau war vor ihm her zur Hafentaverne geeilt und ließ sich dort an einem der Tische neben einem älteren Herrn auf einen Stuhl sinken. Santino war derart in Rage, dass ihm die Anwesenheit des Mannes egal war und er wollte sich der zierlichen Engländerin erneut nähern. Gewiss würde er sie binnen weniger Minuten um den kleinen Finger wickeln und noch vor dem zweiten Frühstück in sein Bett bekommen. Sex als zweites Frühstück… der Schritt seiner Hose beulte sich voller Vorfreude deutlich aus. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das Gesicht des dunklen Begleiters und es rann ihm eisig über den Rücken wie ein über ihm ausgegossener Eiskübel.

Der schwarz Gekleidete hatte sich fast in Zeitlupe erhoben und musterte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick. Die emotionslos wirkenden Augen glichen bodenlosen schwarzen Löchern… sie erinnerten Santino an das tödliche Starren eines angreifenden Hais. Der Padrone seines Dorfes hatte ihn über den Lauf der Lupara, der abgesägten Schrotflinte, so angesehen, als er dessen jüngste Tochter zu verführen versucht hatte. Don Mikaele war darüber alles andere als erfreut gewesen und hatte Santino vor die Wahl gestellt, das heimatliche Dorf in Sizilien zu verlassen oder mittels der Ladung Bleischrot im Gewehr zwangsweise kastriert zu werden. Als Sohn eines hochrangigen Mitglieds von La Familia hatte man ihn zur Kontrolle der Abgabenzahlungen als Zahlmeister in der Fährgesellschaft untergebracht.

Während Snape sein Frühstück im Da Luigi genossen hatte, hatte sich zwei Tische weiter eine kleine Runde zusammengefunden. Es waren die Offiziere und der Kapitän der Dädalus, die abseits der neugierigen Ohren an Bord ein ernstes Thema besprechen wollten. Der Schiffsarzt hatte bei der Routineuntersuchung bei einem nicht anwesenden Mitglied der Schiffsführung eine bedenkliche Diagnose festgestellt und teilte diese seinen Tischnachbarn mit. Der hypokratische Eid war ihm dabei egal, denn diese Angelegenheit betraf sie alle. Ihr hyperpotenter Zahlmeister litt an der französischen Krankheit, und zwar schon länger. Soweit Dr. Oketa das abschätzen konnte, war die Geschlechtskrankheit längst im zweiten, wenn nicht sogar bereits im Beginn des dritten und letzten Stadiums.

Was das Ganze so pikant machte, war, dass der Zahlmeister Santino Mancini dafür bekannt war, bei wirklich jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit dem nächsten greifbaren Weibsbild Sex zu haben. Unter anderem auch bei den Damen des horizontalen Gewerbes sowohl in Ancona als auch in Durres. Und das war der Grund, warum Dr. Oketa sein Schweigegelübde brach. Denn auch der Rest der Schiffsmannschaft bestand nicht aus Chorknaben und die Gefahr, dass sich die Kameraden möglicherweise auf diese Weise angesteckt hatten, hatte die Runde zusammen geführt. Gerade erklärte der Schiffsarzt, dass die Spätfolgen einer unbehandelten Syphilis unter anderem auch beginnende Megalomanie sein konnten, als die Männerrunde ebenfalls auf das Geschehen aufmerksam wurde. Santinos Wange zeigte einen deutlichen Abdruck einer vorangegangenen heftigen Ohrfeige und die junge Dame wirkte schwer erzürnt.

Kapitän Bonasera riss dies endlich aus der lähmenden Lethargie, in der er seit Jahren feststeckte. Ehemals hatte er, aus altem aber verarmtem italienischem Adel stammend, einen Luxusdampfer kommandiert, bis es zu einem Unglück kam, bei dem ein Passagier zu Tode kam. Er verlor das Kommando und die Anstellung, fand sich auf der inoffiziellen schwarzen Liste der Reeder wieder und konnte endlich froh sein, auf diesem abgewirtschaftetem Fährschiff angeheuert zu werden. Seine Frau, die den damit verbundenen herben sozialen Abstieg nicht hinnehmen wollte, hatte ihn verlassen und sein Kind mitgenommen. Die Schuldgefühle wegen des toten Schiffsgastes und die folgende private emotionale Talfahrt hatten aus dem schmucken Dampferkapitän einen lethargischen gleichgültigen Mann gemacht, der lustlos den albanisch ausgeflaggten Fährkahn mit seiner Billiglohnmannschaft zwischen Ancona und Durres hin und her schipperte.

Die Krönung war gewesen, dass ihm La Familia, welche die Finger in den Finanzen der Fährgesellschaft hatte, diesen Sexprotz als Zahlmeister aufgezwungen hatte. Doch nun riss es ihn hoch. Zum einen hatte Santino sich seit Jahren vor der Untersuchung gedrückt und nur zufällig war es Dr. Oketa gelungen, ihn diesmal nicht auskommen zu lassen. Dabei war diese unappetitliche Sache zu Tage gekommen. Andererseits belästigte der Sizilianer gerade vor seinen Augen einen Gast seiner Fähre, obwohl diese ihm wohl handgreiflich klarzumachen versucht hatte, dass sie keinesfalls interessiert sei. Er erhob sich ebenfalls.

Der Zahlmeister wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Der Blick des dunklen Mannes jagte ihm beinahe Todesängste ein, die junge Engländerin musterte ihn wie etwas eklig Vielbeiniges, das unter einem Stein hervorgekrochen war und dann stand plötzlich sein Kapitän vor ihm und überschüttete ihn mit einem italienischen Wortschwall, der verdächtig dem Stakkato eines Maschinengewehrs glich. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er sich innerhalb der nächsten Stunde seine Papiere abholen konnte und seine kleine, aber gemütliche Kabine an Bord der Dädalus zu räumen hatte. Außerdem würde Bonasera auch Don Mikaele informieren, also würde er auch seitens von la Familia keine Rückendeckung erhalten. Und der Mimik dieser Äthermade Oketa nach hatte dieser sein pikantes kleines Geheimnis herum getratscht. Santino wurde erst rot, dann blass, wirbelte wortlos herum und verschwand durch die immer noch heftig wehenden Böen aus dem Hafen.

Bonasera wandte sich an die beiden Touristen und verbeugte sich mit der früheren Eleganz aus der Hüfte heraus vor der jungen Frau. Mit seinem zwar akzentbehaftetem, aber trotzdem verständlichen Englisch entschuldigte er das unmögliche Verhalten seines Untergebenen und bot dann beiden als Schadenersatz eine kostenlose Passage mit allem Komfort, den die Dädalus zu bieten imstande war, nach Durres an. Beide Magier sahen sich an, beeindruckt von der charakterlichen Größe und Klasse des Kapitäns, dann nahm der Tränkemeister das Angebot mit einem knappen Nicken an. Der Italiener bat ihn noch, in etwa einer Stunde an Bord zu gehen, dann waren die beiden Zauberer wieder unter sich.

„Hat er Ihnen irgendetwas angetan?" Severus Stimme klang tatsächlich etwas besorgt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Dann jedoch berichtete sie dem Professor von dem eigenartigen Augenblick, in der sie sich im Geist ihres Gegenübers befunden hatte. Snapes linke Augenbraue mutierte zum Expressfahrstuhl in Richtung Haaransatz, was Hermine dazu brachte, schwach zu lächeln. Und dieses Lächeln gelang es, endlich ihre immer noch tobende Magie zu besänftigen und das wilde Wehen im Hafen klang schlagartig ab.

„Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder" klang der dunkle Bariton auf. „Mit ihren Leistungen sind sie nicht nur eine der klügsten Hexen Hogwarts seit Rowena Ravenclaw, offensichtlich sind sie auch ein Naturtalent in Legilimentik."

Die Hexe schnappte nach Luft. Snape, die sarkastisch-zynische Kerkerfledermaus, hatte IHR ein Kompliment gemacht. Und er hatte zum ersten Mal seit sie in Hogwarts eingeschult worden war ihre Leistungen anerkannt. Offensichtlich hatte der Professor in ihrem Gesicht gelesen, denn sein Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Das ist meines Wissens das erste Mal, dass sich Legilimentik bei einer Muggelgeborenen als angeborenes Talent zeigt. Und da die nicht lizensierte Anwendung von Legilimentik genauso unter Strafe steht wie nicht registrierte Animagie, werde ich sie unterweisen müssen. Wenn wir dann nach England zurück gekehrt sind, werden sie sich einer Prüfung im Ministerium unterziehen und um eine Lizenz nachkommen müssen."

Er musterte die junge Frau prüfend und ergänzte leise: „Es darf nicht wieder vorkommen, dass Ihnen die Kontrolle ihrer Magie derart entgleitet."

Hermine schaute etwas verständnislos. Sie HATTE ihre Magie unter Kontrolle gehabt, denn sonst hätte sie diesem italienischen Gigolo die Eier ab gehext. Die luftigen Manifestationen hielt sie für eine an der Küste nicht unübliche Wetterkapriole und das sagte sie ihrem Gegenüber auch. Dieser brummte nur und widmete sich wieder seinem Wein. Der Wirt Luigi, der vom Kapitän einen großen Lireschein zugesteckt bekommen hatte, servierte Hermine ein ebenso schmackhaftes Frühstück wie zuvor dem Professor.

Dieser verkostete schlückchenweise den Landwein und versank in Überlegungen und Erinnerungen. Er hatte die feurigen Intermezzi nicht vergessen, als er noch mit seinem neuen Zauberstab und seinen verdrängten Emotionen auf Kriegsfuß stand. Und er erinnerte sich unvermittelt daran, wie sich die Seewasser des Schwarzen Sees bei Hogwarts aufgeführt hatten, als Potter sich wegen Miss Weasleys Zusammenbruch in einem emotionalen Ausnahmezustand befunden hatte. Er wusste sicher, dass sie alle Drei nicht zu den schlechtesten Magiern zählten. Miss Granger war außergewöhnlich begabt und ihre Zauber waren stets genau abgezirkelt und auf den Punkt gebracht. Potters Fähigkeiten waren nicht ganz so ausgeprägt und eher gutes Mittelmaß, aber wenn dieser mit aller Kraft etwas wollte, verstärkt durch den Einsatz seiner beeindruckend starken emotionalen Veranlagung … nun, er hatte als Drittklässler mit einem simplen Patronus eine große Schar gieriger Dementoren in Schach gehalten, um seinen Paten Black vor diesen zu retten. Dass er selber sogar zur vom Slytherin so genannten Geistmagie fähig war, davon war er inzwischen überzeugt. Denn er hatte den Nachmittag am See nicht vergessen.

Mit einem Ruck kehrte er aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück. Mittlerweile war es fast Zeit, an Bord zu gehen, die Sonne stand schon recht hoch und die vorher leere Gangway der Fähre war mittlerweile rege in Betrieb. Er beschloss, das Gespräch über die ihm notwendig erscheinende Unterweisung in Legilimentik auf später zu verschieben und schaute sich nach ihrem Wirt um. Dieser war in all den Jahren Kapitän Bonasera ein Freund geworden und die von diesem gezahlten Lire überstiegen die Kosten für die beiden Mahlzeiten um einiges. So verabschiedete er seine beiden englischen Gästen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und drückte ihnen noch ein rasch gepacktes Verpflegungspaket mit *** in die Hand.

Snape wusste genug über die Mentalität der Italiener, um das Geschenk mit einem anerkennenden Nicken entgegenzunehmen. Dann eilte er, gefolgt von Hermine, zur Dädalus. Am Fuß der Gangway trafen sie ein letztes Mal auf Santino, der gerade mit einem Seesack auf der Schulter und einigen Papieren in der Hand das Schiff unter den missbilligenden höhnischen Bemerkungen der albanischen Matrosen verließ. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären die beiden Magier gewiss schwerst verletzt auf der nächsten Intensivstation gelandet, aber der antwortende Blick aus den dunklen Augen des Slytherin waren geeignet, sogar die Hölle zufrieren zu lassen.


	77. Das Projekt

Kapitel 76 – Das Projekt

Der Strudel wirbelte in fast hypnotischem Rhythmus. Weiße Brocken lösten sich in der steten konzentrischen Bewegung auf, verschwanden begleitet von einem klirrendem Geräusch spurlos in dem dunklen flüssigen Medium. Jäh unterbrach ein genervter Ausruf die tranceartige Konzentration des blonden Beobachters:

„Es hat sich schon mal jemand totgerührt, Bengel. Trink endlich deinen Tee und dann verschwinde, lass ehrliche Zauberer in Ruhe ihre Pause genießen!"

Der raue gehässig klingende Ton hatte Draco jäh hochschrecken lassen. Ohne nach außen hin eine Regung zu zeigen, stürzte er den heißen Earl Grey in einem Zug hinunter, griff sich seinen Umhang und sah zu, die Kantine zu verlassen. Seit Samstag mittag war er nun als Praktikant im Ministerium und er verabscheute jede Sekunde davon.

Da niemand bereit gewesen war, ihm einen Platz anzubieten, hatte das Ministerium ihm entsprechend dem neuen Ausbildungserlass von Shaklebolt eine Praktikumsstelle anbieten müssen. Keine Abteilung war jedoch bereit gewesen, den Todessersohn aufzunehmen und so war er im Archiv gelandet. Sein Vorgesetzter war ein alter völlig vertrockneter Zauberer, den man dorthin weggelobt hatte. Pergamenus Lolliguncula war ein Absolvent des Instituto Nacional de Magia in Malaga. Zu Zeiten von Fudge's Vorgängerin Bagnold hatte der Spanier graduiert… so man das so nennen konnte, dachte Draco spöttisch.

Denn Lolliguncula hatte etwas geschafft, was neben ihm selbst die Parkinson als Intelligenzbestie erscheinen ließ: Er hatte ausschließlich in Geschichte der Zauberei einen ZAG geschafft und war wegen der schlechten Endnoten in allen anderen Fächern nur dank der reichen spanischen Verwandtschaft überhaupt zum UTZ-Kurs zugelassen worden. Den UTZ hatte er dann mit Hängen und Würgen mit einem sehr knappen Akzeptabel abgeschlossen. Um das schwarze Schaf der Familie loszuwerden, hatte man ihm den Posten im englischen Ministerium beschafft und seitdem sortierte Lolliguncula alte Akten.

Allerdings war sortieren nicht ganz das richtige Wort, höhnte Draco in Gedanken. Denn seit er sich am Samstag zum Praktikum gemeldet hatte, war er damit beschäftigt, irgendeine Ordnung in das Chaos der Pergamentstapel zu bringen. Die nicht wegsortierten Berge an Vorgängen füllten fast vollständig das Büro und das Archiv selber… nun, die Abwesenheit irgendeines nachvollziehbaren Ablagesystems war noch die treffendste Umschreibung. Berichte längst vergangener Quidditschspiele der Regionalligen türmten sich neben abgelehnten Patenten der Zauberkunst und nie bearbeiteten Anfragen nach möglichen Akten über dubiose Artefakte.

Der Archivar hatte dem unerwünschten Gehilfen kurzerhand seine gesamte Arbeit aufgehalst, glänzte seitdem durch Abwesenheit und war Dauergast der Kantine. Niemand hatte Draco irgendetwas erklärt, nur die knappe Anweisung: „Leg das ab und such raus, was angefordert wird" war ihm um die Ohren gehauen worden. Die anderen Angestellten mieden ihn, außer Beschwerden, dass die angeforderten Unterlagen noch immer nicht in den jeweiligen Abteilungen gelandet waren, redete niemand mit ihm. In der Kantine klatschte ihm die Hexe an der Ausgabe die Mittagsverpflegung wortlos auf den Teller, wobei sie ihm immer die Portionen zu klein bemaß. Heute hatte es Crepe Suzette gegeben… seine war angebrannt gewesen und bereits kalt und pappig.

So hatte er sich das Arbeitsleben nicht vorgestellt. Erbittert warf sich Draco seinen Umhang um und stürmte aus dem Ministerium. In der Eingangshalle wurde er mehrmals absichtlich von den abgehenden Kaminen abgedrängt, also benutzte er die alte Telefonzelle. Gerade noch rechtzeitig dachte er daran, seinen Umhang in einen muggelgerechten Mantel zu verwandeln. In den Strassen Londons angekommen lief er tief in Gedanken durch die Strassen, bis er fast über eine der vielen Tauben stolperte. Das grau gefiederte Tier hatte irgendetwas Fressbares auf dem Gehsteig ergattert und dachte nicht daran, seine Beute zu verlassen und fortzufliegen. Als der Slytherin sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, fing die Inschrift des großen Gebäudes seinen Blick ein.

Über dem aus ziegelrotem Stein bestehenden Eingang prangte der Schriftzug „British Library". Aus Muggelkunde wusste er, dass dies die größte Bibliothek der hiesigen Muggel war. Auch fiel ihm das Referat der Granger ein, die sich ja ausführlich mit der bibliophilen Archivierung von Wissen befasst hatte. Neugierig geworden betrat er das Gebäude, um aus dem Staunen nicht heraus zu kommen. Schon die gewaltige Lobby aus weißem Stein war beeindruckend. Er stieg aufs Geratewohl die Treppen hinauf und schwenkte in eine der Abteilungen. Endlos anmutende Regale, voll mit Büchern, boten sich ihm dar.

Die Regale selbst waren beschriftet, er folgte diesen Schildern und erkannte, dass hier sorgfältig nach Fachgebieten, Zeitaltern und Autoren sortiert wurde. Was er vermisste, war ein Verzeichnis der hier gesammelten Werke. In Hogwarts war das Madam Pince… diese wusste alles über die in der Schule verfügbaren Werke. Suchend strich der junge Zauberer an den Regalen entlang, welche das Wissen der Muggel über antike Schriften und Sprachen enthielt. Eine Angestellte entdeckte den jungen Mann und bot ihm freundlich ihre Hilfe an. Stotternd formulierte Draco rasch ein Anliegen… entsprechend dem Inhalt der Abteilung behauptete er, etwas über Altägyptische Schriften und ihre Übersetzungen für die Schule zu suchen.

Miss Waters wunderte sich zwar, dass der weißblonde Jugendliche offensichtlich keinerlei Computerkenntnisse hatte, zeigte ihm dann aber, wie man mit Hilfe der PCs im Schlagwortverzeichnis die einzelnen Werke fand und wie diese dann in den endlos langen Regalen zu finden waren.

Hier", erklärte sie, „wenn Sie zum Beispiel den Text des Rosettesteins und seine Übersetzungen suchen, dann geben sie im Suchfeld Rosette und Übersetzung ein". Ihre Finger flogen über die Tastatur. „Dann drücken Sie auf Enter und das System zeigt Ihnen alle Werke, die sich mit der Übersetzung der Rosette-Inschriften befassen. Damit haben Sie den idealen Anfang für ihr Referat." Draco dankte ihr leise und beschloss, sich näher mit dem Ablagesystem der Muggel zu befassen. Sein scharfer Verstand erfasste dieses rasch und er musste erkennen, dass Hermine Recht hatte.

Das Archiv im Ministerium war im Vergleich dazu ein Chaos. Die durchschnittliche Wartezeit auf alte Akten betrug mehrere Wochen, wenn denn der Archivar überhaupt etwas in den Pergamentbergen fand. Ein Index existierte überhaupt nicht. Hinzu kam, dass viele Schriften als schwarzmagisch unter Verschluss gehalten wurden. So war es kein Wunder, befand Draco, dass das Trio seinerzeit solche Schwierigkeiten hatte, etwas über Horkruxe heraus zu finden.

Es musste doch möglich sein, das magische Archiv komplett neu zu organisieren… wozu hatte er denn in Zauberkunst gelernt, Dinge zu finden und zu ordnen. Dass die alten empfindlichen Pergamente nur äußerst behutsam magisch bewegt werden dürften, wusste er ja von der Malfoy'schen Sammlung her. Im Kopf erste Ideen formulierend verliess er das Foyer und wandte sich in Richtung von Kings Cross. Dabei wäre er erneut fast aus dem Tritt geraten.

Diesmal jedoch war es eine Gruppe junger Muggel in merkwürdigem Outfit. Die Kleidung wirkte schmuddelig und ungepflegt, die schweren Schnürstiefel waren verdreckt. Der glatzköpfig rasierte Anführer blökte ihn an:

„Kannste nicht aufpassen, ey? Dafür biste mir nen Blechbrötchen schuldig, Blondie!"

Alles in Draco verkrampfte sich. Seinen Zauberstab durfte er hier nicht ziehen. Und die Erinnerung, dass er der Prügelattacke in Hogsmeade nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt hatte, brannte in seinem Gedächtnis. Noch während er um seine Fassung rang, kam von der Seite ein scharfer Zwischenruf.

„Lasst den Jungen in Ruhe und seht zu, dass ihr verschwindet!"

Wie hingezaubert stand neben ihm jener Mann, den er aus dem Kamin von Malfoy Manor hatte kommen sehen. Dieser strahlte unmissverständlich eine Präsenz aus, welche die Strassengang genügend einschüchterte, so dass diese murrend ihrer Wege zog.

„Was machst du hier Draco? Ist dir irgendetwas passiert?"

Die heisere Stimme der ebenfalls abgerissen wirkenden Gestalt klang ungewohnt besorgt. Verunsichert starrte der junge Slytherin in das fremde Gesicht mit dem vertrauten Ausdruck: Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als sein getarnter Vater! Lucius Malfoy sprach erneut leise auf seinen Sohn ein, den er völlig überraschend in den Fängen einer üblen Bande entdeckt hatte, und bot ihm seine Hilfe an. Endlich reagierte der Jungzauberer.

„Können wir reden, Vater? Unter vier Augen?"

Der Adlige nickte und sah sich um. Sein Sohn erinnerte sich an den Coffeeshop… dort würde sie gewiss kein Zauberer belauschen. Einen kurzen Wortwechsel später führte er seinen Vater zur Covent Garden Piazza und in den Coffeeshop. Dort suchten sie sich einen Ecktisch. Der redselige Italiener erkannte den blonden Jungen wieder und begrüßte ihn freudig.

„Signori, willkommen bei Long John Silver!"

Draco unterbrach den beginnenden Redefluss und bestellte wie damals Hermine kurzerhand eine Auswahl an diversen Kaffeespezialitäten. Der Wirt war keineswegs begriffsstutzig und erkannte, dass hier wohl eine private Unterhaltung stattfinden sollte. So servierte er das Gewünschte und verschwand dann hinter der Theke. Sicherheitshalber griff Draco in seiner Manteltasche nach seinem Zauberstab und schickte einen _Muffliato_ durch den Stoff. Dann machte er seinem Herzen Luft.

Lucius, der sich in einem unbeobachtetem Moment wieder in sein vertrautes Erscheinugnsbild zurück verwandelt hatte, lauschte dem Ausbruch seines Sohnes aufmerksam. Ihm war seinerzeit nicht entgangen, dass er den Respekt seine Sohnes zu verlieren begann. Dies jedoch war neben der unerschütterlichen Liebe seiner Frau so ziemlich das Einzige, was dem stolzen Oberhaupt der Malfoys geblieben war. So bedeutete es ihm unendlich viel, dass sein Sohn ihn nun um Rat und Hilfe bat. Endlich war Draco fertig und sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Du hast also vor, das Archiv des Ministeriums völlig neu zu ordnen" fasste Lucius zusammen. Draco nickte und erwiderte in etwas bitterem Tonfall: „Wenn sie mich lassen". Sein Vater lehnte sich zurück, griff nach der Moccatasse und überdachte die gesammelten Informationen. Natürlich kannte er aus der Zeitung das Referat der Granger. Allerdings war ihm auch das ebenso zweibeinige wie unfähige wandelnde Tintenfass bekannt, dieser Pergamenus Lolliguncula. Und die Unbeweglichkeit der Zaubereibehörde war zudem sprichwörtlich. Dann begann er, Argumente zu sammeln.

„Du willst auf der Basis des Referates dieser bibliophagen Hexe ein Projekt aufziehen, das dir einiges an Anerkennung einbringen wird. Dieser ebenso ignorante wie stupide Señor wird das nie zulassen, ich kenne ihn. Die anderen Angestellten schneiden und missachten dich. Also musst du dich an jemanden wenden, der dir zuhört. Diesen musst du überzeugen, dass dein Projekt nutzbringend und daher dringend erforderlich ist."

Lucius schüttelte sich. Der Mocca war hervorragend, selbst für seinen verwöhnten Gaumen, aber ungewohnt stark. Dann führte er seine Gedanken weiter halblaut aus.

„Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, was dir so alles in Hogwarts passiert ist, Draco. Schau nicht so erstaunt, ich weiß mehr als du glaubst. Du hast dich mit Longbottom, Weasley, Granger und Potter angefreundet, nicht wahr?"

Draco war völlig verblüfft und nickte automatisch. War das sein sich sonst stets arrogant gebärdender Vater? Dieser fuhr halblaut fort.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr gemeinsam nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, Potters Verlobten zu helfen. Dafür werdet ihr sicherlich auch nach alten Berichten suchen, die sich…"

„Derzeit unauffindbar im Archiv befinden müssen!" ergänzte Draco begreifend. Dann verfinsterte sich die Miene des Jungzauberers und er stieß hervor: „Aber sie werden es mir nicht erlauben, wegen der Ächtung und weil sie mir nicht vertrauen."

Lucius nickte. Dann begann er zu erzählen. Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen erkennen müssen, was es bedeutete, von jedem verachtet zu werden. Sein Vermögen war verloren, seine Kontakte hatten sich in nichts aufgelöst. Diejenigen, die überhaupt bereit waren, ihm die angebotenen antiken Stücke abzukaufen, boten ihm dafür bestenfalls einen Bruchteil des Wertes. Und sie ließen ihn spüren, dass er keinerlei Verhandlungsbasis hatte. So war er zu den Kobolden von Gringotts gegangen, um sich eine Übersicht zu verschaffen, was er überhaupt noch an Werten besaß.

Man hatte ihn an einen menschlichen Mitarbeiter verwiesen, denn auch die Kobolde waren nicht bereit, mit einem verurteilten Gefolgsmann Voldemorts mehr als nötig zu reden. So war er im Büro von Bill Weasley gelandet, der seit dem Tod seines Bruders seiner Mutter zuliebe die brandgefährliche Arbeit als Fluchbrecher gegen einen risikolosen Schreibtischposten eingetauscht hatte. Dieser hatte ihn überraschend sachlich beraten. Nur eine große Hypothek auf Malfoy Manor würde ihn die nächste Zeit über Wasser halten. Und zu Lucius grenzenloser Überraschung hatte Weasley ihm diesen Kredit genehmigt.

„Ich mag Sie nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Aber Rache ist etwas für Kleingeister und wir sollten uns lieber um den Wiederaufbau der magischen Welt bemühen denn um die Verfolgung solch persönlicher Gehässigkeiten. Ihr Familienwohnsitz ist objektiv gesehen zehnmal so viel Wert wie die Summe, die ich Ihnen hier genehmige. Sie haben ein Jahr Zeit, sich wieder ein regelmäßiges Einkommen zu verschaffen. Dann sind jeden Monat die Raten fällig. Sollten Sie diesen Verpflichtungen nicht nachkommen, wird Griphook einen Großteil ihres Parks und der Orangerie an Gringotts überschreiben."

Malfoy Senior hatte mehrmals geschluckt. Ausgerechnet von einem Mitglied jener Familie, die er immer wegen ihrer schwachen Finanzlage verspottet hatte, wurde ihm Hilfe gewährt. Fast hörbar waren seine noch verbliebene Arroganz und sein Stolz wie ein berstender Spiegel in Scherben zerbröselt. Mit erstickter Stimme hatte er sich bei dem Rotschopf bedankt, ja ihm sogar die Hand hingehalten. Bill hatte diese einen Moment lang nachdenklich betrachtet, sich dann sichtlich einen Ruck gegeben und den Handschlag erwidert.

Nachdem sich Vater und Sohn gegenseitig so das Herz ausgeschüttet hatten, schwiegen sie lange. Dann bat Lucius darum, ihm genauer zu erklären, wie dieser sich eine Neuorganisation des Archivs vorstellte. Draco setzte mehrmals an, scheiterte immer wieder an dem Unvermögen, seinem Vater den Computerindex der Nationalbibliothek zu erklären und meinte schließlich, es wäre am besten, ihm das System der Muggel direkt zu zeigen.

Der Aristokrat senkte leicht den Kopf. Seine Arroganz war durch die aktuellen Ereignisse bereits schwehr angekratzt. Und dass Verhalten seines Sohnes bewies ihm, dass sein Stolz neue Alianzen nicht behindern durfte. So war er, ganz Slytherin bereit seine bisherigen Überzeugungen neu zu bewerten, unterschwellig waren ihm die Zeichen der neuen Zeit bereits gegenwärtig. In ihm erwachte wieder der Ehrgeiz, etwas zu analysieren, um es allen Vorgängern zum Trotz zu verbessern. Deswegen erlaubte er sich seine Neugierde und stimmte dem Vorhaben seines Sohnes zu.

Dieser hatte den heutigen Nachmittag frei bekommen, da Lolliguncula etwas außerhalb des Ministeriums zu tun hatte und ihn nicht unbeaufsichtigt im Archiv lassen wollte. Also verließen die beiden blonden Magier den Coffeeshop und machten sich auf den Weg, um die altehrwürdige Nationalbibliothek des Empire noch zur selben Stunde genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.


	78. Der Nöck

Kapitel 77 – Der Nöck

Harry, der besser mit dem Gaskartuschenkocher zurechtkam, hatte ein fertiges Dosengericht aus der Muggelwelt aufgewärmt. Der stets hungrige Ron probierte zwar, verzog dann aber das Gesicht und aß mit sichtlich langen Zähnen weiter.

„Was ist DAS denn, Harry?" quengelte er.

„Mit Hackfleisch gefüllte Teigtaschen in Tomatensoße, nennt sich Ravioli." Kam die Antwort. „Schmeckt es dir nicht?"

„Es schmeckt…. Merkwürdig. Wie vorgekaut… und die Soße schmeckt bestimmt nicht nach Tomaten!"

Harry griff nach der leeren Dose und las halblaut aus dier Zusammensetzungsliste: „…, Emulgatoren, Geschmacksverstärker, Konservierungsmittel…"

Sein Freund verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Klingt eher nach einem in Snapes Kesseln aus Trollfußnägeln zusammen gepanschten Zeug als nach einem Nudelgericht mit Tomatensoße!" maulte er.

Harry musste bei der Vorstellung lachen. Auch ihm mundete es nicht sonderlich, die Elfenküche Hogwarts, Mollys Gerichte, ja selbst das einfache Essen ihrer schottischen Gastgeber, der MacStorms, waren doch ein ganz anderes Kaliber gewesen. Er stellte den Blechteller zur Seite und wechselte das Thema.

„Wie sollen wir nun vorgehen? Ich meine, dieser Uisge lebt ja unter Wasser und niemand kann so lange und so tief tauchen. Außerdem ist das Wasser am Seeboden saukalt."

Ron zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Warum verwenden wir nicht den Kopfblasenzauber und einen Warmhaltezauber? Damit kämen wir problemlos klar."

Harry rollte die Augen. „Das haben wir doch im Schulleiterbüro besprochen! Jede Zauberei kann geortet werden. Vorhin der Zauber wegen dem Postkauz, da standen wir noch direkt neben dem Büro von diesem Clearwater… das hätte also von ihm stammen können. Aber hier, Magie auf einem Muggelcampingplatz? Da können wir der Kimmkorn gleich eine Exklusiveinladung schicken!"

Ron murrte, sah aber ein, dass Harry Recht haben musste. Er kramte in seinem Rucksack auf der Suche nach einem Schokofrosch und stutzte. Dann zog er einen dicken Umschlag heraus, der seitlich im Gepäck steckte und öffnete ihn neugierig. Vor Harrys staunenden Augen zog er ein Bündel 50-Pfund-Scheine heraus sowie einen Fetzen Pergament, auf dem stand:

_Damit Sie in der Muggelwelt nicht gezwungen sind, auf Magie zurückgreifen zu müssen. Hilfsmittel zum Tauchen sind kostspielig. _

_Severus Snape_

Beiden Jungs klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Der Professor war ja selber durchaus mit der Muggelwelt vertraut und bei ihren Treffen war ja auch zur Sprache gekommen, wie Muggel im Loch Ness tauchten. Aber das hier hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet. Vor allem, weil der Slytherin ihnen das Geld heimlich zugesteckt haben musste. Dann gab Harry sich einen Ruck.

„Komm, im Ort finden wir bestimmt auch einen Laden, der Tauchzubehör führt."

Ron folgte ihm, immer noch sprachlos von dieser angenehmen Überraschung. Nachdem sie ein Stück weit die Seepromenade entlang gelaufen waren, entdeckten sie ein Schild an einem unscheinbaren laden: „The Mariner – Diving, Shipping and Fishing". Im Geschäft stöberten sie etwas unschlüssig durch die Tauchabteilung, bis der Verkäufer sie ansprach. Harry trat Ron scheinbar versehentlich heftig auf den Fuß und übernahm das Reden.

Ihr Ggegenüber wies sie eindringlich darauf hin, das tauchen Tauchen keinesfalls ohne einen Lehrer zu versuchen, gab ihnen auch einige Adressen im ortOrt. Dann erst war er bereit, ihnen Masken, Schnorchel, Flaschen, Regler, Lampen, Flossen, Tiefenmesser und Neoprenanzüge zu verkaufenvermieten. Eine als schmales Taschenbuch gedruckte Tauchschule für Anfänger legte er ihnen gratis dazu, als Harry das Bargeld zückte. Nachdem die Jungs noch einmal versicherten, keinesfalls im Alleingang ihren ersten Tauchversuch vorzunehmen, kehrten die Beiden schwer beladen zu ihrem Zelt zurück. Freundlicherweise lieferte der auskunftsfreudige Herr die Ausrüstung gratis.

„Mensch, Harry, könnten wir nicht doch…" Unbehaglich drehte und wendete der Rotschopf den körperengen Anzug in den Händen.

„Nein, Ron!" Harry blätterte sich durch die Broschüre. „Hier steht alles ziemlich genau beschrieben. Wenn wir beim Auftauchen die Wartezeiten für die Dekompression einhalten, müssten wir zurechtkommen. Aber da muss ich mich erst durchrechnen…"

„Hä?"

„Naja, ich muss ausrechnen, wie tief und wie lange wir tauchen können mit dem Flascheninhalt und wann wir, wenn wir beim Auftauchen die Dekompressionspausen mit einrechnen, spätestens mit dem Auftauchen beginnen müssen. Ist hier ganz gut erklärt, aber lass mich jetzt mal rechnen, mir darf da kein Fehler unterlaufen"

Harrys Stimme verlor sich in einem Murmeln, als er zu rechnen begann und sich insgeheim fragte, ob Rons Vorschlag, doch zu zaubern, nicht der einfachere und sicherere Weg wäre. Endlich hatte er die Dekompressionstabelle für ihren Ausflug erstellt, wobei er sicherheitshalber von der größtmöglichen Tiefe des Sees, nämlich 280 etwa 60 Meter, ausging. Ihr Sauerstoffvorrat erlaubte ihnen eine maximale Tauchzeit von zwei einer dreiviertel Stunden… nicht viel, wenn man bedachte, dass gut ein zwei Drittel davon allein fürs Auftauchen gebraucht wurde.

Aufatmend streckte er den krummen Rücken und merkte trocken an, dass sie sicherheitshalber ihre Zauberstäbe mit in die Tiefe nehmen würden. Um jeder Beobachtung durch Muggel zu entgehen, beschlossen sie, erst kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, aber noch vor Mondaufgang aufzubrechen. Diesen konnten sie dank des anspruchsvollen Astronomiekurses auf die Minute genau bestimmen. Dann krochen sie in ihre Schlafsäcke, um für die nächtliche Unternehmung genügend ausgeruht zu sein.

Einige Stunden später profitierten sie davon, auf dem engen Platz neben den Toiletten ihr Zelt aufgeschlagen zu haben. Die Außenlampe des Häuschens war defekt und so konnten sie sich im Schlagschatten des Gebäudes ungesehen in Richtung Seeufer entfernen. Die Anzüge und Flaschen hatten sie bereits angelegt, die Flossen trugen sie in der Hand.

Durch das schwarze Neopren ideal getarnt huschten sie als unsichtbare Schatten bis zur Bachmündung, wo Ron das magische Prickeln im Wasser gefühlt hatte. Etwas unsicher legten sie die restliche Ausrüstung an und sprachen noch einmal die Handzeichen ab… wobei Harry nicht bedachte, dass er ja im Erfolgsfall mit dem Uisge würde sprechen müssen. Ihre Zauberstäbe steckten unter den Gurten der Wadenhalterung für die mitgeführten Messer.

Wegen der Flossen watschelten sie etwas unbeholfen vom Seeufer fort in Richtung Nordost, bis sie sich schwimmend fortbewegen konnten. An der Oberfläche entlang schnorchelnd entdeckte Harry, dass die Algen leicht fluoreszierten… nur der von Clearwater angekündigte Streifen Braunalgen nicht. So folgten sie den Unterwasserwegweiser, bis dieser durch die zunehmende Tiefe nicht mehr sichtbar war.

Ein letzter Blick, dann nahmen sie die Mundstücke zwischen die Zähne, holten ein, zwei Atemzüge der eigentümlich schmeckenden Flaschenluft, und tauchten ab. Harry hatte die Führung übernommen und stieß fast senkrecht zum Seegrund hinunter, hielt sich dann jedoch auf eine gute Atemlänge Armlänge von den am Grund wogenden Algen fern. Er hatte die Grindelohs nicht vergessen, die ihn im Trimagischen Turnier Probleme bereitet hatten. Und Clearwater hatte diese kleinen Unholde ja ausdrücklich erwähnt.

Er tauschte mit Ron einen Blick durch das Glas der Taucherbrille und zückte sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab. Dann begann er den Braunalgen weiter in die Tiefe zu folgen.

Das erwies sich rasch als recht schwierig, denn der Streifen wuchs in die breiteBreite, bis die Fläche unter ihnen mehr von lichtlosen Braunalgen denn von den hellgrün fluoreszierenden Blattalgen bewachsen war. Von einigen Fischen abgesehen herrschte jedoch eine gespenstisch anmutende Leere im Wasser. Keine Grindelohs, keine Meermenschen, nur dieser tot wirkende von einzelnen grün leuchtenden Flecken durchsetzte Seegrund… in Harrys Ohren rauschte das eigene Blut.

Das stete Singen der Meermenschen, das den Schwarzen See von hogwarts Hogwarts unter Wasser erfüllte, fehlte hier gänzlich. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Taucheruhr und den Tiefenmesser… sie hatten erst fünfzehn Minuten ihrer Zeit verbraucht. Etwas ratlos sah er zu Ron herüber, als dieser plötzlich winkte und sich in östliche Richtung paddelnd entfernte. Rasch folgte er ihm und dann sah auch er das fahle weiße Gespinst, das den Seeboden bedeckte und in dem sich ein menschengroßer Körper verfangen hatte.

Als er neben Ron auf der Stelle schwebend verharrte, erkannte er die Natur des scheinbaren Geistergespinnstes: Es war ein versunkenes Fischernetz. In ihm hatte sich ein Meermensch unrettbar verfangen, regungslos trieb er im Wasser. Jäh verstand Harry, warum sich die Muggelorganisationen WWF und Greenpeace so vehement gegen die Schleppnetzfischerei wehrten. Es war eine Sache, von ertrinkenden Delphinen nur zu hören, aber eine ganz andere, ein in so einem verloren gegangenem Netz gefangenes und wohl sterbendes Wesen vor Augen zu haben.

Auf die Geheimhaltung pfeifend zerschnitt er das Netz mittels einiger gezielter Schneideflüche und zog zusammen mit Ron den Meermann, denn ein solcher war es, aus der tückischen Falle. Mehrere lange tiefe Schnitte zogen sich am Fischschwanz entlang und die Schuppen hatten eine ungesund wirkende ins oliv spielende Farbe an den Wundrändern. Schwer erschüttert versuchte er, die ihm bekannten Heilzauber anzuwenden. Da er diese noch nie ungesagt gezaubert hatte, gelang es ihm erst nach wiederholten Anläufen, die Schnitte nach und nach zu schließen.

Gegen den Blutverlust und die offensichtlich vorhandenen Entzündungen konnte er nichts unternehmen, dafür kannte er nur die Heiltränke aus seinen Schulbüchern. Und solche hatte er nun einmal nicht dabei und hätte auch nicht gewusst, ob diese auch bei einem Meermenschen wirken würden. Plötzlich rührte sich der Meermann ein wenig und öffnete die Augen. Entsetzen rundete die geschlitzten Pupillen, als er sich scheinbar in der Gewalt von Muggeln wieder fand… dann erst gewahrte er die beiden Zauberstäbe und der jäh fluchtbereit angespannte Körper entkrampfte sich etwas.

„Wer seid ihr?" gurgelte die fremdartig klingende Stimme „Und warum tragt ihr diese lächerliche magielose Verkleidung?"

Harry zögerte kurz. Aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet: Er hatte gezaubert und konnte geortet werden. Er dachte ein wortloses _Caput vesica aerios_ und zog im Schutz der sich bildenden Kopfblase die Tauchermaske und das Mundstück vom Gesicht. Dann stellte er sich und seinen Freund förmlich vor und fragte besorgt nach dem Befinden des immer noch sehr schwach wirkenden Meermannes.

Dieser schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete.

„Die Kunde von eurem Mut ist auch zu uns im Loch Domhain gedrungen, Harry Potter. Ihr habt mich aus diesem Unrat der magielosen Luftatmer befreit, ich schulde euch Dank. Da mein Name für eure Zungen nicht aussprechbar ist, nennt mich Fairge Seàn."

Ron hatte sich inzwischen auch eine Kopfblase gezaubert und prustete verhalten.

„Seàn? So heißt einer meiner vielen Cousins."

Der Nöck schickte ihm einen etwas ungehaltenen Blick und murrte, dass die Luftatmer ohne Wissen um die Bedeutung eines Namens ihren Kindern bedenkenlos auch die alten Namen der Zauberwesen geben würden. Ron widersprach.

„Seàn ist die irische Form von Johannes und der war einer dieser Apostel aus dem christlichen Glauben der Muggel" wiederholte er sein in Muggelkunde erworbenes Wissen. Harry, der sich noch gut an Dudleys Lektionen anlässlich dessen Kommunion erinnerte, ergänzte:

„Und Johannes stammt wiederum vom hebräischen Jochanan, was „Gott hat Gnade erwiesen" bedeutet. Dieser Name ist Ausdruck einer als Geschenk betrachteten Geburt." Er hatte noch gut die tönende Stimme des Priesters im Gedächtnis, der seinem Cousin die Bedeutung der Apostelnamen erklärt hatte.

Anerkennung lag in Fairge Seàns Augen.

„Nicht schlecht, junge Luftatmer, aber in meinem Fall wäre ein Blick auf die alte Sprache der Menschen der hiesigen Berge nahe liegend gewesen, und hätte ‚Altes Wasser' ergeben. Nur gut das ich ihn erst trage, seit ich Tribut an die Zeit zahlen muss. BrrrrrrrrrIhr überrascht mich, Luftatmer. Niemand hier hätte je vermutet, dass ihr die Bedeutung der alten Meernamen kennt. … Sagt mir, was wollt ihr hier im Bereich unseres Dorfes?"

Irritiert drehte sich Harry wassertretend einmal um die eigene Achse. Immerhin hatte er während der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers die Siedlung der Meermenschen im schwarzen See aufgesucht. Und hier herrschte gähnende Leere, nur flache Haufen tot wirkender Algen bedeckten den Seegrund, soweit seine Sicht reichte. Dann antwortete er dem Meermann.

„Wir suchen Uisge Clachan Iasg. Er hatte eine Handelsabsprache mit Telemachos Clearwater, ist aber seit Wochen nicht erschienen. Außerdem suchen wir nach Spuren der caledonischen Wasserdrachen."

Der Nöck schwieg eine Weile. Dann informierte er die Freunde darüber, dass sie im Loch Ness weder Meermenschen noch Wasserdrachen finden würden. Ersteres war Harry ziemlich egal, aber zweiteres erschütterte ihn. Wie sollten sie nun die erforderliche Zutat für Ginnys Heiltrank finden? Die sichtbare Verzweiflung in seinen Augen entging dem immer noch zurückhaltendem Meermann nicht.

Einen halblauten Wortwechsel mit Ron führend, erfuhr er den Grund für die Trostlosigkeit in den jadegrünen Augen seines Retters und entschloss sich, diesem als Dank für die Hilfe so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Er begann zu erzählen.

„Vor unzähligen Mondwechseln war der Loch noch erfüllt von unserem Gesang und die blauen Tänzer, die ihr Wasserdrachen nennt, spielten Verstecken in den Höhlen und sangen ihre Paarungsweisen. Dann kamen die Wolltiere der Luftatmer und fraßen das blaue Kraut weg, das welches das Seewasser mit Magie anreicherte. Ihre mit Metall gekleideten Kämpfer machten unbarmherzig Jagd auf die weiblichen Tänzer, wenn diese an Land gingen, um vom magischen Kraut zu fressen. Dann erschien ein gewaltiges Männchen, das lange als Gefährte von einem eurer Art im Süden gelebt hatte."

„Das war bestimmt Glen, Salazars Wasserdrache!" platzte Ron heraus.

Stirnrunzelnd beschied ihn der Wassermann, dass kein Zauberwesen das Eigentum eines Luftatmers, ob nun magielos oder Stabträger, sei. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Glen, wie ihr das Männchen nennt, sammelte den Rest der noch im Loch lebenden Artgenossen und führte sie über unterirdische Wasseradern und des nachts Nachts durch verschiedene Wasserläufe gen Osten zum großen Salzwasser. Ob den Tänzern ihr Vorhaben, eine neue Heimat zu finden, gelang, haben wir nie erfahren. Ihr Ziel ist ein Küsteneinschnitt, den ihr Zweibeiner nach den Wasserwanderernden Fischen genannt habt, die im Salzwasser des Südens geboren werden, um die halbe Welt schwimmen, damit sie im Süßwasser unserer Flüsse heranwachsen, und um dann zur Paarung ihre lange Wanderung zurück in den Süden fort zu setzen. Ich kenne eure Sprache nicht gut genug und unsere Llaute sind in euren Ohren sinnloses Kreischen… behauptet jedenfalls der alte Stabträger, der mit uns handelt."

Ron und Harry tauschten einen ratlosen Blick… keiner von beiden wusste auf Anhieb etwas mit dieser Beschreibung anzufangen. Dann fragte Harry, sich noch einmal umschauend, nach der unterseeischen Siedlung und ergänzte, dass er das Gegenstück im Schwarzen See ganz anders in Erinnerung hatte.

„Unser Dorf existiert nicht mehr, Harry Potter. Mit dem Verschwinden des magischen Krauts kamen wir zurecht, unsere Grindelohs kamen auch mit dem verbleibenden Rest an Magie aus."

„Eure Grindelohs?" fragte Harry überrascht nach. Seines Wissens waren diese kleinen Biester lästige Plagegeister wie es Gnome in Zzauberergärten waren.

Fairge Seàn musste schmunzeln.

„Ihr wisst wirklich sehr wenig über die Geschöpfe des Wassers, nicht wahr? Grindelohs sind für uns, was eure Grasfresser für euch sind. Sie liefern uns Nahrung und Material für unsere Kleidung, wie eure Wollträger und Milchspender. Im Gegensatz zu euch müssen wir sie nicht einsperren, sie kommen, wenn wir sie rufen.

Aber seit etwas mehr als 700 Mondwechseln habt ihr Luftatmer begonnen, unsere Heimat zu zerstören. Zuerst kamen die dröhnenden Metallschrauben, mit denen ihr eure Boote antreibt. Das schwarze Blut der Erde, womit ihr sie antreibt, verunreinigt das Wasser immer mehr. Dann haben eure Fischer andere Netze benutzt. Diese können wir nicht zerreißen und sie verletzen uns, wenn wir uns darin verfangen. Außerdem wurden die netze Netze immer größer und immer mehr Fische wurden gefangen. Die Grindelohs fanden nicht mehr genug Nahrung und wurden weniger. Weil wir auch von den leuchtenden Pflanzen leben, kamen wir damit noch zurecht.

Aber zur gleichen Zeit drangen Luftatmer immer wieder zu uns in die Tiefe vor. Wir verbargen unser Dorf unter den leuchtenden Pflanzen und hielten uns von den längst leer stehenden Höhlen der Tänzer fern. Denn für diese interessierten sich die Luftatmer.

Doch dann begannen eure Artgenossen, das Wasser mit unerträglich lauten, pulsierenden Geräuschen zu füllen. Diese Signale störten die Paarungsgesänge der Grindelohs und so wurden diese immer weniger. Da das Leuchtgras von den Grindelohs und diese von dem Leuchtgras abhängig sind, starb mit den Grindelohs auch das Leuchtgras. Weite Teile des Sees sehen so aus wie hier…"

Resigniert wies der Nöck in Richtung der schlammbraunen Algen.

„Als vor zwei Mondwechseln wieder einmal solche Krachmacher auftauchten und diesmal unser Dorf direkt mit den Signalen beschickte, beschloss der Uisge, dem Beispiel der Tänzer zu folgen und eine neue Heimat zu suchen, wo wir vor den magielosen Luftatmern unsere Ruhe haben würden. Wir haben all unsere Magie gesammelt und ein zeitloses Tor erschaffen, durch das Kundschafter in andere Gewässer vorstießen. Letzten Vollmond kehrte der letzte Kundschafter zurück und der Uisge rief alle unseres Volkes zusammen.

Als vor wenigen Tagen der Dunkelmond offenbarte, wie rasch das Sterben des Leuchtgrases voranschritt, ist unser Volk vollständig dem zeitlosen Weg gefolgt zu den Gewässern, welche die neue Heimat des Domhain-Clans werden sollen. Ich sollte als Letzter folgen, meine Aufgabe war es, die noch lebenden Grindelohs durch das magische Tor zu geleiten. Doch ich geriet in dieses von der Oberfläche herabsinkende Netz und verlor dabei meinen Speer. Beim Versuch, die Maschen zu zerreißen, verletzte ich meine Flosse so schwer, dass ich mich nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft befreien konnte. Wie vom Uisge angekündigt, schloss sich das magische Tor am dritten Sonnenaufgang nach Dunkelmond wieder und ich sah meinem kommenden Tod ins Auge. Dann kamt ihr."

Mit wachsender Erschütterung lauschten die beiden Jungzauberer dem Bericht einer sterbenden Kultur und Ron begriff erstmals in vollem Uumfang, was mit die neue Muggellehrerin mit gravierenden Umweltschäden als Ffolge gedankenlosen Handelns der Menschen meinte. Harry bedankte sich bei dem alten Nöck und bot ihm an, ihn zu den neuen Gewässern zu apparieren. Das lehnte Fairge Seàn rundweg ab und versicherte, allein zurechtzu Recht zu kommen. Er ließ durchblicken, dass die Meermenschen so wie die Tänzer ihre eigene Form von Magie hatten, die sie befähigte, auch unterirdische Wasseradern zu finden und diesen zu folgen. Dann schlug er unerwartet einige Male heftig mit seiner geheilten Flosse und verschwand wie ein lebendes Torpedo aus dem Sichtfeld der beiden Freunde in den dunklen Seewassern.

Diese tauchten nach nur kurzem Zögern langsam wieder an die Oberfläche und gingen an der bekannten Bachmündung an landLand. Hier steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und wies Ron an, an Land auf die Anwendung der Magie zu verzichten. Durchgefroren und tropfnass gelang es ihnen, ungesehen im Schatten des Toilettenhäuschens wieder in ihr Zelt zu schlüpfen. In der Enge war es nur unter unzähligen akrobatischen Verrenkungen möglich, sich aus den eng anliegenden Tauchanzügen zu schälen und mehr als einmal war ein zwischen den Zzähnen zerdrückter Kraftausdruck zu hören.

Endlich hatten sie sich mittels ihrer Handtücher halbwegs trocken gerubbelt und krochen in die Schlafsäcke, um sich aufzuwärmen. Ron murmelte, immer noch zähneklappernd:

„Also gibt es im Loch Ness keine Nessie, nicht einmal mehr magische Geschöpfe. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Muggel solch einen schaden Schaden anrichten könnten."

Harry nickte deprimiert. Aber dann beschloss er ihren Ausflug mit den Worten:

„Aber den der Meermann hat uns erzählt, wohin die Caledonier ausgewandert sind. Wenn wir diese Beschreibung deuten können, suchen wir weiter. Jetzt lass uns noch den Rest der Nacht schlafen. Gute Nacht, Ron!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry!"


	79. Tiziana

Kapitel 78 – Tiziana

Nachdenklich sah Kapitän Bonasera dem ungleichen Pärchen nach, als es in Durres die Dädalus verliess. Die junge Frau hatte ihren deutlich älteren Begleiter als ihren Vater vorgestellt und behauptet, ihre Mutter hätte ein zweites Mal geheiratet. Der Italiener bezweifelte diese Angabe dann doch. Denn das Verhalten der beiden war eher ein sehr distanziertes, eher wie ein Lehrer und seine Schülerin, gewiss aber nicht das von direkten Verwandten. Doch dann zuckte er die Schultern, denn es handelte sich schließlich um Engländer. Und wie unterkühlt die miteinander umgingen, hatte man sehr gut an der vor einem Jahr verstorbenen Königin der Herzen und dem Windsorclan beobachten können. Er kehrte auf die Brücke zurück, da das Fährschiff in wenigen Stunden wieder ablegen sollte.

Severus und Hermine waren schweigend an Land gegangen. Während der Überfahrt hatten sie eine längere Unterhaltung gehabt, bei der Hermine mehr über Legilimentik erfahren hatte als sie je aus Büchern hätte lernen können. Dabei hatte der Professor ihr direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er sich umentschieden hatte. Er würde sie nicht unterweisen.

„Um erfolgreich zu legilimentieren, muss man seine eigenen Emotionen unter Kontrolle haben… immerhin stößt man je nach Absicht tief in den Geist seines Gegenübers vor und streift dabei auch dessen Emotionen." hatte er ihr erklärt.

„Oh, und Sie trauen mir diese Kontrolle nicht zu?"

„Keineswegs, Miss Granger. Das Problem ist genau anders herum… es besteht immer die Gefahr, dass man sich zu tief in die Emotionen des anderen verstrickt. Genau das ist den Heilern im St. Mungos passiert, als ich dort lag… und dieser Gefahr hat sich Mr. Potter aus Unwissenheit ausgesetzt."

„Unwissend war er nicht, Professor. Mr. Salvare hat ihn darüber informiert, worin die Gefahr bestand und er war überzeugt, das ertragen zu können."

„Womit Sie soeben den Grund genannt haben, warum ich mich weigere, Sie zu unterweisen. Wie Sie sich vergegenwärtigen sollten, waren es meine Emotionen, die mir so lange die Beherrschung des Zauberstabes unmöglich machten. Und ihre emotionale Empfindsamkeit… schauen sie nicht so erstaunt, Granger! SIE wären niemals in der Lage den Todesfluch zu wirken, ohne danach an ihren Gefühlen zu zerbrechen!"

Hermine hatte nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe gekaut und man sah den sich verdunkelnden Augen an, dass sie gedanklich in die jüngere Vergangenheit reiste.

„Sir, ich verstehe etwas nicht. Voldemort war doch… „

„Ein begnadeter Legilimentor, ja. Nur dass er die Angst im Geist seiner Opfer nicht scheute, sondern sich daran berauschte wie an einer Droge. Die einzige ihm innewohnende Emotion war Hass, Miss Granger."

Seitdem schwiegen die beiden Magier sich an. Hermine hatte sich auf einer der Beiden Kojen ausgestreckt und ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche gezogen. Snape tat es ihr gleich, nur dass er das neueste Fachblatt der Tränkemeisterzunft studierte. Etwa eine Stunde vor Erreichen der albanischen Küste hatte er dann diese weggelegt und den Plüschuhu aus der Tasche gezogen. Vor Hermines erstaunten Augen hatte er einige Zeit mit vor Konzentration verzogener Miene tief in sich versunken vor dem verwandelten Bubo gesessen… dann spürte Hermine einen kurzen Hauch wie die Hitze eines glühenden Sommertages über ihr Gesicht streifen. Das prickelnde Gefühl bestätigte ihr, dass ihr Tränkemeister einen wort- und stablosen Zauber versuchte.

Die den Plüschvogel umgebende Luft begann zu flimmern, Hermine meinte, heiße Luft wabern zu sehen. Die Konturen verwischten sich und dann hockte da ein missmutig gelaunter Uhu und gab ein protestierendes Krächzen von sich. Snape räusperte sich scharf und die goldenen Lichter fixierten den dunklen Iriden in einem intensiven Blickaustausch. Der Vogel unterbrach schließlich den Blickkontakt und schuhute leise und bestätigend. Der Professor steckte den Kopf durch die Kabinentür und überprüfte, ob der Gang leer war. Dann ließ er das mächtige Tier auf seinem Unterarm aufblocken und trug ihn, gefolgt von der jungen Hexe, rasch durch die nächste Tür nach draußen. An der Reling murmelte er leise: „Lass dich nicht erwischen!" und ließ den Vogel fliegen.

Nun, etwas über eine Stunde später, standen die beiden Briten am Fähranleger von Durres. Hermine wollte sich nach einem Taxi umsehen, als Snape leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Leise informierte er sie, dass es auf dem Basar eine magische Ecke gab, von der aus sie nach Tirana apparieren konnten. Man müsse nur an einer bestimmten Stelle im Muggelbasar an einen Tuchvorhang herantreten, der magische Personen durchließ wie die Mauerbarriere von Kings Cross. Natürlich, dachte Hermine und hätte sich fast die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen, der Professor war sicher nicht das erste Mal am östlichen Mittelmeer. Sie erinnerte sich an diverse sarkastische Bemerkungen aus den vergangenen Schuljahren, in denen er immer wieder die Unfähigkeit seiner Schüler, sich diverse Zutaten selber vor Ort beschaffen zu können, unterstellt hatte.

Sie folgte ihm durch die Strassen in Richtung des Basars, wobei sie sich zunehmend der missbilligenden Blicke der Einheimischen bewusst wurde, je tiefer sie in die nicht von Touristen besuchten Altstadt vordrangen. Auch dem Slytherin entgingen die Blicke nicht. Als Hermine dann einige Frauen bemerkte, die durch zeltähnlich wirkende Burkas vollständig verschleiert waren, wurde beiden klar, dass sie auffielen wie bunte Hunde. Severus zog die junge Hexe in die nächste schwer einsehbare Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern und wirkte erneut einen stab- und wortlosen Zauber, diesmal auf sie beide. Wieder spürte Hermine die magische Welle wie eine heiße Brise und dann hatten sich ihre Jeans und die Lederjacke in einen bodenlangen blauen Rock und ein Umschlagtuch verwandelt, das groß genug war, um gegebenenfalls auch über den Kopf gezogen zu werden. Snapes Outfit entsprach der albanischen Version eines stockkonservativen Moslems, natürlich in tiefschwarz. Er raunte ihr zu, mit gesenktem Blick neben ihm zu gehen und um jeden Preis zu schweigen.

„Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall unnötig auffallen" betonte er eindringlich. Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort und erreichten den Basar. Sie kamen nur langsam durch das Gedränge voran. Von allen Seiten priesen ihnen die Händler ihre Waren an, von Lebensmitteln über Kleidung bis hin zu Schmuck. Hermine begann die Vielfalt an Farben, Gerüchen und Geräuschen zu genießen. So ein orientalischer Basar, der fast aus Tausendundeiner Nacht entsprungen zu sein schien, war ein Erlebnis für alle Sinne. Doch dann stockte ihr Schritt und sie erstarrte fast zur Salzsäule. Fragend sah sich Snape um, als er ihr Stocken spürte und folgte ihrem entsetzten Blick.

An einem ärmlichen Stand bot ein Händler unterschiedliche lebende Tiere feil… magere Hühner, ein Pappkarton voller fiepender Welpen, auf zwei Stangen saßen räudig aussehende verkappte Falken… aber der Blick der Hexe galt einem Käfig. In ihm war eine Eule eingesperrt, der es offensichtlich sehr sehr schlecht ging. Einer der Flügel hing gebrochen schlaff herab, unter dem Flügelgefieder ragte ein flauschiges Köpfchen hervor, offensichtlich ihr Küken. Hermines Starre löste sich und sie trat hastig an den Käfig heran.

Der Boden war mit Unrat verklebt, der Inhalt des Futternapfes war schimmeliges Getreide, der Wassernapf war leer und trocken und die Verletzung offensichtlich schon älter und unbehandelt. Jäh öffnete die Insassin des Käfigs ihre Lichter und blickte die Hexe hilfesuchend an. Severus wurde klar, was Hermine bereits erkannt hatte: Dies hier war keine gewöhnliche Eule, sondern einer der Postvögel ihrer magischen Welt. Dann erkannte er überrascht, dass dieser Vogel eigentlich überhaupt nichts in dieser Gegend verloren hatte… er konnte seinen Gedankengang nicht mehr zu Ende führen. Das völlig heruntergekommene Tier schien in Hermine die Hexe erkannt zu haben, denn sie versuchte mehrfach, einen Laut von sich zu geben….vergeblich. Wieder starrte die Eule Hermine an, dann senkte sie den Kopf und stupste das noch recht unbeholfen wirkende Küken in Hermines Richtung. Diese Anstrengung war jedoch zu viel… ein letzter flehender Blick und die Eule sank leblos in sich zusammen.

Der Händler war auf die potentiellen Kunden aufmerksam geworden und trat im gleichen Moment heran, als die Eule sterbend zusammensank. Er begann lauthals zu schimpfen, hatte er doch die Hoffnung gehabt, den ungewöhnlichen Vogel irgendeinem Touristen andrehen zu können. Und das Küken war für ihn wertlos… die Eule hatte es schon am Vortag nicht mehr gehudert, weil sie zu schwach war. So griff er zur Käfigtür, zog den toten Vogel heraus und warf ihn mit Schwung zum Abfall in der Gosse. Als er dann jedoch nach dem leise piepsendem Küken griff, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen und seiner Mutter folgen zu lassen, entrang sich Hermine ein erstickter Protestschrei.

Hastig barg sie das Tier aus dem Käfig, hielt es vorsichtig in der hohlen Hand und angelte nach ihrem Geldbeutel. Snape kam ihr zuvor, er hielt dem Albaner einen 100-Lekschein vor die Nase. Das war für ein halbtotes Küken ein völlig überhöhter Preis, aber in die Augen des Händlers trat Gier. Wenn diese Touristen für ein sterbendes wertloses Küken soviel bezahlen wollten… er verdiente gerade mehr als sonst in einer ganzen Woche. Dieser eigentümliche Vogel hatte ihm schon genug Ärger gemacht. Beim Versuch, ihn wie einen Jagdfalken zu verkappen, hatte das Tier heftig um sich gebissen. Am darauf folgenden Tag hatte es auf einem Ei gesessen… der Albaner hatte das Tier brüten lassen, um seinen Gewinn durch den Verkauf von Mutter und Küken zu verdoppeln. Leider hatte die Eule die gereichten toten Ratten verschmäht und auch weder Früchte noch Getreide angenommen. Auf den Gedanken, dass die Eule kein Aasfresser war und nur jagdfrische Beute anrühren würde, war er nicht gekommen. Ein anderer Kaufinteressent stach ihm ins Auge und er wandte sich ihm zu, um seine Hühner an den Mann zu bringen. Die Eule war im selben Moment vergessen.

Hermine hatte ihre Hand vorsichtig um das Küken geschlossen, um es zu wärmen. Zum zweiten Mal, seit sie an Land waren, zog sie der Professor plötzlich in eine Ecke…diesmal jedoch durchquerten sie die Tuchbarriere, die den magischen Teil des Basars verbarg. Hier bog Snape ihr die Finger leicht auf und inspizierte ihre neue Reisebegleitung. Der Kükenflaum war bereits durchsetzt mit dem ersten Gefieder. Dieses erstrahlte unter den schräg vom Himmel fallenden Sonnenstrahlen in einem tiefen Rotton. Dann zuckte seine linke Augenbraue plötzlich und er murmelte:

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben Sie da einen Wuff-Wuff adoptiert."

Hermine schaute irritiert… sie war eher ein Katzenmensch und konnte Hunden nicht viel abgewinnen. Das sprach sie auch halblaut aus, um eine Überraschung zu erleben. Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Schuljahr, ja ihrer gesamten Schulzeit, hörte sie den tiefen Bariton herzlich lachen.

„Wuff-Wuff ist die umgangssprachliche Bezeichnung, Miss Granger. Sie halten da den Nachwuchs einer Ninox connivens in der Hand, der australische Kläfferkauz., auch als australische Sperbereule bekannt. Ich frage mich nur, wie es ein solches Tier hierher verschlagen hat."

Hermine nickte völlig baff und sah sich dann suchend um. Wenn das hier das magische Viertel des Basars war, musste es doch auch… Da! Zielsicher strebte sie der magischen Tierhandlung zu, obwohl Snape sie aufzuhalten versuchte.

„Miss Granger, wir haben uns als ausländische Zauberer unverzüglich im Ministerium von Tirana zu melden!"

„Dann wird das warten müssen, bis ich etwas Futter für …" sie zögerte kurz bei der Suche nach einem Namen für das verwaiste Küken. Erneut leuchtete das Gefieder in jenem Rotton auf, den Hermine auf alten Gemälden bewundert hatte. Sie beendete den Satz: „… Tizian oder Tiziana gekauft habe. Sie soll nicht verhungern wie ihre Mutter!" Unmerklich seufzend folgte Snape ihr, denn dass Miss Granger einen entsetzlich sturen Kopf haben konnte, wenn sie sich etwas in denselben gesetzt hatte, kannte er aus den vergangenen Jahren. Da spürte er plötzlich einen Luftzug und dann schlossen sich die mächtigen Fänge Bubos um seine linke Schulter.

Der Interkontinental-Uhu legte den Kopf leicht schräg, musterte den Zuwachs und schuhute fragend. Untypisch für ihn fühlte sich der Tränkeprofessor bemüßigt, dem schwarzen Riesenvogel das Schicksal des Eulenkükens zu erklären. Bubo wirkte satt und müde, offensichtlich hatte er sich auf dem Weg von der Fähre zum Basar ausreichend Beute gefangen. Nun musterte er die schwach fiepende Tiziana und hüpfte plötzlich von Snapes Schulter hinüber auf Hermines linken Unterarm, der unter dem Gewicht leicht nachgab. Die mächtigen Fänge waren nur eine gute Handbreit von dem in der linken Hand kauerndem Küken entfernt. Dann begann der Uhu mit dem Kopf zu rucken, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte, als er Hermine sein Gewölle ins Frühstück gewürgt hatte.

Mit dieser Erinnerung vor Augen wollte die Hexe den gefiederten Griesgram gerade von ihrem Arm verjagen, als dieser sich jäh mit halboffenem Schnabel über das Küken beugte und einen kleinen Teil seiner letzten Mahlzeit hervorwürgte. Tiziana stürzte sich auf den vorverdauten Bissen und schlang gierig alles hinunter, bettelte um mehr. Wieder und wieder huderte der Uhu das Eulenkind, bis es, offensichtlich pappsatt, unruhig nach einem Versteck zu suchen begann. Die halbgeschlossene Hand Hermines reichte Tiziana nicht, auch wollte die Hexe gerne beide Hände frei haben. Rasch entschlossen legte sie das Umhangtuch vor der Brust in tiefe Falten und setzte den kleinen Vogel hinein. Dieser kuschelte sich genau mittig in die Kuhle des Büstenansatzes, piepste noch einmal leise und schlief dann erschöpft ein. Derweil war Bubo wieder auf den Unterarm des Zauberers gewechselt und verfolgte mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und funkelndem Blick, wie Hermine Tiziana einen geschützten Schlafplatz verschaffte. In den goldenen Lichtern stand keine Ablehnung der Hexe gegenüber mehr, offensichtlich war der missmutige Uhu bereit, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben.

Severus seufzte. Eine weitere Verzögerung durften sie sich nicht leisten, wenn sie keine üblen Konsequenzen erleben wollten. Er hielt Hermine seinen rechten Arm hin und sie begriff, dass er vorhatte, nach Tirana zu apparieren. Obwohl sie diese Form des magischen Reisens ebenso wenig mochte wie das Besenfliegen, griff sie nach dem dargebotenen Ärmel und ließ sich in den schwarzen Schlauch ziehen. Einige Augenblicke später standen sie im Vorhof eines Gebäudes, das mit seinen blauen Keramikfliesen und den goldfarbigen Ornamenten ebenfalls einem jener arabischen Märchen entsprungen zu sein schien, welche die Wesirstochter Scheherazade ihren Gemahl Schahriyâr erzählt hatte, um dem Tod durch das Henkersbeil zu entgehen.

„Willkommen in der Pellumbas-Passage" grollte Snapes Stimme leise neben ihr. Noch immer über den orientalisch anmutenden Prunk staunend, folgte sie ihm in das Gebäude, wo sie einer vertraut wirkenden Prozedur unterzogen wurde. Beide mussten sie ihre Zauberstäbe zur Prüfung abgeben. Der statt mit einem spitzen Zaubererhut mit Turban gekleidete Magier überprüfte beide Stäbe mit dem _Priori Incantatem,_ bevor er sie den beiden Besuchern zurück gab. Auf die Frage, warum sie seit dem Betreten des Landes so lange gebraucht hatten, zuckte Snape die Schultern und gab an, von den Muggeltouristen im Basar über Gebühr behindert worden zu sein. Bubo gab er als seinen eigenen magischen Begleiter aus, Hermine als seinen neuen Lehrling.

Offensichtlich unterzog sich der Professor nicht das erste Mal dieser lang andauernden Befragung, er erschien so unterkühlt und zynisch, wie Hermine es von früher nur zu gut kannte. Seine Maske saß perfekt. Ihre Verwirrung schien dem albanischen Magier nicht sonderlich aufzufallen, ihren staunenden Blicken nach war unschwer zu entnehmen, dass sie das erste Mal im Orient war. Schließlich waren die Formalitäten erledigt, Snape hatte die Genehmigung für sich und seine Begleiter, sich zum Zweck der Trankzutatenbeschaffung frei in Albanien zu bewegen, solange er die Internationalen Geheimhaltungsstatuten nicht verletzte. Als vorläufiges Reiseziel gab er Shëngjin im Nordwesten an. Dort, an der Adriatischen Küste, fand sich das magische Dianthuskraut, welches er ja vorgab, beschaffen zu wollen.

Endlich konnten sie das albanische Ministerium verlassen. Als sie aus dem äußeren Wandelgang durch einen der typisch orientalischen Torbögen nach draußen traten, blendete sie jäh ein Blitzlicht und roter Qualm stieg auf.

Vor ihnen tauchte völlig unerwartet ein bekanntes Gesicht hinter der Kamera auf: Der Fotograph der Kimmkorn, Ogilvy Bozo! Snapes Miene vereiste blitzartig und seine Züge kündeten von einem kommenden Wutausbruch. Dem Paparazzo entging das bedrohliche Mienenspiel nicht, die Ausstrahlung des Slytherin war jäh mehr als Unheil verkündend. Ein Knistern, die Kamera verschwand als kleiner Würfel in der Kleidung Bozos… dann flimmerte die Luft und eine Schwarzdrossel flatterte eilig in Richtung Passage.

Damit weckte der Animagus aber den Jagdinstinkt Bubos. Da dieser einen Gutteil seiner Mahlzeit an Tiziana weitergegeben hatte, rumorte der Hunger in dem Vogelkörper. Zudem spürte der Uhu instinktiv, dass die beiden Magier in dem kleinen schwarzen Vogel eine Bedrohung sahen. Er mochte zwar ein zerzauster Griesgram sein, aber Bubo war, wenn er sich aus freien Stücken einem Zauberer anschloss, bedingungslos loyal. Er hob mit einem mächtigen Flügelschlag ab, schwebte mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit lautlos schräg versetzt über der flüchtenden Amsel und schlug dann zielgerichtet mit den nach vorne gerichteten Ständern nach seiner Beute.

Bozo war nur zufällig durch eine Spiegelung in dem Wasserspiegel des Zierteichs vor dem Ministerium auf die tödliche Gefahr aufmerksam geworden, in der er da schwebte. In allerletzter Sekunde gelang ihm die Rückverwandlung. Diese bewahrte ihn jedoch nicht davor, von den messerscharfen Krallen des Uhus verletzt zu werden. Instinktiv riss er seinen Zauberstab heraus und schoß einen Fluch auf den erneut angreifenden Vogel. Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch ploppte es vielfach um ihn herum und in violette Kaftane gehüllte Magier apparierten. Der Fotograf kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, auch nur an Gegenwehr zu denken, als ihn bereits mehrere Lähmflüche trafen.

Der Anführer der magischen Wachen, denn um diese handelte es sich bei der violetten Truppe, trat an Severus heran und fragte ihn, was er zu den soeben stattgefundenen Geschehnissen sagen konnte. Der zuckte nur die Schultern und knurrte genervt:

„ Nun ja, dieser Mensch erschreckte mit seiner impertinenten Art meinen Vogel. Als dieser vor Schreck aufflog, versuchte er einen Zauber auf ihn zu legen, was das Tier zum Angriff reizte. Dann waren Sie zur Stelle…"

Einer der Wachzauberer trat hinzu und informierte seinen Vorgesetzten, dass ihnen ein illegal im Land befindlicher Fremder ins Netz gegangen war. Zudem war die Animagie des nun gefangenen Fotografen von anderen Zeugen beobachtet worden und auch dies wurde dem Anführer der albanischen Aurorentruppe berichtet. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich zornig und er bellte einige Anweisungen in einer fremden Sprache… Hermine vermutete, dass es sich um Arabisch handelte.

Dann wandte sich der Magier wieder an Severus. Er bedauerte vielmals, dass sie, die Gäste dieses Landes, von einem Gesetzesbrecher belästigt worden waren, dazu noch praktisch vor der Tür des höchsten Regierungssitzes der hiesigen magischen Welt. Besorgt fragte er nach, ob dem Uhu auch nichts geschehen war… Bubo war inzwischen wieder auf Severus Schulter gelandet, trippelte aber erregt hin und her und bohrte seine Krallen dabei tief in den Stoff. Der Slytherin verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als die nadelspitzen Krallen seine Haut erreichten, versicherte dem albanischen Auror dann aber, dass Merlin sei Dank niemand verletzt worden sei. Mit einigen Verbeugungen zog sich der Befehlshaber der violetten Truppe zurück und ließ Bozo dann unter schwerer Bewachung abführen.

Nur mühsam konnte sich Snape ein hämisches Grinsen verkneifen. Dann erklärte er Hermine halblaut, dass Ogilvy Bozo offensichtlich nicht nur versäumt habe, sich als ausländischer Gast registrieren zu lassen, sondern zudem nicht international als Animagus registriert sei. Hinzu käme die vorsätzliche Verletzung des Gastrechts durch den auf Bubo abgegebenen Fluch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser stupide Zeitungsschmierer so schnell wieder das Tageslicht erblickt. Wenn ich den Ministeriumszauberer richtig verstanden habe, wird ihn ein Schnellgericht heute noch aburteilen und die Strafe dürfte höher sein als die vorgesehene Dauer unseres Aufenthaltes in diesem Teil der Welt."

Nach einem Blick zur allmählich sinkenden Sonne informierte Snape die Junghexe, zuerst noch einen Abstecher zum hiesigen Geldinstitut machen zu wollen. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin erklärte er ihr, dass Gringotts keine Filiale im Orient habe.

„Die Handels- und Geldgeschäfte sind hier fest in der Hand der Dunkelzwerge, wir müssen also zu Dhûllkars. Dann übernachten wir im Gasthof „Zu den vierzig Räubern". Morgen reisen wir dann nach Shëngjin."

Als Hermine den Namen des Gasthofs hörte, musste sie unwillkürlich an ein gewisses Märchen denken. Ihr Professor schien dies erraten zu haben, denn mit einem amüsierten Zucken seiner Mundwinkel gestand er ihr:

„Der Wirt heißt übrigens tatsächlich Ali…nur dass sein Nachname nicht Baba ist, sondern Meidani."

Bei der Vorstellung, fast bei Ali Baba zu übernachten, musste Hermine hell auflachen. Und zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung zuckten auch die Mundwinkel des Professors kurz amüsiert. In der Umhangfalte regte sich die kleine Tiziana verschlafen, weil das Lachen sie halb weckte. Hermine unterdrückte daraufhin ihr Gelächter und folgte, immer noch leise giggelnd, Snape durch die prachtvolle Passage zum Zählhaus der Dunkelzwerge, „Dhûllkars".


	80. Codex Hammurapi

Kapitel 79 – Codex Hammurapi

Während Vater und Sohn durch die Londoner Strassen in Richtung Bibliothek gingen, war Lucius tief in Gedanken versunken. Wenn es Draco gelang, sein Projekt umzusetzen, würde das nicht nur Beachtung und Anerkennung in der magischen Welt einbringen. Ganz Slytherin beschloss er, das Projekt dazu zu nutzen, über dessen Befürworter neue Kontakte zu knüpfen und, wenn möglich, wieder in der politischen Verwaltung Fuß zu fassen.

Denn eines hatte Lucius aus dem Desaster um Voldemort gelernt: Macht korrumpiert. Inzwischen konnte er sogar verstehen, warum Albus Dumbledore zeitlebens eine Berufung in das Amt des Zaubereiministers abgelehnt hatte und lieber als Leiter der Schule von Hogwarts tätig gewesen war. Nach seiner Verhandlung war Malfoy Senior in ein tiefes Loch gestürzt. Er war Politiker mit Leib und Seele, Verwaltung war ihm ein Lebenselixier gewesen. Und das ihn das entzogen wurde, hatte ihn in eine ernste Krise gestürzt. Er hatte sich keine andere Tätigkeit vorstellen können, der er berufshalber nachging. Und die Ächtung hatte eine Anstellung im Ministerium unmöglich gemacht.

Soweit er wusste, war jedoch die britische Nationalbibliothek der Muggel nicht in Regierungshand. Wenn Draco also Gelegenheit bekam, seine Projektidee in die Tat umzusetzen, sollte er selbst versuchen, das ministeriale Archiv ähnlich unabhängig neu aufzuziehen… dann hätte er…

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, denn Draco stoppte vor einer Sammlung eigentümlicher Kästen. Sein Vater kannte die als TV bezeichneten Muggelgeräte, hatte er seinem Sohn doch einmal so eine Muggelmaschine zur Wiedergabe bewegter Bilder mitgebracht. Aber das hier… skeptisch beäugte er die Bildschirme. Draco hatte sich hinter einen davon gesetzt und zeigte seinem Vater, wie man den Index aufrief und die Suchfunktionen nutzte.

Lucius messerscharfer Verstand erfasste problemlos die dahinter stehende Systematik und er kam zu der selben Erkenntnis wie Draco. Mit passend abgewandelten Zaubersprüchen und dem Einsatz von Flotte-Schreibe-Federn und magischen Karteikästen wie das Geburtenregister der Zauberer war die Erfassung von Schriften und Büchern kein Problem. Er nickte Draco anerkennend zu und bat ihn, ihm doch auch einen Teil der Sammlung direkt zu zeigen. Der blonde Jungzauberer führte ihn daraufhin in jene Abteilung, die Auslöser der Idee gewesen war.

In den Gängen waren auch einige Ausstellungsstücke, welche das Interesse Lucius erregten. Vor einer antiken Stele blieb er stehen. Der Inschrift nach eine gipserne Kopie der Hammurapi-Stele… deutlich waren die eingeritzten Keilschriften zu erkennen und Lucius begann halblaut zu murmeln. Als Schüler hatte er sich weit über den Schulstoff hinaus für alte Schriften interessiert. Und das hatte ihm Aufträge von Voldemort eingebracht, in uralten aramäischen, babylonischen und ägyptischen Schriften nach in Vergessenheit geratenen Zaubersprüchen, Flüchen und Trankrezepten zu suchen. Wobei letztere hatte er nicht explizit für den Schwarzmagier übersetzt, sondern seinem Freund Severus zuliebe.

In der benachbarten Vitrine war eine Kopie der Handschriften des Aristarchos von Samothrake ausgestellt, welcher die Epen des Griechen Homer zu in sich geschlossenen Werken zusammengefasst hatte. Die Erklärungen neben der Vitrine überfliegend stieß Lucius unvermittelt einen etwas höhnischen Laut aus.

„Diese Ignoranten! Das ist doch völlig falsch übersetzt und interpretiert…" Draco zuckte unbehaglich zusammen, er wusste, dass die Ilias und die Odyssee zu den Hauptwerken klassischer Bildung in der Muggelwelt zählten. Doch auch ein vor einem Regal stehender Muggel war aufmerksam geworden. Er eilte herbei und wollte Lucius zur Rede stellen. Rasch entspann sich ein Disput und Lucius stellte trocken fest:

„Es ist doch unbestreitbar, dass sich diese griechische Schrift erst im 8. Jahrhundert vor ihrer Zeitrechnung entwickelte. Homer hat aber zu dieser Zeit bereits gelebt und in Kleinasien gewirkt. Also wird er für seine Schriften den Vorläufer dieser Schrift genutzt haben, die phönizische Schrift. Außerdem hat Homer sich einiges an dichterischen Freiheiten erlaubt! Oder wollen sie bestreiten, dass sich in seinen Werken fast wörtlich zitierte Passagen aus dem babylonisch-akkadischen Gilgamesch-Epos befinden? Oder dass er seine Version von Troja nach dem Vorbild der Burg Azatiwatayain Karatepe gestaltet hat?"

Der mit ihm diskutierende Archäologe reagierte erbost. „Ach, gehören sie auch zu den Befürwortern dieses Österreichers Raoul Schrott? Was der da beabsichtigt zu publizieren, ist doch hanebüchener Unsinn! Als wenn man ausschließlich aus antiken Schriften sicher schließen könnte, wo sich welche untergegangenen Ruinen befinden. Dazu gehört ja wohl doch einiges mehr an modernen Forschungsmethoden…"

Lucius schoß zurück. „Ach, war es nicht ein deutscher Kaufmann Heinrich Schliemann, der anhand eben dieser Texte forschend in Hisarlik die Ruinen Trojas gefunden hat? Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, vor gut 150 Jahren, also ohne ihre soeben zitierten modernen Methoden." Im Gegensatz zum Muggel fand der Aristokrat die Diskussion sogar recht amüsant, hatte er doch nur selten Gelegenheit, sich mit einem wirklich gebildeten Gesprächspartner auszutauschen. Narzissa und Severus waren lange die Einzigen gewesen und mit Dumbledore hatte er sich nie anfreunden können. Da zupfte ihn sein Sohn sachte am Ärmel und erinnerte ihn flüsternd an das Geheimhaltungsstatut… Draco befürchtete, dass sein Vater im Eifer des Disputs zuviel durchblicken ließ.

Der Aristokrat nickte, bedachte den sprachlos gewordenen Muggel mit einem seiner unterkühlten Blicke und folgte Draco, der ihn durch die Regalreihen fort zog. Ein Buchtitel erregte dabei seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er nahm das Werk in Augenschein. Auch hier waren die ursprünglichen Keilschriftzeichen leicht fehlerhaft übersetzt worden, was an der Fehldeutung der Wortstellung liegen mochte. Laut Klappentext eine antike Rezept-Sammlung, tatsächlich aber las Lucius aus den abgebildeten Keilzeichen Bruchstücke einer ihm unbekannten Trankrezeptur heraus.

„Das würde ich ja gerne zuhause genauer studieren" äußerte er, sich noch immer durch die aramäische Rezeptur kämpfend. Eine helle weibliche Stimme antwortete ihm. Miss Waters, die Draco wieder erkannte, war gerade am Ende des Ganges aufgetaucht, um ausgeliehene Werke zurückzustellen.

„Sir, dieses Buch kann nur von einem bestimmten Personenkreis entliehen werden. Sehen sie hier, die Markierung auf dem Buchrücken? Es steht ihnen aber frei, das Buch an einem der Studiertische genauer durchzuarbeiten… nur ausleihen können sie es nicht. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen? Wofür interessieren sie sich denn genau?"

Wie schon Draco bei seinem ersten Besuch gelang es Lucius, sich rasch einen vorgeschobenen Grund einfallen zu lassen.

„Ich wollte meinem Sohn Beispiele für die Ius talionis zeigen". Miss Waters überlegte kurz, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Ach, sie meinen das Auge-um-Auge-Prinzip, wie es auch im Alten Testament vorherrscht. Da würde ich ihnen aber die Rechtsabteilung empfehlen, die finden sie…." Und sie ratterte Stockwerk, Regal- und Gangnummer herunter. Die beiden Malfoys bedankten sich, um nicht weiter aufzufallen, dann bedeutete Lucius seinem Sohn mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, das Muggelgebäude zu verlassen.

Die unterste Kehre der Treppe war menschenleer und weder von oben noch von unten voll einsehbar. Draco fühlte sich an der Schulter gepackt und jäh durch den engen Schlauch einer Apparition gezwängt. Er fand sich vor den Toren des Malfoy'schen Anwesens wieder und murrte verhalten. Er schätzte diese überfallartigen Aktionen seines Vaters nicht, war aber aus Erfahrung heraus klug genug, nicht offen zu protestieren.

Sein Vater winkte ihn hinter sich her in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort beschwor er zwei Gläser hochwertigen Bordeaux herauf und begann, sich genauer mit Draco über das Projekt zu unterhalten. Narzissa, die das Apparitionsgeräusch gehört hatte, gesellte sich dazu und lauschte interessiert. Als die beiden Männer begannen, über die Problematik zu diskutieren, Befürworter für das Vorhaben zu finden, schaltete sie sich ein.

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, eine praktische Umsetzung vorzuweisen?"

„Wie soll das denn gehen?" Lucius war etwas irritiert. Auch wenn seine bibliophile Sammlung beachtlich war, so eignete sie sich nicht für solch eine Demonstration, dafür war sie nicht umfangreich genug.

„Nun" Narzissa klang etwas verhalten „Draco hat sich doch mit Mr. Potter angefreundet. Dieser hat in der Black-Sammlung eine sehr umfangreiche Bibliothek geerbt, deren Schwerpunkte ganz anders gelagert sind als die deinen. Und ich könnte eine weitere Sammlung hinzufügen."

„DU?" Lucius war baff. Dass seine Frau Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte, war neu.

Narzissa lächelte verlegen und begann zu erklären.

„Während Draco und du in den Verhörzellen des Ministeriums gesessen habt, erreichte mich ein Anschreiben der Erbschaftsverwaltung. Wie du ja weisst, ist meine Schwester Bellatrix in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gefallen und es wurde ein älteres Testament von ihr gefunden. Und nach Ablauf der gesetzlichen 31-Tage-Frist hat man mir das Erbe zukommen lassen müssen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Bellatrix darin vernarrt war, alte Artefakte aufzustöbern. Sie hat dazu schon in unseren Jugendjahren sehr viel an schriftlichem Material zusammengetragen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon das Ministerium als schwarzmagische Schriften einkassiert hat, aber die Sammlung befindet sich immer noch in Kisten verpackt unten in den Kellergewölben. Wenn Draco von Mr. Potter die Erlaubnis erbitten kann, die Black-Bibliothek zu duplizieren und das dann mit unserer und Bellatrix Sammlung entsprechend seinem Projekt zusammenführt, könnte er bei Bedarf eine aussagekräftige Demonstration vorführen."

Nach einer längeren Beratung stimmte Draco dem Vorschlag zu und fragte dann:

„Welche Schwerpunkte wird diese neue Sammlung denn haben?"

Lucius schnaubte. Dann erklärte er, dass sich in der Malfoy'schen Bibliothek sehr viele Zeugnisse uralter Magier befänden, sogar Kopien aus den untergegangenen Sammlungen der Bibliothek von Alexandrien und dem antiken Tafelhaus Assurs. Die Blacksche Sammlung würde überwiegend zum einen ein umfassendes genealogisches Archiv beinhalten, ganz dem Motto „Toujours pur" der untergegangenen Black-Familie entsprechend, und natürlich die kleineren, aber nichts desto trotz einzigartigen Unterlagensammlungen rund um die Trankrezepturen längst vergangener Kulturen. Narzissa ergänzte dann noch, dass sie selbst als Morgengabe eine Vielzahl von Werken über angewandte Zauberkunst mitbekommen hatte und ergänzte dann leise, dass ihre jüngste Schwester Andromeda seinerzeit die gesamten Werke über Kräuterkunde mitgenommen hatte, als sie den Grimmauld-Place verliess, um den muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks zu heiraten.

Plötzlich meldete sich ein über Lucius Schreibtischsessel hängendes Portrait zu Wort. Es handelte sich um Cygnus Pluto, der Großvater von Abraxas Malfoy in väterlicher Linie. In Malfoy-typischer aristokratischer Arroganz beklagte er sich, das man vergessen habe, seine bedeutende Sammlung an astrologischen Werken zu erwähnen. Die drei Malfoys stutzten. Es war ein bekannter Teil ihrer Familiengeschichte, dass der Verbleib eben jenes Cygnus ein ungeklärtes Geheimnis war. Auch waren seine persönlichen Sachen wie Bücher, Instrumente und anderes nie gefunden worden. Denn Cygnus war ein Geheimniskrämer gewesen, der sich neben der Astrologie eben auch mit den magischen Möglichkeiten, materielle Dinge unauffindbar zu verbergen, befasst hatte.

Das Bild konnte dazu nur jene Angaben machen, die es bis zur Zeit seiner Herstellung wissen konnte. Über den Ort des Todes von Cygnus konnte es keine Auskunft geben, nur der Zeitpunkt des Ablebens war ihm bekannt. Es gab damit einen bislang nie wirklich beachteten Umstand zu bedenken, dass sich magische Abbilder noch lebender Personen anders verhielten als jene Gemälde bereits verstorbener Magier. Sobald nämlich der abgebildete Zauberer verstarb, war das Porträt nur noch äußerst beschränkt bewegungsfähig. Es konnte sich dann nur noch innerhalb der Galerie bewegen, in der es aufgehängt worden war. Um diese zu verlassen, mussten außerhalb weitere Abbilder seiner selbst hängen und nur in diese konnte es wechseln. Den meisten Porträts war der Zeitpunkt des Todes ihres Originals nicht weiter wichtig, aber Cygnus konnte sich an die genaue Sternenkonstellation erinnern, die am Nachthimmel gestanden hatte, als er die magische Veränderung gespürt hatte, die mit dem Tode des Malfoy-Astrologen einherging. Und die Bestimmung eines Zeitpunktes unter Bezugnahme auf die entsprechende Sternenkonstellation gehörte zum Schulstoff des sechsten Jahrgangs.

Lucius begann das Bild auszuhorchen und machte sich Notizen. Aus einem der vielen Regale in seinem Arbeitsraum holte er sich dann die Pergamentrollen, auf denen sich Grundrisse und Baupläne des Anwesens befanden. Er versank grübelnd über den vielfarbigen Grafiken. Immerhin hatte praktisch jede Generation seiner Familie irgendwelche Veränderungen und Umbauten an ihrem Domizil vorgenommen und er musste nun genau lokalisieren, wo sich zu Cygnus Zeiten welche Räumlichkeiten, Mauern und Schutzzauber befunden hatten. Auch benötigte er einige Angaben, die er nur vom Ministerium erhalten konnte, um Cygnus mögliche Geheimgelasse im Manor genau zu lokalisieren.

Narzissa winkte derweil Draco hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer, drückte ihm Pergament und Feder in die Hand und empfahl ihm, umgehend an Harry Potter zu schreiben.

„Vergiss nicht, Draco, dass er dich als Freund akzeptiert hat. Du hast ihm versprochen, bei seinen Recherchen zu helfen… und die Umsetzung deines Projektes könnte durchaus einige sonst unauffindbare Informationen zu Tage fördern." Draco murrte nur halbherzig… natürlich würde er Potter fragen, bevor er daran ging, den Inhalt der Bücherschränke vom Grimmauld-Place zu duplizieren. Dann legte er den Kopf schräg.

„Schreibst du dann auch Tante Andromeda an? Je mehr Material ich zusammenbekomme, desto besser kann ich mein Vorhaben umsetzen."

Narzissa schluckte trocken. Sie hatte nach Andromedas Flucht aus dem Blackhaus ihre jüngste Schwester nur noch während der Gerichtsverhandlungen im Zuschauerraum gesehen. Nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Lucius war der Kontakt ohnehin nur spärlich gewesen, da Bellatrix immer wieder dazwischen gefunkt hatte. Aber dann gab sich Dracos Mutter einen Ruck.

Sie hatte es entgegen ihrer Erziehung geschafft, eine akzeptable Hausfrau zu werden, die auch ohne die Dienste von Hauselfen zurecht kam, ja sogar nach Muggelrezepten kochte. Ihr Sohn hatte den Absprung geschafft und wurde an seiner Schule nicht länger wegen der Vergangenheit verachtet. Und wenn sie das Verhalten ihres Mannes in den letzten Stunden richtig gedeutet hatte, so änderte sich auch dessen bisherige Einstellung in eine viel versprechende Richtung. Es war an der Zeit, vergangenes zu begraben und damit auch die alten familiären Zwistigkeiten zu beenden. Seufzend griff sie sich ihr Schreibzeug und begann, einen langen Brief an Andromeda zu schreiben, den ersten seit nunmehr über 20 Jahren.

Der Nachmittag ging bereits zu Ende, als sich aus der Eulerei des Manor mehrere Vögel in die Luft erhoben. Ikarus, der verschlafene Steinkauz, kehrte mit dem Brief an Harry zum Loch Ness zurück. Eine schlanke Buntfalkendame, welche der vogelverliebten Narzissa gehörte, drehte Richtung Westen ab, denn Andromedas Zuhause lag in Wales. Am schwersten hatte der Familienuhu zu tragen, denn Lucius hatte ihm zwei dicke Schreiben anvertraut. Adressiert waren sie nicht nur an den Zaubereiminister Shaklebolt, sondern auch an Minerva McGonagall. Perseus hob fast lautlos ab und überholte Ikarus mühelos, der entsprechend seiner schläfrigen Natur eher behäbig dahinschwebte. Der Uhu klapperte missbilligend mit dem Schnabel, er selbst hatte den Ehrgeiz, sowohl das in Hogwarts abzuliefernde Schreiben als auch den nach London gehenden Brief noch in derselben Nacht zuzustellen. Als die untergehende Sonne den Horizont berührte, waren alle drei Vögel außer Sicht und nun blieb den drei Magiern nur noch, auf die Antworten zu warten.


	81. Spurensuche

Kapitel 80 – Spurensuche

Ein klarer, kühler Dienstagmorgen ließ Harry leicht frösteln. Er hatte sich daran gemacht, mit Hilfe des kleinen Gaskartuschenkochers ein Frühstück zuzubereiten, in der Pfanne brutzelten ihre letzten Vorräte. Rühreier mit Würstchen und Zwieback… davor hatte er Wasser erhitzt, um Tee zuzubereiten, der Rest des heißen Wassers würde ihnen zum Geschirrspülen dienen. Ron kämpfte sich im Schutz des Zeltes in seine Jeanshose und kam dann ebenfalls hinaus an die deutlich herbstkühl werdende Luft.

Während die Jungs das Morgenmahl vertilgten, besprachen sie das nächtliche Abenteuer und die sich daraus ergebenden Kenntnisse.

„Die Caledonier haben also schon vor fast tausend Jahren den See verlassen" fasste Harry zusammen.

„Hrrmmpf" Ron versuchte wieder einmal, mit vollem Mund zu reden. Auf Harrys etwas angewiderten Blick hin schluckte er dann doch und warf ein:

„Also wenn ich diesen Fairge Seàn richtig verstanden habe, sind die Wasserdrachen in den Osten gewandert. Aber was er da für Fische gemeint hat… keine Ahnung!" Dann fügte er mit wehmütigem Blick und deutlich hörbarer Sehnsucht in der Stimme hinzu:

„Hermine wüsste es bestimmt auf Anhieb… die kennt ja alle Bücher auswendig."

Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich. Rons deutlich spürbare Sehnsucht nach dessen Freundin hinterließ in seiner Brust einen tonnenschweren Stein. Seine eigene große Liebe lag auf der Station der Unheilbaren, Severus suchte noch nach einem wirksamen Heiltrank und ihre Suche nach einer der dafür benötigten Zutaten kam nur sehr schleppend voran, stockte gerade mal wieder. Ron war der Stimmungsumschwung nicht entgangen und in seiner etwas unbeholfenen aber grundehrlichen Art knuffte er Harry in die Seite.

„Hey, seit wann gibt ein Gryffindor auf?"

Tief holte der Angesprochene Luft und verbannte das Bild der totenblass und regungslos im Klinikbett liegenden Ginny zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein. Dabei flackerte Dankbarkeit an die Adresse des Zaubertrankprofessors auf, der bei der Legilimentik-Aktion in Poppys Krankenflügel so etwas wie Struktur und Ordnung in seine chaotischen Erinnerungen gebracht hatte. Irgendwie hatte dies eine unerwartete Folge: Harry war seitdem in der Lage, sich sehr viel besser zu konzentrieren, wenn er den Willen dazu hatte. Und an Willenskraft hatte es ihm noch nie gefehlt.

Er begann die Spuren ihrer Mahlzeit zu beseitigen, spülte das Campinggeschirr von Hand mit dem restlichen warmen Wasser und konstatierte:

„Wir müssen Lebensmittel einkaufen. Außerdem sollten wir diesen Clearwater davon informieren, dass die Meermenschen nicht zurückkehren." Gerade als Ron zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, flatterte ein zerzaustes braunes Federbündel vom Himmel und sackte schläfrig zwischen ihnen am Boden zusammen.

Harry befreite Ikarus von dem angehängten Brief und reichte ihm einen Brocken Zwieback. Der Steinkauz verschmähte die Gabe, hob mit trägem Flügelschlag ab und verschwand in Richtung der Ortschaft. Derweil riss der Schwarzhaarige den Brief auf, murmelte „Von Draco" und überflog die Zeilen. Dann sah er ernst auf.

„Draco warnt uns. Dieser Clearwater ist wohl eine etwas zwielichtige Type. Wenn ich das richtig lese, hat er keinerlei Hemmungen, bei magischen Auseinandersetzungen mit seinen Flüchen auch tödliche Folgen zu provozieren. Außerdem soll er ziemlich eigenmächtig vorgehen… Draco hat da einen uralten Aktenvermerk gefunden, wonach man Clearwater hierher versetzt hat, weil er hier am wenigsten Schaden anrichten kann. Man hat ihm wegen eines üblen Vorfalls schonmal den Prozess gemacht. Man hat ihm keine Absicht nachweisen können, warum das Opfer bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt ist. Und die Überprüfung seines Zauberstabes ergab nur, dass er keine schwarze Magie benutzt hat. Jedenfalls ist er wegen fahrlässiger Duellzauberei mit Todesfolge verurteilt worden und hierher strafversetzt worden."

Ron schluckte. Ihm war der lockere Spruch des Griechen noch in Erinnerung, wie dieser ‚gegrillte Schlange' an die Grindelohs verfüttert habe. Gut, dass man einen Todesser nicht kampfunfähig streicheln konnte, war klar… aber was beiden Jungs sauer aufstieß, war der Gleichmut des Griechen gewesen, dem das Töten eines anderen Menschen nichts auszumachen schien. Dann überlegten sie, was sie dem Ministeriumszauberer erzählen sollten. Angeregt durch Dracos Schreibweise bemühte Harry wieder einmal seine slytherinschen Eigenschaften und grinste.

„Wir erzählen ihm genau das, was er wissen wollte. Der Uisge ist nicht erschienen, weil die Meermenschen den See verlassen haben. Die verlassene Siedlung haben wir ja gesehen.. da sind nur Algenhaufen übrig. Und wenn wir die Meermenschen nicht angetroffen haben, haben die uns auch nichts weiter berichten können.

Ich habe nämlich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn Clearwater sich für unsere Suche nach den Caledoniern interessiert."

Ron nickte. So konnte es ihnen vielleicht gelingen, ihr eigentliches Vorhaben geheim zu halten. Dann murmelte er bedrückt:

„Und was dann? Ich soll ja über die gesamten Ferien ein Praktikum bei dem machen."

„Zur Not müssen wir uns trennen, Ron. Ich versuche dann herauszufinden, welchen Ort Fairge Seàn gemeint haben könnte. Wenn ich doch nur mehr über Fische wüsste…"

„Was meinst du, Harry, ob es sich um magische Tiere oder um gewöhnliche Fische handelt?"

„Ich glaube eher, um ganz gewöhnliche. So ein Wasserdrache ist ja doch sehr groß und braucht entsprechend viel Nahrung. Ich glaube nicht, dass den Muggeln größere Bestände an magischen Fischen unbemerkt geblieben wären…schließlich haben sie an den Küsten vom Fischfang gelebt."

Dann schlug sich Harry vor den Kopf. „Fischfang, natürlich. Am Seeufer hatte es doch so einen Verkaufsstand, der Fisch im Angebot hatte. Der Verkäufer kann uns bestimmt helfen."

„Und was sagst du ihm, woher das Rätsel stammt?"

Harry dachte nach. Seine von Severus durchstrukturierten Erinnerungen lieferten ihm Bilder längst vergangener Erlebnisse aus Little Whinging und eine Idee formte sich. Er war mal mit seinem Cousin auf einem Kindergeburtstag gewesen, wo die Gasteltern eine Rätseljagd organisiert hatten. Man musste zu bestimmten Orten, dort jeweils ein Rätsel lösen, und am Ende hatte die Gruppe, welche die meisten Rätsel gelöst hatte, einen Preis erhalten. Ron hatte interessiert gelauscht und bestätigte, dass diese Form der Belustigung auch in Zaubererkreisen nicht unüblich war. Sie würden vorgeben, solch ein Rätsel lösen zu müssen.

Einige Zeit später verließen die beiden Freunde die Ministeriumsaussenstelle. Clearwater war womöglich noch brummiger gelaunt gewesen als am Vortag. Dass die Jungs nur noch ein verlassenes Dorf im See vorgefunden hatten, stimmte ihn nicht gerade fröhlicher. Er knurrte etwas darüber, dass er nun nicht ausreichend Beschäftigung für einen Praktikanten hätte. Dann führte er mit London ein Flohgespräch und tauchte mit Russ verschmiertem und Asche bedecktem Kopf aus dem immer noch völlig verdrecktem Kamin wieder auf. Etwas milder aufgelegt informierte er Ron, dass das Ministerium den Praktikumstermin in die Weihnachtsferien verschieben würde, da ja die Pflichtstelle in London von Mr. Malfoy junior belegt sei. Dann hatte er sie ähnlich abrupt vor die Türe komplimentiert wie schon am Vortag.

Sie schlenderten zum Seeufer und dort zum Verkaufsstand. Der Inhaber war ein älterer Fischer mit wettergegerbtem Gesicht und hell funkelnden Augen. Er empfahl ihnen seine frisch geräucherten Forellen und sie ließen sich jeder eine Portion geben. Wieder begannen sie zu überlegen, welche Fischart mit dem Rätsel wohl gemeint sein könnte. Der Fischer lauschte mit immer amüsierter zuckenden Augenwinkel und lachte dann leise auf. Mit breitem schottischem Akzent sprach er die beiden an.

„Na, in Biologie habt ihr wohl beide geschlafen, wie?"

Harry konterte: „Das ist nun mal nicht unser Ding, Sir", wobei er die flapsige Art Dudleys imitierte.

Der Fischer schmunzelte. Dann klärte er die beiden darüber auf, dass es sich bei der wanderlustigen Fischart um nichts anderes als um Aale handeln würde. Und er verriet ihnen, dass man diese Tiere zwar umgangssprachlich als „Eel" bezeichnete, aber das eine ältere, heute nicht mehr gebräuchliche Bezeichnung „Moray" sei. Harry ging ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. Als er die Karten studiert hatte auf ihrer Radeltour, hatte er natürlich auch immer wieder den nicht allzu weit im Osten gelegenen Moray Firth gesehen… ein längerer Einschnitt an der östlichen Küste. Er schlang die letzten Bissen des recht salzig schmeckenden Räucherfischs hinunter und zerrte Ron nach einem hastigen Dank an die Adresse des Fischverkäufers hinter sich her zum Campingplatz.

Dort kramten sie die mitgenommene Wanderkarte heraus und studierten den östlichen Küstenabschnitt. Ron, der als junger Pimpf öfter bei Tantchen Muriel zu Besuch gelebt hatte, war sogar schon einmal bei einem Ausflug dort gewesen. Er erinnerte sich, wie sein Vater von den Heringskuttern der Muggel fasziniert gewesen war. Harry fügte dem sein Wissen hinzu, dass Heringe zumindest damals in riesigen Schwärmen die Küsten entlang gezogen waren, und sie stellten fest, dass die Caledonier dort zumindest ausreichend zu fressen gefunden haben mussten.

Ron, der von seinem Bruder Charly einiges über Drachen wusste, gab dann zu bedenken, dass Drachen ihre Gelege eifersüchtig hüteten und sich bestimmt nicht in der Nähe der Muggelsiedlungen ihre neue Reviere gesucht haben mochten. Harry schlug nach längerem Nachdenken vor, zum Moray Firth zu radeln und von dort aus den Wanderwegen der nordwärts ziehenden Heringe an der Küstenlinie entlang zu folgen. Auf der Wanderkarte fanden sie den Hinweis auf einen durchgehenden Radwanderweg, den Fife Coastal Path.

„Wir sollten jemanden informieren, wo wir hinfahren, Harry" brachte Ron einen Einwand.

Seit dem Tod seines Bruders Fred war seine Mutter sehr um ihre Kinder besorgt. Ständig glitten ihre Blicke zu ihrer speziellen Familienuhr, ja sie hatte sogar versucht, einen Zauberschmied ausfindig zu machen, der die Funktionen dieses wohl einmaligen Instruments erweiterte. Ron hatte sich mit der Besorgnis seiner Mutter arrangiert, in dem er ihr immer eine Information hinterließ, wo er sich befand oder wohin er aufbrach.

„Wir haben aber keine Eule dabei, Ron!" Der grinste nur.

„Ach, wir leihen uns eine bei Großtante Muriel. Die hat ihre Eulen im Garten einquartiert, und die Tiere kennen mich bestimmt noch von früher."

Gesagt, getan. Ron kritzelte einen kurzen Brief an seine Mutter und schob sich diesen fertig adressiert und griffbereit in die Hosentasche. Dann packten die Jungs ihre Siebensachen zusammen, beluden die Räder und meldeten sich beim Platzwart ab. Dieser kontrollierte ihre Parzelle und sparte nicht mit Lob, dass sie diese blitzblank gesäubert hinterlassen hatten. Dann radelten sie gemütlich nach Drumnadrochit, lehnten die Räder von außen an den mit Clematis überwucherten Zaun und umrundeten das malerische Häuschen. Im hinteren Garten stand eine einzeln stehende gewaltige Stieleiche, der Stammdurchmesser mochte an die neun Meter betragen. Etwas über Mannshöhe war ein größeres Loch im Stamm zu sehen, auf das Ron zeigte.

„Da hausen Großtantchens Eulen, Harry. Sie hat überwiegend Waldkäuze und die leben ja am liebsten in Baumhöhlen."

Er ging auf den Baum zu, um die Vögel zu suchen, als er ohne Vorwarnung heftig von hinten attackiert wurde. Ein wütender bräunlich gefärbter Kauz griff mit gefährlich vorgestreckten Fängen an und zielte dabei auf Rons Kopf. Kreischend und Fauchlaute ausstoßend gesellte sich ein zweiter Vogel dazu und ging ebenfalls zum Angriff über. Hastig zog sich Harry bis zum Gartentor zurück und dann gelang es auch Ron, den aggressiven Vögeln zu entkommen. Einige blutende Krallenspuren zogen sich seitlich am Kopf entlang, einer der Kratzer zog sich als tiefe Schmisse über die Wange.

Zum wiederholten Male ihrer Reise als Muggel sah sich Harry gezwungen, doch zum Zauberstab zu greifen. Er säuberte die Kratzer, stillte die Blutung und wirkte einen einfachen Heilzauber. Dann lächelte er dünn.

„Jetzt werden sie dich auch Narbengesicht nennen."

Ron sagte nichts dazu. Seine Augen hingen an den beiden Käuzen, die inzwischen umeinander flogen. Einer davon hängte sich gerade an die untere Höhlenkante und rief flügelschlagend nach seinem Artgenossen. Da ging Harry ein Licht auf.

„Du, die balzen gerade! Und du bist ihrem Nistplatz zu nahe gekommen, deswegen haben sie dich angegriffen."

Sein Freund brummte indifferent und immer noch glitt sein Blick durch den Baum. Endlich fand er, wonach er suchte. Hoch oben am Gipfel saß fast unsichtbar eine Waldohreule, die er von früher her kannte. Der Rotschopf verzog die Lippen und stieß einen ohrenzerfetzenden Pfiff aus.

„Persephone! Komm her, komm zu mir…." lockte er. Die Eule wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung, verharrte noch einen Moment, und flog dann auf. Der balzende Kauz ließ den Eingang der Nisthöhle und startete einen Angriff, um seinen Anspruch auf sein Weibchen zu verteidigen. Persephone wich ihm elegant aus, ließ den Angriff ins Leere laufen und schwebte dann auf Rons hochgehaltenen Unterarm herab. Dieser schmeichelte ihr mit gemurmelten Worten, zeigte ihr den Brief und steckte ihn dann in den kleinen Lederbeutel, den die Waldohreule am rechten Ständer trug.

„Auf Antwort brauchst du nicht warten." Mit diesen Worten warf der Rotschopf das Tier in die Luft, klopfte sich die Hände an der Hose ab und drehte sich um.

„Die Käuze muss sie neu haben, die kenne ich noch nicht. Aber mit Persephone habe ich früher oft gespielt, sie mochte das immer sehr. Aber dass diese beiden Biester gleich so aggressiv werden, das ist ja fast schon lebensgefährlich!"

Harry folgte der Eule noch mit seinen Blicken als sie Richtung Süden flog. Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken in dieselbe Himmelsrichtung, und die Sehnsucht nach Ginny bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein Gemüt. Abrupt wirbelte er herum, verliess den Hexengarten und saß auf sein Rad auf. Ron beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, hatte aber Mühe, Schritt zu halten. Denn sein Freund trat wie ein Irrer in die Pedale, als säße ihm eine Horde Dementoren im Genick. Merlin sei dank kam Ron mittlerweile mit der Gangschaltung zurecht und so schaffte er es, Anschluss an den immer schneller dahin schießenden Harry zu halten.

Die Räder fraßen die Kilometer förmlich und als der Tag zu Ende ging und es immer dunkler wurde, hatten sie den Großteil des Weges zur Küste bereits zurückgelegt. Durch die andauernde Anstrengung hatte Harry sich körperlich verausgabt und der seelische Schmerz wich dem Brennen seiner Beinmuskulatur und dem keuchenden Pumpen seiner Lungen. Als sie eine Ansiedlung passierten, fanden sie wieder eine B&B-Unterkunft. Diesmal war die Unterbringung aber recht unpersönlich, die Gastmutter brachte ihnen gegen Extrageld ein Tablett mit belegten Broten und eine Kanne Tee aufs Zimmer. Ein nettes Gespräch wie bei den MacStorms kam jedoch nicht auf, sie waren nur auf der Durchreise befindliche, zahlende Übernachtungsgäste für die Muggel.

Schweigend würgte Harry einige Bissen herunter, zog sich um und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke. Er wandte Ron den Rücken zu und reagierte nicht auf dessen Ansprache. Dieser verstand zuerst nicht, welche Laus seinem besten Freund über die Leber gekrochen sein mochte, aber als er dann ersticktes Schluchzen hörte, erinnerte er sich an Harrys Zustand nach dem verlorenen Quidditschspiel gegen Hufflepuff.

Harrys Liebeskummer weckte auch in Ron Sehnsucht nach einem bestimmten Mädchen mit nussbraunen Augen und buschigen Haaren. Wie es ihr wohl in Gesellschaft der Kerkerfledermaus in Albanien ergehen mochte? Noch während er darüber nachdachte, holte ihn die Erschöpfung als Quittung ihrer wilden Raserei ein. Das bald darauf durch das Fenster fallende Mondlicht fand die beiden Freunde dann schlafend und offensichtlich lebhaft träumend vor.


	82. Katakomben einer Märchenwelt

Kapitel 81 – Katakomben einer Märchenwelt

Als die albanischen Auroren verschwunden waren, hatte Hermine endlich Zeit und Muße, sich die Umgebung genauer anzusehen. Das Zaubereiministerium war zumindest zum Teil oberirdisch angelegt und glich vom Aussehen her entfernt der Hagia Sophia von Istanbul… nur die Minarette fehlten. Wie bei dem Muggelpendant wölbte sich mittig eine gewaltige Kuppel gen Himmel, schneeweiß schimmernd und von einem golden glänzenden Kranz umgeben. Die vier Stützpfeiler, von denen Hermine einen im Atrium gesehen hatte, waren vollständig mit prächtigen und farbenfrohen Mosaiken verkleidet. Der Boden war am auffälligsten: Hier herrschten florale Ornamente vor. Der Bodenbelag war auch überall auf den Außenanlagen zu finden.

Staunend kniete sich die Junghexe hin, um mit ihrem Tastsinn zu ergründen, was sich da unter ihren Füßen befand. Denn die Muster waren so fein gefügt und bearbeitet, dass dieses eigentümliche Pflaster eine fast schon spiegelnde Oberfläche besaß. Snape hatte sie beobachtet, allmählich wurde er ungeduldig.

„Was Sie da sehen, ist von den Dunkelzwergen gebaut worden." Klärte er sie auf. „Das Pflaster besteht aus den unterschiedlichsten Steinarten… in meisterlicher Handarbeit zurecht geschliffen, poliert, verlegt und nochmals poliert. Sie werden hier alles finden, was man sonst an Gesteinen verwendet: Marmor in unterschiedlichsten Farben und aus der ganzen Welt. Das da" seine Hand wies auf einen fein geäderten grauen Stein „ist der typische Marmor aus Carrara in Italien, der schwarze dort stammt von Akşehir in Anatolien, und der rote Stein dort ist aus Estremoz in Portugal. Dann findet man hier auch Granit, Schiefer und noch andere steinerne Bodenplatten."

Unbewusst war Severus in den dozierenden Ton verfallen, mit dem er seinen Schülern die Theorie der Braukunst vermittelte. Nur dass Hermine mit interessiert glänzenden Augen förmlich an seinen Lippen hing und jedem seiner Fingerzeige visuell folgte. Offensichtlich beschränkte sich ihr Wissensdurst nicht nur auf den Schulstoff, also fuhr er fort, ihr sein Wissen über die märchenhafte Architektur der Pellumbas-Passage zu vermitteln.

„Auf der anderen Seite dieser kleinen Parkanlage findet man den magischen Suk, den Leuchtenden Basar. Nach der letzten Zählung finden sich hier über tausend kleine Läden auf engstem Raum in Gängen und Gassen. Durch das hinterste Gewölbe gelangt man zu den Katakomben der Dunkelzwerge, dort befindet sich das Zwergenkontor Dhûllkars. Da die Dunkelzwerge umgangssprachlich auch das Tunnelvolk genannt werden, können sie sich sicherlich vorstellen, dass deren Geschmack in Sachen Architektur erheblich von der unseren abweicht. Sie werden es gleich selber sehen, folgen sie mir."

Die beiden Magier durchquerten die kleine Parkanlage mit ihren Zierteichen, blühenden Rosensträuchern und weiteren Zierbäumchen und Sträuchern, die Neville zum Staunen gebracht hätten. Denn diese waren magische Kreuzungen… die auch der wissensdurstigen Hexe unbekannt waren. Dann passierten sie das Portal mit dem typischen orientalischen Torbogen und betraten den Basar. Die Gänge waren himmelhoch erscheinende Kreuzrippen-Gewölbe. Die Wände waren gekachelt, die Keramik glänzte in matter Goldfarbe. Eine bestimmt mannshohe ornamentale Bordüre zog sich unter den Oberlichtern entlang. Die Flächen der Deckengewölbe waren mit dunkelblauen Mosaiken ausgekleidet, in denen sich kleine golden eingelassene Sternbilder fanden. Die Junghexe erkannte das Kreuz des Südens wieder, aber bevor sie weitere Sternenkonstellationen ausmachen konnte, rief der Professor sie hinter sich her.

Sonst war Hermine ja eher der praktische Typ, aber hier konnte niemand durchgehen, ohne in jedes Lädchen zumindest einen Blick zu werfen. Farben, Formen, Gerüche, Lichtspiele von den Oberlichtern, ein vielstimmiges Gesumm, die angenehm die Haut schmeichelnde warme Luft… der Basar überflutete alle ihre Sinne. Snape erkannte, dass seine Begleitung geistig nicht ganz anwesend war, und beschloss seufzend, ihr etwas Zeit zum Umsehen zu lassen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, hatte er bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt in der Passage ähnlich reagiert.

In einem Laden wurden tatsächlich Lampen angeboten, wie sie Hermine aus dem Märchen von Aladin kannte. Der Händler versicherte ihr in gutturalem, radebrechendem Englisch, dass es sich bei dem Djinn um einen patentierten Illusionszauber handeln würde, mit der Lampe könne man sich drei Illusionen wünschen in Form von Tagträumen. Der Nachbar trumpfte wiederum mit handgeknüpften Orientteppichen auf, die alle flugfähig waren. Vom kleinen rasanten Läufer, dem Transportmittel für den Einzelreisenden, bis hin zum Familienteppich mit immensen Ausmaßen reichte das Angebot. Das nächste Geschäft bot einen Begleitservice für schwierige Verhandlungen an, wobei Hermine nicht ganz klar war, worin die schwierigen Verhandlungen bestehen sollten. Sie stolperte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und staunendem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihrem Professor her durch die verwinkelten Gänge.

Dann erreichten sie einen Gang, der erheblich vom bisherigen Traumambiente voller orientalischem Luxus abwich. Obwohl ebenfalls als raffiniertes Kreuzrippengewölbe errichtet, fehlten die aufwändige Wandverkleidung, die magischen Deckengemälde und der reich verzierte Boden völlig. Nackte Ziegelsteine und ein aus viereckigen Backsteinen gefügter Boden prägten den kurzen Gang. In den beiden halbkugeligen Gewölben, die sich jeweils links und rechts vom Gang befanden, standen grimmig dreinblickende Statuen. Es waren ebenso kleinwüchsige wie vierschrötige, bärtige Gestalten in ausgesprochen kriegerischer Aufmachung. In den Händen hielten die Abbilder längst verstorbener Dunkelzwerge, denn um solche handelte es sich, gewaltige Waffen. Doppelblattaxt, Hellebarde, Schmiedehammer und ein gefährlich wirkendes Breitschwert machte Hermine aus.

An der Stirnseite befand sich ebenfalls ein etwas größeres Gewölbe aus durchsichtig schwarz schimmerndem Obsidian. Den Boden zierte ein mehrfarbig gefügter steinerner Kreis, dessen Rand mit einer verwirrenden Runenschrift verziert war. Der Bogen über dem Gewölberand wies ebenfalls ein Spruchband auf. Diese Inschrift war einmal in den verschnörkelten Linien der arabischen Schrift vorhanden, darunter verkündete sie jedoch auch in lateinischen Großbuchstaben: Dhûllkars. Die beiden Magier hatten den Zugang zum Zwergenkontor erreicht. Hermines suchender Blick forschte vergeblich nach einem Durchgang zur Zwergenbank als Severus leise raunende Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Miss Granger, mir ist ihr Wissensstand bezüglich der Dunkelzwerge unbekannt, was wir jedoch jetzt beachten müssen, ist ihre archaische Haltung Frauen gegenüber. Ein einziges Wort von Ihnen beendet mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit die Verhandlungen. Außerdem ist es nötig, ihr Gesicht zu verhüllen. Die Wichtigkeit der Mission lässt mich diesbezüglich an magischen Nachdruck denken, oder sehen sie eine andere Lösung?"

„Unterstehen Sie sich!" fauchte Hermine leise, verfrachtete jedoch die schlafende Tiziana vorsichtig in eine auf dem Basar erstandene Umhängetasche und faltete das große Umschlagtuch neu. Sie versuchte es, der Situation angemessen vor das Gesicht zu schlingen, die Seide verrutschte ihr jedoch mehrfach. Severus schwang ein wenig seinen Stab und murmelte einen Verwandlungszauber auf zwei kleine Steine, die er vom Boden aufklaubte. Übergangslos lagen zwei prächtige goldene Nadeln auf seiner Handfläche. Nach kurzer Zeit blitzten nur noch die braunen Augen der Junghexe aus dem edlen Stoff hervor. Er warnte sie nochmals:

„Die Dunkelzwerge weigern sich, mit Frauen zu handeln oder mit Ihnen zu reden. Ich verlasse mich auf ihr Wort, dass Sie unter allen Umständen Stillschweigen bewahren!"

Schlagartig enthüllte sich Hermine der Zweck des eigenartigen Begleitservices, über den sie sich gewundert hatte. Wenn diese Dunkelzwerge nur mit Männern sprachen, mussten Hexen sich einen männlichen Begleiter beschaffen, der beim Handel oder den Bankgeschäften für sie sprach. Sie rekapitulierte in Gedanken, was sie auf die Schnelle vor ihrer Abreise über diese Geschöpfe nachgeschlagen hatte. Dunkelzwerge waren eine der als menschenähnlich eingestuften Spezies der magischen Zaubervölker. Sie bevorzugten es, unterirdisch in Katakomben zu leben. Ihre Meisterschaft im Auffinden, Abbau und Verhüttung von Erzen sowie Gewinnung und Verarbeitung von Gesteinen war unübertroffen, die von ihnen gefertigten Waffen gefürchtet. Im Gegensatz zu Kobolden waren ihre magischen Fähigkeiten laut den Büchern geringer, weswegen die Kobolde das von den Zwergen gewonnene Metall zu kunstvollen magischen Gegenständen verarbeiteten. Beiden Rassen gemein war die fast schon manische Gier nach Schätzen. Die Zwerge hüteten das Handelsmonopol im Orient eifersüchtig, der In- und Export lag ausschließlich in ihren Händen. Beide Völker waren sich nicht sonderlich grün und was in Großbritannien die Koboldaufstände gewesen waren, war hier ein langjähriger blutiger Zwist zwischen Magiern und Zwergen. Ausgesprochen verzwickte Verträge hielten den seit mehreren Jahrhunderten herrschenden Waffenstillstand aufrecht und ermöglichten Handelsbeziehungen zwischen den Völkern der Dunkelzwerge, der Magier und der Kobolde. Jedoch hatten die Dunkelzwerge nie einem Friedensvertrag zugestimmt, dazu war ihre Abneigung gegenüber den Kobolden zu groß.

Auf diese immer noch brisante Situation bezog sich Severus Warnung, es war äußerst unklug, einen Dunkelzwerg zu reizen. Hermine legte mit einer Schulterbewegung ihr Umhangtuch zurecht, verbarg die Hände darunter und folgte Severus in den reich ornamentierten Steinkreis im Schlussgewölbe. Hoch über ihren Köpfen erschien scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine Kette aus goldenen Kugeln. Mit einem wortlosem _‚Wingardium Leviosa_' zog der erfahrene Professor an der unerreichbaren Kette. Übergangslos schien sich der Boden zu verflüssigen, die sehr verschiedenen Reisenden versanken mit ebenso verschiedenen Mienen auf den Gesichtern. Das des Professors mit einer gewissen Selbstzufriedenheit und Hermines mit schierem Entsetzen. Das Eintauchen in das Gestein war nicht minder unangenehm wie eine Apparition, glücklicherweise quollen sie jedoch bereits Augenblicke später wieder aus einer meterdicken, gewachsenen Säule hervor.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine gigantische Halle, an deren Wänden sich eine Kaverne nach der anderen, ähnlich den Gewölben des Leuchtenden Basars, reihte. Die Gewölbe schienen ganz und gar nach dem Willen der Zwerge aus vulkanischem Glas gewachsen zu sein. Der spiegelnde, schwarz-opake Glanz des Obsidians gab den Hallen eine eigenartige Wirkung. Edel, blitzsauber, ja fast steril standen sie in krassen Gegensatz zu dem abendlichen Zwielicht, welches gelb-orange von einen diffusen Glühen der gesamten Decke herrührte. So wenig wie dieses Licht die Bedürfnisse menschlicher Augen erfüllte, so schien es doch eine drückende Hitze mitzubringen. Die Kavernen wurden durch eben solche meterdicken Säulen begrenzt, wie die durch die sie ‚hinein geglitten' waren.

Der eigentliche Blickfang waren jedoch die unzähligen in den Boden eingelassenen Kreise. Sie bestanden scheinbar aus steinernen Mosaiken und wiesen alle merkwürdig verschlungene Runenzeichen in den Randbordüren auf. Der Hexe gelang es nicht, die goldenen und silbernen Linien mit den Augen zu fixieren, ihr wurde eigentümlich schwindelig und in ihrem Kopf summte es. Dann quoll plötzlich aus einem Kreis ein Zwergenhändler mit einem Handkarren voller Waren hervor und mischte sich in das lebhafte Treiben der überall zwischen ihren Waren umhereilenden untersetzten, sonst jedoch etwa kindergroßen Dunkelzwerge. Alles in allem ähnelte das Gewusel sehr dem überirdischen Treiben, nur wirkten die Bart tragenden Händler bei weitem griesgrämiger als ihre überirdischen Berufsgenossen.

Ein anderer grimmig dreinschauender Zwerg betrat knapp vor den beiden Magiern in Begleitung eines Zauberers einen anderen Runenkreis. Vor den sich entsetzt rundenden Augen Hermines versanken die Zwei im steinernen Boden wie in Treibsand. Jäh wurde ihr klar, welch ein Glück das Goldene Trio gehabt hatte, dass sich das Vermögen der Lestranges, bei dem sich der eine Horcrux befunden hatte, in den Verliesen der Kobolde befunden hatte und nicht hier, in den magisch schwer gesicherten Katakomben der Dunkelzwerge. Denn selbst einem Drachen wäre die Flucht durch das kompakte Gestein, das sie umschloss, nicht gelungen.

Umherschauend erblickte sie überall an den Wänden und Säulen verteilt schwer bewaffnete Zwergenwachen. Eine davon löste sich gerade von ihrem Standort und eilte auf sie zu. Auch bei wohlwollendster Betrachtung konnte man den Zwerg nur als halb glatzköpfig bezeichnen. Im krassen Gegensatz zur sehr hohen Stirn wallte ein gewaltiger Bart vom Kinn. Die Haare waren zu lockigen Strängen gedreht, die ungewollte Assoziationen zu den Dreadlocks der Rastafaris hervorriefen. Am Ende jeder Strähne saß eine kunstvoll gearbeitete metallene Hülse mit feiner Ziselierung. Leise klirrend begleitete der Haarschmuck jeden Schritt des Trägers. Eine schwere Rüstung umhüllte den ebenso breiten wie hohen Körper und die massive Hellebarde sah aus, als wenn sie nicht nur repräsentativen Zwecken dienen würde.

„Ihr Begehr?" knurrte der ausgesprochen bedrohlich wirkende Zwerg den Professor mehr als dass er sprach.

„Mein Name ist Tränkemeister Snape, sie ist meine Adeptin. Bronzebart erwartet uns zu dieser Stunde." Der hoch gewachsene Slytherin hatte sich binnen eines Lidschlages verändert. Neben Hermine stand ein ausgesprochen bedrohlich wirkender Mann, das Gesicht in eisiger Arroganz wie eingefroren, ein leicht höhnischer Zug auf den schmalen Lippen und völlig unlesbar verhüllt erscheinende Augen. Die Hexe zuckte in aufkeimender Angst zusammen… DAS war nicht der durchaus angenehme Reisebegleiter, den sie zunehmend als Mentor empfunden hatte, dies hier war der tödlich gefährliche Todesser, der sich erfolgreich gegen den wahnsinnigen Schwarzmagier gestemmt hatte und doch als einer der Ranghöchsten des Inneren Zirkels gegolten hatte.

Irgendwie schien die aufkeimende Panik in Hermines Augen die Zwergenwache zu amüsieren. Er knurrte kurz angebunden: „ Nennt mich Tordekk" und gab ihnen mit einem Wink zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Immer im Zickzack zwischen Säulen und Ständen, durch Gänge und über unterirdische Brücken verlor Hermine bald die Orientierung. Die Waren ähnelten bis auf Erze und Metalle durchaus den oberirdischen, nur fehlte hier der touristische Nippes und die Maßstäbe schienen um mehrere Potenzen größer. Das unheimliche Gefühl, das Hermine immer heftiger beschlich, schob sie anfangs auf das ungewohnte Licht, die vollen Kammern und die drückende Hitze.

Endlich machten sie vor einer großen Kaverne Halt, in der sich Sack um Sack reihte. Der typische Geruch von pflanzlichen Zaubertrankzutaten dominierte hier über die allgegenwärtige stickige Höhlenluft. Der ‚Kontaktzwerg' des Professors war ein kräftiger Geselle, welcher seinem Namen ‚Bronzebart' durchaus Ehre verschaffte. Der Gesichtsschmuck reichte weit über den Gürtel hinaus und glühte in fast schon kupferner Farbe. Die Bartlocken waren von goldenen Hülsen umschlossen, welche den Status des Händlers innerhalb der Zwergenhierarchie verdeutlichte. Um sich von der unheimlich beengenden Umgebung abzulenken, rekapitulierte Hermine, was sie über die Gesellschaftsstruktur der Zwerge wusste. Das Volk teilte sich in drei große Kasten: Die Krieger, die Minenarbeiter und die Händler. Länge und Schmuck des Bartes waren sichtbare Zeichen für den Platz in der Hierarchie der jeweiligen Kaste. Die Thane der jeweiligen Clans waren durchweg so genannte Silberbärte, ihnen unterstanden die Großmeister und einen solchen hatten sie vor sich stehen.

Der Slytherin grüßte ihn der angemessenen Formel gemäß: „Der Name des Schöpfers sei gepriesen Meister Bronzebart, euer Werk sei stets von Erfolg gekrönt" Dieser antwortete: „Dunkler Meister der Braukunst, die Kessel mögen eurem Willen stets gewogen sein." Die archaische steife Sprechweise passte zu dem altertümlichen Gruß. Dann jedoch ließ Bronzebart das gezwungene Gehabe ein wenig fallen und begann, den Professor wie einen Freund zu begrüßen, fragte nach den jüngeren Ereignissen und streifte den reglos auf dem Unterarm des Zauberers verharrenden Uhu mit einem etwas unbehaglichem Blick. Hermine hingegen wurde vollständig ignoriert. Aus dem Gespräch hörte Hermine heraus, dass sich Severus und Bronzebart schon sehr lange kennen mussten.

Der Zwerg kredenzte seinem Gegenüber einen gewaltigen Humpen schäumenden Biers und kramte ungewohnt redselig in alten Erinnerungen. So konnte Hermine schlussfolgern, dass ihr Professor als junger gerade bestallter Tränkemeister bei seiner ersten Orientreise den Zwergenhändler aus einer prekären Lage gerettet hatte. Kurz gesagt, Snape hatte Bronzebart stockbesoffen in einer Muggelwirtschaft vorgefunden und ihn kurzerhand in den Leuchtenden Basar appariert. Der auf seine Trinkfestigkeit stolze Zwerg hatte das als üble Kränkung empfunden und war nur durch den Umstand, dass der Zauberer bei ihm eine umfangreiche Bestellung an Trankzutaten tätigte, davon abzubringen gewesen, die als Schmach empfundene Einmischung nicht mit einem tödlich gemeinten Angriff zu kontern. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Severus all seine aus dem Orient bezogenen Zutaten ausschließlich bei diesem Zwerg geordert. Dieser war allein schon wegen der von Hogwarts benötigten Mengen rasch zu Ansehen innerhalb der Händlerkaste gekommen und letztendlich zum Großmeister der Händler aufgestiegen. Dieser Umstand erklärte die untypische Freundlichkeit und Umgänglichkeit des Dunkelzwerges.

Endlich war das wohl übliche einleitende Palaver beendet und der Tränkemeister kam zum Grund seines Besuchs.

„Die Order steht wie bestellt zur Abnahme bereit?"

„Zur Abnahme?" entgegnete der Zwerg scheinbar erstaunt.

„Ja natürlich zur Abnahme, oder pflege ich die Katze im Sack zu kaufen?" fauchte Severus nun ungeduldig.

„Gut, dann bitte hier entlang." Lenkte Bronzebart ein und führte die Handelsreisenden in ein Nebengelass, schien sich dabei jedoch nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen. Tränkemeister und Zwerg gingen die Order Position für Position durch, wobei mehr als einmal mangelnde Qualität zum Thema zwischen Beiden wurde. Als letztes kam dann das bestellte Dianthuskraut zur Sprache. Und nun stellte sich auch der Grund für das Unbehagen des Zwerges heraus. Denn am Boden stand nicht einmal die Hälfte der von Severus georderten Menge. Das Gesicht des Professors verdunkelte sich zusehends und spürbar ballte sich über ihm eine Aura der Macht zusammen. Ein feuriger Lichtblitz flammte kurz über ihm auf.

„Wird den Geschäftspartnern des Großmeisters heute so Ehre erwiesen? Und erschöpft sich die Leistungsfähigkeit seines Handels etwa in diesem kläglichen Angebot?" fragte der nun offensichtlich wirklich erboste Zauberer in mühevoll beherrschter Stimme. „Erkläre! Und erkläre gut!" Fauchte er leise aber gefährlich.

Der bei seiner Handelsehre gepackte Zwerg wurde übergangslos aschfahl, die in Dhûllkars herrschenden Regeln wurden verletzt. Ein schwerer Lapsus, für den der brüskierte Zauberer Genugtuung verlangen konnte und diese roch bei diesem Gast eindeutig nach Gefahr! Denn noch war Bronzebarts Position als Großmeister des Handels nicht unangreifbar und dessen war sich der Zwerg nur zu bewusst. So rückte er, wenn auch sichtbar unwillig, mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Wegen des Kosovo-Konfliktes war geraume Zeit eine größere Kriegsflotte der Muggel im Adriatischen Meer gekreuzt. Die Wasserverschmutzung hatte das unterseeisch wachsende Dianthuskraut nur spärlich sprießen lassen. Außerdem bereitete das Sonar den zur Ernte eingesetzten Meermenschen höllische Ohren- und Kopfschmerzen, verursachte gar temporären Gehörverlust. So hatte Bronzebart trotz aller Bemühungen nicht die vom Tränkemeister bestellte Menge in ausreichender Qualität beschaffen können. Um sein Gesicht zu wahren, bot er Severus an, einen Gefallen als Ausgleich zu erweisen. Dessen Gesicht versteinerte und der Slytherin versank in kurzes Nachdenken. Dann sah er auf.

Er hatte nicht wirklich beabsichtigt, den von Kingsley erbetenen Spionagedienst zu übernehmen, aber eine solche Gelegenheit ließ er sich als Slytherin natürlich nicht entgehen.

„Gut, weil eure Waren sonst erstklassig sind will ich für einen kleinen Bonus im Sinne unserer langjährigen Geschäfte den Vorfall nicht geschehen sein lassen."

„Bonus?" fragte der Zwerg leise.

„Nun, er wird euch nicht schmerzen. Ich war unter anderem auch einmal mit Parkinson Senior hier. Dieser steht derzeit vor Gericht und wird wohl nicht mehr für großen Umsatz sorgen.

Ich will Kopien der Unterlagen sämtlicher Geschäfte, die er hier abgewickelt hat, insbesondere natürlich von den Geschäften, die nie eines Dritten Auge sehen sollte."

Wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, so wurde der Zwerg noch etwas bleicher: „Aber die Geheimhaltung…" versuchte er es erstickt, während ihn sein Gegenüber nur mit erhobener Augenbraue ansah und den Zauberstab spielerisch zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen drehte.

„Gut, gut" resignierte der Zwerg, verschwand kurze Zeit und kam mit einer Mappe zurück, welche er Severus wortlos überreichte. Dieser blätterte die Unterlagen kurz durch, nickte dem Zwerg zu, schrumpfte sie und ließ sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

Unvermittelt begann sich Severus nun wieder wie ein Handelsreisender zu benehmen, die Qualität der Kräuter zu loben, kurzum Bronzebart um den Selben zu fahren. Dieser verstand das Zeichen und schien die letzten Minuten ebenfalls aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen zu haben.

Aus dem schmalen Schlitz, welcher derzeit Hermines Augen repräsentierte, blickte inzwischen die pure Panik. Weniger wegen des eiskalten Vorgehens ihres Mentors, nein, vielmehr weil sie sich seit dem Lichtblitz über die Quelle ihrer Ängste klar war. Der Obsidian der Böden war wie schwarzes, milchiges Eis, darin schienen eingefrorene Gestalten um ihren Weg ans Licht zu kämpfen. Jäh waren Hermine Geschichten über den Umgang der Dunkelzwerge mit ihren Widersachern eingefallen. Fröstelnd trotz der Wärme dachte sie an ihren Rückweg und konnte kaum noch die aufkommende Übelkeit nieder halten. Ängstlich trat sie so dicht wie möglich an ihren Professor heran, in der Hoffnung, dieser möge sie hier so schnell wie möglich herausführen.

Diesem entging die unerwartete Bewegung der Hexe nicht und er erkannte, dass diese kurz davor stand, in hysterische Panik zu verfallen. So schnell es die komplizierten Umgangsformen des Handels mit Dunkelzwergen erlaubten, beendete er seine Geschäfte mit dem Zwergen-Großmeister. Dann ließ er sich von Tordekk, der Wache, zu einem der Runenkreise führen und umschlang die zitternde Junghexe mit festem Griff. Nach einem unangenehmen Moment des Durch-den-Stein-Gleitens standen die Magier alleine wieder im Ausgangskreis im Leuchtenden Basar. Hermine sackte jäh in den Armen Snapes zusammen, der nun doch besorgt die Brauen runzelte und sich samt der bewusstlos Gewordenen kurzerhand in ihr Nachtquartier, den Gasthof „Zu den vierzig Räubern" apparierte.


	83. Die Salzige Seeschlange

Kapitel 82 – Die Salzige Seeschlange

Am Morgen war Harry immer noch ungewohnt schweigsam und niedergeschlagen. erst während des von der Wirtin servierten schmackhaften Frühstücks gelang es Ron, ihn ein wenig abzulenken.. Beide Zauberer vermissten den gewohnten Kürbissaft und wählten nach einem prüfenden Schluck den servierten Kaffee. Rons gewollt flapsige Sprüche in Verbindung mit dem völlig ungewohnten Koffeinschock des pechschwarzen Gebräus weckten endlich Harrys Lebensmut wieder. Nachdem sie auch den letzten Krümel verputzt hatten, schob er das gebrauchte Geschirr mit Schwung zur Seite und breitete die schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Karte aus.

Überrascht konstatierte er dann, dass sie wesentlich weiter gekommen waren als er gedacht hatte. Ron schnaubte daraufhin etwas angewidert und murrte, dass ein Straßenrennen im Stil der Muggel nicht in der Reiseplanung enthalten gewesen sei. Er klagte über heftigen Muskelkater in den Waden, worauf Harry es nicht lassen konnte, zu sticheln:

„Immer noch besser als der Wolf in der Hose, oder?"

Ron war viel zu froh darüber, dass Harry zumindest für den Moment seinen Kummer überwunden hatte, als dass er auf die Provokation angesprungen wäre. Der rote und der schwarze Haarschopf beugten sich über die Karte und die Diskussion über die günstigste Strecke war im vollen Gange. Das bekam der Hausherr mit, der jetzt erst gähnend aus den Privaträumen auftauchte, und er trat hinzu. Wie schon zuvor übernahm Harry das Reden und gab vor, eine Ferienreise mit seinem Cousin zu unternehmen. Dabei erwähnte er beiläufig, dass sie dem Mythos von Loch Ness tauchend nachgespürt hatten und der Gastgeber Mr. Brown taute unerwartet auf.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass auch er ein Fan alter Sagen und Legenden war. Als er von Harry hörte, dass die Jungs dem Five Coastal Path nordwärts folgen wollten, hatte er einige interessante Tipps für sie. Auch er berichtete von der Legende Benandonners, wenn auch in etwas anderer Version. Nach seinen Angaben ruhte der zu Fels verwandelte Riese eine gute Tagesreise nördlich in den Klippenfelsen. Außerdem wusste er von der Sichtung einer mysteriösen Seeschlange zu erzählen, die sich vor langer Zeit einigen verdutzten Fischern gezeigt habe. Als er dann noch erzählte, dass man in einer Fischerkneipe sogar ein Stückchen Haut des Monsters ausgestellt hatte, tauschten Ron und Harry einen raschen Blick. Sie beschlossen, dieser Spur zu folgen.

Mr. Brown freute sich, dass sein Tipp so bereitwillig aufgenommen wurde und hatte einen letzten Hinweis für die beiden Gäste. „Wenn sie sich so für alte Mythen interessieren, warum reisen Sie nicht bis nach Scapa Flow? Sie wissen doch, dass sich nördlich davon die Orkneys befinden. Einer der Gefolgsleute König Arthurs soll dort gelebt haben und begraben worden sein. Lot von Lothians Grab wurde nie gefunden, aber schon immer im Süden der Orkneys vermutet und man hat einige interessante Ruinen gefunden. Vielleicht interessiert sie ja auch das Wrack der Royal Oak?"

„Hä?" kam es etwas unintelligent von Ron. In Gedanken über das Unwissen der heutigen Jugend seufzend erklärte ihnen Mr. Brown, dass während des zweiten Weltkrieges das deutsche U-Boot U47, von Kiel kommend, am 1939, in die Bucht von Scapa Flow eingedrungen sei und die Royal Oak torpediert und im zweiten Anlauf dann versenkt habe. Heute sei die Bucht ein beliebtes Tauchgebiet, nur das Wrackinnere sei Sperrgebiet. Wieder wechselten die beiden Jungs einen raschen Blick. Dankend nahm Harry von ihrem Gastgeber einige Adressentipps entgegen, dann beluden sie wieder ihre Räder und legten in zügigem Tempo den restlichen Weg zur Küste zurück. Um die Mittagszeit bremsten sie am Fischereihafen von Inverness und suchten sich einen Fish-and-Chips-Shop, wo sie sich verpflegten.

Um den strapazierten Waden ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen, schlenderten sie am Kai entlang und ließen sich die salzige Seeluft durchs Haar blasen. Ron bestaunte die Fischkutter mit den Netzauslegern, das Leben der Muggel erschien ihm immer faszinierender und er begann die Begeisterung seines Vaters für alles Nichtmagische besser zu verstehen. Es war in der Tat hochinteressant zu sehen, mit welch technischem Geschick die Muggel das ihnen fehlende magische Talent kompensierten. Eine Möwe umflatterte sie eine Zeitlang in der Hoffnung, etwas von ihrem Fastfood ergattern zu können. Als die beiden Magier jedoch ihre Verpackungen ordentlich in einem Abfallkorb entsorgten, hob sie sich missmutig kreischend in die lebhaft wehende Brise, Ron einen weißlich-ätzenden Abschiedsgruß auf die Schulter kleckernd.

Nachdem das Malheur mit Hilfe einer rasch organisierten Papierserviette wieder beseitigt war, rollten die Jungs an der Küste entlang nordwärts. Die Strecke war eine Offenbarung für alle Sinne. Herrliche Buchten wechselten sich ab mit malerischen Dörfern, die Strandgräser wogten im Wind, die See brach sich an den natürlichen, in die See reichenden Wellenbrechern und das Wetter zeigte sich wieder von seiner schönsten Seite. Kurz bevor ihnen am frühen Abend die Anstrengung zu viel wurde, erreichten sie die erste von Mr. Brown erhaltene Adresse am Dornoch Firth.

Schon beim Betreten der Gastwirtschaft „Zur salzigen Seeschlange" rundeten sich Rons Augen und er stieß Harry den Ellenbogen so heftig in die Seite, dass dieser mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht leicht einknickte. Der Rotschopf wies auf einen großen, verglasten Rahmen oberhalb des Tresens, in dem ein großes Stück eigentümlich schuppiger Haut präsentiert wurde. Die Färbung changierte zwischen Kobaltblau und tiefem Violett und Harry war sich sicher, dass kein gewöhnliches Reptil solche Schuppen aufzuweisen hatte. Sie drückten sich in eine Eckbank und während Ron immer noch wie gebannt auf das Exponat starrte, organisierte Harry ihnen ein Nachtquartier und zwei Gläser Cola. Das Starren fiel den Stammgästen auf und einer der wettergegerbten älteren Fischer begann, in etwas gutturalem Dialekt sein Seemannsgarn zu spinnen.

Obwohl er wenig Zeitangaben machte, wurde doch rasch klar, dass der ursprüngliche Besitzer der Haut wohl während der Zeit des goldenen Königreiches erlegt worden war. Unter der Regentschaft Elizabeth 1. hatte die englische Seefahrt einen gewaltigen Aufschwung genommen, von dem auch die Küstendörfer profitiert hatten. Wenn der alte Seebär Recht hatte, dann war die Seeschlange vom ersten Besitzer und Gründer der Salzigen Seeschlange erlegt worden. Die nun folgende Schilderung war gespickt von den üblichen blumigen Ausschmückungen und blutigen Metaphern und endete damit, dass dem heldenhaften Fischer zum Dank für die Tötung des Monsters von der Krone der Gasthof übereignet worden war.

Ein jüngerer Gast schnaubte spöttisch und bestritt lebhaft die Existenz einer Seeschlange. Sogar eine plausible Begründung lieferte er. Danach würde es sich bei dem gruseligen Andenken um die Überreste eines Nilkrokodils handeln, welches die Begegnung mit einem Hai nicht überlebt habe. Und die Verfärbung der schuppigen Haut wäre zum einen auf die Magensäfte jenes Hais wie auch auf das Alter zurück zu führen. Ein anderer Gast fuhr dazwischen und erinnerte daran, dass man kürzlich ein Eckchen der Haut einem Kryptozoologen zur Untersuchung überlassen habe. Dieser habe ausgesprochen merkwürdige Ergebnisse erhalten und die Behauptung aufgestellt, dass es sich bei dem Monster entweder um ein noch ebenso unentdecktes wie unerforschtes Geschöpf der Tiefsee handele oder um ein überlebendes Exemplar einer noch unentdeckten Art der Plesiosaurier des Mesozoikums.

Ron überließ die anderen Gäste ihrer hitzigen Debatte, die offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Male geführt wurde und wandte sich flüsternd Harry zu.

„DAS ist ganz bestimmt Drachenhaut, Harry! Aber sie hat keine magische Ausstrahlung mehr." Leise murmelnd fuhr er fort, seinem Freund die Details zu erklären, die ihm als Bruder eines Drachenforschers natürlich auffielen. Endlich kam Harry zu Wort.

„Könnte das von einem Caledonier sein, Ron?" Der Angesprochene zuckte etwas unbehaglich die Schultern.

„Möglich wäre es schon, Harry. Aber sie ist wertlos, falls du an eine Verwendung der Schuppen gedacht hast. Ich sagte ja schon, dass keine magische Aura mehr vorhanden ist. Außerdem haben die Muggel sie scheinbar irgendwie konserviert und das macht sie auf jeden Fall unbrauchbar für den Heiltrank."

Harrys Kopf sank kurz entmutigt herab, doch dann fasste er sich wieder.

„Immerhin haben wir jetzt einen Beweis, dass es hier einmal Drachen gegeben haben muss! Was meinst du, wo wir mit der Suche anfangen sollten?"

Ron überlegte. „Naja, wenn das Dorf schon seit über fünfhundert Jahren hier existiert, müssen wir weiter entfernt suchen. Drachen meiden menschliche Ansiedlungen, wenn sie ihre Gelege bauen. Und eine brütende Drachin hat gewaltigen Hunger. Wir sollten also dem Wanderweg der Heringsschwärme nordwärts folgen und nach Drachenkraut und auch nach Höhlen Ausschau halten."

„Höhlen?" hakte Harry verdutzt nach.

Ron erinnerte ihn daran, was der Nöck Fairge Seàn ihnen von den Höhlen der Wasserdrachen im Loch Ness erzählt habe. Daraus schlussfolgerte er, dass die Wasserdrachen womöglich ihre Gelege in ebensolchen Höhlen anlegten. Dann wusste er noch von Charly, dass alle erforschten Drachenarten ihren Nachwuchs warm und trocken ausbrüteten. Ob das aber für die Caledonier ebenfalls zutraf, war reine Spekulation. Harry gab zu bedenken, dass sich gerade am Five Coastal Path unzählige Burgruinen befanden und Salazars Begleiter Glen seine Artgenossen ja eben vor den Nachstellungen der Ritter hatte in Sicherheit bringen wollen.

Ron überlegte halblaut. „Stell dir vor, du wärst dieser Glen. Du führst deine Herde an die Küste und stellst fest, dass sich dort eine größere Ansiedlung der Muggel befindet. Inverness gab es ja schon zu Merlins Zeiten. Weil der Hunger bei so großen Tieren entsprechend ausfällt, würde ich als Glen den Fischschwärmen nach Norden folgen und nach einem Ort suchen, wo man sich gefahrlos niederlassen kann."

Harry spann den Faden weiter. „Vielleicht haben sie sich zuerst hier im Dornoch Firth niedergelassen. Schließlich hat Glen mehrere hundert Jahre vor den Tudors gelebt. Das Exemplar hier muss zur Zeit der spanischen Armada erlegt worden sein. Dass sich im Süden die Menschen rund um Inverness vermehrt haben, war den Caledoniern bestimmt nicht entgangen. Also werden sie sich nordwärts gewandt haben. Nur wohin?"

Ron wiederholte noch einmal, dass Drachen für ihre Gelege auf jeden Fall Drachenkraut benötigten, genügend Futter und Abgeschiedenheit. Harry, der ja jedes Buch seines Cousins in seinen einsamen Ferien verschlungen hatte, erinnerte sich an die diversen Versionen der Artus-Saga. In einem Punkt hatten sie alle übereingestimmt: Die Orkneys waren als einsamer und unwirtlicher Ort beschrieben worden. Daran würde sich auch in der elisabethanischen Zeit nicht viel geändert haben. So beschlossen die beiden Jungzauberer, ihre Radtour weiter gen Norden vorzunehmen und, dem Tipp von Mr. Brown folgend, bis nach Scapa Flow zu reisen. Unterwegs und vor Ort wollten sie die Augen offen halten, ob sie wieder ein Drachenkrautvorkommen entdecken konnten. Dass sich sein Vorhandensein durch deutlich spürbares magisches Prickeln des Wassers bemerkbar machte, hatten sie ja schon am Loch Ness festgestellt. Also würden sie jeden ins Meer fließende Gewässer darauf hin prüfen und gegebenenfalls auch ins Landesinnere vorstoßen.

Als Harry später begann, trübsinnig in die vom Wirt servierte Cola zu stieren, wurde Ron energisch.

„Jetzt komm aber, Harry! Schau, wir haben schon einiges heraus gefunden. Die Caledonier haben vor tausend Jahren im Loch gelebt, wir wissen, dass und wohin sie ausgewandert sind und haben hier eine um bestimmt 500 Jahre jüngere Spur gefunden. Bei den Horcruxen haben wir sehr viel länger gebraucht, um auch nur eine erste brauchbare Fährte zu finden." Mit etwas kläglichem Lächeln musste Harry zustimmen, aber er fügte seine Bedenken an, keine brauchbaren Schuppen aufzutreiben. Ron schnaubte, als habe er eine Tonne Geröll in der Nase.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Professor Snape mag. Aber er unterstützt dich und wenn einer aus diesem Fetzen Haut etwas Brauchbares gewinnen kann, dann er. Außerdem ist es bestimmt möglich, dass er, wenn sich diese Haut als unbrauchbar erweisen sollte, ein … wie heißt das doch? Substantiv?...findet!"

Harry musste grinsen.

„Das heißt Substitut, Ron."

Insgeheim gab er dem Freund Recht. Sie hatten in nur wenigen Tagen wesentlich mehr herausgefunden, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatten. Dass dies gelungen war, weil sie den Muggellegenden folgten, war eine Ohrfeige für jene bornierten Zauberer, die auf die Nichtmagischen herabsahen. Er sprach den Gedanken laut aus und witzelte: „Womöglich gelingt es uns noch, anhand der Muggelgeschichten Merlins verschollenes Grab zu finden!"

Diese Nacht konnte Harry ohne Albträume von seiner kranken Verlobten einschlafen. Sicher, der Kummer war ständig präsent, aber er hatte wieder Hoffnung geschöpft. Ihr neuer Freund Draco durchforstete das ministerielle Archiv nach möglichen Hinweisen, Neville forschte nach der vierten Zutat, Hermine und Professor Snape waren auf der Suche nach einer weiteren Zutat für den zu brauenden Heiltrank, und sie selber hatten die Spur der als ausgestorben geltenden Wasserdrachen gefunden und aufgenommen. Außerdem war ihr Professor der genialste Tränkemeister ihrer Zeit. Wenn einer ein Heilmittel finden und herstellen konnte, dann er. So setzte er seine Hoffnung darauf, dass sie bis Scapa Flow die fast fünfhundert Jahre alte Spur der Caledonier nicht wieder verlieren würden.

„Ich gebe nicht auf, Ginny! Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er und ließ sich dann in Morpheus Arme gleiten, in denen sein bester Kumpel bereits genüsslich schnarchend ruhte.


	84. Das Parfüm

Kapitel 83 – Das Parfüm

Sie schwebte durch eine wattige Welt. Ihr ganzes Sein war durchflutet von einem unvergleichlichen Leichtigkeitsgefühl und ihr war, als ob kürzlich eine ebenso bedrohliche wie zentnerschwere Last von ihr abgeglitten wäre. Dann drangen zuerst leise, dann immer lauter werdend, quäkende Töne in ihre Wahrnehmung, verdichteten sich zu einem orientalisch klingendem Instrumentalstück, gepaart mit murmelnden Stimmen und klappernden Tassen. Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie aus einem Traum erwachte und sich… wo befand?

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf. Vor ihrem Blick offenbarte sich ein kleiner, aber heller Raum. Er wurde fast vollständig von einem gewaltigen Bett eingenommen, das ausschließlich aus seidenen Polstern und üppig bestickten Kissen zu bestehen schien. Von ihrem Oberkörper war eine dünne gesteppte Seidendecke herabgeglitten und offenbarte einen schwarz-blauen Pyjama. Leicht geschockt strengte die Junghexe ihr noch verschlafenes Denkvermögen an. Nach und nach setzte die Erinnerung an ihren Besuch bei Dhûllkars wieder ein und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihrem Professor ohnmächtig vor die Füße gesunken sein musste. Bei Merlin, wie peinlich… errötend senkte sie den Kopf, bemerkte jetzt erst bewusst das Nachtgewand und die Färbung vertiefte sich.

Nach einigen Momenten gab sie sich einen Ruck, rutschte hastig aus ihrem Nachtlager und suchte ihre Kleidung. Aber außer der unberührten Reisetasche vor und ihrem Zauberstab sowie der in dem zusammengeknäuelten Umschlagtuch schlafenden Tiziana auf dem aus Kupfer getriebenem Beistelltischchen war das Zimmer leer. Endlich nahm ihr analytischer Verstand seinen Dienst vollends auf, sie griff hastig nach dem Stab und atmete erleichtert auf. Snape hatte wohl kurzerhand Rock und Bluse in einen Pyjama verwandelt, ohne sie auszukleiden. Ihm diese Diskretion in Gedanken hoch anrechnend, angelte sie sich ihren Kulturbeutel aus der Reisetasche und trat in den Durchgangsbogen. Klappernd öffnete sich der vielfarbige Perlenvorhang und gab den Blick in einen weiteren Raum frei.

Teppiche, Kissen, ein einladender Diwan und weitere kupferne Beistelltischchen, zierlich ziseliert, füllten den Raum. Halb hinter dem Diwan versteckt lugte die lederne Motorradtasche hervor, die Snape als Reisegepäck diente. Erneut flutete ein intensives Rubinrot über das Gesicht der Hexe. Offensichtlich handelte es sich bei der Reiseunterkunft um ein Doppelzimmer und ihr Professor hatte ihr das Bett überlassen und selber auf dem Diwan geschlafen. In einer geschickt versteckten Nische fand sie hinter einem weiteren Perlenvorhang einen anderen kleinen Raum mit Waschtisch und allem, was ein Reisender für seine Morgentoilette benötigte. Hastig richtete sie sich zurecht, holte die verschlafene Mini-Eule, verwandelte den Pyjama zurück in die Kleidung vom Vortag und verließ das Quartier.

Dem Lärm folgend, betrat sie den großen Raum, der im Moment als Speisesaal diente. Neben dem Durchgang, aus dem verheißungsvolle Küchengerüche drangen, war ein opulentes Buffet aufgebaut. Und an einem Wandtisch, am Rand des Trubels, saß eine vertraute schwarzgekleidete Gestalt. Beherzt schluckend erwiderte sie den funkelnden Blick und beeilte sich, am Buffet ein leichtes Frühstück zusammenzustellen und ebenfalls am Wandtisch Platz zu nehmen. Tief Luft holend wünschte sie dem Slytherin einen guten Morgen und begann dann stotternd, sich für ihren Zusammenbruch am Vortag zu entschuldigen und sich für die Hilfe zu bedanken. Snape unterbrach sie in seiner typischen Art.

„Ihnen ist die Luft in den Katakomben nicht bekommen, Miss Granger. Als ihr Lehrer bin ich für ihr Wohlergehen verantwortlich, es ist also nicht nötig, hilflos an einem Dank herum zu stottern."

Hermine senkte den Kopf, schimpfte Snape in Gedanken einen unmöglichen Wicht und angelte dann nach der noch ungewürzten Portion Tatar auf ihrem Teller. Denn Tiziana war inzwischen ebenfalls erwacht und bettelte nachdrücklich um Futter. Während sie der Jungeule Bröckchen um Bröckchen in den aufgerissenen Schnabel stopfte, sah sie sich fragend um. Sie vermisste das vierte Mitglied ihrer kleinen Reisegruppe und fragte schließlich nach.

„Wo ist denn Bubo, Sir?"

„Unterwegs nach England" gab Snape kurz angebunden zur Antwort, da er gerade dabei war, sich einen Kaffee einzuschenken. Dann bequemte er sich zu einer Erklärung, sich wohl bewusst, dass ihm die Neugier Hermines sonst den letzten Nerv rauben würde. Er umriss kurz, welche Bitte Minister Kingsley an ihn herangetragen hatte und dass es gestern dank eines glücklichen Zufalls gelungen war, alle notwendigen Beweise gegen Parkinson Senior auf ein Mal zu erhalten. Severus war sehr viel früher aufgestanden und hatte bereits einiges erledigt. Unter anderem hatte er den Interkontinental-Uhu mit den magisch verkleinerten Unterlagen, die er von Bronzebart erhalten hatte, und einem Brief in Richtung England geschickt. Außerdem hatte er die getätigten Einkäufe an Hogwarts liefern lassen.

Hermine nickte verstehend. Immerhin war Severus Snape nur zehn Tage vor Schuljahresbeginn aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden, die knappe Zeit hatte nicht gereicht, das Zutatenlager des Schullabors vollständig zu bestücken. Dass der Professor ihre Suche nach der Karpatenlerche mit einem Einkauf der fehlenden Ingredienzen verband, war nur logisch.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Sir?"

„Sie werden mitbekommen haben, dass das Zwergenkontor mir nicht die gewünschte Menge an Dianthuskraut liefern konnte. Die größten Vorkommen befinden sich in der nördlichen Adria vor der Küste von Shëngjin. Da das ohnehin auf unserem Weg in die Karpaten liegt, werden wir zuerst dort hinreisen."

Die Junghexe nickte erneut und kramte die von Jeannie erhaltenen Reiseunterlagen hervor. Snapes Vorhaben deckte sich mit ihrer ursprünglichen Reiseplanung. In der entsprechenden Broschüre blätternd, begann sie:

„Hinter dem Bahnhof in der Altstadt Tiranas fährt der Überlandbus der Muggel in Richtung Norden ab…"

Rüde unterbrach sie der Professor. Mit bissigem Sarkasmus informierte er sie, dass er nicht gedenke, sich noch einmal über Stunden in einen viel zu knapp konzipierten Sitzplatz einer rollenden Konservenbüchse zu zwängen. Die Erinnerung an den langaufgeschossenen Slytherin, der sich in den Fiat 500 zusammenfaltete, hätte Hermine beinahe breit grinsen lassen, gerade noch rechtzeitig biss sie sich ins Wangenfleisch.

„Aber wenn wir auf magischem Weg reisen, könnte uns Rita Kimmkorn…"

„Papperlapapp!" wurde Severus ungeduldig.

„Ihr Fotograf wurde bereits verhaftet, sie selber wird der von ihr gelegten Spur folgen, die sie nur zu Professor Flitwick führen kann. Und der dritte im Bunde, diese personifizierte Inkompetenz Gilderoy Lockhart," Severus Nasenflügel bebten vor Verachtung „würde eine Spur nicht einmal dann finden, wenn sie vor ihm herumspringen und Fähnchen schwenken würde!"

Hermine dachte fieberhaft nach. Von Tirana nach Shëngjin waren es immerhin gute sechzig Kilometer Entfernung. Wenn sie nicht auf Muggelart reisen würden, wie sollten sie dann diese Strecke zurücklegen?

Severus hatte mit steigender Belustigung die sich auf dem Gesicht abzeichnenden Überlegungen seiner Schülerin verfolgt und beschloss, mit seiner Reiseplanung heraus zu rücken.

„Auch wenn ihr Wille beachtlich ist, Miss Granger, so halte ich es nach ihrem Zusammenbruch gestern nicht für ratsam, per Apparition weiter zu reisen. Und ich weigere mich entschieden, eines dieser nur vom guten Willen ihrer Fahrer zusammengehaltenen Muggelgefährte zu besteigen. Außerdem herrschte in diesem Land bis vor wenigen Monaten Krieg. Und alle Magie dieser Welt vermag uns nicht vor der verirrten Kugel eines Heckenschützen zu bewahren."

„Also benutzen wir das Flohnetzwerk."

„Nein. Der einzige existierende Kamin befindet sich im albanischen Ministerium und führt per Direktverbindung nach Rom. Der Orient selber hat für das Flohnetzwerk keine Verwendung."

Der fassungslos fragende Blick Hermines entschädigte Severus und seine Laune stieg. Er nahm einen Schluck des brühheißen Mokkas und ergänzte:

„Können sie sich eine magische Wüstenkarawane mit einem Kamin im Gepäck vorstellen?"

Suchend glitt Hermines Blick durch die Fenster, aber auch dort fand sie keine Lösung. Dann erlöste ihr Begleiter sie aus ihrer Unwissenheit und erklärte, dass der Orient statt des Flohnetzwerkes einen landestypischen Ersatz habe. Für Fernsprechverbindungen dienten Kristallkugeln und für die Reisen…

„Ein öffentlicher Teppich? ICH … soll fliegen? Nur über meine Leiche!" tobte Hermine los. Severus leerte in aller Ruhe seine Mokkatasse und schenkte sich nach. Dann sah er auf und sein Blick wurde hart.

„Diesen Wunsch werde ich Ihnen gewiss nicht erfüllen, Miss Granger. Aus den Ihnen wohlbekannten Gründen kann ich nicht zulassen, dass meine Adeptin auf Muggelart alleine reist. Entweder sie fliegen freiwillig mit oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, magisch nachzuhelfen."

„Ein [style type="italic"]Imperius[/style]? Das wagen sie nicht! Außerdem bin ich volljährig und…"

„Übersehen gerade Sie, Miss Granger, tatsächlich, dass sie durch ihr Praktikum zeitweilig den Status meiner Adeptin innehaben? Ich bin nicht nur Hogwarts, sondern auch der Tränkemeisterzunft für ihr Wohlergehen und ihre Unversehrtheit verantwortlich, egal wie alt sie sein mögen. Wenn sie es wirklich vorziehen, mittels einer kleinen Verwandlung die Reise als eines meiner Gepäckstücke fortzusetzen, nun, es ist ihre Entscheidung. Der Teppich startet in einer Stunde am großen Platz zwischen dem Basar und dem Ministerium. Ich erwarte sie pünktlich zum Abflug dort. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden…"

Entgeistert sah Hermine dem davon eilenden Slytherin nach. Er konnte sie doch unmöglich zu einem Flug zwingen! Wie sie den Flug von London nach Ancona überstanden hatte, war ihr kaum erklärlich. Schon der Gedanke daran ließ in der Magengrube einen Eisblock entstehen. Sie faltete die Reisebroschüre auf und beschloss, sich den Muggelbus zumindest einmal anzuschauen.

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte sie resigniert in die Vierzig Räuber zurück. Der albanische Überlandbus hatte sich als rollender Schrotthaufen entpuppt, dessen wilde Sammlung beliebiger Ersatzteile nur noch von Rost zusammengehalten zu sein schien. Unzählige Einschusslöcher in den ohnehin halb zerfallenen Seitenwänden, die fehlenden Scheiben der Fenster und die pannenträchtig profillosen Uraltreifen der wahllos zusammengestellten Räder hatten Snapes Bedenken eindrucksvoll bestätigt. Auch hatte ein vorsichtiges Gespräch mit einem des Englischen mächtigen Händler ergeben, dass sie mit einer mindestens eintägigen Reisedauer zu rechnen habe.

Noch einmal rekapitulierte sie die ihr offenstehenden magischen Möglichkeiten. Apparieren fiel aus. Bei einer Strecke mit ihr unbekanntem Ziel war die Gefahr zu groß, dass sie zersplinterte. Und dass Snape sich wegen ihres Zusammenbruchs am Vortag weigerte, sie Seit-an-Seit zu Apparieren hatte er ja überdeutlich gemacht. Ein Flohnetzwerk gab es hier nicht und Besen… nein, kein zehn Hippogreife würden sie hier auf einen Besen bringen. Den Thestralritt von Hogwarts nach London hatte sie damals nur überstanden, weil die Situation keine andere Option geboten hatte. Hier war es ähnlich: Ihre Lage bot tatsächlich keine andere Möglichkeit als den… wie hatte Snape es genannt?... Öffentlichen Teppich.

So kramte sie sowohl ihren Gryffindormut als auch ihre Tasche zusammen, schaffte darin für Tiziana einen kleinen gut gepolsterten Hohlraum, den die kleine Eule begeistert bezog, und fand sich zehn Minuten vor der angegebenen Zeit am Großen Platz ein.

Am Vortag war der Platz fast menschenleer gewesen, heute jedoch herrschte das auf jedem orientalischen Basar übliche Gedränge vor. Die Magier der Region unterschieden sich nur wenig von den Muggeln. Hier führte ein Karawanenherr mit scharfgeschnittenen Zügen einen kleinen Zug Trampeltiere vorbei, ein anderer kleinwüchsiger und lederhäutiger Zauberer trieb eine kleine Ziegenherde vor sich her, überall herrschte ein lebhaftes Gedränge und die Stimmen der Menschen mischten sich mit den vielstimmigen Lauten der anwesenden Tiere. Um die Mitte des Platzes herum waren verschieden große Teppiche ausgebreitet, jeder für sich von beeindruckendem Ausmaß. Die Menschen eilten umher, stapelten ihre mitgeführte Habe auf den magischen Transportern, riefen, lachten, fluchten... kurz gesagt, breitete sich ein großartiges Spektakel vor Hermines Augen aus.

Suchend glitt ihr Blick umher, doch noch hatte sie die markante schwarz gewandete Gestalt ihres Professors nicht ausmachen können. Eines fiel ihr jedoch auf: Ausnahmslos alle der wenigen anwesenden Frauen waren mehr oder weniger verschleiert, sie stach mit ihrem buschigen Haarschopf auffällig hervor. Hastig schlang sie das Umschlagtuch über ihren Kopf und steckte es fest. Da sie des raschen Arabischen, das um sie herum gesprochen wurde, nicht mächtig war und sie tatsächlich keinen Übersetzungszauber für gehörte und gesprochene Sprache kannte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Produkt orientalischer Webkunst, das als Öffentlicher Teppich nach Shëngjin abgehen sollte. Endlich vernahmen ihre angestrengt lauschenden Ohren die gesuchte Ortsbezeichnung, wenn auch mit unvertraut singender Aussprache.

Vor einem bestimmt fünfzehn auf zwanzig Meter messendem Teppich stand der Karawanenherr mit einem einzelnen Kamel am Führseil. Das Tier wirkte erschöpft, es stand mit hängender Unterlippe und halbgeschlossenen Augen hinter seinem Besitzer. Dieser verhandelte mit Händen und Füßen mit einem Orientalen, der einen smaragdgrünen Turban mit einem bernsteinfarbenen Mittelteil trug. An der Turban-Vorderseite war ein silberner Schriftzug eingestickt, leider in arabischen Schriftzeichen. Hermine vermutete ganz richtig den Teppichpiloten in der Person des Turbanträgers und lauschte. Wieder fiel der Name Shëngjin und nach weiterem Gestikulieren wurden sich beiden Männer anscheinend einig. Der Kamelbesitzer führte das Tier in die Mitte des Teppichs und veranlasste es dort mit leisen „Hat-Hat"-Rufen, verbunden mit nachdrücklichem Zupfen am Leitseil, dazu, sich hinzulegen.

Mit einem fast menschlichen tiefen Seufzer knickte das Kamel erst vorne ein, dann hinten, und lag schließlich widerkäuend genau in der Mitte des Teppichs. Der Teppichführer nahm an einer Schmalseiten des Teppichs im Schneidersitz Platz. Gerade als Hermine sich mit aufkeimender Panik fragte, wo denn der Tränkemeister abbleiben mochte, griff dieser von hinten ihre Schulter, bugsierte sie durch die bereits sitzenden Passagiere neben die Hinterhand des Kamels und drückte sie dort mit sanftem Nachdruck zu Boden. Selbst ließ er sich neben dem Kamelhals herabsinken, mit dem Blick der Hexe zugewandt.

Severus sorgte sich ein wenig, auch wenn er das weder sich selbst geschweige denn Dritten gegenüber zugegeben hätte. Miss Granger hatte schon wieder beginnende Panik in den Augen und rang mühsam um ihre Beherrschung. Während der arabische Teppichführer begann, die vorbereitenden Zauber zu legen, zog er die Aufmerksamkeit der Junghexe mit altbewährter Weise auf sich: Er begann mit bester Lehrerstimme zu dozieren. Und mit der Macht der Gewohnheit richtete sich die Konzentration Hermines fort von den Vorgängen um sich herum auf die in fast hypnotischer Weise dozierende Stimme ihres Professors.

„Wie Sie ja bereits bemerkt haben dürften, sind die Reisegepflogenheiten der verschiedenen Nationen recht unterschiedlich. Da wir weitere dieser Reisemöglichkeiten nutzen werden, sollten Sie zumindest grob darüber informiert sein, was Sie wo erwarten mag. Dass in Europa das Flohnetzwerk, die Apparition, die Portschlüssel und der Besen üblich sind, kennen Sie von unserer Heimat her. Das öffentliche Verkehrsmittel von Großbritannien ist der Fahrende Ritter. Auf dem europäischen Kontinent bis an die ehemalige Ostgrenze des Deutschen Reiches, wie es etwa vor 200 Jahren bestand, verkehrt die magische Postkutsche, sie wird von Pferden gezogen, wie Sie sie von der Beauxbaton-Kutsche her kennen. Im Einzugsbereich des Orients vom nördlichen Afrika bis hinauf zur Südküste des Schwarzen Meeres reisen die Magier bevorzugt mit dem fliegenden Teppich, sowohl privat als auch mit dem Öffentlichen Teppich. Ein Teppichführer benötigt übrigens mindestens ein Erwartungen übertroffen im UTZ für Zauberkunst. Zwischen Europa, Russland und dem Orient, genauer Marienbad im Westen, Shëngjin im Süden, Minsk im Osten und der baltischen Ostseeküste im Norden verkehrt der Rasende Strigoi. Es handelt sich dabei um eine etwas eigenwillige Kutsche, gezogen von sechs Nachtmahren. In Russland hingegen nutzen die Zauberer bei privaten Reisen, die außerhalb einer Apparitionsgrenze liegen, fast ausschließlich die Dienste der Waldhexen, der öffentliche Reiseverkehr liegt vollständig in deren Hand."

Snapes Absicht war ein voller Erfolg. Aus Gewohnheit gebannt an den Lippen ihres Lehrers hängend, hatte Hermine völlig den Zeitpunkt verpasst, an dem der Teppich abhob. Da dieser wie ein Brett in der Luft lag und der Windabweisungszauber seine Pflicht tat, war von dem Flug nichts zu bemerken gewesen. Um den Teppich hatte sich eine halbkugelige Blase gebildet, die von innen her an undurchsichtiges Milchglas erinnerte. Der verwunderte Rundblick Hermines veranlasste Severus, erneut zu dozieren. Nur so konnte er die Hexe von ihrer Angst ablenken.

„Sie haben sicher soeben bemerkt, dass sich der Teppich in einen Schutzschirm gehüllt hat. Dabei handelt es sich um die Kombination mehrerer Zauber. Ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber, um dem Geheimhaltungsstatut zu entsprechen, ein Windabweisungszauber und dann ein Zauber, wie Sie ihn vom fahrenden Ritter her kennen. Er verhindert, dass der Teppich mit einem Hindernis zusammenstößt. Gemeinsam interagieren diese Zauber allerdings dergestalt, dass die Passagiere eines Teppichs keine klare Sicht nach außen haben. Der Teppichführer zaubert sich jedoch das Äquivalent einer Windschutzscheibe an das vordere Ende. Die Interaktion der Zauber hat noch einen anderen Effekt und ich bin gespannt, ob und wann Sie mir diesen nennen können."

Wieder zeigte die Belehrung deutlich Wirkung. Hermine war derart auf das Zuhören und nun auf die Lösung der Frage fixiert, dass ihre Flugangst im Unterbewusstsein verborgen blieb und keine Chance zum Ausbrechen erhielt. Das wiederkäuende Kamel neben ihr produzierte jäh die Antwort auf Severus Frage. Ein übel riechender methanhaltiger Darmwind entwich geräuschvoll dem Hinterkörper des tierischen Passagiers. Die Schutzblase verhinderte, dass der Gestank entwich und brachte Hermine zum angewiderten Husten. Severus kommentierte das stoßweise Luftholen mit einem zynischen Laut: „Das, Miss Granger, ist der Duft des Orients."

Gerade als dem gelangweilt schauenden Höckerträger eine weitere Flatulenz entkam, rief der Teppichführer etwas in singendem Arabisch, ein leichter Ruck ging durch den Teppich und die Schutzblase öffnete sich. Sie waren am Außenbezirk Shëngjins gelandet.


	85. Der Schläfer erwacht

Kapitel 84 – Der Schläfer erwacht

Es war wie ein Déjà-vu. Zuerst hatte der Morgennebel nass und klebrig den Start in den Tag zu einer eher lästigen Pflicht gemacht. Und dann hatte der Himmel wie am ersten Tag ihrer Fahrt die Schleusen geöffnet. Bis jetzt am Spätnachmittag war es nicht der übliche eher dünne Nieselregen, nein, die eisigen Wassermassen stürzten seit Stunden mit der Vehemenz eines tropischen Monsuns herab. Die Kleidung klebte mehr als klamm auf der Haut, vom Haar bahnten sich eisige Tropfen ihren Weg durch den Kragen unter seiner Regenjacke und die unterkühlte Muskulatur rechnete ihm schmerzhaft vor, dass sie seit ihrem Aufbruch fast schon eine Woche tagein tagaus in die Pedale traten.

Was Rons Laune jedoch auf unterirdisches Niveau herabdrückte, waren die ständigen erfolglosen Zwischenstopps. Bei wirklich jedem in Richtung Küste fließendem Gewässer, ob Rinnsal oder sprudelnder Bach, hielten sie an, um es zu prüfen. Da sich etliche der Wasserläufe tief in die felsige Küste gegraben hatten, war meistens eine ebenso mühselige wie überflüssige Kletterpartie angesagt. Denn bisher war nicht einmal eine Spur eines magisch angereicherten Wassers auszumachen gewesen.

Hinzu kam, dass sich sein bester Freund wieder einmal in sich selbst zurückzog. Kummer und Zweifel zerfurchten das Gesicht Harrys und schon seit Stunden reagierte er nicht mehr auf Rons zaghafter werdende Versuche, ihn wenigstens etwas aufzurichten. Ein weiteres Déjà-vu kam Ron in den Sinn. Damals, als sie mit dem Horkrux-Medaillon durch die Lande gezogen waren, war die Stimmung ähnlich gedrückt gewesen. Nur dass Harry damals irgendwie mehr Kampfgeist gehabt hatte. Die Sorge um Ginny lähmte den Freund förmlich und das zog auch Ron immer tiefer herab.

Das leise Quietschen von Harrys Bremsen riss ihn aus der Grübelei. Von der Seite her plätscherte ein weiterer Bach unter dem Radweg entlang in Richtung Meer. Da die Kletterei oft durchnässte Schuhe und Hosenbeine mit sich brachte, waren sie dazu übergegangen, abwechselnd die oft mühselige Kraxelei auf sich zu nehmen. Lautlos aufseufzend schwang Ron sich steif vom Fahrradsattel, stellte es ab und rutschte mehr wie dass er trat auf der Landseite des Radweges in Richtung des Plätscherns. Am letzten Trittstein glitt er aus und landete mit einem Fuß bis zur Wade im eisigen Wasser. Gerade wollte er herzhaft losfluchen, als die vom Kälteschock taube Haut zu prickeln begann.

„Harry! Ich glaube, da ist etwas!" Vorsichtig zog Ron das Bein aus dem Bach wieder heraus und bückte sich, steckte prüfend eine Hand hinein. Ja, da war es wieder, das magische Prickeln… wenn auch schwächer als jenes am Loch Ness. Sein Freund musterte prüfend die Umgebung des Wasserlaufes. Dieser kam durch einen schmalen grasbewachsenen Felseinschnitt vom Landesinneren her und hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit ziemlich tief eingegraben. Breit war der Bach nicht gerade, bestenfalls drei lange Schritte. Immer noch zeichneten sich Zweifel auf Harrys Gesicht ab. Unter einem ausgewachsenen Wasserdrachen stellte er sich ein gewaltiges Tier von der Größe der Basilisken vor. Und solch ein Geschöpf hätte nur mit Schwierigkeiten durch den gesamten Einschnitt gepasst.

Trotzdem war dies die erste brauchbare Spur, seit sie früh am Morgen die Gastwirtschaft „Zur Salzigen Seeschlange" hinter sich gelassen hatten. Und wer vermochte zu sagen, ob diese Spur nun hilfreich sein würde oder nicht? Sie würden es nur erfahren, wenn sie ihr folgten. Das bedeutete aber, die Räder am Bach entlang schieben zu müssen. Der felsige, stellenweise grasbewachsene Untergrund stieg zum Landesinneren hin an, überall lagen spitzkantige Felsbrocken und bedrohten ihre Reifen. Endlich fasste Harry einen Entschluss, wuchtete die durchs Gepäck recht schweren Räder über das Geländer in Rons zupackende Hände, und dann begannen sie den Aufstieg ins Landesinnere.

Eine gute Stunde später öffnete sich vor ihnen der schmale Einschnitt zu einem muldenförmigen Kessel. Die links vom Bach gelegene Seite war von einem lichten Nadelwald bewachsen. Der Boden unter den Rotföhren und Kiefern war übersät mit Blaubeeren, deren rote Blätter den Eindruck erweckten, als stünde der Waldboden in Flammen. Auf der anderen Seite des rasch dahinplätschernden Baches prangte die von Krähenbeeren überwucherte Borstgraswiese, außerdem erkannte Ron Arnika, Frauenmantel und Wacholder in dem satten Grün. Nicht weit vom Bach entfernt ragte ein gewaltiger kantiger Steinblock empor. Der wie poliert schimmernde Findling war am Boden umgeben von einem blauen Kranz: Drachenkraut!

Die beiden Freunde sprangen förmlich aus dem Bachbett, in dem sie durch den Einschnitt hindurch hatten waten müssen. Die Trekkingräder fielen am Bachufer unbeachtet auf die Seite, während Harry bereits neben den magischen Pflanzen auf die Knie fiel. Ron gesellte sich zu ihm, lange schwiegen die Gryffindors und zunehmende Enttäuschung furchte vor allem Harrys Gesicht. Durch den mittig aufragenden Monolithen wirkte der Bestand wesentlich größer als er es tatsächlich war. Das vorhandene Drachenkraut bedeckte bei genauerer Betrachtung nicht einmal die Hälfte jener Fläche, die sie am Loch Ness gefunden hatten. Abrupt sprang Harry auf, schwang sich auf den Felsbrocken, kauerte sich darauf zusammen und starrte mit tränenden Augen blind über den Bach.

Ron war ratlos. Er verstand ja, dass Ginnys ungewisses Schicksal an Harrys Gemüt zehrte, auch ihn ließ das Koma der Schwester nicht unberührt. Aber dass Harry seinen Kampfgeist so völlig verloren zu haben schien, war untypisch für den sonst so beharrlichen Sucher. Dann fiel dem Weasley die fast unnatürliche Ruhe im Talkessel auf. Obwohl die magische Aura fast spürbar war, befand sich außer dem Drachenkraut nichts Magisches im Talkessel. Keine Bowtruckles, keine Knarls oder Niffler… nicht einmal die allgegenwärtigen Flubberwürmer konnte er ausmachen. Bis auf einige lärmende, ganz und gar unmagische Sperlinge, die sich um die noch verbliebenen Blaubeeren stritten, war das Tal bar jeden tierischen Lebens.

Das vehemente Knurren seines Magens machte ihm klar, dass der Nachmittag bereits dem Abend wich. Selbst wenn sie sofort aufbrachen, würden sie erst bei vollständiger Dunkelheit wieder am Radweg sein. Und der Himmel mochte wissen, wie weit es zum nächsten Nachtquartier sein mochte. Durchnässt und frierend warf er dem apathisch auf dem Felsen kauernden Freund einen Blick zu und ergriff entschlossen die Initiative. Die sanft zur Felswand ansteigende Wiese wies nicht weit oberhalb des Felsens einen aus fünf halbkugeligen Felsen bestehenden Kreis aus. Die davon umschlossene Fläche schien nicht nur eben, sondern auch groß geniHimmel mochte wissen, HHug für ihr Zelt zu sein.

Durch den immer noch strömenden Regen hindurch wuchtete er die Zeltrolle vom Rad und kehrte damit zur ausgesuchten Fläche zurück. Wie er es sich auf dem Campingplatz bei Harry abgeschaut hatte, verankerte er erst den Boden, richtete die beiden Fiberglasbögen des Tunnelzeltes auf und fixierte die beiden vorderen Spannschnüre mit Zeltnägeln. Dann begann er dieselbe Prozedur an der Zeltrückseite, versuchte den Hering in den Boden zu drücken, stieß aber auf Widerstand. Knurrend angelte er sich den mitgeführten Hammer aus der Zelttasche, holte aus…

„AUA! Drachenmist, elender!" Finster musterte Ron den blau anlaufenden Daumennagel, den er soeben zielsicher erwischt hatte. Nachdem er eine Weile auf dem schmerzenden Finger gestarrt hatte, griff er erneut zu Hammer und Hering. Diesmal traf der Hammer, aber der Hering bog sich zur Seite, ein klirrendes Geräusch machte unmissverständlich klar, dass knapp unter der Grasnarbe Felsen sein musste. Achselzuckend verlängerte Ron die Spannschnur etwas, zog sie in einem anderen Winkel lang und setzte einen anderen Hering an. Doch auch dieser verbog sich unter dem Hammerkopf, nachdem er bestenfalls drei Fingerbreit in die Erde eingedrungen war.

Die Laune des Zeltbauers erreichte einen weiteren Tiefpunkt und er begann halblaut zu fluchen.

„Verdammter Muggeldreck! Wenn wir zaubern könnten, würden wir schon längst im Trockenen sitzen…" es folgten noch einige Kraftausdrücke, für die ihm seine Mutter sicherlich einen Satz heiße Ohren verpasst hätte. Molly hatte zwar Verständnis für das Temperament ihrer Söhne, aber unflätiges Fluchen duldete sie nicht. Immer noch zornig murmelnd angelte er sich den mittlerweile dritten Hering, verlängerte die Spannschnur noch mal und zog sie in die andere Richtung straff. Mit deutlich mehr Schwung als nötig sauste der Hammer herab.

Diesmal prellte der Hammerschlag den Hering sogar mit Wucht wieder aus dem felsigen Untergrund, der durch die Luft schießende Haken verfehlte das Gesicht Rons nur knapp. Die bis auf die Haut durchnässte Kleidung, die gedrückte Stimmung, der inzwischen dritte Fehlversuch, die Spannschnur zu befestigen… es reichte. Mit dem für die Weasleys typischen Temperament explodierte er ebenso lautstark wie unflätig: „Bei Merlins vollgeschissener Unterhose!" Weiter kam er jedoch nicht.

Jäh schüttelte sich der gesamte Talboden, die fünf Felskuppen versanken im Erdreich und der immer noch in sich versunken auf dem Monolithen hockende Harry wurde rücklings in das Drachenkraut hinabgeschleudert. Im nächsten Moment schloss sich der Felsen aus dem Boden brechend um Ron und ein tiefes rumpelndes Grollen füllte den Talkessel und folterte lautstark ihre Ohren.

„Wie kann er sich erdreisten, den größten Magier aller Zeiten dergestalt zu verunglimpfen?"

Während Ron kreidebleich noch schockstarr in einem Felsklumpen feststeckte, reagierte Harry. Mit in Professor Asatiras Unterricht trainiertem Reflex schoß er mit hastig gezücktem Zauberstab aus dem Gras hoch und herum, um dann ebenfalls zu erstarren. In der Felswand hatte sich eine scheunentorgroße Fläche geöffnet und offenbarte ein monströses Auge mit olivgrün-goldbraun-gesprenkelter Iris. Und der Felsklumpen, in dem Ron steckte, war nichts anderes als eine gewaltige Granitfaust.

In Bruchteilen von Sekunden schossen diverse Überlegungen durch Harrys Kopf. Offensichtlich handelte es sich hier um einen übergroßen Riesen, der seitlich halb im Boden versunken gewirkt hatte wie eine Felswand. Riesen… Harrys Erinnerungen lieferten vereinzelte Schlagwörter. Unempfindlich gegen Magie, aggressiv, gewalttätig, seit fast hundert Jahren in England ausgestorben, der geistig stark beschränkte Grawp… dann erklang die bedächtige Stimme Alistair MacStorms in seinem Hirn, die Legende von Benandonner berichtend.

Noch während Harrys Hirn fieberhaft arbeitete, klang erneut die grollende Stimme auf und der durchbohrende Blick des riesigen Auges glitt von Ron zu Harry hinüber.

„Wer seid ihr, junge Magier?"

Dabei lockerte sich der Griff der Steinfaust soweit, dass der mittlerweile bedenklich blau angelaufene Ron wieder gurgelnd nach frischer Luft schnappte.

Zögernd reagierte Harry als Erster.

„Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter"

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erfolgte auf die Nennung des Familiennamens keine sichtbare Reaktion, kein forschender Blick auf die Stirnnarbe. Sein Name sagte dem Riesen nichts.

Ron hatte sich soweit wieder gefasst, dass er erstickt seinen Namen röchelte. Noch immer ruhte der Blick des fremdartigen Geschöpfes auf Harry, der seinen Verdacht in Worte fasste.

„Und ihr seid….Benandonner?"

Der unsicher fragende Tonfall ließ ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich die felsige Stirn runzeln… einige Steinbrocken lösten sich polternd an der entsprechenden Stelle von der vermeintlichen Felswand. Zustimmend brummte der Riese wortlos und setzte Ron im Gras ab. Dann wiederholte er seine Frage.

Ron platzte heraus: „Ich weiß ja, dass man von Toten nicht schlecht reden soll. Aber Merlin ist schließlich schon vor über tausend Jahren verschwunden…" Diesmal war es Harry, der Ron heftig einen Rippenstoss verpasste. Es erschien dem Sucher nicht gerade ratsam, diesen fremdartigen Riesen in irgendeiner Form zu erzürnen.

Dieser murmelte „Tausend Jahre schon….", wobei sein leises Flüstern den Jungs gewaltig in den Ohren dröhnte. Dann begann er die Jungs nach dem Woher und Wohin auszuhorchen. Seine Sprechweise war altmodisch, wenn auch bei weitem leichter verständlich als Salazars mittelalterliche Sprechweise. Harry spürte, dass nur absolute Ehrlichkeit ihnen aus der prekären Lage heraushelfen konnte und berichtete daher knapp von ihrer Suche nach den schottischen Wasserdrachen.

„Zu welchem Behufe spürt ihr nach den blauen Caledoniern?" Das Rumpeln erschütterte erneut das Tal, die Bäume am anderen Bachufer zitterten merklich und die Spatzen flohen schimpfend. Zeitgleich endete jäh der seit Tagesanbruch strömende Regen und die Wolken rissen auf.

Stockend berichtete Harry davon, dass seine Freundin an den Folgen einer Vergiftung litt und für den Heiltrank Schuppen eben dieser Drachenart erforderlich waren. Ron, der sich endlich ein Herz gefasst hatte, warf ein:

„Leider gelten diese Drachen als ausgestorben. Die letzte Spur, die wir von ihnen fanden, ist gute fünfhundert Jahre alt."

Tief grollend wollte Benandonner wissen, wie sie denn gedachten, den Drachen ihre Schuppen zu nehmen. Offensichtlich unterstellte er ihnen, mit mörderischer Absicht der Fährte der Caledonier zu folgen, aber Ron fand eine befriedigende Antwort. Wusste er doch von Charly, dass sich rund um ein Drachenlager unzählige abgebrochene Schuppen finden ließen und dass die Reservate diese einsammelten und als Trankzutaten verkauften, um sich so zu finanzieren.

Diese Antwort besänftigte Benandonner sichtlich und als Harry vorsichtig anfügte, dass man Drachen auch magisch ohnehin kaum schaden könne, wurde der Riese neugierig und verlangte Auskunft, woher der Jungmagier dies denn wisse. Harry rief sich das Trimagische Turnier in Erinnerung… damals hatte er erkannt, dass man als einzelner Zauberer gegen einen aufgebrachten Feuer speienden Drachen kaum eine Chance hatte. Deswegen hatte er ja damals seinen Feuerblitz gerufen und das Hornschwanzweibchen nach allen Regeln der Kunst in der Luft taktisch ausmanövriert.

Damit errang er unbeabsichtigt Benandonners Hochachtung und die immer noch grimmig verkniffenen Gesichtszüge entspannten sich…was einen erneuten Steinschauer von der felsigen Stirn zur Folge hatte. Unerwartet gesprächig erzählte Benandonner nun von sich und Merlin. Dieser habe dem selbst unter Riesen als gewaltig groß geltenden Big Ben einen Gefallen gegen einen Gefallen erwiesen. In Fels verwandelt fand der im Grunde seines Herzens friedfertige Riese Ruhe vor ruhmsüchtigen Rittern ebenso wie vor den streitsüchtigen Artgenossen. Dafür erklärte sich Benandonner bereit, das Schwert Excalibur zu hüten, bis der wahre König hervortreten und es aus dem Stein ziehen würde.

Den beiden Jungzauberern entgleisten förmlich die Gesichtszüge. Der halb im Grasboden versunkene Monolith, von dem Harry heruntergekippt war, war tatsächlich jener legendäre Stein, in dem das ebenso sagenhafte Königsschwert gesteckt haben sollte. Ron vergaß seine Angst, sprang impulsiv auf und untersuchte die tafelartige Oberfläche des Felsbrockens. Und tatsächlich… da war eine gut handbreite tiefe Kerbe in der Mitte der Fläche, aus der ein Büschel Steinbrech hervorwucherte.

Der Riese erzählte weiter. Er hatte seitdem überwiegend geschlafen, aber einige Male war er dann doch geweckt worden. Beim letzten Male sei er dabei sogar in seiner Felsgestalt verletzt worden von einem eigenartigen Geschoß, das mit pfeifendem Geräusch aus dem Himmel herab gestürzt und in der Nähe seiner Hüfte explodiert sei. Harry wusste mit der Beschreibung nach einigem Nachdenken etwas anzufangen und erblasste ein wenig. Zum Glück fiel dies dem Riesen nicht auf… der Gryffindor war auch nicht wirklich bereit, ihm zu beichten, dass es sich vermutlich um eine im zweiten Weltkrieg verirrte V2-Rakete der deutschen Muggel gehandelt haben musste.

Endlich war Big Ben bei den flügellosen Caledoniern angekommen. Seine Kenntnis dieser Geschöpfe erwies sich als hilfreich. Ron berichtete, was sie von dem Wassermenschen erfahren und was sie selber geschlussfolgert hatten. Der Riese brummte erneut zustimmend und gab dann seine Vermutung preis.

„So die blauen Caledonier noch leben, werdet ihr sie am ehesten im Königreich Lothians finden. Dort werdet ihr eine gewaltige Bucht vorfinden, reich an Höhlen und Fischen, geschützt vor der Unbill der wilden See durch die umliegenden Inseln."

Ein gewaltiges Gähnen wehte durch das inzwischen nachtdunkle Tal, dass sich der Nadelwald unter dem Ansturm des aufkommenden Windes tief neigte. Die Jungs kullerte es unhaltbar die abschüssige Wiese hinab bis zum Bachufer. Big Ben blinzelte träge, ermahnte Ron, ihm nicht weiter spitze Dolche in die Fingerkuppe treiben zu wollen, bat darum, zukünftig in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und schloss dann das sichtbare Auge.

Perplex rappelten sich die beiden Freunde auf. Harry half dem erröteten Ron, das Zelt um eine gute Strecke seitlich zu versetzen. Hier ließen sich die Zeltheringe problemlos in den Wiesenboden drücken. In ihre Schlafsäcke kriechend unterhielten sie sich noch eine ganze Zeit lang über die vergangenen Stunden. Ron erfuhr von Harry alles über die Artussaga, denn der Muggelerzählung von Mr. Brown hatte der Rotschopf bestenfalls mit halbem Ohr gelauscht, ihm war das Frühstück wichtiger geworden. Dabei löste sich auch das Rätsel um das Königreich Lothians.

Einer von Artus ersten Gefolgsleuten war der Ritter Gawain gewesen. Dieser hatte den Thronanspruch des jungen Königs sogar gegen seinen eigenen Vater Lot, König der Orkneys, verteidigt. Und Rons Gälischkenntnisse übersetzten Lothian sinngemäß als „Land des Lot". Harry wühlte die Karte hervor und inspizierte diese angestrengt. Wenn sie die Räder in den Scottish Postbus verluden, könnten sie am nächsten Tag in Wick am Nordende Schottlands sein. Von dort verkehrten Fähren zwischen der schottischen Küste und Mainland, der Hauptinsel der Orkneys. Und unter den Quartierempfehlungen ihres letzten B&B-Gastgebers befand sich eine Adresse direkt am Fährhafen von Mainland.

Außerdem kamen die beiden Freunde überein, der Bitte des Riesen entsprechend die Existenz und den genauen Aufenthaltsort Benandonners für sich zu behalten. Sicher, Professor Snape und die Direktorin würden sie einweihen müssen, aber Harry hatte keine Lust, als Entdecker des lebenden britischen Urgesteins durch die Presse gereicht zu werden. Es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu, als sie sich die Schlafsäcke bis über die Ohren zogen und endlich Ruhe fanden.


	86. Die Boten der Apokalypse

Kapitel 85 – Die Boten der Apokalypse

Hastig stolperte Hermine vom Teppich fort… die Darmwinde des mitgereisten Kamels rochen, dass ihr fast das Frühstück wieder hochkam. Während sie ihrem Zaubertranklehrer folgte, schweifte sie in Gedanken weit ab. Jetzt war sie schon zum dritten Male mehr oder weniger freiwillig geflogen, hatte sich der tief sitzenden Flugangst gestellt. Den Thestralritt nach Hogwarts hatte sie seinerzeit kaum mitbekommen, da sie in Gedanken völlig auf den kommenden Kampf im Ministerium fixiert war. Auf dem Flug nach Ancona hatte sie das Gespräch mit Snape und nicht zuletzt der Plüschuhu in ihren Armen ausreichend abgelenkt. Und von dem Moment an, wo sich Harrys Onkel vorgestellt hatte, war die Aviophobie ohnehin einer kochenden Wut gewichen.

Die Hexe war auch bei dem soeben beendeten Flug mit dem Öffentlichen Teppich durch Snapes Vortrag so abgelenkt, dass es diesmal nicht einmal zur so vertraut-gehassten Angststarre gekommen war. Überrascht konstatierte sie, dass jene grauenhaften Erinnerungen an das Rammstein-Unglück zwar noch vorhanden waren, sie aber eine innere Distanz dazu gewonnen hatte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihr Vater bei seinen Panik-Patienten gerne eine schrittweise Konfrontationstherapie versuchte. Der Gedankenflug endete jäh, als sie unvermutet in Snapes Robe hineinrannte. Dieser war inzwischen in Shëngjins magischem Viertel bei der örtlichen Apotheke angelangt und stehen geblieben.

Der scharfe Blick, der sie streifte, ließ die gestotterte Entschuldigung schon im Ansatz verstummen. Wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass Snape Unaufmerksamkeit für vorsätzliche Dummheit hielt und verabscheute. Der Unterhaltung in der Apotheke konnte sie zuerst nicht folgen, da der Apotheke und der Tränkemeister in rasch fließendem Arabisch verhandelten. In ihr wallte es auf wie eine steife Brise und plötzlich… verstand sie jedes Wort! Außerdem keimte tief in ihr jäh die feste Überzeugung, bei Bedarf auch diese ihr eigentlich fremde Sprache problemlos sprechen zu können.

Severus hatte von Mehmet al Massoud, den er auch offensichtlich schon seit etlichen Jahren kannte, inzwischen Bronzebarts Aussage bestätigt bekommen. Die heurige Ausbeute an brauchbarem Dianthuskraut war erschreckend gering. Die Ursache kannte der Albaner allerdings ebenfalls nicht, er vermutete jedoch offen den Krieg der Muggel als Grund. Der Tränkemeister nickte nachdenklich, erstand eine kleine Phiole eines fertigen Tranks und verließ den Laden wieder. Zielstrebig führte ihn sein Weg durch die Muggelstadt zum nördlich gelegenen Strandabschnitt. Die Junghexe hatte Probleme, mit den weit ausholenden Beinen ihres Lehrers Schritt zu halten, immer wieder musste sie rennen.

Endlich erreichten sie die Bucht und starrten auf das sich ihnen bietende Bild. Viele Eimer tragende Muggel waren quer über den Strand verteilt unterwegs und hoben mit behandschuhten Händen kleine schwarze Kugeln auf, diese in die Eimer werfend. Der gesamte Strand war übersät damit, stellenweise war der Strand mehr schwarz als weiß. Plötzlich wurden sie von einer energisch aussehenden jungen Frau angesprochen.

„Oh hallo, seid ihr auch zum Helfen gekommen? Holt euch dahinten bei dem Jeep einen Eimer und ein paar Handschuhe, sagt Taner, Ipek habe euch geschickt."

Snape stand wie angenagelt, sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen. Mit dem grünen auf Ipeks Weste prangenden Schriftzug wusste er nichts anzufangen. Er schoss einen raschen Blick zu Hermine herüber, die begreifend die Küste hinunterblickte und auf dem Rücken eines anderen Muggels ein ihrer bekanntes schwarzweißes Logo mit einem Pandabären über drei Buchstaben erblickte. Inzwischen waren einige weitere Muggel, offensichtlich Touristen, hinzugekommen. Diese folgten der Aufforderung der energischen jungen Frau, holten sich die Arbeitsutensilien von dem geparkten Fahrzeug und begannen ihrerseits, die stacheligen Kugeln aufzuheben.

Unauffälligkeit um jeden Preis war dem Slytherin durch die jahrzehntelange Tätigkeit als Doppelspion in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Gerade wollte er in den sauren Apfel beißen und sich zu den gebückt schuftenden Muggeln gesellen, als Hermines helle Stimme nachdrücklich um nähere Informationen bat. Die Muggel-Koordinatorin rief noch etwas in Richtung des Jeeps, wischte sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und drehte sich seufzend zu den beiden Magiern um.

„Wir stehen hier vor einer weiteren Umweltkatastrophe, wissen Sie. Im Frühling hat die wegen dem Kosovo-Konflikt hier kreuzende amerikanische Flotte unerlaubterweise ihre Abfälle ins Meer verklappt. Dann hatten wir im Sommer eine massive Algenblüte hier an der Küste. Dadurch, dass gut zwei Drittel der Anliegergemeinden mit ihren vielen Hotels ihre Abwässer ungeklärt ins Meer leiten, sind dieses Jahr die Algen förmlich explodiert…" eine matte Handbewegung lenkte den Blick der beiden Magier auf das Meer. Statt wie gewohnt kristallblau in der Sonne zu funkeln, schwappte es grünlich-schaumig, mit jeder Welle weitere Stachelkugeln anschwemmend.

„Kurz darauf mussten wir feststellen, dass sich in dieser Bucht die Algenart Caulerpa taxifolia extrem vermehrt hat. Es wurden dann immer mehr tote Seeigel angeschwemmt, inzwischen kann man von einem Massensterben sprechen."

Fassungslos kramte Hermine ihr Bücherwissen hervor: „Aber Seeigel ernähren sich doch von Algen."

Die Greenpeace-Aktivistin lächelte müde, das hatte sie schon so oft gehört. Geduldig erklärte sie:

„Das ist richtig. Aber wie gesagt haben wir es mit Caulerpa taxifolia zu tun. Diese Algenart ist aus dem Indopazifik eingeschleppt worden und wird auch Killeralge genannt. Sie überwuchert die hiesigen einzigartigen Seegraswiesen und vernichtet dadurch auch die Lebensgrundlage der Seeigel."

Snape wurde es beinahe übel. Was die Muggel da so beiläufig als „hiesige Seegraswiesen" bezeichnete, war nichts anderes als das Dianthuskrautvorkommen, welches mit den Seeigel in Symbiose lebte. Er platzte heraus: „Und was unternehmen sie dagegen?"

Ipek begann zu erzählen.

„Eigentlich ist die Schlauchalge hierzulande ja eine Aquarienpflanze und gelangte 1984 unbeabsichtigt aus dem Ozeanografischen Institut in Monaco ins Mittelmeer. Von dort wurde sie durch den Schiffsverkehr im gesamten Mittelmeer verbreitet, letztes Jahr erreichte sie bereits die kroatischen Küsten. Da die Alge giftig ist, hat sie im Mittelmeer keine natürlichen Feinde. Zuerst hoffte man, das im Verhältnis zur Ursprungsheimat deutlich kühlere Wasser würde die Ausbreitung der Neophyten bremsen, aber sie tritt sogar an der verhältnismäßig kühlen Côte d'Azur auf. Es wurde versucht, die Algen abzudecken und mit Chlor zu vernichten…aber das tötete auch alle anderen Tiere und Pflanzen im Anwendungsgebiet. Von Hand abpflücken erwies sich als kontraproduktiv, weil kleinste abgerissene Algenteilchen bereits komplett neue Pflanzenbestände hervorbringen, wenn sie zu Boden sinken. Im Augenblick können wir hier nur Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, in dem wir die angeschwemmten toten Seeigel einsammeln. Helfen sie uns?"

Auf dem sonst eher maskenhaften Gesicht des Tränkemeisters war die Erschütterung deutlich zu sehen. Trotzdem lehnte er das Hilfegesuch mit vorgeschobenem Bedauern und dem ehrlichen Hinweis auf dringende Termine ab und blieb dabei deutlich höflicher, als man es sonst von ihm kannte. In dauergebückter Haltung für Muggel an einem Strand herumkriechen und von Hand tote Tiere einsammeln? Nein, ohne ihn! Ohne das leidige Geheimhaltungsstatut wäre das gesamte Problem mit einigen speziell fokussierten _Evanescos_ zu lösen gewesen. Er wandte sich ab und winkte Hermine hinter sich her, zurück ins magische Viertel von Shëngjin. Dort angelangt transferierte er ihre Kleidung kommentarlos in die üblichen Roben zurück, suchte den lokalen Gasthof auf, ließ sich einen Raki Rrushi servieren und versank in Schweigen. Dianthuskraut war ausschließlich im östlichen Mittelmeer heimisch und was er soeben erfahren hatte, war mehr als besorgniserregend. Bislang jedenfalls war ihm noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen, dass magische Pflanzen durch unmittelbare oder mittelbare Mitwirkung der Muggel vom Aussterben bedroht waren. Aber hier war höchste Gefahr im Verzug. Das albanische Ministerium musste aktiv an einer Problemlösung mitarbeiten, denn Dianthuskraut konnte in den Trankrezepten nicht substituiert werden und ließ sich nicht in Gewächshäusern kultivieren.

Der hochprozentige Traubenschnaps brannte noch immer in seiner Kehle, als er vom Wirt angesprochen wurde. Hermine verstand diesmal vom ersten Augenblick an, was die beiden Männer miteinander sprachen, obwohl auch diesmal Arabisch gesprochen wurde. Mahmoud, der Wirt, informierte seinen britischen Gast darüber, dass der Rasende Strigoi im Anflug sei und wohl noch diesen Abend weiterreisen würde.

Anflug? Hermine schluckte. Hatte der Professor nicht von einer Kutsche gesprochen? Das Bild der Beauxbaton-Kutsche tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Hatte Madame Olympe nicht erwähnt, dass die riesigen geflügelten Rösser nur Single Malt Whisky tranken? Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Tiere für ein öffentliches magisches Verkehrsmittel im Baltikum zum Einsatz kamen. Wie Recht sie mit diesem Gedanken hatte, erwies sich eine halbe Stunde später, als der Rasende Strigoi schräg vom Himmel herabsank.

Hermine konzentrierte sich auf ein seltsam, tausendfach hallendes Geräusch, es schien an Hufgetrappel und Wiehern zu erinnern, klang jedoch, als käme es aus riesigen, vielfach gegliederten Kavernen. Das immer lauter werdende Geräusch ließ ihr kalten Schweiß den Rücken herunter rinnen und die Luft in ihren Lungen gefrieren.

Am Himmel nahm ein zuerst transparenter Schatten immer mehr Gestalt an. Kaum verdichteten sich die Schemen zu einer riesigen schwarzen Kutsche und vier ebenso gewaltigen Rappen, als die Kutsche direkt über ihren Köpfen eine enge Kurve zog und mit lautem Krachen und Funken unter Rädern und Hufen aufsetzte. Damit endete jedoch nicht der Schrecken. Von einigen bunten Symbolen abgesehen war die Kutsche nicht nur schwarz, nein sie war unverkennbar ein Leichenwagen, deren Kutscher problemlos einem schlechten Dracula Film entsprungen sein könnte. Buckel, knöchernes Gesicht, schütteres, strähniges Haar, tief liegende Augen in dunklen Höhlen und wächserner Haut.

Auch Severus Augen rundeten sich erstaunt, er wusste zwar vom Strigoi, hatte ihn aber noch nie benutzt. Rumpelnd setzte die Kutsche vor ihnen auf.

„Das ist ja ein Leichenwagen!" platzte die Hexe heraus. Und dann erblasste sie wie noch nie zuvor. Jetzt erst nahm sie wahr, welche Art von Zugtieren als Vierspänner vorgespannt war. Sie hatte einmal flüchtig von Nachtmahren in einer Randnotiz gelesen, aber noch nie auch nur ein Abbild davon gesehen. Obwohl sie nicht religiös war, kam ihr unvermittelt ein Satz aus der Johannesoffenbarung in den Sinn: ‚Als sich das vierte Siegel auftat, sah ich ein fahles Pferd. Und der darauf saß, des Name hieß Tod und die Hölle folgte ihm nach.'

Vor ihr ragten in der Tat pferdeähnliche Geschöpfe auf, das Fell so schwarz, dass es das Tageslicht zu verschlingen schien. Die Mähnen, Schweife und Fesseln waren dagegen nicht aus langen Haaren, nein es waren Flammen, die fahl-silber brannten, die furchteinflößenden Tiere jedoch nicht verletzten. Auch aus Augen und Nüstern schien Feuer zu lodern. Hinter den Ohren ragten eng seitlich anliegende und nach unten-hinten gebogene Hörner, die aussahen, als wären sie aus halb verrotteten Knochen gedrechselt worden. Links und rechts der Wirbelsäule ragten hauchdünne fledermausartige Flügel hervor, wobei diese aus schwarzem Rauch zu bestehen schienen.

Die junge Gryffindor zitterte, ihre Gedanken rasten. Was war das nur? Kreaturen der Geisterwelt oder gar Geschöpfe aus verstofflichter Angst? Dies waren keine Pferde, sondern magische Kreaturen, die Furcht und Schrecken unter den Zauberern verbreiteten... Nachtmahre, lebendig gewordene Albträume. Das linke Leittier ließ einen hohl klingenden Laut ertönen, dieses wiehernde Geräusch jagte der Hexe einen Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken und ließ ihr Blut fast zu Eis erstarren. Das gruselig-hallende Geräusch schien die Umstehenden förmlich in endlose Schwärze saugen zu wollen.

Die Ausstrahlung des blanken Horrors, den die Tiere verbreiteten, wurde noch durch die silbern aus dem Inneren leuchtenden Augen sowie den Flammen und dem schwarzen Rauch, der aus ihren Nüstern strömte, wenn sie ausatmeten, verstärkt. Hermine glaubte, in einen Horrorfilm der Muggel versetzt worden zu sein.

Snape hatte den Anblick wesentlich schneller verdaut. Als Todesser hatte er Furcht einflößendere Szenarien als diese gesehen und dass Nachtmahre grauenvoll ausschauten und klangen, wusste er im Gegensatz zur Junghexe sehr wohl. Er trat zum Kutschbock vor, neben dem der Lenker des Rasenden Strigoi, Ygor Tamasi, stand. Hermine schüttelte sich. Denn Tamasi sah dem buckligen Namensvetter Ygor aus den alten Frankensteinfilmen so ähnlich wie ein Zwillingsbruder.

Sie bekam mit, wie Snape zwei Fahrkarten nach Schloss Bran verlangte und nun reichte es ihr endgültig.

Hermine trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „NEIN, Professor! Besen, Thestrale, Flugzeuge und Teppiche, alles habe ich gelernt zu tolerieren. Das hier jedoch ist kein Transportmittel, dass ist ein einziger Alptraum. Gegen diese Viecher sind Thestrale ja Kuschelmonster. NEIN, ohne mich!" Die schrill ansteigende Stimme verriet die sie überwältigende, alles beherrschende Panik.

Instinktiv legte Severus der jungen Hexe einen Arm um die Hüfte, um sie an einer kopflosen Flucht zu hindern. Ihre Kleidung war am Rücken triefnass, als ob sie im Regen gestanden hätte. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und bäumte sich gegen seinen festen Griff auf.

„Beruhigen sie sich, wir müssen mit dem Rasenden Strigoi reisen, unser Zeitplan lässt keine Alternativen zu." Versuchte sie ihr Lehrer zu disziplinieren.

„NEIN, nein, bitte nicht" hauchte Hermine nur noch und versuchte ein letztes Mal, sich mit aller Kraft aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Plötzlich verdrehten sich ihre Augäpfel und glitten nach oben weg, übergangslos rutschte die junge Frau in seinem Arm zusammen. Er levitierte ihr Gepäck, trug jedoch die ohnmächtige Hexe selbst.

Die ‚Schaffnerin' des Strigoi, eindeutig eine Roma, schien derartige Zusammenbrüche gewohnt zu sein. Jedenfalls verlor sie kein Wort über des Zauberers doppelte Last, kassierte und wandte sich dem Kutscher zu. Severus setzte sich in eine Ecke und lagerte Hermine quer auf einer der Sitzbänke mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoß, um sicher verhindern zu können, dass sich die Schülerin in seiner Obhut verletzte.

Ihm war zwar durchaus bewusst, wie furchteinflößend Nachtmahre wirken konnten, aber gerade dem intellektuellen Kopf des Goldenen Trios hatte er dann doch mehr Nervenstärke zugetraut. Mochte er auch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein… einem verstörten Teenager seelischen Zuspruch zukommen zu lassen zählte gewiss nicht zu seinen Stärken. Seine Slytherins hatte er mit seinen Todesblicken und scharfen Bemerkungen gut unter Kontrolle gehalten, dank seiner ausgesprochen subtilen Vorgehensweise war es ihm sogar gelungen, etliche Hogwartsabsolventen der Schlangen nicht in Voldemorts Klauen geraten zu lassen, aber die Mädchen seines Hauses waren noch nie Rat suchend an ihn herangetreten.

Auch sonst hielt sich seine Erfahrung im Umgang mit an der Grenze zur Hysterie stehenden Frauen doch sehr in Grenzen. Seit dem Fiasko mit Lili hatte er sich vom anderen Geschlecht konsequent ferngehalten. Doch nun musste er sich mit einer kurz vor einem ausgewachsenen Nervenkollaps stehenden Junghexe nicht nur abgeben…nein, er musste sie beruhigen, weil sonst der Fortgang und damit der Erfolg ihrer Reise gefährdet war.

Severus war sich der Wirkung seiner Stimme bewusst, setzte er sie doch stets gezielt ein. So begann er leise und beruhigend auf Hermine einzureden um sie über ihr Unterbewusstsein zu beruhigen. Dabei war der samtige Bariton von einer Sanftheit, die niemand jemals beim Horror nächtlicher Schüleralbträume je auch nur vermutet hätte. Der beiläufig gewirkte _Muffliato_ verhinderte, dass sie belauscht wurden.

„Miss Granger, sie wissen sicher von Harry, dass Lily die einzige Frau in meinem Leben war und ist. Durch meine Schuld kam sie ums Leben. Ich war wie Sie vom Wissen fasziniert und wie Sie habe ich nicht erkannt, dass manches Wissen nur durch Erfahrung gewonnen werden kann. Erfahrung, für die man unsagbares Grauen durchleben muss… das ist das Wesen schwärzester Magie."

Snape atmete tief durch, die in ihm aufsteigenden Erinnerungen raubten ihm erneut den Atem. Aber dann half ihm der fast ein Leben lang kultivierte Zynismus und er fuhr etwas schärfer im Ton fort:

„Sie stehen an einem Scheidepunkt, Miss Granger. Entweder sie lernen, diese Erfahrungen zu ertragen, damit umzugehen und trotzdem weiter zu machen, oder sie werden daran jämmerlich zu Grunde gehen. Wenn es Ihnen gelingt, sich statt ihrer nervigen Besserwisserei Selbstkontrolle und einen disziplinierten Geist anzueignen, dann werden Sie zu Recht als die klügste Hexe von Hogwarts seit Rowena Ravenclaw angesehen.

Dazu müssen Sie jedoch lernen, ihre so verletzliche Seele zu schützen. Dies ist das einzig Positive, was mir James Potter je vermittelt hat: Die Fähigkeit, sich nicht von Emotionen beherrschen zu lassen. Deswegen konnte der Dunkle Lord in mir nicht lesen… seine Legilimentik orientierte sich an den Gefühlen seiner Opfer, da er sich an ihrer Angst berauschte wie an einer Droge."

Noch einmal atmete Snape tief durch und äußerte dann erstmals laut, was er sich selbst bisher kaum je eingestanden hatte.

„Ohne Lilys Tod wäre ich genauso geworden wie er. Ihr Tod hat mich vor der Verdammnis gerettet. Und ich würde bedenkenlos töten, um nicht erneut auf diesen Irrweg getrieben zu werden." Dann sah er ihr scharf ins Gesicht und fiel in sein altes Gehabe zurück.

„Wenn Sie irgend jemandem etwas hiervon berichten…" zischte er halblaut, als Hermines Augen flatterten und sie ihn zaghaft und doch herausfordernd anlächelte.

„Werden sie mich dann töten, Professor?"

„Wie viel haben Sie mitbekommen?"

„Ich denke nahezu alles, obwohl ich einen großen Teil wie in einem Traum gehört habe."

Severus schwieg lange. Noch nie hatte er es ertragen, wenn man ihn nicht respektierte… die Folge der Demütigungen, die er seit frühester Jugend erleben musste und die von der Potter-Truppe in seiner Hogwartszeit auf das Perfideste gesteigert worden waren. Endlich räusperte er sich, er hatte zu viel von sich Preis gegeben, um seine Begleiterin in altgewohnter Manier zusammen zu stauchen.

„Nun, das hängt davon ab ob Sie mich nun noch respektieren?"

„Ich, meinen Mentor nicht respektieren? Bin ich irre? Wenn ja, tun sie es bitte gleich, ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

Der Professor schluckte trocken. In den braunen Augen sah er bedingungsloses Vertrauen und das erschütterte ihn. Er hatte sich seit jener Halloween-Nacht nicht mehr für vertrauenswürdig gehalten. Schuldgefühle und Selbsthass hatten ihn verbittert und verhindert, dass er sich selbst verzieh. Andere Menschen hatte er aus denselben negativen Emotionen heraus nicht an sich heran gelassen und so waren die tiefen Wunden seiner Seele nie verheilt. Nicht einmal Dumbledore war es gelungen, vollständig an ihn heran zu kommen.

Snape hatte durchaus mitbekommen, dass Miss Granger ihn all die Jahre vor ihren Freunden verteidigt hatte, in ihm nicht das eiskalte Monster sah, als dass er sich selbst empfunden hatte. Ihr Mitgefühl und nun das Vertrauen, dass sie ihm zu schenken bereit war… ein erster schützender Balsam legte sich auf die wunden Stellen seiner Seele. Harrys Legilimentik im St. Mungos hatte den Selbstvorwürfen die Schärfe genommen und sein Leben gerettet, die Freundlichkeit dieser Junghexe erreichte sein Innerstes. Harry Potter und er hatten miteinander Frieden geschlossen und so hatte Severus nach Lucius den zweiten Freund in seinem Leben gefunden.

Verwundert konstatierte er, dass ihm etwas an der Freundschaft zu dieser brillanten Junghexe lag und er reichte ihr die Hand.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Hermine schlug ein „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Keiner von Beiden sprach darüber, dass Hermine blieb wo sie war und Severus Anwesenheit ihr den Halt gab, der nötig war, ihre Panik zu kontrollieren.

Als der Strigoi rumpelnd und schüttelnd am Ziel aufsetzte, schwiegen sie noch immer. Severus levitierte wie selbstverständlich das gesamte Gepäck und reichte Hermine mit der Eleganz eines geborenen Gentlemans die Hand, um ihr beim Ausstieg aus dem gruseligen Gefährt Halt zu bieten.

Vor ihren Augen erhob sich Schloss Bran in der herabsinkenden Dunkelheit wie eine Kulisse, die Hermine sofort vertraut vorkam. Für den Moment vergaß sie den Horror des Rasenden Strigoi, übersah das forschende Maul eines der Nachtmahre, der an ihrem noch nach Angstschweiß riechendem Umhang zupfen wollte. Dieses Schloss… impulsiv brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Was kommt als Nächstes? Vlad Dracul, der Vampirfürst, höchstpersönlich?"


	87. Das Boot Jagd auf die Royal Oak

Kapitel 86 – Das Boot – Jagd auf die Royal Oak

Das dürfte doch nicht wahr sein! Noch bevor er den Gedanken ganz zu Ende gedacht hatte, stieg es bereits erneut die Speiseröhre empor, gerade noch so eben konnte er sich über die Reling beugen und opferte erneut Poseidon. Das etwas schadenfrohe Grinsen der Fährbesatzung war wenig hilfreich und Ron bemitleidete sich selber. Den beiläufigen Bemerkungen der Matrosen hatte er entnehmen können, dass der Seegang doch recht milde war, aber nicht einmal der Tipp, trockenes Brot zu kauen und fest auf den Horizont zu schauen hatte de überreizten Magennerven beruhigt. Endlich legte die Seawitch mit einem lichten Rumms am Fähranleger von Mainland an.

Harry führte den leicht grünlich ausschauenden Ron vom Schiff, ein hilfsbereiter Matrose schob ihnen ihre Räder vom Schiff. Zum Glück war der letzte Adressentipp von Mr. Brown nichts anderes als die Hafenwirtschaft und so dirigierte er seinen Freund dort hin, platzierte ihn in der Gaststube auf eine Eckbank und holte dann ihre Räder vom Kai nach. Hinter ihnen lag ein scheinbar endloser Tag.

Ziemlich früh am Morgen waren sie frierend in dem klammen Zelt erwacht, hatten zusammengepackt und Benandonners Tal verlassen, um weiter nordwärts zu radeln. In der nächsten Ortschaft hatten sie das Glück, den Scottisch Postbus Fahrer überreden zu können, sie samt ihren Rädern mitzunehmen bis nach Wick. Die lange schaukelnde Fahrt durch einen durchweg grauen trüben Tag hatte die Stimmung nicht gerade gehoben. Das hastige Mittagessen an einer Fish-and-Chips-Bude zeigte Ron deutlich die Nachteile von Fastfood auf. Das Essen war fettig, versalzen und lag schwer im Magen. Die anschließende Fahrt mit der Fähre durch den wieder einsetzenden strömenden Regen hatte Rons Magen gründlich rebellieren lassen.

Als Harry in den Schankraum von „Gwynns Rest" zurückkehrte, saß sein Freund nicht mehr alleine am Tisch. Ein silberhaariger alter Herr mit verschmitztem Zwinkern hatte sich zu dem leichenblassen Teenager gesetzt und hatte ihm einen Grog servieren lassen. Rons immer gesünder werdende Gesichtsfarbe bewies, dass dieser mindestens einen ordentlichen Schluck genommen haben musste. Harry glitt neben dem Freund in die Eckbank und stellte sich und Ron wie schon in den letzten Tagen kurz als Cousins vor, welche die Herbstferien für eine Radtour auf den Spuren alter Legenden nutzten. Der Wirt, der das Gespräch mit halbem Ohr mitbekommen hatte, begann zu schmunzeln.

Eine Viertelstunde und zwei Grogs auf Kosten des Hauses später waren die beiden Gryffindors wieder etwas schlauer. Nach Aussage des Wirtes ging der Name der Wirtschaft auf Gawain up Lot zurück. Gwynn war nichts anderes als die landläufige Kurzform vom Namen des Orkneyprinzen und so galt dieser Ritter der Tafelrunde als Namensgeber für die Hafenwirtschaft. In das gemütliche Gespräch platzte eine alte Frau hinein. Die etwas schrille Stimme beschwerte sich nörgelnd mit hartem Akzent:

„Her-beeeeeert, das ist unmöööög-lich! Es regnet schon wieder!" Unmerklich die Augen verdrehend stellte der alte Herr am Tisch sich und seine Frau vor. Herbert und Else Kling stammten beide aus Hamburg und waren seit etlichen Jahren jeden Oktober Stammgäste in Scapa Flow. Herbert war einer der Teilnehmer des jährlichen Treffens vom 13. Oktober für die Veteranen des Uboot-Angriffs auf die Royal Oak. Nach der Art alter Männer begann er aus der Vergangenheit zu berichten.

In der Nacht vom 13. Auf den 14. Oktober war 1939 das deutsche U-Boot U47 unter Kapitänleutnant Prien in die Bucht eingedrungen und hatte in zwei Anläufen drei Torpedos auf die Royal Oak abgefeuert und diese erfolgreich versenkt. Herbert hatte als jüngster Torpedomaat auf dem Uboot gedient. Nach der Fahrt war er auf Grund schlechter Gesundheit zum Schreibdienst an Land versetzt worden.

Mittlerweile hatte sich ein weiterer Veteran zu der kleinen Gruppe gesetzt. Ihm sah man den alt gedienten Militär an, sein Gesicht wirkte trotz des fortgeschrittenen Alters immer noch, als würde er Eisen frühstücken. Als Herbert eine Redepause einlegte, stellte er sich mit singendem schottischen Dialekt vor.

„Ich heiße McCoy. Ich bin Soldat. Das war ich jedenfalls bis vor einigen Jahren. Dann sind mir die Kriege ausgegangen."

„Leonard wurde pensioniert" korrigierte Herbert, während Harry sich an seinem Grog verschluckte und losprustete. Natürlich hatte er das Filmzitat wieder erkannt und Leonard McCoy… das war doch der Schiffsarzt aus dieser alten Raumschiffserie! Das Funkeln in den Augen der beiden Veteranen und des Wirts verriet, dass die drei diesen Witz wohl nicht das erste Mal brachten. Der Schotte bestätigte dann aber trocken, dass er tatsächlich den Namen des fiktiven Schiffsarztes trug, allerdings war er Schiffsjunge auf der Royal Oak gewesen.

Die beiden früheren Gegner hatten sich nach dem Krieg zufällig kennen gelernt und mittlerweile verband sie eine Jahrzehnte alte Freundschaft. Herbert war nach dem Krieg in den Viehhandel seiner Familie eingestiegen, während Leonard sich die Pension mit geführten Bootstouren durch die Bucht von Scapa Flow aufbesserte. Der Untergang der Royal Oak war scheinbar ihr Lieblingsthema, denn rasch wurde aus dem lockeren Gespräch ein ausführlicher und detailreicher Bericht über jene schicksalhafte Oktobernacht. Herbert ließ sich lang und breit darüber aus, dass der dritte Torpedo des zweiten Angriffs eigentlich dem am Kai liegenden Schiff gegolten habe.

„Kaleu Prien hat die Silhouette als die des Zerstörers HMS Repulse identifiziert. Den Irrtum hat er erst sehr viel später erfahren, denn tatsächlich erwischte es die HMS Iron Duke." Der Deutsche nahm einen langen Schluck Bier und fuhr dann mit verschwörerischem Blinzeln fort.

„Übrigens sind die Chroniken nicht ganz korrekt. Offiziell heißt es ja, dass die beiden Torpedos des ersten Anlaufs nicht gezündet hätten. Das haben sie aber sehr wohl… die sind unter Wasser schon vor dem Ziel explodiert. Die hatten übrigens dieselben Aufschlagzünder wie die anderen auch, auch hier wird immer falsch berichtet. Die von der Royal Oak müssen echt gepennt haben, dass die die erste Unterwasserexplosion nicht mitbekommen haben."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" regte sich McCoy auf. „Ich hatte in der Nacht Wache! Kurz vorher hatten wir einige große, sich bewegende Objekte unter Wasser ausgemacht, der wachhabende Offizier hat sie aber als kleine Wale identifiziert. Schade um die Tiere, denn die habt ihr wohl erwischt."

„Woher wissen Sie das denn, Sir?" hakte Ron ein, in dem ein furchtbarer Verdacht aufkeimte.

„Naja, kurz darauf ist ja mein Schiff abgesoffen und ich schwamm ziemlich lange im kalten Wasser, bis mich ein Rettungstrupp auffischte. Und das Wasser… das war eine einzige blutige Suppe, ganz merkwürdig violett-rot verfärbt. Da trieben riesige Fleischfetzen auf dem Wasser, das konnte nur von den Tieren sein. Einer dieser Fetzen hatte blaue Haut…" der Schotte stand auf, verschwand kurz hinterm Tresen und kehrte mit einem Rahmen zurück. Darin befand sich wie schon in der Salzigen Seeschlange ein etwa zwei Handtellergroßes Stück blauviolette Haut. Die beiden Jungzauberer starrten entgeistert darauf, denn es handelte sich eindeutig um Drachenhaut!

Else hakte mit ihrer schrillen Stimme ein und wollte wissen, ob denn schon wieder nur vom längst vergangenen Krieg geredet werden musste. Herbert verdrehte leicht seufzend die Augen und die beiden Veteranen kamen auf ihre Berufe, ihre Zeit nach dem aktiven Dienst zu sprechen. Der Deutsche hatte den am Boden liegenden Viehhandel seines Vaters übernommen und sich auf den Handel mit Wollschafen und mit Schafwolle spezialisiert. Als die Orkneys an der Grenze ihrer Kapazität angelangt waren, hatte er begonnen, sich in Übersee, genauer auf Neu Seeland, entsprechende Handelskontakte aufzubauen.

„Mehr Schafe konnten hier einfach nicht mehr gehalten werden" zog er sein Resümee. „Futter zu importieren wäre zu teuer und die Viecher haben die Insel ohnehin ziemlich kahl gefressen."

Ron und Harry wechselten einen langen Blick, denn sie erinnerten sich an die Aussage des Wassermannes, dass die „Wollträger der Muggel" das Drachenkraut am Loch Ness nahezu ausgerottet hatten. Es schien mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass die Caledonier bis in die heutige Zeit überlebt hatten.

McCoy waren die im Gepäck der Jungen mitgeführten Taucherbrillen aufgefallen und er sprach sie darauf an. Er hatte nach seinem Dienst das vom Vater geerbte Fischerboot umgerüstet und fuhr Touristen durch die Bucht, außerdem war er der örtliche Tauchspezialist. Er bot ihnen eine Tour zum Wrack der Royal Oak an.

Mit der vagen Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch Spuren von lebenden Wasserdrachen zu finden, sagten die beiden Freunde zu. An Bord der ‚Sea Cove' ließ sich McCoy Harrys Dekompressionstabelle vom Tauchgang im Loch zeigen. Diese überzeugte ihn fälschlicherweise davon, dass die beiden Jungs offensichtlich keine Anfänger waren. In seinem Alter meldeten sich die Gelenke schmerzhaft nach längerem Aufenthalt im kalten Seewasser und er zog es vor, an Bord zu bleiben. Bevor Harry und Ron ins Wasser gingen, schärfte er ihnen jedoch ein, nicht zu nah an das Wrack heran zu schwimmen.

„Es ist eine Gedenkstätte und somit ist der nähere Umkreis Sperrgebiet für Zivilisten" klang seine eindringliche Warnung, bevor die Freunde hinab glitten in die etwas trübe Brühe der Bucht. Der Schotte hatte sie in die Nähe der sieben Wracks der kaiserlichen Hochseeflotte abgesetzt. Diese waren am 21. Juni 1919 auf Befehl vom deutschen Konteradmiral Ludwig von Reuter von den eigenen Besatzungen versenkt worden und mittlerweile ein beliebtes Ziel für Taucher. Allerdings standen sie bereits seit drei Jahren unter Denkmalschutz und es liefen Diskussionen, auch sie zum Sperrgebiet zu erklären.

Die beiden Gryffindors ließen das nächstgelegene Wrack der SMS Brummer unbeachtet liegen und tauchten in Richtung der Royal Oak, knapp über dem Seegrund dahin gleitend. Plötzlich bremste Ron ab und grub die Finger in den schlammigen Untergrund. Als sich die trübe Wolke etwas verzog, hielt er ein längliches Knochenfragment in den Fingern. Es handelte sich um das Stück eines Unterkiefers, bewehrt mit messerspitzen Zähnen. Die Eigentümlichkeit der Zähne bewies dem Rotschopf eindeutig, dass er die sterblichen Überreste eines Drachens gefunden hatte.

Harry begann den Untergrund mit forschendem Blick genauer zu prüfen und dann fanden sie auch die Reste des Drachenskeletts. Der untere Brustkorb war eingedrückt und der gesamte Hinterleib fehlte. Offensichtlich war das Geschöpf durch einen der explodierenden Torpedos zur Hälfte förmlich zerfetzt worden. Die wenigen noch vorhandenen Bruchstücke des Beckens verrieten Ron, dass es sich um einen Bullen gehandelt haben musste.

Forschend begannen sie immer größer werdende Suchkreise zu schwimmen und zählten schließlich die knöchernen Überreste von mindestens fünf Drachen. Keines der Skelette war vollständig, alle wiesen mehr oder weniger gravierende Verletzungen an den erhaltenen Knochen auf. Rons von Charly erworbenen Kenntnisse halfen, ein weiteres Männchen und drei Weibchen zu identifizieren. Unter der Maske zornrot werdend förderte er aus der Beckenregion eines Weibchens die zerdrückten Schalen dreier Eier hervor.

Die beiden Jungs sammelten einige kleine Bruchstücke der verschiedenen Skelette und alle Eierschalen auf, pfiffen in Anbetracht der Tauchtiefe auf die Geheimhaltung und schrumpften ihre Ausbeute magisch zusammen. Vielleicht konnte Professor Snape damit etwas anfangen, denn Haut und Fleisch waren längst nicht mehr existent und der Versuch, eine Schuppe in dem Bodenschlick zu finden, erwies sich als undurchführbar. In wachsender Verzweiflung zückte Harry schließlich seinen Stab und versuchte es vergeblich mit einem _Accio Drachenschuppen_.

Ein Blick auf die Taucheruhr trieb sie zur Eile an, sie kehrten zur SMS Brummer zurück und tauchten dort auf, nicht allzuweit von der ‚Sea Cove' entfernt. McCoy nahm die schlotternden blau gefrorenen Tauchgäste auf, drückte ihnen heißen mit Rum versetzten Tee in Metallbechern in die Hände, um dann an den Bootssteg unterhalb der Hafenwirtschaft zurück zu kehren. Die Schweigsamkeit der beiden niedergeschlagen wirkenden Jugendlichen wunderte ihn nicht. Viele Tauchtouristen reagierten so, wenn ihnen das Ausmaß dieser Kriegsgeschehnisse und die Menschenopfer, die es gekostet hatte, bewusst wurden. Am Steg setzte er die beiden Gäste ab und ging dann seiner Wege.

Ron und Harry ließen sich ihr Abendbrot auf einem Tablett mitgeben und verschanzten sich in dem kleinen Zimmer, das ihre Unterkunft für diese Nacht sein sollte. Besorgt musterte der Weasley-Spross seinen besten Freund. Die unleugbare Tatsache, dass die Caledonier ebenfalls zu den Opfern des zweiten Weltkrieges zählten, machte beiden deutlich klar, dass sie auch hier keine verwertbaren Schuppen würden finden können. Und die Knochenfragmente und Eierschalen hatten über fünfzig Jahre im schlammigen Grund der Bucht gelegen.

Harry versank vor den Augen seines besten Kumpels in eine tiefe Depression. Den Verlust seiner Eltern hatte er nicht bewusst in Erinnerung, aber das Gefühl des Verlustes hatte ihn sein Leben lang begleitet. Der Tod seines Paten Sirius hatte nicht zuletzt wegen der überwältigenden Schuldgefühle lange an ihm genagt. Der gewaltsame Tod seines Mentors Dumbledore hatte ihn erneut aus dem Tritt gebracht. Aber die Vorstellung der im Koma dahinvegetierenden Ginny drohte den Jungen-der-bisher-alles-überlebte endgültig emotional über die Klippe zu jagen.

Das Wasser im Krug brodelte unvermittelt kurz auf… allerdings bemerkten es die Beiden nicht. Ron versuchte es mit einer altbewährten Methode: Er knuffte Harry heftig in die Rippen.

„Komm schon, lass dich nicht so hängen! Morgen suchen wir die ganzen Höhlen der Küste ab, vielleicht finden wir ja die Überreste eines Geleges, das nicht ein halbes Jahrhundert lang in Salzwasser gelegen hat."

Harry stöhnte. Er würde nie eine große Leuchte in Zaubertränke werden, aber er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen tatsächlich von Snape alles über dessen Fach gelernt, was dieser ihm seit der ersten Klasse zu vermitteln versucht hatte. Ihm war klar, dass man Drachenschuppen nicht so einfach substituieren konnte und das sagte er dann auch.

Ron zuckte die Schultern und hielt mit der ihm eigenen Unbekümmertheit dagegen.

„Es hat noch nie jemand versucht, Harry. Und wir können Snape zumindest Zähne, Eierschalen und einige Knochen vom Wasserdrachen mitbringen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass man die noch gebrauchen kann?"

Nachdenklich runzelte Ron die Stirn. Zum zweiten Male in seinem Leben wünschte er sich, besser im Unterricht aufgepasst zu haben. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Er hatte an jenem Bach die magische Ausstrahlung des Drachenkrauts fühlen können. Desgleichen an dem kleinen Wasserlauf, der ihnen den Weg zu Benandonners Tal gewiesen hatte. Und in der Salzigen Seeschlange hatte er förmlich sehen können, dass die dort ausgestellte Drachenhaut eben keine magische Aura mehr hatte.

Harry unterbrach die halblaut gemurmelten Überlegungen erstaunt.

„Du kannst magische Auren spüren und sehen, Ron? Seit wann das denn?"

Verwirrt sah Ron ihn ratlos an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich sehe sie nicht, ich weiß einfach, dass sie da ist. Oder eben nicht…"

Dann nahm er rasch entschlossen die gefundenen, noch immer geschrumpften Drachenüberreste in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Als Tatmensch war es für ihn völlig ungewohnt, sich in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen und seinen Gefühlen nachzuspüren. Aber für seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund hätte er noch sehr viel mehr gewagt. Endlich gelang es ihm, die oberflächlich dahinjagenden Gedanken, die Sinneseindrücke und auch seine Stimmung auszublenden und in eine meditative Trance zu sinken. Er hatte das Gefühl eine Art inneres Auge zu öffnen und jäh sah er es…

Luft schnappend schreckte er auf, die Trance zerbrach. Mit vor Staunen weit gerundeten Augen konnte er etwas sehen, das er bis noch vor wenigen Augenblicken als Trelawney'sche Spinnerei verlacht hätte: Er konnte die Magie sehen! Eine schwache Aura aus farbigen Schlieren umgab Harry, seinen Zauberstab, ihn selbst…er sah auf die Drachenreste in seinen Händen hinab und konzentrierte sich. In den Handflächen vermeinte er plötzlich ein sehr schwaches Pulsieren zu spüren und die knochenweissen Fragmente nahmen kurz einen schwachen violetten Schimmer an.

Überwältigt sah er auf. Ein glutroter Sonnenstrahl der durchs Fenster leuchtenden Abendsonne blendete ihn und er musste blinzeln. Das magische Leuchten verschwand, doch war er sich sicher, es bei Bedarf wieder sehen und fühlen zu können. Aufgeregt berichtete er dem skeptisch lauschenden Harry, was ihm da soeben widerfahren war. Der Freund hörte ihm geduldig zu, blieb aber skeptisch. Zu sehr hatte ihn die Faselei des Turminsekts über angeblich Unheil verkündende Auren negativ beeinflusst.

Aber ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung stahl sich doch zurück in sein gequältes Herz. Wenn die Drachenknochen noch etwas Magie inne hatten… vielleicht vermochte ihr genialer Tränkemeister damit etwas anzufangen. Und Rons neu entdeckte Fähigkeit…wenn er wirklich magische Auren sehen konnte, vielleicht konnte man damit seiner Ginny helfen. Mit jäh neu erwachender Energie zog er seinen Kalender aus dem Gepäck und begann in Gedanken zu planen. Einen Tag noch konnten sie hier auf den Orkneys opfern, um nach Höhlen zu suchen, welche den Caledoniern möglicherweise als Brutstätte gedient haben mochten.

Dann würden sie den Five Coastal Path zurück radeln und ihre dürftige Ausbeute und niederschmetternden Forschungsergebnisse den anderen Freunden zeigen und berichten. Er stutzte kurz, als er gewahr wurde, dass er auch seinen Professor als Freund sah. Doch dann zuckte er schwach mit den Schultern. Er verdankte Severus Snape unendlich viel und der finstere Lehrer war seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts unmerklich an die Stelle Dumbledores als sein Mentor gerückt.

Wie es dem Slytherin und ihrer besten Freundin wohl in Albanien erging? Bislang hatten sie nur einmal kurz mit Draco eine Eulennachricht austauschen können und so war er gespannt darauf, ob das Lehrer-Schülerin-Duo erfolgreicher gewesen war als Ron und er. Leise seufzend war er inzwischen in das Bett gekrochen, zog sich die Decke über die Ohren, Rons leisen Gute-Nacht-Gruß überhörend, und reiste in Gedanken wieder zu seiner großen Liebe in der Thickey-Station. Ihm wurde dabei bewusst, wie viel Unterstützung er hatte, und mit einem dankbaren Gefühl an Snape, Draco, Neville und seine beiden besten Freunde wurde aus dem schwachen Hoffnungsfunken eine widerstandsfähige kleine Flamme. Der Abgrund der Verzweiflung, die Grenze zum Wahnsinn, wichen vor dem beständigen Leuchten zurück und er glitt in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Ron hatte ihn besorgt vom anderen Bett aus beobachtet. Die immer heftiger auftretenden depressiven Anfälle Harrys hatten ihn zutiefst beunruhigt. Er wusste aus Erzählungen seines Vaters von diversen Nervenzusammenbrüchen einiger Ministeriumskollegen. Und drei waren davon nicht genesen… auch die ausgeklügeltsten Zaubertränke versagten bei diesen geistigen Erkrankungen. Von dem Heilerlatein hatte er genug verstanden, dass es sich mit Ginny ähnlich verhielt. Allmählich war das Gift des unglückseligen Trankes vom Organismus ausgeschieden worden. Aber ihr Geist verharrte im Koma und niemand vermochte zu sagen, ob die extremen Schmerzkrämpfe am Seeufer möglicherweise einen dauerhaften geistigen oder hirnorganischen Schaden hinterlassen hatten. Was ihre Magie anging, konnte vor ihrem Erwachen ohnehin nur spekuliert werden.

Eines jedoch nahm er sich fest vor: Wenn er sich diese Fähigkeit, magische Auren zu sehen und zu spüren, nicht nur einbildete, würde er versuchen, die Aura seiner Schwester zu sehen. Möglicherweise fand er die Ursache des Komas auf diese Weise. Und Harrys alter Elf verstand so viel mehr von Magie als je ein Zauberer geahnt hätte. Vielleicht konnte Kreacher ihm erklären, was es mit dieser Aurensicht auf sich hatte. Wieder sah er hinüber zu Harrys Bett und dann drang ein sanftes Schmatzen an seine Ohren und er lächelte erleichtert. Denn Harry hatte eben diese Eigenart, im Tiefschlaf gelegentlich leise dieses schmatzenden Geräusch von sich zu geben… tief Luft holend drehte er sich selbst in seine bevorzugte Schlafposition und kurz darauf gesellte sich ein dumpfes Schnarchen zur nächtlichen Geräuschkulisse der Orkneys.


	88. Ein gefiederter Bote

Kapitel 87 – Ein gefiederter Bote

Die aristokratische Nase kräuselte sich angewidert und die gepflegten Hände hielten die Tageszeitung nur mit bis in die äußersten Fingerspitzen ausstrahlender Abscheu fest. Seit Bill Weasley ihm den Kredit eingeräumt hatte, war Lucius zu einigen lieb gewonnenen Gewohnheiten zurückgekehrt. Dazu gehörte die tägliche Morgenlektüre des Tagespropheten. Auch wenn er noch immer keine Anstellung gefunden hatte, so informierte er sich doch mit allen ihm zugänglichen Quellen über das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen.

Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass eine ehemalige Hauskameradin nicht mehr täglich ihre spekulativen journalistischen Ergüsse veröffentlichte. Aber was diese Kimmkorn heute in die Presse stellte, schlug dem Kessel den Boden aus! Verbunden mit der Ankündigung der Neuerscheinung ihres Werkes ‚Severus Snape – Schuft oder Heiliger' hatte sie in altbekannter schlüpfriger Manier aus einzelnen bekannten Bruchstücken, Halbwahrheiten, Spekulationen und schierer Fantasie einen Artikel zusammen gestrickt, der in Lucius Malfoy den fast unstillbaren Wunsch weckte, ein letztes Mal den Avada Kedavra zu wirken.

Wenn man dem schwülstigen Elaborat Glauben schenkte, war Severus' Liebe zu Lilly Evans nur vorgetäuscht gewesen und dieser tatsächlich homosexuell veranlagt. Rita stellte die Behauptung auf, dass das Leben als angeblicher Doppelspion die Psyche des Tränkemeisters nachhaltig negativ beeinflusst habe und dass dieser sich scheinbar zu deutlich jüngeren Männern hingezogen fühle. Geschickt erweckte die Reporterin in den Lesern den Verdacht der Pädophilie, ohne diese jedoch beim Namen zu nennen.

Im nächsten Absatz breitete sie sich umständlich über die Beziehung zwischen seinem Schulfreund und dem Jungen-der-zum-Helden-wurde aus. In Lucius begann es allmählich zu brodeln. Denn diese Kimmkorn-Zeitungsschmiererin unterstellte seinem Schulfreund nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger, als sich in ebenso egoistischen wie zutiefst verurteilenswerten Motiven an den zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade erst volljährig gewordenen Bezwinger des Schwarzmagiers heran gemacht zu haben. Kurz gesagt: Ihre Zeilen implizierten, dass Severus Snape sich mit homosexuellen Absichten seinem Schutzbefohlenem genähert habe. Zudem deutete sie an, dass es ja hauptsächlich die Aussage eben dieses jungen Mannes gewesen sei, welche für den Freispruch Snapes von allen Anklagen des Gamots so ausschlaggebend gewesen sei.

Der Gipfel dieser gedruckten Infamie war die Aufforderung, den Rest der Geschichte in der neu erscheinenden Biografie über den Tränkemeister nachzulesen. Das Werk könne ab Ende der kommenden Woche im magischen Buchhandel gegen eine Reservierungsgebühr vorbestellt werden. Diese Gebühr würde auch als Eintrittskarte für eine der Autorenlesungen gelten, die Rita Kimmkorn ab Halloween allabendlich durchführen würde.

Lucius kräuselte angewidert die Nase. Er war viel zu sehr Finanzier und Politiker, um die versteckten Signale nicht sofort zu erkennen: Seiner ehemaligen Hausgenossin fehlte es offensichtlich sowohl an wohlwollenden Fürsprechern wie auch schlicht am nötigen Kleingeld. Denn eines wusste er recht gut: Kimmkorns Biografie von Harry Potter floppte massiv… dafür sorgten nicht zuletzt die regelmäßigen Artikel und Berichte im Klitterer, die im Vergleich zu Lovegoods üblichen Sichtungen irgendwelcher fantastischen Geschöpfe sehr sorgfältig recherchiert waren und deren Quellenangaben sich regelmäßig als korrekt erwiesen.

Lee Jordan hatte den Piratensender Potterwatch nach dem Fall des Schwarzmagiers vom Ministerium genehmigen lassen und weiter betrieben. Der Sender boykottierte Kimmkorns Machwerke gezielt und sendete immer wieder Interviews mit Zeitzeugen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung beschloss Lucius: Sollte er wieder in eine entsprechende finanzielle Situation kommen, würde er dem Sender unterstützend unter die Arme greifen. Aber die Infamien gegen seinen alten Schulfreund Severus konnte er unmöglich ignorieren! Diesem Tratschweib musste schnellstmöglich das Maul gestopft werden!

Mittlerweile saßen auch Draco und Narzissa mit am Frühstückstisch. Letztere hatte einen übel zugerichteten Bartkauz aus dem Eulenhaus mit herein gebracht, um diesen zu verarzten. Überrascht musterte Lucius den Vogel… er erkannte in ihm dem schon betagten Postvogel von Parkinson Senior. Seine Frau verarztete den Kauz und informierte ihn leise, aber zornbebend darüber, dass das Tier offensichtlich über lange Zeit misshandelt worden war. Die Vogelliebhaberei seiner Frau war ihm geläufig und so nickte er nur zu ihrer Aussage, das Tier erst einmal in der Malfoy'schen Eulerei gesund zu pflegen. Perseus war gerade erst von seiner Tour nach Hogwarts und ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt und schlief nach narzissas Aussage noch tief.

Draco machte einen übermüdeten Eindruck. Er tat im Archiv sein Bestes, alle Anfragen möglichst zeitnah zu erledigen und nebenher zumindest in den jüngeren Aktenbergen etwas Struktur hinein zu bringen. Pergamenon Lolliguncula war Lucius durchaus bekannt, aber dass im Ministerium nach Shaklebolts Durchgreifen noch immer derart beklagenswerte Zustände herrschten, konnte sich Lucius nicht erklären. Er erinnerte sich, Draco bei seinem Projekt helfen zu wollen. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, auf einen Gesprächstermin bei der Schuldirektorin zu warten, aber der Artikel über Severus erforderte aus diversen Gründen sofortiges Handeln!

Einige kurze Worte und einen Griff zum Ausgehumhang später disapparierte Lucius in Richtung Hogwarts. Er stürmte wutschnaubend in Richtung Schlosstor, denn seine Erinnerungen an eine ehemalige Schulsprecherin lieferten ihm immer mehr bedenkliche Details. Der hinter ihm her wehende Umhang ließ Assoziationen zum üblichen Auftritt des dunklen Tränkemeisters wach werden, nur dass sein eigener Umhang in edlem Moosgrün prangte. Er brauste wortlos an Filch vorbei durch das Tor und auf direktem Weg zum Gargoyle, welcher das Schulleiterbüro bewachte.

Zufällig verliess Madam Pince gerade die Wendeltreppe, so dass das Oberhaupt der Malfoys ohne Aufenthalt wie ein tödlicher Racheengel bis vor den Schreibtisch der Direktorin gelangte, ihr den aufgeschlagenen Tagespropheten auf den Tisch knallte und gefährlich knurrte: „WAS gedenken Sie dagegen zu unternehmen?" Den plötzlich auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab ignorierte er mit einer weitern Unmutsfalte auf der Stirn, wedelte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zur Seite und fixierte die Augen der jäh aufgesprungenen Schulleiterin.

Minerva McGonagall atmete bewusst einige Male tief durch, um ihre auf Alarm geschalteten Nerven zu beruhigen. Was in Merlins Namen veranlasste Mr. Malfoy, derart echauffiert in ihre Diensträume zu stürzen? Dass der Mann brandgefährlich sein konnte, wusste die Ordenskämpferin aus vergangenen Tagen nur zu gut! Zögernd ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken, denn ihr Gegenüber fixierte sie zwar immer noch wie ein beutehungriger Drache, hatte sich aber mit verschränkten Armen im Besucherstuhl niedergelassen.

Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und griff sich die hingeworfene Tageszeitung. Nach der Lektüre sah sie nachdenklich auf. Die Vorwürfe ihrem Tränkelehrer gegenüber waren zwar heftig, aber nichts, was sich nicht mit etwas Diplomatie aus dem Weg würde räumen lassen. Sie fragte sich nur, wie Miss Kimmkorn auf diese Vorwürfe gekommen war… wenn man einmal von einem missglückten Werbeversuch für ihre dritte Biografie absah. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, denn diesen letzten Gedankengang hatte sie unbewusst halblaut gemurmelt. Und der Slytherin vor ihr zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in derartigem Tempo hervor, dass ihre Reaktion zu spät kam.

Auf das Schnippen das Ulmenholzstabes hin erglühte ihr eigener erneut hochgerissener Stab plötzlich in einem eigentümlich violetten Leuchten. Die erfahrene Hexe identifizierte dies sofort als sichtbaren Nachweis für einen Spürzauber. Und der Intensität des Leuchtens nach war die Spur schon ziemlich alt… die seidige distinguierte Stimme des Adligen unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

„Dies, Direktorin McGonagall, ist das Werk derselben Person, welche gerade diese ebenso infamen wie absurden Behauptungen im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen ließ."

Die Löwin in ihrem Herzen brüllte auf vor Wut, dadurch überhörte sie das leise Klacken vor ihrem Bürofenster. Wenn Minerva etwas abgrundtief hasste, so war es, manipuliert und hintergangen zu werden. Wenn Lucius Malfoy Recht hatte… aufmerksam lauschte sie seinen Ausführungen, vergessen war das anfängliche Misstrauen und Gefühl der Bedrohung. Zudem wusste sie ja davon, dass eben Miss Kimmkorn auch kürzlich Severus alten Zauberstab mit einer Spur belegt hatte. Nur einem glücklichen Zufall und der langjährigen Erfahrung des Filius Flitwick war es zu verdanken, dass die unverhoffte Reise ihres Tränkemeisters bislang geheim geblieben war.

Lucius kam rasch zur Sache. Rita Kimmkorn war einige Jahre vor ihm in Hogwarts gewesen… er hatte sie die ersten zwei Jahre seiner Schulzeit als Schulsprecherin erlebt. Und er wusste sicher, dass sie in dieser Zeit unzählige Stäbe mit ihrer modifizierten Spur belegt hatte. Rita hatte dies wohl zu nutzen gewusst… kaum ein Liebespaar, das nicht von ihr in einer peinlichen Situation ‚gefunden' und denunziert worden war. Er offenbarte Minerva, dass die Kimmkorn selbst vor den Stäben ihrer Professoren nicht Halt gemacht hatte. Zum ersten Mal äußerte er den all die Jahre gehegten Verdacht, dass die ehemalige Sprecherin ihre guten Noten mehr als einmal illegal erschlichen haben mochte.

Denn über die Spur konnte ein geschickter Zauberkünstler durchaus feststellen, welche Zauber mit dem so gekennzeichneten Stab vollführt wurden… ein Prinzip, dessen sich das Ministerium bei der Überwachung der Minderjährigenzauberei ebenfalls bediente. Und er brachte noch einen bedenklichen Punkt zur Sprache: Eine bislang wenig beachtete Nebenwirkung hatte Adalbert Schwafel in einem seiner Werke zur Magischen Theorie beiläufig erwähnt: Wurde mit einem mit Spur versehenen Stab Magie gewirkt, dann war dieser während des Zauberns von entsprechend empfindsamen Spürzaubern punktgenau zu lokalisieren, da die Spur die Magie des damit versehenen Stabes wie ein Leuchtfeuer auch aus einer magischen Umgebung herausstechen ließ.

Sehr ernst werdend offenbarte er ein bisher nie erwähntes Detail aus der Zeit seiner Todesseraktivitäten. Etliche Auroren und auch andere Zauberer waren vom Brüderpaar Lestrange auf diese Weise lokalisiert und anschließend eliminiert oder gefangen genommen worden. Bellatrix hatte ihm gegenüber nie mit der Sprache herausgerückt, wie ihr Mann und ihr Schwager diese Erfolge erzielten. Zu groß war ihre Eifersucht gewesen auf seine Position im Innersten Kreis. Seinem sonst so maskenhaften Gesicht war deutlich anzusehen, dass sich diese Erkenntnis soeben erst explosionsartig in seinem Bewusstsein ausbreitete.

Mühsam ihre Stimme ruhig haltend bat Minerva den unerwarteten Besucher um einen Augenblick Geduld und schickte der Geschwindigkeit halber ihren Milan-Patronus zum Ravenclaw-Hauslehrer. Dieser musste in der Nähe gewesen sein, denn nur wenige Minuten später, in der die beiden früheren Kontrahenten schweigend verharrten, eilte der Halbkobold mit besorgtem Gesicht in das Büro. Über ihm war Albus Dumbledore in seinem Porträt erschienen und auch alle anderen gemalten Schulleiter lauschten mit sichtlicher Wachsamkeit. Das erneute Klacken am Fenster verhallte ungehört, zu groß waren die Spannung und Konzentration auf Malfoys Erklärungen.

Lucius wiederholte, was er am Morgen aus der Zeitung entnommen hatte und welche Erinnerungen und Kombinationen dies in ihm geweckt hatte. Filius lauschte nachdenklich und ergänzte dann, was er über den Spurzauber auf Severus Stab herausgefunden hatte. Dabei unterschätzte der an sich pfiffige kleine Professor den feinen siebten Sinn des Adligen, denn dieser hörte heraus, dass sein Freund sich nicht in Hogwarts befand und dass dessen Abwesenheit ebenso offensichtlich geheim bleiben sollte. Genau dies sprach er dann auch an.

„Was wissen Sie über den Zustand von Miss Weasley?" wechselte Minerva jäh das Thema. Die blonden Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen. Was hatte der Gesundheitszustand von Miss Weasley mit dem Tränkemeister… jäh fügte sich für Lucius das Puzzle zusammen.

„Ich nehme an, dass Severus immer noch nach einem Heiltrank sucht und derzeit zwecks Zutatensuche unterwegs ist. Draco erzählte mir außerdem, das Miss Granger ihn als seine Adeptin auf Zeit begleitet."

Das feine Lächeln deutete an, dass der Malfoy sich sehr viel mehr zusammenreimte. Minerva und Filius wechselten einen raschen Blick. Die Freundschaft zwischen Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy bestand seit dem ersten Tag von Severus Einschulung, als der damalige Drittklässler Lucius ihn vor einem von Sirius Black kommenden Kitzelfluch bewahrt hatte. Und diese Freundschaft bestand noch immer, hatte offensichtlich das Zeitalter Voldemorts überlebt. Loyalität war eine gemeinsame Eigenschaft der Gryffindors und der Slytherins, ein leichtes Nicken sowohl vom Zauberkunstlehrer als auch vom Porträt Dumbledores bewogen die Direktorin dazu, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

In groben Zügen berichtete sie von der Reise des Tränkemeisters sowie von den früheren Anwürfen in der Presse als Reaktion auf das Geschehen am Seeufer direkt nach der Modenschau. Das aristokratische Gesicht des hoch gewachsenen Blonden verfärbte sich in tiefem Zornrot…. Von dieser Schmähflut hatte Severus bei ihrem freundschaftlichen Briefwechsel nichts erwähnt! Und zu jener Zeit hatte sich Lucius noch keine tägliche Zeitung leisten können…. Diese Vorfälle waren an ihm vorbei gegangen, denn auch Draco hatte nichts davon verlauten lassen. Laut äußerte er nur den Wunsch, dem Treiben der Reporterin ein für alle mal einen Riegel vorzuschieben.

Professor Flitwick regte sich in den Polstern des Besucherstuhls, in denen seine kleine Gestalt fast versank.

„Sie wissen sicher, dass Miss Kimmkorn bereits während der Schulzeit auch die Zauberstäbe des Lehrkörpers mit ihrer Spur belegt hat? Können sie dies beweisen?"

„Allerdings! Ich habe ihr Treiben schnell durchschaut. Und ich habe kein Bedürfnis danach verspürt, meine Freundschaft zu Narzissa Black von dieser… Dame herum getratscht zu hören. Die von ihr verwendete Kombination vom _Cognosce Nihili_ mit dem ursprünglichen Spurzauber habe ich einem ihrer Diagramme entnommen, als ich es in einem von ihr ausgeliehenem Schulbuch fand. Ich habe dann einen Gegenzauber entwickelt, der mir zeigte, ob mein Stab mit ihrer Spur belegt war oder nicht. Diese Diagramme hat Miss Kimmkorn sicherlich aufbewahrt."

Auf Flitwicks neugierige Frage hin schnippte Lucius kurz mit seinem Ulmenstab und warf ein nicht fokussierten _SignificaVestigium consecratio_ in den Raum. Erneut erglühte Minervas Zauberstab, aber auch Flitwicks Efeuholz erglühte in dem eigentümlichen violetten Schimmer und der Fachlehrer für Zauberkünste schnappte nach Luft. Er bat Minerva kurz um ihr Einverständnis und legte dann ein _Priori Incantatem_ auf ihren Zauberstab. In schimmernden Blasen zeigten sich die zuletzt gewirkten Sprüche in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Ein Wärmezauber, dessen Blase in Richtung der auf dem Tisch stehenden Teekanne flog, dann ein Öffnungszauber der sich an einen Schrank mit Schulakten darin heftete. Die dritte Blase offenbarte in feuriger Runenschrift nur ein Wort, bei dem Minerva hörbar nach Luft schnappte, nach dem Zauberstab griff und so weitere Blasen verhinderte. Stockend bestätigte sie, dass das in flammenden Buchstaben erschienene Wort eben das derzeitige Passwort zum Schrank sei.

Dann wandte sie sich direkt an ihren Besucher.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin ihnen zu tiefem Dank verpflichtet. Sie haben nicht nur einen dreisten Betrug aufgedeckt, sondern auch eine bedenkliche Sicherheitslücke. Viele ihrer ehemaligen Schulkameraden sind unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen. Der Phönixorden und auch das Aurorenbüro haben nie ergründen können, woher die Mörder um den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort ihrer Opfer wissen konnten. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich zum Minister begleiten und dort ihre Aussage wiederholen würden.

Übrigens hatten Sie mich über ihren Familienuhu um einen Termin gebeten. Bei welchem Anliegen kann ich Ihnen denn behilflich sein?"

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, faltete die Hände über dem silbernen Knauf seines Gehstocks und sammelte sich. Seine Stimme übertönte das erneute leise Klopfen an die Fensterscheibe, vor der sich ein schwarzer Schatten ungeduldig regte.

„Ich nehme an, dass Ihnen Miss Grangers brillanter Aufsatz im Tagespropheten noch geläufig ist?"

Er wartete das Nicken der Direktorin gar nicht erst ab, natürlich kannte die alte Löwin die Ausführungen ihrer Lieblingsschülerin. Leise berichtete er von seinem Treffen mit Draco, dessen Erzählungen über die Zustände im ministerialen Archiv und dann über den mehr als inspirierenden Besuch der Nationalbibliothek der Muggel. Anschließend schilderte er Dracos Projektidee in allen Details und ergänzte dies dann um seine Ideen:

„Direktorin McGonagall, ich möchte meinen Sohn bei seinem Projekt unterstützen. Damit die von ihm geplante, magische Version der von den Muggeln bereits erfolgreich eingesetzten Datenbanken ihre Leistungsfähigkeit gegenüber dem Finde-Zauber beweisen kann, ist eine möglichst umfangreiche Bibliothek von Nöten. Wir können bereits über meine eigene Bibliothek, die meiner Frau, sowie die ihrer Schwestern verfügen. Freundlicher Weise hat Mr. Potter auch die Bibliothek der Blacks beigesteuert, zudem bin ich überzeugt davon, dass auch Professor Snape seinem Patensohn den Zugang zu seiner Sammlung über Zaubertränke nicht versagen wird. Alle Werke bleiben an ihrem Ort, werden im Volltext indiziert, klassifiziert und mit den notwendigen Sicherheitsmerkmalen versehen. Eine Selektion zwischen weiß- und schwarzmagischen Exemplaren wird nicht erfolgen. Bewusst sollen alle Werke mit beschränktem Zugriff im Bestand verbleiben, um den Vorteil aufzuzeigen, den eine je nach Sicherheitsniveau kanalisierte Abfrage hervorbringt. Alle angeschlossenen Bibliotheken könnten dann die Zielmenge als magisch geschütztes Sofortduplikat beziehen. Eine Gefährdung durch irgendwelche dunklen Schutzflüche der Leser ist so ausgeschlossen, da die Duplikate nur über passive Schutzzauber verfügen. Eine Kontrolle von Rückgabe oder Verbleib erübrigt sich, da sich alle Duplikate nach der Ausgabefrist beziehungsweise bei nicht genehmigter Weitergabe rückstandsfrei vernichten.

Dies ist der erste theoretische Entwurf. Ich bitte sie um die Genehmigung die Hogwartsbibliothek komplett mit einbeziehen zu dürfen, was dem Charme aufweisen würde, dass Madam Pince als Gutachter verfügbar wäre, zum Anderen benötige ich ihre Fürsprache im Ministerium, dass verbotene, respektive schwarzmagische Werke im Bestand verbleiben dürfen."

Nach diesem Wasserfall von Worten entstand erst einmal eine Pause von einigen, nagenden Sekunden, die auch die Professoren benötigten um die Gedanken schematisch zu ordnen und zu bewerten.

Jetzt fixierte Prof. McGonagall Lucius mit einem intensiven Blick. „Mr. Malfoy, das Projekt ihres Sohnes kommt einer Revolution gleich. Eine derartige Neuordnung des archivierten Wissens unserer Welt ist, wie Miss Granger richtig formulierte, längst überfällig." Sie wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Prof. Flitwick, welcher ihr unmerklich zunickte, wonach sie sich wieder Lucius zuwandte. „Ich bin geneigt sie in beiden Punkten zu unterstützen. Die Klärung des Vorfalls mit Miss Kimmkorn hat jedoch absoluten Vorrang, Sie und auch Professor Flitwick begleiten mich bitte umgehend ins Ministerium."

Sie zückte ihren Stab, richtete ihn auf den Kamin und zögerte plötzlich. Sie wandte sich erneut and en Adligen. „Helfen sie mir bitte bei der Entsperrung des Kamins, zurzeit besitzen sie hier den einzigen Zauberstab ohne Spur. Das heutige Passwort ist _Aqua Vitae Scotia_."

Dieser Vertrauensbeweis zauberte ein feines, von Herzen kommendes Lächeln auf die scharfen Züge des Malfoy-Oberhaupts. Er zog jedoch nicht seinen Zauberstab, sondern antwortete nur leise:

„Miss Kimmkorn hört jeden Floh im Fell eines Hippogreifs husten. Und ihre Kontakte zum Ministerium sind beachtlich. Wenn Sie, Direktorin, plötzlich von ihrem üblichen Verhaltensmuster, mit dem Kamin zum Ministerium zu reisen, abweichen, wird sie das sofort darauf aufmerksam machen, dass hier etwas im Busch sein muss."

Filius Flitwick schluckte trocken. Dann hakte er ein, denn obwohl ein äußerst gewitzter Zauberer, so hatte er doch keine Eignung in den Verschleierungskünsten eines Spions. Mit wenigen Worten informierte er Lucius über den Vorfall mit Snapes Zauberstab und was er selbst unternommen hatte, um die Abwesenheit des Tränkemeisters zu verschleiern. Auf die trockene Gegenfrage war er jedoch nicht vorbereitet:

„Haben sie auch den täglichen Reinigungs- und Haartrocknungszauber angewandt?"

Der verwirrte Blick beider Professoren verriet Lucius, was er wissen wollte. Severus würde ihn sicherlich für diese Indiskretion umbringen, aber es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

„Severus ist ein äußerst reinlicher Mensch. Seine Haare sind mitnichten fettig… er benetzt sie nur nach jedem Duschen mit einem Schutzbalsam, um sie vor den aggressiven Dämpfen aus den Trankkesseln zu schützen. Bedenken sie das Aussehen älterer Zaubertrankmeister, ihnen allen ist eines gemein…"

„Ihre Kahlköpfigkeit" platzte Flitwick heraus und lief schamrot an. Hatte er doch seinem Kollegen erst kürzlich einen versteckten vorwurfsvollen Hinweis gegeben, als Vorbild für die Schüler etwas mehr auf sein Erscheinungsbild zu achten.

In diesem Augenblick zerbrach das Fenster, löste sich in einen Schauer aus kleinen Glassplittern auf, aus dessen Mitte ein schlecht gelaunter, schwarzer Federtornado hervor schoß. Mit vorwurfsvollem Blick blockte der riesige Uhu auf einer Stuhllehne auf und streckte sein linkes Bein vor. Minervas zugreifende Hand erntete einen kapitalen Biss des scharfen Schnabels und mit einem heiseren Laut fixierte Bubo Mr. Malfoy, streckte erneut das Bein vor und klackte auffordernd und sichtlich gereizt mit dem Schnabel.


	89. Der Problembär

Kapitel 88 – Der Problembär

Beeindruckend ragte das wuchtige Gemäuer vor ihnen auf. Hinter den weit aufgerissenen Augen der Junghexe waren die Erinnerungsfetzen derart präsent, dass Severus diese fast schon ungewollt mit voller Intensität mitbekam. Dracula – Bram Stoker – ein etwas älterer Muggelfilm – ein untoter Adliger, der jungen Frauen das Blut aussaugte und letztendlich durch Sonnenlicht zu Grunde ging… unwillkürlich musste der Slytherin grinsen. Er neigte sich zum Ohr der Junghexe und raunte:

„Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie nah und doch wie fern die Muggel mit ihrer Fantasie an der Wahrheit sind."

Hermine ruckte herum und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie die spöttisch verzogenen Gesichtszüge ihres Professors so dicht neben sich gewahrte. Ein fast schon kindischer Trotz stieg in ihr auf. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie die alten Gruselfilme gesehen und sich gefürchtet. Als Schülerin Hogwarts war sie viel entsetzlicherem Grauen gegenüber getreten und hatte es zusammen mit ihren Freunden nicht nur überwunden, sondern endgültig vom Antlitz der Welt gefegt.

Dann wurde sie wie ein Gepäckstück von einem Transportmittel ins nächste gezerrt und nun verspottete ihr Lehrer sie auch noch… in ihr kochte es brausend auf. Entschlossen wirbelte sie herum und steuerte einen kleinen Laden an, über dessen Tür unübersehbar ein in mehreren Sprachen geschriebenes Schild hing: Touristeninformation.

Verdutzt starrt Severus hinter ihr her, diese Gryffindor überraschte ihn immer wieder. Sie war klug, ihr Mut war beeindruckend, und dass die vergangenen Tage ihre Nerven schwer belastet hatten, war in Anbetracht der Vergangenheit verständlich. Warum aber dieser plötzliche Trotz? Er verfluchte innerlich seine mangelnde Sozialkompetenz und folgte ihr langsam.

Da trat sie bereits aus dem Laden und hielt eine Broschüre und eine Muggelkarte in den Händen. Ihrem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck war zu entnehmen, dass die Junghexe beabsichtigte, die nächsten Schritte selbst zu planen und zu bestimmen. Der letzte Flug hatte sie scheinbar über die Grenzen ihrer Geduld getrieben und so beschloss Severus leicht amüsiert, seine Schülerin gewähren zu lassen. Fakt war nämlich, dass er selber nur bis zu diesem Punkt voraus geplant hatte.

Hermine hatte inzwischen ein Buch aus ihrem Gepäck gekramt, die leise und empört piepsende Tiziana einfach zur Seite schiebend. Sie versenkte ihre Nase in Scamanders Abhandlung über magische Tiere, überflog die von ihr gesuchten Informationen und stopfte den Wälzer an der Winzeule vorbei zurück in die Tasche. Raschelnd entfaltete sie die Karte, verglich immer wieder mit den Angaben der Broschüre, die sie zusätzlich aufgeschlagen in die linke Hand geklemmt hatte, und drehte sich dann mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihrem Begleiter.

„Der Ladeninhaber hat mir Fahrkarten für die Waldbahn verkauft, die am Stadtrand in Richtung des Nationalparks Buila-Vânturariţa fährt. Von deren Endpunkt aus sind es etwa zwanzig Kilometer westwärts zu dem Tal, wo Scamander eine größere Nistkolonie von Karpatenlerchen angibt. Die Waldbahn fährt allerdings in etwa einer halben Stunde ab, wir müssen uns beeilen. Denn sie fährt erst morgen Nachmittag wieder." Hastig faltete die Hexe die Karte zusammen, stopfte sie zusammen mit der Broschüre in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs und schulterte ihr Gepäck. Dann hastete sie zum Westrand des Ortes und dem mittlerweile leise fluchenden Slytherin blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Am Ortsrand fanden sie den Endpunkt einer abenteuerlich anmutenden Bahnlinie. Offensichtlich dienten die schnaufende kleine Dampflok und die von ihr gezogenen Wagen dem Transport von Baumstämmen. Denn neben dem Güterschuppen, hinter dem die altertümliche Lokomotive hervor lugte, erstreckte sich ein Lagerplatz für Holz in verschiedenen Bearbeitungsstadien. Frisch gefällte, entastete Stämme lagerten neben gewaltigen Stapeln rau gesägter langer Bohlen und Haufen von Abfallholz. Der bereits üppig aus der Lok quellende Rauch roch harzig nach frischem Holz.

Einige recht abenteuerlich anmutende vierschrötige Arbeiter schlängelten sich zwischen der Lok und dem Schuppen hindurch in Richtung Waggon, ihr mitgeführtes Werkzeug verriet die Waldarbeiter. Entschlossen raffte Hermine ihre Siebensachen zusammen und folgte ihnen, ihrerseits den misstrauisch umherblickenden Professor im Schlepptau. Die vom Rauch tränenden Augen vermochten im Dämmerlicht des Schuppens nur undeutlich einen seitlich offenen Güterwaggon mit fensterähnlichen Bretterverschlägen auszumachen… da ansonsten nur offene Langholzwagen angekuppelt waren, handelte es sich hier offensichtlich um ihre Reisegelegenheit.

In Hermine keimte nicht nur der Verdacht, sondern die Gewissheit, vom Ladeninhaber ziemlich geleimt worden zu sein, als ihr der Professor beim Einstieg half. Das Wageninnere war ziemlich düster und durch den Tränenschleier waren kaum feinere Details auszumachen, aber eines war offensichtlich: Dieser Wagen wurde vielfältig genutzt, denn es stank regelrecht nach Schafen und die einzigen Sitzgelegenheiten waren etwas zweifelhaft aussehende Strohballen. Während sich die beiden Reisenden noch suchend umblickten, ließ der Lokführer einen kurzen Signallaut ertönen und der Zug ruckte sofort an. Etwas unfreiwillig taumelte Hermine rückwärts auf einen der Strohbüschel nieder und auch Snape hatte Mühe, nicht gleichfalls zu Boden zu gehen, wenn seine Reflexe auch schneller waren als jene der Hexe.

Asthmatisch keuchend und schnaufend gewann die Waldbahn an Fahrt und rüttelte in den endlosen Wald hinein. Mit dem üblichen rhythmischen Rattern europäischer Züge hatte das nichts gemein… der Wagen hüpfte, schlingerte und schwankte, dass man in Gefahr geriet, aus der offenen Tür heraus geschleudert zu werden. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, diese zu schließen… der Gestank nach Schafsdung und nasser Wolle sowie etwas anderen Undefinierbaren war aber Erklärung genug.

Als die Junghexe Halt suchend die Füße gegen den holprigen Boden stemmte, löste sich ein doppelt handtellergroßer Bretterspan vom Boden und kullerte zur Seite. In dem Loch offenbarte sich ein Mikrokosmos an insektoidem Leben, das normalerweise dunkle verborgene Ecken bevorzugte. Tausendfüßler, Schaben, Asseln, Ohrkneifer… es krabbelte und wimmelte zu Hauf und Hermine stieß einen leisen spitzen Entsetzenslaut aus. Snape war da kaltblütiger: Interessiert betrachtete er das krabbelnde Getier, war er doch daran gewöhnt, die magischen Verwandten dieser Geschöpfe als Trankzutaten zu verarbeiten.

Die Waldarbeiter, welche an der Stirnwand des Wagens am Boden Platz genommen hatten, sahen neugierig herüber. Einer von ihnen offenbarte grinsend seine fauligen Zahnstummel, schob sich den Kautabak in die andere Backe und spie mit einem gezielten Strahl auf einen großen Tausendfüßler, der sich zu nah an die Gruppe herangewagt hatte. Ein anderer schob das zerfetzte Hemd hoch, offenbarte dabei zahlreiche Bissstellen von Flöhen, und schabte sich die juckenden Stellen wie ein Affe im Zoo. Schaudernd schloss Hermine die Augen und begann halblaut, den Lernstoff der letzten Stunde in Alte Runen zu repetieren.

Wieder neigte sich der Professor nah an den buschigen Haarschopf heran und murmelte ihr halblaut ins Ohr:

„Sie sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihr neues Haustier zu füttern"

Vor den sich weit öffnenden Augen der Hexe griffen die schlanken leicht gelblich verfärbten Finger gezielt nach einem größeren Insekt und stopften es der aus der Reisetasche lugenden Jungeule in den bereitwillig aufgesperrten Schnabel. Eisig lief es Hermine über den Rücken. Sie stammte aus gut situiertem Hause und nicht einmal während ihrer abenteuerlichen Flucht vor Voldemort mit dem Zelt durch die englischen Wälder war sie derart mit Ungeziefer konfrontiert worden. Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte sie, wie ihr Lehrer ohne jede Eile und mit unerschütterlicher Gemütsruhe ein ekliges Krabbeltier nach dem anderen aufklaubte und dem hungrigen Kläfferkauz-Küken in den weit aufgesperrten Schnabel stopfte.

Endlich war Tiziana vollständig gesättigt, kroch in ihre gemütliche kleine Stoffhöhle in Hermines Reisetasche zurück, fiepte einmal leise und kuschelte sich dann zu einem schlafenden kleinen Federball zusammen. Ihre Ersatzmutter löste sich aus ihrer Starre und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Seit ihrer Abfahrt waren bereits über anderthalb Stunden vergangen. Sinnend beobachtete sie das dichte, scheinbar ewig gleiche Dickicht, das sich links und rechts der Schienen erstreckte. Dabei versuchte sie, die immer heftiger werdende Übelkeit zu ignorieren, die das Schütteln, Stoßen und Schwanken des Wagens verursachte. Sie weigerte sich entschieden, sich das Frühstück dieses ebenso aufregenden wie anstrengenden Tages in umgekehrter Richtung durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen!

Ein besonders heftiger Stoß ließ den Güterwagen einen regelrechten Bocksprung machen und Hermine fühlte etwas auf ihren Kopf fallen. Reflexartig griff sie in ihre buschigen Locken, fühlte wie sich etwas Lebendiges zwischen den Fingern ringelte und hielt dann ein vielgliedriges chitingepanzertes Etwas in der Hand, zusammen mit einer Menge Holzmehl und kleinsten Holzspänen. Im nächsten Augenblick bremste der Zug abrupt ab und durch den Stoß rieselte es neben ihrem Gesicht von der Wagendecke und weitere Vertreter aus der Art der Megaphyllum unilineatum landeten sich krümmend auf dem unsagbar dreckverkrustetem Holzboden.

Das war zu viel für Hermine. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei riss sie ihre Tasche hoch, flüchtete aus dem Wagen und sackte, sich heftig übergebend, einige Schritte neben der Bahnlinie in die Knie. Mit einer Hand verzweifelt nach möglicherweise weiterem ekligem Getier in ihren Haaren forschend, versuchte sie mit der anderen Hand zu verhindern, sich die eigene Haarpracht mit Erbrochenem zu beschmutzen. Von der kleinen Bedarfshaltestelle her, an welcher die Waldbahn kurz gestoppt hatte, linste der Lokführer kurz zu ihnen herüber. Da beide Passagiere aber keine Anstalten machten, wieder einzusteigen, zuckte er die Schultern, ließ die Lok ihren heiseren Pfiff hören, legte die Steuerung aus und öffnete langsam den Dampfregler. Röchelnd schnaufte das Bähnchen weiter, die beiden Magier im Wald zurücklassend.

Endlich ließ das Würgen nach und plötzlich tauchte vor Hermines Gesicht die sehnige Hand ihres Lehrers mit einem Becher voller Wasser auf. Dankbar spülte sie mit dem ersten Schluck den galligen Geschmack aus, um dann schlückchenweise ihren Durst zu stillen. Derweil wedelte Snape mit einem ungesagten _Evanesco_ die unappetitlichen Spuren fort und sah sich dann um. Die Hexe schämte sich, aber ihr Begleiter verlor kein Wort über den Vorfall.

Sich an einen Zauber Harrys erinnernd zog sie ihren Zauberstab, legte ihn auf die flach ausgestreckte Handfläche und murmelte: Weise mir den Weg! Severus Brauen schossen hoch, als sich der Stab drehte und mit der Spitze nach Norden wies. Er hatte schon von dem Vier-Punkte-Zauber gehört, ihn aber wegen seiner früheren Abneigung gegen die Zauberkunst nie gelernt. Er verließ sich bislang lieber auf seinen Orientierungssinn, musste aber sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass dieser in so fremder Umgebung nicht weiterhalf. Hermine hatte erneut die Karte hervorgekramt und sich rasch orientiert. Sie wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den schmalen Waldpfad, der von dem baufälligen Schuppen der Haltestelle zu beiden Seiten in dem dichten Wald verschwand.

„Wir müssen da entlang, in Richtung Westen." Erklärte sie. „Wir müssten noch etwa dreißig Kilometer vom Tal der Karpatenlerchen entfernt sein." Ihre Schwäche ignorierend rappelte sie sich auf, denn es hatte begonnen, fein aber beharrlich zu nieseln und die feuchte Kälte kroch ihr in die Knochen. Ein wenig Bewegung würde sie behelfsmäßig wieder aufwärmen und was den Regen anging… _„Impervius"_ erklang es murmelnd neben ihr, denn der Tränkemeister hatte denselben Entschluss gefasst und kam ihr zuvor. Der Wasserabweisungszauber hüllte sie ein und bewahrte sie davor, durchweicht wie frisch gebadete Katzen den Waldweg entlang zu stolpern.

Hier am Fuß der Karpaten war der Herbst schon sehr viel weiter fortgeschritten als in ihrer Heimat. Wo der Sherwood Forest noch in allen Farbvarianten von gelben und roten Farbtönen geleuchtet hatte, war dieser Wald schon braun, fast blattlos und düster. Ulmen Ahornbäume, Eichen und Tannen drängten sich dicht an dicht, hier und da lagen umgestürzte Baumstämme wie die Skelette toter Tiere auf dem feuchten Boden. Ein modriger Hauch von verrottendem Laub lag in der zunehmend eisiger werdenden Luft und aus der Ferne war ein mächtiges Krachen zu hören.

Schaudernd zog Hermine ihren Umhang enger an den Körper und zwang sich, schneller zu gehen. Dies gestaltete sich schwierig, denn der Waldpfad bestand aus einer Reihung von Erdlöchern und hochragenden Baumwurzeln. Wären nicht zwei deutlich sichtbare tief eingegrabene Fahrspuren von Karrenrädern gewesen, hätte sie längst daran gezweifelt, dass sich je Menschen in diesem urtümlichen Wald aufgehalten hatten. Längst war sie dem Alter entwachsen, in dem Muggelkinder noch an Märchen glaubten, aber in dieser Umgebung narrte einen die Fantasie, erwartete man jeden Augenblick das Hexenhaus aus Lebkuchen auf der nächsten Lichtung oder den bösen Wolf auf der Suche nach den sieben Geißlein unter den Tannen dahin schleichen zu sehen.

Es begann bereits zu dämmern, als die beiden Reisenden das Krachen direkt vor sich hörten. Sie umrundeten den Zwillingsstamm eines gewaltigen Ahorns und erstarrten. Neben dem schmalen Pfad stand ein reichlich baufälliger Schuppen. Genauer gesagt die Überreste davon, denn er wurde gerade Planke für Planke auseinander genommen. Ein riesiger Bär betätigte sich dabei als Abrisskolonne, geschickt griff er mit den fingerlangen Krallen seiner Tatzen zwischen Planken und Stützbalken und zog so die Bretter samt Nägeln Stück für Stück aus ihrer Verankerung. Immer wieder leckte er die so bloßgelegten Eckbalken ab… offensichtlich hielt er reiche Ernte unter dem im morschen Holz lebenden Gewürm.

Die zottelige Gestalt strahlte eine unbändige Kraft und Faszination aus. Obwohl das raue Winterfell nicht wirklich schön war, schimmerte es doch in tief dunkelbraunen Schattierungen, das Spiel der schwellenden Schultermuskeln verriet die gewaltige Kraft des Tieres. Dann wirbelte der Bär gedankenschnell herum, die Witterung der Wanderer war ihm in die Nase gestiegen. Hermine und Severus erstarrten, als sich das Tier zu einer beeindruckenden Größe auf die Hinterbeine aufrichtete. Der riesige Kopf pendelte leicht hin und her, dabei überragte sein Träger sogar den hoch gewachsenen Severus gut um Haupteslänge.

Beide Magier wagten nicht, sich zu rühren, Severus hatte allerdings durch extremes Beugen seines Handgelenks die Finger um seinen Stab schließen können. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, im Notfall seine Schülerin hinter sich zu reißen und einen _Stupor_ auf ihr Gegenüber abzufeuern. Noch immer mit dem Kopf pendelnd ließ sich das Tier laut schnaufend auf die Vorderpranken zurück sinken. Dabei schwang das Winterfell vor und zurück… der kurz vor dem Winterschlaf stehende Meister Petz hatte sich bereits eine gewaltige Speckschicht angefressen. Ein letzter forschender Blick aus den kleinen, fast knopfartig wirkenden Augen, dann wandte er sich wieder der Ruine des Schuppens zu, um weiter nach schmackhaften Holzwürmern zu suchen.

Vorsichtig zog Severus sich mit bedächtigen Bewegungen einige Schritte zurück, seine Schülerin mit hartem Griff am Oberarm mit sich ziehend. Schweigend zog er sie hinter sich her ins Dickicht hinein, um das größte Landraubtier Eurasiens in weitem Bogen zu umgehen. Eine scheinbar endlos lange halbe Stunde später kehrten sie einige Kilometer weiter auf den Waldpfad zurück. Die Umhänge waren verdreckt, wiesen deutliche Spuren von Dornengebüschen, Schlamm, Moosresten und Blättern auf. Hermines Locken boten einen abenteuerlichen Anblick: Sie sah mehr wie ein wildes Waldkind aus denn wie die junge hübsche Frau, die sie eigentlich war.

Inzwischen war es recht düster geworden, die untergehende Sonne verbarg sich hinter dunkelgrauen Wolkenbergen. Jäh wurde der Pfad breiter und ebener, wies Spuren häufiger menschlicher Benutzung auf. Die beiden Zauberer beschleunigten ihre Schritte, Severus' Umhang öffnete sich und der Tränkemeister wirkte in der dämmrigen Umgebung mehr denn je wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus. Jäh wichen die Bäume zu beiden Seiten zurück und sie fanden sich am Rand einer kleinen Siedlung wieder.


	90. Vorsicht Wasser!

Kapitel 89 – Der Kelpie

Der nächste Morgen wurde von Anfang an vor allem für Ron sehr anstrengend. Die Kunde, dass es zwei auch historisch interessierte Internatsschüler während der Ferien in die Hafenwirtschaft von Stromness verschlagen hatte, war unter den Einheimischen herum getratscht worden. McCoy musste seine beiden Tauchgäste ziemlich ins Herz geschlossen haben, denn schon zum Frühstück wurden die beiden Freunde angesprochen. Man bot ihnen einige geführte Besichtigungen an und schließlich setzte sich einer der Neugierigen kurzerhand an ihren Tisch.

Da es nicht möglich war, ihn unauffällig abzuwimmeln, gab Harry, der sich als Wortführer betätigte, schließlich nach und so führte sie ihr Weg nach Maes Howe, einer steinzeitlichen Megalithanlage im Westen. Ihr Führer, ein wettergegerbter Schotte namens Finley Fergusson, zeigte ihnen das Grab in aller Ausführlichkeit. Er rasselte die bekannten Fakten herunter, dass das Grab zwischen 3200-2900 v. Chr. mit Sandsteinen aus der Region errichtet worden sei und… sehr schnell schalteten die Jungs ab und ließen den Vortrag an sich vorbeirauschen.

Viel interessanter für sie waren die an den Grabwänden tief eingeritzten Runeninschriften. Harry bekam noch mit, dass diese eindringenden Wikingern aus den Jahren 1134 bis 1135 zugeschrieben wurden. Nach den Erklärungen von Mr. Fergusson hatten die Nordmänner das Grab vollständig ausgeräumt, man habe nie herausfinden können, was sie in dem Grab gefunden hätten. Ron klebte fast mit der sommersprossigen Nase an den eingeritzten Zeichnungen, die sich neben den Inschriften befanden: Vor allem der Drache hatte es ihm angetan. Aber auch das angebliche Walross und der Hundekopf wurden von ihm aufmerksam beäugt.

Endlich hatte Ron genug gesehen, nachdenklich folgte er dem Freund zurück ans Tageslicht. Ihr Führer war ebenso geschäftstüchtig wie freundlich und so tauschten einige Pfundscheine den Besitzer und Harrys Gepäck wuchs um Broschüren, Bilder und einem Buch über das neolithische Grab an. Außerdem hatte Mr. Fergusson schnell heraus gehört, dass die Jungs bereits ihre Rückreise planten, denn ihre Ferien waren bereits zur Hälfte um. Da sein Bruder ein Pilot der Loganair war und auch Rons Seekrankheit während der Herfahrt mit den Northern Ferries nicht verborgen geblieben war, überredete er Harry, ihren Rückweg mit dem Flieger von Kirkland aus nach Wick zu verkürzen. Die Räder wurden als Fracht mit der Fähre voraus geschickt.

Und so fanden sich die beiden Jungzauberer wenige Stunden später vor einer der kleinen Maschinen wieder, welche als sogenannte Inselhopper zur Flotte der Loganair gehörten. Für den von Muggeltechnik begeisterten Mr. Weasley erkundete Harry, dass es sich bei dem Flugzeug um eine zweimotorige Britten-Norman BN-2 Islander handelte. Ihre Maschine verfügte über 8 Passagierplätze und sie wurden zur hintersten Sitzbank geführt. Während die beiden laut aufbrüllenden Motoren die Maschine zur Abflugposition schoben, löste sich endlich Rons Nachdenklichkeit und er begann halblaut mit Harry zu diskutieren.

Er vertrat die Auffassung, dass alle drei in den Sandstein geritzten Darstellungen ein und dasselbe Motiv zeigten: Eine heute nicht mehr lebende Drachenart. Was die Muggel als Walross und als Hundekopf ansahen, waren für Ron ein Jungtier und ein Kopfporträt des Drachen, wie ihn die dritte Zeichnung zeigte. Er hielt es für möglich, dass alle drei Zeichnungen nichts anderes zeigten als einen Caledonier aus dem 12. Jahrhundert. Harry, der in den Broschüren blätterte, hielt dagegen. Das Grab mochte von den nordischen Kreuzfahrern geplündert worden sein, aber Rons Theorie hielt er dann doch für abwegig.

„Die Runeninschriften sind übersetzt worden." Fasste er den Inhalt der Broschüren zusammen. „Die Meisten sind einfach nur Graffitis im Stil von ‚Ich war hier'. Einige wenige berichten von dem Schatz, der geborgen wurde…wobei man bis heute nichts Weiteres darüber herausfinden konnte." Er schlug eine Broschüre auf und fasste den Inhalt kurz zusammen.

„Das Grab selbst stammt aus der Steinzeit, daher ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es Gold oder Silber als Grabbeigaben enthalten hat. Was die Wikinger als Schatz ansahen, kann deshalb nicht geklärt werden."

Ron murrte leise, musste aber einsehen, dass dies keine Spur zu den Wasserdrachen sein konnte, wie er gehofft hatte. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor, seinen Bruder Charly vom Howe-Dragon zu unterrichten. Aus dem Fenster sehend konstatierte er überrascht, dass sie sich bereits im Landeanflug auf Wick befanden. Interessiert verfolgte er aus dem Fenster, wie der kleine Schulterdecker aus den tief hängenden Wolken zur Erde sank und aufsetzte.

Die zwei Kilometer in Richtung Süden nach Wick hinein radelnd, erreichten sie einen Laden, aus dem es verführerisch roch. Rons Magen meldete vernehmlich, dass die Mittagszeit längst erreicht war und so schloss Harry die Räder ab und betrat, gefolgt von Ron, den Laden durch ein gewaltiges, gelb leuchtendes M. Fast eine Stunde später war auch der ewig hungrige Ron pappsatt… er hatte sich gezielt einmal durch die Liste der angebotenen Burger, Wraps und Softdrinks gefuttert. Harry folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd… Rons Esslust hatte sich mal wieder überschlagen. Wie der Rotschopf es schaffte, dabei rank und schlank zu bleiben statt wie seinerzeit Dudley auseinander zu gehen wie ein überdimensionaler Hefekloß, würde wohl ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Immer noch bedrückte ihn die Gewissheit, dass die Caledonier endgültig ausgestorben waren. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, drängte er Ron dazu, aufzusitzen und sie begannen, sich in direkter Richtung nach Hogwarts auf den Weg zu machen. Diesmal ignorierten sie die vielen kleinen Wasserläufe und kamen über die kleinen und kleinsten Strassen und Wege gut voran. Dann jedoch stimmte die Karte nicht hundertprozentig mit den Gegebenheiten überein und Harrys Führung versagte. Statt wie erhofft in dem anvisierten Nachtquartier in einem kleinen Dorf zu landen, fanden sie sich mitten in der Wildnis in der Nähe eines rasch dahin fließenden Baches wieder.

Zähneknirschend ignorierte Harry ein weiteres Mal ihr Vorhaben, ausschließlich als nichtmagische Muggel zu agieren und ließ seinen Stab mittels des Vier-Punkte-Zaubers auf der Hand rotieren. Nun war es offiziell: Sie waren weitab der geplanten Strecke gelandet. Der Nachmittag war bereits zu weit vorangeschritten, um umzukehren und nach dem richtigen Weg zu suchen. So beschlossen sie, dem Bach zu folgen und einen geeigneten Platz zu suchen, um ihr Zelt auf zu schlagen.

Eingedenk der Vorkommnisse in Benandonners Tal suchte Ron diesmal sorgfältig nach einem geeigneten Ort. Endlich fand er ein malerisches Fleckchen: Der Bach rauschte von einer doppelt mannshohen Felsklippe herab in einen kleinen, aber glasklaren Teich. An der südlichen Seite erstreckte sich eine sattgrüne Wiese, die jeden Filmregisseur der Muggel in helles Entzücken versetzt hätte. Einige offensichtlich wild streunende Schafe grasten hie und da verteilt. Der Spätsommer schien hier zeitlos zu verharren, und fast erwartete man, tanzende Feen und geheimnisvolle Baumnymphen über den weichen Grasboden schweben zu sehen.

Gemeinsam schlugen sie ihr Reiseheim auf… diesmal ließen sich die Spannhaken mühelos von Hand in den weichen Boden drücken. Während Ron noch damit beschäftigt war, hatte Harry bereits den Kocher und ihren Reiseproviant hergerichtet und griff nach dem größten Topf, um Wasser aus dem See zu holen. Die länger werdenden Schatten verschoben die satten sommerlichen Farbtöne in die eher rötlich-violette Farbpalette der allmählich sinkenden Abendsonne. In Harry tauchten Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Stunde in Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe auf: Hagrid hatte die Klasse zu einer Herde Einhörner geführt. Die erwachsenen Tiere hatten sich an die Mädchen gehalten, aber ein goldfelliges Fohlen war, neugierig wie alle kleinen Kinder beider Welten, näher gekommen und hatte ihn mit samtigen Mäulchen ab geschnobert und sich am Hals kraulen lassen.

Gedankenverloren tauchte Harry seinen Topf in das kristallklare Wasser, das bezaubernde Geschöpf noch immer vor seinem inneren Auge. Dann manifestierte sich vor ihm ein durchscheinendes erwachsenes Abbild jenes Fohlens im knietiefen Wasser… das pferdeähnliche Wesen schien ganz aus durchsichtigem Wasser zu bestehen. Schweif, Mähne und Schopf glichen dem üppig schäumenden Wasser des Klippenfalls, der gesenkte Kopf war fast völlig von der weißsilbernen Pracht verdeckt. Die großen, geheimnisvoll schimmernden Augen hatten einen fast schon bezwingenden Ausdruck… wie hypnotisiert richtete sich der Junge auf und wollte ins Wasser zu diesem herrlichen Geschöpf treten, um es zu berühren… da gellte es von der Wiese her.

Schrill und misstönend klang diese Stimme und Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf… aber der Zauber war gebrochen. Und dann tropfte der Inhalt des Warnrufs in sein wieder klar werdendes Bewusstsein:

„Vorsicht, Harry! Das ist ein Kelpie! Weg vom Wasser!"

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab setzte Ron in gewaltigen Sätzen über die Wiese, um seinen Freund aus dem Bann des magischen Geschöpfes zu retten. Denn dieses zeigte nun, da seine Tarnung zerstört war, sein wahres Gesicht.

Der bösartig vorschießende Kopf glich mitnichten dem eines Pferdes. Fast skelettartig hager verbarg sich hinter dem üppigen Stirnhaar das Gesicht eines Raubtiers und die schnappenden Kiefer offenbarten ein Gebiss, das jedem Hai zur Ehre gereicht hätte. Der erboste Laut

schrillte schmerzhaft in ihren Ohren, gefolgt vom Laut einer stählern zuschlagenden Mausefalle, als der Kelpie versuchte, die eben noch sichere Beute zu greifen und ins Wasser zu ziehen. Die gedankenschnellen Sucherreflexe retteten Harry das Leben, die gierig schnappende Bestie verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite.

Tief in dem Zauberer brodelte es unkontrolliert auf, ähnlich wie damals am Schwarzen See, als seine Verlobte vom Gift fast ums Leben gebracht zu Boden sank. Und wie an jenem Sonntagnachmittag am See begann auch hier das Wasser des Teiches wild zu brodeln. In die aufschäumenden Wellen peitschte ein rotes Licht, denn der heranhastende Ron hatte einen ungezielten _Stupor_ auf den Angreifer gefeuert.

Der Wasserdämon, der eben noch einem Albtraum gleich versucht hatte, Harry zu seiner Beute und nächsten Mahlzeit zu machen, erstarrte und brüllte dann zurückweichend gedämpft auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erhob sich das Wasser zu einer schimmernden Wand, den zweiten Schockzauber Rons wie ein Spiegel zurückwerfend. Dann beruhigte sich das Gewässer wieder und der Kelpie ragte wie eine Statue fast reglos vor ihnen auf. Aus den hypnotischen Augen sprach unzweifelhaft Intelligenz und dann hörten die beiden Freunde aus dem tiefen Knurren Worte heraus.

„Bei der Herrin der tiefen Wasser, ich werde euch nichts tun. Haltet ein!"

Harrys Schock manifestierte sich in handfestem Sarkasmus. Bezug auf die Märchen seiner Kindheit nehmend, klang seine Stimme verdächtig nach jenem dunklen Lehrer, der Dumbledores Stelle als sein Mentor übernommen hatte.

„Aha! Als nächstes darf ich dann drei Fragen äußern oder wie?"

Der Kelpie zögerte sichtlich. Denn in der Tat entsprachen die Überlieferungen in den Muggelmärchen in diesem Fall den Tatsachen. Wer einen Drachen bezwang, ohne ihn zu töten, hatte nach uraltem magischem Brauch das Recht, drei Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet zu bekommen. Und er, der Wasserdämon des Klippenfalls, war als entfernter Verwandter der Wasserdrachen an diesen Brauch gebunden, war er doch vor dem jungen Magier zurückgeschreckt und hatte diesem so den Sieg dieses Rencontre geschenkt. So senkte er nach einigen Sekunden den Kopf und knurrte:

„Ihr dürft mir zwei Fragen stellen!"

„Und was ist mit der Dritten?" platzte der entgeisterte Ron heraus. Das magische Geschöpf bedachte ihn mit einem listigen Seitenblick.

„Die habt ihr soeben verschwendet."

Harry rann es heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter. Aus Dudleys umfangreicher Sammlung an Büchern, Spielen und Computerprogrammen kannte er die möglichen Folgen einer solchen Situation, welche die Fantasyautoren detailreich in Büchern wie auch in Computerspielen ausführten. Hastig hob er die Hand, Rons nächsten unbedachten Kommentar abwürgend.

„Warte bitte. Die nächste Frage werde ich dir stellen. Aber erst möchte ich mich mit meinem Freund beraten!"

Der Kelpie nickte zögernd mit dem eigentümlich zweigeteilten Kopf. Ohren und Schopf glichen jenen der herrlichen Einhörner, aber unter dieser trügerischen Schönheit verbarg sich ein bösartiges Maul gleich dem eines Krokodils. Er wandte sich ab, um im nächsten Augenblick ein unvorsichtig zum Trinken kommendes Schaf zu greifen, unter Wasser zu drücken und zu ertränken. Während das albtraumartige Wesen seine Beute zerriss und verzehrte, berieten sich die beiden Freunde hastig.

„Das ist ein Kelpie, Harry! Ein magisches Geschöpf, das scheinbar aus Wasser besteht und die Gestalt eines Einhorns imitiert, um seine Beute zu täuschen. Diese zieht es unter Wasser und ersäuft sie…" Ron schluckte, denn genau dies führte die Kreatur ihnen gerade vor.

„Was ist an dieser Sache mit den drei Fragen dran, Ron?" Harry erzählte seinem Freund leise, was er diesbezüglich aus den Muggelmärchen und Legenden wusste. Ron schnaubte etwas abschätzig.

„Also dass Drachen sprechen können, ist reine Erfindung der Muggel! Und die Muggel haben alle ein entscheidendes Detail vergessen: Was geschieht, wenn die Fragen gestellt und beantwortet sind?"

Noch bevor Harry sich das Szenario eines angreifenden Dämons vollständig ausmalen konnte, klang leise grollend die kristallin klingende Stimme erneut auf.

„Ihr habt mich bezwungen und von mir nichts mehr zu befürchten. Der magische Pakt ist bindend, würde ich dagegen verstoßen, würde mich die Herrin der Wasser für ewig zum Ausgestoßenen erklären und mir meine Kräfte nehmen."

Rons in langjährigen Schachpartien taktisch geschulter Verstand raste. Vorsichtig hakte er ein:

„Verstehe ich es richtig, Harry, dass er uns zwei weitere Fragen beantworten wird? Wie soll das möglich sein? Woher soll er die Antworten wissen?"

Nachdenklich ruhten die Augen ihres dämonischen Gegenübers auf ihm, als die unheimliche Stimme erneut zu vernehmen war.

„Niemals hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass mich einer von meiner Art nicht erkennt! So wisset, ich bin ein Wesen des Wassers und durch das Wasser fließen mir umfassende Kenntnisse zu. Das Leben dieser Welt entsprang dem Wasser und so erstreckt sich mein Wissen auf alles, was je mit Wasser in Berührung kam."

Harry japste auf, denn aus den Büchern seines Cousins wusste er, dass sich das Leben der Erde zuerst im Wasser entwickelt hatte. Wenn dieses Wesen nicht log, dann reichte sein Wissen Millionen von Jahren zurück. Und er hatte nur zwei Fragen frei… er versank darüber aber nicht lange ins Grübeln. Zu sehr war all sein Sehnen, all seine Hoffnung auf Ginnys Genesung fixiert. Vier Zutaten brauchten und suchten sie für Hufflepuffs Rezeptur eines längst vergessenen Heiltranks.

Hermine und Severus waren unterwegs, die Federn einer Karpatenlerche zu finden und sie selbst hatten zwar nicht die Schuppen, aber zumindest Knochen und Zähne von Wasserdrachen auftreiben können. Er vertraute fest darauf, dass ihr Tränkemeister damit etwas würde anfangen können. Aber noch immer wussten sie nicht, was die anderen beiden Zutaten überhaupt sein sollten. Und so sammelte er sich und formulierte mit ernster Stimme:

„Wir suchen für einen Heiltrank das Fleisch eines Golems und eine Perle der Wasserkönigin. Die zweite Frage an euch ist: Wo können wir diese Zutaten finden?"


	91. Ein Stein gerät ins Rollen

Kapitel 90 – Ein Stein gerät ins Rollen

Sie kochte vor Wut! Als Schuldirektorin unterstanden ihr nicht nur die Schüler und das Personal von Hogwarts, sondern auch die Posteulen. Wenn sie darauf bestand, hatten ihr die Posteulen, auch jene der Schüler, ihre Botschaften auszuhändigen. Dieser impertinente schwarze Uhu verweigerte ihr nicht nur den Gehorsam, sondern hatte es gewagt, sie tätlich anzugreifen und an der Zauberhand ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Der Gedankenfluss wurde von Lucius unterbrochen, der mittlerweile das Briefsiegel gebrochen hatte und die Zeilen überflog.

„Dieser Brief ist von Professor Snape direkt an mich persönlich und vertraulich adressiert, Direktorin McGonagall. Der Vogel hat nur exakt seine Pflicht erfüllt."

Während der Adlige sich in der Lektüre versenkte, sorgte Professor Flitwick mit einigen Zaubern dafür, dass der tiefe Hieb zu bluten aufhörte und sich zu schließen begann. Derweil lieferte sich die Schottin mit Bubo ein Blickduell, das seinesgleichen suchte. Die goldenen Lichter des Vogels starrten unverwandt in die wutentbrannten Augen der alten Gryffindor… der Uhu dachte nicht daran, sich von einer zweibeinigen Katze einschüchtern zu lassen. Selbst vor echten Feliden hatte er wenig Respekt, zu wehrhaft war der riesige Vogel.

Dann schnappte Malfoy Senior rasselnd nach Luft. Seine sonst so beherrschten Züge entgleisten völlig. Bislang hatten Filius und Minerva die Redensart, dass jemand schwarz vor Wut wurde, eben nur als solche gekannt. Aber nun konnten sie es direkt erleben, wie dem Adligen die Zornadern fast schwarz anschwollen und die Gesichtsfarbe von vornehmer Blässe zu einer ungesunden brennenden Röte umschlug. Immer wieder blätterte Lucius in dem Unterlagenpaket vor und wieder zurück, sein Zorn wuchs ins Unermessliche. Endlich holte er einige Male schwer Luft und dann richteten sich die eisigen Augen ernst auf die Schuldirektorin. Lucius hatte die Worte des Schulkameraden mehrmals gelesen und beschloss, dem Rat Severus' zu folgen.

„Dies hier, Direktorin, ist der Beweis für eine Korruption ungeahnten Ausmaßes." Sagte er leise. „Diese Affäre gehört umgehend dem Minister zur Kenntnis gebracht und vor den Gamot." Erneut holte er tief Luft. „Severus hat alle Beweise beschaffen können, die auch die versteckten Unterstützer des Dunklen Lords entlarven. Der Verrat reicht wesentlich tiefer in das Ministerium als bislang bekannt wurde."

Etwas skeptisch zog der kleine Flitwick sein Gesicht in Falten. Er traute dem Ganzen nicht und es fehlte ihm am Glauben, dass sich der Slytherin innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags in einen weißen Raben verwandelte. Andererseits war der Ravenclaw-Vorstand fair genug, diesen erstaunlichen Vorgang ein zweites Mal und diesmal gründlich zu überdenken. Sicher, Malfoy war ein Lobbyist und stets darauf bedacht gewesen, seinen eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Aber eines besaß der adlige Politiker im Übermaß: Ein empfindliches Ehrgefühl. Offensichtlich war eben dieses auf das Schwerste getroffen worden, anders war die Reaktion nicht zu erklären. So beschloss der Halbkobold, die Entwicklung abzuwarten, bevor er sich ein Urteil bildete. Ganz Ravenclaw klärte er vorläufig die Fronten.

„Wenn dem so ist, Mr. Malfoy, dann duldet unser Gang zum Minister keinen Aufschub mehr."

Einen kurzen Moment später schlugen nur noch grüne Flammen aus dem Kamin der Schulleitung. Lucius hatte sich den schwarzen Interkontinentalboten auf den Unterarm gehoben und war dann mit beiden Professoren ins Ministerium gefloht. Dort marschierten Minerva und Filius mit Lucius und dem Uhu im Schlepptau direkt zum Büro des Ministers durch. McGonagalls Autorität hatte schon den Zauberer an der Anmeldung in die Defensive gedrängt und nun teilten sich vor ihnen die Besucherscharen wie einst das Rote Meer vor dem Moses aus der Muggelbibel.

Es ging bereits auf die Mittagszeit, als Minister Kingsley tief durchatmete. Seine Besucher hatten ihm beide Anliegen vorgetragen und Lucius hatte einen fast zweistündigen Vortrag aus dem Stegreif gehalten. Die sich dabei enthüllenden Tatsachen waren erschreckend. Parkinson Senior und vor ihm sein Vater hatten systematisch alle wichtigen Stellen inner~ und außerhalb des Ministeriums unterwandert und manipuliert. Die Korruption hatte kaum fassbare Dimensionen, der Handelsattaché hatte in jeder Abteilung bestochen und sich Vorteile erkauft. Durch diese Vorteile hatte er in praktisch jedem Ex- und Importgeschäft seine klebrigen Finger mit drin gehabt, hatte Zuschläge erhalten und immer wieder Teile der riesigen Gewinnmargen abgezweigt.

Schon während der ersten schockierenden Feststellungen hatte Kingsley via Memo Percy Weasley als Assistenten herbeizitiert.

Dieser verfügte über die Fähigkeit, auch die langweiligsten Details komplizierter Vertragswerke auf das letzte Komma genau im Gedächtnis behalten zu können. Und wenn Parkinson vor den Gamot gestellt werden sollte, mussten umfangreiche Ermittlungen ministeriumsintern erfolgen. Der schmächtige bebrillte Rotschopf war als Mädchen für alles überall bekannt, er konnte also in jeder Abteilung unauffällig recherchieren. Und sein Gedächtnis würde helfen, auch die verstecktesten Akten zu finden. Und seine Verschwiegenheit war erwiesen… Parkinson würde keine Vorwarnung erhalten, dass man gegen ihn ermittelte.

Noch während der Minister dem Assistenten den Auftrag vermittelte, zuckte es spöttisch in Lucius Gesicht auf. Als Absolvent der African Magic and Mystery School in Ruanda teilte Kingsley zwar nicht das Hogwarts-typische Misstrauen gegen alles aus dem Hause Slytherin, aber als Ex-Auror schlug sein inneres Alarmsystem an.

„Was gibt es denn noch, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nun" Lucius beschloss, die Chance zu nutzen, nicht nur seinem Sohn, sondern auch dessen Schwiegervater den mächtigsten Fürsprecher der magischen Welt zu sichern, „wenn ihr Assistent Akten auf dem üblichen Weg aus dem Archiv anfordert…" Beiläufig glitt sein Blick zum magischen Fenster. Dann fixierte er seinen dunkelhäutigen Gegenüber und wurde ernst.

„Können Sie sich den Luxus erlauben, ihren Handelsattaché noch über Wochen und Monate im Amt zu lassen? Es ist seinen Intrigen zu verdanken, dass Ihr Leiter des Liegenschaftsbüros, Mr. Greengrass Senior vom Dienst suspendiert wurde. Und ich weiß sicher, dass dieser keine Bestechungen welcher Art auch immer angenommen hat."

„Wieso Wochen, ja Monate?" wollte Percy mit einem erregten Kieksen in seiner trockenen Stimme wissen. „Ich fordere die Akten heute noch als eilig aus dem Archiv an!"

„Minister" Lucius ließ seine Bombe platzen „es sind eben die Zustände in ihrem Archiv, welche meinen Sohn Draco zu seinem Projekt bewegten. Am besten ist es, Sie überzeugen sich einmal persönlich davon, wie es dort aussieht."

Kingsley zögerte nicht lange. Schon zu seinen Zeiten als Auror hatte er oft viel zu lange auf Unterlagen aus dem Archiv warten müssen. Mehr als einen Übeltäter hatte er laufen lassen müssen, weil die Zeit verstrich… und wenn er dann endlich die Unterlagen beisammen hatte, war der Ganove wieder entlassen und über alle Berge. Er winkte seinen Besuchern und Percy, ihm zu folgen, und eilte aus dem Büro. Um sich nicht durch die überfüllten Besucheraufzüge drängen zu müssen, wählte er eine interne Abkürzung durch einen Gang, der sein Büro direkt mit der Kantine verband. Von dort konnten sie dann problemlos über den Lastenaufzug bis in die unterste Ebene gelangen, wo der Archivar Lolliguncula sein Reich hatte.

Als die Gruppe die Kantine erreichte, stutzte Minister Shaklebolt deutlich. Es war noch nicht Mittagszeit und doch saß da der Archivar an einem der Tische. Die sich auf dem Tisch vor ihm türmenden Flaschen, Tassen und Teller verrieten einen bereits längeren Aufenthalt… und auch wenn Butterbier nur sehr schwach alkoholisch war, so konnte man sich doch gehörig daran berauschen. Und die Zahl der Flaschen grenzte schon fast an Legionen. Die Küchenelfen, welche die sich zusammenballenden Zorneswolken über dem Kopf des Ministers fast körperlich spürten, duckten sich verängstigt.

Das Gesicht Kingsleys lief noch dunkler an als es von Natur aus war. Er schätzte es nicht, wenn im Dienst gebummelt wurde und Trinker waren inakzeptabel. Jedoch hatte er den Dienstplan des Archivars nicht im Kopf und setzte deshalb fürs Erste seinen Weg ins Archiv fort. Der Lastenaufzug roch nach Lebensmitteln, nach Staub, und alten Akten. Im Archiv angekommen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Draco, der mittlerweile die Aufgaben des Archivars komplett allein ausübte und darüber hinaus versuchte, ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, hatte die Gruppe noch nicht bemerkt. Er jonglierte mit Händen und Zauberstab meterhohe Aktenstöße hin und her, permanent verfolgt von einem ganzen Schwarm verschiedenfarbiger Memos. Die magische Rohrpost zischte schon fast im Sekundentakt, immer wieder Nachschub an Ablagen ausspuckend. Der vorderste Bereich der riesigen Archivhalle wies eine fast schon wohltuende Ordnung auf… hier waren die Aktenberge abgetragen, die Regale ordentlich beschriftet und gefüllt. Offensichtlich hatte der junge Slytherin den logischsten Einstieg gewählt: Er hatte vor die vorhandenen Regale eine weitere Reihe hingezaubert, die aktuellsten Akten dort einsortiert und dann begonnen, die Aktenlawinen systematisch abzutragen.

Fassungslos sah sich der Minister um. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass der Archivar nicht gerade der Schnellste war, wenn man Akten anforderte… aber er war noch nie hier unten gewesen. Auf dem Schreibtisch, dessen Platte leer geräumt und gesäubert glänzte, lag ein Schreiben, in der spinnenartigen zittrigen Handschrift des Archivars abgefasst. An den Praktikanten gerichtet, äußerte Lolliguncula darin, dass er sich weigere, mit einem Geächteten im selben Raum zu arbeiten. Außerdem vertrat er Draco gegenüber die Auffassung, dass „dem faulen Aristokratensöhnchen das bisschen Arbeit sehr gut tun würde"… die Gesichtsfarbe des Ministers wechselte von dunkel zu schwarz und in den Augen lohte die helle Wut.

Mit äußerst beherrschter Stimme wandte er sich an Percy: „Ich benötige sofort die Dienstakten des Archivars und seine Beurteilungen. Können Sie mir diese bitte beschaffen?" Der Weasley-Spross nickte, zückte seinen Zauberstab und zitierte leise und in singendem Tonfall eine abgewandelte Form des Vier-Punkte-Zaubers.

„_Lumos monstra acta officium Lolliguncula_"

Vor seinem Gesicht erschien eine kleine leuchtende Kugel, welche vor ihm hertanzte und dann tief im Raum über einer der unzähligen alten Lawinen verharrte. Unverdrossen machte sich Percy daran, die fingerdick verstaubten Aktenberge um und um zu räumen, was einen wahren Erdrutsch auslöste. Schließlich tauchte er hustend, selber über und über mit Staub bedeckt, mit den gewünschten Unterlagen in der Hand auf. Draco, der schließlich die Anwesenheit der Besucher bemerkt hatte, hatte nur kurz höflich herüber genickt, festgestellt, dass seine Person derzeit nicht benötigt wurde, und hatte im Schweiße seines Angesichts weiter geschuftet.

Kingsley wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, winkte die anderen hinter sich her und bedeutete auch Draco, ihm zu folgen. Diesmal führte er sie über die üblichen Korridore. Im Aufzug trafen sie auf eine junge Angestellte, die Tochter von Arthurs früherem Kollegen Perkins. Gloria, eine ehemalige Hufflepuff, durchlief wie einst Percy, verschiedene Assistentenstellen innerhalb des Ministeriums. Verwundert folgte sie dem Minister in dessen Büro.

Dort zeigte sich, dass Severus Snape nicht der Einzige war, der über eine perfekt sitzende Maske verfügte. Das negroide Gesicht war bar jeden Ausdrucks, und jäh zeigte sich, weshalb der gebürtige Massai zuerst ein ausgesprochen erfolgreicher Auror und nun die bestmögliche Besetzung für das Amt des Ministers war.

Blitzschnell und effizient fielen seine Entscheidungen. Zuerst zitierte er den Archivar aus der Kantine in sein Büro. Als der mehr als nur leicht angesäuselte Spanier ins Büro schlingerte, hatte Shaklebolt nicht nur die Personalakte mehrmals überflogen, sondern auch einen drohenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Das auf den völlig perplexen Mann niedergehende Donnerwetter ließ auch im Vorzimmer die erschrockene Sekretärin den Kopf einziehen wie eine Schildkröte. Mühelos durchdrang der tiefe Bass die gepolsterten Türen, selbst auf dem Flur drehten sich die Köpfe. Zehn Minuten später taumelte ein kreidebleicher Pergamenon Lolliguncula mit seiner fristlosen Kündigung in der Hand in Richtung Eingangshalle. Der Minister machte Nägel mit Köpfen.

„Mr. Weasley, sind sie in der Lage das Chaos im Archiv zu beseitigen und dabei gegebenenfalls einige Gedanken von Mr. Malfoy Junior zu berücksichtigen, wenn er sein Projekt umsetzen kann?"

Percy musste nicht lange überlegen. Seiner pedantischen Art und dem fast schon fotografischen Gedächtnis kam die angebotene Tätigkeit sehr entgegen und die Aufgabe, das ministerielle Archiv komplett und effizient zu reorganisieren war eine fordernde und anspruchsvolle Aufgabe.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir!" Kam seine trockene Antwort.

„Wenn sie es schaffen innerhalb von vier Wochen die operative Arbeit des Ministeriums zu sichern, sind sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt der neue Leiter des Archivs. Kommissarisch und von Seiten der Bezüge sind sie das ab sofort. Ich halte ihnen dann ein Jahr den Rücken für die Reorganisation frei. Sie sind berechtigt, erforderliches Hilfspersonal anzufordern. Beachten Sie jedoch, dass die Arbeitsfähigkeit des Hauses Priorität genießt. Übergeben sie ihre offenen Aufgaben an Miss Gloria Perkins und wenden sie sich ihrem neuen Aufgabengebiet zu. Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Mr. Weasley."

„Danke, Sir, ich werde ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen!" strahlte dieser auf.

„ Miss Perkins, Sie sind ab sofort meine persönliche Assistentin mit entsprechendem Gehalt, Mister Weasley wird Sie heute noch entsprechend einweisen. Auch für Sie gilt eine Bewährungszeit von vier Wochen. Ihre erste Aufgabe erledigen Sie bitte sofort: Rufen sie den Zaubergamot zu einer außerordentlichen Sitzung in drei Stunden im kleinen Saal zusammen."

Die junge Frau strahlte. Ihr Vater hatte schon lange resigniert, die Arbeit im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten war weder der internen Reputation förderlich noch sonderlich gut bezahlt. Ihr schon kometenhaft zu nennender Aufstieg zur Ministerial-Assistentin würde beide Umstände entscheidend ändern. Der Minister war noch nicht fertig. Er wandte sich den ernsten Problemen und als erstes Lucius Malfoy zu.

„Mr Malfoy, sie setzten Direktorin McGonagall über eine illegale Spur auf einer Vielzahl von Zauberstäben in Kenntnis. Warum haben sie ihre Erkenntnisse erst jetzt angezeigt?"

„Herr Minister, ich ging bis dato davon aus, dass sie dies nur in ihrer Hogwartszeit mit andren Schülern getan hat. Erst in Zusammenhang mit ihrem Artikel über Prof. Snape habe ich verstanden, dass sie diesen Zauber immer noch nutzt. Im Büro der Direktorin konnten wir ermitteln das die Zauberstäbe von zwei Professoren die Spur seit Jahrzehnten tragen und ein weiterer kürzlich damit belegt wurde. Da dies nur eine erste Stichprobe war, gehe ich davon aus nur die Spitze des Eisberges zu sehen."

Kingsley nahm dies mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Dann unterbreitete er dem Adligen ein für diesen völlig unerwartetes Angebot.

„Sie werden sicherlich mitbekommen haben, dass in unseren Strafverfahren umfassende Reformen stattfinden. Dazu gehört auch eine Adaption der in Muggelkreisen so genannten Kronzeugenregelung. Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie uns entscheidend darin unterstützen, nicht nur die Umtriebe dieser zweifelhaften Karrieristin zu beenden, sondern auch durch ihre internen Kenntnisse im Fall Parkinson, bin ich bereit, dies entsprechend zu honorieren."

Jäh richtete sich Lucius mit blitzenden Augen auf.

„Herr Minister, es ist richtig, dass ich in der Vergangenheit einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen habe, dafür bin ich bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Auch bringen mich die jüngsten Ereignisse dazu, meine Ansichten komplett neu zu bewerten, aber…" der Adlige holte tief Luft „ich war und bin eines niemals gewesen: Käuflich!"

Sein Gegenüber lächelte plötzlich.

„Nichts anderes habe ich von Ihnen zu hören erwartet, Mr. Malfoy. Sind Sie bereit, uns zu unterstützen?"

Lucius senkte leicht beschämt den Kopf. Er, der mit allen Wassern gewaschene Politiker, war doch tatsächlich dem integerstem Minister aller Zeiten in die Falle getappt. Er entschloss sich zu rückhaltloser Kooperation.

„Verfügen Sie über mich nach belieben, Mr. Shaklebolt."

Dieser reichte dem darüber Verdutzten die Hand und meinte freundlich:

„Auch Ihnen muss ich noch gratulieren. Als der kompetenteste verfügbare Fachmann für dunkelmagische Schriften und Objekte möchte ich Sie beim Aufbau einer magischen Nationalbibliothek gerne dabei haben. Kommen auch Sie bitte in drei Stunden zum Treffen des Gamot."

Dann folgte die letzte Überraschung des Tages, als Kingsley sich an Draco Malfoy wandte.

„Mr. Malfoy, ihr Vorhaben zeugt von Weitsicht und Einsatzbereitschaft. Sobald Sie ihren Schulabschluß erworben haben, sind Sie von mir persönlich offiziell damit beauftragt, ihr Projekt mit Unterstützung von Hogwarts in den von ihrem Vater angebotenen Räumlichkeiten in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie sind der Leiter dieses Projektes und ihre Personalanforderungen werde ich in machbaren Grenzen wohlwollend bearbeiten."

Die beiden Malfoys schnappten nach Luft. Leiter einer neu zu errichtenden Bibliothek… schlagartig öffnete sich für Draco ein Tor in die Zukunft! Er würde eine angesehene Arbeit mit ministerieller Billigung und Unterstützung haben, seine finanzielle Zukunft war gesichert. Lucius Lippen umspielte ein schmales Lächeln. Die Talsohle schien durchschritten. Er würde als nächstes noch einmal Bill Weasley aufsuchen müssen, der notwendig werdende Umbau der als Sicherheit verpfändeten Orangerie erforderte einen weiteren Kredit. Die auf ihn wartende Aufgabe gab ihm etwas zurück, was ihm seit der Verurteilung mehr und mehr abhanden gekommen war: Sein Selbstwertgefühl.

Draco war völlig überwältigt. Dieses Jahr erwies sich als das Beste seines bisherigen Lebens! Freunde, eine Verlobte, nun auch eine sichere Berufslaufbahn… der Ehrgeiz packte ihn. Er würde den besten Abschluss hinlegen, den je ein Slytherin geschafft hatte! Dass er dabei die seinerzeit exzellenten Noten Tom Riddles übertreffen musste, war ihm nicht bewusst. Sein nächster Gedanke galt seiner bezaubernden Astoria. Er wusste, dass sie wegen ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung ein ganzes Jahr später eingeschult worden war und kurz vor den im kommenden Mai anstehenden UTZ und ZAG Prüfungen siebzehn werden würde. Wenn seine und ihre Eltern einwilligten, würde er sie noch im Mai als die Seine heimführen!

Lucius bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er noch immer den ziemlich erschöpften Uhu mit sich trug, mit dem ihm Severus jene entscheidenden Unterlagen hatte zukommen lassen. Wenn sein Freund sich Potters Vogel bedienen musste, konnte das nur heißen, dass keine andere sichere Kommunikation möglich gewesen war. Halblaut murmelte er:

„Du solltest umgehend zu deinem derzeitigen Herren zurückkehren."

Bubo blinzelte. Er war ein ausgesprochen stolzes Tier und sein Pflichtgefühl ließ es nicht zu, länger als nötig auszuharren. Er breitete die Flügel aus und hob ab. Sich eine kleine Rache für das Blickduell erlaubend, tauchte er etwas ab und zog wieder schräg in die Höhe, nur um völlig unerwartet für die Direktorin mit seinen herabhängenden Fänge durch den Dutt der Direktorin zu harken. Dann peilte er die Eulenklappe an. Er hatte aber nicht mit der Reaktionsschnelligkeit der alten Schottin gerechnet.

„_Immobilus!"_

Den erstarrten Postvogel mit einem _Accio_ aus der Luft holend, wandte sie sich an den Slytherin.

„Ich verstehe ihren Gedanken, dass Professor Snape diesen Vogel schnellstmöglich zurück erhalten sollte. Aber wenn dieser… impertinente Vogel die gesamte Strecke aus eigener Kraft bewältigen soll, wird ihn die Erschöpfung schwer schädigen, ja vielleicht sogar umbringen."

Die frisch gebackene Assistentin meldete sich zu Wort.

„Ich wüsste eine Lösung. Mit einer Akkreditierung meiner neuen Position benötige ich keine umfangreichen Genehmigungen und könnte das Tier über die internationalen Kamine bis an das östliche Ende des europäischen Flohnetzwerkes bringen. Das dürfte dem Tier sicherlich fast zwei Drittel der Strecke ersparen, außerdem wäre er dann bereits heute Abend wieder zurück vor Ort."

Anerkennend nickten ihr die Anwesenden zu, es erwies sich, dass der Minister ein sicheres Auge für fähige Mitarbeiter besaß. Einige Minuten später verstaute Gloria Perkins das frisch vom Minister persönlich ausgefertigte Beglaubigungsschreiben in ihrem Umhang, hob sich den schwarzen Uhu auf den Unterarm, diesen dabei murmelnd von seiner Starre lösend, und verschwand mit ihm in dem grün auffauchenden Kamin.

Die Malfoys verabschiedeten sich in aller Form und gingen ebenfalls ihrer Wege, wobei Lucius sich in drei Stunden erneut im Ministerium einfinden würde. Professor Flitwick und Minerva McGonagall kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück, während der Minister persönlich im Aurorenbüro die Inhaftierung einer kriminellen Journalistin sowie die Ermittlungen gegen Parkinson Senior in Gang brachte.


	92. Das Kloster

Kapitel 91 – Das Kloster

Sie glaubten sich ins Mittelalter zurück versetzt. Offensichtlich verfügte die Ansiedlung über keinerlei Stromversorgung, in den schmutzigen Fenstern sah man hie und da Kerzenlicht schimmern und die wenigen Gestalten, die noch auf der Dorfstraße unterwegs waren, trugen rußende blakende Fackeln mit sich. Man hatte sie bemerkt und reagierte. Noch bevor sie vollends in das schwache Licht getreten waren, erscholl ein Alarmschrei und alle Dorfbewohner verschwanden wie weggezaubert in den Gebäuden. Überall schlossen sich die Türen mit lautem knallen, diverse Fensterläden wurden hastig geschlossen, andere Fenster von innen mit Decken verhängt.

Während sie die kurze Dorfstraße entlanggingen, versank der gesamte Ort in lichtlose Finsternis und aus den Häusern stieg ein rhythmisches Murmeln auf. Alte Erinnerungsfetzen stiegen vor allem in Severus hoch und er erkannte den steigenden und fallenden Rhythmus von im Zwiegesang aufgesagten alten Gebeten… scheinbar rezitierten die Einwohner den Rosenkranz, immer wieder unterbrochen von zittrigen Rufen: „Vade retro, Satanas!". Dann flog die Tür des größten Gebäudes hinter ihnen auf und eine kleine Gruppe Männer kam mit vor sich her getragenen, angriffsbereit gefällten Mistgabeln bedrohlich auf sie zu. Einer von ihnen trug ein metallisch schimmerndes Kreuz vor sich her und hatte eine eigentümliche Kette aus fast faustgroßen, knochenweiß schimmernden Knollen um den Hals geschlungen.

Den beiden Wanderern blieb nur die Flucht nach vorne in den dunklen Wald. Einige eigentümliche Geschosse flogen hinter ihnen ebenso her wie gutturale unverständlich Flüche. Eines der Geschosse traf Severus an der Schulter und entpuppte sich als fast frischer stinkender Pferdeapfel. Sie hasteten weiter, ließen sich von dem inzwischen nächtlichen Wald aufsaugen und beschleunigten immer noch ihre Schritte. Endlich war hinter ihnen von den aufgebrachten Bewohnern des Fleckens nichts mehr zu hören und sie bremsten ihre Schritte, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Leise knurrend ließ Snape die Überreste des Pferdemists auf seiner Schulter verschwinden und brachte Hermine dazu, in einer hysterischen Lachsalve zu explodieren. Denn das schwache Licht des aufgehenden Mondes ließ das bleiche Gesicht ihres Lehrers aussehen wie… sie lachte und lachte, als ihr dazu klar wurde, woraus die Kette des einen Bauern bestanden haben musste. Der tödliche Blick des Tränkemeisters erstarrte zu Eis, als sie, mühsam eine Lachattacke niederzwingend, herauspresste:

„Die haben Sie für einen Vampir gehalten, Sir! Das war nämlich Knoblauch…"

Hinter den wie aus einem Eisblock geschnitzten Zügen rasten die Gedanken. Eine Erinnerung an jenen Tag im St. Mungos blitzte auf… hatte er sich selbst nicht in einem Anflug von Ironie als Kerkerfledermaus bezeichnet?

Weitere Augenblicke tauchten auf… das gemütliche Beisammensein im Pirates Coffeeshop, der Lachanfall, als seine Haare voll mit Flaum gewesen waren… Es war einfach angenehm gewesen über Nichtigkeiten zu reden und nach langer Zeit noch einmal richtig zu lachen. Mit Erstaunen registrierte er, dass es nicht schlimm gewesen war, sich fallen zu lassen und die Kontrolle abzugeben. Und er musste zugeben, dass er sich auf den nächsten derartigen Moment freute, ja, er sehnte ihn sich geradezu herbei.

Und so stimmte er zu Hermines Überraschung in das Gelächter mit ein. In dieser gehobenen Stimmung marschierten sie zügig durch die sich vertiefende Dunkelheit den wieder schmaler werdenden Waldpfad entlang. Trotz der aufziehenden Wolken stand der Mond noch bleich am Himmel und spendete ihnen eine wenn auch mangelhafte Beleuchtung. Der Pfad stieg immer steiler an, die uralten knorrigen Bäume wichen zurück und machten borstigen Sträuchern Platz. Die Luft war merklich dünner geworden, denn mittlerweile waren sie inmitten der transsylvannischen Alpen.

Dann hob Hermine aufjapsend die Hand und wies auf im Mondlicht aufschimmernde Gebäude. Ein Turm und die Schemen einer Kirche zeichneten sich undeutlich in den nächtlichen Schatten ab. Sie beeilten sich, die unverhofft aufgetauchte Örtlichkeit zu erreichen. Hermines Japsen ging in hörbares Keuchen über und auch Snape hatte mit der Höhenluft zu kämpfen. Vor ihrem Ziel stehend mussten sie den ersten Eindruck ein wenig revidieren. Der Turm war aus uralten Steinen errichtet, in jeder Fuge wucherte Moos und am Boden lagen unzählige Bruchstücke des maroden Gemäuers. Die Fassade der vermeintlichen Kirche erwies sich als potemkinsches Dorf: Es stand dort nur mehr die Stirnwand mit leeren Höhlen anstelle der Fenster. Aber halb im Gesträuch am Fuß der Ruine verborgen befand sich eine grob gezimmerte Holztür und der ausgetretene Pfad bis zu dieser Pforte bewies, dass sich hier immer noch Menschen aufhalten mussten. Snape ergriff den an der Tür angebrachten altertümlichen Bronzeklopfer und seine Schläge hallten dumpf durch die Nacht.

Nach einigen nervenaufreibenden Momenten erklang ein schlurfendes Geräusch, dann öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Kreischen gleich dem einer gehäuteten Katze. Im flackernden trüben Licht einer Unschlittkerze stand ein rundlicher kleiner Mann vor ihnen, dessen Kutte und Tonsur ihn als Mönch auswiesen. Snape wollte auf die ihm unverständliche gutturale Fragen, er vermutete einen rumänischen Bergdialekt, auf Latein antworten, als die Junghexe neben ihm zu seiner Überraschung in derselben Sprache antwortete. Stirnrunzelnd folgte er ihr, als der Mönch ihnen die Türe vollends öffnete und sie ins Innere geleitete.

Eine Viertelstunde später fanden sie sich in einer kargen Zelle wieder, das mit Schiefer gedeckte Dach machte keinen allzu vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck, schienen doch hie und da die Sterne hindurch. Aber die beiden Pritschen waren mit trockenem Stroh und frisch duftenden Kräutern gefüllt, in einem Krug stand klares frisches Bergwasser bereit und einen halben Laib dunkles Brot sowie einige herb duftende Holzäpfel hatte ihnen der Mönch ebenfalls gebracht. Severus Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen, als er sich Hermine zuwandte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie die rumänischen Bergdialekte beherrschen, Miss Granger."

Die Hexe wirkte zutiefst verstört und stotterte für sie völlig untypisch herum. Endlich verstand der Tränkemeister, dass sie davon überzeugt gewesen war, Englisch zu sprechen und dass sie sich über die Sprachfertigkeit des Mönches zwar gewundert hatte, aber schlicht zu müde war, um dem sofort nachzugehen.

Snape ließ diese Information sacken und dachte angestrengt nach. Einige Erinnerungsfetzen, die er aus Harrys Geist kannte, kamen ihm in den Sinn und er seufzte leise auf.

„Ist es richtig, dass Mr. Potter sich anfangs auch nicht bewusst war, dass er Parsel sprach? Ich meine jenen Vorfall im Duellierclub."

Hermine sah fragend auf und bestätigte dann, dass dieser sich nicht bewusst war, dass er eine völlig andere Sprache gesprochen habe. Sie zog sofort denselben Schluss daraus wie ihr Lehrer.

„Sie meinen, dass ich eine fremde Sprache gesprochen habe, ohne dies bewusst zu bemerken?"

Severus nickte ernst.

„Sie haben sie verstanden und gesprochen, Miss Granger. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dies nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art ist. Sie schienen meine Gespräche Meister Bronzebart ebenfalls zu verstehen, dabei sprach ich in jenem Augenblick Arabisch. Sie sollten sich darüber nicht beunruhigen, wir werden dieses Phänomen nach unserer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts genauestens erforschen. Ich möchte sie jedoch bitten, die weiteren Gespräche auf Lateinisch zu führen… als Klosterbruder ist diese alte Sprache dem Mönch sicherlich vertraut genug."

Die immer noch zutiefst erschütterte Hexe nickte, ließ sich in eines der Strohbetten sinken und war trotz ihres aufgewühlten Gemütszustandes binnen Sekunden in tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf versunken. Der Tränkemeister musterte sie mit besorgten Blicken, immerhin war ein stundenlanger Aufstieg ins Gebirge kein Zuckerschlecken und auch ihm brannten die Lider vor Müdigkeit. Er hüllte sich wärmesuchend fest in seinen Umhang und streckte sich auf der zweiten Pritsche aus. Bald forderten die Anstrengungen des Tages ihren Tribut und er versank in unruhigem Schlaf.

Nur wenige Stunden später schreckte er wieder hoch. Misstönend scheppernd klang eine Glocke durch die Räume und man konnte hinter der geschlossenen Zellentür vielstimmiges Räuspern und Schlurfen vernehmen, begleitet von leise im Singsang murmelnden Stimmen. Wie schon im Dorf identifizierte der Slytherin das Murmeln rasch als Gebete und rekapitulierte, was er über die Glaubensgemeinschaften der Muggel wusste. Richtig, in den Klöstern richtete sich der Tagesablauf nach den vorgeschriebenen Gebeten. Dem Stand des Mondes und der Sterne nach musste es etwa zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht sein, also gingen die Brüder zur Vigil. Ein Blick auf seine Begleitung offenbarte, dass die Hexe viel zu tief schlief, um sich von dem dünnen Glockenklang wecken zu lassen. Knurrend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, schloss die Augen und glitt zurück in einen nur oberflächlichen leichten Schlaf.

Es mochte gegen sechs Uhr sein, als das die Ohren folternde Gebimmel erneut anhob um zur Prim zu rufen. Es klopfte leise an ihrer Türe und dann steckte der Mönch seinen Kopf in die Zelle. Snape krächzte mit belegter Stimme:

„Quis es?"

„Crux sacra sit mihi lux." Erwiderte der Mönch und fügte freundlich hinzu „Veni mecum"

Hermine war diesmal ebenfalls erwacht. Hastig spülte sie sich mit einer Handvoll Wasser aus dem Krug zumindest das Gesicht und versuchte, mit den Händen die zerzausten Locken zu bändigen. Severus, der bezüglich der Katzenwäsche ihrem Beispiel folgte, zog aus einer seiner unzähligen Umhangtaschen eine längere Schnur und reichte sie ihr wortlos herüber. Die Hexe bändigte ihre widerspenstigen Locken in einen halbwegs ansehnlichen geflochtenen Zopf und dann beeilten sie sich, dem wartenden Mönch zu folgen.

Im Torbogen blieben sie stehen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich das Refektorium, eine kleinere zugige Halle, welche gerade genug Platz bot für den schweren langen Eichentisch. Einige flackernde Wandfackeln kämpften einen vergeblichen Kampf gegen die düsteren Schatten. Eine Handvoll kuttentragender alter Männer saß an dem altertümlichen Möbel, das gewiss schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Außer dem Abt, welcher sie mit sichtlichem Misstrauen beäugte, waren die Häupter über gefalteten Händen gesenkt, die Grabesstille wurde nur durch die leise schlurfenden Schritte des Cellerars unterbrochen, der dabei war, eine dünne schleimige Hafersuppe aufzutragen.

Mit wenigen Worten stellte sie der kleine Bruder, der sie in der Nacht aufgenommen hatte, in derbem ungeschliffenem Latein vor. Snape beantwortete die scharfen Fragen des Abtes kurz angebunden. An ihre bisherige Legende anknüpfend, bezeichnete er Hermine als seine Tochter und stellte sich als Professor vor. Während er sich doch etwas mühselig mit dem lateinischen als Umgangssprache abquälte, stieg ihm ein unverkennbarer Geruch in die Nase. Von den Körpern der Mönche strömte jener muffige ungewaschene Gestank, den man sofort mit alten Menschen identifizierte. Für den von Berufs wegen fein geschulten Geruchssinn des Tränkemeisters grenzte dieser Mief schon fast an körperliche Folter und ein verächtlicher Zug huschte kurz, aber deutlich erkennbar über die schmalen Lippen.

Gerade als der Abt nachhakte, welcher Art die Professur des Gastes wohl sei und wohin ihr Weg führe, rührte sich in Hermines lose gefaltetem Umhangtuch die Winzeule, fiepte leise und begann zu sperren. Die Disziplin der Mönche brach und leises Flüstern erhob sich. Die Missbilligung im Gesicht des Klosteroberhauptes war nicht zu übersehen. Diese fast schon rothaarige junge Frau und ihr dunkler Begleiter mit der finsteren Aura waren ihm äußerst suspekt. Außerdem war ihm die Verachtung in den bleichen Zügen des Hageren nicht entgangen, und dass dieses Weib einen feuerroten Teufelsvogel mit sich führte, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Das greise Oberhaupt hatte durchaus erkannt, dass es sich bei dem Nestling um eine Eule handeln musste, aber für ihn gehörten diese Nachtvögel zur Gefolgschaft des Gehörnten. Er beschloss, die beiden Fremden genau im Auge zu behalten und entbot ihnen äußerst widerwillig den Gruß der Gastfreundschaft. Auf seinen Wink hin glitten die beiden Reisenden an das Ende der Tafel.

Offensichtlich führte der Vorsteher ein sehr strenges Regiment. Auf sein scharfes Bellen hin senkten sich die Köpfe wieder und die Brüder begannen ihr Tischgebet:

„_Pater noster,_ qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum…"

Hermine, der das Vaterunser aus Kindertagen vertraut war, betete hörbar mit, während Snape, dem die Verse nur in Englisch und zudem bestenfalls bruchstückhaft aus seiner Jugendzeit her im Gedächtnis hafteten, nur das Haupt senkte. Dies entging dem Oberhaupt der Klosterbrüder nicht und in seinen Augen glomm es gefährlich auf. Schweigend löffelten die Mönche und auch ihre Besucher nach dem Gebet die dünne Haferschleimsuppe. Hermine brockte außerdem einige Krümel von dem Brotkanten, der neben ihrem Teller lag, und reichte sie der hungrigen Jungeule, ihr stumm in Gedanken versprechend, in Kürze wieder einige sicherlich nahrhaftere Insekten für sie zu suchen. Erneut klang zum Ende der Mahlzeit das bekannte Gebet auf, doch dann beging Snape einen verhängnisvollen Fehler. Als die Worte „in nomine patrii, filii et spiritus sancti" erklangen, bekreuzigten sich die Brüder und auch Hermine. Er riss zwar noch die Hand hoch, um einen ungenauen Kringel vor Gesicht und Oberkörper zu vollführen, aber da er noch das Brot in der Hand hatte, benutzte er dafür die Linke.

Helle Entrüstung glomm im Gesicht des Abtes auf, wie konnte dieser dubiose Professor es wagen, das Kreuzeszeichen derart zu entweihen! Dann fiel sein Blick auf den durch den zurückrutschenden Robenärmel entblößten bleichen Unterarm des Mannes mit dem sichtbaren dunklen Mal und er schoss hoch. Schon immer war er überzeugt gewesen, dass auch er eines Tages wie der Gottessohn versucht werden würde und nun war es seiner Überzeugung nach soweit. Er riss das auf dem Tisch stehende Kreuz an sich und brüllte Snape wutentbrannt an:

„Vade retro, Satanas", dabei vehement zur Türe weisend.

Die anderen Brüder erhoben sich und griffen nach den Fackeln, diese bedrohlich in ihre Richtung schwenkend. Hermine versuchte erschrocken zu vermitteln, aber der hasserfüllte Blick aus den greisen Augen brachte sie zum Verstummen. Ihre Worte hatten den Alten noch mehr aufgebracht und er zischte sie an:

"Vade retro Satanas, nunquam suade mihi vana. - Sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas."

Vor dem tobenden Ordensbruder schrittweise zurückweichend übersetzte Snape sich hastig die Worte: ‚Weiche Satan und führe mich nicht zur Eitelkeit! Schlecht ist, was du mir einträufelst. Trinke selber dein Gift! '

Die Dörfler hatten ihn für einen Vampir gehalten, dieser fehlgeleitete fast kahl geschorene Irre hielt ihn gar für den Höllenfürsten persönlich. Und das mit dem Gift, ihm, dem besten Tränkemeister seiner Zeit… er musste unwillkürlich hart auflachen. Das war der Tropfen, der den Kessel überkochen ließ… nur die Tatsache, dass Snapes lange Beine und Hermines Jugend sie deutlich schneller laufen ließ als es die alternden Mönche vermochten, rettete sie vor dem Feuer. Snape wedelte beim Verlassen des Klosters hastig mit dem herausgerissenen Zauberstab ein _Accio et Locomotor Gepäck_ und machte, dass er der flüchtenden Hexe hinterher kam.

Als das aufgehende Tagesgestirn eine gute Stunde später die Umgebung allmählich erhellte, hatten sie sich gründlich verirrt. Die gesamte felsige Umgebung war in Morgennebel gehüllt. Die milchige Suppe schien undurchdringlich und schluckte zudem die Geräusche, so dass sie fast blind und orientierungslos einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten. Längst war aus der überhasteten Flucht ein fast mutloses Dahin schleichen geworden. Hermine ging mit fest um den Körper geschlungenen Armen voran, die leise fiepende Tiziana wieder in einer Umhangfalte bergend. Der Professor hatte ihrer beider Gepäck geschultert und memorierte hinter ihr gehend die Karten, die er sich vor ihrer Abreise von dieser Gegend der Karpaten eingeprägt hatte.

Immer wieder versuchte Snape sich zu orientieren. Sein feiner Geruchssinn half ihm dabei und er war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass sie sich wohl am Rande eines lang gezogenen Grates entlang in Richtung West-Nordwest bewegten. Von der einen Seite wehte es schräg von unten eiskalt in seine Robe und obwohl er die Hand vor Augen kaum sehen konnte, war er doch davon überzeugt, dass es dort steil in die Tiefe gehen musste. Das Kalkgestein war ohnehin recht brüchig und er versuchte, zwecks Verifikation seiner groben Orientierung durch den diffusen Schein der Morgendämmerung den genauen Sonnenstand auszumachen.

Der undurchsichtige schallschluckende Nebel, der durch die Morgenröte die Farbe von frischem Blut annahm, raubte Hermine schließlich den letzten kümmerlichen Rest ihrer Nervenstärke und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verhielt Severus seinen nächsten Schritt und konnte einen Zusammenprall verhindern. Völlig unerwartet ging die Junghexe verbal auf ihn los.

„Sie! Sie sind schuld! Ich dachte, Sie würden sich in der Muggelwelt auskennen! So etwas weiß man doch als gebildeter Mensch, dass man sich nicht mit Links bekreuzigt!" Sie fauchte dabei wie eine Wildkatze, riss dann ihren Zauberstab heraus und legte ihn mit den Worten _„Monstra Iterum ad __Eremophila nigra karpatris"_auf die offene Handfläche. Der Stab rotierte kurz und blieb dann zitternd liegend, ihr mit der Spitze die gewünschte Richtung weisend. Halblaut ihre vorwurfsvolle Tirade fortsetzend, wirbelte sie erneut herum und eilte mit energischen Schritten in die neblige Suppe hinein. Der Tränkemeister stand noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt, mit einem derartigen Ausbruch hätte er nie im Leben gerechnet. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hermine ausgerechnet in die Richtung lief, aus der jener kalte Höhenwind herauf wehte. Dort musste sich der Abgrund befinden! Als er gerade die Lippen zu einem Warnruf öffnen wollte, begann das Geröll unheilvoll zu poltern und ein wortloser Schreckensruf gellte schrill auf.

Mit langen Sätzen hastete er durch den sich allmählich lichtenden Dunst hinter der Hexe her und erreichte ein gähnendes Loch mit frischen Bruchrändern. Immer noch lösten sich vereinzelt Steine vom Rand und kollerten in die Tiefe. Sein Verzweiflungsruf hallte über die Felsen, vielfach zurückgeworfen von einem spöttisch klingenden Echo.

„Hermine!"


	93. Die Harfe des Poseidon

Kapitel 92 – Die Harfe des Poseidon

Der Wasserdämon musterte die beiden Freunde lauernd und nachdenklich. Der Pakt verpflichtete ihn, drei Fragen wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten und solange waren diese beiden Zweibeiner vor ihm gefeit. Es war ihm gelungen, sich mittels eines rhetorischen Tricks um die erste Frage zu drücken. Die zweite hingegen war klar und unmissverständlich gestellt und er würde sie beantworten müssen... obwohl doch ein Teil davon seiner entgangenen Beute doch bekannt sein müsste. Ein gemeiner Einfall zuckte durch seinen Kopf und er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass das Äquivalent eines bösen Grinsens sein krokodilartiges Maul verzog. Nun, er würde antworten, wahrheitsgemäß, und doch so, dass diese tumben Landwesen damit nichts anzufangen vermochten. Kannte er doch durchaus die Aversion der meisten Magier, sich mit Muggelwissen auch nur zu befassen.

„Albas lebende Gebeine kennt ihr bereits."

Ja, das klang kryptisch genug. Und dann hatte er eine Erleuchtung: Waren es nicht sonst die Sphinxen, die ihre menschlichen Opfer mit Fragen austricksten, um sie dann zu fressen? Was die konnten konnte er auch! Er verlieh seiner Stimme einen harmlosen fast einschläfernden plätschernden Beiklang und begann seine Antwort zu intonieren.

_Drei Stimmen besaßen dereinst den magischem Ton_

_Vergeblich sang die Weiße von ihrem Riff_

_Doch hatte der Sohn des Aison_

_den bessren Sänger auf seinem Schiff._

_Des Listenreichen Entkommen_

_Hat der Bezaubernden den Tod gebracht,_

_Obwohl er lauschte den tönenden Wonnen_

_Entkam er doch ihrer zaubrischen Macht._

_Die Helltönende entfloh zum gewaltigen Strom,_

_Ihr Lied bracht Adamssöhnen das Verderben_

_wer immer hörte ihres Liedes Ton_

_Den nassen Tod musst' er drauf sterben._

_Aus ihrem Stamme entstammt die Königin,_

_Im Osten müsst ihr sie suchen_

_Lang schon sank ihre Stadt dahin,_

_hinab in die salzigen Fluten._

So, daran sollten sie rätseln!

Etwas ratlos wechselten Harry und Ron einen Blick. Aus Snapes früherem Unterricht hatten sie gelernt, Gesagtes ohne Wiederholung zu behalten, so dass sie das Gedicht problemlos fehlerfrei wiederholen konnten, aber der verborgene Sinn darin entzog sich ihnen völlig. Harry zuckte in Gedanken die Achseln, damit konnten sie sich in Hogwarts befassen. Siedend heiß wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nur noch eine Frage übrig hatte und er begann zu grübeln, wie er diese am geschicktesten formulierte.

Ron, der wesentlich mehr über die Tücke eines Kelpies wusste, als sein Freund, höhnte halblaut:

„Reim dich oder ich fress dich! Wenn der Wahrheitsgehalt ebenso wertvoll ist wie die dichterische Qualität dieser Knüttelverse, finden wir die Wasserkönigin nie!"

Das Seewasser schäumte jäh auf und der Kelpie brüllte, was sich in den Ohren der Magier wie das Donnern gewaltiger, sich an Steinklippen brechenden Sturmwogen anhörte.

Zutiefst in seinem arrogantenüberheblichen Stolz getroffen, zischte das Wesen:

„Als Herr des Wassers, ein Wesen wie ich, sollte dein Gefährte in der Lage sein, die Antwort richtig zu deuten."

Ron explodierte:

„Was erlaubst du dir, du Monster? Was sollte Harry mit dir gemein haben? So viel wie… wie… wie ein Hippogreif mit Flubberwürmern!"

Ein triumphierender Zug legte sich auf die pferdeartigen Züge.

„Er ist unzweifelhaft ein Herr des Wassers, so wie ich. Das war eure dritte Frage, damit ist meine Schuld getilgt und die Bedingungen des Paktes erfüllt. Ich denke, wir sagen uns hier nicht Lebwohl, eher…"

Die Zunge schlängelte sich genießerisch um die schäumenden Lefzen

„… auf Wiedersehen!" vollendete das Ungeheuer seinen Satz. Übergangslos zerfloss der Kelpie und die beiden Jungzauberer starrten entgeistert auf die Stelle an der eben noch ihre Fahrkarte zum Wissen stand.

Der jüngste Weasleysohn starrte perplex in den nun wieder malerisch anmutenden Teich und schreckte dann hoch. Zuviel hatte er über Drachen und Drachenartige mitbekommen, wann immer Charly auf Heimurlaub war. Und ihm war die Mimik ihres Gegenübers bei dessen zweideutigen Abschiedsgruss nicht entgangen.

Er wirbelte herum, ignorierte die Wut auf Harrys Gesicht und sprudelte heraus:

„Du Harry der hat uns noch immer auf der Speisekarte"

Dieser starrte ihn jedoch nur mit einem mörderischen Blick an, der leicht seiner Direktorin würdig gewesen wäre, und brauste dann auf. Ron hatte mit seinem impulsiven Zwischenruf soeben die Chance vergeudet, etwas Nützliches für Ginnys Heilung zu erfahren.

„Das du auch nie mal die Klappe halten kannst, Ron! Danke auch für Nichts!"

Zehn Minuten später pfefferte Harry sein zusammengerolltes Gepäck auf sein Fahrrad, überließ es dem ratlosen Ron, sich um das Zelt zu kümmern, und radelte in Richtung Küste durch die Nacht davon. Ron sorgte sich, denn er hatte den eigenartigen Abschiedsgruß des Kelpies nicht vergessen. Auf die Muggeltarnung pfeifend ließ er sich den Rest der Ausrüstung mittels Zauber sich selbst verpacken und trampelte sich dann fast die Lunge aus dem Hals, um den Freund einzuholen.

Wie schon vor einigen Tagen legte dieser ein fast schon mörderisches Tempo vor und ignorierte jeden Versuch Rons, mit ihm zu reden. Ein Eisblock hätte nicht abweisender, eine mondlose Nacht nicht finsterer sein können wie der Gesichtsausdruck Harrys. Die Freundschaft der beiden Magier hatte offensichtlich einen tiefen Riss erlitten. Nachdem jeder seiner Annäherungsversuche scheiterte, beschränkte Ron sich darauf, mit ein wenig Abstand hinter Harry her zu radeln und über die jüngsten Ereignisse nachzudenken.

In den folgenden quälenden Stunden wurde Ron erwachsen. Bislang hatte er es meist vermieden, über Gefühle nachzudenken oder gar darüber zu reden… ein Umstand, der Hermine zu dem Ausruf getrieben hatte, seine Gefühlswelt würde auf einem Teelöffel Platz finden. Doch nun war dies die einzige Möglichkeit, die einzigartige Freundschaft des Trios nicht zerbrechen zu lassen. Er erkannte, was Harry derart umtrieb.

Selbst war Ron im Schoß einer liebevollen Großfamilie aufgewachsen. Selbst wenn er wie Harry als Vollwaise zurückgeblieben wäre, so waren doch genug Verwandte vorhanden, die ihn wie einen geliebten Sohn aufgenommen hätten. Obwohl er durchaus mitbekommen hatte, dass sein Freund praktisch ohne liebevolle Familie aufgewachsen war, wurde ihm jetzt erst richtig bewusst, wie einsam dieses Schicksal war.

Vor James und Lily Potter waren auch James Eltern dem Wahnsinn des Schwarzmagiers zum Opfer gefallen. Lilys Eltern waren in Clackmannshire dabei und unter den Opfern gewesen. Von beiden Familien waren nur noch Petunia Dursley und eben Harry am Leben. Eine eisige Hand schien Rons Herz zusammen zu pressen, als er sich Harrys Jugend vorstellte: unerwünscht, ungeliebt, in beiden Welten nicht wirklich zu Hause. Albus Dumbledore und Hogwarts waren Harry mehr Heimat und Familie gewesen als die Verwandtschaft in Little Whinging.

Dann tauchte Sirius auf und verschwand wieder, Dumbledore verstarb. Ohne den Rückhalt seiner Freunde wäre Harry damals schon schwermütig geworden. Nach dem Tod Voldemorts hatte alle Welt das Trio, allen voran Harry, gefeiert, mit dem Merlinorden geehrt, von Feier zu Feier gereicht… aber wie sich der Held tatsächlich fühlte, hatte niemanden interessiert. Bedrückt erkannte Ron, dass er zeitweise seinen Freund sogar mit völlig unbegründeter Eifersucht verfolgt hatte. Und nun, wo Harry die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und kurz davor stand, seine eigene Familie zu gründen, hatte ein schicksalhafter Unglücksfall Ginny in ein todesähnliches Koma versetzt. Schon während der gesamten verzweifelten Suche schwankte Harry am Rande eines seelischen Absturzes in eine möglicherweise fatale Depression. Dann bot ihnen das Schicksal mittels dieses Kelpies eine Chance. Und er, Ronald Bilius Weasley, hatte mit seinem unbeherrschten Mundwerk womöglich die letzte Hoffnung auf eine Heilung und Genesung Ginnys zu Nichte gemacht. Bittere Selbstvorwürfe stiegen in Ron auf.

Mittlerweile hatten sie ihr überhöhtes Tempo zurück an die Küste auf den Five Coastal Path geführt und die Räder schnurrten auf dem Fernwanderweg südwärts dahin. Gerade färbte das aufgehende Tagesgestirn die Küste in mehr Farben als ein Künstler hätte auf Leinwand bannen können, da scholl ein heller vertrauter Ruf durch die salzige Seeluft:

„Hey, Harry, Ron. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Doch es war nicht die Stimme, welche Harry aus seiner emotionalen Starre riss, vielmehr musste er eine Vollbremsung hinlegen und sein Fahrrad buchstäblich herum reißen und quer schlittern lassen, um ein heran tobendes gestromtes Temperamentsbündel nicht über den Haufen zu fahren. Dem war der Gemütszustand des Gryffindor herzlich gleichgültig, begeistert darüber, die Freunde seines Herrchens so unerwartet wieder zu sehen, sprang Bondo mit breit lachenden Clownsgesicht wieder und wieder abwechselnd an Harry und Ron hoch, begeisterte feuchte Zungenküsse verteilend und die beiden Jungzauberer fast von den Füßen reißend.

Denn aus dem niedlichen kleinen Bündel mit übergroßen Augen war mittlerweile ein wuchtiger Junghund geworden. Unter Hagrids Pflege war die Bulldogge zu einem gut gebauten muskulösem Exemplar ihrer Rasse hochgeschossen, die jetzt schon vor Kraft nur so strotzte. Fiepend, grunzend und mit dem ganzen Hinterkörper begeisternd wackelnd gelang dem Hund ein Wunder: Harry konnte gar nicht anders als über die unmöglichen Faxen des Tiers herzlich zu lachen. Der bedrohliche Riss in der Freundschaft schloss sich wieder, als der hastig hinter ihm stehen gebliebene Ron leise brummelte:

„Harry, ich…. Ich war so ein Idiot! Entschuldige!"

Neville, der vom Strand heraufkletternd die letzten Worte mitbekam, zog ein wenig verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, hatte dann aber erst einmal alle Hände voll zu tun, die 50 Pfund Hund wieder zu bändigen. Endlich konnten sich die drei Gryffindors die Hand schütteln und sich austauschen.

„Was machst du denn hier, Neville?" verlangten die beiden Radler einstimmig zu wissen.

„Naja, ihr wisst doch, dass ich bei Professor Sprout mein Praktikum mache. Und da habe ich auch ein eigenes Projekt laufen, deswegen bin ich hier." Begann Neville. Dann erklärte er, dass man im Ministerium einige Zutaten für Hagrids Fleisch fressenden Schneckenschutz auf den Index verbotener schwarzmagischer Substanzen gesetzt habe und dass er, Neville, dem Wildhüter nun ein neues Pflanzenschutzmittel entwickele.

„Ich habe einen auf Hermine gemacht" witzelte Neville. „Ich habe mich bei den Muggeln umgeschaut und festgestellt, dass sie mit den Bestandteilen des Triglochin maritimum ein wirksames Mittel entdeckten, es sollte hier eine magische Verwandte des Stranddreizacks geben, welche in einem Elixier eine noch weit größere Wirkung zeigen könnte. Ich bin hier, um die Pflanze zu suchen. Zusammen mit Professor Sprout will ich sie dann vorbereiten und vielleicht gelingt es mir, ein neues Pflanzenschutzmittel zu brauen. Das würde auch meiner Note in Zaubertränke zu Gute kommen, meint ihr nicht?"

Ron und Harry sahen erst sich an und dann Neville.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Neville gemacht? Du und freiwillig einen Zaubertrank brauen?" hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.

Der Angesprochene lief zart rosa an.

„Ach, weißt du, seit ich in deinem Labor am Grimmauld Place den Emotiotrank gebraut habe, finde ich das Fach nicht mehr so schlimm. Snape ist ja neuerdings auch um einiges erträglicher geworden. Und Professor Sprout meint, zwischen dem Zusammenmischen von neuen Düngersorten und dem Brauen von Pflanzenschutzmitteln bestünde kein so großer Unterschied. Außerdem bin ich Hagrid ohnehin etwas schuldig, wo er sich doch um Bondo kümmert. Jedenfalls will ich hier das Kraut sammeln, welches dem Strand-Dreizack ähnelt. Der Kräuter-Almanach von Phyllida Spore bezeichnet es übrigens als Poseidonsharfe"

Harry bot Neville spontan seine Hilfe an und Ron hatte zwar für Pflanzen noch weniger übrig als für Tränke, schloss sich aber eingedenk der letzten Nacht kommentarlos an. Plaudernd wanderten die Drei über die Stranddünen, hie und da die gesuchte Pflanze sammelnd. Harry und Ron berichteten von ihren Fehlschlägen und auch Neville konnte nur berichten, dass man mittlerweile sicher ausschließen könne, dass die Wasserkönigin etwas mit der gleichnamigen Pflanze zu tun habe. Sie rätselten über den Zeilen des Kelpie, auf die sich auch der angehende Pflanzenkundler so gar keinen Reim machen konnte. Allerdings wusste er ein wenig über die Wasserdämonen beizusteuern.

„Mein Vater hat als Auror ja nicht nur Schwarzmagier gejagt, er war auch zuständig, wenn gefährliche magische Geschöpfe zum Risiko wurden. Kelpies sind zum Glück ortsgebunden und können sich nicht weit von ihrem Gewässer entfernen. Ihr solltet aber im Ministerium melden, wo ihr euer kleines Treffen hattet… diese Wasserbestien sind nämlich ziemlich miese und nachtragende Gesellen."

Dann musterte er Ron neugierig.

„Sag mal, ihr erwähntet da etwas, eine neue magische Fähigkeit. Harry nannte sie Aurensicht, wie funktioniert die denn?

Ron wurde leicht verlegen. Dann berichtete er, immer wieder nach passenden Worten suchend, dass er seit einiger Zeit schon farbige Aureolen an magischen Gegenständen wahrnahm. Am Anfang hatte er es für Einbildung gehalten, aber seit den Vorfällen der letzten Tage war er sich sicher, dass es sich nicht um optische Täuschungen handelte, sondern tatsächlich um die Fähigkeit, magische Auren sehen zu können.

Neville lauschte aufmerksam und zunehmend in sich gekehrt, um dann bedächtig zu nicken.

„Ich kann das auch" gestand er dann.

„Schon immer konnte ich erkennen, was Pflanzen hatten oder brauchten, wenn ich sie nur ansah. Grandma nannte es einen grünen Daumen, aber seit Beginn des Schuljahres ist dieses Sehen sehr viel deutlicher geworden. Ich kann an der Aura sogar sehen, was der jeweiligen Pflanze fehlt. Allerdings sehe ich das nur bei Pflanzen…"

Der Junge zögerte. Dann schlossen sich die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich, offensichtlich gab es da noch mehr, über das er nicht bereit war zu reden.

Ron gelang es, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit einen spontanen Kommentar zu unterdrücken und er dachte nach. Dann fasste er zögernd seine Erinnerungen zusammen:

„Bei mir sind es Tiere und alles, was von ihnen stammt. Bei Pflanzen sehe ich nichts. Außerdem konnte ich die Magie im Wasser spüren, als wir das Drachenkraut fanden. Das … irgendwie hat das ganz merkwürdig gekribbelt…" vergeblich suchte er nach passenden Worten, um das Empfinden zu schildern.

Neville hob entschlossen das Kinn und gab nun sein bislang verschwiegenes Geheimnis preis.

„Bei mir ist das ein wenig anders. Ich kann die Magie nicht nur fühlen, ich kann sie irgendwie beeinflussen…" Er zögerte erneut und stotterte leicht:

„Haltet mich bitte nicht für verrückt, aber ich kann die magischen Pflanzen dazu bringen, zu wachsen, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere."

Das Thema war ihm sichtlich unangenehm und er lenkte vom Thema ab. Seinen Sammelbeutel musternd entschied er, genügend Pflanzen beisammen zu haben. Doch eine Umkehr wurde fürs Erste vom Hund vereitelt… denn dieser war unter ihrer Plauderei unauffindbar verschwunden.

„Das hat er bisher noch nie gemacht!" murmelte Neville, nachdem er vergeblich nach der Bulldogge gerufen und gepfiffen hatte. Er deponierte das Pflanzenbündel neben den Rädern und begann zu suchen. Ron murmelte halblaut:

„Ob er das Hundevieh nicht doch besser Trevor genannt hätte?"

Harry schoss einen scharfen Blick herüber, was den Rotschopf zum Schweigen brachte. Sein Mundwerk verfluchend bog dieser suchend ein Büschel Strandgras zur Seite und entdeckte eine Spur. Auf sein Rufen hin kamen Harry und Neville herbei und folgten den unverkennbaren Pfotenabdrücken zu einem wild wuchernden Gestrüpp aus verschiedensten Strandpflanzen. Offensichtlich war der Hund dort hinein gekrochen. Erneut rief Neville laut nach seinem tierischen Begleiter und diesmal erhielt er eine Antwort.

Das aufgeregte Gebell erklang jedoch dumpf und hohl… als würde Bondo sich tief unter ihnen befinden. Kurz entschlossen griff Neville beherzt in den Haufen aus lebenden und abgestorbenen Pflanzen und hebelte ein Armvoll nach dem anderen heraus. Das Anschlagen der Bulldogge klang immer noch zu ihnen hoch und dann gab das gesamte Gestrüpp jäh nach. Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein doppelt Fußbreites Loch im Sand, welches schräg in die Tiefe führte. In großer Sorge um das aufgeregt Laut gebende Tier erweiterte Neville das Loch auf magischem Wege, bis sie hinein steigen konnten.

Buchstäblich auf dem Hosenboden rutschten sie den feuchten Sand hinunter und erreichten einen vielleicht hüfthohen Gang mit erstaunlicherweise festen Wänden. Mit erleuchteten Zauberstäben folgten sie dem leicht wieder aufwärts führenden Tunnel, der sich nach mehreren Mannslängen jäh zu einer größeren Kammer weitete. Bondo kläffte wie rasend, immer wieder an einem dicken Etwas zerrend.

Ron erkannte als Erster, was da vor ihnen lag und stammelte erstickt:

„Ach du großer Drachenmist!"


	94. Eulengeheimnisse

Kapitel 93 – Eulengeheimnisse

Der angejahrte holarktische Raufußkauz rührte sich unbehaglich auf seiner Stange. Seit er vom letzten Adressaten, dem Handelsattaché Parkinson, mit einem Schockzauber gestreift worden war, schmerzte ihn der rechte Flügel. Außerdem hatte seine Kommunikationsfähigkeit gelitten, die Bilder waren verschwommen und undeutlich geworden. Seit jeher waren die magischen Postvögel nämlich in der Lage, mehr als nur auf die übliche tierische Art miteinander zu kommunizieren. Die ihnen innewohnende Magie befähigte sie, sich von Geist zu Geist zu verständigen. Sicher, sie vermochten mehr nur Bilder auszutauschen, aber das hatte den Eulen genügt.

Die magischen Tiere waren sich bislang immer einig gewesen, dass sie diese Fähigkeit niemals einem der Zweibeiner offenbaren würden. Aber ZX407, so die ministerielle Bezeichnung des Vogels, war sich alles andere als sicher, ob das wirklich sinnvoll war. Sicher, die Zweibeiner benutzten ihn und andere seiner Art als Boten, aber die meisten dieser Menschen behandelten sie gut und mit dem nötigen Respekt. Bösewichter gab es in beiden Welten, da machte sich ZX407 nichts vor. Die Menschen hatten erst vor kurzem diesen einen besonders Bösen ihrer eigenen Artgenossen bekämpft und letztendlich getötet. Leider jedoch unternahmen sie nichts, wenn sich ein Zauberer an einem Vogel vergriff.

Die Eulenältesten waren sich einig, dass die Zweibeiner der Geistkommunikation nicht fähig waren, dass ihre erdgebundenen Gehirne dafür zu einfach waren. So würde der Eulenpfleger des Ministeriums nie erfahren, dass er, ZX407, vorsätzlich angegriffen und verletzt worden war. Der Vogelmagier hatte ja nicht einmal erkannt, dass der Kauz mit üblen Gelenkschmerzen laborierte. Und nun… ja, er rief nach ihm, hielt einen Brief in der Hand. Mit einem mentalen Seufzer flatterte ZX407 von seiner Ruhestange herab, um das Schreiben zuzustellen.

Aha, ein Brief an Malfoy Manor, zu Händen Lady Narzissa Malfoy… der Kauz krächzte kurz bestätigend, damit der tumbe Mensch mitbekam, dass er sein Ziel begriffen hatte. Dann hob er, schnaufend gegen die schmerzhafte Steifigkeit im Flügelgelenk ankämpfend, beide Schwingen und machte sich auf den Weg. Mit mühsamen Flügelschlägen gewann er an Höhe und stellte dann die Flügel, um auf den Luftströmungen zu schweben. So würde er kräftesparend den Großteil der Strecke gleitend zurücklegen können, nur hin und wieder durch Stellen der Schwung- und Stoßfedern die Strömung korrigierend. Doch das Wetter machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Böige Winde und kalte Luftwirbel zwangen ihn, sich mühsam flatternd bis zum Landsitz der Malfoys den Weg durch ein unangenehmes Tiefdruckgebiet zu erzwingen. Völlig erschöpft mit bereits hängendem rechtem Flügel legte ZX407 vor dem Eulenhaus eine veritable Bruchlandung hin. Reglos blieb der graue Ministeriumskauz liegen, heftig mit halbgeöffnetem Schnabel nach Luft ringend.

„Kiiääääää!"

Gellend klang der quietschende Ruf durch die feuchte Herbstluft, am Himmel tauchte die schlanke Silhouette Tiamats auf. Die in den Gemüsebeeten kniende Frau hob den Kopf, strich sich eine weißblonde Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und blinzelte in die windzerfetzten Wolken. Geschmeidig federte Narzissa in den Stand hoch, warf das ausgerupfte Unkraut auf den bereits beachtlichen Haufen am Ende der Beetreihe und ließ zufrieden den Blick über die üppig aufgewachsenen Tomaten und Erbsen gleiten. Obwohl sie seit der Kreditbewilligung durch Gringotts wieder über ausreichend Haushaltsgeld verfügte, pflegte sie ihre Gemüsebeete doch weiter. Es erfüllte sie mit tiefer Befriedigung, eine eigene Aufgabe zu haben und diese mit bestmöglichem Erfolg zu erfüllen.

Dann richtete sich ihr Blick verwundert auf das heran schwebende Buntfalkenweibchen. Sie hatte Tiamat zu ihrer Schwester Andromeda geschickt und ihren scharfen Augen blieb nicht verborgen, dass der Postvogel eine Nachricht am Fuß trug. Aber dass der Vogel, statt sie wie gewohnt direkt anzufliegen, jäh in Richtung Eulenhaus abschwenkte, erregte ihre Neugier.

Sie hoffte sehr darauf, dass Andromeda bereit sein würde, wieder einen Kontakt mit ihr zu pflegen. Und die Bitte um die Büchersammlung der Schwester für Dracos Projekt war noch nicht beantwortet worden. Nun, das Gemüse konnte warten! Sie streifte Kopftuch, Schürze und Handschuhe ab und folgte ihrem Falken zum Vogelhaus.

Das nach der babylonischen Urgöttin benannte Falkenweibchen saß kopfruckend auf einer der Anflugstangen und beäugte einen graubraunen Haufen im Gras. Mit einem leisen Schreckenslaut bückte sich die Aristokratin und hob den offensichtlich bewusstlosen Kauz vorsichtig auf. Sein gravierter bronzener Fußring wies ihn als ministeriellen Postvogel aus, die am Ständer befestigte Nachricht trug allerdings die markante Handschrift ihres Gatten.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren ihre Augen dunkel vor Zorn. Als ausgemachte Vogelliebhaberin kannte sie sich nicht nur in der Haltung, sondern auch in der medizinischen Betreuung von Vögeln bestens aus. Und ihr Diagnosezauber offenbarte unmissverständlich, dass dieser Kauz mit der Bezeichnung ZX407 eine schon ältere Verletzung des Flügelgelenks aufwies, welche nicht behandelt worden war. Obendrein war das Befinden des Tiers dem zuständigen Eulenpfleger wohl gleichgültig gewesen, wie sonst war es erklärlich, dass der Kauz mit der Zustellung einer Nachricht auf die Reise geschickt worden war. Malfoy Manor lag nahe der südlichen Küste von East Sussex, über 125 Kilometer vom Ministerium entfernt. Um seinem Auftrag nachzukommen, hatte das verletzte Tier gegen die derzeit vorherrschenden Nord-Ost-Winde ankämpfen müssen und sich dabei augenscheinlich völlig verausgabt.

Narzissa eilte in die Malfoy'sche Bibliothek und zog sich aus ihren Lieblingsbüchern dasjenige heraus, das sich mit Haltung und Pflege von Postvögeln befasste. In die Küche zurückgekehrt, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und heilte erst einmal das verletzte und bereits versteifende Flügelgelenk. Um der überanstrengten Muskulatur die dringend benötigte Erholung zu bieten, bettete sie den immer noch bewusstlosen ZX407 in eine mit warmen Tüchern ausgepolsterte flache Kiste, legte einen Warmhaltezauber darüber und stellte sowohl frisches Wasser als auch fertig zerkleinerte Nahrung in Näpfen bereit.

Tiamat war ihrer Herrin gefolgt und hockte auf dem Fensterbrett des offen stehenden Küchenfensters. Nun erst, nachdem sie alles Menschenmögliche für den schwer angeschlagenen Kauz getan und auch dem Falkenweibchen die Atzung hergerichtet hatte, löste Narzissa die Nachrichten von den Ständern der gefiederten Boten. Lucius Schreiben war überraschend und sie schluckte. Diesen Brief würde sie nachher nochmals sorgfältig lesen müssen, um auch die zwischen den Zeilen stehenden Informationen zu erfassen. Ungeduldig riss sie den Umschlag von Andromedas Brief auf. Rasch überflog sie die Zeilen und seufzte glücklich auf.

Andromeda hatte ihr verziehen! Sie las die Zeilen noch einmal.

_Liebe Schwester,_

_als ich Teds Antrag annahm und unser Elternhaus verließ, hat es mir das Herz zerrissen, dich zurück lassen zu müssen. Mir war klar, dass Druella der Tradition der Blacks folgen und mich aus dem Familienclan ausstoßen würde. Dies wäre mir egal gewesen, wärst da nicht du zurückgeblieben mit deiner Anhänglichkeit und Liebe._

_Mit großer Traurigkeit habe ich aus der Entfernung verfolgt, wie unsere ältere Schwester Bellatrix dich zunehmend beeinflusste, dir den Standesdünkel der reinblütigen Aristokraten einimpfte und dich auf den Irrweg der schwarzen Magie zu ziehen versuchte. Die gleich gearteten Ansichten deines Ehemannes Lucius ließen einen Kontakt mit dir, auch nach deiner Volljährigkeit, nicht ratsam erscheinen._

_Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich es sehr bald nach dieser Zeit auch nicht mehr gewollt. Zu extremistisch waren die Ansichten dessen, dem Lucius als Anhänger folgte, und zu grauenvoll die Taten, die dieser Schwarzmagier im Namen der Reinblütigkeit verübte._

_Erst über Remus und Nymphadora erfuhr ich, dass du Lucius zwar eine liebevolle und treue Gattin warst, aber niemals zur Gefolgschaft dessen gehörtest, dessen Namen ich heute noch nicht nennen mag. Du kannst dir meine Erleichterung nicht vorstellen, als bei den Prozessen im Juni herauskam, dass du nie aktiv in die Gräuel dieser Zeit verwickelt warst. Du wirst mich nicht gesehen haben, aber ich war unter den Zuschauern, als sich mein Neffe seiner bezaubernden Astoria erklärte. Dein Brief vollendet mein Glück!_

_Selbstverständlich darf Draco über meine Sammlung für sein Projekt verfügen. Er darf auch die gesammelten Schriften von Ted, Remus und Nymphadora verwenden. Es handelt sich vor allem um eine umfassende Sammlung über die Geschichte der Lykantropie und der bisherigen Forschungsergebnisse über deren Behandlung und Heilungsansätze._

_Auch möchte ich gerne noch einmal deine Falkin sehen. Ist das nicht eine amerikanische Art? Wenn ich so zurückdenke, wie begeistert du deine Plüscheule verhätschelt hast, wundert es mich nicht, dass du einen derart edlen Vogel abgetragen hast._

_Liebe Narzissa, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich dich in den nächsten Tagen einmal besuchen dürfte. Dabei möchte ich dir gerne deinen Großneffen Teddy Lupin vorstellen._

_Deine Schwester Andromeda._

In gehobener Stimmung griff sie nach Lucius Brief und las diesen ein zweites Mal, nach möglichen versteckten Botschaften zwischen den Zeilen forschend. Aber der Inhalt blieb klar und eindeutig.

Dank Severus Findigkeit waren genügend Beweise gefunden worden, um jene unsäglichen und aus der Luft gegriffenen Vorwürfe gegen Mr. Greengrass Senior aus der Welt zu räumen. Außerdem würde nun auch der Hauptfinanzier des Dunklen Lords nicht mehr durch die Maschen des Gesetzes schlüpfen können. Mochte Parkinson Senior auch so wendig und listig wie eine Schlange vorgegangen sein, gegen Severus Findigkeit und Intelligenz kam niemand an. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie beinahe die Tochter des Handelsattachés zur Schwiegertochter bekommen hätte, schüttelte es Narzissa noch im Nachhinein.

Sicher, auch sie hatte nach der Verlobung mit dem einzigen Erben von Abraxas Malfoy in ihrem Lerneifer für die Schule nachgelassen. Aber dank ihrer Intelligenz und angeborenen Neugier hatte sie einen durchaus achtbaren Schulabschluss mit etlichen UTZ abgelegt. Niemals hätte sie es gewagt, der gestrengen Druella Black geborene Rosier schlechtere Noten als Annehmbar vorzulegen. Wobei dies eine stundenlange Strafpredigt nach sich zog, da von der Black-Sippe ausschließlich E's und O's als akzeptable Noten toleriert wurden. Ihr einziges O hatte sie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erhalten, da ihr Prüfer von ihrem Wissen über magische Vögel schwer beeindruckt gewesen war. Der Gedankenkreis schloss sich und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Wärmkiste mit dem verletzten Ministeriumskauz.

ZX407 genoss die unverhoffte und so wohltuende Wärme. Das rechte Flügelgelenk war schmerzfrei und auch die Steifigkeit war wie weggezaubert. Vollends zu sich kommend öffnete er die Augen und sah die warm schimmernden Onyxaugen eines entzückenden Turmfalkenweibchens vor sich. Der Blickkontakt vertiefte sich und in seinem Geist sah er aus dem Blickwinkel der Anderen, wie sich die Menschin intensiv um ihn bemühte. Der hoch entwickelte Geist der Falkin ermöglichte sogar einen verbalen Austausch zwischen den beiden Postvögeln.

„Wer bist du?" begehrte ZX 407 auf diesem telepathischen Wege zu wissen.

„Mein Nestlingsname ist Schwarzauge. Aber meine Freundin nennt mich Tiamat. Wie ist dein Name?" Kam es zurück.

Tiefer Groll schwang in den Gedanken des Raufußkauzes mit, als er ihr seine Bezeichnung übermittelte. Im Ministerium mit magischen Mitteln ausgebrütet, hatte der erschöpfte Graue niemals seine Eltern gekannt und einen Nestlingsnamen hatte er auch nicht erhalten. Zeitgleich mit Tiamats Lichtern streifte sein Blick auch die besorgten Augen der Menschin, die soeben an den Tisch herantrat.

Narzissa schnappte entgeistert nach Luft. Lucius hatte sie nach ihrer Hochzeit intensiv in Legilimentik und Okklumentik unterwiesen, denn ganz Slytherin hatte er selbst in den Anfangszeiten dem Dunklen Lord niemals völlig vertraut. Um seine Frau vor Riddles mentalen Ausforschungen bestmöglich zu schützen, war er ihr ein unerbittlicher Lehrer gewesen.

So spürte sie sofort die fremde Präsenz in ihrem Kopf. Die Intensität der glühenden Blicke ließ sie die fremden Gedanken als leise gemurmelte Worte hören. Schon die Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei der Präsenz um den Geist des Kauzes handeln musste, erschütterte Narzissa zutiefst. Aber die sich ihr mitteilende Botschaft und der mitschwingende Zorn ließen sie fassungslos auf einen Stuhl sinken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie die beiden Vögel an, bewusst ihre geistigen Barrieren völlig herab lassend.

Ein vibrierender Klang wie von einer wohlklingenden Bratsche zupfte sanft an ihrem mentalen Ich. An den so übermittelten mitleidigen Worten erkannte sie die geistige Stimme Tiamats, wobei der Inhalt der telepathischen Botschaft eindeutig direkt an den grauen Kauz gerichtet war. Dessen Stimme erinnerte die Aristokratin an den warmen Tenorton eines Fagotts. Etwas nervös lachte sie halblaut auf. In Ermangelung von geeigneten Begriffen assoziierte ihr Verstand äquivalente Begriffe für das, was sie in ihrem Kopf wahrnahm. Bei ihrer Vorliebe für klassische orchestrale Stücke waren dies die Stimmen der verschiedenen Instrumente.

Beide Vögel waren bei dem angespannt klingendem Laut aufgeschreckt und fixierten die Zweibeinerin. Tief Luft holend konzentrierte sich Narzissa und sandte versuchsweise einen intensiven Gedanken an beide Tiere. Sie stellte sich dabei offiziell vor, denn gute Manieren waren ihr schon seit Kindertagen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Anschließend entschuldigte sie sich für das unbeabsichtigte Belauschen der Unterhaltung und fragte besorgt nach dem Befinden des Verletzten. Tief Luft holend blinzelte sie, unterbrach dadurch den intensiven Blickkontakt, und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

ZX407 spürte, wie die Aufregung ihn packte. Hatte er nicht vor Antritt dieser Postzustellung darüber nachgedacht, warum die magischen Postvögel bislang nie mit den erdgebundenen Zweibeinern kommunizierten?

Vertraten nicht die Ältesten die These, dass die Magier niemals mit den Eulen einen geistigen Kontakt würden aufnehmen können? Nun, dieses blonde Menschenweibchen bewies nicht nur gerade das Gegenteil, nein, ihre Umgangsformen waren auch für den Verknöchertsten unter den Ältesten mehr als akzeptabel. Die Falkin verfolgte seinen Gedankengang und stieß einen missbilligenden Laut aus. Sie hielt sehr viel von der bisherigen Geheimhaltung der magischen Telepathie der Postvögel. Allerdings verehrte sie ihre Menschin über die Maßen und hatte sich schon oft insgeheim gewünscht, sich mit dieser austauschen zu können.

Adrenalin schoß einer Sturmflut gleich durch Narzissas Adern, als sich der intensive Blickkontakt sowohl mit den schwefelfarbenen Lichtern des Kauzes als auch mit den geheimnisvollen Onyxen ihrer Falkin wieder aufbaute. Einem musikalischen Terzett gleich begannen die Gedanken zu klingen. Eine Viertelstunde lang rührten sich weder die beiden Raubvögel noch die wie eine Statue regungslos verharrende Adlige, nur die Augen strahlten mit der Intensität von Blitzen. Endlich schnappte die Hexe nach Luft und atmete dann rasselnd aus.

Nachdenklich musterte sie ihre so unerwarteten Gesprächspartner, während der Urvater aller Kopfschmerzen sich pochend in ihrem Schädel breit machte. Leise sagte sie:

„Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, aber bei der herrlichen Farbe deines Gefieders kann es nur einen Namen für dich geben: Silberflügel. Wenn du einverstanden bist, werde ich dich ab sofort so nennen. Außerdem …" energisch stand sie auf, „ werde ich einiges unternehmen müssen!"

Es war nicht Narzissas Art, Missstände sofort beim Ministerium zu melden. Aber die offensichtliche Quälerei des Postkauzes erboste sie sehr. Sie würde erst mit Lucius darüber sprechen, er würde ihr auch Rat gebend beistehen, wie mit der neuen und unerwarteten Erkenntnis umzugehen sei, dass man mit magischen Postvögeln auf quasi legilimentischem Wege kommunizieren konnte.

Die tief sitzende Wut spülte diesen Gedankengang weit genug an die Oberfläche, um diesen für Tiamat und Silberflügel lesbar zu machen. Ein letzter feiner Gedankenfaden erreichte Narzissa, der Kauz ließ ihr seinen Dank zukommen und ergänzte mit einem humorvollen Beiklang, dass sich ihre gedankliche Stimme anhöre wie die harmonischen Obertöne eines silbernen Glockenspiels.

Ein Terzett aus Glockenspiel, Fagott und Bratsche wäre sicherlich eine innovative Besetzung für ihr Lieblingsstück der Kammermusik. Sie wusste, dass Andromeda als Kind viel auf einem Glockenspiel geübt hatte, sie selbst beherrschte das Geigenspiel und würde auch mit einer Bratsche zurechtkommen. Draco hatte im Rahmen seiner Erziehung auch ein klassisches Blasinstrument erlernt und würde mit etwas Übung das Fagott meistern. Sie nahm sich vor, die kleine Nachtmusik von Mozart entsprechend der drei Instrumente neu zu setzen, vielleicht könnte sie ihre Schwester und ihren Sohn dazu überreden, die lange vernachlässigte Tradition gemeinsamer Hausmusik wieder aufleben zu lassen. Ob es sich um eine Vision oder um Wunschdenken handelte, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Draco, Andromeda und sich selbst in edler Garderobe vor dem herrlichen Kamin des Musikzimmers sitzen und undeutlich bleibenden Zuhörern eben dieses Stück in der angedachten Instrumentierung vorspielen.

Heftig den Kopf schüttelnd, um wieder klar zu werden, hob sie Silberflügel vorsichtig aus der Wärmkiste und spreizte den Flügel, mit dem Zauberstab erneut den Diagnosezauber sprechend. Gut, außer der noch nicht vollends abgeklungenen Erschöpfung fehlte dem Vogel nichts mehr. Sie ließ Tiamat auf ihren Unterarm aufblocken, setzte den Kauz daneben und trug die Beiden zum Eulenhaus. Ein Wink des Zauberstabes ließ die gefüllten Näpfe hinterher schweben, so dass sie die Vögel gut versorgt in der Gesellschaft des Familienuhus Perseus und des Gastvogels aus dem Besitz von Parkinson Senior zurück ließ. Immer noch grübelnd kehrte sie ins Manor zurück. Lucius hatte in seinem Brief mitgeteilt, dass er die Wartezeit von drei Stunden in London verbringen würde. Dabei wünschte sie sich so sehr jemand vertrautes, um über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde zu sprechen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Pergament von ihrer Schwester und ein helles Leuchten legte sich auf die edel geschnittenen Züge. Sie liebte Kinder und hatte schon immer schwer daran getragen, nach Dracos Geburt kein zweites Kind empfangen zu haben. Kurz entschlossen eilte sie ins Schlafzimmer, tauschte ihre von der Gartenarbeit angeschmutzte Robe gegen ein angemessenes Ensemble, holte sich einen dazu passenden Umhang sowie eine frisch in ihrem Gartenhaus aufgeblühte weiße Orchidee und begab sich zur Appariergrenze des Manors. Einen Wimpernschlag später stand sie in Wales vor dem kleinen Landhaus der Familie Tonks.


	95. Gefahr aus der Tiefe

Kapitel 94 – Gefahr aus der Tiefe

Knurrend und immer wieder laut bellend tanzte Bondo erregt vor den Augen der drei Freunde vor einem riesigen Gebilde. Fahlweiss und rippig ragte ein gewaltiger Brustkorb vor ihnen auf, die dazugehörige Wirbelsäule war mit einem Teil des Skeletts in der halb eingebrochenen Seitenwand verschwunden. Offensichtlich war die geräumige Kammer in der Vergangenheit wesentlich größer gewesen und mit der Zeit hatten vor allen die Wände nachgegeben. Die Höhle war ursprünglich wohl auf magischem Wege buchstäblich in den Sand geschmolzen worden.

Was aber Ron und Harry den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, war ein gut mannslanger stählerner Zylinder, der schräg aus den unteren Rippen herausragte. Obwohl der Zahn der Zeit daran genagt hatte und die bläulich schimmernde Stahlhülle vor allem im vorderen Bereich bereits stark vom Rost angegriffen war, strahlte der Tubus eine beklemmende, stumme Drohung aus. Harry als Muggelzögling erkannte sofort, was da vor ihnen einer tickenden Bombe gleich aufragte, Ron war ebenfalls recht schnell die Erkenntnis gekommen, dass sie auf eine jener Muggel Waffen gestoßen waren, von denen ihnen die beiden Seebären auf den Orkneys so wortgewaltig berichtet hatten.

Neville wusste zwar nichts von den Kriegserzeugnissen der Nichtmagier, aber der feinfühlige Gryffindor bemerkte die anschwellende Angst der beiden Freunde und spürte auch die tödliche Aura, welche von dem gefährlichen Fund ausstrahlte. Was für ein Mordinstrument musste dies gewesen sein… denn dass es sich bei dem gewaltigen Skelett um das eines Drachen handeln musste, hatte auch er sofort erkannt. Rons Augen hatten sich endlich von der Quelle ihrer aufsteigenden Furcht gelöst und glitten über die sichtbaren Teile des Skeletts, musterten prüfend den Sand, der durch die eingebrochenen Wände rann, und in dem Teile des Fossils begraben waren. Endlich begann er stockend zu sprechen:

„Das ist, nein, das war ein Drache. Diese Art ist mir zwar fremd, aber ich bin mir deswegen ziemlich sicher, dass wir hier auf die Überreste eines Wasserdrachens gestoßen sind. Die Knochen der Vorderfüße sehen eher nach Flossen aus als nach Pranken und das Hinterteil… also mit den nach hinten gerichteten Beinen war das definitiv kein Landtier. Das Becken ist das eines erwachsenen Weibchens. Und dieses Ding hat es nicht sofort getötet… man sieht auf der Hülle noch Spuren von den Zähnen. Sie hat versucht, es aus sich heraus zu zerren."

Neville war ebenso erschüttert wie seine Freunde. Er murmelte verstört:

„Wenn ich an die Drachen vom Trimagischen Turnier denke… kaum vorstellbar, dass ausgerechnet Muggel etwas erfunden haben sollen, das in der Lage ist, eines der gewaltigsten Geschöpfe unserer Welt zu töten."

Harry sagte leise:

„Hast du Dracos Aufsatz vergessen? Die Muggel haben vor gut fünfzig Jahren einen furchtbaren Krieg geführt, den sie selber als Zweiten Weltkrieg bezeichnen. Das da nennt man eine Granate und diese dienten als Munition der Schiffsgeschütze dazu, feindliche Schiffe durch Explosion so zu beschädigen, dass sie sanken. Mit der Menge Sprengstoff einer solchen Granate könnte man leicht halb Hogwarts abreißen, diese Geschosse haben aus Stahl gebaute Kriegsschiffe zum Sinken gebracht.

Ron ergänzte:

„Diese… wie sagtest du, Harry… Granate muss sie schräg von hinten an der Bauchseite an den untersten Rippen erwischt haben. Da wo bei uns der Solarplexus sitzt, ist die Schuppenpanzerung der Drachen am schwächsten, damit sie frei atmen können."

Er wollte sich über den Tubus beugen, um diesen näher zu untersuchen, aber Harry hielt ihn hastig am Arm fest. Zu oft hatte er, wenn er das Radio oder den Fernseher der Dursleys durch die Wände hindurch belauschte, von Bombenfunden in London gehört. Und als er noch mit Dudley fast täglich auf dem Spielplatz gewesen war, war dieser eindringlich von Tante Petunia gewarnt worden, zufällig gefundene Relikte aus Kriegstagen auch nur zu berühren.

„Nicht anfassen, Ron. Es kann sein, dass der Zünder zwar versagt hat, aber immer noch scharf ist. Und wenn der hoch geht, bleibt von uns nicht viel übrig, glaub mir."

Der Freund wurde unter den Sommersprossen leichenblass und wich zurück. Er wandte sich in Richtung Neville, um die Warnung an diesen weiterzugeben und begann halblaut zu fluchen. Denn Longbottom war hinter seiner Bulldogge her. Diese war, nachdem ihr Herrchen diese eigenartigen knöchernen Riesenstöckchen gefunden, aber nicht geworfen hatte, unerschrocken in den Tiefen der Höhle wieder auf Abenteuersuche gegangen.

„Und er hätte das Vieh doch Trevor nennen sollen!" knurrte Ron.

Trotz des bedrohlichen Fundes und der davon verdüsterten Atmosphäre musste Harry breit grinsen, als er dem Rotschopf folgte. Dieser zwängte sich vorsichtig an dem Geschoss vorbei, stieg kurzerhand in den Brustkorb des Skeletts hinein und am oberen Ende wieder hinaus. Die gewaltige kantige Kuppel des Drachenschädels wölbte sich vor ihm, sie sahen quasi vom Schlund her hinein. Am linken Unterkiefer fehlten einige Zähne, dort musste Neville hindurch geklettert sein… denn die fingerdicke Schicht aus Sand und Staub war stellenweise fortgewischt und schwebte noch als Schleier in der Luft.

Hustend zwängten sich die beiden Freunde durch das enge Loch und erreichten den hinteren Teil der mysteriösen Kaverne. Nevilles Zauberlicht stand als Kugel an der Höhlendecke und tauchte alles in ihr magisches Licht. Ihr Verursacher kniete völlig erstarrt, mit einer Hand die deshalb protestierend fiepende Bulldogge am Boden fixierend, den Blick unverwandt auf die hintere Höhlenwand gerichtet. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass diese einst weiter hinten gelegen hatte und dass es mindestens einen Einbruch gegeben haben musste. Was den Blick des Magiers so fesselte, war jedoch eine balkonartig aus dem unteren Wandbereich ragende Schüssel. Sie bestand dem Augenschein nach aus miteinander verschmolzenem Sand, interessant an dem noch sichtbaren Teil war jedoch ihr Inhalt.

Drei vollendet gerundete Gebilde ragten daraus hervor, der opake Glanz der weiß-bläulichen Oberflächen schimmerte geheimnisvoll im magischen Lichtkegel. Über eine Armlänge im Durchmesser boten sich drei scheinbar unversehrte Dracheneier den Augen der Jungen dar. Andächtig sanken Ron und Harry neben Neville auf die Knie, gefesselt von dem völlig unerwarteten Anblick. Endlich flüsterte Harry heiser:

„Sie muss trotz ihrer Verletzung von Scapa Flow bis hierher geflohen sein und hat dann hier ihre Brut zur Welt gebracht. Wenn doch irgendwer damals davon gewusst hätte…" Unendliche Trauer über die letzten Spuren einer ausgestorbenen Drachenart schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Ron jedoch blickte immer wieder irritiert auf die sich immer noch wie irre gebärdende Bulldogge, die unverdrossen versuchte, zum Drachengelege zu gelangen. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass bei einigen Drachenarten verlassene Gelege für eine gewisse Zeit in eine Art todesähnliche Stasis fielen und, wenn die fürs Schlüpfen erforderlichen Bedingungen gegeben waren, noch Jahre später unvermittelt zum Leben erwachten und lebensfähige Jungtiere aus den Schalen brachen. Das jedenfalls hatte er von den Erzählungen von Telemachos Clearwater von der Ministeriumsaußenstelle am Loch Ness herausgehört. Und waren die kretischen Bullendrachen nicht auch Wasserdrachen gewesen?

Er teilte dies seinen Freunden mit, richtete sich auf und beugte sich über das Gelege, um nach Spuren von Leben zu suchen. Dabei erlebte er eine herbe Enttäuschung: Das hinterste Ei war vom einem in Zeitlupe herab rutschenden Stein an der Rückseite eingedrückt worden, der Inhalt musste vertrocknet und verschimmelt sein. Die beide vorderen Eier ragten jedoch unversehrt, marmornen Kugeln gleich, vor ihm auf und weigerten sich, etwas preis zu geben. Neville machte einen zögernden Vorschlag:

„Du, Ron… ich kann ja an den Auren von Pflanzen sehen, was ihnen fehlt. Und du hast vorhin erzählt, dass du auch Auren sehen kannst… vielleicht kannst du auf diese Weise sehen, ob in den Eiern noch Leben ist?"

Der jüngste Weasley starrte erst den Freund großäugig, dann die beiden intakten Eier zweifelnd an. Das angestrengte Starren brachte ihm anfangs nur Augenflimmern und Kopfschmerzen ein. Dann spürte er, wie sich tief in seiner Seele etwas regte. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt und gewaltig an, Furcht vor diesem Unbekannten stahl sich in sein Hirn. Dann jedoch schluckte er entschlossen. Wenn auch nur eines dieser Eier einen lebensfähigen Caledonier enthielt, dann wäre die Chance, seine Schwester zu heilen, ungleich größer! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, was es für einen Aufruhr geben würde, wenn sie die letzten lebenden Nachkommen einer seit langer langer Zeit als ausgestorben geltenden Drachenart fanden. Er drängte diese Gedanken in den Hintergrund, versuchte die noch unbekannte Kraft in seinem Inneren zu greifen.

Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, immer versuchte er mit aller Gewalt, jene eigentümliche Sichtweise, die er im Gasthof „Gwynns Rest" noch gehabt hatte, zu reproduzieren. Es war Neville, der sein Problem erkannte. Der Pflanzenkundler hatte schon seit mehreren Wochen mit seiner eigenen Fähigkeit, die Auren von Pflanzen erkennen zu können, experimentiert.

„Du musst im Geist ganz ruhig werden, Ron. Erzwing es nicht, lass dein Bewusstsein ohne Gedanken treiben, dann geht's von ganz allein."

Das klang nach dem, was er in der Hafenwirtschaft auf den Orkneys geschafft hatte. Hermine hatte ihm öfter schon von Meditationstechniken vorgeschwärmt, die einem das Lernen erleichterten. Diesmal setzte er gezielt entsprechend an, um seinen Kopf zu leeren und sein Bewusstsein treiben zu lassen. Dann schnappte er nach Luft. Das Gefühl, warm und geborgen in einer Blase zu ruhen, die ihn von der Umwelt abschirmte, ergriff ihn. Mit sich selbst im Reinen kostete er das Gefühl aus und dann entfaltete sich vor seinen Augen ein faszinierendes Leuchten. Um beide Eier herum entstanden vielfarbige Aureolen. Das vordere Ei gleißte wie jene Discokugel, die sein Vater einmal angeschleppt hatte. Hermine hatte ihn aufgeklärt, wozu dieser aus unzähligen Spiegelscherben zusammengesetzte Globus diente. Das hintere Ei zeigte jedoch ein nur schwaches Leuchten und Ron erfasst ein Gefühl von Dringlichkeit.

Das Aufheulen der Bulldogge riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Bondo drehte und wand sich im Griff Nevilles wie wild, heulte verzweifelt und es gelang dem massigen Tier, sein Herrchen mehrere Schritte in Richtung Drachenschädel und Ausgang zu schleppen. Der Schrecken fuhr den drei Freunden in die Glieder, denn die ganze Höhle hatte begonnen, leicht zu zittern. Von der Decke begann es sandig zu rieseln. Aber die Freunde wären keine Gryffindors gewesen, wenn sie nicht noch einen Moment verharrt hätten. Denn allen dreien war glasklar, dass sie nur diese eine Chance hatten, das Gelege zu retten.

Neville wuchtete Bondo in seine Arme, sah, dass Harry und Ron jeder nach einem der noch intakten Eier griffen, und keuchte:

„Zu den Rädern, schnell!"

Das knallende dreifache Geräusch der Apparition ging unter in einem lauten Grummeln. Mit einem knackenden und gleichzeitig schmatzenden Geräusch löste sich ein Stück der Decke in eine rasch anwachsende Lawine auf, der Boden zitterte und bebte. Als das dumpfe Dröhnen nachließ, war die Kaverne endgültig vom Sand der Zeit begraben worden. Die sandige Walze hatte auch die Granate aus ihrer Lage geschoben, der angerostete Aufschlagzünder gab den entstehenden Druckkräften nach und erfüllte ein gutes halbes Jahrhundert nach seinem Abschuss endlich seine Funktion. Gut die Hälfte des enthaltenen Sprengstoffs war noch funktionsfähig und so hob sich der über der Kaverne liegende Strandabschnitt mit tiefem Grollen explosionsartig wie ein ausbrechender Vulkan in die Höhe.

Nur der Umstand, dass sich der Hund fast eine Meile von den zurückgelassenen Rädern entfernt hatte, bewahrte die geflüchteten Freunde davor, mit ins Verderben gerissen zu werden. Schreckensbleich wechselten sie Blicke und Neville, der den sich sträubenden Bondo immer noch in den Armen hielt, presste hervor:

„Das haben die Muggel bestimmt mitbekommen. Wir müssen schnellstens hier weg… aber wohin?"

„Eines der Eier ist ziemlich schwach, wir müssen zu einem Drachenkundigen, sofort!" Rons Stimme klang drängend.

Die Assoziation, welche die Dracheneier hervorriefen, war eine Erinnerung, ein Name: Norberta.

Harry fasste es in Worte:

„Nach Hogwarts, zu Hagrid!"

Die Zeit, als sie gegen Voldemort zogen, hatte alle Drei gelehrt, rasch und entschlossen zu handeln. Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt und geschwungen, Räder und Gepäck schrumpften zu Miniaturgröße zusammen, verschwanden in den Taschen der Jungs. Als aus dem nahe gelegenen Dorf der erste Polizeiwagen mit heulenden Sirenen vor Ort eintraf, verpuffte gerade das dreifache Apparitionsgeräusch unbemerkt in der Luft.

Sich die krümeligen Reste des als Nachtisch gereichten Apfelstrudels aus dem Bart klopfend, trat Hagrid gerade aus dem Schlossportal, als er die Direktorin samt ihrem Vertreter herankommen sah. Das war gut, denn Firenze hatte ihm im Auftrag vom Herdenführer Bane eine eigentümliche Warnung zukommen lassen. Hagrid vermochte damit nicht allzu viel anzufangen, aber die Nachricht der Zentauren hatte sehr dringend geklungen und so konnte er diese gleich an die Direktorin McGonagall weiter geben.

Gerade als diese die Eingangsstufen hinauf gehen wollte, gab es direkt neben der Treppe einen gewaltigen Knall. Gedankenschnell rissen die Schottin und ihr Vertreter Flitwick die Zauberstäbe heraus und richteten diese kampfbereit auf die Verursacher dieses Aufruhrs. Aus der etwas diesigen schottischen Luft schälten sich die Gestalten dreier Schüler, welche leise stöhnend in die Knie gingen.

Entgeistert schnappte Minerva nach Luft. Dass noch ungeübte Apparatoren mit einem deutlich hörbaren Plopp erschienen, war ihr vertraut. Aber die Trommelfell zerreißende Intensität des unerwarteten Krachs verriet der erfahrenen Hexe, dass sich die Drei über eine unverantwortlich weite Strecke magisch versetzt haben mussten. Die leichenblassen, leicht grünlich angehauchten Gesichter sprachen da eine eindeutige Botschaft. Die Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei dem Trio um Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom handelte, raubte ihr ein zweites Mal die Luft. Sicher, alle drei hatten im letzten halben Jahr gegen Voldemort schnell alltagstauglich zaubern lernen müssen, aber über eine gewiss über 150 Kilometer lange Strecke ohne entsprechende Übung zu apparieren war nur im äußersten Notfall ratsam.

Ein drittes Mal schlug die schon schmerzhaft werdende Atembeklemmung zu, als ihr klar wurde, wo das Trio aufgetaucht war! Normalerweise war ein Apparieren innerhalb der Schutzschirme Hogwarts völlig unmöglich! Nicht einmal der Unnennbare mit seinen unheimlich übersteigerten Kräften hatte dieses Kunststück fertig gebracht. Und nun erschien dieses Trio nicht nur nicht am Apparitionspunkt, nein, quasi halb auf ihren Füssen waren sie gelandet.

Neville, der nicht so viel Übung im zeitlosen magischen Sprung hatte wie seine Freunde, krümmte sich unter einem Magenkrampf und musste sich übergeben. Ron und Harry waren zwar fahl wie Kalkleisten, aber die Sorge um den einmaligen Fund, den sie in ihrem Armen bargen, überwog die starke Übelkeit. Der Schwarzhaarige fasste sich als Erster, richtete sich vorsichtig zu voller Größe auf und presste etwas mühsam hervor:

„Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, wir brauchen Hilfe, schnell!"

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch sein bester Freund gefangen und stand wieder gerade. Mit vorsichtiger Bewegung schlugen beide die Umhänge zurück und offenbarten, was sie da für eine Kostbarkeit trugen. Obwohl die Sonne sich hinter Wolkenschleiern verbarg, genügte das Licht, um die beiden kugelförmigen Gebilde förmlich aufstrahlen zu lassen. Vor allem bei dem Objekt in Harrys Armen entstand ein sinnverwirrender Effekt, man meinte, auf eine in allen Variationen des blauen Farbspektrums schimmernde dünne Wasserschicht zu sehen, welche das Ei bedeckte. Hagrids ebenso erschrockenes wie entzücktes Aufschnaufen und sein freudig aufleuchtendes Grinsen machte den beiden Professoren unmissverständlich klar, was sie da vor sich sahen.

Der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer meldete sich zuerst zu Wort. Er war zwar nicht bei der Besprechung im Schulbüro, aber Minerva hatte ihn in groben Zügen über den Zweck der Reisen aufgeklärt. Und der unglaubliche Anblick, der sich ihm darbot, raubte ihm die gewohnte Contenance.

„Bei Eiries grünen Hügeln…" kam es leise und fassungslos von Filius Flitwick. „Ist es das, wonach es aussieht? Werden denn tatsächlich die alten Sagen lebendig?"


	96. Vom Himmel hoch, O Engel kommt

Kapitel 95 – Vom Himmel hoch, O Engel kommt

Diese erste Zeile ihres Lieblingsliedes aus der Weihnachtszeit schoß ihr durch den Kopf, als sie mühsam ihre Augen öffnete. Der gewaltige Adrenalinstoß, der noch immer durch ihre Adern pulste, ließ ihr das Herz bis in den Hals schlagen und ihre Lungen pumpten, als habe sie die Treppen des London Tower im Laufschritt erklommen. Benommen blinzelte sie gegen die Morgensonne und schluckte schwer, denn der atemberaubende Anblick war keineswegs eine Halluzination ihrer überreizten Sinne.

Von der hinter ihm aufgehenden Sonne förmlich in eine Gloriole gleißenden Lichts gehüllt, ragte vor ihr die Gestalt eines geflügelten Wesens auf. Die elegant geschwungenen Flügel prangten schwanengleich in reinem Weiß, der Körper dagegen war der eines wohlgestalteten Mannes mit schmalen edlen Gesichtszügen. Genaueres konnte sie wegen des blendenden Lichts der Morgensonne nicht ausmachen, dafür nahm sie verwundert wahr, dass sie auf einem flauschig und wattig weichem Etwas ruhte.

Fahrig tastete sie umher und stellte fest, dass sie offensichtlich in einer Höhle in einem Nest lag, gepolstert mit weißen Flaumfedern und würzig duftendem Moos. Genau über ihr war ein Loch sichtbar, vereinzelt rieselten Kalkbröckchen auf sie hernieder. Die Nacht im Kloster, die Flucht vor den rasenden Mönchen und ihr Irrweg durch den Morgennebel standen ihr jäh wieder vor Augen. Ihr Atem stockte, als das Erinnerungsvermögen ihr den Schock und das Bild des unvermittelten Absturzes lieferte.

„Beruhige dich" erklang unvermittelt eine warme melodische Stimme. Hermine blinzelte erneut, aber das Bild vor ihren Augen änderte sich nicht. Vor ihr stand ein Geschöpf, welches in jeder Kirche und von jedem alten Meister der Malerei sofort als eines jener Geistwesen identifiziert worden wäre, welche nach der Diktion aller drei großen Weltreligionen durch Gott geschaffen wurden und diesem untergeordnet sind.

Die anglikanisch getaufte Hermine war keineswegs tief religiös, aber der fromme Kinderglaube an die Engel war ihr in jungen Jahren sehr tröstlich gewesen, wenn ihr Unerklärliches geschah. Heute wusste sie natürlich, dass es sich bei den beängstigenden Begebenheiten um frühe Manifestationen ihrer Magie gehandelt hatte. Aber als kleines Mädchen hatte ihr allerdings die Überzeugung, dass es jene Himmelsboten gab, mehr geholfen, das Erlebte zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten, als rein rationale Logik. Und nun stand da ein Wesen vor ihr, das einem der berühmten Gemälde Michelangelos aus der Sixtinischen Kapelle entstiegen zu sein schien. Gerade als ihr Verstand seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm, tauchte hinter der geheimnisvollen Kreatur das optisch genaue Gegenteil auf: eine völlig in flatterndes schwarz gehüllte Gestalt, scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchend.

Severus Snape war nach der schockierenden Erkenntnis, dass seine junge Adeptin offensichtlich in der wilden Bergwelt der Karpaten abgestürzt war, auf die Knie gesunken. Sein messerscharfer Verstand raste auf der Suche nach einem rettenden Einfall. Seine sonst so sorgfältig unterdrückten Emotionen heizten seine Phantasie an und lieferten Bilder eines blutig zerschmetterten Körpers der jungen Hexe. Ein laut protestierendes „NEIN" hallte durch seinen fieberhaft arbeitenden Verstand. Es konnte, es durfte nicht sein, dass wieder eine zauberhafte junge Hexe durch sein Verschulden den Tod gefunden hatte! Die vor vielen Jahren mühsam verdrängten und erst in letzter Zeit ansatzweise verarbeiteten Schuldgefühle und darauf resultierenden Depressionen drängten sich an die Oberfläche des vielschichtigen Zauberers.

Doch Severus Tobias Snape wäre nicht der kühle selbst beherrschte Magier gewesen, den die Welt kannte, wenn er nicht diese tiefschwarzen Gemütsbewegungen in den Griff bekommen hätte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob er das verstörte Gesicht und die Züge verhärteten sich zu jener nichts sagenden, leicht höhnisch wirkenden Maske, die so vielen Jahrgängen von Schülern nachts in Albträumen erschien. Er hatte sich seinerzeit die magischen Manipulationen der Schwerkraft, die selbst entwickelten Flugzauber des Dunklen Lords abgeschaut und bei seiner überstürzten Flucht durch Hogwarts Fenster auch einmal selbst genutzt. Entschlossen federte er hoch und zog seinen neuen und so überaus potenten Zauberstab aus Pyramideneiche. Auf sich selbst weisend murmelte er jene kühne Kombination des _Wingardium Leviosa_ mit dem _Mobilcorpus _und schwebte mit flatternder Robe wie der sprichwörtliche Racheengel aus der islamistischen Mystik in das Loch im Fels hinab.

Dabei zeigte sich, dass der Kalkfelsen nur noch eine dünne Schicht über einem großen runden Schacht gebildet hatte. Unter Hermines Gewicht hatte der Boden nachgegeben und die Junghexe in die Tiefe fallen lassen. Durch dieses Loch abwärts schwebend rundeten sich die nachtschwarzen Augen erstaunt. Den ungesagten Zauber in Gedanken korrigierend wurde aus dem lotrechten Abstieg eine gebogene Flugbahn und der Tränkemeister landete mit seiner im Luftzug wallenden schwarzer Kleidung und kampfbereit ausgerichtetem Zauberstab auf doppelter Armlänge hinter jenem merkwürdigen Geschöpf, das vor der jungen Gryffindor stand.

Dem intensiv forschenden Blick Snapes entging nicht, dass dieser rein äußerlich nichts zu fehlen schien. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sich auf den Gesichtszügen deutlich abzeichnenden, widerstreitenden Gefühlen starrte sie auf die geflügelte Gestalt. Die lateinischen Worte des Wesens hallten durch die Höhle und der Slytherin registrierte beiläufig, dass jeder Operntenor für eine derart klangvolle Stimme seine Seele verkauft hätte. Dann hoben sich nicht nur die linke, sondern beide Augenbrauen jäh vor Überraschung, als ihr unbekanntes Gegenüber leise auflachte und zu sprechen anfing.

„Nein, Miss Granger und Professor Snape, ich bin weder ein Cherubim noch ein Seraphin. Ich entstamme weder dem Himmel ihrer Religion noch ihrer Phantasie. Allerdings gaben mir ihre Artgenossen schon vor sehr sehr langer Zeit den Namen Azrael." Leicht amüsiert klangen die Worte des Geflügelten in reinem Oxford-Englisch an die Ohren der entgeisterten Magier. Jetzt erst gewahrten die beiden Reisegefährten, was jener geheimnisvolle Azrael in seinen zur Schale gewölbten Händen hielt: Die kleine australische Jungeule Tiziana. Der Kläfferkauz-Nestling fiepte leise und fortwährend vor sich hin. Dabei schien das Tier seinem Beschützer etwas mitzuteilen, denn dieser lauschte aufmerksam mit leicht geneigtem Kopf und konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann richteten sich die silbrigen Augen anerkennend auf die beiden so überraschend durch die Höhlendecke herab gekommenen Gäste.

„Traumfeder hat mir gerade berichtet, dass Sie beide ihr das Leben gerettet haben und sie der Gewalt eines habgierigen Händlers entrissen. Ohne sie wäre sie gewiss verhungert oder kurzerhand umgebracht worden, denn jenes verabscheuungswürdige Individuum hat ihre Mutter ohne geeignetes Futter elend umkommen lassen." Diesmal hielt sich die Überraschung des Tränkemeisters in Grenzen, denn der erfahrene Legilimentor erkannte, wieso Azrael scheinbar reinstes Englisch zu sprechen schien. Die melodischen Laute aus dem Mund hörten sich eher nach einer Mischung aus Harfen und Posaunen an, die Worte jedoch entstanden im Geist der beiden Magier. Und Snape hatte zu oft unter Voldemorts geistigen Attacken gelitten, um nicht zu erkennen, dass die scheinbar verbale Kommunikation auf telepathischem Wege statt fand.

Da ihr geflügelter Gastgeber, denn in dessen Nisthöhle waren sie ungewollt gelandet, keinerlei feindselige Absichten zu hegen schien, ließ Severus den Zauberstab sinken, ging mit wenigen langen Schritten auf die in dem Nest liegenden Hermine zu und reichte ihr seine Hand. Diese griff danach wie nach einem vertrauten rettenden Anker und wurde mit einem energischen Ruck hoch gezogen. Das warme Prickeln eines Diagnosezaubers lief über ihren Körper und auf den strengen Zügen ihres Professors zeichnete sich kurz Erleichterung ab.

„Sie sind unverletzt, wie es scheint." Stellte er snapeisch knapp fest und wandte sich dann endgültig dem noch ungelösten Rätsel zu.

Stunden später saßen drei schweigende Figuren um ein anheimelnd flackerndes Feuer in der Höhle. Azrael hatte sie rückhaltlos über sich und seine Herkunft aufgeklärt. Er bezeichnete seine Art als Vogelmensch, genauer als Sylphide. Die Sylphiden zählten zu den humanoiden magischen Geschöpfen, wusste Professor Snape zu berichten. Sein eigener Lehrer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, der im Ruhestand lebende Professor Kesselbrand, hatte seinerzeit davon berichtet, wenn er auch die tatsächliche Existenz dieser in Legenden erwähnten Spezies angezweifelt hatte. Azrael hat darüber leise aber herzlich gelacht.

Die Sylphiden waren wie die Drachen ausgesprochen langlebige Geschöpfe mit entsprechend geringer Geburtenrate. Nach einigem Zögern gab der Geflügelte zu, nach menschlichen Maßstäben über tausend Jahre alt zu sein. Er berichtete, dass die nichtmagischen Menschen in ihm und seinen damals noch lebenden Gefährten jene im Buch Jesaja und den Offenbarungen des Johannes zitierten Wesen um den Thron Gottes zu sehen glaubten. Daher stammte auch sein Name.

„Meinen Eigennamen könnte euer Mund weder formen noch aussprechen." Ließ er seine beiden Gäste wissen.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und stellte Fragen über Fragen. So bekam sie aus ihrem Gastgeber heraus, dass dessen Vater, der zusätzlich zu den großen Flügeln am Rücken über ein zweites Flügelpaar an den Füßen hatte, Erwähnung in der griechischen Mythologie gefunden hatte: Die alten Griechen hielten ihn für den Boten ihrer olympischen Götter und gaben ihm den Namen Hermes. Später wäre er wegen der Farbe seiner Flügel bei den Menschen in Ungnade gefallen und gnadenlos gejagt worden.

Auf die interessierte Nachfrage der Junghexe erzählte Azrael, dass die zunehmende Christianisierung des Eurasischen Raums zu großen Problemen für die Sylphiden geführt hätte. Diese hätten nämlich individuell verschieden geformte und gefärbte Flügel besessen, so wie die Menschen unterschiedlich in Haut- und Haarfarbe seien. So habe man Azraels Vater wegen der fledermausähnlichen Flügel, die zudem noch nachtschwarz gewesen waren, den Rufnamen Luzifer gegeben und ihn als gefallenen Engel und Ausgeburt der Hölle gnadenlos verfolgt. Schließlich wären die nichtmagischen Menschen mit ihrer Jagd erfolgreich gewesen und Luzifer hätte einen qualvollen Tod auf dem Scheiterhaufen erlitten. Obwohl sich die Sylphiden zunehmend von der Welt der Menschen in die heimische Wildnis der karpatischen Bergwälder zurück gezogen hatten, waren sie doch immer wieder aufgespürt und als falsche Propheten vor die Inquisition gezerrt, verurteilt und hingerichtet worden.

In ihren Kindertagen war Hermine in der Schule auch religiös unterwiesen worden. Ihr Verstand weigerte sich, ein derart brutales Vorgehen zu akzeptieren, obwohl sie durchaus von den Hexengerichten wusste. Sie wollte wissen, worauf sich denn die Anklagen der Inquisitoren hauptsächlich gegründet hatten. Azrael lächelte traurig.

„Unsere Art ist … anders. Wissen Sie, was Hermaphroditen sind?"

Die Junghexe nickte zögernd, während Snape trocken anmerkte, dass es seines Wissens funktionierende Hermaphroditen nur in der Pflanzenwelt und bei Fischen und einzelnen Krötenarten gäbe.

„Es sind zwar vereinzelte Fälle von doppelgeschlechtlichen Individuen, so genannten Zwittern, auch bei Menschen dokumentiert, aber diese sind … nun ja, nicht funktionsfähig." Ein leichter Hauch von verlegener Röte flog über die bleichen Wangen. Auch wenn der Professor über den wissenschaftlichen Aspekt der Intersexualität völlig sachlich referieren konnte, war es ihm doch peinlich, ausgerechnet dieses Thema mit einer attraktiven jungen Hexe zu besprechen. Hermine war da wesentlich offener erzogen worden, ihr lebhafter Geist fand bereits einen passenden Bezugspunkt.

„Ovid beschrieb in seinen Metamorphosen, wie aus dem Sohn Aphrodites und Hermes' durch die feste Umarmung der verliebten Nymphe Salmakis ein zweigeschlechtliches Wesen entstand, und deutet dies als Ursprung der Zwitterbildung." Gab sie ihr Wissen wieder.

Diesmal war es Azrael, der tatsächlich ein wenig errötete und dann verlegen lächelte. Die Hexe erinnerte sich an die gehörte Information, dass Azraels Vater von den Griechen als der Götterbote Hermes angesehen worden war und vergaß ihre gute Erziehung: Mit herabsinkendem Unterkiefer starrte sie den Sylphiden sprachlos mit offenem Mund an. Der Geflügelte bestätigte dann das Unglaubliche. Die in den griechischen Legenden verankerte Erinnerung entsprach größtenteils den Tatsachen. Der damals noch jugendliche Sylphide hatte sich unsterblich in eine Angehörige des Wasservolkes, eine Nixe, verliebt.

Da im Schwarzen See von Hogwarts eine ganze Siedlung Meermenschen existierte, zweifelten weder Hermine noch Snape den Wahrheitsgehalt der Erzählung an. In seinem Hinterkopf bedachte Snape die Wahl des Sylphiden mit einem spöttischen ‚Geschmäcker sind ja individuell verschieden', denn die grünhäutigen Seemenschen waren in seinen Augen abstoßend hässlich. Der scharfe missbilligende Seitenblick Azraels machte ihm aber schnell klar, dass er da einen gefährlichen Faux pas begangen hatte. Durch die telepathisch unterlegte Kommunikation hatte der Vogelmensch den spöttisch-gehässigen Gedanken nämlich deutlich wahrgenommen.

Hermines wissensdurstige Fragerei entspannte die Situation zum Glück deutlich, lenkte sie doch vom gedanklichen Fehltritt des Tränkemeisters ab. Dieser zog seine okklumentischen Barrieren hoch, um nicht noch einmal unangenehm aufzufallen. Denn dass der Sylphide über ein gewaltiges magisches Potential verfügen musste, konnte der Slytherin regelrecht spüren.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Morgennebel völlig verflüchtigt und Azrael bot seinen unvermuteten Gästen ein aus Waldfrüchten und Nüssen bestehendes Frühstück an. Für die Jungeule, die sich vertrauensvoll in seine feingliedrigen Hände gekuschelt hatte, klaubte er aus den Felsritzen seiner Höhle diverse Spinnen hervor und atzte den Nestling damit. Hermine beobachtete dies mit einem deutlichen Anflug von Eifersucht. Sie hatte Tiziana gegenüber starke Gefühle entwickelt und betrachtete diese fast wie ein eigenes Kind. Völlig überraschend hörte das Tier plötzlich auf zu sperren, wandte ihr die großen honigfarbenen Augen zu und baute einen kurzen, aber intensiven Augenkontakt auf.

Hermine spürte etwas an ihrem Bewusstsein zupfen, es fühlte sich fast so an wie das Legilimens des Tränkemeisters, nur nicht so energisch, sondern viel zarter, wie eine sanfte warme Brise. Plötzlich fiepte die Eule entschlossen und brachte dann erstmals den fast bellenden Laut ihrer Spezies hervor, als sie sich energisch aus dem sanften Griff von Azraels Händen heraus kämpfte und zur Hexe herüber zu flattern versuchte. Dieser erste Flugversuch endete zwar fast in einem Absturz, der von den rasch zugreifenden Händen Hermines verhindert wurde, aber rein gefühlsmäßig war es für alle Beteiligten wie die ersten Schritte eines Kleinkinds oder das erste gezielte „Mama" eines Babys.

Selbst Severus konnte eine Träne der Rührung nicht verhindern, zu herzergreifend war die Szene. Dann jedoch begann er nun seinerseits nachzuforschen.

Azrael beantwortete die Fragen offen und ehrlich. Seines Wissens war er im eurasischen Raum der letzte lebende Sylphide. Die Hexenjagd der mittelalterlichen christlichen Kirche hatte seine Art völlig ausgerottet und ohne eine paarungswillige Gefährtin war seine Spezies zum Aussterben verurteilt. Zudem neigte sich noch mittlerweile gut tausend Jahren seine Lebenserwartung dem Ende zu, wie er zugab. Die schneeweiße Farbe seines Gefieders war das sichtbare Zeichen des Alters, denn nach eigenen Angaben war er dereinst stahlblau gewesen.

Er hatte nach dem Tode seines Vaters und den Nachstellungen durch die Nichtmagischen völlig abgeschieden in der bis zum heutigen Tage unzugänglichen Höhle gelebt. Nicht einmal die Mönche des Bergklosters hatten von seiner Existenz etwas geahnt… bis auf den alten Abt. Etwas an der Formulierung des Geflügelten ließ Severus stutzen und er hakte nach. Nun war es an Azrael, erstaunt zu schauen und er schenkte den beiden Magiern einen intensiven, bis auf den Grund der Seele dringenden Blick.

„Ja wisst ihr denn nicht um das Wesen eurer Magie?" wollte er wissen.

Beide Magier tauschten einen etwas irritierten Blick. Magie war existent und die Art ihrer Existenz wurde bestenfalls auf den Zauberkunstseminaren der magischen Hochschulen diskutiert. Dann erinnerte sich de Tränkemeister an jenen Exkurs des Gründerporträts aus seinem Büro und er zitierte dessen Worte. Hermine jedoch stand die Szene vor Augen, als Kreacher ihr, Ron und Draco gegenüber von Elementarmagie gesprochen hatte und sie ergänzte dementsprechend die Ausführungen ihres Lehrers. Ein leises Lächeln legte sich um Azraels Lippen.

Dann bestätigte er den atemlos lauschenden Magiern nicht nur, dass sich Magie aus den elementaren Kräften der vier Elemente zusammen setzte, sondern ergänzte zudem, dass er selbst beziehungsweise seine Art ebenso wie die magischen Vögel zu den so genannten Luftwesen gehöre. Dann sah er Hermine in die Augen und sagte leise:

„Aus diesem Grund hat Traumfeder dich als Mutterersatz akzeptiert. Denn deine magischen Kräfte sind elementarer Natur und dem Wesen der Luft zugehörig."

Die Junghexe schnappte nach Luft. In ihrem Gedächtnis klang die raspelnde Stimme Salazars auf, die ihnen damals in Snapes Räumen offenbart hatte, dass die Gründer mit Hilfe elementarer Magie die Zauberschule Hogwarts errichtet hatten. Auch die Offenbarungen Kreachers über die Existenz der Elementarmagie standen ihr wieder vor Augen. Wie seinerzeit Ron in Snapes Labor wiederholte sie eine Aussage des alten Hauselfen:

„Elementarmagie kann man nur von Elementarwesen lernen. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich … Luftmagie beherrsche?"

Azrael nickte gedankenvoll und begann einige Erklärungen.

„Du…. Verzeih die vertrauliche Anrede, aber durch dein Element sind wir so eng miteinander verbunden, wie Blutsverwandte. Also, du bist tatsächlich eine Luftmagierin. Wie ich in deinen Erinnerungen sehe, hat es bereits einige Manifestationen deiner elementaren Kräfte gegeben. Es ist auch richtig, dass du erst durch den engen Kontakt zu einem Luftwesen diese Kräfte wirst entwickeln können."

Severus unterbrach die Ausführungen des Sylphiden in gewohnt rüder Art. Er erhob Einspruch und unterstellte, motiviert durch sein fast schon pathologisches Misstrauen, dass dieser ihnen Märchen auftischte. Dann verstummte er jedoch jäh, denn Azraels Stimme erklang plötzlich ausschließlich in seinem Kopf.

„Ein ewiger Skeptiker, nicht wahr? Wisse, die wortlose Geistkommunikation gehört ursprünglich zum Wesen der Luftmagie. Ihr Zauberer habt daraus eine Wissenschaft gemacht, die ihr Legilimentik und Okklumentik nennt und unabhängig vom Vorhandensein elementarer Fähigkeiten nutzt. Und wie ich sehe, bist du in Beidem ein Meister."

Dann fuhr der Geflügelte laut fort.

„Die Luftmagie nimmt unter den Elementarzaubern eine Sonderstellung ein. Das alte Volk der Griechen hat daraus den Brauch des delphischen Orakels ebenso entwickelt wie die Sage von den Moiren. Daraus entstand unter den Römern die Legende der drei Parzen. Tatsächlich unterteilt sich die Luftmagie in drei Zweige: Die Sehende, die Wissende und die Kündende. Die Gabe des Sehens ist sowohl unter den Sylphiden wie auch unter den magischen Menschen die seltenste Form der Luftmagie. Ihr nennt es die Prophetie, die Kunst der legendären Kassandra."

Sowohl in Hermines als auch in Snapes Kopf formte sich das Bild der in wallende Tücher gehüllten und bebrillten Gestalt Sybill Trelawneys. Diese führte ja ihre Abstammung tatsächlich auf jene trojanische Königstochter Kassandra aus der Ilias zurück. Azrael, der dank seiner Kräfte diesen Gedankengängen gefolgt war, schmunzelte leicht und fuhr fort.

„Der zweite Zweig der Luftmagie ist die Wissende. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist dies auch deine Begabung, Hermine. Dein unstillbarer Wissensdurst lässt dich alles an Wissen aufsaugen, was deine Sinne nur zu erfassen vermögen. Und dank deiner magischen Befähigung vermagst du daraus Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen, die anderen verborgen bleiben würden."

Dies war eine treffende Charakterisierung der jungen Hexe und beide Magier nickten leicht zu den Worten Azraels.

„Der dritte und letzte Zweig ist das Künden. Derart Begabte vermögen nur durch das Wort andere auch wider besseren Wissens zu überzeugen und zu leiten. In eurem Geist, Professor Snape, erkenne ich die verblassenden Spuren der Berührung eines derart begabten Luftmagiers. Selbst mir ist die Existenz des so genannten Dunklen Lords bekannt geworden, gehört er doch von seiner magischen Begabung her meiner Art an."

Der Sylphide verzog ein wenig angewidert seine Lippen.

„Hätte er sich nicht ein Geschöpf der Erde, eine Schlange, sondern ein Luftwesen zum magischen Gefährten gewählt, wäre euer Land für lange Zeit in eine Periode grausamer Finsternis gestürzt worden. Ihr verdankt es dem Misstrauen eines weiteren Luftmagiers, dass diesem Dunklen Lord das Wissen um die Existenz und vor allem die Potenz der Elementarmagie verborgen blieb."

Erstaunt sah Severus auf. Die Worte des Hermaphroditen konnten nur bedeuten, dass ein Mitglied des inneren Kreises entsprechend elementar begabt war. Sein Verstand begann, einzelne Puzzleteile zu identifizieren und zusammen zu fügen. Nur ein weiterer Todesser hatte ähnlich ihm selbst intensiv Wissen gesammelt und für den Schwarzmagier geforscht und er sprach den Namen seines alten Freundes laut aus:

„Lucius!"

Ein bestätigendes Nicken folgte. Offensichtlich hatte Azrael die Geschehnisse in England sehr aufmerksam verfolgt. Auf die entsprechende Nachfrage Snapes sagte er leise:

„Meine Lebensspanne neigt sich dem Ende zu. Und die Kenntnis der Magier um die elementaren Kräfte ist geschwunden. Wann immer ich das Auftauchen eines luftmagisch Begabten gespürt habe, habe ich dessen Werdegang verfolgt in der Hoffnung, mein Wissen weitergeben zu können. Lucius Malfoy verfügt nur über eine rudimentäre Begabung, auch wenn seine magische Kraft beachtlich ist. Aber eure junge Adeptin hier hat das volle Potential einer Wissenden und hat sich in Traumfeder, die sie Tiziana nennt, eine der Luftmagie angehörende magische Gefährtin gewählt. Gemeinsam werden sie, so Hermine es will, die gesamten magischen Möglichkeiten dieses Zweiges der Elementarmagie entwickeln und nutzen können. Und ihr seid ihr der geeignetste Lehrer dazu, seid ihr doch selbst ein Elementarmagier."

Die feurigen Manifestationen seiner Magie vor Augen stieg in Severus eine Ahnung auf, welches sein Element sein musste. Seine jagenden Gedanken wurden jedoch plötzlich von der kläglich klingenden Stimme Hermines unterbrochen:

„Luftmagierin, ich? Bedeutet das auch, dass ich… fliegen muss?"


	97. Der Zirkel des Cenarius

Kapitel 96 – Der Zirkel des Cenarius

Über der Landschaft von Wales lag ein Abglanz der Herrlichkeit des Sommers. Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich die Natur gegen das herbstliche Sterben und den kommenden Würgegriff des Winters auf. Ein verwehender, an die Vergänglichkeit der Schönheit gemahnender Duft verblühender Sommerblumen tränkte die milde Luft, als scheinbar aus dem Nichts die schlanke Gestalt einer blonden Frau erschien.

Narzissa ließ ihren Blick über die spätsommerliche Landschaft streifen, in welcher der Herbst bereits unübersehbare Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Vor ihr lag das malerische Anwesen der Familie Tonks. Entlang der niedrigen Bruchsteinmauer reckten silbrige Birken und Lärchen ihre Zweige in die klare Luft. In sattem Grün zog sich der üppige Rasen bis an die Fundamente des alten Hauses, nur mittig geteilt von dem Kies bestreuten Zugangsweg zur Haustür. Das paneelierte Kiefernholz schimmerte in warmen Glanz. Mittig über dem aus rotem Stein gemauerten Gebäude prangte ein kleines Zwiebeltürmchen. Und in jede Ritze des Gemäuers krallten sich die Wurzeln von Efeu und Goldlack. Überall auf dem parkähnlichen Gelände verstreut standen Obstbäume, reich mit rotbackigen Äpfeln behängt, aber hie und da verrieten auch rubinrot leuchtende Farbtupfen im Laub die eine oder andere Kirsche. Ganz in Gedanken umrundete die elegante Hexe das anheimelnde Anwesen, wich den üppig von den Ebereschen herabhängenden farbenprächtigen Trauben aus. Auf der Rückseite des weitläufigen Gartens reihten sich, säuberlich aus Bruchsteinen gemauert, die Hochbeete aneinander. Und auch hier standen an jedem freien Platz die üppig Frucht tragenden Bäume.

Nach ihrem Bruch mit ihrer Ursprungsfamilie war Andromeda Tonks geborene Black zu ihrem damaligen Verlobten Ted Tonks gezogen. Seine Eltern hatten die junge schwarzhaarige Hexe mit offenen Armen empfangen und ihr auf dem seit langer Zeit in Familienbesitz befindlichen Anwesen eine neue Heimat geschaffen. Andromedas Begeisterung für das Fach Kräuterkunde hatte nicht wenig dazu beigetragen. Teds Vater war zu Lebzeiten ein begeisterter Züchter alter Obstbäume, auf dem weitläufigen Garten fanden sich fast vergessene Apfelsorten wie der aus Deutschland stammende Wohnster Prinz und Holsteiner Cox, die Zweige der Lucienkirsche bogen sich unter ihrer süßen Last bis fast zur Erde. Durch die von Ted beschafften magischen Düngersorten trugen die alten Obstbäume lange über die bei Muggeln üblichen Erntezeiten reichlich Frucht und ihr Anblick war mit malerisch nur annähernd richtig beschrieben.

Teds Mutter, eine passionierte Kräuterkundige, hatte die Schwiegertochter begeistert aufgenommen und mit ihr zusammen hinter dem Landhaus einen Kräutergarten geschaffen, dessen Duftvielfalt einmalig war. Narzissa holte mehrmals tief und genießerisch Luft, ehe sie ihre Schritte gezielt in den besagten Kräutergarten lenkte. Und richtig, ihre große Schwester stand, angetan mit einer Gartenschürze, über eines der Hochbeete gebeugt und zupfte an den Kräuterbüscheln herum. Plötzlich hielt die Schwarzhaarige inne, richtete sich langsam auf und drehte sich herum. Überraschung, Unglauben und tiefe, von Herzen kommende Wiedersehensfreude huschten nacheinander über das von der frischen Luft gebräunte Gesicht und dann klang ein freudiger Ruf durch die milde Luft:

„Zissa!"

„Meda!" kam spontan die nicht minder beseligte Antwort aus dem Mund Narzissas und sie flog wie ein junges Mädchen spontan in die weit geöffneten Arme ihrer Schwester, sich der unaufhaltsam hervor brechenden Tränen der Wiedersehensfreude nicht schämend.

Längere Zeit später saßen die beiden Frauen zusammen auf der Außenveranda beisammen, zwischen sich eine Kanne duftenden Kräutertees, ‚aus eigener Herstellung', wie Meda augenzwinkernd versichert hatte. Die lange Zeit der Trennung war wie weggewischt und der Ton war herzlich und vertraut. Narzissa hatte der großen Schwester ihr Beileid zum Tode nicht nur der beiden Lupins, sondern auch dem von Andromedas Ehemann Ted Tonks ausgesprochen. Andromeda hatte einen Moment schweigend verharrt und dann mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit verkündet, dass die wieder gewonnene Freiheit der magischen Welt selbst dieses Opfer wert gewesen sei.

„Außerdem habe ich ein lebendes Andenken an meine Verstorbenen." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie auf den in einer Wiege schlummernden Teddy gewiesen. Der kleine Junge ruhte mit seligem Gesichtsausdruck daumennuckelnd in den Kissen. Sein Traum musste recht lebhaft sein, denn seine Haarfarbe änderte sich fast im Minutentakt. War er doch wie seine Mutter Nymphadora ein Metamorphmagus, so zeigte er bisher zur Erleichterung Andromedas keine Spuren des auf seinem Vater ruhenden Fluchs der Lykantropie.

Diese Gesprächswendung bot Narzissa die Möglichkeit, unauffällig auf ihr zweites Anliegen zu kommen. Sie berichtete ausführlich vom Projekt Dracos, gewürzt mit den vom Sohn daheim berichteten Anekdötchen über die bibliophile Misswirtschaft des bisherigen Archivars. Dabei kam auch die Wandlung ihres Mannes Lucius zur Sprache, das Stellenangebot des Ministers war ja Inhalt seiner Eulenpost gewesen. Schweigend lauschte Andromeda den Erzählungen ihrer Schwester, die mittlerweile bei den überraschenden Geschehnissen mit den magischen Vögeln angelangt war. Endlich endete Narzissa und sah ihrer Schwester gebannt in die Augen.

Diese ließ das Gehörte sacken, und überdachte ihre Antwort gründlich.

„Selbstverständlich kann Draco eine Kopie all meiner Bücher und Schriften für sein Projekt anfertigen." bekräftigte die Schwarzhaarige dann die bereits in ihrem Brief getätigte Zusage. „Außerdem könnte ich ihm noch einen einmaligen Kontakt ermöglichen."

Fasziniert lauschte Narzissa den folgenden Ausführungen Andromedas. Diese hatte durch die Verbannung von ihrer Ursprungsfamilie auch sehr viele ihrer bisherigen magischen Kontakte verloren. Dafür hatte sie in näherer Nachbarschaft eine neue gute Freundin gefunden: Die Hexe Phyllida Spore. Diese hatte nicht nur etliche Werke über magische Pflanzen, darunter auch die Lehrbücher für Hogwarts zu diesem Fach, verfasst, sondern war Mitglied eines wissenschaftlichen Zirkels. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Gruppe bedeutender Köpfe der magischen Welt, welche sich regelmäßig trafen und fachübergreifend austauschten. Hin und wieder förderte der Zirkel vereinzelt herausragende Studenten oder Projekte durch Stipendien, Referenzen oder finanziellen Mitteln.

Andromeda hatte nach Erhalt von Narzissas Brief ihrer Freundin Phyllida von Dracos Projekt erzählt. Diese hatte sich mit den Mitgliedern des Zirkels ausgetauscht und diese waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ein derartiges Vorhaben nicht nur förderungswürdig, sondern im Grunde genommen in der magischen Welt längst überfällig war. Die letzte derartig umfassende Sammlung niedergeschriebenen magischen Wissens war die Bibliothek von Alexandria und diese wurde während der Lebzeit Julius Cäsars durch einen Brand schwer beschädigt und etwa hundert Jahre später endgültig vernichtet. Unschätzbares Wissen sowohl von den Magiern wie auch von den Muggeln aus der Zeit vor der Herrscherdynastie der Ptolemäer war auf diese Weise unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen.

Dann hatte Andromeda, welche durch ihre Schwiegereltern auch enge Kontakte zur Muggelwelt hatte, noch eine lustige Begebenheit zu berichten. Der Sohn der muggelstämmigen Phyllida Spore hatte selbst keine magischen Kräfte geerbt. Als Student hatte er sich der Informatik verschrieben und hatte sich, von der Wanderlust junger Leute gepackt, einen Studienplatz an der University of Southern California in Los Angeles besorgt. Dort hatte er sich einer kleinen Gruppe von Studienfreunden angeschlossen und mit ihnen gemeinsam ein Unternehmen aufgebaut, welches Computerspiele erfand und vermarktete. Narzissa hatte über Draco bereits erklärt bekommen, was Computer genau waren und zu was die Muggel sie verwendeten. Andromeda ergänzte die Kenntnisse ihrer Schwester, indem sie ihr erklärte, was Muggel unter Rollenspielen verstanden.

Das Unternehmen hatte vor wenigen Jahren mit großem Erfolg ein Computer-Rollenspiel mit dem schlagkräftigen Namen Diablo publiziert. Und Phyllida's Sohn arbeitete unter Hochdruck an einem neuen Projekt, ein Rollenspiel, welches über das noch neue Medium des Internets spielbar sein sollte. Sein Wissen über die magische Welt floss in den Aufbau der künstlichen Spielwelt mit ein und nach dem Vorbild der alten Druiden nannte sich eine Fraktion der Spielvölker der Zirkel des Cenarius. Diese künstliche Verschmelzung verschiedener keltischer Gottheiten mit dem lückenhaften Wissen der Muggel über die Druiden hatte den Wissenschaftszirkel sehr amüsiert. Und so hatten sie den erfundenen Namen aus dem noch in der Entwicklungsphase befindlichen Computerspiel übernommen.

Der Zirkel des Cenarius bot Draco Malfoy über seine Tante Andromeda seine Unterstützung beim Aufbau einer magischen britischen Nationalbibliothek an. Zudem waren die über die ganze Welt verstreut lebenden Zirkelmitglieder übereingekommen, bei einem Erfolg Dracos weltweit weitere derartige Institute zu initialisieren und zu vernetzen. Zu guter Letzt rückte Andromeda mit der Bedingung heraus, die der Zirkel gestellt hatte: Draco Malfoy und seine Familie mussten sichtlich mit ihrer Vergangenheit als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords brechen. Draco hatte mit seiner öffentlichen Verlobung und seinem Projektvorhaben als Erster unwissentlich diese Bedingung erfüllt. Sein Vater Lucius hatte es ihm mit seiner freimütigen Aussage im Ministerbüro gleich getan, dies hatte Kingsley Shaklebolts Cousine Asatira, ein Mitglied des cenarischen Zirkels, bestätigt. Und nun war es an Narzissa, welche mit ihrer ehrlich empfundenen Empörung über die falsche Behandlung der magischen Postvögel im Dienste des Ministeriums ebenfalls völlig unbewusst ihre deutlich Abkehr von den dunklen Zielen des Schwarzmagiers bewies.

Der blonden Adligen verschlug es minutenlang die Sprache. Sicher, ihr Ehemann Lucius hatte in all den Jahren einen nicht unerheblichen Einfluss sowohl in der Politik als auch in der Wirtschaft gehabt. Aber die im Verborgenen existente Macht dieses Zirkels überstieg dessen Möglichkeiten um ein Vielfaches. Unfähig, in ihrer Fassungslosigkeit passende Worte zu dem überwältigendem Angebot zu finden, wechselte sie abrupt das Thema.

„Spielst du eigentlich immer noch deine Glocken?" fragte sie unvermittelt.

Andromeda schreckte leicht auf, begriff aber dann, dass Narzissa sich auf ein vertrautes Thema, ihre alte Leidenschaft für Hausmusik, gestürzt hatte. Sie bestätigte die Frage und ergänzte, dass es ihr leider immer an einer instrumentalen Begleitung gefehlt habe. Ted war musikalisch völlig unbegabt, was er leider auch an Nymphadora vererbt hatte. Und Teds Eltern waren Fans der britischen Rockband Led Zeppelin und hatten keinerlei Verständnis für den klassisch geprägten Musikgeschmack Andromedas gehabt. Die beiden Schwestern kamen überein, sich in den nächsten Tagen auf Malfoy Manor zu treffen und das verwaiste Musikzimmer mit neuem Leben zu füllen.

Ein lautes Glucksen aus der Wiege unterbrach die Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen. Teddy war erwacht und forderte Aufmerksamkeit ein. Andromeda hob ihn aus den Kissen und auf ihren Arm. Mit großen Augen betrachtete der Junge die ihm noch unbekannte Besucherin und giggelte plötzlich los. Dabei wechselte er die bisherige rote Haarfarbe in das silbrige Blond seiner Tante. Diese reichte ihm einen Keks aus der Schale mit Teegebäck und freute sich an dem zutraulichen Grinsen ihres Neffen. Automatisch wandte sich das Gesprächsthema dem verwaisten Kind zu.

„Dass er nach seinem Vater und Großvater benannt wurde, ist ja nachvollziehbar. Aber wie hätte deine Tochter denn ein Mädchen genannt?"

Andromeda lachte leise. Nicht zum ersten Mal bekam sie mehr oder weniger dezente Anspielungen auf die ungewöhnliche Benennung ihrer Tochter zu hören. Diese selbst hatte ja ihren auch für magische Kreise ungewöhnlichen Vornamen gehasst und darauf bestanden, mit dem Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden. Um die Bedeutung der neu aufgenommen Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester zu bekräftigen, vertraute sie ihr an, wie es zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Namenswahl gekommen war. Schuld daran war nämlich Andromedas Schwiegermutter, erzählte die Hexe.

Selbst eine Muggel, war diese nach Kenntnis der magischen Begabung ihres Sohnes zu einer eigenartigen Überzeugung gekommen. Julia Tonks hatte sich während ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Ted bevorzugt an einer kleinen Quelle auf dem Tonks-Anwesen aufgehalten. Und danach hatte sie steif und fest behauptet, dort öfter auf eine Quellnymphe getroffen zu sein. Dass es zwar Nixen und Meermenschen, aber keine Quellnymphen in der magischen Welt gab, hatte sie nicht weiter beeindruckt. Vielmehr wandte sie sich dem alten Wissen der keltischen Druiden über die Heilpflanzen zu und beharrte unverrückbar auf ihrer Behauptung. Und als Andromeda ihr eine Enkeltochter schenkte, hatte die zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon hochbetagte Dame regelrecht darauf bestanden, besagter Quellnymphe durch die Namenswahl für die neugeborene Enkeltochter ein dauerhaftes Denkmal zu setzen.

Ein etwas trauriges Lächeln huschte über Andromedas Züge, als sie die Anekdote um Nymphadoras Namen beendete, denn sie hatte ihre längst verstorbene Schwiegermutter sehr lieb gewonnen. Dann sah sie auf, eine Idee formte sich.

„Unter Nymphadoras und Remus Nachlas befindet sich auch eine umfangreiche Sammlung zum Thema der Lykantropie" begann sie ihr Anliegen zu formulieren. „Ich bin natürlich bereit, Draco diese Sammlung für seine neue Bibliothek zu überlassen. Aber ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn diese Sammlung im Namen meiner Tochter als Stiftung geführt würde."

Narzissa lächelte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass derartige Stiftungen unter dem Namen des Schenkers getätigt und katalogisiert wurden. Und Draco wäre sicherlich bereit, seine verstorbene Cousine auf diese Art zu ehren. Ein Blick auf die bereits sinkende Sonne ließ sie dann aufschrecken. Sie war sehr viel länger in Wales geblieben als sie ursprünglich geplant hatte. Es war an der Zeit, nach Malfoy Manor zurück zu kehren. Sie wiederholte noch einmal die Gegeneinladung unterlegt mit dem Angebot, das kleine aber feine Vogelhaus zu besichtigen. Andromeda wiederrum bekräftigte ein letztes Mal das Angebot des cenarischen Zirkels, verbunden mit der Erlaubnis, beide Männer des Hauses Malfoy davon zu unterrichten. Dann umarmte Narzissa mit einem leichten Seufzer des Bedauerns ihre Schwester zum Abschied und kehrte nach Hause zurück.

Dort warteten bereits ihre beiden Männer. Draco hatte von der tüchtigen neuen Assistentin des Ministers binnen einer Stunde zwei Gehilfen zugeteilt bekommen. Das eine war eine junge Hufflepuff aus seinem Jahrgang, welche ihr Praktikum in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten hatte machen wollen. Und dann war da noch eine der beiden Fawcett-Schwestern, die ihre Ausbildung in der Handelsabteilung absolvierte und wegen der jüngsten Entwicklung aus dem Einflussbereich von Parkinson Senior entfernt werden sollte. Diese beiden Helfer kannten Draco nur als arroganten Slytherin und waren deswegen ziemlich verunsichert, unter ihm als Vorgesetzten arbeiten zu müssen.

Doch dieser wäre kein Malfoy gewesen, wenn er seine Veränderung nicht konsequent weiter gepflegt hätte. Und so hatte sich ein sachliches und sehr produktives Arbeitsklima gebildet. Dass der Sly sich selber ohne zu zögern auch in die ältesten und staubigsten Aktenberge stürzte, kitzelte aus seinen Assistenten ebenfalls Höchstleistungen heraus. Erstmalig waren alle Tagesanforderungen an Akten just in Time an die jeweiligen Büros herausgegeben worden und die vorderste ordentliche Regalreihe hatte sich dank des fieberhaften Einsatzes der drei jungen Magier fast verzehnfacht. Beide Assistenten waren von Dracos Vorhaben, welches dieser ihnen natürlich haarklein schilderte, begeistert und aus der anfänglichen widerwilligen Zurückhaltung wurden Feuereifer und hundertprozentiger Einsatz.

Letzteren hatte Lucius Malfoy bei seiner Anhörung vor dem im Eilverfahren zusammen gerufenen Gamot ebenfalls gezeigt. Er stand zu seinem Wort und hatte fast zwei Stunden lang praktisch ohne Pause gesprochen. In jeden noch so versteckten Winkel seines Hirns sah er hinein, durchstöberte seinen Geist nach allen Details, die er irgendwann über Parkinson und seine Machenschaften mitbekommen und mental abgespeichert hatte. Die Flotte-Schreibe-Federn, welche seine Worte aufzeichneten, hatten förmlich geglüht. Die wachsende Fassungslosigkeit der anwesenden Gamot-Mitglieder hatte ihn angefeuert und er ließ nicht das kleinste Detail unerwähnt.

Endlich war er in jeder Hinsicht am Ende, griff dankbar nach dem gereichten Wasser und sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück, da er stehend referiert hatte. Die trotz der Eile korrekt in ihre violetten Roben gehüllten Gamotmagier hatten nicht lange für ihre anschließende Beratung gebraucht. Lucius Malfoy würde als erster Magier von der vom Minister neu eingeführten Kronzeugenregelung profitieren. Und da sich seine preisgegebenen Kenntnisse als derart umfangreich erwiesen und seine bedingungslose Kooperation ebenso wenig angezweifelt werden konnte wie der vollzogene Sinneswandel, kam es zu einem für die Presse sensationellen Beschluss.

Die Ächtung des Hauses Malfoy wurde vollständig aufgehoben. Das Oberhaupt des alteingesessenen Zauberergeschlechts erhielt einen ministeriellen Arbeitsauftrag für die Durchführung eines bis dato nie da gewesenen Vorhabens. Außerdem würde geprüft werden, ob und in wie weit die Malfoys einen kleinen Teil ihres eingefrorenen Vermögens zurück erhalten würden.

Mit diesem Beschluss hatte Lucius in der Zaubererbank vorgesprochen. Bill Weasley hörte sich geduldig alle Fakten an und holte dann seinen direkten Vorgesetzten hinzu. Dieser wollte die Verantwortung für ein derart weit reichendes Projekt nicht entscheiden und so war es letztendlich Griphook, der Stellvertretende Leiter Gringotts, der sich mit dem Bauvorhaben und der Kreditvergabe befasste. Der Kobold bestand darauf, die zum Umbau vorgesehene Orangerie vor Ort zu besichtigen und verlangte auch Einblick in die Baupläne des Manor. Je nach dem Bild, das er dadurch gewann, würde er über Vergabe, Höhe und Modalitäten einer weiteren Hypothek befinden.

Narzissas Rückkehr fiel zeitlich mit diesem Besuch Griphooks und Bill Weasleys auf Malfoy Manor zusammen. Draco, der nur eine halbe Stunde vor seiner Mutter auf diese unerwarteten Besucher gestoßen war, stand neben seinem Vater und brachte seine Ideen zum Umbau gleich mit ein. Bill war ja von seinem Vater her gewohnt, die abenteuerlichsten An- und Umbauten am Fuchsbau zu planen. Nun durfte er aus erster Hand erleben, wie so etwas fachkundig vorgenommen wurde. Denn Griphook erwies sich als Meister im Auslesen der teilweise uralten Pläne des Manor.

Dann legte der Kobold plötzlich seinen Kopf schräg und wies auf eine scheinbar völlig unauffällige Dachgaube in einem Bauplan, der gewiss noch aus den Zeiten von Lucius Urgroßvater stammen mochte.

„Hier, hier und hier stimmen die Zeichnungen nicht mit den realen Gegebenheiten überein" schnarrte Griphook in der für seine Art typischen unfreundlichen Manier. Überrascht verzog sich das Gesicht des Adligen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass diese Dachluke genauso existiert wie hier dargelegt" erwiderte er, die Büste, welche in besagter Fensternische stand, vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Ein schmallippiges Lächeln huschte über das hässliche Gesicht des magischen Bankers und auch auf Weasleys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein jähes Begreifen ab.

„Das glauben Sie nur" erklärte der Rotschopf leise. „Griphook war mein Ausbilder als Fluchbrecher und seien Sie gewiss, Mr. Malfoy, er vermag magische Maskierungen, Bannflüche und Täuschungszauber sogar auf den Plänen derart umgestalteter Bauten zu erkennen."

Mit harschem Ton unterbrach der Gnom seinen Untergebenen.

„Folgen sie mir, dann werde ich diese Zauber brechen und Ihnen aufzeigen, was sich dahinter verbirgt."

Kurz darauf erfüllte ein magisches Knistern das Dachgeschoß des Manors. Ein Prasseln, als würde eine Handvoll feinen Kies auf ein Ziegeldach fallen, malträtierte die Ohren der kleinen Gruppe und vor der vermeintlichen schlichten Gaube wallte ein vielfarbiger Nebel. Griphook stand mit erhobenen Händen davor und vollführte Bewegungen, als wolle er mittels einer Marionette ein Sinfonieorchester dirigieren. Man konnte die aus den knotigen Fingern strömende Magie förmlich spüren. Außer Bill, der seinen Ausbilder schon oft hatte beeindruckende Zauber weben sehen, war noch keiner der anwesenden Menschen je Zeuge eines aktiv gewirkten Koboldzaubers gewesen.

Die Leuchtintensität des Nebels nahm zu und offenbarte zur Überraschung auch des Gnoms eine Vielzahl von Löchern. Als hätten ätherische Motten das magische Gespinst angefressen, so sah es aus. Griphook wandte leicht den Kopf und murmelte:

„Diesem Schild geht bereits die magische Kraft aus. Er wäre noch zu ihren Lebzeiten zusammengebrochen und hätte das von ihm bewahrte Geheimnis offenbart."

Dann schnippte er mehrmals rhythmisch mit seinen Fingern, klatschte knallend in die Hände und mit dem Knall verschwanden das Prasseln und das Leuchten. Anstelle des Dachfensters versperrte die Büste eines längst verstorbenen Vorfahren der Malfoys nun eine altersdunkle Holztüre, welche sich, vom Bann befreit, langsam knarrend öffnete.


	98. Tödliche Gedanken

Kapitel 97 – Tödliche Gedanken

Unbehaglich rührte er sich in seinem engen Gefängnis. Vor langer Zeit hatte er den Tod jener, die ihn geboren hatte, gespürt, hatte ihre Qualen miterlebt, war sich viel zu früh seiner selbst bewusst geworden und war nur viel zu kurze Zeit mit dem Geist seiner Altvorderen verbunden. Viel hatte er dabei erfahren, aber seit ihre Stimme im Schmerz erstickte ,war seine Welt kalt und erstarrt. Trost fand er nur im gedanklichen Kontakt mit seinen beiden Geschwistern, denn andere seiner Art vermochte er nicht zu erspüren. Dann wurde er eines Tages von einem weiteren gellenden, mentalen Schrei in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert und die Stimme seines Bruders verstummte, verschwand für immer in jener Kälte, die am Ende einer jeden Existenz auf einen wartete. Seine Schwester, viel sensibler als er, ertrug den Verlust nur schwer. Zunehmend zog sie sich in sich selbst zurück und seit einiger Zeit spürte er, wie ihre Lebenskraft und ihre Magie schwanden.

In den letzten Stunden hatten sich dann die Ereignisse förmlich überschlagen. Zuerst war sein Versteck von einem Luft atmenden Vierbeiner gefunden worden. Das aufgeregte Tier strahlte selber eine nicht unerhebliche magische Kraft aus, wenn diese auch anders geartet war als die seine. Dann gesellten sich zwei jener Geschöpfe hinzu, die er aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute. Hatte er doch in seiner sterbenden Mutter gelesen, wer diese tödlich verletzt hatte. Und genau diese hassenswerten Wesen waren in sein Refugium eingedrungen! Doch dann siegte in ihm die allen kindlichen Geschöpfen eigene Neugier.

Verwundert spürte er die Sorge der Zwei um ihn und seine Schwester. Außerdem spürte er deutlich, dass Magie im Spiel war… in dem, der ihn nun trug, war sie deutlich stärker als bei dem anderen und außerdem war sie dieselbe wie seine eigene Kraft. Er sandte seiner Schwester einen aufmunternden Gedanken, denn offensichtlich wollten diese Menschen ihnen helfen. Er spürte, dass es sich um magisch Begabte handelte, die in ihm das erkannten, was er war: Vertreter einer der mächtigsten Arten auf dieser Welt. Dann schwappte der ausgesandte Gedanke zu ihm zurück, überzog ihn mit einem eisigen dunklen Kummer. Er krümmte sich ganz eng zusammen, obwohl sein Gefängnis dies kaum zuließ… zu groß war er bereits und es wurde Zeit, dass er vollends erwachte und diese Welt betrat. Für den Augenblick tangierte ihn dies nicht, er gab sich seinem Kummer hin.

In Minerva McGonagalls Büro ruhten die beiden eigenartigen Eier auf den zusammen geknäuelten Umhängen der beiden Freunde auf dem Schreibtisch. Die Direktorin, ihr Konrektor Flitwick, die beiden Gryffindors und nicht zuletzt Hagrid verschlangen sie förmlich mit den Augen. Abwechselnd berichteten Ron und Harry von ihrer Reise, erzählten die Sage von Benandonner, wie sie sie von ihrem Gastgeber gehört hatten. Gefolgt von ihrem Abenteuer im Loch, dem Exodus der Seemenschen, der mühsamen Suche nach den Spuren der vor Jahrhunderten ausgewanderten Caledonier. Vor allem Hagrid holte hörbar Luft, als aus den Worten der Jungs offensichtlich wurde, dass die Wasserdrachen nicht wie bisher geglaubt schon im Mittelalter ausgestorben waren.

Dann berichtete Ron von ihrem Treffen mit dem schlafenden Felsriesen und dem Trip auf die Orkneys. Seine Stimme klang immer heiserer und Harry löste ihn wieder ab. Bei seinem Bericht vom Tauchgang in Scapa Flow und den Knochenfunden sowie den gesichteten Spuren des zerstörerischen Wahnsinns jenes Weltkrieges seufzte vor allem Minerva schwer auf.

„Wie wollen denn diese Muggel die Welt beherrschen, wenn sie bis heute nicht gelernt haben, sich selbst zu beherrschen?"

Die Runde nickte einstimmig zu diesen Worten, denn außer der Beherrschung ihrer magischen Kräfte lernten die heranwachsenden Zauberer und Hexen auch, sich selbst zu beherrschen und mit den ihnen gegebenen Kräften verantwortungsvoll umzugehen. Fehlschläge endeten oft tragisch und der ständig drohende schmerzhafte Tod bei missglückten Experimenten war ein strenger und unerbittlicher Lehrmeister. Nicht ohne Grund wurden den ersten Jahrgängen die Grundlagen derart gründlich eingebläut, bevor die komplexeren und potentiell brisanten Zauber und Tränke Bestandteil des Unterrichts wurden.

Ron, der sich während Harrys Erzählung die Stimme mit gekühltem Kürbissaft geölt hatte, übernahm wieder und fuhr mit ihrer Heimfahrt und dem Treffen mit dem Kelpie fort. Röter als sein Haarschopf werdend schonte er sich nicht und gab offen seine Fehler zu und entschuldigte sich vor den Anderen direkt bei seinem Freund:

„Harry, bitte, ich war ein richtiger Troll, es tut mir leid. Bitte…" Seine etwas stotternd vorgebrachten Worte brachten Harry zum Grinsen und er erwiderte:

„Ein Troll bist du nicht, Ron, dafür bist du nicht hässlich genug. Aber ein riesiges Rindvieh warst du schon. Eines aber warst und bist du und wirst du auch immer sein: Mein bester Freund!" Damit reichte er seinem Wahlbruder die Hand, drückte diese kräftig und der bedrohliche Riss in ihrer Freundschaft schloss sich wieder.

Ron atmete tief durch und nun ergriff Neville, der bisher stumm gelauscht hatte, das Wort. Hagrids buschige Augenbrauen zuckten, als Longbottom von Bondos unerlaubten eigenmächtigen Ausflug berichtete. Der gutmütige Halbriese mochte selbst etwas eigentümlich sein und wenig auf sein Erscheinungsbild geben, aber die von ihm dressierten Tiere waren alle hervorragend diszipliniert und pflegten aufs Wort zu gehorchen. Dass sich die junge Bulldogge auf Abwege begeben hatte, hätte er niemals geduldet!

Dann jedoch rundeten sich seine Augen, denn nun fielen sich die Drei gegenseitig ins Wort als sie die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Minuten wieder gaben. Harry gab offen zu, beim Apparieren der goldenen Dreierregel ‚Ziel, Wille, Bedacht' keine Beachtung geschenkt zu haben.

„Ich hatte dieses Ei im Arm, Ron das andere und Neville den Hund, ich wollte nur noch da raus und weg und zurück nach Hogwarts." Sprudelte er hervor. „Wieso wir durch die Schutzschirme hindurch konnten, weiß ich nicht."

Professor Flitwick kommentierte die Wortflut leise, aber entschieden: „Die magischen Schutzschirme der Schule sind so alt wie diese selbst und konnten bisher nie durchdrungen werden! Außerdem wurden sie zu diversen Ereignissen noch vom jeweiligen Lehrpersonal verstärkt. Sie sollten vom Kollegen Binns erfahren haben, dass zum Beispiel während der Zeit der Hexenverfolgungen die Muggelabwehrzauber auf fast die dreifache Potenz ihrer ursprünglichen Stärke intensiviert wurden."

Die drei Klassenkameraden tauschten einen amüsierten Blick und Ron platzte heraus: „Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht an solch einen Unterrichtsstoff erinnern, Professor. Aber die Koboldkriege, die haben wir vorwärts, rückwärts, seitwärts gelernt, alle Anführer und deren Kinder und Kindeskinder samt ihrer Beinamen und genauen Lebensdaten."

Die Direktorin verzog wenig erfreut das Gesicht. So sehr sie die krötengesichtige zeitweilige Vorgesetzte Dolores Umbridge verabscheut hatte, so hatte der Gedanke, eine gelegentliche unangemeldete Inspektion der Unterrichtserteilung durch zu führen doch etwas Positives an sich. Vielleicht sollte sie die Effizienz der Methoden ihrer geisterhaften Lehrkraft einmal genauer betrachten.

Dann richtete sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Dracheneier. Man sah Hagrid förmlich an, wie sehr es ihm in den Fingern juckte, die Jungen selber zum Schlüpfen zu bringen und zu betreuen. Hinter der in tiefe Schluchten gefalteten Stirn jagten sich die Gedanken. Das Ei eines Feuerdrachen im Kamin auszubrüten war eine Sache, die beiden letzten möglicherweise lebensfähigen Eier einer ansonsten ausgestorbenen Art zu betreuen jedoch eine andere. Zumal da ein gewichtiges Problem im Raum stand. Der Halbriese schluckte entschlossen und sprach stockend seine Schlussfolgerungen aus.

„Ich weiß ja nich'… also das eine Ei da" sein fleischiger Finger mit dem gesplitterten und sehr sauberen Fingernagel griff nach dem hell gleißenden Ei, „könnt' ich wie Norbert bestimmt im Kamin ausbrüten. Aber bei dem anderen da…ich weiß nich'…"

In seiner Schale verkrampfte der ungeschlüpfte Drache erbost die kleinen Kiefer. Wie konnte es dieser Bastard wagen? Jeder tumbe Tor musste doch wissen, dass Wasserdrachen, die stärksten magischen Wesens ihres Elements, keine längere Berührung mit der entgegen gesetzten Kraft des Feuers ertragen konnten. Und dieser mischblütige Idiot wollte ihn doch tatsächlich im Kamin ausbrüten. Er konnte in dem Halbriesen nur rudimentäre magische Begabung erkennen, aber jeder Funken elementarer Kraft oder gar die für seine Art so selbstverständliche Telepathie fehlten völlig. Er beschloss, einen offenen Protest anzubringen und aktivierte seine Magie. Er mochte ein Wassergeschöpf sein, aber auch er war wie ein Zitteraal in der Lage, dafür die Elektrizität zu nutzen.

„Auaaaaaaaaaa…"

Hagrid hatte seine Hand gerade um das eine Ei geschlossen, als ein hörbares Knistern über die Schale in seine Hand fuhr und ein Stromstoß ihm schmerzhaft in alle Glieder fuhr, seine krause Haarpracht stand buchstäblich zu Berge. Schlagartig ließ er das Ei wieder los und sprang förmlich einen Schritt zurück. Da das Schulleiterbüro für menschliche Maßstäbe konzipiert war, prallte der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien Hogwarts mit Wucht in das Bücherregal und die gesamte Schrankwand erbebte bedenklich.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Filius Flitwick seinen Zauberstab gezückt und verhinderte, dass die sich im Regal türmenden Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Akten dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft folgten. Dann rauschte es plötzlich im Kamin und ein echauffierter Zauberer mit langen, zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden Haaren stolperte ins Büro. Die Schottin hatte nämlich gleich nach Betreten des Büros ein Memo an den einzigen ihr persönlich bekannten Drachenkundler in das Flohnetzwerk geschickt und Charly Weasley war dem Ruf unverzüglich gefolgt.

„Letztes lebensfähiges Gelege eines Wasserdrachen gefunden, bitte schnellstmöglich zu mir ins Büro kommen. Minerva McGonagall" Hatte den Drachenhüter aufschrecken lassen.

Kretische Bullendrachen waren nachweislich seit einem Jahrhundert ausgestorben und Knucker… nun, diese zählten zwar im weitläufigen Sinn zu den Drachen und waren Wasserbewohner, allerdings war die Population viel zu groß um von einem letzten Gelege zu sprechen. Er hatte sich an die Anfrage bezüglich der Brutgewohnheiten des flügellosen schottischen Wasserdrachens erinnert und war unverzüglich in den nächsten Kamin gestiegen. Doch war die Reise recht unangenehm geworden und er spuckte buchstäblich Gift und Galle.

Die übliche Kurzroute von Rumänien nach England war durch einen Transportunfall blockiert worden. Die automatisch einspringende Ausweichschleife hatte ihn zuerst nach Spanien geführt. Die magischen Umleitungen hatten für sich schon zu einem flauen Gefühl im Magen geführt. Aber der spanische Grenzmagier war eine blanke Zumutung!

Dass er in Santiago de Compostela vom Kamin ausgespuckt wurde, hatte ihn nach der deutlich gespürten Umleitung noch nicht sonderlich gestört. Der Gedanke, dass die magische Grenzstation Spaniens genau unter dem Palacio de Rajoy, Sitz der Regierung der spanischen Autonomen Region Galicien, lag, hatte ihn in dem Augenblick amüsiert. Deutlich weniger erheiternd war dann der spanische Grenzmagier gewesen. Ein staubgraues Männlein, ein Aktenhengst allererster Güte, hatte ihn nicht passieren lassen wollen. Dass Drachenhüter bei Notfällen legitimiert waren, auch ohne Papiere über jede Grenze hinweg zu reisen, waren dem widerborstigen Zauberer scheinbar entweder unbekannt oder schlichtweg egal.

Erst der hinzukommende Kollege konnte dem langsam zum Siedepunkt gelangenden Charly helfen.

„Sie müssen meinen Kollegen entschuldigen", hatte der Spanier verlegen gemeint. „Es ist sein erster Arbeitstag als Grenzer und er muss erst lernen, wie es in diesem Job zugeht."

Immer noch wutschnaubend hatte Charly die beiden Spanier stehen lassen, war in den Kamin geklettert und diesmal ohne weitere Umwege nach Hogwarts gelangt. Die Unannehmlichkeiten mit Alonso Quijano und seinem unfähigen neuen Kollegen Pergamenus Lolliguncula waren jäh unwichtig, als er die beiden Dracheneier vor sich sah. Der Anblick verschlug ihm im ersten Moment die Sprache, dann wurde er professionell und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem feuerfesten Holster. Abtast- und Diagnosezauber sprechend, untersuchte er den einmaligen Fund sehr gründlich und ließ endlich den Zauberstab wieder sinken.

„Leider habe ich eine sehr schlechte Nachricht und eine gute. Bei dem einen Ei besteht keine Hoffnung mehr, der darin befindliche Drache liegt im Sterben. Dafür ist das andere Ei sehr vital, sein Bewohner ist nicht nur munter, sondern bereit zum Schlüpfen. Die Drachenart ist mir unbekannt, aber wegen der kürzlichen Nachfragen von Ronald und Harry gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es sich hier um ein caledonisches Gelege handelt."

Charly wartete das kurze bestätigende Nicken ab, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Das Schlüpfen eines Drachens ist eine schwierige Prozedur. Jede Drachenart hat da ihre eigene Methode. Feuerdrachen wie der norwegische Stachelbuckel, unsere berühmte Norberta" er schenkte Hagrid ein freundschaftliches Augenzwinkern „setzen ihre Eier der Hitze des Feuers aus, um die Schale springen zu lassen. Andre wiederum öffnen die Eier, wenn der Nachwuchs reif ist zum Schlüpfen. Schwer gepanzerte Arten wie der Ungarische Hornschwanz befreien sich als Schlüpfling wie die Vögel selbst aus ihren Eiern. Die einzige mir bekannte Wasserart, der Knucker, legt seine Eier in flachen Gewässern ab, die Schalen sind daher elastisch und leicht zu öffnen. Was nun die Caledonier angeht, bin ich ratlos. Aber wir haben das große Glück, eine inzwischen geschlechtsreife und dem Menschen sehr zugetane Drachendame im Reservat zu beherbergen: Hagrids Norberta! Vielleicht weiß sie instinktiv, wie vorzugehen ist."

Harry starrte auf das immer matter glänzende Ei und fragte mit deutlich hörbarem Kummer in der Stimme:

„Und das zweite Ei… kann es nicht gerettet werden?"

Bedauern schwang in Charlys Stimme mit.

„Ich werde alles versuchen, Harry, aber ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich. Die Lebenszeichen sind sehr schwach und abnehmend, außerdem scheint die dem Ei innewohnende Magie verbraucht zu sein. Vielleicht kann Norberta hier weiterhelfen, obwohl ihre feurige Natur der eines Wasserdrachens diametral entgegengesetzt ist. Damit es keine unnötigen Verzögerungen gibt, werde ich noch in dieser Stunde nicht über Spanien, sondern Deutschland und Italien nach Rumänien zurückkehren."

„N' kleinen Moment noch…" brummte Hagrid.

Entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartung hatte er gegen Charly Weasleys Vorhaben, die Eier einer Drachenamme anzuvertrauen, nichts einzuwenden. Vielmehr wollte er eine Erklärung für den Stromschlag, welches das Ei ihm unvermutet versetzt hatte. Harry bestätigte, dass er zwar beim Aufheben des Eis ein leichtes Kribbeln verspürt habe, aber in der Eile, aus der einstürzenden Höhle und danach der heranrückenden Muggelpolizei zu entkommen, hatte er nicht auf diese Details geachtet. Unbestritten jedoch hatte er keinen Schlag erhalten und Ron hatte nicht einmal besagtes Kribbeln an seinem Ei verspürt. Der Drachenbändiger nahm diese Informationen zur Kenntnis, versprach, sich schnellstmöglich via Flohnetzwerk zu melden, verstaute die Eier in einem herbei gezauberten Lederbeutel und verschwand unter dem Ruf: „Transitkamin Berlin-Mitte, Stadtschloss" in der üblichen grünen Rauchwolke.

In seiner Schale kugelte sich der kleine Schlüpfling erwartungsvoll zusammen. Aufmerksam war er den Ereignissen gefolgt. Deutlich hatte er spüren können, dass der eine Zweibeiner, und zwar jener, der ihn aus der Höhle getragen hatte, von gleicher magischer Natur war. Nur war die elementare Kraft in dem Menschen noch schlafend, unerweckt. Deutlich hatte er dessen Kummer über den bevorstehenden unvermeidlichen Tod seiner ungeschlüpften Schwester gespürt sowie die große Sorge um sein eigenes Wohlergehen. Auch die anderen Zweibeiner waren intensiv auf sein Wohlergehen bedacht. Den Drachenbändiger hatte er sofort als kompetente Person erkannt, dem die verwehenden Spuren der Auren verschiedener entfernt verwandter Artgenossen anhafteten. Und der Gedanke, von einer drachischen Amme in die Welt geholt zu werden, zeigte mehr Verständnis und Weitsicht, als das Jungtier bislang bereit gewesen war, den Menschen zuzubilligen.

Es beschloss, den Hass über den Mord an seiner Mutter fürs Erste beiseite zu schieben und diese Wesen erst einmal genauer kennen zu lernen. Zu dem seiner Macht noch nicht bewussten Herrn des Wassers empfand es sogar eine wachsende Zuneigung. Und vielleicht gelang es ja doch, seiner Schwester den erlöschenden Lebenswillen wieder einzuhauchen. Eine Amme drachischer Natur vermochte vielleicht die aus der Verzweiflung über den Verlust der Mutter gebildete geistige Abschottung zu durchbrechen. Auch, wenn Inzest bei den intelligenten Drachen normalerweise nicht vorkam, würde sich so ihre Art erhalten lassen… aber diesen Gedanken verfolgte das Jungtier nicht weiter. Noch lagen Geschlechtsreife und Fortpflanzungstrieb in der Zukunft, jetzt galt es, Kraft zu sammeln für das Schlüpfen. Während um ihn herum das Brausen des Flohnetzwerkes aufklang, glitt der ungeschlüpfte Drache in einen leichten Schlaf, getragen von der Vorfreude auf das große Abenteuer der eigenen Geburt.


	99. Heimkehr

Kapitel 98 – Heimkehr

Die ängstliche Frage hing noch zitternd in der Luft. Die beiden Männer unterbrachen das Gespräch und musterten die Fragerin, jeder mit anderen Hintergedanken. Severus Snape hatte in den vergangenen Tagen auf die Konfrontation gesetzt und war, so gestand er sich selbst ein, gescheitert. Bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Flug mit dem rasenden Strigoi hatten die Nerven Hermines nachgegeben und sie war, völlig untypisch, in eine hysterische Ohnmacht gefallen.

Azrael, der von all dem nichts wusste, wunderte sich. Sicher, es war erschütternd für die junge Frau, von dieser offensichtlich völlig unbekannten Begabung zu erfahren. Die Menschen hatten scheinbar sogar die Existenz elementarer Magie vergessen. Aber dass eine so eindeutig von der Kraft der Luft durchdrungene Hexe eine panische Angst vor dem Natürlichsten der Luftmagie, dem Fliegen, hatte, das war ihm unverständlich. Im Gegensatz zu den Menschen war Legilimentik für Azrael nicht solchen Verboten und Restriktionen ausgesetzt, denn sie galt als Teil der elementaren Kraft.

Höflichkeit war nicht angesagt und so las er über die weit aufgerissenen Augen vorsichtig Hermines Gedanken. Anschließend zog er sich wieder zurück und dachte fieberhaft nach. Jene tatsächlich schwer verstörende Erinnerung an sterbende Menschen erklärte, woher die Flugangst der jungen Frau rührte. Das Leiden und grauenvolle Sterben hatte sich mit der jedem Lebewesen innewohnenden Todesangst verbunden und nun erwies sich dieser Umstand als Problem.

Um ihre elementare Magie meistern zu können, musste Hermine lernen, die Luft zu kontrollieren. Der einzige Weg dazu war, selbst zu fliegen. Offensichtlich hatte der schwarz gewandete Professor die junge Hexe in den vergangenen Tagen durch alle den magischen Menschen zur Verfügung stehenden fliegenden Transportmittel begleitet, und das Ergebnis war ein Zusammenbruch der jungen Frau gewesen. Auch wenn Snapes mimische Kontrolle ausgereift war, so konnte Azrael in ihm doch Schuldbewusstsein und Selbstvorwürfe lesen. Dann war es der Anblick der jungen Eule, die den Vogelmenschen auf eine Idee brachte.

Er hatte durchaus Hermines aufwallende Eifersucht bemerkt, als sich Traumfeder in seine Hände kuschelte. Er konnte sich nicht mit dem Rufnamen Tiziana anfreunden und so nannte er den Kläfferkauz bei ihrem Nestlingsnamen. Die Eifersucht der Hexe entsprang einer der Mutterliebe sehr ähnlichen Zuneigung zu dem jungen Vogel. Und welch größeren Gegenspieler für den Tod konnte es geben als die Liebe! Vielleicht ließ sich dieser Umstand ausnutzen.

Azrael wusste, dass viele magische Tiere der mentalen Kommunikation fähig waren und mit Traumfeder hatte er bereits einfache Gedankenbilder ausgetauscht. Nun sandte er ihr einen gezielten Gedanken ohne mentales Bild. Nicht jeder Vogel war zu dieser ausgereiften Telepathie fähig und eine gewisse Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als die Eule ihm zielgerichtet antwortete. Er fasste mental kurz Hermines Problem zusammen, fügte seine Erkenntnis über die Liebe der jungen Luftmagierin hinzu und bat das Tier um Hilfe.

Tiziana war sehr frühreif. Ihre dahinsiechende Mutter hatte ihre mentale Fähigkeit sehr früh erweckt um ihr einziges Küken in der verbleibenden Zeit alles zu lehren, was dieses nur aufzunehmen vermochte. So war die Eule der vollen telepathischen Kommunikation viel früher fähig als ihre Artgenossen und konnte sich mühelos mit Azrael verständigen. Sie war Hermine sehr zugetan, nicht nur für die Rettung aus den Händen jenes zwielichtigen Straßenhändlers, sondern auch für die stete Fürsorge seitdem. Dass die Junghexe vom Element Luft durchdrungen war, hatte sie sehr wohl gespürt, aber nicht hinterfragt.

Hermine und ihr finsterer Begleiter waren die ersten Magier, mit denen sie in Kontakt kam. Davor hatte sie nur die Muggel auf dem Basar gekannt und so hatte sie die elementare Begabung dieser beiden Menschen für normal gehalten. Der Vogelmensch klärte sie über die selten gewordene elementare Begabung unter den Magiern auf und erklärte zudem, dass jeder so Begabte ohne die dauerhafte Bindungen an ein Elementarwesen nicht in der Lage war, die Kontrolle über sein jeweiliges Element zu erlangen. Denn Lehrer in der Kunst der Elementarzauberei gab es schon sehr lange nicht mehr und so gelang das Erlernen dieser schwierigen Kunst nur durch die Bindung an ein Elementarwesen.

Die Eule reagierte mit Enthusiasmus und Begeisterung. Da Hermine nicht freiwillig fliegen würde, schlug das Tier etwas anderes vor. Sie selbst würde aus der Höhle heraus fliegen und durch eine mentale Verbindung könnte die Hexe durch ihre Augen sehen, fühlen, wie die Luft die Eule trug und wie diese sich vertrauensvoll von den Strömungen und Wirbeln der Aufwärtswinde tragen ließ. Azraels Reaktion war belustigt, denn die junge Eule hatte bisher nur einmal ansatzweise eine kurze Strecke mehr flatternd als fliegend überwunden. Diese reagierte daraufhin mit einem geistigen Schulterzucken. Sie würde so oder so in den nächsten Tagen endgültig flügge sein und sah deshalb in ihrem Vorschlag keine unüberwindbaren Schwierigkeiten.

Der Vorteil eines mentalen Austauschs zeigte sich umgehend. Dieser hatte nur einige wenige Herzschläge an Zeit benötigt, denn Gedanken waren so viel schneller als das gesprochene Wort. Und durch die mitschwingenden Emotionen waren die sonst so häufigen Missverständnisse nahezu ausgeschlossen. Azrael fasste den Vorschlag von Traumfeder, wie er sie immer noch nannte, in Worte und sah die beiden so unvermittelt in sein Refugium geplatzten Gäste dann fragend an.

Snape fand den Vorschlag bemerkenswert. Dass ein Mensch fliegen konnte, wusste er sicher, hatte Voldemort doch diese Kunst gemeistert und er selber hatte sie kopiert. Allerdings war diese Kunst nicht Ergebnis einer Beherrschung elementarer Kräfte, sondern eine gewagte Kombination zweier simpler Zauber gewesen. Und nur durch eine gewisse Konzentration war eine längere Manipulation der Schwerkraft möglich, denn dieser Zauber war sehr Kräfte zehrend. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Kraft aus seinem Hass geschöpft, aber selbst er war nur selten geflogen und hatte diese erworbene Fähigkeit erst bei der Jagd auf die sieben Potters offenbart. Jedenfalls nickte der Slytherin nach kurzem Durchdenken und äußerte mit der für ihn typischen Knappheit, dass er das vorgeschlagene Prozedere für machbar und effizient hielte.

Hermine hingegen schluckte, schloss ihre Augen und kämpfte gegen die wieder hoch kochende Angst. Um dieser etwas entgegen zu setzen, kramte sie wahllos in ihrem angelesenen Wissen. Als erstes fiel ihr eine Formulierung aus einem kürzlich gelesenen Buch und dem dazu gehörenden, in den Ferien gesehenen Kinofilm ein:

_Ich darf mich nicht fürchten. Angst tötet das Bewusstsein und führt zu völliger Zerstörung. _

_Ich werde ihr ins Gesicht sehen. Sie soll mich völlig durchdringen._

_Und wenn sie von mir gegangen ist, wird nichts zurückbleiben außer mir selbst._

Sie wiederholte diese aufgeschnappten Worte mehrmals wie ein Mantra und erstaunlicherweise zeigte es Wirkung: Der Atem wurde ruhiger, die Schreie verbrennender Menschen in ihrem Geist wurden leiser und verhallten schließlich.

Ruhig geworden öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und ihr Gesicht zeigte jene Entschlossenheit, die sie schon durch den Kampf gegen Voldemort getragen hatte.

„Ich fürchte mich zwar immer noch, aber ich bin bereit, es zu versuchen."

Die Beherztheit seiner Adeptin ließ in Severus die Erinnerung an ähnlich mutig blickende, smaragdgrüne Augen aufkommen. Erstaunt und dann erfreut stellte er fest, dass dem Bild der Nachhall von Trauer, Selbstvorwurf und schärfe fehlte… seit er begonnen hatte, sich seinen Emotionen zu stellen, raubte ihm die Vergangenheit nicht mehr den Lebensmut. Er warf ein, ob die Jungeule überhaupt schon in der Lage sei, richtig zu fliegen… denn nur so würde eine mentale Verbindung Sinn machen. Zu bedenken sei auch, dass Hermine in der Legilimentik völlig ungeübt sei und er zweifelte an, dass ohne direkten Augenkontakt eine stete Verbindung möglich sein würde.

Er bot an, einen komplexen Illusionszauber zu wirken. Je nach Gewichtung würde Hermine das Gefühl haben selber anstelle Tizianas zu fliegen, ohne dass diese in ihren Handlungen oder Gedanken beeinträchtig wäre oder aber erst einmal nur das Gesehene in Form eines magischen Abbildes zu zeigen.

Hermines Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wieder einmal hatte die belesene Hexe einen passenden Erinnerungssplitter parat. Sie verschlang in den Ferien alles an Magazinen, wessen sie nur habhaft werden konnte und da war doch…

„Es gibt da Untersuchungen, dass der menschliche Verstand ab einer bestimmten Höhe mehr keinen Bezugspunkt zur Strecke hat. Deswegen haben Fallschirmspringer keine Angst vor dem Absprung ins Leere." Versuchte sie den Artikel, den sie nur bruchstückhaft überflogen hatte, zusammen zu fassen.

„Vielleicht hilft es mir, wenn ich das Fliegen erst einmal nur durch Tizianas Augen sehe."

Zur Eule gewandt murmelte sie einen leisen Dank, dann wechselte Snape unerwartet das Thema.

„Während der Vogel ein wenig das Fliegen übt, habe ich noch einige Fragen." Schnarrte er.

Tiziana war von den rauen Worten nicht beleidigt. Unter der vermeintlich harten schale hatte sie ein empfindsames Gemüt ausgemacht und durchschaute Severus Tobias Snapes Maske sehr viel besser als alle Anderen. Sie drehte sich zur Öffnung der Höhle, lüftete ihre Flügel und schlug diese probehalber einige male auf und ab. Dann stieß sie ab und gewann heftig flatternd an Höhe, durch den Einsturz aufsteigend und sich dort in der Luft tummelnd.

Derweil begann Snape etwas zu hinterfragen, was ihm im Hinterkopf bohrte. Bei all den faszinierenden Ausführungen über die elementare Magie hatte er den eigentlichen Sinn ihres Hier seins nicht aus den Augen verloren und fragte ihren geflügelten Gastgeber gezielt nach der schwarzen Karpatenlerche, die immerhin in Scamanders Werk als schwer gefährdet geführt wurde. Azrael war erfreut, den beiden Magiern in diesem Punkt helfen zu können. Mit konzentriertem, in sich gekehrtem Gesichtsausdruck stellte er sich an ein Loch in der Höhlenwand, das hinaus in die luftige Bläue führte. Ein rasches melodisches Trillern entwich seinen Lippen nach einigen Augenblicken, er öffnete seine Augen wieder, sah suchend aus der Öffnung und vollführte eine kreisende Handbewegung mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger, als wolle er etwas umrühren.

Kurze Zeit darauf wurde ein nicht ganz Amselgroßer unscheinbarer Vogel von einer kreisenden Luftströmung zu ihnen nach oben getragen, löste sich heftig flatternd aus der Luftströmung und landete auf Azraels Hand. Fasziniert hatten Snape und Hermine das geschehen beobachtet, es war unbestreitbar kein natürlicher Aufwärtswind gewesen, welcher den Vogel bis zur luftigen Höhe von Azraels Höhle getragen hatte. Die Lerche war entgegen der Beschreibung in Scamanders Buch nicht schwarz, sondern hatte eine nachtdunkle, graue Färbung. In jeder schattigen Ecke würde man den Vogel nicht bemerken und die beiden Magier tauschten einen Blick. Ihr Gastgeber hatte dies verfolgt und lachte leise auf.

„Eure Karpatenlerche ist mitnichten vom Aussterben bedroht" ließ er sie wissen. „Nur zur Frühlingszeit zeigen sich die Männchen im lackschwarzen Glanz. Dieser trübt sich im Laufe der Wochen ein und die Weibchen sind durchgehend schattenfarben. Wer immer auch die Vermutung aufgestellt hat, diese Gattung wäre akut vom Aussterben bedroht, hat dies nicht bedacht oder schlicht nicht gewusst."

Er wandte sich dem Vogel zu, der kurz darauf begann, sich mit kurzen ruckartigen Kopfbewegungen an Brust und Bauch zu putzen. Eine Flaumfeder nach der anderen sank so in Azraels gewölbte Handfläche. Als sich die Lerche mit einem kurzen scharfen Triller von der Hand kippen ließ und, den Sturz mit weit gespreizten Flügeln in ein Gleiten abfangend, aus der Höhle verschwand, reichte der Vogelmensch dem Tränkemeister weit mehr Federn, als dieser nach seinen Schätzungen brauchte. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken nahm Snape die fehlende Trankzutat entgegen, verstaute sie sorgfältig in einem aus den Umhangtaschen gefischten Seidenbeutelchen und versenkte dieses mit derselben Gründlichkeit sicher in der Tasche.

Dann rauschte es plötzlich erneut in der Luft, vier Eulenflügel peitschten im Versuch, praktisch in der Luft stehend senkrecht zu landen. Tiziana blockte auf Severus Arm auf, denn die Luftwirbel des Artgenossen hatten sie von ihrem angepeilten Ziel zur Seite geworfen. Hermine hatte ebenfalls den linken Unterarm gehoben, doch unter dem deutlich höherem Gewicht des schwarzen Uhus, der sich ermattet darauf fallen ließ, zog es sie nach unten. Bubo, denn er war es, der nach einem Nonstopflug zu ihnen zurückkehrte, krächzte leise indigniert auf, als sein Ruheplatz, Hermines Unterarm, so unvermutet unter ihm wegsackte. Mit voll ausgebreiteten Flügeln ruderte er, um nicht kopfüber zu kippen. Dabei schlug er unbeabsichtigt mit dem Flügelbug gegen Hermines Gesicht, was ein heftiges Nasenbluten zur Folge hatte.

Snape setzte Tiziana auf einem Vorsprung der Felswand ab und murmelte _Episkey_, seinen Zauberstab vor dem Gesicht der Hexe kreisen lassend. Dann bot er dem Uhu seinen sehnigen Arm und löste die am Ständer des Vogels befestigte Nachricht. Gerade wollte er, nach Eulenkeksen forschend, die freie Hand in seinen vielzähligen Umhangtaschen versenken, als Bubo jäh den Kopf schief legte und für den gefühlten Bruchteil einer Sekunde zum Sturzkampfbomber wurde. Die Maus, welche am Rand von Azraels nestartigem Lager herumgekrochen war, starb einen unvermuteten schnellen Tod. Denn bislang hatte ihr in der Höhle des Vogelmenschen keine Gefahr gedroht.

Bubo hob sich mit kräftigem Flügelschlag soweit empor, dass er unweit von Tiziana auf einem anderen Felsvorsprung aufblocken konnte, wo er seine Beute fachgerecht zerlegte und verspeiste. Derweil hatte Severus Snape das Malfoy'sche Siegel, welches die Nachricht verschloss, erbrochen und las den Text. Sein Freund hatte ihm einiges zu berichten, aber Hermine tat keinen Mucks. Azrael hatte sich abgewandt und suchte in einer Nische hinter seinem Lager herum.

Endlich sah Severus Snape auf. Widerstreitende Gefühle huschten über sein Gesicht, dann begann er zu berichten. Draco hatte von Potter Nachricht erhalten, dass die Caledonier vor langer Zeit schon den Loch Ness verlassen hatten und dass Harry die Spur aufgenommen hatte. Lucius teilte ihm in gewohnter Detailgenauigkeit mit, dass Ritas illegale Machenschaften nun vom Aurorenbüro untersucht wurden. Es war in Kürze mit der Verhaftung der Reporterin zu rechnen, welche sich derzeit in Hogsmeade aufhielt. Hier unterbrach Snape den Bericht kurz und merkte mit gehässiger Genugtuung an, dass das Täuschungsmanöver mit seinen beiden Zauberstäben offensichtlich zum gewünschten Erfolg geführt hatte: Der Zeitungskäfer vermutete ihn in Hogwarts. Dann fasste er den Rest kurz und knapp zusammen: Mr. Malfoy Senior sagte als Kronzeuge gegen Parkinson Senior aus und abschließend berichtete er von Dracos überraschendem Erfolg. Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, die bücherverliebte Hexe hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass ihr Hausaufsatz den Anstoß für eine so grundlegende Veränderung der magischen Welt führen würde.

Eine von vier notwendigen Trankzutaten war gefunden worden und so, wie Severus die Hartnäckigkeit Potters einschätzte, würde auch dieser mit brauchbaren Ergebnissen heimkehren. Entweder mit gefundenen Überresten von caledonischen Drachen oder mit der betrüblichen Tatsache, dass die zeit alle Spuren dieser Drachenart vom Antlitz der Erde getilgt hatte. Dann musste geklärt werden, mit welcher Substitution… der Tränkemeister unterbrach seinen Gedankengang bewusst und sah die Hexe ernst an.

„Wir müssen auf schnellstem Wege heimkehren".

Die Junghexe verstand das Ungesagte sehr wohl: Sie waren hier weit ab von jeglicher Reisemöglichkeit. Ins Blaue hinein apparieren war bei der zerklüfteten Bergwelt nicht ratsam, also würde ihnen nur die Rückkehr über die schon auf dem hinweg genutzten Reisemöglichkeiten bleiben: Mit dem Strigoi nach Albanien, mit dem öffentlichen Teppich dann nach Tirana und dort vom internationalen Flughafen aus nach London. Drei mal Fliegen…ihr Mund war plötzlich trockener als die Wüste Gobi und das Gesicht färbte sich zartgrün. Gerade als sie tapfer schluckte, um trotz ihrer Angst die Zusage zu dieser kürzestmöglichen Reiseroute zu geben, räusperte sich Azrael.

„Warum setzt du deine Luftmagie nicht ein?" wollte er wissen.

„Wie denn? Fliegen, ich, mit Magie? Nein!" platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

Der Geflügelte hatte diesen Einwand erwartet, er hätte auch nie in Erwägung gezogen, die in ihrer Elementarkraft völlig unerfahrene und ungeübte Hexe in die Luft aufsteigen zu lassen.

„Welche magischen Arten des Ort-zu-Ort-Transports kennt ihr?" begehrte er zu wissen. Zu lange schon mied er jeden Kontakt zu Menschen und damit auch zu deren magischer Welt. Froh über den Aufschub des scheinbar Unvermeidlichen begann Hermine aufzuzählen:

„Flohnetzwerk, Apparieren, Besenflug, der Fahrende Ritter, der Öffentliche Teppich, der Rasende Strigoi… und auf einem Thestral bin ich auch schon einmal geflogen."

„Sie vergessen das Porten" brummte ihr Lehrer in den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Bei diesen Worten leuchtete das Gesicht des Vogelmenschen auf.

„Dann können wir uns die Luftmagie zu Nutze machen." Begann er zu erklären. „Sie erhalten jeder von mir eine bezauberte Feder, die sie zeitlos an einen anderen ort versetzen wird."

„Für den Portus-Zauber dürfte die Strecke zu weit sein" Severus knurrte missmutig. Durch die erst kürzlich entdeckte Behinderung seiner magischen Kraft hatte ihm das Erlernen des Portus-Zaubers solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht, dass er ihn nach seiner Schulzeit niemals wieder benutzt hatte. Und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen… ein fehlerhafter Portus-Zauber könnte ebenso fatal enden wie eine unkonzentriert durchgeführte Apparition.

„Kein magischer Portzauber" erwiderte Azrael zu beider Überraschung.

„Solange sie die Feder festhalten, werden sie auf den Strömen der Luftmagie entlang gleiten."

Severus zweifelte noch immer. Je weiter die zu überwindende Strecke, desto potenzierter die dafür benötigte magische Kraft. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord oder Albus Dumbledore hätten über ausreichend Macht verfügt, um einen magische Transport über eine derart weite Strecke zu ermöglichen.

Ein feines Lächeln überzog die Lippen des Geflügelten.

„Die Federn werden die benötigte Kraft über den Kontakt mit einer elementar Begabten direkt vom magischen Feld ziehen, das uns alle umgibt."

Ein magisches Feld? Überlegend schloss Severus halb seine Augen… er war kein Zauberkunstexperte und die Theorie dazu hatte er zwar ein Semester lang belegt, aber dies nur, weil er seinerzeit seiner scheinbaren magischen Behinderung auf die Spur hatte kommen wollen. Nach einem Semester öden und trocknen Diskutierens von unzähligen Thesen und Theorien, von Golpalotts Gesetzen bis hin zu den Erkenntnissen aktuellster Forschung, hatte er das Fach wieder abgewählt. Fieberhaft versuchte er sich vorzustellen, was gemeint sein könne.

Wieder war es Hermines umfassendes Allgemeinwissen auch in Muggelerkenntnissen, die weiterhalf.

„Versteh ich das richtig, dass die Erde nicht nur über ein Magnetfeld und damit verbunden den Van-Allen-Gürtel verfügt, sondern auch über ein Planeten umspannendes magisches Feld?"

Snape verstand nur Bahnhof. Was hatte der Gürtel eines Holländers mit Magie zu tun? Er beging den Fehler, dies laut zu denken und löste in Hermine einen heftigen Lachanfall aus. Der Professor sah aus, als sei er gezwungen worden, in eine ganze Obstkiste voller Zitronen zu beißen, Azraels Blicke flogen gebannt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Die Erde ist von einem Magnetfeld umgeben. Dieses hat einen Torus energiegeladener Teilchen eingefangen. Sie müssen sich das wie einen Schwimmreifen um die Erdkugel vorstellen. Und dieses Strahlungsfeld, welches unter anderem für das Polarlicht ebenso verantwortlich ist wie für einige merkwürdige Phänomene im so genannten Bermuda-Dreieck wurde nach dem Wissenschaftler benannt, dem als erster der Nachweis des Feldes gelang: James Van Allen, ein US-amerikanischer Astrophysiker."

Hermines Erklärung war stark vereinfacht, aber Snape wäre nicht Wissenschaftler mit Leib und Seele gewesen, wenn er dies nicht verstanden hätte. Er schlussfolgerte:

„Und Sie haben unseren…Gastgeber dahingehend verstanden, dass es außer diesem… der Name blieb ihm auf der Zunge hängen… Strahlungsgürtel auch ein vergleichbares magisches Feld existiert."

Azrael hatte zwar Hermines Ausführungen nicht verstanden, aber er erfasste ganz klar, dass die Hexe ein geistig fassbares Bild des Ganzen gewonnen hatte.

„Sie werden auf den Strömungen dieses Feldes gleiten und die Kraft der Luftmagie nutzen."

Immer noch war Severus misstrauisch.

„Ich bin aber kein Luftmagier, wie Sie selbst erwähnten." Schnappte er. „Und wenn meine elementare Begabung jenes Element betrifft, dass ich vermuten muss… nein Danke, ich gedenke nicht auf einem Feuerschweif durch die Luft zu reiten."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten schon wieder, doch Azrael blieb ernst.

„Solange Sie und Miss Granger Körperkontakt halten, werden die Federn sie beide tragen."

„Und wie eng muss dieser Kontakt sein" schnarrte der Tränkemeister unbehaglich.

„Sich die Hände zu reichen würde genügen." Meinte der Gefiederte. „Aber um Schwierigkeiten bei möglichen Turbulenzen vorzubeugen, sollten sie sich gegenseitig um die Hüfte fassen."

Nun, er hatte auf sofortige Abreise und eilige Heimkehr gedrängt. Also schluckte Snape einige Male, verbiss sich jeden Kommentar und beobachtete Azrael, wie dieser mit drehenden Handbewegungen zwei fast Unterarmlange Schwungfedern aus seinen flügeln löste und mehrmals darüber strich. Das jähe magische Prickeln, welches den beiden Reisegefährten die Härchen an der haut aufstellte, bewies, dass hier überaus potente Magie gewirkt wurde. Nach dem Ziel gefragt, stieß Snape „Marienbad, Tschechei" hervor. Ab dort beabsichtigte er, mit dem vertrauten Flohnetzwerk heim zu kehren. Doch er hatte nicht mit Hermines Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet.

Für sie war das Reisen mit der Feder nicht mit dem gefürchteten Fliegen, sondern eher dem vertrauten Porten vergleichbar.

„Warum nicht direkt bis nach Hogwarts?"

Seufzend gab Severus klein bei und schulterte das Reisegepäck. Da Tiziana bereits auf Hermines Schulter gehüpft war und sich dort wie eine Zecke fest in den Umhangstoff festkrallte, musste Snape als Transporteur für Bubo herhalten. Die Größe des Uhus und die Kraft seiner gefährlichen Krallen verbot es, diesen wie die Winzeule auf die Schulter zu nehmen. Der Uhu schien derselben Ansicht zu sein, denn er ließ sich auf dem als Rucksack umgehängten Gepäcksack nieder und schloss die mächtigen Fänge sicher um einen der Packgurte. Er ließ sich auf dem Gepäck nieder wie eine brütende Vogelmutter und drückte seinen Kopf seitlich an Severus Hals, um den notwendigen Körperkontakt herzustellen.

Fasziniert und widerstrebend zugleich fasste Severus erstmals seit vielen Jahren freiwillig eine attraktive junge Frau fest um die Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Die zierlichere Hand Hermine griff mit erstaunlicher Kraft um seine eigene Taille und hakte sich im festen Stoff seiner Robe fest. Mit den beiden noch freien Händen ergriffen sie die Federn.

„Auf los geht's los" mutmaßte Hermine…und lag damit völlig richtig. Es war der zielgerichtete Wille, welcher die Federn quasi aktivierte. Es war, als würden sie durch Licht und Wärme gleiten, vorbei an wattigen Wolken und einer unbeschreiblichen Bläue. Wenige Herzschläge später berührten sie wieder festen Boden und ihr erster tiefer Atemzug füllte die Lungen mit der gewohnten würzig-feuchten schottischen Herbstluft. Vor ihnen ragte das Portal Hogwarts auf.


	100. Reiseberichte

Kapitel 99 - Reiseberichte

Der grünliche Rauch des Kamins hatte sich gerade erst verzogen, als der Eindringlingsalarm in Minervas Büro losging. Das markerschütternde Jaulen kam aus einem der filigranen, Rauchwölkchen ausstoßenden Geräte, welche die Direktorin von ihrem früheren Vorgesetzten übernommen hatte. Über der nerv tötend lärmenden Apparatur erschien eine flimmernde Kugel, in der sich ein Abbild des Eingangstores formte. McGonagall tauschte mit Flitwick einen kurzen Blick und dann verschwanden beide im Eiltempo in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Draußen griff Severus erneut fest zu, denn Hermine sackten vorübergehend die Knie etwas weg. Obwohl die verzauberten Federn, die sie noch immer in den Händen hielten, ihre Energie laut Azrael aus dem magischen Feld der Erde bezogen hatten, so spürte Hermine in den vergangenen Sekunden doch die rohe elementare Kraft wie Feuer durch ihren Körper fließen . Dabei war ihre eigene Konstitution doch geschwächt worden und für einige Momente waren es nur die sehnigen, fest zupackenden Hände des Tränkemeisters, die ein Zusammenklappen verhinderten.

„Es….es geht schon wieder…" murmelte sie etwas verlegen. Dass sie schon wieder am Rande einer Ohnmacht stand, war ihr peinlich. Im nächsten Moment flog das Schlossportal krachend auf und zwei Zauberstäbe wurden drohend auf sie gerichtet. Reaktionsschnell hatte Snape seinen Stab ebenfalls kampfbereit gezückt, als er seine Vorgesetzte und den Kollegen erkannte. Sofort ließ er, die Sachlage erkennend, seine Zauberhand wieder sinken. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Potters Uhu immer noch auf Kuschelkontakt kauerte. Dem belustigten Zucken in Minervas Augenwinkeln und der nur mühsam unterdrückten Heiterkeit in Filius Augen nach musste er einen einmaligen Anblick bieten.

„Das… das gibt es doch nicht!"

Aus dem Hintergrund der Halle tauchte Harry Potter auf, schwer atmend von dem überhasteten Spurt die Treppen hinunter. Hinter ihm erschienen einen Wimpernschlag später Ron, Neville und dann auch, schnaufend wie die Lok vom Hogwartsexpress, Hagrid. Die Augen des Suchers hingen gebannt an dem gewaltigen schwarzen Raubvogel, dann wandte er sich mit verwundert fragendem Blick an seinen Lehrer.

„Wie haben Sie das geschafft, Sir? Mich hat Bubo anfangs sogar blutig gebissen und anfassen lässt er sich praktisch nicht. Und bei Ihnen…" jäh biss sich Harry fast die Unterlippe durch… zu gut kannte er Snapes Empfindlichkeit und beinahe hätte er ihm vor Zeugen unterstellt, mit seinem Uhu zu schmusen. Doch Severus überraschte ihn mit unerwarteter Offenheit.

„Sie meinen, warum ihr Vogel sich scheinbar zuneigungsbedürftig an mich schmiegt? Für unsere soeben zurückgelegte Reise war Körperkontakt erforderlich. Seien sie versichert, dass ihr Vogel seine gewohnte Distanziertheit auch weiter zeigen wird."

Mit einer scheuchenden Handbewegung wollte der Tränkemeister den Uhu dazu bringen, abzuheben und in die Eulerei zurück zu kehren, aber der Vogel war da anderer Ansicht. Wortlos musterte der Slytherin den blutenden Finger, der Schnabel hatte eine recht tiefe Wunde hinterlassen. Der schräge Seitenblick aus lauernden Augen war gewohnt tödlich.

„Ich wollte schon immer einmal gebratenen Vogel chinesisch süß-sauer probieren." Merkte der Verletzte eisig an. „Vielleicht bekommen die Elfen das ja ganz passabel zum Abendessen hin?"

Das Blickduell zwischen den schwarzen und den goldenen Augen war faszinierend wie ein feuriges Inferno…doch der Uhu verlor es. Einen missmutigen erstickten Laut von sich gebend, löste er seine gewaltigen Krallen von dem Packriemen, hüpfte in die Luft und überwand die angepeilte Strecke mit nur einem Flügelschlag. Wuchtig blockte er auf Harrys Schulter auf. Offensichtlich wollte der Vogel den weiteren Verlauf der Dinge nicht versäumen. Als sich dann ein vermeintlich verwirrtes Haarknäuel auf Hermines Schulter regte und sich als kleine Jungeule entpuppte, die sich aus den Locken befreite, standen in allen Gesichtern Fragezeichen.

Der Direktorin war Hermines Blässe nicht entgangen, außerdem kannte sie die Art ihres Tränkemeisters nur zu gut. Wie oft hatte dieser schon Mahlzeiten einfach ausfallen lassen… sie traf eine rasche Entscheidung und rief leise in die Halle hinein. Im nächsten Moment erschien dort eine ältere Hauselfe, lauschte aufmerksam, nickte eifrig und verschwand wieder.

„Ich denke, es gibt einiges zu berichten. Mr. Potter, sie werden ihren Reisebericht wiederholen müssen und auch sonst gibt es Wichtiges zu bereden. Hagrid, der Hund von Mr. Longbottom ist dabei eher störend, bitte nehmen sie ihn mit in ihre Hütte. Ich gab soeben Anweisung, ein kräftigendes Buffet in einem der Besprechungszimmer richten zu lassen. Kommen Sie bitte mit."

Die Schottin führte die Gruppe zu einem der etwas größeren selten genutzten Räume im Erdgeschoss. Der Einrichtung nach war es eher ein gemütliches Besucherzimmer denn ein typischer Besprechungsraum. Die Ähnlichkeit zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen war groß: Gemütliche Sessel gruppierten sich lose um den zentralen den Boden schmückenden Teppich. Chinesisch, handgeknüpfte Seide, mindestens schon zweihundert Jahre alt, zierte das Geschenk eines längst verstorbenen Gastprofessors das polierte Parkett. Die Gruppe verteilte sich auf die gemütlichen Sitzgelegenheiten und die Elfen traten in Erscheinung. In Windeseile hatten sie neben jedem Anwesenden ein Beistelltischchen aufgestellt, beladen mit einer Auswahl an kalten Köstlichkeiten und diversen Getränken.

So wie sich neben Ron kein Quittengelee finden ließ, war auf Nevilles Tablett kein Blutpudding zu finden, bei Hermine fehlten Radieschen, welche sie verabscheute und ähnlich war es mit den Getränken. Im Schwenker der Direktorin befand sich dem Geruch nach feinster Laphroaig-Whiskey, in Flitwicks Humpen schäumte dunkles Koboldbier und neben Severus wehte das feine Bouquet eines Elfenweins aus dem Glas. Schweigend stärkten sich die Zauberer und Hexen, dann ergriff Minerva das Wort.

„Mr. Potter, bitte noch einmal ihren Bericht. Wie ich beobachten konnte, gehörte auch Mr. Draco Malfoy zu ihrer kleinen Recherchegruppe, ihr aller Einverständnis vorausgesetzt möchte ich ihn zu dieser Runde hinzu ziehen."

„Wenn uns das ermüdende Wiederholungen erspart…" Severus knurrte in altgewohnter Manier. Während die Direktorin ein weiteres Memo durch den auch hier vorhandenen Kamin schickte, erklang vom Gemälde oberhalb des Kaminsimses ein leises wohlbekanntes Räuspern. Die im Bild an einem langen Tisch zechenden Zauberer rückten bereitwillig zusammen, um Albus Dumbledore Platz nehmen zu lassen. Im Hintergrund des gemalten Schattens kaum zu erspähen, lehnte sich Salazar Slytherin an die Wand um möglichst unbemerkt zu observieren.

Schweigend genossen die Anwesenden die servierten Stärkungen, auch wenn es vor allem Ron sichtlich schwer fiel, den Mund zu halten. Dann rauschte es im Kamin und Draco tauchte auf. Artig begrüßte er zuerst die Direktorin, nickte in die Runde und seine Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, als er seinen Patenonkel erblickte. Minerva musste ihn vorab ansatzweise informiert haben, denn er suchte sich kurzerhand einen freien Sessel und bestellte bei der erscheinenden Hauselfe eine Kanne starken Kaffees und Gebäck.

Tief durchatmend wiederholte Harry, dieses Mal alleine sprechend, seinen Reisebericht. Als er zu den Aussagen des Kelpie kam, zückten sowohl Hermine wie auch Draco Schreibzeug und notierten diese mit. Endlich endete die Erzählung mit dem beginnenden Einsturz der Drachenhöhle und der Apparition innerhalb von Hogwarts Schutzschirmen.

„Und das dritte Ei haben Sie zurückgelassen, Potter?" Severus Stimme klang schneidend, denn auch die Schalen des zerstörten Eis wären eine unbezahlbare Kostbarkeit für den Tränkemeister, aber da schnitt ein leises Hüsteln durch die Luft. Albus winkte entschuldigend aus dem Gemälde, aber Snape hatte die darin liegende Rüge mitbekommen und schämte sich plötzlich.

„Verzeihung. Die Begeisterung ließ mich überreagieren. Bitte vergessen sie meine Äußerung" sagte er ungewohnt ernst. „Die Aussicht auf eine derart einzigartige Trankzutat ließ mich für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen, dass das Leben über allem steht."

Severus Snape, der um Verzeihung für sein Verhalten bat und dazu auch noch ausgerechnet diesem Schüler gegenüber… die Runde hielt kurz den Atem an. Aber weder Severus noch Harry gingen darauf ein. Letzterer fuhr nun mit den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunde fort und berichtete, was Charly über die beiden geretteten Eier ausgesagt hatte und was er damit beabsichtigte. Zu guter Letzt kramte er in seinem Gepäck und holte die geschrumpften Drachenknochen heraus, um sie seinem Zaubertranklehrer zu überreichen.

„Es sind zwar keine Schuppen, aber mehr konnte ich nicht finden." Sagte er leise.

„Mr. Weasley wird gewiss die Eierschalen zuschicken, sobald die Drachen geschlüpft sind." Erwiderte Severus sachlich. „Und wenn die Drachen in ihrer Entwicklung nicht all zu sehr von anderen Drachenrassen abweichen, sollten sie sich in etwa vier Wochen nach dem Schlüpfen ein erstes Mal quasi häuten, dann habe ich die benötigten Schuppen."

Nachdem er ohnehin zu sprechen begonnen hatte, wollte er mit seinem Reisebericht fortfahren, als Albus ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Eine Bitte, Severus… sei etwas ausführlicher als üblich. Ich bin hingereist, ich habe gefunden was ich suchte und kam dann zurück… das dürfte etwas zu knapp sein." Die gutmütig funkelnden Augen nahmen den Worten ihre Schärfe und Snape schluckte den aufkommenden Protest herunter, um mit einem für ihn ungewohnt detailliertem Bericht zu beginnen.

Eine erste Unterbrechung kam von Ron, als Severus kurz Hermines Flugtrauma streifte.

„Aber Minchen, was hast du nur immer? Fliegen…jedes Kind sitzt spätestens mit Elf auf einem Besen, da ist doch nichts dabei!"

„Aber Mr. Weasley" echote darauf hin der Slytherin in eisigem Tonfall „was haben Sie nur für ein Problem mit Spinnen? Jedes Kind weiß doch, welch nützliche Insekten diese sind…"

Es war ungewohnt, die Lacher auf seiner Seite zu haben, aber Severus wurde dadurch merklich lockerer und fuhr dann fort, zu berichten. Das Treffen mit Vernon Dursley sorgte für betroffenes und angewidertes Schweigen. Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich und Snape stockte kurz.

„Das… ihn derart vor seinen Geschäftsfreunden bloß zu stellen ist eine viel subtilere Rache als mir je eingefallen wäre." Würgte der Junge schließlich hervor. Seine sonst stets zur Verzeihung bereite Art glänzte im Fall Vernon Dursley durch Abwesenheit. Er verabscheute seinen Onkel zutiefst. Sicher, er war froh gewesen, dass dieser vor Voldemort in Sicherheit gebracht worden war, aber die Umkehrung dieses Rissfest-Zaubers… er musste darüber plötzlich schmunzeln und brach dann in ein befreiendes Lachen aus.

Severus detailgenauer Bericht umfasste auch Hermines Belästigung durch jenen Schiffsoffizier und Rons Gesicht lief purpurrot an vor Wut.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, wenn Sie ihre Hände so ballen" merkte der Tränkemeister trocken an. „Sonst zerbrechen Sie bereits ihren zweiten Zauberstab noch während ihrer Schulzeit."

Dann fuhr er fort und hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller. Die Elfenweinflasche war bis zur Neige geleert und auch sonst waren die Tabletts komplett leer gegessen und getrunken, als er endlich endete.

„Elementarmagie also…" Draco hatte halblaut gedacht. Er sah auf und setzte seine Schlussfolgerungen laut fort.

„Kreacher hat ja damals schon etwas in dieser Richtung angedeutet. Nun begrüßt der Wasserdämon Harry als Gleichgestellten und Hermine wird offenbart, dass sie die Luft beherrscht. Ob es noch mehr bisher unerkannte Elementarbegabte gibt?"

„In der Tat gibt es jene" die raspelnde Stimme Salazars erschreckte sie alle, denn niemand hatte auf die im Schatten gut verborgene Gestalt im Gemälde geachtet.

„Unser bruîwemeister der trenke gebitet über die gabe des feurs obeweisen ich bey godric selbst net gesehe. Der lernknecht ronald und sin trðtgeselle neville gebite von teile de erdzouber. Die scheinsicht is dovor en zeichn."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es vor allem hinter Snapes zu Falten gefurchter Stirn arbeitete. Dann nickte er plötzlich. Die fragenden Blicke der Runde erinnerten ihn daran, dass dieses Problem zu einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt geworden war und so teilte er seine Schlussfolgerungen mit.

„Wir wissen von Salazar Slytherin, dass die vier Gründer über Elementarmagie verfügten. Für den Zaubertrank suchen wir vier sehr spezielle Zutaten, es ist nur logisch, dass diese den vier Elementen zuzuordnen sind. Die Federn der Karpatenlerche gehören zum Element Luft, die Caledonierschuppen zum Wasser. Allerdings wissen wir immer noch nicht, was das Fleisch eines Golems und die Perlen der Wasserkönigin sein sollen. „

Bei der Erwähnung der Wasserkönigin zuckte Draco sichtlich zusammen. Man vermeinte fast Rauchwölkchen aus seinen Ohren aufsteigen zu sehen, als er intensiv und konzentriert seinen Kopf nach einer vagen Erinnerung durchstöberte. Er bekam weder die Nachfrage der Direktorin noch den flapsigen Kommentar Rons mit, sogar der gefürchtete scharfe Blick seines Patenonkels erreichte ihn nicht. Endlich hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß was es mit der Wasserkönigin auf sich hat. Nevilles Ansatz mit der Pflanze ist völlig fehlgeleitet."

In ganz alte Gewohnheiten zurückfallend, platzte Ron heraus:

„Nun spuck's schon aus, Frettchen."

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor" echoten zwei Stimmen im Chor. Verdutzt tauschten Minerva und Severus einen Blick. Dass sie sich derart einig in der Maßregelung eines Schülers waren, war einmalig und die Gesichtsausdrücke der Runde waren sehenswert.

„Zwanzig Punkte wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Mitschüler" wiederholte der Tränkemeister seinen Ausspruch. Gerade wollte Ron aufatmen, für seinen Ausrutscher derart glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein, als die energische Stimme der Direktorin anfügte:

„Und weitere zwanzig Punkte von mir für das absolut ungebührliche Verhalten eines Gryffindors gegenüber dem Mitglied eines anderen Hauses. Mr. Malfoy versucht Ihnen zu helfen, einen rettenden Trank für ihre Schwester zu finden, Mr. Weasley. Er hat ihren Respekt und ihre Toleranz verdient. Werden Sie endlich erwachsen, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Draco wand sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl. Früher hätte er ob dieser Maßregelung eines Gryffindors gehässige Schadensfreude empfunden, nun jedoch war es ihm schlicht unangenehm. Den verbalen Ausrutscher Rons hatte er nicht krumm genommen… zu viel war in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Um von dem unerfreulichen Zwischenfall abzulenken, begann er, das gefunden Erinnerungsbruchstück in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich bin bei den Sortierarbeiten im Archiv auf einige Hinweise gestoßen, welche die Existenz eines uralten Vertrages zwischen den Zauberern und dem Meervolk vermuten lassen. Es wurde vertreten von seiner Königin, welche als Wasserkönigin bezeichnet wurde."

Das Luftholen der anderen abwartend, fügte er seine Vermutungen an:

„Ich halte es für denkbar, dass der Hinweis mit den Perlen der Wasserkönigin wörtlich zu nehmen ist. Vielleicht sind die ja die Bewohner vom Schwarzen See bereit, uns da Auskunft zu geben."

Harry versank in Erinnerungen. Wieder spürte er den schleimigen Geschmack des Dianthuskrauts auf seiner Zunge, die würgende Luftnot, als sich plötzlich an seinen Halsseiten Kiemen bildeten und an das erlösende Gefühl, als nach dem Kopfsprung das eisige Seewasser durch die Branchien strömte und ihn mit dem Sauerstoff versorgte, nach dem er so gegiert hatte. Die Erinnerungen waren derart präsent in den funkelnden grünen Augen, dass nicht nur Severus sie mitbekam, sondern dieses Mal auch Hermine.

Leise merkte Direktorin McGonagall an:

„Es sind ja noch einige Ferientage übrig. Beide Gruppen waren für sich erfolgreich und die ersten beiden Zutaten sind gefunden beziehungsweise werden in Kürze zur Verfügung stehen. Wenn wir einen Ansatz für die letzte fehlende Zutat hätten, würde ich diese Vorgehensweise ein zweites Mal in Betracht ziehen. Was also könnte mit dem Fleisch eines Golems gemeint sein?"

Es war die etwas piepsige Stimme Flitwicks, die sich zu Wort meldete.

„Davon ausgehend, dass die Bezeichnungen der Zutaten wörtlich zu nehmen sind, sollte eruiert werden, was mit einem Golem gemeint sein könnte."

Der Zauberkunstexperte sammelte noch einmal seine Gedanken und fuhr dann fort.

„Das Wort Golem entstammt ja einem alten Dialektkontinuum mit den kanaanäischen Sprachen Moabitisch, Ammonitisch, Edomitisch, Ugaritisch, und Phönizisch. Heute bezeichnet man es als Alt-Hebräisch. Jedenfalls ist die Definition eines Golems in der theoretischen Zauberkunst die eines magischen Konstrukts. Allgemeinverständlich ausgedrückt ein auf magischem Wege belebtes Geschöpf, das im Urzustand kein Leben im üblichen Sinne aufweisen würde."

Bei der Erwähnung der hebräischen Sprache war in Hermines schier unendlichem Wissensschatz etwas eingerastet. In der Elementary School, der von ihr besuchten Muggelgrundschule, war sie ja ebenfalls eine sehr belesene und wissbegierige Schülerin gewesen. Und im Religionsunterricht waren auch die anderen großen Weltreligionen zur Sprache gekommen. Die Worte des Zauberkunstprofessors hatten eine vor vielen Jahren gelesene Information zum Klingen gebracht und sie schloss die Augen. Dann begann sie zu zitieren.

„Golem ist das hebräische Wort für „Ungeformtes", aber auch für Embryo. Besonders bekannt ist der Begriff aber als Bezeichnung für ein Geschöpf in einer jüdischen Legende. Dabei handelt es sich um ein in menschenähnlicher Gestalt aus Lehm und Ton künstlich gebildetes Wesen, das besondere Kräfte besitzt, Befehlen folgen, aber nicht sprechen kann."

Draco fügte dieses Fragment zu den bereits gehörten Informationen und fügte sein Wissen hinzu.

„Das mit dem Embryo kannst du vergessen, Granger. Damit zu hantieren ist schwärzeste Magie und die halte ich bei einem auf Heilung ausgerichteten Trank für undenkbar."

Snapes knappes Nicken bestätigte ihn, wusste der Tränkemeister doch auch im schwarzen Zweig seiner Kunst bestens Bescheid. Der Malfoy-Erbe fuhr fort.

„Mit dem Golem ist also ein, wie nannte es Professor Flitwick gleich… ja, ein magisches Konstrukt gemeint. Der Kelpie sagte, ich zitiere Harry: Alba's lebende Gebeine kennt ihr bereits. Alba, das ist Schottland. Und die Gebeine Schottlands, also die Gebeine der Erde, damit hat man früher Felsen gemeint. Lebender Fels…"

Man konnte fast hören, wie in Ron der entscheidende Sickel fiel, als dieser heftig aufsprang und nur ein einziges Wort hervorstieß:

„Benandonner!"


	101. Die Gemälde

Âuthors Note:  
Zur Feier des hundertsten Kapitels haben mein Beta und ich einen Leckerbissen für euch:  
Zum einen ist dieses Kapitel doppelt so lang als sonst. Und wir haben eine bebilderte Version ins Internet gestellt. Ihr findet sie hier: .  
Und nun viel Spass beim Lesen! Kapitel 100 – Die Gemälde

Gerade als die sich öffnende Türe knarzend zum Stillstand kam, fauchte es im Kamin. Dieses kleine nicht ganz so luxuriös ausgeführte Exemplar schmückte dekorativ die Stirnwand der Galerie ein Geschoß tiefer. Obwohl sich die finanzielle Situation der Malfoys seit Gewährung des Kredites spürbar entspannte, machte sich das Fehlen der Hauselfen doch noch bemerkbar. Narzissa hatte zwar mittlerweile einige Routine in der Haushaltszauberei erworben, trotzdem fehlte es immer noch an Zeit, um das gesamte Anwesen einwandfrei in Schuss zu halten.

Dementsprechend verrußt war der Rauchfang des kleinen Kamins und das erscheinende Memo schwirrte rußbedeckt, hörbar hustend und schlingernd die Treppenstufen hinauf, um vor Dracos Gesicht schwebend zu verharren. Plötzlich schüttelte sich die kleine Papierschwalbe energisch und der weißblonde Schopf war plötzlich schwarz gesprenkelt wie das Fell eines Dalmatiners. Seinerseits hustend griff der Sohn des Hauses nach dem magischen Boten, entfaltete den Flieger und überflog den Text. Dann sah er seinen Vater entschuldigend an.

„Direktorin McGonagall wünscht mich umgehend in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit in ihrem Büro zu sehen."

Lucius musterte seinen Erben mit nachdenklichem Blick. Es herrschte Frieden und dieses eilige Memo konnte nur Eines bedeuten.

„Richte Potter aus, ich stehe ihm jederzeit zur Verfügung, wenn ich ihm von Nutzen sein kann." Sagte er leise und fügte ungewohnt sanft hinzu: „Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Der Kobold zeigte nach außen keine Reaktion, aber hinter der spärlich behaarten hohen Stirn raste es. Es stimmte also tatsächlich, die Familie Malfoy hatte sich von ihrem früheren Weg abgewandt und stand auf Seiten Harry Potters. Griphook hatte da wie viele andere auch starke Zweifel am Sinnungswandel Lucius Malfoys gehabt. Unbeabsichtigt hatte dieser ihm aber gerade bewiesen, dass es sich nicht um eine vorgetäuschte Fiktion, sondern um Realität handelte.

Draco nickte nur wortlos, entfernte mit einem gemurmelten _Ratzeputz_ den Ruß aus der Kleidung und den Haaren und verschwand die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, um nach Hogwarts zu flohen. Die Anderen sahen ihm kurz nach und wandten sich dann der offen stehenden Tür zu. Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab und aus dem Ulmenholz huschte ein feuriger Funken, der schnurstracks auf eine verstaubte Fackel zuflog, welche sich an der Wand hinter der geheimnisvollen Türe befand. Wie gewünscht, flammte die Fackel auf und mit ihr weitere, denn hinter der Tür begann eine Wendeltreppe.

Die Gruppe erklomm diese bereits vorsichtig, als es zu einem unbeabsichtigten Effekt kam. Die Fackeln waren nicht nur von einer dichten Staubschicht bedeckt, sondern teilweise auch von ebenfalls verstaubten Spinnweben umhüllt. Als das Feuer, welches der aufwärts steigenden Gruppe folgte wie ein gut abgerichteter Hund, die erste eingesponnene Fackel erreichte, griff die Flamme auf die Spinnweben über, einem hervorragender Brandleiter. Knisternd lief die Glut unter der Decke entlang und tropfte hie und da zu Boden.

Bill reagierte als Erster. Als Fluchbrecher hing sein Leben oft genug von seiner Geistesgegenwart ab und aus seinem Zauberstab fauchte ein Flammengefrierzauber hervor. Der entstehende Brand fror augenblicklich ein und die zu magischem Eis erstarrten Flammen zogen sich als surreale leuchtende Gebilde an der Decke entlang der dort haftenden Spinnweben. Lucius war nur ein wenig langsamer, registrierte aber augenblicklich, dass die unverhoffte Gefahr bereits vorüber war. Bedächtig verstaute er den gezückten Zauberstab und musterte die einzigartige leuchtende Deckenverzierung.

„Interessanter Anblick. Vielleicht sollte ich es so belassen?"

Der Rotschopf verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Es war ihm klar, dass sich Malfoy Senior wohl kaum zu einem Dank würde durchringen können, noch dazu einem Weasley gegenüber. Aber die an ein Kompliment grenzende Bemerkung war ihm Anerkennung genug. Zügig stiegen sie weiter die versteckte Treppe hinauf, um vor einer weiteren Türe zu stehen. Griphook hatte beiläufig das Fingerspiel wieder aufgenommen und stutzte jäh.

„Ich spüre hinter dieser Tür schwarze Magie!" warnte er.

Nicht nur Lucius erbleichte. In der Zeit, als der Dunkle Lord in Malfoy Manor residierte, war er nicht mehr wirklich der Herr des Hauses gewesen. Und er hielt es für denkbar, dass sie auf eine bisher nicht entdeckte Teufelei des Schlangengesichts gestoßen waren. Dies sprach er aus, seinem sichtlich betroffenen und bedrückten Tonfall war zu entnehmen, dass es ihm sehr unangenehm war, erneut und ungewollt mit schwarzer Magie in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

Der Kobold hatte all dies nur beiläufig mitbekommen. Wieder flogen seine Finger und Arme durch die Luft und dirigierten ein unsichtbares Orchester. Diesmal jedoch war es den Anderen, als würden sie jenseits der Hörschwelle eigentümliche schwingende Akkorde vernehmen. Die Empfindung war nicht wirklich greifbar und doch schienen sich die Töne zu verdichten, um schließlich einen Cluster zu bilden. Die knorrigen Hände sinken lassend entspannte sich Griphook merklich.

„Ein stationärer Fluch" sagte er leise mit seiner rasselnden Stimme „und nicht auf lebende Wesen ausgerichtet. Seien Sie vorsichtig und berühren Sie nichts, das Mr. Weasley und ich nicht zuvor geprüft haben."

Er schnippte wie gehabt mit den Fingern und in dem altertümlichen, angerosteten Türschloss knackte, knirschte und scharrte es laut. Dann klickte der Mechanismus und die Tür schwang kreischend auf. Vor ihnen öffnete sich das Geheimgelass des Cygnus Malfoy.

Die Luft war abgestanden und roch nach Staub und Pergament. An der einen Seite erhob sich eine deckenhohe Bücherwand, randvoll mit Folianten, Wälzern, offensichtlich handgeschriebenen Heften und Pergamentrollen. Die gegenüberliegende Wand verschwand förmlich unter den aufgehängten Karten, welche ausnahmslos den Sternenhimmel in unterschiedlichsten Ausschnitten und verschiedenen Darstellungen zeigten.

Unter der Dachluke ragte ein gewaltiges altertümliches Teleskop auf. Eingehüllt in ein Gespinst aus Spinnweben und Staub verdeckte es den Blick auf die Stirnwand des Raumes, denn die Arachniden hatten ihre Netze ausgehend von dem optischen Gerät wie einen Vorhang quer durch den gesamten Raum gesponnen. Eingedenk der gerade eben noch verhinderten Brandkatastrophe vor wenigen Minuten wedelte Lucius ungeduldig mit seinem Zauberstab und sowohl die Spinnennetze als auch der Staub wurden von dem wortlosen _Evanesco_ ins Nichts gesaugt. Dabei offenbarte sich ein atemberaubender Anblick, der bei allen Anwesenden die Gesichtszüge entgleisen ließ.

An der Stirnwand des geheimen Observatoriums hingen zwei magische Portraits, welche eine Frau und einen Mann zeigten. Letzterer zeigte trotz der offensichtlichen Jugend bereits erste graue Strähnen in seinem langen Haar. Trotzdem sein Blick aus hellen Augen den Betrachter zu fixieren schien und auf den geschlossenen Lippen die schwache Andeutung eines Lächelns lag, strahlte er doch eine gewisse Gefährlichkeit aus. Unbestreitbar war dieser Mann zu Lebzeiten ein nicht zu unterschätzender Zauberer mit großer Willenskraft und einer gewissen Hinterlist. Es war jedoch nicht nur das Symbol im Bildhintergrund als vielmehr das Schmuckstück, mit dem er scheinbar gedankenlos spielte, welches seine Identität verriet.

Auf dem schweren goldenen Medaillon war ein zur Schlange stilisiertes gewundenes großes S eingraviert. Der unbekannte Maler, dessen Initialen die rechte untere rechten Bildecke zierten, hatte niemand anderen als einen der vier Gründer Hogwarts verewigt: Salazar Slytherin!

Neben ihm hing das Porträt einer wunderschönen jungen Frau. Auch ihre Augen hatten die Farbe des hellen Morgenhimmels und aus den schmalen edlen Gesichtszügen sprachen Aufmerksamkeit und Intelligenz. Aus dem in der Hand gehaltenen Zauberstab glomm ein magischer Funke und der im Hintergrund stilisierte Adler verriet, dass es sich bei der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit eigentlich nur um eine weitere Gründerin handeln konnte.

„Wo ist ihr Diadem?" platzte Bill Weasley heraus, als er sich aus dem Bann der fesselnden Augen zu lösen vermochte.

Nur der stellvertretende Leiter Gringotts war nicht dem Bann dieser Augen verfallen. Hogwarts hin, Gründer her… sein Gespür für magische Banne und Flüche warnte ihn, dass die schwarze Magie von eben diesen Gemälden ausstrahlte. Außerdem beunruhigte ihn die Regungslosigkeit und Schweigsamkeit der beiden Portraits. Denn obwohl sie eindeutig magischer Natur waren, hatten sich die beiden Gründer bisher weder bewegt noch einen Laut von sich gegeben. Nur die Blicke folgten der Gruppe permanent in jede Ecke des Raumes.

Nachdem sich der Kobold offensichtlich der Gemälde angenommen hatte, untersuchten Bill, Lucius und Narzissa den Rest des geheimen Raumes rasch, aber gründlich. Die exquisite Sammlung uralter Werke, teilweise sogar längst verschollen geltender Schriften, entlockten Lucius ein Aufkeuchen. Diese Bücherwand barg einen gewaltigen Schatz, denn wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, enthielt sie unter anderem Abschriften längst vergangener Werke aus den ältesten Zivilisationen der bekannten Welt. Auch die Sternkarten waren teilweise Kopien phönizischen, babylonischen und toltekischen Ursprungs. Bill hatte derweil das Teleskop und andere, auf einem Wandtisch unter den Porträts liegende Geräte in Augenschein genommen. In den Ecke neben dem Tisch fanden sich ein handgefertigter antiker Himmelsglobus sowie auf der anderen Seite sein Gegenstück, ein Erdglobus. Auf der Tischplatte selbst lagen nicht nur ein antiker Kompass und ein fein gearbeiteter Sextant, sondern auch mehrere magisch verkleinerte Sonnenuhren. Eine davon wies winzige eingravierte Zeichen auf, welche Bill schließlich als sumerische Keilschrift identifizierte. Daneben lag ein altägyptischer Schattenstab und neben ihm stand die Miniatur einer Wasseruhr aus massivem, damasziertem Gold mohammedanischen Ursprungs. Das Prunkstück war jedoch ein Astrolabium, auf dessen Scheibe die Kartusche von Ptolemaios dem Ersten angebracht war.

Cygnus Malfoy schien ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler auf dem Gebiet der Astronomie sowie der Zeitmessung gewesen zu sein. Narzissa hatte derweil die Sitzecke in der dunkelsten Ecke inspiziert. Geübt darin, Geheimfächer hinter scheinbar unscheinbaren Schubladen zu finden, zog sie aus dem zierlichen kleinen Sekretär neben dem wuchtigen Sessel einen Stapel Hefte hervor. Um was es sich handelte, offenbarte sich ihr, als sie das zuoberst liegende Heft öffnete. Im Eifer ihrer Suchaktion gefangen vergaß sie dabei sogar völlig die Warnung des Kobolds.

Was sich ihren Augen offenbarte, war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als die Tagebuchaufzeichnungen des damaligen Siebtklässlers Cygnus Malfoy, datiert Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Die altertümliche verschnörkelte Handschrift war nicht leicht zu lesen und so begann sie, sich zum besseren Verständnis der Eintragungen das ganze halblaut selbst vorzulesen. Die klar modulierte melodische Stimme trug unbeabsichtigt durch den ganzen Raum und die Anderen wurden dadurch auf sie aufmerksam.

Griphook wandte sich wieder den Porträts zu, denn der Kobold legte keinen großen Wert auf näheren Umgang mit Zauberern. Ihn interessierte nur der schwarzmagische Bann, der auf den beiden Porträts lag. Eine Entfernung der Verzauberung würde den Wert der Gemälde erheblich steigern, was durchaus auch im Interesse des Gringotts-Bankers als Kreditgeber lag. Lucius und Bill jedoch wandten sich von dem Bücherregal und dem Tisch ab und stellten sich zu Narzissa, gebannt dem Bericht aus der Vergangenheit lauschend.

Die Tagebucheinträge begannen mit typischen Schulerlebnissen eines Siebtklässlers. Herausragend war der Stolz des Cygnus auf den Umstand, dass er nicht nur Saalsprecher seines Hauses war, sondern auch als Schulsprecher nominiert worden war. Zudem ließ er sich mehrfach über die fehlende Risikobereitschaft seines jungen Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aus, einmal nannte er ihn dann beim Namen: Professor Armando Dippet. Überrascht atmeten die beiden Zuhörer ein, beiden war der Vorgänger von Professor Dumbledore auf dem Posten eines Schulleiters namentlich bekannt.

Dann wandelte sich der Tonfall der Eintragungen. Cygnus hatte sich in die Schulsprecherin verliebt, denn traditionsgemäß war dieses Amt immer von zwei Schülern bekleidet worden, jeweils ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Seine Partnerin in diesem Amt war den Tagebüchern zufolge eine Ravenclaw namens Ophelia Finley, und über Wochen beschäftigten sich seine Tagebucheinträge mit dem Mädchen. Salopp zusammengefasst konnte man den texten entnehmen, dass der Schüler schwer verliebt gewesen sein musste. Er hatte Ophelia ganz seiner Erziehung als Sohn adligen Hauses gemäß umworben. Gedichte, eingeklebte Belege für den Erwerb üppiger Blumensträuße und hochwertiger Pralinen zierten die Seiten.

Dann jedoch änderte sich der Tonfall der Einträge jäh. Anlässlich des Weihnachtsballs hatte Cygnus wohl einen entscheidenden Schritt gewagt und seine Angebetete zum Ball eingeladen. Auf dem Ball hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden und ihr einen formvollendeten Heiratsantrag gemacht. Die nun folgenden Einträge ließen auch die Vorleserin schwer schlucken.

„Ophelia, diese hinterlistige Megäre, sie besaß heute doch wirklich die Dreistigkeit, mir an den Kopf zu werfen, dass sie nur deswegen heute meine Partnerin auf dem Ball sein wird, weil dies von dem jeweiligen Schulsprecherpaar so erwartet wird. Sie verbat sich alle darüber hinausgehenden Vertraulichkeiten auf das Schärfste. Außerdem will sie all meine Geschenke entsorgt beziehungsweise weitergereicht haben, was sie ausgerechnet noch in Gegenwart ihrer giggelnden Saalkameradinnen ausgeführt hat. Zuletzt musste sie mir unbedingt noch an den Kopf werfen, dass sie als Enkelin einer muggelstämmigen Großmutter wohl kaum den Ansprüchen meiner Familie genügen würde. Und das mir! Ich könnte diesem plappernden Wasserfall glatt einen Schweigefluch aufhalsen, wenn dies nur…"

Die Bissigkeit der Niederschrift ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich der Malfoyspross zutiefst gedemütigt und verhöhnt vorgekommen war. Er hatte im Stillen einen Racheplan geschmiedet und ausgeführt. Da seine Liebe zu Ophelia aber weiter bestand, hatte er mit seinem Plan etwas Verwerfliches und doch Einzigartiges durchgezogen. Seinen Gedichten zufolge musste jene Ophelia rein äußerlich nahezu das Ebenbild der jungen Rowena Ravenclaw, wie sie auf dem magischen Porträt abgebildet war, gewesen sein. Das Bild hatte neben vielen anderen bedeutsamen Ravenclaws in deren Gemeinschaftsraum gehangen.

Cygnus hatte über längere Zeit den Ravenclaws nachspioniert und so das Passwort zu deren Gemeinschaftsraum in Erfahrung gebracht. Mit der Absicht, Ophelia etwas Liebgewonnenes aus deren Gepäck zu entwenden, hatte er sich während eines Quidditschspiels unbemerkt abgesetzt und war in den Ravenclawturm vorgedrungen. Dem wachhabenden Gemälde hexte er einen wortlosen Schlafzauber auf, nachdem er ihm mit verstellter Stimme das Passwort genannt hatte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war ihm dann sofort dieses Bild ins Auge gefallen.

So gebar sein liebeskrankes Hirn einen perfiden Plan. Wenn er das Gemälde stahl, hätte er ein Bild seiner Liebe, denn Rowena und Ophelia glichen sich wie eineiige Zwillinge. Außerdem würde das Fehlen des Gemäldes mit Sicherheit auffallen und der Diebstahl so auf die verantwortliche Haussprecherin, Ophelia, zurückfallen.

Ihm selbst gehörte ein heimlich eingeschmuggeltes Verschwindekabinett, mit dem er öfters des Nachts stundenweise unbemerkt nach Malfoy Manor verschwand. Da die Malfoys schon zu damaliger Zeit von schwarzer Magie fasziniert waren, hatte er einige Zauber auf Lager, welche ihm seinen Plan ermöglichten. Hinzu kam, dass alle anderen Bewohner der Porträts im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht in ihren Rahmen waren, denn sie verfolgten alle das gerade laufende Spiel. Nur Ophelias optische Zwillingsschwester schlief gerade in ihrem Gemälde.

Er hexte dem Bild einen Erstarrungs- und Schweigezauber auf. Das Porträt erwachte zwar, konnte sich aber zu seinem Entsetzen nicht aus seinem Bild entfernen oder gar Alarm geben. Seiner spontanen Idee folgend hängte er das Bild ab, verfrachtete es in sein eigenes Zimmer und nutzte dort sein Verschwindekabinett nach Hause. Durch die ungewollte Wechselwirkung der verschiedenen Magien wurde jedoch dabei die Verzauberung des Kabinetts schwer beschädigt.

Der Slytherin konnte das Bild aber noch bei sich daheim verbergen und war, als das Kabinett beim Versuch der Rückkehr seinen Dienst versagte, in Panik geraten. Er beauftragte die Hauselfen, das Exemplar in Malfoy Manor umgehend zu veräußern. Dann kehrte er per Serienapparition nach Hogwarts zurück und schlich sich ungesehen in sein Zimmer. Das dort verborgene und nun nutzlose Verschwindekabinett versteckte er im Raum der Wünsche. Die vielen Apparitionen hatten ihn schwer erschöpft und so sackte er nach vollendeter Tat in seinem Zimmer zusammen.

Nach beendetem Quidditschspiel wurde er von seinen Kameraden gefunden und in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Da die Woche vor dem Spiel die Zwischenprüfungen stattgefunden hatten, diagnostiziert der Schulheiler eine schwere Erschöpfung wegen Überarbeitung… für Cygnus ein perfektes Alibi. Denn das spurlose Verschwinden eines magischen Gemäldes aus dem Schloss blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

Um den Ruf der Schule zu wahren, erhielt zwar Ophelia Finley eine ernste Verwarnung wegen des Verdachts auf Veruntreuung des geheimen Passwortes und einen entsprechenden Eintrag in ihre Akte, aber selbst der Schülerschaft wurde nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Einem Schweigegelübde unterworfen, bestätigte die Schulsprecherin auf Nachfrage lediglich, dass das Bild entfernt worden sei, um einer anderen Ravenclaw Platz zu machen. Nicht einmal die allgegenwärtige Presse bekam von dem Diebstahl Wind.

Dass es sich bei dem fehlenden Porträt um das Bild einer Gründerin handelte, war niemandem bewusst. Cygnus selbst nannte das Bild „Die Schweigende" und man konnte seinen Notizen entnehmen, dass das Gemälde wohl für seine Sprachlosigkeit bekannt war. Erst viel später war ihm aufgegangen, wen er sich da gestohlen hatte! Denn als längst Erwachsener hatte er auf einer Europareise bei einem dubiosen Händler ein weiteres Porträt aufgetrieben: Jenes von Salazar Slytherin. Der Kaufbeleg war ebenfalls säuberlich im Tagebuch eingeheftet. Längst hatte der erwachsene Cygnus Malfoy das geheime Observatorium eingerichtet und er hängte das neu erworbene Gründerporträt neben seine Kriegsbeute aus Schülertagen. Dabei entfuhr dem gemalten Salazar der entgeisterte Ausruf: „Rowena!".

Als eine gleichnamige Hauselfe sich genötigt fühlte, ob der Nennung ihres Namens neben Cygnus im Observatorium zu erscheinen, hatte dieser zuerst die Bedienstete mit groben Worten vertrieben und dann das zweite Porträt mit dem selben Bannzauber belegt wie das von, wie er jetzt wusste, Rowena Ravenclaw. Kurz darauf berichtete das letzte Heft, dass er von seinem Vater zu einer Pflichtheirat genötigt worden war, um die Linie der Malfoys weiter zu führen. Mit der unbehaglichen Bemerkung, dass er mit der Zeugung eines Erben seiner Pflicht als „malfoyscher Zuchtbulle" nachgekommen sei und er fürderhin nicht beabsichtigte, mit seiner Gattin näher zu verkehren als es die gesellschaftlichen Umgangsformen nötig machten, endete der letzte Eintrag.

Ein langes unbehagliches Schweigen legte sich über den wieder entdeckten Raum. Dann raffte sich Lucius Malfoy auf. Ausgesucht höflich fragte er Griphook, ob dieser in der Lage wäre, die Porträts von Cygnus Bannen zu befreien. Der Kobold legte nachdenklich den Kopf schräg, dann wandte er sich den Bildern zu und begann erneut, mit seinen Fingern eigentümliche Figuren in die Luft zu malen und zusätzlich eine atonale Tonfolge zu summen. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln wie Heerscharen von umherwandernden Ameisen kroch den Zuhörern an der Innenseite der Schädelknochen entlang. Kurz bevor das fremdartige Gefühl unerträglich wurde, beendete Griphook die Beschwörung.

Erwartungsvoll blickten die Anwesenden auf die Porträts, aber obwohl Rowena vorsichtig einige Falten ihres Gewandes mit einer Schulterbewegung zurecht legte und Salazar sein Medaillon hin und her pendelte, fiel kein Wort. Lucius holte tief Luft, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Frau und trat vor.

„Ich bitte hiermit ausdrücklich um Verzeihung für das Unrecht, welches Ihnen von meinem Vorfahren angetan wurde." Begann er. „Selbstverständlich werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sie noch heute zu ihren angestammten Plätzen in Hogwarts zurück gebracht werden… nein, ich werde Sie persönlich zurück bringen!"

Rowena und Salazar tauschten ihrerseits einen längeren Blick. Offenbar hatten die beiden Porträts, von dem magischen Bann zu einer sehr, sehr langen Reg- und Wortlosigkeit gezwungen, einen Weg der nonverbalen Kommunikation gefunden. Dann nickte Rowena kaum merklich zustimmend und Salazars Blicke verschossen keine eisigen Blicke mehr, sondern die Augen schlossen sich halb aus Verachtung seines ehemaligen Peinigers. Vorsichtig hoben die Zauberer die Bilder von der trotz des Evanescos immer noch staubgrauen Wand, trugen sie hinunter ins Erdgeschoß und verpackten sie sicher für den anstehenden Transport.

Ganz beiläufig schnippte Lucius mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung des Gemäldes von Cygnus Malfoy und belegte das Bild mit einem zwar nicht schwarzmagischen, aber dennoch hochwirksamen Bann, der es zu ähnlicher Reg- und Sprachlosigkeit verdammte wie seine einstmaligen Opfer. Nur die Augen vermochten sich noch zu bewegen und die weit aufgerissenen Lider ließen den entsetzt fragenden Blick sehr eindringlich wirken.

„Einen Dieb dulde ich eigentlich nicht in meinem Haus" merkte Lucius eisig an. „Allerdings werde ich das Porträt eines Malfoys nicht verkaufen."

Narzissa hakte ein und fragte, was er denn mit dem Bild zu tun beabsichtigte. Lucius lächelte maliziös.

„Bei den Vorarbeiten für die neue Bibliothek bin ich zufällig auf einen netten Kinderreim gestoßen. Ich gedenke ihn in die Tat umzusetzen, denn er wird seine Zeilen in den kommenden Jahren immer vor seinem geistigen Auge haben und den Reim sicher auf ganz spezielle Art lieben lernen."

Erst auf ein weiteres Drängen seitens Narzissas ließ er sich herab, den alten Kindervers zu zitieren:

_Ich wünsche mir ein Bild von dir_

_Das häng ich an die Kellertür_

_Damit es alle Mäuse sehen_

_Und nicht an die Kartoffeln gehen._

Im Schulleiterbüro herrschte nach Rons Ausruf Totenstille. Da begann unvermittelt das eigentümliche Gerät erneut Alarm zu schlagen, das heute schon einmal gelärmt hatte. Minerva und Flitwick hasteten rasch zum Portal, wo sie auf den verwundert um sich schauenden Lucius Malfoy trafen. Mit sich trug dieser zwei sorgfältig verschnürte, große und flache Pakete. Rasch überwand der Adlige seine Verwunderung über den ungewohnten Landeort nach seiner Apparition und verbeugte sich knapp und höflich vor der Schuldirektorin. Zum Grund seines Erscheinens befragt erwiderte er nur, dass er dieses Thema lieber im Büro besprechen wolle. So kehrten die beiden Professoren mit dem unerwarteten Gast in das Schulleiterbüro zurück.

Dort wartete der Rest der Gruppe ungeduldig, denn Minerva hatte vor Verlassen des Büros darum gebeten, dort auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. Lucius grüßte kurz angebunden in die Runde, bei dem Anblick von Severus leuchteten die Augen erfreut auf und er reichte dem Freund die Hand. Auf Nachfrage der Direktorin bestätigte Dracos Vater, in groben Zügen über die Reisen der Freunde und des Tränkemeisters informiert zu sein.

„Darf ich?" meldete sich Severus unerwartet zu Wort.

In seinem gewohnt knappen Telegrammstil fasste der Tränkemeister die beiden Reisen zusammen, ohne relevante Details auszulassen. So gelang es ihm, den stundenlangen Bericht der Jugendlichen in nur knapp 15 Minuten wiederzugeben. Lucius, der seinen Freund und dessen Art kannte und der außerdem auch das Ungesagte hinter den Worten erfasste, blieb einige Augenblicke in Gedanken versunken, bevor er langsam nickte. Er holte einige male schwer Luft und hob dann die Augen, das Gesicht zu einer abweisenden Maske erstarrt.

„Direktorin, ich bin gekommen, den Diebstahl eines magischen Porträts aus den Mauern Hogwarts aufzuklären und zwei Bilder in ihre angestammte Heimat zurück zu bringen." Klang seine Stimme leicht erstickt auf. Dann berichtete er in ähnlichem Telegrammstil wie Severus von den Verfehlungen seines Vorfahren Cygnus Malfoy, ohne jedoch zu erwähnen, wen das gestohlene und das gekaufte Porträt darstellten, und ließ als Schlusspunkt seines Berichtes mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabs die Verpackung der beiden an die Wand gelehnten Pakete verschwinden.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin" beendete er seinen Bericht.

Ein kollektives Aufkeuchen füllte das Schulleiterbüro und die Gemälde des Schulleiterbüros murmelten aufgeregt. Zwei gemalte Gestalten sprangen erregt auf und eine davon meldete sich mit herrischer Stimme zu Wort.

„Ich bitte ums Wort, Schulleiterin!" erklang die schneidende Stimme von Phineas Nigellus Black. Mit der ihm eigenen hochmütigen Art bestätigte der ehemalige Schulleiter den vertuschten Diebstahl eines Porträts aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nur äußerst ungern zu dem vergangenen Vorfall äußerte.

„Das gestohlene Porträt hat meines Wissens nie auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Und der Adler der Ravenclaws ziert den Hintergrund von vielen Porträts. Es gab keinen Grund, in der „Schweigenden Dame" die Person einer Gründerin zu vermuten." Raspelte das Bild. Als Grund für die Vertuschungsaktion gab er nur vage Schulprobleme an und weigerte sich, weiter ins Detail zu gehen. Hier meldete sich dann das zweite Porträt zu Wort, das während des Berichtes von Phineas Black erregt in seinem Rahmen hin und her gewandert war.

Der kahlköpfige alte Zauberer war niemand anderes als Armando Dippet, der Vorgänger Dumbledores. Zuerst bestätigte er die Angaben Blacks, um dann einiges hinzu zu fügen. Was Phineas Nigellus Black verschwiegen hatte, hatte zu seiner Zeit fast einen Skandal ausgelöst. Denn Black hatte anhand der Schulleiterporträts die begründete Vermutung gehegt, dass eben auch von den Gründern Hogwarts, welche gemeinsam die Schulleitung inne gehabt hatten, Porträts existieren mussten. Und diese wollte er ausfindig machen und an exponierter Stelle aufhängen. Dazu hatte er erhebliche Mittel aufgewandt, die an und für sich für die Betreuung der Jugendlichen vorgesehen waren. Der Ruhm, der auf ihn als Entdecker der verschollenen Bilder zurück gefallen wäre, hätte seinen miserablen Ruf um ein erhebliches aufpoliert und die Zweckentfremdung der Schulgelder gerechtfertigt. Black haftete auch heute noch der Ruf des unbeliebtesten Schulleiters aller Zeiten an. Sein früher Tod mit nur 78 Jahren und die Ernennung des gewissenhaften Dippet zum Nachfolger hatte den Schulgeldskandal nicht mehr öffentlich werden lassen und Dippet war es nie daran gelegen, seinen Vorgänger derart bloß zu stellen.

„Ich habe lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass sich ein solch peinlicher Diebstahl nicht wiederholen konnte." Berichtete Dippet. „Ich habe die Zutrittskontrolle des Gemeinschaftsraumes im Ravenclawturm geändert."

Harry konterte überrascht: „SIE haben diesen verzauberten Adlerknauf dort angebracht, der jedem so vertrackte Fragen stellt?"

Dippet nickte. Dann bestätigte er, dass niemand um die Identität Rowena Ravenclaws gewusst habe.

„Wäre sie mit ihrem berühmten Diadem abgebildet worden, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Dieb bei seinem ursprünglichen Vorhaben geblieben wäre. Aber wie das Porträt Salazar Slytherins nach Europa gelangen konnte, ist mir ebenso rätselhaft wie der Verbleib der zwei fehlenden Porträts von Helga Hufflepuff und Godric Gryffindor. Denn diese müssen sich unzweifelhaft ebenfalls im Schloss befinden."

Phineas Nigellus Black schnaubte hörbar, sah er sich doch in seinem früheren Handeln bestätigt. Unbehaglich warf der Tränkemeister einen Blick zu dem Porträt hinauf, als er mit anhören musste, wie sich eine seiner Angewohnheiten für andere Ohren anhören musste. Und er schwor sich, den nasalen Laut in Zukunft zu unterdrücken… er wollte keinesfalls klingen wie ein Hippopotamus mit Schnupfen!

Hermine meldete sich leise zu Wort. „Wenn einer über alle Gemälde bescheid wissen müsste, ist das doch der Hausmeister, nicht wahr?"

Als niemand mit einer besseren Idee aufwarten konnte, zitierte Minerva Argus Filch zu sich ins Büro. Aber dies erwies sich als reine Zeitverschwendung. Der Squib hatte für die magischen Porträts nur Verachtung übrig, denn viele davon hatten nicht mit spöttischen Kommentaren gespart, wenn er seiner Arbeit auf Muggelart nachkam.

„Keine Ahnung, wer von all den Kritzeleien und Schmierereien nun wer ist" bellte er. „Wenns nicht dransteht… Pech gehabt. Ich habe noch zu tun, war's das?" Mit diesen Worten und dem folgenden Nicken McGonagalls rauschte er wieder aus dem Büro.

Draco warf halblaut in den Raum: „Es gibt da noch jemanden, der das Schloss sicherlich bis in die letzte Mauerritze kennt."

Hermine hatte zeitgleich denselben Gedanken und ergänzte: „Die Hauselfen!"

„Stellen sie sich vor, diese Vorstellung hatte ich auch" höhnte Black von seinem Gemälde her. „Aber diese unnützen Wichte haben mir die Auskunft verweigert. Entweder wissen sie es nicht oder sie wollen es nicht sagen weil sie unter einem magisch bindenden Schweigegelübde stehen."

Hinter Dracos nachdenklicher Miene arbeitete es intensiv. Einen Elfen gab es, der nicht auf die Schule, sondern von Anfang an auf seinen Herren eingeschworen war. Und seine Loyalität stand mittlerweile außer Frage.

„Harry, könntest du bitte einmal Kreacher herbei rufen?"

Offensichtlich hatte die Schülergruppe eine Spur aufgenommen und arbeitete mit ihrer ebenso bewährten wie unorthodoxen Art an der Lösung des Rätsels. Auf einen entsprechenden Wink von Severus hielten sich die anwesenden Erwachsenen zurück, um nur zu beobachten und zu lauschen.

Mit einem Plopp erschien der uralte Hauself der Blacks und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig vor Harry. Dann erblickte er die beiden Porträts und die großen Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Anschließend lauschte er aufmerksam, als Harry, Draco und Hermine ihn in groben Zügen über das Rätsel der verschwundenen Gründerporträts aufklärten und ihn baten, beim Auffinden der fehlenden Gründer zu helfen.

Das verknitterte Geschöpf überlegte lange.

„Mr. Potter, Sir…" begann er, um von Harry sogleich unterbrochen zu werden.

„Bitte hör auf mich immer Sir zu nennen. Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry!"

Damit entlockte der Gryffindor dem lauschenden Tränkemeister ein belustigtes Kopfschütteln. Kreacher starrte fasziniert hinüber, sein Herr war tatsächlich in der Lage, dem als Griesgram verschrienen Zaubertranklehrer ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Der Elf stotterte vergeblich an dem Vornamen herum und entschloss sich zu einem Kompromiss.

„Mr. Potter, S…" gerade noch so eben schluckte er die Respektsbezeichnung herunter „soweit ich weiß, sind die Gründerporträts an den jeweils bevorzugten Aufenthaltsorten der jeweils Dargestellten aufgehängt worden. Und von einem Bild weiß ich sicher, dass es noch immer dort hängt." Der Elf zögerte sichtlich. Er war unter den Hogwartselfen jedoch immer noch ein Außenseiter und außer Winky, Snapes Elfe, redete niemand mehr mit ihm als unbedingt nötig. Er war den anderen Elfen nichts schuldig und er war nicht auf die Geheimnisse Hogwarts eingeschworen wie die anderen, sondern auf die unverbrüchliche Treue zu seinem Herren.

„Helga Hufflepuff hat, als sie alt wurde, die Niederelfen um Unterstützung gebeten. Um die Treue und Verschwiegenheit zu sichern, bestand Salazar Slytherin darauf, die Elfen zu bedingungsloser Treue auf ihre Lehnsherren einzuschwören mit einem magischen Schwur. Damals beherbergte Hogwarts nur wenige Schüler und die Niederelfen, welche Hufflepuffs Ruf folgten, kamen mit ihren Familien nach Hogwarts. Es waren mehr Elfen vorhanden als Zauberer und so war es über viele Jahre üblich, dass sich ausscheidende Schüler von befreundeten Elfen begleiten ließen und als deren Herren in den magischen Schwur eintraten. Die Hexenverfolgungen und die zunehmende Kultivierung der wilden Landschaften Schottlands dezimierten die freien Niederelfen immer weiter und so haben nur die Hauselfen überlebt." Kreacher hatte soeben das zweitgrößte Geheimnis seines Volkes gelüftet, doch das berührte ihn nicht sonderlich. Es war seine Version der Rache an den ungeliebten Hogwartselfen, welche ihn mobbten wo sie nur konnten. Er fuhr fort.

„Nach ihrem Tode fand Godric Gryffindor eine Handschrift von Lady Hufflepuff, in welcher sie darum bat, ihr Porträt an ihren liebsten Aufenthaltsort verbringen zu lassen. Die Hauselfen haben es seitdem dort behütet und bewacht. Bei den Hexen und Zauberern ist das Wissen um die Identität des Porträts in nur wenigen Generationen verloren gegangen, obwohl viele Schüler sie gesehen haben, wenn sie sich in die Hogwartsküche verirrten."

Ron erinnerte sich an etliche Wanderungen in die nächtliche Hogwartsküche, wenn ihn der allgegenwärtige Hunger quälte. Immer war er an das Ende des langen Arbeitstisches gedrängt worden, in die Tiefen der Küche war nur Harry vorgedrungen. Dieser war dem gemurmelten Gedankengang gefolgt und in ihm stieg das Bild Dobbys auf, der ihm die verzweifelte Winky gezeigt hatte und ihn um Hilfe bat für die zwangsweise freigelassene Elfe des Bartemius Crouch. Über dem Kamin, vor dem die vom Butterbier berauschte Elfe gelegene hatte, war doch ein Bild gewesen… er äußerte die Erinnerung laut, konnte sich allerdings nicht daran erinnern, was das Bild zeigte.

Hier war es Lucius, der überraschenderweise etwas beitragen konnte.

„Ach, diese Herdhexe aus der Küche in dem Obstrahmen, DAS soll Helga Hufflepuff sein?" Der Adlige war erstaunt. Als Schüler war auch er gelegentlich in die Küche vorgedrungen, um sich einen Vorrat an Süßkram geben zu lassen. Das Bild der mütterlichen Gestalt hatte er nicht weiter beachtet… welches bedeutende Porträt hätte sich denn auch in die Küche in die Gesellschaft niederer Bediensteter hängen lassen? Er behielt diese seine Ansicht wohlweislich für sich und bat Kreacher darum, das nunmehr ausfindig gemachte dritte Porträt her zu bringen.

Draco äußerte einen Gedanken laut, als die Schüler am Aufenthaltsort des letzten Porträts zu rätseln begannen.

„Hogwarts, das war doch ursprünglich einmal der Stammsitz der Gryffindors." Stellte er fest. „Als ehemaliger Hausherr würde ich mein Porträt auf jeden Fall in die Haupthalle hängen lassen."

Dafür kam nur ein einziger Raum im Schloss in Frage: die Große Halle. Dort jedoch hing nicht ein einziges magisches Bild, wie sie alle sehr wohl wussten. Mit einem verlegenen Räuspern meldete sich Dippets Porträt noch einmal zu Wort.

„Ich habe nicht nur den Zugang zum Ravenclawturm verändert, sondern auch die Anweisung gegeben, alle Bilder aus der Halle zu entfernen und woanders aufhängen zu lassen." Der ehemalige Schulleiter hatte diese Maßnahme zum Schutz der Bilder vor weiteren möglichen Diebstählen getroffen. Seine Äußerung löste nicht wenig Bestürzung in den Anwesenden aus. Die Anzahl magischer Porträts im gesamten Schloss ging in die Tausende und ein einzelnes womöglich namenloses Bild ausfindig zu machen glich einer Sisyphusaufgabe.

Neville versank in die Betrachtung der drei Porträts.

„Warum sind Helga Hufflepuff mit ihrem Becher und Salazar Slytherin mit seinem Medaillon, aber Rowena Ravenclaw nicht mit ihrem Diadem abgebildet?" dachte er laut über ein ihm auffallendes Detail nach.

Hermine lachte leise auf. „Wirklich, bin ich hier im Raum die einzige, welche ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen hat? Dort wird recht ausführlich berichtet, wie Rowena auf einer Reise nach der Gründung Hogwarts das Diadem verliehen bekam für ihre außerordentliche Klugheit. Da muss sie schon um einiges älter gewesen sein als auf diesem Bild."

Ron spann den Faden weiter. „Dann müsste Godric Gryffindor ja mit seinem Schwert abgebildet sein. Und wie das aussieht, wissen wir sicher." Er wies auf die Vitrine hinter Minerva McGonagall, in dem wieder das besagte Schwert ruhte.

„Ich möchte auf ein weiteres Detail hinweisen" meldete sich Severus Snape zu Wort. „Wie wir inzwischen wissen, waren die Gründer mit elementaren Kräften begabt. Das in meinem Büro hängende Porträt Slytherins hat uns auch informiert, wer über welche Begabung verfügte. Wenn ich mir so die Rahmen der Porträts betrachte… zeigt sich in der Rahmengestaltung eine deutliche Thematisierung des jeweiligen Elements."

Er wies auf das Muster vom Porträt des jungen Salazars, welches sich permanent zu bewegen schien.

„Dies hier zeigt eindeutig Wasser. Der Rahmen von Lady Ravenclaw zeigt unstreitig Wolken am Himmel entsprechend ihrem Element, der Luft. Und das Obst am Rahmen von Lady Hufflepuff ist unzweifelhaft dem Element Erde zuzuordnen. Daraus können wir schlussfolgern, dass das fehlenden Porträt über einen Rahmen verfügen muss, der definitiv auf das vierte Element, nämlich Feuer, hinweist."

In die nachdenkliche Stille erklang die etwas zögernde Stimme Nevilles. Immer noch durch die Anwesenheit des Tränkemeisters gehemmt, sagte er leise „In der linken Nische unter den Stundengläsern hängt so ein Bild mit Flammen auf dem Rahmen. Aber es zeigt einen…. Nun ja, keinen heldenhaften Ritter, sondern einen Zwerg!"

Hier meldete sich erstmals Salazar Slytherin der Ältere aus dem Porträt Dumbledores zu Wort.

„Selbstverständlich einen Zwerg. Godric Gryffindor war ein Halbblut, seine Mutter entstammte dem nordischen Zwergengeschlecht."


	102. Das Grauen aus der Tiefe

Kapitel 101 – Das Grauen aus der Tiefe

Nach Rons Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei dem gesuchten Golem um Benandonner handeln könnte, hatte eine Weile Schweigen im Schulleiterbüro geherrscht. Dann hatte ein leises Schnarchen die Stille zerstört: Harry war von den Erlebnissen und der doppelten Berichterstattung, den abenteuerlichen Tagen sowie der Intensität der durchlebten Gefühlsachterbahn so erschöpft, dass er weggenickt war. Noch während Snapes Augenbrauen nach oben zuckten, spürte er ein vertrautes Gewicht an seiner einen Schulter. Auch Hermine war von den Kräfte zehrenden Ereignissen übermüdet vom Schlaf überwältigt worden und dabei an die Schulter des Lehrers gesunken. Draco, der ebenfalls einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte, war auch nicht mehr der Frischeste, versuchte aber mannhaft, den unwiderstehlichen Zwang zu einem gewaltigen Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Bevor Sie weiterhin derart lächerliche Grimassen schneiden, sollten Sie besser schlafen gehen." Merkte der Tränkemeister trocken-sarkastisch an. Ergänzend verbot er seinem Hausschüler, derart erschöpft die Heimreise anzutreten und befahl ihm, die Nacht in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Lucius nickte dazu nur, er war froh um die Gelegenheit, mit Severus ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch zu führen. Die Runde im Schulleiterbüro löste sich rasch auf und die daran beteiligten Schüler gingen umgehend schlafen. Lediglich Neville wäre noch frisch genug für eine Unterhaltung gewesen, aber das zweistimmige Schnarchen von Ron und Harry ließ auch ihn rasch in Morpheus Arme flüchten.

Der frühe Morgen graute gerade erst, als die Freunde der Reihe nach gähnend in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts zum Frühstück eintrudelten.

„Hand vor den Mund, Ron" grantelte Hermine, als ihr Freund ihr mittels einer gewaltigen Kieferverrenkung Einblick bis fast in seinen Magen gewährte. Der Angesprochene murmelte etwas, was nur mit viel gutem Willen als eine Entschuldigung gewertet werden konnte. Denn er war, hungrig wie stets, bereits über das reichhaltige Frühstück hergefallen. Harry vergrub sich in seiner Tasse heißen Tees, um nicht angesprochen zu werden. Seine Nacht war erfüllt gewesen von Träumen, die alle seine Verlobte zum Inhalt hatten. Der letzte Traum war dabei sehr emotional gewesen und trotz der kalten Dusche war er dankbar für die Gepflogenheit, lose fallende Schulumhänge zu tragen.

Zeitgleich trafen Neville und Draco in der Halle ein und setzten sich selbstverständlich zu den Anderen… denn aus dem Goldenen Trio war inzwischen ein Quintett geworden. Der Slytherin runzelte leicht die Stirn und rief dann leise nach den Hogwarts-Hauselfen. Außerhalb der Schulzeiten ließen diese sich nämlich auf Ruf auch blicken und so konnte er eine Tasse Kaffee ordern. Die Vorliebe dafür hatte er seinem Patenonkel abgeschaut. Während er etwas Zucker darin verrührte, arbeitete sein Verstand bereits auf Hochtouren. Da das Trio inzwischen deutlich wacher drein schaute und Neville bestens ausgeschlafen zu sein schien, schnitt er an, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Zwei Zutaten haben wir beziehungsweise werden wir in Kürze haben. Die dritte muss nur noch hergeschafft werden und die vierte…" er überlegte noch einmal.

„Ihr solltet die verbleibenden Ferientage dafür nutzen und noch mal los ziehen, aber in anderer Paarung."

Klirrend fiel Ron die Gabel samt dem Rührei aus der Hand auf den Teller.

„Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?" Er hatte den Blonden gründlich missverstanden und so hatte seine Stimme einen leicht drohenden Unterton.

Draco registrierte dies zwar, ging aber nicht darauf ein und antwortete betont sachlich.

„Wenn ich den gestrigen Nachmittag richtig im Gedächtnis habe, haben wir einiges erfahren. Es existiert Elementarmagie und einige von uns sind darin begabt. Hermine ist eine Luftmagierin, Harry wurde vom Kelpie als Wassermagier bezeichnet und wenn ich Slytherins Portrait richtig verstanden habe, ist die Aurensicht von Ron und Neville ein deutliches Anzeichen für das Vorhandensein von Erdmagie."

Dass der junge Adlige entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit die Vornamen verwendete, zeigte deutlich, dass er sich keineswegs in irgendeiner Art und Weise mokierte, sondern sich ernsthaft mit dem Thema beschäftigte. Als Ron keine Antwort gab, fuhr er fort:

„Wenn dieser Riese lebender Fels ist, würde ich ihn als Erdelementar ansehen. Deswegen haben Ron und Neville die Erfolg versprechendste Aussicht, von Benandonner etwas von seinem Fleisch, äh… Felsen zu erbitten. Was diese Wasserkönigin angeht… ich denke, dass die Meermenschen im Schwarzen See uns da vielleicht weiterhelfen können. Harry mit seiner Wasserbegabung ist doch da die logische Wahl. Außerdem war er schon einmal bei ihnen während des Trimagischen Turniers…"

„Und wer soll ihn begleiten?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Du!"

Verdutzt starrte die Hexe den Slytherin an, für den Augenblick ließ ihr brillanter Verstand sie offensichtlich im Stich.

Aus dem Hintergrund kam eine leise samtige Stimme:

„Ein Bestandteil ihrer Luftbegabung ist doch wohl, dass Sie Sprachen verstehen und sprechen, obwohl Sie sie noch nie zuvor gehört haben. Mr. Potter wird von Dumbledore wohl kaum Meerisch gelernt haben, deswegen braucht er Sie als Begleitung, damit Sie mit den Wasserwesen reden können."

Aus dem noch schattigen Säulengang trat der übernächtigte Snape hervor, der offensichtlich ihr Gespräch verfolgt hatte. Er hatte der Herausforderung nicht widerstehen können, sofort mit den Drachenknochen zu arbeiten. Während er die gesamte Nacht über seinen Versuchskesseln gebeugt stand, hier rührte, da köchelte oder kühlte und die unterschiedlichsten Probemixturen braute, hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Welch Ironie des Schicksals: Er stand nicht nur bei Harry in einer Lebensschuld, nein, offensichtlich war er als Nachfolger Dumbledores zu dessen Mentor geworden. Dann schalt Severus sich selbst einen verbitterten Narren und gestand sich ein, dass zwischen James Sohn und ihm nicht nur ein Waffenstillstand bestand, sondern sich sogar so etwas wie Freundschaft entwickelt hatte. Potters entwaffnende offene Art hatte sich gegen den verbitterten abweisenden Zynismus durchgesetzt. Am meisten setzte dem Tränkemeister jedoch die Vorstellung zu, dass ihm die Schuhe des verstorbenen Schulleiters als Potters Mentor um ein Vielfaches zu groß sein könnten.

Und so gab er sich an diesem Morgen wieder so kühl und distanziert wie möglich, um seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Harry spürte diese wachsende Distanz intuitiv, ohne sie direkt benennen zu können. Er reagierte instinktiv, und wurde dabei Snape gegenüber sogar frech.

„Muss ich dieses mal das Dianthuskraut tatsächlich selber stehlen…. Sir?" spielte er auf den damals geäußerten Verdacht des Professors an.

Der erblasste merklich, was die dunklen Augenringe der durchwachten Nacht deutlich hervortreten ließ. Dann jedoch schaltete er, Potter wollte ihn mitnichten verspotten. Als Hermine halblaut murmelte, dass sie das schleimige Zeug auf gar keinen Fall nehmen und lieber den Kopfblasenzauber verwenden wolle, reagierte er endlich.

„Beide in mein Büro, in einer Stunde! Potter, dieses Mal sollten Sie zumindest wissen, worauf Sie sich da genau einlassen! Und sie, Granger, werden mir den Kopfblasenzauber vorführen, bevor ich Sie beide abtauchen lasse!"

Den Worten fehlte etwas die gewohnte Schärfe und auch das Herumwirbeln des Lehrers, der mit sich bauschender Robe zu seinem wartendem Frühstückskaffee davoneilte, schüchterte die Freunde nicht mehr ein.

„Nun gut" Harry zuckte leicht die Schultern, er war es ja schon gewohnt, dass man für ihn entschied. Und diesmal war er außerdem bereit dazu.

„Hermine und ich tauchen also in den See, Neville und Ron suchen Benandonner auf. Und du, Draco?"

Der Slytherin rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf der Bank hin und her. Zu gerne hätte er eine der beiden Grüppchen begleitet.

„Auf mich wartet viel Arbeit. Außerdem suche ich noch immer diesen Vertrag, den die Wassermenschen mit den Zauberern geschlossen haben sollen. Hoffentlich wissen wir mehr, wenn ich ihn gefunden habe."

Das Quintett beendete das Frühstück und sie zogen sich in ihre Räume zurück, um sich vor zu bereiten. Derweil starrte Snape Löcher in seinen dampfenden Kaffee. Er hatte Minerva über das Vorhaben der Siebtklässler informiert und diese hatte dazu seufzend ihre Zustimmung gegeben. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht mehr gerührt. Flitwick riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Grübelei mit der vorsichtigen Frage, ob denn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei.

Statt wie früher abweisend und bissig zu reagieren, nickte der Tränkemeister. Der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor hatte ihm bei seinem magischen Problem mit dem Zauberstab sehr geholfen, vielleicht würde ein Fachgebiet übergreifender Meinungsaustausch ihm weiterhelfen.

So fasste er seine momentanen Probleme mit den Versuchen zum Heiltrank für Miss Weasley so gut es ging allgemein verständlich zusammen, denn er steckte in einer Sackgasse. Filius hörte aufmerksam zu, dachte intensiv nach und empfahl dann, nicht nur die Theorien der Zauberkunst zu beachten, sondern auch arithmantische Berechnungen zu den Versuchsreihen aufzustellen. Allerdings war die Kollegin Septima Vektor noch im Urlaub und würde erst am letzten Ferientag, zurückkehren.

So lange wollte der Tränkemeister nicht warten, da die Kessel bereits vor sich hin köchelten. Sicher, er hatte schon oft die erforderlichen Grundberechnungen für seine Forschungen selber vorgenommen, aber diesmal hing ein Leben von der Richtigkeit der in diesem Fall recht komplexen Formeln ab. Flitwick, der für die Theorie der Zauberkunst ebenfalls oft auf Arithmantik zurückgreifen musste, sagte ihm Hilfe zu und regte an, die Vorzeigeschülerin der Kollegin Vektor mit ein zu beziehen: Hermine Granger.

Diesmal war Harry überpünktlich bei Snapes Büro. Dieser ließ ihn und Hermine wortlos eintreten und wies sie an Platz zu nehmen. Dann holte der Professor tief Luft und rasselte einen längeren Vortrag über das Dianthuskraut herunter. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Harry beim trimagischen Turnier unverschämtes Glück gehabt hatte. Denn nur weil Dobby lange gelagertes und dadurch in der Wirkung verstärktes Dianthuskraut entwendet hatte, konnte die Verwandlung in einen Kiemenatmer so lange anhalten. Die Verwendung in Süßwasser halbierte die Wirkdauer in etwa… und Harry hatte damals zwar eine Stundendosis geschluckt, aber der Schwarze See war nun mal ganz und gar nicht salzig.

Harry erkannte, dass mit dem übermüdeten Lehrer im Augenblick nicht gut Kirschen essen war und nickte nur immer wieder eifrig. Nachdem Hermine zur Zufriedenheit des Professors einen perfekten und stabilen Kopfblasenzauber demonstriert hatte, wurden sie von Snape entlassen. Allerdings rief dieser vorher via Memo Hagrid herbei und knurrte diesen an:

„Diese beiden Nervensägen haben für ein Projekt diverse Trankzutaten aus dem See zu holen. Rudern Sie sie zu der Stelle, wo Mr. Potter seinerzeit für das Trimagische Turnier ins Wasser sprang. Meine Fürsorgepflicht als Lehrer gebietet es, Vorsorge zu tragen, dass sie sich nicht vor… Überanstrengung womöglich einen Muskelkater zuziehen."

Erst als sie bereits hinter Hagrid in eines der Schulboote kletterten, erkannte Harry, dass Snape hinter den harschen Anweisungen seine Besorgnis verborgen hatte. Was seinen Mentor so beunruhigte, wusste er nicht… aber wenn der Doppelspion Gefahr witterte, würde er, Harry James Potter, doppelt und dreifach vorsichtig vorgehen. An Hermines fest zusammengebissenen Kiefern erkannte er, dass auch diese die subtile Warnung erkannt und verstanden hatte.

Als der Wildhüter die Ruder einzog und sie brummend verabschiedete, zwängten sich die beiden Jungmagier in die vom Loch Ness her mitgebrachten Neoprenanzüge, um nicht in den eiskalten Fluten des Sees zu erfrieren. Dann schob sich Harry das von Snape ausgehändigte Kraut in den Mund, kämpfte den Ekel herunter, den das schleimige Zeug auslöste, und schluckte immer wieder. Endlich gelang es ihm, den scheinbar immer größer werdenden Klumpen herunter zu würgen. Eingedenk der Erfahrung aus dem Turnier wartete er die Verwandlung nicht erst ab, sondern sprang sofort über Bord, dichtauf gefolgt von Hermine, die sich sofort nach dem Untertauchen eine Luftblase an das Gesicht hexte.

Den Zauberstab einsatzbereit fest mit der Faust umklammernd, wandte er sich der dunklen Tiefe zu und tauchte den Kopf voran nach unten. Die Freundin folgte ihm mit einer knappen Armlänge Abstand, auch sie hatte den Stab kampfbereit in der Hand. Endlich erreichten sie die im Wasser schwingenden schwankenden Algenwälder und Harry strich knapp darüber entlang schwimmend suchend voran. Plötzlich erwischte ihn etwas langes, rundes, schlangenartig sich windendes Etwas heftig am Oberschenkel und auch Hermine wurde von etwas schemenartig auf sie Zuschnellendem in die Magengrube getroffen.

Das bisher ruhige Wasser kochte jäh schäumend auf, durch die Blasen war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Hastig ruderten die beiden Magier rückwärts und Hermine versuchte, mit einem _Lumos_ die Sicht zu verbessern. Die Lichtquelle ließ die nähere Umgebung in gespenstischem Grün erstrahlen, denn die Algen warfen das Licht phosphorizierend zurück. Vor ihnen tobte der Krake in einem Anfall wütender Raserei, die Tentakel peitschten in alle Richtungen. Dann erkannten sie, was das Geschöpf derart in Rage brachte: Scharen von Grindelohs attackierten die Riesenkrake und stießen immer wieder gegen eine bestimmte Stelle vor.

Der Oktopus wehrte sich mit wachsender Wut und nahm dabei die in der Nähe schwimmenden Menschen gar nicht wahr. Würde einer der gewaltigen Fangarme sie mit voller Wucht treffen, könnte das tödlich enden. Harry schoss einen _Stupor_ ab, aber das Geschöpf war offensichtlich ebenso magieresistent wie es Drachen oder Riesen waren. Der rote Magieball erzürnte das Tier noch mehr und sie gerieten in akute Lebensgefahr. Da hatte Hermine einen Einfall… offensichtlich waren die unablässig attackierenden Grindelohs der Grund für den Wutanfall des sonst so gutmütigen Riesen und sie zauberte genauso wie im zweiten Schuljahr gegenüber den blauen Wichteln:

„_Immobilus!"_

Das Wasser beruhigte sich wieder, denn alle Grindelohs erstarrten zu magischer Reglosigkeit. Teilweise schwebten sie mit weit aufgerissenen Mäulern umher, in denen man Zähne blitzen sah, welche jeden südamerikanischen Piranha vor Neid hätten erblassen lassen. Der Oktopus hatte das wilde Schlagen mit den Tentakeln eingestellt und seine dunklen suppentellergroßen Augen waren forschend auf die beiden Zweibeiner gerichtet, welche unerwartet in sein Revier vorgedrungen waren. Das intelligente Geschöpf merkte, dass ihm von diesen Luftatmern keine Gefahr drohte.

Aus der von den Grindelohs so heftig attackierten Kopfpartie lösten sich lange ölige Schlieren.

„Er blutet, Harry" stieß die Hexe erschrocken hervor, als sie den dunklen gezackten Fleck in der Haut des Kraken als Verletzung identifizierte. Offensichtlich hatte sich das Wesen irgendwie verletzt und die Grindelohs waren daraufhin über das blutende Tier hergefallen, denn rund um die ursprüngliche Verletzung waren unzählige kleine Bisswunden zu erkennen. Harry war zwar kein Experte in Heilzaubern, aber schon oft hatte er sich kleinere Blutungen und Blessuren aus dem Quidditch-Training geheilt. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, ob der Zauber bei einem magieresistentem Geschöpf überhaupt wirken würde, vollführte er mit seinem Stab eine leicht kreisende Bewegung und murmelte dazu _Episkey_.

Das Glück war auf ihrer Seite, denn die Blutungen stoppten und die Wunden schlossen sich soweit, dass es keine weiteren Blutungen mehr geben würde. Der Krake war im ersten Augenblick, als die Zauberstabspitze Harrys aufleuchtete, zurück gezuckt. Nun betastete er immer wieder die magisch geheilte Partie und setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung und verschwand abrupt vor ihnen in der nachtdunklen Tiefe. Dann tauchte er wieder auf, umkreiste sie, dabei Schrauben drehend, um wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Tauchrichtung voran zu schießen… kurz, er benahm sich wie ein eifriger Hund, der sein Herrchen zu einem aufregenden Fund führen wollte.

Die beiden Magier tauschten einen langen Blick, dabei deutete Hermine auf ihr Handgelenk. Harry verstand die Anspielung auf eine Muggel-Armbanduhr… im Gegensatz zu Hermine musste er auf die verstrichene Zeit achten, wollte er nicht weit unter der Wasseroberfläche von der Rückverwandlung überrascht werden und ertrinken. So folgten sie dem nun im mäßigen Tempo voraus schwimmenden Kraken in die Tiefe. Dabei passierten sie vier halb überwucherte lange Pfähle und Harry erkannte diese wieder: hier hatten Ron, Hermine, Gabrielle und Cho darauf gewartet, von den trimagischen Champions gefunden zu werden.

Immer tiefer ging es in die inzwischen nachtschwarz gewordenen Wasser. Nur die magischen Lichtkugeln brachten ein Minimum an Licht in die ewige Finsternis, welche dem See zu seinem Namen verhalf. Dann glaubte Harry vor sich die Umrisse von etwas Gebäudeähnlichem zu erkennen, als im selben Augenblick der Oktopus mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung herum schwang und schneller als ein Torpedo in der sie umgebenden Finsternis verschwand. Dicht gefolgt von Hermine bewegte sich der Gryffindor paddelnd in Richtung der ausgemachten Schemen, als er sich plötzlich Rücken an Rücken mit der Freundin wieder fand, beide mit einem drohend gegen die Kehle gepressten Dreizack.

Ein fratzenartiges Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein erwachte angeborenes Wissen. Jäh verstand er die gurgelnden zischenden Laute:

„WAS in Isthmius Namen habt ihr luftatmenden Eindringlinge in unserem Reich zu suchen? Sprecht rasch oder sterbt!"


	103. Krieg und Frieden

**Kapitel 102 – Krieg und Frieden**

Hoch in der Luft kreiste ein einsamer Steinadler, immer wieder ließ er sich über die Flügelkanten kippen, um nicht aus seinem Revier heraus getragen zu werden. Unter ihm erstreckte sich die zerklüftete Landschaft in ihren herbstlichen Farben. Die Baumkronen waren mit rötlichem und goldenem Herbstlaub geschmückt, aus dem sich das dunkle Grün der Tannen abhob. Die reifen Haselnüsse und Eicheln fielen, von den Herbstwinden aus ihren gezackten Kelchen geschüttelt, auf den bunt gescheckten, mit rankendem Gestrüpp überwucherten Waldboden, wo die letzten Blaubeeren unter den silbrigen Spinnweben glitzerten.

Ein Sprung Rehe verharrte am Waldrand, das dichte Fell ebenso erdfarben wie das sterbende Laub unter ihren zierlichen Hufen. Eine Familie Stachelhäuter schnüffelte geschäftig umher, auf der Jagd nach den letzten Insekten des vergangenen Sommers und auf der Suche nach einem gemütlichen Laubhaufen als Winterquartier. Der mächtige Raubvogel visierte das kleinste Jungtier überlegend an, gegen einen kleinen Imbiss hätte er nichts einzuwenden. Da durchdrang ein gedämpft knallendes Geräusch die neblige Herbstluft und zwei Menschen sowie ein lebhafter Hund erschienen wie aus dem Nichts mitten in dem einsamen Tal. Die Rehe waren einen halben Herzschlag später verschwunden, während die Stachelträger zwar aufmerksam, aber sonst unbeeindruckt weiter ihrer Futtersuche nachgingen.

Neville holte tief Luft, um den ausstrahlenden Frieden dieses wunderschönen Ortes förmlich in sich aufzusaugen. Der morgendliche Dunst hielt sich noch hartnäckig in den Bodensenken und die Umgebung erschien dadurch unwirklich, wie die legendären schwebenden Glasinseln, welche die Legende auch Avalon nannte. Der junge Pflanzenkundler liebte solche verborgenen Naturschönheiten, er zog daraus mental Energie und Ruhe.

Diese Stille wurde dann aber von dem lebhaften Bondo jäh zerstört. Die junge Bulldogge hatte die nach Insekten stöbernden Talbewohner entdeckt und versuchte, diese zum Spielen zu animieren. Allerdings unterschieden sich Knarle von Igeln durch ihr Misstrauen und ihre Wehrhaftigkeit. Während die kleineren Jungtiere hastig in Laubhaufen und Gestrüpp verschwanden, verunzierte eines der Alttiere die ungestüm schnobernde Nase mit einigen spitzen Stacheln. Das Wehgeheul der Bulldogge übertönte den empört fauchenden Warnlaut der Knarle, die einen strategischen Rückzug antraten.

Neville seufzte. So sehr er seinen Hund auch liebte, es gestaltete sich trotz aller Erziehungsversuche als schwierig, den Hund auf Exkursion mit zu nehmen. Dem Spieltrieb Bondos waren schon einige Pflanzen zum Opfer gefallen, die Neville eigentlich hatte ausgraben und mitnehmen wollen. Außerdem verging kaum ein Ausflug, ohne dass sich der vierbeinige tölpelhafte Clown nicht irgendeine Blessur zuzog, sei es wie jetzt die Stacheln eines erbosten Knarls oder die Bisse aufgestöberter Waldameisen, Dornen in den Pfoten oder andere kleine Schmisse. Jedes Mal stimmte die junge Bulldogge ein Ohren zerfetzendes Wehgeheul an und suchte schniefend und schnaubend Schutz und Trost bei ihrem Herrchen, diesen dabei von jeder anderen Beschäftigung abhaltend.

Neville verfügte über eine Engelsgeduld, aber allmählich sah er ein, dass auch Hagrids Erziehungsversuche nichts fruchteten. Hermine hatte ihm schon einmal empfohlen, mit dem Tier eine Hundeschule der Muggel zu besuchen, um das ungestüme Temperament des Rüden in erträglichere Bahnen zu lenken. Endlich war auch der letzte Stachel aus der empfindlichen Nase entfernt, das Geheul verstummt und einem beleidigten und wehleidigem Schniefen gewichen. Ron stand etwas angefressen daneben, die Clownerien des Hundes gingen ihm inzwischen gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Bist du endlich fertig?" wollte er wissen.

Neville richtete sich seufzend auf, den sich an ihn drängenden Hund zurückschiebend, und nickte.

„Wohin müssen wir eigentlich genau, Ron?"

Der Rotschopf sah sich um und wies dann auf den großen Monolithen, der auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Bächleins halb im Boden versunken aufragte.

„Da ist der Schwertstein".

Neville zauberte sich eine Leine herbei, nahm Bondo damit die Freiheit, weiter herum zu stromern und sich erneut in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, und übersprang dann das träge dahin plätschernde Wasser. Von Ron gefolgt besah er sich den Steinblock aus nächster Nähe, in dem Benandonner nach eigener Aussage die legendäre Waffe Excalibur gehütet hatte. Ron wiederholte noch einmal diesen Teil ihres Abenteuers und vergaß nicht, zu erwähnen, dass er nicht den besten Start mit dem schlafenden Giganten hatte.

„Es wär' mir lieber, wenn ich ihn nicht wecken müsste" sagte er kleinlaut.

„Das sollten wir aber schon der Höflichkeit wegen tun" erwiderte Neville nachdrücklich. „Oder kannst du mit Sicherheit sagen, welche dieser Trümmer vom Riesen und welche nur aus dem steinigen Boden stammen?"

Ron schluckte. Einen Fehlschlag beim Brauen des Heiltrankes würden sie sich nicht leisten können, zu selten waren die Zutaten. Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und rief den Schläfer mehrmals mit steigender Lautstärke an. Aber Benandonner rührte sich nicht. Als Ron in wachsender Verzweiflung mit dem Zauberstab ausholte, fiel ihm Neville in den Arm und hinderte ihn am Zaubern.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Das da vorne ist jedenfalls ein Teil von ihm" gab Ron zurück, auf die halb im Gras versunkene Steinhand weisend. Sichtbar waren nur die Endglieder der Finger, wie leicht geneigte Steinsäulen ragten sie aus dem Heidekraut. Nur zu präsent war dem Rotschopf der schier endlose Moment, als ihm diese felsigen Extremitäten fast den Lebensodem abgedrückt hatten.

„Mit einem _Bombarda_ kann ich bestimmt genügend Splitter absprengen" meinte er zum darüber die Stirn runzelnden Freund.

„Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?" gab dieser entgeistert zurück. Er hatte im Verteidigungsunterricht jedenfalls gut aufgepasst und erinnerte sich recht gut daran, dass Riesen als sehr magieresistent und jähzornig galten. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, vor einem grob aus dem Schlaf gerissenen Giganten Hals über Kopf um sein Leben flüchten zu müssen, nur weil der rothaarige Freund mal wieder zu impulsiv vorging.

„Überlass das bitte mir!" bat er Ron eindringlich und begann, die felsige Hand und das halb im Boden versunkene Gesicht genauer zu inspizieren. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sich von dem lebenden Stein feine Plättchen zu lösen schienen, fast wie…

„Natürlich, Schuppen!" platzte er heraus.

Auf den fragenden Blick Rons hin erklärte er:

„Naja, unsere Haut erneuert sich doch ständig und schuppt sich. Warum sollte das bei Riesen anders sein? Und was bei uns kleinste Hautschuppen sind, sind bei diesem Felsungetüm…"

„…jede Menge Steinplättchen" ergänzte Ron begreifend. Er öffnete den mitgebrachten Rucksack und sie begannen, direkt unter der gewaltigen Stirn die am Boden liegenden plättchenförmigen Steinsplitter aufzulesen. Dabei schob sich jenes einzigartige Wahrnehmungsvermögen vor Rons Augen, welches Slytherins Portrait als erdmagische Aurensicht bezeichnet hatte. Für ihn begann es am Boden zu flimmern. Einige der Steinsplitter leuchteten silbrig grau auf, während andere wiederum leblos und tot wirkten.

Er begriff, dass er durch diese Aurensicht zu unterscheiden vermochte, welche der Steinbrocken vom Riesen stammten und welche für ihre Zwecke unbrauchbar waren. Neville hörte aufmerksam zu und versuchte dann selbst, durch Konzentration die magische Aura der steinernen Schuppen zu erfassen. Es gelang ihm mit einiger Mühe, Benandonners Aura schwach zu erfassen, aber bei den vom Riesen herabgefallenen Trümmern versagte diese seine neue Fähigkeit. So war es an Ron, auf die in Frage kommenden Stücke zu deuten, die Neville dann vorsichtig aus dem Geröllhaufen aufklaubte und im Rucksack verstaute.

Bondo hielt das alles für ein herrliches, nur für ihn erfundenes Spiel. Ungestüm sprang er vor, grub die Schnauze begeistert in den kantigen Kies und schob diese wie eine Pflugschar durch das lose Geröll, Nevilles Hand und die anvisierten Steine dabei unbekümmert zur Seite schaufelnd. Das lebhaft wackelnde Hinterteil und das begeisterte Spielgesicht des Hundes machte es den beiden Jungzauberern unmöglich, dem Tier böse zu sein. Ein Blick in den Rucksack bestätigte, dass sie mindestens einen halben Kessel der Größe 1 zusammengeklaubt hatten, bevor die Bulldogge dazwischen funkte. Achselzuckend beschlossen sie, dass diese Menge fürs Erste genügen musste, schulterten die schwere Tasche und den strampelnden Hund und verschwanden mit einem weithin hallenden Plopp. Über dem Tal kreiste immer noch der Adler, während aus dem diesigen Himmel die erste zarte Schneeflocke des Jahres herab segelte. Der schläfrige Frieden senkte sich wieder über das einsame Tal.

An anderer Stelle war die Lage dagegen ausgesprochen kriegerisch, ja lebensgefährlich!

„NEIN" wollte Harry schreien, doch was da im Wasser aus seinem Hals erklang war anders, ganz anders, aber es klang! Und es schien Wirkung zu zeigen, so unwahrscheinlich dies auch war, denn die sich bereits scharf ins Fleisch schneidenden Spitzen zogen sich zurück.

„Bitte, wir kommen in Frieden. Hört uns an und bringt uns zu eurem…" flehte Hermine.

„Uisge" ergänzte Harry. Das Mienenspiel ihrer Bewacher war ebenso viel sagend wie verwirrend. Unter Hermines als beruhigend gedachten Worten schienen ihre Bewacher wie von Stromstößen gepeinigt, während sie Harrys einzelne Bemerkung wirklich zu beschwichtigen schien.

In dem Schreck hatte keiner von ihnen seinen _Lumos_ aufrechterhalten, seltsamer Weise war es um sie herum nicht wirklich dunkel geworden. Sowohl die Meermenschen, als auch einige Pflanzen und das, was sie für Bauten hielten, leuchteten aus sich selbst heraus in einem seltsam fahlen Licht. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen begannen, reichte der Blick sogar weiter als im Licht ihrer Stäbe.

Unvermittelt öffnete sich der Kreis der Häscher und sie wurden auf eine Art Platz vor den hausartigen Bauten gedrängt. Aus einem erschien der sichtbar Älteste und musterte sie mit unverkennbarer Abscheu.

Hermine wollte erneut die Situation entschärfen und setzte an: „Wir kommen in Frieden und wollen euch nichts Bö…"

Eine herrische Geste des Alten veranlasste einen der Posten Hermine seinen Dreizack derart rüde an den Hals zu drücken, dass sich bereits erstes Blut im Wasser zu verteilen begann.

„Was wollt ihr hier, Peiniger der Vorzeit. Der Bruch des Vertrages schreit danach, mit eurem Blut getilgt zu werden. Auch wenn du offenbar dem Leben spendenden Wasser zugewandt bist, so ist diese da in mehrfacher Hinsicht ein Wesen der Luft. Ihre Worte schmerzen, ihr Anblick ist eine Qual, sogar hier muss sie sich mit Luft umgeben.

Die Wachen berichten, dass du meinen Titel kennst. Dies verwundert mich, Luftatmer kümmern sich sonst nicht um die Welt des Wassers."

Der kleine Monolog des Alten eröffnete Harry zumindest den Ansatz einer Argumentation und so fasste er das Tauchabenteuer in Loch Ness noch einmal für das lokale Oberhaupt zusammen und er vergaß auch nicht zu erwähnen, dass speziell Hermine unermüdlich versuchte, die Zauberer von der Gleichwertigkeit aller magischen Wesen zu überzeugen.

Beides verbesserte die Stimmung deutlich, so das auch Hermine wieder schmerzfrei atmen konnte. Alsbald kam dann auch die entscheidende Frage vom Chef des Clans:

„Was im Namen Isthmius bringt euch dazu den Frevel zu begehen und den Frieden unserer Welt zu stören?"

Dies rief in Harry das Bild der leblos im Krankenbett liegenden Ginny hervor und sein Gemüt versank in nachtschwarzer Depression. Er reagierte mit für ihm untypischem Pathos.

„Uisge, ich bitte euch mir Auskunft zu gewähren. Ginny, meine Verlobte, liegt nach dem Anschlag einer feigen Giftmischerin im Koma. Leider erschöpft sich bei ihrer Behandlung die Kunst der Heiler. Letzte Hoffnung brachte uns die Kunde eines alten Trankes der Elemente. Nur er kann sie noch erwecken, nur er kann meiner Liebsten das Leben retten."

Harry sah in tiefer Trauer zu Boden: „Für den Trank braucht es eine Perle der Wasserkönigin. Kann ich sie nicht erringen, bin ich bar jeder Hoffnung, sinnlos ist dann mein Leben und gern dürft ihr es mir nehmen."

Hermine fuhr entsetzt zusammen. Sicher, niemandem war entgangen, dass Harry sehr schwer an Ginnys Schicksal trug. Hatte der Freund doch immer wieder Verluste erlitten… seine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore… und nun verlor er allmählich die Hoffnung, seine Ginny dem Tod entreißen zu können. Aber dass der erneute Verlust eines geliebten Wesens, der über ihr schwebende Tod, ihn an den Rand der Selbstaufgabe trieb und ihm jeden Lebensmut raubte, kam auch für die mitfühlende Freundin völlig unerwartet.

Tiefes Mitgefühl trieb ihr die Tränen in die entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen. Ein erstauntes vielstimmiges Murmeln erhob sich in den Reihen der sie umdrängenden Meermenschen und die spitzen gefährlich blitzenden Speere senkten sich.

„Sie schenkt ihm ihr Wasser des Lebens…" erscholl leise das Murmeln, welches sie dank ihrer Luftbegabung ebenso verstand wie Harry. Der Sippenälteste musterte das Gesicht des aufgewühlten Mädchens forschend, überwand seine Abneigung und winkte den beiden Magiern, ihm in seine Hütte zu folgen.


	104. Ugly Betty

Kapitel 103 – Ugly Betty

Endlich konnte er sich von seiner Arbeit los reißen und strebte dem Aufzug zu. Ein wenig frische Luft während der Mittagspause würde ihm gut tun. Während er erst vor, dann im Aufzug stand, fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sich in den vergangenen Tagen, das Verhalten seines Umfelds ihm gegenüber geändert hatte.

Anfangs mieden die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ihn als Todessersohn wie einen Drachenpockenkranken. Mittlerweile war er nahezu akzeptiert, hier und da grüßte man ihn bereits mit kurzem Nicken. Der allgegenwärtige Büroklatsch hatte sich tagelang um die Neuigkeit gedreht, dass der unfähige alte Archivar gegangen worden war und dass er, Draco Malfoy, unter Percy Weasley als neu ernannten Leiter, durch schweißtreibende Arbeit und unermüdlichen Fleiß das Archiv neu zu ordnen versuchte.

Weasley, ihm und den mittlerweile vorhandenen Helfern war das scheinbar Unmögliche gelungen: Anforderungen wurden zum größten Teil noch am selben Tag erledigt. Die ungeordneten Pergamentlawinen wurden immer weiter abgetragen und wichen ordentlich eingeräumten und sortierten Regalen, die Erstellung eines Registers war im Aufbau und schritt zügig voran. Sein Vater war ebenfalls involviert: Durch seine Hände gingen alle der schwarzen Magie verdächtigten Schriften.

Zudem war der Umbau der Orangerie auf Malfoy Manor bis auf einige Details abgeschlossen und die Vorbereitungen für die Aufnahme der familiären Bibliotheken liefen bereits. Nun jedoch schob Draco entschlossen jeden Gedanken an seine Arbeit beiseite, wandelte beiläufig seinen Umhang in einen leichten Mantel um und verließ das Ministerium. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, die Mittagspause im Café der britischen Nationalbibliothek zu verbringen. Die dort servierten Kaffeegetränke waren deutlich genießbarer als das, was die Ministeriumskantine produzierte.

An seinem Ziel angekommen wählte er das Tagesgericht, eine Portion Lancashire hotpot, und zog sich in seine bevorzugte Ecke zurück. Als er zum Bezahlen in die Manteltasche griff, war er auf ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament gestoßen. Mit der linken Hand eine erste Gabel voll des Auflaufes essend, friemelte er zeitgleich das Blatt auseinander und starrte dann sinnend auf das Kelpierätsel. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wesentlich mehr dahinter stecken mochte als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte.

Die Hinterlist und Tücke der dämonischen Kelpies war sprichwörtlich. Und dieses Exemplar schien bei einer Sphinx gelernt zu haben. Da er nicht die leiseste Idee hatte, beschloss er, als erstes die Fakten heraus zu filtern und diese dann weiter zu eruieren. Da… der erste Hinweis war die Wendung „der Sohn des Aison". Obwohl sie in Geschichte der Zauberei unzählige Namen lernen mussten, war ihm dieser völlig unbekannt. Und doch bohrte es im Hinterkopf…irgendwo hatte er ihn bereits gehört.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?"

In der britisch-kühlen distanzierten Sprechweise schwang eine familiäre Vertrautheit mit… überrascht aufsehend gewahrte er seinen Vater vor sich. Eine Handbewegung später nahm dieser auf der anderen Tischseite Platz und musterte interessiert die Notizen Dracos. Dieser hatte die fragliche Textstelle unterstrichen, so konnte Lucius unschwer schlussfolgern, womit sich sein Sohn gerade befasste. Aison… auch bei dem Familienoberhaupt hatte der Name einen vertrauten Klang und überlegend wiederholte er halblaut die Textstelle:

„Der Sohn des Aison… woher kenne ich das nur?"

Vom Nachbartisch aus wurden die beiden Adligen von einem aufmerksamen Augenpaar beobachtet. Der schmachtende Ausdruck der lehmfarbenen Augen war filmreif, Elizabeth Waters hatte sich schon beim ersten Treffen in der Nationalbibliothek unsterblich in den jungen Blonden verguckt. Allerdings war ihr Äußeres alles andere als Hollywood tauglich! Graubraune Tweedschuhe, handgestrickte braune Wollstrümpfe mit Zopfmuster, ein ebenfalls graubraun karierter Faltenrock aus demselben Tweed wie die Schuhe, ein ebenfalls handgewirkter Pullunder mit denselben Zopfmustern wie die Strümpfe und eine langweilige weiße Bluse darunter. Die schulterlangen Haare waren fast schwarz, kraus wie ein Pudelfell und dabei dermaßen drahtig, dass jede Bürste Reißaus nahm. Das dicke dunkle Horngestell der Brille und die auffallend blauen Brackets der Zahnspange ließen das Gesicht völlig uninteressant erscheinen.

Die zwar intelligente und gebildete, aber dabei extrem schüchterne Miss Waters musterte die beiden Gäste aufmerksam, der ebenso dezente wie elegante Schnitt der Kleidung, das Auftreten und Benehmen nicht nur des Vaters, sondern auch des Sohnes beeindruckten sie sehr. Tagträumend stellte sie sich vor, von diesem überaus attraktiven jungen Angehörigen der britischen Oberschicht romantisch umschwärmt und umworben zu werden. Derart auf ihr Objekt der Begierde fixiert, bekam sie den letzten Satz mit und sofort erkannte sie die einmalige Gelegenheit: Sie wusste die Antwort und vielleicht würde ihr der junge Gentleman dafür ein Lächeln schenken oder gar eine Einladung aussprechen. Ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmend, stand sie auf und überwand die Entfernung zum Nachbartisch mit einem Schritt.

„Verzeihung, ich kam nicht umhin, zufällig ihren letzten Satz zu hören. Aison ist ein altgriechischer Name und uns aus den Schriften des Herodot bekannt."

Offensichtlich wusste die junge Muggel, wovon sie sprach. Lucius erinnerte sich, der jungen Frau schon einmal bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt hier begegnet zu sein. Die Bibliotheksangestellte hatte damals schon mit ihrem Fachwissen geglänzt, so ließ er sie gewähren.

„Aison war der Vater des Jason, Jason und das goldene Vlies ist Ihnen ja sicherlich bekannt!"

Erwartungsvoll sah Miss Waters die beiden Männer an, die ihr höflich zuhörten. In Dracos Kopf raste es… offensichtlich lag des Rätsels Lösung greifbar nahe in diesem Muggelwissen verborgen. Aber wie sollte er ihr sein Interesse und vor allem die Verse des Kelpie erklären? Sein Blick war während dieser Überlegungen auf die Niederschrift des Rätsels gewandert. Miss Waters folgte dem Blick und lächelte plötzlich über den verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen.

Geübt im Enträtseln aller möglichen Dinge hatte sie die ersten Worte entziffert, obwohl diese handgeschrieben waren und zudem für sie auf dem Kopf standen. Während ihrer eigenen Zeit als Literaturstudentin hatten sich ihre Kommilitonen öfters solche Scherzaufgaben gestellt und scheinbar stand der Blonde vor einem für ihn unlösbarem Rätsel.

„Wenn Sie mich das lesen lassen, kann ich Ihnen bestimmt weiterhelfen. Solche Rätselaufgaben habe ich als Studentin öfter gelöst." überwand sie ihre Schüchternheit endgültig.

Die beiden Malfoys atmeten erleichtert auf, beiden war etwas unbehaglich zu Mute gewesen. Schweigend zeigte Draco die Verse vor und Betty, wie sie gerufen wurde, notierte sich die Zeilen. Da war ja jemand ausgesprochen kreativ, konstatierte sie in Gedanken. Höflich hatte Lucius sich erhoben und ihr einen Stuhl zurecht gerückt, ganz Kavalier der alten Schule. Unter der krausen Haarsträhne, die ihr hartnäckig ins Gesicht hing, sooft sie sie auch hinters Ohr strich, legte sich die Stirn in Falten.

Dann hellte sich das von der hässlichen Brille beherrschte Gesicht wieder auf.

„Die ersten Verse sind einfach! Die Antworten finden wir bei Homer und Herodot!"

Sie sprang eifrig auf, dabei stieß sie gegen die Tischplatte und aus den Tassen schwappte der Kaffee, lief über das Glas und beschmutzte den edel wirkenden kamelhaarfarbenen Mantel des Älteren. Betty lief knallrot an, angelte nach einer Serviette und versuchte mit hektisch reibenden Bewegungen das Malheur zu beseitigen. Lucius rollte sichtbar genervt die Augen. Die tollpatschigen Versuche, den Fleck zu entfernen, verschlimmerten es noch. Zu gerne hätte er einen _Ratzeputz_ gewirkt, aber hier war das ja leider unmöglich.

Betty hatte inzwischen einen puterroten Kopf bekommen, denn das genervte Mienenspiel war ihr nicht entgangen. Wortlos stammelnd ließ sie die Serviette fallen und eilte voran in die Abteilung, in welcher die klassischen Legenden aus dem Altertum zu finden waren. Zielstrebig zog sie eine der englischen Übersetzungen des Herodot hervor und begann darin zu blättern.

Die Malfoys standen schweigend hinter ihr und warteten vorerst ab. Obwohl Lucius etliche alte Sprachen, darunter auch das Altgriechische, lesen und verstehen konnte, so waren ihm doch die Muggellegenden nicht geläufig. Bei der Erwähnung des goldenen Vlieses hatte es dumpf im Gedächtnis geläutet, aber dann fiel es ihm ein: Das Elixier, dass jener Jason von Medea erhalten hatte, um sich vor den Flammen der Feuer speienden Stiere zu schützen, hatte es tatsächlich gegeben. Es stammte aus den Kesseln einer Vettel, die sich nicht an die Regel gehalten hatte, nichtmagischen Menschen niemals magische Elixiere zugänglich zu machen. Das Trankrezept hatte er vor vielen Jahren einmal im Original gelesen und an Severus weiter geleitet. Die Muggellegende hatte ihn nicht interessiert, aber das war hier natürlich deplaziert.

Während sich Betty fieberhaft durch den Herodot und den Homer blätterte, überlegte sie angestrengt. Offensichtlich waren die beiden Blonden aus der Oberschicht und entsprechend gebildet. Dass beiden die griechischen Sagen nicht geläufig waren… doch dann schalt sie sich eine Närrin. Hatte der Ältere nicht erst kürzlich etwas zu der Ius talionis gesucht? Sicherlich war er Anwalt oder so und hatte daher keine Verwendung für mystische Texte. Endlich fand sie, was sie suchte, bat den Jüngeren um die Niederschrift und begann halblaut zu schlussfolgern.

„_Drei Stimmen besaßen dereinst den magischen Ton_

_Vergeblich sang die Weiße von ihrem Riff_

_Doch hatte der Sohn des Aison_

_den bessren Sänger auf seinem Schiff._"

Sie rezitierte den Vers mehrmals, dann fasste sie ihre Vermutungen zusammen.

„Der Sohn des Aison, das ist Jason. Sein Schiff war die Argo. Der bessere Sänger auf dem Schiff… nun, in verschiedenen Schriften steht, dass Orpheus Jason eine Zeitlang begleitet haben soll. Orpheus hat in einem Sangeswettstreit gegen die Sirenen gewonnen, welche die Argo durch ihren Gesang ins Verderben locken wollten.

Sirenen sind Fabelwesen der griechischen Legenden, halb Frau, halb Fisch. Homer erwähnt nur zwei, andere Autoren jedoch drei, diese nannten dann auch ihre Namen: Leukosia, Ligeia und Thelxiope, was wörtlich übersetzt die Weiße, die Helltönende und die Bezaubernde bedeutet.

Den ersten Vers deute ich als Hinweis auf die drei Sirenen und den Sieg der Argonauten über eine von ihnen."

Betty holte tief Luft. Das Rätsel begann ihr Spaß zu machen. Der Urheber schien sich nicht ganz an den historischen Text zu halten, aber es war recht pfiffig gemacht. Sie ging den zweiten Vers mit derselben Methodik an.

„_Des Listenreichen Entkommen_

_Hat der Bezaubernden den Tod gebracht,_

_Obwohl er lauschte den tönenden Wonnen_

_Entkam er doch ihrer zaubrischen Macht."_

Das war schon fast zu einfach, wenn man den ersten Vers entschlüsselt hatte. So fuhr sie sicherer werdend fort:

„Der Listenreiche ist der Beiname, den man dem Herrscher von Ithaka, Odysseus, gegeben hat. Ihn finden wir in der Ilias von Homer. Während seiner Heimreise, die ja auch als Odyssee bekannt ist, traf er ebenfalls auf die Sirenen.

Jedenfalls wollte Odysseus unbedingt den magischen Gesang hören, ohne dabei ums Leben zu kommen. Er ließ sich an den Mast fesseln und befahl all seinen Kameraden, sich die Ohren mit Wachs zu verstopfen, bis sie die Insel der Sirenen in sicherer Entfernung hinter sich gelassen hätten. Die Sirene soll sich vor Wut, dass ihr ein Menschensohn entkam, zu Tode gestürzt haben."

Draco hatte aufmerksam zugehört und platzte heraus:

„Also wenn sich die erste Sirene, welcher Jason entkam, auch selbst getötet hat, dann kann Homer ja auch nur noch von zwei Sirenen berichten. Und nach diesem Odysseus blieb nur noch eine von den Dreien übrig."

Oha, der Junge war nicht nur ein heller Kopf, er konnte auch unkonventionell denken. Betty schenkte ihm einen Blick, den sie für schmachtend hielt. Draco fühlte sich von den großen weit aufgerissenen Augen aber an die kuhäugige Pansy erinnert und trat unwillkürlich einen halben Schritt zurück. Betty fiel dies im Überschwang ihrer Schwärmerei nicht auf, allerdings hatte sie sich bereits in den dritten Vers verbissen.

„_Die Helltönende entfloh zum gewaltigen Strom,_

_Ihr Lied bracht Adamssöhnen das Verderben_

_wer immer hörte ihres Liedes Ton_

_Den nassen Tod musst' er drauf sterben."_

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Der Erfinder dieses Reims hatte nach Nennung des Namens die griechische Sagenwelt verlassen, was sie ihren Zuhörern auch mitteilte.

Lucius griff sich den nächsten Anhaltspunkt und fragte gezielt nach:

„Was ist denn Ihrer Meinung nach mit dem gewaltigen Strom gemeint?"

Betty zögerte. Doch dann beschloss sie im Hinterkopf, ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Also die ersten beiden Verse handeln von den Sirenen, diese sind dem Wasser zugeordnet und auch hier wird eine von ihnen erwähnt. Wenn sie von der Insel geflohen ist, wird sie auch hier wieder mit einem Gewässer genannt werden. Und Ströme gibt es ja in Europa nur elf!"

Lucius musterte die junge Frau mit leicht hochgezogenen Brauen. Er hatte zwar eine recht umfassende Bildung genossen, aber sie war völlig anders gegliedert. Woher wollte er auch wissen, was für Muggel Ströme waren und was nur Flüsse?

Miss Waters hielt das Zögern für eine Aufforderung, weiter zu sprechen und ratterte ihr Wissen herunter:

„Zu den Strömen Europas zählen Dnjepr, Don, Donau, Elbe, Oder, Po, Rhein, Tejo, Weser, Weichsel und Wolga. Wenn der Verfasser der Verse sich hier auf andere weibliche mythische Wasserwesen bezieht, kann er nur die Nixen meinen. Die bekannteste und berühmteste ist natürlich die Loreley vom Rhein. Andere bekannte Nixen sind zum einen die kleine Meerjungfrau, die im gleichnamigen Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen verewigt wurde und zum Anderen ähnliche Wesen, in deutschen Sagen und Legenden verschiedener Regionen. Da wären die Rheintöchter aus dem Nibelungenring von Wagner. Der berühmte Dichter Goethe hat in seiner Ballade „Der Fischer" eine Nixe geschildert, welche…"

Lucius unterbrach den Redefluss mit erhobener Hand und sagte:

„Also vermuten sie, dass Thelxiope und diese Loreley vom Autor des Rätsels synonym verwendet wurden. Fällt ihnen noch etwas zum letzten Vers ein?"

Die etwas harschen Worte ließen Betty zusammenzucken. Der Sohn stand still neben seinem Vater und schien sie mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen zu verschlingen…vielleicht war es ihr doch gelungen, sein Interesse zu wecken? Voller Zuversicht, mit dieser ihrer Hoffnung richtig zu liegen, nahm sie sich den letzten Vers vor:

„_Aus ihrem Stamme entstammt die Königin,_

_Im Osten müsst ihr sie suchen_

_Lang schon sank ihre Stadt dahin,_

_hinab in die salzigen Fluten."_

Angestrengt dachte sie nach, kam aber erst auf keine Idee_._ Dann hatte sie einen Geistesblitz.

„Die versunkene Stadt… das muss es sein." Rief sie halblaut aus. Sie stopfte die Bände von Homer und Herodot ins Regal zurück und begann, an ganz anderer Stelle zu stöbern und zu blättern. Dann fand sie, was sie suchte.

„Also in der Sagenwelt gibt es einige versunkene Städte und Orte. An erster Stelle steht natürlich das Reich Atlantis, wie es in den Schriften von Platon geschildert wurde.In der Artussage wird von Avalon berichtet, ein im Nebel verborgener Ort in Britannien. Aber das passt nicht ganz zum Terminus „versunken". Eine andere versunkene Stadt ist Vineta, dann gib es da noch Rungholt, Reric, Damasia und Kitesch.

Ich kenne mich aber mit dieser speziellen Materie nicht aus…"

Wieder unterbrach sie Lucius.

„Sie haben uns schon sehr geholfen, besten Dank."

Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken wandte er sich ab, offensichtlich um das Gebäude zu verlassen. Betty war am Verzweifeln… sie wusste ja nichts über die Identität ihres Schwarms und seines Vaters. Nach dessen kühler Verabschiedung hatte sie nicht den Schneid, direkt nach deren Namen zu fragen, aber vielleicht… hastig kramte sie Zettel und Stift hervor, notierte „Betty" und daneben ihre Telefonnummer und drückte das Papier ihrem Angehimmelten in die Hand.

Dabei war sie Draco sehr, sehr nahe gekommen, was diesem extrem unangenehm war. Zu präsent war die Erinnerung an die vergleichbar aufdringliche Art von Pansy Parkinson, außerdem stieß ihn das Äußere der Muggel ab. Wie konnte sich eine intelligente junge Frau derart unvorteilhaft kleiden und nicht stylen? Er starrte auf den zugesteckten Zettel und kramte das in den letzten Wochen erworbene Schulwissen aus dem Fach Muggelkunde zusammen.

Diese Miss Waters hatte ihm eine Nummer notiert, das war also so eine Feleton… nein, Telefonnummer. Er rekapitulierte die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte… Muggel ließen sich von einer Vermittlungsstelle mit dem gewünschten Gesprächspartner verbinden, er hatte so etwas auch in einem Filmausschnitt gesehen, wie „Telefonistinnen" hektisch an einer Wand herumstöppselten. Dass die heute Telekommunikation ganz anders funktionierte, war ihm nicht bewusst. Und so traf seine Antwort die hoffende Betty bis ins Mark.

„Bislang habe ich wenig Erfahrung mit dem Telefonverkehr. Ich werde mich aber bei Bedarf an ihre Vermittlerin wenden um Kontakt…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Betty Waters verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und rannte dann laut aufschluchzend wie von Furien gehetzt davon. Perplex starrte er ihr nach. Was hatte er bloß Falsches gesagt?


	105. Wassermusik

**Kapitel 104 – Wassermusik**

Aufmerksam sahen sich Harry und Hermine in der Hütte um, in die sie der Uisge des Seevolkes geführt hatte. Das Bauwerk schien vollständig aus Algen geflochten zu sein und erinnerte Hermine an die Grashütten einiger indianischer Völker. Überall in der lebenden Wand hafteten Muschelschalen, wie man sie nur im Salzwasser finden konnte. Etliche davon waren bearbeitet und fein poliert worden. Harry hatte zwar nie Gelegenheit gehabt, einen Sinn für Kunstwerke zu entwickeln, aber sogar ihm ging auf, dass sich die Wassermenschen darauf verstanden, eben solche herzustellen. Für Hermine war das Vorhandensein der zauberhaften maritimen Dekoration nicht ganz so überraschend…ein Volk, das sich aufs Singen verstand, würde natürlich auch Sinn für die anderen schönen Künste haben, so war ihre Überzeugung.

Das feindselige Misstrauen des Meermenschen war einer distanzierten Vorsicht gewichen, was die Atmosphäre spürbar entspannte. Ihr Gastgeber hatte kurz etwas im Hintergrund der Hütte gesucht, wandte sich ihnen nun wieder zu und überreichte den beiden Magiern Gastgeschenke: In seiner Hand lagen zwei herrlich schimmernde schwarze Perlen. Die Makellosigkeit der fast kirschgroßen Juwelen sorgte für grenzenlose Fassungslosigkeit der beiden Tauchreisenden.

Während Harry immer nach großäugig sein Gastgeschenk inspizierte und sich dabei heimlich fragte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, war ihm Hermine ein gutes Stück voraus. Durch die Lektüre der im Elternhaus abonnierten Magazine wusste sie auch viel über die Naturvölker der Muggel und deren Bräuche. Offensichtlich herrschte beim Meervolk eine vergleichbare Stammesstruktur vor und es war ratsam, ein Gegengeschenk zu überreichen. Sie hatte dabei etwas sicherlich Passendes im Sinn. Vorsichtig und langsam zog sie ihren Zauberstab, was den Uisge alarmbereit zusammenzucken ließ.

Sie lächelte entschuldigend, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gartenhäuschen ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter züchtete hobbymäßig Orchideen und hatte ihr erst kürzlich eine neu erworbene seltene Art gezeigt. Eine feuerrote Ada Aurantiaca, die den Weg aus dem Umland von Costa Rica in das Grangersche Gewächshaus gefunden hatte. Als Hermine die prächtigen Blüten endlich deutlich vor Augen standen, zögerte sie. Die Blüten mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber versehen herbei zu zaubern hieße, sie gleichzeitig auch zu töten und das widerstrebte ihr. Doch die Perle in ihrer Handfläche sorgte für einen rettenden Einfall.

Aus dem Deutschlandurlaub, bei dem sie als Kind auch Zeuge des Rammstein-Unglücks wurde, hatte sie noch einige am Ostseestrand gefundene Bernsteinstücke auf ihrem Fensterbrett liegen. Scharfe Linien gruben sich in ihre Züge, als sich die Konzentration erhöhte. Ihre Perle hatte sie nebenher am Halsausschnitt zwischen Neoprenanzug und Haut geschoben. Auf der nun freien Handfläche erschienen die magischen Duplikate der beiden größten Bernsteinbrocken. Diese waberten scheinbar flüssig und veränderten ihre Form, bis zwei fast golden strahlende perfekte Blüten der Ada-Orchidee aus reinem Bernstein in der schmalen Mädchenhand ruhten.

Diese überreichte sie dem verblüfften Meermann als Gegengeschenke und entschuldigte sich obendrein, ohne dessen Erlaubnis so unerwartet gezaubert zu haben. Vorsichtig nahm dieser die beiden ungewöhnlichen Schmuckstücke entgegen und musterte sie lange. Dabei wunderte er sich insgeheim, woher dieses Luftgeschöpf von der Vorliebe seines Volkes für Bernstein wissen konnte. Er beschloss, seine Vorbehalte beiseite zu schieben und dieser Besucherin sowie ihrem Begleiter die Verbrechen ihrer Vorfahren nicht anzulasten. Da er die Gepflogenheit der Luftatmer zumindest teilweise kannte, wies er seinen Gästen zwei Steinblöcke am Boden als Sitzgelegenheit und ließ sich ihnen gegenüber auf seiner nach hinten gebogenen Schwanzflosse nieder.

Er dachte kurz nach und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ihr meine Sprache verstehen würdet. In eure Begriffe übersetzt nennt man mich Uisge Lacu Dubos, ihr könnt mich mit Lacubo anreden."

Der Gryffindor übernahm die Antwort.

„Ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft, Uisge Lacubo" antwortete er vorsichtig, jedes Wort sorgfältig abwägend. Um keinen Preis wollte er die anfangs erlebte Feindseligkeit des Meermannes wieder erwecken.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter und meine Begleiterin ist Hermine Granger."

Nach der Nennung ihrer Namen zögerte er. Noch nie hatte er sich mit Diplomatie befasst und ihm war bewusst, dass es seines Wissens in der Zaubererwelt in jüngerer Vergangenheit keinen ihm bekannten Kontakt zu den Wassermenschen gegeben hatte… wenn man vom dem alten Clearwater am Loch Ness mal absah. Und es war sicher keine gute Idee, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen und die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.

Lacubo hatte das Zögern bemerkt und nickte leicht. Offensichtlich hatte sein Gegenüber noch keine Erfahrung mit dem Wasservolk und verhielt sich doch überraschend korrekt. So lüftete er einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit:

„Vor vielen Mondumläufen rettete ein Luftatmer meinem Vater das Leben vor einem Feuerspeier. Damit gehörte das Leben des Uisge Gaisata diesem Zauberer. Der lehnte ab, das übliche Blutgeld dafür zu nehmen, denn er hätte nichts übrig für Reichtümer, so sagte er. Als Gegenleistung verlangte er, dass wir den Schülern von Hogwarts gegenüber friedfertig auftreten und garantierte, dass diese uns nicht belästigen würden. Vor einiger Zeit bat er uns dann, ein einmaliges Eindringen in unser Reich für den Zweck eines Wettkampfes zu gestatten. Er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, unsere Sprache zu erlernen, so gestattete ich ihm sein Vorhaben."

Atemlos hatten die beiden Magier ihm gelauscht. So also war Dumbledore zu seinen Kenntnissen des Meerischen gekommen!

„Feuerspeier?" hakte Harry nach. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sich Dumbledore auch mit der Erforschung der zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut hervorgetan hatte und er fügte hinzu:

„Ihr meint sicherlich einen Drachen?"

Lacubo nickte erneut und schilderte den Drachen als Feuer speiendes schwarzes Geschöpf von gut 5 Faden Länge. Hermine überschlug das maritime Längenmaß hastig und rechnete es in Meter um.

„Etwa zehn Meter" raunte sie dem Freund zu. Dieser nickte kurz und lauschte weiter, als Lacubo weitere Details erwähnte. Als Lacubo die Flügelform als jene einer ihrer fliegenden Mäuse' beschrieb, wusste er genug und warf ein:

„Wir nennen diese Drachenart Schwarze Hebriden. Ich dachte bisher immer, diese würden nur auf den gleichnamigen Inseln unter der Aufsicht des Mc-Fusty-Clans leben."

Lacubo musste über die Unbedarftheit dieser Aussage lächeln und klärte sein Gegenüber auf.

„Bei den Feuerspeiern ist es wie bei den Walen: Wenn die Bullen ihre Reife erreichen, brechen sie auf zur Suche nach einem eigenen Territorium. Dumbledore hat versichert, dass der Feuerspeier ein Ausreißer gewesen sei. Er wurde eingefangen und zurückgebracht, berichtete er meinem Vater."

Er wurde ernst.

„Bevor ihr euer Anliegen äußert, werde ich euch berichten, was eure Vorfahren den Meinen angetan haben. Dann könnt ihr entscheiden, ob ihr eure Bitte vorbringt."

Harry fing von Hermine einen warnenden Blick auf sowie erneut ein schwaches Klopfen auf ihr Handgelenk. Etwas verlegen wandte er sich an Lacubo und erklärte diesem sein Problem mit dem eingenommenen Dianthuskraut.

„Ich könnte mir von Hermine natürlich einen Kopfblasenzauber anhexen lassen, aber unsere Freunde an der Oberfläche würden in Sorge geraten." schloss er.

Das Stammesoberhaupt des Seevolkes lächelte nur vage und hielt den beiden Magiern große in sich gedrehte Muscheln hin, forderte sie auf, diese ans Ohr zu halten. Hermine erinnerte sich an ein altes Kinderspiel: Wenn man sich eine große Muschel ans Ohr hielt, hörte man angeblich das Meer rauschen. Sie wusste jedoch auch, dass das gehörte Rauschen mitnichten vom Meer, sondern vielmehr vom eigenen Blut herstammte. Zögernd griff sie zu und folgte Harrys Beispiel, der sich die perlmutterne Schale bereits ans Ohr presste und mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte.

Zuerst hörte auch sie nur ein Rauschen, doch dann klang ganz leise, allmählich näher kommend, ein Singen auf. Sie schloss wie Harry die Augen, um sich besser auf ihren Hörsinn konzentrieren zu können und wurde in einen eigenartigen magischen Wirbel gezogen. Die Augen vermochte sie nicht mehr zu öffnen, aber der an ihr Ohr klingende Gesang schwoll an und umgab sie jäh vollkommen, pulsierend von magischer Macht. Eine kristallklare perlende Stimme klang aus dem Akkord heraus, dann noch, und eine weitere… gebannt lauschte sie.

„Vor unzähligen Zeiten lebten wir nahe des Wendekreises des Krebses. Mit Hilfe von Korallen erschufen wir uns Inseln, auf diesen errichteten wir unsere Heimat." Begann der Gesang. Hermine konnte Harrys Präsenz neben der Ihren spüren und so vernahm sie seine atemlose Stimme, welche einen Namen flüsterte:

„Atlantis wurde von Wassermenschen erbaut?"

Die Stimmen waren offensichtlich zur Interaktion fähig, denn sie berichteten davon, wie die Seemenschen damals als amphibisch lebendes Volk ihr Inselreich erschufen und mit Leben füllten. Die Bauten schmückten sie mit Perlmutt, so dass die Seestadt in der Sonne glänzte wie ein Juwel. Dann war eines Tages während eines der im Atlantik heftig tobenden Stürme ein eigenartiges Wassergefährt ans Ufer gespült worden. In allen Einzelheiten schilderten die magischen Stimmen die „Stolz von Sidon", ein phönizisches Handelsschiff, welches vom Sturm auf dem Rückweg von den Azoren auf das Küstenriff von Atlantis getrieben wurde.

Für die amphibischen Atlanter war dies der erste direkte Kontakt zu den Land bewohnenden Luftatmern, außerdem machten sie zu damaliger Zeit keinen Unterschied zwischen magischen und nichtmagischen Menschen. Als gastfreundliches Volk boten sie den phönizischen Seefahrern Unterkunft und Hilfe bei der Reparatur des Schiffes an. Dabei erwähnten die Stimmen ganz am Rande ein Detail welches beide Zauberer aufhorchen ließ: die Atlanter waren den Phöniziern in Menschengestalt gegenübergetreten, auf zwei normalen Beinen statt des Fischschwanzes, den die Wassermenschen heute aufwiesen.

Doch der magische Bann der Stimmen hinderte sie inzwischen daran, Fragen zu stellen und so folgten sie dem Bericht aus der Vorzeit weiter. Unter den Phöniziern hatte es zwei rivalisierende Gruppen gegeben: Der Sterndeuter und der Steuermann sowie ihre jeweiligen Gefolgsleute. Der Kapitän war den Erzählern zufolge auf den Azoren an Lungenfäule gestorben und zwischen den beiden Gruppenführern war ein Streit um die Schiffsführung entbrannt. Verschärfend kam hinzu, dass sich der Steuermann in eine junge Atlanterin verguckte und der Sterndeuter sich ebenfalls in die menschliche Erscheinungsform der Nixe verliebt hatte.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Die beiden Kontrahenten hatten einen regelrechten Zweikampf darum begonnen, wer von beiden nun um die Schöne würde werben dürfen. Begonnen hatte das Duell als simpler Faustkampf, denn willkürliches Blutvergießen war auf Atlantis verpönt und anfangs folgten die beiden dieser Vorgabe der Gastgeber. Dann jedoch versuchte sich der Sterndeuter mittels seiner angeborenen Gabe einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Der Steuermann konterte mit der ihm eigenen Gabe, von welcher der Sterndeuter nichts geahnt hatte.

Atemlos lauschten Harry und Hermine den Stimmen, denn die erzählten Geschehnisse ließen nur einen Schluss zu: die beiden Männer waren nicht nur magisch begabt, beim Duell prallten auch ihre zusätzlichen Elementarkräfte von Wasser und Luft aufeinander. Wie sie es schon aus Slytherins Schilderung über die Entstehung des Schwarzen Sees her kannten, war hier etwas Vergleichbares geschehen: Die entfesselten Elemente wurden für ihre Urheber unkontrollierbar. Die Folgen, welche die mittlerweile in klagenden Molltönen klingenden Stimmen berichteten, waren furchtbar und irreversibel.

Atlantis bestand aus etlichen, auf Korallenriffen entstandenen Inseln. Diese Korallenriffe waren von den Wasserwesen gezielt gezüchtet worden. Die magisch verursachten Tsunamis und Wirbelstürme, welche viele Tage lang aus allen Himmelsrichtung kommend auf das Inselreich trafen, zerstörten diese Korallenbänke und Atlantis versank in Stücke zerschlagen in den Fluten. Nicht alle Wassermenschen konnten sich retten, denn zur Verwandlung in Zweibeiner wie auch für die Rückverwandlung bedurfte es eines speziellen Trankes. Und die Vorräte reichten nicht einmal für den zehnten Teil der Population.

Die Phönizier hatten sich auf ihre Diere geflüchtet und einigen von ihnen gelang es, den Sturm in Richtung Osten abzureiten, lebend die Säulen des Herakles zu passieren und das ägyptische Delta zu erreichen.

Die Überlebenden des Wasservolkes hatten nicht nur Atlantis verloren. Mit ihrer Heimat war auch der Zirkel der Wasserhexen zerstört worden und mit ihm die Kenntnis, wie der Wandlungstrank herzustellen war. Die Stammesältesten berieten lange. Nie wieder wollten sie mit den Menschen zu tun haben, aber die Phönizier hatten genügend erzählt, um klar werden zu lassen, dass sie hier, am Wendekreis des Krebses, keine Ruhe mehr vor den Luftatmern finden würden.

Ihr Zuchtvieh, die Grindelohs, vertrug kein warmes Wasser, so wandten sich die Überlebenden gen Norden. Die wenigen Menschen an den Küsten des nördlichen Europas dümpelten zwar in Küstennähe auf Fischerbooten dahin, aber die Seebeherrschung der Phönizier hatten sie nicht einmal im Vorstadium erreicht. Der Ärmelkanal schien sich als Heimat anzubieten, aber marodierende Caledonier trieben die Überlebenden weiter. Verschiedene Ansiedlungsversuche inmitten des nördlichen Atlantiks schlugen fehl, da die Thunfischschwärme sich über den Grindelohnachwuchs hermachten und die allgegenwärtigen Haie auch einem Dreizack tragenden Wassermann zur tödlichen Gefahr wurden. So hatte es die Wassermenschen wieder in Küstennähe getrieben, schließlich fanden sie ein Gewässer, in dem es kaum Haie und keine Thunfische gab. Dort siedelten sie sich an und errichteten ihre neue, aber sehr viel kleinere Heimatstadt. Mit einem anschwellenden gewaltigen Akkord klagten die Stimmen die luftatmenden Magier der Zerstörung von Atlantis an und warfen ihnen auch den Verlust der Gestaltwandlung vor.

Die magischen Stimmen verklangen zum murmelnden nichts sagenden Meeresrauschen, Harry und Hermine erwachten aus der unvermuteten Trance. Lacubo und seine Wachen musterten sie mit kühlem Blick. Offensichtlich hatten sie sich auch wieder an die Schatten der Vergangenheit erinnert. Die Stimmung war erneut umgeschlagen. Die Spannung war beinahe elektrisch zu nennen, die Wachen fixierten mit ihren gefährlichen Waffen Hermine, ganz als ob die junge Luftelementarin jeden Moment zum Angriff übergehen würde. Ein falsches Wort und mindestens Hermine würde die Angst dieser Wesen mit dem Leben bezahlen. So entschloss sich Harry schweren Herzens seine Frage herunterzuschlucken und fluchtartig den Rückzug anzutreten.

Die Erzählung hatte gefühlte Stunden gedauert, ein Blick auf Hermines wasserdichte Armbanduhr offenbarte, dass bislang erst eine Dreiviertelstunde verstrichen war. Vom Trimagischen Turnier wusste Harry noch, dass es für ihn das Ertrinken bedeutete, wenn das Dianthuskraut hier unten, weit unter der Oberfläche, seine Wirkung verlor. So verabschiedete er sich höflich vom Uisge, gab diesem auf dessen Verlangen auch das Versprechen, nicht wieder in das Reich der Wassermenschen vom Schwarzen See einzudringen, und begann, gefolgt von Hermine, mit dem Auftauchen.

Als sich plötzlich das vom trimagischen Turnier her vertraute Gefühl der Beklemmung im Hals und der Brust breit machte, war er nur noch eine Armlänge von der Wasseroberfläche entfernt. Ungestüm wie ein springendes Walross durchbrach Harry die Grenze zum vertrauten Leben spendendem Element und schnappte erst einmal nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Dann packte ihn jäh eine große fleischige Hand von hinten am Kragen des Neoprenanzuges und hievte ihn an Bord des Ruderbootes.

Fürsorglich versorgte Hagrid die beiden Schüler mit warmen Decken und reichte ihnen den mitgeführten heißen Kräutertee, in welchen er einen Schuss Rum gemischt hatte. Dankbar schlürften beide das heiße Getränk, denn trotz der Neoprenanzüge waren sie in der Tiefe des Sees bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und zitterten um die Wette. Schweigend kauerten sie auf der Sitzbank, während der Halbriese kräftig die Riemen durchzog, um sie nach Hogwarts zurück zu bringen.

An Land angekommen kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück und wollten zuerst in die Küche, das versäumte Essen nachholen, als Ron wie ein Wahnsinniger heranwirbelte und keuchte:

„Harry, wir müssen sofort los, ins St. Mungos porten!"

Noch während der Rotschopf ihn packte und ihm eine blau aufschimmernde angeschlagene Tasse in die Hand drückte, hallte nur ein einziges Wort durch Harrys Kopf:

„GINNY!"


	106. Was ist ein Menschenleben wert?

Kapitel 105 – Was ist ein Menschenleben wert?

Noch immer hatte er den Dreh mit dem Porten nicht wirklich heraus! So taumelte Harry mit revoltierendem Magen am Ziel des Portus-Zaubers unkontrolliert nach vorne, die nun harmlos aussehende alte Kaffeetasse noch in Händen. Sein schwindendes Gleichgewicht ließ ihn Gesicht voran in einem scharf riechenden, schwarzen Umhang landen, der Geruch an unzählige Kräuter und andere Essenzen ließ die Augen tränen.

Eine fest zupackende Hand griff in sein Genick, richtete ihn wieder auf und der Besitzer des Umhangs knurrte mehr als ungehalten:

„Sie stolpern gleich wieder einmal Nase voran in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, Potter!"

Nach Luft schnappend erkannte der Gryffindor den Tränkemeister in einem ziemlich mitgenommenen Laborumhang. Snapes Laune war mehr als unterirdisch und die zischende Stimme klirrte eisig an Harry vorbei:

„WAS haben Sie an: „Trankprobe zum Test am Blut der Patientin" nicht verstanden? Was ist ihr Problem…Lesen oder Denken?"

Der junge Heiler, der im Fokus des tödlichsten Tonfalls des aufgebrachten Professors stand, hatte bereits den Hals eingezogen wie eine verängstigte Schildkröte und versuchte erfolglos, im Boden zu versinken. Harry verstand nur Bahnhof und blickte sich suchend um. In diesem Augenblick erschienen Ron und Hermine mit dem Gegenstück zu Harrys Tasse in Händen, Draco und Lucius mit der passenden Kanne, das Ehepaar Weasley entdeckte er hinter Snape.

Die Empfangshexe erkannte Arthur und Molly sofort und teilte ihnen lakonisch mit:

„Ihre Tochter ist aufgewacht."

Die beiden Weasleys spurteten regelrecht zum Aufzug, wurden aber von der hochnäsig klingenden Stimme der Empfangshexe aufgehalten:

„Die Patientin wurde gestern verlegt. Sie befindet sich jetzt in der neuen Abteilung für dauerhafte Pflegefälle im zweiten Tiefgeschoss."

Arthur reagierte als Erster:

„Sie haben meine Tochter verlegt? Darf ich erfahren wieso?"

Die Rezeptionistin reagierte leicht schnippisch.

„Nun, es mangelt uns an Personal und die dauerhaft Geschädigten ohne Bewusstsein wurden aus kostentechnischen Gründen in einer Station zusammengefasst. Die Kosten für das Einzelzimmer dürften außerdem die… Möglichkeiten für ihre Familie übersteigen, die letzten sieben Tage stehen noch zur Begleichung offen."

Arthurs Gesicht war tiefrot angelaufen. Sicher, er hatte jetzt eine wesentlich besser dotierte Stelle, aber es war Fakt, dass Ginnys Behandlung die finanziellen Möglichkeiten der Weasleys längst überstieg.

Lucius Malfoy, der bislang nur gewartet hatte, warum er mit einem Stück von Severus Kaffeegeschirr in der Hand im Mungos stand, reagierte.

Seine Stimme peitschte leise, aber unüberhörbar mit einer Kälte und Schärfe durch die Eingangshalle, dass selbst Snape die Augenbrauen hob:

„Verstehe ich das richtig, dass Sie die Behandlung nicht nach Notwendigkeit, sondern nach der Finanzlage der Patienten festlegen? Außerdem sollten Sie sich eines anderen Tonfalls befleißigen!"

Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Sohn, der nur knapp nickte und fügte hinzu:

„Harry, was immer ich an Mitteln beisteuern kann, ihrer Verlobten zu helfen… verfügen Sie darüber."

Die zufällig Anwesenden im Mungos, der junge Heiler und auch die Empfangshexe zuckten merklich zusammen. Bislang hatte niemand den Helden der magischen Welt erkannt. Ron hatte ihm in seinem Ungestüm keine Zeit gelassen, sich aus dem noch immer feuchten Neoprenanzug zu schälen und in normale Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Da zu dem Anzug eine Kapuze gehörte, deren Rand die Blitznarbe zum Großteil verdeckte, hatte niemand groß auf ihn geachtet.

Noch immer durchschaute Harry nicht vollständig, was hier geschehen war. Nur die Aussage, dass seine Ginny erwacht sei, hallte wie ein immer stärker werdendes Echo durch seinen Geist. Trotzdem Hagrids Grog wärmend durch sein Blut kreiste, klapperte er immer noch frierend mit den Zähnen und so stotterte er seine Verwirrung heraus:

„Was ist hier los? Was ist mit Ginny?"

Severus richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und zischte wütend:

„Ich habe mit Hilfe der von Mr. Weasley und Mr. Longbottom beigebrachten Zutaten eine erste Probe für den benötigten Heiltrank gebraut. Diese sollte zuerst magisch mit dem Blut von Miss Weasley getestet werden. Dieses absolut unfähige… Individuum…" der junge Heiler war mittlerweile kreidebleich und hätte mit Hut aufrecht in ein Mauseloch gepasst.

Snapes Blick erdolchte den Unglücksraben förmlich als er fortfuhr:

„Er hat ihrer Verlobten diese Trankprobe anstelle der üblichen Medikation verabreicht."

Der Heiler hauchte den Versuch einer Rechtfertigung:

„Der Trank hatte dasselbe Aussehen und stand da, wo die Tränke …"

Snape blaffte „Sie haben geschlampt und es versäumt, das Phiolenetikett zu lesen. Wenn es bei Miss Weasley zu gravierenden Nebenwirkungen kommen sollte, sorge ich dafür, dass Ihnen sowohl ihr Heilerdiplom wie auch ihre UTZ's aberkannt werden!"

Die nun fast bösartig schnarrende Stimme Lucius Malfoys sekundierte:

„Außerdem hat die Verwaltung dieses Instituts verfügt, Miss Weasley aus ihrem Einzelzimmer in die Verwahrstation für hoffnungslose Fälle zu verlegen."

„Verwahrstation?" Harrys Stimme kickste für Aufregung.

Der Adlige verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich habe im Archiv die entsprechenden Vorgänge gelesen und finde sie abscheulich. Aber meine Stimme wird nicht mehr gehört. Am besten, Sie überzeugen sich selbst… Mr. Potter."

Entschlossen wirbelte Harry herum und stürmte in den sich gerade öffnenden Aufzug. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass er nicht nur von den Weasleys, Draco und Hermine begleitet wurde, sondern dass er von den in ihrem Ärger ausgesprochen bedrohlich wirkenden Gestalten Snapes und Malfoy Seniors flankiert wurde. Während der kurzen Fahrzeit herrschte Schweigen im Fahrstuhl. Dann kam der kurze Ruck, die Türen öffneten sich und eine kühle androgyne Stimme verkündete:

„Zweites Untergeschoß. Materiallager, Leichenhalle, Verwahrstation."

Nach dem Verlassen des Aufzugs erstarrte die gesamte Gruppe. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich in beide Richtungen ein Kellergeschoß mit notdürftig getünchten Steinwänden. Der riesige Raum wurde nur von den Stützpfeilern grob gegliedert, keine Spur von Zimmern oder wenigstens Paravents. In mehreren Reihen erstreckten sich dicht an dicht die Betten, welche verdächtig nach den metallenen Notlagern aussahen, wie sie die Kriegslazarette der Muggel im Zweiten Weltkrieg verwendet hatten. Zwischen den Betten war gerade genügend Raum, um jeweils ein Nachttischchen aufzustellen.

In den in sterilem Weiß bezogenen Betten lagen reglose Gestalten jeden Alters und beiderlei Geschlechts. Im hinteren Bereich wuselte eine kleine dickliche Frau in der typisch hellgrünen Kleidung einer Stationshexe, bestehend aus Kittelschürze und Haube, herum, die Besucher schlicht ignorierend. Die Zahl der hier anwesenden bewusstlosen Patienten musste die Hundert bei weitem übersteigen. Schaudernd trat Harry an eines der Betten. In ihm ruhte ein kleines Kind, das Schild am Fußende des Bettes verkündete:

„Männlich, unbekannt, geschätztes Alter 3 Jahre. Nach Todesserangriff bewusstlos aufgefunden."

Im Nachbarbett zuckte eine weibliche Patientin immer wieder zusammen, als würde sie mit Stromstößen traktiert. Ein prüfender Blick in die in namenlosem Grauen verzerrten Gesichtszüge ließ den Gryffindor zusammenfahren, denn er erkannte die ältere Frau wieder: Es war die Raumpflegerin des Tropfenden Kessels! Bei ihr stand:

„Crescentia Ashwood, 68 Jahre alt, keine Verwandten. Aus den Verhörräumen des Ministeriums befreit."

In diesem Augenblick ertönte der Gong des Aufzugs und die Türen öffneten sich einer Leichenbahre. Hinter ihr schritt ein Helfer, der mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck die Bahre vor sich her schweben ließ. Sein Weg führte ihn durch den Mittelgang an den unzähligen Betten links und rechts vorbei bis zu der schweren Türe an der einen Stirnwand. Diese öffnete sich mit einem rostigen Kreischen und offenbarte durch die herauswallenden Eisnebel die Leichenhalle des . Die Temperatur der Verwahrstation sank um mehrere Grade, was den Helfer nicht zu kümmern schien. Er bugsierte bei offen stehender Tür die sterblichen Überreste in einen bereit stehenden Sarg, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

In die blau gefrorenen Hände blasend, eilte er, gefolgt von der nun leeren, schwebenden Bahre, zurück zum Aufzug.

„Tür zu!"

Die hohe Stimme der Stationshexe peitschte schrill durch den Raum. Mit einem Achselzucken ließ der Helfer seinen Zauberstab schnippen und verschwand dann, „Alte Kröte!" murmelnd, wieder im Aufzug.

In diesem Augenblick zog eine Gestalt in der Bettenreihe an der hinteren Wand ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Keuchend versuchte sich die Patientin aufzurichten und der flammend rote wirre Haarschopf verriet, um wen es sich da handelte! Mit meterlangen Sätzen hastete Harry an die Seite seiner Liebsten, gefolgt von den Anderen.

Ginnys Augen waren verschwommen und unfokussiert, unbeholfen versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen. Dabei murmelte sie unverständlich vor sich hin. Es war letztendlich Hermine, die zu ihr durchdrang.

„Ginny, du bist wach! Wie geht es dir?"

Die Angesprochene saß schwankend mit halb angezogenen Beinen auf der knubbeligen harten Matratze und klagte mit verwaschener Stimme:

„Mir ist so schwindelig. Bin ich umgekippt? Ich muss doch gleich auf die Bühne…"

Zeitgleich zu den letzten Worten überzog ein kalkiges Weiß das ohnehin schon ungesund blasse Gesicht, das Mädchen kippte zur Seite weg. Auf dieser Bettseite stand der Professor. Mit überraschender Zartheit fing er den umsinkenden Körper auf, bettete Ginny vorsichtig auf ihr Kissen und rief über die Schulter nach der Stationshexe, die sich mittlerweile in der benachbarten Bettreihe zu schaffen machte.

„Einen Stärkungstrank, schnell!"

Die hohe schrille Stimme konterte mit eigentümlichem Unterton:

„Nein. Das steht nicht auf der Verordnung. Außerdem sind SIE nicht der zuständige Heiler!"

Der ehemalige Doppelspion war aus alter Gewohnheit heraus eine wandelnde Apotheke. Wegen des fast schon pathologischen Misstrauens aus Kriegszeiten pflegte er sich stets selbst zu behandeln. Selbst in seinem abgewetzten, von scharfen Säuren durchlöcherten Laborumhang befanden sich daher etliche Innentaschen voller kleiner Phiolen. Unter den Fingerkuppen der Hand, mit welcher er immer noch Ginnys Kopf stützte, spürte er die Unregelmäßigkeit des Pulses, flatternd und immer wieder kraftlos aussetzend.

Knurrend fischte er kurzerhand eine seiner Notrationen hervor und flößte es seiner Schülerin ein. Eine sichtbar heiße Welle jagte durch den schwachen Körper, aus den Ohren schoß Dampf hervor. Der Pepper-Up des Tränkemeisters wirkte augenblicklich und sehr viel effektiver als das übliche Gebräu dieses Namens. Harry erinnerte sich schwach an die Rezeptur des Halbblutprinzen: Wenn man die Stängel der Tollkirsche längs schlitzte statt sie quer zu stückeln und sie nur sieden ließ statt sie aufzukochen, wurde der Trank in seiner Wirkung erheblich verstärkt und vermochte sogar fast Tote ins Leben zurück zu holen.

Die krötengesichtige Stationshexe war herbeigewatschelt, als sie mitbekam, dass dieser Besucher einer ihrer Patienten etwas einflößte, das sie nicht genehmigt hatte. Aber mit ihrem Versuch, diesen impertinenten Menschen, diese Störung im Betriebsablauf ihrer Station, zurecht zu weisen, war sie bei Snape an genau den Richtigen geraten!

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, nicht verordnete Tränke zu verabreichen? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie das nie wieder tun!" Bei dieser Drohung blies sich die Hexe auf wie ein überdimensionaler Ochsenfrosch.

„Was SIE werden, werden wir noch sehen!"

„Hier bin immer noch ich die Zuständige. Wenn Sie sich nicht fügen, lass ich Sie beseitigen!"

Snapes Stimme troff jäh vor Ironie.

„Sie wollen vollbringen, was nicht einmal dem Dunklen Lord gelang?"

Geschockt erkannte die Hexe, wer da vor ihr stand. Unwillkürlich ließ sie das vor die Brust gedrückte Klemmbrett herab sinken. Mit sich rundenden Augen starrten die Freunde und ihre Begleiter auf das Namensschild:

„Clarissa Umbridge, Stationshexe"

Ron stöhnte entgeistert auf.

„Noch eine Umbridge?"

Die derart Angesprochene reagierte spitz.

„Sprechen Sie von meiner Cousine? Die durch ihre impertinenten Verleumdungen ihre Zeit in Askaban verbringen muss? Mit mir werden Sie nicht so umspringen!"

Dann wurde Clarissa Umbridge leichenblass, als nicht nur Harry unvermittelt seinen Zauberstab zog. Siedend heiss wurde ihr bewußt, dass sie hier nicht vor leicht einzuschüchternden Untergebenen, sondern vor kampferprobten Zauberern stand. So schnell es ihre Körperfülle zuließ, verschwand sie fast rennend.

„War das etwa die Umbridge? Ich dachte die sitzt in Askaban!" Ginnys Stimme war sehr leise, aber auch sie hatte sich ihren Zauberstab vom Nachtisch gegriffen.

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich.

„Nein. Das war nur ihre Cousine Clarissa. Größenwahn scheint bei denen wirklich in der Familie zu liegen."

Ginnys heiseres Kichern löste die angespannte Stimmung endgültig. Dem aufmerksamen Blick des Tränkemeisters entginmgen die trockenen, aufgesprungen Lippen der jungen Hexe. Aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs fischte er eine weiter Phiole seines schier unendlichen Vorrats hervor. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs reif er eine mit Wasser gefüllte Tasse herbe und zählte mehrere Tropfen des Tranks hinein.

Durstig griff die Junghexe danach, hatte jedoch nicht ausreichend Kraft, das Gefäß in den leicht zitternden Händen halten zu können. Die ihr entgleitende Tasse schlug auf dem metallenen Bettrahmen auf und zerschellte. Instinktiv hob Ginny ihren Zauberstab und murmelte: _„Reparo!"_

Doch die zerbrochen am Boden verstreuten Scherben rührten sich nicht. Fassungslos glitt Ginnys Blick von den Scherben zu dem wie ein totes Stück Holz in ihrer Hand liegenden Zauberstab. Dort, wo früher die Magie ein Teil ihrer Existenz war, spürte sie nun nur noch eine grenzenlose Leere!


	107. Nebenwirkungen

**Kapitel 106 – Nebenwirkungen**

„Reparo!"

„REPARO!"

Wieder und wieder schwenkte Ginny ihren Stab über den Tassenscherben, beim letzten Versuch schrie sie ihre wachsende Verzweiflung gellend heraus. Entsetztes Begreifen zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der Besucher ab. Der Tränkemeister vollführte seinerseits einen Schlenker mit seinem Eichenstab, während die Weasleymatriarchin souverän reagierte.

„Das macht nichts, Ginny-Schatz" zog sie ihre verzweifelte Tochter an ihre Brust.

„Bestimmt sind das nur Auswirkungen von dem langen Koma!"

„Koma?" Zitternd hing die Frage im Raum, die weit aufgerissenen Augen zeigten deutlich, dass das Nesthäkchen der Weasleys im Augenblick emotional völlig überfordert war. Abwechselnd sprechend berichteten ihr die Freunde, was nach der Modenschau am Seeufer geschehen war. Mit wachsendem Staunen lauschte Ginny, die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle flogen über ihr Gesicht. Der überglückliche Harry hatte sich zwischen seinen Tränkelehrer und das Bett geschoben, auf der Bettkante Platz genommen und ganz sachte mit seiner Hand die Finger seiner Verlobten umschlossen.

Severus war mit so viel frei fließender Emotion sichtlich überfordert. Mit seinem Stabschlenker hatte er das magische Pendant des Patientenalarms betätigt. Die Stationshexe war allerdings aus ihrem Kabuff nicht heraus zu locken, dafür eilte inzwischen mit wehendem Umhang der Stationsheiler herbei. Es war… jener Unglücksrabe, den Severus bereits in der Eingangshalle verbal zusammengefaltet hatte. Schon von weitem erkannte der Heiler die bedrohliche Gestalt seines ehemaligen Tränkelehrers. Aber Feigheit war ihm fremd und so kam er, wenn auch mit aschfahlem Gesicht, näher.

Snape hatte sich längst an den ehemaligen Schüler erinnert. Hufflepuff, kein brillanter Kopf, aber guter Durchschnitt in allen Fächern, rekapitulierte er. Was Oscar Missfit nicht an Talent mitbrachte, hatte er mit unermüdlichem Fleiß wettgemacht. Nun stellte dieser sich seinem persönlichen Albtraum: Die Drohung, ihm sein Heilerdiplom entziehen zu lassen, saß ihm eisig in den Knochen. Leise raunend begann der Professor Fragen zu stellen, die Missfit zögernd, aber ehrlich beantwortete. Er übernahm die volle Verantwortung für sein Versehen und bot dann, schwer schluckend, von sich aus an, als Konsequenz aus seinem Irrtum den Posten als Heiler zu kündigen.

Lucius, der mit Draco als stiller Beobachter im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, schaltete sich plötzlich ein.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Missfit, wie lange haben Sie ihr Diplom schon?"

Oscar hob das blasse Gesicht.

„Seit 28. August diesen Jahres!"

„Irre ich mich oder gehörten Sie nicht dem Abschlußjahrgang von 1993 an? Ich dachte, die Heilerausbildung dauert nur vier Jahre?""

Der Heiler sträubte sich vehement.

„Meine Eltern waren unter den ersten Opfern des wieder auferstandenen Du-weißt-schon-wem. Ich musste nach dem UTZ neben meinen Studien auch arbeiten, um meine Geschwister durchzubringen. Da habe ich eben ein Jahr länger gebraucht!"

Lucius lächelte leicht. Mit seidiger Stimme kam er auf den eigentlichen Punkt seines Interesses.

„Dann wurden Sie vor etwa zwei Monaten hier eingestellt."

Snape schnarrte: „Und man hat Ihnen, einem unerprobten Neuling, gleich eine ganze Station, noch dazu eine völlig neue, anvertraut."

Draco lauschte aufmerksam, wie sich sein Vater und sein Pate die Bälle zuwarfen. Irgendetwas stank hier gewaltig, das war schon einmal klar.

Inzwischen hatte der Heiler begriffen, dass weder Severus Snape noch Lucius Malfoy ihm den Kopf abreißen würden. So reagierte er immer souveräner auf die Fragen der beiden Zauberer. Es kristallisierte sich heraus, dass diese Verwahrstation zuerst ein rein bürokratisches Denkspiel war. Sozusagen im Selbstlauf der Dinge war es dazu gekommen, dass auf rein verwaltungstechnischer Ebene die Schaffung einer neuen Pflegestation beschlossen wurde.

Die Baumagier des Ministeriums hatten jedoch keine kurzfristigen Termine verfügbar. Auch waren weder für die Stationsleitung noch für den Posten des verantwortlichen Heilers erfahrene Mitarbeiter aufzutreiben. So hatte man unter den vorhandenen Hilfskräften jene herausgesiebt, die zumindest eine ausreichende Grundausbildung bzw. eine verwandte Ausbildung besaßen. Dann gerieten die Unterlagen in die Hand einer interessierten Person, die der Familie Umbridge noch einen Gefallen schuldete. Und so konnte sich Clarissa Umbridge dank dieser Protektion den Auftrag selbst zuschanzen. Sie war es dann gewesen, die unter den frisch diplomierten Abgängern der Heilerschule Oskar Missfit als neuen Stationsheiler ausgewählt hatte.

„Inzwischen ist mir klar geworden, warum sie gerade mich auswählte" die Stimme des Heilers wurde brüchig.

Snape unterbrach ihn: „Lassen Sie mich raten. Ihre Noten durchschnittlich, ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen unterdurchschnittlich bis nicht vorhanden…"

Draco intervenierte.

„War doch klar, dass die Umbridge-Kuh sich jemanden raussucht, der ihr nicht widerspricht. Und wenn dieser Jemand keine herausragenden Noten hat und dringend Geld braucht, wird er seine neue Anstellung auch nicht mit Widerspruch riskieren."

Missfit musterte den jungen Blonden überrascht. Draco Malfoy war ihm nur als überheblicher arroganter Schnösel im Gedächtnis. Dass sich der Slytherin derart gewandelt hatte, hätte er nicht erwartet. Aber dann nickte er verbittert. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, welche das gesamte Kellergewölbe umfasste, meinte er:

„Ursprünglich sollte das hier als neue Etage oben angebaut werden. Aber Miss Umbridge legte der Verwaltung noch als Verwaltungsfachangestellte eine Vergleichsberechnung vor, dass es günstiger wäre, die Pflegeleistung extern zu vergeben. Sie hat dann später mit ihrer neuen Firma den Zuschlag bekommen und diese Räumlichkeiten hier als so genannte Station angemietet. STATION, einen Durchgangsraum im Keller. Auch hat sie den Schlüssel für die Auswahl der Patienten festgelegt, die hierher verlegt wurden."

Seine Gesprächspartner wurden hellhörig. Der ehemalige Hufflepuff fuhr fort:

„Hier unten liegen fast ausschließlich Patienten ohne Angehörige und ohne ausreichende Mittel für eine Intensiv-Pflege. Leider betrifft das fast vier Fünftel der dauerhaft Geschädigten des Todesser-Regimes. Das privilegierte Fünftel liegt auf der Thickey-Station."

Lucius Stimme klang noch samtiger als zuvor:

„Dann wird hier wohl sehr auf Kosten der Patienten gespart."

Missfit lachte bitter auf.

„Auch wenn mich das den Job kostet: Ja, tausendmal ja! Das Ministerium zahlt für die Opfer von …Du-weißt-schon-wem"

Snape unterbrach ihn rau:

„Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht mehr. Und wenn Sie seinen selbst gewählten Namen nicht aussprechen können oder wollen, nennen Sie ihn doch bei seinem Geburtsnamen: Tom Riddle."

Der Heiler schwieg kurz und nickte.

„Das Ministerium zahlt für Riddles Opfer eine Pro-Kopf-Pauschale, wenn diese keine eigenen Mittel haben. Miss Umbridges der Verwaltung vorgelegter Plan sah vor, die Behandlungskosten zu dieser Pauschale zu übernehmen. Aber das hier…. Ist pure Infamie! Die Betten hat sie aus einem vergessenen Materiallager der Muggel beschafft und Heiltränke…" der Heiler lachte bitter auf.

„Es werden täglich pro Patient zwei Phiolen Nährtrank verabreicht und dazu ein Glas Wasser. Die Körperpflege erledigt sie selbst mit einem _Ratzeputz Omnis_, so spart sie sich Pflegekräfte. Ansonsten schikaniert sie mit Hingabe alle Mitarbeiter."

Bei der Erwähnung des Reinigungszaubers erblassten Snape und beide Malfoys sichtlich. Dieser Zauber diente üblicherweise der Reinigung von gröberen Oberflächen, für die Körperhygiene war der Spruch völlig ungeeignet.

Snape wirbelte herum, drängte Harry kurzerhand zur Seite und schob Ginnys Nachthemd am Arm hoch. Entsetzt musterte er die entzündeten Rötungen, die sich als unregelmäßige Flecken über die gesamte Haut zogen. Etwas verlegen fragte er das Mädchen:

„Ziehen sich diese Ekzeme über ihren gesamten Körper?"

Ginny errötete. Es war ihr unendlich peinlich, solche Fragen zu beantworten, denn die forschenden Augen Snapes machten klar, auf was für Körperbereiche er anspielte. Aber das fast unerträgliche Brennen und Jucken ließ sie verschämt nicken.

Im sonst undurchdringlichen Gesicht Snapes arbeitete es heftig. Dann begannen seine Anweisungen heraus zu sprudeln.

„Missfit, Sie unterschreiben augenblicklich die Entlassungspapiere für Miss Weasley und kündigen ihre Anstellung hier fristlos. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie hier unter die Räder kommen, wenn der Sturm losbricht.

Draco, du brauchst in deiner neuen Bibliothek sicherlich einen Fachmann für die medizinischen Schriften. Hier findest du Jemanden, der gerade einen neuen Job braucht und den ich als recht umtriebigen Schüler gekannt habe.

Lucius, wenn es die Geheimhaltungsvorschriften zulassen, beschaffe doch eine Kopie dieses Pflegekonzepts, dass du im Archiv gelesen hast. MICH werden Sie anhören müssen.

Mrs. Weasley, ich rate dringend zur Verlegung von Ginevra in die Obhut von Madam Pomfrey!"

Der Protestschrei Ginnys ließ Molly kampfbereit den Kopf heben.

„Also wie man jemanden wieder aufpäppelt, das werde ich wohl wissen! Ginny kommt zu mir in den Fuchsbau! Und deine magischen Kräfte kommen auch wieder, Schatz" sie wandte sich an ihre Tochter „weißt du, als Fred und George die Zaubererpocken hatten, konnten die die ersten Tage nach dem Fiebersturm auch nicht zaubern, du glaubst gar nicht, wie erholsam das war…"

Ron brummte bestätigend.

„Das war eine erholsame Woche. Endlich mal keine Wasserbomben im Kürbissaft und keine pfurzenden Stuhlkissen…"

Die Junghexe lächelte zaghaft und ein leichter Hoffnungsschimmer legte sich über ihr Gesicht. Während Molly tatkräftig dafür sorgte, dass ihre Tochter reisefertig angezogen war, nahm Severus das Oberhaupt der Weasleys zur Seite.

„Keine Tränke oder Elixiere, ohne mich vorher zu fragen, Arthur!" warnte er. „Ich will keine Hippogreife scheu machen, aber ich muss erst untersuchen, ob der experimentelle Trank auch wirklich keine schädlichen Nebenwirkungen verursacht hat."

Weil Molly so geschäftig um das Bett ihrer Tochter zu Gange war, hatte sich Harry auf den Gang zurückgezogen, wo er Lucius unangenehm ins Auge fiel. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war unbeschreiblich, als er die noch immer in den nassen Neoprenanzug gehüllte Gestalt musterte.

„Also wirklich, Potter, etwas mehr Stil hätte ich Ihnen nach ihrem Auftritt als Model schon zugetraut." Stichelte Malfoy Senior schließlich. Die blauen Lippen und die blasse Gesichtsfarbe Harrys nötigten ihm ein Kopfschütteln ab und dann wutschte der Ulmenholzstab aus dem Gehstock und das nasskalte Neopren verwandelte sich in eine warme, trockene Schulrobe. Der so neu eingekleidete Gryffindor hatte den Zauber nicht einmal wirklich registriert, wie gebannt haftete sein Blick an seiner Liebsten und ihr Name hallte wieder und wieder durch seinen Geist.

Kopfschüttelnd steckte der Adlige seinen Stab wieder in den Gehstock zurück, wies seinen Sohn mit einer Handbewegung an, ihm zu folgen, und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Ron und Hermine halfen dem Ehepaar Weasley, Ginny zum Aufzug zu führen, gefolgt von Snape und Missfit. Harry trottete am Schluss hinterher, ihm war trotz der warmen Kleidung immer noch eiskalt und durch sein Blickfeld zogen erste Schlieren.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen beeilten sich die Weasleys, ihre Tochter mit Hilfe des von Missfit ausgehändigten Portschlüssels schnellstmöglich in den Fuchsbau zu bringen, Hermine wurde dabei von Ron mitgezogen. Die Malfoys waren bereits durch den Kamin zum Ministerium unterwegs. Snape bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Harry wie verloren in der Aufzugecke lehnte. Ein scharfer Blick in dessen Gesicht und er wusste Bescheid: Der Gryffindor hatte wieder einmal seine eigenen Kräfte maßlos überschätzt und stand haarscharf vor einem Zusammenbruch! So packte er ihn um die Hüfte, drückte den leicht Taumelnden fest an sich und geleitete ihn zur Ausgangstür. Leise raunte er ihm ins Ohr:

„Durchhalten, Potter! Ich bringe Sie zu Madam Pomfrey!"

Vor dem heruntergekommenen baufälligen Kaufhaus schreckte ein halb im Delirium liegender Obdachloser von seiner Pappunterlage hoch, als es neben ihm knallte. Achselzuckend tat er die gesehenen Schatten und den gehörten Knall jedoch als Halluzination ab. Würde er das Bemerkte melden, würden sie ihn wieder für Wochen einsperren, und das ohne seinen Tröster. Er setzte sich seine nur noch halbvolle Flasche Schnaps an die Lippen und spülte die vermeintliche Halluzination herunter, um wieder in alkoholvernebelte Tagträume zu versinken.

Erneut apparierte Severus nicht am gewohnten Punkt, sondern direkt vor den Toren Hogwarts. Stirnrunzelnd machte er sich eine gedankliche Notiz, den offensichtlichen Fehler in den Schutzschirmen mit seinem Kollegen Flitwick zu besprechen, als Harry die Knie nachgaben. Kurzerhand packte der Tränkemeister den Jungen unter Schulter und Kniekehlen und trug ihn eigenhändig mit hastigen Schritten auf die Krankenstation. Dabei bemerkte er besorgt, wie unterkühlt sich der bewusstlose Körper durch die Schulroben anfühlte und fluchte unterdrückt. Jetzt musste auch noch Potter zusammenbrechen!

Wie ein Raubtier im Käfig tigerte er durch die Krankenstation, während sein Schüler behandelt wurde. Der lange Aufenthalt im See hatte den Körper gefährlich unterkühlt. Der vom wohlmeinenden Hagrid verabreichte Grog hatte Harry ein falsches Wohlbefinden vermittelt. Die Aufregung um Ginny und der nasse Anzug hatten dann ein Übriges getan und den Kreislauf überstrapaziert. Snape machte sich bittere Vorwürfe, in seiner Erregung über den Fehler des Heilers war ihm der bedenkliche Zustand Potters völlig entgangen.

Poppy sah das Ganze etwas entspannter. Für sie war Harry nicht der erste und gewiss auch nicht der letzte Fall, der sich zu lange ohne entsprechenden Wärmezauber in den eisigen Gewässern des Schwarzen Sees getummelt hatte. Von dem ausgedehnten Tauchgang wusste sie allerdings nichts. Einige Diagnosezauber, einen Pepper-Up-Trank und ein Erkältungs-Vorbeuge-Elixier später war ihr Patient wieder auf den Beinen, etwas blass und angeschlagen, aber eindeutig fit genug, um entlassen zu werden. Sie wandte sich an den Professor:

„Etwas Ruhe und heiße Getränke sollten genügen. Dass sich Mr. Potter im See unterkühlt hat, ist ja schön und gut, aber viel mehr interessiert mich etwas anderes: Seit wann trägt er denn die Schulfarben der Slytherins?"

Das war auch jemand ganz anderem aufgefallen. Aus dem bunt blühenden Busch in der Eingangshalle des Mungos krabbelte ein Käfer mit merkwürdig eckigem Muster um die Fühler. Dann trat unvermittelt eine ausgesprochen zufrieden lächelnde Reporterin hinter den mannshoch überwucherten Blumentopf hervor. Das dick geschminkte Gesicht trug den Ausdruck einer Katze, die verbotenerweise einen ganzen Topf Sahne hatte ausschlecken können.

„Jetzt, mein liebes Professorchen, habe ich dich!"


	108. Schlimmer geht immer

Kapitel 107 – Schlimmer geht immer

Weil Harry nach dem Verlassen des Krankenflügels trotz des von Poppy verabreichten Stärkungstranks immer noch völlig fertig wirkte, hatte ihn die mittlerweile aufgetauchte Direktorin stante pede ins Bett beordert und höchstpersönlich bis zu seinem Schlafsaal begleitet. Dort versank er in einen abgrundtiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Nicht einmal die Rückkehr von Ron und Hermine bekam er mit. Draco war zum Übernachten bei seinem Vater im Manor geblieben, nur in Hogwarts Kerkern brannte die ganze Nacht Licht.

Es ließ Snape keine Ruhe, dass Heiler Missfit Ginny die experimentelle Probe verabreicht hatte. Sicher, nach seinen ausgesprochen sorgfältigen Berechnungen sollte es zu keinen gravierenden Nebenwirkungen kommen, trotzdem fand er keinen Schlaf. Nachdem die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen immer deutlicher gemacht hatten, dass es sehr wohl Elementarmagie gab, hatte er Hufflepuffs Heiltrank dahingehend analysiert. Und die fehlenden Trankzutaten waren alle bestimmten Elementen zuzuordnen!

Drei Zutaten kannte er bereits, drei von vier Elementen waren quasi abgedeckt. Aber das vierte Element, die vierte Zutat, bereitete ihm zunehmend Kopfschmerzen. Sie musste der Logik zur Folge dem Feuer zugehörig sein. Eine Perle jedoch wurde dem Element des Wassers zugerechnet, also konnte diese Zutat nicht wörtlich gemeint sein. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er sogar mehrfach versucht, mit dem Porträt Salazars ein Gespräch anzuknüpfen, aber der Gründer schwieg beharrlich. Für den experimentellen Trank hatte er die unbekannte Zutat anhand arithmantischer Berechnungen substituiert.

In der Bibliothek hatte er sich auf verstaubte Folianten gestürzt, in denen Trankzutaten nicht nur nach der üblichen Methode klassifiziert und beschrieben waren. Dabei war ihm die Übersetzung einer alten chinesischen Handschrift in die Hand gefallen, in welcher Pflanzen auch den fünf Elementen der chinesischen Feng Shui Lehre zugeordnet waren. So hatte er nach pflanzlichen Trankzutaten gesucht, welche dem Element des Feuers entsprangen und auch schon zu Hufflepuffs Lebzeiten verfügbar waren. Viel hatte er nicht herausgefunden und so hatte er sich erneut an den jungen Longbottom gewandt, der in der zweiten Ferienhälfte ein Phytologie-Praktikum bei Professor Sprout absolvierte.

Dieser kannte sich bestens mit Pflanzen aus. Selbstredend kannte er auch mögliche elementare Zuordnungen sowie die entsprechende Zugehörigkeit zu diversen heidnischen Festen der verschiedenen Kulturen. So hatte Neville einen sehr langen Aufsatz für Snape verfasst. Aus dieser Abhandlung heraus hatte Severus sich letztendlich für die Donnerrose als mögliches Substitut entschieden. Sie gehörte nach altem Brauch zu den Kräutern der Sonnwendfeuer im germanischen Raum. Eine wie auch immer geartete Wirkung in Zaubertränken war nicht bekannt. Die Pflanze stand für das Element Feuer, konnte aber keinen Schaden anrichten.

Was ihm nun jedoch sehr große Sorgen bereitete, war die Magielosigkeit Ginevra Weasleys. War diese wirklich nur eine vorübergehende Erscheinung? War es eine Folge des Gifts? Oder vielleicht doch eine Nebenwirkung seines Trankversuchs? Die ganze Nacht hatte er in seinen Büchern gewälzt, zig Pergamentrollen mit arithmantischen Berechnungen gefüllt und immer wieder Brauversuche begonnen und wieder abgebrochen. Der Morgen fand ihn völlig übernächtigt mit rot unterlaufenen Augen an seinem Schreibtisch. Da er ohnehin mit Neville Longbottom über möglicherweise nicht dokumentierte Wirkungen der Feuer-Lilie und mit Potter über dessen Tauchgang und seine Ergebnisse sprechen wollte, schlug er die Wälzer zu. Der dumpfe Klang hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und machte ihm erneut unmissverständlich klar, dass er für durchgearbeitete Nächte stets mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen bezahlte.

Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Selbst der Kaffee, den er literweise in sich hineinkippte, heiterte ihn nicht auf. Beim Hinausgehen bedeutete er dem mittlerweile anwesenden Trio und Longbottom, ihm in seine Räume zu folgen. Vielleicht würden sich ja aus Potters Bericht einige Informationsbruchstücke ziehen lassen, die weiter halfen. In der Halle rannte er dann fast in seinen Patensohn hinein. Er raunzte ihn missmutig an und zitierte auch ihn in die Kerker. Draco folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd… er kannte Snape gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jetzt keine all zu angenehme Stunde folgen würde. Hinter ihm schlossen Neville und das Trio auf.

Im Fuchsbau hingegen schob Ginny Frust pur! Mit der schon fast über behütenden Art ihrer Mutter kam sie halbwegs klar. Aber schon sehr schnell war ihr auf brutale Art klar geworden, dass sie vor einem riesigen Berg Probleme stand! Sie hatte am Vorabend bestimmt eine ganze Kanne voll Kräutertee alleine geleert und musste folgerichtig mitten in der Nacht ziemlich dringend aufs Klo. Es begann damit, dass sie kein Licht machen konnte. Ihre Magie verweigerte sich weiterhin und der Zauberstab war für sie im Augenblick nichts weiter als ein nett gedrechseltes Holzstäbchen.

Sie war ohne Licht durch den Flur getappt, hatte sich mehrmals übel die Zehen angestoßen und hätte beinahe Großtante Muriels letztes Weihnachtsgeschenk, eine ebenso hässliche wie geschmacklose Vase, von der Flurkommode gestoßen. Dann ergab sich das nächste Problem. Das Badezimmer wurde immer magisch verschlossen und hatte dem zu Folge keinen normalen Türriegel. Wegen ihrer überraschenden Genesung waren natürlich im Laufe des Nachmittags alle Familienmitglieder im Fuchsbau eingetrudelt und die meisten übernachteten hier. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, nicht ungestört auf die Toilette gehen zu können, war entsprechend groß. Erleichtert, ungestört geblieben zu sein, hatte sie wenige Minuten später die Pyjamahose hochgezogen und sich mit der gewohnten Handbewegung abwenden wollen.

Aber… die magisch gesteuerte Toilettenspülung sprang nicht an. Nach einigem Nachdenken hatte sie sich den Zahnputzbecher gegriffen, um diesen mit Wasser zu füllen und damit zumindest notdürftig zu spülen. Aber auch die Armaturen reagierten nicht auf sie. Mit Tränen der Demütigung in den Augen hatte sie schließlich das Klo ungespült hinterlassen und war in ihr Zimmer zurück geschlichen. Dort lag sie mit brennenden Augen wach und ihr wurde mit Grauen klar, dass buchstäblich alles in ihrem Zuhause magisch funktionierte. Wie sollte das nur werden, wenn sie sich nicht einmal ohne Hilfe würde waschen können? Endlich glitt sie zurück in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller Albträume.

Der Morgen wurde ebenso grauenhaft wie es die kurze nächtliche Exkursion gewesen war. Neun von zehn Handgriffen musste Molly für sie erledigen, da ihre Magie gänzlich verschwunden zu sein schien. George und Ron versuchten sie aufzumuntern und versicherten ein ums andere Mal, dass der Zustand vergleichbar wäre mit der vorübergehenden Magieschwäche der Zwillinge nach durchlittener Zauberpockeninfektion. Aber Ginny glaubte nicht daran… was sie spürte beziehungsweise nicht mehr fühlen konnte, war keine Magieschwäche, sondern die Abwesenheit von jeglicher magischen Begabung.

Am späten Vormittag reichte es ihr und sie schrie ihre Mutter völlig unbeherrscht an, rannte wie von Furien gehetzt in ihr Zimmer und vergrub sich auf ihrem Bett. Doch die über den Bettbezug springenden Einhörner machten ihr mit aller Brutalität deutlich, was nun vor ihr lag. Wild warf sie sich herum, kam auf dem Rücken zu liegen und starrte an die Zimmerwand. Dort jedoch hingen ihre Poster und Fotos. Die Holyhead Harpies jagten lachend einem Quaffel hinterher, ihre Familie winkte ihr vom Fuß einer ägyptischen Pyramide zu und Harry tauchte wieder und wieder dem Schnatz nach. Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei schoss sie hoch, fetzte die Poster von der Wand und schmetterte die Fotos in die nächste Zimmerecke.

„Leicht frustriert heute, wie?"

Ihr Schminkspiegel hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als er durch den mit Wucht geworfenen Blumentopf vom Fensterbrett in Myriaden von Scherben zerschellte. Heiße Tränen liefen über das Mädchengesicht. Nie wieder würde sie auf einem Besen fliegen können, ihr Traum, nach der Schule ins Profiteam der Harpies zu gehen, zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Ihre guten ZAGs waren völlig nutzlos und ohne Magie war die Jobauswahl in der magischen Welt mehr als dürftig. Nicht umsonst wechselten die meisten Squibs in die Muggelwelt. Aber was würde sie da schon groß erwarten?

Sie wusste von Muggelkunde her, dass man auch in der Muggelwelt einen vernünftigen Schulabschluss brauchte. So einen würde sie nie erwerben können, ihr wurde klar, dass ihr sogar die nötigen Grundlagen zum Überleben unter Muggeln fehlten. Von muggelgeborenen Mitschülern und dem neuen Pflichtfach wusste sie, dass Geld unter Muggeln einen noch sehr viel höheren Stellenwert hatte als in der magischen Welt. Und Geld hatte sie weder in der einen noch in der anderen Währung! Rabenschwarze Verzweiflung überrollte sie und erneut warf sie sich auf ihr Bett, das Gesicht in die Arme vergrabend und heftig aufschluchzend.

Im Kerker herrschte Grabesstille. Den fünf Freunden war völlig klar, dass sich der Professor denkbar schlechte Laune hatte und keiner wollte als Erster den Mund aufmachen und dafür einen Anpfiff kassieren. Snape saß auf seiner Seite des Schreibtischs, verfluchte das Hämmern hinter seinen Schläfen und fixierte die Schüler aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Durch die Konzentration, mit der er auch den pochenden Schmerz auszublenden versuchte, aktivierte er eher unbewusst seine legilimentischen Fähigkeiten.

Dracos Augen wirkten leicht verschleiert, sein Patensohn war kühl, distanziert und abwartend. Neville Longbottom war sichtlich nervös und unruhig, rieb immer wieder die schwitzigen Handflächen an den Hosenbeinen. In Rons Augen stand deutlich der vorherrschende Gedanke: „Was will er denn nun schon wieder von uns?".

Der alles durchdringende Blick der schwarzen Augen glitt weiter und blieb zuerst an Hermine hängen. In den klaren braunen Augen stand… Mitleid! An der Oberfläche ihres Geistes war klar abzulesen, dass sie sich bewusst war, dass ihr Professor offensichtlich übermüdet war und sichtlich unter Kopfschmerzen litt und dafür…bemitleidete sie ihn! Doch der eigentliche Schock war dann der Kontakt zu Harrys grünen Iriden.

Der Gryffindor war nur teilweise geistig anwesend. Ein Gutteil seiner geistigen Präsenz weilte im Fuchsbau und sorgte sich um Ginny. Und der andere Teil…unwillkürlich tauchte Snape etwas tiefer in die Gedankenwelt des Anderen. Er fand neben der Sorge um das Weasley-Mädchen ein leichtes Unbehagen als Folge der gestrigen körperlichen Überanstrengung, den Nachhall der Erlebnisse unter Wasser und dann erschütterte der Rest den Tränkemeister zutiefst.

Harry Potter hegte ihm gegenüber inzwischen ein nahezu grenzenloses Vertrauen! Für ihn war der sich so unnahbar gebende Slytherin eine Mischung aus Mentor, erwachsenem Freund, Held und Vorbild geworden. Er respektierte die Eigenarten seines Lehrers vollkommen. Hastig schloss Snape sowohl die unbeabsichtigte Geist-zu-Geist Verbindung wie auch die eigenen Augen. Um keinen Preis wollte er irgendjemandem offenbaren, wie tief ihn die Erkenntnis berührt hatte, dass es da zumindest einen Menschen gab, dem etwas an ihm lag!

„Sir, ob es Ihnen mit einem Trank vielleicht etwas besser geht?" Die etwas schüchtern klingende Frage Nevilles ließ den Professor die Augen ruckartig wieder aufreißen. Und er fand auch in Longbottoms Augen nur Mitgefühl neben der stets vorhandenen Nervosität ihm gegenüber. Die etwas erdige, zitternde Hand des Jungen hielt ihm eine Phiole mit einer Tinktur entgegen, dem Geruch nach eine Mischung aus Kamille, Zitronenmelisse und Johanniskraut. Bevor es ihm selbst bewusst wurde, hatte Snape wie ferngesteuert die Tinktur ergriffen, mit etwas Wasser gemischt und hinunter gekippt.

Der bohrende hämmernde Schmerz klang augenblicklich deutlich ab und das zweite Wunder des Tages geschah: Ein leises brummiges „Danke" kam von den zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

Tief füllte Severus seine Lungen und zum ersten Mal störte ihn die stets etwas muffige Kerkerluft. Er schüttelte kurz und heftig den Kopf, wenn er sich weiter so atypisch verhielt, würde man ihn gewiss noch für verrückt erklären. Um von seinen ungewöhnlichen Verhaltensweisen abzulenken, forderte er die Freunde brummig auf, ihre neuesten Erkenntnisse zu berichten.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf den nicht ganz bei der Sache befindlichen Harry ergriff Hermine als Erste das Wort. Minutiös schilderte sie die Ereignisse im See und schloss mit den Worten: „Ich glaube nicht, dass von den Wassermenschen im Schwarzen See irgend etwas Hilfreiches zu erwarten ist."

Ron berichtete fast im Telegrammstil von den ereignislosen Momenten in Benandonners Tal. Nur die Aurensicht betonte er und Neville bestätigte, dass er zwar auch ganz grob die Aura des Riesen habe wahrnehmen können, aber dass es Ron war, der in diesem Bereich das deutlich bessere Talent hatte.

Zuletzt ergriff Draco das Wort. Mit etwas schleppender Sprechweise berichtete er ähnlich ausführlich wie Hermine, zitierte die Aussagen der Betty Waters fast wörtlich und wurde erst gegen Ende seines Berichtes merklich fahrig und ungenau. Damit kam er aber bei seinem Hauslehrer nicht durch und rückte schließlich mit der Sprache heraus. Dabei war unschwer zu erkennen, dass der Malfoyspross nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, warum ihm die Muggelin so unvermittelt eine gescheuert hatte!

Hermine versuchte vergeblich, sich die aufkommende Reaktion zu verkneifen und lachte dann doch schallend los. Harry war durch die Situationskomik kurzfristig von seinen sonstigen Problemen abgelenkt und konnte es nicht verhindern, ebenfalls los zu prusten. Und auch auf dem strengen Gesicht des Lehrers zuckte es amüsiert. Rons und Nevilles Gesichter zeigten hingegen nur riesige Fragezeichen. Endlich gelang es Hermine, ihre Heiterkeit genügend unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um das Missverständnis aufzuklären.

Als Draco begriff, dass er entgegen seiner eigentlichen Absicht der hilfsbereiten Bibliothekarin zu verstehen gegeben hatte, sie für eine Angehörige des käuflichen Gewerbes zu halten, errötete er zutiefst. Sicher, durch den Kontakt zu den Todesserkreisen war ihm alles, was sich so zwischen den Geschlechtern abspielte, nicht fremd. Aber das war dann doch zu peinlich!

Noch immer verhaltend schmunzelnd versuchte Hermine einen Themenwechsel.

„Draco hat das Kelpierätsel tatsächlich zum größten Teil gelöst." Begann sie laut zu denken.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, weist uns der Wasserdämon praktisch auf die Vorfahren der Wasserkönigin hin. Ich verstehe das so, dass sie irgendwie über die Nixe Loreley von den Sirenen abstammt. Sein letzter Vers weist auf eine im Meer versunkene Stadt hin.

Wenn ich das jetzt mit den Informationen kombiniere, die Harry und ich gesammelt haben…" wieder einmal malträtierte die Junghexe ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen, während sie in Gedanken kombinierte, formulierte und das Formulierte wieder verwarf.

Dracos Denkweise war ähnlich analytisch veranlagt und er zog das Resümee.

„ Die Wasserkönigin ist die Herrscherin der Wassermenschen. Die Heimat der Wassermenschen war Atlantis, aber das ist im Meer versunken. Müssen wir also nach Atlantis suchen?"

Neville widersprach.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Dieser Uisge Lacubo hat ja Atlantis als Inselreich bezeichnet, der Kelpie dagegen sprach von einer Stadt. Sicher bezieht er sich auf tatsächliche Gegebenheiten. Der Bericht der Wassermenschen endet ja in der Vergangenheit mit der Errichtung einer Stadt in Küstennähe. Kann es sein, dass auch diese Stadt aus irgendeinem Grund versunken ist und wir nach dieser Stadt suchen müssen, um die Wasserkönigin zu finden?"

Ron schnaubte.

„Selbst wenn wir die Stadt finden… warum sollten uns die Wassermenschen helfen? Schließlich haben sie Hermine und Harry sogar angegriffen!"

Draco hielt dagegen, während der Tränkemeister aufmerksam lauschte. Denn wieder einmal erreichten die Schüler mit ihrer unorthodoxen Herangehensweise so viel mehr als erhofft.

Die leicht schnarrende Stimme hatte einen sehr ernsten klang, als Draco Ron widerlegte.

„Der Uisge vom Loch Ness war sogar sehr hilfsbereit. Einen Versuch ist es also allemal wert. Außerdem könnte es hilfreich sein, den Kontakt zu den Wassermenschen wieder etwas zu normalisieren… immerhin sind es genau genommen unsere direkten Nachbarn."

Die Weitsicht des jungen Malfoy überraschte alle. Keiner hatte daran gedacht, was es für Hogwarts bedeuten mochte, wenn die Wassermenschen vom Schwarzen See sich plötzlich zu feindseligen Wesen verwandelten.

Ron brachte einen weiteren Einwand.

„Wozu noch all die Mühe und der Aufwand? Ginny ist schließlich wieder wach und gesund."

„GESUND?" Harry schrie beinahe. Das Entsetzen in Ginnys Gesicht stand ihm noch viel zu deutlich vor Augen.

„Du nennst Magielosigkeit gesund?"

„Aber Mum sagte doch, dass wäre bei Fred und George…" vergeblich versuchte Ron den aufgebrachten Freund zu beruhigen. Es war das tiefe Brummen Snapes, das Harry inne halten ließ.

„Lassen Sie mal ihren Besen im Schuppen, Mr. Potter. Noch ist es nicht erwiesen, worauf das derzeitige Versagen der magischen Fähigkeiten von Miss Weasley zurück zu führen ist."

„Sie beabsichtigen wirklich, herum zu sitzen und abzuwarten, ob Ginny irgendwann wieder zaubern kann?" Entgeistert starrte Harry seinen Lehrer an,

Das dunkle Gesicht verzog sich etwas ironisch.

„Keineswegs. Aber Gryffindor'sche Impulsivität ist hier eher kontraproduktiv. Was schlagen Sie denn vor, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco schreckte hoch und antwortete spontan:

„Weitersuchen. Die versunkene Stadt finden und dort die Wassermenschen aufsuchen."

Severus nickte knapp und ergänzte:

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall den Heiltrank vollständig brauen. Nur so kann eindeutig untersucht werden, ob es sich bei der spontanen Heilung von Miss Weasley um eine Folge der Trankprobe oder um eine Spontanheilung handelt. Auch kann ich nur so klären, ob die Magielosigkeit eine nicht berechenbare Nebenwirkung ist und ob sie gegebenenfalls sporadisch beziehungsweise heilbar ist."

Wie schon so oft hatte Snape ein komplexes Thema mit nur wenigen Sätzen erschöpfend abgehandelt. Die Freunde tauschten sich noch darüber aus, wer nun was machen sollte. Hermine erklärte sich bereit, alles zum Thema versunkener Städte zu recherchieren, Draco entschuldigte sich, dass er mittlerweile vom Aufbau seines Projektes zeitlich ziemlich vereinnahmt wurde und Ron wollte sich erst einmal in den verbleibenden Ferientagen intensiv um seine Schwester kümmern.

Neville hatte die ganze Zeit Harrys Mienenspiel beobachtet und merkte fast unhörbar an, dass er es für besser hielt, den Freund bei den kommenden Aktionen außen vor zu lassen, weil dieser völlig erledigt wirke.

Noch bevor Harry vehement protestieren konnte, traf Snape eine Entscheidung.

„Im Augenblick brauchen wir die weiteren Recherchen von Miss Granger. Dann erst werden wir entscheiden, wie es weiter geht. Und Sie, Mr. Potter, werden sich ab sofort jeden Abend zum Training bei mir einfinden!"

„Training?"

Severus nickte.

„Noch einmal werden Sie nicht ihr Glück mit Dianthuskraut strapazieren. Sie werden bei mir so lange üben, bis Sie einen annehmbaren Kopfblasenzauber und einen einwandfreien Körperwärmzauber zustande bringen!"

Der Tonfall duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und machte außerdem deutlich, dass die Gesprächsrunde für dieses mal beendet war. Der Tränkemeister öffnete den Schülern eigenhändig die Kerkertür, folgte ihnen in den Gang und machte sich mit wehender Robe auf den Weg ins Schulleiterbüro.


	109. Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 108 – Neuigkeiten**

Am vorletzten Ferientag gab es im Fuchsbau nicht ein Stück Geschirr und Mobiliar, das in den vergangenen Tagen nicht mindestens einmal den _Reparo_ hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Da die meisten auch alltäglichen Handgriffe magisch gesteuert wurden, war Ginny immer gereizter und aggressiver geworden. Und ihr heftiges Temperament suchte immer öfter ein Ventil.

Molly versuchte, ihre zurzeit magielose Tochter irgendwie durch nützliche Beschäftigungen abzulenken, nachdem der Vorschlag, die Nase in die Schulbücher zu stecken, zu deren Vernichtung geführt hatte. Doch da sie zeitgleich durch den Haushalt wuselte, wurde Ginny wieder und wieder ihre Behinderung vor Augen geführt und so wuchs der Frust immer weiter, statt sich abzubauen.

Arthur hatte versucht, etliche magische Installationen durch Muggeltechnik zu ersetzen, aber seine Kenntnisse derselben reichten leider nicht aus. Nachdem die Toilette auf den Einbau eines Spülkastens mit Zugkette beleidigt reagierte und nach jedem Spülvorgang laut rülpste, eine Pfütze Klowasser auf den Boden spuckend, hatte er aufgegeben.

Er sprach sogar unter Umgehung aller Dienstwege direkt bei Kingsley Shaklebolt vor, um einen versierten Baumagier im Eilverfahren zugeteilt zu bekommen. Aber selbst der Minister konnte in den übervollen Terminkalendern der Zauberkonstrukteure keinen Platz für den Fuchsbau schaffen.

Als nächstes kam das Familienoberhaupt auf die glorreiche Idee, die geplanten Einbauten gleich durch Muggel tätigen zu lassen. Aber hier stellte sich das Ministerium resolut quer. Nicht einmal der geschickteste Täuschungszauber hätte einem Muggelhandwerker den Fuchsbau als normales Haus vorgaukeln können. Neben den Forderungen des Geheimhaltungsstatuts bremste das Vorhaben aber auch das Fehlen kompatibler Leitungen und Anschlüsse aus. So wurde den Weasley-Eltern langsam, aber unerbittlich klar, warum die meisten Squibs die Abwanderung in die Muggelwelt bevorzugten.

Darüber war auch Minerva McGonagall informiert. Professor Snape hatte sie schon am Entlassungstag Ginevra Weasleys aus dem St. Mungos diesbezüglich angesprochen. Auf der einen Seite war klar, dass Hogwarts mit seinen muggelverträglicheren Einrichtungen der weitaus bessere Aufenthaltsort für das Mädchen sein würde. Vor allem, wo doch der Tränkemeister intensiv nach Ursache und Heilungsmöglichkeit für das Versagen der Magie forschte und die Schulheilerin die depressiven Stimmungsveränderungen würde behandeln können.

Andererseits war die Teilnahme am Unterricht nur teilweise möglich. Man konnte ohne Zauberkraft Tränke brauen, wenn man einen magischen Laborpartner hatte und für Geschichte der Zauberei waren nur Aufmerksamkeit und Mitschreiben erforderlich. Dasselbe galt für Muggelkunde und Astronomie. Aber Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung fielen weg und auch für Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe waren im Abschlußjahrgang regelmäßig Zaubersprüche erforderlich, um die Lernziele zu erreichen.

Auf keinen Fall würde die Direktorin zulassen, dass ihre Schülerin wegen Magielosigkeit vor ihrem Abschluss der Schule verwiesen würde. Mit UTZ's nur in vier Fächern würde Miss Weasley zwar kaum eine vernünftige Ausbildung zugänglich sein, aber immerhin hätte sie einen regulären Schulabschluß. Dann hatte die Schottin einen Einfall. Draco Malfoy war gerade dabei, eine komplette Bibliothek neu aufzubauen und pendelte ständig zwischen Hogwarts und Malfoy manor hin und her. Die Schulbibliothekarin hatte ebenfalls nur sehr schwache magische Kräfte und war der Doppelbelastung nicht mehr gewachsen.

Außerhalb der ihr noch möglichen Fächer könnte Miss Weasley sich in der Bibliothek nützlich machen. Die von Mr. Malfoy angeforderten Werke heraussuchen, Indizes handschriftlich anfertigen und weitere Vorarbeiten und Handreichungen erledigen. Rasch entschlossen griff Minerva nach ihrem karierten Umschlagtuch, dem Hexenhut und dem Reiseumhang und flohte nach kurzer Voranmeldung in den Fuchsbau.

Im Kerker herrschte ziemlich dicke Luft. Harry war trotz der Tränke immer noch angeschlagen. Seine Versuche, Ginny zu besuchen, waren fehlgeschlagen, sie weigerte sich, mit ihm auch nur zu reden und er musste unverrichteter Dinge den Fuchsbau wieder verlassen. Am Grimmauld-Place fiel ihm dann die Decke auf den Kopf und so war er an Snape heran getreten um wenigstens beschäftigt zu sein. Dieser war zwar überrascht, hatte ihm dann aber erlaubt, ihm bei der Forschung zur Hand zur gehen.

Nun fand sich der Professor in einer Situation wieder, in der er ein ernstes pädagogisches Problem hatte. Sein unerwarteter Helfer erledigte zwar alle aufgetragenen Aufgaben überraschend akkurat, war dabei aber derart trübsinnig und verbissen, dass man die Kerkerluft beinahe schneiden konnte. Die Wortkargheit Harrys drohte Snapes Rekord an nonverbaler Kommunikation als nonchalante Plauderei erscheinen zu lassen.

Severus konnte sich problemlos in Harrys Lage versetzen. Sicher, Ginny lebte, aber das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, des Nicht-Helfen-Könnens kannte er nur zu gut. Bis heute verfolgte ihn die Erinnerung an den gewalttätigen Vater und die Mutter, die der Sohn nicht hatte beschützen können. Und im Augenblick war er für den Gryffindor der einzig verfügbare Gesprächspartner.

Ron war in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt und versuchte, seiner Schwester zu helfen. Hermine hatte sich auf der Suche nach Informationen erst in der Bibliothek vergraben, dann war auch sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Ihre Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, zumindest einige Tage wie eine normale Familie gemeinsam verbringen zu können. Neville pendelte zwischen den Gewächshäusern und der neuen Wohnung für seine Eltern hin und her. Er musste die Wohnung entsprechend vorbereiten und Pflegekräfte finden, damit seine Eltern endlich nach so langer Zeit das St. Mungos verlassen konnten. Draco ging es nicht besser, sein Projekt trat gerade in die erste heiße Phase, so war er ebenfalls völlig mit Arbeit überhäuft.

Tief durchatmend beschloss der Lehrer, dass es Zeit wäre für eine Arbeitspause und einen Versuch, seinen depressiven Helfer auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er griff nach seinem Umhang und beschied Harry in harschem Tonfall:

„Potter, verschieben Sie das Zermahlen der Gesteinsproben und folgen Sie mir. Vergessen Sie ihren Umhang nicht!"

In den Drei Besen war es nur mäßig voll und keinem schien der seltene Gast oder seine Begleitung sonderlich aufzufallen. Snape bestellte Butterbier für Harry und einen Feuerwhisky für sich selbst. Aus Unsicherheit entschied er sich vorerst zu schweigen. Das Kalkül ging auf, denn plötzlich sprach Harry:

„Sie will mich nicht mehr sehen. Warum?"

Severus überlegte kurz. Dann sagte er leise:

„Als Ihre Mutter mich von sich wies, habe ich überreagiert. An den Folgen meiner Unbeherrschtheit trage ich noch heute. Wiederholen Sie nicht meine Fehler. Bleiben Sie offen für die Sorgen ihrer Verlobten, egal was diese Ihnen im Augenblick an den Kopf wirft. Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht raten."

Eine Träne rann Harrys Nasenrücken herab und tropfte in das noch halbvolle Butterbier. Der Ausflug drohte den gegenteiligen Effekt zu erzeugen wie von Snape beabsichtigt. So warf er ihre Zeche auf die Tischplatte, wuchtete sich hoch und legte dem Schüler eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kommen Sie. Vielleicht hilft die neue Versuchsreihe uns weiter."

Der Gryffindor schniefte leise und nickte dann. Gemeinsam verließen sie Seite an Seite Hogsmeade. Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, dass sich auf dem inneren Türrahmen der Gastwirtschaft ein Insekt in den Schatten verkroch.

Am Sonntagnachmittag lebte das ruhige Schloss wieder auf. Der Hogwartsexpress hatte seine Passagiere pünktlich gebracht und lachend, rufend und winkend quirlten die Schüler durch die Eingangshalle und über die Treppen. Eine Schülerin war schon um die Mittagszeit eingetroffen und hatte ein gesondertes Zimmer neben dem Krankenflügel bezogen. Es war der Direktorin gelungen, Ginny Weasley zum Mitkommen zu überreden und per Seit-an-Seit-Apparition in die Schule zurück zu bringen. Dass die Apparition wieder vor den Toren endete, war schon fast alltäglich.

Allerdings hatte das Mädchen seitdem kein Wort mehr verloren und sich in ihrem Raum verkrochen. Zu den Vorschlägen der Direktorin bezüglich der geänderten Unterrichtsteilnahme und der Tätigkeit in der Bibliothek hatte sie ebenfalls nur genickt. Da Harry seit der Rückkehr das Kerkerlabor nur noch zum Essen und Schlafen verließ, hatte er von Ginnys Rückkehr noch nichts mitbekommen.

Abends herrschte in der Großen Halle ein geschäftiges Treiben, bis die Direktorin aufstand und der magisch verstärkte Klang des klingenden Glases durch den Raum schwang.

„Liebe Schüler, verehrte Kollegen. Entspannte Herbstferien liegen hinter uns und ich habe vor Wiederaufnahme des Lehrbetriebs einige Ankündigungen zu machen. Die erfreulichste Nachricht als Erstes: Miss Ginevra Weasley ist dank des Heiltranks von Professor Snape aus ihrem Koma erwacht und wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt."

Die Gryffindors begannen ein gellendes Pfeif- und Klatschkonzert, verbunden mit trampelnden Füßen. Doch die Direktorin unterbrach die Ovationen mit erhobenen Händen.

„Aber: Als Folge des Komas leidet Miss Weasley noch an einer vorübergehenden Schwäche ihrer Magie und wird deswegen fürs Erste nicht an allen Stunden teilnehmen. Ich möchte insbesondere unsere neuen Schüler" sie warf den Erstklässlern scharfe Blicke zu "nachdrücklich darum bitten, diesen besonderen Umstand nicht auszunutzen! Erinnern Sie sich daran, dass das Zaubern auf den Fluren untersagt ist."

Ein Raunen lief um die Tische und suchende Blicke streiften umher. Aber Ginny war nicht zum Essen erschienen. McGonagall fuhr mit ihrer Ansprache fort.

„Dann habe ich die Ehre, eine wahre Sensation anzukündigen: Dank der Bemühungen Mister Malfoy Seniors ist es gelungen, die so lange vermissten Porträts unserer Gründer unversehrt wieder aufzufinden."

Fassungsloses Schweigen folgte dieser Sensation. Dann jedoch brach ein Orkan los, aus allen Kehlen schollen Hurrarufe, und die Direktorin ließ den Jubel für einige Minuten zu. Dann hob sie erneut die Hände und der Lärm klang ab. Was würde jetzt noch kommen?

„Die Porträts werden offiziell im Rahmen der diesjährigen Halloween-Feier enthüllt und der Presse vorgestellt. Eine erste Pressemeldung wird morgen veröffentlicht. Was die Feier selbst angeht: in Anbetracht der besonderen Situation sind dieses Mal alle Klassenstufen bis Mitternacht zugelassen. Die Aufsicht übernimmt wie jedes Jahr Professor Snape."

Der Genannte sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Da dies aber seine übliche Miene bei Aufsichtspflichten war, galt das Interesse mehr der letzten Ankündigung der Direktorin.

„Bevor wir uns dem Essen zuwenden, noch eine letzte Ankündigung: Heute in einer Woche findet das Quidditsch-Turnier zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin statt. Und im Gedenken an meinen Vorgänger bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: haut rein!"

Merkwürdigerweise erschienen zwar die Gerichte auf den Tischen, aber in einem wüsten Durcheinander. Die sauren Gurken materialisierten sich auf dem Pudding, der Kürbissaft mischte sich mit der Suppe und auf den Scones war Senf statt Buttersahne und Marmelade. Die Teller waren willkürlich gestapelt und nicht wie sonst sorgfältig aufgedeckt. In das verblüffte Schweigen hinein apparierte eine Schar Elfen, alle in Hogwarts-Küchentücher gehüllt wie in römische Togen. Verlegen verneigte sich der Sprecher vor der Direktorin und stotterte eine Entschuldigung. Es war den Elfen unerklärlich, wieso der sonst übliche Transferzauber der sorgfältig in der Küche gedeckten Tische derart versagt hatte.

Die Direktorin winkte ab und untersagte dem zitternden Geschöpf, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Sie betonte scharf, dass dies für alle Hauselfen des Schlosses galt. Mittlerweile hatten die Elfen mit Hilfe der ihnen eigenen Magie die Malheurs beseitigt und die Tische erstrahlten im üblichen Glanz. McGonagall wünschte noch einmal allgemein einen guten Appetit und das gewohnte Schmausen begann. An vielen Stellen wurde heiß über das bevorstehende Match diskutiert. Dass sich Potter und Malfoy angefreundet hatten, war Kernpunkt der Gespräche. Wie würde das Spiel zwischen den beiden Kapitänen und Suchern ablaufen? Auch über die Porträts wurde hie und da diskutiert. Aber wie schon so oft war Quidditch das alles beherrschende Thema.

Weder Harry noch Draco beteiligten sich an den Diskussionen. Ersterer war immer noch trübsinnig, zeigte Ginny ihm doch konsequent die kalte Schulter. Und der Slytherin war in Gedanken immer noch in seiner Bibliothek… irgendwie konnte ihn der Gedanke an das Schulmatch gar nicht verlocken. Hermine hatte wie schon so oft die Nase in einem Buch vergraben. Ron linste auf den Umschlag: „'Nordfresische Chronick' von Anton Heimreich". Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich seinen geliebten Rühreiern mit Speck und Würstchen zu. Dieses eigentlich fürs englische Frühstück typische Essen konnte er jederzeit zu sich nehmen!

Es bedurfte einiger scharfer Tadel und Punktabzüge der Aufsicht führenden Lehrer, bis endlich die Nachtruhe einkehrte. Die getadelten Schüler waren insgeheim froh, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht vom Tränkemeister erwischt wurden. Auch so fehlten am nächsten Morgen in allen Gläsern etliche Edelsteine. Was die Schüler nicht mitbekamen, war, dass auch beim Eindecken der Frühstückstische der Transferzauber von der Küche in die Große Halle versagte. Wieder mussten die Elfen nachbessern. Professor Flitwick stand vor einem Rätsel. Der Transferzauber schien unbeschädigt und er hatte keine Erklärung, warum es zu derartigen Fehlern kam. Er bat die Elfen im Auftrag der Schulleiterin darum, bis zur Klärung des Fehlers die Tische nicht mittels des Zaubers, sondern persönlich einzudecken. Den Elfen war die Wiederholung des Vorfalls mehr als unangenehm und so war in der Küche eine hitzige Diskussion in Gange.

Da Snape immer noch auf die erbetenen Unterlagen von Lucius Malfoy wartete, war er ausnahmsweise ebenfalls anwesend, als sich die Halle füllte. Als alle schon fast zu Ende mit ihrem Frühstück waren, ertönte das gewohnte Rauschen, das die Ankunft der Posteulen ankündigte. Staunend richteten sich alle Blicke auf die ungewöhnliche Spitzengruppe. Ein Raunen erfüllte die Halle, denn der Führer des gefiederten Quartetts war niemand anderes als der inzwischen bekannte, riesige schwarze Uhu Potters.

Seine Begleiterin war ein winziges rotes Federknäuel, das heftig flatternd mit seinem im Verhältnis riesigen Päckchen kämpfte und dabei gelegentlich bellende Laute ausstieß. Hinter ihnen flogen ein silbrig schimmernder edel wirkender Kauz und ein noch edleres Buntfalkenweibchen. Dann trennten sich die Vögel. Bubo steuerte sein Herrchen an, Tiziana stellte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust ihren ersten Postauftrag zu, Silberflügel steuerte den Tränkemeister an und Tiamat setzte vor Draco elegant auf. Nun erst sanken die unter der Hallendecke kreisenden Posteulen zu ihren Empfängern herab. Allgemeines Papierrascheln erscholl und dann senkte sich unvermittelt eine tödliche Stille über den Raum.


	110. Lüge oder Wahrheit?

**Kapitel 109 – Lüge oder Wahrheit?**

_**Die Verlobte unseres Helden ist aus dem Koma erwacht!**_

_Ginevra Weasley, die bisher im wegen der Folgen eines feigen Giftanschlags behandelt wurde, ist heute überraschend aus ihrem wochenlangem Koma erwacht._

_Wie bereits erwähnt ein Grund zur Freude, aber die Begleitumstände lassen die aufmerksame Zeitungshexe doch nachdenklich werden._

_Bereits als vor Wochen Miss Weasley dem Anschlag zum Opfer fiel, erschien unvermittelt der bekannte, dunkle Tränkemeister Severus Snape auf der Bildfläche und „errettete" die junge Hexe mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch vor dem „sicheren Tod". Kaum erwacht die Schülerin des 6. Jahrgangs wieder, erscheint eben dieser Trankkundige und schreit den zuständigen Stationsheiler öffentlich, wegen eines angeblichen Behandlungsfehlers an._

_Die bedauernswerte Miss Weasley musste allerdings ohne die Begleitung ihres Verlobten heimkehren. Harry Potter sollte über die aktuelle Wendung glücklich sein, stattdessen wurde er kurze Zeit später eng umschlungen mit seinem Professor Severus Snape von unserer Korrespondentin beim Verlassen des gesehen. Wenige Tage später erschienen die beiden Männer dann noch zu einem vertraulichen Tète-a-tète in den Drei Besen in Hogsmeade._

_Sollten wir uns nicht ernsthaft fragen, liebe Leser, was tatsächlich hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts vorgeht? Warum der Meister der Tränke immer dann auftritt, wenn das Drama aus Eifersucht, Gier und Hass fortgeschrieben wird und wie es wirklich in der Welt der Beziehungen von Lehrern und Schülern aussieht?_

_Wenn sie mehr über den Tod und die Liebe in den Mauern der bedeutendsten englischen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei erfahren wollen, dann sichern Sie sich eine Ausgabe der an Halloween erscheinenden Biographie „Severus Snape – Schuft oder Heiliger?"_

_Signierte Erstausgaben können Sie am Erscheinungstag ab 18.00 Uhr in den räumen von Flourish & Botts erwerben!_

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Ungläubige Blicke schossen von Harry zum Tränkemeister und zum Ende des Gryffindortisches, an dem sich Ginny einen Platz gesucht hatte. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, die Stille schmerzte förmlich im Ohr.

Fast in Zeitlupe erhob sich der Professor, in den schwarzen Augen lohte ein Inferno. Die auf seinen Arm liegende Hand der Direktorin ignorierte er ebenso wie ihr leises:

„Severus, bitte!"

Die sprachlosen Anwesenden hätten schwören können, dass Severus Snape von einer feurigen Aureole umhüllt wurde. Mit schweren Schritten ging er den Mittelgang herunter und vollführte auf halber Strecke eine heftige Handbewegung in Richtung der Eingangstüre. Der nun folgende Effekt ward so noch nie gesehen, dafür aber umso endgültiger.

Von der herrisch ausgestreckten Hand fauchte eine Flammengarbe, wie aus einem Drachenmaul. Der Zufall war dem Slytherin wohl gesonnen, so dass die Feuerlohe keinen Schüler streifte, bevor sie auf die Hallentüre traf. Diese wurde wie von einer schweren Explosion gesprengt, die Torflügel wurden förmlich aus den Angeln gerissen und eine Myriade aus zersplitterndem, jäh aufglühendem Holz und Steinbrocken prasselte in der Eingangshalle auf den Boden, Asche und Staub erfüllten die Luft. Ungerührt von diesem Chaos schritt der Tränkemeister aus der Halle.

„Professor!"

Harry Potter war aufgesprungen und hastete dem Lehrer nach, blind für die Umgebung und das einzigartige Geschehen. Als der Gryffindor durch die aufgesprengte Tür verschwand, erscholl der Klang zersplitternden Geschirrs durch die lastende Stille. Kreideweiß im Gesicht hatte Ginny ihren Becher auf den Boden fallen gelassen, mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei ließ sie mit Schwung den Rest ihres Gedeckes folgen. Wild aufschluchzend wirbelte sie herum und verliess ihrerseits rennend die Große Halle.

Jetzt erst kam ein raunendes Murmeln auf. Prof. Flitwick versuchte, provisorisch die gröbsten Spuren zu beseitigen. An allen Tischen wurde heiß diskutiert und der Zeitungsartikel wieder und wieder herum gereicht. Draco war aufgestanden und zu Ron, Hermine und Neville herüber gekommen. Dort ließ er sich auf einen freien Platz fallen und schnaubte mit höhnischem Klang.

„Den wirklich wichtigen Artikel haben die erst auf Seite 2 abgedruckt."

Hermine griff sich den Tagespropheten und schlug die Titelseite um. Richtig, dort war die von der Direktorin angekündigte Pressemeldung über das Auffinden der Gründerporträts abgedruckt. Aber wie? Die Verlautbarung war zwischen zwei Werbeanzeigen in die unterste rechte Ecke gerückt worden, wo sonst die eher unwichtigen Meldungen stand.

„Meinen Leserbrief zu den Zuständen in dieser unmöglichen Verwahrstation haben sie nicht einmal angenommen!" höhnte der Blonde halblaut.

Von der Seite fragte einer der Erstklässler verunsichert:

„Stimmt das wirklich? Harry Potter und Professor Snape sind…" er stotterte herum, schluckte schwer und stieß hervor:

„Sind die beiden wirklich ein schwules Paar?"

Draco lachte hart auf.

„Erstens kann ich dir versichern, dass Harry ebenso schwul ist wie ich, nämlich gar nicht. Und dass er und Professor Snape ein Paar sein sollen… auf keinen Fall, diese Zeitungshexe rührt mit Vorliebe im Dreck! Das ist nur Werbung für ihr neuestes Lügenwerk!"

Da Draco Verlobung vor der gesamten Schule stattfand und er auch oft Händchen haltend mit Astoria Greengrass gesehen worden war, nickte der Erstklässler.

Eine sanfte Stimme erklang plötzlich hinter Draco.

„Wenn der Tagesprophet deinen Brief nicht abdrucken will, dann wird es mein Vater tun. Worum geht es denn dabei?"

Überrascht sah Draco zu Luna Lovegood auf, rückte dann etwas zur Seite und bot ihr mit einer Handbewegung Platz an. In Kurzform schilderte er ihr dann, sekundiert von Ron und Hermine, die unhaltbaren Zustände der Verwahrstation im St. Mungos. Die sonst so träumerisch verhangenen Augen der Ravenclaw funkelten hellwach und aufmerksam, als ihr geschildert wurde, wie es zur Gründung der Station gekommen war.

Mit ungewohntem Ernst schlussfolgerte sie:

„Also haben sich die Zauberer einen neuen Machthaber gesucht, um das von Voldemort hinterlassene Machtvakuum zu füllen."

Ein Schauer rann über die Rücken der Lauschenden und Hermine legte den Kopf nachdenklich schräg.

„Haben wir dieselbe Vorstellung?"

Luna lächelte schmal.

„An die Stelle einer Schreckensherrschaft haben sie die Herrschaft des Mammon gesetzt."

Um den Getuschel fürs Erste ein Ende zu setzen, klatschte die Direktorin scharf in die Hände. Der scharfe Knall ließ das aufgeregte Gemurmel verklingen und sie verkündete:

„In einer halben Stunde beginnt ihr Unterricht. Bis zu seiner Rückkehr werde ich die Klassen von Professor Snape übernehmen."

Im Ministerium wiederholte sich die Szene aus der Großen Halle. Mit Harry im Schlepptau stürmte der Tränkemeister durch die Eingangshalle. Im Halbdunkel war die feurige Aureole deutlich wahrnehmbar und die Anwesenden beeilten sich, eine Gasse frei zu räumen. Überall erhob sich Gewisper und Getuschel, denn die Meldung des Tagespropheten war selbstredend bereits in aller Munde.

Wie ein Feuersturm wirbelte Snape in die Aurorenzentrale, wo er jäh von einem Fangzauber gebannt wurde, ganze Serien von Alarmzaubern auslösend.

Den herbeigeeilten Auroren bot sich ein seltsames Bild, Snape hing starr einen Zoll über dem Boden in der Luft, während seine Aureole offenbar mit dem Zauber interagierte. Ständig liefen farbige Blitze über das dunkle Glühen, offensichtlich wurde die Energie des Fangzaubers langsam abgebaut. Die Auroren wagten sich kaum vorzustellen was geschehen würde wenn dieser Racheengel frei kam.

Genau vor dieser Szene stand, als gelte es neuen Mitschülern den Weg zu den Kutschen zu weisen, Harry Potter. Er stand dort ganz ruhig, den Blick starr auf die schwarzen Pupillen seines Lehrers gerichtet.

Harry war durch den Blickkontakt zu Snape unvermittelt in einen geistigen Kontakt getreten. Die extreme Erregung hatte bei dem sonst so kontrollierten Slytherin sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrennen lassen. So sah Harry ungewollte eine wilde Mischung aus vergangenen Erinnerungen an unzählige Demütigungen und aktuellen Informationsdetails, die ihm so nicht bekannt waren. Die kochende Wut des Tränkemeisters griff auf ihn über, denn die Unterstellungen der Zeitungshexe sprengten nicht nur den Rahmen des guten Geschmacks, sondern waren aus rein egoistischen Motiven heraus gezielt auf die Zerstörung der Existenz des Tränkemeisters ausgelegt.

Die nun auch in Harry aufkommende Wut zeigte sich ebenfalls durch bislang nicht gekannte Effekte nach außen. In den auf verschiedenen Schreibtischen stehenden Gläsern begann es zu brodeln, das Wasser in der gläsernen Karaffe einen Tisch weiter gebärdete sich wie bei einem Tornado der höchsten Alarmstufe. Um Harry erschien ebenfalls eine Aureole, nur das diese durchsichtig waberte. Fast farblose Blitze begannen, zwischen dem ohnehin schon wie ein Feuerwerk sprühendem Fangzauber und dem Gryffindor zu zucken.

Die spürbare elektrische Energie dieser Entladungen erreichte endlich die wutumlohten Sinne des Professors. Dumpf klangen in seinem Kopf Stimmen auf: Der Bericht Salazars von der Entstehung des Schwarzen Sees und die Berichte der beiden abgetauchten Gryffindors über die Ursache der Zerstörung von Atlantis. Die Erkenntnis, dass sowohl er selbst als auch der vor ihm stehende Potter nicht nur über elementare Begabung verfügten, sondern auch um Haaresbreite davor standen, die Kontrolle über diese Magieform zu verlieren, war wie ein Guss Eiswasser und er erlangte seine Selbstkontrolle wieder.

Mit Hilfe eines stab- und wortlosen Legilimens brach Snape kurzerhand in den Geist Potters ein und seine eindringliche Mahnung, eine elementare Katastrophe zu verhindern, verhalt Harry dazu, seine Wut ausreichend wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Glühen und Blitze nahmen langsam ab. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn in diesem Moment berührte der Professor wieder den Boden und der Fangzauber brach zusammen.

Durch die verstörenden Erscheinungen aufgeschreckt standen mittlerweile alle anwesenden Auroren mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor dem ungleichen Duo. Chefauror Gawain Robards übernahm die Führung und sprach seinen ‚Besuch' an:

„Mr. Snape, was soll dieser impertinente Auftritt"

Unerwartet für die Anwesenden war es Harry Potter, der sich blitzartig umdrehte.

„Ich, Harry Potter, fordere Genugtuung! Professor bitte."

Obwohl Potter ihm gerade geholfen hatte die Selbstbeherrschung zurück zu gewinnen, war ein derart offensives Auftreten seinerseits neu. Aber Snape war zu lange Doppelspion gewesen, um nicht einen zugespielten Ball anzunehmen.

„Ich verlange das, das Ministerium den vorsätzlichen Rufmord an Mr. Potter, seiner Verlobten und auch meiner Person unverzüglich unterbindet. Sollte das Ministerium sich diesbezüglich außer Stande sehen zu handeln, sichere ich zu, nicht unter derartigen Einschränkungen zu leiden."

Wider wendete sich der Focus des Geschehens. Unbemerkt von den Umstehenden waren in der letzten Reihe der Abteilungsleiter für Strafverfolgung und der Minister eingetroffen. Dieser schien entschlossen, den Menschenauflauf aufzulösen, denn sein sonorer Bass erklang:

„Prof. Snape, Mr. Potter, Mr. Bones, Mr. Robards, folgen sie mir bitte in mein Büro."

Im Büro angekommen bat der Minister alle Platz zu nehmen.

„Mr. Potter, unsere Gesellschaft schuldet ihnen unendlichen Dank, ich möchte mich im Namen der magischen, englischen Gesellschaft und auch in meinem Namen in aller Form bei ihnen entschuldigen. Leider erforderten die Ermittlungen gegen die Beklagte, ein diskretes Vorgehen. Gleiches gilt natürlich auch für sie, Professor Snape."

„Angriffe gegen meine Person sind ja nicht neu, aber das die Diskretion irreversible Schädigungen mir anvertrauter Schüler erfordert, ist mir neu." Konterte Snape in schneidendem Tonfall.

Giftig konterte Robards.

„Plustern sie sich hier nicht so auf, Snape!"

Nun erklang Shacklebolts Stimme in scharfem Tonfall.

„Robards, muss ich sie daran erinnern, dass ICH Ihnen hier das Wort erteile!"

Säuerlich sank der Gerügte in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Der Tagesprophet ist das Sprachrohr des Ministeriums, ich möchte hier bewusst die Entgleisungen aus Thickness' Zeit ausklammern. Aber selbst dann werde ich vom Presseorgan des Ministeriums seit meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts verunglimpft, verleumdet und gedemütigt. Heute ist jedoch der Rahmen des Zumutbaren endgültig gesprengt. Es geht nicht mehr nur gegen mich. Meine Verlobte hat derzeit ohnehin unter den Folgen eines Giftanschlages zu leiden, und nun noch diese Gerüchte." Nahm Harry den Ball auf, um ihn wieder zurückzugeben.

„Der Schulleiterin wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben als mich zu suspendieren, ob ich mich beruflich jemals von den Vorwürfen erhole ist fraglich"

Der Minister überlegte in sich gekehrt

„Sie haben Recht, das Ministerium wird dafür gerade stehen müssen. Mr. Bones, können wir wenigstens weiteres Unheil verhindern?"

„Nun der heutige Artikel ist im Wesentlichen schwere Beleidigung und Verleumdung in zwei Fällen, dafür ist Untersuchungshaft nicht angezeigt. Aber im Zusammenhang mit Mr. Bozos Prozess in Albanien sind Ms. Kimkorn Anstiftung zu Zollvergehen und weiteren Straftaten zur Last zu legen. Da insbesondere bei Zollvergehen Verdunklungsgefahr besteht, könnten wir sie sofort festnehmen. Bis zum Prozeßbeginn könnten dann auch exemplarische Ermittlungen zu den Spurzaubern abgeschlossen sein."

Mit einem Nicken bestätigte der Minister die Schlussfolgerungen seines Leiters der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, welcher dann sofort handelte:

„Mr. Robards, lassen sie Rita Kimkorn sofort festnehmen und bis zu ihrer Verhandlung in Einzelhaft unterbringen."

Mit einem vernehmlichen „Jawohl, Sir" verließ Gawain Robards den Raum.

„Ich bitte mich ebenfalls zu entschuldigen, ich muss eine Anklage vorbereiten." Beendete Bradley Bones für sich die Besprechung.

Der Minister musterte seine verbliebenen Gäste aufmerksam: „Können sie damit vorerst leben?"

Snape, nun wieder das Unnahbare selbst, suchte zuerst Harrys Blick, welcher unmerklich nickte und erst dann antwortete „Ja vorerst, aber nur vorerst!"

Der Minister nickte nachdenklich, die wohl bekanntesten beiden Zauberer in der quasi ministeriumseigenen Zeitung zu verleumden, das ging bei aller Pressefreiheit zu weit und der Fehler würde schmerzhaft und teuer werden.

Außerdem würde er sich den Unsäglichen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung vorknöpfen, der ihm die Erlaubnis zur probeweisen Errichtung eines neuen experimentellen Fangzaubers in der Aurorenzentrale abgeschwatzt hatte. Diese heftigen blitzartigen Entladungen hielt Kingsley Shaklebolt für einen Entwicklungsfehlers des äußerst komplexen Zaubers. Ähnliche Gedanken spukten im Kopf des völlig entgeisterten Unsäglichen herum. Keiner von beiden ahnte auch nur im Geringsten, wessen sie gerade Zeuge gewesen waren!


	111. Dracoidae

A/N: Liebe Leser, da ich zum Monatsende umziehe, muss ich die Geschichte bis zum November leider pausieren. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu. Viel Spass nun mit dem nächsten Kapitel. LG Dea **Kapitel 110 – Dracoidae**

„…"

Ein glühend heisser Flammenstoß fauchte in die klamme, diesige Morgenluft vor der Höhle. Mit dem schnappenden Laut eines zuschlagenden Fangeisens schloss die Bewohnerin ihre Kiefer, nachdem sie eben jene bei dem gewaltigen Gähnen fast ausgerenkt hatte. Blinzelnd schob sich die Nickhaut über die geschlitzten Pupillen, als die Drachin durch das unregelmäßige Felsentor der Höhle in den anbrechenden Morgen spähte. Ein unangenehm leeres Gefühl machte sich in der Magengegend bemerkbar und so kroch sie hinaus, um sich zuerst einen Morgenimbiss zu sichern.

Unten im Tal stieß ein Zauberer seinem langhaarigen Begleiter den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und fluchte:

„Beeil dich, das Mistvieh ist schon wach! Ich habe keine Lust, gegrillt zu werden!"

Der Jüngere legte den Kopf in den Nacken und der Pferdeschwanz fiel ihm lang den Rücken herunter. Die kaum wärmenden Strahlen der Morgensonne fingen sich in dem goldenen Ohrring und ließen diesen funkeln. Hoch über ihm setzte sich der tonnenschwere geflügelte Körper seiner Favoritin auf der Klippe zurecht, bereit, sich abzustoßen und herab zu kommen. Er senkte den Blick auf die kleine Viehherde herab, wedelte ein letztes Mal mit dem Zauberstab und zog sich dann zügig, aber bei weitem nicht so hastig wie sein Kollege von den Pferchen zurück.

Die Drachin würde wie immer herabstoßen wie ein beutehungriger Falke und sich aus den blökenden Schafen und Ziegen ihre Morgenfütterung holen. Überall auf den Felskämmen regten sich weitere dieser gewaltigen Geschöpfe und verließen ihre Schlafplätze. Aber bevor der ungarische Hornschwanz sich nicht seine Beute geholt hatte, würde kein anderer Drache zum Futterplatz kommen.

Azshara streckte sich noch ein letztes Mal und spreizte die Flügel weit, um den schwachen Aufwind einzufangen. Dann sprang sie ab, segelte mit der Eleganz eines Albatros in einem großen Halbkreis abwärts. Über den Köpfen der beiden Zauberer spuckte sie beiläufig einen Feuerball in die Luft, was den Älteren in lautes Fluchen ausbrechen ließ. Dann fiel sie wie ein Stein vom Himmel, um im nächsten Augenblick mit zwei fetten, vor Angst blökenden Schafen in den Klauen mit heftig flappenden Flughäuten wieder aufzusteigen. Noch im Steigflug biss sie mit einer ruckenden Bewegung einem der Tiere den Kopf ab und ließ diesen wie beabsichtigt den Magiern vor die Füße fallen.

„Ich sage dir, seit dieses Biest in England war, ist es gemeingefährlich! Irgendwann wird sie uns grillen und köpfen statt dieser lausigen Flohpelze!"

Der Ältere wechselte ins Rumänische und schimpfte halblaut vor sich hin. Charly dagegen folgte der Drachin mit bewundernden Blicken. Sicher, Drachen waren gefährliche Geschöpfe, aber er war überzeugt, dass diese Drachin alles andere als ein tumbes aggressives Tier war. Gelegentlich vermeinte er Intelligenz in den gelb flammenden Pupillen aufblitzen zu sehen und das Feuerspucken oder, wie eben, das Bewerfen mit Kadaverteilen hatte für ihn einen eher humorigen Aspekt, fast als würde sie der Hornschwanz necken wollen.

Bolgar, sein Kollege, hielt ihn für nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig ob dieser Ansichten. Für den Rumänen waren Drachen eine permanente Gefahr und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte man die Biester allesamt in den Käfigen lassen können, welche sich seit dem Rücktransport vom Trimagischen Turnier hinter der Drachenstation zu all dem anderen Gerümpel gesellt hatten. Der älteste Weasleysohn putzte sich mit einem wortlosen Zauber die Blutspritzer des Schafs von der Kleidung und ging dann zu seiner täglichen Routine über.

Azshara hatte mittlerweile dem zweiten Schaf durch ein Schließen der gewaltigen Klauen das Genick gebrochen und es so ebenfalls getötet. Genüsslich verschlang sie das vorher geköpfte Tier mit einigen Bissen, legte das andere auf den Klippenvorsprung vor der Höhle und hüllte es für einige Augenblicke in lohende Glut. Sie selbst bevorzugte ihre Beute roh und blutig, aber der alte Atropos vermochte mit den verbliebenen Zähnen das Tier nicht mehr zerreißen und so brachte sie ihm sein Mahl gut durchgebraten. Den beiden Zweibeinern wären die Gesichtszüge entgleist, hätten sie dieses geplante Handeln verfolgen können.

Der Duft des im eigenen Fell gebratenen Schafs ließ einige Artgenossen begehrlich die Köpfe in Richtung ihrer Höhle wenden, aber Azshara füllte sich die Lungen und ließ dann mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen die klare Luft erzittern. Hastig wandte sich ein peruanischer Viperzahn, der schon hinter einer nahen Felskante gelauert hatte, ab. Es war nicht ratsam, sich mit dem ranghöchsten Mitglied ihrer Gruppe auf einen müßigen Kampf einzulassen. Sie war ihm an Erfahrung und Größe weit überlegen und während er eine Auseinandersetzung nur verlieren konnte, würden die anderen derweil das blökende Vieh restlos erlegen und davontragen. Erst jetzt ließ er sich in die Bergluft fallen und stürzte sich in das Getümmel bei den Pferchen, um sich seinen Anteil zu sichern.

Azshara hatte den Braten mittlerweile zu einem Felsüberhang geflogen, der sich nach Süden hin öffnete. Unter ihm ruhte ein gewaltiges fahles Geschöpf mit milchigen Augen und grausam vernarbtem Gesicht. Die fast zu einem beinernen Weiß ausgebleichten Schuppen machten es unmöglich, die Rasse des Patriarchen zu bestimmen. Witternd hob er den Kopf, als die Drachin das noch brutzelnde Schaf neben ihm fallen ließ. Er mochte alt und fast blind sein, aber immer noch stieß er zielsicher und schneller als eine angreifende Kobra zu. Die Knochen krachten, als er den Hammel herunterwürgte. Dann ließ er sich träge wieder auf die Vorderpranken sinken, drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Morgensonne und schloss die Augen.

Still seufzend kehrte Azshara zu ihrer Höhle zurück. Die Zweibeiner hatten zwar bemerkt, dass sich ihre Gruppe um ein weiteres Mitglied erweitert hatte, aber bislang hatte sich keiner von ihnen in die Nähe des hoch aggressiven, weissen Riesen gewagt. Und so war es ihnen bislang verborgen geblieben, dass der den Kobolden von Gringotts entkommene Drache nach langen Wochen den Weg von England bis ins rumänische Reservat gefunden hatte. Nachdenklich legte sich Azshara ebenfalls in die Sonne und dachte nach. Seit langer Zeit schon hatten die Drachen ein stillschweigendes Abkommen, dass niemand ihrer Art dieser zweibeinigen felllosen Spezies offenbaren würde, dass diese nicht die einzige intelligente Lebensform dieser Welt war.

Die Dracoidae waren den Humanoiden durchaus ebenbürtig in ihrer Intelligenz und verfügten über eine eigene Sprache. Aber im Gegensatz zu den rastlosen Zweibeinern reichte es den Drachen, ihr Revier zu verteidigen und ihren Trieben zu folgen. Solange sie sich satt fressen und ihre Gelege sicher ausbrüten konnten, genügte es ihnen, hie und da zu philosophieren und sich über die Andersartigkeit der Zweibeiner zu amüsieren. Hinzu kam eine magische Fähigkeit, die den Zauberern offensichtlich fehlte: Die Drachen hatten zwar eine eigene Sprache, verständigten sich aber ähnlich den magischen Postvögeln lieber auf telepathischem Weg.

Auf dieser Ebene empfing der Hornschwanz seit einigen Stunden beunruhigende unfokussierte Signale. Sie stammten von dem jungen Stachelbuckelweibchen, das erst vor wenigen Jahren zu ihnen gestoßen war. Es war in Obhut der Zauberer geschlüpft und ihm fehlte die so notwendige Prägung auf die eigene Art. So war Norberta unter ihren Artgenossen fast eine Ausgestoßene, denn sie vermochte sich nicht wirklich auszudrücken und der eigentümliche Drachenkodex war ihr auch nach den hier verlebten Jahren immer noch fremd. Azshara lauschte den Signalen nach und begriff plötzlich.

Vor wenigen Tagen erst hatten die Zweibeiner mit großen Getue das junge Weibchen in eine besonders trockene gemütliche Höhle im Brutgehege abgesondert und ihm zwei merkwürdig gefärbte Eier untergeschoben. Bislang war dies dem Hornschwanz gleichgültig gewesen, denn sie war weder in Paarungs- noch in Brutlaune. Aber nun empfing sie neben den stammelnden Impulsen Norbertas auch noch einen feinen Gedankenfaden, der durchdrungen war von panischer Todesangst. Azshara hatte schon mehrfach erfolgreich gebrütet, was nicht unerheblich dazu beigetragen hatte, sich an die Spitze der Rangordnung dieser Gruppe zu setzen. Und sie erkannte, dass das Stachelweibchen Gefahr lief, in seiner Unerfahrenheit einen unverzeihlichen Fehler zu begehen.

Aufbrüllend schwang sie sich in die Luft und schoß wie von einer Harpune abgeschnellt über die Gehegebegrenzung der Bruthöhlen, um auf wenige Meter Entfernung vor der kauernden Norberta aufzusetzen. In ihrem Kopf tobte mittlerweile der telepathische Kontakt… und offensichtlich war die junge Drachin nicht imstande, diese Signale aufzufangen oder korrekt zu interpretieren.

Norberta war durch die untergeschobenen Eier und auch durch das Einsetzen ihrer Geschlechtsreife von einem Tag zum nächsten in Brutlaune geraten. Der Instinkt gebot ihr, das Gelege mit ihrem Feuer warm zu halten. Es fehlte ihr die Erkenntnis, dass diese Eier nicht von ihrer Art waren. Und durch die fehlende Prägung war ihre telepathische Fähigkeit bestenfalls rudimentär vorhanden und so erreichten sie die Gedankenschreie der Schlüpflinge nicht. Die vor ihrer Bruthöhle landende Matriarchin reizte sie aufs Äußerste und der letzte die Eier bestreichende Feuerstoß erreichte so die Temperatur flüssiger Lava.

Norberta wirbelte herum und griff mit weit aufgerissenem Rachen an. Azshara war viel zu erfahren, um sich von dem jugendlichen Ungestüm auch nur beeindrucken zu lassen… sie wich dem Flammenstoß aus und hüpfte mit nur halb geöffneten Schwingen hoch. Die sengend heiße Luft erzeugte genug Auftrieb, um die Flughäute kurz zu blähen und so genügte ein einziger Flügelschlag und der Hornschwanz schoß die anvisierte Strecke mehr vorwärts als abwärts. Jäh faltete Azshara die Flügel zusammen, die Spitzen fast über dem Rücken kreuzend. Jeglichen Auftriebs beraubt, krachte sie mit all ihrem Gewicht auf Norberta herunter, krallte sich mit den Hinterläufen an deren Flügeln fest, diese zur Unbeweglichkeit fixierend. Mit den Vorderpranken umfasste sie Norbertas Hörner und drückte ihren Kopf fest auf den steinigen Boden.

Derart an den Boden genagelt vermochte Norberta den Unterkiefer nicht mehr weit genug herunter zu klappen, um die Feuerdrüsen zu aktivieren. Ihrer wichtigsten Waffe, des Feuers, beraubt, blieb ihr nur noch, zu fauchen und zu knurren. Sich wie eine Schlange windend, versuchte sie dem unbarmherzigen Griff der Matriarchin zu entkommen… vergeblich. Plötzlich senkte sich direkt neben ihrem aufgerissenen rechten Auge der Kopf der Matriarchin herab, denn der Hornschwanz verfügte über einen ausgesprochen gelenkigen Hals.

Fußballgroß lag die gewaltige bernsteinfarbige Pupille von Azsharas linkem Auge nun auf Armlänge und gleicher Höhe neben dem rechten weit aufgerissenen Auge Norbertas. Der direkte Blickkontakt war von der Älteren gewollt. Denn so konnte sie mit ihrem telepathischen Sinn wie mit einem Legilimens der Magier in den Geist der Jüngeren vordringen und den beabsichtigten telepathischen Kontakt ohne Mitwirkung Norbertas etablieren und aufrecht halten. Diese war alles andere als begeistert, als sich die fremde Präsenz in ihr Bewusstsein drängte. Dann jedoch erreichte sie endlich das erste Mal in ihrem jungen Leben die mentale Stimme eines anderen Drachen in vollem Umfang.

Einige scheinbar ewig währende Augenblicke später glitt Azshara seitlich von Norbertas Rücken, ohne den mentalen Kontakt abzubrechen. Mit ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung gelang es dem Hornschwanz, die gedanklichen Schreie der Schlüpflinge an die fast kopfblinde Norberta weiter zu geben. Dann fügte sie ihre letzte Wahrnehmung hinzu… und der Stachelbuckel krümmte sich wie unter heftigen Schmerzen und mit wachsendem Entsetzen zusammen.

Der letzte Feuerstoß Norbertas, durch die jäh einsetzende Aggressivität ungewollt heiß, hatte die Stimme des schwächeren Schlüpflings zum Verstummen gebracht. In namenlosem Grauen wurde Norberta bewusst, dass sie, wenn auch völlig unbeabsichtigt, das eine Jungtier noch in seiner Schale getötet hatte. In den Augenwinkeln begannen sich faustgroße Tropfen zu bilden…. Und dann perlten Drachentränen herab. Sobald sie den Boden erreichten, verfestigten sich die Tränen zu einer rasch erhärtenden perlmutternen Substanz: Drachenperlen!

Jeder Tränkemeister hätte mit Freuden alles riskiert, um in den Besitz eines solchen Kleinods zu gelangen!

Eine der Perlen rollte zur Seite und kam halb in einem kleinen Wandspalt zu liegen. Norberta wandte sich von den Eiern ab und brüllte ihren Schmerz in das Reservat hinaus. Der dabei in die Luft entweichende Feuerstoß vernichtete die am Boden liegenden Drachenperlen rückstandslos, nur die eine, welche zur Wand gerollt war, blieb unversehrt. Schuldbewusstsein und Kummer fluteten den Geist der Drachin. Das erste Mal in ihrem jungen Leben nutzte sie die telepathische Kommunikation bewusst, die von Azshara errichtete mentale Brücke nutzend.

„Es tut mir leid"

Dann verschloss Norberta ihren Geist, wandte sich von den Eiern ab und überließ diese der Matriarchin. Mit schwerfälligen Flügelschlägen verliess sie das Brutgehege und kehrte in ihre eigene kleine Höhle nahe der Drachenstation zurück.

Die schwere, ja plump anmutende Landung des Stachelbuckels ließ Bolgar und Charly aufblicken. Der Rumäne wirbelte herum und spähte zum Brutgehege herüber, um dann wieder in wildes Fluchen auszubrechen. Statt der relativ umgänglichen Norberta hockte dort nun das aggressivste Weibchen, der ungarische Hornschwanz, neben dem kostbaren Gelege. Bolgar wusste aus der Vergangenheit, wie nachdrücklich die Matriarchin jedes Mal ihr Gelege verteidigt hatte. Ihre Wildheit war es ja, weswegen sie für die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers ausgewählt worden war!

Charly war mit langen Sätzen zum Brutgehege geeilt. Er kannte die Individualdistanz des Hornschwanzweibchens sehr gut und bremste seine langen Sprünge rechtzeitig ab. Die Drachin war dabei, das eine Ei mit Hilfe ihrer Furcht erregenden Reißzähne zu öffnen. Mit ausgesprochener Vorsicht knackte sie die Schale und begann, einen eigentümlich schurrenden Laut von sich zu geben. Der Riss in der Schale knackte plötzlich und ein Schalenbruchstück glitt zu Boden. Das Ei erzitterte jäh und in Charlys Ohren schmerzte es furchtbar. Auch der Hornschwanz zuckte wie unter einem Hieb zusammen, wich aber nicht zurück. Dann löste sich die Schale der Eispitze, zerkrümelte förmlich, und ein bläuliches, flügelloses Drachenjunge glitt heraus.

Das Jungtier verharrte eine Weile, pumpte mit dem noch winzigen Brustkorb heftig die Leben spendende Luft in seine Lungen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erwiderten die noch verschleiert wirkenden Babyaugen den intensiven Blickkontakt des noch immer schnurrenden Weibchens. Dann wandte sich das Junge ab und kroch zu dem anderen Ei. Dessen Schale hatte seinen eigentümlichen Glanz verloren. Deutlich zeichneten sich die Spuren des tödlichen Feuerstoßes auf der nun fahl weißen Schale ab. Das noch eifeuchte Junge verharrte vor dem, was seiner Schwester zum Sarg geworden war. Dann hob sich die lange spitze Schnauze und sein schmerzerfüllter Schrei schrillte durch die Höhle. Die Tonhöhe stieg rasant an und erreichte binnen weniger Herzschläge den unhörbaren Ultraschallbereich.

Charly hatte staunend zugeschaut. Zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten war es einem Menschen gelungen, aus nächster Nähe Zeuge einer Drachengeburt zu werden. Und das Verhalten des Schlüpflings wertete Charly als Beweis für seine These, dass Drachen über eine hoch entwickelte Intelligenz verfügten. Zu offensichtlich war die Tatsache, dass dem Drachenbaby der Tod seines Geschwisters bewusst war und dass es darüber trauerte. Auch die ungewöhnliche Schlüpfhilfe des Hornschwanzes stützte diese These.

Für gewöhnlich bestrich der ungarische Hornschwanz sein Gelege solange mit seinem Feuer, bis seine Nachkommen sich den Weg in die Welt selbst bahnten. Das ungewöhnliche Vorgehen der alten Drachin bewies in den Augen des Weasleys, dass sich das Geschöpf durchaus bewusst war, diese Eier anders behandeln zu müssen. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass sie nicht versucht hatte, wie sonst mittels ihres Feuers den Jungen aus der Schale zu helfen? Sie musste erkannt haben, dass diese Eier einer anderen Art entstammten und dass…

Charlys Gedankengang brach jäh ab, als der Hornschwanz seine Flügel spreizte. Die Krallen griffen das überlebende Jungtier und die Matriarchin schwang sich in die Höhe. Mit flappendem Flügelschlag strich sie knapp über die Gehegeeinzäunung hinweg und drehte nach Osten. Dort öffnete sich das Drachental zu einem großen, mit Gras bewachsenem Kessel. In dessen Mitte lag ein etwas schlammiger Tümpel, der den Viehherden als Tränke diente.

Für gewöhnlich mieden die Drachen den schlammigen Talgrund. Das Hornschwanzweibchen jedoch setzte gezielt neben dem Ufer auf und gab das fest mit den Krallen umschlossene Jungtier frei. Dieses zögerte keinen Moment, sondern verschwand wie der Blitz im flachen Wasser. Man konnte an der sich kräuselnden Oberfläche recht gut verfolgen, wohin sich der kleine Caledonier wandte. In kreisenden Bewegungen stöberte er durch den Teich und dann tauchte er auf mit einem zappelndem Fisch im Maul. Er warf diesen in die Höhe, fing ihn mit weit sperrenden Kiefern auf und schluckte ihn im Ganzen herunter. Dann tauchte er wieder ab. Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich mehrmals, dann war das Jungtier offensichtlich fürs Erste gesättigt und kroch wieder an Land.

Zögernd krabbelte es auf den geduldig wartenden Hornschwanz zu, der erneut schnurrte wie ein überdimensionales Schmusekätzchen. Wieder griffen die Klauen zu und diesmal flog die Drachin zu ihrer Höhle, wo sie vor nur einer Stunde nichts ahnend erwacht war. Dort angekommen zog sich das Jungtier in eine schattige Nische an der Höhlenrückwand zurück und rollte sich zusammen. Die Matriarchin legte sich quer vor den Eingang, den Schlaf des Schlüpflings bewachend, und begann, sich mit sichtlich angewidertem Ausdruck im schuppigen Gesicht mit Hilfe der langen Zunge Bauch und Klauen vom Uferschlamm zu säubern.

Charly war der Drachin mit dem rasch herbei gerufenen Besen gefolgt und hatte mit ausreichendem Abstand alles beobachtet. Nun war er sich sicher, dass der Hornschwanz das eroberte Jungtier als sein eigenes anerkannte und lenkte seinen alten Shootingstar zum Brutgehege. Trauernd über den unersetzlichen Verlust des vorletzten Caledoniers barg er das versengte Ei und brachte es unbehelligt in die Drachenstation. Sein Kollege Bolgar glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Der Rumäne verrichtete nur die ihm explizit auferlegten Arbeiten und verschwand dann regelmäßig aus dem Reservat. Das Wohlergehen seiner drachischen Schützlinge war ihm völlig nebensächlich, viel lieber zweigte er regelmäßig Schafe und Hammel aus den Herden ab und betrieb damit einen lebhaften Handel.

Endlich sank die Schreibfeder herab und der Rotschopf versiegelte den langen Brief. Sorgfältig verpackte er das verbrannte Ei mit dem Schreiben in ein stabiles Paket und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin. Dann lockte er den Adlerbussard von seinem Block, der den Reservatszauberern als Postvogel diente. Das dunkle Tier hatte einen deutlich ins Rot spielenden rostfarbenen Kopf und hörte auf den russischen Namen Ogon. Charly hatte es von einem Durmstrang-Absolventen erworben, dem der Vogel zu widerspenstig gewesen war. Der in der Übersetzung „Feuer" lautende Name traf das Temperament des Raubvogels recht gut.

„Schhhh, mein Hübscher… heute hast du etwas ganz Besonderes zuzustellen" halblaut murmelnd befestigte der Drachenpfleger das kostbare Päckchen an den Ständern und fuhr mit seinem Selbstgespräch fort.

„Wenn ich dich über das Flohnetzwerk bis an die europäische Grenze von Santiago schicke, bist du viel schneller am Ziel. Ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht gleich wieder beißt…"

Er bot dem Vogel seinen linken Unterarm. Ogon hatte mit schräg gelegtem Kopf gelauscht und hüpfte überraschend bereitwillig auf die dargebotene Sitzgelegenheit. Ohne Widerstand ließ er sich zum Kamin tragen und nachdem Charly „Grenzstation Santiago, Spanien" in die grün lodernden Flammen gerufen hatte, sprang das Tier in die auflohende magische Glut, um im einsetzenden Wirbel zu verschwinden.


	112. Adams Family

Kapitel 112 – Adams Family

Die wispernden Stimmen hallten vielfach durch die Stockwerke, das allgegenwärtige Echo trug sie durch das gesamte Treppenhaus. Obwohl dadurch verzerrt, war leider doch recht gut zu verstehen, was der jugendliche Sprecher da witzelte.

„Was ist, wenn die Weasley, Potter und Snape hintereinander stehen?"

Ein anderes kicherndes Echo antwortete:

„Na dann hat Potter Geburtstag!"

Ginnys sommersprossiges Gesicht glühte feuerrot. Ihre Reaktion auf das Geflüster stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Während sie ihre Schritte beschleunigte und über die nächste Trickstufe hinweg stieg, folgten ihr die dröhnenden Echos durch das gesamte Treppenhaus, pausenlos von den Steinwänden widerhallend.

„Erstklässler!" murmelte sie in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die anzüglichen Witzeleien zu ignorieren.

Doch die Kommentare schwollen, sie unerbittlich verhöhnend, an und verfolgten sie weiter und weiter.

„Wozu ist diese Squib denn überhaupt noch hier?" höhnte einer der neu eingeschulten Muggelstämmigen. Er war wegen Voldemorts Regime ein Jahr später als üblich in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden. Weder seine schludrige Aussprache noch sein Benehmen ließen einen Zweifel daran, dass er aus einem der sozialen Brennpunkte Londons stammen musste.

Adam fühlte sich richtig wohl. Seine Mitschüler sahen zu ihm auf, er hatte ein Opfer zum drangsalieren und die Lehrer waren viel zu beschäftigt, um ihn zu erwischen. Daheim im Aylesbury Estate in Southwark war er nur der Mitläufer einer übel beleumundeten Gang gewesen, hier jedoch hatte er die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich zum Wortführer einer kleinen Gruppe Erstklässler aufgeschwungen. Ihm war dieser Schwarzmagier herzlich egal, eher imponierte ihm, wie eiskalt der Typ seine Widersacher abserviert hatte. Und dieser Möchtegern-Held Potter: Was war schon heldenhaft daran, sich aus freien Stücken umlegen zu lassen?

Im Ghetto hatte Adam früh gelernt, dass nur derjenige unbehelligt blieb, der nie Schwäche zeigte und immer härter austeilte als die Anderen. Und alles was anders war, wurde ohnehin fertig gemacht. Diese zweifelhaften Ansichten lebte er nun ungehindert aus, nachdem ihm weder das Schloss noch die Lehrer sonderlich imponierten. Sicher, die konnten zaubern, aber er konnte das schließlich auch und bald würde er besser und mächtiger sein als diese alternden Schießbudenfiguren.

An diesen Potter kam er nicht heran. Der wurde ja ständig von seinen beiden Freunden begleitet… und die würden ihm, Adam, etwas husten, wenn er der bebrillten Schwuchtel die überfällige Lektion verpassen würde. An den Zaubertrankmeister wagte er sich nicht heran. Die in der Muggel-Gang für Gefahr geschärften Sinne schlugen schon beim Anblick des stets schwarz gekleideten Lehrers Alarm… Adam spürte deutlich, dass mit diesem Menschen nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Aber die Vierte in diesem Bund, diese magielose Rotfüchsin Weasley, vermochte sich nicht zu wehren und so verfolgte und quälte der Londoner sie mit Vorliebe.

Angeblich sollte sie früher sehr gute Verteidigungszauber beherrscht haben. Aber es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass dem Mädchen nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Alltagszauber gelangen und so war er vor Vergeltungsmaßnahmen sicher. So johlte er einen weiteren Schwulenspruch hinter der flüchtenden Gryffindor hinterher:

„Potter lässt die Arbeit ruh'n, freut sich auf den After noon!"

Inzwischen rannte Ginny von der zum Richtungswechsel ansetzenden Treppe in den Gang, der zu ihrem Einzelquartier führte. Die Bilder aus dem Muggelkunde-Unterricht kamen in ihr hoch. Mrs. Thomas war der Überzeugung, dass die jungen Hexen und Zauberer auch gewisse Grundkenntnisse in Haushaltführung nach Muggelart haben sollten. Anfangs hatte sie fast erleichtert aufgeatmet, hatte sie doch von ihrer Mutter sehr viel gerade in dieser Richtung mitbekommen. Und soo schwer konnte es schließlich nicht sein, all das ohne Zauberstab zu bewältigen.

Heute musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich entsetzlich geirrt hatte.

Eine der Slytherin-Mädchen hatte sie kichernd gefragt: „Verwandelst du heute wieder Brot in Felsbrocken? Ich bin sicher, das wird ihn gehörig beeindrucken, deinen… Verlobten." Und dabei hatte sie einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der sehr deutlich erkennen ließ, was die Slytherin von Ehen zwischen Magiern und Squibs hielt.

Ginny hatte die gehässig grinsende Mitschülerin stehen lassen und sich ihrer Aufgabe zugewandt: Sie sollte Brot backen. Vergeblich mühte sie sich in der Doppelstunde damit ab, einen anständigen Brotlaib anstelle eines steinharten Etwas zu fabrizieren. Aber der Brotteig führte in Ginnys Händen ein Eigenleben. Unberechenbar und eigenwillig weigerte er sich das eine Mal schlicht, aufzugehen und blieb in all seiner Schwere am Knetbrett kleben, um nach dem Ausbacken als Steinklumpen aus der Backröhre zu kommen. Beim zweiten Versuch wuchs die Masse unkontrollierbar übergroß an und das mehrfach eingerissene Brot war voller Luftlöcher.

Trotz aller Bemühungen Ginnys blieb das Brot auch weiterhin der Willkür der Gärungsmittel unterworfen und reifte nicht zu einem genießbaren Laib Brot. Auch sonst schien sich alles gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Ihre Hände waren von etlichen kleineren Schnittwunden überzogen, die sie sich beim Gemüseschneiden und Kartoffelschälen zugezogen hatte. Beim Abwaschen hatte sie sich verbrüht und die ersten Nähversuche ohne Magie endeten mit blutig gestochenen Fingerspitzen.

Sie wusste aus Harrys gelegentlichen Erzählungen, dass er bei seinen Verwandten den Haushalt hatte führen müssen, wenn er daheim war. Harry konnte kochen und sicherlich beherrschte er auch sonst die üblichen Hausarbeiten mit der von den Dursleys eingeforderten Präzision. Mittlerweile hatte sie versucht, sich mit der Vorstellung auszusöhnen, ihrem Verlobten nie eine wahre Hexe sein zu können. Ihre Magielosigkeit verurteilte sie zu einem Leben nach Muggelart.

So hatte sie versucht, Trost darin zu finden, dass man für Haushalt und Kinder nicht zwingend zaubern können musste. Und mit Molly Weasley als Mutter sollte aus ihr doch eine recht passable Hausfrau werden!

Der wiederum fehlgeschlagene Versuch, zumindest ein genießbares Brot herzustellen, brachte sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Sie verstand einfach nicht, was ihre Brotlaibe wieder und wieder misslingen ließ.

„Warum?" jammerte sie in Gedanken. „Warum muss ausgerechnet ich es sein? Ich sollte mich als glückliche Hexe langsam auf die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten vorbereiten. Stattdessen bin ich eine Squib und alles, was ich zu Stande bringe, sind diese widerlichen Batzen anstelle von anständigem Brot."

Die ständigen Hänseleien dieser widerlichen Erstklässler-Truppe hatten ihr für heute den Rest gegeben. Während die Glut der Empörung über die geschmacklosen Witzeleien auf ihren Wangen langsam verglomm, warf sie sich quer über ihr Bett und gab sich haltlos schluchzend ihrer Verzweiflung hin.

In den Kerkern bekam Astoria Greengrass gerade den neuesten Klatsch ihrer Hausgenossinnen mit. Eine von ihnen ließ sich lang und breit über Ginny Weasley aus. Sie kolportierte das jüngste Versagen der Gryffindor in der letzten Doppelstunde und so war Astoria bestens darüber informiert, dass das Nesthäkchen der Weasleys ohne Zauberstab offensichtlich ziemlich aufgeschmissen war.

In den silbergrauen Augen glomm ein entschlossener Funke auf. Astoria hatte nicht vergessen, dass der giftige trank, der Ginnys Magie so nachhaltig geschädigt hatte, eigentlich ihr selbst zugedacht gewesen war. Außerdem hatte sie sich bei den Treffen im Vorfeld der Modenschau mit der Gryffindor sehr gut verstanden und sich mit der Älteren auch angefreundet. Sie beschloss, Ginny in ihrem Einzelzimmer zu besuchen und sie etwas abzulenken und aufzuheitern. Zudem hatte sie da einen kleinen Verdacht, woran die katastrophalen Fehlversuche im Brot backen gelegen haben könnten. Sie schwang ihre Beine von der Sofalehne herunter, legte das Buch, in dem sie geblättert hatte, beiseite und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um die gebeutelte Schulkameradin aufzusuchen und ihr Trost zu spenden. Außerdem wollte sie, wenn sie ihn traf, Draco einmal auf die ausufernden Attacken auf die Gryffindor ansprechen.

Eben jener stieg gerade auf dem Quidditschfeld völlig verschwitzt von seinem Besen. Für die anstehende Partie hatte er seine Hausmannschaft gnadenlos gedrillt. Potters Sucherqualitäten würden es schwer machen, einen Sieg zu erringen. Aber die Gryffindormannschaft hatte einige unerfahrene Neubesetzungen, und so hatte Draco vor, zu pokern. Er würde mit seinen Slytherins alles daran setzen, schon in den ersten Spielminuten so viele Tore wie möglich zu erzielen und die Neuen des Gegners dabei gezielt ausmanövrieren. Dem Malfoysohn war nämlich etwas aufgefallen: In Bodennähe reduzierten die Klatscher Hogwarts von sich aus ihre oft halsbrecherische Geschwindigkeit und man konnte sie, mit den Fußspitzen die Grasnarbe streifend, mit etwas Geschick gut ausmanövrieren.

Porskoff-Täuschung, Falkenkopfangriff, ja sogar den Wronskibluff hatte er seine komplette Mannschaft immer wieder fliegen lassen, bis sie alle vor Erschöpfung vom Besen zu kippen drohten. Stillvergnügt grinste er in sich hinein: Gerade der Wronski-Bluff war ja ein klassisches Suchermanöver. Er jedoch hatte seine Jäger dieses Manöver fliegen lassen. Aus einem Falkenkopfangriff mit Porskofftäuschung heraus war die Jägerin mit dem Quaffel jäh in den spektakulären Sturzflug gegangen, hatte erst auf Höhe der Grasnarbe den Besen wieder hochgerissen, diesen auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit in Richtung des gegnerischen Tors beschleunigend, und war an der Grenze zum Strafraum mit einer gewagten Doppelschraube wie eine Rakete senkrecht auf Angriffsweite vor den Ringen aufgetaucht. Es hatte etliche Versuche gebraucht, aber nun konnten alle Jäger aus diesem fulminanten Steigflug heraus zielsicher auf die Ringe werfen.

Wenn die Taktik aufging, würden sie rasch eine erhebliche Tordifferenz zu den Gryffindors herausspielen und dann würde ein Schnatzfang Potters zwar die Partie beenden, aber sie hätten trotzdem dank des Punktevorsprungs den Sieg eingeflogen. Die verkrampfte Schultermuskulatur dehnend, verräumte Draco seinen Besen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Der Slytherinsprecher Blaise Zabini hatte ihm das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad gegeben und so überließ er es dem heißen Wasser, die Knoten in seiner Muskulatur zu lösen.

Dabei gingen seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft. Er teilte mittlerweile mit dem Einverständnis des Lehrkörpers seine Zeit zwischen Hogwarts und Malfoy Manor, wo die Bibliothek rasch heranwuchs. Auch war er häufig in der britischen Nationalbücherei, um dort etliches nachzulesen. Mittlerweile imponierte ihm, wie geschickt die Muggel ihren Mangel an Magie ausglichen und anerkannte vorbehaltlos, dass diese die Magier in einigen Bereichen überflügelten. .

Kürzlich erst hatte er deswegen einem verzweifelten Zauberer helfen können. Dieser hatte ihn im Tropfenden Kessel verbal attackiert und ihm als Todesser die Schuld am Zustand seines Sohnes gegeben. Nach Überzeugung des Mutlosen war ein unbekannter schwarzmagischer Fluch die Ursache für den Zustand des Kindes. Draco hatte den Mann in ein Gespräch verwickelt und erfahren, dass das St. Mungos den Fall abgewiesen hatte. Sein Vater, über den Kamin des Gasthofes angefloht, hatte nach scharfem Nachdenken das Vorliegen eines schwarzmagischen Fluches mit Sicherheit ausgeschlossen.

Mr. Langdon hatte dem Slytherin daraufhin anklagend das Kind gezeigt und Draco hatte gestutzt. Irgendwo hatte er solch ein Antlitz schon einmal gesehen: Das flache Gesicht, die mandelförmigen Augen, die sehr tiefsitzenden Ohren, der offenstehende, speichelnde Mund und die unverhältnismäßig breite Nase weckten schließlich eine Erinnerung an ein Abbild in einer Muggelabhandlung über Krankheiten. Der Slytherin überlegte hastig: Madam Pomfrey war eine sehr fähige Heilerin, aber wenn selbst das St. Mungos und sein Vater das Vorliegen eines dunklen Fluchs verneinten, musste es sich um eine Muggelkrankheit handeln. Die Eltern von Hermine waren doch Muggelmediziner… rasch entschlossen flohte er vor den Augen des verdutzten Zauberers Langdon über Toms Kamin die Gryffindor an und diese hatte ihn an ihre Eltern verwiesen.

Kurz entschlossen hatte Draco sowohl den fremden Magier als auch den Kinderwagen ergriffen und per Seit-an-Seit-Apparition zu dem von Hermine genannten Punkt mitgenommen. Die Grangers waren bass erstaunt über den unerwarteten Besuch, hatten sich dann aber sehr hilfsbereit gezeigt. Als Zahnärzte waren sie zwar nicht für die Behandlung des Kindes qualifiziert, aber Mr. Granger hatte sofort erkannt, was dem Kind fehlte. Er nannte es Trisomie21 und erklärte den gebannt lauschenden Magiern, was es mit dem Gendefekt auf sich hatte und was solch ein Defekt überhaupt war. Abschließend gab er dem Hoffnung schöpfenden Vater die Adresse eines auf diese Erbkrankheit spezialisierten Mediziners.

„Das Down-Syndrom ist zwar nicht heilbar" hatte er erklärt, „aber es existiert eine ganze Reihe von Therapiemöglichkeiten, die den betroffenen Kindern helfen, sich trotz der Beeinträchtigungen bestmöglich zu entwickeln. Viele gelingt es sogar, mit Hilfe der individuellen Förderung die Regelschule zu besuchen und eine gewisse Selbstständigkeit zu erwerben." Mr. Langdon waren vor Dankbarkeit und Hoffnung die Tränen gekommen. Wortreich hatte er sich bei dem ihm völlig fremden Muggel bedankt und dann hatte er sich verlegen an Draco gewandt und sich bei ihm für den Angriff entschuldigt. Sich genüsslich im Badeschaum räkelnd zog der Slytherin das Resümee, dass es ausgesprochen befriedigend war, solche Rätsel mit Hilfe von Wissen zu lösen und dass der Aufbau und die Leitung einer umfassenden Bibliothek die richtige Berufswahl für ihn waren.

Astoria stand im selben Moment, wo ihr Liebster sich im Fichtennadelschaumbad räkelte, vor Ginnys Tür. Sie konnte die Gryffindor weinen hören, aber alle Versuche, diese dazu zu bewegen, die verschlossene Tür zu öffnen, blieben vergeblich. Sicher, die von innen mit einem Riegel lediglich mechanisch blockierte Tür hätte sich mit einem _Alohomora_ jederzeit öffnen lassen, aber die Slytherin war dafür zu gut erzogen. Wenn jemand seine Privatsphäre derart schützte, würde sie gewiss nicht ungebeten den Raum betreten. Erneut versuchte sie es mit freundlichen Worten.

"Bitte Ginny, öffne die Tür, ich möchte nur mit Dir reden. Wenn Du möchtest gehe ich auch gleich wieder, aber bitte gib mir wenigstens fünf Minuten."

Doch egal, was sie auch immer an Bitten und Argumenten vorbrachte, blieben doch all ihre Versuche fruchtlos

Bitte, ich bin doch deine Freundin…." Brachte Astoria ein letztes Mal nur noch leise hervor, als nun auch ihr die Tränen kamen.

Frustriert aufseufzend wandte sie sich ab und kehrte zum Treppenhaus zurück. Dabei belauschte sie unbeabsichtigt eine Truppe Frischlinge. Der Wortführer, von den anderen mit „Boss" angesprochen und ihr als, Adam Nettler aus Hufflepuff, bekannt, schwang gerade eine halb geflüsterte Rede. Über den mitschwingenden, brutalen und hasserfüllten Unterton zutiefst erschreckt, blieb Astoria stehen und hörte dem Geschwafel des Jungen zu.

„Seht euch den Rotfuchs an, keine Muggel, keine Hexe, ein Nichts! Ein unwertes Stück Leben, sage ich! Seht wie sie uns wahre Menschen flieht! Wenn ihr sie stellt um sie zu disziplinieren, achtet darauf, dass euch solche Untermenschen immer ansehen, immer dem Führenden ins Auge sehen müssen. Solange die Bestie ihrem Bändiger ins Auge sieht, so lange tut sie nichts. Seid euch aber immer darüber klar: es ist ein Untier. Mit dieser Einstellung brechen wir den Willen der Bestie, mit dieser Einstellung werden wir sie benutzen können, so lange es uns gefällt. Pariert dies unwerte Stück Dreck jedoch nicht, so gilt es den Schädling entschlossen und nachdrücklich auszumerzen."

Kopfschüttelnd ging die Slytherin weiter. Das klang gar nicht nach einem Zwölfjährigen, das wirkte wie der abgewandelte Widerhall der Hasstirade eines Anderen. Plötzlich blitzte in Astoria eine Erinnerung auf. Sie machte, der spontanen Idee folgend, einen kurzen Abstecher in der Eulerei. Danach kehrte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen zurück. Über dem Berg an Hausarbeiten brütend, vergaß sie fürs Erste, mit Draco über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Der Essensgong, der zum Abendbrot rief, riss sie aus dem anspruchsvollen Aufsatz über die Runenschrift der alten Hethiter.

Im ersten Stock richtete sich Ginny auf, wusch sich die Tränenspuren ab und machte sich mit verdrossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Weg zum Essen. Der Schulleiterin war nämlich aufgefallen, wie sehr sich die Gryffindor isolierte und so hatte sie angewiesen, dass Ginny sich dreimal am Tag zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle einzufinden habe. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte sie zwei Mitschülerinnen aus dem Kochkurs miteinander tuscheln:

„Ob Potter wohl weiß, dass er die Weasley umdrehen muss wenn er ihre Brüste sucht?"

„Ist doch egal, Hauptsache er pumpt endlich mal genug Magie in die Squib, sonst kann er sie gleich auf so einen Stuhl mit Rollen durchs Leben schieben."

Um ein Haar hätte Ginny sich im hohen Bogen übergeben, denn der Hohn schlug ihr mittlerweile direkt auf den Magen. Mit blassem versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck zwängte sie sich an das unterste Ende des Gryffindortischs. Dort wartete eine der Schuleulen auf sie, die bereits ungeduldig hin- und her trippelte, um endlich das Päckchen an ihrem Bein los zu werden.

Aus Gewohnheit erlöste Ginny den gefiederten Boten von seiner Last und fetzte kurzerhand das Papier herunter. Zum Vorschein kam ein schmales Buch mit dem Titel „Wie sie allerlei leckeres an Brot und Brotaufstrichen zaubern". Dabei lag ein Brief von Astoria Greengrass, in der diese ihr schriftlich ihre Freundschaft versicherte und Hilfe anbot. Sie schlug das Buch auf und fand gleich am Anfang des Buches jene beiden Grundrezepte, an denen sie am Vormittag immer wieder so bitter gescheitert war.

Das gutgemeinte Geschenk von Dracos Verlobten bekam sie in den völlig falschen Hals. Noch immer hallte die höhnische Bemerkung der beiden Mitschülerinnen in ihrem Gedächtnis wieder und nun stieß sie die Slytherin nachdrücklich auf ihre Unfähigkeit, wie eine Muggel zu kochen. Und das noch mit einem Buch, dessen Titel ihre Magielosigkeit thematisierte!

Während die depressive Gryffindor mit dem unerwarteten Präsent beschäftigt war, kam Harry eilig in die Große Halle. Sein Umhang roch mittlerweile genauso wie beim Tränkemeister nach einer diffusen Mixtur aus Kräutern und wies mehrere kleine Löcher auf, wo aggressive Substanzen ihre Spritzer hinterlassen hatten. Die grünen Augen leuchteten auf, als er am Ende des Tisches seine Liebste entdeckte. Besorgt registrierte er die Anspannung in dem blassen Gesicht, offensichtlich nahm Ginny ihre Magielosigkeit mehr mit als erwartet.

Er sprach sie leise an, appellierte an ihre Kämpfernatur und bot ihr seine Unterstützung bei auftretenden Problemen an. Ohne es zu wissen, verwendete er dabei dieselben Formulierungen wie Astoria in dem Brief, der noch zwischen Ginnys zitternden Fingern steckte. Seine Stimme geriet leicht ins Wanken.

„Bitte, Ginny, rede mit mir! Lass mich dir helfen! Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich dich heiraten will… egal ob mit oder ohne Magie!"

In den braunen Augen brannte eine wilde Flamme, als das Mädchen aufsprang und ebenso schrill wie misstönend auflachte. Am anderen Ende des Tisches zuckte Neville entsetzt zusammen… der jähe Laut glich dem wahnsinnigen keckerndem Lachen der verstorbenen Bellatrix Lestrange. Diese Erinnerung kam auch in vielen anderen hoch und das Murmeln in der Halle verebbte für einen Moment.

In die lastende Stille hinein klang der scharfe peitschende Klang von Ginnys Antwort:

„DU willst MICH heiraten, Harry Potter? MICH mit oder doch OHNE MAGIE! MICH die SQUIB, die ständig hinter dir her rennen wird. Bitte Harry mach dies, bitte Harry mach das und immer wenn der Herr des Hauses abwesend ist warte ich brav im Uhrenkasten. Das bildest du dir wohl ein? Eher friert deine Hölle zu, als das ich zum Möbelstück in DEINEM Haus werde. Schmier dir deine Verlobung in die Haare!"


	113. Die Vögel

Kapitel 113 – Die Vögel

In der golden schimmernden Nachmittagsluft lag eine Mahnung herbstlichen Todes. Dadurch klang etwas Wehmut in den perlenden Tönen, welche sich emporschwangen. Kaum noch vom leisen Rauschen der leichten Brise zu unterscheiden, trafen sie seine Ohren. Er flog so hoch über dem Boden dahin, dass nur die schärfsten Augen ihn erspähen konnten.

In seinem bisherigen Dasein hatte es solch eine Freiheit nicht gegeben und er hatte sich jener Disziplin unterworfen, welche die Magier von ihm und seinen Artgenossen verlangten. Doch nun, nach Erfüllung seiner letzten Aufgabe und seiner Weigerung, zurück zu kehren, war er allein. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, sich ohne die dafür notwendige Erfahrung ausreichend zu ernähren. Und dementsprechend war sein Erscheinungsbild eher knochig, struppig und ungepflegt.

Er stellte die Schwingen und schraubte sich, entzückt über seine grenzenlose Freiheit, etwas tiefer. Die zunehmende Luftfeuchtigkeit des sinkenden Tages schlug sich auf seinen Schwingen nieder und hemmte seinen Flug. Urplötzlich schlug seine Stimmung um: Jäher Argwohn und eine misstrauische Wachsamkeit fluteten seine Seele. Die Federn an der linken Schwinge stellend, vollzog er völlig unerwartet eine Kehre und ritt nun gegen statt mit dem Wind.

Das Manöver rettete ihm das Leben. Denn von ihm völlig unbemerkt hatte sich hoch oben in der dünnen Luft eine rasch segelnde Silhouette abgezeichnet: einer der größten Landraubvögel der britannischen Inseln hatte ihn ins Visier genommen. Wie ein explosives Geschoss stürzte der rötlich gefiederte Räuber herab, die gewaltigen Fänge griffen mit erbarmungsloser Zielgenauigkeit nach dem zerzausten Bartkauz und… verfehlten.

Der Streifhieb warf beide Vögel aus ihrer jeweiligen Bahn. Der Kauz trudelte halb betäubt in einer immer enger werden Todesspirale aus dem Himmel herab. Bilder der letzten Tage huschten durch sein fieberhaft arbeitendes Gehirn… die Flucht vor seinem Herren, der Unterschlupf, den er für einige Tage bei einer netten Magierin gefunden hatte… gerade noch rechtzeitig schüttelte er die Apathie ab. Knapp oberhalb der Baumgrenze gelang es ihm unter Aufbietung aller verbliebenen Kräfte, aus dem fast senkrechten Sturz heraus hochzuziehen.

Vor ihm öffnete sich im dichten Laub einer Hecke ein enger Tunnel, bot ihm Zuflucht vor seinem gefiederten Jäger. Die überanstrengten, zitternden Flügel anlegend, schoß er viel zu schnell in den vermeintlich rettenden Unterschlupf. Von allen Seiten prügelten Blätter und Zweige auf den Vogel ein, bremsten seine Flucht. Dann öffnete sich das Blattwerk wieder, denn die Hecke war keineswegs die Zuflucht, die der Kauz sich erhofft hatte. Erstickt aufkrächzend schlug er schlitternd auf einem Rasen auf, rutschte, sich immer wieder überschlagend, eine kurze Strecke dahin und blieb, nun endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte, als zerrupftes Häufchen Federn liegen.

Narzissa und Andromeda schreckten hoch, letztere zückte im ersten Schreckmoment kampfbereit ihren Zauberstab. Die beiden Schwestern hatten sich, wie abgesprochen, in Malfoy Manor getroffen, um endlich wieder einmal gemeinsam zu musizieren. Um das herrliche Wetter des herbstlichen Nachmittags zu nutzen, hatten sie sich in den von einer dichten mannshohen Hecke überwachsenen Gartenpavillon zurückgezogen. Die zierlichen Möbel aus Gusseisen harmonierten mit der wildromantischen Heckenrose. In einer feinen Porzellankanne dampfte ein aromatischer Tee, neben dem Gebäckteller breiteten sich Notenhefte und Blätter aus.

Die beiden Schwestern waren bei der gefühlvollen Intonation von Hoffmanns Barcarole gewesen, als der Postvogel so unverhofft in die Zweisamkeit schlitterte. Vorsichtig legte Narzissa ihre Geige, ein Original aus der Werkstatt des Nicola Amati, zur Seite auf einen etwas abseits stehenden Stuhl. Dies rettete dem wertvollen Instrument aus dem 17. Jahrhundert die Unversehrtheit, denn keine der beiden Frauen hätte mit der über sie hereinbrechenden Urgewalt gerechnet.

Auch den rostfarbenen Adler hatte der erste Zusammenprall aus der Bahn geworfen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, auf der Jagd zu verfehlen, und die hilflos zu Boden trudelnde Beute reizte ihn zu einem zweiten Angriff. Es fehlte ihm die notwendige Geschwindigkeit, den trudelnden Kauz noch in der Luft zur greifen, doch war sich der Räuber sicher, diesen dann am Boden fassen zu können. So tauchte er heiser schreiend dem Flüchtenden hinterher. Blind vor Jagdeifer vollzog er dessen verzweifeltes Hochziehen nach und folgte ihm in die blattreiche Hecke.

Wie eine Kanonenkugel brach er auf der anderen Seite aus dem Gebüsch. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er sich dem Erdboden viel zu steil und zu schnell genähert hatte. Reflexartig breitete er die Flügel zu ihrer beeindruckenden Spannweite von fast zwei Metern aus. Wild peitschten die Schwingen die Luft im verzweifelten Versuch, den Aufschlag auf dem Boden, wenn schon nicht zu verhindern, so doch zumindest zu mildern. Scheppern, Klirren, und ein Schmerzensruf sowie das tiefe Klingen eines umstürzenden Instruments vereinten sich mit dem wilden rauen Laut aus der Adlerkehle und dem mehrfachen Plopp von Apparitionen zu einer ebenso einmaligen wie alarmierenden Kakophonie.

Lucius Malfoy, der von dem geplanten Besuch seiner Schwägerin wusste, hatte seine Arbeit im ministeriellen Archiv früher beendet als sonst. Ganz der wohlerzogene Gentleman, hatte er ein hochwertiges Blumengebinde besorgt und wollte seiner Schwägerin damit eine versöhnliche Geste als Willkommensgruß machen. Altgedienter Kämpe, der er war, reagierte er sofort, als der ungewöhnliche Lärm nach der Apparition nach Malfoy Manor an seine Ohren schlug. Seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock reißend, verwandelte er sich wie früher in dahinrasenden Rauch. Nur dass dieser nicht mehr nachtschwarz waberte, sondern hell silbern hinter dem Dahinrasenden zerfaserte.

Von der Orangerie her hetzten zwei weitere Männer herbei. Draco hatte eingedenk seiner Erfahrungen mit dem Organisationstalent und dem Erfindungsreichtum der Muggel auch etliche ihrer Gesetze studiert. Dabei war er auf ein seit drei Jahren bestehendes Regelwerk geistoßen: Die Richtlinien zum Datenschutz des Europäischen Rates. Gemeinsam mit Percy Weasley hatte er in der Orangerie die Möglichkeit einer Adaption dieser Bestimmungen auf entsprechende Akten des magischen Archives diskutiert. Seine Erziehung gebot ihm um die Teezeit, seinem Gast einen ebensolchen anzubieten und so waren beide auf dem Weg zu Narzissa gewesen. Mit riesigen Sprüngen hasteten sie nun ebenfalls mit gezückten Zauberstäben herbei, um die Ursache des Lärms zu erkunden.

Für endlos erscheinende Sekunden starrte Lucius auf das Tohuwabohu, das sich seinen Augen darbot. Die Gartenmöbel bis auf einen abseits stehenden Stuhl umgeworfen, auf den überall am Boden verteilten Notenblättern verteilten sich Teespritzer und die Splitter des zerschellten kostbaren Porzellans. Seine Frau und seine Schwägerin standen geschockt mitten in dem Desaster, auf zwei am Boden liegende Vogelkörper starrend.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Blutspur, verfolgte diese zurück und dann setzten Verstand und Erziehung wieder ein.

„Andromeda, Sie sind verletzt!" eilte der Adlige seiner Schwägerin zu Hilfe. Ein kurzes Wedeln des Zauberstabes bestätigte ihm, dass die klaffende Schnittverletzung an der Wade von den Splittern des zerbrochenen Porzellans stammen musste. Er bot ihr stützend seinen Arm und führte sie ins Haus, um die Wunde zu versorgen.

Narzissa hatte mit ihrem Gatten einen kurzen Blick getauscht und wusste ihre Schwester in bestmöglicher Versorgung. Sie beugte sich über den zu ihren Füßen liegenden Kauz, der nur schwach und unregelmäßig nach Luft schnappte und heftig zitterte. Vorsichtig hob sie das bewusstlose Tier auf und bemerkte jetzt erst ihren Sohn mit seiner Begleitung. Mit einer kurzen wortlosen Kopfbewegung bat sie Draco, sich um den zweiten Vogel zu kümmern.

Behutsam kniete sich der Blonde neben dem Adler nieder. Von den Durmstranggästen aus seinem vierten Jahr wusste er, dass einige von ihnen statt Eulen Adler als Postvögel einsetzten und war daher bestens darüber im Bilde, wie wehrhaft diese riesigen Geschöpfe waren. Vor ihm lag ein ausgewachsener Seeadler, dessen rechte Schwinge in einem merkwürdigen Winkel verkrümmt abgespreizt war. Auf die vorsichtige Aufforderung, auf den dargebotenen Arm aufzublocken, reagierte das Tier nicht, völlig lethargisch lag es mit fast geschlossenen Lichtern da. Er traute sich nicht, den vermutlich gebrochenen Flügel zu bewegen und fasste den Vogel daher kurzerhand hinter dem Schwingenansatz um den Rumpf. Die schlaff herabhängenden Adlerschwingen schleppten links und rechts von ihm her, als er seiner Mutter in die Küche folgte.

Percy Weasley fühlte sich im ersten Augenblick ziemlich fehl am Platze. Da zu der Umsetzung des Datenschutzes in der magischen Welt noch sehr viel Klärungsbedarf bestand, hatte er Dracos Einladung zum Tee als Arbeitsessen angesehen und angenommen. Nun jedoch waren sein Gastgeber und dessen Familie offensichtlich mit eigenen Problemen beansprucht und er spielte mit dem Gedanken, stillschweigend wieder zu verschwinden. Da fiel sein Blick auf ein bisher übersehenes Detail mitten in diesem Chaos.

Halb unter den Notenblättern verborgen lag ein recht großes Päckchen mit völlig zerfetztem Verpackungspapier, die eine Ecke war sogar offen. Offensichtlich war der Kauz als Postvogel unterwegs gewesen, als der Angriff des Adlers erfolgte. Da es in Percys Natur lag, Statistiken aufzusaugen wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser, meldete ihm sein Gedächtnis, dass in Großbritannien Seeadler eigentlich als ausgestorben galten. Denn auch er hatte erkannt, dass es sich um einen solchen handeln musste. Sein Pflichtbewusstsein setzte sich jedoch durch, er hob die beschädigte Postsendung auf und folgte den Malfoys ins Manor. Seine Absicht dabei war es, Draco um eine der familieneigenen Eulen zu bitten, um die beschädigte Sendung dem Empfänger zuzustellen.

Nach einem kurzen Wedeln mit seinem Zauberstab über die blutende Wunde seiner Schwägerin murmelte Lucius einen eigentümlich klingenden Spruch. Aus dem Schnitt lösten sich einige kleine blutverschmierte Porzellansplitter und dann schloss sich die Wunde selbsttätig. Es blieb nur ein kaum sichtbarer silberner Strich auf der Haut zurück.

Andromeda bedankte sich und fragte neugierig nach dem angewandten Spruch. Während Nymphadora's Aurorenausbildung hatte Narzissas Schwester einiges an Zaubern mitbekommen, aber dieser hier war ihr völlig fremd. Lucius erklärte, dass er einen uralten babylonischen Heilzauber verwendet hatte. Während seinen persönlichen Nachforschungen vor etlichen Jahren in den uralten Schriften war er nach eigener Aussage auf einige effektivere Sprüche gestoßen als die üblichen Zauber der modernen magischen Welt. Als Folge dieses Interesses konnte er nicht nur die alten Keilschriften und Hieroglyphen fließend lesen, er beherrschte sogar einige der für ausgestorben geltenden Sprachen.

Am nebenstehenden großen Küchentisch kümmerten sich Narzissa und Draco um die beiden abgestürzten Vögel. Der Adler überwand den Schock als Erster, setzte sich massiv zur Wehr und hackte Draco tief in die rechte Hand.

„AUA!"

Unwillkürlich schloss Draco beim schmerzhaften Zusammenzucken auch die linke Hand, mit der er den gewaltigen Vogel an den Flügelansätzen fixierte. Ein glühende Schmerzwelle schoss dem Adler durch die gebrochene Schwinge und er sank in sich zusammen, vorläufig den Widerstand aufgebend.

Narzissa hatte den kurzen Kampf zwischen dem rostfarbenen Riesenvogel und ihrem Sohn nur am Rande mitbekommen. Nachdem sie regelmäßig mit ihren Vögeln telepathisch kommunizierte, berührte sie unbewusst gedanklich den Bartkauz unmittelbar, nachdem dieser seine Augen angstgeweitet aufriss. Der Eulenvogel schwieg mental im ersten Moment, nur seine grenzenlose Überraschung war telepathisch spürbar. Dann erklang zaghaft der sonore Ton einer Tuba antwortend in Narzissas Kopf.

Zeitgleich hatte Percy die beschädigte Sendung auf der Küchenanrichte untersucht. Die Verpackung war jedoch durch den Heckensturz dermaßen beschmutzt und zerrissen, dass weder Absender noch Empfänger eindeutig zu entziffern waren. Fest stand nur, dass die Eulenpost aus dem Ausland kommen musste und nach England bestimmt war. Dies äußerte der Weasley-Spross dann auch.

Lucius knurrte aufgebracht:

„Unverantwortlich, dass das Ministerium verboten hat, Posteulen mit einem Unaufspürbarkeitszauber zu belegen! Jeder schiesswütige Muggeljäger und jeder hungrige Raubvogel kann ungehindert unsere Posteulen angreifen!"

Narzissa fiel ihm unvermittelt ins Wort.

„Du irrst dich, Lucius. Der Postvogel war der Adler…" Jäh verstummte sie und eine verlegene Röte flog über ihr Gesicht.

Denn alle Anwesenden starrten sie überrascht an. Bislang hatte die blonde Adlige niemandem verraten, dass sie mit den magischen Vögeln kommunizieren konnte. Nun blieb ihr keine Wahl, zögernd und nach Worten suchend erzählte sie den Anwesenden davon. Ein hoher schriller Ton hallte durch ihr Hirn, Tiamat hatte das Geschehen aufgefangen und reagierte erbost auf den Verrat des sorgsam gehüteten Geheimnisses.

Percy reagierte als Erster und konstatierte etwas ungläubig:

„Ihr behauptet, dass Postvögel eine eigene Sprache besitzen und das bisher vor uns geheim gehalten haben?"

Heftig flatternd erschien die Buntfalkin in der offen gebliebenen Seitentür und blockte neben den beiden Artgenossen am Küchentisch auf. Sie starrte mit zornglühenden Lichtern erst Narzissa in die Augen und es war offensichtlich, dass zwischen Magierin und Vogel ein Austausch stattfand. Dann wandte sich Tiamat den anderen Menschen zu und stellte von sich aus den telepathischen Kontakt her.

Sie betitelte die federlosen Zweibeiner als arrogant und unwissend. Und sie stellte unmissverständlich klar, dass magische Vögel über eine eigene Sprache mit eigenem Kommunikationsweg verfügten. Nach einem etwas giftigen Seitenblick auf Narzissa hob sie ab und strich hinaus ins Freie.

Draco musterte nachdenklich die beiden abwartend kauernden Vögel. Dabei entdeckte er, dass beide Vögel beringt waren. Vorsichtig zog er den beringten Ständer des Adlers etwas nach vorne, las die Gravur und bestätigte die Aussage seiner Mutter.

„Dieser Adler heißt Ogon und kommt von Charly Weasley aus Rumänien. Da die Post offensichtlich aus dem Ausland kommt, ist tatsächlich er der beauftragte Postvogel."

Percy hatte zeitversetzt die schmutzverkrusteten Fänge des Kauzes untersucht und richtete sich verblüfft wieder auf.

„Merkwürdig… der Kauz trägt eine Ministeriumskennzeichnung! Meines Wissens geht uns aber derzeit kein Vogel ab… dabei ist dies hier definitiv ein Ausreißer."

Lucius beugte sich vor und entzifferte die verkratzte Kennzeichnung. Dabei stach ihm trotz des zerzausten Federkleides eine charakteristische Farbabweichung im Nacken des Kauzes auf .

„Ich kenne diesen Vogel! Er gehört Parkinson Senior und hat mir oft genug Geschäftspost gebracht."

„Warum hat er dann aber eine Ministeriumskennzeichnung?" insistierte der Rotschopf in der für ihn typischen Pedanterie.

Andromeda warf leise ein:

„Das kann doch noch später geklärt werden. Ist es nicht wichtiger, die beiden Tiere zu versorgen und die Postsendung dem Empfänger zuzustellen?"

Draco nahm das zerfetzte Päckchen in Augenschein. Dabei stieg ihm aus dem Inneren ein vertraut erscheinender Geruch entgegen. Ein kurzes Grübeln, eine jäh aufblitzende Erinnerung an eine bestimmte Lehrstunde bei seinem Patenonkel, dann gab er seine Erkenntnis preis.

„Da ist ein Drachenei drin! Der Drachenbändiger hatte Professor Severus die Schalen der Wasserdracheneier versprochen, sobald die Jungen geschlüpft sind."

Der immer noch missmutige Ogon drehte mit unnachahmlicher Eleganz seinen markanten Kopf und dann kratzte es in den Gedanken der Anwesenden wie eine nicht sauber gespielte singende Säge.

„Ich soll diesen toten Echsen-Nestling zum großen Steinbau bringen, dass ihr Erdgebundenen Hogwarts nennt." Gab er kurzangebunden bekannt. Dann fauchte er in Lucius Richtung:

„Flieg du mal mit leerem Bauch über Berge und das große Wasser! Wenn dieses alte Federbündel am hellichten Tag ziellos umherflattert, macht er sich für jeden hungrigen Jäger zur Beute!"

Der Adlige knurrte, denn im eigenen Hause von einem Vogel gerügt zu werden wie ein dummer Schuljunge verletzte ihn zutiefst in seinem stolzen Standesbewusstsein. Erneut raspelte er Sprüche in einer längst toten Sprache und hob dann die Augenbrauen. Die Vögel hatten die Wahrheit gesagt.

Die Sendung war eine Überlandsendung des Adlers. Und dieser war tatsächlich ausgehungert und gefährlich dehydriert nach der langen Reise von Rumänien nach England.

Lucius war von Draco recht umfassend über die gesuchten Trankzutaten informiert und beschloss, seinen alten Freund Severus umgehend von dem Paket in Kenntnis zu setzen. Mit dem folgenden Zauber überraschte er alle Anwesenden.

„_Expecto Patronum_"

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Todesser keine Patroni herbeirufen konnten. Severus war die bekannte Ausnahme gewesen. Lucius bewahrte jedoch eine glückliche Erinnerung, die mit dem besiegten Schwarzmagier nicht das Geringste zu tun hatte:

Der Augenblick, als seine geliebte Narzissa nach vielen vergeblichen Versuchen einem lebensfähigen gesunden Kind das Leben schenkte und es ihm glückstrahlend präsentierte.

Insgeheim hatte Percy Weasley den Sinneswandel des alten Malfoy nie für wahrhaftig gehalten. Aber der Anblick des davon huschenden silbernen … ließ ihn diese Meinung ändern. Kein Schwarzmagier war in der Lage, einen Patronus herbei zu rufen.

Als Friedensangebot offerierte er seinem blonden Gastgeber:

„Ich werde mal im Archiv nachschauen, warum der Kauz eine Ministeriumskennzeichnung trägt und keine persönliche Beringung. Außerdem finde ich es interessant, dass Parkinson Senior den Verlust seines Postvogels nicht hat registrieren lassen."


	114. Formular A38

Kapitel 114 – Passierschein A38

„Langsam reicht's!"

Percy Weasleys durchaus vorhandenes Temperament machte sich überraschend Luft. Die Zornesröte in seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht biss sich mit dem ingwerfarbenen Haarschopf.

Der ebenfalls in der Gruppe befindliche blonde Zauberer wölbte in unnachahmlicher Weise die gezupften Augenbrauen. Die bürokratischen Anwandlungen des ministeriellen Amtsschimmels waren ihm nichts Neues. Im Gegensatz zum grundehrlichen Weasley wusste er sehr wohl, dass eben dieses Labyrinth verwaltungstechnischer Vorgänge auch dazu missbraucht wurde, unliebsame Besucher oder unerwünschte Anfragen und Anträge indirekt abzuschmettern.

Aber im Inneren war auch er mittlerweile auf Siedetemperatur. Man hatte die Gruppe von Pontius zu Pilatus geschickt… niemand wollte sich mit Narzissas Beschwerde über misshandelte Ministeriumseulen befassen, das Vorhandensein von telepathischer Kommunikation mit den Vögeln ungläubig belächelt und Lucius Versuch, sich mit den Unregelmäßigkeiten betreffend Parkinson Senior war schon im Ansatz abgewürgt worden.

Insgeheim gab er sich selbst gegenüber zu, dass Letzteres nicht ganz unerwartet war. Hatte er doch in der Vergangenheit oft genug manipuliert und hinter den Kulissen seinen Einfluss ausgenutzt.

„Lucius, Narzissa!"

Von hinten erscholl ein überraschter Ausruf und Greengrass Senior trat aus einem der Fahrstühle. Da sich seine Jüngste mit Draco verlobt hatte, hatte er öfter gesellschaftlichen Kontakt zu den Malfoys gehabt. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Magiern hatte er seine Einstellung grundlegend revidiert.

Mittlerweile duzten sich Brautvater und der Malfoy, ja sie trafen sich häufiger auch mal auf ein Glas Whisky und gepflegtes Geplauder.

Alte Gewohnheiten waren prägender als die jüngeren Ereignisse, also bat er Greengrass Senior nach einem vertraulichen Handschlag ziemlich direkt um Hilfe. Schließlich hatte der suspendierte Abteilungsleiter durchaus Beziehungen innerhalb des Ministeriums, die sich vielleicht gewinnbringend nutzen ließen.

Achilleus Greengrass bat die Gruppe zuerst in sein derzeit verwaistes Büro. Der überraschten Sekretärin den Auftrag erteilend, aus der Kantine eine Auswahl an edlen Getränken sowie Kaffeespezialitäten zu besorgen, lotste er die Gruppe herein, vervielfältigte den Besuchersessel entsprechend und ließ sich dann umfassend informieren.

Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen Lucius und Percy genügte, um Astorias Vater in den Kreis der Eingeweihten aufzunehmen. Außerdem ging es bei den Ermittlungen gegen Parkinson Senior schließlich auch um die Reputation des Abteilungsleiters.

Einige Rückfragen und eine Runde Getränke später lächelte Achilleus verschmitzt und verkündete:

„Ich weiß da den Richtigen für Sie!"

Nach kurzem Nachdenken schrieb er ein Memo und überreichte es Percy mit dem Hinweis, es doch einmal beim Leiter der Aurorenabteilung zu versuchen. Lucius schluckte trocken, denn ebenso wie Severus war er Gawain Roberts suspekt und unsympathisch. Dies war dem Adligen vollkommen bewusst und so hatte er diese Richtung nicht einmal angedacht.

Nun war es an Narzissa, die Augenbrauen tanzen zu lassen.

„Eulenmisshandlung… ein Fall für die Auroren?" fragte sie leicht ungläubig nach.

Achilleus lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Verehrte Freundin, Sie glauben ja gar nicht, über welche Kleinigkeiten schon die größten Verbrecher gestolpert sind. Schauen Sie einmal in die großen Kriminalfälle der Muggel: Dem großen Chef eines Verbrechersyndikats, er nannte sich übrigens Al Capone, war nichts von seinen Straftaten nachzuweisen. Letztendlich konnte ihm der Prozess wegen nachgewiesener Steuerhinterziehung gemacht werden. Glauben Sie mir, Gawain ist sauer wie ein Korb Zitronen, dass er trotz aller Beweise Parkinson bislang nicht vor den Gamot bringen konnte. Aber Misshandlung einer Eule und Hinterziehung öffentlicher Gelder wäre für ihn ein gefundenes Fressen, der Beginn der benötigten Beweiskette. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Derweil saß Severus Snape wieder einmal an Harrys Bett im Krankenflügel. Der Schüler war zwar wieder bei Bewusstsein, starrte aber mit Grabesmiene Löcher in die Luft und reagierte auf keine Ansprache, verweigerte die Nahrungsaufnahme.

Dem Tränkemeister platzte der Kragen und er blaffte in alter Manier los:

„Nun, Potter, suhlen wir uns wieder in Selbstmitleid? Was fehlt Ihnen denn? Sind Sie einsam? Brauchen Sie Bewunderer?"

Die ölig schnarrende Stimme durchdrang die dichten Nebel der nachtdunklen Depression und Harrys Kopf fuhr herum.

„Mit Einsamkeit haben SIE ja kein Problem, nicht wahr?" biss er zurück.

Severus linke Augenbraue zuckte hoch und er lehnte sich zurück.

„Doch" gab er leise zu. Und diese unerwartete Offenheit war es, die Harry so aus dem Konzept brachte, dass es ihn aus dem trüben zerstörerischen Sumpf seiner Gedanken riss.

„Fehlt sie ihnen auch so wie mir…." wollte der Junge dann wissen.

„Jede Sekunde meines verpfuschten Lebens" knurrte der Lehrer finster.

Harrys Augen rundeten sich.

„Verpfuscht? Niemals! Ohne Sie…" er stockte, denn auf welch hauchdünnem Eis er sich bewegte, war ihm klar.

Snape drehte ihm langsam das Gesicht zu.

„Ohne meine Fehlentscheidung…" seine Stimme brach, denn die Erinnerung an den Verlust seiner Liebe erdrosselte jedes Wort.

Harry erwiderte ernst:

„Auch wenn Sie sich anders entschieden hätten, wäre Tom Riddle an die Macht gekommen. Und…" er zögerte, fuhr dann jedoch mit dem Mut der Gryffindors fort:"…vielleicht wäre meine Mutter dann noch am Leben…. Als ihre Frau."

Lange schwieg der Slytherin. Dann erwiderte er sehr leise:

„Mag sein. Hören Sie, Mr. Potter…"

„Harry, Sir, einfach nur Harry!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick stand beiden jene Szene im St. Mungos vor Augen, welche ihre Beziehung zueinander auf eine durchaus freundschaftliche Ebene gehoben hatte.

Der Professor schnaufte tief durch und sprach weiter.

„Harry, bedenke bitte einmal folgendes. Wir bestehen aus Körper, Seele und Magie, richtig?"

Er wartete das Nicken nicht ab sondern fuhr fort zu dozieren.

„Erkrankt einer dieser Teile unserer Existenz, so hat das unweigerlich auch Auswirkungen auf die anderen Teile. Nimm die Muggelkrankheit Magersucht: Da ist die Seele krank, aber der Körper zeigt die Symptome und geht zugrunde. Bei Drachenpocken, einer körperlichen Erkrankung, erstirbt die Magie, obwohl niemand je ergründen konnte, warum dies so ist."

Er unterbrach sich kurz und beobachtete Harrys nachdenkliche Miene und dann das leichte zustimmende Nicken. Jetzt konnte er zum Kern seiner Argumentation kommen.

„Bei Miss Weasley waren Körper und Magie betroffen und angegriffen. Ist es da nicht verständlich, dass dies auch Auswirkungen auf ihre Seele hat?"

In den smaragdfarbenen Augen glomm ein winziger Funke zuerst trübe, doch dann immer heller werdend auf. Mit wiederkehrender Hoffnung fragte der Junge:

„Sie glauben, dass…." Er zögerte, es auszusprechen.

Der Lehrer nickte leicht.

„Miss Weasley ist derzeit nicht zu wirklich klaren Schlussfolgerungen imstande. Und noch ist meine Suche nach einem Heilmittel nicht beendet. Geben Sie nicht auf Harry, egal was Ihnen ihre Hexe auch an den Kopf wirft."

In diesem Moment huschte ein silbriger Streif herein und bildete sich zu einem entzückenden Hermännchen aus. Das Zwergwiesel verkündete mit Lucius Stimme:

„Das Ei ist auf Malfoy Manor eingetroffen. Tiamat ist unterwegs."

Harry sprang wie der Blitz aus dem Bett, wurde aber von Poppys strenger Stimme aufgehalten.

„Hiergeblieben, Potter! Vor heute Abend und einer vollständigen Untersuchung werden Sie ihr Bett und diese Krankenstation nicht verlassen!"

Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach dem Professor um, erhaschte aber nur noch einen kurzen Ausblick auf den bereits eilig durch die Saaltür verschwindenden Umhang.

In der Aurorenabteilung lauschte Gawain Robards mit wachsendem Erstaunen den Berichten der Besuchergruppe. Ohne das vorgewiesene Memo wäre er nicht einmal bereit gewesen, die Malfoys auch nur anzuhören.

Als der Frontkämpfer nach dem Tode Moodys erst interimsweise und nach dem Fall des Schwarzmagiers endgültig zum Leiter der Aurorenzentrale aufstieg, hatte er nicht im entferntesten geahnt, was für ein Kleinkram an jeder Ermittlung dran hing. Ohne geduldiges Puzzeln und Kommissar Zufall waren viele Fälle nicht zufriedenstellend zu lösen. Denn all die Ergebnisse sorgfältiger Suche mussten dann auch vor dem Gamot rechtskräftigen Bestand haben, um die Kriminellen hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen.

Gedanklich darüber grummelnd, gab der Chefauror nachdenklich vor sich selber zu, dass die Berichte der Malfoys für den derzeitig größten Fall womöglich den verzweifelt gesuchten Anlass darstellten.

Trotz aller Hinweise und Ideen war es bislang nicht gelungen, Parkinson Senior seine kriminellen Machenschaften als Finanzier Riddles nachzuweisen. Dummerweise gab es da eine uralte Regel, dass für eine Anklageerhebung die Straftat auf britischem Boden nachgewiesen werden musste. Und genau daran krankte die derzeitige Ermittlung.

Professor Snape hatte zwar ein ganzes Bündel an belastenden Dokumenten beschafft. Aber zum Einen war die Beschaffung nicht wirklich legal erfolgt, da ohne Wissen des Verdächtigen dessen Bankunterlagen dupliziert worden waren, zum anderen waren alle Vorgänge im Ausland geschehen und fielen somit nicht unter die antiquierte gesetzliche Vorgabe.

Um Beweise für die Manipulationen des Handelsattachés innerhalb Britanniens beschaffen zu können, brauchte die Aurorenabteilung einen Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl. Für die Erteilung eines solchen hatte es bis zum augenblicklichen Moment an einem ausreichend belegbaren Anfangsverdacht für ein Verbrechen auf britannischem Boden gefehlt.

Die beiden Adligen hatten ihm nun genau dies wie von Zauberhand zum richtigen Moment geliefert. Über das Wortspiel leise schmunzelnd räusperte sich Gawain Robards und griff zur Feder.

Zeitgleich schreibend murmelte er halblaut:

„Parkinson wird es nie verwinden können, dass er wegen eines Präzedenzfalles aus der Muggelwelt gefasst und überführt werden konnte. Dies ist der Antrag auf eine Hausdurchsuchung wegen des dringenden Verdachts von Misshandlung von und Grausamkeit gegenüber einem magischen Tierwesen. Wenn die Razzia wie erhofft verläuft, werden wir Unterlagen finden können, die Parkinsons Manipulationen und Betrügereien hier in England beweisen können. Und dann wird aus einer einfachen Eulenmisshandlung ohne kriminalistische Winkelzüge ein Fall von Hochverrat. Hab ich dich, du…."

Aufblickend gewahrte er, dass seine Besucher noch immer auf den Besucherstühlen verharrten. Auf Lucius Gesicht schwebte andeutungsweise ein maliziöses Lächeln, während seine Gattin immer noch unzufrieden wirkte. Ihr Interesse galt schließlich auch den Vögeln und der neu entdeckten Kommunikationsform.

Der Chefauror sagte leise:

„Ich setze voraus, dass kein Wort diesen Raum verlässt."

Das feine kaum sichtbare Hochzucken der Mundwinkel des Adligen konnte nur als Zustimmung gewertet werden. Und da ihm kein anderer Weg offenstand, die freimütige Mitarbeit des begnadigten ehemaligen Todessers zu honorieren, beschloss er, den Wünschen der Frau nach Kräften nachzukommen.

„Darf ich um Ihren Zauberstab bitten?"

Verwundert verfolgte Narzissa, wie der Chefauror ihren Stab mittels des _Priori Incantatem_ eingehend überprüfte. Dann nickte er nachdenklich und zitierte via Memo einen Mitarbeiter herbei. Dieser erhielt den Auftrag, mittels eines lizensierten Fachmagiers aus der Abteilung Aufsicht über magische Geschöpfe die beiden ministeriellen Eulen, die sich derzeit im Manor befanden, genauestens auf ihren derzeitigen Zustand zu untersuchen und dabei auch die noch magisch feststellbaren Befindlichkeitsstörungen der jüngeren Vergangenheit zu attestieren.

„Damit dürften ausreichend Beweise gesichert werden können, um dem zuständigen Eulenpfleger auf die Finger zu klopfen" wandte sich Gawain Robards an die noch immer verblüfft lauschende Narzissa.

„Was diese neue Magie angeht… da kann ich Ihnen nur den guten Rat geben, das Ganze regelrecht nach wissenschaftlichem Prozedere zu eruieren und niederzulegen. Führen Sie Testreihen durch, ziehen Sie andere Eulenbesitzer hinzu… kurz gesagt, verfassen Sie eine vollständige und gut belegte wissenschaftliche Abhandlung. Diese stellen Sie dann offiziell auf einem Symposium vor."

Die beiden Malfoys begriffen sofort, was ihnen ihr Gegenüber ungesagt mitteilen wollte. Sollte ihre Entdeckung nicht unveröffentlicht in einer der unzähligen Schubladen des Ministeriums verschwinden, mussten sie damit an die Öffentlichkeit. Und mit einem ausführlichen Aufsatz in der Fachpresse würden sie auch ernsthafte Interessenten finden und ansprechen können. Sie nickten, zufrieden mit dem Erreichten, und kehrten zum Manor zurück.


	115. Schall und Rauch

Kapitel 115 – Schall und Rauch

Zutiefst frustriert stand er abseits der spielenden Gruppe. Wieder einmal hatten sie ihn regelrecht ausgelacht und ausgestoßen. Warum störten sie sich so daran, dass er ein wenig anders war als sie? Ein leises Schniefen entwich seinen Nüstern, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte seinen Frust lautstark in den wolkigen Himmel.

Der klagende Laut, schon zu Beginn in schmerzhaft hohen Tönen schwingend, erreichte rasch den Ultraschallbereich und stieg immer weiter. Im Tal gingen die Fensterscheiben der Drachenbändiger-Hütte zu Bruch. Dann stoben seine Spielkameraden schrill und schmerzhaft aufheulend auseinander.

Hektisch rieb der kurz nach ihm geschlüpfte junge Vipernzahn seinen Schädel am felsigen Boden entlang. Doch dies erwies sich als ebenso vergeblich wie der aus Angst geborene Flammenstoß des Gruppenältesten, eines bereits fast schon flüggen chinesischen Feuerballs… den eben noch übermütig spielenden Jungdrachen rann das Blut in feinen Fäden aus den Gehöröffnungen.

Die Schmerzenslaute ihrer Sprösslinge lockte die Mütter herbei. Von allen Seiten aus dem Himmel fallend drängten sich die gewaltigen Körper auf dem Hochplateau. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte auch Azshara das Geschehen. Denn es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die anderen Mütter Shaka, den Caledonier, als Urheber der Verletzung ihrer Nestlinge ausmachten. Nur dank ihrer beachtlichen Größe und der Gluthitze des brüllend hervorgebrachten Flammenstoßes konnte sich die Matriarchin behaupten und ihren Adoptivsohn aus der bedrohlich werdenden Situation herausholen.

In ihrer Höhle angelangt stellte das nun auch aufgebrachte Hornschwanzweibchen den mentalen Kontakt her und verlangte zu wissen, was denn nun bei XXX Schwanzschuppen eigentlich vorgefallen sei. Shaka reagierte zuerst bockig, platzte dann aber heraus.

„Li hat schon wieder angefangen, mit seiner blöden Feuerspuckerei anzugeben! Und ich bekomme nicht einmal eine kleine Rauchwolke hin, dabei bin ich nur eine Woche jünger als er! Sogar Coatlus kann schon eine Flamme zustande bringen…..warum ich nicht?"

Der kleine Caledonier steigerte sich förmlich in eine völlig altersuntypische Wut hinein. Besorgt lauschte ihm seine Pflegemutter. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Schlüpftag … die Hilferufe des ungeborenen Wasserdrachen waren beileibe nicht die unspezifisch ausstrahlenden Instinkte eines Ungeborenen gewesen, Shaka hatte gezielte Todesschreie ausgesandt. Da waren noch andere Begebenheiten, wo er sich völlig altersuntypisch verhalten hatte… als wäre sein Bewusstsein das eines ausgereiften Drachen.

Und doch war er nur ein Schlüpfling… Azshara runzelte besorgt ihre Stirn. Dass das Bewusstsein eines Drachlings bereits deutlich vor dem Schlüpfen erwachte, war sehr selten und hatte in der Vergangenheit immer zu Problemen mit den derart betroffenen Dracoidae geführt. Und auch ihr kleiner, feuerloser Wasserplantscher zeigte bereits deutlich schizophrene Verhaltensweisen.

Leider hatte es die Drachin nach der telepathischen Befragung versäumt, eine Mentalsperre zu errichten und so bekam der Jungdrache den letzten Gedankengang mit. Bis ins Herz getroffen schrie er auf!

Nicht nur die Spielkameraden, auch die, welche er als Mutter ansah, verachtete ihn und lehnte ihn ab!

Diesmal trafen die Schallwellen des rasch die Frequenzskala nach oben sprengenden Geheuls die Felswand und führten dort zu einem erstaunlichen Effekt. Wie von einem Präzisionsbohrer gedrillt, öffnete sich im massiven Felsgestein des Höhlenhintergrunds ein kreisrunder Gang. Außerdem hatte der für menschliche Ohren unhörbare Laut die Gangwände förmlich glasiert.

Der Ultraschallstoß, eine Eigenart ausschließlich seiner Art, hatte zwar die erste Erregungsspitze abgefangen, aber tief in der Seele des letzten Wasserdrachen wuchs eine bösartige Finsternis heran. Ihn beherrschte nur noch ein Urinstinkt: Fort! Fort von allem, was ihm wehtat!

Anders als alle anderen Drachen war er jedoch flügellos… sooft er es versucht hatte, es irgendwie den Spielkameraden gleichzutun, war es bei einem Aufbäumen auf den hinteren Flossen geblieben. Die aufblitzende Erinnerung an die demütigenden Kommentare und Hänseleien vertiefte seine seelische Pein bis fast ins Unerträgliche. Dies aktivierte in seinem Unterbewusstsein den Fluchtreflex und damit eine weitere, bislang unbekannte Fähigkeit der Wasserdrachen.

Anders als die meisten anderen Arten der Dracoidae waren die Caledonier ihrem Element, dem Wasser, magisch verbunden. Und so, wie Hermine mithilfe von Azraels Federn auf den Schwingungen der Luftmagie gereist war, glitt der flüchtende Jungdrache auf zauberische Weise denaturalisiert die überall vorhandenen Wasseradern entlang.

Die erschrocken und dann verzweifelt hinter ihm her hallenden Rufe des Hornschwanzweibchens ignorierte er völlig. Nie wieder wollte er dorthin zurück kehren, wo er nicht nur von den Gleichaltrigen verlacht, sondern auch sogar von der Ziehmutter verabscheut wurde.

Sein Instinkt zog ihn nach Norden. Allerdings ließ ihn seine nur sehr beschränkte Kraft bald in Stich, schließlich war er körperlich ein noch recht kleiner Schlüpfling. So materialisierte er sich, als er ein größeres freies Gewässer erreichte, auf dem Uferschlamm liegend, wo er lange nach Luft schnappend lag.

Ein silbriges Glitzern im Wasser sorgte dafür, dass sein Bauch sich ebenso nachdrücklich wie unüberhörbar knurrend meldete. Sich herumwerfend tauchte er in die klaren Fluten und räumte unter dem lokalen Fischbestand gründlich auf. Endlich gesättigt, kehrte er zu jenem idyllischen Uferfleck zurück und erstarrte jäh.

Leicht melancholisch schwingende Töne klangen durch die Luft, begleitet von einer hohen schmelzenden Stimme.

Am Uferstreifen saß mit geschlossenen Augen ein junges Menschenmädchen. Auf dem Schoß hielt sie ein hölzernes Gebilde, bespannt mit zu dünnen Saiten gedrehten Därmen. Mit der linken Hand das lang ragende Ende haltend, drückte sie mit den Fingern auf den Saiten herum, während sie mit der rechten Hand immer wieder an den Saiten zupfte.

Der junge Drache hatte noch nie ein Musikinstrument gesehen und so fehlte ihm das Wissen um die korrekte der Bezeichnung der Mandoline, deren Klänge ihm immer mehr gefielen. Ebenso neugierig wie vorsichtig kroch er, noch durch die Uferpflanzen verborgen, näher heran.

Aus dem gewaltigen Wissen schöpfend, das seine sterbende Mutter ihm seinerzeit übertagen ungewollt hatte, verstand er schließlich jene menschlichen Laute. Sich harmonisch in die Klänge des Instruments einfügend, erklang nun ein neues Lied:

„Wenn alle Brünnlein fließen, so muss man trinken…."

Das Zweibein sang ja vom Wasser, von seinem Element!

Aus den Erinnerungen seiner Mutter war nichts Gutes über Menschen zu finden, aber die Drachenbändiger des Reservats waren Shaka gegenüber immer zwar etwas reserviert, aber eindeutig freundlich und fürsorglich aufgetreten. So kroch er aus dem Pflanzengestrüpp heraus, näher an die Sängerin heran. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Stimmbänder vibrieren, wob mit seiner einzigartigen Fähigkeit der Schallerzeugung eine fremdartige Harmonie in den Vortrag der jungen Sängerin hinein.

Diese bemerkte rasch, dass sie irgendwie von irgendetwas begleitet wurde. Verwundert über die noch nie gehörten Töne öffnete sie suchend ihre Augen. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bis sie den schlammbedeckten Körper Shakas als solchen identifizierte.

Vor sich im Uferschlamm sah sie … ein Monster liegen!

Scheppernd schlug die Mandoline am Boden auf und mit einem hässlichen Misston zerriss die hohe E-Saite, als das Mädchen panisch aufschreiend aufsprang. Hysterisch schreiend rannte sie fort vom Ufer, fort von dem wahr gewordenen Albtraum, der sie des nachts in ihren Träumen heimsuchte, seit sie heimlich einen der Horrorfilme ihres älteren Bruders angeschaut hatte.

Shaka starrte ihr entgeistert nach. Eine eisige Kälte beschlich seine bereits schwer bekümmerte Kinderseele. Nicht nur die Artgenossen und seine Ziehmutter… nein, sogar die Zweibeiner verabscheuten und flohen ihn. Außer sich vor Kummer und auch vor Wut warf er sich herum, tauchte hinab bis auf den Grund der rasch dahin fließenden Fluten und ließ sich dort treiben. Das Gewässer riss ihn fort, weit weg von den Menschen, die dem aufgeregt schnatternden Mädchen an das Ufer folgten.

Annika Rögetzi beharrte unerschütterlich auf ihrer Behauptung, mit ihrem Gesang und Mandolinenspiel ein Flussmonster aus der Theiß angelockt zu haben. Doch die wenigen Spuren, welche die ans Ufer schwappenden Wellen noch nicht verwischt hatten, hätten von allem Möglichen herstammen können. Vom ungläubigen Spott ihrer Mitmenschen den tränen nahe, argumentierte sie heftig:

„Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Tier es genau war, aber es war bestimmt da! Unser Lehrer hat uns mal erzählt, dass man im Rhein mitten in Deutschland sogar einen Belugawal gesichtet hat! Bestimmt war…."

Weiter kam sie nicht, als der Dorfpolizist Petrescu Vasile wiehernd loslachte.

„Der einzige Wal hier ist in deinem Kopf, Kind! Wie soll denn so ein Riesentier bis zu unserem Dorf kommen? Die Tysa fließt in die Dunare und die wiederum ins Marea Neagra! Und dort hat es noch nie Wale gegeben, und selbst ein Delfin würde sich nicht so weit ins Land hinein schwimmen! Da sieht man mal wieder… es reicht völlig, wenn Mädchen ihren Namen buchstabieren können…. Mehr Bildung ist völlig unnötig. Kochen kann man schließlich auch ohne höhere Schulbildung…"

Feuerrot vor Scham schlich Annika fort. Der als sehr rückständig verschriene Petrescu lamentierte weiter über die Unsitte, Frauen mehr als das Entziffern der Bibel und Kochrezepte zu lehren und die Menschenmenge verzog sich wieder ins Dorf. Traurig hob das Mädchen ihr ramponiertes Instrument auf und schickte einen tränenverhangenen Blick die Theiß hinunter. Sie war sich immer noch sicher, ein Fabeltier gesehen zu haben.


End file.
